JAMES vs HARRY
by Crisy Weasley
Summary: Lily falla en un hechizo mandando a todos a la epoca de Harry con el q tendran sus mas y sus menos
1. Default Chapter

CAPÍTULO 1: UN MAL HECHIZO 

-Te juro que voy a matar a Quejicus. Si no fuera porque es el último año y Dumbledore ya nos ha amenazado con echarnos, lo mortificaría hasta que se le cayese la grasa del pelo.

¿Hablando de Snivellius, Sirius-preguntó Lily cuando llegó a ellos cargada de libros- Hola James – saludó a su novio con un beso suave en los labios.

-Yo también quiero- dijo Sirius poniéndole los labios a Lily, mientras ésta le seguía el juego. Pero acto seguido tenía un libro clavado en la cabeza, obra de su mejor amigo.

James, Sirius y Lily siguieron caminando hacia el aula de transformaciones comentando la última jugada de Snape, que había hecho perder a griffindor 30 puntos tras provocarles en la clase de pociones.

-Se va a enterar ese ahora. Vamos a recuperar los treinta puntos en transformaciones. No hay nadie que nos gane a mi cornamenta y a mí en transformaciones- afirmaba Sirius mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de su amigo¡Eh, Remus¿Dónde te has metido¡Ah! Ya veo- comentó con una sonrisa diabólica cuando vio a Remus venir con Andrea, una chica de griffindor de su mismo curso- Srta. Markins- Sirius hizo el ademán de un saludo propio de la corte de Luis XIV

-No seas payaso Sirius- comentó Andrea, mientras la profesora McGonagall salía para pedir a sus alumnos que entraran en clase.

-No lo puede evitar-comentó James al pasar al lado de su amiga

Efectivamente Sirius y James recuperaron los treinta puntos perdidos, pero con mucha mayor dificultad con la que se los había quitado. McGonagall era muy estricta y les costó recurrir a sus conocimientos de animagos para impresionarla. Cuando salieron de clase estaban contentos e iban bromeando camino del comedor. Lily iba hablando con su amiga Andrea, una chica de pelo largo y moreno con unos ojos tan negros y profundos como el corazón de Snape (según solía decir Sirius). Lily le iba proponiendo una broma para Snape, ella era la prefecta, la niña buena que no se sabía cómo había ido a para con el cabecilla de los merodeadores; sin embargo, ella era tan poco aficionada a las normas como su novio, bueno, tanto no, pero le encantaba hacer sufrir a slitherin, siempre que tuviera un motivo.

-Deberíamos hacerle algo que le hiciera sufrir de verdad. Estoy harta de que pretenda dejarnos en ridículo delante de todos los profesores.

¡Sí- decía Andrea muy animada¡Dejémosle en ridículo delante de todos- una sonrisa perversa cruzó su cara, pero se convirtió en una mueca de asco cuando oyó la voz de Snape.

¡Vaya, vaya¿Dónde van las dos sangres sucias sin sus guardaespaldas- dijo Snape forzando una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que a sus espaldas estaban James, Sirius y Remus.

Sirius tuvo que agarrar a James y a Remus para que no se lanzasen hacia Snape, le resultó raro porque ese papel debería haber corrido a cargo de Remus, pero se había acostumbrado a que cuando insultaba a Andrea, Remus perdiera el control tanto como lo hacía James con Lily. Además, deseaba fervientemente ver a Snape ridiculizado por Lily.

¡Cállate, Quejicus-fue la fría contestación de Lily.

-No te pongas chulita conmigo, asquerosa sangre sucia.- Dijo Snape cargado de odio mientras se acercaba a Lily con cara de asco.

Lily sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape. Andrea fue a ayudar a Sirius a agarrar a James que estaba desesperado por soltase y machacar a Snape. Gritaba cosas como "si la tocas te mato", pero Snape estaba muy concentrado regodeándose en maldecir a Lily. Para su desgracia, Lily era excelente en encantamientos y muy hábil con la varita, así que antes de que se diera cuenta, Snape estaba atado y colgado de la lámpara del pasillo, mientras todos se reían a su alrededor. James se lanzó hacia Lily y la abrazó, después se giró para ver a Snape y le apuntó con la varita.

-Ni se le ocurra, James Potter. Él me ha provocado y yo me he defendido. Si usted abusa de alguien indefenso tendré que quitarle algunos puntos.

Lily reía ante el comentario que acababa de hacerle a James. Dejando a Snape colgado de la lámpara se dirigieron al comedor, mientras Sirius no dejaba de decirle a James lo mucho que quería a su novia. "La mejor, Cornamenta, no te podías haber echado una novia mejor" "Ay, cómo te quiero" y le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras James intentaba apartarlo del camino y todos los demás se reían.

Ya en el comedor reían animadamente. Snape entró media hora después acompañado del jefe de la casa slitherin que habló acaloradamente con McGonagall. Ésta le dirigió una mirada seria a los merodeadores que agacharon sus cabezas en los platos que tenían delante. La profesora McGonagall apareció detrás de Lily con los labios muy finos, lo cual no era nunca buena señal.

-Srta. Evans – Lily se giró para ver a su profesora – Mañana la quiero en mi despacho para cumplir su castigo. No me esperaba algo así de usted, debería mejorar su compañía- dijo mirando de soslayo a James y Sirius que sentados frente a ella comían sin mirar a McGonagall a la cara, no fuera a ser que se ganaran otro castigo, que sería el tercero en la primera semana de clases.

Al día siguiente, Lily llegó muy cansada a la sala común después de su castigo, "el primero de la temporada" llegó diciendo antes de tumbarse en el sofá junto a James. Todos estaban esperándola y cuando entró una enorme sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en sus caras.

-Lily, te necesitamos.- empezó diciendo Sirius.

-Ya lo sé Sirius, yo también te quiero- respondió ella con ironía, mientras todos se rieron.

-No, en serio, cariño- siguió James- te necesitamos para la venganza de Snape.

-Ya me vais a liar y al final me voy a ganar el segundo de la temporada. Os lo tengo dicho, no me metáis en vuestros líos que soy prefecta.

-Remus también es prefecto- atacó su amiga Andrea- y es el artífice de la historia

Lily alzó una ceja y miró a Remus que se escondía tras un libro. Siempre hacía lo mismo, ponía su cara de niño bueno, soltaba la idea y dejaba que los demás las llevasen a cabo.

-Venga- dijo Lily resignada¿En qué consiste?

-Pues verás- empezó Sirius- cuando estabas en el castigo y a lunático se le ha ocurrido la idea, Cornamenta y yo hemos ido a la sección prohibida con la capa y hemos sacado este libro- Sirius le mostró camufladamente un libro muy viejo titulado "hechizos para jugar con el tiempo". Lily los miró sorprendida, jugar con el tiempo era algo muy peligroso.

-Y hemos encontrado esto- James le quitó el libro, buscó una página y se la enseñó a Lily.

¿Os habéis vuelto locos, verdad, definitivamente, quiero decir. Y tú Remus- a Lily le estaba saliendo la vena autoritaria¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es el hechizo más difícil que he visto en mi vida y el más peligroso.

-No exageres- dijo Andrea- Eres la mejor en encantamientos que ha pasado por este colegio, según el propio Flitwick. Seguro que no pasa nada.

-Vamos Lily- la animó James acurrucándola entre sus brazos y poniendo cara de bebé- imagínate a Snivellius con tres añitos correteando por ahí, tan inocente- James miraba a un punto imaginario lleno de falso orgullo.

-Está bien- terminó aceptando Lily.- dame ese libro, tengo que estudiarlo todo esta noche. Mañana por la tarde podremos hacerlo si todo va bien.

En la hora de la comida Lily no dejaba de ojear sus notas. Había pasado toda la noche despierta estudiando el hechizo para que nada saliera mal. Había probado durante el recreo con una rata de transformaciones y la había convertido en un pequeño bebé de rata sin pelo y muy gritón. Con la idea de Snivellius de pequeño, levantó sonriente la cabeza de sus pergaminos y les dijo a sus amigos que todo estaba listo. Sólo tenían que preparar el sitio y cómo llevar a Snape.

-La logística déjanosla a nosotros- dijo Sirius metiéndose un gran pedazo de pollo en la boca- Está todo planeado. Remus y Andrea te ayudarán en la clase de encantamientos en todo lo que necesites. Peter se encarga de la puerta, de avisar si viene alguien y Cornamenta y yo- reposó su cabeza cubierta de una preciosa melena de pelo negro sobre el hombro de su amigo que sonrió graciosamente- lo engañamos para que nos siga.

¿y si no va- preguntó acertadamente Andrea.

-Pues lo paralizamos, lo atamos, lo dormimos... Eso es lo de menos- dijo descuidadamente James.

Esa tarde después de las clases, Remus, Andrea, Lily y Peter se metieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James y se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos. Los tres primeros entraron dejando a Peter en la puerta que tendría que avisar si venía algún profesor y dejarles a James y Sirius el campo libre para cuando llegaran con Snape.

-Necesito absoluta tranquilidad- dijo Lily a Andrea y a Remus, que tenía su varita sacada y la capa de James en las manos, dejando a la vista solo la mitad superior de su cuerpo- Si ese bichejo llega con la boca abierta, quiero un "silencio"- refiriéndose al encantamiento- antes de que pueda decir nada.

-No te preocupes Lily, yo me encargo de eso- dijo Andrea sacando también su varita.

-Esto es un poco peligroso-dijo Lily con voz más grave- Espero que salga bien.

Sirius y James entraron con Snape atado por cuerdas mágicas y nada más abrir la puerta, Andrea hizo su trabajo y por mucho que Snape movió la boca, ni un sonido salió de ella. Lily estaba en el centro del aula, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de concentración. Detrás de ella sus cuatro amigos la miraban preocupados, intercambiando miradas significativas que llevaban a pensar si realmente estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Estuvo concentrándose diez minutos mientras todos empezaban a incomodarse pero no abrían la boca, James era el más preocupado "¿y si le pasaba algo a ella?". Snape miraba a Lily atemorizado pero no se oía ni un ruido en la habitación, los chicos empezaron a respirar más despacio para no interrumpir la concentración de la prefecta.

Lily abrió los ojos, levantó su mano e hizo el movimiento que tanto había practicado desde la noche anterior. Abrió la boca y sus labios se movieron pero ninguno de los que estaban allí pudo oír lo que había dicho, en su lugar la voz chillona de Peter atravesó la puerta.

¡VIENE MCGONAGALL!

De repente todo se volvió de un blanco luminoso, miles de imágenes pasaron delante de sus ojos. Se llamaban entre sí pero no podían oír su propia voz. Unos segundos después que se les habían hecho extremadamente largos, se vieron tirados en el aula de encantamientos.

¿Cómo estáis-Preguntó James jadeando. Todos sus amigos contestaron excepto Lily ¿Lily¿LYLY?

James se levantó y desesperado buscó a su novia hasta encontrarla tirada en el suelo agarrada con fuerza a su varita. Estaba agotada, a penas podía moverse.

-Lily, cariño¿cómo estás?

-No estí contestó y James buscó preocupado la mirada de Sirius- Snivellius no estí siguió con mucha dificultad.

Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de que Snape no estaba. Sólo habían llegado Sirius, Remus, que ayudaba a Andrea a levantarse, James y Lily, todavía muy cansada, apoyada en los brazos de su novio

-Esto no tiene buena pinta- dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor- Como hayamos perdido a Quejicus ya podemos despedirnos de los EXTASIS.

-VOY A MATAR A COLAGUSANO- Gritó Sirius intentando descargar toda su ira.

Se sentaron en las mesas que los rodeaban y se miraban preocupados pensando qué harían para traer de vuelta a Snape.

¿Y si lo hemos perdido en el tiempo- preguntó Andrea muy preocupada¿Y si ahora está por ahí perdido en otro tiempo?

Sirius miró disimuladamente a James con media sonrisa. No estaba del todo mal tener a Snape por ahí perdido en una época que no era la suya. Podía haber caído en la edad media y que lo persiguieran los muggles para llevarlo a la hoguera. James captó los pensamientos de su mejor amigo y sonrió tímidamente, pero bajó la cabeza para que Lily no lo viera riendo en una situación tan delicada.

-Quizá deberíamos echar un vistazo fuera- dijo finalmente James cuando recuperó la compostura- a lo mejor solo lo hemos mandado a otro sitio. Dame la capa, Remus, no quiero que McGonagall nos pille antes de tiempo.-Remus le tendió la capa que llevaba en la mano¿Vienes conmigo, Lily?

James y Lily salieron del aula bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, no había ningún rastro de Peter y tampoco de McGonagall, y lo peor. Snape no aparecía por ningún lado. James miró a Lily que caminaba muy preocupada metida en sus pensamientos. Un horrible arrepentimiento se apoderó de él, si los expulsaban Lily nunca podría trabajar en Gringotts y siempre había soñado con hacerlo, desde que pisó por primera vez el banco mágico. Se dirigieron a la torre griffindor para buscar a Peter y que él les contara lo que había ocurrido. Cuanto más se acercaban al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, más alumnos de griffindor encontraban, charlando animadamente en grupos, entrando y saliendo a través del retrato.

¿Ves a Peter- susurró James al oído de Lily.

¿Conoces a alguno de estos- le preguntó ella mirándole con cara muy preocupada.

James negó con la cabeza y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo. Pasaron junto a un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos que hablaban junto a la puerta del retrato y Lily notó que la capa había rozado a uno de ellos que buscó sin éxito algo a su alrededor.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco- afirmó James cuando estuvieron en la sala común, lejos de todos los alumnos- Creo que he oído a una chica de ahí fuera decir que sólo queda un merodeador. ¿Qué crees que significa?

Los peores presagios hicieron presa en la pareja que se miró muy preocupada en la escalera que llevaba a sus dormitorios, donde no había nadie.

-No nos habrán expulsado a todos menos a Peter¿verdad- Preguntó Lily con la voz llena de angustia.

Un chico bajó las escaleras proveniente de la parte de los chicos. Parecía estar en quinto o sexto, Lily, que estaba de frente a él lo miró intrigada, pues no le sonaba nada la cara. James seguía mirando preocupado a su novia y no se fijó en quien era.

-Potter, Snape te estaba buscando- dijo el chico al pasar rápidamente al lado de la pareja.

Ambos respiraron aliviados. Si Snape no estaba perdido, Dumbledore no los expulsaría. Sabía que eran los mejores alumnos. James y Lily eran premios anuales, no podía expulsar a dos premios anuales.

De la mano y con la capa escondida bajo la túnica, atravesaron la sala común sin llamar mucho la atención de sus componentes, aunque ellos estaban sorprendidos al ver que no conocían a nadie "¿Habremos perdido la memoria?" se preguntaba James mientras salía a través del agujero del retrato. El ajetreo de fuera había desaparecido y en la puerta solo había un grupo de chicos y chicas de griffindor.

-Ey¡Canuto-exclamó James al ver a Sirius- No te lo vas a creer.

N/A: Bueno pues aki estoy con una nueva historia, es un fic largo (creo q muy largo jeje) y que espero que os guste. Quería dar una advertencia, el título es James vs Harry lo que supone que este par de Potters no va a ser precisamente un ejemplo de amistad, pero estará bien. jejeje.

Espero que os guste la historia y que me dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones. Nos vemos pronto. Ah! casi se me olvida, un besazo para mis redactoras, q son las mejores del mundo Pekenyita y Evix Black (leed sus historias, no hay cosaigual)

BESOS


	2. Practicando defensa

**KrlitaHeart**: Si si, dos Potter, el sueño de cualquiera, bueno pues ya lo estoy siguiendo y te aseguro que lo haré mucho más tiempo. Gracias y BESOS

**LunaPotter1:** Graciasssss, ya esta aki el segundo. BESOS

**Desiré**: Muchas gracias por el review, otra cosa no pero enfrentamientos James vs Harry vas a ver seguro jajajaja. BESOS

**La prisionera de Azkabán**: Gracias por el review, bueno y la idea fue así de repente hasta que ha ido tomando forma jajaja. Espero que te guste. BESOS

**Zeisse:** Holaaa! Pues sí, esa es la línea pero más Potter jejeje. Nos vemos. Gracias y BESOS

**Helen Black Potter**: Hola! No te preocupes no llegarán a matarse, aunq pueden estar cerca jajaja. Gracias. BESOS

**Laverna**: jajajaja, más más, pues aki está el segundo, disfrutalo! Gracias. BESOS

**Marta**: Muchas gracias y espero que te guste. BESOS

**CAPÍTULO 2: PRACTICANDO DEFENSA.**

-Harry, cariño, llevamos una semana de clase y ya nos has traído aquí cuatro veces. No te das cuenta de que necesitas un descanso.

-Ginny, desde que cumplí los diecisiete llevo practicando en casa defensa con Lupin, no quiero perder la práctica. Si no queréis venir lo decís y ya está.

-No es eso, Harry- intercedió su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger- es que este año tenemos los EXTASIS y encima esa vena que te ha dado por la defensa. Nos dejas agotados.

-Esa vena ¿dices- preguntó un poco enfadado- ¿crees que practico defensa contra las artes oscuras por gusto? ¿crees que estuve el año pasado dando clases especiales de transformaciones y defensa por amor al arte?

-No te enfades- dijo su amigo Ron echándole un brazo por encima- Sabemos por qué lo haces y te echaremos una mano. ¿verdad- miró inquisitivamente a su hermana y a Hermione que aceptaron con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después estaban en el aula de transformaciones haciendo un duelo dispar. Ron, Hermione y Ginny lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones contra Harry que se defendía con habilidad y destreza. Los tres compañeros eran muy buenos con la varita, pero nada en comparación con Harry que había pasado su sexto año trabajando duro con su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, una aurora que lo preparó bien para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort con más oportunidades de salir vencedor. Tras dos horas de intensa lucha, Ginny se tiró al suelo y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una bandera blanca ondeando sobre su cabeza. Harry empezó a reír por la ocurrencia de su novia y se arrodilló junto a ella, dándoles a sus amigos unos segundos para respirar.

-¿Estás cansada- le dijo antes de besarla suavemente. Ella sólo pudo hacer un movimiento con la cabeza- Espera un momento.

Se sentó a su lado, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Hermione y Ron lo miraban aburridos, estaban un poco cansados de esos preliminares antes de hacer un hechizo sin varita. Sabían que Harry necesitaba mucha concentración para lograrlo y que quedaba bastante agotado, aunque ya había mejorado mucho desde que empezó a practicarlo en sexto, cuando descubrió que era capaz de hacerlo.

-Accio botellines- dijo después de unos minutos de concentración y cuatro pequeñas botellas tapadas con un corcho flotaban justo delante de él- Tómate esto. Y vosotros también- dijo pasándoles dos botellas a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es- preguntó Ginny con desconfianza mirando la botella y luego a Harry.

-Es una poción revitalizante, mezclada con una cicatrizante- le señaló el labio por el que Ginny sangraba un poco.

Ninguno de los tres abrió la botella, a pesar de que después de esa información debían haberla estrujado hasta la última gota, para volver a recuperar su fuerza.

-Esto...- empezó tímidamente Ron.

-¿La has hecho tú- sentenció su hermana, que todavía tenía el gesto de desconfianza en su cara.

Harry levantó una ceja y la miró con media sonrisa en los labios, después sopló decepcionado y se tumbó en el suelo, junto a su novia.

-Menuda confianza tenéis en mí ¿eh?

-No cariño- Ginny se levantó un poco con dificultad y se apoyó en su pecho mientras Hermione y Ron reían un poco. – Tú sabes que mientras tengas una varita en las manos...

-O incluso sin ella- cortó Ron desde el fondo de la habitación.

-O incluso sin ella- ratificó su hermana- confiamos en ti muchísimo, pero...

-Pero con un caldero...- dijo Hermione tímidamente.

-Admítelo, Harry, con un caldero delante eres un poco malo.- terminó Ron.

Harry sonrió al ver lo preocupados que estaban sus amigos y su novia por no querer ofenderlo. Él sabía que era un poco desastre en pociones, había mejorado mucho practicando con Remus durante el verano, pero no tanto como para hacer bien una poción mezclada.

-La hizo Remus- terminó diciendo justo antes de engullir el contenido de su botella.

Al oír eso los demás le imitaron y sus heridas cicatrizaron sin marca muy rápidamente. Sin embargo sus túnicas seguían mostrando señales de lucha. Mucho más recuperados todos, Ginny y Hermione movieron mecánicamente sus varitas y susurraron un reparo que dejó las túnicas como nuevas. Era algo a lo que se estaban acostumbrando después de que Harry insistiera tanto en practicar con ellos. En el fondo Harry no sólo quería seguir su entrenamiento, no aprendería mucho más de lo que ya sabía entrenando con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, sino que quería prepararles a ellos y que pudiesen defenderse en unos momentos tan duros.

La puerta se abrió y dejó la peor imagen que podía haber para los que estaban dentro del aula de transformaciones hablando tranquilamente.

-Pero si es Potty y su ejército de potty-estúpidos.

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué no haces el favor de morderte la lengua y morirte- respondió con asco Ron.

-Cállate Wisslipiss- detrás de Malfoy aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle, que cuantos más años pasaban más grandes eran y más tontos parecía.

-Malfoy- empezó Harry tranquilamente- si tantas ganas tienes de demostrar que eres mejor que yo porqué no pasáis y me lo demuestras.

El pálido rostro de Draco se sonrojó de ira y con una señal a sus matones pasaron al aula con la varita fuera. Ginny miró a Hermione y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa de lástima hacia los tres que acababan de entrar. Efectivamente ninguna de las dos se había equivocado. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no les duraron en pie ni cinco minutos. Harry había estado peleando con Malfoy y éste había quedado en tan mal estado que ni una de las pociones de Remus le podía haber hecho efecto, por su parte, harry a penas había sudado. Crabbe y Goyle también tuvieron que ir a la enfermería después de pasar por las manos de las chicas y de Ron.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que ese se lo cuente a Snape.- dijo Hermione entre las risas de sus amigos.

-Nos espera un buen castigo- siguió Ginny agarrándose el estómago que le dolía de reír.

-No importa- dijo Harry con cara de ensoñación- Ha merecido la pena. Primera lección del año para Malfoy.

-Sí, señor- Dijo Ron con gesto triunfante- Potter uno, Malfoy cero- levantó el brazo de su amigo provocando más risas entre sus amigos.

Pasaron junto al aula de encantamientos de camino a la torre griffindor y Harry se quedó extrañado mirando la puerta, mientras sus amigos seguían andando escuchando a Ron relatar la última invención de los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Harry! ¿vienes o qué- le dijo Ginny sacándolo de su mundo.- ¿qué ocurre- le preguntó agarrándole la mano.

-Nada, luego os lo digo- le susurró- ¿y luego qué hacen las gominolas- preguntó a su amigo que seguía con los sortilegios Weasley

Al llegar al pasillo del retrato de la Sra. Gorda había mucho movimiento, alumnos que entraban y salían a través del agujero que constantemente estaba abierto. Se pararon cerca de la puerta y siguieron hablando un rato hasta que Ginny recordó la reacción de Harry en la puerta de encantamientos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado al pasar por la puerta del aula de encantamientos?

Ron y Hermione le miraron preocupados, cualquier cosa podía venir de Harry, entre oír voces que no oye nadie, ver sueños premonitorios y sentir el estado de ánimo de Voldemort, sus amigos estaban preparados para lo peor.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco- dijo rascándose la nuca como una seña de vergüenza- No os lo vais a creer pero creo que he oído a Sirius. Juraría que era su voz.

-Harry- dijo su novia con dulzura- Sirius está...

-Muerto- terminó él mismo- Ya lo sé. Pero seguiría apostando mi saeta de fuego a que era su voz.

-¿y qué decía- preguntó Ron que después de todo lo que había visto junto a su amigo se creía cualquier cosa.

-Dijo "voy a matar a colagusano"

-Muy propio de él- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa al recordar la obsesión que Sirius tenía por matar a Peter.

-Pues si Sirius ha vuelto se va a llevar una decepción- dijo Ron con un tono de humor- porque de eso ya se encargó quien-vosotros-sabéis el año pasado.

A Harry le hizo gracia el comentario de Ron, la verdad es que le costaba creer que lo que había oído fuese verdad. Su padrino estaba muerto, así llevaba casi dos años y no tenía sentido que hubiese vuelto a la vida solo por su obsesión de matar a colagusano. Vale que eso le hizo resistir con los dementores, pero una cosa es salir de Azkaba y otra cruzar el velo de la muerte de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-Bueno, pues ya solo queda un merodeador- comentó Ginny apretando un poco la mano de su novio.

Harry se giró buscando algo, lo que se ganó una nueva mirada de preocupación por parte de sus amigos.

-De verdad creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿Otra vez Sirius- preguntó Hermione muy preocupada.

-No, es que he notado como si me rozase alguien, como si una capa se enredase en mi mano.

Todos miraron a su alrededor buscando algo, pero no había nadie cerca. El pasillo se estaba quedando más vacío, era la hora de cenar y la gente o estaba dentro de la sala común o se estaba dirigiendo poco a poco al gran comedor. Ellos no tenían mucha hambre, habían picado algo antes de ir a entrenar para conseguir fuerzas, así que siguieron hablando un rato junto al retrato antes de bajar al comedor.

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Ey James! ¡Lily!

-Ahora sí que me estoy volviendo loco- dijo Harry muy asustado sin fuerzas para mirar de donde venía la voz que estaba oyendo- Os juro que estoy oyendo a Sirius llamar a mis padres.

-No Harry-dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos- todos estamos oyéndolo.

Le hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia atrás, por donde un joven moreno y unos enormes ojos grises con el uniforme de griffindor se acercaba hacia ellos seguido de otro chico y una chica

N/A: Holaaaa! Ya estoy akí otra vez, bueno bueno en el siguiente capi ya es por fin el encuentro. Espero que os guste mucho, muchísimas gracias por leerlo. Un besazo para todos, sobre todo para mis niñas, Evix Black y Pekenyita, tenéis que leer sus historias ( La 2º guerra: hay que salvar a los que queremos y Volví y Always on my mind)

Nos vemosssss


	3. El encuentro

**Laurita: **Hola! Muchas gracias, lo seguiré. BESOS

**Sarah Lilian Potter**: jaja, intentaré seguirlo prontito, pero la semana no me la quita nadie (demasiadas ocupaciones) BESOS

**Ayda Merodeadora**: no se yo a favor de quien te pondras tú, pero creo sospecharlo, sólo espera a ver el encuentro y verás quien se las gasta mal jajaja. Pelearse por algo en concreto? Pues no, mas bien por todo en general, pero ya lo iras viendo. Gracias y BESOS

**Johana**: Hola q tal? Bueno si la leiste ahí, no habras llegado al final, xq qda uff un monton de capis jeje, pero me alegro de tenerte por aki. BESOS

**Desiré**: el título es un claro reflejo de lo que pasa, extraño pero divertido, aunque eso es solo la mitad, después la cosa se pondra muy profunda, espero que lo sigas leyendo y q te guste.

**Anto88**: Hola Antonela! Muchísimas gracias por tus animos, muy amable. BESOS

**Lunapotter1**: lo hare rapido pero me tienes q dar un margen de una semana jajaja. Espero que te guste este capi tb. BESOS

**remus-lupin-black-darkg**: Muchas gracias! Lo seguire. BESOS

**Josesita Black**: muchísimas gracias! Pronto estara el siguiente capi. BESOS

**Josesita**: jejeje ya he actualizado! Una semana mas y tendras el cuarto BESOS

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Gracias! BESOS

**Helen Black Potter:** Sí, yo no quería a Peter por ahí ni en pintura así que lo mejor es acabar con él, gracias por el review. BESOS

**Sakumino**: Muchas gracias por el review, intentaré actualizar pronto. BESOS

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL ENCUENTRO.**

¡Cornamenta¡Ey James¡Lily!- gritaba Sirius corriendo por el pasillo.

¿Se han quedado sordos?- decía Andrea que intentaba alcanzar a sus amigos.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny miraban con cara asombrada a los chicos que venían corriendo. No conocían a ninguno pero ellos les parecían muy familiares. Harry tenía la boca abierta, no podía mover ni un músculo. Él sí los conocía, los había visto en el pensadero de Snape cuando estaba en quinto, pero eso debía ser una alucinación. Los Sirius y Remus jóvenes no podían estar en el pasillo corriendo hacia él.

James... ¿estás... sordo?- Dijo entrecortadamente Sirius recuperando la respiración mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Harry, que lo miraba como si lo que estuviera viendo fuese algo imposible.

Sirius se recuperó y miró de frente a Harry y a sus amigos, después se giró para mirar a Remus y a Andrea que también tenían la boca abierta mientras miraban a Harry.

Tú no eres James- dijo Sirius mirando con sorpresa a Harry y luego se volvió a Ginny-Y tú no eres Lily- dijo seductoramente.

Esto es imposible. No puede ser, no puede ser- se repetía Harry mirando a unos y a otros mientras Remus se acercaba para examinarlo de cerca.

Dándole la espalda a Sirius, a Remus y a Andrea, Harry juntó la cabeza con sus amigos que aún mantenía la cara de desconcierto.

Es Sirius- susurró Harry y a pesar del bajo volumen Sirius lo oyó y en su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa de que ese chico le conociera- Y Remus.

Si se pensaba que no podían mostrar mayor desconcierto, era un error pues los tres abrieron la boca sorprendidos y les lanzaron una mirada de soslayo a los visitantes.

¿Sirius, nuestro Sirius?- preguntó Ginny

Sirius y Remus no cabían en su asombro y se miraban como si eso fuera una alucinación. Sin embargo el Don Juan que habitaba en el interior de Sirius no pudo obviar la última pregunta de Ginny.

De ellos no sé- dijo separando un poco a los chicos y dirigiéndose a Ginny y a Hermione- pero vuestro soy lo que queráis. ¿Cómo una chica tan guapa como tú ha pasado desapercibida todos estos años?- le decía Sirius a Ginny pasándole la mano por el pelo.

Eh¡Las manitas quietas, Sirius!- Harry no pudo resistir los celos cuando vio a Sirius tontear con su chica y la atrajo hacia sí mientras Hermione y ella se miraban divertidas con la sola idea de que Sirius, el que ellas conocían, estuviera ligando con ellas.

Al oír el nombre todos se volvieron hacia él. El aludido lo miró con gesto extraño, como si estuviera analizándolo. Hermione y Ron los miraba con suspicacia intentando encontrar un parecido en el rostro de esos jóvenes con los hombres que ellos habían conocido.

Ey¡Canuto!-Sirius se volvió al oír la voz de James- No te lo vas a creer.

Tú si que no te lo vas a creer.-dijo riéndose.

En ese momento Harry miró a su padre y volvió a tener la misma sensación de estar mirándose en un espejo que tuvo cuando se metió en el pensadero de Snape. Por mucho que añorara a Sirius y por muy importante que éste hubiera sido en su vida, a Harry se le sobrecogió el corazón al ver de repente a su padre delante de él, acercándosele como si no estuviera. Inmediatamente buscó a su madre que llegaba de su mano y quedó hipnotizado mientras la miraba caminar con soltura, sintió que el estómago se evaporaba y se le retorcieron las tripas. Estaba mucho más guapa de lo que la recordaba del pensadero.

Aquí tu doble- siguió Sirius- Me conoce y encima me dice que las manos quietas. ¿pero tú que te crees?- preguntó girándose hacia Harry, pero éste estaba muy concentrado mirando a su madre.

Eh!- exclamó James para llamar la atención de Harry- ¿No tienes bastante con quitarme la cara que también quieres a mi novia?

Lily le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a James y se acercó a Harry, sorprendida por el parecido con su novio. Ron, Ginny y Hermione no podían articular palabra, pasaban sus ojos de Remus a Sirius y de éste a James y Lily, que efectivamente tenía los mismos ojos que su hijo.

Soy Lily Evans- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Harry- ¿sois de griffindor?

Esto es una horrible pesadilla-contestó Harry estrechando nerviosamente la mano de su joven madre. Al ver la cara que puso y que se dirigía hacia sus amigos Harry hizo las presentaciones- Lily, yo soy Harry...¡ay!-estuvo a punto de decir su apellido pero Hermione le pellizcó la espalada justo antes de que pudiera-, Harry- sentenció- y ellos son Ron, Hermione y Ginny.-Lily hizo el gesto de presentar a sus amigos- No te molestes,- la cortó Harry- Chicos, estos son Sirius, Remus, Lily y James, a ti no te conozco- dijo refiriéndose a Andrea

Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño, o una pesadilla, no sabía muy bien lo que era pero se sentía muy extraño

Andrea, Andrea Markins- respondió en un hilo de voz tan sorprendida como todos los demás.

¿Cómo habéis llegado?- intervino Hermione que mantenía el gesto de asombro en su cara

Esto es muy extraño Canuto- dijo Remus detrás de él.

Llegamos corriendo¿no nos visteis?- inquirió Sirius con tono arrogante.

¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Esto es una locura- dijo Ginny alucinada.

Tenemos que ver a Dumbledore. Hay que contarle que habéis llegado.

A Dumbledore ni palabra- dijo James- Ya estamos advertidos para expulsarnos. ¡Y quieres dejar de actuar como si nos conocieras!

¡Es que os conozco!- gritó Harry que empezaba a recordar lo poco que le gustaba su padre y Sirius cuando eran jóvenes.

Habéis salido de vuestro Hogwarts, por así decirlo- intentó suavizar Ron al ver la tensión que se estaba generando entre los dos Potter.

Estábamos haciendo un hechizo para Snivellius- intentó explicar Lily.

POTTER.- la voz de Snape adulto resonó en todo el pasillo. Tanto Harry como James levantaron la vista para ver quien pronunciaba su nombre

Ahí tenéis a vuestro Snivellius¡Corred a esconderos!- les dijo Harry

Los recién llegados miraron con suspicacia a Harry pero prefirieron esconderse. Doblaron las esquina a gran velocidad y se quedaron allí mientras Snape se acercaba a Harry y a sus amigos con una sonrisa maléfica en su cetrino rostro enmarcado en dos cortinas de grasiento pelo.

¿quería algo profesor Snape?- dijo Harry inocentemente marcando el apellido de su profesor

PROFESOR ¿QUÉ?- se oyó la voz de Sirius desde detrás de la esquina del pasillo. Ginny tuvo que esconderse tras su melena rizada para evitar que Snape la viera reírse.

Te crees muy listo Potter. ¿Crees que no sé lo que ha pasado con Malfoy esta tarde? Estás castigado. Y vosotros también. Mañana os quiero en mi despacho.

Sí profesor Snape- dijeron con sorna los cuatro a la vez.

Ah! Y quince puntos menos para cada uno por pelearse- una asquerosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver que los cuatro amigos se contorsionaban de la ira.

Cuando se fue por donde había venido. Los merodeadores y las chicas aparecieron con una cara aún más asombrada.

¿Potter?- James y Sirius se habían acercado a Harry y lo examinaban minuciosamente- ¿Te llamas Potter?- siguió preguntando James- No serás de mi familia ¿no? Todos los magos Potter son de mi familia.

A los cuatro se les cortó la respiración, Ron empezó a temblar, Hermione miraba desasosegada a Harry sabiendo que cualquier mención sobre el futuro podía cambiar el curso de la historia. Ginny que sabía de la necesidad de su novio de conocer a su familia lo miraba desesperada intentando negarle con la mirada que dijera nada, pero a Harry no le hizo falta mirar a ninguna de las dos para tomar su decisión.

Eso ese imposible, mi familia es muggle- respondió con convencimiento.

¿quién era ese profesor?- preguntó Remus, una vez que se había aclarado el primer punto.

El profesor Snape- respondió Ron- Jefe de la casa slitherin. El más odioso de todos los profesores y sí- dijo mientras los merodeadores abrían cada vez más la boca- el mismo Snape al que intentabais hechizar cuando llegasteis aquí.

Eso es imposible- dijo Andrea.

Eso llevo yo diciendo desde que os he visto- dijo Harry mirándola con una ceja levantada.

¿Quieres decir que hemos llegado al futuro?- preguntó Lily con miedo.

Exacto- dijo Ginny- ¿En qué curso estáis...? estabais, bueno lo que sea

En séptimo- dijo Sirius sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ginny.

Pues habéis avanzado...- Hermione se paró a hacer algunos cálculos.

21 años exactamente- terminó Harry.

Todos quedaron en silencio, examinándose con la mirada.

Eso es imposible, es una mentira- dijo James- Cuando estábamos ahí dentro un chico a pasado por nuestro lado y me ha dicho que Snape nos buscaba y ni si quiera se han fijado en nosotros ¿no crees que dos personas nuevas en la sala común llaman la atención?

Harry le miró como si se sintiera un poco decepcionado de que su padre fuera tan diferente a como él lo había imaginado. Después armándose de paciencia para no enfrentarse otra vez a él le contesto.

Primero, Potter, - dijo señalando el apellido- Snape estaba buscando a un Potter, pero no a ti sino a mí y segundo por si no te has dado cuenta, vosotros dos- y señaló a sus dos padres que estaban cogidos de la mano- no llamarías nunca la atención ahí.

Levantó la mano de Ginny a la que estaba aferrado para evitar un nuevo ataque de Sirius y todavía agarrado a ella se señaló a sí mismo y a su novia como si eso bastara como toda explicación

Tienes que contárselo a Remus, Harry- Ginny estaba empezando a tomar la iniciativa.- y ...

¿a mí?- preguntó el Remus joven.

A tu yo adulto, diría yo- dijo Ron que no salía de su asombro.

¿Nos vas a contar cómo nos conoces, señor Harry Potter?- James seguía desconfiando de Harry.

Todos sois bastante conocidos en este colegio. No creo que sea bueno que digáis vuestros nombres

¿has oído cornamenta?- dijo alegremente Sirius que parecía el menos preocupado- Lo logramos. Somos famosos.

Sois famosos individualmente, no como merodeadores.- interrumpió Harry- Sólo sus hermanos os adoran- siguió diciendo refiriéndose a los hermanos gemelos de Ron- Bueno Andrea, lo cierto es que tú no eres famosa.

La chica hizo un pequeño gesto de conformación con la cabeza. Todos se quedaron en silencio pero los tres merodeadores reaccionaron.

¿Cómo sabes tú que somos los merodeadores?- preguntó Remus.

No te acabas de enterar que conoce a tu yo adulto- Dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más evidente

¿Y yo soy guapo de adulto?- le preguntó Sirius mirando a Ginny a los ojos. Esta no pudo más que reír ante la idea de que Sirius intentase ligar con ella.

Mucho- dijo Harry con desprecio mientras tiraba de Ginny para sí otra vez.

¿Algo más que debamos saber?- preguntó James que no abandonaba su desconfianza

En realidad no deberíais saber absolutamente nada- cortó Hermione. – Será mejor que hablemos con Dumbledore. Ya debe estar en su despacho.

Una gran cantidad de alumnos enfilaba el pasillo hacia donde ellos estaban. Hermione y Ginny iban comentando lo mucho que Sirius había perdido en Azkaban; estaba guapísimo y tenía unos ojos alucinantes.

Creo que Harry terminará discutiendo con su padrino- susurró Hermione entre risas- ¿Has visto cómo te mira?

Ey Potter- dijo James que iba al final hablando con Lily- ¿sabes la contraseña?- James se había parado en la puerta de los profesores.- Creo que deberías pedírsela a alguien ¿no crees?

Harry llamó a la puerta del despacho de los profesores tras dedicar a su padre una mirada de asco. Empezaba a odiar al joven James, desde que lo había visto en el pensadero no había dejado de ser mucho más arrogante de lo que ahora se mostraba. La profesora McGonagall salió y se sobrecogió al ver a Harry, pero su cara se volvió un poema cuando vio a los chicos del pasado.

¿Qué significa esto, Potter?

Verá profesora- comenzaron a la vez James y Harry.

Harry Potter, por favor- especificó McGonagall. Se detuvo un momento y una idea imposible se le cruzó por la cabeza- ¿no se te habrá ocurrido traer al presente a tus pa...?

Amigos- interrumpió Hermione justo antes de que su profesora descubriera todo- Y no, profesora, han venido ellos por voluntad propia.

Un momento, con que aquí fue donde estuvisteis- los miró como lo hacía justo antes de castigarlos- Pasamos horas buscándoos, Petegrew estuvo al borde del infarto.

Pues ya le podía haber dado- dijo Ron sin pensarlo, ganándose la mirada de reproche de todos excepto de Harry que había pensado lo mismo que su amigo.

Los merodeadores y sus amigas no sabían muy bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, no les servía la explicación que les habían dado antes. Para James todo era muy raro, primero ese chico con su apellido y tan parecido a él que poca gente los distinguirían a un simple golpe de vista. Luego ese rollo de que son famosos y que se han trasladado a 21 años después de su tiempo. Dumbledore tenía que llevarlos de nuevo a su Hogwarts, a ese donde él era el chico popular, donde se divertía con sus amigos gastando bromas a Snape, a un Snape que por suerte no tenía el título de profesor.

La profesora McGonagall los llevó al despacho del director lanzándoles miradas nerviosas a todos. Todavía no podía creerse que tenía delante otra vez a los merodeadores. Se apretujaron en la escalera de giratoria que les subía al despacho de Dumbledore. Sirius y James estaba apoyados en la pared con gracia, como si eso fuera un día más, otra visita al ya más que conocido despacho circular. Por su parte Andrea movía las manos compulsivamente y miraba a Remus y a Lily buscando en ellos un poco de la calma que solían desprender, pero en esos momentos Harry pudo ver que Remus y su madre eran los más concientes de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y por tanto los más preocupados.

En el breve lapso de tiempo que la profesora los dejó en la puerta para hablar primero con el director, Harry se dio cuenta de cuál era exactamente la situación. Tenía a su padre y a su madre y a Sirius, a esos a quienes había querido y se habían ido y lo más importante tenía la oportunidad d cambiarlo todo, de ser feliz, de conservar a sus padres con el solo hecho de decirles que nunca confían en Peter. Miraba a su madre apoyada junto a la puerta, sola, mirándose las manos muy apesadumbrada mientras su padre expresaba a través de risas sobreactuadas lo nervioso que estaba. La veía tan dulce, tan linda, con esa mirada tan amable que estuvo a punto de dirigirse a ella y contarle la verdad.

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su novio. Se acercó a él en silencio y le agarró la mano con fuerza, él se dio cuenta de lo que ese gesto significaba. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos Ginny le transmitía esa fuerza y esa esperanza que tanto ansiaba. Le sonrió y le besó la frente justo cuando McGonagall salió para pedirles que entraran al despacho.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

N/A: Holaaaa! Ay que emocionada estoy, por dos razones: La primera es que sois estupendos y maravillosos y me han encantado vuestros reviews, miles y miles de gracias. Y la otra y más importante es que he empezado a escribir un fic compartido con mis amigas Evix Black y Pekenyita. Es un fic 100 humor cargado de merodeadores para todas las edades jejejeje. Se llama HERENCIA DE MERODEADOR y esperamos que os guste mucho y que dejéis muchos reviews. ah! nos llamamos evixcrisypekenyita.

Bueno después de este inciso de publicidad un besazo para todos, en especial para ellas dos, nenas que os quiero mucho


	4. En la torre griffindor

**LunaPotter1** Hola! Una semanita entre capi y capi salvo excepciones, al menos por ahora jejeje. Espero q eso esté bien. Gracias por el review. 

**Ayda Merodeadora** Vaya chica! Tienes el corazon partío, claro q es pa tenerlo, si es q son monisimos, y mas monisimos q se ponen jejeje. Espero q te siga gustando.

**Desiré **muchas gracias, y normalmente no tardaré mucho en subirlo. Nos vemos

**Remus-lupin-black-darg **Pues sí, habra pekeño lio entre ellos aunque la sangre no llegara al río, o eso espero jejeje. Besitos

**Josesita Black **Uish, es que no sabes lo mentiroso que es Harry cuando quiere, ya veras jejeje, me alegro de que te gustara. Un abrazos

**Helen Black Potter **Q va! Infartos no habr�, bueno solo los mios cuando intento escribir y no me sale, pero ya esta jajaja. Gracias por el review

**La prisionera de Azkaban **Poquito a poco los veras! Ya esta aki el capi nuevo jeje. Besitos.

**Serenity-princess **Intentare actualizar prontito pero a veces me cuesta, aunque yo lo intento jejeje. Besos

**Tsukushi Makino **Hola! A ver te cuento como subir el fic, una vez que te registres en la pg (tienes q hacerlo en register y luego seguir las instrucciones del mail q te manden) entras en log in, ahí le das a document manager y en examinar coges el archivo donde tengas guardado tu fic. Ahora le darias a create history, luego los siguientes capis serian en edit story. Ahí pones las características del fic, titulo, parejas etc y eliges el archivo que antes habias subido con lo de manager. No se si te ha quedado muy claro, si no, dimelo y te lo explico otra vez. Besos

**Lily-cPotter **si si si lo seguire, no te preocupes, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Besitos

**CAPÍTULO 4: EN LA TORRE GRIFFINDOR.**

Entraron en el despacho y se acomodaron en las sillas que la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer. Dumbledore como siempre estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sillón jugando con Fawkes, como si la profesora McGonagall le hubiese contado la predicción del tiempo y como si quienes estaban delante suya no hubieran viajado más de veinte años hacia delante.

"Unplacer volver a encontrarles- se limitó a decir mirándoles uno a uno.- Hacía mucho tiempo que mi despacho no recibía a unos inquilinos tan habituales.

A pesar de que la situación era muy tensa y de que todos estaban muy preocupados, el director consiguió sacarles una sonrisa.

" Minerva me ha contado lo ocurrido. La verdad es que me interesaría mucho saber cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí exactamente.

" Intentaba convertir a Snape en un bebé- dijo Lily muy avergonzada- Era una broma, pero Peter me interrumpió y todo salió mal.

" Ya veo señorita Evans. Al parecer en vez de ver a un Severus bebé, os vais a encontrar con un profesor Snape ya adulto.

" Ya lo hemos visto- dijo Sirius cargado de asco.

Dumbledore se levantó de su enorme asiento y se asomó por la ventana, pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras todos intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. Todos excepto James y Sirius que se recostaron sobre el respaldar de su silla, y Harry que miraba a un punto inexistente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

" Jugar con el tiempo es muy peligroso- comenzó Dumbledore como si estuviera meditando para sí mismo- Os devolveré a vuestro tiempo, pero todavía no sé como. Será muy arriesgado y necesitaré tiempo para conseguirlo. Es imprescindible que os lleve al momento exacto en el que desaparecisteis. Hasta entonces seréis alumnos del Hogwarts actual. Cuanto menos conozcáis de este tiempo mejor para todos vosotros. Las cosas podrían ser fatales si se cambiara el curso de la historia.

Todos se irguieron en sus asientos. Estaban tensos, unos vivirían en un tiempo que no les correspondía y los otros tendrían como compañeros a los adultos que habían conocido o que habían querido conocer.

" No quiero bromas ni perros ni ciervos- se dirigió a las sillas donde estaban sentados los nuevos visitantes que abrieron la boca pero no fueron capaces de articular palabra al ver que Dumbledore sabía que eran animagos- ni ninguna de vuestras maravillosas aventuras- señaló a Harry y sus amigos- y sobre todo no quiero que reveléis cosas que deben quedarse en silencio.- los profundos ojos de Dumbledore se clavaron significativamente en Harry que entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle.- Ah! Y otra cosa muy importante. Diréis que venís de Norteamérica, que vuestros padres trabajarán aquí por un tiempo indeterminado, por si consigo devolveros pronto a vuestro tiempo ¿entendido?

Los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza.

" Y quizá- intervino McGonagall- debieran cambiar sus nombres ¿no cree director? Creo que los alumnos de este colegio los reconocerían enseguida.

" Tienes razón Minerva. Vamos a ver... Andrea, tú no necesitas cambiar tu nombre.

" Ya, profesor, ya me han dicho que soy la única que no es famosa- Dumbledore le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

" Sirius¿Qué tal Anthony...

" ¿Barker?- Terminó Sirius emocionado (N/A Barker significa ladrador en inglés, va muy bien con su personalidad)

" Sí, creo que ese nombre te irá bien – y le dirigió una mirada cómplice- James tu solo tienes que cambiar tu apellido, tu nombre es muy común ¿Evans te parece bien?

Las personas que estaban en su tiempo real sonrieron ante la idea de que fuese James el que tomase el nombre de su novia cuando, sería ella la que años después (o años atrás) tomase el de él.

" Perfecto, profesor- James tomó Lily de la mano y le sonrió con la idea de compartir el apellido.

" Remus ¿te gusta Jack Moon? Creo que viene muy bien contigo.

" No sé profesor...- Remus dudaba porque pensaba que los demás no sabían que era un licántropo.

" Ah! Por cierto- continuó Dumbledore- la próxima luna llena será en tres días. Hablaré con Severus para que te dé la poción matalobos, es un gran invento.- dijo muy satisfecho.

" ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- le interrumpió Remus muy alterado por la revelación.

" Remus- dijo Ron- quiero decir Jack. Es la tercera vez que te decimos que conocemos a tu yo adulto. Y como has de suponer, como adulto, sigues siendo un licántropo.

Remus se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza, aceptando tanto su nuevo nombre como el hecho de que todos los presentes conocieran sus secreto.

" A ver... ¡ah sí! Señorita Evans- Harry salió de su mundo y se fijó en su madre que esperaba expectante su nuevo nombre- Creo que Eva...¿McTwain? Sí siempre me ha gustado ese apellido- dijo Dumbledore un poco soñador- ¿le gusta?

Lily asintió.

" Está bien, pues creo que eso es todo. Os mantendré informados. Bueno, claro, Minerva os mostrará donde dormiréis. En la torre Griffindor, por su puesto.

Los chicos se levantaron y conforme lo hicieron las sillas desaparecieron, estaban a punto de girarse para dirigirse a la puerta.

" Señor Moon, Señorita McTwain, los prefectos de séptimo de la casa griffindor son el Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Granger- dijo señalando a los aludidos- así que mejor que me entreguen sus insignias.

Lily y Remus se quitaron sus insignias rojas y doradas y con mucho pesar se las dieron a Dumbledore.

" Srta McTwain, creo que también debe ceder el honor de ser premio anual a la Srta Granger- Lily sonrió a Hermione que estaba un poco avergonzada- Y ustedes Señor Barker y Sr Evans tampoco pueden seguir siendo premio anual, ya tenemos premios actuales.

" Está bien, no se preocupe- dijo James- Me dolería más dejar el equipo.

" Eso tendrá que hablarlo con el capitán del equipo de su casa. Por supuesto, usted ya no es el capitán. – al oír que su padre era el capitán del equipo de quidditch Harry se sintió lleno de orgullo por haber seguido sus pasos, al fin y al cabo Sirius siempre decía que volaba tan bien como él, pero en el fondo supo que eso le traería problemas con el joven James.

" ¿Quién es el capitán, profesora McGonagall?

" Yo- contestó Harry antes de darle tiempo a contestar.

Como Harry había previsto eso supuso una nueva mirada de reproche mezclado con desprecio por parte de James.

" Vámonos,- dijo McGonagall. Todos la siguieron hasta la puerta.

Entraron en la sala común acompañados de la profesora que dio a todos la explicación que Dumbledore les había recomendado y presentó a los nuevos alumnos. Después se marchó y se acomodaron en algunos sillones que quedaban libres. Como no podía ser menos, cinco alumnos nuevos y extranjeros llamaron la atención de todos, pero especialmente de las chicas que cuando vieron a Sirius no pararon de decir tonterías para llamar su atención. Al cabo de un rato la mayoría se dirigió a sus habitaciones y la sala quedó mas vacía. Los chicos seguían sentados hablando con unos y otros que se les acercaban, repitiendo constantemente la historia de su llegada de Norteamérica.

" ¿Y cómo habéis caído todos en la misma casa?- preguntó Lavender a Remus sentándose a su lado.

" Todos estábamos en la misma casa en América- se apresuró a decir Andrea- Pegaso, la casa de los valientes y...- no pudo continuar hablando al ver a Lavender casi tirada encima de Remus.

" Los eruditos- terminó Remus que empezaba a sentirse un poco cohibido con el comportamiento de Lavender.

Sirius estaba un poco ausente de la conversación que estaban teniendo, miraba la sala común, que a penas había cambiado en todos esos años. En el tablón de anuncios seguían pinchados pergaminos para cambiar cromos de las ranas de chocolate y diversos anuncios. Se quedó mirando uno muy concentrado y dio un brinco de su asiento para quitarlo rápidamente.

" Ya no necesitas esto.- dijo lanzándoles el pergamino a Harry.

Harry lo cogió y lo leyó. Era el pergamino que había colgado el primer día para anunciar la fecha de la elección del cazador que les hacía falta en el equipo de quidditch.

" James ocupará ese puesto. Es el mejor. ¡Oh¡No he visto a nadie volar como él!

" Sí que lo has hecho- murmuró Harry pero solo Hemione lo oyó- No voy a darle el puesto a nadie sin hacer las pruebas.

" Pero yo soy el capitán del equipo.

" No, James, Harry es el capitán del equipo- corrigió Remus mirándole significativamente para que abandonara esa postura tan arrogante.

" Está bien, me presentaré a las pruebas- concluyó James algo molesto- ¿cuándo son?

" Mañana a las 5- respondió poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ginny subió con él y al cabo de unos minutos también lo hicieron los demás. Andrea y Lily se acomodaron en la habitación que Hermione compartía con Lavender y con Parvati. Los merodeadores tendrían que dormir en una habitación al lado de la de los alumnos de séptimo

No fue una buena noche para ninguno. Al hacerse el silencio y mientras estaban cómodos entre los doseles de su cama el miedo vino a hacerles una visita. James había pasado todo el día intentando hacerse el héroe al que nada le importa, sin embargo le apareció la idea de no volver a ver a su familia, de no ver su tiempo, tener que quedarse en un tiempo 20 años más adelantado del que le correspondía ¿y si eso cambiaba algo¿y si esa maldita broma a Snape les costaba su vida? No escuchó la respiración profunda y relajada de sus amigos, a la que se había acostumbrado durante siete años, lo que significaba que ni Sirius ni Remus estaban durmiendo. Tendrían los mismo miedos que tenía él, sin embargo, sabía que a la mañana siguiente todos actuarían como si fuese un día más.

" ¿estás bien, Harry?- Ron asomó su cabeza entre los doseles de la cama de su amigo.

" Ningún problema- mintió Harry- duérmete.

Harry tampoco durmió esa noche. Veía a su madre y a su padre, veía a Sirius, aunque eso supusiera verlo tonteando con Ginny. Y después pensaba en su vida, en lo dura que había sido lejos de sus padres, en lo mucho que los había añorado y sintió la necesidad de ir al cuarto de al lado y despertar a James para contarle la verdad, para decirle que no confiara en Peter. Él solo quería aprovechar un tiempo que Voldemort le robó.

Cuando bajó a desayunar Ginny, Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí, había conseguido dormir algunas horas y eso le hizo retrasarse. Al final de la mesa, lejos de donde estaban sus amigos estaban los recién llegados, al parecer algo más preocupados y ojerosos que el día anterior. Tenían clase de transformaciones (excepto Ginny) por suerte era una asignatura en la que estaba cómodo, desde los entrenamientos del año anterior era el mejor de la clase, incluso había mejorado a Hermione.

Al entrar en clase Lily los recibió con una gran sonrisa y los llamó para que se sentarán cerca de ellos. "No era un mal comienzo" pensó Harry. Lily estaba sentada entre Andrea y James en la segunda fila. Remus y Sirius compartían la primera banca. Sirius pasaba divertido las páginas del libro, le hacía gestos a Remus y decía algo como "menuda tontería, esto lo controlamos en cuarto". No pudieron contestar a Lily cómo habían pasado la noche porque la profesora McGonagall había entrado y pedido silencio.

" Buenos días. Hoy comenzaremos a hacer aparecer cosas de la nada- empezó con gesto autoritario- Espero que al acabar la semana hayan podido hacer aparecer al menos una tetera.

Se pasó una de las dos horas dictando apuntes. Después hizo que los alumnos comenzarán con las apariciones. Para la mayoría fue un reto mayor de lo que pensaban. La profesora McGonagall pasaba entre ellos dándoles instrucciones, Harry pudo ver que contemplaba con cariño los esfuerzos que Lily hacía por conseguir hacer aparecer una taza de té. Después negó con la cabeza en gesto desesperado y se acercó por detrás a Sirius que se había girado para hablar con James olvidando cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la clase.

" Señor Barker.

La clase guardó silencio pero Sirius no se percató de que estaba refiriéndose a él. Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padrino ajeno a todo, tenía un juego de 6 tazas de porcelana chica encima de su mesa y ayudaba a Ron a conseguir hacer aparecer una. Hermione tenía una en su mesa pero le había costado un buen rato conseguirla.

" Señor Barker- dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Sirius, los labios de la profesora a penas eran apreciables- que venga de fuera no significa que ignore mis clases. Y lo mismo va por usted- dijo señalando a James.

" Disculpe profesora- contestaron los dos a la vez. Movieron sus varitas y unas pequeñas tazas adornadas aparecieron sobre su mesa.

La profesora siguió paseando.

" Muy buen trabajo señor Potter.

" Gracias profesora- contestó James con descaro, justo ante de darse cuenta de su error.

" Hablaba con el señor Potter- dijo con furia la profesora- Cuando me refiera a usted, Señor Evans, - y marcó mucho el apellido- podrá hablar.

James bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado pero antes dedicó a Harry una mirada cargada de odio. Harry bajó la cabeza para no tener que soportar más ese rencor que no alcanzaba a saber de donde venía. Pudo ver cómo su padre hacía aparecer sin ningún esfuerzo una bandeja con tetera, jarrita y seis tazas en perfecto estado. Después se giró y miró con suficiencia a su hijo, que no pudo más que mirar a Lily, la cual miraba asombrada a su novio, y pensar "cómo una persona como ella acabó con un idiota como su padre".

Esa tarde no tendrían clase. Una reunión inesperada de los profesores fue la causa de que tuvieran la tarde libre. Seguramente tendría mucho que ver con el hecho de que los merodeadores hubieran vuelto a Hogwarts, pero nadie supuso que eso era así. Durante la comida, Hermione descubrió que el Remus joven era tan entretenido e interesante como el adulto y se pasó toda la hora conversando con él y con Andrea, que pareció hacer muy buenas migas con la chica. Ron estuvo muy divertido con Sirius que se dedicó a clasificar a las chicas del gran comedor y a contarle anécdotas a Ron, que el Sirius adulto nunca hubiera contado. Después de comer todos aprovecharon para ir al jardín y aprovechar los últimos restos del verano, pero cuando iban de camino James y Harry se perdieron.

" ¿Dónde está cornamenta?-preguntó Sirius acomodándose debajo de un árbol junto al lago.

" ¿y Harry?- preguntó Ron a su lado.

Lily y Ginny habían estado muy ocupadas hablando con Hermione y Andrea y no se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición, sin embargo las dos tuvieron un mal presentimiento y se marcharon rápidamente a buscarlos.

" No crees que estén peleando ¿verdad?- dijo Lily caminando muy preocupada junto a Ginny hacia la sala común.

" No, no creo- respondió Ginny sin mucha convicción.

Al entrar a la sala común solo vieron a James y a Harry y siguiendo el presentimiento de las chicas estaban discutiendo, o mejor dicho, James discutía con Harry y éste hacían grandes esfuerzos por controlarse.

" ...NO SÉ QUIÉN ERES POTTER PERO NO ME GUSTAS ¿ME OYES?- gritaba James desesperado al ver que su interlocutor no respondía a los insultos y se quedaba delante de él mirándole con decepción y con tristeza.

" Vamos James ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Lily agarrándole la mano en la que sostenía la varita.- Déjale en paz. No te ha hecho nada.

Ginny mientras tanto conducía a Harry escalera arriba hacia su cuarto. Él no dijo nada, sólo miraba a su padre intentando buscar algo de la maravillosa persona que todos decían que era. Al llegar a la habitación se tumbó en su cama y deseó que Ginny desapareciera, quería quedarse solo, quería golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, estaba furioso. No le bastaba con no haber conocido a su padre sino que cuando tenía la oportunidad, éste se enfrentaba a él como un niño malcriado.

" ¿Quieres hablar?-preguntó Ginny con cautela sentándose a su lado.

Harry no contestó, sólo se aferró a ella como si de esa forma todo fuese a solucionarse. Ella le daba seguridad y tranquilidad. Sintió que el odio bajaba progresivamente y ya no tenía ganas de romperlo todo.

" ¿por qué lo hace?- preguntó Harry cargado de amargura todavía abrazado a su novia que le acariciaba el pelo con cariño- ¿por qué me odia tanto?

" Tú eres su contrincante. Te pareces a él, Lily se lleva muy bien contigo, eres el capitán del equipo. Estás ocupando su puesto, cariño y no puede soportarlo.

" Pero tiene que entender que ha llegado más de 20 años después de su tiempo, las cosas no pueden ser igual. Es tan... tan...

" ¿inmaduro?

" ¡Sí!. Pero tenemos la misma edad.

" Harry, tu padre viene de una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, es guapo, inteligente, divertido y rico. Ha tenido en la vida todo lo que ha querido y tú..., tú has tenido una vida muy difícil. No has tenido una familia y eso hace madurar.

" Pero puedo solucionarlo.-Harry se puso de pie y tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Sólo tengo que hablar con él, contárselo todo, decirle que es mi padre y que jamás confíe en Peter. Eso hará que ellos estén aquí y yo tendré una vida normal.

" No, cariño, no puedes hacer eso.- Ginny sintió al mismo tiempo compasión y miedo.- Todo cambiaría si tú hicieras eso.

" ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Quiero que estén vivos, quiero que mi madre me lleve al colegio, que mi padre me enseñe a jugar al quidditch. Quiero, quiero una familia como la tuya.

Ginny sintió que su corazón se le rompía al oír esas palabras de Harry, sabía lo mucho que necesitaba una familia, sabía que no era suficiente que los suyos lo trataran como uno más. Pero eso no podía ser.

" Cariño, si Sirius fuese el guardián de tus padres en lugar de Peter, él moriría antes de decir dónde están y...

" Sirius está muerto. Sólo le ahorraría 13 años en azkaban y un par de años de prófugo.

" Y te robarías a ti el placer de conocerlo, pero esa no es la cuestión. A lo mejor tus padre no hubieran muerto aquella noche de Halloween, pero Voldemort os habría perseguido sin tregua hasta encontraros y matarte y a lo mejor en esa nueva situación tu madre no iba a estar a ahí para dar su vida por ti. Volveríamos a la situación inicial de tener a tus padres muertos, con la diferencia de que el mundo en el que vivimos también estaría muerto.

" No sé qué quieres decir- Dijo Harry un poco más calmado.

" Eres nuestra única esperanza. Sé lo duro que es para ti tener esa carga, pero el sacrificio de tu madre te ha dado una protección increíble y nos dio a todos 13 años de paz. Si no hubieses vivido con los Dursley no te habrías convertido en el maravilloso hombre del que me he enamorado. Si hubieras muerto, Voldemort no tendría límites. Harry, no habría nada, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni un nosotros. Aunque sólo sea por darme la oportunidad de compartir mi vida contigo- por el rostro de Ginny empezaba a correr algunas lágrimas cargadas del dolor que sentía Harry por lo que le estaba pidiendo- No les digas nada.

Harry sintió que se moría en ese mismo instante. No podía ver llorar a Ginny y la estrechó entre sus brazos con toda su fuerza. Supo que su vida podría haber mejorado con sus padres cerca, pero Ginny tenía razón, quizá tampoco los hubiera conocido. El ataque de Voldemort habría sido cuestión de tiempo y ahora al menos tenían una oportunidad de seguir adelante.

" No sé por qué te cae tan bien- decía James tirado en un sofá de la sala común- No me da buena espina. Estoy seguro de que oculta algo. ¿no viste esas niñas de primero en la comida? "oh... ¡Es Harry Potter!" ¿y esa cicatriz¡No me gusta!

Lily lo miraba en silencio mientras él hablaba haciendo muchos aspavientos con las manos.

" Estás celoso, eso es lo único que te ocurre- le decía Lily algo molesta con él por su comportamiento con Harry- Es el capitán del equipo de quidditch, es bueno en transformaciones, es simpático...

" Y te mira de forma extraña- la interrumpió James.

" No digas tonterías. Él tiene su novia.

" Y tú me tienes a mí y también lo miras de forma extraña. Lo admito, estoy celoso, pero no porque sea el capitán del equipo ni bueno en transformaciones sino porque tengo la sensación de que se parece a ti, tengo miedo de que te guste más que yo.

" ¡Oh! James ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?- le abrazó muy fuerte para reconfortarlo, pero Lily sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando descubrió que su novio había descubierto un sentimiento del que ella todavía no estaba segura.

De la escalera aparecieron dos jovencitas de tercero con su escoba al hombro hablando muy entretenidas. Se pararon de golpe a ver a James y sonrieron tontamente. Cuando salían por el retrato entraba Seamus que iba como un rayo a su habitación, allí se encontró a Ginny y a Harry que ya llevaba su túnica de quidditch y su saeta de fuego.

" Os veo abajo- le dijo a su novia que fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y a su compañero.

La sala ya estaba más llena, tenía mucho movimiento y bastante chicos y chicas bajaban de sus dormitorios con una escoba y se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch. Eran más de las cuatro y media y en breve comenzarían las pruebas para el puesto de cazador.

" Deberías cambiarte- dijo Harry al llegar junto a Lily y James- Si es verdad lo que dice Sirius, quiero decir Anthony- y no solo se refería a los comentarios del joven Sirius- Serás una pieza importante en mi equipo.

" No tengo una escoba decente. La dejé en mi habitación.- dijo todavía un poco frío aunque con más cordialidad que sus últimas palabras a Harry.

" Ya nos ocuparemos de eso si consigues el puesto.

" Ese puesto es mío. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Lily se puso un poco nerviosa cuando Harry se fijó en ella. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y llamarla mam�, pero eso sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para ella y además iría en contra de todo lo que le había prometido a Ginny.

" Esto...- empezó a decir Lily jugando con la manga de su túnica- No le hagas mucho caso a James... – no era capaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos, a unos ojos que se parecían extraordinariamente a los suyos- Él tiene que acostumbrarse a todo esto.

Harry no dijo nada. Sólo le sonrió, en ese momento llegaban Ginny y Seamus y se fue con ellos hacia el campo.

" Nos vemos en el campo, Lily- le dijo Ginny mientras salían por el agujero del retrato.¨

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

N/A: Holaaaa! Muchísimas gracias a tods, por seguir ahí al pie del cañon y por esos reviews q me dejais, q monisimos sois! Y bueno tengo una noticia, q para mi es buenísima pero para vosotros no tanto, el viernes me voy a Alemania una semana, lo que significa que la semana q viene no hay capi y tendréis q esperar a la otra, lo siento. Pero como siempre tengo que hacer un poco de publicidad, pasaos por los fics de Pekenyita, de Evix Black y por el que escribimos las tres juntas HERENCIA DE MERODEADOR.

Besazos a todos!


	5. Clase de pociones

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS.**

**LunaPotter1: **No creo que fuese precisamente divertido que Lily se enamorara de Harry, sobretodo para James, pobrecito lo pasaría mu mal jejeje. Muchas gracias, nos vemos prontito.

**Tsukushi Makino**: Hola wapa! para que te mande el mail debes incluir como uno de tus contactos a si no puede pasar que no te lo mande, así que no te pongas triste y sigue intentandolo que todo el mundo pueda leer lo que escribes. Besos

**Agus y Moony**: intentaré escribir muy de seguido pero es que ahora con todo lo que tengo q estudiar va a estar complicado, de todas formas muchas gracias por el review y un besazo.

**AElizabeth-Black:** Muchas gracias y siento no ir más deprisa pero estoy en cuarto de carrera y es especialmente duro así que no puedo hacerlo más rápido. Besitos.

**less**: Muchisimas gracias y espero seguir con ese nivel, como tu dices, aunque seguro que hay días que estare más inspirada que otros, cuando no llegue, espero q me perdones. Muchos besos.

**Josesita**¿Te cae mal james? jajajaja, bueno si, la verdad es que es un poco, bastante inmaduro y se porta muy mal con Harry, pero hay que entenderlo, me alegro de que te guste. Un besazo.

**Ginny84:** Vaya! te encantan muchas cosas y a mi me encanta que eso sea así. A mí me gustan muchísimo los merodeadores y sobre la fidelidad a la historia, bueno guardo todo lo posible, pero se ve que es muy irreal jeje, odio las faltas de ortografía aunque siempre se me escapan algunas y supongo que alguna que otra vez me pondre empalagosa, pero te aseguro que muy muy poco. Un beso grande y espero que te siga gustando.

**Zeisse**: Tú tranquila que lo de la vida ocupada creo que es una plaga, me alegro de que te guste mucho y la verdad es que en alemania genial, y vuelvo con energías renovadas para seguir escribiendo. Muchos besitos.

**Serenity-princess**: La verdad es que sí, a mi tb me da mucha penita Harry pero me gusta que se lleven tan mal los dos Potter. Nos vemos prontito. Un abrazo.

**Tomoyo-Potter**: hola! m alegro de que te guste y siento decirte que James seguirá así por mucho mucho tiempo jejeje, aunque es como todo tiene sus mas y sus menos. espero que te siga gustando. Besazos.

**Lily-cPotter**: Muchísimas gracias, intentaré actualizarlo cuanto antes. Besitos.

**La Prisionera de Azkaban**: Sí, muchas chispas, a ver si no terminan quemándose, que menudo genio se gastan. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que siga así, Un abrazo.

**Helen Black Potter**: James es muy cabezota así que no será facil de convencer y tienes razón, sería muy raro que Lily acabase enamorándose de Harry aunque la verdad es q sería muy lógico, harry es un james mejorado jeje. Nos vemos!

**Vinessa**: Muchísimas gracias, a mí James tb me da penita algunas veces aunque claro cd se enfada siempre las paga con el mismo y bastante tiene ya Harry con verles todos los días y callarse, y bueno Sirius liga con to lo que se le ponga cerca así que... jejejeje. Besitos.

**Paulygranger**: Muchisimas gracias y espero que te guste mucho, a mí los giratiempos no suelen gustarme y al final fijate, voy yo y me engancho a escribir uno jejeje. Muchos besos

**liz-potter-87**: Lo seguiré, tu tranquila aunque no respondo del mono que tengas jajaja. Un besazo fuerte.

**Desiré**: Cada vez se pondrá más más interesante, al menos eso espero, y con esto del quidditch, aish pobre harry lo que tiene que aguantar. jajajaja. Besitos.

**Barby-Black**: Muchisimas gracias por leer los dos fics, y me alegro de que te gusten, aunque la verdad es que a mi tb me da penita de que James sea tan tonto, pero en el fondo me gusta jejeje. Besos.

**Mawi ms**: Te mande un mail, pero creo que no te ha llegado, bueno el contenido era este: "Hola! puede que haya tardado en contestarte pero es que acabo de llegar de viaje, he leido tu mail y siento que no puedas agregarme en el msn de  
yahoo pq yo la cuenta de yahoo solo la uso como correo, pero si quieres puedes usar la de hotmail, ahi seguro que me encuentras. Es Si no tienes msn en hotmail, podemos hablar por mail, ya me cuenta que grupo es y tal y ya te digo, pero en principio no tengo ningun problema siempre que digas que es mio, vale? bueno espero o tu respuesta o verte en el msn.hotmail.Muchos besos" Pues lo dicho que ya hablamos x el msn.

**CAPÍTULO 5: CLASE DE POCIONES**.

Aunque no lo quisiera, era obvio que Harry sentiría especial debilidad por fichar a su padre como cazador. Sin embargo, también era cierto que nadie lo iba a poder acusar de favoritismo pues hasta el momento todos los que habían probado eran realmente malos. El año anterior les había costado mucho conseguir la copa, después de que la mayoría del equipo terminara el colegio, Harry tuvo que hacer de capitán de un equipo nuevo con poca compenetración, sin embargo hizo un buen trabajo. Ahora la idea de tener a su padre en el equipo, no solo le provocaba una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, sino que le daba muchas esperanzas para que Griffindor se llevara la copa por cuarto año desde que él era buscador.

James voló con la escoba de Ginny. Desde abajo sus amigos le animaban pero no le hacía ninguna falta, se movió entre las bludger como si tuviera un hechizo repeledor y engañó a Ron tantas veces que éste estuvo a punto de dejar el equipo por depresión. Harry lo miraba lleno de orgullo, de repente había olvidado que su padre podía ser un arrogante que le odiaba, tuvo una sensación de arraigo. Todos los años que había pasado sin conocer a sus padres le habían provocado a veces la sensación de pensar que no pertenecía a ningún sitio, sin embargo, el ver volar a su padre de una forma tan atrevida a como él lo hacía le hizo darse cuenta de que pertenecía a una familia.

La decisión de darle el puesto a James fue tomada por unanimidad y ninguno de los aspirantes puso en duda que esa fuera una buena decisión. Pero James no era el más contento de todos, de hecho Harry tuvo la sensación de que no le hacía especial ilusión conseguir ese puesto. Sirius, por su parte, estaba eufórico, les contaba a todos los tantos más espectaculares que James había hecho y aunque Harry ya los conocía, porque se los había contado él mismo, lo escuchaba con atención mientras simulaba estar hablando con Hermione y con Lily.

" No pareces muy contento- le apuntó Andrea, que se había percatado de la reacción de James.

" No es eso, es que éste hubiera sido mi cuarto año como capitán y ahora me tengo que ver a las ordenes de ese Potter- el apellido no sonó con tanto desprecio como lo hubiera hecho en boca de Malfoy sin embargo, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era una buena imitación.

" Harry no es tan malo como capitán ¿sabes? – le señaló Ginny un poco molesta, le había dolido mucho que hubiera hecho sentir a Harry tan mal.-Las decisiones se toman en equipo, él nos tiene en cuenta a todos antes de hacer algo.

Ninguno le dio especial importancia al comentario de James ni a la respuesta de Ginny. Los merodeadores, Andrea y Lily pasaron el resto del viernes en la sala común mientras que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny la pasaron cumpliendo el castigo que Snape le había impuesto por pelearse con Malfoy. Snape los dejó solos en la mazmorra limpiando y preparando algunas pociones que le hacían falta, así que muy inteligentemente dejaron a las chicas a cargo de las pociones mientras Ron y Harry se dedicaban a limpiar, no es que fuese una tarea apetecible, pues la mazmorra estaba llena de ingredientes medio podridos y trozos de algo que supusieron que algún día debió pertenecer a un animal, pero eso era mucho mejor que ponerse delante de un caldero y recibir después las críticas de Snape y un posible nuevo castigo.

Aunque pareciera mentira, Snape fue el punto de unión entre uno y otro grupo. Después del castigo pasaron horas insultándole y sacándole defectos. Los recién llegados les contaban con ilusión la gran cantidad de bromas que les habían gastado a lo largo de siete años y Harry recordó una vez más el día del pensadero, pero lo olvidó pronto cuando Remus y Lily se justificaron contando lo que él les había hecho también.

El fin de semana los unió definitivamente. A Sirius le encantó la familia Weasley, se pasaba el día detrás de Ginny intentando cautivarla con palabrería y sonrisas que pronto se hicieron famosas en el gran comedor. Con Ron encontró un gran apoyó, éste se convirtió en su mejor alumno y escuchaba con atención sus técnicas de conquista, por otro lado Ron le contaba lo mucho que sus hermanos les admiraba mientras que el ego de Sirius se subía por las nubes. Andrea, Remus y Hermione también pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, compartirían todas las asignaturas y Hermione les puso al día de algunas cosas relacionadas con ellas que se habían descubierto en esos años, especialmente de la poción matalobos, que Remus estaba tomando para no perder el control la noche del domingo.

Lily hizo muchos esfuerzos por que su novio y su hijo se llevaran bien, pero solo consiguió una pequeña tregua entre ellos. Junto con Ginny pasaron algún tiempo hablando de una y otra cosa y fue el quidditch el elemento fundamental para que James dejara de odiar a Harry por unos momentos. Lily y Ginny se hicieron buenas amigas y la primera no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para hablar animadamente con Harry, que se sentía eufórico al poder conocer a su madre.

El mayor problema que se les planteó ese fin de semana fue la escoba de James, él se lamentaba de no estar en casa, pues la suya era la más moderna del mercado, claro que en el tiempo en el que estaban esa escoba era toda una antigualla; por otro lado sólo hubiera tenido que pedírsela a su padre para conseguirla, así que eso le frustraba. Para Harry la preocupación venía de tener a un gran cazador montado en una escoba del colegio, que eran increíblemente lentas, así que se le ocurrió la idea de ser él quien se la comprara, obviamente James nunca debería enterarse de ello y aunque era un gasto importante, al fin y al cabo el dinero que Harry tenía guardado en el banco pertenecía a la familia Potter y por tanto, en cierto modo, se veía obligado a compartirlo con James.

El domingo Harry lo pasó junto con sus amigos y su novia practicando defensa contra las artes oscuras. Volvió a dejarlos agotados y cuando llegaron a la sala común los merodeadores se interesaron mucho en lo que habían estado haciendo, así que aunque no querían contárselo para no tener que explicar las causas que llevaban a Harry a entrenarse con tanto ahínco, al final terminaron diciéndole que practicaban defensa porque les gustaba mucho. James no quedó muy convencido con la explicación pero no quería empezar un nuevo enfrentamiento así que como los demás aceptó la coartada y accedió a acompañarlos en su siguiente sesión. Para Harry eso era una buena noticia, no era lo mismo entrenar contra tres, que tener que hacerlo contra ocho.

" ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?- le susurró Sirius a James mientras el resto estaban entretenidos con otras cosas.-Remus ya no nos necesita.

" Ya, pero eso no va a ser una razón para dejar de merodear- se intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y después empezaron a reírse llamando la atención de los demás.

Remus desapareció para ser acompañado por la Sra. Pomphrey a la casa de los gritos. Dumbledore les había avisado de que no quería ni ciervos ni perros correteando por los terrenos del colegio, eso significaba que en su futuro Dumbledore había descubierto su secreto. No les importó mucho y buscaron un excusa tonta para subir pronto a dormir con la intención de que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry no supieran que acompañarían a Remus, pero éstos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Después de dos horas la sala común se había quedado vacía y solo estaban ellos allí con Lily y Andrea.

Estaban hablando animadamente, sin embargo Harry pudo oír el fru-fru de una capa pasar a su lado.

" No quiero ni perros ni ciervos ¿no fue eso lo que dijo Dumbledore?- comentó divertido sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la sala que se callaron y le miraron.

Sirius y James debajo de la capa de invisibilidad se detuvieron en seco y se miraron aún más sorprendidos.

" Buenas noches James, buenas noches Sirius- siguió diciendo casi estallando en risas.- Traed algo bonito de Hogsmeade.

De la nada aparecieron Sirius y James que se miraban contrariados y pasaban la vista de uno a otro, que los miraban y se reían con ganas.

" ¿Cómo sabías que éramos nosotros¿y cómo sabes lo del perro y lo del ciervo?

" Oí el roce de la capa, yo tengo una muy parecida- Sus amigos tuvieron que esconder la sonrisa para no delatarse, pues la capa no era parecida sino que era la misma.-Y bueno, ya no sé cómo explicaros que conocemos a vuestros yo futuros y eso implica que también sabemos que sois animagos.

" ¿es que no podemos tener ni un secreto en este maldito tiempo?- preguntó James enfadado.

" Tened cuidado- le dijo Lily mientras le besaba para calmarlo.

" Sed buenos y procurad que Remus no se haga mucho daño- suplicó Andrea desde su sillón donde había pasado toda la noche callada con un gran gesto de preocupación.

" No se preocupe Srta. Markins- bromeó Sirius- Cuidaremos de su amor.

" Remus no es mi amor. Sólo somos amigos.- contestó un poco irritada.

" Ya, ya ya-contestó Sirius sin creérselo mucho mientras James le pasaba la capa por encima.

El peor día de la semana era el lunes, empezar el día con dos clases de pociones nunca podía ser una buena noticia. Bajaron a desayunar con poco ánimo pues tanto para unos como para otros tener que ver a Snape era un martirio. Remus no iría a clase, estaba todavía muy débil, pero ese privilegio no se ampliaba a sus amigos que tras pasar la noche sin dormir merodeando por el pueblo lo que menos les apetecía era verle la cara a Snape.

" ¿Sabes que es lo bueno?- le dijo Ron a Harry mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras- Snape les odia a ellos más que a nosotros.

Ron lo miró con gesto interesante y Harry estalló en carcajadas. Tenía razón.

Sirius y James imitaron a Harry y Ron dirigiéndose al final de la clase, Hermione, Lily y Andrea se acomodaron en una mesa libre que había cerca. Snape entró en clase y automáticamente, como ocurría siempre, todos guardaron silencio. James y Sirius que estaban hablando sobre su escapada de la noche anterior no imitaron a sus compañeros cuando entró el profesor.

" Parece que los nuevos alumnos no han aprendido respeto- dijo cerca de ellos arrastrando las palabras y mirándolos con más odio del que jamás hubiera tener hacia Harry.

James le mantuvo la mirada y se notaba que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no lanzarse hacia él como lo había hecho hasta a penas unos días antes con el Snape joven. Cuando Snape se dio la vuelta con energía para dirigirse a la pizarra Sirius empezó a hacerle burlas mientras que su amigo se mantenía rígido y respirando con dificultad.

" Deberías tranquilizarte, James- le apuntó Ron desde atrás- o será peor.

" Te lo digo yo- susurró Harry más para sí que para su padre.

Estuvo al menos una hora dictando las propiedades de los ingredientes que usarían en la poción de ese día. Después de eso comenzó su ronda de preguntas.

" ¿Quién podría decirme el antídoto de la poción que acabamos de ver?

Las manos de Lily, Malfoy y Hermione se alzaron. Snape pasó entre los tres dedicando a Lily y Hermione una mirada de asco y una sonrisa a Malfoy.

" ¿Quién es ese?- susurró James a Harry

" Es Malfoy. Es para mí, como para ti Snape- le contestó sin mirarle, para que Snape no les pillara mientras Malfoy contestaba.

" ¿Tiene algo q ver con Lucius Malfoy?

" Es su hijo

" Ése es el novio de mi prima. Sólo un Malfoy es peor que un Black- comentó Sirius, al otro lado de James.

" Pues ese es Black y Malfoy- respondió Ron- Es el hijo de tu prima Narcissa.

Sirius y James se volvieron sorprendidos hacia Ron que se ganó un codazo de Harry por desvelar información de su tiempo.

Snape apareció tras su cortina de pelo grasiento en la mesa que compartían James y Sirius. En cierto modo, Harry estaba contento pues en cualquier otra circunstancia el golpe sobre la mesa hubiera sido en la suya y no en la de al lado.

" ¿Podría contestar a la pregunta?- le dijo a diez centímetros de la cara de James

" No- respondió con chulería mientras se apoyaba en las patas traseras de su silla.

Sirius lo miraba divertido pero del otro lado de su melena elegante, Harry podía ver a Lily muy preocupada buscando a su novio para indicarle que abandonase esa posición tan arrogante.

" Veinte puntos menos, Señor Evans- en los ojos de Snape brillaba un placer nunca visto.

" ¿Pero tú qué te has creído?- James se levantó con furia y dejó caer la silla provocando la sorpresa de toda la clase- Que estés ahí no significa nada, para mí sigues siendo lo mismo.

Harry abrió la boca observando a su padre que mostraba una rabia y una violencia en sus palabras que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, ni si quiera después de que le mostrara un poco de ella cuando se peleó con él. Snape cogió a James de la túnica y lo acercó a él con fuerza, todos estaban concentrados en los dos y al ver la reacción de Snape Sirius y Harry se levantaron inmediatamente con las varitas alzadas, mientras oían a Hermione, Lily y Andrea pedirles que se quedaran quietos.

" Todo ha cambiado ahora, Potter- le susurró al oído de James, de manera que sólo ellos tres pudieron oírlo- Cincuenta puntos menos y fuera de mi clase.

James salió dando un gran portazo. Snape no se movió de delante de la mesa donde Sirius y Harry seguían de pie, mirándole con furia.

" Esto no se queda así. ¿Te enteras Snivellius? Me vengaré de esto y te arrepentirás.

Sirius pasó delante de la mesa le empujó levemente y salió de la misma forma que lo había hecho su amigo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta pudo oír a Snape quitarle otros cincuenta puntos.

Harry no podía mover ni un músculo, sentía la furia en todos los poros de su cuerpo y no podía más que mirarle con tanto odio como lo hubiera hecho momentos antes su padre. Snape se acercó a él con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

" Creo que habrás podido comprobar que llevaba razón al decir que eran unos asquerosos arrogantes- le susurró con el mismo desdén que había usado con James- Tu padre era una mala persona y no se mereció más que la muerte.

" ¡JAMÁS LE LLEGARÁS AL FILO DE LA CAPA¡POR ESO LE ODIAS TANTO¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN VIEJO AMARGADO QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE SUPERAR SUS TRAUMAS INFANTILES!

La clase se quedó aún más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. Sabían que Snape y Harry se odiaban, pero Harry nunca había reaccionado así con Snape. Harry miró a su lado donde Ron seguía sentado mirándolo casi con miedo, a su derecha su madre lo miraba con suspicacia, preguntándose cuál era la causa que le había llevado a esa reacción, mientras que Hermione escondía su cara entre las manos y giraba la cabeza.

" En todos estos años te he dicho mil veces que les dejes en paz- continuó Harry más calmado pero todavía furioso- Me queda poco para terminar aquí, así que no me provoques.

Como antes había hecho James y Sirius, Harry cogió su mochila y salió por la puerta con otros cincuenta puntos menos. Los griffindor no fueron capaces ni de protestar por tener 170 puntos menos, estaban tan asombrados que no pudieron reaccionar. Snape por su parte tenía un tic en la cara de la furia acumulada y a penas pudo continuar la clase sin desconcentrarse.

" ¿Quién es Harry, Hermione?-Susurró Lily.

" ¿A qué te refieres?- contestó ella muy tensa.

" ¿Por qué ha defendido a James si él le trata tan mal?

" Esto... Harry es así- respondió algo más aliviada- Suele hacerse el héroe.

Lily no pareció quedar muy convencida pero no siguió preguntando.

" ¡Pero si es el chico Potter!- exclamó James como si no hubiera pasado nada al verlo subir las escaleras de la mazmorra.

" ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Sirius -¿También te ha echado de clase?

" No, me he ido yo. Snape no me cae bien.- contestó en el mismo tono que estaban hablando ellos.

" ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- le preguntó James con suspicacia.

" Sirius también se ha ido sin que lo echen.

" Sirius es mi hermano- le cortó James secamente- Yo haría lo mismo.

"Y yo tu hijo" pensó Harry, pero se mordió la lengua antes de decirlo.

" Deja al chico, cornamenta. ¿Qué más da por qué lo ha hecho?.

" Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Dumbledore.- dijo James después de lanzar una mirada furiosa a Sirius.- O será peor.

El director los escuchó atentamente, especialmente la parte en la que Snape tomó a James de la túnica. Pero a pesar de que Dumbledore no los castigó, estuvo hablándoles más de una hora sobre su comportamiento, apeló tanto a sus conciencias y al aprecio que les tenía que los tres se sintieron realmente mal por lo que habían hecho.

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor para almorzar todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones. Se sorprendieron al ver los relojes de rubíes descender estrepitosamente en a penas una hora, y la noticia de los chicos nuevos y Harry hizo que se ganaran más de un detractor. Los murmullos se hicieron cuando entraron para dirigirse junto a sus amigos. Remus ya había llegado y les lanzaba como lo hacían los demás una mirada acusadora. Ellos tres ya estaban suficientemente avergonzados después de la charla de Dumbledore como para mirarles, así que cuando se sentaron dirigiendo su vista al plato y no la levantaron hasta que abandonaron el gran comedor entre los abucheos de los griffindor y los comentarios del resto de casas.

" Harry, James, Anthony- dijo autoritariamente McGonagall, cuando se dirigían a clase de encantamientos- Me habéis decepcionado. Jamás pensé que no fueseis capaces de controlaros. ¿Y tú Harry¿Acaso no estás ya acostumbrado a las provocaciones de Severus?

" Es diferente ahora- dijo Harry en un hilo de voz y Sirius y James lo miraron con recelo.

" No me importa. Estáis castigados dos semanas en mi despacho.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

N/A: Hola! Ya he vuelto, sé que me he retrasado pero desde donde estaba no tenía ni un segundo para tocar un ordenador, así que ahora que estoy en mi casita cumplo con obligaciones pendientes. Espero que os guste mucho mucho y sobre todo que sigais leyendolo y me contéis qué os parece.

Y nada más, sólo recomendar una vez más que leais los fics de Pekenyita ("Volví" y "Always on my mind") y de Evix Black ("La 2ª guerra: Hay que salvar a los que queremos") y por supuesto el que escribimos entre las tres (HERENCIA DE MERODEADOR)

Muchos besosssss


	6. Conociendo a mamá

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS.**

**Zeisse: **Sí, Harry tiene la negra, además. Y yo tb me pregunto que haría el director en ese caso. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos pronto.

**Agus y Moony:** Muchas gracias, y bueno eso de que se lleven bien es algo muy milagroso jejeje, pero no hay que esperar la esperanza. BESITOS.

**Serenita Kou:** Gracias! Un besazo

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg: **Sirius no odia a Harry, simplemente no se fia un pelo de él y al igual que hace James ve en el a un chico arrogante que quiere quitarle el puesto a su mejor amigo. Un beso.

**Ginny84: **Hola! A ver si sigue gustándote. El fic q dije se llama Herencia de merodeador y por autores está en evixcrisypekenyita. Gracias por el interes. Un besito

**Serenity princess: **No te preocupes la venganza es un plato frio y los chicos lo saben. James no es tonto pero pa darse cuenta de q es su hijo la verdad es q lo parece, lo ciegan los celos. Gracias, besos

**Paula GM: **Simplemente gracias!

**Desiré: **Muchas gracias! Es normal que Harry defienda a su padre, no puede evitarlo. Un besito

**Helen Black Potter: **Los chicos son muy buenos en casi todo así que recuperaran rapido los puntos. Y James es mu orgulloso, normal q no trague a Harry. Un beso

**LunaPotter1: ** Gracias!

**Vinessa:** Lily tiene siempre muchas pistas pero no sospecha nada y hacer que James se enterara no iba a cambiar mucho las cosas entre ellos, son muy cabezotas. Gracias.

**Mawi: **Pues ya estas agregada y ya hemos hablado, espero q te guste. Besitos.

**La prisionera de Azkaban **No se yo, el harry del quinto libro es un poquito histérico, pero vamos quiza sí se les va un poco la cabeza, estan muy de los nervios. Muchísimas gracias. Besitos

**CAPÍTULO 6: CONOCIENDO A MAMÁ.**

La semana que siguió no pudo encuadrarse entre unas de las mejores de su vida en Hogwarts. Los griffindor acusaban a James, a Sirius y a Harry de su comportamiento y de haber perdido tantos puntos, por lo que la fama que los dos primeros habían adquirido en los pocos días que llevaban ahí ahora se había vuelto en su contra. Sólo habían conseguido mejorarla recortando la diferencia con las otras casas a través de buenas actuaciones en transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y la ayuda de Hermione y Lily en aritmancia y encantamientos, respectivamente.

Era viernes por la tarde y Harry estaba dirigiendo un duro entrenamiento antes de ir al despacho de McGonagall a continuar el castigo que les había impuesto. Ni con Umbridge había pasado tanto tiempo castigado en las primeras semanas de curso y ahora su padre (la causa, en cierto modo del castigo) ni siquiera se lo reconocía. Si Lily había conseguido cierto acercamiento el primer fin de semana, James lo había roto por completo cuando Andrea le contó la razón por la que Harry había sido expulsado de clase de pociones con cincuenta puntos menos. Seguía sin fiarse de él y ese comportamiento no hacía más que alimentar sus dudas.

-¿Has averiguado algo de Potter, Lily?-le preguntó Sirius desde el asiento de detrás de ella en el que estaba sentado junto a Remus viendo el entrenamiento.

-Nada interesante.

-Pues no será porque no has pasado tiempo con él- le apuntó Andrea.- Lleváis toda la semana estudiando juntos.

-No imaginas el enfado de James. Dice que le da igual q averigües algo o no, pero que como se acerque más a ti lo mata.

-Vamos Remus, no exageres. Es un chico muy majo. Nos llevamos bien.

-Pero se supone que te vas a estudiar con él para saber por qué reaccionó así con Quejicus y qué fue lo que éste le dijo al oído cuando yo me fui.

-Ya...- Lily empezó a jugar con sus manos evitando la mirada amenazadora de Sirius- pero es que me lo paso bien con él y al final siempre se me olvida preguntarle.

-Pues déjaselo a James que...

-¡No!-interrumpió inmediantamente a Andrea- Mejor que James no se acerque mucho a Harry.

En ese momento Harry estaba corrigiéndole una posición a James y éste pasó a su lado volando a toda velocidad con la escoba que había recibido esa misma mañana por correo. Por supuesto no llevaba remitente y Harry se había marchado antes de que llegara para evitar que cualquier gesto pudiera delatarle. Era una escoba parecida a la que tenía Ron, aunque algo más moderna. Harry no se atrevió a comprar otra saeta de fuego, aunque lo hubiera hecho de buena gana, para no levantar aún más sospechas.

-Bastante enfadado está ya con él. Todavía no entiendo porqué le odia tanto. Fue odio a primera vista.

-Es que mi Cornamenta es así.- dijo Sirius mientras lo veía volar con la cara contorsionada por la rabia.

El sábado Harry se pasó todo el día en la biblioteca sentado junto a Lily haciendo todos los deberes que una semana de castigo no le había permitido. Repartidos entre las otras mesas estaban el resto de los chicos observando muy de cerca, por una u otras razones, lo que hacían ellos. Poco a poco se iban marchando dejando allí a Lily y Harry que de vez en cuando abandonaban sus libros y hablaban largo rato en voz baja. James fue el más reticente para marcharse y tuvo que ser Sirius el que se lo llevara tirando de su túnica.

Iban camino de la sala común hablando animadamente de las veces que un grupo y otro había hecho rabiar a Snape.

-Pues yo una vez, hice que no pudiera vengarse de un gran enemigo- le decía Harry omitiendo que ese enemigo era Sirius- se enfadó tanto que le dio un tic en el ojo, pensé que le daría algo.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó entre risas.

Harry se quedó serio de repente. ¿Lily estaba intentando sacarle información? Tenía que concentrarse para no caer en el juego, porque estaba muy cómodo con ella.

-No debería contarte nada del futuro.

-Oh, vamos Harry, Ron dice que tienes cierta debilidad por romper las normas. ¿sabes? A James también le pasa.-Harry negaba en silencio con la cabeza- Está bien- se conformó ella- ¿Pero me dejas hacerte una pregunta?

-Haz la pregunta pero no te aseguro la respuesta.

-¿Por qué defendiste de esa manera a James y a Sirius? Dijiste que Snape no le llegaría nunca al filo de la capa y que le habías dicho mil veces que les dejara en paz. Entiendo que Quejicus les haya seguido odiando a lo largo de los años, pero si se supone que tú eres muggle ¿por qué les conoces tanto como para defenderlos como lo hiciste?

-Creo que podré contestar eso, pero solo en parte ¿de acuerdo?-ella afirmó con la cabeza- Es cierto que Snape odia a Sirius y a James, no tanto a Remus, aunque hayan pasado muchos años, no es capaz de olvidar sus años de colegio. Ya le dije que era un amargado. También es cierto que hasta que cumplí los once años no supe que era mago y no conocía a nadie que perteneciera a este mundo, pero eso no es razón para que no haya conocido después a mucha gente. Snape sabe eso y me la tiene jurada.

-Yo creo que le recuerdas a James

Harry sintió que el estómago desaparecía de su sitio ¿Qué sabía ella? Lily le estaba sonriendo y colocándole un mechón de pelo rebelde y Harry se volvió a quedar hipnotizado mirando los ojos de su madre.

-Te pareces muchísimo a él. Es extraño ¿no crees?

-Todo el mundo tiene un doble- intentó salir del paso, por suerte habían llegado al retrato de la señora gorda.

El sábado por la tarde común no había mucha gente en la sala. La mayoría estaba dando una vuelta por el castillo o por los terrenos, aprovechando que todavía no hacía frío. Ron y Hermione estaban sentando en un sillón alejados del resto, últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo solos sin discutir. Andrea llamó a Lily cuando entraron y ella se acercó a la mesa donde Sirius y James cuchicheaban algo a Remus y a Andrea.

Harry se sentó en el sillón donde Ginny estaba sola leyendo un libro. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero ella no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento que demostrara que se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Ella sólo giró la cabeza negativamente. Harry dejó los ojos en blanco y puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia, que seguía ignorándole completamente.

-Te pasa algo- confirmó al ver que ella no reaccionaba- ¿Por qué me ignoras así?- le preguntó Harry con voz melosa.

-Para que pruebes tu propia medicina.

-¿a qué te refieres?-Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró a la cara mientras ella dejaba con demasiada fuerza el libro sobre una mesa.

-Llevas toda la semana ignorando a todos los que están a tu alrededor excepto a Lily- Ginny hablaba en susurros pero se podía ver que estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Estás celosa de mi madre?

-¡Claro que no! Tú nunca tendrías nada con tu madre, eso sería ... asqueroso, pero desde que ella está aquí casi no te veo. Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, ni para nadie. Siempre estás ocupado o cansado pero cuando ella te dice algo, bien que te andas listo.

-¿Y qué esperas? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y ahora la tengo, no pienses que voy a desaprovecharla. No sé cuando se irá y ¡tú siempre vas a estar a ahí!.

-¡Yo no estaría tan segura de ello!.

Ginny salió por el agujero del retrato dejando a Harry en el sillón, con un gran enfado y mucha confusión.

-¿Algún problema con mi hermana, Harry?

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la escalera de caracol sin más respuesta que un gruñido que sonó a algo así como "mujeres".

Ginny caminó durante horas por el castillo, en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras que Harry le había dicho. "¿Pero qué se habrá creído? Que voy a estar siempre ahí, dice, ni él que se lo crea" Estaba muy enfadada e iba pensado en sus cosas, no era capaz de estar atenta a nada que hubiera a su alrededor aunque realmente no había muchas cosas, los mismos pasillos de siempre, ahora abandonados dadas las altas horas de la noche. Ya se había tranquilizado un poco y sabiendo que no se encontraría con Harry en la sala común dirigió hacia allí su rumbo. No andaba muy rápido, lo cual fue una suerte cuando chocó contra algo sólido justo en medio de un pasillo abandonado.

-¿Harry?

De la nada aparecieron las cabeza de James, Sirius y Remus con las bocas y los bolsillos llenos de pastelitos.

-¿Dónde va tan sola la chica más guapa de Hogwarts?- le preguntó Sirius saliendo de la capa y pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Ella no lo rechazó y se dedicó a sonreírle.

-¿De dónde venís?

-De las cocinas- le contestó James dándole un pastelito de chocolate.

-Es que las bromas nos dan mucha hambre- Sirius ponía cara de interesante mientras jugaba con un rizo de Ginny.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Ya lo verás.

En la sala común no quedaba nadie. James y Remus se adelantaron mientras que Sirius buscó una excusa tonta para quedarse más rezagado.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a Potter? Os vi discutir antes.

-Puede ser.

-Si yo fuera tu novio no te dejaría sola un instante. Es un idiota.

Ginny le sonrió. Cada vez le parecía más surrealista ver a Sirius, al hombre adulto que ella había conocido, al que había sido padrino de su novio, ahí, diciéndole qué haría él si fuera su novio.

-¿Te gustan los unicornios?

-Claro que sí, a todo el mundo le gustan.

-Conozco un sitio donde se ven muy bien, en el bosque prohibido, si quieres podemos ir mañana.

-Sirius, yo... es que yo... yo estoy saliendo con Harry.

-Sólo te he dicho que vengas al bosque prohibido. Además últimamente no parece que estéis juntos.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Pero a pesar de eso yo no haría nada contigo ¿me entiendes?

-De acuerdo. Haremos un trato. Iremos al bosque sólo a ver los unicornios.- la sonrisa pícara de Sirius hubiera derretido a cualquiera que estuviera cerca y aunque Ginny no sintió el comprensible deseo de besarle, aceptó su invitación.

N/A: Hola a todos! Sé que es un capi un poquito corto, pero es lo que ha tocado esta vez de todas formas espero que os guste, ya me contareis. Sois un encanto, me gustan muchísimo vuestros reviews.

Y nada mas por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Cara a cara con Canuto

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg: **Sirius quiere algo con toda chica guapa que se le ponga por delante, pero en mano de Ginny esta saber que hace. Un beso

**Paula Yemeroli**: Hola, muchísimas gracias por esa valoración, me ha gustado mucho así que espero que los capítulos te sigan gustando. Yo siempre he pensado que James y Harry no se parecen tanto como dicen todos aunque en el fondo son iguales, jejeje, es algo extraño que vas a ir notando en la historia. BESOS

**Vinnesa**: Yo también quisiera ser Ginny pa ir con Sirius a ver.. lo que el quisiera jejeje, y sí entre ellos siempre habrá lío, son así. Besitos.

**Desiré**: Es normal que Ginny se enfade, ella tiene 16 años y de repente su novio la abandona y se siente mal pero sobretodo se enfada porque le dice que estara siempre para el y eso es echarle mucha cara. Y bueno, digamos que sabe muy bien de qué pie cojea Sirius pero quiere fastidiar. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

**Serenity-princess**: Actualizado, aunque no muy pronto, para que veas como se lo ha montado el casanova, jejeje, Un abrazo!

**Agus y Moony**: Hola! Q tal? No seria yo quien dijera q no a Sirius, pero a ver que hace Ginny y respecto a esos juegos, no creo que tengan tiempo para ellos jejeje. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**Zeisse**: Hola! Bueno Ginny no es tan celosa, se pica un poco porque la deja de lado y luego se enfada porq le dice q estara para el toda la vida y eso le sienta mal a cualquier chica, pero a ver que pasa. Un besazo.

**Josesita**: Muchísimas gracias y creo que James ademas d todo eso que dices esta un poco cegato porque no va a ver las cualidades de Harry jejejeje. BESOS

**Helen Black Potter**: Hola! Harry se moriría si Ginny se fuera con Sirius pero es q el chico es irresistible jejeje, y estas parejas es que siempre se buscan muchos lios, esperamos arreglarlas a tiempo jajajaja. Gracias!

**Pauly Granger**: Eso es exactamente lo que piensa Ginny, ella no puede estar ahí para siempre o al menos no puede dejar que lo piense y Sirius es tan monisimo jeje. Un besito

**La Prisionera de Azkabán**: Vaya chica pues si q estabas contradictoria con el capi jejejeje, pero a mi me pasa lo mismo siempre tengo un pero cuando hay algo q me gusta jeeje, pero por eso me gusta. Muchas gracias y un besazo.

**Zaratustra**: Hola! Vas a sonrojarme con esas palabras, muchísimas gracias, por cierto ese nombre es muy nietzscheano jejejeje, me gusta!. Mas cosas, Harry no se merece q James lo trate así, pero es q es la consecuencia directa de su personalidad así que se puede hacer poco. Muchos besitos

**Gala Potter**: Hola! Lo has leido entero en HA? Y te gusta? Pues me alegro, bueno ya me cuentas en un sitio o en otro a ver que te parece. BESOS

**Eleanor-lupin**: Gracias!

**Srita Lunática**: Hola! A mi James siempre me ha parecido un poco arrogante, por eso me gusta aunque trata muy mal a Harry, pero bueno q le vamos a hacer? Jeje. Un besazo y muchas gracias

**Paula GM**: Espero no retrasarme nunca tantísimo aunque puede q junio sea una de las veces, xq no tendre mucha vida jejeje. Muchas gracias y espero q te siga gustando. Besitos

**CAPÍTULO 7: CARA A CARA CON CANUTO.**

A la mañana siguiente todos aparecían tarde para desayunar, pero poco a poco todas las mesas se iban llenado de alumnos. Todas excepto la de slitherin en la que no había nadie sentado. Ginny entró hablando con Hermione y se sentó junto a una chica de su curso con la que compartía habitación sin ni siquiera dedicar una mirada de soslayo a su novio.

.-¿Sigue enfadada?

.-¿Qué esperabas?- fue la respuestas que le dio Hermione.

.-¿Dónde están los de slitherin?- preguntó Ron mientras echaba mermelada en una tostada.

.-Ni idea- Hermione le quitó esa tostada y le dio un bocado dejando a Ron con la boca abierta.

.-No vendrán- los tres se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Sirius detrás de ellos.

.-Los maestros han actuado- dijo James frente a Hermione quitándole la tostada que antes había pertenecido a Ron.

.-Vimos el charco que hay en homenaje al lago que hicieron tus hermanos...- empezó Remus.

.-Y como siempre dices que ellos nos tienen como una especie de maestros...

.-Creímos que debíamos hacer algo- terminó de explicar James.

.-Dejaros de tanta compenetración y contárselo ya- Andrea se había sentando junto a Remus, frente a Ron.

.-Está bien,- un destello de malicia brilló en los ojos grises de Sirius- hemos creado un gran lago en la puerta de la mazmorra de slitherin.

.-¿Qué habéis hecho qué?- la prefecta que llevaba dentro salió de Hermione llamando la atención de toda la mesa.

.-Shhh-Lily le tiró de la manga de la túnica para que se callara.- Es una gran broma.

.-Lily por favor, tú eras prefecta.

.-Sí y la que hizo el hechizo que nos mandó aquí-Se encogió de hombros y puso carita de buena lo que hizo que se ganara un beso de su novio que estaba sentado junto a ella.

.-Sólo pueden cruzarlo nadando- explicó Andrea- les dije un hechizo para que si ponían una barca se hundiera.

.-Y durante tres días no podrán quitarlo. Ese hechizo de protección es mío- dijo Lily con orgullo.

.-Ellas son las mentes y nosotros la mano de obra- dijo Remus entre risas mientras que Ron, Harry y Hermione pasaban la mirada sorprendida de uno a otro.

Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar empezaron a entrar empapados los alumnos de Slitherin. Malfoy tenía la melena caída sobre la cara, lo que hacía que perdiera su porte estirado. Al verlos entrar todo el comedor estalló en risas y Snape, que iba entre ellos, aprovechó para quitar algunos puntos a los alumnos que se cruzaban con él. El profesor Flitwick estaba hablando con Dumbledore subido en la mesa de ravenclaw.

.-Es magia muy potente, Albus. Tiene un hechizo de protección y si algo se mete en el agua lo absorbe. No puedo hacer nada hasta dentro de unos días que se haya debilitado el escudo de protección.

.-Está bien. ¿Alguna idea de quien lo ha hecho?

El profesor Flitwick negó con la cabeza pero miró al grupo de chicos que estaba riéndose de los slitherin desde la mesa de griffindor.

.-Yo también he pensado lo mismo.- dijo Dumbledore siguiendo la vista del profesor Flitwick,- pero no tenemos ninguna prueba.

El día anterior habían terminado las tareas así que se dedicaron a pasar la mañana en los terrenos de castillo sentados bajo la sombra de algunos árboles a la orilla del lago. Sirius y Ginny no estaban con ellos, habían salido del gran comedor antes que el resto con dirección al bosque prohibido. Remus estaba tumbado en el césped con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de Andrea que instintivamente le acariciaba el pelo mientras hablaba con Hermione. Ron y James estaban de pie hablando mientras el segundo dejaba escapar su snitch y la cogía igual que había hecho en el pensadero de Snape.

La snitch solía volar, gracias a la dirección que James le daba, hacia el lugar donde Harry y Lily estaban hablando muy entretenidos. La pelotita dorada pasaba entre sus cabeza, demasiado juntas para el gusto de James, haciéndoles perder el hilo de la conversación mientras James volvía a recogerla. Harry cada vez se sentía más irritado. Estaba mal por haberse enfadado con Ginny, por haberla hecho sentir mal al decirle que siempre estaría ahí, como si no tuviera importancia para él, estaba confuso porque no había podido hablar con ella en toda la mañana y ahora empezaba a estar harto de su padre.

.-¿Te quieres estar quieto de una vez?- le dijo Harry muy alterado mientras cogía casi sin mirar la snitch que estaba volando cerca de su cabeza.

.-Buena atrapada Potter, al final va a resultar que eres un buen buscador- le contestó James con sorna.

.-Mira, déjalo ya- le dijo aburrido a su padre, haciéndolo sacar de sus casillas- ¿Alguien ha visto a Ginny?- tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón o se volvería loco.

.-Digamos que ha ido a sacar de paseo al perro.

.-¡James!- le riñó Remus sin levantar la cabeza de la pierna de Andrea.

.-O mejor, de que el perro la esté paseando a ella.

.-¿qué quieres decir?

.-Que está en el bosque prohibido viendo unicornios con Sirius.-James tenía una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, que se amplió especialmente cuando la cara de Harry se contorsionó al oír sus palabras.-Eso no falla nunca.

Harry no se movió de donde estaba. Se quedó sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el árbol pero no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la mañana. James y Lily se habían ido a pasear solos y Harry tuvo la sensación de que empezaba a sobrar cuando Hermione y Ron volvieron a una de esas conversaciones en susurros que tenían últimamente y en las que no dejaban entrar a nadie más y Remus y Andrea se habían levantado para dirigirse a la orilla del lago.

Se dirigió al gran comedor para comer algo, aunque lo hacía por inercia más que por hambre, pues un pesado nudo le oprimía estómago. "¿Eran celos?". Se preguntaba una y otra vez si Ginny sería capaz de hacer algo con Sirius, sabía que en condiciones normales no, pero había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ella estaba muy enfadada. Jugó con los trozos de carne de su plato, mezcló el puré de patatas con la salsa pero a penas probó un bocado. Ni si quiera la imagen de los slitherin que se acercaban a comer mojados e intentando secarse con sus varitas, pudo sacarle una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la sala común pero se paró antes de doblar la esquina cuando oyó la voz de Ginny.

.-Te he dicho que no. ¿No lo entiendes? Me da igual que Harry no vaya a enterarse, yo no tendría NUNCA nada contigo.

.-Vamos Ginny ¿y por qué has venido conmigo al bosque? No me niegues que te gusto.

.-No seas creído. Fui contigo al bosque porque me enfadé con Harry y no, no me gustas. Harry y yo llevamos un año saliendo juntos. No haría nada que le hiciera daño.

.-Pues el se pasa el día con Lily.

.-¡No me provoques, Sirius!- Ginny estaba muy enfadada- Haz el favor de largarte y no volver a molestarme más.

.-No te aseguro nada. No ha entrado chica en Hogwarts que se resista a los encantos de este Black- Sirius más que enfadado estaba herido en su orgullo, Ginny era la primera chica que se le resistía tanto.

Sirius se cruzó con Harry pero iba tan ofuscado que no se dio ni cuenta. Él siguió a su novia hasta la entrada a la sala común.

.-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó cogiéndola suavemente del brazo.

.-¡Harry!- un signo de culpabilidad asomó en su voz.- Claro, qué quieres decirme- continuó volviendo al tono distante que se merecía después de la discusión del día anterior.

Entraron en la sala común y se sentaron en un sofá.

.-¿has visto los unicornios?- Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró un poco asombrada pero en unos segundos volvió a recuperar un toque frío.

.-Sí, sí que los he visto ¿te molesta?

.-No- eso no tenía buena pinta, tenía que arreglarlo antes de que ella se enfadara más- Sabes que confío mucho en ti.

.-Claro, cómo no- dijo ella con mucha ironía- yo voy a estar siempre ahí ¿no?

.-De eso quería hablarte. Ayer me pasé. Yo no pienso que siempre estarás ahí. De hecho no sabes el miedo que tengo a que un día no estés, a que se cruce en tu vida alguien y te aleje de mí. No imaginas lo vacío que me siento cuando pienso en una vida lejos de la tuya. Nunca podrás saber el miedo que tengo a que te ocurra algo. –Harry puso su mano en la mejilla de su novia que había sustituido su postura fría por una sonrisa dulce- Ginny, tú eres toda mi vida, eres de las pocas cosas buenas que me han ocurrido y me moriría si no estuvieras a mi lado.

Ginny se abrazó a él como si no lo hubiera hecho en una eternidad, como si con ese abrazo pudiera aplacar la inexplicable sensación de expansión que estaba concentrándose en su estómago. Se besaron cálidamente intentando decirle de esa manera al otro que le quería con toda su alma. Después de un rato, Ginny estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry jugando con su pelo

.-Pues menos mal que no sigues enfadada conmigo. No sé si hubiera soportado verte más con Sirius.- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

.-¿No decías que te daba igual?.

.-Te mentí.

.-No tienes de qué preocuparte. No lo hubiera soportado otro día más. Me tiene harta, cariño, es que no me deja tranquila ni un momento y ya no sé cómo decirle que no me interesa.

El miércoles Sirius, Harry y James volvieron a coincidir en el castigo. McGonagall les había encargado tareas al estilo muggle durante las dos semanas que estaban castigados. Unas veces las hacían en común, lo que terminaba siempre en una discusión entre Harry y su padre, y otras veces por separado. El primero en terminar siempre era Harry pues el entrenamiento en casa de los Dursley le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Por raro que pudiera parecer, ese miércoles Harry y James no discutieron, ya lo habían hecho durante el entrenamiento así que tenían el cupo de disputas cubierto. Harry se pasó la hora en silencio mientras que los otros dos bromeaban y lanzaban alguna indirecta hiriente a Harry, cosa que él ignoraba. Estaba preocupado, iba a hablar con Sirius y quería evitar un enfrentamiento directo con él. Si de joven era tan irascible como lo era de adulto, mejor andarse con cuidado.

.-Quiero hablar contigo, Sirius.

.-¿Me quedo?- le preguntó James a Sirius mientras ambos miraban de forma amenazante a Harry.

.-No, déjalo, ya nos vemos luego.

.-Te quería pedir un favor. Como amigos.

.-Tú y yo no somos muy amigos, Potter.

.-Sí que lo somos.- Harry parecía más serio de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Era difícil hablar con Sirius, con el que no pertenecía a su vida, sabiendo que su padrino, el que había tratado y querido como a un padre ya no estaba.- Tú y yo somos grandes amigos.

Sirius lo miró con cara escéptica. Sus largas conversaciones con James acerca de las extrañas vibraciones que Harry le emitía estaban haciendo eco en él. Si Cornamenta no se fiaba de ese chico que tanto se parecía a su amigo, él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

.-Muchas cosas habrán pasado para que tú y yo seamos tan amigos.

.-No eres capaz de imaginarlas- Harry clavó su mirada de un modo casi fiero en los enormes ojos grises de su padrino.- Yo solo quería pedirte que dejaras a Ginny en paz. Tú siempre has podido tener a todas las chicas que has querido y Ginny es mi vida, además le estás agobiando, no le interesas.

.-Como bien has dicho, siempre he tenido a quien he querido y tu novia, por mucho que sea tu vida, no va a ser la primera.

.-Sirius, por favor, no quiero enfadarme contigo. Te lo pido como un favor. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Para nosotros no eres el Sirius Black del mundo del que vienes, tú eres un adulto, Ginny ha llegado a dirigirse a ti como Sr. Black y para mí eres como un hermano...

.-James es mi hermano. No tú- le cortó tajantemente.

.-A lo mejor por eso la madre de Ron siempre dice que veías a James en mí.

.-¿Por qué? ¿dónde está James en este tiempo? ¿le ha ocurrido algo? ¿y por qué ahora hablas es pasado?- Sirius parecía muy preocupado.

.-No puedo decirte nada, Sirius. Sólo confía en mí. En mi mundo tú darías la vida por mí y yo por ti. –un nudo se formó en su garganta y a penas dejaba pasar las palabras. Era duro hacer referencia al hecho de que Sirius daría la vida por Harry, era como recordar que por su osadía, Sirius ya no estaba- Ahora sólo te pido que dejes en paz a mi novia, para ti solo es una cuestión de orgullo.

Sirius se calló, había recelo en su mirada, pero su cerebro estaba procesando rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido en esos momentos. ¿Cómo habían llegado Harry y él a ser como hermanos? ¿por qué hablaba de James y de él en pasado? ¿es que ya no estaban en el presente? Todo era muy extraño, pero vio en los ojos de Harry, que le miraba de forma suplicante, algo que le resultó familiar. No eran sus ojos, ya se había dado cuenta de que eran especialmente similares a los de Lily, era otra cosa pero no podía saber qué.

.-¿En serio somos como hermanos?-Harry afirmó con la cabeza. - Está bien, yo no me meto con las chicas de mis amigos, pero si alguna vez te veo que tratas mal a Ginny, el pacto se rompe.

.-No creo que puedas ver eso nunca.

.-¿y cómo nos conocimos?

.-Vamos Sirius, sabes que no puedo contarte cosas del futuro.

.-Tenía que intentarlo.

Sirius y Harry se dirigieron a la sala común con más risas de las que habían tenido nunca desde que Sirius había llegado. Pareció que la información que Harry le había dado sobre su relación futura despertó los instintos de lealtad y fidelidad del perro que llevaba dentro.

En cuanto entró en la habitación, James se acercó a Sirius para averiguar qué había ocurrido con Potter. Les contó a Remus y a él todo lo que le había dicho con todo lujo de detalles, incluso la sensación que había tenido al mirar a Harry y todas las preguntas que se había planteado.

.-No sé qué es, pero yo también le veo algo raro. Y no me digáis que son celos, me fastidia que esté con Lily, pero no es sólo eso- dijo James muy pensativo cuando Sirius acabó su relato.- A veces creo que sabe más de nosotros que nosotros mismos

.-Es que es así- aclaró Remus- él sabe lo que nos va a ocurrir y eso es algo nosotros nunca deberíamos averiguar. Podría afectarnos demasiado.

.-No sé a qué te refieres- Sirius estaba sentado en su cama apoyado en la cabecera.

.-Tú mismo lo has dicho. ¿y si ya no estamos en el presente? ¿Te gustaría saber que estás muerto con poco más de treinta años?

Los tres guardaron un silencio sepulcral ante las palabras de Remus.

.-Bueno, Lunático, tampoco hace falta ser dramáticos- empezó James, mirando a Sirius asustado, ambos se habían hecho esa pregunta pero no se habían atrevido a plantearla en alto- Tú por lo menos sabes que estás vivo. Acuérdate del primer día.

.-Sí, es verdad, Ginny dijo que tenían que avisarte. Al parecer tú también debes de ser muy amigo de Potter.

.-Aquí todos sois muy amigos suyos menos yo.

.-No me extraña.- le dijo Remus tirándole la almohada- ¿quién sería amigo tuyo tratándole como lo haces?

.-Es que no me da buena espina. Cuando estoy con él siento algo raro. Como cuando crees que olvidas algo y no sabes qué es. ¡Y eso me irrita mucho!

´´´´´´´´´

N/A: Hola! He vuelto! Con un poquito de retraso pero aki estoy, es q tengo mucho lío y tenía un capi pendiente en la historia que escribo con Pekenyita y Evix Black que por cierto os recomiendo para que la leais, se llama HERENCIA DE MERODEADOR. Y q mas? Pues nada, creo, nada mas que muchas gracias por estar ahí y por dejarme vuestras opiniones, espero q sigais haciendolo.

Muchos besos, nos vemos pronto


	8. La broma de Snape

**Zeisse: **Estos chicos siempre estan al salto, son un peligro! Y Ginny quiere mucho a Harry como para irse con Sirius x muy irresistible que sirius sea. Un besazo!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Bueno estos niños tendran muchas pistas, pero para que se enteren… siempre tiene otras distracciones jejeje. Muchas gracias por el review. Un besazo enorme!

**Barby Black: **Muchas gracias por dejarme el review, aunque no sepas q decirme, con lo que me has dixo ya voy yo encantadísima. James y Harry son muy parecidos asi q no se llevaran nada bien, por muy bonita que sea la reconciliación jejejejeje. Un abrazo!

**Paula Yemeroly: **Hola! Lo de Ginny es normal porque Harry al decirle eso se paso un pco, pero a pesar de todo ella no le pondría nunca los cuernos a Harry, lo quiere mucho y a Sirius una vez que Harry le dice que son como hermanos ya no le hiere el orgullo para el la amistad esta por encima de todo, si no se lo hubiera dicho si que le doleria jejeje. Un besito y muchas gracias

**Norixblack: **No te preocupes porque no tengo en mi cabeza dejar de escribir, me tiene muy enganchada, de todas formas¿estas segura que james lo sabra? Jejejejeje. Un besito!

**Josesita: **Sirius es un encanto de niño y despues de su conversacion con Harry sacará a Ginny de su cabeza, es demasiado leal como para seguir buscándola. Espero que te siga gustando, Un abrazo fuerte!

**Agus y Moony: **jajajaja, yo tmp seria quien le dijera q no a Sirius, pero ella tiene a Harry y aunque no es lo mismo... no se puede quejar. Y sí, me encantan los dos de buen rollito, a ver si harry consigue llevarse bien con alguien jejeje. Un besito

**Ginny84:** La verdad es que si se le siguen escapando las cosas al final a estos niños no se les escapara ni una, pero aunque les haran un obliviate cuando vuelvan hay cosas que superan a un hechizo y ... es mejor no arriesgarse. Un besazo

**Helen Black Potter:** Hola! Espero no retrasarme mucho aunque ahora empiezo los exámenes y la cosa se complica cada vez más pero prometo seguir sea como sea. Un beso enorme y muchas gracias.

**Desiré:** Muchas gracias! Muy amable, y bueno es normal q james se sienta raro, es su hijo al fin y al cabo. Muack!

**Sabela: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias! Me anima mucho, y espero no tardar mucho entre capi y capi. Un abrazo!

**La prisionera de Azkaban: **Me alegro de que el balance fuera bueno y de que sigas pendiente de las actualizaciones, se ve que no fallas y espero q te siga gustando. Y Harry es melosillo, pero no mucho ejejeje, tampoco me gusta que se pase de cariñoso jajaja. Pero vamos que sí, que con sirius esta muy mono jeje. Un besazo!

**Misato Black: **Me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias, y bueno sí mejor q se lleve bien con sirius porque con James lo tiene chungo, y la verdad es q si tiene su razon, james siempre lo tiene todo y eso de tener a alguien igual que el enfrente y con una actitud tan rara no le gusta un pelo. Bueno te dejo espero q te guste este capi. Un besito.

**Paula GM **Muchísimas gracias, eres un encanto! Espero no tardar mucho con los capis, pero estoy liadilla. Un besazo!

**Arabella Figg Black: **Me alegro de que te pasaras a leerlo y de que te gustara, a ver si sigue la cosa, y bueno, los chicos se guardan mucho de que no se les escape nada pero no pueden evitar algun fallito. Jejeje. Un abrazo!

**Gio: **Gracias! Lo seguiré. Un besito.

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA BROMA DE SNAPE.**

Octubre pasó con rapidez y todo seguía igual en Hogwarts. Los merodeadores no habían vuelto a su tiempo y a pesar de que Sirius y Harry habían comenzado una relación pacífica, James no había querido imitar a su amigo y seguía guardando las distancias con su hijo. El primer partido de la temporada de quidditch levantó mucha expectación. Sirius se había encargado de hacer famoso al nuevo cazador y todos estaban expectantes, para comprobar si era cierto.

.-Profesora McGonagall¿podría retransmitir el partido de mañana?

.-Lo siento mucho, Señor Barker, pero esa es una tarea que le corresponde a la señorita Brown de sexto curso de Ravenclaw. Si ella está de acuerdo podrá, pero si no, no. El hecho de que lo fuera en su tiempo no significa que lo pueda ser aquí.

Sirius salió del despacho de transformaciones haciendo burlas. Remus y James lo esperaban en la puerta y al ver la cara que tenía supieron que ella no le había dado permiso.

.-Dice que podré hacerlo si una chica de ravenclaw me deja. Brown me ha dicho que se llama.

Remus y él se pasaron la tarde buscando a la chica para hablar con ella mientras que James estaba entrenando en el campo de quidditch. Habían quedado en verse con él y con los demás después del entrenamientos. Les costó un par de horas dar con ella. Finalmente estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo para McGonagall. Sirius y Remus se acercaron a la mesa donde Patricia Brown trabajaba con otras chicas de su casa.

.-Hola¿podríamos hablar contigo?

Todas levantaron la cabeza y abrieron la boca casi al mismo tiempo cuando vieron a Sirius y Remus allí de pie dirigiéndose a Patricia. No estaban especialmente arreglados, el nudo de la corbata estaba deshecho y la camisa la llevaban por fuera pero tenían un toque salvaje que les hacía aún más atractivos. Patricia tragó saliva y afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

.-McGonagall me ha dicho que tú te encargas de retransmitir los partidos de quidditch.

.-Así es- pasaba la mirada de uno a otro que la observaban con interés. Unos metros más lejos sus amigas se agolpaban para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

.-Yo soy quien lo hace en mi colegio y me preguntaba si tú me dejarías hacerlo sólo por esta vez.

.-Estás loco ¿no?- la soltura y la seguridad con la que Patricia acostumbraba a moverse por el mundo brotó de nuevo al oír lo que Sirius le estaba pidiendo.- Es el partido más importante. Griffindor y Slitherin.- se lo decía como si su pregunta fuera al estúpido.

.-Venga, te lo pedimos como un favor- Remus intervino a favor de Sirius.

.-Tú eres Jack Moon ¿no?- Remus afirmó con la cabeza- ¿tú lo harías?

.-Claro que lo haría- dijo Sirius en vez de Remus.

.-Pues yo no, señor Barker- Patricia clavó sus enormes ojos marrones en Sirius que miraba con odio el gesto de superioridad que ella estaba reflejando.

.-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Vámonos!

Sirius y Remus tomaron el pasillo que los alejaba de la biblioteca mientras Patricia se quedaba en la puerta observándoles.

.-¡Eh, Barker!- Sirius se paró y se giró para mirarla, todavía con los puños apretados por la furia.- Me han dicho que eres muy bueno en transformaciones.

.-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

.-Si me haces el trabajo de McGonagall durante un mes te dejo mi sitio en el estadio para mañana.

.-Buenos días a todos. Hace un gran día para el quiddtich hoy. Soy Anthony Barker y hoy yo transmitiré el gran partido de la temporada. La señorita Brown, aquí sentada, me ha cedido amablemente-todo el mundo pudo notar el tono irónico de Sirius- su sitio en el estadio. ¡Y ahí va el equipo de griffindor capitaneado por Potter.!

El equipo de Griffindor y el de slitherin se alinearon frente a frente. Como el año anterior el momento más tenso del partido fue cuando Harry y Draco estrecharon sus manos con los ojos cargados de odio. De una patada en el suelo los catorce jugadores se elevaron dispuestos a oír el silbido de Krum anunciando el inicio del partido.

.-Finningan lleva la quaffle, la pasa a Evans¡Vamos James¡Tú sabes hacerlo!

.-¿Te importaría ser más imparcial?

.-Mira esto- Sirius le mostró a Patricia el león que tenía bordado en su túnica- ¡Gran pase a Weasley¡Me encanta esa chica!

.-¡BARKER!

.-La echaba de menos profesora- Sirius giñó un ojo descaradamente a la profesora McGonagall que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

.-¡40-0! Para Griffindor cuando el guardián hace una increíble parada. Por ahora no se sabe nada de la snitch y los dos buscadores se esfuerzan en buscarla.

Harry daba vueltas por el estadio a gran velocidad y frenaba en seco cada vez que veía brillara algo, pero con el sol que hacía siempre era un reloj o un espejo. No había ni rastro de la pelota dorada.

.-Y Evans lleva la quaffle, pasa a Weasley, de nuevo a Evans ¡Qué gran compenetración la del equipo! Evans evita una bludger ¡Por los pelos¡FALTA! Eso ha sido una asquerosa falta.

.-¡Barker!-Patricia se reía de los gestos que Sirius le hacía a McGonagall para conseguir su perdón.

.-Evans ha marcado el penalti. La quaffle está en poder de slitherin. ¡No! Weasley la ha interceptado, pasa a Evans ¡Eso es una pirueta! Nadie vuela como ese chico ¡Gran fichaje el del equipo de griffindor!

.-¡Deja de hacer publicidad de tu amigo y dedícate al partido!

.-Evans engaña al guardián de slitherin y vuelve a marcar.

El estadio volvió a rugir en aplausos ante un nuevo tanto de James, que estaba convirtiéndose en el héroe del partido. Mientras tanto Harry observaba desde las alturas como el partido se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en una lucha sin cuartel, como ocurría siempre que se enfrentaban. Se permitió despistarse unos segundo observando la majestuosidad de su padre al volar y el magnífico control que tenía con la escoba, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo durante los entrenamientos, pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando veían en su rostro el mismo sentimiento de libertad que él tenía cuando volaba.

.-¡Potter ha visto la snitch! Se lanza en picado hacia la base del poste de slitherin.- Justo cuando iba a rozar el suelo, Harry se elevó en una espiral y sintió como todo el mundo podía quedarse a sus pies, como si no existieran preocupaciones- ¡Nunca había visto a nadie controlar así el amago de Wroski!

Sirius estaba de pie observando con los ojos muy abiertos el sitio donde Malfoy intentaba volver a montar en su escoba. El estadio estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante el asombroso estruendo que nació de las tres cuartas partes de las gradas. Ambos equipos se quedaron parados viendo la jugada de Harry. James lo miró asombrado y fue incapaz de reaccionar a pesar de que tenía la quaffle en la mano y el equipo de slitherin estaba mirando qué le había ocurrido a su capitán.

.-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí parado con la quaffle¡Aprovecha!

No bastaron más palabras por parte de Harry para que James se lanzara hacia los aros y anotara el tanto número 100. Entre toda la confusión Harry vio la snitch cerca del aro que Ron defendía.

.-¡LA TIENE¡HARRY HA COGIDO LA SNITCH¡GRIFFINDOR GANA 250 A 30!

La arrolladora victoria de Griffindor no sentó nada bien a los miembros de slitherin y así pudieron notarlo en la siguiente clase de pociones. Desde el desplante que los dos Potter y Sirius habían tenido con Snape, el ambiente solía estar cargado en las clases, pero excepto la satisfacción de Snape por quitarle puntos a los merodeadores y el correspondiente odio de éstos no había ocurrido nada más. La poción de ese día tenía especial dificultad, en realidad solo Hermione estaba consiguiendo que Snape no dijera nada cuando pasaba por su lado. Sin embargo no era lo mismo cuando se acercaba a James, a Sirius o a Harry.

.-Veo que vuestra arrogancia no os permite controlar el delicado arte de las pociones.

Sirius y James respiraron hondo sin levantar la cabeza. En la mesa de al lado, Lily los observaba temerosa de cualquier reacción mientras ellos hacían esfuerzos insalvables por controlarse.

.-¿Y tú?- Snape dirigió su mirada de desprecio a Lily- Serás muy buena con una varita pero no vales nada delante de un caldero.

Remus y Ron reaccionaron a la vez por suerte para James y para Harry, que estuvieron a punto de avalanzarse sobre Snape. Él no pudo verlos, lo que no le quitó del placer de restar un total de 40 puntos a la casa de los leones.

A la hora del recreo se pudo notar que el otoño había llegado. No llovía pero el frío cada vez era más intenso. A pesar de eso, estaban todos en el patio del castillo. Todos excepto Lily que había subido a la sala común para recoger un libro para la siguiente clase.

.-Tenemos que jugarle una a Snape- decía Sirius apoyado en la pared de piedra jugando con su varita- Estoy harto de sus clases y de tener que morderme la lengua con esa rata de cloaca.

.-Ilumíname, Canuto ¿Qué estás pensando?

En los ojos de James y de Sirius saltó una chispa de maldad. Remus comenzó a reírse sabiendo que algo divertido estaba a punto de suceder.

.-Una broma. Algo grandioso que no olvide nunca.

.-¡Ni se os ocurra! Puede que en vuestro tiempo martirizaseis a Snape, pero aquí es un profesor y como prefecta no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo.

.-Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione.-la chica abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendida del apoyo de Harry- No soporto a Snape pero aquí es un profesor y no podéis ir por ahí maldiciéndolo.

En el recuerdo de Harry estaba presente lo que había visto en el pensadero de Snape y no quería ser cómplice de que volvieran esos merodeadores arrogantes y malcriados, que según Sirius y Remus habían desaparecido en sexto curso.

.-Además puede que a vosotros Dumbledore no pueda expulsaros, porque no pertenecéis a este mundo. Pero nosotros no nos podemos arriesgar tanto-James le dedicó una mirada de odio por haberle aguado los planes de Sirius, pero nadie dijo nada- ¿Ron tienes tú mi libro de transformaciones?

.-No

.-Pues voy a por él a la sala común. Nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato.

Harry se dirigía a la sala común cuando escuchó la voz de su madre y se frenó en seco.

.-Déjame en paz. Me da igual que ahora seas profesor.

.-Creo que te ha salido el tiro por la culata ¿no Evans?- la voz arrastrada de Snape sonaba como un siseo cerca de Lily- ¿no fuiste tú la que intentabas hechizarme cuando llegasteis aquí?

.-Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Peter.

.-Nunca llegarás a ser una buena bruja. Siempre has sido un quiero y no puedo y así te ha ido.

Desde la esquina en la que estaba escondido, Harry sintió como una furia incontenible se extendía por todo su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia Snape para golpearle.

.-Nunca has sido más que una asquerosa sangre sucia- el odio en las palabras de Snape rozó límites que Harry nunca había visto, ni con él ni con James, lo cual ya era un record considerable.

Harry dobló la esquina y vio a su madre apuntándole a Snape que la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

.-La última vez que me llamaste sangre sucia acabaste subido a la lámpara ¿lo recuerdas?-Lily no se amedrentó por ninguno de los comentarios hirientes de Snape y Harry al ver la fuerza de su madre se abstuvo de intervenir.

.-Han cambiado muchas cosas en estos años y yo he aprendido cosas que ni tú ni tu pandilla de creídos podría imaginar nunca- Snape estaba fuera de sus casilla y apuntaba a Lily con su varita. A pesar de la cara de desquiciado que tenía Lily no se amilanó y siguió mirándole con fiereza.

.-No creo que pueda usar ninguna de esas cosas contra un alumno, Profesor- Snape se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Harry que aunque muy calmado le miraba con odio.- Y también dudo mucho que al director le guste que use esos términos con los alumnos ¿no cree?

.-Eres un maldito arrogante, Potter. Vas por ahí alardeando por el castillo sabiendo que tienes el beneplácito del director. Me recuerdas tanto...

.-¡CÁLLESE!

.-Sois iguales, Potter, y acabarás tan mal como él.

Snape se marchó chocando contra Harry haciendo un pulso de fuerza y a pesar de que el golpe fue importante ninguno hizo la más mínima señal de que les había afectado. Lily se quedó mirando a Harry y al sitio donde Snape la había estado insultado. La sospecha volvía a apoderarse de ella ¿Quién era ese chico?

.-¿Estás bien?-Harry tenía la varita empuñada con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad.

.-Sí, no te preocupes- lo escudriñó con la mirada durante unos segundos- ¿A qué ha venido todo eso¿Eres igual que quién?

.-Que nadie- dijo con rudeza. En ese momento volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta a quién había hablado así- Lo siento, son cosas entre Snape y yo. Vamos al patio tengo que hablar con Sirius y con James.

.-¿Con James¿Tú? Oye, un momento- Lily le detuvo- No se te ocurra decirle nada de esto.

.-¡Oh, sí! Es lo primero que haré cuando lo vea. Ese cerdo se merece una buena y yo sé quién se la va a dar.

Harry y Lily entraron en el patio y una ráfaga de aire frío les golpeó la cara, pero eso no quitó el rictus de rabia que Harry llevaba.

.-¿Qué habías pensado?- le inquirió a Sirius, que no sabía por donde le venían los tiros.

.-¿Y tu libro?- le preguntó James-No sería una treta para ir a buscar a Lily ¿no?

.-¿Qué habías pensado para Snape?- le preguntó Harry algo más calmado ignorando las palabras de su padre.- Tiene que acordarse de esta.

.-¿Y ese cambio de opinión?.- Ron estaba sorprendido, pero también divertido, a él le daba igual ser prefecto, sólo quería venganza contra Snape por tantos años de martirio.

.-Ha insultado a Lily. La llamó sangre sucia.

.-¿Que ha hecho qué? –Andrea tuvo que coger a James de la túnica para que no se dirigiera al castillo a buscar a Snape.

.-no tiene importancia. Él siempre lo hace. A mí no me importa. No quiero que hagáis nada. ¿Entendido?

.-No- dijeron todos los demás a la vez. Incluso Hermione se tomó como algo personal el insulto de Snape.

.-No puedo creerme que lo haya hecho. ¡Es un profesor! Vamos Sirius piensa algo bueno.

.-Tranquila Hermione ¿Tú no eras la prefecta?

.-Cállate y dinos qué habías pensado.

El destello de malicia volvió a billar en los ojos grises de Sirius y todos se acercaron para oír su broma.

.-No creo que sea buena idea Sirius- Remus habló con mucha sensatez y la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Sirius y de James.

.-Remus tiene razón. Eso es excesivo. No voy a permitir que dejéis desnudo a Snape en medio del gran comedor.

.-¡Vamos Harry! Acabas de decir que querías que le gastáramos la broma por insultar a Lily.

.-Es demasiado, Sirius.

.-¡Estamos hablando de Snivellius!- gritó James enfadado.

.-Como si estamos hablando del mismísimo Voldemort. Me da igual.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny no quedaron sorprendidos por la referencia de Harry, sin embargo, no ocurrió lo mismo con los demás.

.-¿Qué sabes tú de Voldemort? –le preguntó Andrea muy seria.- Ese mago es de nuestro tiempo.

.-No puede seguir vivo después de tantos años- agregó Lily muy preocupada.

.-¿Llevamos más de veinte años en guerra?- la pregunta de Remus fue directa a Harry, que se arrepintió de haber pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort más que nunca en su vida.

.-No. Tuvimos trece años de paz.-respondió secamente

.-¿Me estás diciendo que el mismo que tiene atemorizado nuestro tiempo desapareció trece años y ahora ha vuelto?- James no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

.-Basta ya.- interrumpió Ginny- Estamos en guerra y punto. Está bien, es el mismo mago que atemoriza vuestro tiempo pero no debéis saber nada más. Es un tema demasiado delicado- Dirigió a su novio una mirada significativa, para saber cómo le estaba afectado esa conversación y sobre todo para recordarle que ese era precisamente el tema sobre el que debía callarse.

.-Ginny tiene razón.-la apoyó Hermione- Búscate otra idea.

Pasaron un rato pensando, sin mencionar una palabras. Los merodeadores intentaban buscar entre alguna de las jugadas que habían hecho ya algo que les fuera de utilidad, pero no se les ocurría nada. Sirius miraba de vez en cuando a Remus buscando en él la solución. Al final era él siempre el que tenía las ideas más grandiosas.

.-Pus de bubotubérculos.-las palabras de Remus sonaron como siempre que ideaba una broma, como si no las dijera él. Las dejó caer y miró a James y a Sirius que parecían tan felices como dos niños con caramelos.

.-¡Claro podíamos hacer que un cubo lleno de pus le cayera encima! Es un clásico, pero muy útil.

.-Muy bien, Sirius y se puede saber cómo vas a poner un cubo sobre la cabeza de Snape- Andrea hizo gala de toda su ironía.

.-Así de fácil- Sirius movió su varita y un cubo lleno de agua se volcó sobre Andrea dejándola chorreando..

.-Me pierde esta bocaza.- Dijo tiritando de frío.

.-¿Eres idiota o qué?

Harry miró a Remus con la boca abierta, en todos los años que lo conocía nunca lo había visto alterarse como lo estaba ahora. Se había quitado su capa y se la había puesto a Andrea para que dejase de temblar mientras la ayudaba con su varita a secarse.

.-Puede enfermarse ¿Sabes? Hace mucho frío aquí.

.-Perdone usted. No quería lastimar a su damisela.

A todos les hizo mucha gracia, excepto a Andrea, que se puso roja como un tomate y a Remus, que miró a Sirius con ira en los ojos. Sirius se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

Tres días después ya tenían preparado el plan de ataque y defensa. Tenían que poner todos los medios para que Dumbledore no descubriera que habían sido ellos. Ese sería el gran día, tenían dos horas de pociones y querían librarse del martirio, sabían que después de su baño, Snape estaría fuera de juego unos cuantos días.

.-Repasemos el plan- Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que atacaría a un profesor así como así.

.-¡Qué pesada eres Hermione!-Ron estaba sentado junto a Remus en el patio.

.-No es tan difícil. Nosotros tres- James se señaló a sí mismo y a sus dos amigos- vamos a hablar con Dumbledore antes de que Snape llegue a la mesa, para preguntarle si sabe algo de nuestro viaje de vuelta.

.-Lily, Hermione y yo hablaremos como la profesora Vector sobre nuestro trabajo de aritmancia que tenemos para mañana. Eso nos sacará también de las sospechas.

.-Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos con la varita de Harry, para que Snape no pueda culparlo y lo vemos todo desde la puerta. Después entramos y nos hacemos los sorprendidos.

.-Y yo me concentro para el golpe maestro.

.-¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?- James tuvo que romper el momento de compenetración que se estaba forjando en el grupo, con sus comentarios socarrones.

.-¿Serías tú capaz? Porque si tú pudieras hacerlo, entonces serías el que estuviera en mi lugar.

Harry se había encarado con su padre. No había dormido nada esa noche porque la cicatriz le había estado doliendo y no tenía ganas de aguantar los comentarios de un James celoso.

.-¿Te importaría volver a comprobarlo, por favor?- Lily dedicó a su novio una mirada reprochadora.

Harry se concentró y sobre la cabeza de James apareció un enorme cubo que amenazaba con volcarse. Todos se taparon la boca para ocultar una sonrisa, pero James parecía más crispado que nunca y miraba a Harry como si quisiera matarlo.

.-Quítate de ahí, si no quieres acabar cubierto de pus- el descaro y la sonrisa pícara propia de James apareció en el rostro de Harry al verse dándole a su padre una lección de humildad. Nadie se percató de que en ese momento el parecido entre ambos era mucho mayor que de costumbre.

Cuando James se quitó de debajo del cubo Harry movió levemente la mano y este se giró dejando un asqueroso pus por todo el suelo. Andrea se encargó de limpiarlo con un movimiento de su varita antes de ir a la siguiente clase.

Después de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, se dirigieron al gran comedor con mucha prisa. Tenían que llegar antes que Dumbledore para que no sospecharan de ellos. Todo estaba saliendo como lo tenían planeado. Los tres merodeadores se acercaron a Dumbledore y las chicas pararon a la profesora Vector antes de llegar a la mesa de los profesores. Harry estaba sentado solo, mirando su plato, concentrándose en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Snape entró como siempre con la cabeza alta y su capa negra ondeando, dedicando a todo el que se cruzaba con él un gesto de asco. Antes de que nadie se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el profesor estaba cubierto de pus y un enorme cubo, como el que había flotado sobre la cabeza de James, rodaba por el suelo. Todos tuvieron que hacer acopio de su mayor aplomo para no estallar en carcajadas, aunque esa fue la tónica general cuando vieron el estado del profesor de pociones.

Snape parecía fuera de sí. Los miraba a todos con los ojos desencajados y esa sustancia espesa chorreando por todo su cuerpo. De repente fijó su vista en los merodeadores, colocados junto al director y se dirigió hacia ellos con la varita alzada sin importarle las numerosas pústulas que estaban surgiendo por todo su cuerpo.

.-Vosotros- la voz salía de su cuerpo con arrancada de cuajo y se mezclaba con el pus que resbalaba por su cara- ¡Malditos niñatos!

.-¡Severus!- el director tuvo que ponerse delante de los merodeadores para que el profesor no usase la varita con ellos- Estos alumnos estaban hablando conmigo cuando ha ocurrido este desastroso accidente y te aseguro que ellos no han sido.

.-Yo no estoy tan seguro- en ese momento giró la cabeza por el gran comedor, que estaba lleno de murmullos, buscando a la otra parte del grupo- Evans, seguro que ha sido ella.

.-La srta. Eva McTwain (n/a: Lily Evans para quien no se acuerde), está hablando con la profesora Vector. Severus, creo que estás prejuzgando a estos alumnos¿no te das cuenta de que no han sido ellos?- El director miró fijamente a James, pero tal y como le había aconsejado Harry bajó inmediatamente la mirada para que no pudiera leer su mente.

.-Pues entonces sólo me queda una baza. El otro día discutí con Potter- Snape se acercó a la mesa griffindor donde Harry seguía sentado solo. Concientemente Ginny y Ron se habían quedado de pie en el pasillo entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Griffindor, para fortalecer su coartada.- ¡HAS SIDO TÚ! NO HAS PODIDO SOPORTAR LA REALIDAD ¿VERDAD? ERES UN MALDITO...

.-¡Severus!- la mano del director paró la varita de Snape que intentaba atacar a Harry.

Ron y Ginny llegaron corriendo en ese momento, como lo tenían planeado.

.-¡Profesor! Harry no ha podido ser ¡Yo tengo su varita!

.-La olvidó esta mañana en su habitación- confirmó Ron.

.-Severus, vaya a la enfermería ahora mismo. ¡No quiero que nadie salga del gran comedor sin que su varita haya pasado por el "prior incantatem¿Entendido? Minerva- la profesora McGonagall se había acercado a su mesa con todo el jaleo que se había montado- ¿Te importaría encargarte tú?- la profesora asintió- Harry, os quiero a todos en mi despacho en diez minutos. La contraseña es piruletas de calabaza.

Sus varitas fueron las primeras en comprobarse para dirigirse al despacho del director. Parecían muy preocupados aunque estaban muy contentos con el resultado logrado. Snape tendría que estar en la enfermería al menos una semana para librarse de las pústulas creadas por el pus de bubotubérculo.

.-Ya sabéis lo que os he dicho. No le miréis mucho rato a los ojos, en cuanto veáis que él lo hace interrumpiros los unos a los otros o nos descubrirá. Dumbledore es muy bueno con la legeremencia. Y dejadme a mí hablar.

.-Seguro que nosotros mentimos mejor que tú- le dijo James apoyado sobre la gárgola que indicaba la entrada al despacho.

.-Eso no lo dudo. Pero con Dumbledore no sirven las mentiras. Si dominas la oclumencia, adelante. Habla tú, pero te aseguro que de esta no sales. Está muy enfadado y sospecha de nosotros.

.-¿Dominas la oclumencia?-Harry asintió, después de un año preparándose para cerrar su mente a Voldemort se había convertido en un experto- Vamos a ver – James parecía confundido- dominas la oclumencia, haces magia sin varita, das clases extra de defensa y eres muy bueno en transformaciones ¿Se puede saber por qué te han preparado tan bien?

.-No, no se puede saber,- le respondió con rotundidad.- y ahora quítate de ahí. ¡Piruletas de calabaza!

Los nueve entraron en el despacho del director que los miraba fijamente uno por uno. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Harry se buscaron excusas para mirar a cualquier otro lado excepto a los ojos del director.

.-Te importaría hacer aparecer unas sillas, Harry- el director lo miró fijamente y Harry no le quitó la vista, pero se tomó con un fuerte muro infranqueable. El muchacho asintió y buscó su varita en el interior de la túnica- Sin varita por favor.

.-No puedo, lo siento director. Todavía no hago grandes cosas sin varita- mintió él.

.-Está bien- Dumbledore hizo aparecer algunas sillas para que todos se sentaran.- No tengo pruebas de que hayáis sido vosotros y por lo que me ha dicho Minerva vuestras varitas tampoco han sido usadas, pero sé que vuestra relación con el profesor Snape no es buena y quería recordaros quiénes sois aquí y quién es él. Para vosotros- señaló a los merodeadores y a sus amigas- ya no es un compañero de clase al que le hacéis la vida imposible. Y para vosotros- se dirigió a los otros cuatro chicos- sigue siendo el profesor Snape y espero que no lo olvidéis.

Pasó su vista uno por uno intentando encontrar algo, pero ninguno le mantuvo la mirada más de cinco segundos. Andrea rompió uno de los cachivaches del director para llamar su atención cuando la tenía fija en Remus y Sirius se puso a hablar con Phineas para salvar a James.

.-Os estoy vigilando a todos así que tened cuidado. Por cierto Harry, muy buen trabajo con tu oclumencia.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

N/A: Hola! Ya esta aki el capi nuevo, se que últimamente me retraso un poco, pero es porque ahora estoy muy liada con las clases y todo. Así que solo deciros que muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, sois un cielo.

Ya solo deciros que os paseis si teneis tiempo por los reviews de Evix Black y de Pekenyita y por el que escribimos las tres juntas "herencia de merodeador" bajo el autor evixcrisypekenyita.

Besitos!


	9. Al otro lado del espejo

**CONTESTACIONES.**

**Karlila:** Muchas muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste, un besito!

**Zeisse **Claro q si! Snape no te puede dar pena después de cómo trata a nuestros chicos jejejeje. Cada día me cuesta más actualizar, pero bueno ahí sigo. Un besazo fuerte!

**Barby Black **Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste, y Dumbledore ya no necesita explicarle porqué le ha dolido la cicatriz, Harry se ha vuelto un experto en esos temas y ha sido solo un intento de encontrar un punto débil, pero poco más. Ahora estoy liadisima y no tengo tiempo para leer nada pero cuando pueda me pasare por tu fic. Nos vemos pronto.

**La prisionera de Azkabán **Para mí era muy importante tener una coartada para todos, esto de estudiar derecho me esta afectando ya jajajajajaja. Y tú tranquila publicate todo lo que quieras, a ver si tienes muchos lectores. Un besazo.

**Paula GM** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste, y bueno tu tranquila que el cole es lo primero. Un besito y hasta pronto.

**Sabela** Hola! Soy consciente de que me hago un poquito de rogar pero es q ahora con los examenes casi no tengo tiempo para otra cosa. James y Lily siempre tendran muchas pistas para saber quien es harry, pero q las escuchen es otra cosa jejeje, así q no se yo si se cumplira tu deseo. Un besazo fuerte

**Kittyen **Primero muchas gracias y luego, aish cuantas peticiones! A ver, James es un pelin arrogante pero no tiene mal fondo aunque Harry siempre se lo sacara jejejeje y Andrea y Remus... mmmm... bueno ya veremos que pasa jejejeje. Un besito

Remus Lupin Black Darkg Yo me reía muchisimo pensando la broma y escribiendola, la verdad es q algun día me tomaran por loca y los merodeadores son muy listos aunque en este caso no estan muy atentos a las pistas jejeje. Besitos 

**Helen Black Potter** A harry tb le gustaria llevarse mejor con su padre aunque tiene la mala costumbre de meter la pata, creo q es herencia potter jejejeje. Me alegro de que te guste. Un besazo

**Mary Tonks **A ver a ver, si James se entera eso seria un poco extraño, aunque no veo yo a James de padre de ninguna manera y no, Snape no usara a Draco para desquitarse, Draco o actua por si mismo o se queda quietecito ejjeje. Un abrazo

Ginny84 Muchas gracias! Y espero tener el siguiente capi pronto aunq estoy muy liada. Un beazo! 

**Arabella Figg Black** Muchísimas gracias, y no te disculpes pq sea breve a mi me basta y me sobra, espero q te siga gustando. Un besito!

**CAPÍTULO 9: AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO.**

La broma con el pus de bubotubérculo tuvo a Snape fuera de juego durante más de una semana. Para todos los cursos fue una paz celestial que se rompió el mismo día que volvió y fue precisamente el curso de séptimo quien más lo notó. Hacer aparecer un cubo no era algo que un alumno de primero pudiera hacer y aunque no habían encontrado la varita autora de la transformación, Snape estaba seguro de quiénes habían sido los artífices de la broma y no se lo ocultaba.

Algo que tampoco pudieron mantener oculto por mucho que lo intentaron era la guerra que se estaba librando fuera. Dumbledore les había prohibido terminantemente leer "El profeta" y durante las primeras semanas no fue algo que les causase trauma alguno, sin embargo desde que Harry mencionó a Voldemort, cada día se turnaban para quitarle a alguien el periódico y leerlo lejos de las miradas recriminadoras de Hermione o de Ginny que no dudaban en quitarle incluso puntos para que los dejaran.

.-Canuto, hoy te toca a ti buscar "El Profeta".

.-Ya lo sé, James. Y sé quién me lo va a proporcionar-Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia la mesa de ravenclaw.

Cuando Patricia salió del gran comedor acompañada por sus amigas, Sirius se escapó con una excusa tonta.

.-Tengo tu tarea de hoy

Sirius apareció por detrás y le pasó un montón de pergaminos por la cara haciendo que Patricia y sus amigas se pararan en seco. Ella intentó cogerla pero Sirius fue más rápido y levantó la mano antes de que la alcanzara.

.-Te la cambio por el periódico.

.-Suscríbete Barker, no es tan difícil sabes. ¿por qué no se lo pides a alguno de tus amigos¿o es que es una forma de ligar conmigo?

.-No seas descarada, Brown. Sólo me interesa tu periódico. Bueno...- Sirius puso un tono de voz meloso y Patricia le sonrió con descaro- y algo de información sobre Voldemort- la sonrisa le desapareció de la cara inmediatamente y sus amigas lanzaron un grito ahogado que desconcertó mucho al merodeador.

.-¡No pronuncies ese nombre!.

.-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sirius muy desconcertado- Ya sé que está un poco loco y que se dedica a matar a todo el que se le pone por delante pero no es para tanto. Mis amigos no tienen ningún problema en pronunciarlo.

.-Tus amigos son Potter y su pandilla ¿no?- le preguntó una de las amigas de Patricia a la que todavía no se le había quitado la cara de susto.

.-Sí, y ¿qué tiene eso de especial?.

.-¿Que qué tiene de especial¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives, Barker?- le preguntó Patricia.-Si quieres saber algo sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pregúntale a tu amigo Potter. Se han visto las caras más de una y más de dos veces. ¿En serio que no sabes nada?- Sirius negó con la cabeza. Patricia no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. - ¡Por Dios, Barker! Potter detuvo al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cuando solo era un bebé. Gracias a él tuvimos trece años de paz. ¡Todo el mundo sabe eso!

Sirius se quedó de piedra, incapaz de reaccionar; así que Patricia le arrancó de las manos su trabajo de transformaciones y le dio en el pecho con el periódico para que volviera en sí, sin embargo Sirius siguió en estado de shock. Inconscientemente cogió el periódico y se dirigió a su clase de runas antiguas.

.-¡Sirius!- Remus estaba a su lado y lo miraba con gesto preocupado para después devolvérselo a James que estaba sentado al otro lado de Sirius.

.-Ey Canuto- James le dio un codazo y Sirius regresó de nuevo a la realidad, fijándose más en el dolor de su costado que en las llamadas de atención de su amigo.

.-¿Se puede saber qué has visto en el periódico?- le preguntó Remus intentándoselo quitar por debajo del pupitre.

.-Lo de siempre, han matado a una bruja del ministerio. Pero es que no os vais a creer lo que me ha contado Brown.

Remus y James se acercaron más a su amigo para que les contara eso tan interesante. Se pasaron toda la hora de runas antiguas haciendo exclamaciones de sorpresa e hipótesis sobre quién era Harry Potter, lo que les costó perder 15 puntos, pero eso no les importó. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar, aunque tenían que averiguar más cosas.

Durante la comida, los tres permanecieron algo aislados continuando con su conversación sobre Harry. Éste mientras tanto pasó la comida con sus amigos, con Lily y con Andrea, a quienes se les hizo muy raro el comportamiento de los merodeadores.

.-Sirius, tienes que hablar con él, preguntarle algo, a ti seguro que te lo cuenta.

.-A mí ¿por qué?

.-Según él, tú eres como su hermano mayor- aportó sabiamente Remus.

.-Sí, pero te recuerdo que cuando nos presentamos aquí al primero que intentó recurrir fue a ti. Así que pregúntale tú.

.-Vamos Sirius- le rogó James- Tú tienes carisma, te llevas bien con él.

.-No me hagas la pelota cornamenta.

James se quedó mirando a Sirius con gesto suplicante, por detrás una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de Remus que sabía que ese gesto nunca fallaba.

.-¡Un momento!-Sirius se puso de pie muy nervioso y empezó a mirar a James y a Remus con mucha rapidez.

.-¿Qué te ocurre, Canuto?-James estaba preocupado.

.-¿Cómo me has mirado?- James y Remus intercambiaron miradas de preocupación e intentaron que Sirius se calmara, pero fue inútil.

.-Sirius, tranquilo- le dijo Remus empujándole de los hombros para que se sentara- Te ha mirado como siempre que quiere algo. James hace eso siempre que te pide algo desde que entramos en primero y tú lo sabes. ¿Se puede saber de qué te sorprendes ahora?.

Sirius empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y no hacía caso de nada de lo que sus amigos le estaban diciendo. Miró a James unos segundos, le cogió la cara con una mano y la giró como si estuviera buscando algo y salió rápidamente del salón moviendo la cabeza con gesto negativo. Se cruzó con una chica de Hufflepuff, con la que había estado coqueteando unos días, pero no fue capaz de responder a su saludo con algo más que un susurro que sonaba a "no puede ser".

Durante las horas de esa tarde no habló, lo que ya era un logro para él. Se pasó toda la hora de transformaciones mirando a James, que empezaba a cansarse de la actuación de su amigo, y a Harry, que no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría y se dedicaba a mirar a Sirius con sospecha. Cuando salieron del aula, James se dirigió a la sala común junto con Harry para recoger sus cosas del quidditch.

.-Sirius- éste estaba mirando a los dos chicos andar a través del pasillo, quien no los conociera pensaría que eran gemelos idénticos- ¡Sirius!

.-¿Qué quieres, Remus?

.-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa o qué?

.-Sí, claro, si no se lo cuento a alguien creo que voy a reventar.- Remus le miró asustado y lo llevó hasta un aula que estaba vacía.

.-Habla, que me estás preocupando mucho.

.-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que cuando Harry me pidió que dejara a Ginny noté algo en sus ojos q me resultaba familiar?

Remus lo miraba con cara extrañada, no tenía ni idea de adónde quería llegar y qué tenía que ver Harry con la extraña reacción que había tenido esa mañana cuando ni siquiera había estado presente. Pero a pesar de todo respondió afirmativamente a su amigo, con más interés en que continuara que en afirmar que realmente se acordaba.

.-Hoy he vuelto a ver eso. No sé qué es exactamente, pero lo he vuelto a ver en James.

.-Sirius, si no te explicas mejor, no voy a entender nada.

Remus, por favor, con lo listo que eres para unas cosas y lo lento que eres para otras. Hoy, cuando James me ha puesto la cara esa que pone cuando quiere algo, he visto en su mirada lo mismo que vi en la de Harry.

.-¿Súplica?

.-¡No idiota¿Es que no lo ves¿no te parece raro que se llame Potter?

.-Ya ha dicho que sus padres son muggles, no pertenece a la familia de James

.-Pero se parece mucho ¿y si nos está engañando también con esto?

.-Sirius,- Remus reflexionó unos segundos antes de continuar pausadamente con su explicación- Estoy de acuerdo en que Harry nos ha estado engañando con relación a Voldemort, pero piensa un poco. ¿me estás diciendo que crees que Harry es familia de James?

.-Su hijo para ser exactos.

.-Has perdido el juicio. Definitivamente.

.-¿Ah, sí? Son iguales, se llama Potter, y miran igual cuando quieren algo.

.-Todo el mundo tiene un doble, además no son tan iguales, Potter es un apellido muy común entre los muggles y todo el mundo mira así cuando quiere algo. ¡Creo que desvarías!

.-¿Y por qué nos conoce? Dice que yo soy como su hermano mayor. Si fuera el hijo de James eso tendría sentido, yo sería su tío Sirius.

.-Debes dejar de leer la revista "Corazón de Bruja". A ver, piensa, tú siempre me recuerdas que fui yo la primera persona a la que Harry pensó en recurrir cuando nos vio. Si fuera realmente el hijo de James¿no crees que sería a él a quien se lo contase?

.-Y si James ya no estuviera- Las palabras salieron de Sirius como si se quitase una enorme opresión que le estuviese matando poco a poco.

.-No digas eso ni en broma- La voz de Remus sonó más amenazante que nunca en toda su vida.-Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él para averiguar qué relación hay entre él y Voldemort. Eso es más importante.

.-¿Más importante que saber que es el hijo de James?

.-Pero mira que te ha dado fuerte. Y si lo fuera¿no crees que Harry intentaría llevarse mejor con James¿o se lo habría dado a entender? Yo no me imagino ver a mi padre con mi edad y no decirle nada.

Sirius no acabó muy convencido pero aceptó callarse su, según Remus, absurda teoría y preguntarle a Harry sólo y exclusivamente sobre su relación con Voldemort. Querían saber qué había llevado a un hijo de muggles a terminar durante trece años con un mago que había estado atemorizando tanto a su tiempo como al tiempo en el que ahora estaban.

Ese domingo tendrían de nuevo una sesión extra de defensa contra las artes oscuras con Harry. Había mejorado muchísimo con las transformaciones sin varita, y Snape podía haber dado fe de ello de no ser porque no conocía esa habilidad de Harry. Lily le había ayudado con los encantamientos, se habían pasado horas y horas practicando encantamientos cada vez más complicados sin el uso de varita y Harry ya a penas tenía que concentrarse para hacer uso de esa cualidad. Sin embargo, las maldiciones y contramaldiciones eran otra historia, era muy difícil mantener la concentración y defenderse o atacar al mismo tiempo, pero ese era su nuevo propósito y sus amigos habían aceptado encantados, especialmente los tres merodeadores, que tenían planeado preguntarle a Harry después de su sesión de entrenamiento.

Se pasaron la mañana metidos en la biblioteca haciendo rápidamente todas sus tareas. Hermione estaba totalmente en contra de la táctica de los merodeadores en la que cada uno hacía una asignatura y luego se las intercambiaban, pero como a ellos no podía obligarles a cambiar su método de estudio que duraba ya siete años, pagó su furia con Harry y Ron que intentaron seguir su ejemplo. A la hora de comer ya habían terminado, la mejor parada fue Ginny, a la que Harry le soplaba a escondidas las preguntas que no sabía. Así que tras darse una hora para descansar en la que Ginny y Harry por un lado y Lily y James por otro desaparecieron, se dirigieron a la sala que McGonagall le había habilitado para sus prácticas.

La primera hora todo fue un poco complicado para Harry que no dominaba para nada su poder. Los haces de luz de los diferentes hechizos iban descontrolados y rara vez daban en su oponente, sin embargo después de una hora su técnica mejoró enormemente y su efectividad era tan buena como con la varita. Uno a uno se fueron enfrentando a él. Ya sabían el porqué de ese entrenamiento especial por lo que no salió la típica discusión sobre porqué había que luchar siempre contra Harry. Éste, que sabía que sus padres y sus amigos volverían a su tiempo sin tener que enfrentarse directamente a la guerra, tuvo especial benevolencia cuando se enfrentó a ellos la primera vez, pero no ocurrió lo mismo con Ginny, con Hermione y con Ron.

.-Enervate- Harry despertó por tercera vez a Ginny y no parecía muy complacido por ello-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás más lenta que de costumbre.

.-Déjala en paz, Harry- intercedió Sirius por ella- Eres tú el que no está teniendo compasión de ella.

Ginny se puso de pie y se colocó bien la ropa, miró a Sirius con gesto agradecido y después a su novio de forma desafiante. Sabía que esa presión era por su bien pero hoy en concreto la estaba machacando.

.-Sin piedad. Cariño- Ginny recalcó la última palabra y alzó su varita.

Harry volvió a su tónica, lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones sin parar mientras que Ginny a penas tenía tiempo para defenderse. Se había partido el labio y respiraba con dificultad, pero cada vez que caía volvía a levantarse con la varita en alza e incitaba a su novio a que continuara. Ron y Hermione estaban desesperados por meterse en medio, más que un entrenamiento parecía una lucha encarnizada. Sabían que Harry se había vuelto más severo desde que los ataques se habían intensificado y era precisamente a Ginny a la que más exigía, por miedo a que pudiera verse en una situación de peligro; pero el resto no entendían los motivos de Harry.

.-¡Déjala en paz, Potter!- James agarró a Harry por el hombro y lo hizo girar sobre si mismo para que le diera la cara- La vas a matar.

.-¡Le estoy salvando la vida!.

Harry volvió a girarse con intención de continuar pero al hacerlo su padre y Sirius le agarraron las manos para que no volviera a atacarla. Remus, Andrea y Lily estaban atendiendo a Ginny que tenía la cara llena de arañazos y moratones, pero a pesar de ello intentaba levantarse para seguir enfrentándose a Harry, ella sabía perfectamente el miedo que él tenía a perderla y por eso le exigía tanto.

.-¡Soltadme!

Harry se zafó con algo de dificultad de los chicos y se acercó a Ginny. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un bote con un líquido transparente al que ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Al ver la suavidad con que le acariciaba las heridas los demás se separaron un poco.

.-Tómatelo. Te pondrás bien enseguida.- Le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ella asintió dolorosamente con la cabeza- ¿Te duele?- le susurró él mientras la besa dulcemente en el labio ensangrentado.-Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- el mundo había desaparecido para ellos, pero ellos seguían ahí para el mundo.

.-¿Pero tendrás cara?- le gritó James desde el otro lado de la habitación- Primero la machacas y ahora le haces mimos. Enfréntate a mí si eres tan valiente.

.-No tienes ni idea de por qué lo hago. Estamos en guerra y hay que estar preparados.

.-Especialmente si es tu novia ¿no?- dijo Andrea, que se había mantenido al margen de todo- No debe ser fácil ser la novia del chico que acabó con Voldemort y que se ha enfrentado a él varias veces.

.-¿Qué sabéis vosotros de eso?- preguntó Ron con recelo.

.-Más de lo que deberían- le respondió Harry cargado de ira- Ya hablaremos después de ese tema. Me interesa mucho saber cómo os habéis enterado. Ahora ¿quién es el siguiente?

James no tuvo piedad con él, después de la escenita con Ginny estaba furioso y quería darle un buen merecido a Harry, pero éste tenía mucha más práctica que él en el enfrentamiento directo y aunque le puso mucha resistencia, Harry no tuvo ningún reparo en desplazarlo dos metros con un movimiento de su mano. Sirius y Remus se llevaron un golpe parecido, Harry estaba muy enfadado con ellos; habían averiguado quién era y lo habían prejuzgado por su comportamiento con Ginny. No había nada en el mundo que le doliera más que hacerle daño a ella pero sabía que eso podría salvarle la vida en un momento dado.

La siguiente fue Lily, que tuvo que discutir con James para empezar su duelo con Harry. Éste miró a James antes de empezar, que le devolvió una mirada amenazante. Lily era buena con la varita pero no tanto como los merodeadores y tampoco estaba tan bien entrenada como Ginny o sus amigos. Harry ya había descargado mucha adrenalina con los chicos y aunque estaba considerablemente cansado estaba venciéndola con sorprendente facilidad. No usó ningún hechizo muy beligerante, no sabía por qué pero se sentía incapaz de atacar a Lily. No podía machacar a su madre. James era distinto; lo había provocado y eso había sacado de su cabeza el cartel de padre que debía haber llevado, pero Lily era otra cosa. La simpleza de los hechizos que usó llamó mucho la atención de los que los estaban mirando y permitió a Lily no solo defenderse sino atacar en un par de ocasiones. Una de ella Harry estuvo a punto de recibir un hechizo paralizante y creó un escudo de protección tan poderoso que Lily salió despedida hacia atrás con mucha fuerza.

Harry reaccionó justo cuando su madre iba a estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared, con un gesto la detuvo en el aire y la bajó despacio hasta que llegó al suelo, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. Lily estaba impresionada y miraba a Harry con una sonrisa enorme que hizo que el chico se sintiera un poco incómodo.

.-¡Eh, Potter¡Estoy harto de tu juego! No te importa machacar a tu novia pero tratas a la mía entre algodones. Si te acercas a ella más de lo normal te acuerdas de quién es James Potter.

.-¡James!-le riñó Lily, que se puso entre los dos chicos para que se separasen un poco- No tienes ningún derecho a montar esta escenita, ya estoy harta de que lo trates así-James y Harry la miraban con los ojos abiertos y luego se intercambiaban entre ellos miradas que en principio eran de sorpresa pero que en seguida se llenaban de odio.- Harry, no le hagas caso, has sido muy amable.

Lily le guiñó un ojo y lo miró fijamente pero en esa observación pudo ver como la brillante cicatriz de su frente se hacía cada vez más visible, en la misma que el rostro de Lily se llenaba de preocupación. Harry, por su parte, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no doblarse allí mismo de dolor y demostrarle a su padre que era débil, pero la cicatriz lo estaba mortificando más de lo que ya le tenía acostumbrado. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y que Lily se estaba dando cuenta así que se giró rápidamente para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Bastó que sus amigos le echaran un vistazo para saber lo que estaba pasando. Ginny se levantó rápidamente del suelo, donde había intentado recuperarse, y se acercó a él con cautela.

.-¿Estás bien, cariño?

Harry hubiera querido responder que sí, incluso no le hubiera importado poder responder que no, pero no podía hablar, no podía seguir moviéndose y todo a su alrededor empezaba a nublarse. El dolor de la cicatriz solo era tan intenso cuando Voldemort estaba cerca pero ahora no estaba y tampoco estaba soñando con él. Quiso seguir planteándose hipótesis sobre ese ataque de dolor pero en cuestión de segundos se hizo tan agudo que sólo pudo caer al suelo con un alarido desgarrador.

.-¡Harry¡Harry, mi vida, despierta!- Ginny estaba arrodillada en el suelo abrazada a su novio que había caído inconsciente.

.-Vamos compañero, despierta¡tienes que despertar!

.-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Lily muy preocupada- ¿Está enfermo?

.-No es nada- fue la respuesta tajante de Hermione.

.-¿Cómo que no es nada¡Mírale! – gritó Andrea desesperada.

Sirius y James no se acercaron a Harry que seguía inconsciente en el suelo pero moviéndose con violentas convulsiones y gestos de dolor. Se pasearon nerviosamente por la habitación intercambiando miradas de preocupación.

.-¡Voy a por McGonagall!-dijo Remus saliendo por la puerta.

Ginny, Lily y Hermione estaban agachadas junto al cuerpo de Harry, la primera abrazada a él le besaba incansantemente y con suavidad la fuente de su dolor en un intento de conseguir que se calmara. A pesar de la enorme opresión que sentía en el pecho y del poco ánimo que recibía por parte de los que estaban allí no soltó ni una lágrima. Desde que había empezado con Harry, lo había visto retorcerse de dolor en varias ocasiones especialmente antes de que dominara la oclumencia pero nunca había llegado a ese estado.

McGonagall llegó acompañada del director y entró en la habitación con la cara pálida buscando en todos lados a Harry. Dumbledore parecía más calmado pero tras sus gafas de media luna podía descubrirse una enorme pesadumbre. Harry no despertó y tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería donde Ginny insistió en quedarse con él. Para todos fue un choque muy violento. No sabían qué había ocurrido y no paraban de acribillar a preguntas a Hermione y a Ron que no tenían la mente para sus constantes dudas.

.-Escuchadme un momento- sentenció Hermione para detener la oleada de cuestiones- Harry es nuestro mejor amigo y ahora mismo está inconsciente en la enfermería. No tenemos el cuerpo para esto.

Después de dos días sin abrir los ojos y sin más movimiento que algún gesto de dolor, Harry despertó en medio de la noche. A su lado como cada noche estaba una Ginny que presentaba un aspecto aún más demacrado que su novio.

.-Gin- la voz salió ronca y baja, como si se le hubiese olvidado cómo se usaba. Así que tuvo que acariciarle la mano para que se percatara de que había despertado

Ella abrió los ojos despacio y cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño esbozó la primera sonrisa desde que Harry perdiera el conocimiento.

.-¡Sra. Ponphrey! Hay que avisar a Dumbledore¡Harry a despertado!

La enfermera salió disparada a buscar al director mientras daba saltitos de alegría. Harry no había soltado la mano de su novia que ahora se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

.-¿Qué ocurrió?

Voldemort intentó meterse en mi mente otra vez. Está enfadado porque no puede y quiso poseerme. Fue un dolor horrible. ¡Oh, Gin, fue horroroso!

.-¿Estás bien? Llevas dos días sin conocimiento, temíamos que en tu estado Voldemort pudiera meterse en tu mente sin problema, pero al parecer...- la chica giró la cabeza para evitar que él la mirara.

.-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ha estado muy ocupado, quizá desquitándose por no haberlo logrado. Ha matado a cientos de muggles y magos en solo dos días. Ha estado imparable, ayer oí a Dumbledore decir que la orden está en el límite, a penas han dormido y han tenido muchas bajas.

.-¿Y Remus? – Harry se intentó incorporar pero estaba muy débil- ¿Sabes algo de él?

Nadie nos ha dicho nada así que supongo que estará bien.

El director llegó con aspecto cansado hasta la cama donde estaba Harry y pidió a Harry que le contara lo que le había ocurrido. El chico volvió a repetir lo que le había contado a su novia y le exigió que le contara cómo estaba la orden, especialmente lo único que le quedaba de su familia: Remus.

Al día siguiente por la noche Harry estaba muy recuperado y tras rogarle y rerogarle a la enfermera, pudo volver a su torre. Todos habían ido a visitarle después de comer y se habían mordido la lengua para no preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, especialmente Sirius al que las preguntas se le acumulaban cada vez más. Lily había traído una gran bolsa de ranas de chocolate aunque no quiso decir de donde la había sacado, lo que hizo suponer a Harry que ella también era asidua al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. En la sala común todos se preocuparon mucho por él, pero se inventó una historia sobre un empacho de dulces y la mayoría no puso objeciones.

De manera milagrosa ninguno de ellos tuvo sueño esa noche, lo de Harry era comprensible pues estaba cansado de estar metido en la cama pero lo del resto era pura curiosidad. Unos buscaban la manera de comenzar la conversación y los otros de detenerla antes de que adquiriese un tono peligroso. Harry los miraba como si se hubiese perdido un par de capítulos y en su mente sólo rondaba una idea. Tenía que ver a Remus. Él era capaz de calmarle como nadie y necesitaba asegurarse de que lo que le había dicho el director no era una mentira piadosa para evitar que él empeorara.

Buscó en su baúl el espejo que Sirius le había regalado en quinto curso; Remus se había encargado de arreglarlo para estar siempre en contacto, desde que Sirius había muerto, se habían convertido en la única familia que le quedaba al otro. Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban durmiendo así que cogió el espejo y entró en el baño para no despertarles.

.-¡Harry¿Cómo estás?

El Remus adulto apareció muy preocupado al otro lado del espejo. Aunque tenía un aspecto bastante demacrado los ojos color miel le brillaron al ver a Harry sano y salvo, su enorme sonrisa compensó las profundas ojeras que anunciaban lo poco que faltaba para la luna llena.

.-Muy bien¿y tú qué tal? Ha habido muchos ataques ¿Tú has estado?- Harry hablaba atropelladamente lo que arrancó de Lupin una mirada tierna.

.-En algunos sí y en otros no. He dormido poco estos días pero estoy completamente sano.

.-¿Sano¿Te has mirado al espejo?- ironizó el chico ahora mucho más tranquilo.

.-¿Qué tal te llevas con mi yo de diecisiete años?

.-Bien, no has cambiado mucho. Calladito, paciente y pacifista.

.-Cuéntale eso a los mortífagos del otro día.- Ambos se rieron sinceramente de la broma.-Me gustaría tanto poder ir a Hogwarts.- El rostro de Remus se ensombreció y Harry pudo notarlo- Ver a Sirius, aunque solo fuese una vez más, aunque fuese coqueteando con una chica- Harry sonrió- ¿Qué tal con tu padre? Me gustaría muchísimo verle, le he echado mucho de menos, pero Dumbledore no me deja.

.-¿Mi padre¿por qué no me habíais dicho que mi padre es un arrogante creído insoportable?

.-Veo que os lleváis bien.-dijo Remus con sarcasmo- Harry, tu padre es una buena persona y un gran amigo.

.-Yo no lo dudo, pero a mí me odia.

Lupin se quedó callado unos minutos mirando a Harry con un tono de melancolía y una chispa de envida en sus ojos por poder ver a sus amigos. De repente su rostro cambió; Harry lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se había dado cuenta de algo.

.-¿Qué ocurre?

.-No le había dado importancia hasta ahora, pero...- Remus meditó unos instantes y continuó al darse cuenta de la cara de impaciencia del chico- desde principios de séptimo James y Sirius siempre decía que tenía la sensación de haber perdido algo importante. Pasamos unos días en la enfermería después del hechizo de tu madre, debió ser cuando volvimos del futuro

.-¿Tú te acuerdas de todo esto?

.-¡Claro que no! Dumbledore dice que nos borró la memoria, pero ellos siempre decían eso. Habían perdido algo importante pero no sabían qué era. Sirius nunca perdió esa sensación pero tu padre...¿sabes cuándo la perdió?

.-No

.-James perdió esa sensación el día que te cogió en brazos por primera vez. A lo mejor te recordaba en el futuro ¿quién sabe? Quizá este James te odie, aunque lo dudo, pero no tengas duda de que años después se enamoró de ti desde el primer momento que te vio.

Harry se hinchó de orgullo y al mismo tiempo de tristeza, tenía a un James que era el que no le correspondía conocer, uno que le odiaba y eso impedía que pudiera aprovechar todos esos momentos que perdió. Remus se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Harry empezaban a brillar y prefirió cambiar de tema.

.-Dumbledore dice que te llevas muy bien con tu madre- la mención de su madre hizo a Harry sonreír de nuevo, ella sí era lo que necesitaba.- Es guapa ¿verdad?

.-Es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Bueno Ginny... Tú me entiendes¡es mi madre! Pero...- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara y Remus pudo sentir el terror.- Andrea también es muy guapa, no sé por qué no me has hablado nunca de ella.

.-Andrea es... una amiga del colegio, sólo eso.

.-Ya, claro, pues no es lo que parece aquí. ¡No lo niegues! Esa chica te gusta, te gustaba ¡Ay, qué lío con los verbos!- Remus giró la cara para que Harry no pudiera verle y él se temió lo peor- ¿Está...? quiero decir... ella... sigue viva ¿verdad?

.-Sí, es una perfecta muggle del norte de escocia...- su tono de voz se había vuelto profundo y triste- O al menos eso era la última vez que la vi.

Los merodeadores habían respetado a Harry pero no querían esperar más tiempo así que en cuanto Harry subió las escaleras arremetieron contra Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Querían saber qué era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a Harry, y sobre todo quién era Harry. Harto de decir que no y de verse en el compromiso en el que le estaban poniendo Ron terminó escaqueándose escaleras arriba, pero los chicos no se iban a conformar así que subieron corriendo tras él dejando a las cuatro chicas en la sala común. Entraron en la habitación de Ron corriendo y montando un gran escándalo que despertó a sus tres compañeros. Al ver que la voz de Harry no había protestado los cuatro miraron su cama adoselada. Harry había cometido el fallo de olvidar cubrir su cama así que todos vieron que no estaba acostado como había dicho.

.-Neville¿y Harry?

.-No lo he oído subir.

Ron se asustó muchísimo y miró a Remus que parecía también preocupado. James por su parte se mostraba crispado porque les había engañado y Sirius lo estaba buscando debajo de la cama.

.-Voy a avisar a las chicas- avisó Sirius después de su inspección.

La primera idea de Remus fue mirar en el baño antes de poner el grito en el cielo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Harry estaba apoyado en el lavabo hablando divertidamente con un espejo.

.-Harry ¡Menudo susto!

Harry se quedó pálido, tenía enfrente de sí a un Remus de diecisiete años y en el espejo a uno que rozaba casi los cuarenta.

.-¿Con quién hablas? Yo tengo uno igual.

Ron intentó que James no se acercara al espejo porque sabía que la única persona con la que Harry hablaba a través de ese espejo era con Lupin, pero falló y James se hizo con el espejo. Si Harry se había quedado pálido, James rozó el infarto al corazón.

.-Lunático- la boca se le quedó abierta sin poder reaccionar.

El Remus joven contestó a la llamada como si se refiriera a él, pero corrió a su lado cuando vio que James no quitaba los ojos del espejo. Remus, desde Grimmauld Place, donde estaba haciendo guardia, no pudo mover ni un músculo, tenía en frente suya a sí mismo, pero lo que todavía era más impactante tenía a James, a uno que a penas había cambiado desde la última vez que habló con él en Godric Hollow.

.-¡Cuánto tiempo, Cornamenta!

.-¡Lo habéis encontrado!- gritó Sirius al entrar al cuarto acompañado de las chicas.

Los compañeros de habitación de los chicos estaban empezando a asustarse y no podían dormir con el escándalo así que decidieron levantarse para investigar, sin embargo se encontraron con una Hermione que no quería compartir ese momento con más personas y con un hechizo los dejó profundamente dormidos. Harry hizo un intento de recuperar el espejo pero recordó lo que Remus le acababa de decir y no quería privarle de la posibilidad de ver a sus amigos aunque solo fuese un instante, como él había pedido.

.-Remus ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó Sirius sorprendido apretujándose entre el joven Remus y James.

.-¡Vaya, qué extraño es esto!-Dijo Remus antes de moverse para dejar sitio a Sirius, se le hacía demasiado paranoico verse a sí mismo con cuarenta años.

.-¡Lunático! – gritó Sirius encantado, arrancando a todos una sonrisa- ¡Tienes canas¡Y arrugas!.

.-¡Oh, Sirius cómo te he echado de menos!

.-¿Por qué?- preguntó James, bastante menos extasiado que su amigo y con un tono más preocupado- A mí me has dicho que cuánto tiempo y a él que lo has echado de menos ¿Es que acaso no nos vemos?

El rostro de Remus se contrajo, no podía decirles que habían muerto. Había sido un idiota haciendo esos comentarios pero su razón dejó de actuar cuando se encontró delante de James.

.-Últimamente todos estamos muy liados- intentó salvar- ¿Y Lily?

.-¡Remus¡Qué guapo!- Lily había dejado a un lado a Andrea y miraba a uno y otro Remus con una enorme sonrisa- ¿No está mi yo adulto por ahí¡Quiero saber si tengo muchas arrugas!- bromeó la chica- Vaya esto es extrañísimo.

.-¡Déjame ver!- Andrea prácticamente le quitó el espejo a Lily que estaba tan contenta como los demás por encontrarse con uno de ellos versión adulta.

.-¡Andy!-Andrea se sonrojó un poco y miró con reproche al joven Remus- ¡Estás preciosa!

Remus la miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Después de haber visto a James y Sirius, estaba preparado para ver a Lily, con los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa que el día que la despidió antes de que se escondieran, pero Andrea... Andrea no estaba muerta pero era un fantasma de su pasado.

.-¿Ya no lo estoy?- preguntó ella haciéndose la triste-¿o es que llevas mucho tiempo sin verme?

Remus quiso golpearse contra una esquina por no ser capaz de pensar antes de hablarle a su antigua pandilla de amigos, pero era extremadamente difícil usar el cerebro cuando te reencuentras con los que habían desparecido.

.-Es que había olvidado lo preciosa que eras con diecisiete años.- intentó arreglar lo que hizo que Andrea se sonrojara aún más.

.-¡Ey! - Gritó de fondo el joven Remus. Y todos se rieron, incluido él mismo con algunos años más.

.-¡Chicos! No creo que sea buena idea lo que estáis haciendo- Hermione como siempre actuó como conciencia colectiva.

.-Tienes razón Hermione- dijo Remus desde el espejo- Sed buenos y cuidaos mucho.

Todos se agolparon para despedirse de él, mientras que él los miraba como si fuese la última página del libro que escribía con ellos. Intentó alargar ese momento todo lo que le permitieron sus ganas de llorar, pero no pudo resistir ver a sus amigos por más tiempo, jóvenes y felices cuando pocos años después sus vidas cambiarían tanto.

.-Travesura realizada-dijo con la voz entrecortada antes de acabar con la conexión.

Los merodeadores y las chicas salían del dormitorio de los de séptimo. James miraba con curiosidad el espejo, que había dicho que era como el suyo.

.-¡Un momento¡Este es mi espejo!

Al oírlo Sirius se abalanzó sobre el espejo como si esa fuera la prueba que estaba a punto de confirmar toda su teoría.

.-Yo gravé esta L y esta J justo dos días antes de llegar aquí.- bramó James pasándole el espejo por la cara a Harry- ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa?

.-El compañero de ese espejo es mío ¿por qué lo tiene Remus?

El silencio se apoderó de los presentes. Ron parecía más nervioso que nunca y las chicas buscaban a Harry con la mirada para evitar que les contara algo. Harry, acorralado entre un Sirius y un James muy furiosos a penas se podía mover, así que tomó una decisión.

.-Está bien. Es hora de que me dejéis en paz con tantas dudas y tantas sospechas. ¿Queréis respuestas? Pues las vais a tener. ¡Bajad conmigo a la sala común!

.-¿Te has vuelto loco?- le gritó Hermione fuera de sí- ¡Tú no vas a contar nada!

.-Hermione, es mi vida ¿de acuerdo?

La respuesta seca de Harry dejó a la chica muy desconcertada pero no dudó ni un segundo en bajar con el resto a la sala común para escuchar lo que Harry tenía que contar.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

N/A: Hola! Q tal todos? Yo muy muy agobiada pero siempre buscando un ratito para la historia, si es q me encanta y me animais muchísimo con los reviews así que todavía me dan mas ganas de seguir.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado e intentare tener pronto el siguiente capi.

Un beso a todos!


	10. Cuatro merodeadores

**CAPÍTULO 10: CUATRO MERODEADORES.**

-Está bien. Es hora de que me dejéis en paz con tantas dudas y tantas sospechas. ¿Queréis respuestas? Pues las vais a tener. ¡Bajad conmigo a la sala común!

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- le gritó Hermione fuera de sí- ¡Tú no vas a contar nada!

-Hermione, es mi vida ¿de acuerdo?

La respuesta seca de Harry dejó a la chica muy desconcertada pero no dudó ni un segundo en bajar con el resto a la sala común para escuchar lo que Harry tenía que contar.

La sala estaba sola y todos se acomodaron alrededor de la chimenea para no perderse detalle de la declaración de Harry. Él bajó despacio, rumiando lo que quería decir. Los merodeadores no eran personas a las que se les pudiera engañar con facilidad y ellos ya le habían mantenido oculto todo lo que había pasado por dos meses y medio, todo un record, pero lo que tenía que decir era demasiado hiriente y difícil de digerir a pesar de que Dumbledore después les borrase la memoria. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre "mamá no te he conocido nunca"? Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que aunque se la borrasen siempre quedaría algo, al menos eso le había dicho Remus, a su padre siempre le quedó la sensación de dejar a una parte de él lejos y a Sirius ¿qué sería lo que Sirius había dejado atrás?

-¿Piensas empezar o nos has traído aquí para una fiesta del pijama?

Harry miró a su padre, que le había sacado de sus pensamientos, con cara de asco, pero se le dibujó una sonrisa perversa al imaginar cómo podría reaccionar James al descubrir que estaba tratando tan mal a su propio hijo.

-Está bien ¿por dónde empiezo?- se preguntó a sí mismo

-¿Qué tal por el hecho de que acabaste con Voldemort cuando eras un bebé?- le apuntó Sirius con algo de sorna.

-De acuerdo. Cuando yo nací, Voldemort estaba en su mejor momento, no había nadie que le hiciera frente. Mataba aurores cada día, los muggles se estaban dando cuenta de todo y los magos empezaron a temer incluso pronunciar su nombre- Sirius puso cara de "ahora sé porqué el numerito de Patricia" –Ya os he dicho que soy hijo de muggle- de repente la cara de preocupación de Hermione y Ginny se convirtió en una poco disimulada cara de sorpresa, mientras que a Ron le daba un ataque de tos, pero nadie lo notó- Una noche, cuando yo tenía un año, el pueblo donde vivía fue atacado; la maldición Avada Kedavra que Voldemort me mandó rebotó en mí sin saber cómo y le dio a él.

-¿Una maldición Avada Kedavra rebotó en ti? – Preguntó James con escepticismo- Creía que nos ibas a contar la verdad, no un cuento para dormir.

-Si no te gusta lo que oyes ya sabes donde tienes tu cama. Esa es la verdad. Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió-Harry se había convertido en un gran mentiroso desde que dominaba la occlumencia, pues su profesora le había enseñado no sólo a cerrar su mente sino a mostrarse indiferente ante lo que decía para no ser descubierto.

-Está bien- apaciguó Lily-Continúa por favor.

-Muchos pensaron que había muerto aunque no fue así. Hace tres años Voldemort volvió y desde entonces estamos en guerra. Después del ataque, mi familia descubrió que era mago y Dumbledore me proporcionó una protección especial aunque un poco disimulada, así que yo no supe que era mago hasta que cumplí los once años.

-Eso no explica, entonces, cómo nos conocemos.

-Sí lo explica. Durante la primera guerra Dumbledore creó un grupo secreto para luchar contra Voldemort: La orden del Fénix, al cual vosotros pertenecéis. Por así decirlo, los merodeadores sois mis más fieles protectores. Así que hemos terminado siendo amigos, muy buenos amigos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que somos tus guardaespaldas?- James no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-No lo hacéis como un trabajo. Ya os he dicho que somos amigos.

-¿Pero porqué necesitas protección especial? –preguntó Andrea- ¿Voldemort te sigue persiguiendo?

-Desde que entré en Hogwarts ha intentado matarme algunas veces. En primero poseyó a un profesor y me salvé por suerte. En segundo poseyó a Ginny- todos la miraron y ella intentó esconderse detrás de Hermione- y su basilisco casi me mata pero el fénix de Dumbledore me ayudó.

Harry lo contaba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo pero el resto lo miraba con cara de asombro. Para la mayoría, Harry se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un héroe, sin embargo, para James no empezaba a ser más que un chico arrogante que quería quedar bien delante de los demás.

-En cuarto volvió. Ya no era un espectro o lo que fuera que hubiera sido. Ahora era de carne y hueso y la orden del Fénix volvió a unirse.

-¿Y cómo te salvaste ahí?- preguntó Lily emocionada, haciendo que su novio se derrumbara en el sofá en un gesto de desesperación.

-Su varita y la mía, son hermanas- los demás se quedaron un poco perdidos con la contestación- No pueden enfrentarse directamente.

-Prior incatatem- respondió Lily, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Voldemort me quiere muerto. Por eso me han preparado tanto, por eso la oclumencia y las clases especiales de defensa y por eso el otro día intentó poseerme. Ya no puede leerme la mente así que intentó meterse dentro de mí. La cicatriz es un punto de conexión entre nosotros, cada vez que está cerca me duele tanto que preferiría estar muerto.

Harry dio por concluida su historia, pero el resto no quedó muy satisfecho.

-¿Y el resto de años? Te faltan tres- le dijo Sirius.

-En tercero conocí a los merodeadores.

-¿A Peter también? No me imagino yo a Peter de guardaespaldas de nadie- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Harry miró a sus amigos buscando en ellos la fuerza que empezaba a perder él. Quería contarles todo acerca de esa rata asquerosa, que lo escribieran en un papel para que no lo olvidaran incluso aunque Dumbledore les borrara la memoria, pero era una información demasiado dura.

-Sí, a ese también. Tú fuiste profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ese año. Así que una noche, volvisteis a merodear por Hogwart- Harry lo dijo con un grave tono de melancolía, realmente todos los merodeadores había estado allí esa noche de una u otra manera. – Desde entonces, cuidáis de que no me pase nada grave. En quinto y sexto no pasó nada interesante.

Volvió a mentir, no quería romper la enorme felicidad que estaba teniendo Sirius en ese momento. Le había hecho ilusión saber que todos pertenecían a la orden, que luchaban juntos contra Voldemort y que a pesar de los años, seguían merodeando por el castillo como cuando eran jóvenes. Hubiera sido demasiado duro decirles que todo era una mentira, que solo Remus cumplía esa función de protector porque ellos ya estaban muertos.

-¿Y qué haces tú con mi espejo?- James no estaba tan contento como Sirius.

-Tú me lo diste. Aunque no te lo creas, soy tan importante para ti que me diste tu espejo para que estuviera en contacto con vosotros por si me pasaba algo. El de Sirius está en el cuartel general para que yo dé el aviso. No pretendo que seamos amigos ahora, James, pero quiero que sepas que igual que le dije a Sirius que era como mi hermano, tú eres como un padre para mí.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Digamos que porque Sirius nunca sería un gran padre responsable. Él no ha perdido su toque de locura.

James y Harry miraron al aludido que estaba molestando a Andrea para que mantuviera con él un duelo y así demostrar lo que le llevó a pertenecer a la orden del fénix. Los dos se sonrieron y por un momento Harry pudo ver en su padre un toque de cordialidad que no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts.

-Ves Canuto, como tu historia era muy absurda- comentó Remus mientras le empujaba escaleras arriba para que dejara a Andrea.

-¿Qué historia?

-Nada, James, déjalo, historias de éste, que se aburre mucho y le da por pensar.

-Pues que no se aburra que cuando piensa es un peligro-dijo Lily con ironía, haciendo que todos se rieran.

La semana siguiente fue muy extraña para todos. Se hacía raro no escuchar a James de fondo cada vez que Harry hacía un comentario, Sirius a veces le miraba expectante, buscando una mirada de asco casi comparable a las de Snape o un comentario mordaz, pero no llegaban, incluso James empezó a reírse con Harry y pasaban algún tiempo solos hablando y riendo. Para Harry fue difícil de asimilar; esperaba que fuera algún plan macabro de James para terminar riéndose de él o gastándole alguna broma, pero después empezó a gustarle. Era verdad todo eso que decían de él, era buen amigo y muy divertido.

-Harry.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry estaban en el dormitorio de ellos acostados en las camas de los chicos pasando el tiempo del sábado.

-Mmmmm- respondió desde su cama abrazado a Ginny.

-¿No te parece que tu padre está últimamente especialmente simpático contigo?

-No me había dado cuenta- mintió él haciendo que Ginny le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por embustero.

-Ya, claro- ironizó Hermione a la vez que se erguía en la cama que compartía con Ron- Pero si esta mañana te estaban buscando un mote de esos que tienen ellos.

-¿En serio?- Harry se levantó visiblemente emocionado y al ver la cara de sus amigos volvió a acostarse intentando disimular su alegría.- Esto… quiero decir ¿Ah, sí?

Los otros tres chicos empezaron a reírse, al mismo tiempo que Harry se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Bajamos a cenar?- propuso para que dejaran el tema de lo amiguitos que se habían hecho James y Harry.

En el gran comedor ya estaban los merodeadores y las chicas así que se sentaron junto a ellos dispuestos a devorar todo lo que le pusieran por delante.

-Eva ¿me pasas el pollo¡Me muero de hambre!-Harry hacía señales para alcanzar el pollo pero no llegaba. Su madre lo miró y sonrió pero no hizo ningún intento por pasarle la comida- ¿Lily¿Me has oído?- ella afirmó con la cabeza pero siguió quieta y sonriendo.

-¿Pero que te pasa? – Preguntó James zarandeándola un poco para que reaccionara- Toma Harry.

Harry tomó con avidez el plato que su padre le pasaba su padre. Cogió un trozo y lo miró con deseo dispuesto a engullirlo pero no le dejaron.

-¡Harry¡Harry¡Ron!- Seamus venía corriendo por el pasillo entre las dos mesas con cara desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó cuando llegó e intentó morder se muslo, tenía un enorme agujero en el estómago

-¡Es Neville!- Seamus tiró del brazo de Harry y éste siguió a su comida con la boca abierta pero fue imposible alcanzarla- ¡Está en la enfermería!

Harry tiró desesperado su trozo de pollo y salió disparado hacia la enfermería seguido de Ron y Seamus.

La profesora McGonagall estaba allí con Dean, junto a la camilla de Neville. Parecía como si se hubiera tirado desde la torre de astronomía. Tenía moratones por toda la cara y el brazo y la pierna vendados.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Me caí por la escalera, pero Madam Pomfrey dice que mañana estaré bien. Me he tenido que tomar como siete pociones diferentes.

-Menudo susto nos has dado.- dijo Harry respirando ya más tranquilo- ¿Pasarás aquí la noche?

-Sí así es.

-¡Ah! Señor Lupin, ya está usted aquí.- La enfermera se dirigió a la puerta donde Remus había aparecido con el rostro demacrado y unas ojeras muy profundas.- Pase, es temprano, ahora le acompañaré.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato con Neville y Remus. Dean, Seamus y Neville no entendían muy bien qué era lo que hacía el chico nuevo allí, pero tampoco preguntaron mucho. Después de una hora más o menos, los cuatro chicos subieron a la habitación dejando a los dos enfermos allí. En la torre Griffindor no quedaba mucha gente, Harry pensó que su padre y Sirius estarían en la habitación preparando su salida nocturna a la luz de la luna llena. Las chicas también se habían acostado pronto, así que Ron y Harry estuvieron pronto metidos en sus cómodas camas adoseladas.

Mientras había estado en la enfermería, con el susto y luego con la visita de Remus, Harry había olvidado el enorme agujero que tenía en el estómago. Eran las diez y media, todavía no entendía muy bien porqué se habían subido tan pronto las chicas. Miró a Ron y estaba roncando profundamente, necesitaba algo para comer así que se le ocurrió coger la capa de su padre y acercarse a las cocinas para que los elfos le saciasen.

Se levantó despacio para no despertar a sus amigos y sacó la capa de su padre. Al cogerla se le hizo curioso pensar que tanto James como él tenían la misma capa en el mismo tiempo, era un poco complicado de razonar, pero al fin y al cabo muy curioso. No se encontró a nadie por los pasillos y cuando Dobby le vio entrar lo sentó en una silla y le acercó pastelitos de todos los sabores y chocolate caliente. Harry comió todo lo que su estómago dio de sí y se llenó los bolsillos con grandes cantidades de dulces y pasteles. El camino de vuelta se le hizo mucho más largo, se sentía muy pesado y sólo le apetecía sentarse en el sillón junto al fuego durante un rato hasta que le llegara el sueño

-Flores de primavera.

La señora gorda miró a un lado y a otro buscando quién había dicho la contraseña, pero como era correcta tuvo que abrir. Harry se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado la capa pero entró con ella todavía puesta hasta que se chocó contra la nada y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Cornamenta?

-¿Sirius?

-¿Harry?

-¿James?

-Y si nos quitamos la capa y nos vemos las caras- dijo muy acertadamente Sirius tirando de la que compartía con James.

-¿A dónde vais?

-A acompañara a Lunático, bueno, ya no le hace falta, pero así tenemos la excusa. ¿y tú?

-Vengo de las cocinas- Harry sacó un puñado de pasteles de su bolsillos y James y Sirius se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?

La invitación de Sirius le pilló de sorpresa a Harry, pero por la cara de su padre, también pudo verse que no era un plan pactado entre los dos. Para Harry era todo un orgullo poder ir con ellos, había soñado muchas veces estar con ellos, merodear por el castillo como ellos lo habían hecho.

-No, mejor no- James no estaba enfadado, parecía muy preocupado- podría ser peligroso y a no ser que también seas capaz de convertirte en animago corres mucho peligro.

Sirius y Harry lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y sin ser capaces de reaccionar ¿James protegiendo a Harry¿Desde cuando?

-Cornamenta, creo que se te ha subido a la cabeza tu función de guardaespaldas. Remus ya no es peligroso.

-Es verdad, James, yo he visto a Remus transformarse muchas veces desde que lo conozco, prácticamente paso el verano en el cuartel general de la orden y él se transforma allí. –En realidad desde que había cumplido los diecisiete ese verano se había trasladado a la que ahora era su casa en Grimmauld Place a vivir con Lupin.

-Está bien, pero tendrás cuidado

Harry estuvo tentado a decir "sí, papá", pero creyó no haberlo dicho, sin embargo lo había oído. Por suerte no había sido su voz sino la de Sirius, que como hacía Ron con él, ahora se pasaba el día burlándose de James por ser tan amigo de Harry.

Salieron a los terrenos y una enorme claridad les abría el camino hacia el sauce boxeador, no habían hablado debajo de sus capas, en los pasillos, para no ser descubiertos por la Señora Norris y ahora aligeraban el paso porque se les estaba haciendo tarde.

-¿Por qué se han subido las chicas tan temprano?-preguntó Harry después de que Sirius apretara con un palo el nudo que detiene al árbol.

-Son muy solidarias- respondió su padre con un tono de "son más bien tontas, pero vamos a ser diplomáticos"

-¿Solidarias?-Harry pudo notar mientras hablaba que o el túnel hacia la casa de los gritos había encogido o él había crecido mucho en cuatro años.

-Sí, Andrea se enfada con Remus y las demás como son muy solidarias, se enfadan con nosotros.

Harry pasaba su mirada extrañada de uno a otro. Sirius se reía de la situación pero a James parecía no hacerle mucha gracia que Lily se enfadara con él por culpa de Remus.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Lo de siempre- contestó James un poco crispado- Andrea y Remus llevan así desde quinto, con ese sí pero no. Ellos dicen que son amigos pero no se les puede acercar nadie con intenciones lejanas a la amistad

-Ella quiere dar un paso más- siguió explicando Sirius cuando llegaban a la primera planta de la casa de los gritos- pero Remus no quiere.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry en un susurro, muy interesado, para después echarle una buena bronca al Remus adulto, por tonto.

-¿Te imaginas a Remus paseando con su novia a la luz de la luna?

Harry a penas pudo oír la contestación de su padre pero cuando iba a replicarle se paró en seco delante de un enorme lobo que le era muy familiar pero que no se alegraba mucho de verlo.

-Tranquilo Remus, no es la primera vez que te acompaño en una transformación.

El lobo se giró hacia sus dos amigos y les lanzó un gruñido de recriminación.

-Ahora nos transformaremos los dos, Harry, pero porque tenemos mucho mono- le explicó Sirius- cuando salgamos nos iremos turnando para acompañarte.

A penas le dio tiempo a contestar pues en el sitio en el que habían estado Sirius y James ahora había un enorme perro negro y un majestuoso ciervo exacto a su patronus. El corazón se le sobrecogió de repente, veía a Sirius y a James a diario, pero esos no eran los que él conocía, sin embargo ese perro, ese perro sí era su Sirius, el mismo que le había asustado cerca de casa de sus tíos, que había arrastrado a Ron hacia aquella casa, el mismo que le acompañó al tren aun a riesgo de ser descubierto. Y volvió el vacío, el mismo vacío que se instauró en él el día que Sirius cayó a través del velo y que sólo había sido capaz de cubrir, con mucho esfuerzo, mediante el duro entrenamiento y el apoyo de sus amigos.

Los merodeadores se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Harry y Sirius empezó a mover la cola y a saltar alrededor de él, pero eso no hizo más que acentuar su añoranza. De repente se vio tumbado en el suelo con el enorme perro lanudo sobre él lamiéndole la cara y comprendió que tenía la oportunidad de volver a tener a Sirius y que tenía que aprovecharlo, así que se levantó jugando con él y se acercó a James. Eso era otra historia, no podía añorarle como añoraba a Sirius porque no lo había tenido, sin embargo ver a su padre convertido en un ciervo, en uno exactamente igual que su patronus, le devolvió la sensación de arraigo que había sentido el día que lo vio volar igual que él.

James bajó su cornamenta y le empujó delicadamente con ella hacia la salida, hacia el pueblo. La imagen era poco menos que pintoresca: un lobo, un perro y un ciervo acompañados por el niño-que-sobrevivió, si Rita Skeeter hubiera estado allí habría pensado que eso era el paraíso.

Pasearon por todo el pueblo, Sirius y James se iban turnando para acompañar a Harry en su forma humana y les estaban contando sus miles de aventuras en el colegio, Harry les contó también cómo entre los tres habían salvado la piedra filosofal y cómo habían descubierto al basilisco y acabado con él. Para James, esas historias se hicieron interesantes, no como el día que les había "confesado" quién era. Estaba a punto de amanecer y James y Harry paseaban detrás de los otros dos chicos jugaban entre ellos.

-Te hemos estado buscando un mote.

-Sí, algo me ha dicho Hermione ¿Y lo habéis encontrado?

-No aún, no, pero para ser merodeador necesitas uno.

Harry se detuvo como si se le hubiese olvidado cómo se andaba. Y James empezó a reírse.

-Dices que somos muy amigos, que cualquiera de nosotros daría la vida por ti y tú por nosotros. Eso significa ser un merodeador, además nos falta uno, porque Peter se nos olvidó en nuestro tiempo.

El recuerdo de Peter unido a la necesidad de esa amistad suprema entre ellos para ser merodeador y en la que James creía tan ciegamente, produjo en Harry una sensación de asco y odio hacia Pettigrew y la enorme necesidad de contárselo todo.

-James, hay algo que me gustaría contarte.

Sirius y Remus habían llegado corriendo y se habían colocado alrededor de ellos gruñendo enfurecidos, como si quisieran protegerles, de manera que Harry no puedo contarle nada a su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó James muy preocupado- ¿Por qué hace tanto frío de repente?

Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza como si quisiera hacerla estallar, volvía a oír a su padre y a su madre gritar, pedir que no le mataran, la voz de Lily, que ahora le era tan familiar, sonaba fuerte y clara dentro de su cabeza y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Dementores- dijo con un gran esfuerzo poniéndose de pie- Hay que salir de aquí.

No estaban lejos de la casa de los gritos y se dirigieron hacia allí corriendo a toda velocidad, pero cuando estaban a pocos metros cinco dementores se interpusieron en su camino. Los gritos de Lily eran más fuertes que nunca y Harry sentía que perdía las fuerzas poco a poco, pero tenía que salir de allí.

-James transfórmate, como ciervo no pueden atacarte.

-No voy a dejarte solo- James tenía la varita alzada y apuntaba con ella a los dementotes que se alzaban ante él.

Sirius y Remus cogieron con sus fuertes mandíbulas a Harry de la túnica y tiraron de él hacia la casa de los gritos. Él luchaba por unirse a su padre, pero los demás no le dejaban. Cuando le dejaron dentro Sirius corrió a ayudar a James pero Remus se interpuso en el camino de Harry que pretendía hacer lo mismo. Sacó su varita y amenazó con ella al lobo, éste no pareció amedrentarse, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle salir con un montón de dementotes.

-Sé hacer un patronus corpóreo- le dijo desesperado- Tú me enseñaste.

Esa información fue la que Remus no sabía y la que hacía que le mantuviera apartado, de manera que cuando supo que Harry era capaz de hacer un patronus se quitó de en medio y lo dejó salir. Cuando iba corriendo vio como un enorme ciervo plateado, algo menos consistente que el suyo, salía de la varita de James y arremetía contra un dementor que estaba atacando a Sirius. No tenía tiempo para sentimentalismo pero ver eso y sobre todo volver a ver a un dementor cerca de Sirius le hizo correr más deprisa.

-¡Hay que largarse!- gritó Sirius

Los dos se transformaron y corrieron hacia la casa pero encontraron a Harry siendo atacado por tres dementotes. Sirius conjuró justo a tiempo un perro plateado, exactamente igual su forma animaga, pero que como el de James, no tenía la solidez que tenía el patronus de Harry. Mientras James empujaba a Harry hacia la casa. James entró primero pero cuando Sirius iba a pasar, un dementor se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de besarle. Harry no se lo pensó, su ciervo, perfectamente conjurado, embistió contra el dementor y lo alejó de allí.

Al entrar en la casa Remus estaba volviendo a transformarse, lo que significaba que ya había amanecido. Los tres chicos estaban casi sin respiración y Remus los examinaba uno por uno muy preocupado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber podido ayudarles.

-¿Por qué le has dejado salir?-le gritó James.

-Sabe hacer un patronus corpóreo.- James que no había visto a Harry conjurar su ciervo para salvar a Sirius lo miró con escepticismo- Dice que yo le enseñé.

Los cuatro chicos volvieron al castillo. James y Remus iban delante, definitivamente esa no había sido una gran noche. Sirius había obligado a Harry a quedarse retrasado.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?

-¿Qué ha sido qué?-Harry no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Tu patronus. Es un ciervo, es un ciervo igualito a James.

-¿Me gustó Bambi cuando era pequeño?-tanteó con sorna Harry.

-¿Te gustó qué¡No me juegues, Harry!- era la primera vez que Sirius parecía enfadado con él.

-No sé por qué es un ciervo ¿de acuerdo? Yo cree un patronus incluso antes de saber que James era animago y se convertía en ciervo. ¡Ha sido pura coincidencia!

A Sirius ese razonamiento de la coincidencia no le sirvió de mucho. Las dudas sobre la filiación entre James y Harry volvieron de repente, esos dos chicos eran demasiado parecidos como para que fuera todo una coincidencia. El patronus te elige de la misma manera que el animal en el que te conviertes cuando eres animago y siempre hay una razón para ello. Sirius caminó rezagado hacia la torre, miraba a uno y a otro intentando colocar todas las piezas en su cabeza. Pero a todo lo que ya tenía, se unía una nueva duda ¿por qué le habían afectado tanto a Harry los dementores¿Qué era lo que oía?

n/a: Hola a todos! soy consciente de que fui una mala persona dejandoos sin avisar, pero junio ha significado para mi examenes y mas examenes y unas 10 horas de estudio diarias, así que como comprendereis esto quedo relegado a un segundo plano, a muy pesar mío. Pero ya estoy aki de nuevo, os agradezco los reviews pero segun he oido no puedo contestarlos, no se por que. El caso es que sí que os doy las gracias enormemente a todos.

BESOS


	11. El ojo del huracán

Hola! En vista de que lo de los reviews fue una falsa alarma, los voy a contestar. Por cierto muchas gracias, cada día os superáis más, si es q sois monísimos, así que en recompensa espero que os guste el capítulo.

**Ginny 84:** Hola! Los examenes me salieron muy bien, gracias por el interes y respecto a Sirius, es un chico listo y tiene muchas pistas, a ver que es lo que es capaz de hacer con ellas, espero que te guste. Besitos!

**La prisionera de Azkaban:** Hola nena! Sí, es verdad, sirius tiene el procesador sobrecargado jejejeje, pero el es muy listo. Un besazo fuerte, gracias!

**Kittyen:** Sirius ademas de listo es cabezota como el solo, y ahí sigue intentándolo jeje y no les puede contar la verdad aunque le borren la memoria, xq hay cosas capaces de romper un obliviate, Harry lo sabe y no quiere arriesgarse. Besazos!

**Ayda Merodeadora:** Tranquila, mujer, lo importante es que me digas lo que te ha parecido, da igual q sea corto q largo, muchas gracias, y a ver si sigue gustandote. Besos!

**SerenitaKou** Los exámenes me fueron muy bien, y mientras no me vaya de vacaciones iré actualizando más o menos rápido, así que hay q aprovechar ahora jejeje. Un beso fuerte!

Demalfoy: Vaya, vaya, cuantas dudas! A ver, la primera, cabe una gran posibilidad de que sea Patricia esa cosa que Sirius deja atrás jejejeje, mas cositas,

**Rika-chan **Si muy monos los dos llevándose bien, pero yo no apostaria por ellos jejeje. Gracias, besitos!

**Marce **Ya estoy aki! Intentare ir mas o menos rápido, al menos hasta que me vaya de vacaciones. Muchas gracias y un besazo

**Arabella Figg Black** Soy consciente de que fui mala dejándolo en algo interesante pero me gusta mantener la emocion jejejeje, a ver si este tb te gusta. Un abrazo!

**Juaniweb** Graciasss!

**Josesita **Sirius es un chico listo, a ver si completa el puzzle el primero o le ganan de mano jejeje. Gracias y besazos!

**Elwin, Celbriän y Lúthien Anárion **Cuantas dudas teneis! Jajaja pero todas muy cercanas a la realidad, asi que solo paciencia, tres cabezas estan funcionando mejor que una jejeje, os lo digo yo, que casi casi funciono así tb jajajaja. Bueno muchas gracias y espero que os siga gustando.

**Jazmín **Intento actualizar cada diez dias, pero a veces no puedo cumplir. Espero que te siga gustando. Besazos!

**Narag malfoy-black **Ala! Cuantos reviews! Me encanta jajajajaja, muchísimas gracias, y a ver si los siguientes capis también te gusta. Un besote fuerte!

**Paula GM **Este verano entre viaje y viaje intentare escribir todo lo que pueda, jejeje, a mi tb me tiene esto muy enganchada, asi que nos veremos pronto jejeje. Un besazo

**Mary Tonks **Espero que no haya sido mucho tiempo de espera jejeje. Besitos!

**Rosita **Me alegro de que te guste y espero que no te mueras o me sentire muy muy culpable jejejejeje, ah! Ya te he agregado al msn y no, lo mio es escribir por hobby no como profesión, yo soy mas de juzgados y leyes jeje. Un abrazo!

**Zeisse **Muchas gracias, nena! Y sí, prometo que cada vez estara mas interesante. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL OJO DEL HURACÁN.**

Diciembre llegó sin que nadie, excepto sus amigos, supiera que los chicos estuvieron durante el ataque de los dementores; sin embargo, para ellos, especialmente para Remus y para Harry, eso fue tan malo como que Dumbledore lo hubiera sabido, pues Hermione, Ginny y Ron se preocuparon mucho por Harry. Consideraron que no fue muy inteligente salir del castillo estando las cosas como estaban y Ron especialmente, se sintió algo dolido cuando se enteró que Harry no le había despertado para salir con ellos, aunque aceptó su historia y la cosa no llegó a más. Remus no lo tuvo tan fácil, al ya importante enfado de Andrea se sumó uno nuevo cargado más de preocupación que de ira. Ella lo pasaba realmente mal cuando Remus se transformaba y enterarse de que les habían atacado unos dementores no le ayudó a calmarse, así que se pasó toda la semana sin dirigirle la palabra.

A pesar de que Hogsmeade no era el sitio más seguro, Dumbledore quería que la vida de sus estudiantes variara lo menos posible en medio de la guerra, así que no suspendió ni una salida al pueblo. La primera de ese año sería a primeros de diciembre y todos estaban muy contentos por que llegara el sábado. Sirius estaba pletórico, las chicas se le amontonaban por los pasillos y le pedían que fuera con ellas entre risas tímidas o miradas atrevidas. A penas apareció entre ellos esos días, pero James decía que eso era lo normal en Sirius antes de una salida a Hogsmeade.

-También era lo normal en ti, Sr. Potter- agregó Lily con una sonrisa perversa cuando se dirigían a clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

-¿Vendréis con nosotros, Harry?

-Él querrá ir con su novia.-dijo Lily sin mirar a Harry.

-No, está bien, podemos ir los cuatro a tomar algo. Creo que estos- y señaló a Hermione y Ron- habían quedado con Remus y Andrea.

-¿Ya te has reconciliado con Andrea, Remus?- le preguntó James pasándole el brazo por encima

-No, pero desde quinto vamos juntos siempre al pueblo, esta vez no va a ser la excepción. ¿no?- no había precisamente seguridad en su voz.

Hermione y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de duda y después buscaron a Andrea, pero ella, desde que no se hablaba con Remus, llegaba la primera a las clases y se iba la primera.

Ese miércoles, antes de la cena, Harry, James, Ron y Ginny estaban entrenando mientras Lily y Hermione traducían un complicado texto de runas antiguas en la sala común. Sirius salió temprano de la sala común diciendo que iba a estudiar, pero por el brillo de sus ojos, Remus supo qué era exactamente lo que iba a estudiar su amigo. Andrea no estaba, no había dicho dónde iría y Remus se paseaba nervioso por toda la sala común mirando desesperadamente al agujero del retrato cada vez que alguien entraba.

-Remus, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla, os reconciliáis d una vez y dejas de dar vueltas como un mono enjaulado?- Lily habló con una forzada delicadeza- ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!- acabó diciendo fuera de sus casillas.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- contestó inocentemente Remus haciendo que las dos chicas chocaran la cabeza contra sus montañas de libros.- Pero me voy a dar una vuelta.

El paseo de Remus tenía una finalidad muy clara: encontrar a Andrea y hablar con ella. Estaban a miércoles y no habían planeado nada para el sábado y encima ella seguía empeñada en no hablarle. Le costó casi media hora dar con ella, había pocos sitios en invierno a los que a Andrea le gustara ir a pensar, sin embargo el castillo era bastante grande como para querer darse mucha prisa.

-Te encontré.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero me buscabas?- contestó ella con ironía sentada en el alféizar de una ventana de la torre de adivinación.

-El sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade.- le dijo él ignorando su comentario- y todavía no hemos planeado nada.

-Yo sí. Ya he quedado para el sábado.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CON QUIÉN?

-Tranquilito, no te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago.

Remus se dio cuenta de que esa reconciliación iba a ser la más difícil de todas las que llevaban. Se colocó enfrente de ella, que seguía sentada en la ventana, respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos. Ella sintió que se moriría si seguía así mucho tiempo pero estaba muy cansada de todo.

-Está bien- dijo él más calmado- Lo siento, el otro día fui un idiota al decirte que no somos nada. Somos los mejores amigos.

-¿Sólo eso, Remus?- le preguntó ella con voz cansada. Él no contestó- ¿Ves? No somos nada y me estoy cansando.

-Andy-Remus se acercó mucho a ella y le acarició la cara- Tú sabes que nosotros no podemos ser más de lo que somos. A mí me encanta estar contigo, salir por ahí, charlar…- él cada vez estaba más cerca y ella podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba tan cerca- besarnos.

Remus buscó sus labios y los rozó con dulzura. No era la primera vez que la besaba. Durante esos dos años habían estado jugando a ser amigos extraños, de esos que no se definen muy bien, eran una pareja que se estancaba antes de dar el paso definitivo pero que hacía mucho que había cruzado la línea de la amistad.

-¡No!-Andrea lo separó bruscamente y él la miró sorprendido- Ya no más Remus- ella lo miraba con tristeza y su voz parecía agotada pero decidida- Los amigos no se besan. Ya me he cansado, tú no quieres seguir y ya no tenemos quince años. Dices que es imposible pero yo te he dicho que no me importa lo que seas, que te quiero de todas formas. Pero si tú no eres capaz de aceptarlo, el problema lo tienes tú y yo no voy a seguir jugando a esto.

Remus se había separado de ella lo justo para mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba. Podía notar la enorme tristeza que sentía al decirle todo aquello y eso le hacía aún más desgraciado. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero tenía tanto miedo a dar ese paso que prefería seguir sintiéndose tan mal y tan vacío como se sentía en ese momento a hacerle daño.

-Está bien- le acarició suavemente la mejilla y sintió cómo ella se estremecía, pero se separó despacio para marcar físicamente la brecha que se acababa de crear entre ellos- ¿Con quién irás?

-Con Ernie Macmillan, un prefecto de Hufflepuff.- dijo ella tímidamente.

-Dile que lo vigilaré de cerca por si se porta mal contigo ¿Vale?

Remus forzó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Había agotado su última carta y Remus parecía no reaccionar. Lo vio marcharse despacio y le dolió el alma cuando desapareció por un pasadizo que había tras uno de los cuadros, sentía que todo se había acabado entre ellos.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, los chicos ya habían llegado de entrenar y todos estaban sentados junto a la chimenea observando una partida de ajedrez entre Lily y Ron, en la que como primicia, iba perdiendo Ron. Remus entró totalmente descontrolado, durante el camino de regreso a la torre había ido maldiciéndose a sí mismo por cobarde, por no ser capaz de afrontar lo que sentía. Cogió uno de los enormes libros con los que habían estado trabajando Lily y Hermione y lo estrelló contra la pared haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, luego cogió el candelabro de la mesa y rompió con él el cristal de la ventana de manera que la ventisca se coló rápidamente en toda la sala común.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. El chico nuevo era una persona tranquila, muy amable y que siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce en los labios. James y Sirius se levantaron rápidamente para detenerlo en su intento de destrozar una silla. Hermione mientras tanto reparó la ventana y calló a los más protestones con una mirada severa.

-¿Qué te pasa, lunático? Se supone que sólo eres agresivo en luna llena- le dijo Sirius mientras le agarraba de los brazos por la espalda.

-¿no te ha perdonado?- se aventuró James arrastrándolo hacia la escalera bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes.

-Soy un maldito imbécil. Se acabó- Remus cayó destrozado en los brazos de James, ignorando al resto de personas que había a su alrededor, pero sus amigos no tardaron en hacerlo desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Andrea tardó mucho en volver. La sala común estaba casi vacía. Los merodeadores no habían vuelto a bajar y el resto seguía frente a la chimenea en silencio, sacando, de vez en cuando, alguna conversación vacía.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lily cuando su amiga entró por el agujero del retrato, pero no hizo falta que le contestara pues en la cara se reflejaba claramente que no estaba bien.-Por como Remus ha dejado la ventana cuando ha entrado, tengo la sensación de que no volvéis a ser amigos.

Al oír esa palabra Andrea comenzó a llorar otra vez, haciendo que todos se miraran muy contrariados y Lily acompañó a su amiga al dormitorio.

-Creo que me he perdido un capítulo- dijo Ron mientras las chicas subían.

-Ronnie, cariño, tú siempre te pierdes los capítulos más interesantes- escupió con sarcasmo Hermione, antes de salir detrás de Lily.

-¡Mujeres!

-Dice Sirius que es porque son muy solidarias.

-¡Ey!-protestó Ginny ante el comentario de su novio- Yo no he hecho nada, pero me voy a ver como está Andrea.

-¿lo ves?- susurró Harry a Ron cuando Ginny subía las escaleras.

-¡Te he oído!

´´´´´´´´

Es extremadamente sorprendente cómo se puede llegar a fingir delante de un amigo cuando lo que se siente no es exactamente amistad. Remus y Andrea se levantaron a la mañana siguiente como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos, tuvieron las mismas bromas y las mismas conversaciones que en años anteriores e incluso Andrea le presentó a Ernie cuando iban a Aritmancia. Los demás tenían opiniones distintas al respecto, las chicas insistían en que era lo peor y que terminarían explotando por algún sitio, pero los chicos estaban convencidos de que no ocurría nada y que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.´

La mañana del sábado, Sirius salió el primero en dirección a la sala común de hufflepuff con un jersey de cuello alto negro y unos vaqueros ajustados, según palabras de James, "su víctima era una chica de quinto que apuntaba maneras". Ron, Hermione y Remus siguieron con su plan de hacer las compras de navidad y después quedaron con James, Lily, Harry y Ginny en las tres escobas para comer.

A Madam Rosmerta casi le dio un síncope cuando James y Lily entraron en su bar. Dumbledore le había avisado de lo ocurrido, sin embargo, verlos de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo le chocó y eso le divirtió mucho a James.

-¿A que parece que los años no pasan por mí?- le dijo divertido cuando ella se acercó a la mesa, pero ella no se rió, los años efectivamente ya no pasaban para él.- Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

-No parece muy contenta de volver a vernos- señaló Lily.

-Simplemente está sorprendida. No os imagináis lo chocante que es encontrarse de frente con vosotros.

-¿Sabéis algo? Todavía no entiendo por qué somos tan famosos, si se supone que la orden es secreta, nadie nos conoce ¿no?

-Remus dio clase en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos de quinto en adelante le conocen-aclaró Ginny antes de que Harry pudiera verse tentado a decir otra cosa.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Eh… vosotros tres…- Harry estaba buscando una grandiosa excusa que callase la boca de su padre durante un tiempo pero le estaba costando, pues lo que realmente quería era contarle la verdad- Quiero decir, vosotros dos y Sirius, salíais a menudo en El Profeta.

-¿Ya no?-James parecía muy desilusionado.

-¡No! Ahora vuestras misiones son alto secreto- Harry se giró sorprendido al escuchar a su novia, esa sí era una buena excusa.

-Sí, es cierto, trabajáis como aurores y antes teníais misiones muy sonadas, pero ahora trabajáis sobretodo para protegerme y eso requiere mucha discreción.

-¿Y qué me ibas a contar de Peter el otro día?

Harry miró con cautela a Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado, esperando una reprimenda por lo que acababa de decir James, pero la encontró muy concentrada observando a los chicos de la mesa de al lado, intentando escuchar su conversación.

-Un momento- le solicitó a su padre- Ginny…-ella no contestó- Ginny, cariño, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

-Shhhh ¿no ves quienes son?

-Malfoy ¿y qué?

-Y cinco slytherins más que ya no están en Hogwarts.

-¿y qué?- preguntó ahora James con la misma cara de desconcierto que Harry.

-Que están tramando algo. No sueles encontrar antiguos alumnos por aquí y están cuchicheando mucho.

-¡Ey Remus! ¡Estamos aquí!

-Shhh- Lily tiró de James para que se sentara- ¿Estás segura de que éste ha llegado a auror?

Todos se rieron con el comentario excepto James, que hacía burlas a su novia mientras sus amigos se sentaban a la mesa y pedían algo para comer.

-Dame una oreja extensible- exigió en un susurro Ginny a su hermano- Vamos no te hagas el tonto, sé que los gemelos te abastecen de sus sortilegios. ¡Venga! No tenemos todo el día.

Ron miró asustado a su hermana y buscó respuesta en Harry pero éste solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, así que metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y le dio a Ginny lo que pedía. Ella pasó unos minutos escuchando atentamente mientras los demás la miraban expectante, todos excepto su hermano, que estaba más interesado en comerse el pastel de carne que le había traído Madam Rosmerta.

-Hay que irse de aquí- se levantó y guardó en el bolso el invento de sus hermanos.

-No he terminado.

-Pues te lo comes por el camino- Hermione tiró de la túnica de Ron y sin hacer ninguna pregunta siguió a su amiga hacia la calle.

El resto salió apresurado hacia la calle mirándose entre ellos con gesto confundido.

-Ginny ¿qué ocurre?

-Quieren atacar a los alumnos hijos de muggles. Como una broma o algo así. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-Hogsmeade es uno de los sitios más protegidos ¿cómo lo van a hacer?

-No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo.

-Eres una mala influencia para mi hermana ¿lo sabías?- Ron señalaba a su mejor amigo con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía el pedazo de pastel de carne que no le había dado tiempo a terminarse.

-Nosotros cuatro iremos por la parte norte – indicó James- vosotros tres ir por la sur ¿A que ahora sí parezco un auror?

-Cállate James- contestaron todos a coro

Ron, Hermione y Remus se dirigieron a la parte sur del pueblo tal y como había acordado James. El resto subió calle arriba para ver que podían tramar los slytherins, en el camino se cruzaron con otros tres alumnos que habían estado en el colegio en años anteriores y eso no hizo más que acentuar sus sospechas. Estuvieron un par de horas dando vueltas por allí sin ver nada raro, sólo algunos antiguos alumnos rondando por allí y hablando entre dientes. Se pasaron el tiempo criticando a los slytherin y aprovechando para buscar alguna venganza sutil en caso de que hicieran algo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!

-Malfoy ¿dónde vas tan solito?

Malfoy no iba acompañado de sus guardaespaldas particulares pero los chicos no tardaron en darse cuenta que al menos diez de los antiguos slytherin que habían visto pasear por el pueblo había aparecido cerca de ellos.

-¿Solito? Si yo fuera tú me mordería la lengua antes de dirigirte a mí.

-Sí Harry fuera tú y se mordiera la lengua- intercedió James- se moriría envenenado, ¡Asquerosa serpiente malcriada!

-¿y tú quién eres?

Un chico moreno, más alto que James se le acercó con gesto amenazador, pero él no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

-Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a ningún cerdo como tú.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Un chico de pelo largo castaño cogió a Lily de la cintura y refregó su cara en la melena de la chica mientras ella intentaba soltarse. El primer impulso de James fue lanzarse a por el chico pero dos de ellos le agarraron.

-Suéltala ahora mismo- le gritó Harry apuntándole con la varita. Un inmenso odio se apoderó de él al ver a su madre en esa situación.

-Déjala, Merry, es una asquerosa sangre sucia.- le gritó Malfoy.

James se zafó de los dos chicos con algo de dificultad y no tardó en propinarle un tremendo puñetazo al tal Merry que cayó al suelo con el labio partido, pero eso propició el inicio de una pelea en la que los maleficios y contramaleficios volaban de uno a otro lado. Harry pudo poner en práctica todo el entrenamiento de ese año y vio con enorme satisfacción que Ginny vencía a sus múltiples oponentes sin mucho esfuerzo. Lily y James eran también muy hábiles con la varita pero Harry no se separó de ellos ni un instante, no podía permitir que nada les ocurriese.

-Harry, no hace falta que estés encima de mí, se cuidarme solo.

Harry contestó desarmando a la chica que estaba atacando a su padre, lo que provocó que James se enfadara aún más. Lily también se estaba defendiendo muy bien, pero la verdad es que tenían una gran desventaja en número y eso se notaba. Por suerte, en cuestión de diez minutos habían desarmado a dos y otro dormía plácidamente en el suelo.

-Me vas a pagar esto, Malfoy, te juro que de esta te acuerdas.

Malfoy se mantenía al margen porque sabía que verse muy metido en esa historia le podía traer problemas con Dumbledore. Ginny tenía el brazo derecho aturdido, pero como Harry le había obligado a luchar con la mano izquierda, podía defenderse sin problemas de los ataques de dos chicas recién salidas del colegio a las que recordaba con especial repulsión. Lily estaba desarmada y el chico que antes la había agarrado la tenía acorralada en un árbol y James no podía girarse ni un milímetro porque estaba rodeado por tres chicos.

Harry, al ver a su madre, se deshizo de sus atacantes rápidamente con un movimiento de mano disimulado. Sabía que no podía usar ese poder delante de probables espías de Voldemort, ese sería su golpe maestro, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. En el camino hacia su madre aturdió a uno de los atacantes de James y le tocó en el hombro susurrando "protego". Los encantamientos que le mandaron a partir de ese momento le rebotaron como si tuviera un enorme escudo protegiéndole, pero eso no impidió que Harry llegara antes que él a socorrer a Lily.

-¡Maldito cerdo!- le dio un puñetazo bastante parecido al que le había dado antes su padre- Si la vuelves a tocar te juro que te mato con mis propias manos.

Merry salió corriendo de allí cuando vio que James ya se había librado de los otros dos chicos, Malfoy tampoco se quedó para ayudar a sus amigos, como buen slytherin, tenía que salvar su pellejo.

Lily se abrazó a Harry llorando, temblaba como un bebé. Sin varita se había visto muy desprotegida y había sentido mucho miedo. No paraba de agradecerle a Harry que la sacara de eso, sin hacer mucho caso a James que intentaba separarla de su hijo. Ginny llegó con más movilidad en su brazo y la varita de Lily en la mano, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, a la que había visto en aquel apuro. Lily tardó un rato en tranquilizarse, y en todo ese tiempo no consintió soltarse de los brazos de Harry que se debatía consigo mismo en acariciarla para poder sentirla más cerca o pasársela a James, como si no le interesara, para que éste no volviera a la tónica de sus enfrentamientos continuos.

De vuelta al castillo Lily parecía más tranquila pero se sentía un poco triste y aunque no hablaba, se veía que estaba recordando una y otra vez lo que le había ocurrido porque de vez en cuando su rostro reflejaba una mueca de asco. James y Harry no parecían mucho más contentos, tenían la ropa sucia y el gesto cansado. Ambos marcharon callados todo el camino hacia el colegio. Cuando cruzaron el portal flanqueado por dos cerdos alados, James cogió a Harry del brazo y lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué me proteges tanto?

-Somos amigos ¿no?- intentó seguir andando pero James lo cogió del brazo con mucha fuerza y lo detuvo.

-¡Me has tratado como a un niño!. Has preferido protegerme a mí antes que a tu novia.

-Ella sabe cuidarse sola- le interrumpió Harry también cargado de furia.

-Y YO TAMBIÉN, ¿O ACASO TE CREES QUE SOY UN CRÍO INDEFENSO?

Al escuchar los gritos de James Lily y Ginny se giraron y volvieron a donde les habían dejado.

-Déjale en paz, James, él sólo ha intentado protegernos.

-¿Por qué me has puesto a mí un escudo y has dejado que ataquen a Ginny? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo a defender a MI novia cuando estaban atacando a la tuya?

-James, tranquilízate. Ginny estaba perfectamente y la estaba vigilando más de cerca de lo que tú piensas. Si te he puesto el escudo es porque lo necesitabas y porque no puede pasarte nada mientras estés aquí.

-¿y por qué no?

-¡Pero que imbécil eres cuando te pones así!

James sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Harry, la mano le temblaba de furia, no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejara otra vez en ridículo delante de Lily. Él la había salvado y ella no había consentido soltarse de sus brazos, lo normal hubiera sido que corriera hacia él y no hacia Harry, pero ahora lo veía como su salvador. Harry volvió a convertirse en el mismo niñato que había visto siempre en él. Le importaba muy poco lo que ocurriera en el futuro, en ese presente había hecho que su novia lo ignorase, lo había relegado a un segundo plano y no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo por mucho niño-que-sobrevivió que fuese.

Harry movió la mano y la varita de James salió disparada, dejándole con una cara aún más crispada.

-Si te pasa algo ahora, todo mi tiempo puede cambiar.

Harry salió de allí a paso forzado seguido de su novia, mientras que Lily miraba a James de forma recriminadora y le devolvía su varita.

-¿Piensas madurar alguna vez en tu vida?

La frase de Lily no hizo más que aumentar el profundo rencor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento hacia Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que no fue capaz de seguir los pasos de Lily hacia el castillo. Se quedó ahí en medio de la nieve, con el profundo frío que había traído el invierno, hasta que media hora después Remus, Ron y Hermione volvieron sin ninguna novedad, y le obligaron a entrar.


	12. La fiesta del merodeador

**Ginny84: **Hola! Sí, andrea y remus lo estan pasando mal, pero que ya te digo q lo tienen que pasar todavia peor, así que ve haciendote a la idea y respecto a James, no se, me pensare ese dialogo a ver q tal queda jajajajajaja. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**Rika-chan **Hola! Veo q te gustan los finales felices jejeje, james y harry amiguitos uy uy eso es misión imposible y andrea y remus juntos? Lee este capi a ver q piensas jajaja. Bueno q muchas gracias y nos vemos!

**Giova Slytherin **Muchas gracias y siento no haber actualizado pronto. Un besazo!

**Jameslovestolily** Hola! Pues los examenes fueron bien pero después vinieron las vacaciones y aki me ves, tardando mas de un mes en actualizar, no tengo vergüenza, espero q te guste de todas formas. Muchos abrazos! Mondlicht Weasley jajaja James es un Potter, cabezota como el solo así que costara mucho q acepte ayuda sobretodo de Harry. Gracias! 

**Josesita **Totalmente de acuerdo, James es un inmaduro, pero que le vamos a hacer, es el unico q tenemos jajaja. Besitos!

**Narag Malfoy-Black **Me alegro de q te guste y para el final todavía quedan millones de cosas asi q paciencia jejejeje. Espero que sigas ahí. Besitos

**Paula GM** Hola! Siento decirte que los enfrentamientos James y Harry son como el pan nuestro de cada día, pero eso le da emocion jajaja no? Bueno espero q te siga gustado, Besos 

**Kittyen **Hola! A ver por partes, muchas gracias y me alegro de que te guste y luego respecto a remus y a andrea, digamos q la cosa se complica estrepitosamente jejeje, de todas formas espero q te siga gustado. Besazos!

**Serenita Kou** Esta complicado lo de reconciliar a ese par de Potter, son demasiado parecidos, pero no hay q perder la esperanza jajaja. Un beso y gracias

**Marce** No da igual q se lo cuenten o no, xq aunq le borren la memoria hay cosas capaces de romper un obliviate y cuanto menos sepan mejor, pero James es muy listo jejejeje.

**Marie Ann **Si es q lo bueno no puede durar y mas con este par de dos cabezotas jaja, de todas formas espero q te siga gustando. Besos!

**Biank Radcliffe **Hola! Me alegro de que te guste y espero que sigas por aki. Un abrazo!

**Camila Watso **Hola! Me siento halagada, si dices q solo dejas reviews a los que realmente te gusta, me alegro mucho y te lo agradezco, así q cuando quieras volver a dejarlo yo encantada de leerlo. Besos!

**Aidualita **Hola! Siento el retraso pero espero q te guste tanto como los otros. Un beso!

**Helen Black Potter** Hola q tal? Es q este James no tiene remedio, es un cabezota redomado, pero q le vamos a hacer? Jajaja. Espero q este capi tb te guste, muchas gracias.

**Hada **Hola! Menudo atracon te has dado, asi q siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado de vacaciones, pero bueno ya he vuelto jeje. A ver si me formalizo ahora. Un besito!

**Cammiel**HOla! Muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos, me alegro de q te guste y espero q siga haciendolo, un abrazo fuerte!

**Leara Riddle 52 **Gracias! Esperare darme mas prisa ahora. Un beso

**Svenhassel **Muchísimas gracias y sin nerviosismo porque la voy a seguir, yo tb estoy enganchada jajaja. Un abrazo.

**La prisionera de Azkabán **Hola! Q tal? A ver, remus y andrea? Si a mi tb me dan penita, pero después de este capi... mejor no te digo nada jajajaja. Un besazo!

**Desiré **Hola! Yo tb siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero las vacaciones es lo que tienen y sí estos chicos no tienen remedio, siempre estan a la que saltan si no es uno es otro, pero a ver como siguen. Un besazo

**Lilyevans777** Hola! Me alegro de q te guste y sí, es lo q tiene mentir, que por muy bueno q seas siempre acabas liandola jajaja. A ver como sale Harry de todo esto. besitos

**Laila Potter **Hola! Me alegro de q te gusten los personajes, a mi tb me pirra sirius tan chulito y respecto a contarselo y matar a la rata, q mas quisiera yo cambiar el pasado, pero no se puede. Un beso!

**Browyn bm **Gracias!

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA FIESTA DEL MERODEADOR**.

Dumbledore no expulsó a Malfoy después de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, realmente él no había participado en el ataque aunque sí lo había permitido, Hermione se empeñaba en decir que era "comisión por omisión" pero nadie la entendía, así que desistió. Snape era el encargado de ponerle el castigo y como Malfoy era su ojito derecho, los chicos estuvieron seguros de que se había librado de una buena.

Al final del séptimo curso tendrían los exámenes de los EXTASIS y eso fue un dato que pudieron notar en los exámenes de navidad. La semana de los exámenes no había dejado indiferente a nadie, la mayoría se estresaba por los rincones y Madam Ponfrey tuvo que atender a muchos ataques de nervios, sin embargo eso parecía no afectar mucho a Sirius y a James que se dedicaban a molestar mientras los demás querían estudiar, argumentando que se aburrían.

-¿No estudian nunca?- preguntó exasperada Hermione después de ver la quinta partida al snap explosivo.

-¡Claro que sí! Ambos son premio anual, lo que pasa es que necesitan poco y lo hacen de noche- le susurró Remus.

Harry intentó evitar la furia de su padre, necesitaba concentrarse en los exámenes, aunque realmente después de las clases tomadas en el curso anterior todo era mucho más fácil. Entrenaban duro para el partido contra ravenclaw, la aplastante victoria contra slytherin los dejaba en una inmejorable situación, pero no podían confiarse y ese era el único momento en el que James se dio cuenta de que podía volver a atacar a Harry puesto que el resto del tiempo lo pasaba refugiado en la biblioteca, acompañado normalmente de Ginny y de Lily, que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ellos, y menos con James, sobretodo después del numerito que éste montó cuando Harry le defendió durante el ataque de Hogsmeade.

Los exámenes no habían ido mal para ninguno pero estaban deseando que llegara el último para poder relajarse por el castillo. La mañana del último examen entró, como siempre, la enorme bandada de lechuzas trayendo el correo diario. Las lechuzas del Profeta dejaron el periódico sobre los platos de Harry y Hermione, salpicándoles de avena y huevos. Remus intentó quitárselo a Harry pero éste seguía empeñado en que cuanto menos supieran de la guerra mucho mejor para ellos. Andrea, sentada junto a Hermione, intentó ojearlo por encima del hombro pero cesó en su intento cuando una lechuza se posó en su hombro dejándole una bolsa negra. Se quedó asombrada ¿quién le mandaría a ella una bolsa?

-¿Qué es eso?- en la voz de Remus había más furia que curiosidad, se temía que pudiera ser un regalo de Ernie, pero desechó la idea cuando vio que otras cuatro bolsas iguales recaían sobre sus amigos y sobre él mismo.

-¡Es oro!- gritó Sirius emocionado.

-¡Aquí habrá como mínimo cincuenta galeones!

Todos se miraron asombrados y se levantaron para investigar el contenido de las demás bolsas. Ron, Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo mismo y miraron a la mesa de los profesores pensando que la idea podía haber nacido de ellos.

-Esto es realmente extraño- dijo James mirando con suspicacia el contenido de su bolsa- Primero la escoba, que todavía no sé quién me la regaló y ahora el dinero. ¿Quién querría hacernos un regalo así?

-Remus

Andrea permanecía callada mirando fijamente un pergamino que había sacado de su bolsa. No estaba firmado pero ella escudriñaba la letra con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Yo? Yo no tengo tanto dinero y el poco que tengo me lo he dejado en… el otro colegio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron muy extrañado mirando a Andrea y después a Harry que no parecía muy sorprendido, aunque se había levantado para disimular.

_Querida Andy,_

_Dicen que está mal regalarse algo a uno mismo, pero vuestra (o nuestra) pequeña hazaña ha conseguido que sea extrañamente posible. Esperamos que sepáis aprovecharlo y paséis unas buenas navidades._

_P.D.: Celebrad una buena fiesta al estilo merodeador._

-Eso lo ha podido escribir cualquiera de nosotros. Sinceramente, dudo mucho que alguna vez me sobre tanto dinero.

-Tú has escrito esta carta, es tu letra y sólo tú me llamas Andy.

-Entonces quizá fuiste tú quien me regaló la escoba. Bueno el Remus del espejo quiero decir.

-O quizá fuiste tú mismo.

-Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado nunca- concluyó Sirius metiéndose su bolsa en la túnica.

-Extraño o no, llegamos tarde al examen de McGonagall así que corriendo.

Todos excepto Ginny, que tenía el examen de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas una hora más tarde, salieron a toda prisa del Gran Comedor. Lo merodeadores y las dos chicas mucho más emocionados de lo que habían entrado, miraban con ilusión sus recientes regalos, habían estado muy preocupados por no tener nada de dinero.

-¿De dónde habrá sacado Lupin tanto dinero?- susurró Hermione a Harry y Ron, caminando detrás de los demás.

-No tengo ni idea.- le respondió Ron.

Ambos miraron a Harry acusadoramente y él empezó a sonreír sabiendo que le habían pillado en su travesura. Miró a los dos lados donde estaban sus amigos y se encogió de hombros como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una trastada.

-Mi dinero es el dinero de mis padres, así que realmente no es un regalo. La bolsa de Sirius tampoco puede considerarse un regalo, porque también es de él, yo heredé su dinero cuando murió, pero en este momento sería suyo ¿no?-los dos chicos asintieron dudosos- Remus, se ha portado muy bien conmigo estos años y aunque me costó convencerle de que también se mandase una bolsa a él mismo, creo que se lo merece y Andrea, bueno Andrea…, seguro que necesita aprovechar un buen año, dudo que lo que le queda sean tiempos felices.

-¡HARRY!-Lily estaba en la puerta de la clase de transformaciones agitando la mano para avisarles de que el examen iba a empezar.

Cuando terminaron el último examen sintieron una enorme tranquilidad y libertad, pero sobre todo una gran necesidad de gastar el dinero que se habían mandado a sí mismo (según ellos) montando lo que el Remus adulto había llamado una fiesta al estilo merodeador. Esa tarde estaban todos en el cuarto de los merodeadores, que preparaban su típica escapadita a Hogsmeade para abastecerse de suficiente cerveza de mantequilla y golosinas para montar una buena toda la noche.

-Haaarryyy- le dijo Lily con voz melosa- ¿Te importaría prestarnos tu capa de invisibilidad para ir a Hogsmeade?

-Te dije que no se la pidieras. – saltó James hecho una furia.

-Si no la quieres pues no la tienes y déjame en paz de una vez.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir? Vaya dos semanitas que lleváis-Remus estaba cansado por la cercanía de la luna llena y sus problemas con Andrea de manera que las discusiones de los Potter le tenían la cabeza ya loca- Harry, si eres tan amable de ignorar a James ¿puedes prestarnos la capa?

-Está bien. ¿Y cómo iréis?

-Por el pasadizo de detrás del espejo del cuarto piso- contestó Sirius desde su cama, al lado de un James muy enfurruñado.

-Va a ser que no.- respondió Harry.

-¿Y por qué no, listillo?

Harry inspiró aire intentando llenarse de paciencia, se levantó despacio y se puso de pie frente a la cama en la que estaba echado James, todo el mundo pensó que se lanzaría a por él y le partiría la cara y nadie le hubiera culpado por ello. Ni siquiera Sirius se levantó a encararle para defender a James, todos se dedicaron a cortar la respiración y a esperar la reacción de Harry, al que consideraban un santo paciente por cargar durante tanto tiempo sin rechistar con los continuos insultos de James. Ginny, se puso a su lado y le rozó la mano para recordarle dónde estaba, para infundirle calma como hacía siempre y el rostro de Harry volvió a llenarse de serenidad.

-Ese pasadizo lleva años bloqueado, tomad el de la bruja tuerta.

-Ese es el más largo- gruñó James sin apenas moverse, como si Harry fuera un ignorante en la materia. -¿Qué sabrás tú?

-Mira James, ya me estás tocando las narices ¿entiendes? Yo os estoy ayudando, si quieres ir por otro sitio adelante, pero los otros cuatro pasadizos están controlados por Filch. Solo tienes dos opciones o la bruja tuerta o el sauce boxeador.

-Entiéndeme tú, maldito niñato creído,-James se levantó de la cama y se puso cara a cara con Harry, el resto no se movió ni a favor de uno ni de otro- yo conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano, no sabes la de vueltas que le dimos para conseguir nuestro mapa y ningún imbécil como tú va a venir a darme lecciones.

Harry se mordió la lengua y apretó con furia los puños, si hubiera sido otro le hubiese partido la cara. Cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar profundamente, con una paciencia digna de mérito se giró hacia donde estaban sus cosas

-¿Qué pasa Potter¿No quieres enfrentarte a tu guardaespaldas favorito¿O acaso no eres capaz de enfrentarte a alguien que como un padre para ti?-la última pregunta le salio con mucho recochineo, se estaba burlando de una confesión que en su momento le pareció digna de merecer su respeto y su amistad

Al escuchar la burla, Harry se giró en cuestión de segundos y agarró a James del cuello de la túnica, se miraban a los ojos con profundo odio en ese momento, Harry se sentía terriblemente decepcionado, eso no era lo que esperaba de un padre, pero tampoco era lo que esperaba de un amigo, por su cabeza corría la idea urgente de darle un buen golpe y cerrarle la boca durante toda la tarde, pero se lo pensó, no se vio capaz de hacerle eso a su propio padre.

-¿No te atreves?- le desafió James, tomándole también a él por la túnica

-¿Sabes por qué no te he machacado ya?- el resto miraba atónitos la escena, estaban asombrados con esa reacción de Harry y entendieron que era mejor no meterse- Porque eres…- Harry mascó las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, cegado por la furia su cerebro era incapaz de razonar.- Eres…

-¿Qué soy, Potter?

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle "mi padre" se le vino una frase a la cabeza, sólo oía su voz ahogada por las lágrimas y la buscó para saber porqué estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo Ginny estaba callada, a su lado, mirándole con mucha aprensión pero sabiendo que se merecía darse ese desahogo. "Aunque sólo sea por darme la oportunidad de compartir mi vida contigo". Ginny se lo había dicho hacía meses pero ahora era la única razón que le impulsaba a estar callado, así que le soltó la túnica con mucha furia y fue a buscar su mochila.

-Tomad esto, creo que es vuestro- en el tono de voz de Harry había una gran ira contenida, pero también tristeza, decepción, desilusión y una enorme añoranza por un ideal de padre que se acababa de deshacer entre sus manos.

-¡Esto es el colmo!- gritó James arrancándole el mapa del merodeador de las manos.- ¿También te lo he dado yo?

-No, llegó a mí por pura casualidad incluso antes de conoceros. Mientras estéis aquí es vuestro. Yo estoy harto, me voy de aquí.

Harry tardó mucho en volver a la sala común, paseó por todo el castillo intentando buscar calma y sobretodo paciencia para afrontar el tiempo que le quedara junto a su padre sin darle una buena paliza. Sabía que si se lo decía nada iba a cambiar, incluso ahora se había burlado de él pensando que era una figura parecida a un padre. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué sería exactamente lo que hacía que James sintiese aquella aversión hacia él. Repasó sus encuentros y realmente no podía concretar algo: quería su puesto de capitán, no le gustaba que se parecieran, sospechaba de él, pero eso era algo bastante lógico y Lily, sabía que si pasaba más tiempo con ella, los comentarios mordaces de James aumentaban de manera proporcional a ese tiempo.

Había que admitir que sabían montar una fiesta. Si los gemelos hubieran estado allí se sentirían en el paraíso, había bromas de Zonko, golosinas de Honeydukes, pancartas, cortesía de Dean Thomas y encantadas por Lily. La torre griffindor estaba encantada con los nuevos habitantes, ellos sí sabían pasárselo bien. Para hacer gala de la solidaridad de la que hablaba Sirius las chicas estaba en una parte de la torre y los merodeadores en otra junto a Ron, sin embargo cuando Harry entró y se fue hacia su novia y sus amigas, Ron creyó conveniente acompañarle.

La tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente, Lily lanzaba miradas recriminatorias a James, mientras que él y los chicos las observaban bebiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla que siempre sacaban de sus bolsillos. Ninguna de ellas ni Ron quería sacar la conversación para no fastidiarle a Harry la fiesta pero se notaba claramente que habían comprendido su reacción violenta, porque le trataban con mucha dulzura, especialmente Lily.

-Tu capa la dejamos en tu cuarto, Harry- le comentó ella acariciándole el brazo- Has sido muy amable dejándonosla.

Sirius estaba entre Remus y James observándoles y riéndose de sus reacciones. Remus bebía incansablemente mientras que miraba con sus ojos cansados a Andrea, de vez en cuando movía la cabeza y hacía alguna mueca, como si estuviera recordando algo. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de las risas de Sirius. James por su parte, apretaba la botella que tenía en la mano y miraba a Harry y a Lily.

-¿Sabéis qué os digo?- saltó Sirius muy divertido, ellos sólo lo miraron como si fuera un insecto molesto, pero Sirius les ignoró- No entiendo como sois unos griffindor, ese sombrero debió beber aquel día más whisky de fuego que Remus esta noche. ¡Sois unos cobardes!

-Cállate Sirius- Remus intentó zafarse del brazo de Sirius pero éste le agarró la túnica.

-Ven aquí, anda. Y dame esa botella o terminarán descubriendo lo que escondemos en nuestras cervezas de mantequilla. Vais a escucharme los dos. ¡Sí, sois unos cobardes! Tú- y señaló a Remus- estás loco por Andrea desde que el mundo es mundo y siempre tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar si estáis juntos, deja de pensar y actúa, y encima ahora tienes aún más miedo de que le guste… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Macmillan.

-Ese. Así que hazte un favor¡no! haznos un favor a todos y habla con Andrea.- Por la cara que puso Remus no pareció que fuera a hacerle mucho caso, pero Sirius ya le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba oír.- Y tú- ahora señaló a James que alzó una ceja cuando vio a Sirius sermoneándoles.- Esa botella no es Harry, así que haz el favor de soltarla ¿Qué pasa, James¿Tienes miedo que la próxima vez que te conviertas en ciervo no desaparezca tu preciosa cornamenta?

Sirius sabía la reacción que tendría James ante ese comentario y se quitó justo a tiempo para esquivar su puño. Sirius se reía satisfecho, había conseguido lo que quería, que James se diese cuenta de una vez de qué era lo que le llevaba a odiar tanto a Harry. James pasó de repente de una profunda mirada de odio a una de suplica.

-¿Es que no los ves? Se soban en mis propias narices.

-No se soban, Cornamenta- le explicó Remus que había vuelto a su posición de razonable del grupo aunque algo tomado por el alcohol- Ella solo le ha acariciado el brazo. A mí también me lo ha hecho alguna vez y no se acaba el mundo.

-Además yo que tú no me preocuparía mucho- intentó animarle Sirius hablando de manera casual.- No creo que le quite la novia a su propio padre.

-¡Sirius!- le gritó Remus mientras James le miraba anonadado- Quedamos en que eso era una teoría absurda que se aclaró cuando Harry nos explicó quiénes éramos.

Sirius sólo se encogió de hombros, para él todas las pistas llevaban a una única solución.

-No digas sandeces Sirius- esta vez fue James quien le recriminó- Si eso fuera verdad me lo habría dicho. En vez de decirme que soy como un padre, me hubiera dicho que soy su padre.

-¡Vosotros mismos!- concluyó Sirius- Os dejo aquí con vuestro mal de amores. Si hicieseis como yo… ¡Ey, Sonia, preciosa, espérame¡Cómo están las nuevas generaciones!- le guiñó un ojo a sus amigo y salió corriendo.

-Este tío está cada vez peor. ¡Menuda estupidez se le ha ocurrido ahora!

James miró a Remus buscando su apoyo, pero el chico se le veía muy ocupado entre los brazos de Lavender. Él parecía más interesado en su botella que en los mimos que le hacía la chica sin embargo, tampoco se la quitaba de encima.

-Me dijeron que salías con Markins- la voz de Lavender sonaba melosa cerca del oído de Remus, que lo único que hacía era sonreír.

-No, Andrea y yo sólo somos amigos

Levantó la cabeza de su botella mientras ella seguía haciéndole mimitos y se encontró al otro lado de la sala a Andrea, no parecía muy feliz con su comportamiento pero la punzada de culpabilidad desapareció pronto para tornarse en venganza, de manera que dejó de ignorar a Lavender y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Mientras James, a su lado, abría la boca asombrado, era la primera vez que Remus estaba con una chica que no era Andrea.

Empezó a besarla como si la vida le fuera en ello, ella no se hizo de rogar y continuó con sus caricias, cada vez más subidas de tono ignorando por completo que estaban en medio de una sala común en fiesta. Remus que siempre era bastante tímido para ese tipo de cosas no se estaba cortando un pelo con Lavender que había engordado treinta kilos al verse en los brazos de uno de los codiciados chicos nuevos.

-Remus…-James lo llamaba cargado de paciencia viendo que lo que estaba haciendo le costaría una dura resaca emocional al día siguiente- Remus, que te vas a arrepentir de esto

La única respuesta que James recibió fue un brazo de Remus moviéndose para que le dejara en paz, así que no se hizo esperar y se marchó hacia donde estaban las chicas. Sabía que no sería especialmente bien recibido pero no quería quedarse al lado de la nueva parejita, que se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención de toda la fiesta.

James se esperaba una bienvenida mucho más descortés, sin embargo todos estaban concentrados en Remus y ni siquiera le prestaron la más mínima atención. Andrea estaba estática, con los ojos y la boca abiertos y sin ser capaz de gesticular. Lily, a su lado, se giró para mirarla, sabía que lo debía estar pasando realmente mal, le acarició la cara cariñosamente y eso la hizo regresar a la realidad, respiraba rápidamente y miró a Lily como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida. De repente todo su mundo se derrumbaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Cómo puede hacer algo así delante de mis narices?

-Tú sales con Ernie ¿no?

El comentario de Ron fue callado por una oportuna colleja de Hermione, que se acercó a Andrea para intentar reconfortarla, evidentemente Remus se había pasado tres pueblos.

-Yo nunca he besado a Ernie. Yo nunca besaría a al alguien delante de él- ella contestó ausente, como si fuera una declaración de principios que se hacía a sí misma más que a quien estaba rodeándola.

-Si sirve de algo, está bastante borracho.- intentó defenderle James aunque estaba muy de acuerdo en que había sido una jugarreta impropia de él.

-Eso no sirve de nada- le respondió tajantemente Lily que seguía muy enfadada con él.

-¿Ese es Lunático?

Sirius acababa de acercarse y no se creía lo que estaba viendo, tenía ganas de echarse a reír, porque ciertamente la situación era cómica. La mitad de la sala común observaba con atención a Remus besarse y magrearse descaradamente enfrente de la que todos suponían era su novia, le había dicho que actuase pero no era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería. Por otro lado se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y de la cara que tenía Andrea. La decepción llenaba su rostro con más signos que la tristeza, le estaba faltando al respeto de una forma tan marcada que no la hubiera imaginado nunca en él. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Decía que la quería y ahora la pisoteaba sin ninguna compasión.

-No estoy dispuesta a aguantar este espectáculo toda la noche.- Su voz resonó con entereza y frialdad, por dentro estaba destrozada, pero no estaba dispuesta a salir de allí llorando como una princesita delicada

-Voy contigo.-Lily hizo el intento de seguirla.

-No- habló con mayor rotundidad de la que le hubiera gustado hablar a Lily pero no se salía de otra manera sin caer allí mismo destrozada- Me gustaría estar sola.

Ninguno hizo nada ante esa contestación, entendían que ella quisiera pasar sola ese trago, sin duda Remus se había comportado como un canalla, de una manera que nadie hubiese esperado de él, siempre tan dulce, tan racional, siempre tan enamorado de Andrea. Era un comportamiento más propio de Sirius, al que no era raro ver con una u otra chica sin mucha consideración del daño que hacía, incluso James podría haberlo hecho antes de estar con Lily, pero ¿Remus? Remus no podía estar haciendo eso

La libertad que le había dado James y la sutileza con la que había intentado disuadir a su amigo no eran signos que caracterizasen a Sirius, así que en cuanto vio subir a Andrea con porte altivo pero con mirada triste se dirigió hacia él, sin ninguna intención de ser disimulado. Se puso detrás de él y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para darle en el hombro sin chocar con una mano de Lavender que subían y bajaban sin parar por la espalda y la cabeza de Remus. Le dio una vez, dos, incluso le dio una tercera aumentando la fuerza pero Remus seguían muy concentrado en su tarea, así que se decantó por un buen golpe en la cabeza con la esperanza de hacer que sus neuronas reaccionasen y abandonasen esa actuación.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius?

-¿Sirius? – preguntó muy extrañada Lavender, levantando la cabeza del cuello de Remus.

-Éste, que está borracho y no sabe lo que dice- le explicó a ella amablemente- Ni lo que hace- le habló entre dientes y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Remus no le hizo mucho caso y siguió a lo suyo.

Sirius quiso en ese momento agarrarle del pelo y arrastrarlo hasta la ducha para que el agua le refrescase las ideas, pero se contuvo en intentó ser algo más diplomático.

-¿me lo prestas un momento?- le preguntó a Lavender usando su mejor sonrisa y tirando de su amigo.

-Vamos Sirius no seas aguafiestas, has dicho que todo iría mejor si hacíamos como tú ¿no?

-Tú eres tonto ¿verdad? Yo no tengo nada, puedo hacer lo que quiera porque no siento lo que tú sientes ni le hago daño a nadie. Pero, tú… Tú te has pasado mucho esta noche ¿a qué viene ese espectáculo delante de Andrea?

-Ella dice que somos amigos ¿no?- contestó él a la defensiva

-A que todavía te doy una leche para que espabiles- le dijo James desde atrás- ¿qué sentirías tú si la vieras como te ha visto ella a ti esta noche¿Qué harías, eh?

-Partirle la cara al capullo que se atreva a tocarla delante de mí.

-Pues ella ha tenido mucha más clase que tú y ha subido las escaleras con una entereza que nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendría. Esta noche el capullo has sido tú.

Remus despertó en ese momento y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. No había sido el alcohol lo que le había cegado sino los celos y la venganza. Ni siquiera le gustaba Lavender y mucho menos montar espectáculos delante de tanta gente. Esta vez sí había metido la pata hasta el fondo y dudaba mucho que pudiera salir bien parado de esa.

-¿Está en su habitación? – Se sentía culpable y volvía a hablar con la seriedad y la serenidad que le caracterizaban, incluso había perdido la pastosidad propia de una noche de alcohol desmesurado.

-Yo que tú no subiría ahora- le contestó James tajantemente.

-Tengo que explicárselo, no lo entendéis- se echó las manos a la cabeza y negaba continuamente maldiciéndose a sí mismo-Esta vez sí que la he perdido.

No esperó ninguna respuesta y subió directamente al cuarto de Andrea. La puerta estaba cerrada pero él entró sin llamar. No sabía cuál era su cama sin embargo por eliminación debía de ser la que tenía las cortinas corridas, así que se arriesgó a equivocarse y entró sin avisar. Lo primero que recibió fue una bofetada sonora; no replicó y no se movió de donde estaba, sabía que su perdón iba a costarle mucho más dolor que el que ahora sentía en la cara.

-¡Sal de mi cama!

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-¡FUERA!

-Andy, por favor, tienes que escucharme- le suplicó mientras bajaba de la cama. Le hablaría aunque fuera a través de la cortina.-No sé lo que me ha pasado esta noche, estaba como loco, había bebido mucho.

-Eso no es una excusa- le recriminó ella saliendo de la cama y apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Andy…

-¡No me llames Andy!.

-Está bien. Esta noche cuando Lavender empezó a hacerme cosas.

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes lo he visto con mis propios ojos.- La voz de Andrea empezaba a quebrarse, sus fuerzas se agotaban y estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-Escúchame por favor- le puso una mano en el hombro cariñosamente.

-¡No me toques!- le gritó ella girándose sobre sí misma para mirar a la pared y que él no la viera llorar.

-El caso es que te vi enfadada y quise vengarme.

-¿Vengarte¡No me lo puedo creer! Se supone que te importo.

-Me importas más de lo que jamás podrás llegar a imaginar.

Remus la cercó con furia contra la pared colocando sus brazos a cada lado. Estaba tan cerca que sentía que se perdía en sus profundos ojos negros, que ahora lo miraban como si fuera un desconocido

-Pues no se ha notado mucho. Creía que éramos amigos.- le dijo ella saliendo de esa situación.

Ya volvía a estar ahí esa palabra. Había disimulado todo ese tiempo haciendo como que sólo eran amigos, aguantándose las ganas de agarrarla y besarla con pasión cuando estaba hablando con el tío ese de Hufflepuff, y ella volvía a recordársela, a restregársela ¿es que no estaba claro que no eran amigos?

-Todos mis amigos lo han visto y ninguno ha tenido que subir a la habitación como has hecho tú.

-¿No crees que ya te has pasado lo suficiente esta noche para que encima te pongas chulo?

-Yo solo quiero que me entiendas. Tú no eres sólo mi amiga. Sabes que te quiero con locura desde hace mucho tiempo y asumo que lo de esta noche ha sido el error más grande que cometeré en toda mi vida.

-No te perdonaré tan fácil lo de esta noche. Ya te he dicho que estoy cansada de que me digas que me quieres y que no seas capaz de asumir lo que eso supone. Y respecto a lo de que somos amigos, quizá no seamos capaces de serlo. Quizá sea mejor separarnos un tiempo.

-Yo no quiero eso.

-Ni yo, pero si no lo hacemos terminaremos odiándonos demasiado.

No pudo aguantar más y se arrastró por la pared llorando desconsoladamente, había perdido mucho esa noche. Se sentía humillada y engañada y encima estaba echando de su vida al hombre que más le importaba.

-No llores, por favor.- el se sentía terriblemente culpable de su sufrimiento

-¿No crees que me he ganado esta noche el privilegio de llorar cuanto se me antoje?

-Pero es que yo no puedo verte llorar- le dijo él cargado de pena mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Te he dicho que no me toques.

Esta vez no sonó como una orden, era más bien un ruego. Los dos se sentían profundamente desgraciados, ella sabía quién era el culpable y a pesar de que lo acababa de echar de su vida, sabía que se moriría en cuanto él cruzase la puerta.

N/A: pues ya he vuelto, q tal todo? si, lo se, he tardado muchisimo pero es q he estado de vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones q a mi se me han hecho tremendamente cortas, pero bueno, el caso es q ya estoy aki otra vez y espero darme prisita subiendo capis. Muchisimas gracias!


	13. Navidades en el castillo

**Hada:** jajajaja me encanta ese ensayo sobre los hombres jajaja muy bueno! Y tienes toda la razón, pero claro luego llegarán los arrepentimientos y ya te digo yo que Andrea es un hueso muuuuuuuyyyyy duro de roer jejeje. Un beso muy fuerte y gracias

**LilyEvans777:**hola! Muchas gracias, y para Remus le costarás más que sudor arreglar esto, Andrea es muy orgullosa. Un beso fuerte!

**Serenita Kou** Hola! Me alegro de que te siga gustando y para Harry no es facil decirle que es su hijo, aunque en el fondo el quiere decirselo. Remus y Andrea… ufff eso es un tema muy complicado. Un beso fuerte

**La prisionera de Azkabán **Sí, completamente de acuerdo, remus es tonto de remate, pero que le vamos a hacer, los chicos suelen comportarse así, ahora le tocara tener una fuerte resaca emocional y apechugar con las consecuencias. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Un abrazo!

**Agus y Moony** Hola! Si yo fuera harry tb le habria dado un buen golpe a James, pero es q Harry en el fondo es muy bueno, no como Remus, que se ha salido de tonto en este capi jajajaj, a ver ahora lo que hace para solucionarlo, aunque ya te digo que la cosa esta mas que difícil. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capis. Un besazo enorme!

**Padma 721** Q tal? Para Harry está siendo muy duro todo lo de James porque el siempre penso q su padre era lo mas. Y Remus y Andrea, bueno esos dos no tienen remedio, no aprenden jejejej.Un besito y gracias.

**Cammiel** Hola! Sí yo tb tengo ganas a veces de machacar a James, pero en el fondo me gusta que sea así aunq me da pena por Harry. Me alegro de que te guste y ya veremos si esa parejita termina en reconciliación o a tortas. Un abrazo

**Ginny84 **Tienes toda la razon, lo que ha hecho Remus no se hace, pero ahora le tocará pagar las consecuencias, Andrea es una chica de armas tomar. Me alegro de que te gustara. Un besazo!

**Biank Radcliffe** Hola! Gracias, me alegro de q te guste. Andy lo ha pasado un pco mal y no le sirven las excusas de Remus aunq esta bien q las de. Espero q te siga gustando. Un besazo!

**Balitax **Tienes toda la razón, ahí el unico inteligente es Sirius, y eso q se lo dice a james, pero el ni caso, bueno así mejor, q debe ser mucho lio contarselo a James jajaja. Un beso fuerte

**Helen Black Potter **Hola! Muy observadora, los problemas con lily serás mas grades de lo que a ellos les gustaría, pero así son las cosas jejejeje. Remus… bueno ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, a ver si puede arreglarlo. Besitos!

**Valerita** Hola! Si lo has leido en poco tiempo supongo que será porque te gusta, me alegro! Remus en este capi mas que lanzado fue tonto, pero q le vamos a hacer al pobre, ya espabilará jejeje. Gracias y besitos

**Dulce** Muchas muchas gracias, y tranquila porque no pienso dejarla, aunque tarde en subir yo sigo escribiendo. Un beso fuerte

**Desiré** Hola! Tienes razón, en esta historia casi todo tiene un porqué, ya verás el de esto, a ver si te gusta. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Un abrazo!

**Paula GM **Hola! Andy le remarca a Remus q son amigos precisamente xq ella querria ser algo más y el no quiere, pero aprenderá a base de golpes, estos chicos son asi jejeje. Gracias y besazos!

**Arabella Figg Black** Cuantas dudas! No te voy a decir si James sabrá la verdad xq entonces pierde la emoción. Remus la ha liado con Andrea y ahora le costará un disgusto y James y Lily, bueno sabemos que si ellos no terminan juntos Harry no nace así q no podemos privar al mundo de harry jajaja. Un besito fuerte!

**CAPÍTULO 13 Navidades en el castillo.**

Tal y como pronosticó James, Remus se arrepintió enormemente de haber actuado así con Lavender y Andrea. Después de su discusión, Andrea cumplió con lo dicho y se alejó de Remus hasta el punto de no cruzar ni una sola mirada, para él eso era el peor infierno que podía vivir, sin embargo sentía que se lo merecía. Por otro lado, tuvo que enfrentarse también a Lavender, a quien no le hizo ninguna gracia que jugara con ella de esa forma, de manera que como le decía Sirius, "el cándido Lunático había probado la hiel de ser un merodedador con encanto".

La semana fue tranquila, sólo tenían que esperar a los resultados de los exámenes, así que aprovecharon para descansar y para entrenarse duro aunque en esas ocasiones sólo Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry tenían ganas de seguir preparándose, el resto tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. El día antes de las vacaciones decidieron pasar del entrenamiento y se quedaron en la sala común con Andrea y con Lily. Lily les estaba contando que tenía una hermana odiosa que le fastidiaba todas las vacaciones, ese año era el primero que podría hacer magia y se estaba viendo privada de la satisfacción de molestarla durante dos semanas. El resto se reía a carcajadas pero nadie como Harry que se imaginaba a su tía Petunia huyendo de su madre mientras ella lucía su hermosa sonrisa, era algo parecido a lo que él tenía planeado hacer con Dudley, sin embargo prefirió huir de esa casa en cuanto cumplió los diecisiete para instalarse con Remus en el cuartel general, que desde la muerte de Sirius era propiedad de Harry.

-Pues yo me tengo que ir a casa- suspiró Hermione, que no estaba muy contenta con la decisión de sus padres- Mis padres han tenido la maravillosa idea de reunir a toda la familia y dicen que no puedo faltar. Así que mañana cogeré el tren. ¡Me gustaría mucho pasarlas con vosotros!.

-Y a nosotras que estuvieras- le contestó Andrea con una sonrisa, una de las pocas que se le habían visto en los últimos días.

-¿Dónde las pasáis vosotros?- le preguntó Lily a los Weasley.

-Este año nos quedamos en el colegio, toda mi familia tiene misiones que resolver, las cosas cada vez están peor. Mi hermano y yo solíamos pasar aquí las navidades desde que entramos en el colegio. Mis hermanos mayores estaban fuera y mis padres aprovechaban para visitarlos, pero desde que empezó la guerra celebramos la navidad todos juntos en el cuartel general. ¡Es divertido!- Ginny pareció arrepentirse en el mismo momento que hizo esa apreciación pues sabía que para Harry no era nada divertido pasar allí la navidad desde que Sirius no estaba.

-Sí, es una pena que este año no la pasemos allí. Le tocaba a Harry ser el anfitrión.¡Ey, Harry! ¿Te ha dicho Remus porqué no podemos pasar la navidad en Grimmauld ¡AAAAH?- Ron dio un salto al notar en su pierna un pellizco retorcido cortesía de Hermione.

-¿Dónde has dicho?-Sirius apareció detrás de los chicos acompañado de James y Remus, lo que hizo que inmediatamente Andrea se fuera de allí, seguida por la mirada desesperada de Lunático.- Grimmauld ... ¿qué?

-¿De qué hablas, Sirius?- preguntó Ginny lo más inocentemente que pudo.

-Ron estaba preguntando que por qué no podéis pasar las navidades en Grimmauld, en Grimmauld ¿qué?. – dirigió a Harry una mirada inquisitiva que le demostraba todas sus sospechas- Yo vivo en Grimmauld Place, esa es la mansión de los Black, no me dirás ahora, que pasáis las navidades en casa de mis padres ¿no?

-Uno, tú no vives en Grimmauld Place, vives en Godric Hollow con James...

-Odio que sepa nuestras vidas- interrumpió James hablando por lo bajo. Harry le miró con desesperación y continuó.

-Y dos, nosotros pasamos las navidades en el cuartel general de la orden ¿en serio crees que una orden secreta que lucha contra Voldemort tendría su sede en la residencia de la antigua y noble familia Black?

Nadie en su sano juicio habría dado ni un knut porque la honorable mansión de los Black era en la actualidad el cuartel general de un grupo organizado contra Voldemort, así que una vez más Sirius vio como sus sospechas caían en saco roto. Se sentaron con ellos cerca de la chimenea, mientras seguían explicando como eran sus respectivas navidades en casa. Sirius aseguró que por suerte casi se le habían olvidado porque desde que estaba en Hogwarts había firmado sin pensárselo la lista que pasaba McGonagall; ese año la celebraría en casa de James, donde llevaba viviendo desde el verano, pero comentó entre risas que les costaría un poco trasladarse hasta allí, dada la situacion.

-¿Tú te vas a casa, Harry?- le preguntó Remus

-Me quedo aquí.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué considerado!- ironizó James- Permitirás que tus guardianes pasen la navidad en familia en vez de salvándote el culo.

-¡James, no empieces!- le gritó Lily.

-Eres muy simpático, James. Tanto que creo que me va a dar un espasmo de la risa- le respondió él cargado de ira y asco, tuvo la sensación de estar dirigiéndose a Snape.

-¿No visitarás a tus padres?- le preguntó Sirius, más cordial.

-No. Yo no puedo hacer esas cosas.- su voz estaba cargada de pena, ojalá y pudiera pasar la navidad con sus padres, con los de verdad y no con esa reproducción gruñona de padre que tenía delante.

-Pues a lo mejor deberías ir a casa y librarnos de tu presencia. ¿Por qué no puedes ir? ¿eh? ¿Acaso tus padres no te dejan? No me extrañaría, a mi no me importaría librarme de tu presencia durante todo un curso. ¡Venga! ¿por qué no vas?

-¡Porque mi padre es un estúpido insoportable al que odio más con cada palabra que pronuncia!

Durante unos segundos mantuvieron fija una mirada desafiante. El resto como siempre se quedó paralizado ante el nuevo enfrentamiento, definitivamente un día de estos acabarían muy mal. Harry volvió salir de allí como siempre machacándose una y otra vez con la pregunta de siempre ¿por qué su padre le odiaba tanto? Ginny corrió tras él. Sabía que no había nada que pudiese decir que le reconfortase pero escucharía su desahogo como estaba haciendo en los últimos meses. Ella cada vez estaba más enfadada con James, mucho más que Harry, que a pesar de todo seguía respetándole y queriéndole como a su padre.

Al día siguiente la Torre Griffindor estaba muy alborotada, los alumnos corrían de un sitio para otro buscando lo que les faltaba para completar su baúl. Todos se irían a casa, necesitaban sentir que estaban bien de verdad, que la guerra no podía afectarles más, que aunque estuvieran lejos les seguían queriendo igual. En el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo Harry y Ron no hubieran podido seguir durmiendo aunque así lo hubiesen querido. Neville montó un estropicio al dejar caer su baúl sobre el pie de Dean, que gritaba de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, así que los dos chicos se levantaron y se metieron en la ducha para despedirse de Hermione.

Harry no tardó mucho en asearse y vestirse con lo primero que pilló, seguía sin muchas ganas de nada. Desde que había vuelto a pelearse con su padre, cada vez se le hacía más cuesta arriba afrontar que su padre se parecía más a como lo había descrito Snape que a como él lo imaginaba. Estuvo un buen rato esperando a Ron a que saliera del baño, no era normal en él tardar tanto, normalmente salía casi sin peinar con el uniforme de cualquier manera y con la única idea de llegar cuanto antes al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Lo llamó tres veces hasta que se aburrió de esperarlo y bajó a la sala común.

Allí abajo ya estaban los merodeadores. Remus parecía no estar muy recuperado de su última transformación, habían pasado cuatro días ya desde la luna llena pero los cambios en su cuerpo se veían acompañados de unos profundos sentimientos de culpabilidad que a penas le dejaban dormir. Harry se acercó esperando encontrar una bienvenida mordaz por parte de James, pero éste sólo se dedicó a mirarle disgustado, lo que le sorprendió mucho a Harry.

-Lily le volvió a echar ayer la bronca por comportarse tan mal contigo- le susurró Sirius al percatarse de que Harry esperaba alguna grosería.

Ron bajó con la ropa nueva que le habían comprado sus hermanos, unos vaqueros ajustados y un jersey de punto azul. Harry no pudo más que reírse al verle tan elegante un día normal pero se le encendió una luz sobre el porqué del comportamiento de su amigo así que prefirió no hacerle ningún comentario para no bajarle su ya débil autoestima.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en bajar. Harry pudo ver que Hermione también había puesto mucho esmero en arreglarse esa mañana así que su sonrisa se acrecentó aún más. A ver si era verdad y esos dos espabilaban de una vez. Llegaron al vestíbulo donde todos los alumnos se agolpaban y se despedían de sus compañeros. Ese año volverían a casa todos excepto ellos.

-¡Eh, Barker!-Sirius se giró y vio a Patricia acercarse a él con paso firme. Algunas chicas de alrededor que la habían escuchado llamar a voces al codiciado chico extranjero la miraron con rencor.

-Vaya vaya, si es mi querida alumna aventajada ¿Qué tal en transformaciones?

-De eso quería hablarte. Aprobé gracias a tus perfectos trabajos.

-De nada- le cortó el con un gesto sensual.

-No te he dado las gracias. Fue un trato y vengo a proponerte otro.

-¿Terminaremos desnudos?

-¿Siempre eres tan payaso?- Patricia se hizo la dura porque no le gustaba que le vacilara ningún chico sin embargo se estaba riendo por dentro con las ocurrencias de Sirius.

-James dice que no lo puedo evitar.-Sirius dejó de acosarla con la mirada y recuperó su compostura- ¿qué querías?

-Te dejo que comentes conmigo el siguiente partido, Ravenclaw y Slitherin, si me vuelves a hacer las tareas durante otro mes.

-¿Estás comparando a Ravenclaw con Griffindor? – le dijo él con voz incrédula- No te ofendas pero para que sea un mes, tendrán que ser dos partidos.

-Trato hecho.

-¿Sabes? Eres una chica tonta.

-¿Sabes? Me voy a librar de hacer las tareas de transformaciones por otro mes mientras tú las haces dobles y encima seré la envidia de todas esas- y señaló con asco a las chicas que la miraban con envidia- por tenerte al lado durante dos partidos. No creo que sea tan tonta.

-¡Ay, Brown!- suspiró él cómicamente- Para mí las transformaciones son un juego de niños, lo hago con los ojos cerrados, pero tú podías haberme pedido una cita a cambio en vez de unos cuantos trabajos.

-¿En serio crees que me rebajaría hasta pedirte una cita a cambio de que comentes unos partidos? ¡Pero qué creído eres!- concluyó ella con desesperación antes de darse la vuelta y dejarle allí plantado.

Sirius se rió de sí mismo, le encantaba jugar a seducir a todas las que se le pusiesen por delante. Se volvió hacia su grupo de amigos donde Hermione estaba repartiendo besos de despedida.

-Hermione, ¡mi chica lista!- la cogió por detrás haciendo que se riera.

-Venga Sirius, deja de hacer el payaso.

-¿Os habéis puesto todas de acuerdo hoy o qué? Sé una buena chica mientras estés por ahí- le dijo a modo de sermón- Si alguna vez tienes alguna duda de cómo actuar recuerda al tío Sirius y sigue mi ejemplo.

James y Remus se echaron las manos a la cabeza desesperados, definitivamente Sirius no tenía remedio. Ella le miró con los ojos incrédulos pero también le dio dos besos entre risas. El último era Ron, lo vio un poco más alejado del resto, estaba muy guapo pero parecía triste. Desde hacía algún tiempo sentía cosas que antes ni si quiera conocía y todas estaban relacionadas con él. Harry se las ideó para alejar al resto y darles un poco de intimidad, estaba feliz, realmente esperaba que tantas tardes hablando a solas dieran su resultado, pero sabía que ambos eran muy tímidos para expresar lo que sentían y que les costaría mucho dar el paso.

-Te vas- apreció él innecesariamente cuando ella se acercó.

-Sí, ya me voy- le respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bonita camisa.- Ron solo levantó la cabeza lo justo para verla sonreír.

-¿Te gusta? Tú estás muy guapo hoy- Hermione se sonrojó mucho al decírselo- ¿Alguna chica de la que despedirte?- se volvió a reír nerviosa mientras le señalaba a todas las chicas que se agrupaban en el vestíbulo a la espera de los coches tirados por Testrals.

-Sí, me tengo que despedir de una en concreto pero... bueno ella no creo que esté muy interesada.

-Bueno pues entonces adiós. Pasadlo bien.- respondió ella secamente.

-Tengo una duda- Remus les interrumpió pasándoles a cada uno el brazo por encima de los hombros- Tú no eres mitad banshee ni medio arpía ni nada de eso ¿verdad Hermione?

-¿Has vuelto a beber?- fue la respuesta de Hermione que lo miraba enarcando una ceja

-Y tú- Remus ignoró el comentario y se dirigió a Ron- Tú no te has liado con otra chica en su cara ¿verdad?

Tanto Ron como Hermione estaban alucinando con lo que Remus les decía, se miraban entre sí e intercambiaban miradas de "definitivamente se le ha ido la cabeza".

-Pues entonces ¿a qué jugáis? Deciros de una vez lo que sentís y dejaros de tonterías.

Remus se fue dejándoles rojos como tomates y con la respiración cortada, se miraban y sonreían tímidamente, pero ninguno era capaz de hablar.

-Este Remus... está...

-Sí, cada día esta peor- terminó Hermione- ¡Qué cosas tiene!

-Ya te digo, tú y yo. Ya ves, ¡Menuda tontería!

-Sí claro- la voz de Hermione cada vez sonaba más apagada- Si siempre estamos discutiendo.

-Bueno... ya casi no discutimos.- le aseguró él algo decepcionado

-Sí es verdad- jugó con sus manos un rato, sin saber cómo reaccionar- Esto... Tengo que irme ya.

-Te voy, quiero decir, te vamos a echar de menos.

-Sí, yo a ti también, bueno, a todos claro.

Hicieron pequeños intentos de acercarse para despedirse con un beso en la cara pero ambos se detenían al mismo tiempo. Al final estallaron en carcajadas nerviosas y Hermione le dio, como a todos, un beso en la mejilla.

-Sé buena- Ron le pasó la mano por la cintura mientras ella le besaba y la acercó hacia él más de lo que su razón le hubiese dejado pero mucho menos de lo que su corazón hubiese querido.

Ella con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora se separó sin contestar nada y se atravesó la puerta sin mirar atrás. Tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago, se había prometido a sí misma decirle algo ese mismo día pero no había sido capaz y encima él decía que tenía que despedirse de otra chica. ¿quién sería? ¿y por qué Remus le había dicho eso? ¿Tanto se notaba? Ahora estaría dos semanas en casa, lejos de él y eso la torturó durante todo el camino a casa.

Ron se dirigió a su grupo de amigos con cara triste y los hombros caídos. Remus y Harry estaban hablando en murmullos y cuando lo vieron llegar se intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-No te has atrevido- aseguró Remus cuando llegó Ron.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿por qué has dicho eso? Entre Hermione y yo no hay nada.

-Otro que se niega a aceptar lo que siente- comentó Andrea con sarcasmo. Remus la miró con tristeza y después volvió su atención a Ron.

-Yo solo quería daros un empujoncito.

-¡Es que no nos hace falta!- gritó él desesperado.

-Vamos, Ron, no te enfades- terció Harry- Todos sabemos que es difícil dar el paso, pero no niegues lo evidente.

Ron le miró como si se le hubiesen agotado las fuerzas. Luego se fijó en el resto y todos le devolvían la mirada apoyando el último comentario de Harry ¿Realmente era tan evidente? Se sintió desnudo y se marchó de allí ignorando las llamadas de Harry y de su hermana.

La mañana de navidad todos se levantaron con más regalos de los acostumbrados a los pies de su cama. El regalo adelantado de Harry les permitió comprar algún detalle tanto a sus amigos de siempre como a los que habían hecho nuevos en ese tiempo. Ron estaba muy emocionado abriendo regalos pero su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando vio que Hermione le había regalado una foto de los dos en la madriguera el verano anterior. La señora Weasley hizo jerseys para todos y compartieron sus dulces caseros. Harry recibió regalos de Tonks, de Lupin, de Ginny, Ron y Hermione y se alegró mucho al ver un libro sobre quidditch de parte de su madre y de Andrea y un montón de artículos de broma de Remus y Sirius. Buscó con algo de esperanza un detalle de su padre, algo que le indicara una brecha abierta para volver a llevarse bien con él, a charlar y a reír como buenos amigos, pero no lo encontró.

Él había buscado con mucho esmero los regalos para sus padres, se sintió como un niño que por primera vez tiene dinero y puede obsequiarles con algo, nada le parecía bastante, pero tampoco quería pasarse, el dinero no era un problema pero no quería llamar más aún la atención ni despertar de nuevo los celos de James con un bonito regalo a Lily. Al final se decidió por un collar para ella, por consejo de Ginny y un juego de gobstones para James.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común para encontrarse con el resto. Todos estaban muy contentos, también habían recibido más regalos de lo normal y vestían sobre sus pijamas los jerseys hechos a manos por la madre de Ron. Como cada mañana de navidad todo eran agradecimientos entre papeles de regalo tirados por el suelo. Sonrisas de satisfacción y más muestras de cariño de lo que se está acostumbrado.

Cerca de la chimenea estaba Andrea abriendo sus regalos. Remus se acercó a ella por detrás con la intención de sorprenderla cogiéndola por la cintura como acostumbraba a hacer pero se arrepintió justo un momento antes.

-Feliz navidad- ella mantenía su voz distante y fría como había hecho desde el día de la fiesa.

-Muérdago- fue la respuesta de Remus señalando el muérdago que adornaba la sala

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?- le inquirió tanjantemente.

-Nada- la pena volvió a los ojos del chico que cada vez parecían mas cansados- ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

-Sí, muchas gracias es muy bonito.

-No te lo has puesto- le dijo él con la voz cada vez más apagada mientras señalaba sus muñecas donde debería estar la pulsera que le había comprado. Ella no le respondió se dedicó a recoger los papeles del suelo.- ¿No me vas a dar mi regalo?

-¿Tú qué parte de que salgas de mi vida es la que no entiendes? No te voy a dar ningún regalo porque quiero que te alejes de mí lo más que puedas.

Él se acercó aún más con un gesto rápido y brusco colocándose a un palmo de su cara.

-Esto es lo más lejos que puedo estar de ti sin morirme de pena.

-Pues entonces vamos a tener q ir preparando tu funeral.

Andrea se alejó de allí con el alma rota en mil pedazos y repitiéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza que eso era lo mejor para los dos.

Cuando vio bajar a Harry, Lily se acercó a él con su collar nuevo puesto sobre el jersey verde, igual que el de él. Se había colocado también unos calcetines muy devertidos, regalo de Hermione, que contrastaban con los zapatos de tacón que James le había regalado. Harry se rió con ganas al verla. Parecía una niña totalmente emocionada, no sabía que a su madre le gustase tanto la mañana de navidad. La miró con mucha ternura, dándose cuenta de que realmente era una desconocida para él y dio gracias a todos los dioses por haberle hecho el regalo de conocerla.

-¡Oh! Harry es precioso, me encanta. Muchas gracias.

-Gracias a vosotras, me ha encantado el libro, de verdad. No lo tenía.

-¿Te gustó el regalo de James?- le preguntó emocionada

-¿Qué regalo?- ella se paró en seco cuando vio la reacción de Harry y miró a su novio con el ceño fruncido- James no me ha regalado nada, pero no te pongas así, me da igual, en serio.

Harry se había convertido en un gran mentiroso pero en esa ocasión sus ojos le delataron, definitivamente no le había dado igual que James le ignorase el día de navidad. Él había esperado toda su vida el regalo de su padre y para una vez que lo tenía, aunque fuese en la manera en que lo tenía, se había sentido herido al despertarse y ver que ni si quiera había colaborado con Sirius y Remus.

-¡¡Pero si lleva un mes con tu regalo preparado! Se va a enterar el orgulloso éste.

Lily se alejó de allí en dirección a su novio con su estampa cómica pero con un profundo gesto de disgusto.

-¿Por qué no le has dado el regalo a Harry?- masculló ella cuando llegó hasta James, para no montar una escenita. Sirius que vio venir la que le esperaba a su amigo se fue a agradecer a Ginny su regalo

-Porque ya no me apetece.

-Pues bien que estaba dispuesto a regalarle nada menos que tu snitch cuando no tenías ni un knut para comprarle algo.

-Eso era cuando éramos amigos.

-Si no sois amigos ahora es porque tú eres un capullo arrogante que no es capaz de comerse su orgullo por una vez en su vida.

-Te estás pasando.

-¿Eso crees? Porque yo creo que te estoy diciendo una gran verdad. Si hace un mes te caía tan bien que lo ibas a nombrar merodeador honorario ¿ahora por qué no? ¿por qué te salvó?

-Porque te salvó a ti- le contestó él desafiante- Porque estoy viendo lo que pasa. No soy tan tonto como tú me quieres poner y sé perfectamente que me ignoras mucho más que antes y que todo el tiempo lo pasas con él.

Lily se quedó petrificada ante los ojos fieros de James. No supo contestarle y él la dejó allí parada rumiando las palabras que él le había dicho y que le habían llegado al alma. Tardó un rato en reaccionar, cuando se giró, vio a James acercarse a Harry y se temió que volvieran a terminar enfadados.

-Gracias por el regalo.- James no quería ser descortés pero tampoco quería comerse su orgullo delante de Harry.

-No hay problema, así tendrás entretenimiento en los próximos exámenes.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa al mismo tiempo y su gesto fue tan parecido que tuvieron la sensación de estar frente a un espejo.

-Yo... Tenía esto para ti. No lo he liado ni nada, porque sinceramente no pensaba dártelo, pero... bueno... hace mucho que pensé que sería un regalo que te gustaría.

James le tendió la mano y Harry vio la snitch con la que había jugado en el pensadero, con la que le había molestado tantas tardes. Sabía que para su padre era importante y se le sobrecogió el corazón, ese era el mejor regalo que le iban a hacer en todas las navidades de su vida. Pero entonces supo por qué lo hacía James. Le había visto discutir con Lily, no les había oído, pero estaba seguro que era por eso.

-James, en serio, muchísimas gracias, yo sé que para ti es importante, pero también sé que no quieres regalármela.- le estaba mirando a los ojos, hablándole con mucha serenidad y sensatez, como nunca había hablado con él.

-¿Es que tu madre no te ha enseñado a ser agradecido?

-Hay muchas cosas de mi vida que si las supieras te arrepentirías de cada palabra que pronuncias, pero hoy no quiero enfadarme contigo. Es navidad y no quiero dar un disgusto a Lily. Algún día tienes que contarme porqué me odias tanto.

James se quedó mirándole, bebiendo cada una de sus palabras. Se quedó muy confundido con la respuesta que le había dado, ¿qué había en su vida? A pesar de todo se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía algo que él no alcanzaba, una paciencia, una madurez y una dulzura que le recordaban muchísimo a alguien.

-El día que realmente quieras hacerme ese regalo, te lo agradeceré de verdad.

-Me recuerdas mucho al alguien- le miró fijamente y Harry contuvo la contestación- No en el físico, es el mío, es tu forma de ser, de afrontar las cosas.

-¿Una tregua?- Harry le extendió la mano y él la miró con desconfianza- Sólo por hoy, mañana puedes volver a insultarme todo lo que quieras.

-Trato hecho

Estrecharon sus manos y al hacerlo sintieron una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, no era un mal presentimiento, era algo cálido, como si se hubiesen completado. Fue muy asombroso para los dos y pudieron verlo porque al mirarse vieron sorpresa en los ojos del otro. Algo extraño había ocurrido entre ellos.

Pasaron la mañana en la sala mirando sus nuevos regalos y comentando cómo los habían comprado y porqué los habían elegido. A la hora de comer, por imperativo de Ron, que se moría de hambre, bajaron todos, ya arreglados, al gran comedor donde sólo estarían ellos y algunos profesores. El gran comedor estaba adornado con sus ya típicos doce abetos y con guirnaldas por todas las mesas. En la principal Dumbledore hablaba con McGonagall y les dedicó un saludo cariñoso cuando entró. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa Griffindor unos frente a otros de manera que todos quedaran lo más cerca posible.

En cuanto estuvieron sentados a la mesa apareció la comida pero cuando Ron se prestó voluntario para trinchar el pavo y así poder comenzar, Dumbledore se puso de pie y alzó su copa.

-Feliz Navidad a todos. Hoy debido a las circunstancias que nos rodean este año, nos hemos quedado en familia-conciente o inconcientemente dedicó a Harry una de esas miradas penetrantes que casi le rozaban el alma a través de los ojos- Espero que vuestro viaje por el futuro esté siendo de vuestro agrado, he podido comprobar a lo largo de estos meses que habéis ido a parar con unos amigos muy singulares. El destino tiene estos quiebros- Dumbledore fue el único q se rio de su propio chiste-. Pasad un feliz día de navidad todos y ¡Sí, señor Weasley! ¡A comer!

Ron repartió rápidamente las raciones entre los platos sirviéndose a él una buena porción que acompañó de patatas y salsa. Harry miró su plato, tenía muy buena pinta pero de repente se le vino a la cabeza lo que Dumbledore acababa de decir "hemos quedado en familia". A un lado tenía a Ginny y al otro a Ron, sólo le faltaba Hermione, los que le habían demostrado a lo largo de todos esos años que eran su familia. Pero a pesar de todo ésa era la primera vez en su vida que tendría una navidad en familia, estaba Sirius, al que el año anterior había añorado profundamente en esa casa tan vacía y tan llena de recuerdos. Estaba su padre y su madre y les veía hablar entre ellos y reírse, no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Por primera vez su deseo de navidad se había cumplido y él no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento.

-¿No comes?- le preguntó Ginny con dulzura cerca del oído.

-Es mi primera navidad en familia. Tengo que gravar esto bien porque no tendré otra oportunidad como ésta.

Ginny le sonrió y le dejó admirando cada uno de los movimientos de los comensales. Se reía con ganas de los chistes de Sirius, mirándole con una añoranza que no había sentido en todo el tiempo que lo había tenido cerca. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo lejos que había quedado esa risa parecida a un ladrido que tanto le gustaba de él. Mantuvo, incluso, una conversación civilizada con James. Estaba eufórico, completamente lleno y a penas había alcanzado a pinchar dos patatas. Vio la mirada dulce y tierna de Lily. Ninguna de las muchas fotos que tenía era capaz de reflejar la calidez que desprendía con cada sonrisa y con cada mirada. James la observaba mientras ella le hablaba, se veía que estaba profundamente enamorado y deseó poder haber vivido con ellos, recibir ese cariño que ellos se tenían. No tuvo en cuenta esos meses con James, ese no era realmente su padre, sin embargo no quiso dejar escapar la oportunidad que la travesura le había dado para quedarse con todo lo bueno de él.

Recordó con tristeza cada una de sus navidades en casa de los Dudley, cómo había echado de menos a sus padres en esas fechas en aquella horrible casa cuando no era más que un crío y ahora, con sólo unos minutos con ellos, compartiendo la mesa de navidad entre bromas, olvidó el horroroso concepto de ese día que había tenido toda su vida, para cambiarlo por primera vez por el de una navidad en familia

N/A: Hola a todos! Como andais? Yo bien aunque ahora mas liada porque se han terminado las vacaciones, pero tranquilidad porque a pesar de todo yo sigo con mi historia, sin prisa pero sin pausa, asi que a ver si teneis pronto el siguiente capi. Un beso muy fuerte a todos y gracias por los reviews!


	14. Cómo te echo de menos

**SereKou: **Hola! Ya recibí tu mail, es que la pg a veces da problemillas, pero muchas gracias por el esfuerzo en dejarlo Un besazo enorme.

**Ginny84 **Muchas gracias, lo continuaré más o menos pronto. Besazos!

**SaraMeliss **Hola! Me alegro de que te guste y veo un poco difícil que James y Lily se enteren de la verdad, Harry esta muy convencido de no hablar. Un beso fuerte y gracias.

**HADA** Hola! Si, hay tregua pero no aseguro yo que sea una tregua larga, estos chicos son unos cabezotas. Tan cabezotas como Andrea a la que le queda tirón todavía, si es que este chico se paso mucho con ella, hombres! Jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí y un abrazo enorme

**Padma 721 **Harry ha sacado bastante de su madre, así que de vez en cuando le sale la vena sensible pero James tampoco es un burro, lo que pasa es que es un pelin orgulloso y harry no le da buen presentimiento, pero es lo que le da emocion no? Jejjejej Un beso!

**Cammiel** En estas fechas lo de navidad no pega nada, pero vamos que en le fic es lo que tocaba, así que no se puede evitar. Muchas gracias.!

**Mary Tonks Uish**, pues si lloras con este… jejejejee. Besazos!

**Helen Black Potter **Hermione tenía que pasar las navidades con su familia, pero ya volverá y a ver que es capaz de hacer con Ron, aunque no se yo… jaajjajaja. Me alegro que te gustara pero no le cojas mucho cariño a la tregua potter. Un abrazo!

**Desiré** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que harry ya se merecía pasar unas navidades con su familia, aunque ellos no lo sepan. Intentaré actualizar pronto. Un beso!

**Arabella Figg Black** Lo siento! Pero si lo dejo así las cosas tienen más emocion y si te digo el final entonces te arruino el fic no crees? Tendrás que tener paciencia para saberlo. Un besazo.

**Elena** Gracias, gracias, gracias. Dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca, así que bienvenida, ya te vere más veces por akí. Lo de que James se entere de la verdad es una cosa muy muy complicada, pero ya te garantizo nuevas situaciones q enganchan jajajaja. Un abrazo fuerte

**Biank Radcliffe** Hola! Muchas gracias, yo tb me emocioné bastante cuando tuve que escribir esa parte, es que me da penita Harry en el fondo aunque ya se que lo trato un poco mal jajajaja. Besazos

**La prisionera de Azkabán** Me alegro de que cada vez te guste más y lo de actualizar… pues hay q tomárselo con calma aunque tampoco con mucha jejeje. Gracias y un beso!

**Sanarita31 **Hola! Me alegro de que te guste y tienes razon, James además de celoso es un orgulloso cabezota, así que tenemos el coctel hecho. Y Remus y Andrea… bueno la cosa esta difícil, pero a ver que hacen. Un besazo.

**Conuli **Hola! Me alegro de que acabaras en el fic y terminara gustandote, a ver si sigue. A mi Harry a veces tb me da un poco de pena, y eso q lo escribo yo jejeje, y respecto a Sirius… no lo veo intentando conquistar a Hermione, no se porque, ademas a Ron le daría un patatus, no crees? Un abrazo!

**Agus y Moony** Holaaaa! Por fin una tregua potter, ya era hora, pero vamos que ya te digo q sera corta, estos niños son así de burros. Hermione y Ron… es que son muy paraditos los dos, pero a ver como se portan cuando vuelva la chica y respecto al otro par, la cosa esta complicada, Remus se pasó tres pueblos y Andrea es bastante dura. Gracias!

**Tomate potter evans** Hola! No te preocupes porque antes o después yo la seguiré y por tus peticiones no se si podremos cumplirlas xq Harry quiere pero no puede contar la verdad y Remus… se pasó mucho con Andrea, así que a ver que ocurre. Escribiste tu dirección pero no se ha quedado reflejada, mejor dejala en el hueco reservado para ello cuando dejas el review, y yo te explico tranquilamente cómo tienes que hacer para subir tu historia. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Kize Gorak** No te mueras! Q mi conciencia no lo soportaria jajajaja, tranquilidad que yo sigo escribiendo, de tanto en tanto, pero aki sigo. Un besazo y gracias.

**Paula GM** Hola! Ya estoy aki, tendré que mantener una charla con Andrea para ver que tiene que hacer remus para perdonarle jejejeje, aunque no creo que lo haga, es una chica dura. Espero que te guste este capi. Un beso fuerte.

**CAPÍTULO 14 Cómo te echo de menos.**

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron rápidas entre paseos por el castillo y duros entrenamientos en los que Harry se había convertido en un experto de la magia sin varita. Definitivamente tenía mucho más poder sin ella y eso llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos. Nunca habían sabido por qué Harry había sido capaz de desarrollar esa habilidad, ni si quiera él sabía por qué, pero lo importante era que con ese poder sus posibilidades frente a Voldemort mejoraban bastante.

Hermione llegó con el resto de alumnos y tal y como se aventuró a decir Remus, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirse nada en relación a su despedida. Se dedicaron a saludarse como siempre, un poco más fríos incluso, seguramente provocado por los nervios y las ganas de aparentar, mientras que el resto los miraba con cara de desesperación. Todos menos Sirius a quien le hacía mucha gracia eso de que lo llevaran con tanta timidez, para él era algo inconcebible.

-¿Sabes? No es tan difícil- intentó convencer a Ron una noche en la habitación de los merodeadores, mientras el otro aseguraba que no sabía de qué le hablaba- Tú solo vas, pones sonrisa encantadora y miras así- Sirius le mostró una de esas miradas profundas que dedicaba a sus víctimas- y dices algo como ¿dónde te has metido toda mi vida? Y caen a tus pies

-No le hagas ni caso- intercedió James a favor de Ron- Si le dices a Hermione algo así, se tira a tus pies pero partiéndose de risa. Solo queda con ella y dile lo que sientes.

-Es que si le digo a Hermione lo que siento también se tira a mis pies partiéndose de risa.

-¡¡Lo ha hecho!- Remus se puso de pie y zarandeó a Ron con alegría- ¡¡Lo has conseguido!- Ron le miraba asustadísimo, como si hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza- Has admitido, por primera vez, que sientes algo por Hermione.

-Ese es el primer paso- le dijo Harry mientras se caía de la cama riéndose.

Ron no resistió más ser el centro de las risas de sus amigos y se marchó enfadado a su habitación donde estaba encerrado tras los doseles de su cama cuando Harry llegó un rato después.

El primer fin de semana después de las vacaciones se tenía que enfrentar Hufflepuff contra Slitherin. Todos estaban deseosos de más quidditch y sobre todo de ver cómo slitherin caía de nuevo, aunque realmente sería complicado porque Hufflepuff no estaba en su mejor momento. Sirius era el que más contento estaba, como consecuencia de su pacto con Patricia Brown volvería a transmitir el partido, pero esta vez compartiría con ella el protagonismo. Slitherin ganó el partido y se puso por delante de Griffindor por apenas algunos puntos y con la ventaja para los leones de que ellos todavía no habían jugado contra Ravenclaw. Cuando acabó el partido todos se dirigieron al castillo. James iba discutiendo con Harry sobre las tácticas que debía usar para arrollar a los de Ravenclaw, mientras que él afirmaba con la cabeza sabiendo que a la más mínima negativa saltaría como un loco buscando una buena excusa para volver a enfrentarse a él. Lily y Andrea les observaban de cerca por si era necesario intervenir. Desde que se había acabado la tregua de Navidad, había que volver a estar muy atentos a sus conversaciones porque a la mínima montaban un escándalo.

Remus, Ron y Ginny cerraban la comitiva algo más alejados del resto, mientras que Sirius, acompañado Patricia, iban convenciendo a Hermione de dar el último paso con Ron.

-Venga Hermione. No es tan difícil decirle a alguien que te interesa.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que no te metas donde no te importa, Anthony?

-Oh! Vamos Granger- Hermione la miró preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que esa chica a la que no conocía de nada quería decirle- Barker tiene razón, solo tienes que acercarte y decírselo.

-¡Pero a ti qué te importa mi vida!- le respondió ella con bastante furia.

-A mí no me importa nada. Sólo que pensaba que eras una tía con más agallas. No sé, pensé que era verdad todo eso que dicen de vosotros tres.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen exactamente?- preguntó Sirius muy interesado. Estaba loco por encontrar más piezas en su puzzle. Pero Hermione le dio un codazo fuerte para que se mantuviera al margen.

-Todo eso de la piedra filosofal. La cogió Harry pero todo el mundo cuenta que Weasley y tú le ayudasteis a conseguirla y lo de la cámara de los secretos...

-Yo no fui a la cámara de los secretos, me petrificaron antes.

-¡Ostia eso no lo sabía! En serio Hermione, me voy a plantear salir contigo, eres una chica muy interesante- Sirius hizo gala de la mirada y la sonrisa de la que había aconsejado a Ron.

-¡Quita esa cara de tonto, Barker! ¿En serio las chicas caen con eso? ¡Pero qué lástima dan algunas!

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta ante el comentario de Patricia, incluso se quedó un poco atrasado mientras ellas llegaban a las puertas del castillo

-Está bien, no entraste en la cámara de los secretos- continuó Patricia como si no le hubiese dicho nada a Sirius- pero qué hay de todo eso de Sirius Black, ¿no fuisteis...? ¡AHHHH!

Hermione estaba cogiéndole el truco a eso de interrumpir a la gente a base de golpes. Patricia la miró muy sorprendida por el pisotón que le acababa de dar, pero más se sorprendió con la actitud de Sirius.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo ésta con Sirius Black? Vamos Patricia si me lo cuentas te hago las tareas de todo el curso ¡Lo juro!

Patricia miraba a Sirius gritarle desesperado y a Hermione negar con la cabeza con un profundo gesto de enfado en su cara. Se quedó petrificada sin saber qué contestar, pero la oferta de Sirius sonaba intersante.

-¿De todo el curso?- Sirius afirmó con la cabeza repetidamente.

Antes de que Patricia pudiese abrir la boca, Hermione había empujado a Sirius con más fuerza de la que ella misma hubiese esperado y agarró a la chica por el cuello de la túnica, dejándola completamente anonadada.

-Si me entero que ése-empezó a decirle con agresividad y señaló a Sirius con la mano temblando de ira- se entera de algo relacionado con Sirius Black o con cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con Harry te aseguro que me encargaré de que pierdas tantos puntos que vuestro reloj tendrá menos zafiros que la casa de un pobre ¿Ha quedado claro?

Patricia asintió con la cabeza, en medio de un estado de shock que apenas le dejaba pronunciar una palabra. Miró a Sirius asustada y se marchó del vestíbulo con dirección a su sala común.

-¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó él enfadado- Estaba a punto de contarme mi futuro.

-Es que vosotros no podéis saber nada de nada ¡A ver cuando se te mete en la cabeza!- le respondió Hermione casi gritando.

-¡Oh, Hermione! ¿Por qué no te dedicas a decirle a Ron lo que sientes y me dejas a mí averiguar cosas de mí?

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Déjame ya en paz! ¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR RON!

Hermione se giró lentamente hacia donde Sirius estaba mirando con cara de "hemos metido la pata". Allí estaba Ron, mirándola con tristeza, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón. Escoltándole, Remus y Ginny movían la cabeza con incredulidad, mientras Ron volvía a atravesar la gran puerta de roble. Ella no supo reaccionar y se quedó plantada mirándole marchar.

-Una cosa es que no admitáis lo que sentís y otra que lo dejes marchar así- canturreó Remus pasando junto a ella en su camino hacia las escaleras.

Con las palabras de Remus reaccionó y salió corriendo tras Ron. Lo vio dirigirse hacia el lago. Caminaba despacio, abatido, dándole patadas a las piedras que encontraba entre la nieve que esa mañana adornaba los terrenos del colegio.

-Hola- saludó Hermione con cautela cuando llegó a donde él estaba.

-Hmmm- Ron seguía mirando al suelo intentando arrancar una piedra

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Tú misma-le estaba dando la espalda a conciencia, no quería que ella le viese la cara en ese momento y supiese lo mucho que le había importado esa declaración. Él seguía muy concentrado en su piedra, dándole cada vez patadas más fuertes.

-¿Puedes dejar la piedra y mirarme?- Ella sabía que le había hecho daño, ella misma se hubiera muerto en ese momento si le hubiese oído a él gritar que no sentía nada por ella en medio del vestíbulo

-Es que me gustaría estar solo- respondió secamente.

-Ron por favor, escúchame- ella le tomó el brazo y lo giró suavemente- Lo que has oído en el vestíbulo...

-No me importa. En serio, yo ya lo sabía- giró la cara en dirección al lago para no mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Qué cabezota eres! ¿me quieres escuchar?- al oír esto él se giró para replicarle pero al verla tan cerca volvió a quitar la cara- Lo que oíste ahí es mentira. Yo estaba enfadada con Sirius y dije algo que no debía.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que acertó a decir él después de la declaración de Hermione.

-Pues eso, que yo sí que siento algo por ti- Ahora era ella la que miraba al suelo para ocultar su vergüenza- El día que me fui por las vacaciones quería habértelo dicho pero como me dijiste que tenías que despedirte de una chica, no me atreví. Bueno, yo no quiero que esto afecte a nuestra amistad, tú y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años y el que yo sienta estas cosas cuando estoy contigo no debería afectarnos.

Ron estaba sonriendo tanto que pensaba que se le desencajaría la mandíbula, pero Hermione no pudo ver esta reacción porque seguía muy concentrada en sus pies.

-Pues yo siento decirte que esto sí que afectará a nuestra amistad- Hermione levantó la cabeza muy preocupada al oír estas palabras, eso era lo último que ella quería- Yo... bueno yo... estoy muy pillado con la chica esa de la que me iba a despedir así que no creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos sin más.

-No hacía falta que fueras tan duro ¿sabes? – le recriminó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ey, Hermione, no me estás entendiendo...

-¡Claro que sí!- se giró bruscamente para soltarse de la mano con la que él le estaba acariciando la cara.

-Ven aquí- la cogió por los dos brazos y con una caricia suave hizo que le mirara- Tú y yo no podemos seguir siendo amigos porque la chica de la que estoy tan enamorado eres tú. Yo pensé que me mandarías a paseo y que todo se acabaría entre nosotros si te lo contaba, pero después de saber que tú sientes lo mismo no creo que pueda seguir siendo solo tu amigo ¿me entiendes ahora?

Ella sonrió como una boba, empapándose de sus palabras y pensando que era una idiota por no haberse atrevido antes.

-¡Eres tonto! ¿sabes? Menudo mal trago me has hecho pasar- le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho acercándose más, pero en su recriminación había una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Me dejas compensarte?- le preguntó él pasando sus brazos por la cintura y acercándola más aún. Necesitaba sentirla más cerca que nunca para saber que lo que estaba pasando era real.

-Claro- le respondió ella con una mirada pícara abrazándole por el cuello.

Se acercaron muy despacio, como si al hacerlo más deprisa todo se fuese a terminar, sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Era una sensación extraña, tenían entre sus brazos a su mejor amigo pero sentían que esas pequeñas cosas que habían estado sintiendo en los últimos meses se expandían al contacto de sus labios hasta límites infinitos. Estuvieron así un rato, procurándose besos y caricias suaves. Sonriéndose sin motivo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

-No esperaba que el día fuese a ir tan bien- comentó Hermione apoyada en su pecho.

-Espero que vaya así de bien durante mucho tiempo. ¿sabes una cosa?

-Mmmmm

-A mí esto del amor me da hambre.

Hermione empezó a reírse con ganas. Definitivamente no cambiaría nunca. Él se quedó un poco contrariado, lo que había dicho no tenía tanta gracia, pero aceptó de buena gana el beso que le dio Hermione. Se fueron de nuevo al castillo cogidos de la mano, ésa sí era una sensación muy extraña. Hermione se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando entraran en el castillo así, todo el mundo los miraría y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por algo que no tuviera que ver con una demostración de su inteligencia. Ron, por su parte, pensaba en la cara de sus amigos cuando lo vieran entrar de la mano de Hermione, seguro que se burlaban de él, pero serían las burlas mejor aceptadas de toda su vida.

Antes de abrir la puerta del comedor Ron se paró detrás de Hermione y la abrazó por la cintura colocando su cabeza a la altura del cuello de la chica.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

Ella sintió que se derretía en ese momento y se giró para encontrárselo de cara. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y yo a ti?

Él movió también su cabeza en señal de negación y la beso otra vez suavemente antes de entrar al gran comedor, donde efectivamente llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, que se apresuraron a juntar sus cabezas y comentar la nueva pareja. Mientras sus amigos les propinaban pequeños golpes en los hombros o sonrisas de complicidad, acompañadas de frases como "ya era hora".

Después de comer Ron y Hermione desaparecieron a una velocidad tal que a nadie le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que ya no estaban. Sirius le insistió a Remus para que le acompañara a hacer una visita a la sala Hufflepuff. Remus seguía en un estado de depresión continua de la que apenas salía con ayuda de sus amigos, pero alguna mirada de Andrea le hacía volver a caer irremediablemente. Por eso Sirius se empeñaba en llevarlo a un lado y otro a conocer "gente nueva", aunque Remus se quedaba mirando cómo actuaba el galán de su amigo. Bastante gente nueva había tenido él por ese año.

Tras esos abandonos, el resto subió a la habitación de los merodeadores, que como no la compartían con nadie, la tenían disponible para cuando quisieran. Se pasaron un par de horas hablando de todo un poco. Harry no comentó mucho, porque el tema principal eran Ron y Hermione y estaba seguro de que a sus amigos no les haría mucha gracia que ellos estuvieran ahí, desmenuzando cada uno de sus comentarios y comportamientos mientras que ellos estaba prometiéndose amor eterno en alguna parte del castillo. Por otro lado, y como una tónica que había alcanzado la habitualidad desde que llegó, a cada comentario de Harry aparecía uno de James intentando desacreditarle; así que prefirió escuchar junto a una Ginny muy participativa, desde la cama de Remus, a donde Andrea los había mandado, con la excusa de que ella no se sentaba en la cama de ese aprendiz de lobo sin escrúpulos.

Sirius y Remus volvieron de su ruta por la bodega de los Hufflepuff, con una nueva cita para Sirius y aunque un par de chicas hubieran estado más que encantadas de quedar con Remus, éste se dedicó a decir que su novia se enfadaría mucho si hacía algo así, con una sonrisa tierna que dejó a todas más que contentas.

-¿Por qué has dicho que tienes novia? Así no conseguirás nada de nada- le recriminó Sirius.

-Sirius ¿tú por casualidad te enteras de algo de mi vida?- le preguntó como si estuviese hablando con alguien al que no conoce.

-Lunático- Sirius adquirió el tono de maestro sabio que usaba cuando daba sus contradictorios sermones- Sé perfectamente lo que te pasa y por eso te traigo conmigo, para ver si espabilas de una vez y sales de ese estado de aletargamiento en el que te has metido desde la fiestecita. Tienes dos opciones: o te vienes conmigo y aprendes a que todo esto es un juego o haces algo que convenza a Andrea. Aunque yo lo veo más negro que el nombre de mi familia.

-Eres el mejor dando ánimos ¿lo sabías?- la ironía de Remus a penas le salió del cuerpo al entrar en su cuarto y ver a Andrea sentada en la cama de enfrente.

En cuanto que los dos merodeadores entraron en el cuarto, Andrea se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse. Cada vez que podía evitaba estar en la misma habitación que él. El solo recuerdo de esa imagen en su cabeza hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y sintiera hacia él un odio, que realmente sabía que no existía, pero que no podía evitar sentir en ese momento, así que cuanto más tiempo se mantuviera alejado de él, mejor sería para su amistad.

-¡¡Andy!-Remus la tomó del brazo justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, ella al notar que él la tocaba cerró los ojos para recuperarse, pero Remus entendió el gesto como uno más de sus enfados- Está bien, no te llamo Andy. No hace falta que te marches ya me voy yo. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se quedaron en el pasillo.

-Remus, te he dicho que es mejor que no hablemos durante un tiempo- Andrea estaba tan agotada de esa situación que el desdén con el que últimamente le hablaba desapareció.

-Pero es que yo ya no sé qué hacer para que me perdones. Te he dicho que fue el mayor error de mi vida y que si consiguiera otra vez viajar en el tiempo hasta ese momento te juro que solo te besaría a ti aunque eso me costase un buen golpe de derecha. Pero es que creo que me voy a volver loco sin hablarte, no soporto que me mires así.

-Por favor, no insistas más. ¿No lo entiendes? Es que mi cabeza no me deja perdonarte. No puedo evitarlo, para mí fue muy duro verte así y cada vez que lo hago esas imágenes vuelven para martirizarme.

Ella hizo el intento de marcharse como había planeado cuando lo vio, pero volvió a detenerla agarrándola del brazo. Se acercó a ella resistiéndose a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas pero pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

-Dame tiempo- le susurró ella conocedora de que esa situación la podía sobrepasar.

-¿Tiempo? Me estoy volviendo loco sin ti, no tengo más tiempo.-Se acercó hasta acercarse tanto a su oreja que casi la rozaba con los labios.- Te necesito.

-Remus- lo separó un poco de ella- Yo te he dado más tiempo del que nunca llegué a imaginar porque sabía que la situación era difícil. Ahora eres tú el que tienes que entender.

Pasó su mano por la cara hasta colocar la yema de sus dedos en la nuca escurriéndose entre mechones azabache de la chica, al moverlos despacio Andrea se estremeció y eso le arrancó a él una sonrisa. Andrea echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos buscando las fuerzas para no caer.

-Te echo tanto de menos que me duele el alma cada vez que te alejas de mí.

Andrea respiró profundo y le miró a los ojos directamente. Remus no había visto nunca tan fríos esos profundos ojos negros que tanto le gustaba. Ella le agarró la manó que tenía todavía enredada entre el pelo y la retiró con decisión.

-No vuelvas a hacerme algo así- esta vez sí que sonó como una orden- Se acabó, Remus. Tú hiciste que se acabara. No le des más vueltas. Todo tiene su fin.

El portazo que dio Andrea ahogó el fuerte golpe que Remus le propinó a la pared para descargar su ira. Se quedó mirando la puerta haciendo intentos de golpearse la cabeza contra ella maldiciéndose a sí mismo por la cantidad de oportunidades que había dejado escapar en todo ese tiempo. Ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin ella.

-¿Y Lunático?- preguntó Sirius repantigado en su cama al ver entrar a Andrea sola. La chica emitió solo un gruñido en respuesta- ¿Piensas dejarlo así mucho tiempo? El pobre está arrepentido.

-¡Cierra tu bocaza Sirius Black!- le gritó Andrea intentando descargar su rabia contra alguien- No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa así que metete en tus asuntos.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a las mujeres de este castillo? ¿os habéis puesto de acuerdo para meteros todas conmigo?

-¡Pobrecito Sirius!- se burló Harry con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Primero Brown dice que mi técnica con las mujeres es mala ¡Qué sabrá ella de mujeres!

-Patricia es una mujer- aclaró Ginny con obviedad.

-Bah! Y luego Hermione ¡Se ha vuelto loca!

-Eh, Sirius, no te pases con Hermione- la defendió Harry.

-Es que tú no la has visto. Primero casi me tira del empujón que me ha dado y luego ha cogido a Brown por el cuello y no sé que le habrá dicho pero ha salido huyendo con una cara de susto que tiraba para atrás. Lo que yo te diga, como un cencerro.

-Algo habréis hecho- le aseguró Lily.

-Sí claro, ella estaba a punto de contarme mi vida. ¿Por qué ella sabe mi vida y yo no?

-Porque tú no puedes saber nada y punto.

-Menuda explicación- intervino James- Me estoy cansando de todo este rollo de no saber nada- Se puso de pie y se colocó junto a la cama donde estaban Harry y Ginny- A ver, si es nuestra vida ¿por qué no podemos saber nada de ella?

-Pues porque por mucho que os borrasen la memoria, cualquier cosa puede fallar y ese conocimiento en vuestra mente de adolescentes malcriados solo puede crear problemas en nuestro tiempo.

-Ohh! Disculpe usted, señor maduro- protestó James con sarcasmo remedando esperpénticamente a Harry.- No queríamos importunarle con nuestras niñerías.

-No empieces James- le contestó su hijo con cansancio

Él seguía haciendo aspavientos por la habitación poniendo muecas en su cara para provocar a Harry.

-¿Podría el gran héroe Potter contarnos alguna minucia de nuestra vida o nos considera tan infantiles que cree que nos dedicaremos a jugar a los detectives con esa información para desmantelar nuestro propio futuro?

-Que me estás cansando. No te lo digo más.

-Uuuuu ¡qué miedo!- siguió el con sorna- ¿me vas a castigar de cara a la pared?

Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano y James cayó inconsciente al suelo. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron para ver qué le había ocurrido. Ginny que estaba a punto de sacar su varita y callarlo no pudo aguantar una carcajada que fue silenciada con una mirada severa de Sirius.

-¡Harry!-le gritó Sirius enfadado- que sea la última vez que le lanzas un stupefy.

-¿Qué hechizo quieres para la siguiente vez que me toque las narices como lo ha hecho ahora?- contestó él con descaro

Sirius le miró con disgusto aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Con otro movimiento de su mano James empezó a despertarse, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y cuando lo hizo se levantó rápidamente para lanzarse hacia Harry. Sirius y Lily lo agarraban mientras que Harry no movía ni un pelo por quitarse de en medio.

-¡Eres un gilipollas! Sirius suéltame que lo mato ¿pero de qué vas? Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, si tienes agallas te enfrentas a mí con varita, en igualdad de condiciones.

-Te lo advertí James. Me estabas cansando. Y yo no pienso enfrentarme contigo. Solo quería callarte un rato.

-¿Pero tú le oyes?- le gritó desesperado a Sirius que no se atrevía a soltarle.

-Vamos Cornamenta, dejémosle. Vamos a tomar un poco el aire.

Sirius se llevó a la rastra a James y cuando lo hubo sacado de la habitación volvió para advertir a Harry.

-Es la última vez que lo sujeto. Puede que él se pase mucho contigo, pero le haces algo como lo de hoy y me tienen que sujetar a mí ¿claro?

Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente con gesto aburrido. Estaba harto de todas aquellas situaciones, sentía que iba a explotar. Tenía que hacer algo que lo solucionase. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Hola! Tarde mucho? No verdad? Bueno si lo hice lo siento, pero lo importante es que ya estoy aki otra vez. Harry se ha revelado contra James, la cosa parece que se va poniendo interesante y ya os dije que Andrea es un hueso muy duro de roer, a ver que es capaz de hacer Remus.

Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir la historia y nos vemos pronto. BESOS


	15. No me digas que no

**Aidualita:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste, gracias por leerla. Un beso

**Hada:** Estos niños no tienen remedio pero como no espabilen pronto se van a llevar un disgusto. James no tiene arreglo de ninguna de las maneras y Remus… digamos que tiene q aprender una leccion. Un beso

**Serekou:**Hola! Me alegro mucho de que cada vez te guste más, a ver si sigue la racha y los demas capis tb te gustan. Un beso muy fuerte y gracias!

**Kize Gorak** Muchas gracias por no creer q tarde mucho, aunq esta vez me pase un poquito, pero es q tengo la cabeza perdida. A mi tb me apetece pegar a james de vez en cuando, por eso me vengo a traves de harry jajajajaja. Un besito

**Agus y Moony.** Si, ya era hora de que ron y hermione se decidieran y aunque Andrea digas que es muy mala, Remus se pasó mucho con ella, primero siendo solo amigos y luego con lavender, ahora le toca aprender la leccion. Un abrazo fuerte

**La prisionera de Azkabán.** Hola! Remus da pena, pero y Andrea? Pobreta que se porto muy mal con ella, jajajaja. James se merece un par de golpes mas, pero Harry no es capaz de darselos, y si, por fin Ron y hermione se deciden, ya era hora jajajaja. Besitos.

Becka Hola! Creo que con tanto halago al final voy a terminar creyendomelo y tampoco es plan jejejeje. Muchisimas gracias, de verdad, me alegro muchisimo de que te guste el fic y que te llevaras una alegria al ver que james y harry tienen una tension "mala". Harry y Ginny salen de vez en cuando pero lo cierto es que tengo tantas cosas q contar que no puedo ponerles muy empalagosos aunque ya me gustaria. Un besito y q te siga gustando 

**Desiré **Remus puede dar penita, es cierto, pero es que se pasó un poco y ahora le toca pagar el pato, como a James, se ha tenido q ver con Harry y a ver si es la ultima vez q lo hace o no jejejeje. Un beso

**Lladruc** Sí se quien eres, me alegra verte por aki también. Andrea es un hueso bastante duro de roer pero Remus siempre ha sabido manejarla, a ver ahora. Y Sirius… tendras q esperar para saber si es eso o no. Un besazo

**Helen Black Potter** Hola! No te prometo que Harry no tenga problemas con sirius tb, pero es que el chico es un pco impulsivo jejeje. Remus y Andrea… bueno esos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar, a ver si lo consiguen. Un besito!

**Mary Potter**Hola! Actualizare de vez en cuando aunque intentare hacerlo rapido. James, bueno yo siempre me lo imagine todo chulito, fisicamente como harry pero nada de su personalidad, pero en el fondo a mi James me encanta así jejejeje. Gracias y besitos

**Valerita** Hola! Siiiii por fin lo lograron, estos chicos es q son un pco paraditos. Y remus y Andrea… bueno la cosa esta complicada, pero a ver como se lo curran los dos. Un beso fuerte

**Biank Radcliffe **Hola nena! Muchas gracias, a ver si la cosa sigue, y James es q desesperaria a cualquiera, no crees? Jejejeje Un besito fuerte

**Tania Potter Evans** Hola! No te suicides q sino no sabras como acaba la historia. Harry por mucho q se lo piense sabe que no puede decirle q es su hijo asi q dudo mucho q se cumpla tu deseo y Andrea… es una mujer con orgullo y remus se ha pasado, por mucho q suplique, es normal q ella no quiera perdonarle. Un besito!

**Paula GM** Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara y esos dos es q ya se merecian una escenita romantica. Espero q te siga gustando. Un beso!

**Rocio** Muchisimas gracias por tu opinión, con halagos así una se crece y todo. A ver si puedo actualizar mas o menos rapido. Un besazo

**Andreita Malfoy** Hola! Me alegro d q te guste y sí, James se pasa bastante, pero es la gracia del asunto jejejeej. Un abrazo

**Ginny 84 **Q tal esa feria? Seguro que lo pasaste genial, pues ya esta aki el siguiente y puedes saber lo que ocurre, y yo sigo escribiendo aunq liadilla jeje. Un besito

**Posesita** Se siente! No te puede decir lo que va a pasar jajajajaja, pero espero que te guste tanto como los capis q has leido. Un besazo!

**Sara Melis** Va a estar difícil eso de que James se entere, porque aunq les borren la memoria siempre queda algo, por eso tiene esa sensación de perdida hasta que nace Harry. Un besito y gracias!

**Janice** Vaya chica! Menuda maratón! Los leiste todos seguidos? Y ademas un review en cada capi, muchas gracias, eres muy considerada jajaajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que los siguientes capitulos te sigan gustando y q me lo sigas contando. Un beso muy fuerte!

**Mary-Tonks.** Hablar con dumbledore sobre la muerte de Sirius o sobre que? Es q harry esta un pco quemado de tanta sobreprotección y la paga siempre con el mismo, pero es normal. Un beso fuerte y gracias!

**Mondlicht Weasley.** Harry tiene el cielo ganado con su padre, la verdad es que es un poquito insoportable, pero es su padre y no lo puede descambiar jejeje. Un besazo!

**Freya140 **Muchas gracias! Y no soy tan mala con harry le he dado un padre y una madre y a Sirius, vale q james es tonto, pero oye, ahí está jajajajaja. Un besazo!

**CAPÍTULO 15: No me digas que no.**

Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente con gesto aburrido. Estaba harto de todas aquellas situaciones, sentía que iba a explotar. Tenía que hacer algo que lo solucionase. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Cuando Sirius cerró la puerta se tiró en la cama abatido, Ginny se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Por su parte Andrea y Lily se quedaron de pie junto a la cama mirando la escena.

-Bueno, pues nosotras nos vamos- Andrea rompió el silencio dedicándole a Lily una mirada significativa.

-No hay prisa ¿verdad?-Lily ignoró por completo a su amiga y se sentó en la cama junto a Harry.- ¿estás bien?

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió, Lily era tan dulce, tan diferente a James. Ginny por otro lado la miraba a ella con cara de sospecha y luego a Andrea que le estaba haciendo gestos para que se marcharan. Era una situación realmente extraña y Ginny pensó que algo tenían que haber tras todo aquello

-Sí que hay prisa- le dijo Andrea simulando una sonrisa y tirando de su mano- Tú y yo nos vamos a ir y vamos a dejarlos a ellos solitos- le hablaba como si fuera una niña de dos años, manteniendo la sonrisa forzada.

-No importa Andrea- Harry seguía tumbado en la cama mirando el techo completamente ausente

-¿Ves?- Lily se volvió a sentar con una enorme sonrisa en la cara- Él quiere que me.. que nos quedemos.

-¡Lily!- Andrea perdió completamente la sonrisa, incluso la forzada que tenía y habló con rotundidad, no estaba precisamente para tonterías-Nos vamos ya.

Volvió a tirar de la mano y la empujó con dirección a la puerta. Al final ella cedió y aceptó que tuviera que irse.

-Vale, vale. Pero sólo porque creo que tienes algo que contarme.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ginny desde la cama.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- respondió Andrea volviendo a forzar una sonrisa

Cuando las dos chicas salieron, Ginny se recostó en la cama para ponerse a la altura de su novio. Volvió a acariciarle el pelo mientras le observaba mirar a un punto inexistente.

-¡Eh!- le susurró- ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Has visto lo que he hecho?- Harry se incorporó, estaba nervioso, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla.

-Harry, mi vida, si tú no le llegas a dejar inconsciente lo hubiera hecho yo. Se estaba pasando, se ha estado pasando de la raya contigo desde que llegó. Es normal que explotes.

-¡Pero es mi padre! ¿Qué harías tú si hubieses atacado a tu padre?

-Mi padre me saca cuarenta años y está calvo. El tuyo tiene tu edad y es un capullo. No puedes comparar.

-Pero sigue siendo mi padre. No me creo lo que he hecho- volvió a tirarse sobre el colchón con las manos en la cabeza lamentándose por lo ocurrido.

-Vamos, cariño, no te martirices. James no es exactamente tu padre. Tu padre tenía 21 años cuando tú naciste y te adoraba.

-Me estoy cansando de esta situación. Es desesperante.

-Claro que sí, es normal.- le apoyó ella.

-Tengo que solucionarlo. No aguanto más. Hay que darle una solución.

-Sí claro. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué solución?- preguntó ella con cautela temiéndose un nuevo ataque de sinceridad de Harry.

-Se lo voy a contar- Volvió a ponerse de pie con decisión- Ya verás la cara que pone...

-Harry...

-Seguro que en cuanto lo sepa cambia su manera de tratarme- él cada vez estaba más emocionado imaginándose a su padre comportándose con él como una persona civilizada.

-Harry que esto ya lo hemos hablado.

-Sí, está decidido voy a ir a hablar con él ahora mismo.-siguió él ignorando a Ginny completamente.

-¡Alto ahí!- ella se puso de pie corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta por la que estaba a punto de salir Harry- ¡Siéntate!. Estás desvariando.

-Ginny tú no lo entiendes. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Además luego le borrarán la memoria.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le gritó ella irritada, Harry se quedó asombrado con esa reacción- No has pensado detenidamente lo que vas a hacer. ¿Y si falla algo? ¿y si recuerdan algo y eso afecta al futuro? Harry, tú mismo dijiste que tu padre te recordaba, que tenía ese vacío hasta que naciste. ¿Y Sirius? Él también sentía algo. Si lo recuerdan y cambian la historia estamos perdidos y lo sabes.

-No le contaré nada de su muerte, ni de Peter, no intentaré cambiar mi vida. Sólo quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo para estar a su lado. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Cuando Dumbledore descubra como devolverlos al pasado se habrá acabado, nunca podré volver a hablar con él

Harry se sentó derrumbado en la cama, con la cara escondida detrás de sus manos. Estaba realmente agotado de toda esa situación. Él sólo quería hacer algo para no soportar los constantes ataques de James. Quería un padre, no le importaba que tuviese su edad, que no fuese el que él debió conocer, que no hubiese madurado lo suficiente ni como para cuidar un hamster, pero era su padre y quería aprovechar con él cualquier minuto que el destino le brindase.

-Harry, estás buscando una familia que realmente no es la tuya.

-¡No me digas que no!- le respondió irritado- ¿Qué sabrás tú? Tú tienes una familia envidiable. Unos padres que te quieren y que han estado contigo en cada momento y yo sólo tengo un montón de fotos y el relato escueto de sus vidas. No me puedes pedir que no busque a mi familia cuando la tengo delante de mis narices.- Harry cada vez estaba gritando más, se estaba desfogando de todo lo que sentía- Tengo a Sirius ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Te imaginas cuántas veces he rogado por volver a tenerlo, a escuchar su risa de perro? Y tengo a mis padres ¡Por Dios! Y tú me dices que no son mi familia ¿Pues qué son entonces?

-Cariño yo no quería decir exactamente eso.

Ginny estaba aguantando estoicamente la avalancha de Harry. Sabía que había provocado esa situación pero lo había hecho para que se diera cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas realmente. Harry podía estar gritándole en ese momento pero ella no podía recriminarle nada. Sabía perfectamente que necesitaba desahogarse

-Oh, no claro, tú no querías, pero te las apañas siempre para estar ahí de una u otra forma impidiéndome alargar la mano y alcanzarles. Sólo tengo que ir y decirles la verdad y todo habrá cambiado.

-Eso no lo sabes. Quizá James no cambie y entonces tú te sentirás mucho peor.

-¿Cómo no va a cambiar? – Contestó él desesperado- Le dije que lo consideraba un padre y se portó conmigo como un amigo durante casi un mes. Sólo quiero volver a tener eso. ¡Quiero conocerle!

-Está bien. Haz lo que te dé la gana. No te puedo obligar a mantenerte callado pero sólo te voy a pedir que te lo pienses antes de hacer cualquier barbaridad ¿vale?

Harry no respondió. Estaba enfadado con la situación en la que estaba, sabía que Ginny no tenía la culpa pero siempre estaba ahí para evitarle dar el paso. Por otro lado estaba convencido de que la única solución era buscar a James y contarle lo que pasaba. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a Ginny con una profunda cara de preocupación. Si Harry empezaba por contarle sólo que eran sus padres, no tardaría mucho en necesitar contarle todo lo relacionado con su muerte. Siendo egoísta, y por mucho que eso le doliera a ella, que James y Harry se llevasen mal era una salvaguarda de que Harry no necesitase más de sus padres y por tanto podría tener la mente más fría a la hora de revelar cualquier información relacionada con sus vidas.

Caminaba por el pasillo con paso ligero, no se encontró con nadie, debía ser ya la hora de cenar. En su cabeza se estaba librando una cruenta batalla entre la razón y la voluntad. En las muecas de su cara se iba reflejando cada una de las posiciones que su cerebro adoptaba en ese momento. Las frases se le acumulaban cada vez más iracundas, despotricaba contra Ginny por hacerle ver las cosas así, por no apoyarle en su idea, pero acto seguido, y como si estuviese luchando contra una malidición imperius, una voz sonaba desde el fondo de su cabeza dando la opinión razonable que situaba a su novia en una mejor posición.

"No sé cómo me puede decir que no es mi familia, ¡valiente tontería! Es mi madre y mi padre por muy jóvenes que sean, no dejan de ser ellos"

"Bueno, aunque realmente tiene razón al decir que yo jamás hubiera conocido a mis padres con diecisiete años y que ellos debieron cambiar mucho, especialmente James, desde esos diecisiete hasta que yo nací"

"Ginny sabe lo mucho que he necesitado todo este tiempo tener a alguien como él. Tuve a Sirius y también me abandonó y ella quiere que deje pasar la oportunidad de hablar con mi padre, con uno que sabe quién soy realmente"

"Lo cierto es que ella sólo quiere ayudarme. No lo hace con mala intención. En este caso es más objetiva y puede ser que tenga algo de razón. Este James no es exactamente mi padre"

"Pero ella debería haberme apoyado, me he comportado demasiado bien estos meses sin soltar ni una palabra, ahora solo quiero solucionar el problema con mi padre. Yo sólo quiero saber lo que se siente teniendo uno"

"¿Y si tiene razón? ¿y si mi padre no cambia? Es tan diferente a como lo imaginaba. Él ahora debería ser como Remus y no tener mi edad. ¡Joder! Ya no sé que hacer. Necesito pensar, necesito salir d aquí, ¿pero cómo? Un sitio que me dé el aire fresco, verde. ¡Un momento!"

Harry echó a correr en dirección al séptimo piso. Sólo había un sitio en el castillo que podía darle lo que necesitaba para pensar y ese era la sala de los menesteres. Se paseó tres veces por la puerta pensando en lo que necesitaba "un sitio para pensar, un sitio para pensar...". Abrió la puerta y una brisa cálida le golpeó la cara. Fuera del castillo enero traía una ventisca, sin embargo esa sala era un pedacito de primavera concentrada en cuatro paredes que Harry supuso que debían estar ahí porque las conocía a la perfección desde el ED pero que en realidad ahora no se veían. Era un campo verde, dorado por un sol suave que invitaba a tumbarse bajo sus rayos, así que Harry, ansioso por encontrar un poco de paz espiritual, no se hizo de rogar y se tiró en la hierva fresca.

Pasó un largo rato tumbado boca arriba arrancando la hierba que crecía a la altura de sus manos. En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las conversaciones que había tenido con Ginny y con Hermione con respecto a contarle algo a sus padres. Ellas siempre se habían opuesto tajantemente y le habían convencido de que lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora. Sin embargo él cada vez sentía más necesidad de contárselo, no tanto a Lily que se comportaba con él como un ángel, pero sí a James para que de esa forma entendiera cada una de las cosas que le hacían sospechar de él. Ron no se había pronunciado nunca al respecto, le había dado la libertad para pensarlo y tomar una decisión y Harry se lo estaba agradeciendo profundamente en ese momento. Era una opinión menos a sonar en su cabeza.

Cuando ya había repetido hasta aprenderse de memoria todas las razones a favor de no contarles nada a sus padres empezó a tranquilizarse y a ver la situación desde un punto de vista más objetivo. Definitivamente el James que le habían descrito no tenía nada que ver con el chico engreído y furibundo que se esforzaba en hacerle la vida imposible, así que se dio cuenta de que las chicas tenían razón al decirle que ése no era realmente el padre que él tenía que haber conocido. Su padre tenía veintiún años cuando él nació, a penas cuatro más que tenía ahora, pero en ese tiempo había tenido que enfrentarse a una guerra estando en primera línea, tuvo que sufrir sabiendo que su familia estaba en peligro de muerte y que sobre su bebé recaería la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo. Realmente eso hace madurar, así que James Potter, el que tenía que haber estado en su vida, no tenía comparación con el que por ironías del destino se había colado en ella.

El sol seguía dándole en la cara y respiraba despacio, la sensación de paz que irradiaba la habitación le llenaba de calma, sentía que todo era una tontería, que no había nada de qué preocuparse y de repente empezó a sentirse culpable por haberle gritado a Ginny cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Se incorporó con la intención de marcharse. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas cuando vio como la mitad de la sala en la que él no estaba sentado dejaba de ser un campo soleado para convertirse en una habitación llena de libros, algunos con apariencia de ser muy antiguos. Se fijó en cada detalle con la boca abierta ¿cómo había ocurrido eso? En medio había una mesa enorme iluminada con un candelabro. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando se abrió la puerta y el director entró. Igual que le había ocurrido a Harry, el profesor Dumbledore se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que lo que él esperaba que fuese una sala de estudio, fuese también un campo primaveral con uno de sus alumnos sentado en él mirándolo todo asombrado.

-Vaya, Harry, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.- El profesor Dumbledore rompió el silencio con su tono jovial mirando a Harry con ojos brillantes.

-¡Profesor! Yo... Bueno, yo es que... – Harry intentaba inútilmente justificar su presencia en aquella sala.

-¡Bonito paisaje!- le interrumpió él viendo el apuro en el que se estaba metiendo.

-Verá profesor. Yo es que conocía la sala por lo del Ejercito... quiero decir por lo del ED y bueno es que...

-No pasa nada Harry. No está prohibido entrar aquí, además no sería la primera vez que tú entras a un sitio al que no deberías entrar- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice- Como dice tu profesor de pociones, tienes cierto desdén por las normas.

Harry sonrió por la forma en la que lo dijo. No era una recriminación, más bien parecía que eso le divertía. Pensó que mucha gente le había dicho que lo había heredado de James y eso le recordó el porqué estaba allí.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías aquí en medio de una pradera, Harry?

-Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Problemas con la señorita Weasley?- le preguntó cariñosamente- La he visto cenar sola esta noche.

-No, no es eso- contestó él no muy convencido después de cómo le había gritado en el cuarto de los merodeadores- No tiene importancia.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de marcharse y dejar al director con su asuntos. Tenía la esperanza, impulsado por esa curiosidad que en tantos líos le había metido, de tropezarse "sin querer" con las estanterías de libros que el director necesitaba y así descubrir qué era en lo que estaba trabajando, pero para su desilusión, cuando puso el pie en lo que parecía un suelo de madera oscura, éste se convirtió en un campo frondoso, continuación de la parte en la que él había estado pensando. Su petición de un lugar donde reflexionar le perseguía allá por donde se paseara de la habitación, alejando de su alcance la improvisada e interesante biblioteca del director.

-Tampoco he visto a James ni a Sirius en la cena –Harry se detuvo y se giró para mirar al profesor Dumbledore- ¿algún problema con ellos?

-No, profesor- respondió escuetamente intentando crear una barrera de protección para que Dumbledore no descubriera lo que sentía, no le gustaba que supiese de su vida más que él mismo y mucho menos que se introdujese en sus sentimientos sin ser invitado.

-Harry ¿has tenido alguna sensación extraña ahora que estás con tu padre?

-Si se refiere a unas increíbles ganas de lanzarme a él y romperle la cara por querer hacerme la vida imposible, pues sí, lo he sentido; pero dudo que se refiera a eso- respondió él con algo de chulería, no sabía a qué venía eso y quería volver a estar solo.

-¿Tan mal os lleváis?

-Digamos que hace un rato lo dejé inconsciente.

-No está bien que uses la varita contra otro alumno y menos contra James.- le reprendió con suavidad sentándose en la enorme silla que había junto a la mesa.

-No la usé. Fue tan fácil como hacer esto- Harry movió la mano de la misma forma que lo había hecho contra James.

El rostro de Dumbledore perdió la sonrisa y mostró mucho interés en eso que Harry había dicho con total casualidad. Se tensó un poco y por unos segundos perdió la tranquilidad que sus ojos solían reflejar.

-Veo que dominas muy bien tu nuevo poder- le dijo recomponiéndose.

-Estoy preparado- Harry habló rozando el desafío, parecía que de repente hubiera madurado años, su voz sonó mucho más sería y miraba al profesor directamente a los ojos.

-¿Preparado para qué?- preguntó con interés aunque sabía a lo que se refería.

-Para cumplir la profecía. Domino perfectamente la magia sin varita, tengo mucho más poder sin ella y soy capaz de hacer hechizos más poderosos.

-Ya veo.

-Controlo las transformaciones y cada día mis maldiciones son más potentes.- continuó Harry.

-¿Crees que es suficiente?- le retó Dumbledore con un tono frío que Harry sólo le había oído con Voldemort. Ante eso no fue capaz de contestar- No me extraña que James y tú os llevéis tan mal. Sois realmente iguales, él también se dejaba llevar por su arrogancia...

-¡Yo no soy arrogante!- le interrumpió él bastante irritado.

-Pues es lo que me estás demostrando ahora, Harry. ¿Crees que eso es suficiente para acabar con Voldemort? Tú que lo viste ignorar a la muerte y volver.- Harry agachó la cabeza en cierto modo avergonzado al darse cuenta de que había sobrevalorado sus posibilidades- Voldemort es muy poderoso y muy inteligente. No sólo es que fuese un gran alumno, que haya usado muchos años de su vida en aprender artes oscuras. Se enfrentó a los mejores y salió vencedor. Tu padre también era muy poderoso y bastó una maldición para acabar con él.

Harry levantó la cabeza y le miró con furia por hablar con esa rudeza. No hacía falta que le recordase cómo había muerto su padre. Los dementores ya se habían encargado de hacérselo oír una y otra vez.

-Yo no quería infravalorar a Voldemort. Sé que es muy poderoso.

-Harry, Voldemort es el heredero de Slitherin, tiene gran parte de sus poderes, por suerte no todos, porque él sí que fue excepcionalmente poderoso.

-Pero él me ha cedido parte de los suyos a mí. Hablo pársel, hago magia sin necesidad de una varita...

-Voldemort jamás ha sido capaz de hacer ni un lumos sin una varita en la mano- le cortó Dumbledore, a lo que Harry le miró con sorpresa. Siempre había pensado que ese poder debía "agradecérselo" a su mayor enemigo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué yo sí que puedo?

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio observándole desde su mitad de la sala convertida en biblioteca. Parecía estar esperando a que Harry continuara hablando y así lo hizo.

-Hace dos años se arrepintió mucho de no haberme contado algo de mi vida. Eso le costó la vida a un hombre que me importaba mucho. Espero que no tenga que volver a arrepentirse.

-Quizá me equivocara en aquel momento- le respondió él con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que de una u otra manera Harry siempre le culparía por la muerte de Sirius- Pero no suelo hacer las cosas de forma gratuita.

Volvió a crearse un silencio entre los dos. Harry había madurado lo suficiente como persona y como mago para no achantarse ante la mirada penetrante de su profesor, así que se mantuvo firme esperando a que él reaccionara. Realmente nunca le perdonaría su parte de culpa en la muerte de Sirius. Tenía diecisiete años y toda su vida seguía siendo un misterio y eso le irritaba así que no estaba dispuesto a bajar la cabeza y dejar que Dumbledore se saliese otra vez con la suya. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno se inmutó y Harry, que empezaba a sentir cómo se enfurecía, prefirió marcharse de allí, así que dio un bufido de desesperación y se giró para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-¿A qué pregunta?- respondió Harry con la voz irritada volviendo a girarse para mirar a Dumbledore, que no había cambiado su posición.

-A la de si has sentido algo extraño cuando has estado con tu padre- le contestó con total calma.

-Pues lo normal de ver a tu padre muerto- No entendía el porqué de aquella pregunta y ya estaba bastante cansado de todo, era tarde, el día había sido muy largo y su cerebro no estaba para aguantar las historias del director- Pero si tenemos en cuenta que lo suyo fue odio a primera vista pues no he podido sentir muy bien su instinto paternal.

Dumbledore se quedó observando la acidez con la que Harry hablaba de esa situación, sabía que detrás de esa ironía debía estar pasándolo mal. Él sabía lo irritante que podía llegar a ser James, lo había visto con Snape y había luchado a su lado. Siempre tenía la manía de llevar a la desesperación con sus comentarios a los mortífagos mientras los estaba machacando.

-¿No os habéis llevado bien en ningún momento?

-Bueno hubo unas semanas en las que fuimos amigos pero no fue capaz de soportar que lo protegiera con los de slitherin. Le hice un escudo de protección.

-¿En serio?- preguntó muy interesado.-¿y cómo fue eso?

-Lo toqué y dije "protego". Ya le he dicho que mis poderes han crecido mucho.

-Una tregua es una tregua- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa abriendo las manos en señal de conformidad.

-Ahora que dice lo de la tregua- Harry se quedó pensando, intentando recordar- el día de navidad... Al estrechar las manos para firmar una paz temporal sentí algo...

-¿Qué?- incitó el director.

-Fue un sentimiento extraño, era una sensación cálida en el estómago. Era... no sé... como si me hubiera completado.

-Interesante- Dumbledore pasó las manos por su larga barba y miró a los lados en donde enormes estanterías de libros cubrían las paredes- ¿Y él?

-Bueno, él no me ha dicho nada pero creo que sintió algo parecido. Nos miramos muy sorprendidos; sí... yo creo que sí que lo sintió.

Harry salió de su recuerdo y vio al profesor mirarle muy interesado así que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que eso que en su día había sido una tontería podía tener importancia.

-¿Por qué nos pasó eso, profesor?

Dumbledore continuó como si Harry no le hubiera hecho la pregunta, seguía interesado en sus montañas de libros, rumiando la información que su alumno acababa de darle. Siguió así unos minutos que empezaban a desesperar a Harry y después le miró con ternura y una sonrisa.

-La magia es así Harry. A veces tiene estas cosas. Tu padre y tú tenéis un vínculo especial, un vínculo mágico muy potente. No te imaginas lo idénticos que sois.- el profesor sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso Harry- Sí, Harry, James sólo necesita ver de frente todo lo que tú ya has visto. La guerra le cambió mucho.

Para Harry esa respuesta fue suficiente, sabía que no podría sacarle nada más al director, así que se contentó con saber que su padre realmente sí era como se lo habían descrito y que él sólo había tenido la mala suerte de verle antes de tiempo.

-Creo que es muy tarde- dijo Harry mirando su reloj que ya marcaba las once- me voy a ir a la cama.

-Está bien. Buenas noches.

Harry volvió a coger el pomo de la puerta con la intención de irse, pero una vez más su curiosidad le venció.

-Profesor ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-el anciano contestó afirmativamente con un gesto de la cabeza- ¿por qué necesita todo eso?- Harry señaló la cantidad de libros que ahora rodeaban a su director.- Tiene su despacho y la biblioteca.

-A pesar de que tenemos una magnífica biblioteca- comenzó él sonriendo por la curiosidad de Harry- Hay temas que no puedo estudiar en sus libros. Esta sala es una gran fuente de información.

-¿Qué temas?- preguntó él interesado.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Dumbledore fue muy cordial en su respuesta pero Harry entendió que ya había sabido más de lo que le correspondía así que esta vez sí abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la torre griffindor. Al llegar a la escalera cercana al retrato de la señora gorda se encontró con alguien que no se esperaba.

-¿Qué hacen dos prefectos de griffindor andando por ahí a estas horas?- les preguntó con picardía a sus dos mejores amigos.

Hermione comenzó a sonrojarse mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y Ron, a pesar de que también se veía algo avergonzado, sonrió a su amigo con complicidad.

-Está bien, mejor no me lo contéis. No quiero saberlo-le dijo él entre carcajadas.

-¿Y usted, señor Potter?- preguntó Hermione divertida- No tendré que quitarle ningún punto ¿verdad?

Harry se colocó entre sus dos amigos y les pasó un brazo por los hombros a cada uno

-Necesitaba pensar.-confesó más serio- Esta tarde he discutido con mi padre...

-¡Menuda novedad!-interrumpió Ron.

-Y le dejé inconsciente

-¡Harry!- ahora había sido Hermione quien le había interrumpido.

-Luego me sentí culpable-continuó él como si ninguno de los dos hubiese hecho el más mínimo comentario- y le grité a Ginny. ¡Un día muy completito!

-No te pases con mi hermana o te las verás conmigo, chavalín.

Ron se separó de su amigo y se colocó delante de él con una fingida pose de enfado. Levantó el dedo índice y le apuntó. Hermione y Harry se miraron y sonrieron por la reacción de Ron.

-Estrellas en el cielo- le dijo Harry a la señora gorda quitando a su amigo de en medio.

-Lo siento chico, ésa es la antigua contraseña- respondió el retrato acomodándose su enorme vestido rosa.

-La cambiamos en la cena-le explicó Hermione- Lobito triste.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry sorprendido mientras casi se cae de la risa- Me encantará ver la cara de Remus cuando tenga que entrar.

Entraron en la sala común todavía riéndose por la nueva contraseña. Estaba vacía y el fuego creaba penumbras entre los grandes sillones.

-¿Esa no es mi hermana?

Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón favorito de Harry. Se había quedado durmiendo apoyada en su mano. A penas era una sombra iluminada de vez en cuando por la llamas. Harry se acercó y se puso de rodillas de manera que su cara quedó a la misma altura que la de ella. Cuando iba a despertarla se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba a apenas dos pasos observándoles así que se giró y lo miró con cara de "lárgate de aquí", pero él no reaccionó. Por suerte Hermione era más sensible para ese tipo de cosas.

-Vámonos de aquí, Ron- le susurró mientras le empujaba hacia la escalera- Es que eres un completo insensible.

Ron se dio la vuelta en su camino hacia las escaleras de caracol y la cogió de la cintura elevándola unos centímetros.

-Pues esta tarde no decías lo mismo- le susurró en el oído.

-No seas idiota- respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron por la escalera dejando a Harry arrodillado delante de Ginny, que todavía seguía durmiendo. Él se acercó y empezó a rozar suavemente su nariz con la de la chica. Ginny metida en su sueño no hizo más que una mueca de molestia, así que Harry repitió la operación.

-AUCH- en su segundo intentó Ginny había movido la mano para quitar de en medio lo que fuera que la estuviese molestando y chocó de lleno con la nariz de Harry.

-¿Harry?- preguntó somnolienta. El quejido de su novio la había despertado.

-Hola mi vida- susurró él acariciándose todavía el sitio donde le había golpeado.

Ella se incorporó y examinó el golpe. Para pedir disculpas por él comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la nariz. Harry sonrió y buscó sus ojos para saber que estaba ahí y sentirse más feliz.

-Lo siento- le dijo él mientras ella seguía muy ocupada en su tarea de reconfortarle del dolor con sus besos. Al oírlo paró, le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le miró profundamente a los ojos.-Pagué contigo mi frustración.

-No seas tonto. Si no es conmigo ¿con quién lo vas a pagar?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- Yo también siento haberte dicho que esa no era tu familia.

Harry la atrajo hacia él con fuerza y la abrazó hasta estar casi seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño, pero necesitaba tenerla así. Era como agarrarse a una madera en medio del océano. Ella devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza para transmitirle ese mensaje, para decirle que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tenías razón- dijo él con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de Ginny- No es exactamente mi familia. No le diré nada a mi padre.

-Oh, Harry, cariño. Yo cambiaría la mitad de mi mundo porque tu pudieras tener a tu familia, pero…

Ginny no pudo terminar porque Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios y le sonrió. Los dos sabían que ya estaba todo dicho, que las palabras no hacía otra cosa que sobrar. Sólo había miradas cómplices y sonrisas cargadas de mensajes. Volvió a rozar su nariz con la de ella en un ritual más que conocido para los dos. Comenzaron a besarse con cariño y suavidad pero como siempre les ocurría cuando estaban a solas todo se volvió cada vez más pasional, más ardiente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio de la sala común y que Ron no tardaría en bajar a buscarlos. Con todo el dolor de su corazón subieron las escaleras abrazados y felices. Realmente ese día había sido muy largo.

N/A: hola a todos! Como vais? Espero que bien, a mi se me paso ponerme a contestar reviews y tarde un poquillo mas de la cuenta, es que sois majisimos y me habeis dejado un monton así que tengo que contestarlos, pero a mi me encanta.

Espero subir el capi siguiente dentro de un tiempo prudente, pero sino, yo se que vosotros me perdonais, verdad? Jejejejeje UN BESO MUY FUERTE PARA TODOS!


	16. Darías tu vida por mí

**CAPÍTULO 16. DARÍAS TU VIDA POR MÍ.**

El numeroso grupo que se había formado con la llegada de los merodeadores del pasado se vio disgregado después del larguísimo día en que jugó Hufflepuff y Slitherin, el partido quedó degradado a un segundo plano para sustituirse por las enredadas situaciones que se habían forjado entre ellos ese día. Habían dejado atrás las buenas noticias protagonizadas por Ron y Hermione para centrarse en las separaciones que habían nacido en el cuarto de los merodeadores.

James y Harry no se hablaban, Harry lo había intentado e incluso hizo un esfuerzo por disculparse con su padre pero éste no lo acepto y siguió en su tónica de ignorarlo. Sólo le dedicaba alguna mirada esporádica para demostrarle su aversión e incluso consiguió mantenerse callado ante los comentarios casuales que podía hacer Harry y que se había acostumbrado a complementar con algún comentario sarcástico que humillase a su hijo.

Como amigos inseparables de James, Sirius y Remus le acompañaron en su separación. Ellos no tenían nada contra Harry y hablaban con él siempre que se presentaba una oportunidad, pero no estaban dispuestos a ver comer sólo a James por mucho que eso supusiese darle la razón a su cabezonería.

Por otro lado, Remus había aceptado con resignación las indicaciones de Andrea y se acercaba a ella lo menos posible. A penas cruzaban un "buenos días" y Remus cada vez se mostraba más triste. Andrea no es que fuera la alegría de la fiesta pero intentaba seguir adelante con su vida, a veces se sorprendía a ella misma observando a Remus intentar estudiar con la cabeza perdida en otra cosa jugando con su pluma pero nunca se acercaba a decirle nada. Él también se había propuesto seguir con su vida, aunque cada día era un obstáculo insalvable que se acrecentaba aún más cuando veía a Andrea hablar con algún chico.

El peor parado de aquella situación había terminado siendo James. A su aislamiento voluntario para alejarse de Harry se sumaba el vacío que le hacía Lily y que le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ella no le había echado ninguna bronca como otras veces, ni le había dicho que se lo merecía, ni siquiera le había retirado oficialmente la palabra, pero James cada vez la notaba más lejos. No había consentido pasar con él ni un minuto a solas y cada vez que él lo había intentado, ella había salido con una excusa pobre de la situación dejando a James aun más preocupado.

-Me muero de hambre- comentaba Sirius mientras bajaban con Remus y James a desayunar- Anoche estuve muy ocupado con una slitherin.

-¿Slitherin?-le preguntó Remus muy extrañado- Cada día caes mas bajo, Canuto.

-Si la vieras no dirías eso- le contestó a su amigo con una mirada pícara.

Se volvió a James que no le había hecho ningún comentario por haberse liado con una slitherin. James siempre había tenido un lema, hasta salir con Lily, "todas valen siempre que no lleven corbata verde". Le dio un codazo a Remus y los dos observaron a su amigo bajar las escaleras como un autómata, con una cara triste marcadas por unas ojeras casi rojas.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- James ni siquiera oyó lo que Sirius le preguntaba- Eeeee- le golpeó en el hombro y entonces reaccionó- ¿que qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Cornamenta...-le riñó Sirius

-¿No habéis visto a Lily últimamente? Casi no me habla, me evita y lleva sin besarme más de una semana ¡Me va a dejar!- terminó diciendo derrumbándose sobre la barandilla.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y sorpresa. James no se derrumbaba nunca y mucho menos en medio de la escalera hacia el comedor, donde todos los alumnos que iban pasando lo miraban extrañados. Los dos lo arroparon cada uno por un lado y le obligaron a continuar andando.

-No digas eso- empezó Sirius intentando animarle aunque también se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la chica- Lily te quiere mucho desde que superó su fase "Potter, no respires el mismo aire que yo".

-Ya- James lo miró con una sonrisa amarga recordando lo mucho que le odiaba Lily apenas un año atrás- Lo que pasa es que creo que ahora es otro Potter el que le gusta. Ese cerdo, asqueroso, niñato...-siguió mascullando un montón de insultos contra Harry.

-Lily no te va a dejar-afirmó Remus con confianza- Y en el caso hipotético de que lo hiciera, Harry no tendría la culpa, él no le da pie a nada. Sólo son amigos.

-¡Claro James!- siguió Sirius sin mucho éxito.-Además si Lily te deja ¡Vuelve el hombre! Saldremos de caza tú y yo como en los viejos tiempos. Remus no es tan bueno como tú en ese terreno.

James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Realmente su amigo sabía hacerle reír. Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo. Después de tantos años las palabras de ánimo sobraba, un gesto valía por todo.

-Sirius-empezó Remus- yo soy muy bueno en ese campo sólo que a mí la única que me interesa es Andrea. ¿Es que tú no piensas sentar la cabeza nunca?

-Mmmmmmm Déjame pensar- adoptó una pose de intelectual acariciándose la barbilla- ¡No!

-Deberías buscarte una novia y centrarte- le aconsejó James con pena.

-¡James! Yo pensé que éramos amigos- dijo Sirius simulando ofenderse- ¡No me digas esas cosas!

-Eso me lo dices porque no has conocido a la mujer de tu vida- le respondió James con la voz llena de amargura.

Entraron en el gran comedor. Cuando James le dijo esa frase Sirius lo miró con escepticismo, seguía teniendo la cara triste, luego se giró a Remus buscando apoyo pero éste acababa de ver a Andrea hablando con un chico de Ravenclaw y la cara le cambió completamente como ocurría siempre.

-Sí claro- le dijo con sarcasmo- Estoy deseando tener novia para preocuparme como tú, o mejor, para dejarla escapar como éste y andar como una alma en pena-Remus ni siquiera se enteró cuando Sirius le señaló porque seguía muy concentrado en Andrea.

En la clase de pociones estaban ya todos preparados esperando al profesor Snape. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la última mesa y delante de ellos Andrea y Lily. Harry podía ver en la mesa de los tres merodeadores a su padre observar a Lily con amargura.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hermione muy preocupada- Tienes muy, pero que muy mala cara.

-No, no me encuentro bien.

-¿La cicatriz?- intervino Ron temeroso.

-No, no es eso. Llevo unos días mal. Tengo el cuerpo raro, pero es que esta mañana me he levantado fatal. Me duele el pecho, siento que me oprime, que me falta el aire.

-Ve a la enfermería ahora mismo- se puso muy seria Hermione. Él declinó con una sonrisa forzada y una negativa.

Snape entró y durante una hora estuvo dictando apuntes sobre un veneno capaz de matar a una persona durante una semana provocándole horribles sufrimientos. Harry intentaba coger apuntes pero la pluma se deslizaba por el pergamino sin escribir palabras. Cada vez se encontraba peor. En la siguiente hora los calderos se encendieron y tuvieron que preparar el veneno. Harry se esforzaba en respirar y mantenerse de pie. Snape se paseaba mientras tanto entre las mesas sacando faltas a los alumnos, que trabajaban en el más absoluto silencio.

Incapaz de concentrarse y bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos, se dedicó a observar al resto de alumnos. Andrea y Lily estaban murmurando sobre algo que no parecían pociones. James dejaba que fuesen sus amigos quienes se esforzaran en el veneno porque él seguía muy concentrado en cada movimiento de Lily.

-Arggg

Harry no pudo reprimir un suave quejido que en la silenciosa mazmorra sonó ampliado por cuatro. Apretó con sus manos la boca del estómago y se dobló sobre sí mismo. Había llamado la atención de toda la clase y por supuesto también de Snape.

-Potter, no se le habrá ocurrido probar el veneno ¿verdad?- Inquirió Snape con sorna mientras Harry seguía doblado sobre sí-¿Qué le ocurre?

-El estómago- consiguió mascullar entre dientes.

-¿Tendremos la suerte de que muera de una indigestión?

-No le robaré ese placer a Voldemort- un estremecimiento general recorrió la clase y Snape lo miró como sólo él lo hacía, ese chico arrogante no sabía lo que significaba nombrar al Señor Oscuro.

Se irguió como pudo y empezó a cortar los ingredientes haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza. Snape se marchó hacia la mesa de Malfoy que les observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lily se dio la vuelta y lo miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acariciándole la mano.

Harry no pudo contestar, el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando se le cayó y él se arrodilló lanzando un alarido que sobresaltó a todos. No podía respirar y le dolía el pecho y el estómago.

-¡Weasley! Llévelo a la enfermería.-escupió Snape- Nadie se creería que se ha muerto en mi clase de muerte natural

Ron le ayudó a levantarse y lo sacó de clase bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros. Antes de salir, Sirius le interrogó con la mirada, pero Ron no sabía mucho más que él así que no pudo informarle de nada. Bajaban las escaleras en dirección a la enfermería aunque Harry sentía que se recuperaba un poco.

-Ya casi estamos- le animó Ron.

-No quiero ir a la enfermería. No sé qué decirle.

-Dile que te duele el estómago y el pecho ¿no es eso lo que tienes?

-No-se echó mano al corazón intentando asegurarse que seguía ahí aunque sus latidos eran lentos y desacompasados- Es una mala sensación, como un mal presagio multiplicado por mil. Pomfrey me tomará por loco si le cuento eso.

-Harry, después de siete años, esa mujer nunca te tomaría por loco. Pero si es eso lo que te pasa lo mejor es que vayamos a ver a Dumbledore.

-No, mejor no, está muy interesado en lo que siento cuando mi padre está cerca. Dice que tenemos un vínculo mágico especial, a lo mejor estoy así porque él está triste.

-Harry, parece que te estás muriendo. Muy buen actor tiene que ser tu padre para disimular tanto dolor. No creo que sea eso. ¿estás mejor?

-Ya no duele tanto. Vamos mejor al comedor, estos saldrán pronto de clase.

Ron no estaba muy convencido con no ir a la enfermería ni a hablar con Dumbledore pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo como para saber que no debía insistir. En el gran comedor a penas había algunos cuantos alumnos de primero o algún grupo suelto que había tenido hora libre. En cuanto se sentaron apareció la comida delante de ellos y Harry casi vomita al verla. Su cuerpo casi no admitía el aire que respiraba, mucho menos toda aquella comida. Hermione entró como una desesperada buscándoles y se dirigió a Harry preguntándole y revisando su cara y su temperatura. Detrás de ellos y con más tranquilidad llegaban los merodeadores. James no se dignó a preguntarle absolutamente nada a Harry y se sentó lo más alejado posible de él, de manera que sus dos amigos, como hacían siempre le acompañaron.

-Me vas a contar qué te pasa o quieres jugar a las adivinanzas- le espetó Andrea a Lily sentada en el lavabo mientras la pelirroja estaba apoyada en la pared.

-No sé de qué me hablas- respondió ella intentando escabullirse.

-¿Qué te pasa con James? Y lo más importante ¿qué te traes con Harry?

-No hay nada que pueda ocultarte ¿verdad?- Lily frunció el ceño fingiendo enfado mientras su amiga hacía una mueca en signo de superioridad.- Está bien. Creo que me estoy enamorando de Harry.

-Lily por favor, piensa lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué pasa con James? Hasta hace nada era el hombre de tu vida, según tus propias palabras- le riñó su amiga.

-Si yo a James le quiero mucho, pero Harry... siento por él algo muy extraño. Siento que tengo que estar con él constantemente. Cuando empezó a gustarme James me moría por besarle, pero con Harry sólo quiero estar a su lado, acariciarle. ¡Es como si tuviera que protegerle!

-Harry se ha salvado más de una vez de Voldemort, no creo que necesite tu protección. En mi opinión te estás confundiendo. Harry se parece mucho a James, pero es más dulce...

-James también es muy dulce- le defendió confundida Lily.

-¿Ves lo que digo? ¡Estás hecha un lío! Además Harry tiene novia y se le ve muy enamorado

-A lo mejor, pero es que yo no puedo estar con James y pensar en Harry.

-Estás fatal. James te quiere con locura, y tú a él aunque se te haya olvidado. Y Harry... Harry tiene novia y pertenece a un tiempo que no es el tuyo. ¡No tienes futuro con él!

-Pero es que no puedo evitar querer estar con él el resto de mi vida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó cautelosamente

Lily miró al suelo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, sabía sin necesidad de mirarla que Andrea le estaba observando con el ceño fruncido. No hacía falta que respondiese esa pregunta porque Andrea ya la sabía

-Voy a dejar a James- sentenció en un hilo de voz.

Un silencio espeso se apoderó del baño, Lily seguía sin levantar la cabeza sintiéndose incapaz de ver la mirada recriminadora de su amiga.

-Ejem, ejem

Las dos amigas giraron despacio la cabeza hacia la puerta, ahora abierta, de uno de los servicios. Ginny las miraba seria aunque no enfadada, parecía algo avergonzada por haber escuchado una conversación que en absoluto le correspondía oír. Pero la curiosidad por saber lo que se traían las dos entre manos la hizo mantenerse tras la puerta.

-¡Ginny!- dijo sorprendida Andrea, Lily era incapaz de hablar, ahora más roja que su pelo.-¿nos has oído?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes Lily- le posó una mano en el hombro con suavidad, no quería que pensara que ella se había enfadado- Sólo te digo que le hagas caso a Andrea. Las decisiones que tomes ahora pueden tener consecuencias más graves de las que puedes llegar a imaginar.

Ginny salió del baño tranquilamente, dejando a las dos chicas petrificadas. Se encaminó con paso rápido hacia el gran comedor, sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: tenía que contárselo a Harry.

Entró en el comedor y se quedó asombrada al ver a la profesora McGonagall en la mesa de su casa intentando dispersar a un grupo de alumnos. Se acercó corriendo para ver qué ocurría y casi se cayó del susto al ver a Harry con la mano en el pecho y graves dificultades para respirar.

-¡Harry!-se lanzó hacia él desesperada colándose entre los chicos que le rodeaba- Harry ¿qué te ocurre?

-Tiene que ir a la enfermería- indicó con severidad la profesora, él no podía hablar.

Ron y Sirius le ayudaron a levantarse y quitando gente de su camino llevaron a Harry, casi desmayado hasta la enfermería. Detrás de ellos iban Hermione y Ginny, pero James no había querido ir, así que Remus se quedó acompañándole. La Señora Ponfrey se apresuró a examinar a Harry en cuanto entró, le dio una poción tranquilizante y le dijo que se acostara.

-Podéis salir un momento, chicos, tengo que hablar con Harry

Los demás miraron a Ginny un poco extrañada, no era momento para andarse con secretitos de pareja, pero después de la mirada suplicante de Ginny se marcharon. La Señora Ponfrey había discutido tantas veces con Ginny por que se quedar acompañando a Harry en sus múltiples visitas a la enfermería que no le opuso nada.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-le preguntó él algo más recuperado.

-He oído a tu madre hablar con Andrea. Dice que se ha enamorado de ti – Harry abrió los ojos tanto que casi se le salen de las cuencas, nunca se hubiese imaginado eso- Va a dejar a James.

-¿Qué?-exclamó extremadamente preocupado- Si le deja es cuando mi padre me la va a tener jurada. Ése me mata, fijo.

-Cariño, ése es el menor de tus problemas. Si Lily deja a James eso cambiaría todo el futuro.-Harry la miraba con cara de no entender mientras ella se desesperaba- Mi vida,¿seguro que lo que te duele es el pecho y no la cabeza? ¡Si tus padres se separan tú no nacerás! ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-¡Claro! Eso es lo que está pasando. Ése es mi mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué presentimiento?- preguntó ella extrañada que lo único que sabía era que Harry no podía respirar bien.

-Llevo todo el día con una opresión en el pecho, es un mal presagio, es... es... ¡joder! Es como si estuviera dejando de existir.

Harry se puso de pie con alguna dificultad mientras Ginny vigilaba a la Señora Ponfrey.

-Despiértala cuando me vaya- le susurró poniéndose los zapatos. Movió la mano y la enfermera cayó en un sueño profundo.

Con el campo libre y muy cansado, Harry se dirigió a la sala común a buscar a su madre. Tenía que averiguar ese asunto cuanto antes.

-James, me gustaría hablar contigo- James sorprendido se hizo a un lado en el sofá de la sala común para dejarle sitio pero Lily no se movió- A solas.

Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Remus la miraron con cara de preocupación, Andrea que había entrado con Lily subió rápidamente a las habitaciones sin mirar a nadie. Lily parecía seria pero también algo triste y miraba a James como pidiéndole perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Los dos salieron de la sala y se quedaron en el pasillo algo alejados del retrato para que la señora Gorda no pudiera oírles.

-¿Estás bien, Lily?

Ella no respondió, había tenido desde que salieron de la sala la cabeza baja y la levantó muy despacio para mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo quería decirte una cosa, pero es muy difícil.

-Vamos Lily, no creo que sea para tanto- él intentó coger su mano pero ella lo rechazó, lo que provocó una enorme preocupación en James.

Harry subía a lo más rápido que podía hacia la torre griffindor donde esperaba encontrar a su madre. En esos momentos la sensación en el corazón era más pronunciada y le costaba respirar. Se sentía cansado y a veces tenía que detener su carrera para recuperar un oxígeno que al parecer se resistía a llegar a su cerebro, tenía la sensación de estar desapareciendo. Dobló la esquina que llevaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda agarrándose la parte izquierda del pecho y se paró de golpe cuando vio a Lily y a James mirándose muy preocupados. Vio a su padre intentar cogerle la mano a Lily y cómo ésta la rechazaba. En ese momento la horrible sensación que había tenido durante todo el día se amplió tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo tajante a Lily tomándola de la mano.

-Se puede saber qué haces, Potter- rugió James al ver a Harry- Estamos teniendo una conversación privada.

-Más vale que no la tengáis- dijo el con rotundidad- Y tú, ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

Lily miró a James todavía con cara triste y le afirmó con la cabeza. Él sintió su corazón destrozarse en ese momento, de buena gana hubiera machacado a Harry pero entendió que eso no le serviría de nada.

Harry no dijo nada en su camino hacia el patio interior del castillo. Lily lo seguía también en silencio, estaba segura de que le había creado problemas con Ginny por la conversación que había tenido con Andrea. Se sentaron en un banco. Todo estaba cubierto por la nieve pero aún así bastantes alumnos se agrupaban alrededor de fuegos azules, como los que Hermione solía hacer.

-¿Qué le ibas a decir a James?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Sí que lo es- la rigidez en las palabras de Harry sorprendió a Lily que levantó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.- Ginny me ha contado la conversación de antes en el baño.

-Siento mucho haberte causado problemas con tu novia.

-Ginny no se enfadaría jamás por algo así. Sabe que entre tú y yo nunca habrá nada.- Lily lo miró dolida y Harry se dio cuenta de lo rudo que había sido en su explicación- Lily- siguió con más suavidad- James y tú sois una pareja maravillosa, no puedes permitir que nada os separe. Tenéis un futuro juntos y un destino muy importante que cumplir.

-¿James me sigue queriendo en el futuro?- en el rostro de Lily se dibujó por un momento una sonrisa ensoñadora.

-James moriría por salvarte si fuese necesario- Lo dijo sin pensar, de repente todas las dudas que tuvo a penas una semana volvieron a invadirle la cabeza- No debería decirte nada, pero creo que eso no será muy relevante. Sí, James y tú tenéis en el futuro una relación maravillosa. Os queréis muchísimo, como ahora. Estaréis juntos hasta el último de vuestros días.

-Yo quiero mucho a James, es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Pero... tú tienes todo lo bueno que tiene él, eres tan guapo como él, bueno más, tienes unos ojos preciosos- Harry estuvo tentado a decir "como los tuyos" pero se mordió la lengua,- eres tan valiente como él, tan leal como él, pero tienes también una inocencia y una dulzura que él no ha tenido nunca...

-Eso lo heredé de mi madre- deseaba contárselo, no podía resistirlo más, ella estaba ahí hablándole como si él fuera otro chico más arriesgando la relación con James y su propio nacimiento, tenía que contárselo pero una voz, esa que siempre sonaba en su cabeza con la voz de Ginny, le decía que no lo hiciera.

-Cuando estoy con James, sé que le quiero con toda mi alma. Sé que podríamos estar juntos toda la vida, me siento la mujer más feliz y más completa del mundo, pero cuando estoy contigo, tengo una sensación muy extraña. Quiero estar contigo el máximo tiempo posible, como si tuviera que aprovechar cada segundo porque te puedo perder, tengo aquí- Lily se señaló la boca del estómago- una sensación dulce, como si tú fueras lo que da sentido a mi vida y necesito protegerte, contigo me siento fuerte, es como un instinto...

Lily se quedó pálida, de repente todo tenía sentido. Todas sus palabras habían causado un profundo efecto en Harry y eso se reflejó en sus ojos. Se le cayó la venda que impedía que viera lo que parecía evidente, esa confusión de sentimientos había hecho que ella ignorase las pistas que se le habían presentado para averiguar quién era Harry. Ahora lo veía todo claro. El mismo apellido que su novio y ese parecido tan excepcional, sus ojos, esos ojos que eran exactamente iguales a los que ella veía cuando se miraba en el espejo. Eso que decía James sobre él, como una sensación de desarraigo extraña y lo que ahora sentía ella, ese instinto. Harry no dijo nada, pero no hizo falta, Lily pudo verlo en sus ojos, deseaba contárselo y su mirada lo delató.

-Un instinto maternal ¿verdad, Harry?- Él siguió sin contestar, pero Lily ya lo había entendido todo. Estaba delante de su hijo. No solo de su hijo, Harry era la prueba fehaciente de que ella y James se querrían toda la vida. ¡Cómo había podido pensar en dejarle!.

-Lily, tú nunca debías haberte enterado de esto.

Ella estaba callada, lo miraba como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada milímetro de su cara. Acercó su mano y le acarició muy despacio la mejilla en un intento de asegurarse que era de verdad. La manos de Lily estaban temblorosas y frías como la nieve que cubría el patio, sin embargo Harry pudo sentir una calidez que no había sentido nunca. Esa experiencia era totalmente nueva para él. Era su madre, quizá no fuera la que él había debido conocer como Hermione y Ginny le habían dicho hasta la saciedad pero era su madre y ahora lo estaba acariciando como a un hijo. Había dejado de ser para ella un chico de diecisiete años para convertirse en su hijo, en ese pedazo de sí misma al que algún día daría vida.

-Harry... ¿Soy una buena madre?- le preguntó preocupada escudriñando los ojos del chico sin dejar de acariciar su rostro y su pelo, tan ensortijado como el del hombre del que se había enamorado.

Él se sintió incapaz de mentirle, no podía decirle "no lo sé" aunque en el fondo sabía que su madre era una buena, no, una buenísima madre que había muerto sólo para darle la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Pero él no podía decirle que ella ya no estaba, que cuando volviera a casa en verano no estaría esperándole como siempre había deseado. Se regocijó en el roce de su mano, en sus caricias, cerrando los ojos para que no se le escapara ninguna de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Cuando los abrió ella seguí ahí, no había sido un sueño; pero eso fue precisamente lo que le devolvió a la realidad de golpe, como una losa pesada cayendo sobre él. Su madre había muerto.

-Darías tu vida por mí, mamá.

Mamá. Una palabra que sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Lily, una palabra que era nueva para los dos. Se sintieron más unidos que nunca y se sonrieron conocedores de que era así. Lily se acercó más a él y le abrazó. Cuando Ginny le abrazaba Harry podía sentirse feliz y completo, pero sabía que en el fondo, para él, su novia era alguien a quien debía proteger. Con Lily, todo era diferente, con ella, él era el débil, se sentía protegido, como si a su lado nada malo pudiera ocurrirle. Físicamente eran dos chicos de la misma edad, pero él podía sentir el abrazo de una madre, ese cariño que desprende con cada movimiento, por cada poro. Se hubiera quedado así el resto de su vida, tenía que aprovechar ese momento para cubrir con él cada uno de los instantes en los que había añorado tenerla cerca.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!

James, seguido de cerca de Sirius, le había cogido de la túnica con fuerza para arrancarlo de los brazos de Lily. Harry no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando James le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Harry se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo. James tenía la cara desencajada, lo miraba respirando agitadamente mientras movía la mano con la que le había golpeado para aliviar el dolor.

-¿Pero qué haces?- le gritó Lily desesperada agachándose para examinar a Harry.

-Tú-Escupió James. La miraba con incredulidad incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que lo que acababa de ver era real. Se tapó la cara con las manos y la volvió a mirar absolutamente decepcionado. Cerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza intentando sacar la imagen de ellos dos juntos, pero era imposible.- ¿Cómo has sido capaz? ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Seguía respirando con agitación, parecía que estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar en ese momento.- Eres... eres... ¡Asquerosa traidora! Te he querido con toda mi alma y tú me cambias por éste.

Harry seguían en el suelo, le había vuelto el dolor en el pecho y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. James se volvió a lanzar hacia él mientras Sirius los miraba sin mover un dedo. Se había quedado estático incapaz de creerse que Lily le hubiese engañado con Harry. Antes de que James alcanzase a su hijo, Lily se interpuso entre ellos con los ojos llorosos.

-No lo entiendes, cariño.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Harry se agarró el pecho con las dos manos sintiéndose peor que en cualquier momento de ese día. La gente se agolpaba alrededor de ellos movidos por la curiosidad. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Remus llegaron corriendo para interesarse por qué ocurría. Ginny al ver a Harry en el suelo lamentándose por su dolor se agachó a su lado rápidamente.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- le dijo James con la voz más áspera que tenía- Aquí tu amado Harry estaba ahora mismo besuqueándose con ésta- terminó diciendo con total desprecio haciendo que Lily sintiera como si un cuchillo candente le atravesara el corazón.

Ginny miró a Harry interrogándole pero estaba tan concentrado en su dolor que no fue capaz de reaccionar así que la siguiente en sus averiguaciones fue Lily. Ella sabía con absoluta certeza que James no podía tener razón, Harry nunca besaría a su madre, pero quería saber qué había ocurrido. La forma en que miraba a Harry y el dolor por las palabras de James en los ojos de Lily la convenció de que había hecho caso al consejo de Andrea, la razón era ¿por qué? Aunque conociendo a Harry, no era una pregunta difícil de contestar.

-Lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo en Ginny en un susurro a penas audible cuando ella se agachó para comprobar de nuevo el estado de su hijo.

Sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente pero cuando James la vio tan cerca de Harry en sus propias narices no dudó en lanzarse otra vez sobre él sin importarle que estuviera medio inconsciente. Ron salió del corro de gente que les rodeaba y se interpuso entre ellos tomando a James con fuerza por los hombros para empujarle hacia atrás. Remus se dio cuenta de que Lily y Ginny estaban fracasando en su intento de levantar a Harry y en seguida fue a ayudarlas.

-¡Sirius ayúdame!- gritó Remus intentando levantar a Harry mientras Ron seguía forcejeando con James.

Sirius se mantuvo quieto, miraba a Harry casi con tanto odio y desprecio como James e ignoraba por completo los gritos de su amigo.

-¡Sirius!- le repitió Remus enérgicamente. Al ver que estaba haciendo un considerable esfuerzo debido a que el cuerpo de Harry no respondía arrastró los pies para ayudar a su amigo.

-Podías haberle parado- le dijo Harry a Sirius cuando se acercó con una voz que a penas le salía del cuerpo.

-Ni me mires- le contestó secamente- Yo me alejé de Ginny sólo porque tú decías que éramos amigos y ahora le haces esto a James. Te mereces que te dé otro como el que te ha dado.

Al oír las hirientes palabras de su padrino se zafó de sus brazos y de los de Remus, que se resistía a soltarle y se mantuvo en pie como pudo haciendo importantes esfuerzos por respirar bajo la atenta mirada de las tres chicas.

-¡Eres un gilipollas!- Ron ya no tenía que sujetarle, James se mantuvo a una distancia considerable y Sirius al ver que Harry no quería que le ayudase se marchó encantado al lado de su amigo para darle apoyo moral.- ¡Cuida bien por donde vas!- le amenazó desesperado.

-James.- rogó Lily llorando desesperada- Es que no lo entiendes.

-¡QUE NO ME HABLES! Y tú... – gruñó totalmente descontrolado señalando a Harry- tú te vas a enterar quién es James...

Si alguien le hubiese leído los labios a James hubiese visto perfectamente perfilado un "Potter" en sus labios, pero Lily, que aún mantenía la varita alzada y el rostro lloroso le había callado conocedora de que en esos momentos James no atendería a razones que justificasen su secretismo. Al darse cuenta, James miró a ambos con asco y se volvió a lanzar por tercera vez hacia Harry pero éste en un muy bien disimulado movimiento de mano lo inmovilizó. Que James estuviera inmóvil no significaba que Sirius se mantuviese quieto, así que tomando el camino que un momento antes había hecho su amigo cogió se abalanzó hacia él gritando.

-¡Esta no la cuentas, Potter! Te dije que la próxima vez que le hicieras algo me tendrían que sujetar a mí.

-Si lo tocas el que no lo cuentas eres tú- Ron habló con una fiereza que dejó con la boca abierta a todos los que le conocía. Sirius le miraba con chispas en los ojos pero él se mantuvo firme defendiendo a su "hermano". Harry era para él lo que James para Sirius y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie le hiciese daño, mucho menos en el estado en el que estaba.

Algo más recuperado Harry tomó su varita y se colocó delante de James devolviéndole la movilidad.

-Te juro que te dejaré que me golpees hasta matarme si quieres, pero primero tienes que escucharme.- Harry habló con seriedad y sobretodo mucha firmeza.

Parecía que se le había pasado la fase furiosa, ahora estaba derrumbado, absolutamente decaído. El porto altivo y orgulloso que lo había caracterizado desde que tenía uso de razón ahora no aparecía por ninguna parte. Era un chico destrozado y herido.

-Habla.

-Aquí no. Vamos a tu habitación.- Harry vio que James tenía los ojos brillantes y no precisamente de rabia- Tenemos que hablar los tres, te llevarás una sorpresa.

James asintió levemente sin perder su mirada de desprecio mezclada con una profunda decepción. No consintió mirar a Lily que no podía parar de sollozar.

-¿Y vosotros qué miráis?-Sirius descargó su furia contenida contra todos los que estaban admirando el espectáculo.

-¡Fuera de aquí todo el mundo!-le acompañó Ron, pero nadie les hizo caso.

-¿Quién es el primero que quiere perder puntos? ¡Todo el mundo fuera!- gritó Hermione con tono autoritario, haciendo que el tumulto comenzara a dispersarse.

N/A: hola! Por fin por fin se ha descubierto, si es q esta Lily nos ha salido muy lista, lo malo es que James no parece muy dispuesto a aceptar las cosas, se enterará de la verdad o Harry le contará otra mentira, pues para eso hay q esperar, jejejejeje. Sé que he tardado un poquito más de la cuenta pero es que tengo una jaqueca horrorosa que me dura una semana así que espero que no os importe que no conteste los reviews; si leeis Herencia de Merodeador os habreis dado cuenta de que tampoco los hemos contestado ahí y es que últimamente y como dice Pekenyita, estamos en casa menos que la madre de Marco.

Pues lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado y que me lo sigais contando por reviews, a ver si el siguiente capi los puedo contestar. Un besazo!


	17. Ese que me dio la vida

**Hada: **Muchisimas gracias. Un besazo!

**Sanarita31: **A mí hay veces que Harry tb me da mucha pena pero James es q simplemente es así no lo hace con mala intencion. Un beso!

… Lo siento, se que he retrasado y q la cosa estaba interesante, pero es fuerza mayor y tengo excusa jeje. Espero q te guste. Abrazos!

**La prisionera de Azkaban **Ya era hora! Es cierto, ahora a ver que hace Harry con James, aunque se le estan acabando las mentiras no crees ? Jejejej Un beso!

**Lyriel Black:** Se que lo he dejado en mal momento pero bueno aki esta ya que es lo importante jejeje, espero que tambien te guste. Ya me contaras. Un beso

**Serenita Kou **Muchas muchas gracias! Me alegro un monton de que te gustara, para mí tb es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Beso!

**Morgana Riddle **Hola! muchísimas gracias y siento haberlo dejado tanto tiempo con un momento tan interesante, pero por fin puedes ver qué pasa. Besos!

**Eyoudhin **Hola! Sí, mi cabeza por fin esta bien, pero sigo con mi problema cronico, la falta de tiempo jejeje, pero ahí no hay solucion. Me alegro de q te gustara el capi, a mi es uno de los q mas me gustan también y la escena de la clase de Snape me partía escribiendola así que me alegro mucho mas. Besazos!

**Emily y Anay Black **la presion no esta mal, pero me vendria mejor un giratiempo jejejeje. Siento el retraso.

**Jamesandmolly **Pues ahora veras lo que le dice este niño aunque con la imaginación que tiene yo no me haria muchas ilusiones jejeje. Mi cabeza por fin bien, muchas gracias y besos!

**Inuyami **Lo siento lo siento, se q era un momento critico y q he tardado mucho pero asi hay mas emocion no? Jejejeje. Gracias!

**Ginny84 **Sí, yo casi me pongo a llorar tb, pero claro yo es q soy una llorica jejeje. Me alegro un monton de que te guste. Un besazo! Por cierto, por curiosidad, eres andaluza? (yo sí y es q has usado un par de cosillas muy familiares jejeje)

**Mangalina-Li **Hola! Si, yo tb me enfade con James por irrumpir de esa forma pero es q este chico hace siempre lo que le da la gana jejeje. Harry nunca podía haber llegado a desaparecer del todo, porque eso hubiera supuesto que toda la historia cambiase asi que nos quedamos en el intento jejeje. Un beso y me alegro de q te guste!

**Elena** Hola! Pues lo primero es q sí, mi jaqueca desaparecio y espero que por mucho tiempo, y ahora, yendo al capi, te digo q yo casi llore tb escribiendo la escena, es q me encanta, y lo malo es q se me ocurrio andando por la calle jejejeje. Sirius es monisimo tb defendiendo a James pero que Ron no se queda atrás jejejeje. Me alegro de que te gustara. Besos!

**Desiré **Muchisimas gracias y siento haberme retrasado. Un besazo!

**Armelle Potter **Hola! Lily nos ha salido muy lista, aunque le ha costado trabajo si te fijas ahí el unico q lo ha acertó como es debido es Sirius, pero al pobre nadie le hace caso jejeje. gracies i un peto molt fort!

**Ginebra** bueno ya veremos si se muere o no, aunque… yo no apostaria por ello jejejeje, y el chico es tan celoso que ve las cosas donde no las hay, pero eso siempre pasa. Besos!

**Lovepoison** Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, lo cierto es que la jaqueca duró pero por fin se ha ido. James se porta así porque el lo ha tenido todo y no le gusta que nadie le haga sombra, asi que la paga con James, pero es el encanto que tiene jejeje. Un beso!

**Sisi234 **Hola! Lo siento, me retrase un poquito pero espero que te guste lo suficiente como para q me perdones jejejej. Un besazo!

**Paulisima** Sí, se que lo deje en un momento muy interesante y que he tardado mucho pero entre unas cosas y otras no he encontrado el momento. Gracias!

**PaulaGM** Hola! Me alegro muchisimo y aki estoy otra vez, para ver como reacciona el sr. Potter jeejjeje. Gracias y abrazos!

**Vampi **Lo siento, se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero no tengo tiempo para nada. Gracias por seguirlo. Un beso!

**Hermiondepottergranger** Muchas gracias, espero escribir mas o menos rapido. Besos

**Mary Tonks** Hola! Cd harry y james interactuan no creo que sea precisamente tierno, jejeje, pero me alegro de que te guste. Un beso fuerte.

**Carolina **Sí, Lily es una chica lista aunque le ha costado un poco, es la que mas pistas tenia y sin embargo ahí se ha visto hasta el ultimo momento. James… no es tan perspicaz y la cosa estara mucho mas difícil. Ah! Me encanta ron en esa escena, es que es tan buen amigo… Un beso!

**Biank Radcliffe** Hola! Lo siento mucho mucho, pero es q el capi terminaba ahí jejejeje, y ahora que mi dolor de cabeza se ha marchado ya esta aki la siguiente parte, a ver si te gusta, pero si no, deja el crucio guardadito, q no me gusta sufrir jejjeje. Un abrazo

**Valerita** Hola! A mi la escena de lily y harry me gusta mucho y esta escrita desde uff ni se sabe cuanto jejeje, pero te advierto que james y lily son muy diferentes así que no esperes nada parecido de el. Un beso!

**Agus y Moony** Muchísimas gracias y espero esta vez no haberme retrasado mucho. Me alegro de que te gustara el capi y a ver si este tb lo hace. Un beso muy fuerte.

**Helen Black Potter** Lo confieso, soy una mala persona por dejarlo donde lo deje, pero a ver, asi tiene mas emoción ejjejeje. James es un pelin impulsivo y esta celoso, asi que su reaccion es de lo mas normal y Sirius… es que como tu dices james es su hermano, pero ahí esta ron para cubrir a harry, Un besazo y gracias.

**Lladruc** Hola! Espero que no haya tardado mucho, y a ver si te gusta la reaccion de James o lo que harry le cuenta. Mientras que Lily y james esten juntos Harry no desaparecerá, pero si James se enterase, no te aseguro yo que cambie mucho, el es asi de fabrica jejeje. Un besito!

**Andreita malfoy **De cursi nada, que yo cd lo escribir por poco y lloro tambien, aunque yo soy de lagrima facil asi que no se si cuenta jejejeje. Gracias y abrazos!

**Arabella Figg Black** Lo siento, se que lo deje en un mal momento, pero asi da mas emocion no? Jjejejeje, Lily es muy especial, una chica muy fuerte y muy sensible y se toma las cosas muy bien, pero james… bueno el es caso a parte, de todas formas ya veras lo que ocurre. Un beso!

**Miakatakachan **Hola! Me alegro que le hicieras caso a tu amiga y te dejaras caer por aki jejeje, a ver si los siguiente capitulos siguen gustandote tanto. Remus y Andrea… uish, es q su vida es tan complicada, jejeje, pero ya veremos q ocurre. Un besazo

**Leyla** Espero que sigas emocionandote y divirtiendote tanto como hasta ahora, para mi es un placer ver que hay gente q le gusta tanto. Muchas gracias. Un beso!

**Akime Black 07 **Hola! Muchisimas gracias, es un placer escuchar a gente diciendo cosas como esa pero realmente no creo que pueda ser tan buena, de todas formas muchisimas gracias, es un ánimo. Ah! Por favor, come, no me gustaria ser la responsable de nuevas crisis alimenticias, q bastante tenemos ya con la moda jejejej. Una vez mas gracias.

**Ann Magus **Gracias!

**Emily y Anay Black **Muchas gracias por estar ahí leyedolo y siento de verdad no poder actualizar tan seguido, pero es q entre contestar los reviews y escribir se me va el poco tiempo q tengo. Unbesazo.

**Janice** Hola ! Me alegro mucho de qe te gustara, a mi tb me gusto mucho como actuo sirius aunq la verdad es q en esa escena me gusta mas ron. Y lily, si ha salido muy perspicaz ella aunque le ha costado hacerle casi desaparecer jejeje. Un besazo fuerte

**CAPITULO 17 ÉSE QUE ME DIO LA VIDA.**

James caminaba el primero en dirección a su dormitorio, no quería verles. Oía a Lily sollozar a penas unos pasos detrás de él y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos era incapaz de desearle el sufrimiento, pero no pudo volverse a consolarla. Tenía el corazón tan destrozado que era incapaz de contradecir las órdenes de su cerebro. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Desde el primer día había quedado claro que había una atracción especial entre ellos, él se había esforzado por mantenerlos alejados, había advertido a Lily de lo que sentía Harry y sobre todo le había advertido de lo que sentía ella. Por mucho que ella se esmerarse en negarlo, lo sabía, sabía que antes o después Lily le preferiría a él. No sabía porqué pero sentía que entre ellos había un vínculo especial, como una fuerte atracción, que le había estado devorando por dentro todos esos meses. ¡Esa mosquita muerta! Nunca lo había soportado, los celos provocados por la magia que había constantemente entre ellos y esa sobreprotección de la que le gustaba alardear, dejándole a él en un segundo plano, le mataban. Y ahora esto.

Sabía que Lily quería dejarle, lo había presentido durante toda la semana. Su comportamiento no era normal, había echado de menos un abrazo suyo tanto que a veces tenía la sensación de que ella se había marchado lejos; pero no se había marchado, sólo estaba pensando en él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían con ese doble juego? Ese pensamiento era insoportable y le quemaba. En su cabeza se repetían las imágenes como una tortura martilleante que amenazaba con acabar con su poca entereza. Lily le había pedido de que hablaran solos. Iba a romper con él. ¡Claro que era difícil de decir! Se habían dicho tantas veces que se querrían toda la vida, que lo suyo duraría más allá de las mismas puertas de la muerte, que acabar con esa relación debía suponer toda una odisea. Los había visto acariciarse, se habían abrazado con una fuerza desgarradora, como si lo hubiesen estado deseando durante siglos. Habían tenido la cara de hacerlo delante de sus narices, le habían dejado en ridículo ante todo el colegio. Si la traición de por sí ya era dolorosa, la humillación rozaba límites desoladores.

Sentía que quería morirse, su vida acababa de perder todo el sentido. En los últimos meses Lily se había convertido en el pilar de su existencia y de repente ya no estaba. Había construido a su lado una vida con futuro, con expectativas, pero había bastado tan sólo un instante para que se derrumbara todo. Otra vez esa maldita imagen, su cerebro se había aliado con ellos para seguir mostrándole la traición una y otra vez. Los imaginaba juntos, donde nadie pudiese verlos y se demostrasen lo que sentían sin tapujos y eso le estaba provocando unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Se ahogaba, el aire llegaba a sus pulmones pero no le reconfortaba. La sensación de vacío era tan honda que tenía que agarrarse la boca del estómago para saber que seguía existiendo. La idea de que le había traicionado la persona por la que habría puesto la mano en el fuego pasase lo que pasase había hecho que un incómodo nudo se colocara en su garganta y amenazara con liberarse en forma de lágrimas. Llevaba años sin llorar, pero ahora sólo pensaba en eso. Le escocían los ojos y le dolía el alma.

¿Qué hacía ahí¿Por qué había aceptado hablar con ellos cuando tendría que estar con Sirius desahogándose¿Por qué no podía dejar de quererla? Necesitaba una explicación, algo que le despertase de esa pesadilla. Tenía la esperanza de que le deleitasen con un "Picaste¡¡Feliz día de los inocentes!" Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, sabía con certeza que no había en el mundo explicación posible que le convenciese de que lo que había visto era sólo un error. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante? Ahora lo llevarían a seguir torturándole diciéndole que estaban enamorados, que no podían reprimir sus sentimientos y que lo sentían por él. Lily le diría que le seguía queriendo, pero que todo había cambiado. Y a pesar de saberlo seguía como una marioneta andando hacia la sala común para escucharles terminar de destrozar lo poco que quedaba de su alma.

Lily caminaba detrás de James en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sollozos. No era capaz de soportar la idea de que una confusión como esa acabase con su relación. Estaba en medio de una casi desesperante confusión de sentimientos. Por una parte se había sentido enormemente feliz al saber que Harry era su hijo, eso le había dado la posibilidad de aclarar qué era lo que le atraía tanto a él, no era amor como ella pensaba, era sólo el vínculo que existe entre una madre y su hijo y que es capaz de sobrepasar el tiempo y el espacio. Se había visto a sí misma reflejada en sus ojos y la había llamado mamá, en ese momento su cuerpo se aflojó y su corazón se ensanchó hasta casi explotar en el pecho. Pero su felicidad no había podido durar mucho¿por qué los había tenido que ver James? Si tan sólo hubiesen tenido tiempo para explicarle lo que ocurría ahora no se verían así. El pobre estaba ya muy preocupado con su extraño comportamiento; su reacción al verlos abrazados fue la más lógica, quizá excesivamente violenta, pero teniendo en cuenta el "aprecio" que le tenía a Harry no se podía esperar otra, demasiado había tardado en darle un puñetazo. Sabía que tenía que estar destrozado, deseaba abrazarle como no lo había hecho en esa semana pero temía su rechazo. No era capaz de creerse que hubiese acabado, no podía acabarse, tenían que tener a Harry, vivir juntos ese momento nacido de su pasión, tenían que educarle y verle crecer.

Se le estremeció el alma a ver a Harry caminar con esfuerzo hacia la sala común, a menudo tenía que pararse porque el dolor agudo en el pecho no le dejaba continuar. No se atrevía a ayudarle para no provocar de nuevo a James y que intentase atacarle otra vez, pero notaba cómo ella estaba sufriendo ese mismo dolor sólo con verle así. Necesitaba consolarle, estrecharle entre sus brazos. Todavía no podía creerse que estuviese experimentando un sentimiento maternal tan grande pero sabía que no podía resistirlo. Tenía delante de ella a su niño y estaba sufriendo desesperadamente. Recordó el día del entrenamiento, cuando Voldemort intentó poseerle y Harry tuvo que ingresar en la enfermería, no entendía por qué su hijo tenía que sufrir tanto¿qué había ocurrido en sus vidas para que el mago más tenebroso persiguiese sin descanso a Harry¿Por qué esa conexión?. Entonces la emoción de tenerle, de saber que era una parte de sí misma y de James, se convirtió en preocupación. Harry había dicho que atacaron a sus padres muggles¿los habrían atacado a ellos? Tenía a su hijo de diecisiete años delante de ella, con la mirada de un adulto que ha sufrido mucho en la vida, con la experiencia de haber estado al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones. Por un momento olvidó a James, a lo que él pensaba, en que ahora no quisiera ni verla. Se concentró en Harry, era su pequeño, puede que ahora tuviese su edad, pero la sola idea de que algún día en su futuro, en el pasado de él, lo estrecharía entre sus brazos como lo más indefenso de la tierra la conmovía y dejaba fuera cualquier sentimiento que no estuviera relacionado con su recién estrenada maternidad.

Harry se detuvo a mitad de la escalera agarrado a la barandilla. Ya no sentía el dolor agudo en el pecho sin embargo sentía que las fuerzas se le agotaban y que no podía respirar. Intentó hacer inspiraciones profundas para conseguir que sus músculos se oxigenase y pudiese seguir caminando, pero todo era un esfuerzo inútil. Con su padre así no tardaría mucho en desmayarse.

-Harry, mi vida¿estás bien?- le preguntó su madre con la más absoluta dulzura levantándole la cabeza para que la mirara.

James suspiró sonoramente en señal de molestia al verla arrodillada a su lado con esa preocupación y Lily se separó rápidamente de Harry, no pudo reprimir ese instinto de protección, pero, quizás conducida por él, sabía que tenía que alejarse o Harry se ganaría otro golpe.

-¿Te piensas morir antes de explicarme eso que me ibas a contar?

Le preguntó James con acidez. Le daba asco, ya no podía mirarle sin pensar que le había traicionado. "Eres para mí como un padre" si tan amigos eran nunca debía haberlo traicionado así. Bien era cierto que entre ellos no había exactamente una bonita amistad, pero... no habían tenido ni la más mínima consideración con sus sentimientos.

-Si sigues así-Harry no pudo seguir hablando sin hacer una pausa para recuperarse- si sigues seguro que sí que me muero.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó con sarcasmo James- Si se me va a poner melodramático y todo. ¡Yo me largo de aquí! No os merecéis ni que os mire a la cara.

Pasó por su lado escaleras abajo con la esperanza de que el aire de fuera le proporcionase una mejor sensación. Tenía que ver a Sirius y a Remus, necesitaba estar con alguien que nunca le traicionase, para fortalecer su idea de confianza.

-¡James!-le llamó Lily. En contra de todo lo que pensaba, su corazón le hizo pararse, necesitaba escuchar una buena excusa que justificase su traición- Por favor, es muy importante.

-¿Para quién?-preguntó con amargura girando sobre sus talones

-Para ti ... para mí...- el llanto no la dejaba hablar con fluidez, tenía el corazón sobrecogido y eso le hacía hipar cada poco tiempo- Para lo nuestro. Si me has querido alguna vez...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-le interrumpió él con la voz rota al borde de las lágrimas.

Lo que más le dolía de todo era verla así, no podía soportarlo. Sabía que ahí la víctima era él, que si alguien tenía derecho a derrumbarse y llorar era él y que ella sólo había sido una traidora que había jugado con su corazón, pero a pesar de que sabía todo eso, no podía dejar de pensar que si seguía viéndola llorar terminaría abrazándola para consolar su sufrimiento.

-Escúchanos, por favor.

De mala gana pasó a Harry un brazo por la cintura y tomó la mano por encima de su hombro para llegar a la sala común. La reacción que James había tenido con Lily que demostraba en cierto modo una esperanza para su relación hizo que Harry se recuperara. Empezaba a cansarse de esas subidas y bajadas, o sus padres se aclaraban o acabarían con él. Cuando James vio que Harry respiraba con algo de más normalidad no dudó un segundo en alejarse de él lo máximo posible y dirigirse con paso ligero hacia el retrato, dijo la contraseña y subió a su dormitorio sin mirar atrás para ver si le seguían. Cuando entró se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados y la mirada entre triste y furiosa.

Lily y Harry entraron juntos pero se sentaron cada uno en una cama, marcando claramente las distancias para que James no se enfadara. Se quedaron en silencio observando a James que estaba alucinado por que no empezasen a hablar atropelladamente para justificarse.

Harry jugaba con sus manos nervioso, pensando qué decirle a su padre. ¿Y si le decía una mentira y dejaba el secreto entre su madre y él? Eso no era una solución, si el pensara que Ginny acababa de engañarle no habría excusa que le convenciese. ¿Se convencería James con la verdad? Teniendo en cuenta lo surrealista que era la verdad a lo mejor lograba convencerlo. Lo miraba sentado en la cama derrotado, podía estar todo lo enfadado que quisiera pero sobretodo estaba hundido, dañado, imaginaba cómo podía sentirse y se le cogía un nudo en el estómago.

-Se supone que me habéis traído aquí para contarme algo muy importante. ¿Pensáis esperar a que me haga viejo o me lo vais a contar ahora?

-Es que no es fácil.-empezó Lily que ya no lloraba

-¡Eso ya me lo has dicho antes!-le respondió el con desprecio- Esto es estúpido, no sé qué hago aquí- se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación- Si es que soy imbécil por haceros caso.

-James, por favor, siéntate- intentó tranquilizarlo Harry con un tono más calmado.- Es que es un tema muy delicado y no sabemos cómo te lo vas a tomar.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tome que mi novia me deje por ti?-estalló fuera de sí.

Los tres se quedaron otra vez sumidos en un silencio espeso. James esperaba que acabasen cuanto antes par marcharse, que se dejaran de prolegómenos y no lo martirizasen más. Se sentó como le había indicado Harry y adoptó una postura chulesca para intentar enmascarar lo mal que se sentía. Lily por su parte, se estaba manteniendo al margen. No sabía si debía contárselo ella o si ni siquiera debía contárselo a James, se suponía que cualquier información sobre el pasado podría influir en el presente y James, siendo tan impulsivo, podía hacer cualquier burrada. La decisión tenía que tomarla Harry y por lo que se veía no estaba en absoluto convencido de nada.

-Lo primero que te tiene que quedar claro- empezó Harry- es que Lily no te va a dejar por mí, ni muchísimo menos. Yo estoy con Ginny y ella está contigo.

-No, ella ya no está conmigo. No después de lo de esta tarde.

Lily suspiró angustiosamente con esa información y Harry tuvo que apretarse el pecho para hacer remitir el dolor que sentía.

-Mejor no hagas ese tipo de comentarios-le dijo Harry con la voz apagada por la falta de respiración.

-Potter¿se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? Ya he perdido la cuenta de los infartos que te han dado.

-No son infartos- aclaró Harry casi sin voz.-Es que estoy dejando de existir.

La boca de James se abrió tanto que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Lily también se quedó muy asombrada, sospechaba que el que ellos se separasen afectaría a su vida, incluso que no llegase a existir, pero no se imaginaba que todo ese dolor fuese producido porque estaba desapareciendo.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo?- abría y cerraba los ojos incrédulamente- ¿Has dicho que estás dejando de existir?

Harry afirmó pesadamente con la cabeza y de repente todo cambió, parecía como si ya no tuviese importancia que los acabase de ver abrazados. James podía no soportar a Harry más de cinco minutos e incluso podía estar más dolido que nunca después de lo de Lily, pero eso no justificaba que se alegrara por que él desapareciese.

-¿Es Voldemort?-le preguntó muy preocupado.

-No- Harry levantó la cabeza y le miró con seriedad clavando sus ojos en los de James- Eres tú. Bueno, vosotros dos para ser exactos.

-¿Pero qué dices?- le espetó a la defensiva James, - Yo no te he hecho nada para que estés así y Lily no te estaba atacando precisamente.

-No entiendes nada. Si vosotros no estáis juntos, yo desaparezco ¿lo comprendes ahora?

Harry lo miró significativamente esperando no tener que decirle algo como "soy tu hijo", se veía así mismo increíblemente estúpido diciéndole algo así. Consideraba a James suficientemente inteligente como para que se diera cuenta con algunas pistas.

-Mira- le dijo James secamente- No tengo el cuerpo para andarme con jueguecitos de adivinanzas. ¿O me contáis cual es esa razón tan trascendental para que estuvieseis acariciándoos en medio del patio o me largo de aquí?

Lily se levantó de la cama de Sirius donde había permanecido sentada y se sentó junto a James que en seguida se retiró de ella.

-James, lo que Harry quiere decir es que él y yo nunca podríamos tener algo.

-¿Me vas a negar que esta tarde me ibas a dejar¿Me vas a decir que no te atrae casi desde que lo conoces?

-No te voy a negar ni una cosa ni la otra- le contestó ella con total decisión- Es verdad que me ha atraído desde que le conocí pero hoy me he enterado por qué, y no es precisamente porque esté enamorada de él, por eso le estaba acariciando. Y sí, también estaba a punto de dejarte cuando Harry nos interrumpió esta tarde, pero ahora sé que hubiera sido el mayor error de mi vida.

-¡Qué cara tienes! – exclamó James sorprendido ignorando completamente la presencia de Harry- ¿Y en qué te basas para saber que es un error?

-He descubierto que tenemos un futuro juntos, tú y yo- le sonrió de corazón- como siempre hemos planeado. ¡James! Vamos a casarnos, tendremos una familia.

James se quedó petrificado escuchando las palabras de Lily ¿sería verdad lo que le decía? Le estaba sonriendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y la sola idea de creer que pasaría con ella toda su vida le inundaba.

-Cariño-le acarició suavemente la cara- Abracé así a Harry esta tarde porque... porque...

-Porque yo soy parte de esa familia- continuó Harry desde su sitio respirando ahora con total normalidad.- Lily ha descubierto esta tarde mi secreto. Su atracción era solo un instinto.

-¿Un instinto?- preguntó James alucinado- ¿Os habéis vuelto locos¿Un instinto de qué?-terminó poniéndose de pie.

-Un instinto maternal-Harry conectó sus ojos con los de James intentando averiguar qué era lo que pensaba, no usaría la legeremencia con su padre pero no siempre era una herramienta indispensable.- Lily ha descubierto que es mi madre.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. James miró a Lily como quien ha visto un fantasma. Luego giró la cabeza hacia Harry intentando analizar la situación. Estaba completamente confuso y no era capaz de reaccionar.

-Eso quiere decir que... que yo...-titubeó James alucinado, Harry asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que la frase en voz alta podía sonar muy tonta y James no se atrevía a decirla.

-¿Vosotros creéis que yo soy imbécil?-Gritó James- ¿Pensáis que soy premio anual porque me acuesto con Dumbledore todas las noches o qué? Preferiría que me contaseis la verdad y me dijeseis que os habéis enamorado.

-Esa es la verdad- explicó Lily con tono suplicante.

-¡Este no es mi hijo¡Eso no puede ser!

Harry no esperaba un abrazo como el de Lily, pero tampoco ese rechazo. Le dolió el pecho pero esta vez no era la sensación que había estado sintiendo ese día, ahora le dolía el corazón porque se había llevado una decepción demasiado fuerte.

-James, cielo, sí es, claro que es- Ella estaba completamente feliz e intentaba transmitirle esa emoción- ¿No lo ves? Es nuestro, tenemos una familia juntos.

James se quedó helado sin saber reaccionar, tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y estaba como ido. No era como un padre para él, realmente era su padre. Lily se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba que se sintiese como ella. No entendía por qué se ponía así, Harry era la muestra de su amor más allá del colegio y él se obstinaba en negarlo. Seguía abrazada a él perdiéndose en su pecho con una sonrisa enorme, él, sin embargo, estaba tan asombrado con toda la situación que mantenía los brazos caídos y miraba a Harry que no sabía donde meterse.

-Perdóname-susurró Lily.-Te quiero tanto.

James no pudo resistirse más, en ese momento Harry no tenía importancia, tenía a Lily abrazándole, y le correspondió con tanta fuerza que sintió como sus costillas se clavaban en él. Era su niña, eso era lo único que sabía en ese momento y le quería. Lo demás no importaba lo más mínimo. Le estaba abrazándolo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. La sentía más cerca que nunca. Todo el mundo se paró a su alrededor como la primera vez que la besó. Le acarició el pelo perdiendo su fuertes manos entre los mechones rojos de la chica y la besó con tanta pasión que se hicieron daño en los labios cuando se encontraron. La elevó tomándola de la cintura para ponerla a la altura de su cara sin separarse ni un milímetro de su boca, se habían besado tantas veces que su coordinación era perfecta. Ya todo daba igual.

-Ejem- interrumpió Harry con la sonrisa de felicidad más grande de toda su vida- A ningún hijo le gusta ver a sus padres así, ni si quiera cuando tienen su edad.

Sus padres dejaron de besarse y se concentraron en él, Lily seguía muy sonriente abrazada a su novio. Harry estaba expectante, necesitaba ver la reacción de James ahora que le había creído. Al menos ya no pensaba que le había traicionado. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar. Padre e hijo se quedaron conectados con sus miradas, escudriñando sus reacciones mientras Lily los observaba absolutamente feliz sabiendo que estaba con su familia.

James se separó con suavidad de Lily y se acercó a su hijo despacio, examinándole. Él sonreía al ver esa reacción en su padre, se esperaba que lo siguiente fuese algún gesto de cariño, se conformaba con un golpecillo simpático, no hacía falta que hiciese como Lily, sabía que un abrazo de James costaría mucho más que una declaración de filiación. Se paró delante de él, lo cierto es que era como mirarse a un espejo, siguió sin hablar, sólo miraba su rostro distinguiendo cada uno de los rasgos que había heredado de él o que había sacado de Lily.

-Deberías pasarte la mano así por el pelo- James se hizo un gesto en su cabello para alborotarlo más- Da un toque más atractivo.

Harry sonrió emocionado. Ese encuentro tenía para él más emotividad que el de Lily, ella era su madre, pero tampoco cambiaría tanto la cosa, se había comportando con él muy bien desde que se conocieron, pero con James llevaba mucho tiempo esperando un gesto amistoso.

-He volado contigo, seguro que te enseñé a volar- le dijo alegremente James como si estuviese pensando en voz alta- Tiene que estar bien eso de tener un mocoso a quien enseñar a montar en escoba- Harry sintió que se le estremecía el corazón, él había tenido que aprender a volar por sí mismo, James no había estado para disfrutar ese momento con el que ahora estaba fantaseando- También has tenido que tener una buena influencia de los merodeadores, tienes mi capa, porque es mi capa ¿verdad?- el afirmó sonriendo- tienes el mapa y una chica preciosa. En eso has salido a mí, Harry.

Le había llamado Harry, era la primera vez que no se refería a él con el apellido, eso ya era un paso, estaba muy feliz con ese nuevo acercamiento. Lily estaba disfrutando viendo la escena. James estaba bromeando con Harry y a él se le veía muy contento con eso.

-Según Snape también tengo tu arrogancia y tu desdén por las normas.

-¡Ese es tonto! No sabe disfrutar de la vida

Se mantuvieron en silencio uno segundos, observándose. James estaba muy serio y Harry parecía ansioso por que continuara hablando, quería, no, necesitaba que James le demostrara algo más que desprecio.

-No quiero que creas que esto va a cambiar mucho las cosas. –comenzó James con seriedad, parecía mucho más maduro que en todo ese tiempo, pero a Harry ese tono y esas palabras le cayeron como un jarro de agua helada- Seguro que algún día nos llevaremos bien, en mi futuro, bueno cuando nazcas, tú ya me entiendes. Pero ahora, no creo que seas mi hijo, quiero decir, el hijo que yo debo tener y yo no soy el padre que tenías que conocer. Tenemos la misma edad y no nos hemos llevado especialmente bien desde el día que nos conocimos. Yo no tengo instinto paternal, la verdad es que tengo serias dudas de que algún día lo tenga, lo que está claro es que ahora lo último que puedo ser es padre. Me alegro mucho de que seas la prueba de que Lily y yo seguimos juntos, pero no hay tanto cambio. Supongo que mi yo adulto es un buen padre y que os lleváis, bueno que nos llevamos bien, pero ahora, esto me supera. Yo no soy como Lily.

En ese momento si una losa pesada hubiera caído sobre Harry no se hubiera sentido tan hundido. Sabía que tenía razón, que no era el padre que tenía que haber conocido pero es que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer otro. James no sabía que moriría, era normal que no tuviera la impaciencia por disfrutar de esa relación padre-hijo, que pensara que tendría tiempo para disfrutar de su hijo poco a poco. Al menos se contentaba con haberlo visto fantasear con la imagen de enseñarle a volar, con su comentarios sobre su relación con Lily.

-Claro James- ¡Cómo le habría gustado llamarle papá!- No pasa nada. Yo... yo sé que tú no tienes mucho que ver con mi padre, con el que yo conozco- le mintió-. No os lo había dicho antes porque puede afectar al futuro de formas que no podéis ni imaginar, pero es que me estabais matando literalmente con vuestros líos.-sonrió amargamente y volvió a su tono serio- No podéis saber más de lo que sabéis ahora. Por favor, confiad en mí. No se lo podéis contar a nadie.

-¡Yo se lo tengo que contar a Sirius!- se quejó James- Si lo sabemos nosotros que somos los interesados Sirius y Remus también pueden saberlo. Ellos no contarán nada.

-No es por lo que contéis. Es que querréis saber cosas y eso puede traer consecuencias desastrosas para todos, pero sobretodo para mí.

-Harry, puede que ahora no sea un padre ni por asomo, pero no soy idiota, ni ellos tampoco. No vamos a hacer nada que pueda hacer daño a mi hijo ¿entiendes?

-Está bien, se lo contaremos a Remus y a Sirius- terminó claudicando Harry que se había conmovido mucho con esa declaración a medias de "amor de padre".

-¡Un momento! Si se lo contáis a ellos, se lo contamos a Andrea. Y no pienso admitir un no por respuesta- afirmó tajantemente Lily.

-¿Sigue siendo así de cabezona toda la vida?- le preguntó James a Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de cómo de cabezona sería su madre, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mentir- ¡No sabes cuanto!

-Bien¡pues voy a contárselo a éstos!-James se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de buscar a Sirius y Remus y contarles la sorprendente noticia.

-¡No, James!-lo paró Harry- Yo los buscaré y les diré que suban.

Se dirigió a la sala común con calma, analizando todo lo que había ocurrido. Tal y como le había advertido Ginny, la actitud de James no había cambiado mucho. Seguía sin soportarle aunque al menos ahora le daba una tregua en forma de comentarios simpáticos. Algo es algo, y tenía a Lily, ella sí que había aceptado lo que ocurría. Lo había mirado como mira una madre tan solo con el hecho de saberlo, no había podido sentir realmente esa maternidad porque tenía delante de ella a un "desconocido" de su edad que decía ser su hijo, pero le había dado igual. Lo había abrazado y acariciado como nunca antes lo habían hecho en su vida.

Se sentía mal por que James no hubiese adoptado una actitud parecida, pero quizás tenía razón, él en ese momento no podía ni imaginar tener un hijo. Si Ginny le dijera que estaba embarazada se moriría con más eficacia que con un Avada Kedavra. James tenía razón, no existía ese instinto paternal, pero si él supiera que no tendrá tiempo de disfrutar de su hijo... ¿Y si le contaba el resto de la historia? Entonces sí que James querría aprovechar ese tiempo juntos. Llegó a la sala común y la primera imagen con la que se topó fue Ginny sentada junto a su hermano, entonces volvió a sonar en su cabeza esa maldita conciencia que le decía que ése era precisamente la razón por la que ella no quería que le contase que era su padre. Eso sólo sería el comienzo.

La imagen de sus amigos era realmente cómica. Los dos hermanos sentados en el sillón se esmeraban en arrancarse las uñas en un gesto nervioso casi idéntico. Algo más alejadas del resto Hermione y Andrea hablaban, seguramente Hermione le estaría contando lo que había ocurrido antes porque ella no había estado allí. Pero lo más divertido de todo, era ver a Sirius y a Remus cruzarse en una repetición interminable de paseos por la sala común como si fuesen dos leones enjaulados. Tuvo la sensación de estar viendo la sala de espera de un quirófano de partos, era como si de repente todos estuviesen esperando que alguien llegase y les dijese "ha sido un niño precioso". Harry sonrió con esa idea, todos estaban preocupados por que James y Harry acabasen de nuevo a golpes o porque a Harry le diese un nuevo ataque que acabase con su desaparición, pero para él ésa no era la imagen sino que se sintió como el médico que anuncia el nacimiento de un niño, lo cual era extrañamente metafórico dada la situación.

-Esto...

Todos se detuvieron para mirarle en el inicio de la escalera. Ginny y Ron se levantaron deprisa para comprobar su estado, Andrea y Hermione se acercaron también muy preocupadas, pero los dos merodeadores, a pesar de haber detenido su intercambio de ires y venires, no se movieron de su sitio. Harry seguía siendo el que había traicionado a su mejor amigo.

-Tenemos algo importante que contaros.- siguió Harry ahora abrazado a Ginny.

-¡No!- exclamó Hermione muy preocupada- No lo irás a hacer ¿verdad?

-Hermione, no me ha quedado más remedio que hacerlo. Si no lo hubiera hecho se hubieran separado y entonces yo ya no estaría aquí.

-Si no hubieras hecho ¿qué? – preguntó Sirius enfadado- no le habrás hecho nada a James ¿verdad?

-James está perfectamente. Subid a la habitación.- sin esperar ninguna respuesta se giró y empezó a subir los escalones hacia la habitación donde estaban sus padre. El resto le siguió intercambiando miradas de sorpresa y de preocupación.

Al entrar en la habitación James y Lily estaban muy ocupados besándose y haciéndose carantoñas. Tan concentrados estaban en sus caricias y en sus miradas de complicidad que no se dieron cuenta de que todos sus amigos habían entrado en la habitación. Remus y Sirius se quedaron asombrados, lo último que esperaban ver era a James así con Lily, muy fuerte debía ser lo que le había contado Harry para que se hubiesen reconciliado tan pronto.

-¿No os cansáis?- preguntó Harry con resolución, provocando que ellos se separaran.

-Si nos cansáramos, no estarías aquí- contestó Lily con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que sus dos chicos Potter se rieran.

-Mejor no me lo cuentes. Tendré pesadillas esta noche.

-¿Se puede saber qué este buen rollo?- interrumpió Sirius entre enfadado y desconcertado.

-No te lo vas a creer, Canuto. Esto es totalmente surrealista.- le dijo James.

-Te acabamos de ver besar a Lily después de lo de esta tarde- continuó Remus- No creo que haya algo más surrealista que eso.

El resto se fue acomodando entre las camas y las sillas de los merodeadores. Andrea tuvo mucho cuidado de sentarse lo más lejos posible de Remus, a pesar de que él ya había aceptado su distanciamiento y casi no le hablaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que se lo tienes que contar a todos, Harry?- preguntó Hermione muy preocupada. Ginny, que tenía el mismo pensamiento, se había abstenido de hacerlo porque sabía que ya había abusado de la paciencia de su novio al insistirle tanto en que no contara nada. Tenía que aceptar que esa era su decisión.

-Sí, es mejor que se lo cuente. No pasará nada- intentó reconfortarla Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de secretitos e id empezando que me corroe la curiosidad- Andrea intervino por primera vez, pero es que realmente se la veía ansiosa por saber lo que ocurría.

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado al verse en medio de la habitación con todas las miradas clavadas en él así que intentó refugiarse un poco acercándose a la cama en la que Lily y James se habían sentado. Estaba apoyado en uno doseles, pensando cómo se lo diría a todos, la verdad es que ver sus caras no era lo más reconfortante para ese momento, sólo Ron, a parte de James y Lily, parecía estar apoyándole para que siguiera hablando. Hermione y Ginny estaban muy preocupadas y se veían que para nada estaban conformes con su decisión, pero le sonrieron tímidamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que él las estaba mirando. Los otros tres lo miraban expectantes. Sirius estaba más enfadado que antes porque además le estaban haciendo esperar y alternaba sus ojos entre James y Harry intentando hallar una respuesta.

-A ver cómo empiezo... Lo primero es que esta tarde no ha pasado nada entre Lily y yo. Ahora después entenderéis porqué nos estábamos abrazando- Sirius bufó en señal de incredulidad- Y lo segundo es que os mentí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus muy extrañado.

-El día que me conocisteis os dije que mis padres eran muggles y no es verdad. También os dije cuando hablasteis por el espejo que me protegíais porque me habíais cogido cariño porque Voldemort me tenía manía y eso tampoco es exactamente verdad.

-¿Te importaría dejar de dar rodeos e ir al grano?- interrumpió Sirius.

-Está bien. Mis padres son magos, son los dos tan magos como cualquiera de nosotros, eso quiere decir que un Potter mago ¿entendéis? y vosotros me protegéis por eso precisamente, porque soy miembros de la ilustre familia Potter- Harry se hizo un poco lío intentando explicar la situación y remarcaba las palabras para que los chicos entendieran qué era lo que quería decir, pero parecía que no lo estaban captando.

-¡Uuuuuuuu!- exclamó divertida Andrea recordando lo mal que se llevaban mientras que Sirius y Remus se habían quedado petrificados- Vaya, vaya, Harry Potter es familia de James- comenzó a reírse por la ironía de su relación.

-Para ser exactos- siguió hablando Harry algo tímido- Sería Harry James Potter es hijo de James.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se asentó en la habitación. Al escuchar el nombre completo de Harry, James le había mirado sorprendido. El resto seguía en estado de shock, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Has dicho Harry James?- Susurró James sin dejar de mirarle, él asintió con una sonrisa.

-Eso debió ser cosa tuya- protestó Lily- A mí no me gusta James.

-¿Por qué no?- se quejó él

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Sirius poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la recién descubierta familia- ¿Has dicho que es tu hijo¿Tuyo y de quién más?

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó Lily ofendida.

-¿Eres hijo de James?- preguntó a Harry con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza y se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver reaccionar a Sirius que parecía haber estado esperando la confirmación para saltar.

-¡Sí!- gritó- ¡Sí¡lo sabía! – Sirius movía los brazos una y otra vez como si hubiese ganado una carrera- ¡Dímelo Remus¡Vamos, dímelo!- Remus comenzó a reírse- ¿quién es el amo¿quién es el puto amo?

-Tú Sirius- respondió Remus cansinamente partiéndose de risa.

-¡Qué grande soy! Cómo me quiero- seguía gritando por toda la habitación dándose besos en las manos para luego pasarlas por las mejillas como si se estuviese besando a sí mismo

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-¡Sí!- gritó el triunfante- pero no le hagas nada a Brown porque lo saqué yo solito con esta cabecita que tengo ¡Ay, pero qué listo que soy! Y tú- señaló a Remus- Tú dijiste que había perdido el juicio ¿cómo lo llamaste¡Ah, sí! Mi absurda teoría. – se giró a James y adoptó una pose melodramática- Y tú, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, ignoraste mis palabras tomándome por loco.

-Vamos Sirius deja de echarte flores- le recriminó James en tono de broma- Es verdad, tienes toda la razón, fuiste el único que se dio cuenta y nosotros fuimos unos estúpidos por no hacerte caso.

James se había levantado y le había pasado el brazo por los hombros a su amigo consiguiendo así que dejase de saltar y de alabarse a sí mismo, para disfrute del resto que no podía dejar de reír con sus payasadas.

-Yo seré el padrino ¿verdad, James?-Sirius estaba pletórico, le había hecho más ilusión a él que a James y sobre todo había podido confirmar todas las dudas que llevaban concomiéndole meses.

-No, si yo puedo evitarlo- exclamó Lily.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.

Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas de la risa, se los estaba imaginando con él siendo un bebé, discutiendo sobre si Sirius debía o no ser el padrino, sólo que ahora la discusión era inútil, el padrino ya estaba más que decidido.

-¿A que yo soy tu padrino?- no le dejó contestar porque siguió hablando atropelladamente- Si ya verás, voy a ser un gran padrino. Te compraré una escoba ¡La mejor escoba de todo el mercado! Y... y... y... te enseñaré a ligar y nos iremos de fiesta. ¡Voy a ser el mejor padrino del mundo!

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien bastante irritado le interrumpió haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ella.

-¿Y por qué tú?- exclamó Andrea ofendida- Remus sería mucho mejor padrino que tú, -Remus la miró con los ojos muy abiertos completamente sorprendido y feliz de que Andrea le estuviese defendiendo-¡pero si tú estás como una cabra, seguro que el día menos pensado acabas en Azkaban por alguna de tus locuras. Además yo seré la madrina, y no pienso aceptar compartir el puesto contigo.

-¿Y con Remus sí? Pero si ni siquiera le hablas- contestó algo enfadado Sirius, no iba aceptar que nadie pusiese en duda sus cualidades como padrino. Después de esa contestación Andrea se quedó totalmente callada y miró a Remus que le sonreía agradecido por la defensa- Venga, Harry, confiesa ¿quién es tu padrino?- preguntó pasándole el brazo por encima

-Bueno...- Harry estaba realmente feliz, Sirius había sido capaz de cubrir con su alegría y sus muestras de cariño la fría reacción de James- la verdad es que Sirius es mi padrino.

-¿veis? – exclamó Sirius con suficiencia a Lily y a Andrea- ¿Y soy o no soy el mejor padrino del mundo?

Harry estaba sufriendo demasiadas emociones en el mismo día. Para él Sirius había sido el mejor padrino del mundo, pero ya no estaba, y lo había echado tanto de menos que a penas fue capaz de seguir adelante en su sexto año. Pero ahora no quería que Sirius le viese triste, con él sí tenía la oportunidad de aprovechar todo el tiempo que Azkaban les había quitado.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes por lo que digan ellas. Eres el mejor padrino, me regalarás la mejor escoba del mercado, te lo aseguro, tengo un saeta de fuego para demostrarlo

-¿Te la regalé yo?- Harry afirmó con la cabeza totalmente feliz al verlo tan emocionado.

-Y en caso de que, como dice Andrea, termines en Azkaban por alguna de tus locuras, estoy seguro de que serías capaz de burlar a todos los dementores de la prisión sólo para venir a ayudarme.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada que ejerce de madrina?-preguntó él con picardía.

-No quieras saber más de lo que te corresponde, Canuto.- Harry se zafó de su brazo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Remus que estaba cerca viendo la escena.- Remus... tú no eres oficialmente ni mi padrino, ni mi padre, pero te aseguro que has cumplido esas funciones en más ocasiones de las que puedes imaginar.

Remus le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro y le sonrió con cariño.

-Creo que va siendo hora de dejarnos de cariñitos y bajar a comer ¿no?- interrumpió Ron acariciándose el estómago-¡Yo tengo hambre!

Todos se rieron por su ocurrencia y empezaron a salir de la habitación dejando en último lugar a Harry, James y Lily. Lily se acercó a su hijo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta y le tomó de la mano.

-Creo que aquí tu "no padre" y yo no vamos a bajar a cenar.- le guiñó un ojo y sonrió abiertamente- Supongo que tendremos que practicar mucho antes de conseguir un chico tan guapo como tú. Nos vemos mañana, cielo.

Le revolvió un poco el pelo como si fuese un crío de tres años y le besó en la cara. Para Harry ese momento fue lo mejor del día. Podrían habérsela arrebatado sin darle tiempo a conocerla, pero ahora el destino había jugado con ellos para darle esa oportunidad.

N/A: Hola! Acepto amenazas y todo tipo de increpancias por haberme retrasado después de haberlo dejado en un punto tan interesante, pero al fin esta aki y ahora quiero que me digais si os gusta como actua James. Yo es que no lo veo muy de padre al chico, así que nada, a ver si os gusta.

Un beso fuerte!


	18. La niña de su vida

**CAPÍTULO 18: LA NIÑA DE SU VIDA.**

Enero se comió otra semana más al invierno sin que Harry apreciase en su padre el cambio que le hubiese gustado. Por suerte, y quizá muy influido por alguna amenaza de Lily, cesaron sus comentarios hirientes a cada cosa que decía. No podían llamarse exactamente amigos, porque apenas se hablaban pero tampoco eran los enemigos que habían llegado a ser. A pesar de todo a James seguía sin gustarle que Harry entrenase tan duro sin dar más explicación que un simple "por si acaso", ni que fuera mejor que él en transformaciones o en cualquier asignatura que se propusiera, pero lo que peor llevaba, a parte de tener que seguir acatando sus órdenes en los entrenamientos de quidditch, era que Lily sí demostrase con creces el cariño que sentía por su hijo.

Cuando entraron el jueves a desayunar, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione ya estaban allí. Se habían levantado una hora antes para practicar nuevos hechizos y tenían que recuperar fuerzas después de la paliza que les había dado Harry tras dominarlos. Como todos los días desde el incidente con Harry, los cuchicheos se levantaron al ver entrar a Lily y James cogidos de la mano. Nadie entendía como un chico como él, admirado entre ellos y deseado entre ellas, había sido capaz de perdonar una infidelidad pública en tan solo una tarde.

-Buenos días, cariño ¿qué tal has dormido?- Lily besó a su hijo en la cabeza cuando pasó por su lado y se sentó a su derecha.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?- él le devolvió el beso en la mejilla sabiendo que tenía que aprovechar al máximo cualquier momento con ella.

-¿Queréis dejar de haceros cariñitos?- refunfuñó James sentado junto a Sirius y Remus- Es que somos el hazmerreír de todo el colegio.

-Y a mí qué me importa lo que piense el colegio- espetó Lily.

-Ya, a ti no te importa nada, pero es que parecemos un trío. ¡Ginny, ven, siéntate aquí y ya terminamos de montar el espectáculo- le dijo con sorna señalándose las rodillas, provocando que ella se riera y Lily bufara desesperada.

Después de exponer su más que conocido punto de vista, se concentró en el desayuno mascullando por lo bajo, mientras que sus mejores amigos, sentados a cada lado, lo observaban y se reían disimuladamente.

-Con razón soy padre tan pronto, parece que tiene un exceso de instinto maternal- les susurró un poco irritado, pero en un tono que a ellos les pareció muy divertido- He echado cuentas ¿sabéis? Y soy padre con veintiún años ¡Veintiuno!

-Eso debió ser un fallo técnico- le intentó consolar Remus dándole un suave toque en el hombro.

-Seguro que me timó- dijo refiriéndose a Lily- Mírala, si estás más emocionada que cuando le regalé el gato.

-Hombre, Cornamenta, que es su hijo. No le compares con un gato.-Sirius intentaba ponerse serio pero las lágrimas casi se le derramaban de contener la risa.

James hizo un gesto como de que la diferencia que Sirius intentaba apreciar no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Se le ha subido el instinto maternal a la cabeza. Ese sólo es Harry, mi hijo será un mocoso cuando nazca y no un tiarraco de 17 años.

Exclamó dejando su plato abandonado y observándola hablar con Harry con una mirada dulce. Ella al ver que él la miraba le sonrió y le mandó un beso.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que está igual de cariñosa conmigo.-siguió James ya más contento después de devolverle el gesto a su chica- Dice que soy el padre del niño más guapo del mundo y que tenemos que practicar para tenerlo.

-¿Quiere que des clases de paternidad?- le preguntó Remus muy extrañado.

-Lunático-dijo Sirius completamente sorprendido de la inocencia de su amigo- O te reconcilias pronto con Andrea, o te abres a nuevos campos, o terminarás perdiendo tu toque de merodeador.

-Muy simpático- le recriminó él sonrojándose un poco mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajadas.

Remus buscó a Andrea en la mesa y la encontró con Hermione sentadas unas sillas más alejadas. Llevaba dos semanas sin hablar nada con ella y empezaba a sentir que no aguantaría mucho más. O lo arreglaba pronto o perdería mucho más que su toque de merodeador.

Las clases se les hicieron largas y aburridas, pero tuvieron la suerte de que no les mandaran muchos deberes para el día siguiente. Los merodeadores, muy especialmente, estuvieron muy contentos con la noticia, porque habían planeado un salida nocturna para "celebrar" la luna llena. Después de las clases de la tarden se fueron a la sala común para hacer el trabajo de pociones, Snape no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para mandarles un importante trabajo para el día siguiente con la intención de fastidiarles a los merodeadores su excursión a la luz de la luna. Así que los chicos se centraron en buscar en libros y libros la información que necesitaban para su trabajo.

-Andyyy

-¿Desde cuándo tú me llamas así?- preguntó ella bruscamente haciendo que Sirius levantara la cabeza de su hombro, donde la había puesto para parecer así más mimoso.

-Pensé que como ya no dejas a Remus que te llame así, podíamos hacerlo los demás. Para que no se te olvide.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo muy buena memoria, así sólo me llama...-Andrea se calló y siguió concentrada en su pergamino.

-Vaaaaale- siguió Sirius con su voz melosa- ¿Por qué no subes a mi cuarto y me traes el libro de plantas venenosas que sacamos antes de la biblioteca?

-¿Tengo pinta de ser tu esclava?- refunfuñó ella mientras Sirius ponía cara de niño bueno.

-No, claro que no, pero podías ser una buena amiga y subir a por él.

-Sirius, no me pongas esa cara de cachorrito que te conozco- Las palabras de Andrea sólo sirvieron para que Sirius exagerase más su cara de pena- Está bien, pero... no estará Remus arriba ¿verdad? No le he visto en toda la tarde.

-A ver en qué quedamos- interrumpió James- Si lo ves, porque lo ves y si no lo ves porque no lo ves ¡No hay quien te entienda!

-Muy buen discurso James, pero ¿está o no está arriba?- preguntó tajantemente

-No, no está- le contestó Sirius más serio- Y ahora ¿vas a subir?- ella afirmó con la cabeza sabiendo que nunca había podido resistirse a la cara de cachorro de Sirius- ¡Esa es mi chica!

Andrea se levantó arrastrando la silla y se dirigió a la escalera, lo último que oyó fue a Ron decirle a Sirius que tenía que enseñarle a poner esa cara para conseguir algunas cosas de una personita. Sonriendo por el comentario de Ron llegó al cuarto de los merodeadores que tenía la puerta cerrada.

Entró y sintió cómo su estómago se evaporaba al ver a Remus cambiándose, estaba sin camiseta y pudo ver cómo, a pesar de no tener una musculatura especialmente desarrollada, se le marcaban los músculos del torso y de los brazos. Él se quedó también totalmente petrificado con las manos puestas en le botón desabrochado de sus pantalones incapaz de seguir con su tarea. Ninguno de los dos mostró la más mínima vergüenza por la situación, simplemente se miraban asombrados sin ser capaces de moverse o de decir algo. Tenía muy mala cara y se le veía cansado, aún no había anochecido pero ya se veía muy afectado por la influencia de la luna llena.

-Hola- empezó Remus tremendamente desconcertado.

-Hola- respondió ella tras dejar unos segundos de silencio- No sabía que estabas aquí, y mucho menos que te estuvieras cambiando. Eh... Esto... Lo siento.

-No importa- intentó sonreír, pero lo más parecido que le salió fue una mueca de amargura disimulada- No es la primera vez que me ves así

Remus no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por ponerse una camisa, se quedó parado junto al escritorio, mirándola como si fuera lo más precioso que había tenido en toda su vida. Ella al oír su comentario sonrió cortésmente y recordó que efectivamente no era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de Remus. Echaba tanto de menos perderse entre sus brazos que sintió una horribles ganas de matar a Sirius por haber provocado esa situación.

-Voy a matar a ese chucho entrometido- balbució entre dientes.

-¿Sirius?- A pesar de que no lo había dicho muy alto, Remus lo había oído perfectamente, sólo había un chucho entrometido que hubiese podido mandar a Andrea a la habitación sabiendo que él estaba allí- Sí, tiene la mala costumbre de meter el hocico donde no le llaman

Se conectaron con la mirada manteniéndose alejados, Remus hubiera corrido a abrazarla, a sentirla suya, pero sabía que eso sólo provocaría un nuevo rechazo que ya no podría soportar.

-¿Qué tal estás?- él abrió mucho sus ojos ante la pregunta, no esperaba que ella le preguntase algo así- Esta noche hay luna llena- le aclaró al ver que él podía haber entendido que le estaba preguntando por su estado de ánimo en el distanciamiento en el que se habían metido.

-Siempre has llevado la cuenta mejor que yo- Esta vez sí sonrió con sinceridad pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio una profunda amargura en los ojos de Andrea.

De nuevo los envolvió un silencio pesado e incómodo en el que alternativamente se miraban a los ojos y buscaban puntos en la habitación para deshacerse de esas conexiones intensas. Ella se acercó a donde él estaba, despacio. Pudo ver cómo su cuerpo se tensaba con la idea de tenerla más cerca, de que fuese ella quien diese el paso para su acercamiento. Cuando estaba a apenas veinte centímetros algo le impidió seguir y desvió la mirada al escritorio que Remus tenía a su lado y cogió el libro que Sirius le había pedido.

-El libro-dijo con la voz rota mostrándoselo, sirviéndose de él a modo de barrera- Sólo he venido a buscar esto.

Te siento tan lejos,

que duele tenerte cerca.

Me asomo a tu alma

y encuentro un muro,

que antes no existía.

-Veras... Yo...- Remus intentaba recomponerse de la decepción de haberla tenido tan cerca y que estuviera tan lejos- Yo quería que supieras que me mantengo lejos de ti sólo porque tú me lo has pedido, si dependiera de mí, no me separaría un segundo de tu lado.

Ella cerró los ojos casi temblando como consecuencia de sus palabras, necesitaba encontrar fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban para resistirse. Le quería tanto, pero al mismo tiempo le costaba mucho olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido y sobretodo volver a enfrentarse a sus miedos. Estaba demasiado cansada para empezar de nuevo.

-Gracias- musitó casi sin aliento.

Él notó que ella se estaba debilitando y sintió que en ese momento no era capaz de resistirse, que necesitaba besarla por encima de todas las cosas, que no soportaría un día más simulando que cada día todo era más fácil y que podía vivir sin ella.

-El problema es que no sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar así.

Le rozó suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y pudo sentir cómo ella se estremecía al contacto de su piel. Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna Andrea retiró la cara y Remus supo que no debía seguir presionándola de esa manera. Pero no pudo resistirse más, ese nuevo rechazo le hizo estallar y un lágrima recorrió despacio su rostro desmejorado. Ella levantó de nuevo la cabeza y lo vio llorando, nunca lo había visto llorar, sabía que era el hombre más sensible que había conocido en su vida, pero nunca le había dejado entrar en esa parcela de su vida, el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos al mismo ritmo que nuevas lágrimas silenciosas bañaban la cara del chico. A pesar de que se sentía fatal sus ojos permanecían secos, esforzándose en concentrar toda su fuerza para no hundirse.

-Me ahogo sin ti- le susurró con la voz rota por las lágrimas- Mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no me sonríes por las mañanas- suspiró profundamente para reprimir un llanto más desgarrado que el que estaba teniendo en ese momento- Andy, mi amor, me he acostumbrado a ti de una forma que ni yo mismo sabía y sin ti no sé ser yo mismo- Se pasó las manos por la cara para secarse las lágrimas, estaba completamente derrotado- Eres mi vida.

-No me hagas esto, por favor.- le rogó ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Necesito que me perdones por lo de la fiesta.- siguió cogiéndole la mano- Necesito que me sonrías, que me abraces. Mi vida¿no lo entiendes? Me estoy muriendo sin ti. Necesito tenerte.- las palabras cada vez le costaba más trabajo decirlas, tenía el corazón sobrecogido y suspiraba profundamente para intentar coger un aire que a penas le llegaba a los pulmones.- Te amo tanto.

Quiero tenerte en mi alma

como lo hacíamos antes,

querernos como si fuéramos uno,

pero mi alma se ha muerto.

Quiero tenerte en mi alma

para sentir que está viva,

besarte, sentir tu cuerpo.

Quiero tenerte en mi alma,

pero mi alma se ha muerto.

Ella sintió que en ese momento era incapaz de respirar, en sus esfuerzos por conseguir que el aire le llegara notó que empezaba a marearse. Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, le comenzó a doler el pecho y se movía convulsivamente, con la mano cerca del corazón, donde el dolo era más agudo, intentando respirar un mínimo de oxígeno.

-Cariño ¿qué te pasa?-Estaba aterrado, la tomó entre sus brazos para impedir que se cayera, nunca había pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida, pero poco a poco después de unos minutos, comenzó a recuperar la calma y a respirar con fluidez. Se separó pesadamente del pecho del chico, tomó del suelo el libro que se le había caído y se acercó a la puerta intentando mantener un porte altivo.-¿Estás mejor?-ella asintió en silencio sin mirarle a la cara.

-Remus, si de verdad amas algo en la vida, deja que sea libre, si vuelve, es que es tuyo, si no, es que nunca lo ha sido.

-¿Tú volverás?

La puerta se cerró como única respuesta a su pregunta. Se dejó caer lentamente en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama. Se había asustado tanto de verla tan débil que se había olvidado de lo mal que él lo estaba pasando, pero después de que ella se fuera, las lágrimas volvieron a bañar su rostro irremediablemente. Se sentía profundamente sólo, estaba ahogándose y para colmo esa noche sería luna llena. Lloró amargamente rompiendo el silencio que Andrea había dejado tras cerrar la puerta. Sabía que después de eso ya no había vuelta atrás, no podría recuperarla nunca.

Andrea bajó como una fiera totalmente enfadada con Sirius por haberla puesto en aquella situación. En la mesa todos estaban concentrados en el trabajo de pociones o al menos simulaban estarlo. Se acercó a la mesa y dio un golpe en ella con el libro que llevaba en la mano haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. El gesto de Sirius fue tan exagerado que dio a entender que había estado atento a la bajada de Andrea.

-¡Tu libro!- le gritó haciendo que sus ojos fueran aún más oscuros. Le agarró la oreja izquierda con furia y, retorciéndola, lo levantó unos centímetros haciéndolo quejarse- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a meterte en mi vida!

Lo soltó con aun más fuerza dejando a Sirius lamentándose y acariciando su oreja mientras que los demás se reían de él. Lily, entendió que su mejor amiga estaba muy mal y salió corriendo por el agujero del retrato para alcanzarla.

-Esto acaba en boda, ya veréis- Afirmó Sirius con seguridad- Lo veo con mi ojo interior- La profesora Trelawney seguía siendo un recurso importante en sus bromas a pesar de que a ellos nunca les había dado clase.

-Pues en mi opinión- le dijo Harry riéndose- tu ojo interior tiene una importante conjuntivitis.

-Juas, juas, juas- escenificó Sirius cargado de sarcasmo por el comentario de Harry- Ese encanto lo ha heredado de mí- le comentó a James acercándose a él como si se le estuviese contando un secreto.

-Te lo voy a explicar otra vez- James se puso de pie exasperado por las payasadas de su amigo pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.- Aquí la genética la hemos puesto Lily y yo ¿entiendes¡No se puede parecer a ti, por mucha ilusión que te haga!

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó en una pose ofendida levantándose y pasándole a Harry un brazo por los hombros y apretándole los mofletes con la otra mano- Míralo, tiene tu cara, los ojos de Lily y mi encanto personal

Harry no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que liberarse de su padrino para reírse a carcajadas.

-Pero mira que dices tonterías, Canuto- le recriminó James.

-Yo no tengo culpa de que tu no quieras disfrutar de tu retoño, así que déjame a mí ejercer mis funciones de padrino.

Se colocó muy tieso en pose orgullosa, pero James lo cogió de la túnica y tiró de él hacia las escaleras.

-Mejor gasta tus payasadas con Remus, seguro que las necesita más que nosotros.

Entraron a la habitación con sigilo, desde el pasillo podían oír los sollozos de Remus como aullidos ahogados. Se acercaron a él en silencio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ellos no le dijeron nada, sólo se sentaron a su lado y le pusieron la mano en el hombro, así estuvieron un rato. Sabían que todo sobraba, que su presencia ahí era más valioso que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Ey, Lunático, seguro que no ha ido tan mal- intentó animarle Sirius.

Remus no contestó se abrazó a James, que le había ayudado a levantarse, le abrazó con fuerza para intentar buscar un apoyo donde no lo encontraba. James no le decía nada, sólo le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad pasándole las manos por la espalda. "Vamos Remus" le susurró.

-Se acabó, para siempre, he dado el resto y se ha ido.-Había empezado a llorar otra vez en el hombro de su amigo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Sirius los miraba un metro por detrás de Remus, le dolía el alma de ver así a su amigo pero sabía que era incapaz de comprenderle como lo podía hacer James, él nunca había sentido nada parecido por una chica y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de allí, James cruzó su mirada con él y supo lo que estaba pensando así que con un gesto de la cabeza le invitó a que le ayudara. Nadie era capaz de subirles el ánimo como lo hacía Sirius.

-¿Pero qué es esto? No me excluyáis que me deprimo- Sirius se abrazó con un gesto cómico a sus dos amigos en un intento de animar a Remus- Vamos Lunático, sabes que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. No tenemos las curvas de Andrea pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

-Gracias- musitó él separándose de sus amigos con una sonrisa, intentando recomponerse- Bajemos a comer algo o se nos hará muy tarde.

Andrea había salido corriendo entre los alumnos que a esas horas inundaban el pasillo. No había aguantado más y había empezado a llorar, había soportado demasiado tiempo, no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte o acabaría destrozándose. Tenía que llegar a la torre de adivinación, allí nunca había nadie y podía pensar viendo el bosque prohibido a través de la ventana. Lily corría detrás de ella chocándose con unos y con otros, sabía muy bien a dónde iría pero no quería perderla de vista. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que había estado cubriéndose con una coraza, se había negado a contarle sus distintos encuentros con Remus, ella nunca contaba nada hasta que no se sintiese suficientemente segura para saber que no terminaría llorando.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó cuando la alcanzó ya sentada en el alféizar de la ventana- ¿qué ha pasado?

Andrea no levantó la cabeza, de vez en cuando se estremecía al inspirar una bocanada de aire que aliviara un poco su llanto. Estaba completamente destrozada pero siguió callada, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Remus.

-Deja de hacerte la fuerte o terminarás destrozada- Lily se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no puede vivir sin mí, que se está muriendo- susurró ella con la garganta contraída por las lágrimas.

-Pero Andrea-Lily la abrazó con fuerza pero su amiga no le correspondió, siguió con los puños apretados en el filo del hueco de la ventana- Eso es algo muy bonito, no deberías llorar por eso. Deberías estar besándole por haberlo dicho.

-Es que no puedo. No soy capaz-se lamentó ella abrazándose con fuerza contra Lily, que se quedó muy sorprendida porque su amiga nunca mostraba ni un ápice de debilidad.

-Cariño-empezó a acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarla- Tú quieres a Remus más que a nada en el mundo. Deberías olvidarte de todo y perdonarle.

-¡Es que mi cerebro no me deja!- gritó ella con amargura en una lucha interna de lo que quería y lo que hacía.

-Pues por una vez en tu vida ¡Deja de usar el cerebro¡Joder, Andrea! No vas a encontrar a nadie como Remus en tu vida. No le dejes escapar. Estáis hechos para pasar la vida juntos.

Ella le miró con absoluta serenidad, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber estado llorando, pero en ese momento parecía totalmente calmada y triste, muy triste.

-No, nosotros no tenemos un futuro juntos, eso es un privilegio que el destino os ha concedido a James y a ti, pero no a nosotros. Harry ni siquiera conocía mi nombre mientras que Remus es para él como un segundo padre. No sé qué habrá ocurrido pero tengo miedo de que no sea capaz de dejar a un lado sus temores y aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede juntos.

-Ahora la cobarde eres tú- le aseguró Lily en el mismo tono de seriedad. Se mantuvieron un momento calladas, en silencio- ¿por qué no hablas con él?

-Oh, sí, claro- saltó ella con sarcasmo- Si hablo con él, volverá a decirme todas esas cosas y yo no seré capaz de recomponerme. Es que no entiendo cómo puede decir que me quiere por encima de todo y luego decir que sólo somos amigos. ¡No puedo hablar con él!

Lily entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa demasiado parecida a la que usaba James justo antes de hacer sufrir a los slitherin con alguna de sus gamberradas.

-¿Y si hablaras con el adulto? Él tiene que saber por qué hacía todo eso.

-Lily, en serio, la maternidad te está afectando a la neurona que te quedaba.

-Aish, qué graciosa es la niña. No pierdes tu humor ni aunque estés deprimida ¿verdad? –le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza haciéndola sonreír- Usa el espejo de doble sentido, Harry lo tiene en su baúl. Me ha dicho que nos comunicamos a través de él casi todos los días.

-Es una gran idea- satirizó Andrea con cara de "te has vuelto loca"- Sólo tengo que entrar a su cuarto, revolver sus cosas y hablar con Remus. ¡oh, sí! Una gran idea.

Lily suspiró en un gesto ser una total incomprendida y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su amiga, definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los merodeadores.

-Digamos que una madre se reserva el derecho de entrar en la habitación de su hijo- Andrea la miró sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos- pero sólo en casos desesperados.- se justificó ella.- ¿Qué me dices?

Era la hora de la cena y la sala común estaba desierta, las dos chicas subieron rápidamente a la habitación de los alumnos de séptimo año y buscaron con cuidado en el baúl de Harry el espejo de doble sentido. No hacía falta que nadie les explicara cómo funcionaba porque habían compartido castigo con James y Sirius tantas veces que se sabían todos sus trucos. Andrea lo cogió con las dos manos y se lo puso a la altura de la cara, sentada en la cama de Harry con Lily a su lado. Estaba tan tensa que empezaban a molestarle los músculos de los brazos, tenía la respiración cortada y miraba fijamente el espejo dudando sobre si debía o no hablar con Remus. Realmente tenía miedo a saber qué les podía haber ocurrido.

-Estos es una tontería- Afirmó mirando a Lily con el espejo todavía en alto- No me contará nada.

-¿Desde cuando hace falta que Remus te cuente las cosas para que tú las sepas?- Lily estaba ansiosa por volver a ver al Remus adulto, se colocó con una enorme sonrisa entre la cara de su amiga y el espejo y gritó- ¡Remus Lupin!

Al cabo de unos minutos el cristal del espejo empezó a moverse como si fuese una cascada de agua hasta terminar definiendo el rostro apagado y cansado del antiguo profesor de defensa. Tenía el pelo desordenado, dejando caer algunos mechones por la cara, que daban un toque extrañamente atractivo a sus ojos dorados. Se asombró mucho al ver a Lily delante del espejo con su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

-Aishh Remus, pero qué guapo que estás- le chilló a punto de besar el espejo- Si no fuera porque es luna llena dejaría a James por ti.

Remus no se rió con la gracia que su amiga solía hacerle desde que estaban en el colegio, estaba demasiado preocupado en si había ocurrido algo como para poder reírse.

-¿Estáis bien¿ha ocurrido algo?- su voz sonaba desesperada al otro lado del espejo.

-No, nada no te preocupes- siguió Lily en su tono jovial- Bueno, yo me voy, os dejo solos que tenéis mucho de que hablar.

Salió con sigilo haciendo un hechizo a la puerta para que no pudiese abrirse desde fuera. Mientras su amiga se empezó a relajar bajo la atenta mirada serena aunque preocupada de quien siempre había sabido mantener el equilibrio en su vida. Se acomodó un poco en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Remus que parecía deseoso de saber qué había ocurrido.

-Andy, dime qué ha ocurrido.- Pudo ver en sus ojos que era un ruego tan desesperado que sintió ganas de abrazarle para calmarlo.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry?- ella negó con la cabeza todavía incapaz de hablar- Andy... ¿qué te ha pasado? Has estado llorando.

Andrea tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a llorar de nuevo, sentía cómo la lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta impedía que pasara el aire. Se había derrumbado por completo y no se veía con fuerzas para pensar cómo preguntarle todas sus dudas. Sentía que estaba cometiendo una tontería, que había sido sólo una niñería fruto de la desesperación, pero le veía mirarla con el mismo cariño que lo había hecho esa tarde cuando le había dado el ataque y supo que los años no habían sido capaces de borrar lo que sentía.

-¿no te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó aquí?- le preguntó con la voz tomada.

-No, no me acuerdo. –Remus estaba confuso, no era normal que ella tuviera ese espejo y mucho menos que intentara comunicarse con él- Creo que nos borraron la memoria al volver, pero si te he hecho llorar prefiero no recordarlo- le sonrió dulcemente y Andrea le correspondió con otra sonrisa cargada de amargura.- No creo que le hayas quitado el espejo a Harry sólo para preguntarme eso ¿verdad?

-No, no es sólo por eso. Es que estoy desesperada y no sé qué hacer así que he terminado haciéndole caso a Lily- volvió a intentar sonreír pero casi no se le notó- Hace dos meses que casi no nos hablamos, está siendo insoportable para los dos y esta tarde me has pedido que te perdonara...

-¿Por qué?-le interrumpió él mirándola con una añoranza que era capaz de traspasar todos los kilómetros que los separaban.

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia, el caso es que para mí eso está un poco olvidado, no del todo, pero sé que fue sólo un desliz. Tú quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes y yo no sé qué hacer.

-No lo entiendo, si dices que me has perdonado ¿por qué no sabes qué hacer?

A través del espejo podía verse a Remus acomodado en un sillón oscuro. Seguía teniendo el rostro apagado y cansado pero al menos ya no reflejaba la preocupación del principio. Ahora todo era añoranza, melancolía y remordimientos.

-No sé si recordarás esto, pero me cansé de tu juego, de que te empeñaras en que fuéramos amigos. En nuestro tiempo todo el mundo sabía que no podían acercarse a mí porque estaba con un merodeador, pero aquí no nos conocía nadie...

-Y te gusta otro chico ¿no?- le interrumpió con una voz demasiado triste teniendo el cuenta los años que habían pasado.

-No creo que jamás sea capaz de querer a alguien como a ti. El caso es que ya no éramos pareja extraoficial, aquí somos sólo amigos y todos nos tratan como eso. Ya no tenemos quince años y ese juego me cansó, quizá intenté ponerte a prueba de una manera inconsciente, el caso es que preferiste ser sólo mi amigo a dar el siguiente paso.

-Todos cometemos errores. A veces en más de una ocasión.

Remus estaba mirando a un punto indefinido y lo que dijo no fue un comentario a Andrea, era más bien un reproche a sí mismo. Un pensamiento en voz alta que le estaba taladrando desde hacía muchos años.

-El problema es que yo quiero entenderte pero no sé cómo. No comprendo por qué tienes tanto miedo, por eso he cogido el espejo, porque quería que me lo explicaras. Tú seguro que ahora lo ves todo en perspectiva y lo entiendes mejor y yo necesito entender el porqué para aceptarlo y no exigirte más.

Remus se quedó en silencio, observándola, intentando recordar lo preciosa que siempre le había parecido. Lo mucho que se habían querido siempre bajo la sombra de no dar el siguiente paso, de sus miedos, de los reproches de ella. Recordó la última vez que la vio, la última vez que la besó y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa melancólica. Hacía años que no volvía a acariciar su piel, que no oía su voz. Necesitaba como siempre le había ocurrido que le sonriera cada mañana, que le abrazase para sentir que existía, pero ella ya no estaba y ahora, la dulce Andrea, la que no había tenido que sufrir la pérdida de quienes más quería, le estaba pidiendo ayuda para aprender a comprenderle.

-No sabes lo difícil que es esto. Hoy es luna llena y como cada vez que ocurría yo pensaba que no podías estar conmigo, que nunca compartirías esa parte de mí, que esa parte de mi vida te estaba vetada y eso a mí me asustaba. Tenía miedo de que te cansases, de que no fueses capaz de soportar toda una vida así y al final te fueses con alguien normal...

-Yo no quiero a alguien normal- le interrumpió ella que no había podido evitar volver a derrabar unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas- Yo quiero alguien especial. Como tú.

Remus sonrió con el recuerdo de ese comentario, siempre le había contestado lo mismo cuando él se lo había explicado años después. Hubiera dado la mitad de su vida por poder abrazarla ahora, por consolarla, por tenerla como la había tenido tantas otras veces.

- Éramos muy jóvenes y yo no confiaba en que la vida me diera la oportunidad de ser normal, así que por mucho que me doliera nunca quise atarte a esta locura. .- se callaron unos segundos analizando el sentido de sus palabras- Sé que durante mucho tiempo te pedí que me esperaras, que aceptases mis condiciones. Sé que huí del compromiso porque eso podía hacerte daño, pero es que yo pensaba que nunca tendría una vida como la que te podrían ofrecer los demás

-No quiero una vida con otra persona, yo quiero estar a tu lado.-sus razones eran perfectamente comprensible, pero ella le había repetido tantas veces que no le importaba que no entendía por qué seguía empeñado en ella- Podría esperar toda la vida que llamaras a mi puerta para decirme que por fin estás seguro, sé que siempre te estaré esperando, por muchas cosas que nos separen, pero también sé que no te voy a tener, que antes o después esto se acabará y por eso quiero aprovecharlo ahora.

-Andy- se detuvo unos momentos admirándola, viendo su fortaleza. Era capaz de asumir que lo suyo no tenía futuro pero aún así luchaba por tener algo- Es cierto que no estamos juntos en el futuro, pero te sigo queriendo como lo hacía cuando tenía diecisiete años. No hay ni un solo día en el que no me convenza más de que eres la mujer de mi vida. No he sido capaz de querer a nadie como te quise a ti. Ahora no tengo miedos y podría compartir toda mi vida contigo porque con la poción no soy peligroso, pero eso no significa que ahora te quiera más que te quería en ese momento.

-Y si tanto me quieres ¿por qué no estamos juntos? Ya te he dicho que sé que te esperaré toda la vida, no me importará mucho lo que ocurra.

-Pasarán muchas cosas después de dejar el colegio y no todas serán buenas. A veces el destino tiene estas cosas y no se puede hacer nada.

Los inundó de nuevo un silencio capaz de desgarrarles, no eran exactamente las personas de las que uno y otro estaban enamorados, pero lo que sentían estaba siendo capaz de traspasarles, de ignorar el paso del tiempo y la distancia que los separaba.

-Te has vuelto muy conformista con los años.- le reprochó ella con tristeza- ojalá pudieras recordar lo mucho que has insistido estos dos meses para que te perdonase.

Al dolor que el recuerdo le estaba trayendo empezó a sumarse un dolor físico que anunciaba el auge de la luna. Al mismo tiempo, Andrea podía oír demasiado movimiento al otro lado de la puerta, lo que significaba que Harry o alguno de sus compañeros no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Te he ayudado?- le preguntó empezando a beber una copa humeante

-No sabes cuanto- por primera vez Andrea pudo sonreír con total sinceridad, había tenido una idea y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que Snape, sin ser conciente de ello le iba a dar- ¿Esa es la poción de Snape?- él asintió con la cabeza en medio de una mueca de dolor- No sé cómo sois capaces de tomar algo que prepare ése. ¡Sólo faltaba que ahora fueseis amigos!- bromeó ella, pero Remus no se rió.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La forma en la que le estaba mirando a los ojos le hizo saber que no estaba hablando de Snape, volvía a decirle que la seguía queriendo, que siempre estaría en su vida, pero que seguía siendo un cobarde, quizás por otras razones, distintas a que fuese o no un licántropo. El caso es que nada había cambiado. Quizá en el futuro fuese tan cobarde como él, quizá la vida les hubiese cambiado tanto que no eran capaces de recordar lo que sentían, pero ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso en el momento que le estaba tocando vivir. No dejaría que su amor se le escapase entre las manos, por una cuestión de nombres o de orgullo.

-Tengo algo que compartir con cierta persona. Imagina que también lo hago contigo- terminó susurrándole con una mirada cómplice en los ojos.

-Te echo de menos.

-Seguro que yo a ti también.

En la puerta se oyó un ruido. Alguien estaba intentando abrirla desde fuera sin mucho éxito, así que tuvieron que romper la conexión que les estaba envolviendo en ese momento para volver a la realidad.

-Tengo que irme ya. Ya ha terminado la cena y están intentando entrar- se había puesto de pie y mientras con una mano sujetaba el espejo con la otra acomodaba la colcha de la cama para que no se dieran cuenta de que había estado allí demasiado tiempo.

-Sí, está bien. Yo empezaré a transformarme dentro de poco, esto ya empieza a doler. Un beso.

Remus pudo verla mandarle un beso justo antes de que el espejo volviese a aparecer como una cascada de agua, llevándose la última imagen de la niña de su vida.

N/A: Hola a todos! Que tal estais? Yo muy bien, en mi linea, muy ocupada pero no quiero aburriros, solo espero que entendais que me cuesta mucho escribir así que por eso tardo tanto y que no voy a poder contestar los reviews. Os los agradezco muchisimo y los leo todos, pero es que es casi imposible para mí.

Quiero advertir algo, tanto este capitulo como el siguiente son especialmente romanticos, podreis pensar que no tienen sentido, pero ya os digo que todo lo que ocurre tiene su porque y que algun dia os dareis cuenta de cual es, así que solo espero que os guste mucho porque a mí me encanta.

Mmmm. Mas cosas! Si teneis dudas de lo que sea, de porque alguien hace algo o porque pasa una cosa u otra o incluso alguna teoria, dejadmela en un review y como normalmente las dudas suelen ser las mismas yo hago un resumen en la nota y las contesto. Vale? Es lo unico que puedo hacer, eso y agradeceros a todos el detalle de dejarme vuestra opinión.

Un beso fuerte!


	19. Cumpliendo condena

**CAPÍTULO 19: CUMPLIENDO CONDENA.**

Ella guardó rápidamente el espejo y abrió la puerta, chocando de frente con Harry y Ron.

-¡Andrea!- exclamaron los dos a la vez muy sorprendidos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando- intentó parecer lo más inocente posible, pero ellos no se lo creyeron mucho- Entré y se cerró la puerta. No podía abrirla ¿le pasa a menudo?- Harry no era el único que sabía mentir con maestría y Andrea estaba haciendo gala de esa virtud.

-No, no le ha pasado nunca, pero bueno... se habrá atrancado- contestó Harry- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Ah! Es que... verás... yo...-se sentía un poco avergonzada porque si le pedía la capa de invisibilidad tendría que explicarle para qué la quería- Necesito tu capa.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué tramáis las dos?- sabía que Sirius y James no podían estar metido en el lío porque habían salido después de cenar, con la capa de James, en dirección al sauce boxeador para acompañar a Remus.

-No, Lily no trama nada, ella se queda. Es que... es que le tengo que hacer cierta visita a un lobito triste.

Harry sonrió profundamente, se había encariñado con Andrea y le hacía muy feliz ver a Remus tan bien con ella, se preguntaba qué les había pasado para que se separasen, así que no sería él quien evitase una reconciliación entre ellos. Le dio la capa sin hacer más preguntas y la ayudó a salir por el agujero del retrato sin levantar sospechas, como sus amigos hacían con él cuando tenía que salir bajo la capa.

Entró en el sauce boxeador tal y como tantas veces le había explicado Remus. Nunca había estado allí pero el pasadizo sólo tenía una dirección hasta llegara a la casa de los gritos. Avanzó feliz y nerviosa por encontrarle, esperaba que aún no hubiesen salido a sus excursiones habituales. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, realmente a esas horas ya estaría convertido en lobo. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago al darse cuenta de que sería la primera vez que lo vería así, la primera vez que compartiría con él esa noche, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo se lo tomaría.

En la segunda planta de la casa, acurrucado en un rincón con algunas mantas estaba Remus, efectivamente ya convertido en lobo, se tapaba la cabeza con las patas delanteras ignorando sistemáticamente los intentos del perro y del ciervo, que estaban a su lado, por que se levantase y se animara. En un sillón raído estaba perfectamente colocada su ropa. Un ritual más que repetido cada mes en el que había aprendido a hacer las cosas de forma automática. Por suerte, se le estaba dando la tregua de mantener su conciencia. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a insultar a Snape por haber logrado realizar esa poción que sabía que él nunca podría hacer, las pociones no eran lo suyo. Quizá en ese momento mantener su conciencia humana no era lo que mejor le venía, porque veía una y otra vez las imágenes de Andrea rechazando sus caricias, saliendo de la habitación, pidiéndole que la dejara libre.

James le empujó levemente con sus magníficos cuernos para que se levantara y salieran a pasear, pero Remus siguió ignorándole. Tenía la mirada triste y el cuerpo abatido, sólo quería verla. Algo llamó la atención de los tres animales haciendo que Canuto y Cornamenta se giraran hacia la puerta de la habitación enseñando los dientes y las astas en posición agresiva, habían olido a un humano pero no fueron capaces de identificarlo, Remus, sin embargo, levantó la cabeza con las orejas empinadas y los ojos abiertos, era imposible que ella estuviera ahí, hubiera reconocido su olor en cualquier parte del mundo, pero no podía creerse que fuera ella.

Andrea abrió la puerta y se asustó por unos segundos al ver a sus dos amigos en una pose tan agresiva. Los había visto convertidos en animales pero siempre habían sido tan cariñosos y divertidos como en su forma humana. Ahora, sin embargo, cerraban bandas delante de Remus, para que fuese quien fuese quien abriera la puerta no pudiese hacerle ningún daño. Después de la transformación y mucho más en su estado depresivo, no estaba en el mejor momento para defenderse y sus amigos los sabían. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar dando un ladrido y lanzándose hacia ella en lo que parecía un abrazo. La hizo retroceder un paso al apoyar sobre sus hombros las patas delanteras. Empezó a lamerle la cara cariñosamente mientras movía el rabo y James se acercaba a ella rozando su morro frío con la mano de la chica a forma de saludo.

-Vamos Sirius, quítate de ahí, todavía estoy enfadada contigo.- pero realmente en el tono de su voz que ese enfado no era tal.

Sirius se alejó inmediatamente de ella lloriqueando y acariciándose la oreja con la pata delantera, no se le había olvidado su última advertencia. El gesto le hizo sonreír a Andrea que cuando estaba a punto de pasar la mano por la cabeza de Cornamenta, éste había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba James colocándose correctamente las gafas.

-Vámonos Canuto, parece que esta noche el par de enamorados se han empeñado en fastidiarnos la excursión

Cuando James y Sirius, ambos en su forma humana, se hubieron marchado, Remus se acercó sigilosamente a Andrea, como si tuviera miedo de que fuese un espejismo y que al acercase fuera a desaparecer. Ella se había quedado estática, observando la elegancia con la que andaba y la ternura que seguían irradiando sus ojos color miel, seguía siendo él. Era un lobo precioso con el pelo castaño, del mismo tono que el suyo. Tenía un porte majestuoso, andaba con la misma elegancia y suavidad que siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora con el grácil movimiento de tener cuatro patas. Se acercó hasta ella y rozó su cadera con el morro, tenía los ojos cerrados y aspiraba despacio intentando captar todo su aroma. Ella sonrió al ver esa muestra de cariño, que se parecía tanto a lo que le hacía como humano, siempre le había gustado rozar su cara contra la de ella, porque así decía que notaba que era de verdad y no una mala pasada en un sueño precioso. Remus le mordió la manga de la camisa y tiró de ella hacia las mantas en las que él había estado tumbado.

-¿Eso significa que quieres que me siente?- le preguntó ella divertida mientras tiraba de su manga hacia abajo- Está bien, ya estoy sentada. ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Remus movió la cabeza una vez para confirmar que entendía perfectamente cada una de sus palabras. Andrea se había sentado entre las mantas con las piernas flexionadas un poco abiertas y Remus se coló entre ellas para acercarse a su cara y empezar a lamerle la cara, mucho más animado que había estado momentos antes. Andrea le abrazó apretándolo fuerte contra ella y pasando las manos por el lomo.

-Uish, qué suavito estás- le dijo zafándose con dificultad de sus lametazos- Pareces de peluche.

Una vez que se pasó la emoción del momento y las ganas de abrazarse sin condición, Remus, sentado entre las piernas de ella, se quedó parado interrogándola con los ojos. No se quejaba en absoluto por que ella estuviera allí, pero quería saber qué significaba.

-Está bien, deja de mirarme así, ahora te cuento por qué estoy aquí. He estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste esta tarde y en todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos últimos meses y me he dado cuenta de que lo que menos me importaba es que hubieses besado a Lavender. Fue un golpe muy duro, pero sé que las circunstancias en las que pasaron te salvan. No deberías volver a probar el whisky de fuego-como respuesta a la broma de Andrea, Remus le pegó con el morro en la barbilla haciendo que ella se riera más- Ahora en serio, cariño, esta tarde lo he pasado fatal, bueno lo cierto es que llevo dos meses pasándolo muy mal. He intentado hacerme la fuerte, simular que te había olvidado, que ya no me importaba nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros. Sé que he sido muy dura contigo, que te he echado de mi vida y que eso te estaba matando como me estaba matando a mí.

Andrea empezó a ponerse triste, estaba recordando las veces que se había escapado de la habitación en medio de la noche para poder llorar sin despertar a sus compañeras. Le había echado de su vida porque era incapaz de seguir respirando cuando lo tenía cerca. Le quería con toda su alma, le quería tanto que le dolía tenerle cerca, por eso tenía que esconderse detrás de una máscara de mujer fatal que poco a poco la había estado consumiendo. Él le había abierto los ojos. Por la tarde con su inocencia, con su cariño, con el enorme amor que le tenía expresado siempre en las palabras más dulces; después le habló desde la experiencia de un hombre que mira atrás para ver la película de su vida, que se ha entendido a sí mismo y ha superado parte de sus miedos, aunque haya ganado otros por el camino. No podía dejar pasar al hombre que más la querría en su vida, eso ya lo haría en el futuro, según había podido percibir entre líneas en la conversación del espejo. Ahora lo tenía a él, a sólo un palmo de su cara, mirándola como si el resto del mundo no existiera incluso aunque sus ojos estuviesen en el cuerpo de un lobo.

Remus vio que empezaba a ponerse triste, ese silencio, esa mirada. Ya no le importaba nada de lo que hubiera pasado, no se acordaba que a penas unas horas antes él había estado llorando amargamente por su comportamiento, porque no le había dado esperanza, ahora la tenía ahí, tan calmada como siempre, tan tremendamente delicada, la veían más guapa que nunca. Quería consolarla y por un momento se le olvidó que no tenía forma humana, con la pata delantera le hizo unos gestos cariñosos en la cara sacándole una sonrisa que hizo que para él la noche ya hubiese pasado.

-¿Cómo consigues ser siempre tan tierno?- empezó a pasarle los dedos desde la cabeza hasta el morro, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelo- No te lo vas a creer, pero he hablado contigo, por el espejo. Sigues siendo muy atractivo a pesar de rondar los cuarenta. Él me ha ayudado a entenderte, a saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza, que ya me lo podías haber contado tú, ¡¡cabezota!!- le dio en la cabeza un par de golpecitos- y aquí me tienes, compartiendo contigo esta noche, para que no pienses que es una parte de tu vida que me está vetada, para compartir contigo tu dolor, porque me he dado cuenta de que quiero compartirlo contigo todo antes de que esto se acabe. Sí, no pongas esa cara, tú también sabes que lo nuestro no va a llegar a este tiempo, que se perderá en el camino. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me sigues queriendo como ahora, o al menos eso me has dicho.

Se abrazó otra vez a Remus pasando la cara entre su pelo suave, por fin sentía que estaba donde necesitaba estar y con quien necesitaba estar. Remus se dejó abrazar, olisqueando su pelo, sabiendo que volvía a tenerla. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! ¡Cómo la había necesitado!

-Me he sentido tan sola sin ti, yo también te necesito para vivir, yo también esperaba que me sonrieras por la mañana, sí ya lo sé, no hay quién me entienda, eso es lo que dice James, pero es que he vivido en una contradicción absoluta que me estaba matando. No he dejado de quererte ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando te vi besar a Lavender de esa forma, me hubiera borrado la memoria para que mi cerebro me dejase volver contigo, pero no me dejaba. Cuando pensaba en perdonarte, en olvidarlo todo, sentía que me estaba traicionando a mí misma y eso me hacía sentirme muy mal.

Remus entendió que no quería oír más, que para él eran más que suficiente el que ella hubiese vuelto, eso lo significaba todo. Le puso la pata en la boca pidiéndole así que no siguiera, que para él todo estaba bien, que lo único que quería era tenerla, no quería ni disculpas ni explicaciones, sólo a ella.

-No, cariño, déjame terminar. Yo he necesitado entenderte y quiero que tú entiendas por qué me he portado así contigo todo este tiempo. Cada vez que me decías todas esas cosas tan lindas todo se hacía más cuesta arriba, me debilitabas hasta puntos que ni yo misma era capaz de controlar y eso me volvía loca, por eso te necesitaba lejos; tenía que pensar, que aclarar mis ideas, tenía que buscar para mi cerebro una explicación coherente de por qué actuabas de la forma en que lo hacías, de por qué no eres capaz de tener una relación conmigo, de por qué huyes del compromiso. Y la he encontrado, por eso ahora no me importa nada, por eso he dejado de hacerle caso a mi cerebro, aunque sólo sea por esta vez en la vida, quiero tenerte, quiero sentirte, quiero que llegue la mañana para poder besarte, para saber que volvemos a ser uno, como siempre.

La noche siguió avanzando para ellos entre caricias y gestos de cariño. Andrea le contó mil cosas que se le ocurrían, cosas sin sentido, monólogos banales en los que lo único que importaba es que ellos estaban juntos, que habían dejado atrás sus diferencias. Recordó para él anécdotas divertidas que solo conocían ellos, momentos en los que habían estado el uno para el otro independientemente del calificativo que se hubieran dado, ¡qué importaba en ese momento que fuesen amigos o que fuesen pareja! Recordando todos esos momentos Andrea se dio cuenta de que realmente lo suyo era un compromiso, no tendrían un futuro juntos pero eso no importaban porque llevaban una vida juntos y sabía por encima de todas las cosas que le seguiría queriendo para siempre.

El ambiente relajado y la buena compañía le jugó una mala pasada a Andrea. Llevaba sin dormir bien desde que habían discutido. Cada noche le rondaban las dudas y el dolor, aliados para que su cuerpo no descansara, así que cuando, al lado de Remus, sus dudas y su dolor la abandonaron, su cuerpo reaccionó en forma de cansancio. Ella quería mantenerse despierta, estar con él, quería acompañarle en su transformación hasta volver a ver su cuerpo perfecto. Sabía que dolía y quería estar ahí para él, pero un bostezo tras otro le anunciaba que sería un trabajo duro. Remus no pudo ignorar su cansancio y sabía muy bien que era lo que pretendía, pero ya daba igual que estuviera o que no, no podía dolerle nada con ella cerca. Intentó tumbarla empujándola con las patas delanteras, pero ella se resistía, pensando que era un juego. Viendo que no funcionaba, mordió el cuello de su camisa y tiro de él hacia abajo; Andrea tuvo que ceder antes de ahogarse y cuando vio que él se acomodaba a su lado y cerraba los ojos entendió perfectamente qué era lo que pretendía.

-No, mi vida, no quiero dormir- hizo el intento de levantarse pero Remus volvió a tirar de ella para acostarla- quiero estar contigo cuando te transformes, quiero...- Como había hecho antes, le tapo la boca con una de sus patas, ignorando sus razones para mantenerse despierta- Está bien, me duermo, pero tú te duermes conmigo.

Remus se acurrucó a su lado observándola dormir, ella no tardó mucho en caer en un sueño profundo en el que se le dibujaba constantemente una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando empezó a notar los dolores en su cuerpo supo que por fin la luna estaba cediendo el paso a la mañana. Se separó de ella con mucho cuidado y dejó que el tiempo hiciese su trabajo. Fue la transformación menos dolorosa de toda su vida, no le quitó los ojos de encima y viéndola dormir tan apaciblemente supo que no había nada en el mundo que le pudiera doler más que tenerla lejos. Empezó a ponerse la ropa con gesto cansado, le dolían todos los músculos y esta vez le había salido una fea herida a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Entre las ventanas cegadas se colaban algunos rayos de luz iluminando levemente la habitación. Vio cómo Andrea empezaba a moverse, haciéndose la remolona para despertar y se olvidó de la camiseta para acostarse a su lado, a apenas cinco centímetros de su rostro.

Sentía que la estaban observando y empezó a abrir los ojos pesadamente sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, cuando pudo enfocar correctamente vio el rostro de Remus mirándola con una sonrisa. Se llevó una decepción al ver que no la había despertado para acompañarle pero tenerle tan cerca y tan feliz hizo que su pecho se expandiera y no pudiese reprimir una enorme sonrisa.

-Has vuelto- le susurró él. Ella afirmó sonriente con la cabeza- ¿Eso significa que eres mía?

-Eso significa que siempre lo he sido.

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaba, se miraron a lo ojos con tanto cariño que sin darse cuenta se estaban besando despacio, saboreándose para recordar lo que sentían al hacerlo. Tenían la mano en la cara del otro, acariciándose y jugando con el pelo. A veces se paraban y se sonreían en silencio, sólo tenían que saber que estaban ahí, que volvían a tenerse el uno al otro. Desaparecieron los miedos a perderse, las decepciones, las añoranzas, ahora sólo tenían sus besos, el suave roce de su piel. Pasaron así un rato hasta terminar abrazados, Andrea reposaba la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del chico mientras se acariciaban.

-¿Te duele mucho?- le preguntó sin levantar la cabeza, muy concentrada en dibujar círculos con su dedo en el pecho de él.

-Contigo aquí, me duele menos.

-No quería dormirme, yo quería estar contigo cuando te transformaras- lloriqueó Andrea sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz.

-Hubiera sido lo mismo, cariño. Sólo he tenido que mirarte dormir y todo ha sido más fácil. A mí me basta con que estés a mi lado.

-¿Has dormido algo?

-¡Nop! Me he pasado toda la noche mirándote. Estás tan preciosa cuando duermes que no he sido capaz de cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo de que al volver abrirlos ya no estuvieras; no sabes lo que significa para mí que estés aquí.

Andrea levantó la cabeza y le besó para volver momentos después a la misma posición. Se sentía tremendamente protegida bajo su brazo y le encantaba recostarse sobre su pecho para oír cómo le latía el corazón.

-Remsie

-No me llames así- le dijo divertido- Es lo más cursi que he oído en mi vida.

-¡Tú si que eres cursi!- le contestó ella riéndose- Es que tú me llamas Andy, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

-Pienso estar tan cerca de ti toda la vida, que no hará falta que me llames.

-¿Ves como eres un cursi?- Volvió a levantarse y le vio con un fingido gesto de enfado- Pero yo te quiero muchísimo así.

-Te he echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo- siguió él ya más serio enredándose los dedos con su pelo largo- Llegué a pensar que no volverías, que nunca habías sido mía; pero cuando te olí esta noche todo cambió. No podías haber venido hasta aquí solo para seguir pisoteándome.

-Me ha hecho mucha ilusión verte transformado en lobo. He sentido que entraba en tu vida sin tapujos, sin puertas cerradas. Ha sido muy importante para mí. Además- su tono de voz se volvió más alegre- eres un lobo muy bonito, tienes un pelo muy suave- le pasó la mano por el pecho donde lo único que podía resaltar eran los pectorales, ahora un poco más desarrollados después de la noche de lobo- Ahora como no tienes ni un pelo.

Se irguió deprisa esperando la reacción de Remus que se lanzó hacia ella por haberse reído de él, pero cuando la alcanzó solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza al ver su sonrisa. Cuando la tenía entre sus brazos empezó a hacerle cosquillas a modo de venganza, no hacía falta esmerarse mucho porque en ese momento cualquier caricia en algún punto estratégico hacía que no pudiera parar de reírse. Lo mejor de esos momentos eran lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, podían decirse las cosas más tiernas o darse las caricias más apasionadas y acabar siempre riéndose de corazón.

-Esta noche, - empezó a decir Remus apoyado sobre su mano, mientras ella estaba tumbada- mientras dormías, he visto la luna reflejada en tu rostro y por primera vez me he dado cuenta de esa belleza de la que habla la gente.

-¡Pero qué meloso eres!- Andrea se sentó y le dio un beso bien merecido por su comentario último.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio mirándose a los ojos con tanta profundidad que podían tocarse el alma y sentirse más felices. En un momento el rostro de Remus se ensombreció, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo muy grave.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-No entiendo que no estemos juntos en el futuro. No soy capaz de comprender que esta tarde te dijera por el espejo que te sigo queriendo como ahora, pero que no seguimos juntos. Yo ahora soy incapaz de tenerte lejos. Casi me muero en estos meses y podía verte todos los días.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero me has dicho que pasarán muchas cosas en los años que vienen y que no todas son buenas.- respondió ella pensativa.

-¿Y si ya no me quieres?-fue más un pensamiento en alto que una pregunta, el miedo a que fuese ella quien no quisiera su relación.

-¡Escúchame una cosa!- se puso de rodilla y le agarró la cara con las dos manos- Siempre, ¿me oyes bien? Siempre te voy a querer como ahora, lo sé, me lo dice el corazón y tú sabes que muy pocas veces le hago caso. Remus, no sé qué es lo que pasará, pero te juro que me pasaría la vida a tu lado, me encantaría despertarme cada día como hoy, contigo junto a mi cara, pasaría contigo todas las lunas llenas durante el resto de mi vida y curaría tus heridas al día siguiente, sería capaz de dejar que me mordieras para estar más cerca de ti.

-¡No digas eso nunca!- le recriminó él enfadado.-No sabes lo que esto. Nunca me vuelvas a decir algo así-su voz se había calmado y le hablaba casi en un susurro, casi un ruego.

Le sonrió con cariño y afirmó con la cabeza recordando sus palabras, estaba totalmente convencido de que aquello que les separase tendría que venir de fuera. Se había conmovido y la abrazó tan fuerte que perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo sobre las mantas. Entre risas, él, que había quedado encima, empezó a acariciarle el pelo, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella, observándola maravillado como si estuviese contemplando un ángel.

-Tendré que agradecerme a mi versión adulta que estés aquí hoy.-bromeó- No sé qué te habrá dicho para que me entiendas.

-Sólo me ha contado lo que te pasa por la cabeza. Ahora sólo quiero que estemos juntos, me da igual que seamos pareja o que sólo seamos amigos.

-¡Oh, cariño! Cuánto me alegro de oír eso.

A pesar de que las palabras de Andrea eran totalmente sinceras, Remus la conocía demasiado bien como para no notar el deje de decepción que se albergó en sus ojos al ver que él no la contradecía y asumía un nuevo compromiso. Durante el tiempo que habían estado separados, sólo había pensado en recuperarla, en conseguir que ella le perdonara su "infidelidad", pero se había olvidado del miedo que sentía siempre a comprometerse. Eso no tenía importancia, lo que contaba era que ella le volviese a decir que le quería para que todo su mundo volviese a girar. Quizá ese miedo había sido su final y era una cosa tan tonta, ¿qué importaba ahora asumir un compromiso más si al fin y al cabo lo suyo era una relación, se llamase como se llamase?

-¿Sabes una cosa?-le preguntó él besándole tímidamente los labios- Últimamente no me gusta mucho eso de que seamos amigos- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- No quiere decir que no quiera ser tu amigo. Quiero ser tu amigo- le dio un beso en la cara- quiero ser tu novio- la besó en la nariz- quiero estar contigo toda la vida aunque mi yo futuro diga que no- siguió besándole en cada centímetro de la cara en cada cosa que le decía- quiero ser el que se despierte contigo cada mañana. Tu consuelo en los momentos tristes, tu apoyo cuando lo necesites. Algún día, me gustaría ser tu marido- ella sonrió más tontamente que en cualquier momento de esa noche mientras él seguía concentrado en besar toda su cara- Quiero ser el que forme una familia contigo, aunque eso signifique que tengamos que adoptarla. Quiero ser... mmmm... ¡Ah, sí! Quiero ser tu amante – esta vez el beso se lo dio en el cuello intentando hacerle cosquillas mientras él se reían.

Siguieron riéndose con su juego habitual de hacerse cosquillas y besos exagerados, Andrea se sentía completamente feliz y le miró a los ojos una de las veces que se encontraron.

-¿De verdad?- él le afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Y tu miedo al compromiso?

-Tengo más miedo a perderte.

Volvieron a besarse con ternura, pero cada vez sus besos se volvían más largos, más apasionados y sus manos cada vez se movían a más velocidad acariciando todo su cuerpo. Una de las veces que Andrea pasó la mano por su espalda, sintió cómo él se estremecía y ahogaba un quejido. Rápidamente se separó de él y salió de debajo de su cuerpo para examinarle preocupada la herida.

-Tenemos que ir a la enfermería ahora mismo. ¿has visto cómo tienes la espalda? ¡Madre mía! ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?

Remus la tomó con una mano como pudo y volvió a empujarla sobre el suelo sintiéndose enormemente feliz por su preocupación. Definitivamente era la mujer de su vida, podía besarle con la misma pasión que se preocupaba por él, ignorando por completo lo que ella pudiese desear en ese momento sólo para que él estuviese bien.

-Ven aquí- la colocó de nuevo en la misma posición, sintiendo su cuerpo debajo de él aunque ella se resistía un poco a seguir con todo aquello mientras él no se cuidara- Llevo dos meses sin poder acariciarte, sin poder besarte- empezó a besarle el cuello y a bajar por el escote que dejaba abierto la camisa- dos meses sin ver tu cuerpo, sin poder tocarte, sin tenerte. No pienses que una herida en la espalda me va a hacer dejar escapar este momento, señorita Markins. No voy a dejarte salir de aquí en muuuuuucho tiempo.- le dijo con una mirada cómplice.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en sexo después de lo de esta noche?- le preguntó riéndose, pero encantada por todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Es que Sirius me ha dicho esta mañana que o me reconciliaba contigo o acabaría perdiendo mi toque de merodeador y, claro, te veo aquí, tan bonita, diciéndome que me quieres mucho y no me puedo resistir.

-¡Qué tontín eres! Aish – le abrazó por el cuello y lo estrujó mucho cortándole casi la respiración- Si es que te quiero más...- se quedaron un rato observándose, no hacía falta que se dijeran nada, porque sabían todo lo que se habían dicho antes en momento similares, pero el cerebro de Andrea nunca la dejaba actuar con la libertad que le hubiese gustado- ¡Un momento! ¡Tenemos clase!

Remus empezó a reírse y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de ella, definitivamente su racionalidad no tenía límites. Levantó la cabeza y la miró, vio que no estaba bromeando y que parecía preocupada por faltar a clase así que la besó repentinamente.

-Yo no tengo que ir hoy a clase- puso la misma carita de pena que Sirius les había enseñado a usar- Estoy convaleciente y necesito a alguien que me cuide. – empezó a levantarse muy despacio para dejar a Andrea que se pusiera de pie- ¡Una pena! Tendré que buscar a alguien que quiera cuidar de mí.

Andrea se quedó pensativa ante la broma de su chico, al fin y al cabo Lily cogía unos apuntes muy buenos y sabía de buena tinta que se los pasaría ella misma a mano si le contaba lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo haciendo que los dos volvieran a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Dónde vas tú?- le preguntó ella simulando estar enfadada- Ya te he dicho que si alguien tiene que cuidarte, lo hago yo.

-¿Y las clases?- la tentó él

-¿Qué clases?- Andrea se hizo la tonta con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su cara que hizo que él la quisiese aún más

Empezaron a besarse el cuello sabiendo que eso era el comienzo de todo, se acariciaban cada rincón de su cuerpo pero la ropa empezaba a estorbarles.

-No me gusta tu camisa- le susurró en el oído mientras hacía esfuerzos por desabrocharla.

-Pues me la regalaste tú- ella le dejaba que se peleara con los botones mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja para ponerle más nervioso.

-Seguro que no- le contestó con esfuerzo deshaciéndose del último botón y dejando ver el sostén negro que llevaba- Si te la hubiese regalado yo, la habría comprado con cremallera ¡Qué duro es esto de los botones!

-Es que has perdido la práctica.

-Pues tendrás que dejar que me entrene.

Se quedaron de rodillas uno frente a otro, abrazados y sin camisa. Sintieron cómo al mismo tiempo un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando las pieles de sus cuerpos se rozaron. Era como sentirse en casa. No había nervios, no era la primera vez que ocurría, sólo había mucho cariño y muchas ganas de demostrarse cuanto se querían a base de caricias y besos. El corchete del sostén no supuso para Remus el mismo problema que los botones y se libró de él enseguida dejando visibles sus senos pequeños y redondos, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado él mismo, cuando la vio así no se lanzó a besarla sino que la contempló con una enorme sonrisa; la miró a la cara y vio que ella hacía lo mismo. La estrechó con todo el amor del mundo, ignorando que pudiesen estar más o menos excitados, era suya, por fin sentía que de verdad era suya.

-No me dejes nunca- le susurró en el oído.

Se besaron cada poro de la piel que tenían al descubierto despertando aún más los sentidos y aumentado su placer y sus ganas por empezar, era un juego cruel y a la vez maravilloso que siempre les había gustad. Quitarse los vaqueros sólo fue objeto de más risas. "Si lo sé me traigo el chándal" fue el comentario de Remus cuando sus vaqueros ajustados se empeñaban en quedarse colocados perfectamente en sus piernas. Sabían que era el origen de nuevas historias para contarse cuando estuvieran aburridos y se reían con nuevas bromas que sólo ellos podían entender. No tenían ninguna prisa y disfrutaban de cada momento acariciando cada pedazo de piel que se les mostraba hasta quedarse totalmente desnudos.

Remus la recostó otra vez y tomó sus manos, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, empezó a besarlas subiendo hasta uno de los hombros para pasar después al pecho, se regodeó acariciando con sus labios cada centímetro y mirándola cómo se contraía por el placer. Siguió explorando su cuerpo mientras las manos seguían jugando a encontrarse, el momento de las palabras había desaparecido, ahora sólo se oían gemidos suaves y respiraciones demasiado profundas cuando se tocaba algún punto sensible. Ella intentó cambiar la posición para ser ahora quien devolviese los mismos placeres que él le había dado, pero él negó con la cabeza y volvió a pasar los brazos por debajo de los de ella dejándola presa bajo su cuerpo. No había problemas de comodidad, sus cuerpos habían crecido el uno junto al otro, habían aprendido juntos y conocían cada detalle del otro.

Le retiró los largos mechones de la cara para dejarla libre y así besarla sin problemas, sus respiraciones ahora algo más tranquilas iban al mismo ritmo. Los besos eran suaves, intercambiados con miradas cómplices, se pasaban la lengua por los labios haciendo que tuvieran que mordérselos para evitar el cosquilleo. Andrea empezó a sentirlo con la misma pausa y tranquilidad con que la estaba besando, con el mismo cariño. Le acariciaba la espalda, teniendo cuidado de no alcanzar su herida, pero clavando cada vez más los dedos en ella en la medida en que lo sentía más adentro. De los besos suaves y las caricias pasaron a movimientos cada vez más rápidos, no había problemas de coordinación; sus sonrisas eran rotas por algún gemido demasiado alto o alguna respiración ahogada por el placer.

Sabían que faltaba poco para conseguir su clímax y Andrea, sirviéndose de la debilidad de Remus en ese momento, consiguió cambiar la posición dejándole a él abajo. Así podían verse en perspectiva, acariciarse con más soltura, sin dejar sus movimientos rítmicos que les estaban llevando a placeres que llevaban mucho tiempo sin probar. Andrea se acercó para besarle el cuello, y él al sentir su respiración agitada aumentó el movimiento consiguiendo que ambos acabasen sintiendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Con la respiración muy agitada Andrea se dejó caer cansada sobre su pecho. Ahora llegaba la otra parte, volvían las caricias, los momentos de intimidad y de cariño en los que se habían prometido tantas veces que se querrían siempre. Andrea se sentía como un bebé en brazos de su madre cuando le oía el corazón, tan acompasado, tan suave, como él. Él la tenía abrazada con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba el pelo.

-Nunca te he sentido tan mía como hoy.

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y le besó en los labios para volver otra vez a la misma posición.

-¿Te he contado alguna vez la leyenda de las almas gemelas?-

-Creo que no. A ver cuéntamela.- Le encantaba oírla hablar teniéndola así, completamente desnuda apoyada en su pecho como si fuera la criatura más indefensa de la naturaleza.

-Se dice que en el principio de los tiempos, todos tenían dos cabezas, cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos, pero una sola alma. Una vez, un mago muy poderoso, tuvo una discusión terriblemente fuerte con su otra mitad y deseó poder tenerla lo más lejos posible, así que para poder calmar su rabia, cogió la varita y separó a todos, uno a uno, en dos mitades que formaron dos cuerpos perfectos, pero tenían el alma divida. Así que desde entonces cada persona está condenada a buscar la otra mitad de su alma para sentirse completa.

-Yo creo que ya hemos cumplido nuestra condena .

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

N/A: Hola a todos!!! Q tal estáis?? Yo bien, liadilla como siempre pero muy bien. Bueno el caso es que estoy aki otra vez y entre las dudas más importantes que tengo que contestar está que Andrea no está muerta, Remus le dijo a Harry que era "una perfecta muggle del Norte de Escocia" y así es, sigue viva y perfectamente, aunque por supuesto Remus y ella no siguen juntos, aunque eso ya es otra historia. Tb me habeis preguntado que cómo volverán los merodeadores, bueno para eso falta todavía mucho mucho, para los que piensen que le queda poco al fic les dire que ahora empieza una linea argumental nueva que nos llevara mucho capis de cabeza, sobretodo a mi que la tengo q escribir jejejejejeej.

Y creo que ya está, solo daros las gracias por seguir ahí y por dejar unos reviews tan increíbles. Sois geniales.

Un besazo


	20. Alianza de enemigos

CAPÍTULO 20 Alianza de enemigos

Febrero entró con un nuevo partido de quidditch, esta vez protagonizado por Griffindor, que se jugaba ante Ravenclaw el primer puesto en el campeonato. El buen trato que los leones tenían con sus vecinos de mesa se vio en esa semana mucho más que roto. No se llegaba a los problemas que planteaban los slitherin pero las águilas no se amilanaron ante las claras expectativas de derrota que se les presentaban. Sirius se había tomado tan en serio el choque frontal, que hacía dos semanas que no mantenía sus típicos coqueteos con una chica de séptimo de la casa ravenclaw que bebía los vientos por él, fijando su atención en una compañera de habitación de Ginny, que se pasaba el día pavoneándose frente a la mayoría de las chicas por su compañía.

Durante la comida, Sirius había intentado arrastrar a James con él, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en una discusión con Harry, así que se vio obligado a separar con un gran esfuerzo a Remus de Andrea para arrastrarlo a la esquina de la mesa en la que Susan, su nueva chica, estaba sentada con algunas de sus compañeras de curso. Andrea se pasó la mitad de la comida mirando, de manera disimulada, los movimientos de su ahora novio, que se veía poco menos que acosado por las amigas de Susan, sin embargo se sintió completamente feliz y se prometió a sí misma compensarle en cuanto le tuviese cerca, cuando vio cómo él la señalaba al mismo tiempo que las chicas la saludaban cortés pero disgustadamente.

Después de aguantar durante un cuarto de hora la más que sabida sarta de frases vacías y sin sentido que Sirius usaba con cada nueva conquista, Remus empezó a mostrar su desesperación, pero aún le costó un tiempo que su amigo la captara y se despidiera con un guiño que terminó despertando las carcajadas del licántropo.

-Joder, Lunático¿no puedes estar separado de Andrea más de media hora o qué?- recriminó Sirius mientras Andrea recompensaba a Remus con un beso por el gesto que había tenido antes.

-¿Envidia?- fue su respuesta socarrona mientras se acomodaban en los huecos que había entre Andrea y James.

-¿Yo? –contestó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido – No sé por qué iba a tenerla.

-Porque eres el único merodeador sin novia- se unió Andrea.

-Un momento, pequeña.- chuleó Sirius- dudo mucho que Peter tenga novia. Además que sepáis los dos que cada mañana bendigo mi suerte por mantenerme alejado del... del... –hizo gestos como si la palabra le diera alergia.

-¿Amor?

-Eso. Yo soy... ¿cómo te diría?- se movió un poco su elegante melena adquiriendo una pose interesante- Soy patrimonio de la humanidad.

Sus dos amigos estallaron en risas. Definitivamente el ego de Sirius y sus payasadas no conocían límite. Remus le estampó la servilleta en la cara antes de ponerse a comer aunque con cierta dificultad, porque era incapaz de parar de reír. Sirius al ver que sus amigos se estaban cachondeando de él intentó buscar ayuda en James, pero continuaba discutiendo con Harry delante de un pergamino.

-¿Me quieres escuchar de una vez?

James parecía estar desesperado, le arrancó la pluma a Harry y empezó a dibujar en el pergamino un montón de flechas. El diagrama del campo de quidditch era un absoluto caos incompresible para cualquiera excepto para los dos.

-James, no podemos hacer eso. No tenemos necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo tan grande contra Ravenclaw y además no tenemos tiempo para practicarlos.

-Han mejorado mucho- protestaba James- Los he estado observando todo el mes.

-Escúchame.-Harry con el gesto cansado después de media hora de discusión luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por controlarse y evitar una bronca con su padre- Yo los llevo observando muchos años, la única que falta del equipo anterior es Cho.

-¿Quién es Cho?

James no entendía esa cordialidad en medio de su discusión sobre tácticas de quidditch y le pilló de sorpresa.

-Su primera novia- aclaró Ginny desde el asiento de enfrente con un considerable gesto de enfado.

Harry suspiró desesperado y se tapó la cara con las manos. Esa mañana había discutido con Ginny, porque otra vez había vuelto a hacer referencia a su posible muerte frente a Voldemort. Sabía que se acercaba el final de su vida en el colegio y ni podía ni quería estar continuamente bajo el halo protector de Dumbledore. Eso unido a los continuos mimos de su madre a la que cuanto más cerca tenía más echaba de menos, había incrementado su afán por enfrentarse a Voldemort y con ello la asunción de que posiblemente moriría en el intento. A Ginny le había costado demasiado hacerse a la idea de que una profecía le señalaba como asesino o asesinado, como para que ahora él quisiese acelerar todo el proceso. Se sentía cansado, a penas había dormido, así que intentaba alargar el mayor tiempo posible el tener la cara tapada, sin ver a nadie con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que en cuanto volviera a la realidad, Ginny tendría una importante cara de enfado y James seguiría ahí para mortificarle más con sus maravillosas ideas sobre quidditch y sobre lo cabezota que él era por no aceptarlas.

Efectivamente no se equivocaba, después de un momento de desconcierto por el choque entre la pareja, James volvió a sentirse impaciente por continuar informando a Harry sobre el equipo de Ravenclaw y las necesarias técnicas que él altruistamente había ideado para conseguir ganar.

-¿Estamos a lo que estamos o qué?- Tiró de las manos de su hijo obligándole de nuevo a hacerle caso.- Me importa poco quien fue tu primera novia ¿sabes? Estamos hablando de quidditch

-Ella era la buscadora y el nuevo no es mucho mejor que ella.- le respondió Harry aburrido y cansado.-Y ahora escúchame. Tú buscas un estilo de golpeadores que no tenemos, ni Jack ni Andrew juegan como tú quieres y eso no puede cambiarse.

-Pues cámbialos a ellos- respondió sin pensar James harto de no poder salirse con la suya.

-No voy a echar a ninguno de mis jugadores ¿entendido? Ya sé que ellos no son los gemelos pero no son malos y lo que tengo claro es que no puedo decirles que se vayan solo porque a ti no te gusten.

-¿Por qué has tenido que sacar la sensibilidad de Lily?- reclamó en un gruñido, llamando la atención de Sirius, que les observaba divertido.- ¡Esto es quidditch!

-Mira James, no he dormido, he discutido con Ginny y tú no me estás dejando comer y para colmo estás cuestionándome como capitán. Te agradezco la ayuda pero me estás desesperando ¡Este no es tu equipo!-terminó gritándole harto de su insistencia.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa?- medió Sirius sonriente mientras empezaba a degustar su plato.

-¡Nada!- contestaron los dos a la vez algo más alto de lo normal. Al ver que por primera vez se ponían de acuerdo en algo en aquella mañana se miraron enfadados y empezaron a comer.

-El imbécil éste no quiere hacerme caso- le gruñó James peleándose con unas patatas- Es un orgulloso cabezota que no quiere aceptar mis ideas ¡y son muy buenas!.

Harry le miró irritado escuchándole hablar con Sirius sobre su cabezonería. No podía cambiar su equipo de la noche a la mañana, sus ideas podían ser buenas y no las quería ignorar, pero no podía ir metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos intentando imponer sus teorías. Nunca echaría a uno de sus jugadores por muy padre suyo que fuera James.

-A ver que piense- Sirius luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no carcajearse en la cara de su mejor amigo que se veía considerablemente enfadado con la negativa de Harry- Has dicho que la sensibilidad era de Lily ¿no?-se paró unos segundo como si estuviese meditando, aumentando de esa manera el enfado de James- Es probable, pero yo diría que lo de orgulloso cabezota es herencia Potter.

En ese momento y al ver cómo a James empezaban a salirle chispas de los ojos empezó a reírse sin control; Harry, que había oído su observación y que era conciente de que realmente su padre no sólo le había dejado en herencia una cámara llena de oro también empezó a reírse; así que James se vio entre los dos, completamente enfadado, sabiendo que era el objeto de sus burlas.

-¿Ahora le defiendes?- le gritó a Sirius fuera de sus casillas.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, siéntate. Sólo era una broma- tiró de él para volver a colocarlo en la silla luchando de nuevo consigo mismo por no reírse- No es que no te defienda, pero entiende... que él es mi ahijado.

Sirius sabía que eso enfadaría a James aún más y ese día se había levantado con ganas de picarle, de manera que volvió a reírse otra vez, hasta que James le dio una colleja tan fuerte que le dejó totalmente despeinado.

-Lo siento, Harry- empezó mientras se acariciaba la zona del golpe- pero si cada vez que te defienda el orgulloso cabezota éste- tuvo que retirarse un poco para evitar un nuevo golpe de su amigo- me va a dar una leche como la que me ha dado, voy a tener que delegar mis funciones en Remus. Yo sé que no habrá padrino como yo, pero necesito conservar mi melena intacta para nuevas víctimas.

El comentario de Sirius como siempre consiguió distender el ambiente, y aunque James se veía todavía ofendido con Harry por no hacerle caso, pasó de los gruñidos ofensivos a la ignorancia, así que Sirius intentó hacer que su amigo entrara en razón a través de alguna broma cargada del extraño sentido común del que a veces solía hacer gala.

-No deberías torturar al chico con tus tácticas- empezó a hablar Sirius como el que no quiere la cosa, llamando la atención de los dos Potter- Tienes que entender que nadie es tan buen golpeador como yo.

Sirius siguió comiendo como si no hubiese dicho nada y James hizo intentos de estrellarse contra el plato, se estaba riendo, porque sabía que detrás de todo ese alarde de egocentrismo no había nada, solo era sus típicas bromas buscando hacerle reír y quitarle su mal humor, pero Harry, sin embargo, se quedó muy extrañado ¿Sirius golpeador¿desde cuándo?

-¿Has dicho que eres golpeador?- Se asomó por encima de la cabeza de su padre en uno de sus intentos por estamparse contra el plato- ¿Y yo por qué no me he enterado nunca de que estabas en el equipo?

James se quitó a Harry con un gesto brusco del brazo, todavía algo enfadado con él, aunque más relajado.

-¿Éste¡Éste que va a estar en el equipo!. Lo suyo es comentar el partido.- le explicó James dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a Sirius que había adoptado su pose de "no hay otro como yo".-Nunca ha querido entrar en el equipo.

-Es que me lo paso mucho mejor comentando el partido. Menos entrenamientos y más diversión.- Se puso de pie y cogió la mochila en un movimiento elegante- Pero Griffindor no conocerá nunca a uno como yo.

Los dos chicos Potter se encontraron a sí mismos haciendo el mismo gesto de desesperación divertida. Ese encuentro fue diferente para uno y para otro, así mientras que James se apresuró a recomponerse y aumentó su gesto de orgullo y enfado, Harry sintió cómo otra vez se le cogía un pellizco en el estómago al ver que encontrarse de frente con su padre era como mirarse a un espejo que mostraba otra realidad. Era tan parecido y al mismo tiempo tan diferente que podía sentirlo increíblemente lejos a pesar de tenerlo a unos centímetros.

El día no se estaba presentando muy prometedor. El desayuno había venido acompañado por la discusión con Ginny, que se auguraba con una complicada reconciliación, y la comida había sido protagonizada por los continuos desplantes de James, al que la noticia de que era su hijo sólo le había servido para llamarle Harry y para morderse la lengua antes de algún comentario insidioso cuando Lily estaba cerca. James y Remus salieron del comedor dejándole por fin solo ante su plato de comida, aunque se le había quitado el hambre. Odiaba toda aquella situación, odiaba su vida, afrontarla de cara le había llevado a que ahora Ginny no se sentara a su lado a reconfortarle por el comportamiento de su padre. Su padre¿cómo podía llamarle así? James no era nada más que una mala calcomanía de lo que su padre debía haber sido¿por qué se empeñaba en seguir negando la realidad? Sabía que mientras James no supiese lo ocurrido nunca le vería más allá de ser un chico arrogante que se parece demasiado a él.

-Hola, mi vida, te veo muy triste hoy.

Harry levantó la mirada del plato y se encontró con la bonita sonrisa de una pelirroja que intentaba reconfortarle con algunas caricias dulces. No era Ginny, pero no lo lamentó ni un segundo. Era su madre y a ella sí que podía llamarla así, había asumido el papel sin condiciones ni preguntas y cada día se esforzaba en demostrarle que era una pieza central de su vida.

-No estoy teniendo un buen día, pero muchas gracias por preguntar.

-No quiero verte triste.-Se levantó con su mochila en el hombro y le dio un beso en la cabeza después de revolverle el pelo- Tenemos clase dentro de un rato ¿vienes?

Se fue con Andrea y Lily a clase de encantamientos sin despedirse de Ginny. Le hubiera gustado saber dónde se habían metido Hermione y Ron, pero justo después de preguntárselo entendió que preferiría no saberlo, así que con una sonrisa se metió en la conversación sobre el último hechizo que iban manteniendo las dos chicas. Al pasar por el vestíbulo se habían encontrado a James y Remus manteniendo lo que parecía una conversación muy interesante acerca de Sirius, al que no dejaban de señalar, mientras hablaba con Patricia Brown.

-Estos son los últimos deberes- Sirius le entregó unos pergaminos a la chica que parecía muy satisfecha con el negocio.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no los he hecho mal a propósito?

-Por mucho que quieras fastidiar a Ravenclaw esta semana, Barker, sé de buena tinta que te encantará retransmitir conmigo el partido del sábado. Así que no te arriesgarías.

-Ahí me has pillado- se rindió Sirius con una sonrisa que para nada se parecía a las forzadas poses de modelo guaperas que usaba con sus ligues.

-Bueno pues nuestro trato termina aquí. Creo que McGonagall no entenderá muy bien la caída empicada de mis trabajos. Se había acostumbrado a ponerme un excelente en todos. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno en transformaciones?

-Me encantan, para nosotros es como un juego de niños.

-¡Qué suerte! Lo mío son las pociones. Aunque Snape... ¡oh¡Cómo le odio!.

-Ya tenemos algo en común. Snivellius siempre ha sido un gilipollas.

-¿Y tú de qué lo conoces? Has dicho que siempre ha sido, se supone que tú eres nuevo.

Sirius se vio en un apuro. Había hablado de más pero es que el tema de Snape le perdía, le odiaría siempre de eso podía estar seguro.

-¿Yo? De nada, es una forma de hablar. Esto... que estoy pensando que si quieres podía ayudarte con los trabajos. Ayudarte, no hacértelos, que ya mismo empezarán los exámenes y no quiero trabajo extra.

-¿Estás ligando conmigo?- preguntó Patricia descaradamente.

Sirius se vio completamente sorprendido por esa pregunta. Bajo ningún concepto se esperaba esa reacción porque realmente no estaba intentando ligar con ella y eso le preocupó. ¿Por qué no estaba intentado ligar con Brown?

-No- respondió más asustado que extrañado- Sólo quería ayudarte, no sé, como... ¿como amigos?

¿Amigo de una chica? Él no tenía más amigas que Lily y Andrea y sólo porque estaban dentro del campo de sus amigos. Para él esa respuesta fue todavía más chocante que para Patricia que vio cómo su descaro le había dejado algo cortado. Nunca esperó que el gran Anthony Barker se intimidara con esa broma. Para ella no tenía mucho atractivo, era el típico tío guapo que no veía más allá de su perfecta nariz, pero tenía que admitir que se reía con él y con sus absurdos intentos de creerse conocedor del mundo femenino y sobre todo tenía que admitir que necesitaba su ayuda en transformaciones.

-A ver que me aclare. – se recompuso ella- ¿Estás diciéndome que vendrías conmigo a la biblioteca para ayudarme a hacer los trabajos de McGonagall?-Sirius asintió, no era una cosa tan extraña ¿no?- Por mí perfecto, pero creo que tendrías que pagarme un plus de peligrosidad.

-¿Un plus de qué?

Ella comenzó a reírse por lo descolocado que se había quedado con la broma, pero realmente se estaba arriesgando bastante al aceptar su ayuda.

-De peligrosidad- le aclaró- Yo tenía una apacible vida hasta que tú decidiste comentar los partidos conmigo. Desde entonces hay alguna pirada que se dedica a insultarme por hablar contigo. De verdad que no sé que te ven- murmuró para sí.

-¡Eh! Sin insultar- le recriminó ofendido.

-Bueno, bueno, por mí encantada de aprobar transformaciones, pero espero que no me vea mucha gente sentarme contigo en la biblioteca. Aprecio mucho mi vida.

-Eres una exagerada.

-Hola, mi amor.

Susan se había abrazado a Sirius sin ninguna consideración de que él estuviese hablando con alguien. Con una mirada dura a Patricia la chica se enganchó a su brazo intentando marcar su territorio. Sirius estaba un poco perdido, entendía que Susan se pusiese celosa si lo veían tonteando con alguna chica, pero es que era Brown, no se le había pasado por la cabeza ligar con ella.

-¿Ves lo que te decía?

Los dos empezaron a reírse para disgusto de Susan, que la siguió un rato con una mirada furibunda mientras ella se alejaba acompañada por un chico de su casa.

-¿Quién era esa?- le preguntó enfadada.

Sirius se bajó hasta ponerse a la altura de su cara poniéndole las manos en cada hombro. Estaba divertido por la reacción, no entendía que las mujeres fueran tan celosas, él nunca se había puesto celoso con ninguna chica, creía que era una reacción idiota que no valía la pena. Había chicas a montones y él tenía siempre lo que quería, así que si alguno de sus ligues estaba con otro chico entendía que ya era hora de abrirse a nuevos campos y dejarle a ella hacer lo que quisiese.

-Brown.-le respondió simplemente ignorando sus celos- Ginny me ha dicho que está con vosotras en...

-Herbología, ya lo sé. No me gusta esa chica.

-Oh vamos Susan.- Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acompañó a donde estaban sus amigas esperándola para ir a Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas.- No seas celosa ¿quieres? No me gusta la gente así.

Le dio un beso en los labios que levantó la envidia de alguna de sus amigas y se dirigió a donde Remus y James parecían querer hacerle una radiografía con la mirada.

Los dos chicos habían estado observándole hablar con Patricia y parecían muy preocupados por su reacción, no les oían pero veían que no estaba haciendo uso de sus miradas cómplices ni de sus sonrisas programadas, estaba hablando como si hablara con alguno de ellos dos y eso no era normal en él. Aunque solo lo hiciese para pasar el rato o para bromear, Sirius siempre intentaba ligar con la chica con la que hablase.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que Sirius no está tonteando con Brown?- le hizo ver James a Remus mientras le observaban.- Eso no es normal en él.

-No, no lo es. A lo mejor es que no le gusta- Los dos se miraron sopesando lo que acababa de decir Remus llegando a la misma conclusión.

-No- contestaron a dúo.

-A Sirius no le importa que le gusten o no para intentar rendirlas a sus pies. Es una cuestión de orgullo.- comentó James conocedor mejor que nadie de las técnicas de su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo las habían practicado juntos.- Y esa chica no es fea.

-Yo diría que es muy mona.- aclaró Remus.

-Pero él ni si quiera la mira como si fuera una chica. –James meditó uno segundos y pareció muy preocupado.- ¡Un momento¿Y si se está enamorando?

-¿Sirius?- se sorprendió Remus- Pero si acaba de decirme que él es patrimonio de la humanidad y que bendice su suerte por no enamorarse.

-Ya pero Sirius es así. A mí me suena muy raro ¿Cuánto lleva con Susan?

-Creo que ayer hizo dos semanas ¿Por qué?

-¿Tanto? Esto ya es preocupante. Desde que está con ella no lo he visto tontear con otras y míralo- señaló a Sirius que en ese momento parecía algo cortado por lo que le acababa de decir ella- Si ni siquiera está poniendo la sonrisa esa de pasta dentífrica que usa él con las chicas.

-No sé, James, Sirius es tan raro para estas cosas. Mira ahí viene Susan.

Lo vieron saludarla y despedir a Patricia como si nada entre risas. Ellos estaban muy preocupados, Sirius enamorado era toda una novedad pero podía haberse esperado a llegar a su tiempo para hacerlo. Además Susan podía tener un cuerpo precioso pero no era el tipo de chica con el que nadie pudiese tener una conversación interesante y aunque Sirius alardeaba continuamente de sus payasadas, ambos sabían que le gustaba mantener conversaciones coherentes.

-¿Qué os pasa chicos?-Sirius se acercaba a ellos sonriente- Dejad de mirarme así o pensaré que queréis tener algo conmigo.

Los dos chicos no se rieron de la broma, siguieron examinándolo algo preocupados. Tener a Sirius enamorado sería lo más desconcertante desde que James cayó rendido ante Lily, pero el problema se planteaba con que esa chica no podría volver a su tiempo.

-Sirius- le habló James un poco preocupado- ¿Por qué no has intentado ligar con Brown?

Sirius se quedó completamente sorprendido con la apreciación de su amigo. A veces, parecía que le leía la mente. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo por no hacerlo pero no pensaba que eso fuera una cosa preocupante.

-No sé- se encogió de hombros confuso- No me ha salido, no lo he hecho concientemente, simplemente no lo he hecho.

-¿No sería posible- le apuntó Remus con precaución- que te estuvieras enamorando de Susan?

Si sus amigos pretendían asustarle lo estaban consiguiendo. Para Sirius, siempre orgulloso de que el amor no era para él, que sus dos mejores amigos creyesen que podía estar cayendo en sus redes era mucho más que preocupante. Sirius sabía que no había nadie que les conociese como ellos y si tenían esa idea quizá era por algo, aunque no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo hasta que fuese algo completamente irremediable.

-¿Pero qué habéis comido?- preguntó a la defensiva, aunque algo desconcertado aún- El amor y yo somos incompatibles ¿recordáis?

-Perfectamente- le contestó James riéndose un poco, sabía que Sirius jamás lo aceptaría- Pero con Susan has incumplido tu regla de los diez días y te recuerdo, que también era incompatible conmigo hasta que se cruzó Lily.

Remus y James no quisieron seguir mortificándole con sus teorías, más por convencerse a sí mismos de que realmente era imposible que Sirius se enamorase precisamente de Susan que por convencerlo a él. Ahora lo importante para James era centrarse en el partido y conseguir que Harry pusiese en práctica alguna de sus tácticas de defensa. Se pasó toda la hora de encantamientos pasándole mensajes a Harry sobre sus ideas y lo productivas que serían si le hiciese caso, hasta que Harry se dio media vuelta completamente irritado para decirle que era imposible conseguir aplicar todo eso a un día del partido.

Cuando acabó la clase salió huyendo de allí con Ron y Hermione a quienes les había pedido que le siguieran rápido para evitar nuevos acosos de su padre. Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la que pensaba y se encontró con Ginny de frente; sintió que quería abrazarla para que así se le olvidara la paliza que le acababa de dar su padre, pero recordó que estaba enfadado con él así que fijó su vista en Andrew Kirke que estaba a su lado. Parecía preocupado y Ginny, a pesar de que estaba enfadada, también mostraba un gesto de preocupación. Seamus y James se detuvieron junto a ellos al ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo allí plantados sin saber cómo dirigirse a Harry.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Jack ha tenido un pequeño accidente en clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y la señora Pomfrey ha dicho que tardará cuatro días en recuperarse. No podrá jugar mañana el partido.

Andrew habló como si no le saliera la voz del cuerpo, sabiendo que a Harry esa información le sentaría increíblemente mal. Se quedó bloqueado, no tenía sustituto para él y no había forma de hacer pruebas el día de antes de un partido. Si perdían contra ravenclaw tendría realmente complicada la victoria. Harry sintió que ese día todo se estaba volviendo en su contra y que necesitaba irse a la cama y taparse con una manta hasta que todo hubiese pasado, pero vio a sus cinco jugadores observarle, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Piensas hacer algo, capitán?- le preguntó James marcando mucho su cargo.

-¿Seguro que no puede jugar?- se volvió a Ginny buscando algo de apoyo y aunque se la veía distante su voz le sonó muy reconfortante.

-Es imposible, le he preguntado mil veces a Pomfrey y dice que no puede ser.

Se apoyó en la pared sopesando sus posibilidades, por suerte Ron estaba a su lado y con su mano en el hombro todo parecía menos pesado. Tenía que buscar un golpeador rápido y entrenar con él hasta que fuese capaz de acoplarse al equipo, pero griffindor no podía presumir precisamente de tener buenos golpeadores; sin embargo se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Te necesito- Sirius se quedó pasmado con las palabras de Harry y no supo como reaccionar- ¿No dices que eres el mejor golpeador de griffindor? Pues demuéstralo. Juega mañana con nosotros.

Sirius se echó a reír como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste, se rió tanto que tuvo que doblarse un poco agarrándose el estómago, pero al levantarse se encontró con la cara de James y Harry que les miraban con la misma expresión de súplica, esa misma expresión que siempre usaba James y a la que Sirius no podía resistirse.

-Quitad esa cara ahora mismo. Me cuesta resistirme a una, imaginaos a dos- inmediatamente y a la vez los dos Potter aumentaron su cara de pena, con la correspondiente desesperación de Sirius- Que no, por favor. Mañana no puedo dejar que Patricia …

-¿quién?- interrumpió James

-¡Brown, no puedo dejar que comente el partido sola, ella es de ravenclaw y seguro que nos perjudica.

Harry le empujó un poco para retirarlo del resto de gente de griffindor que se había agrupado a su alrededor y James le siguió sabiendo que en ese momento lo único importante era el equipo.

-Sirius, por favor, necesitamos que juegues-Harry lo acorraló contra la pared con cara de más necesitado- Olvídate de comentar el partido, si no juegas con nosotros, no hará falta que Brown nos perjudique, porque perderemos irremediablemente

-Vamos, Canuto, tú y yo juntos en un partido. Hazlo por mí.

-No

Empujó a los dos chicos para pasar entre ellos, pero volvieron a cogerle cada uno por un brazo para colocarlo otra vez contra la pared. Los dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, había llegado la hora del chantaje emocional.

-¿Ni si quiera para ayudar a tu ahijado?

-¿Ni si quiera para ayudar a tu hermano?- le apoyó James

Sirius se rindió irremediablemente ante el par de rostros suplicantes que le tenían entre la espada y la pared, sabiendo que sería incapaz de resistirse.

-¿Sabéis? Para ser dos tíos que se llevan tan mal, tenéis mucho atino para poneros de acuerdo aunque solo sea una vez en la vida

-¿Lo harás?

Harry y James se miraron otra vez sorprendidos al encontrarse en esa nueva coincidencia pero en ese momento lo importante era convencer a Sirius así que daba igual que pusiesen la misma cara de pena o que hablasen al mismo tiempo

-Sí, pero me debéis una grande. ¡Los dos!

-Entrenamos en una hora- le dijo James soltándole.

-No- corrigió Harry con rotundidad- los demás entrenan en una hora, nosotros empezamos ya. Os quiero en el campo en menos de diez minutos y tú, coge la escoba de Jack.

En el entrenamiento, muy a su pesar, Sirius tuvo que entrenar muy duro bajo la estricta dirección de los dos Potter. Realmente no era malo, aunque tampoco era tan excelente como él decía, sin embargo, James tuvo la satisfacción de aplicar sus tácticas porque Sirius sí era el tipo de jugador que podía llevarlas a cabo. Era rápido y mucho más intrépido que Jack, pero ponía menos entusiasmo y se cansaba pronto, seguramente porque realmente sólo estaba ahí para hacerle un favor a los dos chicos. Cuando llegó el resto del equipo Harry mandó a James que se encargara del entrenamiento de los cazadores y el guardián mientras él trabajaba con los dos golpeadores.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó James totalmente confundido al escuchar la orden de Harry.

-Eres el capitán de tu equipo ¿no? Pues hazme ese favor.

James se fue volando hacia los postes donde Ginny, Seamus y Ron estaban esperando. Harry, todavía quieto sobre su saeta de fuego, sonrió para sí sabiendo que acababa de ganarse un punto con su padre ¿Cuánto duraría esa vez?

Después de que el entrenamiento acabase, más tarde de lo habitual, Harry se quedó con Andrew y Sirius (no sin tener que soportar sus continuas quejas porque había quedado con Susan) para seguir entrenando. James después de ducharse y coger sus cosas con la intención de volver al castillo como el resto del equipo, se arrepintió y decidió montarse en la escoba y subir a acompañar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry al verlo a su lado, mientras con su varita iba lanzándoles las bludger a los dos golpeadores

-No pensarías que iba a dejar que aplicases solo mis tácticas ¿no?

James empezó a corregir movimientos olvidándose de que no era el capitán así que Harry tuvo que ponerlo en su sitio un par de veces, aunque lo hizo con mucho tacto procurando no enfadarle. Al final llegaron a la sala común cuando casi no había nadie. El equipo, por mandato de Harry, tuvo que acostarse temprano y ellos después del duro entrenamiento no tardaron en subir a las habitaciones.

La mañana se presentó perfecta para el quidditch, el primer fin de semana de febrero les brindó con un sol de justicia y un cielo despejado, que Harry agradeció enormemente. No estaba de humor para jugar bajo un aguacero. El equipo tenía que bajar junto y desayunar bajo su supervisión, cosa que a James ya le sentó mal en el primer partido y que volvió a recordarle en cuanto se sentaron a la mesa. Definitivamente tenía la sensación de que su padre había venido desde el pasado con la única finalidad de torturarle psicológicamente. Sirius se pasó todo el desayuno poniéndose de pie para buscar a Patricia, no había tenido tiempo de decirle que no podría comentar el partido con ella, aunque estaba seguro de que sabría la causa en cuanto salieran al campo. Susan, no parecía muy contenta con esa actitud, ella se había sentado a su lado portando una estupendísima cara de superiorioridad, pero Sirius estaba demasiado tenso por el partido y demasiado concentrado en buscar a Patricia.

Los primeros en levantarse de la mesa fueron los chicos del equipo, que entre vítores y aplausos de sus compañeros de casa, se dirigieron al campo junto a Lily, Hermione, Andrea y Remus. Hermione iba jugando con la escoba de Ron mientras éste la tenía abrazada por la cintura y le comentaba algo sobre su miedo a volar. Harry hizo una pequeña vista panorámica y se fijó en que todos estaban muy bien emparejados excepto él, que tenía que ver cómo Ginny avanzaba uno pasos por delante demasiado triste y concentrada como para pensar que se debía al partido. Quiso acercarse a ella y convencerla de que no merecía la pena estar enfadados, de que necesitaba que le sonriese para encontrar fuerzas para seguir, pero sabía que ella todavía no había asimilado que él quería acabar cuanto antes con toda aquella guerra que sólo traía noticias de muerte y destrucción.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato?

Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros conforme caminaba hacia él, después de haberse quedado el último esperando a Patricia y besuqueándose con Susan.

-No Sirius, no me acuerdo del trato- le respondió con voz cansada, casi molesto por haberle interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

-Te dije que sacaba a Ginny de mi campo de visión, pero que si le hacías daño se rompía el pacto.

Harry se paró y lo miró fijamente, estaba cansado y furioso y no tenía ganas de tener que discutir con Sirius, bastante tenía con tener que hacerlo con su padre como para perder uno de los pocos apoyos que tenía para defenderle.

-Te diré una cosa- le señaló con el dedo en modo amenazante.- Si por alguna casualidad, querido padrino- le remarcó muy bien su cargo de tutor para recordarle la razón por la que él se había alejado de Ginny- se te ocurre acercarte a Ginny con una de esas sonrisas tuyas de repertorio premeditado, me encargaré personalmente de que te quede una cara tan fea que ninguna chica de este colegio querrá verte ni de reojo ¿Lo he dejado suficientemente claro?

-Joder, que violento te pones antes de un partido- bromeó Sirius- Palabra de merodeador de que no la tocaré, pero... haz algo. Cuando esta triste no está bonita.

Harry le empujó bromeando cuando estaban a punto de llegar a los vestuarios. Al menos había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa. Cuando todo eso acabase le echaría mucho de menos, de eso estaba seguro.

El equipo entró en el vestuario y los demás se acoplaron en las gradas dispuestos a animarles. Lily y James se quedaron en la entrada a los vestuarios charlando, cuando Sirius y Harry llegaron. Empujó a Sirius para dentro para que fuera cambiándose y pretendió hacer lo mismo con su padre.

-Vamos James, empezaremos pronto.

-Aish, mi niño- Lily se abrazó a él con cariño- ten cuidado, no hagas el amago de Wroski ese ni nada que sea peligroso ¿entendido?

-Vamos Lily, esto es quidditch, no te pongas tonta- comentó James molesto.

-Oh¡Qué ilusión! Mis dos chicos favoritos jugando juntos. -Abrazó por el cuello a cada uno con cada brazo- Qué bonito, padre e hijo. Si es que me voy a emocionar.

James sintió que se estaba ahogando con el abrazo de Lily y se salió con un poco de dificultad tosiendo para poder respirar mejor. Harry tenía la misma sensación pero a él le dio igual. Siguió acurrucándose entre los brazos de su madre, que se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos maternales.

-Ay mi niño, eres más rico. Ten mucho cuidado,- empezó a darle besos en la cara mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-¡Oh! Vamos mamá.

Harry y Lily volvieron a quedarse bloqueados unos segundos al oír esa palabra, igual que había ocurrido la primera vez. Harry no había vuelto a llamarla así desde ese día, pero es que esta vez le había salido sin querer, se estaba viendo como un niño pequeño, tenía la sensación de estar en el primer día de escuela y su madre le estaba abrazando para darle ánimos. No lo pensó, simplemente salió y a Lily pareció sentarle muy bien porque le abrazó aún más fuerte. Pero igual que ocurrió la primera vez, James llegó para interrumpirles.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto?- tiró de Harry para separarlo de Lily- Que no la llames así¡si es que vaya dos!. No quiero ni pensar lo que va a ser mi casa con dos mimosos como vosotros.

Harry entró en el vestuario un poco avergonzado. Se había sentido débil en los brazos de su madre y había sucumbido ante sus caricias dejándose llevar por recuerdos que se suponía ya tenía superados. Le estaba afectando demasiado tener a Lily cerca, aprovechaba a su lado cada minuto, pero eso le traía vacíos del pasado que cada vez se hacían mayores y necesitaban más cariño para llenarse.

-¿Y yo no tengo beso?- le preguntó James un poco molesto cuando Lily ya se marchaba.

-Como dices que no quieres que seamos mimosos- le miró con los brazos cruzados fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Vamos pelirroja, un besito de buena suerte.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura con media sonrisa hasta besarla suavemente. Estaba muy concentrado sacándole una sonrisa y no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo estaba pasando y que su equipo le esperaba. El quidditch era lo más importante del mundo, pero Lily estaba por encima de todas las cosas.

-James, que te estamos esperando

Sirius había salido ya con la túnica de golpeador puesta para llamar a su amigo y mientras se cambiaba a toda velocidad Harry les repetía una y otra vez lo buenos que eran, la de veces que habían ganado contra ravenclaw y las tácticas que llevaban preparando toda la semana.

Ravenclaw no había salido aún, pero ellos saltaron al campo en orden colocándose en una fila capitaneada por Harry. Esperando a que el otro equipo llegase, Harry empezó a hablar con Krum que estaba a su lado. A su izquierda tenía a James y junto a él a Sirius, que parecía muy nervioso. Miraba a uno y otro lado y se fijó en el sitio donde él debía estar, comentando el partido, dando rienda suelta a su inmejorable elocuencia y no allí a punto de recibir más de un golpe. No es que le importase que una bludger le tirara de la escoba, sólo que sentía que ese no era su sitio.

Dio una patada en el suelo e ignorando los gritos de James y de Harry salió volando hacia el palco en el que Patricia comentaba el partido seguida de cerca por McGonagall. Parecía un poco molesta y buscaba algo por uno y otro lado.

-¿Me buscabas?

Sirius empezó a dar vueltas con la escoba alrededor de Patricia que al verlo empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Ya se había dado cuenta de porqué no estaba comentando el partido con ella. Llevaba la túnica de quidditch y una escoba así que no iba precisamente preparado para comentar el partido sino más bien para ser el objeto del comentario.

-No creas que te librarás de mí. Todavía me debes otro partido.- ella aceptó sonriente, realmente Sirius estaba muy loco- Y cuidado con lo que dices, te vigilo de cerca.

Quitó su tono amenazador y con un sonorus elevó el tono de su voz.

-¡Buenos días a todos! Soy Anthony Barker y siento comunicaros que no voy a poder comentar el partido hoy, pero os dejo en buenas manos. Brown no lo hará mal siempre que no se pase con griffindor- el estadio empezó a reírse. Era divertido ver a Sirius girar sobre su escoba alrededor del palco de comentarista- Hoy seré el jugador, pero no os acostumbréis, volveré en el siguiente partido.

-¡Barker!-gritó McGonagall- O bajas ahora mismo a unirte al resto del equipo o Krum va a dar el partido por perdido.

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano para acatar las ordenes y bajó como una flecha hacia el campo donde se ganó un golpe de James y de Harry por hacer peligrar el partido. Krum dio el pitido inicial y durante la primera media hora les costó centrarse. El equipo había estado siempre muy compenetrado y tener ahora un jugador nuevo de sopetón les extrañaba a todos. Los cazadores, excepto James, se sentían algo desprotegidos al dejar su seguridad en manos de un jugador desconocido y Andrew, por mucho que hubiese practicado el día de antes con Sirius, resentía la relación que tenía en el campo con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo Sirius supo suplir esas carencias con calidad, se movía a grandes velocidades siguiendo las instrucciones que Harry y James le habían dado la noche anterior y que James no había parado de repetirle en el dormitorio hasta bien entrada la madrugada, para desgracia de Remus.

Iban ganando 100 a 90, los cazadores de ravenclaw, tal y como había dicho James, habían mejorado bastante y Harry empezaba a sentir grandes necesidades por encontrar la snitch. El buscador de ravenclaw era bastante peor que había sido Cho y se dedicaba a perseguirle de lejos pues su escoba no era tan rápida como la Saeta de fuego. Harry la divisó volando tan ricamente en el centro del campo, allí se estaba debatiendo casi una batalla de borrones de colores que pasaban a gran velocidad pasándose la quaffle y evitando los golpes de las bludger, pero no se lo pensó, se lanzó en picado hacia ella sin mirar a los lados, tenía los ojos fijos en la pequeña pelota dorada y no se relajó hasta que no sintió el batir de sus alas entre los dedos. Pero justo en ese momento de satisfacción sintió un tremendo golpe que le hizo caer de la escoba. No había muchos metros y el cesped estaba blando, pero se hizo daño. Miró a su lado, resintiéndose del dolor en el brazo, para saber quién había sido la persona con la que había chocado y vio a James intentando ponerse de pie con dificultad.

-¿Eres gilipollas?- masculló con una nota de dolor- ¿qué hacías en medio del campo?

Harry no quiso contestar, estaba demasiado feliz para hacer caso a su padre, solo levantó la mano en la que sostenía la snitch y ambos sonrieron al oír el estruendo del estadio en el momento en el que Patricia, muy a su pesar, daba la victoria a griffindor.

James le ofreció la mano completamente satisfecho de la victoria. El quidditch había sido capaz de ponerles de acuerdo para convencer a Sirius y ahora estaba haciendo que se olvidara del rencor que sentía hacia su hijo. Harry no lo dudó y la estrechó antes de que llegara el resto del equipo a felicitarle. Fueron a penas unos segundos pero los dos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía en ese momento, la extraña sensación de calidez que habían tenido al tocarse en la tregua de navidad había vuelto y los dos sabían que el otro lo había sentido, pero no les dio tiempo a hacer ningún comentario al respecto porque en seguida Ron y Sirius se habían tirado sobre ellos haciéndoles caer de nuevo algo desconcertados, aunque completamente felices por la victoria.

Hola a todos! Q tal estais? Yo ahora un poco estresada con todo esto de comprar regalos para navidad, examenes, etc, pero acabo de llegar de unas (cortas) vacaciones en Barcelona donde me lo he pasado increíblemente bien y vengo con fuerzas renovadas. Como siempre, siento no poder contestar los reviews, pero es que sois tan absolutamente majos que me dejais muchisimos (cosa q me encanta) y no puedo contestarlos todos. A ver si me acuerdo de algunas dudas, mmmm, creo que en general interesa saber porque Andrea y Remus no estan juntos, pues… calma, acabareis sabiendolo, yo solo digo que las cosas nunca son como parecen.

Y creo que esto es tdo, espero dejar otro capi antes de navidad pero si no, ya sabeis, esas cosas q se dicen en estas fechas, pero no comais mucho, que el azucar no es bueno.

Un beso fuerte


	21. No me pidas cosas imposibles

**REVIEWS: Hola a todos! Como estoy de vacaciones voy a contestar los reviews, queria desearos a todos una muy feliz navidad y que el 2006 sea mucho mejor q este año. **

**Sara meliss** Muchas gracias! Feliz navidad!

**Eyoudhin **Hola! Sirius es mi personaje favorita y me rio mucho con el, es divertido, y puede ser que vayas muy equivocada jejeje. Harry y Ginny no pueden estar mucho tiempo enfadados asi que no hay problema y James y Harry uish eso es otra historia, son potter, no se les puede pedir mucho mas jejeje. Un beso y felices fiestas!

**Jamesandmolly** muchas gracias! Aun faltan unos 35 capitulos asi q no te preocupes y sí, tengo pensado algo para voldemort, pero eso empezaremos a verlo ahora. Un beso y pasalo bien en las fiestas

**Ginebra** Muchisimas gracias y feliz navidad!

**Hikari katsuragi** Hola! Es q de tal palo tal astilla, estos chicos son asi ejjeej ySirius, bueno ya se le esta viendo el plumero, no lo puede negar, aunque lo hara jejejeje. Barcelona me gusto muchisimo como siempre, y los examenes muy bien, gracias. Un petó i bon Nadal!

**Lladruc** hola! Ay q ver, la curiosidad, habra q preguntarle a sirius y patricia aunque los veo yo poco enamoradizos, ya veremos q hacen. En beso fuerte y felices fiestas!

**Chris Mcloud** hola!pues ya estoy aki, me alegro mucho q te guste y te deseo lo mejor para estas fiestas. Un beso!

**Serenita Kou** Es cierto, a harry y james siempre los interrumpen y si no ellos meten la pata solitos, el caso es liarla jejeje. Un besazo y feliz navidad!

**Armelle Potter** Hola maca! Remus y andrea no recordaran lo que les ha ocurrido en este viaje temporal, pero ellos estan medio liados desde hace dos años y cd vuelven al pasado seguiran sintiendo lo mismo, lo q pasa es q la vida es muy dura y ellos han tenido mala suerte, pero ya veras. Un petó molt fort i bon Nadal!

**Sango Lily** hola! Para una vez q se ponen de acuerdo es para fastidiar a sirius, si es q no le tienen consideración jejejejee, pero han quedao monos. Un beso y felices fiestas!

**Inuyami** lily es q es muy maternal jejeje, a mi me encanta. Un beso, gracias y feliz navidad!

**Helen Black Potter** no puedes pedirle pacifismo a un potter, no va con el jejejeje, a ver como va reaccionado james, aunq no los veo yo de amigos. Un beso y felices fiestas

**La prisionera de Azkabán** hola, q tal? Yo muy bien, Sirius esta descubriendo algo que no concoia, a ver si le gusta al final jejejeje y harry y ginny no pueden estar enfadados mucho tiempo. Me alegro de que te guste, un beso y gracias. Feliz navidad!

**Artemis shiro** hola! Teorías, muy buena la de sirius y patricia, a ver que hacen esos dos. Harry y ginny no tardan nunca mucho en reconciliarse y la verdad… es un arma peligrosa en manos de ellos, hay q ir despacio. Un beso y felices fiestas!

**Leodyn** muchísimas gracia! Feliz navidad!

**Biank radcliffe** Hola! James es un poco inoportuno, pero queda gracioso echándole la bronca a harry, ejjejejeje, el pobre es q esta falto de cariño. Un beso y feliz navidad!

**Victor Manuel** Muchisimas gracias, y es un honor ser la destinataria del primer review. A mi tb me gustaria actualizar mas de seguido, pero la vida es dura jejeje. Un beso fuerte, nos vemos en el siguiente y felices fiestas

**Desiré** Hola! Sí, son mas monos remus y andrea, ahora estan juntos pero… bueno nada jejejeje. Un beso fuerte y feliz navidad!

**Angie Anyanami** Hola! Primero, me encanta que te encante jejeje. Segundo Remus y Andrea están ahora mismo juntos, los jovencitos quiero decir, los adultos… uy eso es una larga historia. Ni si quiera saben que son sus padres, cuanto menos que han muerto, pero son unos chicos listos. Un beso y felices fiestas!

**Agus y moony** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste y bueno james y harry deben tener su protagonismo, pero siempre lo digo, no hay nada en el fic que sea porque sí, asi que si escribi los dos capis remus-andrea es por algo y ya lo descubriras jejejeje. Un beso fuerte y feliz navidad!

**Mary Tonks** totalmente de acuerdo, jejejeje. Feliz navidad! Ann thennath hola! Encuentros padre-hijo? Ufff pero si no se pueden ni ver jejeje, aunque ya veras que hay que los une, aunque no se si eso es buena idea jejejej. Bueno ya me contaras. Un beso y feliz navidad!

**Andreita malfoy** muchísimas gracias! Besos y felices fiestas! Carolina potter Sirius madurando? Ufff eso si que tiene merito jejeje, pero bueno poquito a poco ira sentando cabeza, ya veras porque. Un beso y feliz navidad!

**Ginny 84** Muchisimas gracias! Nos vemos en otro capi. Un beso y felices fiestas

**Bell Potter** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, a mi mis historias favoritas nunca me llamaron la atención desde el principio, pero luego me engancho. Un beso y felices fiestas!

**Miakatakachan** Hola! Sirius enamorado? Uy eso ya cuesta imaginarlo, pero no creo que la afortunada sea una chica mona sin cosas en la cabeza, asi q ya veremos lo que ocurre. Andrea y Remus cuando vuelvan olvidaran que se han dado cuenta que hay que dejar a un lado los miedos y su relacion seguira como antes, un si pero no, pero ademas… uy es q es una cosa mu difícil pero ya veras. Ginny y Harry no aguantan mucho enfadados y Hermione y Ron empezaron a salir cuando volvieron de navidad. Otro tema! Barcelona, me encantó, siempre lo hace, es una ciudad que me gusta mucho. Se donde esta tarragona y he estado tambien aunque hace cinco o seis años, me gusto mucho también. No soy sudamericana, soy del sur, pero del de España, soy de cordoba. Nunca he visto rebelde way, pero si la veo fijo q me pico, siempre me pasa. Un beso fuerte, bon Nadal!

**CAPÍTULO 21: NO ME PIDAS COSAS IMPOSIBLES. **

Unos días después del partido contra ravenclaw, el acontecimiento de Hogwarts fue la llegada del día de San Valentín. Ese año no cayó en fin de semana por lo que no hubo salida a Hogsmeade y los alumnos tuvieron que profesarse sus cariñitos dentro del castillo, pues fuera hacía un temporal de frío que nos les dejaba ni si quiera entrenar al quidditch. En general, las chicas del colegio se volvieron más cariñosas con sus respectivas parejas, para Hermione fue una empresa complicada pues a ella no le gustaba mucho eso de andar besuqueándose con Ron delante de todos; Andrea y Remus, sin embargo, no variaron mucho su forma de actuar con los días anteriores pues ya eran cariñosos de por sí, aunque sin llegar a ser tan empalagosos como Susan estaba siendo con Sirius. El pobre llevaba huyendo de ella los últimos dos días, quería dejarla pero no encontraba una sustituta que le gustase así que seguía "por pasar el rato", según advertía él cada vez que James le recordaba su posible caída en el amor; el problema era que a él esas cosas tan románticas no le iban nada. Para James y Lily ése era un día como cualquier otro, llevaban ya casi un año juntos y nunca les había hecho falta una fecha señalada para quererse o para hacerse un regalo sorpresa, así que se propusieron no dejar a Sirius solo para evitar que Susan le secuestrase y le obligase moralmente a hacerle un regalo y tener una velada romántica, cosa que a él ni si quiera se le había pasado por la imaginación.

Durante el desayuno Sirius se tuvo que esconder debajo de la mesa al ver entrar a Susan con un enorme lazo rojo en pelo y una sonrisa radiante, así que suspendió la conversación que estaba teniendo con Harry y se coló entre las piernas de sus amigos manteniéndose ahí hasta el final del desayuno para deleite y risa de los demás. Se estaba agobiando demasiado con todo aquello, Susan le gustaba, era una chica muy guapa e inteligente, bueno no, muy inteligente no es que fuese, pero era guapísima y con eso ya tenía bastante. A pesar de estar agobiándose tanto por los comentarios de sus amigos del alma con por la insistencia de ella en celebrar el día de los enamorados, palabra que ya de por sí le causaba sensaciones muy cercanas a la alergia; Sirius no la dejaba y no lo hacía aunque su cabeza se empeñaba en recordarle que llevaban tres semanas juntos, lo cual era mucho más que un record en su carrera amorosa, pero por raro que eso pareciera no le apetecía estar con otras chicas y eso le estaba empezando a volver un poco loco.

Si en general todas las parejas o "rolletes" que andaban por el colegio habían elegido ese día para demostrarse cuanto se querían, Harry tuvo que volver a pasar el desayuno acompañado de sus amigos viendo a Ginny de lejos. Desde el día que habían discutido por su "misión en la vida", Ginny se había consumido como una vela y hacía todo lo posible por evitar cualquier encuentro con su novio. Para Harry eso estaba siendo una verdadera tortura. Desde el partido contra ravenclaw y esa extraña sensación que había vuelto a tener con su padre parecía que las cosas entre ellos se habían calmado un poco, podía ser casualidad o quizá el hecho de que en esos días Lily estuviese con uno u otro casi todos las horas posibles, pero el caso es que James no había tenido un enfrentamiento considerable con él desde hacía bastante, claro que eso no significaba que hubiese demostrado tampoco ningún signo de cordialidad.

Ron había tenido el detalle de no decirle a Harry absolutamente nada de su hermana, él y Hermione intentaban pasar con ella el tiempo que podían y animarla un poco pero ninguno había querido dar su opinión acerca del tema. La discusión que podían haber tenido había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora lo único que quedaba era afrontar el fondo del asunto con valentía. La primera vez que Harry habló con su novia sobre el contenido de la profecía ella no había pensado qué era realmente lo que significaba, en ese momento solo importaba estar a su lado y que pudiese superar la muerte de Sirius, pero las cosas se habían asentado y Harry había salido del bache mirando de cara lo que el destino le tenía preparado así que para ella encontrarse de golpe con sus palabras y con la posibilidad de perderlo se había convertido en un obstáculo imposible de superar.

Durante el año anterior con la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras que Dumbledore había contratado expresamente para prepararle para su futuro enfrentamiento con Voldemort, Harry se había entrenado día y noche, mejorando en todas las asignaturas hasta el punto de saber que los EXTASIS sería tan solo un trámite; pero con el nuevo curso y la salida de su profesora, él había adoptado el papel de preparador con sus amigos y se había concentrado tanto en desarrollar al máximo su nuevo poder. Sin embargo, desde que había revelado su secreto y sobre todo desde que había recogido los frutos en forma de cariño de que Lily supiese que ella era su madre, el esfuerzo de Harry por entrenarse rozaba casi la locura, pero por desgracia parecía también acercarse mucho a la venganza, y eso era algo que Ginny temía por encima de todas las cosas.

Sirius se encargó todo el desayuno, hasta que Susan apareció por las puertas, de darle una buena paliza a cerca de su comportamiento con Ginny. Él no tenía ni idea de por qué habían discutido y Harry solo le decía que era por una tontería, así que eso solo acrecentó el que cada vez que tenía una oportunidad le insistiese en que como no lo arreglara con Ginny, empezaría a actuar, olvidando el trato que tenía con él o las amenazas que pudiese hacerle; realmente después de saber su parentesco con Harry jamás bajo ningún concepto intentaría algo con Ginny, pero no le gustaba verles así a ninguno de los dos.

Harto de la insistencia de su padrino y sobretodo harto de no tener a Ginny cerca decidió que tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible. Las clases de esa mañana se le hicieron largas y aburridas, así que salió rápidamente de la última clase de encantamientos, metiendo los pergaminos de cualquier manera en la mochila para llegar cuanto antes al aula de transformaciones donde Ginny estaba teniendo clase.

-Gin¿podemos hablar?- ella lo miró sorprendida cuando la cogió de la mano e hizo el intento de irse pero él apretó con más fuerza- por favor.

-Harry, no me apetece hablar de esto ahora.- Harry hizo aparecer entre su mano y la de Ginny un tulipán naranja y le dedicó una sonrisa suplicante- No creas que me vas a ganar con un tulipán.

-Todavía me quedan las rosas, los claveles, los lirios... Vamos cariño, escúchame por favor.

-Deberías juntarte menos con Sirius y con tu padre- terminó aceptando Ginny- Está bien.

Todo el mundo estaba comiendo así que no encontraron a nadie por los pasillos hasta la sala común. Harry se sentó en el sillón que había tomado casi en propiedad desde su primer año y su novia le imitó sentándose a su lado jugando con el tulipán que le acababa de regalar.

-Ginny esto no puede seguir así, tú estás todo el día triste y yo no puedo soportar verte así, por no decir que Sirius un día de estos me va a terminar matando por no pedirte perdón- ella sonrió con el comentario- Así estás mucho más guapa. Mi vida, de todas las personas que supieron el contenido de la profecía fuiste la única que no se alarmó, seguiste adelante con una sonrisa dándome tu apoyo. No entiendo por qué ahora te está afectando tanto.

-El año pasado estabas tan triste que sabía perfectamente que no serías capaz de ir en busca de Voldemort, pero ahora... no sé... el otro día te vi tan seguro y tan decidido de todo que me asusté. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora?

-Cariño, no he dicho que vaya a ser ahora, solo te dije que no podía estar toda la vida huyendo de Voldemort y que antes o después esto pasaría, yo solo estoy afrontando mi vida.

-¿No te das cuenta de que lo has hecho desde que Lily te trata como una madre? No te enfades, pero parece más venganza que heroicidad.

-No yo no soy ningún héroe y tampoco lo hago por venganza. Si por mí fuera huiría de todo y buscaría un sitio donde ser yo, solamente Harry, sin nadie señalando mi cicatriz, sin nadie intentando matarme.

-Pero es que yo no quiero que te arriesgues ahora- suplicó Ginny

-¿Prefieres que lo haga cuando salgamos del colegio, cuando tengamos una vida¿Prefieres que me ocurra como a mis padres y deje huérfano a mi hijo? – Harry le habló con la madurez de quien sabe que su vida puede durar muy poco y quiere aprovecharla al máximo- Yo solo quiero vivir mi vida al máximo, no pienso dejar que me maten. No soy tonto y te quiero demasiado como para dejar que otro ocupe mi lugar a tu lado.

-Prométeme que no harás una locura, prométeme que no buscarás los problemas.

Ginny se abrazó a su cuello con desesperación, tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, de que se le escapase entre las manos que no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo. Sus palabras no le habían reconfortado en absoluto, todo seguía igual, con Harry perfectamente convencido de que tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero al menos se había dado cuenta de que lo que tenía que hacer era pasar a su lado el máximo tiempo posible.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas, pelirroja, yo no busco los problemas, ellos me persiguen.

La elevó del suelo cogiéndola de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, como quien bebe agua después de pasar mucho tiempo sediento, pero la gente empezó a entrar y ellos entendieron que era el momento de subirse a la habitación antes de montar un espectáculo en la sala común.

Sirius iba por el pasillo con un brazo pasado sobre los hombros de James y el otro sobre los hombros de Lily. Estaba dejando caer su peso sobre ellos haciendo incluso que Lily tuviese que doblase un poco, mientras les iba contando cómo había tenido que esconderse a la hora del recreo de Susan que había preguntado por él a todos sus amigos.

-Parecía muy enfadada- le comentó Lily dándole un codazo en el estómago para que no se apoyase tanto- No sé por qué no estás con ella.

-Estás cosas no están hechas para mí. El otro día dijo no sé qué de una velada romántica y yo...- hizo amago de un escalofrío- yo es que no soporto tanto romanticismo.

-Ya claro- ironizó James- Negar lo evidente no es una buena opción, Canuto.

-No empecemos- Sirius se paró mientras sus dos amigos seguían andando entre risas- Te he dicho mil veces que no, que no inventes, que no estoy enamorado ni lo estaré en la vida y que Susan es... bueno Susan es Susan.

-Una gran explicación- se rió Lily- ¿sabes? Yo también creo que estás empezando a ser preocupante con esa chica. Lleváis tres semanas juntos, Sirius¡Tres semanas! Ni con tu madre has sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo.

-Dejemos a mi madre tranquila, que la familia Black es cosa aparte.

-Pues hablando de la familia Black, mira donde está tu sobrinito.- James señaló a Draco que estaba hablando con una chica acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del slytherin. – Parece que no eres el único de la familia que nos ha salido ligón.

-Vaya, vaya- Sirius se olvidó de la conversación acerca de sus amores y se fijó en Draco- No sé cómo una tía puede fijarse en ése, aunque supongo que tiene que ser el encanto Black.

Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza y su pelo, bastante largo, se colocó perfectamente dándole un toque sexy; abrazó a James por los hombros y se dispuso a seguir con su camino, pero Lily se había quedado atrás observando a la pareja, algo confundida.

-Creo que es ...- Lily se movió un poco para ver mejor a la chica que Draco estaba tapando con su cuerpo - ¿Esa no es Brown?

-¿QUÉ!- Sirius soltó inmediatamente a James y se colocó con rapidez en el sitio donde se había puesto Lily para ver si ella tenía razón – ¡Buaj¡Qué asco¿Cómo puede tener estómago de estar con Malfoy?

-Esto...- James había acompañado en la observación a su amigo y a su novia- -Ella no parece estar muy a gusto ¿no? – apuntó dudoso- no sé, más que besarle parece que intenta morderle.

-¡Será cerdo!- gritó Sirius fuera de sí- Se va a enterar éste engendro de familia noble quién es un auténtico Black. Lo voy a machacar ¡cómo le toque un pelo a una de mis amigas lo mato!

Sirius y James se acercaron a donde Malfoy tenía acorralada a Patricia, intentando buscar su boca mientras ella movía la cabeza a uno y otro lado con mucha furia, justo cuando Sirius iba a cogerlo por el cuello de la túnica, Malfoy se dobló por la mitad después de haber recibido un rodillazo certero de parte de Patricia. Ella respiraba con rapidez y tenía los puños apretados, el pecho le subía y le bajaba como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón. En cuanto levantó la cabeza se encontró con Sirius y le miró con la misma rabia que había mirado momentos antes a Malfoy como si estuviese en trance. Él vio sorprendido ese odio y esa determinación, que nunca había visto en el rostro de Patricia pero estaba más interesado en darle una paliza a Malfoy por haberse intentado aprovechar de ella.

Con una mano levantó sin mucho esfuerzo a Malfoy y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo en su rostro arrogante, pero notó que alguien le cogía del brazo y lo impedía. Patricia tenía la varita alzada y apuntaba a Draco con ella, el gesto de superioridad de Malfoy se vino abajo como el de un niño asustado al verse a merced del puño de Sirius o de la varita de Patricia.

-Suéltalo- le ordenó con firmeza a Sirius, pero éste no le hizo ningún caso- ¡He dicho que lo sueltes! No necesito tu ayuda, sé apañármelas solita.

Sirius soltó con fuerza a Draco, totalmente disconforme de la cabezonería de la chica. Se cruzó de brazos todavía enfado junto a James al que tampoco parecía haberle hecho ninguna gracia que Draco actuara así con ella. Ella se puso delante de él con la varita todavía alzada y mirándolo con repugnancia.

-Nunca. Jamás vuelva a intentar hacer nada conmigo ¿entendido?- Patricia le habló con asco y con desprecio.

-Te has librado porque han venido tus amiguitos- escupió Draco con arrogancia.

-¿Eso crees?- le vaciló ella- Si necesitas pensar eso para que tu orgullo masculino no quede dañado adelante, pero sabes que la próxima vez, con o sin amiguitos, terminarás muy mal.

Se dio la vuelta con orgullo sabiendo que con eso no se rebajaría a su altura, antes de marcharse por el pasillo se encontró con Sirius y con James que no había borrado su rostro ceñudo y les dedicó una mirada solo levemente más dulce que la que había tenido con Malfoy.

-No me gusta que resuelvan mis problemas.- comentó al pasar junto a Sirius antes de perderse por la esquina.

Una vez que Malfoy se había visto a sí mismo saliendo victorioso se apoyó en la pared con un pierna doblada y los brazos cruzados. Miró a Sirius riéndose con autosuficiencia como si hubiese sido él el que ganase el premio en un rifa dejando a Sirius en la estacada, lo que hizo que se encendiera todavía más. Sirius no era el típico que podía tomarse las cosas con racionalidad y calma, él no pensaba, simplemente se le cruzaba una idea en la cabeza y la llevaba a cabo, para el control y la calma ya tenía a Remus pero en esa ocasión Remus no estaba, así que cuando se lanzó a por Malfoy con el único deseo de partirle la boca para que no pudiera volver a sonreír de esa manera, fue Lily la que le agarró de la túnica y lo paró.

-Parece que las mujeres se ponen en tu contra para que hoy no consigas hacerme nada ¿eh, Barker?

Draco se carcajeó y ahora tuvo que ser James el que agarrara a Sirius; después de un cruce de miradas con su novia supo que el detener a su amigo no había sido una acción noble por parte de ella, ese brillo tan propio del género merodeador resaltó por unos segundos sus ojos verdes y James supo que la mejor opción en ese momento no sería la fuerza. La venganza era un plato dulce que había que degustar y lo que tenía claro es que no iba a dejar que un slytherin les vacilara lo más mínimo.

-Canuto, a veces creo que se te olvida que por tu sangre no hay ni una gota muggle- James le había pasado el brazo por encima para retenerlo, mientras Sirius mantenía la mirada fija en Draco- Usa la varita en vez de los puños.

-Las manos dan mayores satisfacciones- le contestó sin girar la cabeza- Lo voy a matar, se está riendo de mí y... y... se ha intentado pasar con ... argg. ¡Lo voy a matar!

-¿Qué pasa Barker¿Celoso¿Acaso no eres capaz de conseguir a esa chica y te jode que yo lo haga?

-¡Mira gilipollas! Yo tengo a la tía que me dé la gana ¿te enteras? Y Patricia no está en mi lista, pero te juro que después de la que te dé cuando éste me suelte tampoco estará en la tuya.

Sirius seguía peleando con James por zafarse de sus brazos para desfogarse con Malfoy pero James parecía muy divertido con aquella situación. Cogió su varita y apuntó a Malfoy diciendo un hechizo, inmediatamente el pelo de Malfoy se volvió verde y graso quedándose pegado a ambos lados de la cara.

-Para esto sirve la magia, querido amigo-le guiñó un ojo y movió la cabeza para invitarle a seguir, la sonrisa perversa de James despertó el instinto de Sirius y supo que un ojo morado no sería la mejor de las venganzas con ese niñato engreído.

Malfoy hizo un vago intento de defenderse de las barbaridades que se le estaban ocurriendo a Sirius, pero Lily fue más rápida y con un comentario parecido a "no vuelvas a meterte con una chica" lo dejó un poco atontado e incapaz de hacer un buen hechizo. Cuando volvió a pensar con claridad seguía teniendo el pelo verde, vestía como una chica, con una corta minifalda negra que hacía un grave contraste con su piel banquecina. Intentó hacer algo para remediarlo pero en vez de dedos tenía pequeños tentáculos de calamar de un divertido color morado. Malfoy intentó escapar pero, James, con lágrimas en la cara provocadas por la risa no le dejó, paralizándolo en un pasillo cada vez más concurrido. La gente había empezado a hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos cuatro, Draco intentaba esconderse de las risas y las miradas de venganza de sus compañeros mientras que los tres Gryffindor habían tenido que sentarse en el suelo para no caerse de la risa.

Sirius, tirado en el suelo y con las manos aferradas al estómago que ya le dolía de las carcajadas, intentó rematar la faena haciendo que Malfoy desprendiera continuamente un asqueroso olor a ciénaga, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir el hechizo notó como alguien agarraba su mano con odio y le arrancaba la varita.

-¡De pie¡Los tres! -Snape estaba delante de ellos con el rostro crispado y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. La gente que se había agolpado alrededor de ellos huyó en cuestión de segundos al ver el estado de enfado del profesor más temido del colegio. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la varita y apuntó a Malfoy sin perder de vista sus tres excompañeros- ¿Está bien, Malfoy?- éste afirmó con la cabeza- Pues te quiero ya en la sala común.

-Pero... – intentó protestar

-Pero nada. A la sala común he dicho.- Malfoy se marchó arrastrando los pies con todo perfectamente recuperado excepto su melena rubia, y Snape volvió a concentrarse en los chicos- Veo que no habéis perdido vuestro interés por ridiculizar a la gente- Habló con rigidez, como siempre, pero parecía que esta vez junto al disfrute de tener nada menos que a Potter y a Black delante de él listos para ser castigados, en su voz podía notarse que esa humillación a Malfoy era algo personal.

-Ya ves, ahora nos entretenemos con Malfoy- le contestó James con chulería- Como ya no te tenemos a ti... Snivellius.

Los músculos de la cara de Snape se contrajeron al mismo tiempo cuando oyó las palabras arrogantes de James. En un acto reflejo le apuntó a la cara con la varita de Sirius, que aún la tenía en la mano.

-Dame sólo una razón para vengarme. Sólo una y te aseguro que disfrutaré con cada gesto de sufrimiento que tengas.

-No deberías andarte con amenazas- advirtió Lily llamando la atención del profesor, lo que hizo que Sirius aprovechara para recuperar su varita- Ya te dijo Harry que al profesor Dumbledore no le gustaría que tratases mal a un alumno, Profesor. – Lily masticó la última palabra mirándole a los ojos con desafío y a pesar de la frialdad y el odio que reflejaban los ojos de Snape ella no se amilanó.

-No te pases de lista conmigo, Evans. Ya te dije una vez que sé cosas que ni tú misma podrías imaginar, pero de todas formas me sorprende no verte defendiendo a las causas perdidas

-Yo solo defiendo a quien no merece ser castigado, y Malfoy se merecía mucho más de lo que ha recibido.

-¿Ah, sí¿y qué ha hecho el señor Malfoy para ser el objeto de las bromas de tres niñatos de pacotilla?

Sirius y James aspiraron al mismo tiempo con fuerza mordiéndose el labio y apretaron los puños para resistir la tentación de callarle la boca a Snape, profesor o no, no dejaba de ser el mismo mequetrefe entrometido que apenas unos meses atrás habían intentado convertir en un bebé.

-Se pasó con Patricia Brown-la voz de Sirius, muy marcada por la rabia contenida intentó parecer lo más serena posible, pero no tuvo mucho éxito así que Snape se aprovechó de ello.

-¿Y por qué no está aquí la señorita Brown?- ironizó- Claro¿para qué va a estar teniendo a los héroes de Hogwarts a sus servicio?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de James, le tenía ganas desde la primera vez que se puso chulo con él en una clase y ahora solo pensaba en que no iba a dejar que Snape, por muchos años que hubiese cumplido, pudiese conseguir lo que nunca había hecho mientras habían estado en el colegio: vacilarle a un merodeador. Le agarró de la túnica y lo levantó un poco haciendo que Snape reaccionase de la misma forma, pero la voz de McGonagall sonando detrás de James impidió que le pudiese dar un puñetazo.

-¡James¡Severus¡No me lo puedo creer¿se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

-El señor Potter y sus amigos se han estado burlando del señor Malfoy, yo sólo estaba a punto de castigarles- explicó Snape acomodándose la túnica negra.

-Esto no tenía mucha pinta de ser un castigo y te recuerdo que tú ya no eres ningún niño, Severus.- Con el ceño fruncido se volvió a los tres chicos que seguían con ganas de darle un buen golpe a Snape- Vosotros tres, al despacho del director, ahora mismo. ¡Esto es intolerable¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno!

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su despacho con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás. Estaba pensativo y parecía muy preocupado, sobre su mesa, junto a la infinidad de cachivaches que solía tener había montones de pergaminos y libros antiguos. Se acariciaba la barba una y otra vez mientras el sol de la tarde hacía reflejar la superficie vaporosa del pensadero que reposaba en una pequeña mesita a su lado y en el que de vez en cuando iba metiendo finos hilos plateados que salían de su cabeza. Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos pero, a pesar de ello, no le sorprendió en absoluto que el fuego de su chimenea se tornara verde y que de él saliera un hombre vestido con una túnica canela.

El nuevo visitante se sacudió impaciente las cenizas y miró expectante al profesor que ni si quiera se inmutó con su presencia. Aguardó con el respeto que el director se merecía el que acabase su serie de pensamientos, pero estaba tan ansioso que empezó a jugar con cierto nerviosismo con sus propias manos hasta que decidió que era el momento de hacerle volver.

-He venido en cuanto Fawkes me ha avisado, no habrá ocurrido algo grave ¿verdad?- su voz sonó serena pero tremendamente preocupada, a lo que el profesor le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por tu rapidez, siéntate por favor- le tendió la mano hacia una de las sillas que había delante de su mesa y el hombre tomó asiento en el filo de ella mirándole todavía con gesto expectante- Tranquilo, no ha ocurrido nada grave.

El hombre pareció respirar después de un largo tiempo sin hacerlo cuando escuchó las palabras del director y se recostó un poco en la silla. Después de los nervios y la incertidumbre su cuerpo había reaccionado relajándose en exceso, pero su mente todavía estaba un poco descuadrada por la urgente invitación al despacho.

-¿Entonces?

Dumbledore juntó las palmas de las manos y empezó a jugar haciendo chocar un dedo contra su simétrico una y otra vez; observaba sus manos como si eso fuese lo más interesante en el mundo hasta que levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos y nerviosos de su invitado.

-Ha llegado la hora de afrontar una nueva verdad y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando

-Sabes que ya no confía en mí como lo hacía- continuó Dumbledore como si su interlocutor supiese perfectamente el tema que él estaba tratando.- Me sigue culpando por lo que ocurrió.

-Simplemente está creciendo y no ha sido fácil.- Al menos había entendido esa parte. Había recuperado la tranquilidad y le hablaba al director como si fuese él quien estaba en posición de dar consejos- No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-No lo hago- sonrió el profesor- pero es una situación que me obliga a recurrir a ti. Tienes que contárselo, si lo hago yo me culpará de no haberlo hecho antes.

No podía estar refiriéndose a lo que él pensaba, no podía saber que él lo sabía, se suponía que fue una confidencialidad absoluta; si era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza no podría admitir delante de Dumbledore que él estaba al tanto.

-No pongas esa cara de extrañado. – No era un reproche, más bien usó un tono divertido al ver que había vuelto a pillarle en una travesura – Vivimos momentos difíciles y no es tiempo de hacernos los inocentes.

-Yo no sé muchas cosas- se defendió él- Nunca quiso contármelo todo

-Dudo mucho que sepas más que yo- el director se puso de pie y empezó a acariciar a Fawkes dándole la espalada a su acompañante- Realmente no tenía que haberte contado nada; era un secreto de gran importancia.

-Jamás hubo secretos entre nosotros.

Al oír las palabras rotundas que había pronunciado, Dumbledore se giró bruscamente, mostrando como pocas veces lo hacía cierta preocupación. Eso era algo con lo que no había contado y él necesitaba tenerlo todo bajo control. Le examinó detenidamente intentando saber a qué se había referido exactamente, pero no hizo falta continuar porque sentenció confirmando lo que se temía.

-Ninguno.

Paseó unos segundos por su despacho, pensando en cómo mover la siguiente ficha. Sabía que era un tema delicado pero quizá el hecho de que él supiese toda la verdad le allanaba el camino. Vio cómo se le ensombrecía el rostro al perderse en sus pensamientos y supo que sería una empresa difícil pero había mucho en juego. Después de meses y meses de búsqueda incansable había llegado a la única conclusión de que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Una pena que podamos recurrir a sus manos expertas ¿no crees?- lanzó su pensamiento al aire esperando descubrir la reacción del hombre pero no había nada que pudiese alterarle en exceso.

-Sí profesor, es una verdadera pena- habló más como si estuviese expresando sus propias sensaciones que como si le estuviese reafirmando lo que le había dicho. Tenía la mirada fija en el pensadero cuya superficie seguía brillando con los rayos del sol, era como si quisiese usarlo para vaciar en el sus propios recuerdos tanto los tristes como los felices porque ambos le atormentaba- El problema es que cuando una persona se marcha no hay forma de hacer que regrese.

Dumbledore volvió a darle un tiempo de silencio, sabía que en esos momentos el dejarle cerrarse en sí mismo era la mejor opción. Le había visto volver al pasado porque sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza inusitada; realmente sería muy difícil conseguir que cumpliese con la verdadera razón de su llamada. El hombre su puso de pie, sabedor de que aquello había terminado, quería estar sólo, volver para intentar sacar de su cabeza lo que el director había traído y que ya le había consumido durante demasiado tiempo como para permitir que volviera a afectarle.

-¿Sólo me has llamado para decirle a Harry quién es?

-Si te dijera la razón por la que realmente he recurrido a ti ¿harías lo que te voy a pedir?

-No me pidas cosas imposibles, profesor.- se calló unos segundos intentando recomponerse un poco- ¿Cuándo quieres que hable con Harry?

-Hoy estará bien.

James, Sirius y Lily iban camino del despacho refunfuñando e insultado a Snape por el último numerito que les había montado. Otra vez les había hecho perder puntos y sobre todo había conseguido volver a sacarles de sus casillas refregándoles por la cara que él estaba en una situación privilegiada. Lily era la que estaba más tranquila, a quien quería darle una lección era a Malfoy porque se había tomado como algo personal lo que le había hecho a Patricia y esa ya era una cuenta saldada. Sonrió un poco recordando la pinta que tenía antes de que Snape lo devolviese a la normalidad pero le satisfizo aún más recordar la patada que Patricia le había dado y cómo se había defendido ella sola incluso aunque Sirius ya estaba dispuesto a no permitirlo.

-Parece que Brown es una chica con carácter.

-Ya te digo- secundó James ahora un poco más tranquilo abrazando a su novia por la cintura- no me gustaría a mí tener que discutir con ella.

-Ha sido una idiota- opinó Sirius- No sé a qué ha venido el rollo ese de "yo resuelvo mis problemas".

-Sirius, han pasado veinte años. Supongo que las chicas de ahora serán aún más independientes que nosotras. Yo lo soy más que mi madre ¡Es ley de vida!

-Pues vaya chorrada- Sirius todavía estaba enfadado, no le habían dejado desahogarse como realmente quería ni con Malfoy ni con Snape.

Sirius siguió por el pasillo dándole patadas al aire bajo la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

-¿No será verdad que Malfoy tiene razón?- preguntó Lily casi riéndose- A ver si vas a estar celosillo.

James estalló en carcajadas y Sirius se dio la vuelta con los puños apretados ya harto de que sus amigos se empeñasen en buscarle amores.

-Os lo voy a explicar una sola vez- los dos habían tenido que apoyarse en la pared de la risa pero al escuchar a Sirius hicieron un esfuerzo en ponerse serios- No estoy enamorado, ni de Susan ni de Patricia, es más ni si quiera me gusta Patricia. Somos amigos, punto y final.

-¿Desde cuando tú tienes una amiga que no sea la novia de uno de tus amigos?

-Muy gracioso, James.- Sirius realmente se enfadaba pocas veces pero esta parecía una de ellas- Yo estoy con Susan porque me gusta y ahora no hay otra que me guste más y Patricia es mi amiga, solo mi amiga, es la primera tía con la que no me apetece ligar cuando estoy con ella. Y quiero que dejéis el temita de una vez.

Siguió andando con decisión hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba la entrada al despacho. James y Lily, después de intercambiarse una mirada de confusión divertida, le siguieron dándose una carrerita. James al llegar a su altura le pasó el brazo por los hombros dejándose caer sobre él, haciéndole sonreír. Era fácil quitarle el enfado a Sirius, sobretodo si el que lo intentaba era James.

-¡Vaya! No sabemos la contraseña- James se dio en la cabeza contra la pared al darse cuenta de su error.

-¡Ay! Galletas de chocolate

Lily los había quitado de en medio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dejando a los dos chicos mirándose asombrados. James abrió la boca para preguntar pero ella le dio la respuesta antes.

-Ayer me pasé con una chica de slytherin y Flittwick me pilló.

-Mira la prefecta- se rió Sirius- ¡Vaya! Cada vez que vengo a este despacho me muero de hambre. ¡Cómo puede poner esas contraseñas!

La puerta se abrió y se metieron en la escalera de caracol que les llevaría hasta el despacho. No estaban preocupados, un castigo más en su cuenta no tendría mucha importancia. Sirius y James llevaban sin ir al despacho un par de semanas, todo un record para ellos, así que tenían ganas de ver al director. Abrieron la puerta sin llamar y entraron en él riéndose de la razón que les había llevado allí.

-Buenas tardes profesor- Exclamó Sirius nada más entrar

-¿Nos echaba de me...nos?

Los tres se quedaron petrificados al ver a la persona que estaba hablando con Dumbledore. No fueron capaces de reaccionar durante unos segundos, era una imagen alucinante, pero no fueron los únicos que se sorprendieron, esa imagen de sus tres amigos en la puerta era lo único que le faltaba para acabar de rematar el día. Lily fue la primera en reaccionar y salió corriendo para estrecharse entre sus brazos.

-¡Qué sorpresa, Remus¡Qué alegría!


	22. Fantasmas del pasado

**CAPÍTULO 22: FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

Los tres se quedaron petrificados al ver a la persona que estaba hablando con Dumbledore. No fueron capaces de reaccionar durante unos segundos, era una imagen alucinante, pero no fueron los únicos que se sorprendieron, esa imagen de sus tres amigos en la puerta era lo único que le faltaba para acabar de rematar el día. Lily fue la primera en reaccionar y salió corriendo para estrecharse entre sus brazos.

-¡Qué sorpresa, Remus¡Qué alegría!

Lily estaba abrazada a su cuello irradiando una absoluta felicidad, sin embargo, Remus después de reaccionar tomándola levemente por la cintura y mirar a sus amigos que parecían ansiosos por que Lily les cediera el puesto, tuvo que buscar algo de cordura y de apoyo en el director. Albus Dumbledore miraba la escena como un abuelo al que visitan sus nietos, parecía conmovido pero guardaba el porte y el saber estar que siempre le habían caracterizado. Se había negado por completo a que eso ocurriera, sin embargo una vez que estaban allí, no iba a tener el corazón tan frío de negarle a aquel hombre asolado por el dolor de la pérdida a lo largo de los años, el placer de disfrutar unos segundos con los que en vida fueron sus mejores amigos.

Quizá fue el ver la aceptación en el rostro del director o quizás en tener a Lily estrechada entre sus brazos, tan radiante y tan guapa como siempre. No había perdido ese aroma inconfundible que había sentido la última vez que la abrazó antes de que muriera. Los recuerdos de una vida juntos, la complicidad que tenía con ella, el cariño que siempre había demostrado a todos los que tenía alrededor, todo lo que una mejor amiga puede suponer en la vida de una persona se le agolpó en la cabeza en cuestión de segundos hasta el punto de no poder respirar. La estrechó con más fuerza como si eso fuese a ser capaz de quitarle el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garaganta y que amenaza en salir a través de lágrimas. Lily le tomó la cara con las dos manos y su enorme sonrisa pudo reflejarse en los ojos vidriosos del hombre al que abrazaba.

-No estés triste- le susurró apretando su mejilla contra el rostro ya marcado por los años de su amigo- Ahora es el momento de reír. Merodeador.

Al recordarle quién era con tan sólo ese título casi nobiliario del que se habían apoderado cuando eran unos críos, le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz y se apartó de él. Esa fue la señal que los dos chicos estaban esperando para lanzarse sobre él. De una carrera saltaron sobre Remus hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Tirado junto a la mesa del director, con sus dos amigos sentados en su pecho sintió que no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo, no podía hacer caso a Lily ¿cómo iba a sonreír? Eran James y Sirius, los mismos que habían ignorado que fuera un licántropo, los mismos que habían estado ahí toda la vida para prestarle un abrazo cuando lo necesitaban, esos a los que había tenido que andar riñendo antes y después de dejar Hogwarts porque nunca habían sabido olvidar al niño que llevaban dentro; esos mismo que habían muerto y lo habían dejado solo. Los había echado tanto de menos que sólo había sido capaz de seguir adelante por la deuda moral que se había creado con ellos de seguir al lado de Harry.

Tenía a James arrodillado a un lado y a Sirius sentado sobre su estómago, los observaba sonreír radiantes, para ellos era un juego. Estaban delante de la versión adulta de su amigo, pero ellos seguían conservando a su amigo, no lo habían perdido como le ocurría a él. No tenían que pensar que era la única y oportunidad que le brindaba el destino para decirles lo importantes que habían sido en su vida. James seguía igual que la última vez que lo vio, quizá mucho más inocente pero su aspecto no había cambiado tanto, sin embargo Sirius... ese que estaba ahora mismo presionando su estómago hasta el punto de casi no dejarle respirar era el auténtico Sirius, no ése que se había creado en Azkaban lleno de amargura y soledad. Sirius era la alegría en sus vidas y ahora era él, tal y como debía haber sido toda la vida. Lo observaban divertidos, viendo la vida como un juego sin saber nada de lo que ocurriría, así debían haber seguido muchos años, pero el destino y la guerra se había empeñado en arrebatárselos para siempre.

-Lunático, mírate –Sirius estaba partiéndose de risa, cogió uno de los mechones canosos que adornaban su media melena y se lo mostró a James- Esto son canas, te has vuelto viejo

Escuchar sus risas fue una prueba que su corazón no podía resistir, pero los echaba de menos demasiado como para salir de allí huyendo. "Es momento de reír". Miró a Lily que parecía muy conmovida y ésta le guiñó un ojo; como si esa complicidad fuese la fuerza que estaba necesitando para superarlo se levantó un poco, quitando de un manotazo divertido a sus amigos y los estrechó a los dos, aferrándose a ellos como si la vida no tuviera otro sentido.

-Siempre tan graciosillo ¿eh, Canuto?- le revolvió el pelo con fuerza recordando que siempre había odiado que tocasen su perfecta melena y entonces fueron James y él los que se rieron.

James le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras se reían pero al sentirlo así, Remus tuvo la sensación de que quien se había transportado al pasado era él, fue como un extraño dejavü que le mantuvo durante unos segundos una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Su risa se paró en seco y le puso la mano en la cara a James, era real, después de dieciséis años volvía a estar ahí con unos ojos que no habían visto la muerte, con la sonrisa de quien no lleva a su espalda una familia amenazada, sin el miedo a saber que lo más probable era que nunca viese a Harry crecer, pero al fin y al cabo era James y había rogado tantas veces por verle que creía que todo era un sueño. Había añorado tomar una cerveza con él y charlar de cómo iba Harry, de sus últimas misiones, opinar juntos sobre las últimas conquistas de Sirius.

-¿Tanto he cambiado en estos años que me miras como a un fantasma?- las palabras de James lo sacaron de su ensoñación, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado observando tal y como lo que era, un recuerdo del pasado que había venido a demostrarle que todo lo que le importaba le había sido arrebatado por Voldemort. Le sonrió incapaz de encontrar una buena respuesta y le palmeó la cara cariñosamente, pero para James esa no era una respuesta suficiente y le observó con suspicacia- Remus...

-Bueno, deberíamos avisar a Andrea ¿no creéis?- interrumpió Lily con una voz demasiado alegre- Seguro que le hace ilusión.

A diferencia de lo que Remus esperaba el director no puso ningún impedimento en aquella propuesta, que al menos sirvió para que sus dos amigos se olvidaran de su reciente reacción y le ayudasen a levantarse del suelo. Realmente ya no tenía diecisiete años, pensó con amargura. Podía estar dispuesto a soportar pasar un rato con aquellos que habían muerto, le dolía el alma ver sus sonrisas inocentes sabiendo que en apenas unos años todo se truncaría catastróficamente, pero no estaba dispuesto a traer un fantasma del pasado. Ver a Andrea en el espejo, diciendo cómo de enamorada estaba de su "yo" de diecisiete, tan dulce y tan preocupada como no la había visto desde hacía años y años, había sido algo muy doloroso y todavía no lo había superado. Había abierto una herida a medio cerrar reavivando un dolor que se había empeñado en acallar. No podía permitir que Lily la buscara.

-¡Lily!- la joven se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta- No vayas a buscarla. Cada Andy en su tiempo- respiró profundamente en un intento de encontrar una sonrisa para la cara de suspicacia de su amiga- Esa es la mejor opción, de verdad, hazme caso.

-A veces la juventud se deja guiar por el instinto y tiene grandes ideas

Era la primera vez que el director hablaba desde que los chicos habían irrumpido en su despacho. Habló con parsimonia, dejando caer las palabras conocedor del significado que ellas tenían. Remus le miró a los ojos intentando no perderse en el mar calmado al que se asemejaban. Sabía que había tirado a dar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, eso era algo no sólo de lo que se sentía incapaz sino que además sabía que sería completamente inútil.

-A veces la juventud se deja guiar por el instinto y peca de inocente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando de una y otra manera la conversación que allí estaba teniendo lugar. Llegó un momento en que ese silencio se volvió incómodo y cuando se giró para mirar a sus amigos ellos les estaban observando como si por primera vez desde que le conocía les estuviese ocultando algo importante, así que conociendo como conocía a ese par de merodeadores creyó que lo mejor era dar un giro a esa conversación con la intención de disfrutar de su compañía sin despertar mayores sospechas.

-¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho para estar aquí?- saltó con brío mirándoles – Por lo que veo me habéis sustituido por Lily en vuestras aventuras.

Los tres chicos se echaron a reír al recordar lo que les había llevado al despacho del director y sobre todo contentos de recuperar al Remus que ellos conocían, lejos de miradas melancólicas y frases amargas que tenían poco sentido para ellos.

-Contra el amor no podemos hacer nada- Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros provocando en él un nuevo estremecimiento al recordar que hacía lo mismo cuando quería hacer alguna gracia viviendo juntos en Grimmauld Place. Sirius se había puesto la otra mano en le corazón y por su cara más bien parecía que estuviese recitando Romeo y Julieta.- Hoy te ha secuestrado cierta personita, querido Lunático- alzó las cejas repetidamente y Remus le dio un codazo para que dejara de burlarse de él, era como volver a estar en el colegio, con Sirius haciendo el payaso como si nunca hubiese malgastado su vida encerrado en una prisión de Azkabán, con Lily y James mirándoles y riéndose cogidos de la mano, tan felices que parecía imposible que llevaran dieciséis años muertos.

-¡Y menos mal que estaba Lily!- exclamó James ignorando por completo dónde estaban, le estaba contando su última batallita a su mejor amigo, qué más daba que ahora tuviese veinte años más- Como tú no estabas, por que últimamente andas muy ocupado...

-Ejem Andrea ejem- tosió Sirius interrumpiendo a su amigo y provocando la risa de todos menos de Remus que volvió a sentir como una horrible desazón se apoderaba de él al saber que mientras que los Remus y Andrea de diecisiete años había sido capaz de superar todos los inconvenientes que se les planteaban por estar juntos, ninguna de sus versiones adultas había echado tanta decisión a esa relación.

-Bueno el caso, es que como tú no estabas para poner la cabecita- James se paró riéndose como si le fuese a contar un buen chiste y al recordar el final él mismo no pudiera controlarse- Casi le partimos la boca al asqueroso de ¡Auch¡Lily¿se puede saber qué haces?

Lily le había dado un pellizco en la cintura para que se callara, con un gesto poco disimulado le señaló al director que había estado escuchando atentamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y no echarse a reír. Cuando James, después de salir de la escuela, le contaba algunas de las travesuras que habían llevado a cabo y de las que él nunca había tenido noticia siempre había terminado riéndose. James tenía la capacidad de sacar una sonrisa al mundo en medio de la mismísima devastación y ahora tenerlo allí, contándole emocionado a su mejor amigo cual había sido la última batalla contra slytherin, le traía a la cabeza demasiados recuerdos cargados de melancolía, pero a pesar de todo seguía sin poder evitar la sonrisa, que tuvo que disimular bajo una mirada que intentaba ser estricta, dada la situación en la que se veían.

James al darse cuenta de cómo había relatado los hechos delante del que tendría que castigarles supo que no había sido una buena opción y con cara de circunstancias intento enmendar el lío.

-Quiero decir... ehmm...-intentó poner su mejor cara de niño bueno e iba buscando en su cabeza las palabras para que aquello sonara lo mejor posible, pero le estaba costando trabajo- hemos tenido un pequeño... encuentro con el señor Malfoy y al final... hemos decidido solucionar la... controversia ¡sí eso! a través de... ¿cómo diría yo?

-¡La magia!-intervino Sirius alegremente y como mucha más resolución- Porque la magia, como usted sabrá, querido director, es la esencia de esta escuela.

Ante la solemnidad forzada con la que había hablado Sirius, Dumbledore y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de "este chico no tiene arreglo". Remus se tapó la cara con una mano y negó con la cabeza, pero se sentía feliz de ver así a Sirius.

-Claro que sí, pero me interesaría mucho saber en qué forma habéis empleado esa magia.

James, Lily y Sirius contaron, de forma muy edulcorada, lo que le habían hecho a Malfoy. Por la cara de Remus podía apostar su cabeza a que lo que estaban contando no era ni la mitad de lo que le habrían hecho al chico, claro que como siempre, y aunque le pudiese parecer una conducta incorrecta, no sería él quien les recriminase lo más mínimo, sobretodo si era con Malfoy, al que nunca había conseguido tener un especial aprecio. Estuvieron media hora hablando, de vez en cuando Remus tosía con fuerza para evitar, que llevados por la emoción, alguno de los dos chicos contase más de lo que debían al director.

Después de la primera impresión, Remus empezó a relajarse, era volver a estar con ellos como si no hubiera pasado nunca nada, tenían la misma ilusión y la cabeza tan llena de pájaros como él recordaba de sus años de colegio, pero ya no sentía añoranza. Había hecho un paréntesis que abarcaba la mitad de su vida y había metido en él la muerte, la traición y la pérdida de los que había llegado a considerar su familia. Veinte años de desesperación que sólo habían tenido algunos momentos de alegría y éste estaba siendo uno de ellos.

Sirius estaba sentado en el brazo de su silla y tenía el brazo pasado por sus hombros mientras Remus le agarraba por la cintura. Era maravilloso oírles reír y contar esa nueva travesura, pero el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, esforzándose en mantener el gesto severo, porque seguramente como le ocurría a él, creería que Malfoy se merecía lo que le habían hecho después de pasarse con aquella chica, a la que recordaba de su época de profesor; se había quedado muy intrigado con la risita de James y Lily cuando Sirius estaba contando esa parte de la historia. ¡Cómo les echaba de menos!

-No podéis ir tomándoos la justicia por vuestra mano- Se paró unos segundos mirando a Sirius profundamente- No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que no me estáis contando todo ¿me equivoco?

Efectivamente se habían saltado a sabiendas la parte en la que James y Snape casi salen a puñetazos pero llegados a esa parte de la historia el corte había sido tan poco disimulado y sus cruces de miradas tan descarados que Dumbledore no había tenido que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que habían tenido un buen rifirrafe con el profesor de pociones.

-Trabajaréis una semana en la cocinas- siguió hablando el director al ver que no iban a seguir contándole lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo el guiño de James a Remus confirmó su teoría, ya la contrastaría con Minerva y Severus- Creo que sabéis llegar a ellas mejor que yo- los cuatro rieron disimuladamente- Pero que sepáis que me encargaré personalmente de que trabajéis.

-¿Y Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius un poco irritado.

-Creo que ya le habéis dado al señor Malfoy castigo suficiente, de todas formas hablaré con el jefe de su casa.- Los tres chicos bufaron conocedores de que Snape no le haría nada a Draco- Ahora marchaos, pronto será la cena.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Remus inmediatamente al oír las palabras del director despidiendo a sus amigos. No quería despedirse, no quería verlos atravesar la puerta y llegar a casa donde no estaba ninguno, donde sólo quedaban fotos y recuerdos cada vez más lejanos. James le sacó de sus pensamientos con un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda, cuando quiso reaccionar, él se estaba separando para cederle el sitio a Sirius, pero Remus volvió a atraerlo con fuerza intentando conservar así las sensaciones que ya se estaban borrando de su mente.

-Esto... Remus...- James no entendía muy bien a qué venía ese comportamiento. Remus no había sido precisamente el oso amoroso del grupo, ése era un título reservado para Sirius y ahora lo estaba abrazando como si se fuese a ir a vivir a otro país- Recuérdale a mi yo adulto que tenéis que salir de fiesta más a menudo. Te veo muy apagado.

Remus lo observó con amargura e intento esbozar una sonrisa pero era como si los músculos de su cara se hubieran quedado petrificados. Le puso una mano en el cuello haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no aferrarse a él para recuperar aunque fuese con ese James de diecisiete años todo el tiempo que no habían estado juntos. Cuando salieron del colegio pensaban que tendrían toda la vida por delante y mientras sus amigos se quedaban en Londres estudiando o trabajando, él se dedicó a viajar a uno y otro sitio intentando encontrar soluciones que no llegaban y alejándose cada vez más de esos con los que tendría que estar. Sus misiones para la orden siempre las buscaba lejos, huyendo de lo que Inglaterra le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento, sin pensar que al mismo tiempo huía de quienes más quería y a los que pronto no podría volver a ver.

-Pórtate bien con Harry ¿vale?- James alzó las cejas al oír la petición de su amigo- Es un gran chico.

-Me estás pidiendo algo imposible- Lily carraspeó con fuerza desde atrás y después de lanzarle una mirada de desesperación se rindió- Está bien, lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.

Sirius le dio un empujó a su amigo para quitarlo de en medio y así poder engancharse al cuello de Remus. Si lo pensaba era una tontería, en cuanto saliesen del despacho iban a estar con él, pero era una oportunidad única en la vida esa de poder abrazar a una amigo con veinte años más de los que debía tener; era como despedirse de él para no verlo más. De todas formas Sirius nunca perdía la oportunidad de terminar abrazado a alguien, quizás el hecho de que en su familia lo más cariñoso que le habían dicho era "Sirius, no eres digno del apellido que tienes", pero el caso es que siempre había sentido una gran necesidad de demostrarles a todos lo mucho que les quería.

Para Remus el recuerdo de Sirius no estaba tan lejano pero quizá por ello estaba siendo más doloroso, todo se le hacía más familiar: el pelo, la risa, su olor, quizá estaba algo menos delgado ahora y su rostro no tenía ni rastro de la desesperación que había nacido en él el tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban, pero seguía siendo Sirius en esencia. Nunca había podido despedirse de él. Con James y Lily todos se temían lo peor y la noche que decidieron esconderse le hablaron como si esa fuese a ser la última vez que pudieran hacerlo, pero con Sirius todo fue diferente. Salieron a toda prisa de Grimmauld Place y lo siguiente que podía recordar era verlo caer a través del velo con un movimiento elegante y una pequeña sonrisa, orgulloso de haber conseguido morir en medio de la acción. Después nada. Ni un adiós, ni un cuídate y cuida de Harry. Absolutamente nada excepto recuerdos y añoranzas. Y ahora volvía a estar ahí, gastándole bromas y contándole tonterías a las que realmente no les estaba prestando mucha atención. Sólo lo miraba, una vez que se había soltado del abrazo, gravando en su mente las facciones de su cara cuando reía, los gestos de complicidad con James y el sonido de su voz, ronca como un ladrido.

-No seas loco, Sirius- le dijo con absoluta seriedad, como si estuviera intentando darle el consejo que no le dio aquel día antes de salir hacia el departamento de misterios, intentando que se le gravara en la cabeza para que ése día cuando para él ya hubieran pasado muchas cosas fuese capaz de recordarlo a pesar de los hechizos desmemorizantes y que se quedara en casa donde estuviera seguro, pero era sólo un intento vano; una deuda con su conciencia- Cuídate mucho y usa la cabeza ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa extraña en los labios como si estuviera pensando que su amigo con los años se había vuelto más lunático que nunca, pero no dijo nada. Siempre había dado el mismo consejo pero nunca de esa forma tan seria y preocupada. El director tosió un poco con la intención de acelerar aquella despedida y Sirius le cedió el paso a Lily, que como antes había hecho su amigo se abrazó al cuello de Remus y le besó toda la cara completamente sonriente. Remus la estrechó intentando recoger todas esas muestras de cariño tan propias de ella, pero se sorprendió cuando fue ella quien se detuvo delante de su cara con el gesto serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si fuese ella la que quisiese gravar los rasgos de su cara para que no se le olvidaran.

-Le diré a Andrea que sigues tan guapo como siempre- Remus sonrió un poco y se separaron, pero todavía con la mano puesta en su hombro Lily volvió a mirarle de forma entrañable- Gracias- le susurró.

-¿Por qué?- fue la respuesta de un Remus mucho más que extrañado.

-Simplemente eso- Lily ya había vuelto al lado de James y habló con naturalidad y alegría guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y dejando a todo el despacho muy descolocado.

Se dirigieron a la puerta pero el director los llamó un momento haciendo que se detuvieran debajo del marco.

-Decidle a Harry que venga lo antes posible.

Cerraron la puerta y el silencio se apoderó del despacho, cayó como una manta espesa sobre los dos habitantes que tomaron asiento a uno y otro lado de la mesa del director. El profesor Dumbledore entendió que no era momento para hacer ningún comentario; Remus se merecía ese silencio para poner en su lugar los pensamientos y asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él había hurgado en la herida a sabiendas de que podía encontrarse la respuesta negativa y rotunda de quien había sido su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero tenía que arriesgarse, estaba casi desesperado y si había alguien que podía traerle a esa persona, ése era Lupin. No sabía hasta qué punto le sería productivo el encuentro con el pasado, no había planeado que los chicos entraran de esa forma en el despacho pero podía resultarle beneficioso para su plan. Estimaba muchísimo a Remus, sabía que por una parte para él había sido una prueba muy dura, pero también había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse aunque fuese de forma camuflada de los que se habían ido para siempre sin avisar. Lo que menos quería era provocarle más dolor y sabía que con lo que le estaba pidiendo se arriesgaba a causarle uno de dimensiones titánicas, pero en la guerra todo vale y si tenía que hacerlo para darle una oportunidad al mundo mágico y a Harry no le cabía duda de que seguiría intentándolo hasta conseguirlo. El problema era que aunque aceptase, nadie sabía a dónde había que acudir para convencer a esa persona de su vuelta a la magia.

Harry llegó veinte minutos después con claros signos de haber hecho el camino corriendo y reflejando una profunda preocupación en el rostro. Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró allí con Remus, que ahora parecía más cansado que nunca, esa preocupación se acrecentó aún más. Anduvo deprisa el espacio que había desde la puerta hasta la mesa del director junto a la cual estaba de pie su tutor. Al llegar a su altura y verlo entero aunque triste no pudo evitar abrazarse a él, no sólo como forma de saludo, sino como muestra del alivio que había sentido al ver que estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien?- Lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girarse un poco para comprobar que estaba perfectamente, en esos momentos parecía un padre preocupado por el hijo que se ha perdido y reaparece- ¡Qué susto me he dado cuando me han dicho que Dumbledore quería verme rápido¿De verdad que no te ha pasado nada?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- pero su voz decía todo lo contrario, podía estar físicamente bien, pero el ataque en el que acababa de estar no era de magia negra ni de magos tenebrosos, era un ataque psicológico provocado por sus recuerdos. – Sólo que cuesta enfrentarse al pasado.

-¿Los has visto?- A Harry parecía haberle hecho ilusión que se cumpliera el deseo de Remus de estar con sus amigos unos segundos, pero vio en sus ojos que el trago no había sido precisamente fácil de digerir.

-Buenas tardes, Harry

-Disculpe, profesor, es que había pensado que podía haberle ocurrido algo y...

-Te entiendo- le interrumpió- No pasa nada, en realidad quien tiene que hablar contigo es él. Yo bajaré a cenar y luego volveré.

Esa no era una buena señal, si el profesor Dumbledore los dejaba solos era porque Remus tendría que contarle algo grave y no le daba buena espina. Lo miró inquisitivamente, quería ver algo en su rostro, algo que le diese alguna pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero solo vio tristeza. Debía haber sido muy duro encontrarse con ellos, pero mucho más el despedirse.

-¿Qué tal has estado?- le preguntó Remus una vez que el director les había dejado solos.

-Bueno, no han pasado muchas cosas desde que hablamos por el espejo. Ya te dije que habíamos ganado el partido y que había jugado Sirius y – se rascó la cabeza buscando alguna noticia que darle pero la preocupación no le dejaba pensar con mucha claridad- ¡ah! Y ya me he reconciliado con Ginny. Sólo tenía miedo de que me pasara algo, no quiere que me arriesgue.

-Y no es la única.- le puso una mano en el hombro observándole con cariño paternal, cómo había pasado de ser un chico asustado de los dementores pero con el valor de enfrentarse a ellos de cara hasta convertirse en un hombre que le miraba asumiendo un destino fatal. – Hazle caso y no te arriesgues.

-Remus, me estás preocupando mucho. Primero llegas al colegio para hablar conmigo y el profesor Dumbledore nos deja solos y ahora te pones así, estás muy apagado.

Lupin soltó una risa amarga al oír de boca de Harry las mismas palabras que le había dicho James. Era increíble que se parecieran tantísimo, pero tenía razón, no estaba ahí sólo para saludarle y no sabía muy bien cómo enfocar el tema.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que en navidad sentiste algo extraño al tocar a tu padre ¿no es cierto?

Harry afirmó despacio con la cabeza, intentando descubrir qué era tan importante respecto a esas sensaciones. Miró a Remus con escepticismo y valoró si debía o no contarle que en el partido había vuelto a ocurrir, pero era Remus y no había secretos entre ellos. Desde la muerte de Sirius odiaba los secretos, las cosas a medias y había aprendido que en la mayoría de las ocasiones era mejor contar con alguien para resolver un problema; así que fue Lupin, que vivía una situación tan paralela a la suya, la persona en la que terminó volcándose.

-Sí es cierto. Hicimos un tregua, pero no era un mal presentimiento ni nada, era algo cálido, me sentía bien. El profesor Dumbledore dice que tenemos un vínculo mágico importante y que por eso ocurre.- Remus asintió pero no le dijo nada, seguía valorando como afrontar esa nueva verdad- El otro día volvió a ocurrir- la noticia hizo que Lupin le mirara rápidamente muy interesado en esa información y eso le extraño aún más- Fue en el partido. Es como si cada vez que tenemos una especie de tregua en esa guerra que tiene contra mí, pasara algo- lo observó cuidadosamente y supo que le estaba ocultando información- Y tú sabes algo, por eso estás aquí.

-Harry, es cierto, yo sé algo sobre ese tema, muy poco, poquísimo, pero al fin y al cabo, sé más que tú- respiró hondo y se restregó la cara con las manos, sabía que Harry se enfadaría porque no le hubiesen contado todo desde el principio como ocurrió con la profecía.

-¿Y me lo piensas contar?- su voz resonó fría y rotunda, como un reproche, lo que supuso una losa más sobre Remus que ese día ya había tenido mucho más que suficiente.

Remus se levantó despacio y paseó en silencio por la habitación dándose tiempo a sí mismo para afrontarlo, pero al mismo tiempo impacientando a Harry. Se apoyó en la ventana, sentándose en el hueco que ésta dejaba en los gruesos muros y sonrió levemente al recordar que Andrea hacía eso mismo cuando estaba preocupada, pero tenía que concentrarse.

-En segundo tuviste muchas dudas acerca de si eras realmente un gryffindor ¿no es cierto?- el chico asintió con la cabeza extrañado- durante ese curso pensaste que tú podías ser el heredero de slytherin pero al final Dumbledore te convenció de que por mucho que hubiese dicho el sombrero, tú eras un auténtico miembro de gryffindor. ¿no es así?- Harry afirmó extrañado de todo aquello- ¿Cómo te convenció?

Harry estaba absolutamente descolocado, no tenía ni idea de a qué venía aquello, le estaba hablando de su segundo curso y de eso ya hacían cinco años. ¿Por qué tenía que dar tantas vueltas¿a dónde quería llegar, pero al ver que le miraba con insistencia le contestó aunque no muy convencido de que eso tuviese importancia.

-Dumbledore me dijo que sólo un auténtico miembro de gryffindor era capaz de sacar del sombrero la espada de Godric. Ésa de ahí – le señaló la estantería donde Dumbledore conservaba con absoluto cuidado la espada del fundador.

-Pues eso no es del todo cierto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy un auténtico gryffindor? – le interrumpió alucinado teniendo en cuenta que llevaba siete años en esa casa y que otra cosa no, pero valor había tenido que demostrar con creces a lo largo de ese tiempo.

Le observó de arriba abajo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Por muy maduro que pareciera en la mayoría de ocasiones, por muy hombre que siempre le considerasen todos, en el fondo no dejaba de ser un crío de diecisiete años preocupado por las mismas cosas tontas que años atrás.

-Es curioso que precisamente tú preguntes eso, Harry. Eres un miembro de nuestra casa más que auténtico y de eso que no te quepa la menor duda. Lo que no es cierto es que la razón por la que sacaste la espada del sombrero es que pertenezcas a la casa de Gryffindor. Yo no hubiera podido sacarla.

-Remus, te agradecería mucho que fueras al grano.

-Está bien. Sacaste esa espada porque realmente es tuya. Perteneció a Godric Gryffindor en vida y su sangre corre por tus venas, así que tú eres su dueño legítimo - Harry abrió la boca increíblemente incapaz de creerse eso- Es más, teniendo en cuenta que desarrollas su poder más característico es probable que seas... ¿cómo decirlo?... algo así como un heredero especial. Ya te he dicho que yo no estoy muy puesto en este tema, pero creo que debe ser algo así.

-Eso no es posible- acertó a decir Harry con dificultad después de unos minutos de incertidumbre- Si eso fuera verdad el sombrero nunca me hubiese querido mandar a slytherin.

-Harry, tú tienes ciertas peculiaridades- le señaló la frente con cuidado, todavía se esperaba que desplegase su ira.- Te aseguro que es cierto, costó mucho tiempo averiguarlo pero al final se consiguió.

-¡Qué bien¿no?- la ironía no era precisamente un rasgo que le caracterizara, pero a pesar de ello hizo muy buen uso de ella en ese momento- Y digo yo, en siete años que llevo en el mundo mágico ¿NO SE LE HA OCURRIDO A NADIE CONTÁRMELO?

-Harry, cálmate, esto es un secreto muy bien guardado, sólo tres personas lo sabemos, bueno y ahora tú. Ni siquiera tu padre lo supo nunca.- se calló unos segundos observando a Harry respirar agitadamente- No le dio tiempo a saberlo.

-¡ESO NO ES UNA EXCUSA! ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SEPÁIS DE MÍ MÁS QUE YO MISMO ¿Y POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ AQUÍ DUMBLEDORE? SEGURO QUE ES COSA SUYA

-Por favor, serénate y siéntate un momento- le habló pausadamente y le empujó en los hombros para que se tranquilizara- Si Dumbledore no te lo contó quizá es porque pensaba que no sería bueno para ti, Voldemort no sabe quién es el heredero de Gryffindor, ni siquiera sabe que existe uno, te aseguro que si lo supiera, tendría tanto miedo de él como lo tiene de ti.

-Voldemort no me tiene miedo- farfulló todavía enfadado.

-Sólo tú puedes vencerle y lo sabes. Dumbledore no te ha dejado usar tu poder sin varita en público porque si Voldemort lo descubre sabrá que eres el heredero de Gryffindor y eso podría eliminar el efecto sorpresa.

-¿Pero por qué os empeñáis en ocultarme cosas?- le terminó preguntando derrotado- De Dumbledore me lo esperaba ¿pero tú?

-Se supone que yo no debería haberlo sabido nunca, por eso no te lo podía decir. Además tampoco pensé que fuera importante, pero ahora Dumbledore considera que debes saberlo y tenemos que confiar en él.

-Sus decisiones no siempre son buenas-le cortó secamente.

-Comete errores como todo el mundo, es una persona como tú y como yo. La verdad es que no sé qué planes tiene y si te soy sincero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que me ha propuesto.

-¿Qué te ha propuesto?- se temió lo peor, no quería que le enviase a hacer cualquier cosa peligrosa, sería demasiado para él tener que soportar que podía estar en peligro.

-Hay alguien que se especializó en este tema. Ni Dumbledore ni yo tenemos más idea que el hecho de que los Potter descendéis directamente de Gryffindor, él quiere que yo la busque para que te ayude.

-¿Y lo harás?- Remus negó con la cabeza, totalmente serio pero perceptiblemente más triste, más ido. - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer entonces¿Por qué decírmelo ahora si de todas formas nadie sabe cómo tengo que actuar? Me lo podía haber dicho cuando me dijo la profecía y sin embargo se calló ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora?

Se quedaron pensando unos minutos valorando esas preguntas. Remus no sabía mucho más que Harry. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, seguramente la cena habría terminado y Dumbledore no tardaría en llegar, le preguntarían entonces por qué, aunque Remus tenía sus propias teorías.

-Quizá fue porque todavía no controlabas la oclumencia y Dumbledore no quería que Voldemort se enterara cuando se metiese en tus sueños. Si no lo sabes tú, no lo sabe él.-Los dos se encogieron de hombros dando por buena la teoría

-Sí, eso hubiera sido lógico- se rascó la cabeza pensando y la cara le cambió de solo imaginar las intenciones del director- o quizás es porque ahora no sólo hay un heredero, sino dos.

Se miraron asustados, esa no podía ser la intención del director. No podían arriesgar a James, su vida valía más que la de Harry porque sin él Harry simplemente no existiría. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y los dos se giraron a la vez dispuestos a averiguar qué le pasaba por la cabeza al hombre que acababa de entrar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

N/A: Hola! Q tal la salida y la entrada del año? Yo muy bien, los reyes han sido buenos y ahora me preparo psicológicamente para volver a clase, aunque creo que ni con yoga podría prepararme para una cosa así (quiero mas vacaciones!). Bueno mejor dejo mis reivindicaciones a un lado y nos centramos en el capi:

-Creo que este capitulo responde a los multiples review preguntando quien es harry, pues ya lo sabeis, ahora veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas y si Harry encontrara la ayuda que necesita.

-Enterarse de la muerte de los Potter y Sirius es algo muy delicado y todo lo relacionado con eso esta ya muy repensado, asi que aunque aprecio vuestras ideas, lo siento mucho, pero ya esta cuadrado.

-He leido algo muy curioso sobre Patricia y queria aclararlo. No es la hija perdida de Sirius, no lleva sangre Black en sus venas y ya vereis quien es.

Bueno creo que esto es todo. No he podido contestar los reviews, y lo siento. A partir de ahora empiezo con los parciales y se prolongan por dos meses, así q dudo mucho que pueda contestarlos, sin embargo prometo que los leo, q me encantan y que los agradezco profundamente.

Un beso fuerte y feliz 2006 para todos.


	23. La sangre encontrada

**CAPÍTULO 23 LA SANGRE ENCONTRADA.**

Se miraron asustados, esa no podía ser la intención del director. No podían arriesgar a James, su vida valía más que la de Harry porque sin él Harry simplemente no existiría. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y los dos se giraron a la vez dispuestos a averiguar qué le pasaba por la cabeza al hombre que acababa de entrar.

El director entró serio, sin fijarse directamente en ninguno de los dos, que ahora mismo lo estaban examinando minuciosamente intentando quitarse de la cabeza la idea que acababan de tener. El profesor Dumbledore se acomodó perfectamente en su asiento, con esa calma tan propia de él y se fijó en Harry esperando ver lo que pensaba en la expresión de su rostro, pero le estaba costando mucho porque Harry simplemente estaba confuso, demasiada información y poco tiempo para asimilarla.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué ahora ¿no es así?.

-Sí, me interesaría mucho, pero la verdad es que me interesa más saber por qué ha huido, no ha querido estar presente cuando se supone que usted es el que más sabe de esto.- en ese momento lo mucho que pudiese admirar al profesor o el hecho de que fuese uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos no importaba, simplemente mostraba con su irreverencia lo fastidiado que estaba.

-Harry...- le riñó Remus para que abandonara aquella postura.

-Déjalo, Remus. No he huido – le respondió esbozando una sonrisa- simplemente sabía que si te lo decía yo no serías capaz de asimilarlo ni la mitad de bien que lo has podido hacer ahora. Los dos sabemos que no me perdonas mi parte de culpa en la muerte de Sirius.

Harry se tensó sobre su silla pero no bajó la mirada, era cierto que por mucho que quisiera no podía perdonarle el que le ocultase información, que lo mantuviese toda la vida dentro de una mentira a medias, pero no sabía que el director estaba al tanto de eso.

-Profesor, lo único que no entiendo es porqué se empeña en no contarme mi vida. ¿No lo entiende, cada vez que me sorprende con algo nuevo, mi vida se descoloca, ¿qué se supone que significa el hecho de que sea heredero de gryffindor?

-Si hay alguien a quien Tom Riddle teme en este mundo es a Harry Potter, pero si hay algo que el heredero de Slytherin teme es al heredero de Gryffindor. En vida uno y otro fundador fueron magos increíbles, los únicos que podían plantarse cara entre sí y eso lo sabe Voldemort, por eso teme tanto que exista un heredero de Godric y que se una a ti.

-¿Él no tiene idea de nada?- preguntó muy extrañado Harry.

-No, no sabe nada.- fue Remus quien le respondió a la pregunta- Ya te he dicho que es un secreto muy bien guardado, se hizo un gran esfuerzo para descubrir la línea de sucesión de Godric Gryffindor, pero sobre todo se hizo para que Voldemort no supiera nada

-Sólo cuatro personas sabemos ahora esto, Harry- continuó Dumbledore- pero por desgracia, ninguno de los que estamos aquí tiene la más remota idea de cómo actuar. Yo he estado investigando todo este tiempo, pero no ha habido manera.

Harry miró a Remus porque sabía que esa otra persona era su misión en todo ese asunto, pero por la cara que tenía entendió que preferiría mil veces seguir sin saber nada a obligarle a buscarla, sin embargo su curiosidad le superaba.

-¿Quién es esa persona?

-Markins- contestó simplemente el profesor Dumbledore clavando su mirada en Remus- pero nadie sabe dónde encontrarla. Hace años que no hay rastro de ella.

-¿Andrea Markins?

Harry miró ahora sin ningún tipo de disimulo a Remus, era lo último que se imaginaba. Andrea, la chica con la que llevaba conviviendo tantos meses resultaba ser la portadora de su secreto, pero en ese torbellino de ideas algo llegó a su cerebro, él sí sabía donde estaba Andrea. Remus le había dicho que la última vez que la vio era un perfecta muggle del norte de Escocia. Se conocían demasiado bien y bastó solo una pequeña mirada de Remus para que él entendiera que debía callarse, nada, no diría ni una palabra que le comprometiera, pero ¿por qué tanto secretismo? ¿por qué Remus sabía dónde estaba mientras el resto el mundo lo desconocía?

-Sí, Harry- le respondió Remus con una sonrisa leve después de captar la declaración de intenciones de Harry- La misma Andrea que tú conoces aunque con algunos años más, el problema es que ella no está, nadie la puede encontrar y en cualquier caso- ahora fijo su mirada en el director que permanecía muy atento al juego que se traían – Andrea nunca volvería. Sería pedir un imposible.

-Las cosas no van bien y lo sabes Remus- habló tajantemente el director- a veces es necesario hacer imposibles, por mucho que nos pesen.

-Profesor, yo no puedo traer a Andrea- sentenció con rotundidad- Sé perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo ahí fuera, por si no lo recuerda yo me la juego casi a diario.

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Harry- ¿Qué es eso de que las cosas van tan mal? Y explícame lo de que te la juegas.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Se habían dejado llevar y habían hablado más de la cuenta. Él se la jugaba como todos los demás, ni más ni menos, pero la guerra estaba siendo una empresa muy difícil. Los mortífagos se multiplicaban y las ideas de Voldemort encontraban cada vez más cabida en aquellos que se dejaban llevar por el miedo a que finalmente Voldemort se hiciese con todo el poder o porque simplemente sucumbían a las continuas amenazas de los mortífagos.

-Harry, la guerra no va bien- empezó Dumbledore con tranquilidad pero visiblemente cansado- Voldemort encuentra más y más aliados en todas las criaturas a las que los magos hemos tratado mal durante años y nosotros ya no damos abasto. Los aurores del ministerio están saturados, trabajan demasiadas horas y eso está repercutiendo en su rendimiento.

-Bueno, pero según El Profeta, la cosa va mal pero no tan tan mal.- opinó Harry tímidamente.

-El Profeta no cuenta ni la mitad de lo que ocurre, Harry- le explicó Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Las cosas están realmente muy mal. Salimos a misiones a diario y ya hemos perdido a muchos.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?- le recriminó Harry – Yo pensaba que no tenías misiones muy peligrosas.

-En un ataque vamos todos. No podemos pensar que en ese momento eso es peligroso o no; simplemente hay que estar. Como acaba de decir Dumbledore, los aurores no dan abasto.

-¿Nicole está bien? ¿le ha ocurrido algo?

Nicole Merry era una aurora perteneciente a la orden del fénix que el director contrató como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras el curso anterior. Durante ese año le había entrenado al máximo en transformaciones, encantamientos y defensa a un ritmo increíble y terminó provocando que a finales de curso Harry desarrollase un poder que desconcertó a todos. Hasta el momento nadie había sido capaz de hacer magia sin canalizarla a través de una varita y Harry se tuvo que ver obligado a hacer un entrenamiento a ciegas, pero no por ello menos duro. Al principio era imposible, simplemente la hacía, sin poder controlarlo, hasta que con mucha concentración consiguió dominar pequeños hechizos. Nicole se había convertido en ese año en un gran apoyo, después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry estaba fatal y Nicole con su carácter estricto pero increíblemente amable le había sido de mucha ayuda.

-Nicole estuvo ingresada en San Mungo hace dos semanas por un ataque pero ahora está bien. – le explicó Remus con cautela – Ha vuelto a la acción. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Harry el caso es que estamos simplemente dando resistencia- siguió Dumbledore- La cosa se complica día a día y, bueno, creo que era el momento y la situación para que supieras quién eres y la tarea que eso lleva.

-Ya le dije que estoy preparado, - afirmó seriamente- domino muy bien este poder y podría enfrentarme a Voldemort si fuera necesario.

-¡De eso nada!- gritó Remus exaltado poniéndose de pie- No digas tonterías, Harry, no sabes lo que dices. La suerte no te va a acompañar siempre y ... no, que no, que me niego.

El miedo a perderle no le dejaba racionalizar correctamente, sólo sabía que tenía que negarse a aquella locura y esperaba que Dumbledore le apoyara, así que le miró expectante buscando su ayuda para quitarle a Harry esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que Voldemort tomó muchas medidas para vencer a la muerte. No es tan fácil como usar un Avada Kedavra. Remus tiene razón. No debes hacer una locura, sin embargo...- se quedó pensativo unos segundos, como si tuviera miedo de dar el siguiente paso en la conversación, como si realmente él no estuviera de acuerdo con aquello, pero se viera obligado.

-¿Sin embargo qué? – animó Harry curioso y casi desesperado por la incertidumbre.

-El hecho de que tú seas al mismo tiempo el único con poder para vencer a Voldemort y el único con poder para acabar con el heredero de Slytherin es una ventaja que nos coloca por encima de Voldemort. Además tenemos el hecho de que él no sabe que eres tú precisamente ese otro a quien él podría temer. –Volvió a callarse unos segundos sopesando sus propios pensamientos- pero además tenemos no uno sino dos herederos de Gryffindor, de manera que nuestra posibilidades podrían aumentar.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Remus temiéndose lo peor. Todavía de pie, había pasado por detrás de la silla de Harry y le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros para que se calmara, sabía que en ese momento podría saltar en un arrebato un poco incontrolado y era mejor dejar terminar al director.

-James nunca supo que era heredero de Gryffindor, no tuvimos tiempo para prepararle, sin embargo ahora que está aquí podríamos aprovecharlo. Harry y él tendrían mucho más poder juntos que por separado, ya habéis visto lo que ocurre cuando se tocan. Os complementáis porque vuestro vínculo es superior al que podrías tener por ejemplo con Lily.

-No- sentenció Harry con total calma y una madurez en su tono que sorprendió a los dos adultos- No estoy dispuesto a arriesgar a mi padre. Sencillamente no. Nadie va a poner a mi padre en peligro, él no saldrá de este castillo para ir a buscar a Voldemort por mucho que eso signifique para la guerra. Si le ocurre algo y no vuelve al pasado toda la historia cambiará, yo no naceré y Voldemort no tendrá a nadie que le haga verdadero frente.

-Harry tiene razón- le apoyó Remus un tanto inquieto ante la idea que había tenido el director- No podemos arriesgar a James, de que vuelvan todos sanos y salvos a su tiempo dependen todos estos últimos años y sobretodo depende la mismísima existencia de Harry.

-No me habéis entendido. – se defendió el director con calma- No pienso arriesgar a James, no voy a llevarlo delante de Voldemort y acabar con las pocas esperanzas de victoria que nos quedan. Sólo quiero que entrene, que desarrolle su poder de heredero. De lo poco que he conseguido averiguar en este tiempo es que todos los herederos de Gryffindor tienen un poder que pueden o no desarrollar, pero que siempre se acrecienta si están más conectados.

-A ver que yo me entere- empezó Harry- Mi padre tiene un poder ¿no?- el profesor Dumbledore asintió- ¿cuál? Porque yo no le he visto que sea muy capaz de hacer nada sin una varita.

-No lo sabemos. James nunca demostró tener ningún don especial, excepto que era un gran mago, muy poderoso, pero podría ser capaz de desarrollar cualquiera de los que tuvo Godric.- le explicó el director- no sé, controlar los elementos, el tiempo, tener premoniciones o incluso el más característico, el que tú tienes.

-¿Está diciendo que si James y Harry entrenan juntos su poder crecerá? – preguntó Remus – Pero ¿Cómo van a hacerlo si ni siquiera sabemos qué puede hacer James?

-Por eso necesitamos a Andrea- le señaló el director- bueno, por eso y por otras muchas cosas que ella sabe y nosotros no.

-No insistas, por favor- le rogó Remus- Sabes perfectamente que no sólo es que no la podemos encontrar sino que ella no quiere volver y sobretodo, no puede hacerlo.

-Está bien- Harry se puso de pie, colocándose justo entre los dos adultos, que estaban manteniendo un duelo de miradas, se pasó las manos por la cabeza intentando estrujarse el cerebro para conseguir aceptar todo aquello- Entrenaré con mi padre. Yo no necesité a Andrea para descubrir mi poder ni para desarrollarlo, podemos hacer lo mismo con James. Pero quiero dejar una cosa clara, jamás permitiré que se arriesgue. ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto- confirmó el director- Ahora el problema será cómo decirle a James que tiene que desarrollar un poder como tú lo haces, que tenéis que hacerlo juntos, que es heredero de Griffindor y todo sin que se entere de que es tu padre.

-No se preocupe por eso, profesor.- Harry sonrió para sí, la verdad es que ese era el menor de los problemas- Mi padre ya sabe quién es. Todos lo saben, aunque realmente lo único que saben es que soy hijo de James y Lily, nada de que murieron, nada de la profecía, simplemente eso.

-No deberías habérselo contado- le dijo Remus sin pizca de reproche.

-Era mi vida o mi secreto. El día que tuve que ingresar en la enfermería no tenía un dolor de estómago normal y corriente. Estaba desapareciendo porque mis padres estaban a punto de separarse. Mi madre lo descubrió y cuando James nos vio abrazados pensó que teníamos algún tipo de relación a sus espaldas.

-¿Y por eso te pegó?- preguntó Dumbledore. Harry simplemente afirmó con la cabeza- Está bien, eso lo deja todo más fácil, pero no debe saber nada más, nada de sus muertes ni de la traición de Peter. Harry por favor es muy importante para todos que la historia transcurra tal cual lo ha hecho.

-No se preocupe, soy muy conciente de ello.

Ya era muy tarde y Remus tenía que volver al cuartel general. Había sido un día duro para todos, especialmente para él y era mejor hablar con James al día siguiente.

-Cuídate- le dijo Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse- Y procura no discutir mucho con tu padre.

-No te metas en líos, Remus, por favor y quiero que uses el espejo más a menudo. ¿vale?

Remus desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea y Harry se despidió del director para marcharse a la torre gryffindor. No había cenado pero todo lo que tenía en la cabeza le había quitado las ganas de comer cualquier cosa. Estaba ausente, caminaba mecánicamente hacia la torre sin reparar en otra cosa que no fuera todo lo que acababan de hablar. Una nueva cosa lo señalaba como el elegido y él odiaba eso como odiaba ser el más ignorante en su propia vida. No había nadie en los pasillos, era realmente tarde y cuando entró en la sala común pudo ver cómo sólo algunos alumnos aislados se veían desperdigados por las mesas intentando hacer algunos trabajos de última hora. Cruzó la sala en dirección a las habitaciones ignorándolo todo, todavía demasiado concentrado en lo que le acababan de decir para ver nada que no estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter.

Harry se dio la vuelta sorprendido y encontró a Ron sentado tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados en una butaca junto a la chimenea.

-No te había visto, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Pues esperarte, ¿tú qué crees?-le preguntó acercándose a él- Saliste corriendo en cuanto te dijeron que Dumbledore quería verte ¿qué ha pasado?

-No te lo vas a creer. Remus tenía que contarme una cosa. Por cierto ¿y las chicas?- le preguntó extrañado al darse cuenta de que no estaban allí.

-Se estaban poniendo muy nerviosas y las mandé arriba, la verdad es que todavía no sé cómo me han hecho caso- se rió de su propio comentario- Las mujeres de mi vida no me tienen en cuenta como regla general, pero venga vamos cuéntame eso tan sorprendente.

-Ya sé de donde he sacado mi capacidad para hacer magia sin varita- Ron le miró expectante animándole a continuar- De mi tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo por parte de padre.- le explicó con ironía.

-¡Ah! Así está todo mucho más claro- satirizó Ron.

-Tío, tengo la negra, si no tenía bastante con la leche esa de la profecía ahora va Remus y me dice que soy el heredero de Gryffindor y que tengo que hacer que mi padre desarrolle su poder. De esta salimos a tortas otra vez, lo que yo te diga.

-¿Y estás bien?- le preguntó Ron inspeccionándole después de unos segundos de silencio en el que tuvo que asimilar la información que le acababa de dar– No sé, no parece que la herencia te haya hecho mucha ilusión.

-Demasiadas cosas, Ron, y como siempre yo sé muy pocas; además esto es otro peso más, de repente vuelvo a estar en el centro de una historia y no me gusta, me descoloca. Me costó lo suyo aceptar la profecía y ahora estoy doblemente señalado. El heredero de Slytherin, o sea Voldemort, solo teme al de gryffindor, es decir, yo. ¿Tan difícil es tener una vida normal? A veces me gustaría ser un tío simple.

-Venga chaval- le pasó el brazo por los hombros- se te pasará, al fin y al cabo no cambia tanto. De todas formas tendrías que enfrentarte a Voldemort, al menos ahora sabes más de tu vida. Ahora tu problema se llama James "soy arrogante" Potter. Además ser un tío simple sería aburrido, ¿qué habríamos hecho nosotros todos estos años sin Voldemort persiguiéndote?

-¡Pero mira que eres tonto!

-Sí, ya sé que me quieres, yo a ti también.

Subieron juntos las escaleras, ahora un poco más animado. Ron era el mejor para hacer que las cosas serias encontraran una dimensión diferente. En el descansillo que dividía la escalera que conducía a la habitación de las chicas aparecieron Hermione y Ginny con el camisón, así que Harry tuvo que volver a repetirles la historia. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando los cuatro volvieron a sus habitaciones, después de una larga charla que pasó por todos los puntos que habían tocado en el despacho de Dumbledore incluido el hecho de que necesitaran a Andrea.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy cansado, no había dormido nada dándole vueltas a la cabeza una y mil veces, se hacía continuamente preguntas sin respuesta. Odiaba ignorar su pasado y se repetía una y otra vez que nada sería igual si Lily y James siguieran vivos, ahora era todo diferente. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su destino como heredero y como niño que vivió, pero quizá Ginny tenía razón y con su madre siendo tan madre esa disposición se había avivado, no era venganza, ya no sentía venganza ni hacia Voldemort ni hacia Bellatrix; le había arrebatado a las únicas personas que le querían de verdad pero había sabido no rebajarse a su nivel. Lo haría porque debía hacerlo, pero era asquerosamente duro. En su cama, solo, sin tener que aparentar que estaba preparado, sin tener que demostrarle a nadie que no tenía de qué preocuparse porque él estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo, su mundo se le venía encima y sentía miedo a no estar un día con la gente con la que estaba ahora, a no poder besar a Ginny una mañana, no poder contarle a Hermione uno de sus problemas, a no oír a Ron una de sus bromas que sólo pretendían animarle; pero tenía que seguir. Tenía que hablar con James y prepararse para aumentar ese poder para así acabar con Voldemort.

Estaba en el baño intentando adecentarse un poco el pelo y que no se le viera tan mala cara. No era la primera noche de insomnio que pasaba, pero ese día tenía que hablar con James y quería estar, o al menos parecer, estar bien.

-Si quieres le pido a mi hermana algún potingue de esos que usan las chicas para la cara- Ron estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándole- El agua no hace milagros. No creo que arregles esas ojeras, te has pasado toda la noche despierto.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Muy mal has debido estar para no darte cuenta que no estaba roncando- bromeó Ron – Después de tantos años, cuñadito, ya sé como respiras cuando duermes y cuando no. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro!- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero recibió un toallazo en la cara de su amigo y tuvo que claudicar- No mucho, pero se me pasará. En serio, no te preocupes.

Ese día la clase de pociones fue la más dura de todo el curso. A Harry se le hizo enterna, entre lo poco que había dormido y lo malo que era en pociones, tener a Snape más enfadado y odioso de lo que ya era de por sí estaba convirtiéndose en algo insufrible. Por lo que le contaron Sirius y James en el descanso, le habían dado una buena lección a Malfoy y habían tenido un pequeño choque con Snape, lo que le satisfizo muchísimo a pesar de que eso significara tener al profesor de pociones enfadado todo lo que restaba de curso.

-Después tienes que venir conmigo al despacho de Dumbledore- le dijo Harry a James.

-¿Para qué?- fue su respuesta seca.

-No te lo puedo decir ahora, pero tienes que venir.

-¡Ya empezamos con los secretitos!- exclamó un poco enfadado - Estamos castigados en las cocinas, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

-James, por favor, no empieces. Tienes que venir quieras o no quieras, es algo muy importante ¿vale?

-Vale, pero me libro del castigo de hoy.- reclamó James para no conformarse sólo con aceptar lo que Harry le pedía.

Pero James no se libró del castigo de ese día, Lily y Sirius se negaron en rotundo a cargar ellos con todo mientras él le hacía una visita al director. De hecho se apuntaron a ir con la esperanza de que ahora fuese Sirius o el mismo James quien les estuviera esperando pero Harry se negó totalmente a que ellos también fuera, conocía ya a su padre lo suficiente como para saber que no tardaría ni cinco segundos en contarle a todos sus amigos quién había sido su antepasado pero prefería contárselo primero a él y así evitar cualquier pregunta peligrosa.

Entraron en el despacho en silencio. Por el camino Harry había intentado sacar algún tema de conversación, pero James estaba ya un poco enfadado por tener que ir al despacho para no se sabe el que y encima luego salir corriendo hacia las cocinas. Al menos le quedaba la esperanza de que encontraría a algún elfo que le hiciese el trabajo. La persuasión siempre había sido su fuerte y por muchas órdenes directas que Dumbledore les diera para que les obligaran a trabajar, Sirius y él tenían que encontrar la manera de librarse. Cuando entraron, James se sentó en las silla tranquilamente, como si acabase de hacerlo en el salón de su casa; Dumbledore le miró y sonrió, sobretodo cuando Harry detrás de él negaba con la cabeza en un gesto muy parecido al que siempre hacía Lily cuando se daba cuenta de que su novio no tenía remedio.

-Buenas tardes ¿qué tal el día?- Harry y James le miraron con la ceja alzada, preguntándose cómo podía hacer una pregunta tan tonta, cada uno por sus motivos tenía razones para no catalogar ese como un gran día.- Bien, ya veo que no habéis tenido un gran día- se puso de pie y le señaló a Harry que se sentara al lado de su repantigado padre- ¿Le has contado algo?

James se enderezó en la silla al escuchar la pregunta y miró rápidamente a su hijo que negaba con la cabeza. Cómo le molestaban esos secretitos. Empezó a darse repetidos golpecitos en la cara, mirando a Harry para que empezase a hablar, pero él no estaba del todo seguro de cómo afrontar el tema, ni siquiera lo había asimilado, aunque pensaba que lo mejor era que se lo contara él. Sabía mejor que el director lo que James conocía y lo que no de su vida y de su futuro, así podría inventarse mejores excusas para sus preguntas.

-A ver, te explico- empezó Harry intentando ponerse en situación bajo esa mirada asesina de James- Tú el rollo éste de los fundadores del colegio, te lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿Me piensas dar una clase de Historia de Hogwarts?- le preguntó mordazmente.

-James, por favor, déjale continuar- El profesor Dumbledore había aceptado el pacto tácito de que fuese Harry quien lo contase, pero por lo que estaba viendo iba a tener que intervenir como árbitro entre esos dos.

-Te lo voy a pedir como un favor - Harry intentaba controlarse después de una mala noche y un día intranquilo para no acabar mal con su padre- déjame terminar y luego te pones como te dé la gana- James afirmó con la cabeza de mala gana- Bien, pues visto que la historia de Hogwarts la llevas bien, tengo que decirte que hace algunos años descubrimos que Voldemort era el último heredero de Salathar Slytherin, lo que le hace tener una serie de poderes especiales que ha heredado de él.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó James extrañado.

-Pues que hemos descubierto quién es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y que esa persona tendrá también una serie de poderes herencia del fundador- le explicó Dumbledore.

-Yo soy el último heredero de Gryffindor- saltó Harry llamando la atención de James- y bueno, dada la situación, tú eres el otro heredero, por eso había que contártelo.

James empezó a hacerle gestos con la cara para que se callara, estaba contando delante del director que sabía que era su padre y eso era ahora mismo más importante que la sorpresa que se acababa de dar. Harry no sabía a qué venía esa reacción, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de él, que se enfadara o incluso que se alegrara, pero no que se pusiese a hacerle gestos extraños con la cara que no llegaba a entender muy bien.

-James.- le llamó el director, haciendo que adoptase una pose de niño bueno- James, tranquilo, yo sé que tú sabes quién eres. Harry me lo contó ayer, no te preocupes, de todas formas es lo mejor dado lo que te acaba de decir.

-Uff, menudo susto, ya me veía con otra bronca.- respiró tranquilo- A ver que yo me entere, porque esto es un lío. ¿Me estás contando que toda mi familia desciende de Godric Gryffindor?

-Sólo son realmente herederos los primogénitos- interrumpió el director, haciendo que los dos chicos les miraran, ese era un dato que Harry tampoco sabía.

-Como sea- le restó importancia- ¡Cómo mola! ¿no? Eso me convertiría en el propietario de la cuarta parte de este castillo.- exclamó emocionado, para él ser el heredero de Gryffindor no tenía ninguna importancia más allá de poder chulear un poco más.

-¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan tonto?- masculló Harry desesperado.

-Harry...- ahora el turno de ser llamado al orden le cayó a Harry, que admitió con desgana que tenía que callarse.

-¿Eso es lo que vino a contar ayer Remus?- tanteó James, quería enterarse de qué era lo que hacía su amigo allí.

-¡No!- negó rápidamente su hijo- Remus vino por unos asuntos para la orden- Dumbledore carraspeó para que Harry se callara- No profesor, también saben que trabajan para la orden, es que son unos chicos muy cotillas- le sonrió forzadamente a James que le devolvió el gesto con asco.

-El caso James es que tienes que practicar para desarrollar tu poder.

-¿Y cuál es?- James cada vez estaba más emocionado con la idea- ¡Un momento! ¿por qué éste tiene su poder controlado con diecisiete años y yo no sé cuál es? ¡También podré hacer magia sin varita?

-Primero, céntrate- le ordenó tajantemente Harry harto de tanta emoción, él se había pasado toda la noche preocupado y para James era como si le hubiera tocado la lotería- Esto no es ningún juego ¿entiendes? Te he dicho que Voldemort es el otro heredero, esto no puede salir de aquí o la hemos liado, bastante tenemos ya con que nos tenga más que fichados. Te dije que nos persigue, nos tiene manía desde que no pudo matarme ¿o no te acuerdas?- cada vez estaba más enfadado pero eso no le impedía seguir manteniendo su mentira como si fuese la mayor de las verdades- Ser heredero de Gryffindor no es ningún premio, más bien es una maldición – murmuró para sí, pero el rostro se le ensombreció y James pudo darse cuenta de que no se encontraba bien, aunque no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Lo que quiere decir Harry- siguió Dumbledore- es que es una información con la que tenéis que tener mucho cuidado y sobre todo es una razón para que trabajéis muy duro.

-¿Vamos a luchar contra Voldemort o qué?- bromeó James

-Claro que no- le respondió el director-pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que él os descubra y os persiga, tendríais que estar muy preparados y mejorar mucho vuestro poder.

-Pero yo no sé cuál es- reclamó James- ¿Por qué no viene mi yo adulto y así le preguntamos a él?

-Porque está en una misión y además tampoco sabe cual es- mintió nuevamente Harry dejando al profesor Dumbledore alucinado por su capacidad- Se ha descubierto hace muy poco, siempre has sido un gran mago, uno muy poderoso pero no has desarrollado nunca nada especial. Ahora estás también trabajando para hacerlo, pero si tú lo consigues ahora, para él será más fácil y a mí me dará más poder.

-Exacto- apoyó Dumbledore todavía alucinado con ese despliegue de mentiras.

-Está bien- se conformó James- le pediré a Remus y a Sirius que me ayuden, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer.

-No-sentenció el director- Entrenarás con Harry, sólo con él. Entre los dos intentaréis encontrar ese poder y procuraréis tener más treguas de esas que vosotros hacéis.

-¿Seguimos pidiendo cosas imposibles, profesor?- le preguntó Harry casi divertido, "¡menuda le esperaba!" pensó.

-No, no y no, me niego, es que usted no lo sabrá profesor, pero que éste y yo nos llevamos muy mal y que no, que me niego. No puede ser, terminaremos a tortas.

-Espero que no sea así, James. Además, Harry está mucho más entrenado que tú, creo que vais con él a veces a practicar defensa- los chicos afirmaron- pues todo continuará así, pero más duro y en solitario. Y tendrás que hacerle caso. – ordenó mirando a James.

Harry sabía que aquella orden sería totalmente contraproducente, James no le haría caso por voluntad propia de ninguna manera, en todo caso tendría que convencerle de que se necesitaban mutuamente y que eso era lo mejor para todos, eso o ponerle entre la espada y la pared. Ya le costaba la vida que le hiciese caso en el quidditch como para encima ponerse por encima de él en otra cosa más.

Salieron del despacho otra vez en medio de un silencio tenso, James llevaba los puños apretados e iba murmurando cosas inteligibles que Harry pensó que eran insultos contra él, su plan por ganarse puntos tenía que empezar ya y creía saber como hacerlo.

-¿Vas ahora al castigo?- le preguntó tanteando cuando salieron de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le saltó de mala leche.

-Dobby es un elfo amigo mío, trabaja de forma libre así que en algunos casos podría saltarse las órdenes directas. Si le dices que vais de mi parte seguro que os pone cosas muy facilitas.

-¡Mira niñato! Llevamos siete años en este colegio, hemos tenido más castigos que nadie y nunca hemos necesitado tu ayuda. Sirius y yo nos bastamos solitos para que nos pongan las cosas fáciles. No pienso aceptar tus favores.

-¡Vete a la mierda, James! Sólo quería ayudarte, pero ya veo que eres tan arrogante y tan gilipollas que ni si quiera puedes ver que alguien quiera echarte una mano.

Salió andando pasillo adelante dejando a James con la boca abierta allí plantado. Harry iba en una postura muy parecida a la que antes había tenido su padre, mascullando cientos de insultos contra él. Le había dolido que le rechazara de esa manera, él solo intentaba tener cierta cordialidad y apaciguar las cosas después de que Dumbledore los enfrentara sin querer. Era realmente imposible llevarse bien con James, era demasiado orgulloso y él no estaba ese día para tonterías, así que a pesar de que era muy temprano, enfiló para su cuarto sin hablar con nadie y se metió en los doseles de su cama dispuesto a pasar otra mala noche sin comer nada.

Mientras James estaba en el despacho del director con Harry, Sirius había ido a su ya habitual cita en la biblioteca donde cada tarde ayudaba a Patricia con sus deberes de transformaciones. Llevaba media hora tirado en la mesa donde se sentaba siempre, casi durmiendo por el aburrimiento e ignorando por completo los cuchicheos de algunas chicas de su alrededor. Cansado de estar allí y con la firme intención de matar a Patricia cuando la viera salió hecho una furia de la biblioteca, sin mirar muy bien por donde iba, así que no se dio cuenta con quien chocó justo al cruzar la puerta.

-Perdón... ¡oh, vaya! Si es la señorita "mis problemas los soluciono yo"- exclamó con ironía al darse cuenta de que la persona con quien había quedado era Patricia.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

-No sé, estoy castigado porque ayer me peleé con cierto rubio besucón y como cierta persona ha llegado tarde, pues creo que no voy a tener tiempo. – Había estado demasiado tiempo esperando y Sirius no era precisamente una persona a la que le hicieran esperar.

-Sólo será un momento, de verdad. – le rogó ella. Al ver que Sirius se echaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con gesto orgulloso siguió hablando – Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, sé que tú lo hiciste con buena intención, pero no me gusta que me protejan, yo soy muy independiente y me gusta solucionar mis problemas.

-Creo que es una tontería- le contestó algo más calmado al ver que ella le había pedido perdón, Sirius era fácil de calmar. – Yo sólo quería ayudarte y darle una lección a Malfoy, no sé por qué te fuiste así como así.

-Por lo que sé, la lección se la diste- le sonrió divertida- y bueno, no quería bajarme a su nivel, y tú no debiste haberlo hecho.

-Me gusta defender damiselas en peligro. – Volvió a ponerse erguido haciendo un gesto chulesco. – Yo soy así.

-Vamos que eres un antiguo- concluyó ella, ahora mejor después de ver que ya no seguía enfadado.

-Sí, ya ves. Yo es que soy muy de los setenta.- se rió un poco de su propio comentario pero Patricia no lo entendió.

-A mí también me encanta esa época. Me encanta todo, no sé por qué. Es una tontería pero siempre he sentido que debería haber vivido esa época, los setenta y los ochenta, como si alguien me llamara, como si mi sitio estuviera allí. Es una sensación muy extraña pero la tengo desde pequeña. Ya hace un par de años que no lo siento, pero antes tenía la sensación que alguien me llamaba desde esa época, como si yo fuera el príncipe de un cuento y tuviera que liberarle. – se detuvo unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que Sirius le estaba escuchando ensimismado- ¡Buaj! No sé por qué te estoy contando esto.

-A lo mejor es porque somos amigos ¿no?

-¿Lo somos?- le preguntó sorprendida, pero con clara intención de picarle- Yo pensaba que el gran Anthony Barker no tenía amigas, sólo tenía rolletes.

-Todos tenemos derecho a tener una amiga, y tú eres la mía. – Abrió los brazos como si eso fuese un gran regalo para ella.

-Eso no le gustará a tu novia. Se os ve muy bien, aunque ayer te vi esconderte debajo de la mesa en el desayuno cuando entró en el comedor.

-Me agobia mucho, yo no estoy hecho para el amor. Soy un espíritu libre.

-Sí, te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo. No me va mucho eso de enamorarse. Al menos tenemos algo en común.

-Bueno, nena, tengo que irme. – se despidió con una sonrisa- Mañana no llegues tarde o yo no podré cumplir con mi castigo.

-Gracias otra vez.

Sirius le dio un toquecito cariñoso en el hombro y se marchó para cumplir su castigo en las cocinas donde Lily ya llevaba un buen rato esperando a que llegara alguno de los dos chicos, para cumplir con las muchas tareas que los elfos les tenían preparadas, desde luego iba a hacer falta mucho encanto merodeador para salir de aquello.

Hola! Q tal? Bueno pues aki buscando huequecillos para subir el capi. ¿q tal va todo? Yo después de mi crisis postvacacional empiezo a mejorar jejeje pero este sabado llega el primer parcial, si es que a una no le dan tiempo a nada.

Bueno que espero que os guste y ya me contareis que os ha parecido.

Un beso fuerte


	24. Sucede a veces

**CAPÍTULO 24: SUCEDE A VECES.**

Para cuando llegó el primer día de entrenamiento de los Potter, todos sabían de la herencia. Sirius, Lily y James habían terminado el castigo en las cocinas teniendo que hacer los trabajos más duros porque James no se dignó a comentarles a su amigo y a su novia la posibilidad que le había dado Harry. Había sido una semana dura para todos. Marzo se acercaba con los nuevos exámenes, y aunque aún quedaban algunas semanas los profesores parecían haberse obsesionado con los EXTASIS y no les dejaban ni un minuto para respirar, cada día se metían en la biblioteca y allí pasaban horas. Por suerte para Harry a él todo eso no le afectaba mucho, aunque también tenía que hacer todos los trabajos, claro que con mucha menos dificultad que para el resto, ya que el año anterior Nicole Merry le había enseñado a un ritmo vertiginoso casi todo lo que necesitaba para aprobar incluso la carrera de auror.

Ron, Hermione y sobretodo Ginny tuvieron que digerir una vez más una noticia que colocaba a Harry en el ojo de mira de aquella guerra, era difícil tener que recuperarse de una para estar en otra y siempre con el mismo resultado: Harry en peligro de muerte. Nunca se mostraban negativos delante de él, eso hubiera sido lo único que le faltaba, así que se reservaban para ellos sus pensamientos. A pesar de que a los tres les pasaba la misma idea catastrófica por la cabeza, no se atrevían a pronunciarla en voz alta, quizá porque el decir que Harry podía morir le daba más credibilidad o quizá porque sabían que eso sólo sería una losa más en la moral de sus amigos y los tres quería aparentar un optimismo que cada vez era más fingido.

El que peor lo había pasado era Harry, estaba preocupado antes las nuevas expectativas. Se pasaba el día ausente, mirando a puntos infinitos sumido en sus pensamientos. A veces Andrea le sorprendía mirando ensimismado a ella y a Remus abrazarse o hablarse entre susurros con la mirada más enamorada que había visto en su vida y no podía decirle que se estaba preguntando qué habría sido de su vida para que ahora no quisieran verse, para que ella no quisiera volver. Ni siquiera Dumbledore era capaz de localizarla; muy duro tenía que ser todo para ella y para Remus para que éste no fuese capaz de hacer ni una visita cortés en la que le pidiera su ayuda. "Ni quiere ni puede" esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza incesantemente. Sabía que necesitaría toda la ayuda del mundo para conseguir mejorar esos poderes que supuestamente le servirían para acabar con el heredero de Slytherin, pero no sería él quien le pidiera a Remus hacer tal esfuerzo. El otro problema se llamaba James. Habían retrasado el inicio del entrenamiento hasta el domingo, ahora Harry tendría que buscar tiempo para el quidditch, el entrenamiento de sus amigos, a quien no quería descuidar por motivos obvios y el entrenamiento con su padre y era esto último lo que peor llevaba ¿cómo hacer para que James desarrollara su poder? Él simplemente lo hizo, un día, un día muy duro para ser exactos, cuando más agotado estaba y ya desprovisto de su varita consiguió hacer un pequeño escudo tan sólo con sus manos. Quizá fue la ira acumulada en todo ese día o quizá el instinto de supervivencia, el caso es que él no lo buscó, simplemente salió y ahora tenía que hacer que James hiciera lo mismo ¿pero qué poder tenía su padre? Eso no debía importarle ahora, tenían que llevarse bien, al menos cooperar y eso sí que sería un gran milagro. Comía poco y dormía menos, estaba cada vez más desmejorado y seguía sin encontrar un guión para seguir en los entrenamientos con James. No podía dejarse inspirar por el espíritu santo o perdería cualquier atisbo de autoridad que pudiera tener con su padre y todo se unía a la necesidad de prepararse más y más para lograr cuanto antes acabar con Voldemort. Estaba harto de una vida marcada, llena de secretos y perseguida siempre por la sombra del mago tenebroso, tenía que acabar con él, dar a todos y sobre todo a sí mismo una oportunidad de una vida, aunque eso supusiese jugarse la vida en el intento.

El domingo se levantaron tarde. Sirius arrastró la colcha de su cama hasta colocársela en el cuello a James que estaba lavándose los dientes en el baño. James, desesperado porque su amigo llevaba así toda la semana no ofreció mucha resistencia, se dedicó a mirarse con gesto aburrido en el espejo mientras Sirius le acicalaba la "capa" y Remus se partía de risa sentado en el borde de la bañera.

-¿Desea hoy algo especial el señor del castillo?- Remus, como pudo, hizo una reverencia exagerada, justo antes de volver a reírse a mandíbula partida.

-¿Cuándo vais a dejar el temita?- James intentó zafarse de ellos entre risas, simplemente era cansino pero no le molestaba.

-Tendremos que vacilar, no todos los días se sabe que tu amigo es dueño de un pedazo de castillo como este.- Sirius hincó la rodilla a los pies de James. Éste consiguió quitarse la colcha de los hombros e hizo amagos de darse de golpes con el espejo, pero sus amigos dejaron la coña y salieron para desayunar.

El trío merodeador bajó a la sala común donde estaban esperándole los demás. Harry estaba sentado en una mesa con Ginny entre sus piernas mirándole preocupada, él seguía en sus pensamientos, esa tarde tendría el primer entrenamiento y quería empezar con buen pie. Ron intentaba disimuladamente tirar de Hermione para bajar a desayunar cuanto antes, pero ésta parecía muy preocupada por Andrea que tenía el gesto triste y a Lily a su lado consolándola en silencio. En cuanto llegaron los chicos salieron por el agujero del retrato para bajar al gran comedor. Remus abrazó por la cintura a Andrea y la besó en la mejilla como si estuviese a punto de romperse, sabía que no era un buen día para ella.

-¿Un mal día?- ella se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Remus haciendo un ruido semejante al ronroneo de un gato- Vamos, mi vida, seguro que a Alex le tienen preparada una buena fiesta, además por fin podrá aparecerse y ella se muere por hacerlo.- Andrea le brindó una sonrisa cansada, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón y ella tampoco podía hacer mucho. Lo que ocurría es que habían pasado toda la vida juntas y ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse- Ey, mírame- Andrea le miró a esos ojos que le ofrecían tantísima calma- No estés triste mucho tiempo ¿vale?- Andrea afirmó con la cabeza y siguieron andando abrazado

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy?- le preguntó Hermione, que no aguantaba más que todo el mundo estuviese tan condescendiente con Andrea y ella no supiese porqué.

-Es el cumpleaños de Alex y la echo mucho de menos.- le respondió ella dejándose caer sobre el hombro de Remus que la llevaba casi empujándola.

-¿Alex es tu hermana?- preguntó Ron un poco despistado.

-Sí- Aunque quiso disimularlo no pudo evitar que se le viera en la cara una gran tristeza- nos llevamos once meses, somos casi gemelas y siempre hemos estado juntas

-¡Vaya, qué poco! – exclamó Ron- A eso se le llama no perder el tiempo. – los cuatro empezaron a reírse por la ocurrencia del pelirrojo- Entonces tu cumpleaños es en marzo ¿no? El mío también. Es el día uno.

-El mío es más tarde, este año cae en las vacaciones de pascua, así que podremos celebrarlo a gusto. Vamos a tener el castillo sólo para nosotros.

-En estas vacaciones tú te quedarás ¿No, Hermione?- le preguntó Ron, casi suplicante, a lo que ella al verle así contestó con un gesto de duda que hizo que a Ron se le cayera la sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, tonto, ¿qué ibas a hacer tú sin mí?

-Uyyyyyy, mejor no te lo cuento- Ron sabía que eso la picaría así que echó a correr algunos metros para librarse de su arrebato.

-¡¡Ron! ¡¡Ronald, ven aquí!- pero Ron se había refugiado entre su hermana y Harry que estaban entrando en el gran comedor.

Ron, Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa con James, Sirius y Lily. Más tarde llegaron el resto y se acomodaron cerca. No había mucha gente en el comedor, al ser domingo habían bajado tarde y casi todo el mundo estaba o en los terrenos o haciendo algunos trabajos. Sirius saludó a Patricia que estaba en la mesa ravenclaw desayunando con un chico.

-Ahí llega Susan- anunció Ron con un canturreo divertido.

-Shhhh-Sirius empezó a hacer aspavientos para que Ron se callara y se escondió un poco detrás de James que lo mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loco- la dejé ayer- susurró tapándose con la túnica de James- Me montó un espectáculo.

-¿Cómo que la dejaste?- interrogó James casi ofendido, eso tiraba por tierra su teoría – Se suponía que te habías enamorado de ella.

-No, principito...

-No me llames principito-le cortó James.

-Tienes un castillo ¿no? Pues eres un principito.

-Pero te quieres callar- le suplicó Harry al borde de la locura, llevaba toda la semana para evitar que Sirius con su gran bocaza les delatara- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que no hables nada de ese tema?

-Bueno a lo que íbamos, - le ignoró Sirius- que eso de que yo estaba enamorado os lo inventasteis vosotros que os morís por verme con novia.

-¿Y por qué no has sido capaz de quedar con ninguna tía en estos meses?- le preguntó suspicazmente Remus, dejando por unos segundo la atención a su novia.

-Porque estaba en la biblioteca- hubo una carcajada ahogada en todos los presentes ante esa respuesta- Voy todos los días con Patricia a la biblioteca a explicarle transformaciones, no puedo quedar con otras personas.

-Eso lo aclara todo- sentenció Lily, que siguió comiendo con una sonrisa al borde de salir y que dejó a Sirius sin respuesta.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry llegó el primero a la sala de los menesteres donde habían quedado para iniciar el entrenamiento. Como cada tarde estuvo allí estudiando un poco sobre su antepasado en los mismos libros que había visto el día que Dumbledore entró allí cuando él estaba meditando. James entró tarde despidiéndose entre risas de Remus y Sirius que asomó un poco la cabeza para saludar a Harry.

-Llegas tarde- le especificó Harry cerrando el pedazo de libro que estaba consultando hasta ese momento.- Podrías poner un poquito de interés, esto nos interesa a los dos.

-¿Te crees que eres el único que estudias? – le espetó él quitándose la capa y colgándola en un perchero que apareció a su lado instantáneamente- Ese libro ya lo he mirado, no dice nada interesante.

-¿Y a qué llamas tú nada interesante?- James no sabía de la misa la media, así que su capacidad para clasificar un dato como interesante o no, no era exactamente fiable, sin embargo su interés le dejó sorprendido.

-No dice nada de los poderes que tenía, sólo del trabajo que hizo en el colegio- James se dio cuenta de que Harry se estaba quedando alucinado- No deberías subestimarme- Harry fue a hablar pero el gesto chulesco de James lo dejó con la boca aún más abierta- ¿Has hablado algo de esto con tu padre?

-Tú eres mi padre.

-No, no lo soy, ya hemos hablado de eso. Quiero decir que si has cogido MI espejo para hablar con mi yo adulto.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Eso!- Harry estaba buscando a marchas forzadas una mentira en su cabeza- Sí, hablamos ayer. Casi no tiene tiempo para estudiar nada de esto. Se está esforzando en desarrollar un poder pero no sabe cual, así que la cosa no va muy bien. Se supone que si tú lo encuentras para él será más fácil.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer para encontrarlo, maestro Sensei? – le pregunto James con bastante ironía.

-Pues por lo pronto entrenar muy duro, tenemos que desarrollar nuestros poderes y luego ya aparecerá esa herencia.

-Yo quiero hacer magia sin varita también.

-Y yo quiero que dejes de decir tonterías y mírame, escuchándote burrada tras burrada.

-No te pases- le advirtió con la varita alzada.

-Vale, vale. Tenemos que empezar. El truco está en trabajar juntos, es decir, no podemos luchar el uno contra el otro.

-Pues a ver como lo hacemos- protestó James por lo bajo

-Necesitamos algo que nos ataque.- sentenció Harry.

De la nada, en medio de la habitación apareció una especie de cilindro retorcido con multitud de pequeños agujeros. Era como un viejo tronco de árbol. James se acercó con interés, pero Harry se quedó atrás intentando imaginar que era aquello.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó James.

-Ni idea, pero...- Harry abrió mucho los ojos y supo exactamente lo que era- ¡¡Ponte a cubierto!

James se tiró al suelo sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía, pero por suerte para él se fió de su instinto y de la llamada de Harry. Un rayo rojo había salido de uno de los pequeños agujeros de aquella cosa que seguía plantada en el centro de la sala y que ahora se dedicaba a acribillarlos con distintos hechizos. Harry practicó hasta la saciedad sus escudos, había dejado la varita metida en el bolsillo de la capa, cada día la encontraba más inútil y es que cada día su poder se canalizaba con mucha más potencia sin ella. James por su parte, se movía con una agilidad vertiginosa y movía la varita con gran maestría. Al principio cada uno trabajó por su cuenta, intentaban evitar los rayos al mismo tiempo que tenían que evitarse a ellos mismos, pero al cabo de una hora de incesante movimiento entre rayos de colores casi no les hacía falta mirarse en la enorme sala para saber donde estaban. Realmente eso de que unidos desarrollaban más sus poderes era cierto, estaban horriblemente cansados pero no les costaba mucho repeler los hechizos aunque James se vio más de una vez moviendo las piernas de forma frenética y Harry tenía que liberarle con el contrahechizo. El caso contrario era más raro, y es que Harry era capaz de crear escudos de protección cada vez más poderosos.

Después de más de una hora sin poder intercambiar más que palabras de atención, aquel cacharro les dio un descanso. Los dos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente, se miraron un instante y sonrieron al ver que estaban exactamente en la misma posición. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y a Harry se le sobrecogió el corazón al ver una sonrisa amigable de su padre, tenía que empezar a dejar grabado en su cabeza esos contadísimos momentos para que no se perdieran cuando regresara al pasado.

-Este cacharro nos va a matar- exclamó Harry cuando recuperó el aliento. James sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Oye... ¿tú...?

-¿Qué?

-Tú también tuviste la sensación esa rara el día del partido ¿verdad?- le preguntó James con una timidez que casi era imposible en él.

-Y en navidad- le afirmó Harry.

-¿La sientes ahora?- Harry le afirmó con la cabeza, casi no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra; se estaba sintiendo extrañamente orgulloso de ser hijo de James y no sabía muy bien por qué. Era como si descubriese realmente a su padre, como si volviese el James de la pequeña tregua de Hogsmeade.

Estaba despistado, se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez al menos, eran unos pensamientos medianamente felices. James cayó sobre él justo antes de que un rayo morado que tenía aspecto de dejar muy mal parado chocara contra Harry. James no lo había pensado, simplemente necesitó sacar a Harry del peligro y sin saberlo se había colocado justo en la trayectoria del rayo. Un grito de dolor cruzó toda la habitación pero no había nacido de James, éste había caído sobre Harry sin ningún rasguño, el rayo había rebotado en él como si hubiese tenido un campo de fuerza protegiéndole. Se incorporó un poco para ver qué le había ocurrido a Harry, al principio pensó que no había llegado a tiempo para quitar a Harry de la trayectoria de aquel hechizo, porque él no había sentido nada pero sí le había oído gritar como un desesperado.

Harry no tenía apariencia de haber sido dañado por ningún hechizo pero se tapaba la cara como podía debajo del peso de James. Sentía que la cabeza se le partía pero en seguida se pasó el dolor intenso y pudo incorporarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó James muy preocupado, mirando a Harry y a la máquina lanzahechizos, como si ella hubiera sido la culpable.- ¡¡Desaparece! – le gritó al aparato que enseguida dejó el hueco como si nunca hubiese estado

-Es Voldemort, está... contento... creo- dijo con mucha confusión todavía masajeándose la cicatriz. - ¿Cómo has repelido ese rayo? Venía directo a mí, pero cuando lo he visto no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar. Gracias por ponerte en medio, pero me has matado la espalda- bromeó Harry.

-Creo que rebotó en mí. No sé, fue muy raro, además con esos gritos que das no me entero de nada- James le devolvió la broma y se vio a sí mismo manteniendo una conversación casi de buenos amigos con el que consideraba una de las personas más odiosas de Hogwarts.

Harry se incorporó con dificultad, para dar por terminado el entrenamiento pero antes de que hubiese estado totalmente erguido un nuevo e insoportable dolor se apoderó de él con una fuerza increíble. No llegaba a ser el insufrible dolor que sintió cuando Voldemort intentó poseerle a principios de curso, pero se acercaba peligrosamente. Cayó al suelo ante los sorprendidos ojos de James que no sabía qué hacer. Se retorcía sobre sí mismo, era un dolor conocido, llevaba ya muchos años conviviendo con él pero se había acostumbrado a librarse de él en los últimos meses. Su dominio de la oclumencia le había dado un tiempo de paz pero después de una semana de preocupación, en la que comía poco y dormía a penas unas horas su cuerpo no pudo oponerse con eficacia a un cambio brusco en el humor de Voldemort.

-¡Vamos, Harry! – suplicó James que se había arrodillado al lado de su hijo y agarrándolo por los hombros en un intento inútil de hacer algo – Venga, chaval que me estás asustando.- Harry hizo un intento por hablar pero el inmenso dolor que sentía sólo le permitió hacer una mueca.- ¿Frío o calor?- preguntó James a la desesperada pero Harry no lo entendió y entreabrió un poco los dedos para mirarlo con uno de sus preciosos ojos como si su padre se hubiera vuelto loco- ¿Que qué te alivia, frío o calor?

-Frío- su voz sonó rota y con mucho esfuerzo, era increíble que le estuviese durando tanto.

James movió su varita y de la nada apareció una bolsa con hielo que inmediatamente colocó en la cabeza de su hijo a pesar de que éste se resistió primero a retirar las manos. Tenía la cicatriz roja y más visible que normalmente. James la observó por unos momentos, no sabía cual era la verdadera historia de esa cicatriz, pero por lo que le había contado era la señal de que habían intentado matarle cuando era un bebé ¿por qué el mago más poderoso quiso matar a un crío? Y lo peor ¿por qué falló en su intento? Después de unos segundos, reposado sobre las rodillas de su padre y con el alivio que el hielo le daba pudo recuperar su voz.

-Hay que avisar a Dumbledore- James hizo el intento por levantarse- ¡No! No te vayas- Fue un ruego que le sorprendió a sí mismo, pero estaba agotado y muy dolorido y quería quedarse allí con su padre, sentía más paz que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo, más incluso que cuando Lily le abrazó- Llama a Fawkes y dale mi varita; Dumbledore sabe que estamos entrenando, no tardará en llegar.

-¿Fawkes?- preguntó muy extrañado, pero en seguida cayó en lo que quería Harry- ¡¡FAWKES!

Unos instantes después el magnífico fénix del director aparecía en medio de un resplandor.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El hospital de San Mungo era un caos. Los medimagos corrían por los pasillos intentando ordenar la gran cantidad de muggles y magos que iban llegando heridos o muertos. Tenían que borrar la memoria a los que iban saliendo después de un saneamiento rápido y a otros había que ir acomodándolas en habitaciones que cada vez escaseaban más. Había habido un ataque en la estación; la gran cantidad de aurores que estaban allí de guardia no dieron abasto para oponer resistencia y sólo la llegada de la mayoría de la orden pudo hacer que los mortífagos retrocedieran, pero no sin antes haber herido a muchos y matado a un centenar de personas entre muggles y magos.

En una de esas habitaciones ocupadas, algunos miembros de la orden entre los que estaban Emmelin Vance, Tonks y Arthur Weasley observaban el cuerpo demacrado de Remus Lupin que yacía sobre la cama como si estuviera muerto. Había llegado con el resto de la orden para echar una mano justo cuando los aurores estaban más asediados. Había luchado como lo que era, un gran mago con mucha experiencia pero dos maldiciones de magia negra le habían hecho caer en una de las vías donde quedó como muerto a ojos de todo el mundo hasta que Nicole Merry, que en este momento estaba siendo atendida por unas heridas en los brazos, hizo todo lo posible por devolverle unos mínimos de constantes vitales.

Después de unos minutos de un silencio absoluto en la habitación, sólo roto por la entrada periódica de una medimaga para administrarle unas diez pociones diferentes a Remus entre las que se encontraba la poción matalobos, Nicole entró en la habitación con el brazo vendado y la cara desencajada. Llevaba siempre un modernísimo corte de pelo que le daba un toque fuerte e independiente, pero en ese momento, su cortísimo pelo rubio estaba desordenado y sucio. Ella había sido la instructora de Harry y Remus su apoyo y tutor desde la muerte de Sirius, situación que hizo que se unieran en una gran amistad que se había reforzado cuando ella había vuelto a las misiones sobre el terreno. Nicole se sentó en la cama de Remus ignorando por completo al resto de personas que estaba allí, estaba asustada, desesperada por verle abrir los ojos y sonreír con la calma que siempre lo hacía.

-Remus, por favor, no puedes irte. No puedes dejarle solo.- susurró- No puedes dejarme a mí.

La última frase la había dicho en un susurro pero había sido perfectamente oída por el resto de miembros de la orden que preferían no seguir escuchando lo que Nicole tuviera que decirle a Remus en una situación tan delicada. Tonks carraspeó para llamar la atención de su amiga y ésta se giró arrepentida de las últimas palabras que había pronunciado. Para evitar un poco la vergüenza que estaba pasando empezó a mirar las cosas que había sobre la mesita de noche.

-Son los objetos personales de Remus- explicó Emmelin antes de que Nicole preguntara.

Nicole cogió una cadena de oro con dos anillos también de oro, uno más ancho que el otro, enganchados en ella y la levantó en el aire examinándola.

-Nunca le había visto esto.

-No lleva nada colgado, dice que en cualquier transformación puede perderlo pero de todas formas yo tampoco se lo había visto en estos años.- explicó Arthur.

-No sabía que había estado casado- había un grave tono de decepción en su voz. A pesar de que hasta ese momento su relación con Remus no había llegado más allá de una bonita amistad a ella no le hubiese importado que el licántropo aceptase dar un paso más- ¿Y qué habrá sido de su mujer? Él tiene los dos anillos

-Que yo sepa no ha estado casado nunca- intentó tranquilizarla Tonks, que se había dado cuenta de cómo le había afectado ver los anillos. – Es más, nunca lo he oído hablar de ninguna mujer. Para mí que no se ha enamorado en la vida. Debe ser otro como Sirius.- Tonks ahogó una risa, había intentado distender el ambiente pero Nicole seguía con la mirada fija en los anillos que ahora reposaban en su mano.

-Sí que estuvo enamorado.- la voz de Emmelin Vance llamó la atención de todos los presentes- Fue hace mucho tiempo y nunca fueron una pareja oficial ni en Hogwarts ni cuando salieron del colegio, pero... estaban muy enamorados. – los demás guardaron silencio esperando que Emmelin diera un nombre- Yo estaba en la clase de su hermana Alex, éramos muy buenas amigas y me tenía más o menos al día de cómo le iba a su hermana y a Remus.

-¿La hermana de Alex?- preguntó muy interesado Kingley Shacklebot- No puede ser quien yo creo.- su voz sonó sorprendida y descolocada.

-Sí, sí que es. Remus y Markins estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿¿Markins?- Nicole, totalmente asombrada, dejó caer los anillos y se retiró de la cama de Remus como si acabara de oír una increíble barbaridad- ¡Eso no puede ser!

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Nicole. Después la vida presentó las cosas como eran y la guerra nos cambió a todos.

Emmelin se acercó a ella y le dio un golpecito cortés en el hombro, ella también parecía muy tensa pero no le había pillado de sorpresa, como a los demás. Se agachó para recoger los anillos de Remus y volvió a colocarlos sobre la mesa. Le acarició un mechón de pelo que caía sobre el rostro blanquecino de Remus y suspiró pidiendo a todos los dioses que no fuese el siguiente en la lista.

-Creo que es mejor que le dejemos descansar- advirtió sensatamente Arthur Weasley después de tragar la noticia que acababa de darle Emmelin.

Se dirigieron a la puerta pero justo cuando iban a cruzarla el director entró como alma que llevaba el diablo. Les miró a todos, sin pronunciar una palabra, como quien quiere hacer un balance de los daños que ha sufrido y reflejó un gran alivio en el rostro cuando los vio a todos más o menos sanos.

-¿Qué tal tu brazo, Nicole?- le preguntó intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Listo para la acción, como siempre, profesor.- le contestó ella también denotando un claro esfuerzo por aparentar estar mejor de lo que estaba.

-¿Y Remus?

-Está bastante mal- Respondió Shacklebott- Los medimagos han dicho que no ha muerto de milagro, ha sido magia negra.

-¿Pero han dicho algo sobre su recuperación?- preguntó el profesor otra vez claramente preocupado- ¿saben que mañana es luna llena?

-Dicen que hay que esperar a ver como pasa la transformación- siguió explicando Arthur- Ahora mismo está estable, pero... no se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

El director se tapó la cara con las manos. No sólo sería una gran pérdida personal, apreciaba muchísimo a Remus, sino que sería el único golpe que a Harry le faltaba para acabar de hundirse. No podía perder a Remus, se había apoyado en él de una forma tan fuerte que a veces le asustaba que fuese muy dependiente de él, pero era la única forma que había tenido para salir del bache que supuso la muerte de Sirius. Un resplandor dorado le sacó de sus pensamientos y llamó la atención de todos los miembros de la orden. Todos sabían lo que significaba eso, era su forma de comunicación, pero con Dumbledore allí ¿qué función podía tener la llegada de Fawkes? El enorme fénix batió sus alas delante del profesor Dumbledore, que palideció al ver que en las garras llevaba sujeta la varita de Harry.

-Harry tiene problemas- la noticia petrificó a todos los que estaban allí, que se sentían incapaces de asimilar otra mala noticia.- Estaba entrenando en el colegio- comentó para sí el director- ¡Me marcho! Esta noche hay reunión, mientras tanto ayudar aquí en lo que podáis.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El profesor Dumbledore abrió la puerta de la sala de los menesteres sin ninguna contemplación y se quedó paralizado al ver la imagen. Harry casi había perdido el conocimiento y estaba recostado sobre James, ahora esas conexiones con Voldemort le dejaban mucho más exhausto que lo hacían antes, no era un simple dolor de cabeza, casi no podía moverse. Fawkes había cumplido su función perfectamente y sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que había desaparecido de la sala con la varita de Harry en la manos. James no tenía muy claro la función de Dumbledore allí, no sabía qué podría hacer para ayudar a Harry pero al menos habría esperado mucha más movilidad de la que el director estaba mostrando. El profesor estaba mirándoles con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mano todavía apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó con mucha cautela. James se sorprendió muchísimo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor para quedarse con una expresión muy parecida a la que había adoptado el profesor.

Un campo de fuerza dorado le cubría a él y a Harry, no había sido nada voluntario, era como si en un momento de debilidad de uno de ellos al unirse hubiesen creado ese escudo protector para que la debilidad momentánea no supusiese una amenaza. Al darse cuenta de ello se movió bruscamente haciendo que Harry saliera de su somnolencia y que el campo de fuerza se rompiera.

-¿Cómo has hecho ese campo de energía?- James se encogió de hombros, él no había hecho absolutamente nada y por el estado en el que estaba Harry dudaba que pudiera haber hecho ni un hechizo sencillo- Parece que el entrenamiento está yendo bien- Dumbledore sonrió para sí mismo, realmente estaba dando resultados si esa protección había nacido involuntariamente entre ellos.

-Harry está muy mal, no creo que eso sea precisamente que el entrenamiento haya ido bien.

-¿Harry, qué ocurre?- El director se arrodilló junto a Harry, que estaba volviendo en sí; por un momento su mente había desplazado a Harry al ver ese despliegue de energía.

-Estoy muy cansado, he dormido mal- intentó justificarse- He sentido a Voldemort. Me he quedado sin fuerzas.

El profesor Dumbledore sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una pequeña botellita que contenía una poción revitalizante y se la dio a Harry, que en seguida se sintió mejor.

-Voldemort está muy enfadado.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que estaba contento?- se extrañó James.

-Primero estaba muy contento, como si le hubiesen dado una gran noticia. Sentí que se veía por encima de mí, como si me hubiese derrotado, pero eso no fue muy fuerte, me recuperé enseguida, pero luego...- guardó silencio un momento, miró a Dumbledore y después a su padre, como si no quisiera hablar con él allí, pero iba a estar complicado echar a James después de que se hubiese comportado como lo había hecho- Ha amenazado a Bellatrix...

-¿A la prima de Sirius? ¡Ostia! Verás cuando se lo cuente.

-James por favor, esto es muy serio. Preferiría que te marcharas.- le dijo el profesor, pero también sabía que sería muy fácil echarlo. James bajó la cabeza e intentó pasar inadvertido.

-Ha dicho que tiene que buscar a alguien, no dijo el nombre. Quiere venganza.- el rostro del profesor se ensombreció en una búsqueda a toda velocidad sobre los planes de su enemigo- Dice que la matará si no cumple con sus órdenes. – Harry se calló, como si en ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta del significado de lo que ocurrió después- Ha dicho que el resto ha cumplido con su cometido ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Se puso de pie, con algo de dificultad y examinó el rostro de su profesor que en ese momento parecía más viejo y cansado que nunca- Usted lo sabe ¿qué ha ocurrido?

El director respiró profundamente, tendría que darle la noticia o cuando se la dijeran más tarde sería mucho peor, pero tal y como estaba no sabía si era la mejor opción.

-Ha habido un ataque en King Cross, por eso estaba tan contento. Han muerto muchos y algunos miembros de la orden han terminado en el hospital. Ha sido una verdadera masacre.

-¿Quién en concreto está en el hospital?- preguntó Harry con tono amenazante.

-Nicole ha sido herida en el brazo pero ya ha sido dada de alta- Harry respiró aliviado pero al ver que el profesor seguía muy preocupado, casi asustado, por seguir hablando sus peores miedos crecieron.

-¿Y Remus?

-Harry, verás...- el profesor vaciló mucho, no sabía cómo decírselo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Profesor, por favor, dígame dónde está.

-Remus está en San Mungo, Harry. Está muy grave. Fue al ataque a pesar de que le habíamos dicho que no lo hiciera. Mañana es luna llena y estaba muy débil, pero en cuanto supo del ataque se presentó allí sin escuchar a nadie.

-¿Cómo está?- Harry estaba a punto de derrumbarse, no quería creerse sus propios pensamiento. Sin Remus se hundiría sin remedio- Profesor, por favor, sin rodeos.

-Está muy mal. No saben si se va a recuperar, todo depende de cómo pase la transformación de mañana.

James estaba escuchando todo con los ojos desorbitados. Su mejor amigo estaba grave en el hospital y a Harry parecía que le fuera a dar un síncope. Tomó la decisión de no abrir la boca, prefería pasar inadvertido y así enterarse de más cosas.

-Quiero verle- sentenció Harry.

-Eso no puede ser, Harry.

-Voy a ir a verle, diga lo que diga.

-Sé razonable. No puedes ir. Es lo que espera que hagas ¿por qué crees que has sentido que podía vencerte? Te conoce y sabe que la historia puede repetirse. ¿Acaso quieres que ocurra lo mismo que en el departamento de misterios?

-¡No me hable del departamento de misterios!- le gritó Harry fuera de sí- Usted no lo vio caer detrás de ese velo, usted no le llamó sin obtener respuesta. ¡No miró por si podíamos ayudarle! ¡No tiene ni idea de los que es verle una y otra vez caer y saber que no va a volver! ¡No sabe la de pesadillas que tengo sintiéndome culpable de todo lo que ocurrió! No venga a recordarme lo que ocurrió en el departamento de misterios porque sé perfectamente lo que pasó y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar. Se lo advierto profesor, si a Remus le ocurre algo y yo no estoy allí, no quedará títere con cabeza. ¡Y no me refiero sólo a los mortífagos!

-No me amenaces, Harry.- le espetó el profesor, sabía bien lo que podía sentir pero no estaba dispuesto a que le tratase así- Pero no puedo dejarte ir sin protección, te matarán.

-¿Por qué no vas con mi yo adulto o con Sirius?- aportó James por primera vez.

-Cállate, por favor. No puedo ir ni contigo ni con Sirius ¿entiendes?- le saltó Harry con el mismo desprecio que solía hablarle su padre, pero se arrepintió enseguida

-¿Quién es ahora el gilipollas arrogante?- le preguntó mirándole con muchísimo odio y salió de aquella habitación con el orgullo totalmente herido, se había portado con Harry como un amigo y ahora le había tratado mal.

No había querido portarse así con James. El mal genio le había podido, pero había tocado un tema demasiado delicado. Remus se estaba muriendo y él le decía que recurriese a su padre o a Sirius ¿cómo? Estaban muertos, le habían dejado como ahora le estaba dejando Remus y Dumbledore no le permitía ir a verle. Le importaba una mierda que le atacasen en ese hospital, tal y como estaba de furioso, mal parado saldría quien osase enfrentarse a él.

-Harry- la voz conciliadora del director lo sacó de su desgraciado pensamiento- San Mungo es un caos esta noche, nadie está disponible para protegerte y si te ocurre algo por ir a ver a Remus, él nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Ni si quiera sabemos si va a estar vivo para sentirse culpable- estaba derrotado, quería llorar desconsoladamente, buscar a Remus y que él le mirase plácidamente para que pudiera sentirse tranquilo, pero él no estaba.

-Ten fe. Remus saldrá de ésta. Prometo tenerte informado en todo momento, pero por favor- el director clavó sus ojos en Harry profundamente- por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería.

Harry asintió levemente y salió de la sala arrastrando los pies, sumido en sus pensamientos y pidiendo a cualquier cosa que le escuchara que Remus siguiera a su lado, que estuviera ahí la siguiente vez que cogiera el espejo y gritara su nombre. No soportaría un nuevo abandono.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El lunes después de las clases, Harry no pudo seguir escaqueándose a sus mejores amigos y a su novia, que desde que había aparecido en la sala común como un alma en pena habían intentado interrogarle con éxito cero. Por suerte para ellos James era mucho más hablador y en seguida les contó lo que había oído en la sala de los menesteres lo que acentuó la preocupación de Ron, Hermione y Ginny por Harry, pero también la del resto por el estado de Remus, sobretodo Andrea que había recibido la noticia como si le hubiese ocurrido al joven encantador que tenía a su lado.

Antes del entrenamiento, Ron, Ginny y Hermione acorralaron a Harry en los vestuarios del estadio de quidditch que en ese momento estaban vacíos, para que les contaran lo ocurrido. Se saltó deliberadamente todo lo que se refería a sus propios pensamientos y a su estado de ánimo, así que empezó contándoles cómo James se había comportado con él como una persona civilizada, le había defendido, habían sentido ese estado de paz y de total complemento. Ron alucinó con la descripción de aura dorada que los envolvió cuando Harry estaba débil, pero su expresión se ensombreció cuando llegó el turno de hablar del estado de Remus.

-Así que cuando más enfadado estaba con todo va mi padre y dice que recurra a él o a Sirius. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo!

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?- Sirius estaba en la puerta del vestuario con los brazos cruzados e interrogando a Harry con la mirada.- No nos gustan nada los secretos, Harry, si tan amigos somos deberías ocultar menos partes de tu vida.

-Sirius, lo que oculto lo hago porque no tengo más remedio y si no puedo recurrir a vosotros es porque nunca estáis.

-Si somos tus "guardaespaldas" ¿por qué no estamos nunca?- preguntó muy suspicazmente.

-Simplemente no estáis ahora ¿vale? – sentenció Harry

-¿Qué querías?- interrogó Hermione con un tono duro de voz.

-Saber cómo estaba Harry. Estaba preocupado por él, pero ya veo que no tienes remedio.

Sirius salió del vestuario sin esperar respuesta y chocó con James y Lily que entraban en ese momento. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ese secretismo pero James no sería la persona más adecuada, lo conocía demasiado y sabía que estaba muy ofendido por la respuesta seca que le había dado el día anterior. Por otro lado esa noche sería luna llena y no sabía si Remus estaría en condiciones de hablar de aquello, pero fuese como fuese esa era la mejor opción.

-¡¡Remus!- entró en la habitación como un huracán y se paró en seco- ¡Joder chicos! Que esta noche hay luna llena, no podéis parar de besuquearos.

-Ya empezamos con la envidia- saltó Andrea levantándose de la cama donde Remus estaba recostado con la cara muy pálida.

-He oído a Harry decir que no puede recurrir ni a James ni a mí, a los adultos quiero decir- explicó al ver las caras de poemas que habían puesto los dos- Esto ya me tiene harto, necesito saber qué ocurre en este maldito tiempo o me voy a volver loco.

-¿Y cómo pretendes averiguarlo?- le preguntó Remus incorporándose un poco.

-Pregúntale a Brown, ella tiene que saber lo que ha ocurrido en su tiempo, a lo mejor puede decirnos algo.- propuso Andrea.

-Sí, es una idea, pero Hermione la tiene amenazada- Sirius se quedó unos segundos pensando, Patricia y él ahora tenían mucha más confianza y no se veía una chica a la que le gustase cumplir las normas a raja tabla- Lo intentaré, mañana hablaré con ella.

-Muy bien, ya nos contarás- Remus y Andrea le miraron fijamente, invitándole a salir.

-Pero mira que sois... ¡¡obsesos!- le gritó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que querían sus amigos- ¡Que estás convaleciente!- ellos le miraron con la ceja alzada- Vale, vale, ya me voy.

N/A: hola! Q tal estais? Yo un poco liada con los parciales, asi que no encuentro tiempo para nada, por eso he tardado tanto. Bueno las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, aunque el pobre Remus preferiría estar en otro sitio. La historia empieza a dar un giro importante y espero que os guste lo que se va a desarrollar ahora. Ah! Y como veo que estais muy preocupados por si le queda mucho a la historia os dire que tiene como unos 55 capitulos, así que vais a tener que aguantarme bastante jejeje.

BESITOS!


	25. Reflejos que duelen

**CAPÍTULO 25: REFLEJOS QUE DUELEN.**

Harry había pasado toda la noche de luna llena despierto en el sofá de la sala común. Después de que Sirius y James se fueran con Remus, para lo que tuvieron que convencer a Andrea, todos subieron a dormir, pero Harry se quedó con la excusa de darle un repaso a la clase de encantamientos del día siguiente. Pensaron que podía haber buscado una excusa mejor porque encantamientos era para él un juego de niños. Estaba muy preocupado por Remus, dependiendo de cómo pasara esa transformación sobreviviría o no; era una idea que quería apartar de su mente pero no le dejaba. No podía dejar de pensar que a penas una semana antes había estado con él y le había dicho que se cuidara. Se sentía furioso, frustrado, ¿por qué no le había hecho caso? Todo el mundo se empeñaba en protegerle y exigirle obediencia pero luego nadie le hacía caso a él.

A mitad de la noche y sabiendo muy bien cuales eran las intenciones de Harry, Ginny bajó para hacerle compañía, no dijo ni una palabra, sólo le besó y se acurrucó en su pecho haciéndole notar que estaba ahí. Harry tampoco le dijo nada, la abrazó y respiró profundamente el olor que desprendía. Sin saber por qué se sintió más calmado y mientras ella dormía sobre su pecho, él volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos jugando con los rizos rojos de Ginny. Justo cuando el sueño le estaba venciendo después de una semana sin descanso, la primera claridad del día cruzó la ventana indicándole que la transformación de Remus, y fuesen cuales fuesen sus consecuencias, había terminado. Al principio, sumido en la ensoñación no percibió los rayos de sol que estaban iluminando la sala, pero en cuanto fue conciente de ello dio un respingo que hizo que Ginny se despertara sobresaltada.

-Es de día, mi vida.- le dijo a modo de disculpa dándole un beso ausente en los labios. Estaba nervioso, con un nudo en el estómago y la sensación de que ese día no entraría en su vida como uno de los mejores. Presentía que algo que él no quería iba a ocurrir, pero prefería quitarse eso de la cabeza.

-Todo irá bien- le tranquilizó ella con una fuerza interior casi imposible a esas horas de la mañana. Le acarició la cara y le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante antes de levantarse – Busca a Dumbledore y quédate tranquilo, te dijo que te tendría informado.

-Tengo miedo.- confesó Harry con la voz rota - Tengo miedo a no verle más, a que alguien que quiero vuelva a irse sin un adiós.

-Shhhh.- Ginny le tapó la boca suavemente- No pienses en eso ahora, nadie se irá sin decirte adiós.

Harry se levantó sonriendo por la extraña fuerza interior que Ginny era capaz de desprender y que siempre conseguía tranquilizarle. Ella subió a cambiarse para bajar a desayunar mientras Harry salía por el agujero del retrato, pero no había cruzado la puerta centrado en sus preocupaciones sobre Remus, cuando le vio entrar con algunos años menos y muy mala cara acompañado de James y Sirius.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- le preguntó Remus haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevándose las manos al costado, ese día le había dolido bastante la transformación.

-A ver cómo andas en el hospital- A Harry cada vez que mantenía una conversación de este tipo le resultaba todo un poco surrealista, porque no sabía en qué persona hablar, era muy extraño. Miró a su padre y a Sirius pero a su cara de cansancio se sumaba el mayor o menor enfado que ambos tenían con él.

-Cuéntanos luego lo que te diga Dumbledore ¿vale?- Remus le dio un golpecito de consuelo en el hombro, Harry asintió con la cabeza justo antes de que Andrea cruzara la sala como un rayo y se enganchara al cuello de su novio besándole con infinita ternura e ignorando al resto.

-Buenos días, Andrea ¿qué tal?- Sirius hizo gestos a un espacio vacío como si estuviese hablando con ella- Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Sí, sí yo también muy bien- siguió James con la broma- Eres muy amable.

-Dejad de hacer el tonto- les calló ella- ¿No veis que estoy preocupada?- los dos chicos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento aburrido para que no siguiera con la charla- ¡Por cierto Harry!- se giró a él con la expresión muy preocupada y le puso una mano en el brazo – Cuéntame como está el adulto ¿sí?- él le asintió en silencio- ¡Es que no gano para disgustos con vosotros! ¿eh?- le bromeó a Remus antes de interesarse por cada herida que había tenido ese día.

El director ya estaba despierto y sumido en su trabajo a pesar de que era excesivamente temprano. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de llamar la puerta, tenía que coger fuerza para encontrarse con cualquier cosa. Tenía que ser fuerte, era el elegido, el señalado por todos para salvar el mundo, tenía que sobreponerse a cualquier cosa. Esos pensamientos no le sirvieron más que para hundirse aún más antes de girar el picaporte. No quería ser el señalado de nada, quería a Remus con él, quería una vida normal con sus amigos, quería tener a Sirius y a sus padres y no se refería precisamente a esa reproducción juvenil que ahora correteaba por los pasillos del colegio. Con ese pensamiento odioso hacia su vida entró en el despacho y vio al profesor rodeado de papeles y sus habituales cachivaches.

-Buenos días, Harry.- le saludó el profesor sin levantar la cabeza. No podía ser otro.- Parece que no hemos dormido mucho hoy.

-No he dormido, sencillamente- le contestó muy tenso.

-Siéntate por favor.- Harry le obedeció- Estamos esperando que llegue el informe de la noche de Remus. El profesor Snape ha pasado la noche con él, debe estar al llegar.

-¿Snape ha pasado la transformación con Remus?- le preguntó irritado- ¡No me fastidie profesor! Pero si Snape envenenaría a Remus si no fuera porque es algo muy obvio.

-Primero.- le contestó con calma pero con dureza, poniéndose en su sitio- Es profesor Snape y segundo, el profesor Snape es un miembro de la Orden del Fénix que nunca haría nada a Remus.

Harry se tiró en la silla en la que estaba sentado y se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro exasperado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que el director aprovechó para alimentar a su Fénix. Harry, mientras tanto, se dedicó a mirar aquella habitación que casi podía nombrar se segunda residencia en el colegio. Había pasado por allí en innombrables ocasiones y no podía decir que sacara buenos recuerdos de ninguna de ellas. El peor recuerdo fue aquella fortísima discusión con el director justo después de la muerte de Sirius, había logrado superarlo pero no olvidarlo y estar ahora allí esperando las noticias de Remus, que podía haber corrido su misma suerte, le recordaba aún más aquellos momentos. "No puede haber muerto". No quería tener que repetir en su cabeza esas palabras, no tendría a nadie a quien repetírselas. Nadie estaría como estuvo Remus para abrazarlo antes de hacer alguna tontería, la mayor de ellas, salir corriendo detrás de Sirius a través del velo de la muerte.

Snape entró en el despacho sin llamar. No podía decirse que era posible obtener una respuesta por la expresión de su rostro. Avanzó hasta la mesa del director con la barbilla alzada y un porte arrogante, como siempre hacía. Ni siquiera se fijó en la presencia de Harry hasta que no estuvo encima de él. Le miró con repugnancia, como si le trajera un mal recuerdo; ni siquiera en esos momentos en los que sabía que Harry estaría mal se dignaba a comportarse con él como una persona civilizada.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Potter?- le escupió con una mirada asesina.

-¿Y usted qué cree?- le vaciló él- Ya ve, me he levantado temprano y me he dicho "voy a ver qué noticias me trae mi profesor favorito"- ironizó- payaso- la última palabra fue un susurro casi inaudible pero le sirvió para una reprimenda del director.

-¡Harry, por favor, compórtate!- Harry hizo un gesto de resignación con la cara y volvió a su posición escondido tras el respaldar de la silla de la que se caería si se descuidaba un poco.

-Lupin está vivo.- A Harry se le relajaron todos los músculos del cuerpo al oírle, si hubiera querido no habría podido moverse porque su cuerpo se había dejado tanto que se sentía incapaz de controlar el más mínimo de sus músculos- Pero no es definitivo- siguió Snape con seriedad, haciendo que a Harry volviera a cogérsele en el estómago una horrible sensación de pérdida- Si hoy despierta estará fuera de peligro pero si no...

-¿Si no qué?- las palabras brotaron de Harry como un huracán enfurecido, aunque realmente lo que sentía era una profunda desesperación.

-Si no, es más que probable que Lupin no salga de ésta.

Durante unos minutos un silencio espeso se apoderó del despacho, como si cada uno de sus habitantes estuviera rumiando las palabras. Para Harry eso no podía estar pasando, si moría sería una muerte anunciada y él no habría ido a despedirse de él. Tenía que ir, no se quedaría tan tranquilo viendo cómo le contaban que Remus se moría.

-Déjeme ir, profesor, se lo ruego- Harry había utilizado ya la técnica "Potter", es decir, quiero conseguirlo por pura cabezonería, había amenazado al mismísimo Dumbledore y había pensado salir de allí sin que nadie lo supiera, pero ninguna de las opciones le había valido, ahora sólo le quedaba suplicar. Y se arrastraría incluso delante de Snape si con ello conseguía ir al hospital. Le dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta ponerse justo al lado del profesor, la desesperación le estaba carcomiendo y tenía que hacer lo que fuera para lograrlo. No necesitó fingir, sus ojos ya mostraban todo lo que sentía y el profesor lo notó, pero por si acaso, dejó su mente libre de barreras, fijando los ojos en el director por si se le ocurría mirar dentro, y para dar más emotividad al asunto puso en primer plano la muerte de Sirius y a Remus abrazándole para que no corriera detrás de él- Profesor, tiene que entenderme, si le pasa algo y no le he dicho adiós...

-Está bien- Interrumpió el profesor totalmente conmovido, quería a ese chico como a un hijo y sabía lo que significaría no ver a Remus antes de morir- Irás cuando yo lo diga y lo harás conmigo. ¿Entendido?- Harry asintió de forma casi compulsiva como un niño pequeño al que dicen que le llevarán al parque de atracciones- ¿Qué tal está San Mungo? – le preguntó a Snape que en ese momento tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo al ver que su más odioso alumno volvía a salirse con la suya a costa de poner en peligro a más gente que a él mismo.

-No creo que sea buena idea que Potter vaya al hospital, profesor.

-¡No le ha preguntado su opinión!- saltó Harry furioso, ahora que había conseguido la aprobación de Dumbledore no quería que Snape lo estropeara- ¿Qué sabrá usted por qué tengo que ir? No ha tenido un maldito amigo en toda su vida.

-¡No te pases, Potter! – Rugió Snape olvidando que el director estaba allí.

-¡Basta!- les interrumpió Dumbledor con rudeza.- Esto es vergonzoso. Harry ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle así a un profesor y tú, Severus, por favor, dime solamente cómo está San Mungo.

-La cosa ha vuelto a la normalidad. La Orden vigila cada esquina de nuestra zona en el hospital. Hemos puesto hechizos anti-aparición y nadie entra ni sale si no es bajo nuestro control, pero a pesar de eso sigo pensando que es peligroso.

Después de un rato de conversación a cerca de las medidas de seguridad del hospital, Harry empezaba a impacientarse sobre cuándo iría. Tenía que ser cuanto antes, porque esperaba llegar a tiempo. Intentó quitarse ese pensamiento horrible de la cabeza y se preguntó quién estaría con Remus en ese momento.

-¿Quién está con Remus ahora?- la pregunta le salió sola, interrumpiendo a los dos profesores, lo que le valió una mirada recriminatoria de Snape, que se mordió la lengua antes de contestarle secamente.

-Nicole Merry ha dicho que se quedará todo el día con él.

Harry sonrió para adentro y pensó que si Remus despertaba en ese día le gustaría la compañía. Conocía a su tutor y sabía que siempre se negaba a tener una relación con Nicole aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y él siempre decía que era una buena amiga, pero quizá el recuerdo de Andrea le atormentaba o simplemente no se atrevía a dar el paso. Eso era algo que tendría que solucionar.

El director mandó a Harry a desayunar con la promesa de que lo avisaría cuando él fuera a visitar a Remus. Para Harry eso fue más que suficiente para mitigar un poco esa mala sensación que llevaba teniendo desde que los primeros rayos de sol le habían anunciado el nuevo día.

A la hora del recreo los chicos se fueron al patio del castillo para aprovechar las horas de un sol suave y tibio que anunciaba el mes de marzo. Harry estaba algo más animado que había estado esa mañana, al menos Remus había salido vivo de la transformación y sabía que ya fuera en ese día o como mucho al siguiente podría visitarle y ver de primera mano cómo se encontraba. Durante el desayuno había tenido que dar la noticia del estado de salud de Remus y le valió para que al menos Sirius volviera a hablarle con normalidad. James sin embargo seguía en sus trece de tratarlo como si fuera un ser invisible y eso le traería problemas para el siguiente entrenamiento, que debía ser esa tarde. Durante el descanso todos estaban hablando del insufrible trabajo de pociones que Snape les había puesto esa misma mañana, al parecer todos tendrían que pagar el desplante que Harry le había hecho, pero cuando les contó lo ocurrido a ninguno les pareció mal tener que pagar ese precio por saber que alguien había dado una contestación en condiciones al odiado profesor. A pesar de que la conversación estaba muy interesante, Sirius llevaba diez minutos mirando al otro extremo del patio, moviendo de vez en cuando la cabeza como si algún obstáculo se pusiese entre él y su objetivo.

Remus no había tenido que ir a clase ese día, pero no se iba a perder el recreo con sus compañeros, así que después de una visita rápida a la enfermería para que le diera algo para el dolor, fue al patio a charlar con el resto y sobretodo a tener a Andrea entre sus brazos. Andrea y Remus se habían dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Sirius, que debería estar gastando alguna de sus bromas o insultando a Snape y sin embargo, estaba frunciendo el ceño y musitando ruidos extraños que asemejaban ser palabras. Al otro lado del patio, justo donde Sirius estaba mirando, estaba Patricia en una pose muy cariñosa con un chico con el que ya la había visto varias veces, pero nunca de esa forma.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó Andrea divertida. Al ver que ni si quiera le había escuchado le dio un pequeño tirón de uno de los mechones y Sirius saltó como un resorte. El pelo era sagrado.- ¿Que qué te pasa?

-A mí nada- respondió inocentemente provocando la risa de Remus- Voy a hablar con Patricia de lo que dijimos anoche.

-¿Ahora?- se extrañó Remus- ¿Pero no ves que está ocupada?

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano como si sus palabras fueran absurdas y enfiló entre los alumnos para llegar hasta Patricia.

-¡Eh, Canuto!- oyó a James detrás de él- No hagas mucho el tonto, que nos conocemos –Sin girarse le hizo un gesto muy soez con el dedo y siguió su camino.

El chico que estaba con Patricia la tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras hablaban muy cerca entre sonrisas. Vestía con la túnica de Ravenclaw y aunque no llegaba a tener el atractivo de Sirius las chicas siempre habían dicho que era bastante guapo. Sirius se puso al lado de ellos e intento esbozar una expresión agradable, aunque su intento fue inútil. No sabía qué le estaba pasando pero quería que ese tío estúpido le quitase las manos de encima a su amiga, pensó que quizá era muy sobreprotector, pero es que le parecía un aprovechado. Ninguno de los chicos que había en el colegio era digno de estar con ella. Carraspeó con firmeza para llamar la atención de la pareja y Patricia se giró con una sonrisa al verle.

-¡Hola, Anthony! ¿Qué tal?- le saludó vivaracha.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- la pregunta de Sirius fue seria y seca y pasaba su mirada entre la chica y su acompañante, detalle que Patricia captó.

-¿Conoces a Simon?- Sirius negó con la cabeza y tardó un rato en estrechar la mano que el chico le estaba ofreciendo, lo estaba examinando minuciosamente y al apretar la mano como saludo lo hizo con más fuerza de lo habitual, provocando entre los dos chicos un pequeño pique.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Patricia. ¿Puede ser ahora?

-¡Aish, qué soso estás hoy!- exclamó ella extrañada del comportamiento de Sirius- Sí, ahora hablamos.

Sin tener una explicación muy buena para ello, Patricia le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, que se quedó muy extrañado por no haberlo recibido en los labios y con un "luego te veo en clase" se separó un poco de Simon y atendió lo que Sirius tuviera que decirle.

-No me habías contado que tenías novio- fue la primera frase de Sirius. Estaba cruzado de brazos y había adoptado una pose ofendida.

-Simon no es mi novio. Es... Simon.

-Pues para no serlo, estabais muy cariñosos. En mi tierra eso es que sea tu novio.

-¿Pero qué me estás contando?- Se picó Patricia- Pero si tú precisamente eres el rey de los rollos rápidos.- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró por encima del hombro- Además, espero que no hayas interrumpido sólo para pedirme explicaciones sobre Simon ¿qué quieres?

Sirius dudó unos minutos sobre qué era exactamente lo que le había llevado a acercarse a ella. Estaba enfadado, no podía negarlo, aunque realmente no podía definir la causa de ello y eso le encendía aún más. Pensó unos instantes e instintivamente miró a donde estaba sus amigos. A esas alturas sólo Andrea y Remus, que sabían de qué iba todo, estaban pendientes de él.

-Ya me acuerdo. Hace tiempo estuviste a punto de contarme algo sobre Sirius Black- El rostro de Patricia se contrajo levemente al recuerdo de la amenaza de Hermione, a la que buscó con la mirada; pero sobretodo ante la sensación que ese nombre le había provocado siempre, por muy asesino rabioso que todos quisiesen que fuera- Quiero que me cuentes algo de él.

-No puedo.- respondió secamente y mirando con nerviosismo a Hermione que en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba y dejó de lado a Ron para estar atenta a aquella conversación lejana de la que sólo podía captar los gestos de sus rostros.

-Patricia por favor, no sabes lo importante que es para mí. Además siempre he creído que no eras muy amiga de las normas.

-No es eso, es que este año vamos empatados con vosotros en la copa de las casas y la loca de Granger es capaz de machacarme si se entera que te he dicho algo.

-Está bien.- se conformó él- pero una cosita ¿conoces a James Potter?- Patricia empezó a reírse como si esa fuera la pregunta más absurda que había oído en toda su vida.

-Claro que sí. Todo el mundo sabe quién es James Potter. En serio Anthony ¿Tú en qué mundo vives?

-¿Y a Lily Evans?

-A esa no, pero a Lily Potter sí, es la madre de Harry.- Patricia estaba alucinando, ¿ese chico había aprobado historia de la magia de quinto?

-¿me contarías algo de ellos?- Patricia negó con la cabeza, la prohibición de Hermione, que en ese preciso momento se estaba acercando hacia ellos, incluía también cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Harry y no pensaba acercarse. -Cobarde

-¿Qué tal?- saludó Hermione examinando con la mirada a Patricia y a Sirius, le había dado muy mala sensación el hecho de que Patricia estuviera más pendiente de ella que de Sirius.

-Aquí jugando a las adivinanzas.- Contestó Patricia algo ofendida por el último calificativo que le había dado Sirius. Nadie la llamaba cobarde, pero ahora que le iba a contar algo, había llegado Hermione. – Bueno Anthony como veo que eres un poco malo y no acertarás la adivinanza, te daré una pista.

-¿Qué pista?- Sirius no pillaba muy bien a qué venía todo aquello de las adivinanzas.

-No creas todo lo que leas- Si a Sirius se lo hubieran dicho en chino mandarín se hubiese quedado igual. No entendía nada de lo que quería decirle con eso, pero ella ya se había ido y no podía seguir preguntando.

-Bueno, Hermione, creo que tenemos clase ¿no?- le pasó el brazo por los hombros intentando evitar su mirada examinadora- ¿Por cierto a qué has venido?

Tal y como había dicho Snape, el hospital San Mungo tenía una gran calma comparado con el día del ataque. La zona en la que estaba Remus Lupin ingresado era un silencio absoluto. Las ventanas dejaban entrar una claridad que no podía ser sino producto de la magia, haciendo que los pasillos fuesen aún más blancos. En el resto de habitaciones de esa planta había aurores heridos en el mismo ataque en King Cross y las medidas de seguridad eran bastante elevadas, especialmente en la última habitación, donde Albus Dumbledore había ordenado que hubiese vigilancia continua. En la habitación, Remus no tenía ningún compañero. Era casi medio día y una cortina la dejaba en penumbras. Había un silencio suave y frío que acompañaba el grave estado de su residente.

Como era habitual en los últimos dos días Nicole estaba allí; con el brazo todavía convaleciente, pero se había negado en rotundo a dejar aquella habitación siempre que no tuviera que cumplir con alguna de sus obligaciones. Esa mañana había llegado temprano, en cuanto había amanecido. Había tenido que pasar la noche en el ministerio haciendo informes del ataque y sin pasar por casa había marchado directa al hospital para saber del estado de Remus. Llevaba allí muchas horas, los medimagos habían dicho que si no se despertaba ese día, sería muy difícil que volviera a despertar. Conocía la habitación como si fuese la suya propia, no salía a comer, ni a tomar un café, a veces alguno de sus compañeros que estaban de guardia en el pasillo le traía algo, pero no era capaz de pasar ni unas gotas de agua por la garganta, en la que se había formado un horrible nudo de desesperación.

Por milésima vez en esa mañana se sentó en la cama junto a un Remus que tenía aún peor cara que el día anterior. Las bolsas de los ojos habían adoptado un color rojizo que contrastaba aún más con su tez blanquecina. Hacía poco tiempo que una medimaga había entrado para curarle las heridas y había dicho que tenía que tenerlas al aire durante unas horas, así que estaba sin camisa, con la sábana hasta la cintura mostrando un torso bastante más musculoso que el que podía mostrar el Remus que en ese momento estaba en clase de runas antiguas. Nicole le acarició la cara con la punta de los dedos, como si tuviera miedo de lesionarle si lo hacía con más fuerza y no pudo reprimir un suspiro amargo y profundo. Para intentar calmarse se pasó la mano libre por el pelo, más corto que lo llevaba el propio Remus, y que desde que todo había ocurrido casi no lo peinaba. Se fijó en las dos heridas que había hecho las maldiciones que lo tenían en ese estado, parecían quemaduras y habían dejado unas importantes perforaciones en su piel que dejaban ver el color rojo oscuro de la carne herida.

-Tienes que salir de ésta- le suplicó casi llorando- Creo que no sabría vivir sin ti. Si me dejas me moriría, no sabría hacer nada sin esa calma que me transmites, sin tu experiencia.

Nicole se tapó la cara con las manos. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a aflorar de manera suave y silenciosa. Se sentía cansada, abatida, asquerosamente triste y desconsolada. En el último año había mantenido con Remus una relación de amistad íntima y peligrosa. Sabía que entre ellos había una extraña atracción que ella no dudaba en demostrar pero que a él, por algún motivo que desconocía, no le gustaba poner de manifiesto. Se habían encontrado en situaciones comprometidas de las que Remus siempre se había escabullido con una frase cortés y una sonrisa tímida. Nunca hablaba de sentimientos, de nada que pudiese suponer un compromiso o darle la esperanza de que entre ellos podría haber algo, pero la conexión que existía, la forma en que a veces la miraba con una mezcla de protección paternal y añoranza perdida a través de los años, le decían que él no podía sentir lo mismo que quería demostrarle.

Colocó la mano de Remus sobre su pierna y se concentró mucho en hacer líneas imaginarias que iban desde su muñeca hasta la punta de los dedos. Estuvo así un rato, a veces se topaba en su camino con sus propias lágrimas y mojaba con ellas la mano de Remus sin dejar de hacer esos surcos imaginarios. A veces suspiraba profundamente cuando el llanto no le dejaba respirar con normalidad, recordando el día que le conoció, su relación con Harry, la tristeza que expresaban sus ojos por el sufrimiento pasado a lo largo de los años, los momentos que habían estado juntos, riéndose o concentrados sin hablar en alguna guardia. Si hubiera estado atenta a algo más que a su mano y a sus recuerdos se habría dado cuenta que Remus había abierto los ojos cansadamente.

Miró con extrañeza a su alrededor sin reconocer nada de lo que tenía en aquella habitación. Notó que alguien le estaba acariciando la mano y escuchó unos sollozos lejanos, estaba muy desconcertado con todo, miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado, vio su figura alta, el pelo rubio y despeinado, parecía muy triste y al verla ahí tan preocupada, a su lado, como siempre, sonrió imperceptiblemente, pero en el intento de sonrisa no pudo evitar toser provocándose un insufrible dolor en el pecho y en el costado. No sabía lo que le ocurría y con la mano libre se buscó las heridas abiertas.

Al sonido de la tos, Nicole levantó la cabeza y lo vio despierto. En cuestión de segundos se abrazó a su cuello y empezó a llorar mucho más sonoramente que lo había hecho.

-No deberías estar aquí- su voz sonó ronca y rota pero con un cariño asombrable, tenía la garganta seca y le dolía todo el cuerpo con cada palabra que pronunciaba pero no podía mantenerse callado al tenerla ahí. – Es peligroso y lo sabes.

-No digas tonterías- le dijo Nicole sin apenas levantar la cara de su hombro.

-Si te encuentran conmigo te matarán.- Después de esta frase no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor, que hizo que Nicole se levantara rápidamente para intentar examinarle.

-Vamos Remus, nadie me va a matar por estar contigo. No seas idiota.

Remus la miró fijamente, entornaba los ojos como si quisiera verla mejor y de vez en cuando se extrañaba, como si fuera una desconocida. Nicole estaba asombrada, parecía que se había despertado bien pero ahora con esas incoherencias y esa forma de mirarla empezaba a pensar que podía haber resultado algo trastornado.

-¿Tú...? Tú no...- Remus se paraba a examinar una y otra vez el resto de la mujer que le acompañaba y que ahora estaba muy asustada.

-Remus, no me asustes, soy yo. ¡Nicole!. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Remus se detuvo unos instante, asombrado, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. La miró insistentemente buscando en las facciones de su rostro respuestas que no llegaban. Repetía el nombre que acababa de decirle una y otra vez hasta que lo encontró, de repente todo estaba en su cabeza. El ataque en King Cross, las maldiciones, Nicole. Por unos segundos la decepción se apoderó de su rostro y ella lo notó, pero en seguida le volvió una sonrisa dulce y amable que mejoró mucho el mal estado en el que se encontraba su cara.

-¿Quién pensabas que era?- le preguntó ella con amargura, pero se consoló con la sonrisa que le dio como respuesta

-No lo sé, no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría ni dónde estaba.- la respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria, pero como siempre, Remus no entraba más allá de una capa superflua que colocaba entre el mundo y su verdadera vida.

-Me has asustado muchísimo- le pasó los dedos finos entre los mechones dorados que le caían por la cara.- Si te hubiera pasado algo...

-Son cosas que pasan, esto es una guerra Nicole. Todos estamos expuestos a perder a alguien importante- parecía una lección de dureza, pero más bien era una nueva forma de salir de ese callejón ante el que se veían siempre que estaban a solas- ¿Quién me sacó de aquella vía? Es lo último que recuerdo.

-Yo.- respondió simplemente antes de bajar la cabeza, como si estuviese avergonzada por haber tenido que recibir esa lección de realidad por parte de Remus.

-Espero que la próxima vez estés otra vez a mi lado. – Sabía que había sido un poco brusco y tenía que remediarlo, pero no podía evitar que a veces el instinto de autoprotección hablase por él mismo. Le apretó la mano con la que le había estado acariciando la suya y cuando ella le miró le hizo una mueca cariñosa con la cara.

-Ojalá me dejaras estar más cerca- suspiró ella – Tengo la sensación de que vives en el pasado y no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti para no hacerte daño, pero... no sé, a veces tienes cosas cerca que podrían hacerte recuperar una felicidad que hace tiempo que no conoces.

Remus estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquella valoración y su concordancia se mostró en una mirada dulce. Le volvió a apretar la mano y cuando Nicole se estaba acercando para besarle, sin que él mostrara la resistencia habitual, un medimago entró y se sobresaltó porque nadie le había avisado del despertar del enfermo, lo que hizo que la pareja se separara inmediatamente para dejarle espacio para trabajar.

A la hora de la comida Sirius todavía no había comentado con Remus y Andrea lo que le había dicho Patricia, más que nada porque no había obtenido de esa conversación ningún dato que pudiera ser interesante. Además, se había pasado las dos horas de clase concentrado en el estúpido que Patricia tenía a su lado durante el recreo y que había vuelto a ver durante el cambio de hora. Al entrar en el gran comedor, vio una escena que le resultó vomitiva. Simon estaba comiendo junto a Patricia haciéndole carantoñas entre bocado y bocado, él jamás haría una cursilada como esa. Seguro que Patricia lo consideraba un empalagoso. Llevaba semanas sin fijarse en una chica, desde que había dejado a Susan, pero en cuanto se le cruzó una hufflepuff de quinto que se le había insinuado un par de veces esa semana se acercó a ella recuperando su majestuoso arte para ligar.

La chica, una castaña de pelo rizada con piel muy morena, quedó encantada con sus miradas cómplices y sonrisas estúpidas, aunque no le gustó tanto que Patricia se acercara y les interrumpiera cuando Sirius se estaba acercando a ella peligrosamente.

-¿Quieres que te cuente eso o no?- Patricia se puso a su lado con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, había dejado de lado a Simon, al que efectivamente había terminado considerando un poco empalagoso. – ¡Ups! Perdón, ¿interrumpo?. – No había precisamente arrepentimiento en su voz y eso hizo que la chica la mirara con el ceño fruncido. – Es que te he visto y me ...

-No, no te preocupes, no interrumpes- le cortó Sirius, pero cogió a la chica de la cintura y le plantó un besazo de escándalo en la misma cara de Patricia- Luego te veo, guapa. – la despidió- Venga cuéntame.

-La última vez que me cortas así- le espetó ella, al ver que se había morreado con la chica en su cara.

-¿Celosa?- le increpó adoptando una postura extremadamente creída.

-¿De esa snob? – Patricia se llevó la mano al pecho como si hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo, pero estaba enfadada y eso era algo que no podía negar- ¡Búscate una tía con cerebro!- le gritó enfilando el pasillo hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo tú?- le gritó él fuera de sus casillas.

Patricia se paró en seco al escuchar esa pregunta, se giró con los puños cerrados y los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas.

-¡NO! ¡Una como yo no! ¡Búscate una que te aguante!

Sirius se quedó plantado allí, asombrado por el desplante que acababa de hacerle, así que como empezaba a ser el centro de atención de la gente del comedor se fue a sentarse con sus amigos. James y Remus le habían guardado un sitio. Se sentó entre ellos sulfurando, miró a un lado y vio a James que estaba comiendo y al otro lado Remus estaba hablando con Andrea en susurros, mirándose a los ojos ignorando completamente al resto del mundo.

-¿Queréis dejaros de cariñitos?- les escupió casi con crueldad- Total si al final no acabaréis juntos.

Andrea al escuchar sus palabras se levantó con solemnidad, cogió muy despacio su vaso de zumo de calabaza y con una sonrisa se lo tiró a Sirius por encima de la cabeza haciendo que casi se muriera del infarto al verse totalmente cubierto del líquido naranja. Intentó gritarle, pero se topó con sus ojos negros y fríos, cargados de un profundo resentimiento y, por qué negarlo, le dio miedo. Así que cogió su varita y arregló el desperfecto mientras ella salía del comedor sin haber pronunciado una palabra. Remus se levantó para ir detrás de ella, pero Sirius le agarró de la manga y le obligó a sentarse. Al ver la cara de desconsuelo que tenía su amigo no pudo resistirse. James y Remus esperaron un rato a que Sirius le contara lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, porque lo que le había ocurrido lo había visto todo el comedor, pero no dijo nada.

-Mira Sirius- empezó Remus, que empezaba a desesperarse- Le acabas de decir a la mujer de mi vida que no acabaremos juntos y aunque ella ya lo sabe, espero que no pretendas que me quede aquí sólo para mirar tu cara de perro pulgoso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le saltó él, volviendo de su mundo.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Remus, que estaba a punto de controlarle la temperatura por si acaso le había dado un ataque febril.

-Que es la mujer de tu vida. Sabes que no vais a terminar juntos y sin embargo lo sigues diciendo. ¿y tú?- se giró hacia James que lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco por mostrar ese interés en el amor.

-Lo mío es fácil.- contestó James encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a Harry que estaba sentando unos sitios más atrás hablando con Ron- Se llama Harry.

-No idiota- se exasperó, no estaba para bromas- ¿por qué Lily? Tenías a todas las chicas que querías y te fijaste justo en la que no te hacía ni caso. Vale que es guapa y tal, pero...

-Y lista y dulce y simpática- James se quedó un poco como tonto describiendo las facultades de su novia y se giró para darle un beso que la sorprendió mucho en medio de su conversación con Ginny.

-Lo voy cogiendo- le saltó Sirius, sin entender muy bien.

-Y no estaría con nadie como estoy con ella- le terminó de explicar James.

-¿Y yo qué?- Sirius se ofendió con ese comentario, no había mejor compañía que estar con sus amigos.

-¿Nunca has preferido estar con una chica antes que con nosotros?- preguntó Remus que era de la misma opinión que James.

-A ver, que tengo mis necesidades y vosotros no sois mi tipo, pero vamos que fuera de ese terreno...- en ese momento Simon se levantó de la mesa para salir del comedor- capullo, engreído y gilipollas.

-Creo que todo está claro- sentenció Remus.

-¿Y tú? ¿qué tiene Andrea?

-Pues...- la cara de Remus adoptó la misma pose de tonto que minutos antes había tenido James- Lo tiene todo, es dulce y dura, fría y cariñosa, pasional y racional hasta límites insospechados.

-Vamos que está como una cabra- murmuró Sirius y se ganó una colleja de Remus.

-¿Y Patricia? ¿Qué tiene?

Al mismo instante, James y Remus se levantaron y dejaron a Sirius con la cara apoyada en ambas manos y totalmente sorprendido por la última pregunta que le había hecho Remus ¿Tendría razón?

Por la tarde Harry tendría que enfrentarse a su entrenamiento con James y Dumbledore no había dado señales de vida, así que no había nada que lo librara. Había decidido que tenía que potenciar esa barrera que había conseguido su padre, estaba casi seguro de que ese no sería su poder, sino más bien un método de protección al estilo heredero, pero a pesar de todo no podía descartar ninguna posibilidad, así que cuando entró en la sala de los menesteres le contó su plan: le atacaría sin piedad para que se protegiera con escudos como el que había hecho el primer día y que él casi casi controlaba con sus manos. A James no le hizo ninguna gracia pero no le quedó otro remedio. Harry empezó a mandarle maldiciones sin darle tiempo a prepararse y en un primer momento sólo pudo evitar con movimientos rápidos.

James terminó hartándose y dejó la defensa para dedicarse al ataque, mandando algunas maldiciones que rebotaron en el escudo de protección que Harry creó sólo pasando su mano por delante de sí mismo, haciendo que James se enfureciera porque para Harry eso fue facilísimo y él se estaba muriendo para conseguir una leve protección, por muy mala que fuera.

-¡Me tienes harto ya!-le gritó James mandándole un nuevo hechizo que volvió a rebotar irremediablemente frente a un Harry que casi no se inmutaba.

-Eres idiota- le dijo con prepotencia- ¡Controla tu rabia!- le mandó un hechizo mientras le iba hablando y sonrió al recordar que un año antes Nicole le había puesto la misma prueba para enseñarle la misma lección- Canalizala y contrólala. Cuando lo consigas dominarás tu poder.

-Un gran consejo- El profesor Dumbledore estaba en la puerta sonriendo orgulloso por las palabras de su alumno- A Harry le costó mucho aprenderlo, de hecho, no sé si ha llegado a aprenderlo del todo- bromeó.

-Muchas gracias profesor, a eso se le llama darme credibilidad.- siguió bromeando él.

-Voy al hospital, así que siento interrumpir vuestro entrenamiento.

Harry inmediatamente se colocó junto a Dumbledore dispuesto a agarrar el traslador lo antes posible, pero James se interpuso en su camino a la celeridad.

-Yo quiero ir también, yo quiero ver a Remus.

-No seas crío- le recriminó Harry- no vas a venir.

-James por favor, no puedes venir. No deberías haber visto nunca a Remus, no es conveniente así que márchate a la sala común y avisa a tus compañeros de que Harry estará conmigo.

El traslador les dejó en medio de un círculo de miembros de la orden que estaban en guardia dispuestos a defender a Harry del más mínimo ataque. Por un momento se sintió una estrella del rock pero luego no le gustó la idea y se dejó saludar por todos. Dumbledore lo agarró del hombro y lo mantuvo a cinco centímetros de él durante todo el rato a pesar de que era casi imposible que alguien accediera a esa parte del hospital sin enfrentarse a todo un ejército de aurores.

Remus había pasado casi toda la tarde descansando pero al fin estaba fuera de peligro. Los miembros de la orden habían pasado en procesión para saludarle pero se habían encontrado con una larga siesta así que fue Nicole, que no había consentido marcharse de allí, quien les contó cómo estaba.

Cuando Harry entró, Remus estaba cenando, a su lado Nicole se levantó inmediatamente para saludar a Harry con un beso, pero Harry no le prestó mucha atención a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de verla. Estaba obsesionado por llegar hasta Remus y saber de primera mano que estaba vivo y fuera de peligro. Se sentó en la cama e ignoró el ceño fruncido que tenía, se concentró en sus heridas, que seguían curándose al aire. Cuando comprobó que estaba entero y que eso sería cuestión de pocos días se lanzó al cuello hasta casi asfixiarlo. Lo había pasado horriblemente mal, se había hecho a la idea de que iba a morir y verlo ahí, a pesar de que tuviera esa cara de enfado, era lo mejor del mundo para él.

-¿Por qué has venido?- le preguntó riñéndole, pero no se resistió a estrecharlo con la fuerza que su estado le dejaba. No quería que estuviera ahí porque era peligroso pero al fin y al cabo, verle era todo un consuelo.

-Yo también te quiero, Remus. ¿Tú qué crees? Por cierto, Nicole, ¿cómo estás? Que no te he dicho nada- ella le sonrió para restarle importancia, ella había hecho lo mismo la primera vez que entró en esa habitación.

-No tenías que haber venido. Es muy peligroso.

-Si alguien consigue acercarse hasta aquí tendrá que pasar por encima de Dumbledore- le dijo en un susurro – y mírale- señaló hacia la puerta donde el profesor parecía más alto y más imponente que nunca- nadie se atreverá a abrir la boca delante de él.

-Déjate de tonterías Harry, eres igual que tu padre cuando hay problemas, siempre recurres a esa ironía. – bromeó un poco- Anda cuéntame cómo te ha ido estos días con él.

Nicole salió porque sabía que les gustaría estar solos, el director Dumbledore hizo lo propio pero se quedó en la misma puerta, ahora cerrada, para que nadie pudiera acceder a Harry sin pasar por delante de él.

-Con mi padre como siempre, intentando sacarle los poderes así que hemos discutido un poco, pero vamos ya casi no me preocupa. Total, es imposible llevarse bien con James ¿tú cómo lo hacías?- Remus empezó a reírse por la ocurrencia pero cuando iba a contestar Harry había tornado el gesto muy serio y lo miraba preocupado- Lo he pasado fatal estos días- le confesó.

-Vamos chaval, no me digas esas cosas, que sabes que yo soy muy tonto para esto.- Al menos consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.- Al menos ahora sabes lo que siento yo cuando te veo metiéndote en líos.

-En serio, Remus, pensé que la historia se repetía y si tú te vas ya no me quedará nadie en quien apoyarme.- se estaba desahogando, había llevado un peso muy grande esos días y decírselo a él en persona, sabiendo que saldría de esa era el mejor consuelo de todos.

Remus intentó incorporarse un poco más en la cama y con ello sólo consiguió un grave gesto de dolor. Harry al verlo con tal esfuerzo movió las manos y lo acomodó perfectamente entre las almohadas sin ni siquiera tocarle.

-Te veo muy mejorado en tu poder- Harry no sonrió, seguía agotado después de todo- Harry, mírame, no quiero verte así ¿vale? No me voy a ir nunca, te lo prometo- mintió Remus con tal de verle más animado- Siempre vamos a estar juntos, como una especie de familia extraña.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sabía que era una mentira piadosa, que Remus no podía prometerle algo así en medio de una guerra pero le reconfortó oírle decir la palabra familia. Se puso de pie, y como Nicole había hecho el primer día, tanteó un poco por las cosas que tenía encima de la mesilla. También se fijó en la cadena con los anillos y los miró muy sorprendido. ¿De quién era eso? Remus no se había casado nunca, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó enseñándoselo- ¿es para Nicole?- le hizo un guiño cómplice esperando una respuesta distendida pero se quedó con las ganas.

-No.

-¡Qué borde! ¿Entonces?

-Vamos Harry, por favor- le rogó en un tono más suave- No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pues deberías plantearte algo con Nicole, ya la has visto, me ha dicho Dumbledore que se ha pasado aquí todos los días.

-Harry, te estás metiendo en temas que no debes.- le rogó. Había tenido que mostrarse un poco fuerte con Harry desconsolado y no sabía si con ese tema sería capaz de mostrarse igual de entero.

-Vamos, Remus, no seas tonto. Yo te lo cuento todo. Además no seguirás pensando en Andrea ¿verdad?- Remus palideció- Quiero decir, Andrea me encanta, es una chica genial, pero no está y ¿desde cuando no la ves?

-Demasiado tiempo.- susurró sin mirarle.

-No deberías pasar tanto tiempo solo. Es alucinante lo feliz que te veo en el colegio con Andrea, me gustaría que estuvieras así con alguien y ella no está. No te voy a preguntar por qué no está ni por qué no quieres buscarla pero sí te diré que deberías buscar nuevos campos.

-Dejemos una cosa clara, Andrea siempre ha sido la mujer más importante de mi vida, pero no he estado estos diez años guardándole fidelidad absoluta - le hizo un gesto con la cara que Harry captó a la primera- pero... no sé, Nicole es otra cosa. No es una mujer para una relación fugaz.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle eso que cobras- le amenazó él medio en broma medio en serio. Quería mucho a Nicole.

-Ella me recuerda a una parte de mi vida que no sé si quiero volver a tener, pero tampoco sé si quiero olvidar.

-Cuando te pones así no hay quien te entienda.

Una medimaga entró para hacer la última ronda antes de que se acostara, seguida de Dumbledore y de Nicole. Examinó las heridas, les aplicó un ungüento que olía fatal y le obligó a tomarse cinco pociones, que por la cara que puso Remus no debían saber muy bien.

-Pronto podrás salir de aquí- le dijo con una voz alegre.

-¿Podré hacer vida normal?- le preguntó Remus haciendo una mueca de asco después de dejar vacío el último botecito.

-Depende de a lo que llames vida normal- La medimaga le señaló las heridas y alzó una ceja- Estas cosas no salen haciendo vida normal. ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Yo... bueno... digamos que trabajo en la guerra, ¿cuándo estaré listo para volver a luchar?

-¡alto, alto, alto!- interrumpió Harry levantándose de la silla en la que se había sentado y poniéndose junto a Remus- Tú no vas a volver a luchar nunca. ¡Jamás!. Quítatelo de la cabeza. Ya me has ignorado una vez metiéndote en líos y no voy a consentir que lo hagas otra vez.

-¡Vaya!- se sorprendió la medimaga- Tu hijo se preocupa mucho por ti- no se había fijado en Harry casi nada, y aunque lo hubiera hecho Harry se había encargado a lo largo de los años de dejarse el pelo los suficientemente largo como para que le tapara la cicatriz.

-No es mi hijo- le aclaró Remus con una sonrisa de orgullo porque alguien hubiese confundido a Harry con su hijo- Y ya me gustaría a mí que se aplicara a sí mismo sus mismos consejos- le miró con cara de circunstancias y Harry se tuvo que morder la lengua porque sabía que él no se quedaría nunca quieto ante un ataque, así que, por mucho que le doliera, no podía obligar a Remus a quedarse en casa.

En cuanto la medimaga salió de la habitación, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de marcharse, así que Harry se abrazó a Remus otra vez y se dejó abrazar fuerte por él, era increíble cómo había podido convertirse en una persona tan importante en su vida en el último año.

-Si me traes otra vez al hospital te juro que te mato con mis propias manos.- le amenazó con el dedo en alto- Y haz caso de lo que te he dicho, de las DOS cosas que te he dicho.

Remus empezó a reírse y volvió a abrazarle y a darle un beso en la cara antes de que se marchara. Volver a Hogwarts después de haber visto a Remus fue muy gratificante, por fin podría dormir toda la noche sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

N/A: Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho muchísimo, esta vez me he retrasado demasiado, pero espero que me perdonéis, muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones, me encantan! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero q sea pronto.

Por cierto, ya habéis visto que he salvado da Remus jejeje.

Besos


	26. No creas todo lo que leas

**CAPÍTULO 26: NO CREAS TODO LO QUE LEAS.**

Una semana después Remus salió del hospital con la firme promesa de que se quedaría unos días en casa descansando. Harry no había podido ir a verle otra vez, pero no le importó, sabía que estaba bien y eso era suficiente, así que estaba de tan buen humor que ni James en los dos entrenamientos que tuvieron pudo enfadarle y eso que había hecho muchos méritos para ganarse una buena respuesta que lo pusiera en su sitio. Sentía que la relación iba cada vez peor, aunque en el fondo le había demostrado que en una situación de peligro su instinto le guiaría y se comportaría no ya como un padre pero al menos sí como un amigo protector, así que se planteó muy seriamente dejarse dañar por alguna maldición potente con el fin de volver a fortalecer el lazo que les unía. El jueves Lily había ido a ver el entrenamiento, en principio Harry se negó porque pensaba que eso le desconcentraría, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no era una mala opción, con Lily allí, como ocurría siempre, James al menos mantenía una relación civilizada y dejaba de lado las contestaciones irascibles, así que aunque no consiguió volver a sacar de él un buen escudo que les protegiera en un momento dado, tampoco salió a golpes con él.

Harry estaba obsesionado con encontrar el poder de James, sabía que lo que más irritaba a su padre era que él, Harry, controlase sus poderes y él no, así que el primer paso era dar con él. A pesar de que había mirado en muchos libros de esa extraña y fructífera biblioteca que aparecía en la sala de los menesteres, no había encontrado nada realmente importante que le indicara como desarrollar ese poder, pero lo cierto es que con a penas unos pocos entrenamientos se podía apreciar un grandiosa mejoría en su poder, pero para su desgracia ninguno sobresalía por encima de los demás. El viernes después del entrenamiento de quidditch y para pesar de Ginny que casi no le veía el pelo, volvió a encerrarse entre los antiguos pero vacíos libros que hablaban de su célebre antepasado. Bien entrada la madrugada estaba desesperado, el libro que estaba leyendo relataba cada uno de los poderes que Godric Gryffindor manifestó en su larga vida. Encontró como el más destacado el suyo, la capacidad de controlar la magia sin necesidad de un canalizador y hacerlo con aún más potencia que si lo usara. Siguió buscando, ya casi los había memorizado de tanto leerlos una y otra vez; alguno de aquellos debería ser el que tenía su padre. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse le llamó mucho un párrafo, no era exactamente el poder que describía puesto que incluso Dumbledore le había dicho que Gryffindor podía dominar la naturaleza, sino cómo lo hacía:

_ i Godric Gryffindor consiguió a la temprana edad de 16 años dominar la animagia y convertirse en león a su antojo. Como tal y ya que el león es el rey de los animales fue capaz en poco tiempo de controlarlos y comunicarse con ellos_. /i 

Se quedó pensando apoyado sobre una mano y haciendo pasar el dedo por la llama de la vela que tenía sobre la mesa. Era asombrable el hecho de que su padre consiguiese dominar la animagia antes incluso que Gryffindor, pero él no se había convertido en un león ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué si por sus venas corría la sangre de Gryffindor se transformaba en ciervo y no en león? Lo pensó detenidamente, se repetía una y otra vez la frase del libro "el rey de los animales", el famoso rey de la selva para los muggles. ¿Sería James capaz de controlar a los animales? No entendía entonces porqué no era un león y sí un ciervo. Un ciervo... un majestuoso ciervo. Seguía pasando el dedo por la llama, le reconfortaba el calor dulce que le transmitía en medio de su somnolencia, de repente paró en su juego ¿majestuoso? El ciervo es el rey del bosque, para todo cuento o leyenda el ciervo domina el bosque. James es el otro rey. Se puso de pie y cerró el libro de golpe, tendría que hablar con él cuanto antes y preguntárselo, pero si ese era el poder de su padre, desgraciadamente no serviría de mucho para nadie a no ser que el bosque prohibido se aliara con Voldemort. Había salido ya de la sala y se paró en seco sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en ese pensamiento. Como si quisiera castigarse por ello se dio un golpe con la mano en la cabeza. "No seas idiota, Harry, James no va a luchar contra Voldemort, ¿qué importa que domine a los animales o que sea capaz de hacer estallar una tormenta? No va a salir de aquí"

Durante el entrenamiento de quidditch Sirius se quedó en la sala común haciendo como el que estudiaba. No quería aparecer por la biblioteca porque seguía enfadado con Patricia y no quería verla. Por como ella había actuado durante esos días cuando se habían encontrado en algún pasillo o en el comedor, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Estaba medio tirado en la mesa, con el libro de aritmancia abierto y apoyado de mala manera sobre la mano. La prioridad de esa semana había cambiado; se le había olvidado por completo todo lo que tenía que ver con sus ganas de conocer el futuro; ahora la pregunta que se repetía en su cabeza de manera incesante era la que le había hecho Remus ¿Qué tiene Patricia? Remus había sido un idiota haciéndole esa pregunta. En ese momento estaba a su lado, concentrado en un hechizo de encantamientos. Cuando le vio en ese estado, Remus levantó la cabeza de su libro y le hizo un gesto con la mano delante de la cara para que reaccionara.

-¡Estoy ya cansada de estudiar!- Andrea cerró el libro de golpe y se dejó caer en el respaldar de la silla cuando vio que los dos chicos que la acompañaban habían dejado su tarea.

-Es verdad, ¡Esto es un asco! – sentenció Remus haciendo lo propio con su libro- ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

-¡Bah! Nada- intentó escabullirse- también estoy cansado de estudiar. –Remus y Andrea aguantaron una carcajada- Total si cuando volvamos tendremos que repetir todos los exámenes.

-¿Y si no volvemos?- Ese era un pensamiento que todos llevaban compartiendo mucho tiempo pero no se habían atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Se habían tomado el estar allí como si fueran unas vacaciones pero de vez en cuando el fantasma del miedo se cernía sobre ellos y esta vez fue Andrea la que lo expresó- Dumbledore no ha logrado nada en todo este tiempo ¿y si no lo consigue?

-Pues nos quedaremos aquí, no tiene que estar mal este tiempo- A Sirius le traicionó el subconsciente y sus amigos lo miraron con una sonrisa, ellos sabían por qué estaba tan bien ese tiempo.

-No nos dejarán aquí, si no volvemos no pasarán muchas cosas que tienen que pasar. – dijo Remus con sensatez- Por lo pronto, si no volvemos no nacerá Harry. Además ya tendremos tiempo para vivir esta época.

-Pero ya no estaremos juntos. – la voz de Andrea surgió como un suspiro ahogado. Remus la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la cara para intentar consolarla.

-Ya te he dicho que tengo que hacer algo para cambiar eso. – le intentó reconfortar él, pero sabía que tocar ese tema era ponerse tristes así que prefirió cambiarlo- Bueno, Sirius, ¿qué te contó Patricia? Ya te hemos dejado plazo para que se te pase el enfado, ahora cuéntanos quiénes somos en el futuro.

Sirius se tensó con el recuerdo de Patricia y el tono en que Remus había usado su nombre. Pensó en la información que había obtenido y la respuesta fue fácil: nada.

-No me ha dicho nada- se quejó malhumorado- Se acojonó porque dice que Hermione, que por cierto ¿dónde está?- preguntó buscándola por la sala.

-Con Lily viendo el entrenamiento. Venga sigue contando- le apremió Andrea- ¿qué pasó con Hermione?.

-Le dijo que no me contara nada y ella se lo ha tomado en serio. ¡Es tonta!. No va la loca y se me pone a jugar a las adivinanzas, y claro luego se decide a contármelo en el comedor se puso celosa y la liamos.

-¿ella se puso celosa?- preguntó Remus al borde la risa, pero se calló de golpe al ver la mirada furibunda de Sirius- por supuesto, ella fue la que se puso celosa.

-¿Qué adivinanzas?- Andrea seguía concentrada en su objetivo, se había picado con todo eso de saber cosas del futuro.

-¡Yo qué sé!- Sirius se dejó caer en la silla y miró al techo- dijo no sé qué de que no crea todo lo que lea. ¡Puff! Y tiene la cara de llamar a eso pista.

Remus y Andrea se quedaron pensando un momento, si Patricia había dado eso como pista es porque tenía que ser importante. Lo pensaron largo rato. Sirius seguía a lo suyo, no quería concentrarse en nada que hubiera dicho Patricia, pero Andrea lo sacó de su mundo de inopia.

-¡Claro!- se puso de pie con un respingo- No creas todo lo que leas, significa que tenemos que leer algo.

-¡Uy qué lista!- saltó Sirius con sarcasmo, pero Andrea volvió a dedicarle otra de esas miradas que tanto le incomodaba.

-¿Y dónde se leen las cosas?- siguió Remus que había captado el pensamiento de su novia- ¡En la biblioteca! Tenemos que buscar un libro que hable de nosotros.

-Puede que yo llegue a ser famoso y salga en los libros,- Sirius adoptó una posición prepotente llevándose la mano al pecho- pero vosotros no creo que lo seáis.

-¡Qué tonto eres a veces!- se exasperó Andrea- No creo que haya nada de nosotros, pero...- se tapó la mano con la boca y repiqueteó con el dedo índice en ella, centrada en sus pensamientos- Se supone que Harry sobrevivió a una maldición de Voldemort ¿no?- los dos chicos asintieron- Pues entonces Harry vendrá en los libros.

-Buena idea- Remus le dio un beso emocionado por su inteligencia- A partir de ahí obtendremos algo. ¡Vamos a la biblioteca!

Remus y Andrea se dirigieron hacia la puerta con la intención de descubrir cuanto antes lo que pasaba en la vida de Harry que tantos secretos podía provocar.

-No- se negó en rotundo Sirius haciendo que sus amigos se detuvieran en seco- Yo no aparezco hoy por la biblioteca. No quiero que Patricia me vea por allí y piense que he ido a buscarla- Remus y Andrea se dieron un golpe en la frente por la reacción de Sirius.- Si queréis vamos mañana- sentenció encabezonado.

A Remus y a Andrea no les quedó más remedio que aceptar sobretodo porque ya era muy tarde y la biblioteca no tardaría en cerrar. Además diez minutos después llegaron del entrenamiento de quidditch todos excepto Harry que se fue a la sala de los menesteres a seguir con su investigación acerca de Godric Gryffindor.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Harry volvió de la sala de los menesteres. Se metió en la cama y sonrió al notar la comodidad de sus almohadones. Por suerte para él al día siguiente no tenía planeado nada y su estresante vida tendría un día tranquilo, aunque todavía seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo que él no quería, claro que se había conformado con la explicación de que realmente él no quería que ocurriera todo lo que estaba pasando de muros para afuera así que era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir. Ni siquiera se molestó en poner la alarma del despertador para hablar con James sobre la posibilidad de que su herencia fuera la capacidad de dominar al mundo animal, lo consideraba un poder tan poco útil que aunque así fuera no tendría la mayor importancia. Así que cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir hasta muy tarde.

En el otro dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, las intenciones de dormir hasta tarde no estaban en sus planes. Andrea se había quedado a dormir en la cama de Remus y fue la primera en despertarse esa mañana. Levantó la cabeza del pecho de su novio con un poco de dificultad porque Remus dormía con su brazo sobre ella; le dio un beso suave y él hizo una mueca todavía dormido así que después de una sonrisa leve volvió a intentarlo. Le costó cinco besos como ése el que Remus despertara y cuando lo hizo se los devolvió estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos. Estuvieron así unos minutos dejándose envolver por la poca claridad que entraba por las aperturas de los doseles.

-Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca- le susurró Andrea- ¿crees que Sirius querrá ir ahora?

-Y si tú y yo nos quedamos aquí y Sirius va a la biblioteca.-Andrea se quedó pensando la propuesta pero cuando iba a dar una respuesta la cabeza de Sirius apareció por las cortinas del dosel.

-¿Nos vamos antes de que se despierte James? Buenos días Andrea.- Sirius la miraba sonriente mientras ella levantaba la cabeza con claras intenciones de matarle y Remus entornaba los ojos desesperado.

-Una preguntita, Canuto, ¿tú sabes lo que es la intimidad de pareja?

-¡Venga ya, chicos!-les abrió las cortinas dejando que la claridad de esa mañana mostrara a un Remus sin camiseta y a Andrea tumbada sobre su pecho con la camiseta que le faltaba a él- Si os conozco desde que tenéis once años.

-Sirius, por favor- Remus se estaba alterando; se había erguido quitando a Andrea de encima y tapándole las piernas con la sábana- ¿Eres idiota?- Sirius puso cara de incredulidad, tampoco era para tanto, vale que Andrea tuviera unas piernas bonitas, pero era Andrea y para él no contaba.- ¡Lárgate ya y vístete!

Sirius se miró y se rascó el pelo despeinado. No iba tan mal como para que Remus pusiese esa cara cuando le había ordenado que se vistiera. Llevaba unos boxers negros y eso ya era suficiente, ¡ni que Andrea no supiera como era un chico!. Pero viendo que Remus no compartía su opinión cogió su ropa y se metió en el baño para vestirse.

Al cabo de media hora los tres estaban en la biblioteca. Era bastante temprano y casi no había alumnos ocupando las mesas así que tomaron una que estuviera al final. Iban emocionados, casi nerviosos, tendrían la oportunidad de saber qué había ocurrido pero cuando alcanzaron la mesa se miraron esperando que alguno de ellos fuera el primero en hacer la propuesta de por dónde empezar.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- Andrea miraba a su alrededor la cantidad de miles de libros que albergaba la biblioteca, alguno se descartaban por pura eliminación, Harry no saldría en un libro de cuidado de la criaturas mágicas, pero había una amplia gama en la que elegir.

-¿Maldiciones?- se aventuró Remus.- Harry recibió una maldición imperdonable y sobrevivió, en alguna parte tendrán que hablar de él ¿no?- Ni él ni los otros dos que asintieron con la cabeza estaban especialmente seguros de ellos pero al fin y al cabo era un comienzo.

Una hora después la mesa que habían ocupado tenía doce libros apilados, algunos de ellos abiertos. Remus estaba perdido entre las filas de estanterías encabezadas por Magos importantes, mientras que Andrea examinaba uno a uno los libros que le llegaban. Remus y Sirius sabía que ella era mejor opción examinando los libros; no era premio anual pero siempre había demostrado tener una gran inteligencia y, lo más importante, trabajaba como no lo hacían ninguno de ellos, así que Sirius se dedicó a la sección grandes hazañas de la historia. Toda la ilusión con la que habían llegado se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. No encontraban nada en maldiciones, nada en hazañas mágicas y ni si quiera en grandes magos de la historia encontraron algún apartado dedicado a Voldemort. O no estaban buscando bien o realmente su idea había sido una soberana tontería.

Sirius cargaba con un montón de libros para dirigirlos a la mesa. Iba resoplando por el peso y porque a esas alturas el estar allí le parecía una tontería, no estaban encontrando nada y aunque tuviera mucha curiosidad tampoco iba a descubrir nada excepcional. Quizá Harry sólo tuvo suerte o quizá el hecho de que fuera el heredero de Gryffindor le protegió de aquella maldición. Estaba ya confuso e irritado, iba sudando de tanto subir y bajar libros y le dolía la espalda, así que sus pensamientos no coordinaban muy bien. Dejó los libros encima de la mesa y volvió al pasillo en el que estaba buscando, pero justo cuando dobló la esquina resoplando de aburrimiento se quedó sin respiración.

-Hola- Patricia estaba justo en frente con un libro de la guerra de los duendes del siglo XV, que casi se le cayó de las manos al oír la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas. Se giró más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y lo miró en medio de un silencio un poco incómodo en el que Sirius intentaba adoptar una postura arrogante.

-Hola ¿qué tal estás?- le saludó ella intentando ser los más cordial posible.

-Aquí jugando a las adivinanzas- No le hubiera gustado sonar tan seco como lo hizo pero estaba cansado y perdido y toda la culpa la tenía ella por no dar pistas claras, así que dio un paso y la retiró levemente para seguir buscando en la estantería que le tocaba- Llevamos horas buscando algo que no tengo que creerme ¿te suena de algo?

-No hace falta que te pongas chulo, ¿sabes que estás insoportable cuando te pones así?- se cruzó de brazos con el libro el pecho y aguantó durante unos minutos su mirada hasta que él se rindió.

-Está bien, no me pongo chulo, pero es que estoy desesperado y no encuentro nada. – intentó arreglar Sirius- Me da igual lo que sea ya, cualquier cosa de Harry, de los Potter, de m...- se paró a tiempo justo antes de decir "de mí" y supo reaccionar sin que Patricia lo advirtiera- de Sirius Black. Creo que no he buscado tanto sobre un mago como hoy sobre Voldemort.

El libro de Patricia se cayó provocando un gran estruendo al que ella no prestó atención, se tapó la boca con las manos y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Sirius no entendía muy bien qué era lo que había dicho exactamente para que se pusiera así.

-¡No pronuncies ese nombre!- era la segunda vez que tenía que decirle que no lo hiciera. Tuvo un pequeño escalofrío e intentó sobreponerse- Por eso no encuentras nada, ninguno de estos libros tiene ese nombre. A veces me sorprende lo mucho que ignoras lo que pasa en Inglaterra ¿es que no te contaron nada en Estados Unidos o es que vienes de otro planeta?

-De otro tiempo – murmuró por lo bajo.

-Muy gracioso- fue la respuesta de Patricia que para nada se creyó que eso fuera posible. Buscó por las estanterías hasta que dio con lo que quería- Toma, busca ahí y luego no digas que no te he ayudado.

-¿Qué tal llevas transformaciones?- le preguntó Sirius en tono conciliador como modo de darle las gracias.

-Mal- Patricia se hizo un poco la remolona esperando que Sirius le ofreciera su ayuda porque lo poco que habían dado esa semana lo llevaba realmente mal.

-¿El lunes a la hora de siempre?- le preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿No has quedado con la Hufflepuff?

-¿Qué...?- preguntó extrañado- ¡Ahhh! Pues no. He quedado contigo.- Como siempre, le hablaba con descaro, pero si James hubiera estado viendo la escena hubiera apuntado una nueva mirada en el repertorio de su amigo, nunca le había visto mirar a nadie como lo estaba haciendo con Patricia. No era ni prepotencia ni el egocentrismo típico de quien ha tenido siempre a la chica que ha querido. Era... era simplemente imposible que Sirius estuviera mirando así a una chica.

Le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa de complicidad y se marchó a enseñarle el libro a Remus y a Andrea. Por el camino le hubiese gustado pegarse con el libro en la cabeza por como se había comportado, pero algo le decía que no sería la primera vez que se comportase así cuando Patricia estuviera delante.

-¿Qué es eso?- Remus sacó la cabeza detrás de un montó de libros polvorientos seguido de Andrea que mantenía el dedo en el índice de uno muy muy grueso para no perder el hilo después de la interrupción.

-"Caída y Regreso del Terror".-leyó- Me lo ha dado Patricia, dice que busquemos aquí. Son un poquito exag...-Casi no había terminado de hablar cuando Andrea le arrancó el libro de las manos y empezó a buscar las hojas como una experta. –exagerados ¿no?- nadie hizo caso a su apreciación, después de tantas horas buscando dar con algo que les pudiera ayudar a dar con lo que quería.

Detrás de Andrea, apoyados en el respaldar de la silla donde estaba sentada, Sirius y Remus intentaban captar algo de las páginas que pasaban. Cuando dio con lo que quería, pasó las manos por las hojas para alisarlo y ver mejor lo que ponía, no parecía un libro muy viejo. Andrea se giró a mirarlos y ellos asintieron a la vez, era como si estuvieran al borde de hacer algo ilegal y les diera la oportunidad de arrepentirse en el último momento, pero ellos, como buenos merodeadores, llevaban muchas ilegalidades a la espalda y habían aprendido a ignorar a la voz de la conciencia.

_SEGUNDA PARTE: PAZ APARENTE._

_La noche de Hallowen de 1981 supuso el fin del reino del terror que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores había sembrado durante cinco años y que se había cobrado con miles de vidas tanto en la comunidad muggle como en la mágica. Desde ese día y durante trece años la comunidad mágica vivió una calma aparente que finalizó con el regreso del temido mago tenebroso._

_La responsabilidad de su desaparición recayó sobre el pequeño bebé de la familia Potter.-_En ese momento los tres levantaron la cabeza y se miraron, habían dado con lo que querían- _Harry Potter, que desde ese día se conoce en toda la comunidad mágica como el-niño-que-vivió, fue la primera persona en la historia que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, maldición que había sido letal durante la guerra y que esa misma noche había acabado con la vida de sus padres: James y Lilian Potter.(ver apéndice)_

El libro seguía contando a lo largo de una gran número de páginas cómo había caído Voldemort aquella noche, hacía un examen exhaustivo de la rara cicatriz de Harry y describía cómo se había vivido durante la época de paz, los procesos contra los mortífagos más importantes y el renacimiento de Voldemort, pero en ese momento nada importaba. Los tres se quedaron mirando la última frase que había leído Andrea en un medio tono impaciente. No podía ser verdad, era imposible, no podían estar muertos. El silencio les cayó encima como una manta espesa y durante unos minutos no fueron capaces de mirarse. Cuando lo hicieron, los tres tenían la misma expresión de incredulidad y tristeza, era como si se hubieran quedado vacíos al mismo tiempo. Con manos temblorosas y sin perder el horrible nudo que se estaba creando en la boca del estómago y que amenazaba con desahogarse en forma de un llanto amargo, Andrea pasó las páginas del libro hasta llegar a los apéndices, dejando una marca en la página que había leído.

JAMES Y LILIAN POTTER

_James y Lilian Potter (antes Lilian Evans) han pasado a la historia como los padres del niño que vivió. Su sacrificio valió a la comunidad mágica trece años de paz y la esperanza en la figura de su hijo Harry._

_James pasó pronto a formar parte de las avanzadillas más beligerantes del cuerpo de aurores siendo protagonista de episodios destacados del bando de la luz. Lilian, por su parte, a pesar de trabajar en Gringotts no dudó en participar en la resistencia, llegando a enfrentarse junto a su marido hasta tres veces cara a cara al que no debe ser nombrado._

_Señalados por la marca de la muerte y en estrecha relación con el renombrado mago de nuestro tiempo Albus Dumbledore, se escondieron bajo el hechizo fidelio; pero la traición se hizo presa de esta familia y el encargado de guardar el gran secreto se los presentó en bandeja al mago tenebroso._

La referencia a una traición les hizo volver a detenerse, a Remus le estaba temblando el labio inferior y Sirius estaba totalmente inmóvil. Andrea, volvió a girarse para mirarles, los ojos le brillaban terriblemente y alguna lágrima furtiva le caía por las mejillas a la mera idea de que James y Lily habían sido asesinados.

_El peligroso asesino Sirius Black ..._

-¿¿QUÉ?- Sirius reaccionó instintivamente tirando a Andrea de la silla de un desconsiderado empujón pero no le hizo el menor caso. Ella, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba leyendo se abrazó a Remus y ambos siguieron leyendo por encima del hombro de Sirius.

_El peligroso asesino Sirius Black, que fue durante años un gran amigo de la pareja, había estado jugando un doble juego que no se descubrió hasta que la fatídica noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, cuando entregó a los Potter, que cayeron irremediablemente ante las manos de quien no debe ser nombrado. Tras esto, Sirius Black protagonizó uno de los más sangrientos asesinatos de Londres matando de un solo golpe a trece muggles y un mago, Petter Petegrew, a plena luz del día._

Ni Remus ni Andrea abrieron la boca, totalmente asombrados de lo que acababan de leer. Sirius había traicionado a James y a Lily y había matado a Peter. Eso era imposible, Sirius era el más leal de todos, el libro tenía que estar mintiendo, pero los libros de Historia no mienten.

Sirius se levantó en silencio arrastrando la silla con la mirada fija en el frente. No oía nada a su alrededor a pesar de que justo a su espalda Andrea ya estaba sollozando. Él estaba estupefacto, en un asombroso estado de shock que casi no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que en la figura de Peter muerto bajo su varita o la de James y Lily protegiendo a Harry hasta la muerte. Respiró profundamente y salió de allí con paso rápido; por el camino se chocó con Patricia que lo miraba muy preocupada pero él la ignoró por completo. Sólo podía oír dos palabras en su cabeza "asesino y traidor".

Caminó por los pasillos dejándose llevar por su instinto, notaba cómo le faltaba el aire y cómo un asqueroso agujero se había apoderado de todo su pecho. "_El peligroso asesino Sirius Black" _se lo repetía continuamente mientras chocaba con los pocos alumnos que se iba encontrando por el camino y a los que no les prestaba la más mínima atención.

_Cuando entregó a los Potter_

_Matando de un solo golpe a trece muggles y un mago, Petter Petegrew,_

_El peligroso asesino Sirius Black_

Martirizándose con cada una de las palabras que había leído en aquel libro llegó cerca del lago. Seguía teniendo la mirada fija en un punto inexistente y cuando llegó allí se dejó caer en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el árbol. Como si hubiese estado esperando a llegar allí, justo cuando se sentó sus ojos recuperaron un atisbo de vida, pero enseguida se aguaron. Miró al lago, estaba tranquilo y oscuro, parecía completamente inofensivo pero Sirius sabía que era una de las partes más peligrosas de los terrenos del colegio. Sintió un horrible paralelismo entre él y aquel lago: oscuro, ¿cómo podía haber sido él un mortífago, peligroso, un peligroso asesino y lo peor de todo traicionero. A James. Nada más y nada menos que a James. Arrancó con furia el césped que caía a la altura de sus manos y en ese momento sus ojos no aguantaron más tiempo soportando las lágrimas. No había nadie por allí cerca que le pudiera ver así, pero Sirius se escondió entre sus piernas y sus brazos, sobrecogiéndose como un bebé. A veces, levantaba la cabeza y abría la boca intentando aspirar algo que le devolviese la integridad que había perdido. Se sentía sucio, vacío, solo.

Como si con una mortificante tortura pudiese sentirse mejor, su mente recreó para él los momento más importantes de su vida con James. Lo vio con once años, defendiendo junto a él a Peter de un slytherin mayor que ellos y que intentaba aprovecharse de él. Ése fue el primer día que cruzó una palabra con él.

_-Tú debes ser el primer Black que está en Gryffindor. ¡Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien!_

Y se habían llevado bien, tan bien que James era su hermano. Ante ese pensamiento se restregó las manos por los brazos como si quisiera quitarse una capa de grasa pringosa que lo embadurnaba. Volvió a suspirar con el corazón sobrecogido y empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire, por mucho que abriera la boca no conseguía que el aire traspasara la garganta. Y entonces vio a Lily, su mente se la mostraba sonriente, haciéndole a James alguna caricia. Ella era lo más importante de su vida y él los había llevado a la muerte, los había entregado. Quiso gritar. Se tapó la cara con las manos y amagó un gritó pero no salió nada de su boca. Su voz se había apagado. Como él.

Intentó calmarse, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol y volvió a mirar al lago. Había sucumbido a su familia, había adoptado esas ideas que tanto odiaba, había matado por un mago al que ahora consideraba un asesino. Un asesino, eso era en lo que se había convertido. Seguía llorando, tanto que los ojos le escocían y el aire entraba en sus pulmones caliente y pesado. Empezó a temblarle la barbilla al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por calmarse, pero otra vez su mente se rebeló en su contra y volvió a mostrarle a sus amigos. Fue el último verano, habían ido a visitarles a casa de James cuando se habían enterado que se había mudado allí después de escaparse de casa. Allí estaba Peter, persiguiéndoles como si ellos fuesen los dueños del universo. Siempre había sentido hacia él un gran instinto de protección. James y él eran los populares, los fuertes. Los que cuidaban de él y le ayudaban. ¡¡Y él lo había matado!

_-Sirius es mi hermano. Yo haría lo mismo por él._

No hacía mucho tiempo que James había dicho esas palabras. Durante los años que se conocían James le había llamado hermano en infinitas ocasiones. Habían fantaseado con ser aurores, en el mismo equipo, cuidando del otro como siempre lo habían hecho. No podía ser, no podían haberlo hecho. No podía traicionarle. Negaba con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían rodándole por la cara. Cuando conseguía parar, una nueva imagen de James o de Lily abrazándole o llamándole de forma cariñosa, una sonrisa de alguno de ellos., una súplica de Peter para que le salvara de algún idiota, volvía a meterle en una espiral de dolor y de rabia.

Intentó pensar en una causa que le llevara a hacer aquella atrocidad, pero no había razón en el mundo que justificase una traición como esa. Él habría muerto por James, no se lo habría pensado; y en vez de eso, lo había llevado a la muerte, lo había enterrado en una tumba con su familia.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, desde la posición en la que estaba sólo podía verle el bajo de la túnica. Era muy probable que fuera James, ése era el lugar de meditación de todos ellos y todos lo sabían, era como un lugar sagrado en el que se habían conocido por primera vez y le habían sabido dar a lo largo de los años un gran número de anécdotas que lo hicieran especial. Se tapó la cara totalmente avergonzado, si era James se moriría en ese momento, no podría mirarle a la cara. Él vendría a consolarle y su único pensamiento mientras tanto sería "te llevé a la muerte". La mano que sintió en el hombro sólo fue un peso más a su culpabilidad y al odio que estaba sintiendo hacia sí mismo.

-Sirius...- oír la voz de Remus fue un extraño alivio que le quitó de encima un peso enorme, pero no quería estar con nadie. - ¿en qué piensas?- Era una pregunta estúpida, pero no había frase en el mundo que pudiese ir acorde a ese momento.

-Quiero estar solo- Sirius empezó a restregarse la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas. En los años que llevaba en el colegio nunca lo habían visto llorar y no quería que precisamente el día más desgraciado de su vida alguien fuera testigo de ello- No entiendo que haces aquí.

-¿No lo entiendes?- Remus se colocó de rodillas delante de Sirius y le obligó a mirarle, aunque en seguida le retiró la cara. La vergüenza, al fin y al cabo, no sólo llegaba a James, sino a cualquiera que representase en su vida la amistad, que hasta ese día siempre había sido más importante.- Patricia te dio la clave: no creas todo lo que leas.

-Muy buen consejo- ironizó Sirius intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar al ver que Remus a pesar de lo que acababa de leer estuviera ahí animándole, sin creerse que fuera posible.- ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que no me tengo que creer? Porque tengo dónde elegir ¿sabes? Puedo no creerme que soy un mortífago, sería fácil, porque me escapé de mi casa precisamente porque esas ideas me tenían harto, - Remus intentó hablar- espera, espera, ¡si tengo más! También puedo no creerme que he matado a uno de mis mejores amigos ¡ah! Y a otros trece muggles. O no, mejor, esto sí que es bueno, lo que no voy a creerme es que traicioné a James y a Lily y ellos ahora ¡¡Están muertos!

Sirius había empezado a llorar otra vez y respiraba entrecortadamente, pero Remus no se había movido de allí a pesar de la acidez que había usado en sus palabras. No podía creerse nada de todo aquello.

-Nunca traicionarías a James y lo sabes- Sirius estaba destrozado y se derrumbó. Se abrazó a Remus agradeciéndole con toda su alma que hubiese pronunciado esas palabras, podían o no ser verdad pero en ese momento era lo único que le daba un poco de esperanza. Remus le abrazó con fuerza, sabía lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza y él no se podía creer eso. Sirius jamás haría eso, él era el más leal, el pilar de todos ellos. Y James... James era su hermano. – No me creo una palabra de lo que ha dicho ese libro. Es imposible sencillamente.

-Muchas gracias, Remus, pero James, Lily y Peter están muertos por mi culpa. Sencillamente el tiempo me convierte en un asesino.- se mordió el labio y abrió mucho los ojos para que no salieran nuevas lágrimas.- ¡Vaya mierda de amigo soy!

-Si eso fuera verdad, Harry nunca hubiera dicho que eres como un hermano para él ¿no crees?

Sirius sólo pensó en Harry, no había atendido al razonamiento de Remus. Harry era su ahijado, James y Lily habían confiado en él para que cuidara de su pequeño y se lo había pagado colocándole de frente nada menos que a Voldemort. Se tapó la cara de nuevo y la apretó con sus manos como si quisiera autolesionarse.

-¡¡Sirius! ¿me estás oyendo? ¿no ves que si hubieras traicionado a sus padres Harry te odiaría? Nunca te habría dicho que no hay padrino como tú.

-Harry no se caracteriza precisamente por sus verdades.- le respondió con aspereza.

-¿Pero tú qué quieres? ¿qué te diga que eres un traidor y un asesino?- le espetó Remus ahora un poco enfadado- ¡Pues lo siento! No creo que eso sea verdad después de cómo te ha tratado Harry.

Se quedaron callados apoyados en el viejo árbol. Sirius se había tranquilizado un poco con las palabras de Remus pero todavía no terminaba de creerse que un libro de historia que estuviera en la biblioteca mintiese de la manera que su amigo le decía.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a James?- le preguntó Remus con cautela.

-¿Y qué le digo?- Sirius no se volvió a mirarle, soltó la pregunta como un suspiro amargo y desconsolado- ¿que está muerto por mi culpa? No voy a poder ni mirarle a la cara, mucho menos confesárselo.

-Quizá deberíamos hablar con Harry.- se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarle- Ya verás como no es posible que hayas eso hecho.

Sirius se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, su cuerpo estaba tan decaído como su ánimo. Respiró hondo intentando recomponerse e hizo algo que parecía asemejarse a una sonrisa de agradecimiento, que Remus compensó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Ya era medio día y se notaba en los pasillos, la mayoría de la gente iba saliendo de sus salas comunes y se dirigía a la biblioteca o a los terrenos donde marzo les estaba ofreciendo un día soleado. Sirius y Remus no pronunciaron ni una palabra por el camino hasta la torre gryffindor y cuando entraron, Andrea y Ginny estaban allí. Al verlos llegar, Andrea miró a Sirius examinándole, no sabía si creérselo o no, era casi imposible que fuera verdad pero las palabras del Remus adulto a través del espejo sonaban en su cabeza "pasarán muchas cosas y no todas buenas". Fuera como fuera, en ese momento Sirius lo estaba pasando realmente mal y no merecía la pena mortificarle más, así que se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que esta vez sí pudo agradecer con una sonrisa. Ginny estaba estupefacta ante aquella situación, pero cuando Remus y Sirius subieron a buscar a Harry, Andrea le contó una historia sobre que Sirius tenía por primera vez en su vida mal de amores, cosa que a Ginny extrañamente le pareció bastante creíble.

Tal y como había planeado, Harry estaba durmiendo hasta tarde, sus compañeros de habitación ya se habían marchado y él dormía plácidamente espatarrado sobre la cama. Sirius le abrió los doseles como esa misma mañana había hecho con Remus, aunque con mucha menos animosidad y Harry se retorció un poco al notar la claridad.

-¡Levántate Harry!-le ordenó enérgicamente, mientras Remus se mantenía en un segundo plano apoyado en la puerta cerrada. Harry abrió un poco los ojos y vio a su padrino con las manos en las caderas y moviéndose algo nervioso, pero él quería dormir, así que se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. – He dicho que te levantes, Harry, tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

-¡Qué pelmazo eres!- Harry se sentó y se desperezó sin prestar mucha atención al cada vez mayor enfado que parecía tener Sirius.- Quiero dormir, no es tan complicado de entender.

-Pues se acabó tu jornada de sueño- Sirius tiró de la sábana que le tapaba para que Harry abandonara de una vez la cama- Me vas a contar un cuento que empieza en Halloween...

-No estoy para cuentos- le interrumpió Harry, pero Sirius siguió como si no hubiese hablado.

-De 1981.

Halloween del 81. Eso hizo que Harry palideciera de golpe, miró a Sirius con los ojos abiertos y buscó a Remus, que seguía callado esperando ver la reacción que ambos tenía. En silencio se bajó de la cama, se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando buscar una salida aquella situación pero parecía que no la había.

-¿Qué sabéis de ese día?- les saltó a la defensiva.

-Sé que no nos has contado que James y Lily murieron por mi culpa. – la desolación volvía a hacerse presa de Sirius y ese asqueroso agujero en el estómago se apoderó de él a la medida que hablaba- No nos has contado que soy un asqueroso mortífago; un asesino que traicionó a sus mejores amigos, entregó a su ahijado y mató a Peter. ¿sabemos suficiente o nos quedamos cortos?- Sirius volvió a hacer uso de esa ironía ácida que le caracterizaba cuando estaba triste y que usaba como método de defensa.

Algo parecido a la compasión se reflejó en los ojos de Harry. No sabía quién le había dicho eso, pero seguramente lo habría leído porque a esas alturas todo el mundo sabía que el mayor error de la justicia mágica de los últimos siglos había sido el caso de Sirius Black.

-No deberías creer todo eso.- le dijo Harry con seriedad pero con una nota de ternura. Él mismo lo había creído, había creado en su cabeza a un Sirius horrible y peligroso al que hubiera matado con sus propias manos, pero todo fue un error- ¿Quién te ha contado esa tontería?

-¡No me mientas, Harry!- le saltó Sirius- No vuelvas a decirme una chorrada de ésas que te inventas. Lo hemos leído en un libro, no puede haber muchas tonterías, como tú dices, en lo que hemos leído.

Ahora quedaba todo claro. Sirius había sido absuelto el año anterior, después de su muerte, todos los periódicos se hicieron eco de la noticia y desde ese nuevo procedimiento los juicios que se estaban llevando se hacían con muchas más garantías que asegurasen la culpabilidad o inocencia de la persona.

-Sentaos- Remus y Sirius se miraron unos segundos y accedieron a lo que Harry les había dicho.- De todo lo que has dicho, lo único que es verdad es que mis padres murieron el halloween de 1981, pero lo todo demás es un error. ¿entendido?

-No.- Sirius no terminaba de creerse que lo que le fuera a contar ahora sería la verdad, así que andaba la defensiva.

-Te dije que no podía ser verdad- le advirtió Remus- Pero si es un error, ¿por qué está en los libros?

-A ver, centrémonos- para Harry eso estaba siendo también muy difícil, hacía poco más de un año que estaba declarando a favor de Sirius, que había oído a la nueva ministra llamarle inocente públicamente, pero ahora era un inocente muerto y eso dolía igualmente- Nunca traicionaste a mis padres. Jamás lo hubieras hecho. Sirius, tú morirías antes de dejar que a James o a mí nos pasara algo.

A Sirius esas palabras empezaron a tranquilizarle, Harry lo estaba diciendo con mucha convicción y al fin y al cabo, él nunca dejaría que nadie tocara a James, pero eso no aclaraba todo.

-¿Qué hay de Peter? ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco maté a Peter?- insistió Sirius. A la referencia de Pettegrew, a Harry se le contorsionó un poco la cara, pero no quería que descubrieran más de lo que ya sabían así que se les contaría sólo parte de la verdad

-A Peter Pettegrew lo mató Voldemort el año pasado.

Remus y Sirius se miraron sorprendidos, por un lado si había muerto el año anterior, no había sido Sirius tal y como ponía el libro y por otro lado, se compadecieron de su amigo que había caído ante el mago oscuro, seguramente con mucho dolor.

Voldemort había descubierto la deuda de vida que Colagusano se había creado con Harry en su tercer curso, al fin y al cabo como le había dicho Dumbledore, cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, se crea entre ellos un vínculo especial, así que cuando Peter intentó matar a Harry el día que se trasladaba a Grimmauld Place, la maldición se evaporó antes de rozarle la piel. El resto de mortífagos que le acompañaron en el ataque no tardaron en contárselo a su señor, provocando su ira hasta matarlo en lo que por lo visto fue una horrible sesión de torturas.

-¿Pero por qué dice el libro todo eso?- insistió Remus.

-Los libros no se actualizan de un año para otro y hasta el año pasado, Sirius era el horrible mortífago que traicionó a sus amigos; por eso los libros siguen contando esa sarta de mentiras. El año pasado yo mismo oí cómo te declaraban inocente, libre de todos los cargos, ni mortífago, ni traidor, ni asesino.

-¿Por qué pensaban que había matado a Peter?- se interesó Remus, mientras Harry y Sirius estaban conectados en una especie de análisis de la realidad. Sirius quería aferrarse a esa verdad y Harry... Harry quería volver a tenerle.

-Peter desapareció en una explosión en la que también murieron trece muggles- le mintió Harry, adoptando ahora una posición más distante con ellos para que no le descubrieran, no podía darles esa información- Sirius estaba allí y todos pensaron que fue él.

-No sé si creerte.- insistió Sirius.

-Escúchame, cuando te dije que no había un padrino en el mundo mejor que tú, era cierto- siguió Harry, haciendo ahora esfuerzos por no emocionarse. Sirius no había descubierto que él estaba muerto y tenía que hacer lo posible porque todo quedara así- Cuando te dije que escaparías de Azkaban, no era ninguna broma. Has sido la única persona que ha escapado de Azkaban sin ayuda y lo hiciste sólo para ayudarme-Harry miró al suelo, él no era la única razón por la que había escapado de Azkaban. Su rostro debió mostrar ese pensamiento porque en seguida Sirius se interesó.

-¿Y qué más? Para ayudarte ¿y qué más?

-Para vengarte del verdadero traidor. Nunca has superado no haber estado para James en aquel momento y quisiste compensarlo matando al traidor.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó directamente, no quiso mirar a Remus porque estaba claro que si él no era el guardián del fidelio, la otra persona en quien James confiaría sería Remus.

-Eso no podéis saberlo. Ya sabéis mucho más de lo que debéis, todo puede cambiar si intentáis cambiar aquella noche.

-¿Intentamos cambiar?- le gritó Sirius ofendido- ¡¡Tú deberías cambiarla! Tú deberías hacer lo imposible porque tus padres estuvieran aquí. ¿Nos dices que no debemos cambiarlo? Pero ¿cómo te atreves a decirnos que nos quedemos quietos cuando le podemos salvar la vida a James y a Lily? ¿cuando puedo librarme de la cárcel?

-No entiendes nada Sirius. La vida de muchas personas depende de que mis padres mueran ¿te crees que a mí me ha gustado crecer sin ellos? ¿piensas que no lo cambiaría todo porque estuvieran aquí? Pero hay cosas que van más lejos de lo que yo quiera, y su muerte valió trece años de paz.

-¡¡No te hagas el héroe conmigo!- le gritó otra vez Sirius fuera de sus casillas. Remus intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero no atendía a razones.

Esa referencia a su heroicidad le dolió en el alma. Sirius había muerto porque él se había hecho el héroe, eso era algo que le remordía la conciencia y le acompañaba en sus peores pesadillas y ahora él se lo restregaba en la cara. Sabía que Sirius no podía ni mínimamente llegar a entender lo mucho que le dolían esas palabras pero a él le estaban hiriendo como hacía mucho tiempo que nada lo hacía.

-Yo...- intentó recomponerse- yo no soy ningún héroe, Sirius; pero soy realista, y aunque mi vida ha podido llegar a ser una mierda sin ellos me he dado cuenta de que era lo que tenía que pasar y no podemos hacer nada contra eso. Mi madre me salvó la vida, murió por mí, por eso Voldemort no pudo matarme. Si la historia no se repite tal y como ha pasado todo puede ser un desastre. – respiró profundamente y se irguió para sentirse más fuerte- No voy a deciros ni una palabra de eso y espero que vosotros seáis lo suficientemente considerados de no contarle nada a los demás.

Sirius se quedó mirándole analizando lo que le había contado. Estaba respirando agitadamente por lo furioso que se sentía con Harry, no atendía a sus explicaciones, las consideraba absurdas al lado de la posibilidad de devolverle la vida a James.

-Sirius, Harry tiene razón.-intervino Remus mucho más tranquilo- Parece que la historia depende de ellos, no sería bueno cambiarlo.- Sirius le lanzó una mirada furibunda por no apoyarle pero Remus estaba lleno de convicción y eso le contagió a él, sabía que siempre era un poco loco y que Remus era quien ponía su parte racional, así que por mucho que le doliera le haría caso.

-No diremos ni palabras, pero si yo fuera tú, dejaría morir al mundo si con eso pudiera tener unos padres como los tuyos.

Remus y Sirius salieron de la habitación con un portazo cortesía de Sirius. Harry se dejó caer en la puerta y se escurrió hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se repetía las últimas palabras de Sirius, a él le había hablado con mucha seguridad afirmando que lo mejor para todos era dejar que Lily y James murieran, pero en el fondo quería evitarlo a toda costa, quería disfrutar de un James que realmente fuera su padre, que se sintiera orgulloso de él y le diese consejos; quería ver a Lily sonreírle y besarle cada día como hacía ahora y no ser un huérfano desamparado que tuvo que criarse en una familia que le odiaba.

No se había metido en sus pensamientos cuando notó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta en la que estaba apoyado.

-¿Harry?-la voz de ginny sonaba preocupada al otro lado de la puerta- ¿estás ahí?

Harry se levantó y le abrió la puerta a Ginny, ni siquiera la miró, se giró y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda. Estaba terriblemente triste y sabía que contarle a Ginny lo ocurrido era escucharla otra vez decirle que no podía contarle nada a sus padres. Ginny se subió a la cama y se arrodilló detrás de él abrazándole.

-¿Huyes de mí?- empezó a besarle el cuello, pero al ver que él no le seguía el juego se extrañó- ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Sirius se ha enterado de que mis padres murieron.- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana dejando a Ginny totalmente descolocada.- Me ha echado en cara que no quiero salvarles la vida.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado?- Ginny estaba confusa, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación con Harry, no quería recordarle una vez más que no podía decirle nada a sus padres, ya le había insistido bastante y estaba segura que después de oír a Sirius, le hubiera dicho lo que le hubiera dicho, le había afectado mucho.

-Lo ha leído en un libro, pero sólo sabe eso, nada de Colagusano, ni de él. Pero... si vieras cómo me ha dicho que no había nada más importante que tener conmigo a mis padres.

-Mi vida- Ginny volvió a acercarse a él y le acarició la cara con dulzura- Yo sé que tú cambiarías el mundo por tenerles, pero...- se fijó en la tristeza que desprendían sus ojos, ahora vidriosos- sé que sabrás lo que debes. Siempre lo has hecho.

Ginny le besó suavemente, no era momento de sermones ni de charlas. Harry necesitaba estar sólo y ella lo sabía. Así que se dirigió a la puerta sin que él prestara ninguna resistencia.

-¡Ginny!- ella se giró antes de salir para ver qué quería- Gracias, cariño.

Harry se pasó el día del sábado en el dormitorio, tirado encima de la cama, pensando en lo asquerosa que podía llegar a ser a veces su vida. La semana anterior Remus estaba al borde la muerte y ahora que se recuperaba, Sirius se enteraba de todo y le presentaba un nuevo dilema.

N/A: hola! Q tal estáis? Me he vuelto a retrasar, pero ya sólo me queda un examen, a ver si cuando termine puedo actualizar más deprisa. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los he leído todos y me encantan, sois muy amables.

Un beso enorme!


	27. Digo adiós a mi ayer

**CAPÍTULO 27: DIGO ADIÓS A MI AYER.**

Llevaba toda la semana lloviendo, lo cual concordaba perfectamente con el estado de Harry. Desde que Sirius había estado en su habitación echándole en cara que no quisiera cambiar la historia, los días se hacían una cuesta arriba. Cada día se sentía más agotado y que Sirius estuviera distante con él no mejoraba nada la situación. Estaba tan cansado que no podía estudiar, ni si quiera había pasado una miserable hora intentando averiguar más sobre su padre y tampoco le había dicho nada a él. En su cabeza se pasaban una y otra vez las palabras de Sirius y se preguntaba si no merecería la pena tener a James y a Lily con él. Sería tan fácil como decirles que nunca confiaran en Colagusano, que lo escribieran en un papel para que no pudiera afectarles el obliviate; pero entonces se daba cuenta que eso sólo era hacer castillos de humo y que tenía que comportarse como un adulto con responsabilidades.

No había cruzado ni media palabra con Andrea, Remus o Sirius, pero sí se había fijado en que ellos huían de James y de Lily como si tuvieran una enfermedad muy contagiosa. Sirius pasaba mucho tiempo con Ron y cada vez que llegaba James hacía como si estuviesen metidos en una conversación muy interesante para no parar de hablar ni un segundo con el pelirrojo y así evitar tener que mirar a James. Incluso había pasado horas y horas metido en la biblioteca ayudando a Patricia o sentado delante de un libro que ya se sabía. El caso era evitar a sus amigos para no caer en la tentación de decirles una palabra. Remus y Andrea por su parte parecían haber entrado en una fase de "necesitamos intimidad" porque se pasaban el día el uno con el otro y cuando James o Lily intentaban estar con ellos, se metían aún más en sí mismos hasta que los otros se aburrían y se marchaban.

-No sabes lo duro que está siendo esto- Remus se había sentado junto a Harry en la sala común después de muchos días de silencio.- Sirius está fatal y no sé si seremos capaces de actuar como si no pasara nada.

Harry levantó la cabeza del libro que tenía en las manos a pesar de no estar leyéndolo y le miró detenidamente. Le pareció muy extraño tener a Remus pidiéndole consejo cuando era él quien siempre le mantenía a raya, no él, claro, sino el adulto con el que llevaba viviendo más de una año y que se había convertido en lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido en toda su vida. Ahora lo tenía delante, preocupado, con la misma mirada calmada aunque con mucha menos experiencia y menos dolor.

-Sí sé lo duro que es, Remus. Yo llevo viviendo con esto desde que os vi aparecer a principios de curso.- le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro de una forma parecida a como se lo hacía él cuando le daba un consejo- Pero tenéis que entender que es lo que debe ocurrir. Yo no pude conocerlos, a ninguno de los dos y los he necesitado como no te puedes imaginar, pero sin su muerte no habría nada. Voldemort lo dominaría todo.

-Yo entiendo eso, pero es tan difícil mirarles como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Sé que es difícil, pero como no hagáis algo por disimular mi padre terminará dándose cuenta de algo, él no es tonto.- Harry se puso de pie y le dedicó un gesto comprensivo- Ahora me tengo que ir a entrenar pero habla con Sirius ¿vale? A ti seguro que te escucha.

Harry llegó al entrenamiento del domingo antes de que lo hiciera James. Se dejó caer en la pared cansado, volvía a dormir mal y eso le afectaba en el humor, lo que se sumaba a que en toda la semana el sol no había salido ni un solo día y la tormenta eléctrica era capaz a veces de helarle la sangre, pero él estaba tan metido en sus problemas, triste por todo lo que ocurría y enfadado con su vida que ni siquiera le preocupaba que pudiera repetirse el diluvio universal. Se sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero porque le molestaba al estar sentado y empezó a jugar con ella mientras esperaba a James. Ahora era un trasto inútil que sólo le servía en las clases o cuando había gente delante, tenía que disimular su poder, pero si por él fuera dejaría la varita bien guardada en el fondo de su armario. Se sentía frustrado cuando la varita no era capaz de canalizar toda su magia sin embargo le tenía mucho cariño, le había salvado la vida en muchísimas ocasiones y había vivido con él desde los once años. Sonrió con cierta melancolía y le dio una vuelta entre los dedos, pero se le cayó al oír el estrépito que James había hecho al entrar.

-¡¡Es que no se puede ser más tonto!- bramó cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Harry solo lo había visto enfadado así con él así que resopló ante la expectativa de una tarde horrorosa escuchando a su padre - ¿Pero qué se han creído?- siguió gritando mientras tiraba de cualquier manera la chaqueta por el suelo- ¡¡Llevan una semana que no hay quien les aguante!

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Harry con cautela, totalmente descolocado por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿De quién va a ser?- saltó su padre fijándose en él por primera vez desde que había entrado- De Sirius y Remus, que están idiotas ¡y bueno! Andrea no se queda atrás, otra que no sé qué bicho le ha picado.

-Ahhh- exclamó Harry intentando disimular pero pensando que si James no les mataba lo haría él en cuanto los viese.- ¿y eso?

-¿No los has visto esta semana? Me ven y salen corriendo, no he hablado con Sirius en una semana y Remus y Andrea parece que están pegados con cola- se desesperó con un gruñido, mientras Harry ponía cara de interés para disimular lo enfadado que se estaba poniendo porque no le habían hecho caso. Fuera, un estruendo en medio de la tormenta acompañó al enfado que ambos Potter estaban teniendo- Pero que a Lily le hacen lo mismo.- terminó diciéndole como si ese fuera el colmo de todos los colmos.

-Bueno tú no le hagas mucho caso- intentó quitarle hierro al asunto pero por dentro estaba muy irritado- Será alguna tontería que les habrá dado, pero vamos que yo no me he fijado. Yo los veo como siempre.

James le miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviese analizándole para encontrar algo de mentira en sus palabras puesto que no creía que fuese posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de sus amigos cuando a penas había cruzado unas pocas palabras con ellos.

-Mira mejor dejamos el tema.- terminó diciendo James para alivio de Harry- A ver que tenemos preparados para hoy.

James se sentó en la silla y se concentró en el libro que había encima de la mesa, lo miró muy concentrado y empezó a mover la mano y a decir el encantamiento "wingardium leviosa". Harry con la boca abierta por la estupidez que estaba haciendo su padre se quedó unos minutos observándole sin ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-¿Qué miras?- le saltó James después de siete intentos inútiles.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es sencillo. Intento hacer magia sin varita.- Harry se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza desesperado de todo aquello.

-A ver James, no creo que tengas ese poder ¿entiendes? Ese es mi poder y ... creo que he encontrado el tuyo, ahora solo hay que probarlo.

James se levantó con tanta rapidez que tiró la silla al suelo, pero la ignoró por completo y se acercó a su hijo muy nervioso. Harry al ver tanta expectación dudó un poco porque estaba seguro de que ese poder no le gustaría nada a su padre.

-Creo que eres capaz de controlar a los animales. Eres animago, como Gryffindor y él era capaz de hacerlo.- le explicó Harry mientras la cara de James se convertía en una total desilusión- Además te conviertes en un ciervo y el ciervo domina el bosque.

-Yo no quiero ese poder- James refunfuñó como un niño pequeño y le dio una patada al suelo – ¡¡Menuda estupidez! Además a mi el único animal que me hace caso en ese bosque es una cierva que me tiene el ojo echado desde hace ni se sabe y vamos que no creo que siga viva, así que nada.

Harry sonrió con la broma de su padre y pensó por un momento si su madre habría tenido algún rival en el mundo animal. Visto así, James con esa pose de niño mimado y diciendo esas tonterías, lo único que hacía era acrecentar más el pinchazo que sentía por no poder recuperarle. Hubiera sido divertido crecer con él.

-No es seguro, pero es un comienzo. Tendremos que probarlo. Si el sábado no llueve iremos al bosque y lo pondremos en marcha.

-El sábado he quedado con Lily, que tú tengas a tu novia totalmente olvidada no significa que yo tenga que dejar a la mía de lado ¿sabes?

-Si has quedado con Lily, pues desquedas y punto. Te he dicho que tenemos que averiguarlo cuanto antes y si no es, buscar el que sea. Además yo no tengo a Ginny tan descuidada.- Ni si quiera él se creyó esa última afirmación pero estaba seguro de que Ginny lo entendía todo a la perfección.

James se fue murmurando entre dientes pero no le quedó más remedio que comenzar a entrenar. Estuvieron más de dos horas hasta que Ginny y Lily fueron a buscarles para estar con ellos aunque sólo fuera el camino de la sala de los menesteres a la torre Gryffindor. Cuando entraron en la sala, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando con Andrea, Remus y Sirius animadamente. A los tres últimos les hizo falta sólo ver a James de refilón entrar para empezar a desperezarse como si no hubieran dormido en una semana, cosa que realmente no habían hecho del todo.

-¿Y dices que no están raros?- inquirió James una vez que sus amigos habían subido. Harry intentó disimular lo máximo, pero le estaba costando.

-Pues yo voy a subir también.- saltó Harry intentando parecer casual.

-¿Ya?- se sorprendió Ron.

-Sí, mmm, esto...- cogió la mano de Ginny y tiró un poco de ella, haciendo que la chica abriera la boca de la sorpresa- Es que aquí el señor dice que no paso tiempo con Ginny.- intentó bromear señalando a su padre, pero realmente lo que quería es coger a esos tres y echarles una buena bronca.

Ginny se sorprendió al ver que pasaban de largo la habitación de Harry y casi dibujó una expresión de decepción pero cuando vio las verdaderas intenciones de su novio suspiró resignada y se dispuso a oírle ponerles las cosas en su sitio. Entraron en la habitación sin llamar y allí estaban Sirius, Remus y Andrea sin ninguna pinta de querer dormir. Harry se colocó en el centro de la habitación y respiró hondo para no salir a voces con ellos, había que ser diplomático.

-Os dije que James se daría cuenta si no os comportabais normalmente con ellos.- les empezó diciendo todavía con un gran esfuerzo por calmarse, especialmente después de ver a Sirius con esa pose arrogante con la que le miraba últimamente- No imagináis lo importante que puede llegar a ser que todo ocurra igual.

-No, el que no puede imaginar eres tú- Saltó Sirius poniéndose de pie y encarándose con Harry- ¿Sabes lo que es saber que acabará muerto y estar ahí como si nada?

A Harry le dolió muchísimo la aspereza con la que estaba hablando su padrino sobretodo porque claro que sabía lo que significaba, mucho mejor que él.

-¿Sabes lo que es ver que el único padre al que voy a poder conocer en mi vida me odia y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo? ¿eh? ¿Sabes lo que es pasar toda tu vida pensando por qué vives con una familia que te odia y que tus padres están muertos?- Sirius se paralizó completamente al ver a Harry tan furioso pero sobretodo al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo, quizá se había pasado con él- No, tú no sabes lo que es Sirius y te digo que si yo soy capaz de ver a mis padres, a mis padres ¿entiendes, y no decirles nada, entonces vosotros también.

Los cinco se quedaron en un absoluto silencio después de esas palabras. Sirius con la cabeza bajada volvió a sentarse en su cama sabedor de que había infravalorado los sentimientos de Harry por sus padres.

-Tenéis que hacerlo, por favor- les rogó Harry mucho más calmado.

-Lo intentaremos- comentó Andrea seguida del asentimiento de los dos muchachos- Pero es realmente difícil.

-Haced lo que queráis, pero que James y Lily no se enteren de nada.- les dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta con Ginny de la mano.

-¡¡Harry!-Sirius se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se había parado Harry- Esto... que... bueno que lo siento, que me he portado un poco mal contigo y tú... bueno pues... que seguro que como te duele a ti no nos duele a nosotros.

-No importa.- le dio una palmadita en la cara y le sonrió para quitarle importancia, en ese momento sintió una punzada de añoranza en el estómago. ¡¡Cómo le echaba de menos!

-¡Por cierto!- volvió a gritar Sirius- James no te odia.

Harry sonrió sinceramente ante aquella afirmación. No podía creérsela del todo porque los hechos le decían lo contrario, pero era gratificante escuchárselo a Sirius.

Al fin las cosas empezaban a ir medianamente bien. Sirius volvía a ser el de siempre con Harry, incluso se había vuelto más cariñoso; tanto él como Andrea y Remus habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por superarlo y ahora se comportaban con James y Lily con bastante normalidad, al menos no salían corriendo cuando les veían y eso ya era un paso. El sol había salido anunciando la primavera y aunque estaban hasta arriba de estudios, libros y ejercicios porque a la semana siguiente tendrían los exámenes; podía decirse que todo estaba bien.

El sábado después del entrenamiento de quidditch y totalmente en contra de la voluntad de James. Él y Harry se adentraron en el bosque prohibido para comprobar si realmente James tenía o no el poder de controlar al reino animal. Le habían dejado la túnica de quidditch y las escobas a Lily con la que habían quedado a la hora de comer en el lindero del bosque y habían empezado su caminata en absoluto silencio. Harry dejaba que fuera James el que guiase, al fin y al cabo no había alumno en ese colegio que conociese el bosque mejor que los merodeadores.

-¿Algún animal en especial?- le preguntó James apartando una rama para que pasara su hijo.

-Tú mismo, donde te sientas más cómodo.

Si había un sitio en el que James estuviese más cómodo que entre los humanos ése era la colonia de ciervos que había en la parte este. Les costó llegar porque estaban bastante escondidos detrás de unos árboles alto y enredados que parecían supurar un líquido fluorescente. Harry los miró extrañado y con asco y siguió a su padre que parecía estar andando por el salón de su casa. Atravesar esos árboles no fue una experiencia satisfactoria pero mereció la pena; detrás de ellos había un pequeño prado muy muy verde, como consecuencia de las lluvias de los últimos días y ahora estaba totalmente dorado por el sol. Harry se quedó embelesado admirando el paisaje pero un estruendoso berrido le sacó de la ensoñación. Por un momento quedó desconcertado sin saber de donde venía aquel ruido, pero al oírlo otra vez se dio cuenta de que era James quien lo estaba haciendo detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó extrañado.

-Llamarles.- contestó él como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar que a quién exactamente estaba llamando, pero entonces vio un pequeño cervatillo color canela con algunas manchas blancas en el lomo que se acercaba a ellos seguidos de una cierva alta y elegante que debía ser su madre. Harry sonrió al ver al pequeño animal acercarse a James y lamerle la cara mientras él le acariciaba, era increíble que James fuese tan cariñoso. Sintió una pequeña punzada de celos pero en seguida se llamó tonto a sí mismo por haberlo sentido.

-No tendré que preocuparme de buscar un hermanito en el bosque, ¿verdad?- le bromeó acercándose al animal para acariciarlo, cosa que no le gustó nada a su madre así que James inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la cierva para que le oliera y supiera que era de confianza. Había pasado ya por allí algunas lunas llenas y toda la manada le conocía.

-Al final va a ser verdad que has sacado el encanto de tu querido padrino-le contestó él con ironía pero sin reproches mientras acariciaba el morro del animal- Pues siento decirte que no tiene de qué preocuparte. Yo soy un animal muy fiel.

Detrás de estos animales llegaron otros, algunos eran ciervos jóvenes con los cuernos asomándole, pero la mayoría eran hembras con algunos cervatillos. Harry estuvo un rato entretenido observándoles aunque no se acercaba a ninguno a no ser que fuera con James pegado a él para evitar cualquier problema. Nunca había visto un ciervo tan cerca excepto su patronus y su padre así que les tenía mucho respeto.

-Bueno James yo creo que va siendo hora de que intentes poner en práctica tu poder.- le sugirió Harry.

James se quedó petrificado rodeado de algunos miembros de lo que casi era su especie, pero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué tenía que decirles? Intentó llamar a un ciervo joven pero pasó de él olímpicamente después de mirarle con orgullo, después intentó calmar a un cervatillo que brincaba alrededor de su madre pero sólo sirvió para ponerle más nervioso.

-¡¡Esto no funciona!- se exasperó- A lo mejor yo no controlo a los animales. ¡Míralos! Pasan de mí, sólo me harían caso si me convierto en uno de ellos.

-Tienes que intentarlo más- insistió Harry- ¡¡Concéntrate!

Siguió intentándolo sin ningún éxito. A cada fracaso miraba a Harry y bufaba desesperado al ver que él le seguía insistiendo. Llevaban así dos horas, y el único que había controlado un poco era un cervatillo que casi no se tenía en pie y porque lo chantajeó con un poco de hierva fresca.

-Mira Harry, esto es absurdo- James se puso de pie y dio un zapatazo en el suelo totalmente desesperado- No-ten-go-es-te-po-der. ¿¿lo entiendes? No hay manera, habrá otra cosa que sepa hacer, si no soy capaz de que un ciervo que me conoce me haga caso ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de dominar todo un bosque? Pero si hasta mi lechuza pasa de mí.

-Es que no le pones interés- siguió insistiendo Harry.

-¡¡Es que este poder es una mierda!- bramó cada vez más enfadado- yo me voy de aquí ahora mismo, al menos Lily me prestará algo de atención. Quédate tú si quieres y los controlas ¡¡A ver si eres capaz!- James apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para controlar su furia y no salir a tortas con su hijo, sobretodo porque en el fondo sabía que tendría las de perder, sin embargo cuando iba a pasar por uno de esos árboles pringosos se detuvo en seco- Mierda, ha venido mi amigo.- murmuró, pero Harry le había oído.

Harry intentó mirar a ver quién era ese amigo al que se refería y lo único que pudo ver fue un macho imponente con una cornamenta gigantesca que les observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Harry se quedó estático, si una hembra, sin cuernos le daba respeto eso ya sería el colmo, además por el tono en el que James había dicho eso del amigo, apostaba su saeta de fuego a que no tenía buenas intenciones. El ciervo se acercó a él enseñando los dientes y Harry se asustó muchísimo, no entendía en ese momento por qué era capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort y asustarse de esa manera con un ciervo aunque lo cuernos puntiagudos y retorcidos que tenía sobre su cabeza le dieron una pista importante. James se acercó a él, despacio pero eso sólo hizo que el ciervo se enfadara más y amenazara con atacarle.

-Ni te muevas ¿me has oído?-Le murmuró poniéndose delante de él tapándole con los brazos- y no uses la magia a menos que quieras que el resto de la manada nos ataque.

James se convirtió en un ciervo justo después de acabar la frase, siguió pegado a Harry protegiéndole ahora con su increíble y majestuosa cornamenta. Le enseñó los dientes y gruñó pero el otro ciervo no se amedrentó, al parecer ya se conocían. Hicieron chocar dos veces sus astas y por suerte no se quedaron enganchados a pesar de que los dos las tenían muy desarrolladas. Harry seguía manteniéndose al margen y James como si le guiara un instinto no se separaba de él nada más que lo imprescindible, en cuanto atacaba volvía a una posición de defensa para evitar cualquier ataque a Harry. Una de las veces, James todavía en su forma animal se mantuvo a medio metro de Harry con la cabeza agachada sin quitarle ojo al espécimen que tenía enfrente. El bosque se quedó en el más absoluto silencio, como si fuera una lucha de titanes y el resto de animales les miraban asombrados totalmente parados, incluso el otro ciervo adulto se quedo petrificado en su posición mirando a James. En ese momento y aprovechando la situación James volvió a su forma humana, pero nadie reaccionó ante tal hecho, como si ya estuvieran más que hartos de verlo.

-Vámonos ya- gruñó empujando a Harry entre los árboles

En cuanto pasaron la fortaleza de árboles pringosos fue como salir de un sueño de silencio, el habitual ruido les envolvió de nuevo pero cuando volvieron la vista para saber qué ocurría con la manada de ciervos no pudieron ver nada entre los árboles.

-Eres capaz de controlar a los animales, James- balbuceó James en un burdo intento de imitar a su hijo- Gryffindor lo hacía. ¡¡Ya has visto lo bien que se me da!- le gritó enfadado, esa pelea con el macho de la manada al que llevaba todo el curso evitando le había dejado muy estresado- Ese no es mi poder, y estoy harto de que me obligues a hacer todo esto.

-Pero es que tienes que hacerlo.- se quejó Harry.- No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor ¿sabes? Los demás también tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan.

Los dos Potter siguieron el camino por el bosque en silencio, cada vez más enfadados. Harry no soportaba que James pudiera estar defendiéndole en un segundo y al siguiente echándole una bronca como si fuera un insecto incordiante. Había sentido algo muy extraño en el bosque cuando le había defendido de esa manera, una mezcla de añoranza de algo que no había tenido, de culpabilidad, porque realmente murió así, intentando defenderle y de cariño hacia su padre, por eso ahora le sentaba tan mal que le tratase mal.

-Hola chicos- saludó Lily sonriente al verlos salir del bosque pero no recibió más que un gruñido muy similar por parte de cada uno como saludo. Ella ignorando ese comportamiento se acercó a Harry, le hizo una caricia el pelo y le besó en la cara- ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Puff- contestó simplemente su hijo.

-¿Y tú, mi vida?- se acercó a James y le besó los labios pero él no estaba para muchos cariñitos.

-Me voy- saltó Harry- Luego os veo.

-¡Alto ahí!- Lily se situó entre los dos con los brazos en la cintura y sin ningún tipo de mirada cariñosa, parecía estar bastante enfadada y por lo visto, lo estaba con ellos- Me vais a contar ahora mismo lo que ha pasado. No, mejor- se corrigió a sí mima- Me importa poco lo que haya pasado, pero estoy harta de vosotros dos. ¡¡Dejad de comportaros como si os odiarais porque ninguno de los dos lo hacéis!. Tú deberías tener más paciencia con tu padre- le riñó a Harry, que estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero se quedó en el intento. Era la primera bronca maternal que estaba recibiendo y eso sorprendía- ¡Y tú! Deja de comportarte como un idiota y empieza a hacerlo como un padre.

-Él no es mi hijo y no os lo voy a repetir más- respondió James más enfadado- Me aburre el rollito de familia feliz que os traéis. No somos una familia todavía ¿entendéis?

-¡¡James!- le gritó Lily, James la miró y vio una gran decepción en sus ojos, algo que casi rozaba la pena, así que se comió su orgullo. Era incapaz de ver a Lily así.

-Está bien. Me comportaré, pero no como un padre ni nada de eso ¿entendido?- respondió James allanándose aunque intentando mantenerse firme- Pero es que me saca de quicio con tantas órdenes.

-Déjalo James, no te esfuerces- Harry estaba ya cansado de eso y lo que menos quería es que James se comportase bien con él sólo por obligación- No quiero nada tuyo por obligación, pero no esperes que baje el nivel en los entrenamientos. Hay demasiado en juego.

Dicho eso se marchó dejando a sus padres asombrados y algo enfadados, cada uno por sus motivos. Aunque, como siempre, las cosas volvían a la normalidad en un par de días.

Ya hacía unas dos semanas que Remus había vuelto a lo que ya podía llamarse su casa. Desde que Harry había decidido abandonar a los Dursley antes incluso de cumplir los diecisiete, los dos se habían trasladado a Grimmauld Place. A veces los recuerdos eran insoportables pero habían hecho todo lo posible por ignorarlos empezando por quemar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius en una noche desesperante de verano en la que el calor y los constantes gritos de la mujer recordándoles una y otra vez la maravillosa muerte de su hijo a manos de su querida sobrina les estaban volviendo locos. La gracia casi les costó quemar toda la casa pero al final consiguieron controlar el fuego con un par de hechizos congelantes y pudieron dormir el resto de noches con absoluta tranquilidad.

Llevaba horas vagando por la casa vacía, no sabía porqué pero últimamente los recuerdos se empeñaban en llegarle a la mente como carcoma que consume la madera. Nicole había pasado parte de la mañana con él haciéndole compañía ya que Dumbledore le había prohibido salir a cualquier tipo de misión hasta que no estuviese absolutamente recuperado así que ahora la casa se le hacía cada vez más y más pequeña, solo y aburrido no le quedaba más que volver en el tiempo y encontrarse con cosas que no siempre quería volver a ver. No había hecho caso al consejo de Harry de empezar una relación con Nicole, de hecho, desde el día que había despertado no había vuelto a presentarse ninguna conversación sobre ellos, era como si Nicole esperase a que él moviera ficha y Remus, mientras tanto, se hacía el loco intentando buscar una respuesta en su cabeza.

No podía decir que el amor le había tratado mal, pero tampoco podía decir que había tenido una relación idílica en la que todo era bonito. Las circunstancias fueron mucho más que duras y el final desconcertante. Ahora llevaba diez años sin ver a Andrea y casi trece sin besarla, sin oírle una palabra. Durante mucho tiempo el recuerdo se había ido disipando hasta convertirse en un minúsculo ápice de dolor que sólo volvía eventualmente, sin embargo, ahora sabía que estaba cerca otra vez. No era ella, no era la Andrea que él había besado por última vez pero no dejaba de ser ella y le había dicho que le quería por encima de todo y que le estaría esperando siempre.

Sus pasos le llevaron por quinta vez en ese día hasta su habitación, se acercó al escritorio y acarició una caja de madera oscura tallada; respiró profundamente antes de cogerla como si esa caja supusiese un enorme peso para el que había que concentrar muchas fuerzas. No tenía ningún tipo de llave echada, como si estuviera esperándole dispuesta a abrirse en cualquier momento y llevarle en un viaje por el tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y dejó la caja sobre sus rodillas, la mente se le quedó en blanco observando los gravados oscuros. Tras unos minutos eternos en los que la luz de la tarde de marzo hacía que el ambiente se calentara cada vez más abrió la caja despacio, casi temblando por el miedo a volver pero con la necesidad de dar carpetazo a un episodio de su vida que tenía que superar.

El interior estaba lleno de fotos antiguas. Le quedaban algunas de su época de colegio con sus amigos, aunque la mayoría en las que estaban James y Lily se las había dado a Harry cuando Hagrid se las pidió para completar el álbum del chico. Ahora tenía que contentarse con las que quedaban de grupo, cogió una en la que Peter no estaba, recordó que él hacía casi todas las fotos por suerte para ahora, así no tendría que soportar ver su cara de traidor simulando ser su amigo. Allí estaban todos, James abrazaba a Lily mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella se movía disimuladamente para no salir mal en la foto; Sirius con sus tonterías abrazando a James y a él atrayendo sus cabezas hacia él mientras ponía una sonrisa exagerada y él, con veinte años menos teniendo a Andrea abrazada a su cintura y apoyada en el hombro.

Sonrió amargamente y pasó las fotos con rapidez hasta llegar a una de las del fondo. Volvía a estar él con Andrea, pero ya no era la jovencita morena de pelo largo que se había abrazado a él en el colegio. Ahora era una mujer de 21 años con la mirada determinante pero que se perdía de la misma forma entre sus brazos como si fuera lo único que podría mantenerla con vida. Se fijó que su pelo era increíblemente corto y en un tono rubio muy parecido al que tenía Nicole, por eso le atraía tanto, quizá le recordaba esa parte de su vida en la que había sido para Andrea el bote salvavidas de su horrible existencia. Durante años Andrea cambió su imagen por ésa tan atrevida, tan dura, tan diferente a ella; pero esa imagen que significaba para ella poco más que momentos duros y experiencias a olvidar, para Remus era el tiempo en que más cerca la sintió, cuando más le necesito y cuando más se refugió en él, de ahí que a pesar de que hubiera dado mil vidas por borrarlo, ahora el ver a Nicole tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan parecida le hiciera volver a sentirse más fuerte.

Acarició la superficie de la foto y ella se acurrucó aún más en su pecho, como si hubiera notado su tacto. Exhaló un suspiro desesperado. Necesitaba olvidarla como fuera, salir de ese pasado que no conducía a ninguna parte. Tenía que dejar de quererla, sacarla de su vida e intentar superarlo como había sido capaz de superar la pérdida de James, de Lily y de Sirius. Andrea había muerto, no en realidad pero sí en su vida. No podría verla más porque ni si quiera sabía si ella querría, lo que estaba claro es que no podía volver y su vida seguía adelante. Harry tenía toda la razón, pero era tan difícil.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas dejando la caja abierta sobre ellas, aquello había sido tan gráfico como abrir la caja de Pandora y ahora todo daba vueltas en su cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo, recuerdos tristes y alegres. Por extraño que pudiera parecer sintió un escalofrío al recordar el tacto de su piel, fue capaz de oír en su cabeza su risa infantil y su voz melosa cuando quería algo. Tenía que olvidarla ya. Se tumbó un poco sobre la cama perfectamente hecha para poder meter la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros donde guardaba la cadena con dos anillos de compromiso. Los observó balancearse y negó con la cabeza recriminándose a sí mismo. Compromiso. Había sido una palabra tan repetida en su extraña relación que ya le sonaba familiar, tan familiar que le había perdido el miedo atroz que en un principio le tenía. Nunca jamás habían llegado a tener una relación estable, pero ambos sabían que se quería por encima de todo; primero fue el miedo, luego las circunstancias y después... después fue la propia magia y el lastre de una vida que no se quería haber vivido.

Se irguió como si intentase buscar en todo su ser un recodo de orgullo y fuerza que le devolviese la estabilidad a su vida. Apretó con fuerza los anillos y por un instante se arrepintió de no habérselos dado a Andrea mucho tiempo antes de la vez que lo intentó, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de sus miedos. Guardó los anillos en la caja con mucha calma dejando que la cadena resbalara entre sus dedos retrasando cuanto podía lo que estaba siendo la despedida de una parte de su vida. Volvió a acariciar la foto que estaba justo en la parte superior y en la que Andrea le sonreía como una niña. Siempre era así en las contadísimas veces que estaba con él, a pesar de que cuando salía de su casa no quedaba ni un atisbo de esa dulzura.

-¿Remus? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de Nicole le sacó de la ensoñación, instintivamente cerró la caja y el ruido sordo que hizo retumbó en su cabeza como si hubiese estado en la cima de una montaña. Parecía la señal que indicaba el despertar de una hipnosis, como si ese ruido plasmase gráficamente lo que él llevaba todo el rato queriendo hacer. Su vida se había cerrado, el pasado quedaba atrás, ahogado por es golpe de madera. Al ver entrar a la auror con una sonrisa se puso de pie rápidamente, el corazón le palpitaba como a un niño pequeño que pillan en medio de una trastada. Con un "hola" suave se dirigió de nuevo al escritorio y por primera vez en su vida fue capaz de cerrar la caja con un hechizo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Nicole perdiendo la sonrisa y acercándose a él, que todavía le estaba dando la espalda en un intento por recomponerse por completo.

-Sí muy bien. No te preocupes- le dio un pellizco suave en la mejilla y le sonrió para tranquilizarla- Sólo necesitaba poner en orden algunos asuntos.

Nicole guardó silencio; sabía que había vuelto a sumirse en el pasado y ella ya le había dado muchas veces la oportunidad de dejarlo atrás. Se dirigió a la ventana desde donde se veía gracias a un hechizo un magnífico sol y dejó que fuera él quien tomara sus propias decisiones. Sabía muy bien lo que había, habían estado a punto de besarse de no ser por aquel médico inoportuno, pero Remus había vuelto a pararse. Desde que empezara ese curso estaba más taciturno de lo normal, como mucho más ausente y melancólico. Sabía que James, Lily, Sirius y él mismo con 17 años habían llegado desde el pasado y quizá eso le afectara. Sabía que lo había pasado muy mal después de su encuentro en el despacho del director pero no había razón para estar así por mucho que se les echara de menos.

Remus se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la ventana, muy cerca de la chica, que pretendía estar ignorándole.

-He estado pensando- le susurró, pero ella siguió concentrada en lo que se veía tras la ventana.- Y creo que debería hacerle caso a Harry.

Nicole no tenía ni idea de lo que Harry le había dicho así que giró un poco la cabeza mirándole de lado con un gesto de duda. Lo tenía tan cerca que le hubiese besado en ese mismo instante pero quería saber qué era lo que había pensado.

-Harry me dijo que me dejara de tonterías contigo y...- le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano y le miró con un toque de complicidad.

-¿Has decidido dejar tu pasado?- le intentó picar ella acercándose levemente a él.

-De un portazo.

La mano con la que estaba acariciando la cara se deslizó hasta la nuca y la atrajo despacio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, respiró hondo antes de rozar sus labios. Fue un beso lento, dulce y calmado, pero largo hasta que terminó abrazándola por la cintura. Le acarició el pelo que se escurría entre sus dedos de lo corto que lo tenía.

-Tendré que hablar con Harry muy seriamente- bromeó Nicole apoyada en su hombro- Ha conseguido en un rato lo que yo llevaba intentando casi un año.

-No ha sido fácil- se justificó él- Pero... ya es hora de empezar de nuevo.

Nicole volvió a besarle otra vez totalmente feliz de que se hubiera decidido a dejar atrás sus fantasmas.

Era ya el último día de los exámenes y el gran comedor era un hervidero de alumnos corriendo de una mesa a otra con la tostada en una mano y un montón de pergaminos en la otra. En la mesa gryffindor todo el grupo excepto Ron y Harry que tenían cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y Ginny que tenía transformaciones los demás estaban metidos en sus libros de traducciones de Runas.

-Os juro que si me saco el EXTASIS de Runas antiguas me tatúo el pecho- exclamó Sirius cerrando el libro de golpe y concentrándose en su plato.- Ya me hice este cuando aprobé los TIMOS. – Sirius se abrió la túnica para enseñar su pecho con una runa gravada – Es mi nombre.

-Eres un exhibicionista- Patricia apareció por detrás y se apoyó en sus hombros poniéndole delante un pergamino- Anda deja de enseñar tu cuerpo y explícame esto- le pidió- Por cierto, yo quiero ver cómo se escribe Anthony en rúnico.

Patricia se marchó unos minutos después con una concepción equivocada de cómo se escribe Anthony en rúnico, pero con la lección de transformaciones bien aprendida. Los demás seguían metidos en sus libros, menos Ron y Harry que sabían que esa asignatura la tenían fácilmente aprobada, sin embargo también se sorprendieron mucho cuando una lechuza destartalada y muy vieja aterrizó en medio de la mesa cargando un paquete demasiado pesado para su edad.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Andrea levantándole el ala con cuidado de no desmontarla.

-Es mi lechuza, a mi madre se le debe haber ocurrido que estamos faltos de azúcar con los exámenes y ha adelantado la entrega de huevos de pascua- explicó Ron cogiendo la caja con avidez. Empezó a repartir los enormes huevos de chocolate con un envoltorio colorido que tenían el nombre de cada uno escrito con letras cursivas, aunque la señora Weasley había tenido el detalle de poner sus nombres "falsos" por si las moscas- Mi madre está cada día peor- exclamó Ron con la caja vacía en una mano y su huevo en la otra- Se ha olvidado del tuyo, Andrea.

-Bueno, no importa, si tampoco me conoce.- se conformó ella, aunque le dio un poco de rabia, adoraba el chocolate.

-Mi madre siempre está en estas cosas- se entrañó Ginny intentando encontrar una razón- aunque no te conozca, si le dicen que has venido y que eres nuestra amiga ella te lo manda.

-Cómete el mío, anda- Remus le ofreció el suyo para quitarle importancia al asunto- Venga que tú sin chocolate te pones muy peligrosa.

-Qué graciosillo- le recriminó ella en tono jocoso- pero dame sólo la mitad que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

-Bueno tortolitos, dejaros de tonterías, y vámonos al examen antes de que me dé un ataque de azúcar con tanta cursilería que tenéis.- se quejó Sirius poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los libros.

El día fue totalmente agotador. Tuvieron tres exámenes y para colmo el último fue de pociones. Snape se tiró todo el rato rondando por sus calderos murmurando frases ofensivas para ponerles nerviosos y tener así la satisfacción de ponerles un cero, pero los únicos que se estaban viendo más apurados eran Remus, Harry y Ron. Las pociones eran superiores a ellos mismos y con Snape cerca todo se complicaba aún más. A pesar de todo cuando salieron del examen a las cinco de la tarde estaban muy contentos, no tanto como Sirius y James que se sentían total y absolutamente satisfechos de haber obligado a Snape a poner junto a sus nombres una buena nota, pero en general estaban bien.

Aprovecharon la tarde para tirarse en los terrenos del castillo. Al día siguiente todos esos alumno se irían a casa y tendrían todo para ellos solos, lo cual significaba una ventaja teniendo en cuenta que en esas vacaciones sería el cumpleaños de Andrea y querían celebrarlo.

-¿Y si nos vamos a Hogsmeade un día de estos?- propuso Hermione- La verdad es que tengo ganas de salir de aquí aunque sea un rato.

-Habría que pedírselo a Dumbledore.

-Que hable Harry con él que parece que se llevan muy bien- sugirió Sirius.

-Sí, el cararrajada siempre ha sido su favorito- murmuró Malfoy pasando por su lado.

-¿Tú por qué no te compras una vida y nos dejas a nosotros en paz?- le escupió James incorporándose. Al ver que estaba en clara desventaja y recordar cómo había terminado la última vez, Malfoy les hizo una mueca de asco y se marchó de allí- Imbécil.

Harry estaba medio dormido tirado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de Ginny que le estaba acariciando el pelo hasta dejarlo casi dormido, pero cuando vio a su padre defenderle le miró extrañado, aunque él no hizo lo mismo y volvió a tumbarse, así que a Harry sólo le quedó sonreír para sí mismo.

-Bueno, ya hablaré con Dumbledore - dijo Harry volviendo a echarse sobre las piernas de su novia.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos bajaron a desayunar con ropa cómoda y con mucha tranquilidad, todo lo contrario del resto de colegio, que iba de un sitio a otro con la maleta en la mano, gritando por los pasillos a sus amigos si tenían alguna de las cosas que les faltaban y aligerando el paso para desayunar pronto y poder coger el tren.

Sirius estuvo todo el desayuno callado, cosa casi imposible para él. Era como si tuviera mucho sueño y se quedaba embobado intentando pinchar algo en el plato, pero como no miraba la mayoría de las veces se lo llevaba a la boca vacío. No reaccionó hasta que James le dio un golpe en el brazo haciendo que se le doblara y casi cayera de golpe en el plato.

-¿Mala noche?- le preguntó medio riéndose- No habrás encontrado ya sustituta para tus noches solitarias ¿Verdad canuto?

-Si es que me parto contigo- ironizó el chico- Y no he encontrado sustituta de nadie si tanto te interesa.- Sirius se puso de pie y se marchó hacia la puerta dejando a todos riéndose en la mesa.

-¡¡Cada día me preocupas más!- le gritó James desde la mesa

La razón por la que Sirius se había levantado de la mesa tenía nombre y apellidos pero sobretodo tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones. Patricia estaba hablando con Simon en el vestíbulo pero esta vez los gestos de cariño brillaban por su ausencia. A primera vista parecía que Patricia estaba muy incómoda allí.

-Te la robo un segundo- saltó Sirius cogiéndola de la cintura y tirando de ella sin darle tiempo a Simon a contestar.- No pareces muy contenta con tu novio.

-No es mi novio- refunfuñó ella- Es más, ya no estamos juntos y cada día lo aguanto menos.

-Yo venía a despedirme. Me quedo aquí todas las vacaciones.

-Seguro que lo pasáis bien.- le comentó ella con una sonrisa- bueno, pues... eso, que... ya nos vemos cuando vuelva ¿no?

-Claro.

Los dos hicieron el intento de darse un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo con tan mala fortuna que ambos quisieron hacerlo en el mismo sitio así que se pararon repentinamente, casi cortados por la situación, cosa que era extrañísima en ellos y volvieron a retomar la operación ahora con total coordinación. Sirius se quedó allí un rato hasta que salieron los demás del desayuno y se fueron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos soleados.

N/A: Hola! que tal estais? yo por fin he acabado los examenes, aunque eso no significa mucho, porque me voy de viaje diez dias y no tendre tiempo ni para pensar en el siguiente capitulo, así que espero que sigais manteniendo esa paciencia tan alucinante.

Muchas muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir ahí a pesar de mis retrasos, pero espero que merezca la pena, los capítulos cada vez se hacen más difíciles y yo sigo muy atrancada hasta que le vuelva a coger el ritmo a escribir.

Pues eso, que un beso enorme para todos.


	28. Confesiones tras la batalla

**CAPÍTULO 28: CONFESIONES TRAS LA BATALLA.**

La primera mañana de vacaciones la pasaron tumbados en el césped de los terrenos hablando poco y descansando mucho, pero al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Andrea y los chicos querían pasarlo en Hogsmeade así que Harry se tuvo que pasar la tarde en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore convenciéndole de que no ocurriría nada. No fue fácil, estuvo al menos una hora intentando hacerle creer que estarían bien y la respuesta era siempre la misma, pero no se resistió a hacerlo una vez más antes de marcharse.

-Profesor, por favor, no va a ocurrirnos nada. Nadie sabe que ellos están aquí y no vendrán a buscarme así por las buenas ¿por qué iban a saber que queríamos ir a Hogsmeade?

-No lo sé Harry. Puede ser muy arriesgado.

-¡Pero Hogsmeade está muy protegido!

-Está bien- se terminó rindiendo después de una jornada dura de negociaciones- iréis mañana. Sólo mañana.- recalcó- y os quiero aquí temprano.

Harry hizo el intento de marcharse para salir de allí y pasar la tarde con su novia, por fin, pero el director le pidió que volviera a sentarse con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Qué tal te va con James?- Harry hizo un gesto de confusión con la cara porque no sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo- Con sus poderes, quiero decir, ¿habéis averiguado algo?

-Nada. Bueno es mucho más poderoso y yo controlo mi magia mucho mejor desde que entrenamos juntos pero ningún poder en especial. – le contó Harry- Pensé que sería capaz de controlar a los animales pero me equivoqué así que volvemos a empezar desde cero.

Harry le siguió contando porqué lo había pensado y todo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque hasta llegar a la conclusión de que a James no le haría caso ni una hormiga. El director se levantó de su asiento con gesto cansado, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si todos sus esfuerzos se estuvieran viendo abocados a la nada. Fuera todo estaba siendo muy difícil, cada día las cosas se ponían peor y Voldemort estaba teniendo mucho poder. Estaba seguro de que si James encontraba ese poder, Harry tendría muchas más posibilidades, pero sabía tan poco de todo aquello, si al menos hubiera podido hablar más con Andrea.

-¿De verdad que sólo Andrea puede ayudarme?- le preguntó Harry al ver el gesto cansado del director, que afirmó con la cabeza al oírle- Pero... no sé, alguien más debe saber algo.

-Ella fue la que más estudió y leyó sobre el tema. Si alguien puede ayudarte a desarrollar tu poder y encontrar el poder de James, ésa es Andrea, pero... no sé dónde está. Creo que Remus sí, pero tampoco estoy seguro.

-¿Y por qué?- la curiosidad de Harry siempre le había podido- ¿por qué sabía tanto del tema?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir.- le respondió él con una sonrisa- Es un secreto. Le prometí a Andrea no decir nunca ni una palabra.

-Ella se lo dijo a Remus.

-Estoy seguro que Andrea se lo contó a Remus por pura necesidad.- Harry bufó levemente en señal de desacuerdo, odiaba tanto secretito- Mañana tened cuidado- se despidió Dumbledore- La Orden estará vigilando y le diré a Remus que vaya al pueblo. Creo que tiene algo que contarte.

-¿Malo?

-No, creo que no es nada malo- le respondió con una mirada pícara antes de sentarse a seguir enfrascado en sus papeles.- Pero que éstos no le vean otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente no demasiado temprano los chicos estaban en Hogsmeade dispuestos a pasar un buen cumpleaños con Andrea. Hacía un buen día y ellos estaban tranquilos, habían acabado los exámenes y estaban de vacaciones así que nada más llegar al pueblo se aprovisionaron de dulces en Honydukes y hubo que sacar a Sirius a rastras de Zonko porque quería encadenarse dentro. Sólo la promesa de que pedirían un encargo especial para él a los gemelos Weasley sirvió para que saliera de allí sin armar un escándalo. Remus desapareció misteriosamente nada más llegar al pueblo y todos imaginaron que iba a comprarle un regalo a Andrea así que no le dieron la menor importancia. Mientras tanto ellos se dedicaron a dar un paseo viendo escaparates antes de ir a comer.

Se sentaron en una pequeña plaza delante de Las Tres Escobas. Había bastante gente por la calle pasando de un lado a otro e ignorándoles completamente, así que se apropiaron de los bancos a tomar el sol, últimamente parecían lagartos, se pasaban el día medio tirados almacenando energía solar, y es que el síndrome primaveral era muy malo. Remus llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en cuanto lo vio cruzar la esquina Andrea se puso de pie como una niña pequeña esperando su regalo, pero él para martirizarla un poco se sentó entre Sirius y James haciéndose un poco el loco. Así que ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas se abrazo al cuello y le puso cara de niña buena.

-¿Me vas a dar mi regalo?

-¿Qué regalo?- le contestó él como si no supiera de qué hablaban, pero no pudo aguantar así mucho tiempo porque empezó a reírse con la cara de suplica que Andrea le estaba poniendo- Vaaaaale, está bien. Toma. Feliz dieciocho cumpleaños.

Andrea empezó a sonreír absurdamente y de repente su cara se iluminó como la de una niña de tres años. Tenía un pequeño paquetito en las manos y lo mirada totalmente ilusionada, sin empezar a abrirlo

-Andrea, bonita, ¿lo piensas abrir?- saltó Sirius que estaba casi tan emocionado como ella- Lo digo porque por muy bonito que sea el papel seguro que el regalo está dentro.

La chica empezó a abrirlo sin ninguna consideración, se quedó parada con una caja azul en la mano mientras Remus la miraba absolutamente orgulloso de cada gesto que hacía. Abrió la caja despacito con los dedos algo temblorosos y se tapó la boca con la mano libre cuando vio lo que había dentro. No dejó que los demás, que habían hecho un corro a su alrededor, lo vieran, porque se enganchó al cuello de Remus emocionadísima dándole montones de besos.

-¡¡Trae!- Lily, que sabía de las intenciones de Remus le arrancó la caja de las manos y la abrió- ¡Aish, qué bonita es!

Remus le había regalado una pequeña flor de azahar en porcelana. Le hubiera comprado la flor del naranjo en natural, pero es tan delicada que no le habría llegado al final del día, así que buscó y rebuscó por todo el pueblo hasta dar con la pequeña flor de gruesos pétalos blancos que tantísimo le gustaba a su novia.

-¡Qué cursilada!- murmuró Ron a Harry en el oído, pero con la mala fortuna de que le oyó Hermione y le dio un codazo en las costillas sin ni siquiera mirarle – ¡Joder cariño, como te pones!.

-¡Me encanta, me encanta!- seguía Andrea después de haber recuperado su regalo- ¡Ay! Además huele como las de verdad, aish mi niño, ¡Cómo te quiero!

Andrea siguió un rato contando lo muchísimo que le gustaba esa flor desde que había estado de viaje en el sur de España, y lo maravilloso que era Remus por haberse acordado. Era el primer regalo que le hacía sin que fueran sólo amigos así que tendría un valor especial siempre.

Harry se levantó de su banco y tomó a Ginny de la mano, después de un "ahora venimos" se dirigió a la esquina de la lechucería donde Tonks estaba mirando como si algo le interesara en esa tienda, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que estaba vigilando por si les ocurría algo.

-¿Qué tal, Harry?- preguntó ella antes de darse la vuelta. Realmente esa chica sería la más manazas del mundo pero era una gran auror- Hola Ginny- se giró y saludó a los dos chicos con un beso.

-Aquí, dándote trabajo- bromeó él- ¿Has visto a Remus?

-Sí, está en Las Tres Escobas con Nicole.

-Pues entonces vamos a saludarles. ¡¡Te veo luego!

Harry y Ginny se alejaron de Tonks que ahora estaba hablando con una ancianita como si fuera alguien más del pueblo, para ver a Remus y esa noticia que tenía que contarle. No fue difícil encontrarle dentro del bar, estaba en una mesa central hablando con Nicole, de vez en cuando miraban por la ventana o echaban un vistazo al bar para seguir luego con su conversación, aunque Harry estaba seguro, conociéndoles como les conocía, que no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría, así que cuando entraron Remus les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarles.

-¿Esto es una nueva técnica de disimulación o es que al final me has hecho caso?- Harry se había fijado en que Remus y Nicole tenían la mano entrelazada encima de la mesa, esa debía ser la buena noticia que tenía que darle y la sonrisa de Remus se lo confirmó.- ¡Ya era hora de que éste nos escuchara!- bromeó sentándose junto a Nicole. Ginny se había quedado de pie a su lado.

-Sí, creo que tengo que darte las gracias.

-¿Y tú desde cuando te has metido a cupido? – le preguntó Ginny bromeando revolviéndole el pelo. Harry le contestó tirándole un beso al más puro estilo James Potter.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con tu padre- le acusó Remus bromeando.- Os vi antes ahí fuera.

-Sí, le estábamos dando el regalo a Andrea.- A Remus se le cayó la sonrisa, él sabía que era su cumpleaños y al haberla visto tan emocionada de lejos pensó que acababa de recibir un regalo.

-¿Qué Andrea?- preguntó Nicole, que no le sonaba ninguna alumna en su grupo de amigos con ese nombre y que tampoco sabía ni palabra de la llegada de Andrea Markins del pasado.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Ginny mirando a la puerta- ¡Esa Andrea!

Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente y miró hacia donde Ginny se había encaminado para no dejarles entrar. Nicole se movían intentando identificar a la tal Andrea pero no sabía quién de toda la gente que estaban en la puerta era exactamente y todavía se sintió más confusa cuando se giró para ver a Remus y éste estaba tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡¡Ya nos vemos!

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y ayudó a Ginny, Ron y Hermione a sacar del bar al resto.

-¿Por qué habéis venido?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione un poco irritado.

-Y nosotros qué sabíamos que Remus estaría precisamente aquí.

-Además ¡Qué más le dará a Dumbledore! Si total ya lo han visto.-le susurró Ron.

-¡Vamos a comer a otro sitio!- propuso Ginny intentando parecer casual,-Este bar está lleno- pero el resto la miró sin creerse una palabra.

Intentaron protestar pero un alboroto les llamó la atención. Desde la calle la gente llegaba corriendo como en una marea. Algunos niños lloraban y gritaban llamando a sus madres. Había mucha gente por todas partes y todos parecían muy nerviosos. Ellos se miraron confusos esquivando a la gente que se estrellaba contra ellos en medio de sus particulares carreras desesperadas. Se sintieron totalmente aprisionados entre la gente que llegaba corriendo y la que salía del bar que tenían a su espalda; no entendían que podía estar ocurriendo pero la mayoría de la gente intentaba entrar en tiendas y casas para esconderse.

Harry se había puesto alerta al oír los primeros gritos, era como si se le hubiera encendido un radar y todos sus instintos se agudizaran, miraba a un lado y a otro intentando evaluar el centro de esa estampida. Su cuerpo se tensó e incluso le cambió la expresión del rostro, estaba más serio, más agresivo pero sobretodo más protector. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se había imaginado lo que estaba ocurriendo y en seguida habían sacado las varitas en posición de ataque, al verles, Harry buscó la suya casi con irritación, le tenía muchísimo cariño, pero era un fastidio tener que utilizarla; a pesar de ello se puso en guardia arrastrando a sus amigos de allí, donde toda gente venía corriendo.

-¡Es un ataque!- gritó Harry al ver a lo lejos a Emmely Vance atacar a alguien, sabía que solo haría eso si fueran mortífagos- ¡Maldita sea!

Ya todos estaban con la varita fuera esperando que la gente dejara de cruzarse en su camino y pudieran hacer algo contra quienes habían llegado, sabían que estaban preparados, unos más que otros, pero no iban a esconderse. Harry los había acorralado a todos frente a la pared como si quisiera protegerlos él sólo poniéndose delante de ellos, en un momento dado podría crear un escudo que les cubriese aunque eso supusiese mostrar su magia. Por un instante pensó en desaparecer con ellos y dejarles en el colegio donde todos podrían estar seguros, pero vio a un encapuchado matar a una joven poco mayor que ellos a penas cinco metros delante de donde estaban y el latigazo que sintió en el estómago al ver el rostro lívido que le dejó la maldición asesina, le indicó que no podía marcharse de allí. Simplemente no podría dejar las cosas tal como estaban, tenía que ayudar y no sabía si podría trasladarles a todos. Remus y Nicole les habían seguido y también habían llegado Tonks, Shaklebott y otros miembros de la orden, pero en contra de conseguir alejar cualquier ataque de ellos sólo habían logrado atraer a los mortífagos hacia la plaza en la que estaban. Unos por un lado y otros por otro habían conducido a los mortífagos inconscientemente hasta donde estaban los chicos y ahora se veían sin posibilidades de salir a no ser que lucharan para hacerlo.

-¡¡Quítate de aquí!- le ordenó Nicole a Harry con una furia que sólo le había visto en los entrenamientos cuando éste intentó ponerse a su lado para poder atacar en primera línea, mientras el resto protegía a los demás haciendo un cordón a su alrededor, pero el ataque estaba siendo muy duro, de manera que o avanzaban o los acorralarían contra la pared y sería su muerte.

-Harry, tenéis que salir de aquí ¿me has oído?- le pidió Remus agarrándole del brazo, le miró lleno de súplica, de casi miedo por él aunque se le veía con mucha determinación. Por un momento desvió la vista y no puedo evitar mirar por encima del hombro del chico donde los ojos de Andrea no se perdían un detalle. Era la primera vez que veía a Remus adulto en persona y las circunstancias no estaban siendo las más óptimas. – Sácalos de aquí.- volvió a decirle a Harry ahora casi más seguro de que era lo que quería.

Los miembros de la orden adelantaron la línea que protegía a los chicos y eso les obligó a separarse un poco. Los mortífagos estaban muy dispersados de manera que poco a poco iban perdiendo el punto de referencia e inconscientemente dejaron a los chicos más indefensos. Ellos seguían en guardia, no estaban dispuestos a no presentar batalla pero de los que en ese momento estaban allí sólo la mitad sabía lo que era enfrentarse a un duelo con mortífagos en vez de con compañeros de clase. Un chico joven, que Harry no reconoció y que no llevaba la cara tapada había lanzado un rayo contra ellos, en ese momento Harry y James estaban muy concentrados con otros mortífagos que intentaban atacarles de manera que no pudieron hacer nada por Remus que fue herido en el hombro aunque parecía que no de la suficiente gravedad como para que no pudiera seguir peleando, sin embargo se había desviado un poco del núcleo que por todos los medios Harry estaba intentando mantener, para sacarlos de ahí en cuanto pudiese. Andrea y Sirius no tardaron en unirse a Remus, dejando a los chicos separados en dos grupos.

-Te quiero a mi lado ¿Claro?- le gritó Harry a Ginny que en ese momento estaba defendiéndose del ataque de una nueva adquisición de Voldemort y que no estaba saliendo muy bien parada, en un momento libre ella le afirmó con la cabeza y siguió concentrada en su tarea. - ¡¡Ron! Poneos allí- les ordenó como si estuviera dirigiendo un ejército al mismo tiempo que seguía defendiendo y atacando con su ya latosa varita.

Harry miró hacia atrás y vio a James luchando como lo hacía durante los entrenamientos. Había mejorado a pasos agigantados y realmente sería de gran ayuda en aquel momento pero no podía consentirlo, había que sacarles de allí cuanto antes y después al resto. Si les ocurría algo a sus padres todo estaría perdido, en cuanto ellos se fueran los siguientes serían Remus, Sirius y Andrea.

-¡¡Cúbreme!- le gritó a Ginny y cuando ella empezó a defenderle espalda con espalda se giró hacia sus padres y los cubrió con un escudo protector convocado con sus manos muy parecido al que había aparecido entre su padre y él el día que le atacó la máquina de entrenamiento.- Tenéis que iros de aquí.

-¿Eres idiota?- le gritó James intentando salir del escudo para seguir luchando- ¡¡Déjame salir!

Harry rompió el escudo pero no dejó marchar ni a uno ni a otro, le agarró de un brazo y se fijó en su madre, que parecía asustada aunque desprendía una fuerza que Harry no le había visto nunca. Por un segundo se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de ella pero no había tiempo para sensiblería. Le clavó sus ojos en los de ella con una madurez inimaginable y una seriedad que casi la asustó, era como si hubiera crecido años en a penas unos minutos.

-No dejes que vuelva- le rogó, a lo que su madre sólo puedo afirmar totalmente convencida de que eso era lo que debía ocurrir.

La imagen de Lily y James empezó a desvanecerse hasta que finalmente dejaron de estar allí, Harry suspiró aliviado, ése era un problema. Ahora tenía que llegar hasta el resto para repetir la operación. Intentó correr hacia donde estaban Sirius, Andrea y Remus pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Ginny recibió un ataque que la dejó inconsciente, así que Harry para evitar que volviera a atacarle movió el brazo de forma involuntaria, le salió sin pensarlo, hubiera usado la varita, pero era difícil pensar con la cabeza en medio de una batalla cuando tu novia está en peligro. El atacante salió lanzado contra un montón de mortífagos que estaban luchando con Nicole de manera que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro y había dejado a la auror un poco libre. Dijo el contrahechizo para que Ginny se despertara pero volvió a quedarse sin tiempo para ir a proteger a sus amigos que se las estaban viendo en ese momento con algunos aprendices de mortífago. Le estaban atacando a él y por la agilidad con la varita debían ser mortífagos expertos, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que tenía que sacar de allí al resto, tenía una mala sensación, un mal presagio y todo su instinto le decía que tenía que sacar a Remus, a Sirius y a Andrea.

-¡¡Nicole!- una vez que captó la atención de la auror le indicó con una mano que ayudara a sus amigos y Remus, que había oído a Harry se acercó a él para protegerle.

El trabajo de Remus estaba siendo algo inútil, pues si alguien tenía poder más que suficiente para defender al resto ése era Harry. En ese momento y totalmente concentrado en la lucha había olvidado su varita y movía las manos lanzando hechizos y creando importantes escudos dorados que consumían las maldiciones cuando a penas lo habían rozado. No perdía un detalle de Ron y Hermione que estaban luchando junto a Tonks a su izquierda y sentía a Ginny y sus movimientos a la derecha de manera que estando todos más o menos protegidos por gente de su confianza y con James y Lily en la puerta del colegio, donde él los había mandado, se dedicó a quienes tenía delante. Estaban enmascarados pero esos odiosos ojos grises los hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte, Malfoy estaba allí y parecía bastante sorprendido con cada movimiento de Harry, estaba seguro de que después pasaría un informe a Voldemort pero ahora no importaba y si podía conseguir que no llegara a su señor muchísimo mejor.

Nicole había seguido la indicación de Harry y se había unido a Remus, Sirius y Andrea. Por un segundo se quedó muy sorprendida al encontrarse al que ahora era su novio con unos veinte años menos, aunque estuviera enfrascado en un duelo no tenía ni la mitad de preocupaciones y su rostro no reflejaba años soportando una tristeza que le consumía; miró a Sirius y pensó que debía ser él aunque no tenía nada que ver con las fotos de asesino psicópata por las que le conocía. No le dio tiempo a fijarse en la otra chica, esa debía ser la tal Andrea, porque cuando llegó a donde estaban tuvo que tirarla al suelo para que un rayo no la alcanzara. Había caído encima de la chica y sus caras quedaron muy cerca cuando se levantó, involuntariamente volvió a mirarla antes de seguir peleando porque le sonaba esa cara muchísimo. No alcanzaba a saber a quién se parecía pero tampoco tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Se levantó y ayudó a que Andrea lo hiciera y seguir con el pequeño ataque que estaban sufriendo.

El suelo empezaba a llenarse de cuerpos inertes de uno y otro bando, pero al menos habían llegado aurores del ministerio para ayudarles y algunos habitantes del pueblo habían salido, así que aunque las bajas seguían siendo altas, poco a poco la victoria se veía más cerca. Delante de Nicole y su grupo había un mortífago bastante experimentado que le estaba dando mucha guerra pero que no alcanzaba a reconocer debajo de su máscara, y dos aprendices con los que no se había topado nunca. El ejército de Voldemort aumentaba día a día, pensó. Justo cuando había hecho caer al mortífago enmascarado llegó otro que parecía muy irritado, Nicole pensó que debía ser Bellatrix, esa melena y esos ojos horriblemente fríos se los había encontrado en muchas ocasiones y ya le tenía ganas.

-¡¡Sirius!- gritó la mortífaga sorprendida al ver a su primo ahí, pero el despiste le valió para ganarse un hechizo incendiario de Andrea.

Sirius había atendido a la llamada pero sólo fue capaz de encogerse de hombros y seguir mano a mano con Remus. La túnica de Bellatrix estaba ahora en llamas, pero la mortífaga la apagó rápidamente fijándose bien en la artífice del hechizo. Andrea la seguía apuntando con la varita sin amedrentarse por la maldad que se reflejaba en cada mirada de Lestrange y vio como ella la examinaba, de una forma parecida a como lo había hecho Nicole antes. La auror estaba siendo atacada por los dos aprendices y habían llegado dos más que se estaban enfrentando a Sirius y Remus, así que no pudo darse cuenta del comportamiento de Bellatrix.

-¡¡Tú!- si Bellatrix se había sorprendido de ver a Sirius en esta ocasión parecía que se encontraba delante de un fantasma- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Andrea estaba alucinando pero no bajaba la varita, le plantó cara con una valentía que no sabía de donde estaba saliendo, porque realmente estaba muy asustada. Esa mujer parecía conocerla y ella no se había enfrentado en su vida a nadie que no fuera un compañero. La mortífaga en medio de su risa estridente se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro huesudo y hundido tras unas ojeras que sólo nacían en Azkabán- Te torturé, te torturé hasta morir. – siseó con un odio y un orgullo increíble, pero bastante confusa, incapaz de creerse que después de cómo la había dejado ahora estuviera delante de ella.

-Estás equivocada- le retó Andrea con voz fría, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, quizá era verdad que ella también estaba muerta.- No nos conocemos.

-¡¡No seas absurda, Markins! – bramó incapaz de darse cuenta de que la Andrea que tenía delante no era la misma que ella conocía. Ese apellido llamó la atención de Nicole, que se quedó mirando a Andrea como si eso fuese imposible. Los mortífagos que estaban luchando con ellos se paralizaron también como si un fantasma estuviera delante de ellos -Tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien, Sophie.

Si Andrea se descolocó al oír ese nombre que no era el suyo, para Nicole aquello fue como una revelación. Miró sorprendida a Bellatrix que estaba observando a Andrea en ese momento con odio profundo apuntándole con la varita. Aunque debía haberla defendido, Nicole se quedó estática después de acabar con el otro joven que la atacaba. Era Sophie Markins. Nicole se sumió en una especie de hipnosis que no la dejaba reaccionar más allá del odio que sentía. La había defendido cuando tenía que haberla matado y ahora no iba a mover un músculo para evitar lo que parecía muy claro. Alrededor todo se estaba relajando y los mortífagos que no estaban siendo capturados o estaban muertos estaban desapareciendo, pero Bellatrix se quedó allí mirando a Andrea apuntándola con la varita mientras la chica sentía un profundo miedo por su vida, después se fijó en Sirius y Remus, muy jóvenes, luchando ahora contra sus compañeros y entendió lo que había ocurrido. Sophie Markins había llegado desde el pasado y ése era entonces el momento para matarla.

No se lo pensó, miró a su alrededor y vio que algunos venían en su ayuda así que blandió su varita y lanzó un hechizo contra la joven que estaba delante de ella. Andrea sintió mucho calor en el estómago y de repente todo se volvió borroso y frío, abrió la boca con el rostro paralizado y llevó sus manos al estómago, las miró despacio y vio que estaban completamente llenas de sangre mezcladas con un líquido negro. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin perder de vista sus manos y cayó al suelo, aspirando una gran cantidad de aire al chocar contra él, como si estuviera agonizando. Se oyó un grito asolador pero no había sido ella sino Remus que inmediatamente olvidó al joven mortífago y cayó de rodillas junto a Andrea intentando tapar inútilmente su herida. Miró a Bellatrix, respirando con dificultad y sintió que un odio profundo recorría cada centímetro de su piel al ver la sonrisa burlona de la mujer, luego buscó una respuesta en la que debía estar protegiéndoles y la vio paralizada, mirando a Andrea como si eso fuera lo que se merecía.

De la misma forma que habían desaparecido, el cuerpo de Lily y James fue tomando consistencia en la puerta de Hogwarts. A Harry le hubiera gustado dejarles dentro pero eso no era posible cuando se trataba de Hogwarts, como bien se había encargado de recordarles Hermione durante años. En cuanto tuvieron plena consistencia Lily agarró a James del brazo para evitar que volviera a marcharse y tiró de él hacia dentro de los terrenos cruzando el gran portal que daba la entrada al colegio, estando allí por mucho que quisiera no podría desaparecerse.

-¡¡Este tío es gilipollas!- fue lo primero que bramó James al darse cuenta de que Harry le había alejado de la batalla.- Se va a enterar ahora.

Volvió a intentar salir pero Lily lo detuvo. Había desaparecido de su rostro la candidez y la dulzura con la que siempre miraba; ver a Harry de aquella forma, a su hijo metido en aquellos problemas y sin embargo preocupándose por ellos y por sus amigos le hizo darse cuenta de que Harry nunca tendría una vida fácil, pero que sería un gran hombre, así que ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir con su parte y hacer lo imposible por mantener a James y a su temperamento en un lugar seguro.

-¿Qué haces?- le gritó a ella soltándose para intentar salir, pero Lily sacó la varita, lanzó un encantamiento hacia la puerta y un enrejado la cubrió impidiéndole salir- Lily, me estás hartando. Tengo que ir allí. ¡¡Voy a matar a Harry cuando lo pille! ¿¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme como un inútil?

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un idiota?- James se dio la vuelta al oír la seriedad y profundidad con la que Lily había hablado- No vas a volver porque no puedes hacerlo.

-Harry no es nadie para sacarme de allí como si no supiera luchar.

-Es tu hijo ¿Te parece que no es suficiente?

-Harry- remarcó muy bien el nombre para que se diera cuenta de que no lo consideraba su hijo- ha sido un imbécil trayéndome aquí. Me he estado preparando mucho, él sabe que soy bueno, pero no quiere que le quite protagonismo. ¡¡Oh, sí! El gran heredero de gryffindor salvador del mundo- ironizó- ¡¡Yo podía estar allí!

-¿Pero de qué vas?- James estaba aluciando con una Lily tan dura con él- ¿Qué le vas a recriminar si es igual que tú? Tan orgulloso y arrogante como tú, James. No, déjame acabar- le interrumpió cuando él fue a abrir la boca- pero al mismo tiempo daría su vida por la gente que quiere, igual que tú.

-Yo no le he traído aquí.

-Porque no has podido. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que le defiendes de forma casi inconsciente? ¿No te das cuenta que si ahora quieres volver allí no es para hacerte el héroe sino para asegurarte que está bien?

James se quedó callado y apartó la mirada de su novia, vacilando un momento sobre la respuesta, pero le pudo el orgullo. Quizá fuera verdad lo que ella acababa de decirle pero no lo iba a admitir.

-Quiero volver para ayudar a Sirius y a Remus, no a tu hijo.- le respondió secamente.

-¿Mi hijo?- Lily se rió cansada, harta de ver que era imposible acabar con el orgullo de James aunque le estuviera demostrando claramente que Harry le importaba.- ¿Por qué eres así? Tanto trabajo te cuesta admitir que es como tú. Que te llevas tan mal con él porque piensas que deberías ser tú el que le protegiera y no al revés. – James se cruzó de brazos e intentó poner una expresión que demostrase que aquello no le importaba y que Lily estaba equivocada, pero no le fue posible- No lo puedes evitar y lo sabes, por mucho que finjas odiarle no puedes engañarnos, ni a mí ni a él.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Harry no es idiota, de hecho es tan inteligente como su padre y tú te delatas. Le defiendes en los entrenamientos, le salvaste del ciervo ese y le contestaste a Malfoy el otro día, cuando se supone que a ti te gusta verle humillado, ¡y todo dejándote llevar por tu instinto!.

-¡Yo no tengo ese instinto!- le gritó harto de esa conversación. – Ese niñato no es mi hijo, me trata como un inútil y cree que puede protegerme.

-¡James, eres idiota!- Lily sabía que todo lo que decía no lo sentía de verdad pero empezaba a ofenderse- Si hubieras podido habría sido al primero que habrías sacado de allí, antes que a Sirius y antes que a mí.

-Eso no es verdad- le contestó pero ahora sin gritarle, como un niño que se está rindiendo cuando le pillan en una mentira. – No lo habría salvado antes que a ti- Lily sonrió un poco ahora que él no le veía, no era el hecho de que la hubiera salvado a ella primero sino que diciendo eso le confirmaba que habría ayudado a Harry antes incluso que a Sirius y eso era un privilegio que poquísimas personas en la vida de James podían tener.

James se giró dándole la espalda, había aceptado a regañadientes que Harry le importaba pero no quería ver la cara de madre orgullosa que estaría poniendo Lily y efectivamente no se equivocaba lo más mínimo. Ella se acercó por detrás y le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cara en la espalda.

-¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?

-Yo que sé.- le respondió él cansado aunque agradeciendo el abrazo con unas caricias en las manos de Lily- No me gusta cómo me trata. Yo no necesito que me proteja.

-Ni él que tú le protejas.

-Está bien, pero dejemos el tema- se giró y le dio un beso a Lily en los labios y ella sonrió casi victoriosa- Pero no esperes que no le caiga una bronca por esto, una cosa es que me importe y otra que le deje apartarme como a un inútil.

-Pero...

-Ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra de esta conversación.- ella asintió con la cabeza- Y sigo pensando que no es mi hijo. Ya tendré tiempo para tener uno cuando esté preparado.

Lily lo miró entristecida, había logrado que James le mostrara lo que sentía realmente hacia Harry pero él seguía empeñado en que tendría tiempo para disfrutar de él, lo que significaba que tendría que soportar nuevos combates James vs. Harry.

-Será mejor que vayamos a avisar a Dumbledore de lo que ha ocurrido.

Remus y Harry llegaron corriendo, seguidos de otros miembros de la orden y de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, momento que aprovecharon los seguidores de Voldemort para desaparecer. El Remus joven tenía a Andrea entre sus brazos mientras ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, contrayéndose de dolor sin ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra. La sangre seguía surgiendo a borbotones mientras Remus totalmente impotente intentaba pararla. Remus, después de la carrera imitó a su yo joven y se arrodilló junto a Andrea, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cara para que no se durmiera.

-Vamos Andy, tienes que aguantar- le susurraba bajo la mirada atónita de su yo joven, que en ese momento estaba pensando lo mismo.- Esto no puede estar pasándote.- Le retiró el pelo de la cara y la acarició pero separó la mano rápidamente al notar un chispazo, no entendía por qué había ocurrido pero no quiso buscarle tampoco una explicación.

-Cariño, por favor, no te puedes morir- le susurró ahora el joven de diecisiete años.

-¡¡Es Sophie Markins!- gritó Nicole detrás de ellos con autoridad, mirándola con aún más odio después de ver lo que acababa de hacer su novio.

Inmediatamente todos los aurores que estaban allí sacaron su varita y apuntaron a Andrea.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?- Gritó Sirius enfurecido al verles. Remus se dio cuenta y se puso de pie, no había oído ni si quiera a Nicole decir que Andrea era Sophie Markins.

-¡¡Bajad las varitas!- gritó con decisión, con casi fiereza. Estaba desesperado, Andrea no podía morir ese día.

Nicole aprovechó que Remus se había levantado y apuntó a Andrea justo al corazón, pero el joven Remus al verla se abrazó a ella, intentando por todos los medios no llorar al verla así, pero dispuesto a defenderla con su propia vida.

-¡Déjala en paz!- le gritó, acercando a Andrea aún más a sí mismo- ¿No ves que necesitamos un medimago? ¡¡Tú la tenías que haber defendido!

-Quítate de ahí, sólo quiero matarla a ella.- Nicole no perdía la determinación en la mirada ni la fuerza en todo su cuerpo.

-¡He dicho que bajéis la varita!- volvió a gritar Remus obligando ahora a Nicole a que lo hiciera, aunque en cuanto él le soltó el brazo volvió a apuntarle.- ¡No tienes ni idea, Nicole!

-Tú no la tienes- le respondió ella- ¡¡Es Sophie Markins!

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle un rasguño- le retó Remus mirándola a los ojos con furia- No sabes nada. ¡¡Nada! ¿entiendes?

Remus volvió a girarse hacia Andrea y Remus. Ahora acompañados del resto.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, Poppy parará la hemorragia.- se dijo a sí mismo, que aún estaba aferrado al cuerpo ya inconsciente de Andrea.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- rugió Nicole por detrás de él sin darse por vencida- ¡Sé por qué lo haces! Ahora podemos ahorrarnos muchas cosas, si no vuelve no hará nada y todos estaremos mucho mejor.

Remus se puso de pie y la encaró, le agarró con fuerza los brazos y la miró fijamente intentando controlarse. No podía permitir que Andrea muriera, todo sería imposible si ella no volvía.

-¿Merece la pena arriesgar tanto sólo porque estuvieses enamorado de ella? – Nicole hizo la pregunta arrastrando las palabras, sabiendo que ella no debía tener esa información, pero doliéndole aún más todo lo que estaba ocurriendo porque al hecho de que fuese ella la que habitaba su mente en los momentos de soledad, se sumaba que fuese nada menos que Sophie Markins.

-¿Qué sabrás tú por qué lo hago?- Remus jamás le había hablado así y nunca le había oído hacerlo con nadie, pero Nicole no se amedrentó. Remus le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y respiró hondo para concentrarse y sacar de su cabeza las ganas de dejarla inconsciente para que se callara. Cogió una piedra del suelo y la convirtió en un traslador- Llévala a la enfermería. Dumbledore debe estar allí.

Dicho esto, Remus tomó la piedra y desaparecieron de en medio de aquella jaula de varitas que les tenían aprisionados. Nicole intentó volver a abrir la boca, pero Harry que se había dedicado a convencer, sin éxito, a los aurores de que bajaran las varitas le tomó el brazo y la hizo callar.

-Se estaba muriendo, Nicole. No era momento para celos.

-No son celos, Harry – masculló ella sin mirarle- Es vengaza.

Harry se quedó asombrado por la respuesta fría y seca de su antigua profesora y sobre todo por el hecho de que primero la llamara Sophie y no Andrea y luego todo un ejercito de aurores quisiera matarla, pero Remus, agotado y lleno de sangre le miró y negó con la cabeza, señal que significaba que por favor no le hiciera preguntas.

-Vayamos al castillo- le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro, pero Remus se encogió como si tuviera ahí una herida- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo sé. No tengo ninguna herida pero me siento el brazo muy entumecido. Es extraño.

-¿Dónde están Lily y James?- preguntó Sirius.

-Los dejé en la puerta del castillo. Ahora – Harry cogió su propia varita y la convirtió en un traslador- Vayamos al castillo.

Los chicos y Remus tocaron la varita al mismo tiempo y sintieron como un gancho les tirara del ombligo hasta desaparecer.

N/A: Hola! Uff, por fin he vuelto! Me ha costado un poco porque me quería quedar en el barco para toda la vida, pero que se le va a hacer! Ahora vienen las vacaciones de semana santa y con respecto a eso, los examenes a los que me refería en el capítulo anterior son a los que hacen antes de pascua, no se ha acabado el curso ni nada de eso, aún falta lo más gordo del año

Un beso a todos!


	29. Entre la vida y la muerte

**CAPÍTULO 29: ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE.**

James y Lily habían avisado al director rápidamente. Dumbledore tiró la enorme silla en la que se sentaba al levantarse con tanto sobresalto y salió corriendo junto a los chicos, pero al pasar por la enfermería Lily chocó con Madam Pomfrey que salía como un rayo de allí.

-¡Poppy!- exclamó el director evitando que la enfermera cayera al suelo- ¿qué ocurre?

-Remus y Andrea están en la enfermería, profesor. ¡Andrea está muy grave!- gritó tirando de la túnica del director hacia la enfermería.

Lily y James se miraron y palidecieron en un momento. Lily sintió que el aire dejaba de llegarle a los pulmones y casi perdió el equilibrio por un desmayo provocado por la ansiedad del momento. James reaccionó antes, tiró de su brazo y caminó con paso decidido hasta la enfermería, iba mascullando por lo bajo pidiendo que no le ocurriera nada y maldiciendo no haber estado allí para ayudarla.

Entraron en la enfermería y el blanco reluciente que brillaba siempre en la habitación se vio turbado por un Remus de diecisiete años casi trastornado, paralizado de pie en medio de las dos hileras de camas, totalmente cubierto de sangre y con la mirada perdida, los brazos le caían como si no fueran parte de su cuerpo y el pelo desordenado no era capaz de adornar unos ojos que habían dejado de brillar. James había arrastrado a Lily corriendo por el pasillo pero al entrar y ver a su amigo en un estado tan lamentable se paró en seco, se acercó a él despacio mientras que Lily intentaba ver algo por detrás de la cortina en la que Dumbledore y Madam Ponfrey estaban con Andrea.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Lily con la voz rota apretando la mano de James.

Remus no respondió, siguió mirando fijamente la cortina blanca como si no hubiera oído una palabra, ella le acarició la cara con la punta de los dedos, debía estar realmente mal para haber dejado a Remus con esa pena tan increíble, las manos le temblaron un poco al rozar la piel de su amigo, pero él seguía sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que hubiera a su alrededor. Remus cerró los ojos muy despacio como si le pesaran toneladas y suspiró profundamente. Su mente se movía a gran velocidad diciéndole una y otra vez que tenía que haberse quedado a su lado, que tenía que ser él el que estuviera allí sangrando como lo estaba haciendo ella, si algo le ocurría sería su culpa, siempre le había dicho que estaría para ella y ahora le había fallado de la peor forma posible, se estaba muriendo y él no había hecho nada. James y Lily tenían la sensación de que en cualquier momento fuera a derrumbarse delante de sus propias narices. La curiosidad por saber cómo estaba su amiga les corroía, pero guardaron silencio sepulcral que casi hacía que los oídos les pitaran, era como estar dentro de una campana de cristal.

El silencio sólo era roto por los murmullos urgentes que se traían el director y la enfermera detrás de la cortina, pero después de unos minutos interminables en los que Remus seguían sin apartar los ojos de las sombras que se dibujaban en la tela blanca que tapaba a Andrea, un barullo se hizo en el pasillo de fuera y se oyó el golpe de la puerta al dar contra la pared. Remus, ahora con bastantes años más, pero la misma preocupación, estaba en la puerta con la cara tan desencajada como el joven que permanecía en el centro de la sala como si no hubiera entrado nadie.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Remus entrando a la carrera. Ni James ni Lily fueron capaces de responder, no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado ni de cómo estaría. Esta vez no se asombraron de verle, no fue el momento divertido o entrañable que habían tenido en el despacho. Ahora lo importante era que Andrea estaba muy mal, aunque no sabían cuánto.

Detrás de Remus habían entrado Ginny, con una herida en la pierna, Ron que parecía tener alguna costilla rota, Hermione, a la que todavía le sangraba la herida de una cabeza, Sirius y Harry, que habían salido intactos.

-¿Ha dicho algo Pomfrey?- le preguntó Harry a su madre, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Lily estaba a punto de echarse a llorar totalmente impotente de ver que su mejor amiga estaba tan grave.

-Una mortífaga la atacó- no había sido una mortífaga cualquiera y Harry lo reflejó perfectamente en su tono de voz. No había perdonado a Bellatrix la muerte de Sirius y ahora eso sólo pasaba a engrosar su lista de venganzas.- No pude hacer nada ¡joder! No me dio tiempo a traerles- se lamentó Harry, que se estaba sintiendo muy culpable de lo que le había ocurrido.

James estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero se encontró con la mirada retadora de Lily, que le había adivinado las intenciones, para él Harry era en parte culpable, pero no por no haber llegado a tiempo sino por no haberle dejado allí. Remus había oído a su casi ahijado y había dejado de mirar a la cortina, como había estado haciendo el joven.

-Harry, no seas tonto. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

Al salir de la concentración en la que estaba, se fijó en sí mismo, joven, ausente y muy concentrado en donde debía estar su chica debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Se acercó a él y se puso en frente, pero ni con eso consiguió que saliera del estado casi autista en el que se había sumido desde que la enfermera le había arrancado a Andrea de las manos. Era como estar delante de un espejo algo distorsionado, tenía el pelo más castaño, aunque con un largo muy similar, y menos arrugas junto a los ojos, pero sobretodo y a pesar de la pesadumbre del momento, se veía que no había tenido que soportar nada del peso melancólico y triste que él llevaba sobre sus espaldas.

-Remus- era extraño llamarse a sí mismo, pero estaba entrando en estado de shock y había que sacarle de aquello- Remus reacciona- con la mano izquierda le cogió la cara y la fijó en él, tenía los ojos idos, como si no enfocara nada. El adulto intentó agarrarle con las dos manos, pero seguía teniendo todo el brazo derecho algo entumecido como si le pesara el doble de lo habitual

No había manera de sacar a Remus de aquello, simplemente había salido de allí y estaba de nuevo en la batalla, viéndola caer una y otra vez, mirándose las manos asustada al ver la muerte tan cerca. Oyó la risa de aquella mujer que la había llamado Sophie y vio los ojos de Andrea mirándole como si quisiera agarrarse a él para que la salvara, pero no pudo hacer nada más que llevarla a la enfermería y ni siquiera sabía si eso había servido de algo. Sonrió imperceptiblemente como se sonríe en medio de un sueño, al verle el rostro radiante cuando había recibido su regalo, la sintió abrazada a su cuello emitiendo ese calor y ese olor particular que sólo podía encontrar entre sus brazos, pero de repente su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de miedo y agonía, de dolor mortificante. Ya no le abrazaba alegre sino desesperada, enganchada a su cuello suplicando un minuto más de vida al tiempo.

El ruido de la cortina corriendo en la barra que la sujetaba fue lo único que le hizo volver, parpadeó y quitó de su camino a Remus adulto sin ni siquiera fijarse en quién era. Dumbledore estaba allí de pie serio y preocupado, salpicado de sangre en su túnica y en su barba siempre inmaculada. Detrás de él la enfermera parecía todavía muy concentrada en Andrea. Remus, después de salir de su letargo casi se estrelló contra el director intentando ver qué ocurría detrás de él.

-¿Cómo está?- Remus miró a los ojos a su director, tenía la respiración agitada y por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. No se había sentido tan impotente en su vida - ¿cómo está, por favor?- le rogó arrugando entre sus dedos la túnica morada de Dumbledore.

-Remus, tranquilízate- Dumbledore intentaba pararle en su intento por colarse hasta el cuerpo de Andrea, le pasaba las manos por la cara o le empujaba en el pecho para que no pasara, pero estaba siendo realmente difícil. Le obligó a mirarle, pero aunque su cara estaba enfocada de frente a la del director, sus ojos se iban por encima del hombro de Dumbledore. Antes de empezar a hablar echó un vistazo al Remus adulto que estaba delante de él y que parecía cargar con la misma preocupación, aunque con la calma que sólo dan los años.

-Hemos parado la hemorragia, pero...- empezó a decirle al joven que casi abrazaba y éste se fijó en él, intentando parecer calmado. Dumbledore levantó la cabeza y miró al resto que bebían cada una de sus palabras - pero está muy grave. La maldición era muy dura y sea quien sea se ha asegurado de que quede muy mal. Aquí no podemos hacer nada más por ella.

Fue como si un aire espeso cayera en la habitación haciendo que sus pensamientos fueran más lentos y la respiración más difícil. Tanto un Remus como otro se quedaron petrificados, incapaces de asimilar las palabras que habían oído, la estaban perdiendo. Su niña se iba delante de sus propios ojos y no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera recuperarla.

En medio de su inconsciencia Andrea emitió un sonido que no podía haberse calificado como grito de dolor pero que se había parecido tanto al preludio de su marcha que su novio había salido de nuevo del trance en el que estaba y había logrado colarse entre los brazos de Dumbledore para llegar junto a la chica. La enfermera intentó impedírselo, pero Remus tenía mucha fuerza y sólo quería acariciarla, susurrarle que saldría, que estaba allí.

-Déjale, Poppy.- Dumbledore se compadeció de aquel chico que ahora trataba a Andrea como si fuera de porcelana, y a juzgar por el color de su piel y la rigidez de su cuerpo, bien podría decirse que estaba hecha de ese material. El director se giró dando la espalda a los dos enamorados para encontrarse con su antiguo profesor de defensa observándoles como si estuviera dentro de un pensadero, se le habían aguado los ojos y daba la impresión de que sentía celos de sí mismo y quería ser él quien la estuviera consolando como lo estaba haciendo el Remus joven- ¿Quién ha sido?

Remus giró la cara y miró a Dumbledore sorprendido, como si sobrase en esa escena que quería reservarse para él, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo era algo que estaba en su cabeza y que tenía que volver a la realidad.

-Fue Bellatrix- Dumbledore suspiró, como si algo que él hubiese estado temiendo acabara de ocurrir. El resto, detrás de él, no perdía detalle.

-¿Mi prima?- se oyó a Sirius totalmente perdido.

-¡Cállate!- le cortó James, que quería seguir atento a lo que ocurría entre los adultos.

Dumbledore tomó a Remus del brazo para apartarle de allí, pero éste se contrajo al notar el tacto de la mano del director en el brazo dolorido.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada. No tiene importancia.- Dumbledore lo miró con suspicacia pero se volvió a concentrar en su conversación.

-Esa mujer siempre ha querido matarla ¿Cómo habéis podido dejarlas a solas?- no había reproche en su pregunta sino una lamentación enorme.

-Nicole tenía que protegerles, pero...- suspiró recordando la actitud que había tenido su novia con Andrea- no sé qué le ha pasado. Ha intentado matarla cuando ya estaba herida.

-No puedes reprocharle nada, Remus. El departamento de aurores lleva dieciséis años buscándola con la única intención de matarla.

-Pero es que... era... era como si fuera algo personal.- Dumbledore suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Andrea... bueno... Sophie mató a toda su familia. – Remus se restregó la cara con la mano, lamentando esa noticia tanto por una como por otra.- Ella sólo tenía ocho años; su familia sufrió un ataque, fue algo indiscriminado. Andrea capitaneaba al grupo y Nicole pudo ver cómo los torturaba y los mataba uno a uno.

-¿Y ella?- preguntó Remus después de unos minutos intentando hacer memoria

-Simplemente no la mató. – explicó Dumbledore que conocía la historia de mano de su protagonista- ordenó retirada incluso después de haberla visto. Nicole siempre hubiera preferido haber muerto aquel día también. Ahora sólo quiere matar a Sophie.

Después de que Dumbledore apartara a Remus de donde estaban era imposible que los chicos oyeran una palabra así que se agolparon en el hueco que dejaba la cortina observando a Remus, que estaba medio recostado en la almohada de Andrea susurrando cosas imperceptibles y acariciándole la cara con una mano. Los chicos entraron y observaron el estado de Andrea. Sólo se le veían los brazos, inertes sobre la sábana ahora blanca de nuevo, y la cara, pálida e inexpresiva. Lily no pudo seguir viéndola así, siempre tan risueña y ahora tan... tan... muerta. Se giró y escondió su rostro en el pecho de James que le pasó un brazo por los hombros para consolarla; él tenía los ojos fijos en Andrea, como el resto, incapaz de creerse que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Sirius se había fijado en Remus, que volvía a estar ausente, sólo concentrado en la chica que se quebraba entre sus dedos. Le dio en el hombro a James y cuando éste le miró le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se fijase en el estado de Remus. No podían dejarle así.

-Remus- Sirius se había acercado a él e intentaba llamar su atención pero Remus parecía haber enloquecido, no veía más lejos de Andrea y no oía nada más que no fuera su respiración lenta y rítmica- Lunático, por favor, me estás asustando ¡Mírame!- Nada. Remus seguía sin hacer o decir nada.

Sirius se desesperó, no podía permitir que Remus siguiera en ese estado, así que agarró con fuerza el brazo que tenía libre dispuesto a zarandearle hasta que reaccionara, pero a penas había apretado un poco los dedos cuando Remus reaccionó, aunque no como él esperaba. Un fatídico gritó de dolor sobresaltó tanto a Sirius que dio un paso atrás retirando rápidamente la mano de donde la tenía. La única persona que no reaccionó ante aquello fue Andrea que seguía en su estado letárgico en un mundo entre los vivos y los muertos.

La enfermera dejó caer la botella de poción que estaba aplicando en la pierna de Ginny, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos y se giró rápidamente hacia el chico. Dumbledore y Remus, ahora adulto, corrieron aún más la cortina para ver qué había ocurrido. Remus estaba acariciándose el hombro con la barbilla, respirando entrecortadamente como un animal herido, con la mano con la que había estado acariciando a Andrea, se frotaba con suavidad el brazo. Madam Pomfrey no tardó en quitarle la mano con brusquedad y rasgar la manga de su camisa hasta quedarse con ella en la mano.

La mujer se tapó la boca sorprendida de la imagen que el pedazo de tela había dejado a sus ojos. Remus tenía una herida en el hombro, pero en vez de sangrar o mostrar la carne roja, estaba completamente negra. El brazo tenía un color blanquecino, como si llevara horas sin recibir una gota de sangre y cientos de nervios negros se entrecruzaban hasta llegar casi a la mano, era como si un veneno recorriera las venas de su brazo y las dejara ver en ese oscuro color bajo una piel que parecía papel de arroz. Remus se miró tan asombrado como el resto, ahora le dolía insufriblemente, sentía agujas corriendo por sus venas y clavándose en cada uno de sus poros.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó la señora Pomfrey al recuperarse- ¿Cómo no has dicho nada?

-No... no me había dado cuenta- respondió el totalmente confuso. Había sido herido al inicio de la batalla pero en medio de aquella locura no tuvo tiempo para percibir el dolor y después, no había sido capaz de notar nada que no fuera el desazón que se había afincado en su estómago al ver a Andrea en aquel estado. – Me atacaron, pero...-apretó los dientes para evitar el dolor y sintió que se mareaba.

-¡Pero Lunático!- exclamó Sirius agarrándole por la cintura para evitar que cayera.- ¡Mírate¿Cómo no lo has notado antes?- Sirius no necesitó que Remus le respondiera porque Andrea empezó a convulsionar y a aspirar aire por la boca de forma compulsiva.

-Hay que llevarlos a los dos a San Mungo, profesor- Madam Pomfrey estaba ahora intentando calmar el dolor de Andrea con una poción, pero sabía que era insuficiente- Tienen que ver a esta chica o se nos morirá y Remus tiene el brazo muy mal.

Dumbledore se giró al Remus adulto para pedirle que acompañara a los dos chicos al hospital y se hiciera cargo de que en medio del caos que tenía que estar sumido San Mungo en esos momentos después del ataque, les atendieran lo antes posible y con la mayor discreción; pero Remus se estaba observando su propio brazo, no tenía ninguna ramificación oscura, ni su piel estaba demacrada pero lo sentía pesado y entumecido, era como si estuviera metido a presión dentro de su propia piel. Muy pensativo miró a su versión joven, que ahora se apoyaba en James y Sirius.

-¿Los llevarás?- preguntó el director después de explicarle las condiciones en las que debían ser atendidos en el hospital. Remus abrió y cerró la mano haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ello- ¡Remus¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

-Tengo mal el brazo, el mismo brazo pero yo no he sido herido. – susurró sin salirse de sus pensamientos.

-Es algo normal- le explicó Dumbledore- Estáis conectados por una línea temporal, todo lo que le ocurra a él te repercutirá a ti. Si te miras el hombro ahora mismo tendrás una cicatriz. La misma que tendrá él si consigues llevarlos a San Mungo, para que le curen.

La última frase del director había sido un apremio más que notable, pero Remus no se alteró, se desabrochó un poco la camisa y miró su hombro donde efectivamente había una cicatriz justo en el mismo sitio donde el otro Remus tenía ahora su herida abierta.

-¡Remus!- le gritó Harry, harto ya de tanta parsimonia- ¿Quieres reaccionar de una vez¡¡Hay que llevarles a Londres!.

-No puedo- le contestó algo ausente, mirando el cuerpo de Andrea, pero eso fue como si hubiera oído la señal de salida para empezar a correr. Se sintió enjaulado, acorralado en medio de una incertidumbre. – No puedo- ahora se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo y por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo parecía que no se refería a un viaje al hospital- a ella le ocurrirá lo mismo.

-¿A quién?- la voz de Lily se oyó chillona, fruto de los nervios que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-A Andrea- le contestó Dumbledore mirando a Remus suspicazmente- Debe estar muy grave y seguramente no sabrá por qué.

Remus parecía asustado, miró al profesor como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto que le había pesado durante mucho tiempo. Respiraba agitadamente y se pasaba la varita de una mano a otra.

-Me voy.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó Harry asombrado.

-A Elgin.

-Siempre lo has sabido ¿verdad?- Dumbledore y Remus no perdían el contacto visual, por un momento Remus se sintió muy mal por haberle mentido a una persona que había confiado en él como lo había hecho Dumbledore, pero todo era mejor así.

Dumbledore metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate, pronunció un hechizo con su varita y se la entregó a Remus, que nada más tocarla sintió de nuevo como si un gancho tirara de su estómago, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Se puede saber dónde está Elgin?- preguntó Ron una vez que Remus había desaparecido.

-En el norte de Escocia- contestó Hermione, que intentaba atar los cabos que se habían soltado en esa conversación sin llegar a ninguna conclusión lógica.

Para ninguno de los que estaban allí aquella información tenía la más mínima importancia, excepto para Harry que sabía que Andrea había estado viviendo todos esos años en el norte de Escocia. Remus adulto se había ido, pero el joven y Andrea seguían allí cada vez más graves, así que Dumbledore tuvo que dejar a un lado sus planes post-ataque.

-Yo los llevaré al hospital. No quiero que salgáis del colegio ¿Me habéis entendido?

El director se acercó a Remus y apoyó el peso del chico en su hombro; Sirius y James le miraron y él esbozó una sonrisa que pareció mucho más una mueca de dolor que un gesto cariñoso, pero ellos le dieron una palmadita en la cara para animarle. Dumbledore desapareció con un nuevo traslador de la enfermería del colegio con Andrea y Remus.

-Chicos, venid aquí que os cure esas herida. –saltó Madam Ponfrey tomando algunas pociones- Desde luego, como sigáis aguantando el dolor de esa manera terminaréis quitándome el trabajo.

La enfermera intentó usar un tono jovial para animar el ambiente de ultratumba que reinaba en la enfermería, pero saltaba a la vista que estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo mientras aplicaba un ungüento cicatrizante a Hermione. Harry le iba extendiendo la misma sustancia a Ginny en la pierna y Sirius se encargaba de que Ron no se escapara de la enfermería sin tomarse una poción pegahuesos.

-¿Por qué no vais a dar un paseo por el castillo?- les propuso- Os sentará bien tomar un poco el aire.

Los chicos salieron al vestíbulo más porque la enfermera les estaba empujando que por propia voluntad. Acaban de ver desaparecer a Andrea en un estado lamentable, y aunque sabían que Remus no corría excesivo peligro con su brazo se temían cualquier consecuencia extraña si a Andrea le ocurría algo. Harry tenía dos graves preocupaciones en su cabeza, por un lado estaba Remus, el que significaba un padre en su vida y que había tenido que marcharse a buscar a Andrea en contra de su voluntad, sólo para evitar que sufriera lo mismo que la joven sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría, si a la pequeña le ocurría algo no pasarían las cosas horribles de las que había hablado Nicole y que él no conocía, pero tampoco estaría la Andrea de la vida de Remus, la que había añorado esos años y eso le torturaría. Su otra preocupación se llamaba culpabilidad. Remus le había pedido que les sacara de allí y él sólo había logrado sacar a sus padres, no había llegado a tiempo y ahora toda la línea temporal podía estar en peligro.

No era el único que andaba preocupado, el resto estaba en silencio, apoyándose en la barandilla mientras iban subiendo en dirección a la sala común, no tenían ganas de que les diera el aire, realmente sólo tenían ganas de volver a empezar aquel día y que nada de eso se repitiera.

-Es muy raro que atacaran Hogsmeade precisamente hoy ¿no creéis?- observó Hermione que llevaba un rato con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida como siempre que estaba maquinando algo.

-Hemos tenido mala suerte- suspiró Ron.

-No creo que sea sólo eso.- Hermione chasqueó la lengua incapaz de dar con la solución. No podía ser sólo mala suerte, en toda la guerra Hogsmeade no había sufrido un ataque de ese tipo y era imposible que fuera casualidad que justo aquel día estuviera lleno de mortífagos.

-Suerte o no, usé mis poderes y no creo que a Dumbledore le guste que Malfoy lo sepa.

A Sirius, Lily y James les llamó mucho la atención lo que había dicho Harry, no tanto porque hubiera usado sus poderes en público sino porque había dicho que Malfoy era un mortífago.

-¿Malfoy, padre del rubiales arrogante?- preguntó James para asegurarse.

-¡Lo mío es una familia y lo demás son tonterías!- exclamó Sirius con ironía y todos sonrieron levemente excepto Hermione que esbozó la típica sonrisa de "he dado con la solución y vosotros no".

-Venga, Hermione, cariño, sorpréndenos con tu solución.- le dijo Ron que la conocía ya muy bien.

-Malfoy nos oyó decir que queríamos ir a Hogsmeade- los demás la miraron sin saber de qué hablaba.- El día que acabamos los exámenes, cuando dijo que Harry era el favorito del profesor Dumbledore.- todos seguían sin recordar- ¡El día que James sacó la cara con Harry!

A James le hubiera gustado en ese momento matar a Hermione de una forma lenta y dolorosa por haber recordado ese episodio precisamente en un momento en el que estaba enfadado con él; no se le había olvidado que lo había sacado de mitad de una batalla, por mucho que Lily le dijera que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ahora Andrea se estaba muriendo y él no había estado allí ni siquiera para echar una mano y todo por culpa de Harry, así que apretó el paso ignorando por completo la conversación que había nacido entre el resto sobre Malfoy.

Entraron en la sala desierta y se tiraron en los sillones como si hubieran corrido durante kilómetros, sus heridas habían cicatrizado casi inmediatamente y Ron, aunque aún estaba un poco dolorido, había mejorado mucho. La conversación había terminado y ahora todo estaba en silencio, cada uno repetía en su cabeza lo que había ocurrido buscando exactamente el punto en el que había podido cambiar los hechos. Harry se había sentado solo, apartado del resto a los que en esos momentos no quería ver. Él era de todos ellos el que más posibilidades tenía de haberlo cambiado todo, ahora no importaba por qué Nicole la había llamado Sophie o por qué todos habían querido matar a Andrea, especialmente Nicole; nada valía más que la culpabilidad que se estaba apropiando de todo su cuerpo y su mente y que le estaba martirizando. Era volver a repetir el sentimiento que había experimentado continuamente durante el año anterior y que todavía a veces se apoderaba de él para gritarle al oído que Sirius no estaba por su culpa.

Ginny se sentó en el brazo de su sillón y le besó el pelo sin decirle una palabra porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba pensando. Los demás seguían callados hasta que la curiosidad pudo con Lily.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Una mortífaga- empezó a contar Sirius- mi prima Bella creo, estaba luchando con nosotros, Remus y yo estábamos ocupados con otros dos pero Andrea tenía a la auror ésa protegiéndola. No sé qué ocurrió pero cuando me di la vuelta Andrea se estaba desangrando.

Harry desde su retiro suspiró irremediablemente y se pasó la mano por la cara. Había intentado llegar a ellos y al no conseguirlo había mandado a Nicole, confiaba en ella y ahora su antigua profesora devolvía la moneda intentando matar a Andrea.

-Espero que estés contento- James estaba sentado de espaldas a Harry y ni si quiera se dignó a girarse para hacer ese comentario.

-James, por favor- intervino Lily.

James se puso de pie ignorando las recomendaciones de su novia, se sentía impotente y dolido y pensaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si él hubiera estado allí. Quizá podría haberla protegido con uno de esos escudos que había aprendido a hacer o a lo mejor su poder hubiera aflorado al ver a su amiga en peligro, pero ya no podría saberlo porque Harry lo había sacado de allí. Harry levantó pesarosamente la cabeza dispuesto a aguantar una nueva lluvia de barbaridades por parte de su padre, pero ese día no tenía el cuerpo para sus tonterías, Andrea y Remus estaban mal y se culpaba de ello, había visto morir a mucha gente y también se culpaba de ello, porque siempre se repetía una y otra vez que era el único que podría acabar con todo aquello. James era ajeno a toda esa carga, no sabía nada de lo que tenía que soportar su hijo y sólo le importaba que su orgullo estaba herido y sus amigos muy graves.

-¿Te sientes culpable?- le inquirió casi con maldad, necesitaba desfogarse y Harry era el único de todos los que estaba allí con quien lo podría hacer con alguna razón.- Pues me alegro.

-James, no estoy de humor para tus niñerías ¿Te crees que no me siento lo suficientemente mal como para necesitar que tú metas cizaña?

-Sabes que si me hubieras dejado allí, esto no habría pasado. ¡Yo habría cuidado de Andrea!

Harry se puso de pie con cada célula de su cuerpo queriendo golpear a James hasta hacerle callar por decirle todo aquello, él lo había hecho con la mejor intención, y realmente tener a James fuera de todo aquello era lo mejor para todos. Se sentía mal, agotado y con unas terribles ganas de llorar aunque no sabía muy bien si se debían a la furia contenida o a lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo.

-¡No podía dejarte allí! Y si de verdad crees que yo soy el culpable de lo que le ha pasado a Andrea y Remus entonces adelante…

-Mis amigos están graves por tu arrogancia y heroísmo. Sólo has tenido suerte estos años, no eres ningún héroe y por tu culpa Andrea va a morir.

-¡James!- Harry podía haber esperado ese grito autoritario de cualquiera excepto de Sirius- No tienes derecho a hablarle así.

Sirius sabía lo que era que un padre te odiara sin razón y no estaba dispuesto a que Harry siguiese pasando por aquello después de enterarse que no iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer a su padre. James no sabía nada de aquella fatídica historia y se podía permitir el lujo de meter la pata como lo estaba haciendo pero esta vez no contaría con su apoyo. James le miró sorprendido y casi decepcionado, como si fuera la primera vez que Sirius no iba con él al fin del mundo y no era capaz de entender por qué. Sirius era como él, igual de atrevido y estaba seguro de que entendía su postura, y para colmo el resultado había sido nada menos que Remus y Andrea en el hospital.

Harry los vio cruzar las miradas durante unos minutos, el resto no parecía muy contento con él, pero para Harry sólo volvía a haber ese repetido nexo fatal: héroe y culpable. Sin ayuda de nadie había repetido en su cabeza los sentimientos que había tenido después de la muerte de Sirius, ahora además de una vida podría afectar a toda una línea temporal y su padre estaba ahí dispuesto a recordárselo de forma casi diabólica. Ginny le acarició la espalda y notó cómo temblaba, como si pudiera sentir que se estaba desmoronando con cada palabra de su padre al mismo tiempo que ella se enfurecía más y más. Se había estado callando mucho tiempo, sin querer meterse en una familia que no era la suya, pero estaba viendo a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo desmoronarse a cada segundo y no iba a permitirlo.

-Deberías pensar que es tu hijo antes de abrir la boca.- le gritó Ginny.

-¡Entérate de esto!- bramó James soltándose del brazo del que Lily le estaba pellizcando para que se callara- Ya tendré tiempo para un hijo de verdad, para el mío, tendré tiempo de estar con él, no necesito hacer la pantomima sólo para contentar a éste que se supone que debo tratar como a un hijo.

-¡Es que a lo mejor no tienes ese tiempo!

PLAFF

La bofetada que Ginny le dio resonó en toda la habitación y dejó a James con la cara cruzada palpándose la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe. Harry no quiso oír más ni ver más de lo que acababa de ver, no le reprochaba nada a Ginny que se había dejado llevar por la misma furia que él estaba sintiendo, pero en él la pena y el dolor eran ya demasiado grandes para entrar al trapo así que se marchó sin decir una palabra. Ron y Hermione intentaron pararle pero él les negó con la cabeza y ellos respetaron su decisión. Ginny se dio cuenta de la grave imprudencia que había cometido cuando vio a Harry cruzar el agujero del retrato, así que subió a su habitación, después de lamentarse por sus desafortunadas palabras aunque no por el golpe que le había dado a James, y que a su entender tanto se merecía.

James se quedó paralizado viendo subir a Ginny, muy confuso por lo que había oído y por lo que había tenido que soportar, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Ron y Hermione subían detrás de la pequeña de los Weasley y Lily dejaba solos en la sala común a los dos merodeadores después de salir por el retrato.

-Por primera vez en mi vida, no puedo decir que no te merecías eso- Sirius se tumbó en el sofá y pasó las manos por la nuca sin dejar de observar a un James más que sorprendido, en el fondo estaba divertido por haber visto al gran Potter recibir aquel golpe de una chica pero sobretodo estaba esperanzado en que eso le hiciese reaccionar, por el bien de Harry.

Harry bajó corriendo todos los escalones hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble que daba acceso al castillo, la abrió sin ninguna dificultad sólo haciendo uso de sus poderes de heredero y sintió que la brisa fresca le reconfortaba. No había sol, pero lo agradecía, las nubes habían empezado a cubrir lo que había comenzado como un buen día. Se sentó en los escalones de piedra intentando poner en orden sus ideas, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su padre no era quien le había hablado de aquella forma, que la guerra le había hecho madurar y que le había adorado cuando era un bebé, pero era una tarea difícil cuando sus palabras culpándole de héroe responsable de las heridas de sus amigos le martilleaban las sienes.

Escuchó el repiqueteo rápido de unos zapatos de mujer al dar contra el mármol del vestíbulo. No se volvió pero esperó la caricia de Ginny a su espalda. Notó que la chica llegaba, se sentaba detrás de él unos escalones por encima y le acariciaba el pelo sin pronunciar una palabra. Harry sonrió amargamente, sin necesidad de mirarla sabía que no era Ginny, no era su olor ni su caricia, habría sido capaz de reconocer esas características en cualquier parte, pero no sólo en Ginny. Sabía que era su madre por el aroma que desprendía, una especie de mezcla cítrica que le encantaba y esa suavidad que era perceptible incluso en la caricia más leve.

Lily abrió un poco las rodillas para poder apoyar mejor en ella el cuerpo de su hijo y le abrazó por el cuello transmitiendo una seguridad que Harry no era capaz de encontrar en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Se dejó abrazar, dejó que ella le consolase como a un bebé, acariciando su pelo azabache con su cara. Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó lo maravilloso que hubiera sido tener a Lily toda la vida, curándole una herida cuando se cayera, secándole las lágrimas con las primeras desilusiones o animándole a no temer nada ante algo nuevo; pero no la había tenido así que se obligó a esconder el niño mimado que emergía siempre que ella se ponía así de cariñosa con él y se incorporó un poco separándose de ella.

-No debería avergonzarte sentirte débil con tu madre.

Harry se sentó de lado en el escalón para poder mirarla a la cara mientras le hablaba, parecía triste; los ojos le brillaban pero no era con ese brillo radiante que solía tener. Ver a Andrea de aquella forma le había afectado, habían sido amigas desde los once años y Andrea siempre había sido la fuerte, la que había tirado en los momentos malos y se había burlado de ella cuando se había mostrado débil, con la única intención de fortalecerla. Ahora la débil era Andrea y eso la impactaba. Después había tenido que presenciar un nuevo enfrentamiento padre hijo y ya estaba muy quemada, muy harta de permitir ver a su hijo sufrir sin hacer nada, sin consolarle, dedicándose solamente a cubrir con su cariño lo que James se empeñaba en negar.

-No me avergüenzo- Harry le acarició la mejilla incapaz de mantenerse fuerte ante su madre, real, de carne y hueso- Pero no me gusta sentirme así, sólo me siento así de débil contigo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Se me pasará, es sólo que ya me sentía muy culpable como para oírselo a James.

-Lo primero es que no debes sentirte culpable, estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste y James se equivoca al llamarte héroe arrogante- Se había dado cuenta de que había sido precisamente esa palabra la que le había destrozado, había estado atenta de su hijo mientras James bramaba su sarta de tonterías y la referencia a su heroísmo lo había dejado fuera de juego, sin fuerzas para contestarle- y lo segundo es que tu padre es tonto de remate, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Harry sonrió y le apretó la mano con la que ella estaba jugando con su pelo.

-Quizá tenga razón. Él no es padre, de repente se ha visto con un tío de diecisiete años que dice que es su hijo y él no se lo esperaba.- Harry lo decía más intentando convencerse a sí mismo que a su madre, pero a ella se le había ensombrecido el rostro y en su mirada había aumentado el cariño hasta un punto que Harry se sintió vulnerable manteniendo el contacto visual con ella.- Ya tendrá tiempo de tener un hijo y yo ya tengo ese padre.

Lily siguió acariciándole ahora en silencio, rumiando algo que por la cara que tenía parecía estar atormentándole. Harry lo había notado pero no alcanzaba a identificar la fuente de su angustia, al fin y al cabo ese día había tenido muchas razones para sentirse así.

-Sabes que no.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Harry.

-Sabes que no tienes ese padre.- Harry se irguió un poco y la escudriñó con la mirada, ella parecía haber madurado en cuestión de segundos y daba la impresión de que se estaba quitando un peso de encima.- Hace mucho que supe que nunca conociste a tu padre, ni a mí; que todo eso que me contabas sobre que hablábamos casi a diario o lo buena madre que era, era mentira.

-No del todo. Sólo una buena madre hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste, pero…- Harry estaba consternado, su madre sabía que moría, lo sabía desde hacía mucho y nunca le había dicho nada- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Noté algo muy raro el día que me dijiste que era tu madre, como si no me hubieras abrazado en la vida y quise saber por qué – Harry se sintió avergonzado, él mismo se había delatado, pero había sido imposible ocultar ese sentimiento- sólo leí que James y yo moríamos. No quise leer más.

Harry se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de su madre, tanto que la abrazó con fuerza dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

-Sé que has debido tener una vida dura, e imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti que James se comporte así contigo, pero no quiero decirle nada de lo que nos ocurrirá. Él es muy impulsivo y seguramente querría cambiarlo todo.

-¿Y tú no?

-Si de alguna forma mi vida sirvió para salvar la tuya, no quiero que cambie absolutamente nada- los ojos se le aguaron, era realmente duro aceptar aquello pero al ver a Harry tan adulto, tan responsable, se enorgulleció muchísimo – En todo este tiempo que me han dado para conocerte me he sentido orgullosa de ti en cada gesto, en cada palabra. Eres un gran hombre, Harry, y cargas un gran peso- A Harry se le debió notar la turbación ante aquello – tranquilo, no sé cuál es ese peso, pero tu rostro lo dice.

Harry le secó las lágrimas que le acariciaban la cara y le sonrió, estaba horriblemente triste pero al mismo tiempo al oír a su madre decir aquellas palabras se sentía realizado, como si todo empezara a tener sentido.

-Sé que James se ha portado mal contigo, pero él no sabe nada. Si lo supiera… seguramente no sería tan idiota, pero… creo que es mejor que todos sigan sin saberlo.

-Sirius, Andrea y Remus lo saben. Lo averiguaron hace muy poco, los días esos que estuvieron tan raros.

-Lo imaginaba.- se callaron un segundo.-Tu padre me matará por esto, pero… esta mañana me dijo que le importabas mucho.

-¿Dijo eso?- Harry estaba asombrado, no se imaginaba a James confesando eso, a pesar de que en las últimas semanas le había visto un instinto protector muy crecido.

-Realmente dijo que te salvaría antes que a Sirius y eso es decir mucho.- Lily volvió a callarse, sonrió mientras acariciaba los rasgos que eran los mismos que los de James- Yo… te quiero muchísimo.

Harry se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran. Cuando hubo conseguido mantenerlas a raya, miró a su madre. Ella sí estaba llorando y la abrazó fuerte, intentando guardar en su mente su aroma, el tacto de su piel, la suavidad de su pelo y sobre todo sus palabras, diciéndole cuánto le quería.

N/A:Hola a todos! me echábais de menos? la verdad es que yo a vosotros sí. Me parecía que ya que no escribo nada, al menos debía contestar los reviews, lo que ocurre es que se me está haciendo muy complicado y creo que por ahora la contestación de reviews va a seguir en suspenso. Os merecéis una y mil explicaciones por vuestra paciencia, por vuestras opiniones, por vuestros ánimos y en definitiva por estar ahí, al otro lado de la pantalla esperando que algún día se me ocurra escribir algo, pero la única explicación que puedo ofreceros es que estoy muy liada. Ya no es sólo el tiempo que empleo estudiando (q no es poco), sino el hecho de que tengo la cabeza tan llena de leyes y artículos que no encuentro ni un momento para pensar en el fic. Como ya dije, para escribir se necesita pensar antes, yo en concreto necesito estar metida en la historia, asumir la personalidad de cada uno para saber cómo van a reaccionar y eso no puedo hacerlo de cinco en cinco minutos; todo tiene un proceso y yo ahora mismo no puedo dedicarme a él. De verdad que lo siento en el alma, os aseguro que me duele a mí más que a nadie no tener tiempo para escribir, pero no quiero que cunda el pánico, en este tiempo, aunque no haya subido he escrito algo y prometo que en muy breve habrá otro capítulo con un flash back que me encanta. Una vez más lo siento tremendamente. Un beso a todos


	30. La ruina de un silencio

**CAPÍIULO 30: LA RUINA DE UN SILENCIO.**

Elgin era una ciudad del norte de Escocia que podía presumir de su castillo medieval y de su importante catedral pero cuando Remus apareció allí como tantas otras veces había hecho no pensó en nada de aquello, para él Elgin no tenía importancia por su arquitectura antigua sino por sus recuerdos. Se paró un momento y miró a su alrededor, habían pasado diez años de la última vez que había aparecido en aquel parque, la esquina que se reservaba para sus apariciones ahora estaba más camuflada por el follaje, los muros tenían muchas más pintadas Y algunos de los columpios ya no funcionaban. No serían más de las cinco de la tarde pero en aquellas latitudes el cielo parecía más bajo y oscurecía antes. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo estaría Andrea ni qué tenía que hacer para afrontar aquella situación. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y sopló despacio, vio una lata de refresco tirada en el suelo y sintió la necesidad de convertirla en un traslador para salir de allí. Hacía poco tiempo que le había dado carpetazo a esa parte de su vida y ahora se veía de nuevo obligado a meterse de lleno ¿cómo se lo tomará ella? Se preguntó, pero sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos, ahora lo importante era su salud, tenía que llevarla a San Mungo para tenerla vigilada.

Salió del parque por un callejón y dio a parar en una calle ancha de casas iguales de dos plantas, tenían el ladrillo de color marrón oscuro y los tejados de pizarra lo que daba un toque más triste, a juego con el clima de aquella zona. Pasó por el centro de la carretera, ahora desierta de coches y fue pasando uno a uno los jardines, no miraba a ninguna parte, sabía perfectamente a dónde tenía que dirigirse y ahora lo hacía con más prisa que nunca.

Se paró delante de una verja de madera pintada de blanco que daba entrada al pequeño jardín que presidía la casa, en medio del camino baldosado había una bicicleta infantil dejada allí con prisas. Miró la puerta- cerrada, de color blanco en contraste con la oscuridad que presentaba el edificio y agarró la verja como si fuera de toneladas de hierro. Suspiró y entró. Tuvo que saltear la bicicleta y fue para él tan duro como escalar una montaña: la causa de todo debería tener edad ya para montar en bicicleta, pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Antes de llamar al timbre se fijó en el letrero dorado de la puerta que indicaba el nombre de sus habitantes: Mackenzie.

La última vez que cruzó esa puerta fue para salir de la casa y en ella aún ponía Markins. Las voces de Andrea todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

_Estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina. almorzando en silencio. Andrea llevaba viviendo ahí tres años y durante ese tiempo Remus había ido en muchas ocasiones, cada vez que el trabajo se lo permitía. Hacía tres años que James y Lily habían muerto y que Sirius estaba en Azkabán, el mismo tiempo que Andrea había tenido que vivir escondida, apartada del mundo mágico_. _Volvía a tener su melena ondulada y azabache aunque aún conservaba un aire frío en sus gestos. Se levantó y empezó a fregar los platos sin usar la varita, cada vez eran menos las ocasiones que recurría a ella y más las veces que vivía como una auténtica muggle. Las manos le temblaban un poco, una mezcla de tristeza y furia contenida._

_-¿Por qué tienes que irte?-le preguntó a Remus que todavía estaba en la mesa dándole vueltas a su comida incapaz de ingerir nada._

_-Es un buen trabajo-le contestó él- Sé que Francia está lejos, pero... _ _tengo que trabajar._

_-Busca trabajo aquí- Andrea se giró y apoyó las manos en el fregadero- No es tan malo vivir como un muggle, tú ya lo has hecho. Para nosotros no será difícil vivir como lo habíamos hecho antes de que todo esto empezara- los dos guardaron silencio, la sugerencia de Andrea había sido una súplica desesperada _- _Podríamos estar juntos de una vez, ser una pareja de verdad._

_-Siempre lo hemos sido ¿no?-murmuró Remus, pero una risa sarcástica de Andrea le dio a entender que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquella afirmación- Está bien, nunca lo hemos sido, pero eso no ha importado. Siempre he estado para ti cuando me has necesitado._

_-Pero ahora te vas- Andrea empezaba a enfurecerse y el porte regio y distante se había apoderado de ella- Vuelves a huir del compromiso y vuelves a abandonarme._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir que te he abandonado después de lo que hemos pasado juntos?_

_-La magia sólo nos ha traído dolor. Quédate y empecemos de nuevo. No la necesitamos para nada._

_-No la necesitas tú, pero yo, por si no lo recuerdas me convierto en lobo cada luna llena. -Remus se había puesto de pie Y había dado un manotazo en la mesa que había hecho caer la cuchara al suelo. Podía entender a Andrea, pero no sabía cómo le estaba pidiendo aquello- Yo pertenezco a la magia como ella pertenece a mi. Que tú la odies no significa que yo también deba hacerlo._

_-Eso es que no tienes el valor suficiente para estar conmigo. _- _Andrea se giró y empezó de nuevo a fregar los platos con fuerza._

_-No te comportes como una niña mimada, Andy, no te pega nada-le reprochó él ahora en un tono más calmado- Sabes que no puedo ser un muggle, ¡¡yo no puedo ser normal!_

_Aquella expresión la había oído hasta la saciedad durante toda su extraña relación de sí pero no, había sido la excusa más utilizada para no entrar nunca en algo formal y ella siempre le había rebatido con un "no me importa". Llevaba años sin oírla y le sorprendió tanto volver a hacerlo que el plato que tenía en las manos se le escurrió y se rompió en pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. Se agachó a recogerlos y cuando se levantó tenía el cuerpo de Remus pegado en su espalda._

_-Siempre hemos sabido esperar por el otro a pesar de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar- le susurró hundiendo la cabeza en la melena de Andrea._

_Ella se giró y sorprendió a Remus con ese escudo que había aprendido a forjarse durante los años de guerra pero que siempre había derribado voluntariamente delante de él. Ahora volvía a ser ella, fuerte, fría y casi cruel; estaba enfadada y le estaba poniendo a prueba._

_-No te prometo que te esté esperando para cuando vuelvas. Mi vida no tiene magia y no quiero nada que perturbe eso._

_Remus asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacía la puerta con solemnidad; Andrea tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no derrumbarse allí mismo ahora que él no la miraba. _Es _cierto que no quería la magia en su vida, pero no era tan cierto eso de que no le esperaría siempre. El portazo la derrumbó y la dejó durante horas sentada en el suelo de la cocina sin más ruido que el grifo abierto salpicándolo todo de agua._

El ruido sordo del portazo en su cabeza le sacó de la ensoñación y recordó que tres años después había vue1to, con los anillos que Harry había visto en el hospital dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, dispuesto a dejarse a sí mismo a un lado sin con eso podía tenerla cerca, pero habían pasado tres años nada menos y en la puerta ahora rezaba Mackenzie y no Markins así que al no saber si se había mudado esperó hasta que alguien llegara. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho nadie porque la imagen le destrozó en los años siguientes y se le clavó como una espina de culpabilidad.

Andrea cargaba un bebé que no tendría ni si quiera un año, estaba guapísima y radiante de felicidad haciéndole carantoñas a la niña mientras la pequeña intentaba tirarle del pelo, junto a ellas un hombre alto y moreno iba empujando un carrito y las miraba sonriente, nunca le había visto entre los amigos de Andrea, pero ahora estaba claro quién era y lo que había ocurrido durante esos tres años, ya sabía por qué se llamaba Mackenzie. Andrea no le había visto, por suerte, pensó Remus. De eso hacía diez años y desde entonces no había sido capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo haber perdido la oportunidad de formar parte de aquella estampa feliz.

Llamó al timbre de la puerta y vio cómo la cortina de la ventana más cercana se movía un poco. Era una niña.

-¡Ábreme la puerta, por favor!

La niña se escondió rápidamente, pero volvió a asomarse de nuevo por la ventana. Remus al ver que nadie le abriría la puerta sacó su varita dispuesto a abrirla con la magia.

-¡No vas a entrar! - oyó la voz de la niña gritando desde dentro, al parecer había abandonado su posición en la ventana.

Había sonado el clic propio de un "alohomorra" pero al intentar abrir la puerta le estaba costando trabajo, empujó con fuerza y pudo entrever a la niña haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerla cerrada aunque Remus era mucho más fuerte que ella y consiguió arrastrarla al tiempo que abría la puerta. En cuanto estuvo dentro la niña se le abalanzó y empezó a golpearle en el estómago. El con la varita en la mano todavía intentaba pararla, pero estaba como loca, realmente tiene la misma mala leche que su madre, pensó Remus.

-¡No voy a dejar que le hagas nada!- gritaba mientras intentaba soltarse de Remus- No vas a tocar a mi madre.

Remus se agachó y puso su cara a la altura de la de la niña. Tenía el mismo pelo que Andrea y unas facciones parecidas aunque los ojos eran azules y la piel algo más clara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Guarda ese palo, no pienso dejar que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño con él

-Está bien- Remus guardó su varita, para tranquilizarla, aunque le asaltó la duda de saber a qué se refería con eso de volver a hacerle daño a Andrea con una varita- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sophie- respondió ella todavía mirándole con desconfianza- Sophie Mackenzie.

La sangre se le heló por completo, buscó a uno y otro lado como si Andrea fuese a estar allí para darle la respuesta, ¿cómo había podido llamar a su hija Sophie? Eso representaba todo lo odioso de su vida y ahora le ponía ese nombre, pero lo importante ahora era dar con Andrea, sacarla de allí y llevarla al hospital para que hicieran algo por ella.

-Tu madre está muy enferma ¿Verdad?

Sophie se sorprendió pero intentó recomponerse para no demostrar nada delante de aquel hombre al que no había visto en su vida y que al parecer también sabía usar aquel palo que tanto temía.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Escúchame, Sophie, tu madre y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años. Te prometo que no quiero hacerle daño, pero sé que ella está enferma, si no viene conmigo al hospital puede morirse y ni tu ni yo queremos que eso ocurra.

La niña debió ver la total sinceridad que había en las palabras y en los ojos de Remus porque suavizó el rostro.

-Si le haces daño con esa cosa te mataré yo misma-la amenaza por parte de una niña que no llegaba a los once años podía parecer irrisoria, pero a Remus le conmovió, era capaz de decir aquello sólo para defender a su madre.

-Este palo, como tú dices, se llama varita y no siempre hace cosas malas, también puede salvar muchas vidas. La magia no es mala.

-¡¡La magia no existe!.

Remus hubiera mantenido una pequeña discusión con aquella niña que debía tener magia en sus venas pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Se dio cuenta que la niña instintivamente miraba la escalera y supo que Andrea debía estar en su habitación. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, con Sophie detrás chillándole que se parara, pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta del más que conocido dormitorio y vio a Andrea tumbada en la cama respirando mal y bañada en sudor.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama y le acarició la cara. Estaba fría y tenía el pelo desordenado y húmedo, pero por lo demás estaba casi igual que la última vez que la había visto. Vestía vaqueros ajustados y Remus estaba seguro que debían ser la misma talla, sólo algunas pequeñas arrugas enmarcaban su rostro que en ese momento estaba más pálido y ojeroso que nunca.

-Andy, ¿me oyes?- Andrea se removió como en un sueño, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba así- Andy, por favor ¿puedes oírme?

Andrea abrió un poco los ojos y se topó con Remus muy cerca de su cara, con esa expresión de preocupación y calma que siempre tenía. Sonrió con pesadez como si tuviera los músculos de escayola y volvió dejarse llevar. Parecía estar en paz, era como si no le importara aquella situación y ver a Remus no fuera más que un lindo sueño.

-Andy, voy a llevarte al hospital ¿entiendes?

Remus la estaba acariciando, despacio y suavemente, con una angustia muy parecida a como el joven Remus la había acariciado en la enfermería. Sophie había llegado detrás de él y al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño se quedó apoyada en la cama observándoles algo sorprendida. Su madre parecía haberle reconocido pero ella ni si quiera le había visto en fotos y encima la llamaba Andy.

-Tráeme algo que no sirva, Sophie.-la niña obedeció en seguida. Remus se incorporó y tomó a Andrea en brazos que con el cambio de postura se espabiló un poco, volvió a sonreírle y pasó los brazos por el cuello apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

-¿Te vale eso?- Sophie tenía en las manos su libro de matemáticas de sexto curso. Remus la miró sorprendida, no era exactamente el concepto de trasto inútil que él tenía- A mi no me sirve mucho- explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros pero cuando vio a Remus apuntar al libro dio un grito Y lo dejó caer.

-Tienes que confiar en mí- Andrea seguía dormitando en sus brazos igual que lo podía hacer un bebé en brazos de su madre y Sophie se dio cuenta de ello, si su madre lo hada ella también podía- Esto es nuevo para ti, pero te aseguro que no para tu madre, y no os hará daño a ninguna de las dos. Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible y sólo podemos hacerlo con magia.

-Está bien- ella se agachó para coger el libro, cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza como si el libro estuviera a punto de estallar. Remus pronunció el hechizo para convertir el libro en un traslador que los llevase a San Mungo.

-Pase lo que pase, no sueltes el libro por nada del mundo- Ella asintió tragando saliva al mismo tiempo que Remus agarraba el libro por el otro extremos y volvía notar el gancho tirando de su ombligo. Oyó a Sophie gritar ante aquella nueva experiencia y mientras todo a su alrededor se movía rápidamente cambiando de colores, estrechó a Andrea contra él.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no caerse con Andrea en brazos cuando dio contra el suelo del vestíbulo de San Mungo, notó que su brazo derecho había mejorado mucho, seguramente al Remus joven ya le habrían administrado algún antídoto, pero Andrea había perdido totalmente la conciencia, ya no estaba dormida, sino que yacía totalmente inerte entre sus brazos. Le tapó la cara con el pelo a fin de que nadie la reconociera y buscó a Sophie. La niña se estaba poniendo de pie, había tenido un aterrizaje forzoso y se frotaba el trasero para calmar el golpe.

-¿Estás bien?

-Esto es mejor que el parque de atracciones.- Sophie le sonrió, le caía bien aquel hombre que sostenía a su madre. Mientras él esperaba en la cola se dirigió a la papelera a tirar su "inservible" -libro.

-Guarda ese libro, señorita, a no ser que quieras que tu madre nos mate cuando se despierte.- Sophie chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y se guardó el libro debajo del brazo, después se colocó junto a Remus.

-¡¡Remus!- el hombre se giró despacio, había reconocido esa voz. Era Nicole.

La auror se acercó con paso decidido y se topó con Sophie que se interponía entre ella y Remus. Le gustaba Remus pero no se fiaba un pelo de nadie que usara una varita o como quisiera que se llamara ese palo mágico.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, tenemos que hablar- Nicole se paró en seco y se fijó en que Remus cargaba con una mujer que tenía el rostro cubierto y una niña no le dejaba acercarse a ellos- ¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó a la niña- ¿Y quién es ella?

-Nicole ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar.

-¡Lupin!- una medimaga perteneciente a la orden se acercó a ellos- Dumbledore me dijo que traerías una herida.-sacó una pluma del bolsillo y se dispuso a escribir en la tablilla con pergamino que llevaba en la mano- ¿Cómo se llama?- Remus no contestó, un vestíbulo abarrotado y Nicole junto a él no eran los elementos más propicios para anunciar que quien estaba en sus brazos era Markins.

-Andrea Mackenzie- contestó Sophie con resolución- Es mi madre y quiero saber a dónde la vas a llevar.- la medimaga abrió la boca sorprendida y sonrió por la disposición de la pequeña.

-La llevaremos a una habitación para curarla, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. Ponla en esa camilla, Lupin.

-No importa. Yo la llevaré- no quería exponer a Andrea a que fuera reconocida en una camilla paseada por todo el hospital

Remus empezó a caminar detrás de la medimaga pero Nicole le detuvo.

-Es ella ¿verdad?

-Nicole, por favor, no es el momento. Prometo que luego hablaré contigo, pero ahora tengo que irme.

Nicole asintió temblando de arriba abajo. Sentía una furia contenida al ver a aquella mujer que tanto sufrimiento le había causado pero ahora todo se estaba incrementando, sus brazos rodeaban a su novio y ella sabía que la causa de la melancolía de Remus en el terreno amoroso llevaba su nombre. Subió las escaleras hasta la planta que la orden tenía reservada para ellos y por el camino iba pensando una y otra vez cómo podía estar Remus tan ciego para tratar de aquella forma tan dulce a una asesina despiadada.

El director se había asegurado que estuvieran en una zona segura, aislada del resto del hospital para que nadie pudiera acceder a ellos, ni mortífagos ni aurores, sólo tres medimagos que pertenecían a la orden tenían la posibilidad de entrar a la habitación de Andrea joven mientras él estuviera fuera y no permitiera otra cosa. Había dejado que el joven Remus estuviera con ella una vez que tomara los antídotos, y había avisado de la llegada de Lupin con una herida a la que no podría ver nadie excepto Ann Becket, un joven medimaga de origen muggle que no tenía la más remota idea de quién era Sophie Markins.

Ya estaba bien entrada la tarde y aunque no había comido ni un bocado la angustia por saber el estado de sus amigos no les permitía comer nada. Después del incidente de los Potter que había acabado con la bofetada a James y la confesión de Lily, todos estaban sentados a la mesa del gran comedor, sin pronunciar una palabra, esperando cualquier noticia. En cuanto Dumbledore pisó el castillo después de dejar a Andrea y Remus en San Mungo bajo la exclusiva vigilancia de unos medimagos de su confianza, James tomó la cabeza de mando para exigir verles.

-Profesor, nos conoce muy bien como para saber que somos capaces de ir hasta Londres por nuestra cuenta si no nos deja ver a Andrea y a Remus- terminó diciendo James después de un buen rato de intentar razonar con Dumbledore sin obtener ningún éxito.

El director los miró uno a uno y se dijo para sí que estaba más que seguro de que aquello era cierto, de hecho no sería la primera vez que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se escapaban a Londres, y todo sin tener la mala influencia de James y Sirius con ellos.

-Tenéis que entender que es muy peligroso, no podéis estar yendo y viniendo a Londres. Tenéis que quedaros aquí.

-Podríamos ir a Londres- sugirió Harry mirando al director, que en seguida entendió de qué iba aquello.

-Eso ya lo he dicho yo- farfulló James.

-A pasar la Pascua, quiero decir- explicó Harry- ahora todos saben que estamos en el castillo y sería una tontería salir de aquí después de un ataque. Nadie sospechará que hemos ido a casa.

-¿A qué casa? - preguntó Sirius, al que el razonamiento de Harry le había gustado.

-A la tuya. Al cuartel de la Orden.-le contestó Harry- Profesor, nadie sabe de ese sitio y sería mucho más fácil ir a San Mungo desde allí.

-Es muy precipitado, Harry. Ya me dijiste que no ocurriría nada si os dejaba ir a Hogsmeade y mira lo que ha pasado- Harry se ofendió por ese comentario y el director intentó arreglarlo- No te estoy culpando de ello, pero es que quiero que entiendas que en la teoría todo es muy lógico y muy fácil pero en la práctica siempre hay algo que puede fallar.

-Profesor o esta noche hemos visto a Andrea o nos vamos por nuestra cuenta.

-No estoy dispuesto a aguantar tus amenazas, James. Nadie saldrá del castillo sin mi consentimiento.

-Pero estamos solos en el castillo- apuntó Hermione inteligentemente- Todos los profesores se han marchado y usted estará muy ocupado. ¿No estaríamos mejor en Grirnmauld Place?

El director se quedó meditando unos segundos. Hermione tenía razón, si quería tenerlos controlados estarían mucho mejor en Grimmauld Place donde siempre habría alguien y si los dejaba allí se exponía a que en cualquier momento se plantaran en Londres por su propia cuenta y voluntad.

-Iréis a Grimmauld Place- Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto, volver a la mansión Black no estaba entre sus prioridades, pero todo fuera por ir a Londres.

-¿Y al hospital?

-Vendréis ahora mismo conmigo al hospital, pero sólo volveréis cuando yo lo diga ¿entendido?

Ann Becket, la medimaga encargada de la salud de Andrea, estaba comprobando sus constantes vitales. No podía administrarle nada excepto pociones sedantes para evitar el dolor. Su cuerpo no había sufrido magia negra, no había veneno en su sangre, sólo sufría las consecuencias del estado de su otro yo. Remus dejó a Sophie unos minutos con su madre y salió con la medimaga para contarle lo ocurrido, ella sabía que habían llegado los padres de Harry del pasado, incluso había reconocido a Remus cuando llegó con a herida en el brazo, así que fue sencillo contarle que era una antigua amiga del colegio que se había colado en la excursión temporal y que ahora la adulta sufría el ataque.

-Pero si es sólo una antigua amiga, ¿Por qué se ha empeñado Dumbledore en que sólo la atienda yo?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, Ann, pero es muy importante que por ahora no entre nadie en la habitación.-la medimaga asintió- ¿Crees que sacaréis de ésta a Andrea?

-No lo sé, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero la cosa está muy complicada. Lo que ocurra mañana será determinante.

Remus se había sentado junto a la cama de Andrea y observaba a Sophie tumbada a su lado acariciarle la cara. Él necesitaba salir de allí, ver a Andrea le estaba matando, había decidido estar con Nicole y ahora él mismo la traía de vuelta. Ya no sólo era su fantasma sino también el de su novia y para colmo había tenido que traer a Sophie, la prueba de que Andrea le había olvidado.

-Vamos, Sophie, salgamos un momento afuera, tienes que comer algo, que no has cenado. -Remus levantó un poco a la niña que en seguida se irguió por sí misma y se colocó bien la ropa, dando a entender que no necesitaba a nadie. Arropó a su madre y la besó.

Remus se acercó a Andrea, le acarició la cara y se acercó para besarle la frente, pero se arrepintió a mitad del camino. Había decidido zanjar esa historia y abrir de nuevo la herida sólo supondría más dolor. Ahora su vida estaba con Nicole, que debía estar fuera esperándole.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Andy.

Tonks estaba en la puerta, había visto llegar a Remus y pasar cerca de una hora dentro de la habitación pero no sabía quién sería la mujer que traía en sus brazos. Remus salió acompañado de Sophie, que parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse fuerte y no llorar, el hombre le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le apretó un poco para reconfortarla, lo que le sirvió para que la pequeña le sonriera, realmente le estaba cayendo bien.

-¿Ves a aquella mujer?- Remus se había agachado un poco para hablar a Sophie cara a cara. Sophie miró hacia donde estaba señalando Remus y vio a Nicole, sentada sola en una esquina- Tengo que hablar con ella así que te quedarás con esta chica de aquí ¿Vale? - Sophie la miró con desconfianza y a pesar de lo divertido de su aspecto, la niña retrocedió un poco y se acercó más a Remus.

-¿También tiene palo? Esto... ¿varita?-le preguntó en el oído.

-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que la magia es buena, no toda, pero la nuestra sí. Además Tonks es una policía. No te pasará nada con ella.

-Toma esto, seguro que te gusta- Tonks hizo un movimiento de varita y en su mano apareció un montón de ranas de chocolate y un pastel de melaza- Apuesto a que nunca has comido nada igual.

Sophie seguía desconfiando pero los dulces eran muy atractivos, miró a uno y a otro y al final aceptó probar una rana de chocolate.

-Procura darle una cena decente, Tonks-le riñó Remus- y tú- volvió a agacharse a la niña Y a hablarle al oído- No digas nada de dónde vives ni de tu madre ¿entendido?

La niña frunció el ceño dudosa de las razones que tendría para que no pudiera hablar de aquello pero aceptó rápidamente. No tenía a su madre y la única persona que le estaba inspirando confianza era Remus, así que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera especialmente si con ello podía hacer algo por su madre.

Nicole se había querido apartar de todo para pensar un poco en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Había tenido en sus manos la posibilidad de cambiar toda su vida, tener una familia normal y borrar el rencor que la carcomía día a día, pero lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, no había pensado en eso, sólo en la posibilidad de zanjar su venganza, de matar a quien la había destrozado. Vio a Remus salir después de un largo rato de la habitación acompañado por aquella niña y a su desesperación se unieron los celos. Se había encarado con ella para defender a Markins y se había marchado a buscarla, él sabía donde estaba mientras todo el mundo mágico la estaba buscando.

-Hola- Remus se sentó junto a su novia sin esperar a que ella levantara la cabeza.

-Esa niña... - desde que la había visto un odioso pensamiento se había apoderado de ella- ¿es sólo de Markins?

Remus sonrió amargamente, la idea de que fuera suya no le disgustaba pero por la edad era simplemente imposible, además él nunca hubiera sido capaz de permitir que Andrea quedara embarazada.

-y de su padre, supongo; pero por si te lo estás preguntando, el padre no soy yo.

-¿Por qué no la has entregado? Has estado ocultándola todo estos años mientras en el departamento nos volvíamos locos.

-Tengo mis razones.-le contestó sencillamente, ella levantó la cabeza y le miró casi decepcionada.

-Tú no lo entiendes, ella...

-Sé perfectamente quién era ella y lo que le hizo a tu familia- le cortó Remus, que imaginaba el dolor que le podía estar provocando todo aquello- Dumbledore me lo contó.

-No tenía ningún derecho- Nicole se puso de pie dándole la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba enfadada y en ese momento hubiera salido corriendo hacia la habitación de Andrea para matarla.

-Sólo quería que entendiera por qué esta mañana has estado a punto de matar a una niña que no sabe ni si quiera lo que es la guerra.- Remus le habló con calma, como si el tema a tratar fuera el tiempo en el sur de Inglaterra, pero sabía que cada palabra que decía estaba milimetrada para hacerle pensar sin herirla. Nicole cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, después de unas horas de enfriamiento se había dado cuenta de que matar a la joven Andrea no era realmente la solución y que podía haber causado un mal en el tiempo, pero la odiaba tanto... - Además no se puede cambiar la historia, Nicole.

-Lo siento- se giró para mirarle de frente y Remus se puso de pie- Siento haber intentado atacar a la niña Y prometo no hacerlo, pero no por ella sino por mantener la historia, por no ser la responsable de alguna catástrofe aunque dudo mucho que eliminar a Markins pueda suponer un mal para nadie.

-Nicole

-No, déjame hablar. Te he dicho que no atacaré a la joven, pero no me dejes cerca de la adulta porque no le daré tiempo ni a respirar.- Nicole escupía las palabras con un odio casi demoníaco.

-Te pediré esto como algo personal- Remus le acarició el brazo pero ella lo retiró todavía demasiado enfadada- Esta mañana te hablé en serio. No le hagas daño, no le hagas ni un rasguño.

-¿o qué?-le desafió ella.

Remus la miró fijamente, no iba a responder a aquello pero ella sabía muy bien que tocar a Andrea supondría no ver más a Remus. Eso sólo consiguió irritarla aún más, estaba poniendo a aquella asesina por encima de su relación.

-Ella fue una gran amiga desde el colegio, sólo te pido que no digas nada de que está aquí y que no busques venganza hasta que no hables con ella.

Nicole apretó los puños y se giró para que Remus no pudiera ver que su rostro se estaba contorsionando por el odio irracional que se estaba desarrollando en su interior.

-¿Una vieja amiga? - suspiró- Sé que estuvisteis enamorados y... - respiró hondo intentando aclarar al menos una de las partes que le llevaban a odiarla- ¿Sigues estándolo?

A Remus la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, no sabía la respuesta aunque le hubiera gustado decir que no de forma tajante y rotunda. Buscó en su interior la respuesta y pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado lamentándose por un fantasma, la miró a ella temblando incapaz de darle la cara y oyó a Sophie reírse por algo que le estuviera haciendo Tonks. Tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, tenía que dejarlo atrás todo tal y como lo había pensado, por mucho trabajo que le costara.

-Estoy contigo ¿no?- Remus le abrazó la cintura por la espalda.

-Sí pero esta mañana te encaraste conmigo, la defendiste a ella y fuiste a buscarla a dondequiera que estuviese antes si quiera que preguntarme a mí cómo estaba.-le reprochó ella.

-Está enferma y podía morirse si no iba a buscarla.

-Pues que se muera- Nicole se dio la vuelta todavía entre los brazos de su novio y le miró desafiándo1e, por ella no había ningún problema en que desapareciera para siempre y si podía hacerlo de una forma dolorosa mucho mejor -¿No crees que es lo que se merece?

-Nicole, en este tema vamos a tener opiniones muy diferentes, a mí no me valen tus razonamientos y a ti no te valdrán los míos, pero si quieres que sigamos juntos, procura no hacer nada por que muera.

Nicole se soltó del abrazo de Remus y se intentó marchar de allí. Había empezado a llorar de pura rabia, de ver que no quería entenderla, era la asesina de toda su familia, la única razón por la que se había convertido en auror, lo que le había llevado a seguir enfrentándose cada día en aquella guerra que para ella no valía nada excepto la oportunidad de encontrarse algún día con Sophie Markins.

-Nic,- Remus la agarró del brazo para que no se fuera, no quería verla así, sabía que sentía un odio irracional pero también sabía que lo había pasado muy mal- Ven aquí, anda- Nicole se dejó abrazar por él mientras se calmaba. - sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Los medimagos habían salido de la habitación de la Andrea joven, le habían administrado pociones y antídotos pero ella seguía inconsciente. El brazo de Remus había mejorado, estaba menos hinchado y sus venas perdían el tono oscuro que habían tenido tiempo atrás, sin embargo todavía le dolía. Estaba sentado junto a la cama, acariciándo1e el brazo frío y b1anquedno.

-Siento mucho no haber podido ayudarte-1e susurró con la voz rota - Ojalá me hubiera pasado a mí

Llamaron a la puerta y Remus adulto la entreabrió. Si la escena de por sí ya era conmovedora para él fue casi desesperante. Su yo joven seguía acariciándola con ternura y susurrándole cosas al oído.

-¿Qué tal está?- Remus entró y se sentó al otro lado de la cama observándoles.

-Mal.

-¿Y tú?- Remus joven levantó la cabeza y le miró, estaba destrozado, reconocía esa expresión porque era la suya propia, así que no necesitó respuesta. El adulto empezó a acariciarle un poco la cara a Andrea y volvió a sentir aquella sensación electrizante, pero esta vez no retiró la mano. -¿Tú le regalaste esa flor?

-¿Qué flor? - el joven no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, estaba preocupado por la salud de Andrea y él le salía con aquello de una flor. Sólo quería estar a solas con ella, decirle que la quería más que nunca y rogarle que no se fuera.

-Andrea siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a una flor de porcelana, un azahar, pero nunca supo de donde lo sacó. - se calló un momento y adoptó una expresión dudosa como si no fuera posible lo que estaba recordando- Ahora, acabo de recordar que se lo regalé yo, bueno tú, nosotros; pero... yo nunca lo hice.

-Yo sí, esta mañana para su cumpleaños ¿no lo recuerdas? - el hombre negó con la cabeza- ¿Y ahora sí?

-Sólo eso, ha sido al tocarla.

Hubieran seguido hablando pero Tonks llamó a la puerta.

-Lupin, entro a trabajar ya y la niña dice que no se queda con Davids.

-Está bien, ya salgo- pero no le dio tiempo ni a ponerse de pie cuando Sophie se había colado entre la puerta y Tonks y se había puesto a su lado. - Te veo mañana, Tonks.

Remus se puso de pie para que Sopbie no pudiera ver a Andrea y la reconociera, bastante tenía con aceptar ese día la existencia de la magia como para tener que ver a su madre llegada del pasado.

-Tú hermano se parece mucho a ti.-le dijo ella observando al jovencito que estaba en la habitación con cara triste.

-¿Quién es esta niña?

Remus dudó unos segundos en responderle, le estaba viendo ahí tan enamorado de Andrea y recordaba lo que él había sentido con diecisiete años, no sería justo decirle que esa niña era hija de ella, pero tampoco merecía la pena mentirle, al fin y al cabo terminaría enterándose y había aprendido que cuantas menos mentiras hubiera mucho mejor.

-Es la bija de Andrea.

Los músculos del joven se helaron en cuestión de segundos y el adulto pudo ver cómo se le destrozaba el corazón. Recordaba lo que él había sentido cuando había visto la primera vez a Andrea con la niña en brazos; su mundo se había desvanecido entre sus dedos y fue incapaz de levantar la cabeza en muchas semanas.

-¿Conoces a mi madre? -le preguntó ella.

-Más o menos- acertó a contestar Remus joven mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su novia, la que años después sería la madre de aquella niña que tenía en frente.

Si le hubieran dado tiempo para recomponerse le habría preguntado que quién era el padre o le habría recriminado al adulto haberlo permitido pero la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez sin aviso y los chicos entraron en tropel seguidos de Dumbledore. Lo primero que hizo Sophie al verles entrar de esa forma tan alborotadora seguidos de aquel viejo de barba larga y aspecto extraño, fue acorralarse detrás de Remus, que la abrazó un poco.

-Tranquila, Sopbie, son amigos míos y este hombre de aquí es el profesor Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso y el director del colegio.- Ella hizo una mueca de asco a la mención del colegio pero se soltó de Remus al ver que eran gente de confianza.

Dumbledore se acercó a Remus después de haber echado un vistazo a Andrea, que permanecía ignorante al barullo que se estaba montando a su alrededor.

-Voy a ver cómo está Andrea. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo- comentó el profesor- ¿Dónde está Becket?

-Dijo que pasaría otra vez por la habitación dentro de un rato.

-¿Quién es esta niña?- Sophie seguía sin separarse de Remus aunque al menos ahora no se estaba escondiendo, así que cuando oyó la referencia a ella se irguió muy digna para hablar.

-Soy la hija de Andrea. Me llamo Sophie Mackenzie- estiró la mano para estrecharla con Dumbledore que sonrió al ver lo pizpereta que era.

-Encantado, Sophie, yo soy Albus Dumbledore.-le sonrió y se dirigió al adulto que tenía al lado.-Cuando acabes aquí, llévalos al cuartel general. Pasarán allí las vacaciones.

-Yo... quería pasar aquí la noche.-le contestó Remus. El director le miró con cariño y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Preferiría que fueras con ellos, además ya tendrás tiempo. - Remus asintió en silencio.

Al oír a la niña todos se había callado de golpe, casi no se habían fijado en su presencia porque habían estado muy preocupados por Andrea y Remus y al oír al director y sobretodo al oír la respuesta de ella se habían quedado petrificados. Sirius y James miraron a Remus al instante para ver su reacción pero él que ya sabía quién era no levantó la cabeza y siguió concentrado aunque ausente en Andrea.

Remus sacó de allí Sophie, cuanto menos viera a la joven menos tiempo tendría para hacer elucubraciones, teniendo en cuenta lo suelta que era y el genio que tenía sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que averiguara toda la verdad y prefería saber la opinión de Andrea antes de darle aquella información a su hija.

El pasillo estaba desierto y él esperó en la puerta mientras la niña se despedía de Andrea después de que Dumbledore hubiera salido de la habitación. En un primer impulso quiso entrar, quedarse a su lado toda la noche, porque si despertaba estaba seguro de que estaría muy asustada. El mundo mágico en su conjunto la perseguía y todavía le quedaba por aclarar quién le había atacado para que Sophie tuviera tanto miedo a una varita, pero prefirió no tentar a la suerte y quedarse fuera, tenía que quedarse en el presente aunque cada minuto que pasaba estaba más y más seguro que le supondría un terrible esfuerzo.

N/A: lo prometido es deuda y dije que este capitulo estaria pronto, asi que ya esta! Espero que os guste mucho, a mi me encanta. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por los animos, sin vosotros no podria escribir. Un beso muy fuerte y hasta la proxima.


	31. ¿Qué no te daría yo?

**CAPÍTULO 31: ¿QUÉ NO TE DARÍA YO?**

Antes de marcharse Dumbledore les había dado a todos la información necesaria para que pudieran ver Grimmauld Place. A Sirius le pareció algo extraño que tuvieran que decirle la dirección de la mansión de su familia para que pudiera verla cuando había pasado allí más años de los que les hubiera gustado. No había nadie en los alrededores del Cuartel General de la orden y el silencio se apoderaba de ellos en medio de la noche como un compañero de viaje al que no han invitado. Remus Lupin les acompañaba llevando de la mano a la pequeña Sophie, que desde que se había despedido de su madre había perdido cualquier atisbo de alegría que sus ojos de niña podían demostrar ante la presencia de la magia. El joven se había tenido que quedar ingresado para terminar de recuperarse y el resto sentía ese vacío que tanto él como la joven Andrea les habían dejado.

Harry entró en lo que ahora era su casa y sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar la voz de Sirius de nuevo entre aquellas paredes. Se quedó parado en medio del vestíbulo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cuando James tropezó con un paragüero y la voz de la señora Black no desgarró el silencio de la noche. Al fin aquella arpía había salido de su vida, un estorbo menos que le recordase a Sirius tal y como él no quería recordarle. Sólo quería mantener los buenos recuerdos, los que había vivido con él y los que le contaba Remus, a los cuales ahora habría de sumar los que tendría con el joven Black.

-Decidme, por favor, que el único Black que habita esta casa soy yo. – rogó Sirius casi temiendo que sus padres bajaran la escalera con su porte altivo y la mirada de superioridad que tanto odiaba. – No tengo ganas de verle la cara a mi madre después de haberme largado de casa.

-Tranquilo, Sirius- le terminó respondiendo Remus al ver que Harry se había quedado bloqueado- Tu familia ya no vive aquí.

_Y tú tampoco_, pensó Harry con amargura, pero la Señora Weasley le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir pensando lo mucho que echaba de menos a Sirius.

-¡Ya pensé que no llegabais!- Gritó saliendo de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal.

Inmediatamente Ron y Hermione se soltaron la mano como una reacción refleja y miraron al suelo para que no pudiera ver lo sonrojados que se habían puesto. Harry y Ginny, por su parte, no tuvieron ese problema, por un lado porque su relación iba más allá de los tres meses y porque Harry ya había pasado en casa alguna temporada, cambiando el título de "amigo de Ron" por el de "novio de la niña" y por otro, porque desde que Ginny había abofeteado a su padre y había delatado con bastante claridad que Harry y él no tendrían tiempo que compartir, ella se había mostrado algo distante, como si sintiese que antes de acercarse a él debía darle una explicación, pero no había encontrado el momento.

Después de un repaso de besos y achuchones a los Weasley y sus parejas la madre de Ron se dirigió al resto casi con sigilo, como quien va a tocar un objeto tremendamente delicado. Lily era a penas unos centímetros más alta que ella y cuando se colocó en frente, la joven pudo notar cómo aquélla mujer que no había visto en su vida la observaba como a un fantasma. Le acarició la cara con la punta de los dedos bajo la sospechosa mirada de James, mientras que Sirius intentaba variar su atención para que no fuera capaz de atar la gran cantidad de cabos que ya tenía.

-Encantada de conocerla, Señora Weasley. – Lily rompió el hielo con una sonrisa llena de comprensión, como si quisiera decirle que no había de qué preocuparse, que ella ya estaba satisfecha con saber que todo había valido la pena porque había conseguido ver a su hijo, al que ella salvó, convertido en un gran hombre.

La Señora Weasley se dio cuenta de que quizá se había dejado llevar por el hecho de tener a nada menos que a tres personas que estaban muertas justo delante de ella con la edad de diecisiete años, así que se intentó recomponer como pudo y saludó a James y a Sirius, dándole a este último un abrazo más fuerte que el que el joven se esperaba, pero no lo rechazó.

-¿Y cuándo va a venir el anfitrión a saludarnos?- preguntó Sirius mirando hacia la escalera donde esperaba verse a sí mismo de un momento a otro, con algunos años más pero sin perder su maravilloso atractivo.

Remus y Harry se miraron preocupados. La señora Weasley, justo delante de Sirius, no sabía dónde meterse para no contestar a esa pregunta y Sirius empezaba a impacientarse.

-Ahora no estás aquí. – Respondió Remus evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Y dónde está?- intervino James- ¿Y por qué no hemos venido Lily y yo?

-A ver...- la cosa empezaba a tomar un color extraño y Harry no sabía lo que iba a pasar, después de lo de la bofetada James estaba muy receptivo con todo aquel tema, y aunque sabía que Lily y Sirius ya se habían enterado de lo que les ocurría a los Potter, era mucho mejor que el detalle de la muerte de Sirius quedara aparcado- Sirius no vive aquí, ¿en serio pensáis que Sirius viviría en esta casa?- intentó parecer todo lo cómodo que sus recuerdos le dejaban, pero le estaba costando mucho- El tiene un apartamento en el centro y ahora no está en Londres. Está en una misión para la orden.

Sirius se sintió tan orgulloso de sí mismo que no prestó atención a que todo aquello podía sonar extraño, sin embargo James miró a Harry suspicazmente, sin creerse mucho de todo aquello, aunque realmente tenía que admitir que Sirius no estaría muy contento viviendo en aquella mansión y estaba seguro de que debía ser muy propio de él lo de largarse a misiones que luego poder contar a todos.

-¿Y yo? ¿Y Lily?- inquirió James- ¿Acaso somos tan malos padres que no venimos a ver a nuestro hijo?

El tono que usó heló la sangre de todos los que estaban allí, James se estaba acercando peligrosamente y ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar. Sophie, ajena a todo, se fijo en los rostros de los que la acompañaban y luego miró a James como si fuera un bicho raro, lo cierto es que incluso aquella niña podía darse cuenta de que le estaban ocultando algo, así que James insistió.

-¿no me vais a contestar?

-Donde vaya Sirius vas tú.- se aventuró Remus.- Todas las misiones las hacéis juntos desde que salisteis de la academia. – Remus no estaba mintiendo del todo pues era cierto que desde que habían acabado en la academia de aurores, James y Sirius habían estado juntos en todas la misiones. El problema es que ahora no estaba ni el uno ni el otro.

-¿Y Lily?

-James, cariño, esto no es un interrogatorio, si no he venido a ver a Harry será porque estoy en otro sitio. ¿Por qué no dejas el tema y cenamos algo?

-¿No ves que todo esto es muy raro?- le murmuró entre dientes a Lily, pero ella ya sabía qué había de raro en todo aquello y lo único que quería era quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Lily está en París haciendo un trabajo para Gringotts.

A pesar de que sabía que era una enorme mentira, Lily sintió un gran orgullo. Siempre había querido trabajar en Gringotts y al parecer lo había conseguido, había sido poco tiempo pero sabía que algún día tendría una familia con el hombre al que amaba, un hijo precioso que se convertiría en una gran persona y el trabajo que siempre había soñado. A veces la felicidad es efímera pero ella sabía que podría tenerla algún día.

A James no le convenció nada todo aquello que le estaban contando pero la señora Weasley ya empezaba a empujarles hacia la cocina así que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a la mesa y ponerse a comer lo que parecía una deliciosa cena.

-¿Cómo está Markins?- le preguntó Molly a Remus, apartados de la mesa mientras servían los platos. El tono maternal que desprendía aquella mujer en la gran mayoría de sus comentarios había desaparecido por completo en aquella pregunta, era obvio que para la señora Weasley el ataque a Andrea era una bendición.- ¿Y quién es esa niña?

-Andrea está estable,-replicó Remus marcando mucho el nombre de Andrea- pero no sabemos si se recuperará y esta niña es su hija.

-¿Andrea? Yo estoy hablando de Sophie Markins.- rectificó la señora Weasley, que no estaba al tanto de nada relacionado con Andrea. Remus suspiró algo cansado de que la vida de Andrea, de la que había sido su Andy desde los once años, estuviera nuevamente ligada a esa fatídica personalidad, pero sabía que la señora Weasley no tenía la culpa.

-Molly, es la misma persona. – la señora Weasley soltó la cuchara con la que estaba sirviendo el puré de patatas y lo miró sorprendida. – Además de nosotros, Andrea vino del pasado y fue atacada esta mañana, así que los efectos del ataque se han reflejado en la adulta; esa adulta es la que fue durante la primera guerra Sophie Markins.

-Ojalá no saliera de ésta- murmuró la mujer volviendo a su tarea- así pagaría todo el daño que hizo.- Remus agarró con fuerza el plato para llevarlo a la mesa, contuvo la respiración, ya había olvidado lo acostumbrado que estaba a que el mundo odiara a la persona que él quería- No entiendo cómo has podido saber dónde se escondía esa zorra y no haber dicho nada.

-Eso es algo que sólo me concierne a mí.- le contestó en tono cortés pero sin dejar posibilidad de réplica alguna.

Sin intención de dejar a la señora Weasley recuperarse Remus se alejó de ella y se sentó junto a Sophie y Harry para comer. Movió el tenedor alrededor del plato unas cien veces y pudo apreciar que no era el único, Harry y Sophie tampoco eran capaces de ingerir nada y el resto no era capaz de demostrar su habitual apetito, ni si quiera Ron estaba devorando los exquisitos platos de su madre.

-¿Qué pasaría si Andrea no sale de ésta?

A la pregunta de Lily todos soltaron su cubierto y se fijaron en ella, parecía tremendamente cansada y muy triste, pero se mantenía con una entereza que no parecía propia de una chica en apariencia tan frágil. Después del primer choque, la señora Weasley resopló y siguió comiendo como si esa preocupación fuera absurda.

-Esto... Sophie...- Remus se puso de pie y separó la silla de la niña- creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama. Ha sido un día duro y mañana iremos al hospital.

-Si vas a decir que mi madre se está muriendo, me gustaría que lo hicieras delante de mí- le respondió ella mirándole con frialdad.

-Nadie ha dicho que tu madre se esté muriendo- intervino Hermione con firmeza- Pero es hora de dormir y punto.

Sophie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no le quedó más remedio que salir de la cocina. Odiaba los secretos, especialmente si ellos relacionaban a su madre y su estado de salud. Remus la siguió para enseñarle dónde dormiría. Subió las escaleras detrás de ella, callado, pensando en que era asombroso cómo aquella niña había heredado el mismo carácter que Andrea; sus zapatos resonaban contra la madera vieja de la escalera y ella no se tomaba ninguna molestia por evitar que eso fuera así. Al pasar por el descansillo una luna a la que le faltaban pocos días para estar llena atravesó la ventana y les iluminó el camino, junto a ella, la estrella Sirius brillaba con fuerza como cada noche y sin saber porqué Remus echó a su amigo mucho más de menos que lo había hecho desde que había muerto.

-Tú dormirás aquí- Remus empujó una puerta del segundo piso y dio paso a su habitación.- Aquí es donde duermo yo, pero te cederé el sitio mientras estés aquí.

Remus intentó con esa pequeña broma suavizar la tensión que se había generado después de haberla echado limpiamente de la cocina. Cuando pasó a su lado le hizo una caricia en la melena ondulada y la niña giró un poco la cabeza para evitarla.

-¿Y tú dónde piensas dormir?- le pregunto manteniendo las distancias.

-Esta casa es muy grande, no te preocupes por mí. – Realmente Remus no tenía pensado dónde dormiría, porque sencillamente no tenía pensado dormir. Por él se hubiera marchado al hospital para estar allí ante cualquier novedad- Tú ponte esto y acuéstate.

Al abrir el primer cajón de la cómoda, donde guardaba algunas camisetas, para que la niña la usara como pijama, sus ojos chocaron de frente con la caja de madera tallada en la que había guardado bajo llave todos sus recuerdos. Era irónico que justo cuando se decidía a hacerlo, después de tantos años; todo llegara de golpe, arrasando, como si en vez de cerrarla la hubiera abierto al modo de Pandora.

-¿Esto es de la rubia ésa del hospital?- Sophie levantaba en la mano un camisón azul con la punta de los dedos, como si fuera a picarle, y lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más fea que había visto en su vida. - ¿Es tu novia?

-Suelta eso ahora mismo.- le reclamó Remus quitándoselo de la mano. La niña bufó en tono burlesco, como si no le importara nada que él pareciera enfadado. –¿Nadie te ha dicho que no debes ser tan insolente?

-Sí, mi madre, pero ya ves, sigo siéndolo.

-Será mejor que te acuestes, has tenido un día duro.

Remus salió de la habitación con las ganas de haberle echado una buena bronca a la niña. Sabía que su madre tenía la misma frialdad, la misma insolencia, pero él muy pocas veces había sido el blanco de su ira, así que tener a aquella pequeña reproducción de la parte que menos le gustaba de Andrea, le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Entró en la cocina que seguía en el mismo silencio que la había dejado, con la excepción de que ahora estaba allí Arthur Weasley cenando. El resto, había abandonado su plato casi intacto y se miraban los unos a los otros esperando a ver quien era de nuevo el valiente en preguntar. Remus se acomodó en una silla después de saludar al señor Weasley y sintió cómo los ojos de sus jóvenes amigos se clavaban en él como lo hacían en el pasado cuando esperaban una explicación.

-Si vuestra Andrea muriese, – empezó a hablar de la nada- las consecuencias serían fatídicas para todos. Nuestro pasado cambiaría completamente y quién sabe cómo sería todo ahora.

-Seguramente un mundo mejor. – masculló la señora Weasley sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero estoy seguro que no le ocurrirá nada- siguió Remus como si no hubiera oído nada. – Andrea es muy fuerte y tiene muchas cosas por las que salir adelante.

-¿Por qué le afecta tanto a la adulta entonces?- preguntó James- Si no es tan grave no debería afectarle ¿no?

-Nadie ha dicho que no sea grave. Sólo digo que Andy saldrá de ésta.- se recostó sobre el respaldar de la silla con aspecto cansado- Tiene que salir de ésta- termino murmurando más para él que para el resto.

Después de un rato de conversaciones insulsas y cortas, los señores Weasley se marcharon a la madriguera. Nadie de la orden apareció por allí aquella noche, lo cual era muy extraño después de un día como había sido ése, pero Harry estuvo seguro de que Dumbledore había tenido mucho que ver con aquello. Nicole tampoco había aparecido y eso sí era muy extraño porque en los últimos días había pasado allí casi todas las noches, pero Remus, muy a disgusto de la chica, le había pedido que esa noche no la pasara en el cuartel.

Harry estaba tirado con los brazos y las piernas abiertas sobre la cama de matrimonio en la que una vez había dormido su padrino y que ahora le pertenecía. Estaba a oscuras, dejando entrar a través de las ventanas la azulada luz de la luna. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y algo magullado, aunque eso no se lo había enseñado a la enfermera para que no le diera uno de sus ya más que probados potingues, pero a pesar de ello, no era capaz de dormir. Al cabo de un rato oyó crujir la puerta y ni siquiera se inmutó, en esa casa a pesar de los más o menos recuerdos que podía traerle, siempre se sentía seguro, especialmente desde que podía llamarla SU casa.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de Ginny sonó con timidez en medio de la oscuridad.

-Claro, ven aquí- Harry se movió en la cama para dejarle un hueco y ella se sentó en el filo de la cama, como si estuviera avergonzada por algo- ¿estás bien? Llevas toda la tarde muy rara conmigo.- Harry la abrazó por la cintura e hizo que se tumbara a su lado, pero ella no cambiaba su postura distante.

-Esta tarde he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Lo dices por la bofetada a mi padre?- Harry sonrió imperceptiblemente y se tumbó sobre su costado para verla de cerca- No seas tonta, mujer, si los dos sabemos que se la merecía, aunque claro, no sería yo el que se la hubiera dado.- le dio un beso suave en la frente al ver que en medio de todo aquel lío de ese día ella se preocupaba por lo que él pensaba sobre la bofetada a su padre.- A él seguro que le ha dolido el orgullo más que la cara, pero bueno no todos los suegros se llevan bien con sus nueras.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Harry- siguió ella en el mismo tono.- Esta tarde le he dicho a tu padre que no tendrá tiempo para disfrutar de ti. Llevo meses diciéndote que no lo hicieras y yo lo he hecho en un arrebato.

-No lo hiciste conscientemente. No te preocupes más, cariño. Hoy han pasado cosas mucho más graves que eso.

-¿Pero y si James descubre que está muerto?- insistió ella incapaz de perdonarse.

-Mi padre no es idiota, antes o después lo hubiera descubierto, y ni siquiera sabemos si ha captado la indirecta. – Ginny hizo una mueca de incredulidad con la cara – Está bien, puede que algo haya pillado, pero espero que se lo tome tan bien como mi madre.

-¿Se lo has contado a tu madre?- exclamó sorprendida.

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió él.- Mi madre lo ha descubierto solita, ni siquiera se lo ha insinuado alguno de estos, es más creo que lo sabe antes incluso que ellos mismos.

Harry se tumbó de nuevo mirando al techo; sintió el olor de su madre cuando le estaba abrazando en la escalinata del colegio y sonrió como un bebé cuando duerme plácidamente. Ginny se giró y se recostó sobre su pecho; inmediatamente él dejó el recuerdo de su madre y se centró en ella, en el tacto de su piel, la textura de su pelo. En medio de un día caótico, en el que la pérdida había estado más presente que nunca ahora se sentía completamente pleno, como siempre que estaba con ella.

-¿Entonces no estás enfadado conmigo por lo que le dije a tu padre ni por el tortazo?- le preguntó ella con voz melosa acariciándole el pecho por debajo de la camiseta.

-Si alguien te hubiera tratado a ti como mi padre lo ha hecho conmigo, no se hubiera ganado una bofetada; yo lo hubiera machacado.- le contestó él sin dejar de acariciarle- Y lo que le dijiste fue un desliz; lo hiciste sin pensar.

Harry le levantó la cara y la besó despacio, saboreando cada segundo de calma en medio de una tempestad. Ella, ahora más tranquila consigo misma, captó esa necesidad de su novio de buscar en ella un sosiego que el mundo se empeñaba en no darle y relentizó sus movimientos haciéndolos tremendamente dulces y pausados.

-¿Me prometes una cosa?- le preguntó Harry separándose un poco de ella.

-Si puedo prometerla sí.

-Dime que no volverás a estar en medio de una batalla como esta tarde.- Ginny intentó hablar pero él no le dejó- Ya sé que te has entrenado mucho y hoy has demostrada que puedes hacer grandes cosas, pero yo no sería capaz de verte como Remus ha visto a Andrea esta tarde. No lo soportaría.

-Sabes que eso es algo que no te puedo prometer.- le contestó ella sentándose- Mi familia está en esta guerra, tú estás en el punto de mira; no puedo cruzarme de brazos y dejar que las personas que quiero mueran sin hacer nada. Tú lo has dicho, soy buena, tú me has enseñado a luchar, cariño, no me puedes pedir que me mantenga al margen.

Harry sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo imposible, él jamás lo haría, y de hecho le había costado más de una y más de dos broncas con Ginny, pero es que después de haber visto a Andrea al borde de la muerte no podía parar de pensar que alguna de las personas que él quería podían caer igual que lo había hecho ella.

-Al menos prométeme que no lo buscarás ¿vale?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, porque eso había sido precisamente lo mismo que le había pedido a él. Volvió a recostarse en su pecho y empezó a notar que el sueño la iba venciendo al mismo ritmo que oía el corazón de Harry.

Al cabo de una hora Ginny estaba durmiendo y Harry seguía mirando al techo con los ojos tan abiertos como los había tenido todo el día, se entretenía jugando con los mechones rizados de su chica mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido, en todas las dudas que se habían presentado. Recordó la batalla, a las personas que había visto morir y a Andrea cayendo con una terrible herida en el estómago. Se preguntó porqué Nicole quiso matarla ¿quién sería esa tal Sophie? Y luego estaba la niña, la hija de Andrea; estaba seguro de que Remus tenía que haber hecho un gran esfuerzo en ir hasta allí y ahora estar al cargo de la niña, de una niña que no era suya.

Retiró con cuidado la cabeza de Ginny de su cuerpo y la posó con suavidad sobre la almohada. Con el movimiento, la chica se retorció un poco pero no se despertó, así que Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó en la cama mientras él bajaba a la cocina, en busca de un escenario diferente en el que poder encontrar algo de paz que le permitiera dormir.

No necesitaba ninguna vela que le alumbrase el camino porque se lo conocía de sobra. En el vestíbulo algunas velas encendidas flotaban cubriéndolo todo con una tonalidad amarillenta. Escuchó un ruido de cristal desde la cocina y le llamó la atención que alguien estuviera deambulando por allí a esas horas. Abrió la puerta y vio a Remus sentado a la mesa, con un enorme cáliz humeante delante de su cara y una botella de whisky de fuego entre las manos. No hizo nada por esconder que estaba bebiendo cuando vio a Harry en la puerta, ninguno dijo nada. Harry se dirigió hacia el armario de los vasos y cogió uno, sin pronunciar aún ni una palabra, se sentó junto a su tutor y le quitó la botella de la mano para servirse. Remus le miró con sorpresa, intentando poner en su gesto algo de la figura paterna que debía significar para él.

-No me mires así, que menuda te pillaste antes de navidad con los mismos años que yo.- bromeó Harry recordando cómo había terminado el joven Remus en la fiesta del merodeador, aunque tuvo el detalle de omitir que acabó besándose con otra chica delante de Andrea. Al ver la cara que ponía sonrió- Mejor que no lo recuerdes, no sabes la que montaste.

-Si yo no digo nada.- le contestó él recuperando su botella y dándole un gran trago- Ya eres todo un hombre para saber lo que debes hacer, pero no debes recurrir a esto para solucionar los problemas que no te dejan dormir.

-Un gran consejo- Harry le dio un trago a su vaso y aspiró profundamente para refrescarse el esófago después de la sensación de calor que el licor le había producido. – pero quizá también te lo deberías aplicar tú ¿no crees?

-Ey, mocoso, aquí el adulto soy yo.- bromeó Remus- y ahora cuéntale a tu tío Remus por qué no puedes dormir.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Remus se encogió de hombros para darle pie a hablar- El ataque ha sido un golpe muy duro. Yo convencí a Dumbledore de que saliéramos, dije que no pasaría nada y fui yo quien envió a Nicole a que les protegiera.

-Ya te dije que tú no tienes la culpa. La mitad de la orden del fénix estábamos allí y ninguno pudimos ni preverlo ni evitarlo. Lo de Nicole es otra historia.- se paró unos segundos antes de continuar hablando- Harry tú no eres el salvador del mundo, no tienes que cargar con ese peso.- Remus le posó la mano en el hombro mientras Harry apuraba su vaso, ahora sin ninguna mueca por el sabor.

-Eso es fácil decirlo para ti- Harry se restregó la cara con la mano, cansado de todo lo que le estaba tocando vivir. –Veo en el hospital gente que me importa, veo luchar a los que quiero y tengo miedo de que caigan ¿y qué puedo hacer? ¡Nada! Me entreno continuamente para luchar una batalla que no me dejáis luchar.

-Harry no pienses que voy a permitir que te enfrentes a Voldemort. No estoy dispuesto a perderte.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a perder a los demás? ¿a Nicole?- se calló unos segundos, porque sabía que Remus estaba dispuesto a perderlos a todos excepto a él, a lo único que le ligaba a sus amigos, a su verdadera familia, pero encontró otro punto débil. -¿Estás dispuesto a perder a Andrea?

Remus le miró inquisitivamente, como si le reclamara que le hiciera esa pregunta. Tenía muy clara la respuesta, pero era el hecho de que Harry hubiese dado en el clavo con su debilidad. Se dejó caer un poco sobre la mesa, dio un trago a la botella y pasó el dedo por el borde del cáliz que contenía la poción matalobos.

-Estaría dispuesto a perder al mundo entero, a todos incluida Andy, si con eso supiera que te mantendrías vivo.

Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si esas palabras fueran las que siempre hubiese deseado oír de su padre. Le miró fijamente, casi conteniendo las ganas de abrazarle, no tenía los ojos avellana ni el pelo azabache, ni usaba gafas, no era su padre, pero era lo más parecido a uno que había tenido en su vida y ahora podía sentir cómo sufría.

-Mis padres estaría muy agradecidos si supieran lo buen padre que eres conmigo.- Remus estaba suficientemente sensible ese día como para oír a Harry diciéndole algo así. Se apretó los ojos con los dedos para evitar que salieran las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Tu madre ya me ha dado las gracias. La primera vez que la vi en el despacho de Dumbledore me dijo "simplemente gracias", pero no las merecen.

-Mi madre sabe que morirán, sabe que me dejarán solo con un año, pero creo que piensa que Andrea, Sirius y tú me cuidaréis.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-No lo sé, me lo ha dicho esta tarde. Lo descubrió hace tiempo, pero sólo sabe que mueren, dice que no quiere saber nada más.- Harry volvió a quitarle la botella de whisky y a servirse otro vaso, ahora sin que Remus le recriminara nada- Cada día que paso con ella me duele más no haberla conocido.

-¿Y James?

-Mi padre no sabe nada, aunque no creo que tarde mucho en saberlo. Ginny hoy le ha dado un tortazo y le ha dicho que aproveche el tiempo conmigo porque no lo tendrá.

-Suficientes pistas para la cabeza de tu padre. Aunque sería mucho mejor que no lo supiera, es muy impulsivo. Sólo lo vi centrar la cabeza cuando llegaste a casa en brazos de Lily.- Harry sonrió levemente- Hizo a Sirius arreglarse y bajar los pies del sofá, recogió todas las revistas de quidditch que normalmente adornaban el suelo de tu casa y arregló toda la casa. Harry, no quiero que te quedes con la imagen de tu padre que este James te está mostrando.- Harry quitó la cara y se concentró en su vaso- Mírame- le tomó la cara e hizo que le mirara de nuevo- Tu padre te quería más que a nada en el mundo, pasaba cada segundo que tenía libre contigo y no había padre más orgulloso que él ¿entiendes?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, necesitaba cambiar de tema y sabía que tenía que hablar con Remus sobre lo que le ocurría a él, o terminaría llorando, cosa que no le apetecía en absoluto.

-¿Dónde estaba Andrea el día que yo llegué a casa?

Remus había cambiado ya la botella por la poción, pero la pregunta hizo que el líquido se atrancase en medio de la garganta y no le dejara respirar. Como pudo bajó el trago de poción que había tomado y lo miró en silencio.

-Andrea no iba a tu casa. No podía ir. James la hubiera matado.- Harry abrió los ojos esperando más y más información, pero Remus guardó silencio.

-¿Por qué?- insistió el joven.

-Andrea... bueno, Sophie, como has podido comprobar que la llamaban todos, fue una mortífaga durante la primera guerra.- Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, ya se había imaginado algo cuando vio a Nicole y al resto de aurores reaccionar de aquella forma, pero no se hacía a la idea, de que la chica que él conocía terminara siendo una mortífaga.- De hecho, Andrea fue la mano derecha de Voldemort, la mortífaga más fría y cruel. La que capitaneaba sus comandos más sangrientos.

-Eso es imposible.- Remus giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, parecía que iba a continuar hablando, como si lo necesitara, pero no lo hizo- ¿Y vosotros seguíais juntos?

-Eso es alguien que no sabe nadie, pero viéndonos más o menos y siempre a escondidas seguimos teniendo una relación algo extraña durante años, incluso después de que huyera tras la muerte de tus padres.

-¿Y por qué no la entregaste? Sabías dónde estaba.- No había ninguna recriminación en las palabras de Harry, simplemente sorpresa. Sabía que durante años había creído la versión de Sirius asesino y lo habría matado con sus propias manos de no ser porque descubrió a tiempo la verdad. Ahora no entendía cómo podía haber mantenido una relación con una mortífaga.

-¿Entregarías tú a Ginny?- Remus tenía razón, él sabía que Ginny podía convertirse en el mismísimo Voldemort y él nunca podría entregarla, pero le seguía sonando extraño.

-No, no lo haría, pero ahora Andrea ha vuelto. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Por lo pronto, desear que salga de ésta y después... No lo sé, ni si quiera sé si quiero verla. Y respecto a entregarla... Dumbledore es quien se encargará de ese tema.

-Nicole parecía muy interesada en acabar con ella.

-Nicole tiene motivos muy personales contra Andrea, bueno para ella es Sophie, pero no deja de ser la misma persona, con distinta apariencia. – La cara de Harry reflejó su confusión- Sophie tenía el pelo corto y rubio, tal y como lo tiene ahora Nicole y era fría, perversa, dura como una piedra y maquiavélica. No hace falta que te diga como es Andrea porque ya la conoces.

-No sé qué debes hacer con Sophie, al fin y al cabo fue una asesina que merece la cárcel; pero quizá deberías hablar con Andrea. – Harry se levantó con intención de dejarle de nuevo solo- Tú sabes que pocas cosas han cambiado, he visto cómo mirabas a la joven y no sé cuál sería la solución, lo único que te digo, que Nicole está en tu vida y que no merece sufrir.

Remus asintió sin mirarle mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la oyó cerrarse guardó la botella de whisky y se concentró en tomarse la poción, un asqueroso brebaje que le tomaba bastante tiempo y que en ese momento, en vez de formar parte de la rutina de su vida, se reflejaba como la maldición de su vida. La que le había servido para alejarse de lo que más le había importado.

Después de que Harry se hubiera marchado a dormir, Remus siguió en la cocina, sentado en medio de la oscuridad intentando poner algo de orden en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Había sido un día duro, un mal cumpleaños para Andrea y para todos y lo peor es que había vuelto el fantasma de su vida y ahora todo volvía a descolocarse. Pasó la mano por el filo de la copa humeante con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cocina en penumbras. Pensó en la joven Andrea con la que había hablado a través del espejo, la que desde la inocencia de una vida sin complicaciones le había prometido que le esperaría siempre, la que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una cama del hospital, haciendo pender de un hilo excesivamente frágil toda la historia.

El ruido de la puerta le sobresaltó en medio de sus pensamientos, en un primer momento creyó que volvía a ser Harry que no podía dormir o que simplemente quería hacerle compañía sabiendo que él efectivamente no conseguiría cerrar los ojos aquella noche, pero se equivocó, en vez del joven al que consideraba casi un hijo, era Sophie la que estaba en la puerta mirándole fijamente y con la expresión más triste que le había visto en ese día y que para su desgracia era exactamente igual a la que le aparecía a Andrea en la cara cuando se sentía así.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la voz le salió en un hilo débil pero sonó con fuerza en aquella cocina antigua y ahora casi desierta.

-¿ya no estás enfadada?- la niña agachó un poco la cabeza -Claro, pasa- le contestó Remus separando la silla que estaba a su derecha para que la niña se sentara.

Cuando Sophie entró y la puerta de la cocina se cerró la luz que llegaba de los candelabros del comedor desapareció y todo volvió a quedarse a oscuras así que Remus movió su varita con un gesto mecánico y las velas que había en el centro de la mesa se encendieron.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le preguntó ella sin retirar la mirada asombrada de las llamas recién aparecidas sin necesidad de mechero o cerilla.

-No, va a ser complicado descansar esta noche. ¿Tú estás bien? - Sophie negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo avergonzada de haber empezado a llorar.- Ey, mírame.- Remus le tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la cara para que le mirara. Al hacerlo sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, un extraño dejavü que le transportó a su juventud.- Tu madre se pondrá bien enseguida. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pronto estaréis de nuevo en casa con tu padre.

-Mi padre no vive con nosotras. Pero yo quiero ver a Marc.

Si el día no estaba siendo suficientemente complicado, Remus sintió que aquel embrollo era lo último que necesitaba para aumentar su confusión, pero una curiosidad impropia de él le guió.

-¿Quién es Marc?

-Es... mmm...- Sophie sonrió un poco, algo confundida- Es algo así como mi padre, pero no es mi padre. Es extraño.

-Mejor no me lo cuentes.- Remus le dio un sorbo a la copa y la racionalidad se apoderó de él.- Quizá deberías avisarle ¿no crees? Se preocupará cuando vaya a casa y no os vea ni a ti ni a tu madre.

-¡Es verdad!- Sophie se dio un golpe en la cabeza, por no haber caído antes en eso- Llevaba todo el día preparando el cumpleaños de mi madre. Debe haberse asustado al no vernos. ¡Lo llamaré por teléfono!

-Aquí no hay teléfonos, Sophie.- le cortó Remus al ver que se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina para buscar un teléfono.- Los magos nos comunicamos por lechuza o por polvos floo- La boca de Sophie se volvió a abrir de sorpresa como ya lo había hecho varias veces en ese día.

-No creo que a Marc le guste ver una lechuza en su ventana, pero ¿eso de lo polvos floo?

-Tampoco creo que le guste ver tu cabeza en una chimenea.- bromeó Remus. Sophie empezó a reírse, dejando a un lado la tristeza que la había conducido a la cocina- cuando te ríes estás mucho más guapa. Mañana buscaremos un teléfono y podrás hablar con él.

La niña volvió a ocupar su asiento junto a Remus y por unos minutos ambos guardaron silencio, como si hubiese surgido entre ellos una complicidad que ninguno de los dos buscaba. Después de un rato así, en silencio y completamente inmóviles, Remus apuró la poción de la copa.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- le preguntó ella.

-Digamos que estoy algo así como enfermo y necesito tomarme esta poción.- Sophie le miró preocupada y se dio cuenta que efectivamente no tenía muy buena cara. A pesar de que todavía faltaban unos cuantos días para la luna llena, su rostro ya empezaba a mostrar los síntomas de su futura transformación.

Como si con esa información se sintiera más unida a él o quizá por el mero hecho de que en esos momentos necesitaba algún gesto de cariño, Sophie dejó caer su cabeza sobre el brazo de Remus, que en un primer momento se sintió incómodo, confundido sin ser capaz de reaccionar, pero era sólo una niña que tenía a su madre enferma y que necesitaba consuelo, así que le pasó la mano por el pelo con suavidad.

-¿Por qué llamaste Andy a mi madre esta tarde?- le preguntó sin levantar la cabeza- Nadie la llama así.

-Yo sí.- respondió Remus sin mirarla, sonriendo con amargura- Yo soy la única persona que la llamaba así. Ya te dije que tu madre y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años.- su mente lo devolvió al pasado por enésima vez en ese día, pero esta vez el recuerdo era feliz- Tu madre era sólo un poco mayor que tú cuando nos conocimos, íbamos al mismo colegio y cuando entramos el primer día yo no conocía a nadie allí, así que me senté solo a cenar; estaba un poco asustado porque yo no solía ser bueno para eso de hacer amigos. Tu madre me vio solo y se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas y nos caímos muy bien. Fue la primera amiga que tuve en mi vida. Al día siguiente cuando la vi en la sala común la llamé "Andy", lo hice sin pensarlo, realmente cuando he intentado buscarle una lógica no la he encontrado, ella se giró sonriendo y me dijo que nadie la llamaba así pero que a mí me dejaría, así que desde entonces no he sido capaz de llamarla de otra forma.- Remus se perdió en un punto inexistente entre las sombras de la cocina antes de hablar con una especie de nostalgia – y al parecer ella no ha dejado que nadie lo haga.

Sophie no contestó durante unos minutos, siguió apoyada en el brazo de Remus en silencio.

-Mi madre debía quererte mucho.- terminó susurrando.- ¿Fuisteis novios?

-¿Novios?- Remus se calló unos segundos, no habían sido nunca exactamente novios y no sabía muy bien qué versión quería dar Andrea así que prefirió ser riguroso en la interpretación de la pregunta- No, nunca fuimos lo que se dice novios ¿pero porqué dices que tu madre debía quererme mucho?

-Mi madre nunca me llama Sophie- la niña levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos- Ella siempre siempre me ha llamado Andy, por eso me sorprendió que tú la llamaras así. Ella dice que ese nombre representa la parte más maravillosa de su vida, que todo lo bueno que le ha pasado está relacionado con él y que como yo soy lo mejor que le ha pasado pues me tiene que llamar así.

-¿Entonces por qué te llamas Sophie?

Esa era la misma pregunta que le había hecho ella a su madre y no tenía más respuesta que la que ella le había repetido cientos de veces, así que se encogió de hombros, a sabiendas de que la respuesta no era precisamente convincente y habló.

-Mi abuela se llamaba así y es el segundo nombre de mi madre. No sé, eso es lo que dice siempre ella, aunque a mí no me convence mucho, la verdad.

N/A: Hola a todos! Esta vez no he tardado nada; lo cierto es que ahora estoy algo más libre así que espero que para la siguiente vez pueda contestar los reviews.

Como siempre un besazo enorme y agradeceros el seguir ahí.


	32. Lo que fui es lo que soy

CAPÍTULO 32: LO QUE FUI ES LO QUE SOY. 

La habitación era oscura y estaba pobremente iluminada, las telarañas y el polvo cubría los muebles antiguos y el suelo de madera crujía con los mínimos movimientos que hacían sus habitantes. En medio de la habitación Lord Voldemort, vestido con una túnica oscura, miraba con asco a los dos mortífagos que se arrodillaban a sus pies y que tenían que darle explicaciones por el último ataque en el que habían perdido más de lo que habían ganado. Su enorme serpiente estaba enrollada a sus pies y lanzaba la misma mirada rojiza al hombre y la mujer que hacían milagros por no moverse ni si quiera al respirar.

-Era un ataque por sorpresa, nadie sabía nada.- empezó a sisear- Potter y esos misteriosos amigos de los que ha hablado tu hijo estaban allí y habéis fallado estrepitosamente. ¿Qué tenéis que decir a eso?

Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza unos centímetros, sin atreverse a mirar a su señor a la cara. Ya no iba cubierto por la máscara, pero por la apariencia andrajosa y sucia, podría decirse que no había podido arreglarse después del ataque.

-Mi Señor, había aurores por todas partes, y la Orden del Fénix estaba allí. Ese vejestorio del director no dejó salir a su cachorro sin protección. El ataque fue efectivo entre la población, pero estaban muy bien preparados y hemos perdido a muchos.- Voldemort paseó furiosamente por la habitación haciendo resonar sus pasos, de repente se giró y blandió su varita contra el mortífago que gritó de dolor.

-Eso ya lo sé, estúpido.

-Amo- intervino Bellatrix Lestrange- al menos tenemos información interesante- la mortífaga tampoco se atrevió a mirar a su señor a la cara.

-Habla.

-Esos amigos de intercambio de los que hablaba el hijo de Malfoy son Black, Lupin y Markins.

-¿Me has tomado por estúpido, Bella?- gruñó levantando de nuevo la varita.

-No, no, no- lloriqueó la mujer para evitar la ira de su señor- Es cierto, son más jóvenes, vi a Lupin, al adulto, al que lucha contra nosotros normalmente, pero también estaba uno más joven abrazando a Markins después de que la atacara.

-Mi Lord- Malfoy se había recuperado y volvía a hablar con dificultad- Algunos de nuestros hombres aseguran que Potter hizo desaparecer a un moreno que se parecía mucho a él y a una chica pelirroja. Visto lo visto pensamos que deben ser sus padres. Creemos que han venido del pasado, no sabemos si por error o porque Dumbledore los haya traído por alguna razón.

Voldemort se quedó pensando unos instantes. Ésa era una buena noticia, si los Potter estaban allí y ahora, matarlos sería el fin de todos sus problemas, no habría un fatídico día de Halloween en el que lo perdió todo y ahora sería el dueño del mundo.

-Ése viejo nunca se atrevería a influir en el tiempo. Sabe que es tremendamente peligroso y que podría ponernos en bandeja a los Potter y toda la historia.- los dos mortífagos siguieron arrodillados en una reverencia continua mientras Voldemort reflexionaba.- Vuestra información os ha salvado de un castigo horrible. Malfoy, márchate.

-Amo, aún hay más.- el silencio lo invitó a continuar- Durante el ataque Potter dejó a un lado su varita.- Voldemort torció el gesto como si eso fuera una apreciación estúpida- Era capaz de hacer magia sin un canalizador y era aún más fuerte de lo que lo es con su varita. Lo vi crear escudos de energía poderosísimos y dejar k.o. a hombres hábiles.

-Está bien, Malfoy, ahora márchate.- Voldemort contenía las palabras como si le faltase el aliento. Era como si de repente un fantasma que llevaba años esperando se apoderase de su cuerpo para mortificarle, pero tenía que seguir aparentando su grandeza.

Malfoy se levantó e hizo otra reverencia antes de salir y dejar allí a Bellatrix, todavía con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y la cabeza agachada.

-Levántate- le ordenó después de sentarse en el enorme sillón que habían en el salón.- Antes has dicho que Markins estaba entre ellos. Habla.

-Al principio me sorprendí. Hace dos semanas encontré su escondrijo y le hice una visita. La torturé lentamente como usted me había pedido, sufrió como no lo había hecho y dejé que muriera lentamente. Cuando la vi otra vez delante de mí como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pensé que era un fantasma pero entonces vi a Black, tal y como era antes de entrar a Azkabán y até los cabos.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-Está muerta- la soberbia con la que dirigía su vida la inundó; levantó la cara y se dignó a mirar a la cara a su señor que en ese momento había vuelto a ponerse de pie.

Odiaba a Sophie Markins por encima de todas las cosas, por haberle quitado el puesto que le correspondía por derecho por su sangre limpia, la odiaba por haber traicionado a su señor en el último momento. Sin a penas unos segundo para reaccionar Voldemort le había cruzado la cara de una bofetada que le hirió más el orgullo que la piel.

-Estúpida arrogante.- siseó- Si hubieras matado a la joven Markins ¿crees que ahora mismo estaríamos escondidos como ratas?- Bellatrix agachó la cabeza consciente de su error- ¡Nada ha cambiado!

-La mataré- murmuró Bellatrix- Mataré a esa Markins como maté a la otra, regodeándome en su dolor.

-Eso espero.- sentenció- o si no, seré yo quien se regodee en el tuyo. Ahora lárgate.

Cuando Bellatrix cerró la puerta, Voldemort se dejó caer en el sillón y su serpiente se arrastró hasta colocar la cabeza sobre sus huesudas rodillas, como haría un perro fiel.

-Las noticias de Malfoy no nos traen nada bueno, Nagini, si Potter es capaz de hacer lo que dice sólo puede significar una cosa.- un gruñido desesperado le rompió la garganta sobresaltando a la serpiente- Si no tenía bastante con la asquerosa profecía, encima ese maldito niñato es también el heredero de Gryffindor.- Enfadado con su mala suerte se puso de pie y paseó por la habitación torturando el suelo con sus pasos decididos.- Ese viejo cree que me puede vencer, sabe que ha reunido en la misma persona al que se supone que será mi caída y al heredero de ese león andrajoso, pero no tiene nada. No tiene ni idea de cómo acabar conmigo. ¡¡Yo soy el heredero de Slytherin! Yo encontré la solución a la muerte y ahora la única persona que podría ayudarle está muerta.

Se apoyó en el respaldar del sillón y perdió la mirada en el hueco de la chimenea ahora apagada. Habían pasado años desde la anterior guerra pero a diario las imágenes le sobrevenían mostrándole que había rozado la grandeza y había caído al vacío.

-Esa zorra de Sophie Markins está donde se merece. Muerta. La convertí en mi más fiel compañera a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, vi en ella mi reflejo, mi maldad y mi odio por el mundo y ella me lo pagó con la traición.- Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de verlo venir, por haber confiado demasiado en ella a pesar de haberle guardado siempre secretos como el hecho de que Pettigrew trabajaba para él- Dumbledore ha dejado escapar la oportunidad de contar con la más entendida en la herencia de los fundadores. Me di cuenta tarde de que ella sabía más que yo, pero ahora sus conocimientos se esconden tras su tumba. – Respiró profundamente y alzó la cabeza con suficiencia, dándose cuenta que él tenía el conocimiento, el poder para vencer en aquella guerra y llevarse consigo al odiado niño Potter- sin ella, Potter no tiene ninguna oportunidad, sin ella yo seré el heredero vencedor, el más fuerte, el que se alzará con el mundo y lo limpiará de escoria traicionera como esa asquerosa zorra que ahora se pudre por ingrata.

Andrea había acabado el colegio y había entrado en la academia de aurores con James y con Sirius, con el que compartía piso mientras Remus recorría Inglaterra de trabajo en trabajo. Las circunstancias la llevaron a acabar la carrera en tan sólo un año, mientras que el resto empleaba dos y usó ese año en relacionarse con el lado oscuro hasta ganarse la confianza de Voldemort. El mundo le daba la espalda, alejaba continuamente lo único que daba sentido a su vida: Remus. Sus padres habían muerto y su hermana seguía en Hogwarts así que su familia eran sólo sus amigos y los apartó como quien pasa la página de un libro para adentrarse en el lado más oscuro de la magia. Creció entre los mortífagos destacándose en magia negra hasta que llamó la atención de Voldemort y la adentró en su círculo. Llegó a ser la más perversa, la más cruel y la más temida dentro y fuera del círculo de Voldemort. Tanta admiración se ganó que Voldemort le pidió que investigase para él todo lo relacionado con los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, con aquellos que podían hacerle sombra, especialmente con el de Gryffindor, y así fue hasta el final de la guerra. Ahora Voldemort recordaba cómo había confiado en ella y la había admirado por su grandeza y su frialdad y cómo ahora se regocijaba por su muerte. Desdichadamente para él, Andrea no estaba muerta.

La noche había sido larga y a la mañana siguiente Harry y Remus entraron en la cocina con el pelo mojado después de una ducha que les despertarse un poco, Remus le dio un toquecillo cariñoso en la cabeza para saludarle cuando se encontraron en la puerta de la cocina y los dos entraron para ir preparando el desayuno, como buenos anfitriones. La luz de la mañana iluminaba ya la habitación y en el fregadero todavía quedaban los restos de una noche de recuerdos, unos vasos que olían a whisky y una botella vacía.

-¿Mucha resaca?- preguntó Harry socarronamente mientras fregaba los vasos con un movimiento de sus manos.

-Yo sé beber, no como otros.- Harry lo miró sorprendido, más haciéndose el loco que otra cosa- sí, sí, no me mires así que te vi llegar este verano después de tu cumpleaños.

Harry y Remus empezaron a reírse, un remanso de tranquilidad, de familiaridad en medio de una guerra que les estaba consumiendo a ambos, que les dejaba sin dormir, pero que al menos les permitía disfrutar el uno del otro en contadas ocasiones. El buen ambiente fue roto por la entrada a la cocina de la figura encorvada y consumida de Kreacher. Harry seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía deambular por la casa, pero sabía que no podía echarlo de allí, sólo podía hacer cuanto estuviese en su mano para que no repitiera la operación de marcharse a casa de los Malfoy.

-Asquerosos sangre sucia y traidores de la sangre, quemaron el retrato de su ama, obligan a Kreacher a servir a otra familia que no es la noble y honorable familia Black.

-¿Qué protestas?- le espetó Harry al oírlo refunfuñar. Kreacher lo miró con asco y siguió deambulando por la cocina haciendo como el que limpiaba algo.

-Traen a más gentuza y llenan la gran casa de los Black de escoria. Ahora más niñatos en las habitaciones de mis señores. Todos tenían que haber muerto como el traidor.

Harry sólo llegó a entender la última frase pero fue la gota que colmó el vaso, su buen humor se había disipado y el recuerdo de Sirius le embargó en forma de ira. De un movimiento de mano estampó a Kreacher contra la pared sin ni siquiera tocarle, como si un fuerte viento lo hubiese hecho volar.

-Sigues vivo porque me das lástima.- masculló entre dientes- pero no juegues con tu suerte.

Remus se mantenía al margen, odiaba a Kreacher tanto como lo hacía Harry pero su madurez le daba el lujo de controlarse a pesar de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa le hubiera retorcido el cuello en más de una ocasión.

-¡¡Harry!- Hermione abrió la puerta y vio a Harry mantener a Kreacher medio ahogado a un metro del suelo. A pesar de que no le había perdonado su implicación en la muerte de Sirius, seguía siendo la defensora de las causas perdidas.

Al grito de Hermione, Harry la miró como saliendo de un trance, enfurecido aún, pero le dejó caer al suelo sin ninguna consideración. Detrás de la chica y Ron entraron los demás, que habían guardado silencio al grito de Hermione. Sirius entró en la cocina con la naturalidad que uno entra en su casa, colocándose bien los mechones mojados; saludó a Remus y cogió una tostada, sin prestar atención a nada más que el agujero que sentía en el estómago. Detrás de él, Kreacher se había pegado a la pared esperando desesperado que ésta se moviera y le permitiese alejarse de aquel fantasma, tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca y parecía haber envejecido cincuenta años de golpe.

-No puede ser, no, no, no.- Kreacher se había sentado en el suelo con las rodillas en el pecho y se tapaba los ojos mientras negaba desesperado.

-¡¡Vaya! Mira a quien tenemos aquí- exclamó Sirius incapaz de comprender la extraña reacción de su elfo doméstico- ¿Te alegras de verme?

-Asqueroso traidor, él no puede ser, él se fue.- chapurreaba mientras seguía negando con la cabeza.

Sirius buscó a James con la mirada y los dos se encogieron de hombros sin encontrar una explicación, pero Harry se cruzó entre ellos para acercarse al elfo. Le cogió de una de sus grandes orejas y lo arrastró por el suelo como si fuera un objeto inservible. Ignoró por completo las voces que tanto su madre como Hermione le estaban dando para que lo tratara con más respeto. Abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala que hacía las veces de despensa y lo lanzó con fuerza contra unos sacos que contenían patatas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El elfo se encogió sobre sí mismo y gimió como un perro apaleado, pero no era el dolor físico que le había producido Harry sino el miedo que había sentido al ver a Sirius.

-Escúchame bien, asquerosa sabandija, vuelve a cruzarte en su camino y estás muerto. Vuelve a pronunciar una palabra sobre él y estás muerto. Vuelve a hacer referencia a que está muerto y te aseguro, que estás muerto.- Harry respiraba agitadamente y lo miraba con tanto odio que casi no se le reconocía- ¿Ha quedado claro?

El elfo asintió temeroso, encogido sobre sí mismo y Harry salió de allí con un portazo. En la cocina, Ginny, Ron y Remus estaban desayunando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada; sabían lo que sentía Harry cuando se cruzaba con aquella criatura y no querían darle más problemas, pero el resto no tenía las mismas intenciones. Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos, pidiendo explicaciones en silencio y cuando Harry pasó por su lado, la mera mirada que el chico le echó bastó para que ella se mordiera la lengua.

-Nunca pensé que mi hijo trataría así a sus semejantes.- Lily habló de forma soberana, como lo hace una madre cuando se dispone a echar una buena bronca después de una gran decepción.

-Ése no es mi semejante.- le respondió Harry sin mirarla sentándose a la mesa junto a Ginny, que le dio la tostada que acababa de untar.

-No hay diferencias entre los magos y otras criaturas- siguió insistiendo Lily.

-Y no seré yo quien las haga- Harry levantó la cabeza cansadamente y la miró de frente.- Tengo amigos elfos y jamás en mi vida los he considerado inferiores, pero ese ser en concreto, elfo o mago o lo que quiera que sea, no merece más respeto que el que le acabo de demostrar.

Hermione fue a protestar desde su asiento, que había tomado junto a Ron, pero éste le dio un pellizco en la pierna, como ella solía hacer cuando quería que alguien no saltase. En la cocina se creó una tensión extraña, Lily no acababa de aceptar que su hijo tratase así a otra criatura y Harry tenía muy buenas razones para hacerlo.

-¡Oh, vamos chicos!- Sirius rompió la tensión hablando con la boca llena- Harry tiene razón, yo conozco a Kreacher y siempre ha sido un criatura despreciable. Harry no ha tratado mal a un elfo, sino a Kreacher por ser como es. ¡No le juzguéis!.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio y sin que nadie levantara la cabeza de su plato hasta que Sophie entró desperezándose, con la misma ropa desaliñada del día anterior y con un hambre voraz.

-¿No podrías hacer algo con esto?- Sophie se señaló la camiseta arrugada y Remus sonrió haciendo un movimiento de varita que la dejó impecable- Me está empezando a gustar la magia- el resto sonrió- ¿Vamos a ir a ver a mi madre?

La zona de San Mungo reservada exclusivamente para la atención de las dos Andreas y de algunos miembros de la orden del fénix estaba tranquila, en cada puerta había una persona vigilando que no entrara ni saliera nadie que ellos no conocieran. Los chicos entraron en la habitación de Andrea en cuanto llegaron, allí estaba Remus, con el bazo en cabestrillo mucho más recuperado aunque con unas horribles ojeras de no haber dormido que acompañaban a las facciones demacradas provocadas por la cercanía de la luna llena.

-¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?- preguntó Lily sentándose junto a la cabeza de Andrea acariciándole los rizos.- Tiene mala cara.

-No ha reaccionado en toda la noche, ni para bien ni para mal- respondió Remus con la voz rota por el cansancio- la doctora dice que es una buena señal, pero es que parece...- se pasó la mano por la cara antes de atreverse a decir que parecía como muerta.

Mientras los chicos estaban tirados por la habitación de Andrea esperando algún cambio favorable, Remus adulto estaba hablando con la doctora Becket que había pasado toda la noche con las dos Andreas. Al parecer, la adulta había evolucionado mucho mejor que la joven, su recuperación estaba siendo más rápida. Según le había dicho la doctora, lo que sufría la Adulta no era más que una secuela de la maldición de la joven, de manera que a medida que ésta salía de la maldición la otra se recuperaba.

Nicole estaba en la puerta de Emmeline Vance, había pasado allí toda la noche aguantándose las ganas de dirigirse a la habitación de Andrea para acabar con todos los sufrimientos que había tenido desde los ocho años. Remus se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has pasado la noche?-le preguntó ella algo decepcionada después de haber recibido el beso en la mejilla.- tienes mala cara.

-La luna, pronto estará llena- se escaqueó él.

-Es verdad, ya no me acordaba. Soy muy mala para esa fecha.- le hizo una caricia suave, casi provocativa.- Te he echado de menos esta noche, al final como me dijiste que no fuera a tu casa, me quedé de voluntaria de guardia.

Sophie admiraba el espectáculo con una mueca de asco, se le había atravesado aquella rubia sin saber por qué. Escuchó la puerta de al lado abrirse y a los chicos salir conversando sin su habitual alboroto, pero ella vio el cielo abierto, se pegó a Sirius y James y dejó a la pareja sola.

-¿Qué tal está tu brazo?- se preguntó Remus a sí mismo, pero no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. El Remus joven le miró fijamente casi con desprecio y después se fijó en Nicole que tenía puesta la mano en la cintura del hombre, sintió que un odio le recorría y le culpó de que en su futuro Andrea y él no pudieran seguir juntos.

-Mejor- fue la respuesta escueta y directa que le dio antes de alejarse de allí con el resto y con la pequeña.

Remus siguió un rato hablando con Nicole, pero le pidió que se marchara a descansar en cuanto Tonks llegó. Él se paseó por las puertas de las dos habitaciones, buscando excusas para entrar y no entrar, se estaba volviendo loco. Al final, incapaz de entrar a ver a la adulta otra vez y recordar cada segundo que había pasado con ella, lo hizo en la habitación de la joven. Estaba tumbada en la cama, con los rizos desordenados y los brazos por encima de las sábanas blancas que le tapaban todo el cuerpo. La vio más indefensa que en toda su vida y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó en un susurro acariciándole la cara, al hacerlo volvió a sentir la ya conocida descarga eléctrica, retiró la mano y se miró los dedos; ¿a qué podía deberse aquello?- Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido, siento que hayas tenido que vivir la guerra antes de lo que te corresponde, bastante te espera después- le tomó una mano e ignoró la sensación eléctrica, concentrándose en sus pensamientos.

Vio imágenes que no había vivido, no tenían coherencia y ni siquiera alcanzaba a verlas con claridad, a veces eran sólo sensaciones con ella, besos que no recordaba, palabras que nunca le había dicho. La oyó llorar y hablarle con desprecio y le soltó la mano rápidamente, como si se hubiese asustado. Se levantó de golpe y con una mano tapándose los ojos negó continuamente. La puerta se abrió y entró Remus joven, ahora solo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Besaste a otra chica delante de Andy?- Remus joven abrió la boca sorprendido y avergonzado, era un capítulo de su vida que necesitaba borrar.

-Se supone que tú no te acuerdas de eso, nos borrarán la memoria ¿no?

-Ha sido al estar con ella- le explicó él- Dime que no es verdad. ¡Por Merlín, le he dado clase a todas las chicas de ese colegio.

-¿A Lavender Brown también?- preguntó con cautela. Remus se dejó caer en el sillón, le estaba sobrepasando todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Andrea?

-¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones?- saltó a la defensiva- No tienes ni idea de lo que nos estaba pasando en ese tiempo, ni idea de lo que me ocurrió ese día y además- se paró un poco recuperando el aliento- Soy yo quien la intenta convencer cada día de que movería el mundo para que siguiéramos juntos mientras tú te paseas con esa rubia.

-Tú sí que no tienes ni idea de lo que nos ha pasado, la vida no ha resultado tan fácil como vosotros lo pensáis ahora.

Los dos guardaron silencio, eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes; tenían la misma esencia y sentían las mismas cosas, pero la vida los había llevado por caminos diferentes hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué tal está la adulta?- preguntó el joven Remus ahora más tranquilo.

-No he ido a verla, pero la doctora Becket dice que se recupera con rapidez.- Lo miró por unos instantes y le vio preocupado, cansado, mucho más de lo que se merecía a esa edad. Recordó sus diecisiete años y para nada tenían ese peso que ahora veía en los ojos del muchacho- ¿Quieres que vayamos a verla ahora?

Remus asintió y salió en silencio de la habitación, seguido por el adulto. La Andrea adulta estaba en la misma posición en la que acababan de ver a la joven, la expresión de su rostro era la misma y sólo podrían encontrarse diferencias por algunas arrugas en la piel y una expresión de madurez y calma que la pequeña Andrea todavía no había encontrado. Los dos Remus entraron y se colocaron cada uno al lado de la cama; tal y como había apreciado Sophie, parecían hermanos pero miraban a la mujer con la misma mirada.

-No ha cambiado nada.- apreció el joven acariciándole un mechón.- Sigue estando igual de guapa.

-¿No habías entrado a verla antes?- el joven negó con la cabeza, sin mirarle- ¿Por qué?

-No he sido capaz, llevo toda la noche quedándome en la puerta. El auror que está de guardia debe pensar que estoy loco.- El adulto sonrió levemente- Siento que le he fallado, yo le prometí que la querría toda la vida y tú no lo has cumplido.- Ahora no había furia en su voz, como había ocurrido antes, sino reproche y desaliento.

-La vida ha sido muy difícil para los dos- empezó el adulto casi en un susurro después de un rato de silencio en el que tuvo que digerir la verdad que él mismo se estaba reprochando- pero eso no significa que la haya dejado de querer.

-¿Entonces cómo puedes estar con esa...- se mordió la lengua antes de continuar hablando- con esa mujer? Si todavía la quieres ¿cómo puedes estar con alguien que ha intentado matarla?

Remus adulto sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, Nicole odiaba a Andrea hasta el punto de querer matarla y a pesar de todo él seguía con ella. Sabía que la quería, Nicole había sido una buena amiga en los últimos años y un gran apoyo, se habían compenetrado muy bien y por primera vez en muchos años sentía que quería estar con una mujer algo más que un par de noches, pero ahora su pasado se rebelaba contra él, le traía a Andrea, a la que había deseado ver durante años y no había sido capaz de visitar, a la jovencita que le cautivó y le dijo que le amaría siempre y a sí mismo, un Remus que no tenía ni idea de la pérdida, de lo que había sido compartir vida y cama con la peor de todos los seguidores de Voldemort, que no había tenido que luchar por conservar a una Andy que se consumía tras la dura personalidad de Sophie.

-Las cosas nunca son como queremos. Andy y yo seguimos juntos cuando nadie imaginaba que seríamos capaz de hacerlo. Como siempre nunca fuimos pareja...

-¿Nunca perdiste el miedo al compromiso?- le reclamó el joven, sorprendido.- Pero si hasta yo he sido capaz de hacerlo. Andy y yo llevamos saliendo oficialmente tres meses.

Remus sonrió como se sonríe a un niño que presume de una proeza estúpida. Él había tenido una relación más fuerte que nada en el mundo sin tener que llamarse novio de nadie, así que ahora eso le suponía sólo una nimiedad.

-Lo perdí tarde, cuando fui capaz de dejar mi vida por ella, ya había rehecho la suya. Tiene una hija. Yo ya no pintaba nada en su vida.

-¿Y ahora?

Fue una pregunta breve, casi vacía de contenido pero para Remus adulto era toda una prueba de voluntad. Una pregunta que su subconsciente le había repetido en silencio toda la noche y que ahora al sonar en voz alta, era aún más complicada.

-Ahora nada. Ella tendrá que hacer lo que tenga que hacer y yo... yo he elegido ya mi vida; quizá la haya elegido tarde, pero es la mejor opción.- no había precisamente convicción en su voz, pero lo estaba intentando.

-Tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo me hiciese perder los miedos- Remus joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, miró al adulto y por un momento pareció que él fuera el hombre de treinta y ocho años con horribles experiencias a su espalda- pero ya veo que sigues siendo igual.

Hermione, Tonks y Sophie habían salido a la puerta del hospital para que la niña pudiera llamar por teléfono. Estuvo un rato hablando, tapando de vez en cuando el auricular, para consultar alguna mentirijilla que decirle, con lo que descubrió que Hermione y Tonks eran muy buenas en esa materia, quizás porque habían vivido entre muggles a los que había que ocultarle la existencia de la magia.

Después de hablar con Marc, Sophie subió corriendo todos los escalones hasta la planta en la que estaba su madre. Remus estaba junto a Dumbledore pero ella no le hizo caso a la presencia del anciano y se acercó Lupin totalmente orgullosa de sí misma por haber sido capaz de hablar con Marc sin contarle nada relacionado con la magia.

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! ¡Ya he hablado con Marc!

-¿Y qué le has dicho?- le preguntó él sonriendo.

-Hermione se inventó una mentira buenísima- le dijo emocionada- Le he dicho que mi madre me había preparado un viaje sorpresa por su cumpleaños y que estamos en Francia.

-¿Y se lo ha creído?

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé- se rascó la nuca un poco contrariada- Se ha quedado extrañado cuando le he dicho que estábamos en Francia, dice que a mi madre no le gusta.

Remus sonrió con amargura, Francia había supuesto su ruptura, era normal que a Andrea no le hiciera ninguna gracia ir a ese país.

-¿Qué más le has dicho?

-Quería hablar con mi madre, pero le he dicho que no podía ponerse. – volvió a rascarse la cabeza y ahora ya no estaba tan orgullosa- pero creo que eso tampoco se lo ha creído mucho. ¡Ah! Y le he dicho que tardaríamos en volver.

-Bueno tranquila, seguro que tu madre sale pronto y ya se lo cuenta ella. Lo has hecho muy bien. – al ver que estaba un poco decepcionada la intentó animar, le desordenó un poco los rizos y le sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera mucho mejor. – Ahora voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ¿por qué no te vas un ratito con los chicos?

-Prefiero estar con mi madre- dijo ella tímidamente- ¿puedo?

-Claro, después iré a buscarte para ir a comer.

La niña se perdió detrás de la puerta de Andrea que ahora estaba custodiada por una joven que había entrado hacía poco en la Orden.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con la pequeña de Andrea ¿no?- observó Dumbledore con una media sonrisa.

-Lo está pasando mal y necesitaba a alguien. Ha sido casualidad.

-Ya.- Dumbledore sonrió aún más- Bueno, yo creo... que tienes algo que contarme ¿no crees?- Remus intentó no mirarle a la cara, por un instante tuvo la sensación de tener quince años y estar en el despacho después de una trastada- ¿por qué no me dijiste dónde estaba?

-Profesor, yo... quería pedirle perdón por no habérselo contado antes. Sé que usted me ha dado un gran voto de confianza durante muchos años y yo no he sido capaz de corresponderle cuando me ha necesitado, pero... es que... era algo superior a mí.

-No te estoy haciendo ningún reproche, pero tengo algunas dudas. Siéntate, por favor.- los dos hombres se sentaron en los asientos que estaban junto a la pared.- Sé que Harry es lo más importante en tu vida- empezó el profesor- y a pesar de ello me dijiste que no era posible encontrar a Andrea incluso aunque sabías que era su mejor baza.

-Profesor, yo sé cuánto odia Andrea la magia. Volver a buscarla no hubiera servido para nada excepto para hacernos daño. Simplemente no podía. Nadie en el mundo conoce los secretos de los herederos como Andrea y eso hubiera sido lo mejor para Harry, pero es que ella no aceptaría nunca, sólo hubiéramos discutido y sufrido.

-¿Tan mal acabó todo?

-Acabó simplemente.

-Comprendo- el director se dejó caer sobre la pared y se acarició la barba repetidamente- ¿Por qué sabías dónde vivía?

-Después de la muerte de Lily y James, Andrea se escondió. Usted...

-Sí, sí.- hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia y le invitó a continuar.

-Bueno, el caso es que nosotros seguimos viéndonos durante años. Durante tres años para ser exactos. Después todo se acabó, eso ya es una historia rara de contar.

-Lo que más me sorprende de todo es que a pesar de ser quien era, a pesar de que Lily y James murieron a manos de Voldemort... No sé, ella era nada menos que Sophie Markins y tú seguiste con ella.

Remus se puso de pie, con una sonrisa tapada, se movió con serenidad y se volvió a Dumbledore para mirarle a los ojos. El director lo miró extrañado, analizando sus movimientos y la expresión de su cara.

-Profesor, una vez le dije que no había secretos entre nosotros y cuando se lo dije quería decir que no había ningún secreto entre nosotros. Ella me lo contó todo siempre.- explicó con seguridad, como si por primera vez en su vida supiese más que el director- Yo conocía a Sophie y a Andrea, sabía cada cosa de su vida, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y todas sus misiones ¿entiende lo que le quiero decir?- le preguntó mirándole intensamente, como si quisiera llegar más lejos que sus palabras. El profesor asintió en silencio- pero a pesar de todo, para mí siempre, durante toda mi vida, sólo fue Andy.

-¿y por qué tanta distancia? ¿tantos años sin veros? Todo hubiera tenido sentido si no lo supieras, pero si dices que lo has sabido siempre entonces no le encuentro la lógica.

-Ni la guerra, ni las apariencias pudieron con nosotros, pero la magia nos consumió. Ya le he dicho que ella la odia. La magia... saca lo peor de ella y la quiere mantener lo más lejos posible y yo formo parte de la magia como ella de mí.

-Entiendo.- el director se puso de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro, parecía más viejo de lo normal- ¿Crees que podrías convencerla ahora que está aquí?

-Ni siquiera sé si quiero verla cuando despierte o si ella querrá hablar conmigo. Si quiere convencer a Andrea le va a costar mucho, pero... debe tener en cuenta que antes de eso debe convencer a mucha gente de que no la mate en cuanto se cruce en su camino.

-Andrea nos puede ser muy útil en esta guerra, haré lo necesario para que se mantenga a salvo, tú sabes que eso nunca ha sido un problema.

-El problema vendrá cuando quiera meterla de nuevo en nuestro mundo.

-Siempre me guardo un as bajo la manga, Remus. –le dio unos golpecitos en la cara y le sonrió- Después de tantos años ya deberías saberlo.

Remus se calló, pensando extrañado, cuál sería esa carta que Dumbledore escondía. Siempre había sabido que ese hombre sabía más que el resto, que su inteligencia le hacía controlar cada instante de la vida como si el resto fueran marionetas, pero a veces su circo de pulgas se le escapaba de la manos y no estaba tan seguro de que fuese capaz de convencer a Andrea de que abandonara su vida, volviera a la magia y encima trajera de nuevo a su mente los recuerdos de lo que había supuesto su vida. Los recuerdos no era buenos aliados y él lo sabía. Siguió callado pensando en cómo una sarta de recuerdos podía moldear toda una vida. El profesor Dumbledore, a su lado, hizo el intento de irse, pero Lupin le paró.

-Profesor, hay algo que quería comentarle.

-Tú dirás.

-Es algo extraño, ya me ocurrió ayer, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para asimilarlo, pero es que hoy ha vuelto a ocurrirme- Dumbledore le miraba suspicazmente esperándose de su antiguo profesor alguna nueva preocupación que echar sobre sus hombros.- Cada vez que he tocado a Andrea, a la joven, he sentido como si estuviéramos electrificados.- Dumbledore sonrió.

-A lo mejor es amor.- bromeó al ver a qué podía referirse Remus.

-No estoy para bromas, profesor.- El director asintió- He recordado cosas de nuestro viaje aquí, cosas que me pasaron... quiero decir, todo lo que le está pasando a aquel Remus- señaló al final del pasillo donde estaba el joven Remus hablando con Sophie- ya le digo que no lo he visto claramente, sólo algunas imágenes sueltas, sensaciones sobretodo, cosas desencadenadas.

-Suponía que eso te ocurriría- Remus abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Ese hombre siempre tenía que controlarlo todo- Yo os conozco a los dos desde que erais unos críos y desde que os veía hablar por los pasillos como dos amigos siempre supe que seríais una pareja singular, y así ha sido. Por mucho que intentes negarlo ella siempre ha sido la persona más especial de tu vida- un pellizco de culpabilidad se le cogió a Remus en el estómago pero siguió en silencio esperando su teoría- Volver a entrar en contacto con ella, la del pasado, hace que el obliviate que te hice cuando llegasteis del futuro se rompa en cierto modo.

-¿Me está diciendo que si sigo en contacto con esta Andrea recordaré lo que ocurrió mientras que estuvimos en este tiempo?

-No del todo.- le contestó con media sonrisa- No es tan fácil romper mi obliviate, pero hay cosas más importantes que los meros recuerdos. Acabas de decir que sobretodo tenías sensaciones, no recuerdos propiamente dichos. Hay cosas más fuertes que la mente y Andrea está conectada a esa parte de ti que te hace ver más allá de tu cerebro.

-No lo entiendo muy bien.

-Si Sirius estuviera vivo, tocar a Andrea no le serviría de nada. No recordaría nada porque ella no es el elemento esencial que le une a este viaje, sin embargo si estuviera con James o contigo, con los jóvenes quiero decir,- Dumbledore se calló unos segundos y una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su cara- o mejor, con la señorita Brown, entonces sí hubiera tenido algún recuerdo.

-Eso es lo que se dejó atrás- murmuró Remus más para sí que para Dumbledore, al darse cuenta de que era a Patricia a quien Sirius no había sido capaz de olvidar en toda su vida.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada, pero... ¿Usted sabe esto por algo que hiciera James?

-Es posible.- Remus le miró esperando la respuesta- James hizo algunos comentarios después del nacimiento de Harry que me llevaron a pensar que él recordaba ciertas cosas, no lo recordaba todo, pero... sí tenía presentimientos que sólo podían estar relacionados con este viaje al futuro.

-A Sirius y a mí también nos dijo algo pero nos extrañó tanto que no le prestamos atención. Harry era lo más importante para James, siempre tuvo una sensación de pérdida hasta que lo tuvo en brazos.- Dumbledore sonrió con cierta añoranza, James siempre había sido muy especial para él, como ahora lo era Harry. Ambos guardaron silencio- Profesor, ¿supone eso que Lily también tuvo recuerdos de este tiempo?

-No lo sé, pero es más que probable. Por eso no quiero que sepan nada. Ya sé que se han enterado que son sus padres y estoy casi seguro de que se enterarán, si no lo han hecho ya, de que mueren, pero... sólo espero que Harry sea capaz de guardar el secreto sobre Peter. Todo tiene que ocurrir tal y como lo ha hecho.- ambos volvieron a guardar un silencio pesado- Ahora tengo que marcharme. Volveré para saber como siguen las chicas.

Era casi la hora de la comida y los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, en un rincón del pasillo observando el panorama en silencio. En cada puerta había un hombre o una mujer con cara aburrida. No había sitio más tranquilo en aquel momento, los médicos que se encargaban de la salud de los miembros de la orden no estaban allí y el profesor Dumbledore ya se había marchado. Ellos habían pasado ya un largo rato con Andrea y con Remus, al que ya le habían dado el alta, y ahora estaban esperando a que Sophie acabara de despedirse de su madre y a que Remus se aburriera de intentar convencer inútilmente a su versión adulta de quedarse allí acompañando a Andrea, pero estaba siendo una misión infructuosa.

-Yo me esperaba unas vacaciones más entretenidas- murmuró Sirius, que en ese momento estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de James.-Además en tres días hay luna llena y aquí no hay bosque prohibido.

-Podemos merodear por tu casa.- comentó James que tenía a Lily abrazada.- Aunque con Andrea así yo no tengo muchas ganas de nada. Esto de estar en guerra con diecisiete años amarga a cualquiera.-Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry soplaron casi al mismo tiempo, para ellos la guerra había empezado antes.

-Lleváis así muchos años ¿verdad?- les preguntó Lily mirando a Harry con impotencia, ojalá pudiera sacar a su hijo de ese sufrimiento.

-En serio, tres años.- les explicó Hermione- pero... Harry tiene mucha facilidad para meterse en líos, así que...

-¡Cómo buen merodeador!- saltó Sirius- ¿Qué esperabas si es hijo y ahijado de aquí los mendas?- consiguió sacarles una sonrisa y volvió a recostarse en la pierna de su amigo, forzando él mismo una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estáis tan preparados para los duelos?- les preguntó James al que le seguían faltando muchas piezas para completar su puzzle particular.

-Voldemort se la tiene jurada a Harry. Así que también nos la tiene jurada a nosotros.- le contestó Ron.

-No termina de cuadrarme.- James se quedó pensando un rato- Harry está en peligro continuo y nosotros no aparecemos ni en el ataque ni en el cuartel de la orden. A veces creo que Remus le ha adoptado.

-¡No digas tonterías, James!- Lily intentó parecer casual en medio de la tensión que se había creado entre ellos, por suerte Sophie llegó acompañada de los dos Remus, o como ella pensaba, de Lunático y Remus. Seguía pensando que eran hermanos y ellos no sabían cómo explicarle todo el lío que suponía su historia.

Volvieron a Grimmauld Place donde había más movimiento que el día anterior aunque ellos pasaron la tarde en el salón, dejando pasar las horas entre el aburrimiento de todos y los suspiros desesperados del Remus joven, esperando que el día siguiente Andrea hubiera mejorado.

N/A: Hola! He descubierto que soy un desastre esté o no esté ocupada. Antes tenía una buena razón y era que estaba estudiando y eso me comía todo el tiempo, pero ahora mi tiempo se va y lo cierto es que no se en qué aunque creo que descansar en un factor importante jejejejeje. Siento de verdad haberme retrasado tanto, pero entre que se me ha roto el ordenador y que soy muy propensa a marcharme de casa no he encontrado tiempo. Ahora me marcho dos semanas de vacaciones, así que tardaré algo en actualizar aunque prometo que antes de que acabe agosto tendréis el siguiente capítulo.

A quienes estéis de vacaciones, pasadlo bien, descansad y disfrutad y a quienes no… bueno, resignación, ya llegará el momento jejeje.

Un beso fuerte y muchísimas gracias por los reviews.


	33. Entre un mundo y otro

**CAPÍTULO 33. ENTRE UN MUNDO Y OTRO.**

Lily llevaba ya un rato dentro de la habitación de Andrea, era su mejor amiga y había pasado mucho tiempo soportando un gran peso. Saber que mueres con unos veintidós años pesa como una losa pero tener que mantenerlo en secreto y aceptarlo con madurez la había estado mortificando. Sabía que la joven Andrea ya lo sabía y cuando saliese de aquello podría compartir con ella su peso como había compartido otros muchos, pero sin saber por qué sentía que era con la adulta con la que debía compartir aquello, que era ella quien podía comprenderla, quien había llorado en su tumba y quien había criado a su hijo. Lo que no podía imaginar es que la realidad no había transcurrido como ella la estaba imaginando.

Llevaba un rato intentando hablar pero le costaba, verla tan inerte sólo era una preocupación más, a pesar de que había recuperado el color de cara y parecía estar mejor. Su respiración rítmica y pausada cambió al cabo de un rato, llamando su atención y vio cómo los párpados de Andrea empezaban a moverse con lentitud, como si pesaran toneladas. Lily sonrió emocionada, estaba despertando, así que se dirigió a la puerta para avisar a la medimaga Becket. Al abrirla tan deprisa, Tonks se sobresaltó y sacó su varita, era como si hubiera estado esperando cualquier desastre de esa habitación.

-¡Ha despertado!- exclamó Lily sonriendo- ¿Dónde esta Becket?

-Ha tenido que marcharse.- El rostro de Tonks estaba serio y decidido, miraba el hueco de la puerta intentando ver cualquier movimiento extraño por si aquello era una trampa.- Sal de esa habitación. No quiero que estés con ella estando despierta.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- se sorprendió Lily- Andrea es mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejarla sola- y con un golpetazo cerró la puerta en las narices de Tonks que no tardó en abrirla de nuevo y entrar.

Andrea tenía los ojos entreabiertos y parecía estar despertando de un sueño largo. No se inmutó de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni siquiera cuando Lily se colocó junto a ella tomándola de la mano y Tonks mantenía la varita alzada apuntándole.

-¿Markins?- la voz de Tonks resonó con resolución y Andrea se movió un poco, era un nombre que hacía años que no usaba y le sonaba como un viejo sueño disipado- Sophie ¿me oyes?- volvió a insistir Tonks.

Ese nombre la sobresaltó con mucha más fiereza que lo había hecho su verdadero apellido. Hacía diez años que lo había sustituido por Mackenzie pero el nombre de Sophie hacía nada menos que dieciséis años que no lo usaba. Sólo había vuelto a oírlo de boca de Bellatrix unas semanas antes, y no había traído nada bueno. Despertó abriendo mucho los ojos y retrocedió dentro de la cama al ver a Tonks apuntarle. Esa mujer la había llamado Sophie y la estaba apuntando con una varita, la magia volvía a su vida y a primera vista lo hacía para hacerle daño.

-Tranquilízate- Lily le acarició la cara desencajada y le sonrió para que se calmara- La medimaga llegará muy pronto.

-No puede ser, no, no, no.- Andrea se tapó los ojos y quitó la mano para mirar una vez más a Lily. No podía estar ahí, ella estaba muerta; tenía que ser un fantasma- Esto tiene que ser cosa de él. Quiere torturarme volviéndome loca.- murmuró.

-Andrea, cielo, tienes que calmarte.

-¡Oh, Lily!- le tocó la cara como si tuviera miedo de que fuera un holograma- No puedes ser tú, tú no puedes estar aquí, es imposible.- Lily le sonrió amargamente, había querido hablar con ella sobre su muerte y ella se la estaba insinuando, pero veía miedo en sus ojos y no quería que Andrea tuviese ese despertar.

-Durante nuestro séptimo curso tuvimos un pequeño problema con el tiempo. Andrea, yo tengo diecisiete años, no soy ningún fantasma, solamente he viajado veinte años hacia el futuro.- Andrea seguía respirando entrecortadamente y no acababa de creerse una palabra. Ella no recordaba nada de ese viaje en el tiempo. Sólo sabía que tenía a su mejor amiga muerta delante de ella y a una bruja que no conocía apuntándole con la varita y llamándola Sophie.

-Eso no es cierto, ha tenido que ser cosa de él. Primero quiso matarme y ahora me está torturando.

-Confía en mí.- le susurró Lily haciéndola que la mirara a los ojos- Nadie te está torturando.

-¿Dónde estoy y como he llegado aquí?- miró a Tonks a los ojos con frialdad y dureza, no estaba dispuesta a que la volvieran a torturar como lo había hecho Bellatrix.

-Estás en San Mungo.- Le contestó Tonks con la misma dureza, casi imposible en ella- Remus Lupin te trajo.

El color que Andrea podía haber recuperado desapareció de su cara de golpe. Entonces era cierto, no lo había soñado, había sentido su aroma y había oído su voz llamándole "Andy" después de tantos años. Había vuelto a salvarla como siempre lo había hecho. El silencio invadió cada molécula de aire y Andrea sintió cómo la habitación se hacía más pequeña, el aire más denso y su cuerpo más tembloroso.

-¿Remus estuvo en mi casa?- ya no había dureza en su voz. Todas sus barreras se habían roto de súbito, seguía pegada al cabecero de la cama como si intentase colarse detrás de él para alejarse de aquel mal sueño. Lily, Remus y Sophie. Su pasado volvía para conducirla a la locura. De repente su miedo le permitió un momento de lucidez y pensó en su hija- ¡Mi niña! ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Tonks abrió la boca para contestarle con la rudeza que para ella se merecía, pero Lily le lanzo una mirada furibunda y se giró hacia su amiga, que parecía más indefensa que una niña pequeña en medio del bosque prohibido, le sonrió con sinceridad, lo hacía siempre que ella se enfadaba o estaba triste y siempre era capaz de transmitirle una gran calma.

-Tu hija está con James y con Sirius.- le explicó. Al ver la cara que había puesto a la mención de Remus prefirió no decirle que también estaba con ellos- Han dicho que van a hacerle unos truquitos para entretenerla.- Tonks las miró negando con la cabeza, no sabía cómo era posible que Lily le hablase con esa dulzura. Si ella la conociera, la odiaría como hacían todos- Sophie dice que nunca había visto la magia.

-Y no lo ha hecho- suspiró derrotada, había mantenido a la niña fuera de ese mundo esperando que no heredase las cualidades de su familia. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa a su amiga para que se quitara la preocupación de la cara y se fijó de nuevo en Tonks que no había bajado la varita- ¿Quién eres tú?- escupió con desprecio.

-No creo que te interese mi nombre.- Tonks estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarle una maldición que acabase con ella. Si no lo hacía era porque Dumbledore se lo había prohibido terminantemente, pero no podía evitar sentir el asco y el odio que la mujer le producía.- Aún no creo que Lupin no dijera dónde estabas. Has vuelto loco a todo el ministerio buscándote durante años, pero ya estás aquí y nadie te librara de tu merecido.- las dos mujeres mantenían una conexión tensa de miradas en la que ninguna quería ceder.

-Lily, saca tu varita.- ordenó sin dejar de mirar a Tonks.

Lily las miró a una y a otra sorprendida de aquel espectáculo. Nadie les había contado porqué una mortífaga había llamado a Andrea, Sophie, ni por qué todos los aurores que había en el ataque quisieron acabar con ella, pero esa situación le estaba pareciendo surrealista, un miembro de la orden del fénix y su mejor amiga enfrentadas como si fueran enemigos.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo, Andrea? Tonks es de los buenos, es un auror del ministerio.

-Sí, Lily, yo soy de los buenos- habló Tonks sonriendo con ironía y sin mirar a la pelirroja- pero quizá sea eso lo que no le hace gracia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Lily se estaba hartando de aquella situación y no quería más juegos, quería la verdad. Andrea, por su parte, guardaba silencio, con la vista fija en Tonks, absolutamente furiosa.

-Mira su brazo izquierdo.

Andrea iba vestida con un pijama del hospital y a la mención de Tonks se agarró instintivamente su brazo izquierdo, justo en la zona donde una pequeña marca había cambiado toda su vida. Lily no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero quería comprobarlo, en su tiempo los mortífagos no estaban en auge y no eran más que una pandilla de radicales, así que nunca había oído hablar de la marca tenebrosa. Hizo el intento de tomar el brazo de Andrea pero ésta le miró y le negó con la cabeza en silencio, fue un movimiento casi inapreciable, pero para Lily no fue la negativa de su amiga la que la paró, vio en aquellos ojos que hacía unos segundos eran fríos como sólo en contadas ocasiones se los había visto, rogarle que no lo hiciera, sintió que seguía siendo su Andrea, la de siempre, la que había estado a su lado desde que eran unas niñas y no necesitaba más que su palabra.

Al ver que Lily confiaba en ella, Andrea sintió que podía relajarse, esa Tonks era una auror que como todos los demás la buscaba por asesina, por lo que había sido, pero Lily la seguía mirando como lo hacía cuando eran unas niñas y no conocían la guerra; quizá lo hacía porque no tenía ni idea de en lo que ella se convertiría pero eso ahora no importaba.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- la pregunta de Andrea estaba más encaminada a pedir explicaciones de su vuelta a la magia que el mero hecho de estar en el hospital.

-Hubo un ataque en Hogsmeade y atacaron a... ti- explicó con dudas Lily- bueno a la Andrea que ha venido con nosotros del pasado, vamos, tú con diecisiete años.- Lily torció la boca en un claro gesto de confusión que a Andrea le removió todo el estómago con añoranza- Tu versión joven ha estado a punto de morir... y por eso estás tú así.

Andrea volvió a sobresaltarse, miró a Tonks como si ella fuese la culpable del ataque y de repente sintió miedo, pero no por ella misma. Si moría con diecisiete años todo cambiaría, no podía ocurrir.

-No puede ser- exclamó mirando a Lily apesadumbrada- no puede morir, no le puede ocurrir nada. ¡Oh, qué desastre! ¡Seguro que fuisteis vosotros!- le gritó a Tonks- ¡manada de estúpidos arrogantes que se creen que pueden salvar el mundo! No sabéis nada del daño que podéis hacer.

-Andrea, cariño, tranquilízate.- intentó calmarla Lily.- Si tú has despertado es porque la otra ha tenido que mejorar mucho.

-Para tu información, fue tu amiga Bellatrix quien atacó a Andrea- El nombre de la mortífaga la destrozó por dentro pero no permitió que su rostro lo expresara, hacía unas semanas casi la había matado de no ser porque Sophie había salido de su escondite y había llamado a una ambulancia. - No tendremos la suerte de que mueras por efecto dominó.

-¡Me importa una mierda morir ahora!- bramó totalmente fuera de sí- pero mi otro yo, ésa que ha estado a punto de morir, todavía tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?- le vaciló- ¿Torturar a muggles, asesinar a sangre fría, ser la mano derecha de Voldemort o traicionar a sus mejores amigos?- Tonks enumeró cada una de las cosas que Andrea había hecho en el pasado mirándola con superioridad y asco al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Cállate!!- gritó Lily, poniéndose de pie y encarando a Tonks- Andrea jamás haría algo así.

-¿Estás muy segura?- inquirió Tonks sin abandonar esa posición tan extraña en ella- Sophie Markins es la mortífaga más buscada desde la caída de Voldemort...

-¡Lárgate!- le interrumpió Andrea con un grito desesperado, como un niño que no quiere oír la verdad.

-Estoy de guardia, tengo que vigilarte. No puedo dejarte despierta y sola.- Tonks se enderezó aún más como queriendo marcar más la distancias, como si quisiera decirle que era una prisionera- No puedo irme.

-Pues te quedas en la puerta, pero vete de mi vista- le siseo agresivamente- ¡Y tráeme a Dumbledore!

-Dumbledore está muy ocupado, pero dentro de un rato se pasará Lupin con tu hija.

Andrea volvió a quedarse blanca, Remus no sólo había ido a buscarla sino que ahora se hacía cargo de su hija. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, tanto ella misma como él, o al menos eso pensaba.

-No quiero ver a Remus ¿entendido?- habló con firmeza pero al pronunciar su nombre su voz se resquebrajó un poco, dando pie a la súplica- Cuando llegue que pasé la niña pero a él que no se le ocurra entrar. ¡Y tráeme a Dumbledore!- marcó cada sílaba para dejarlo claro- Me importa muy poco lo ocupado que esté. Tú dile que Markins lo quiere aquí ¡Ya!

Tonks no soportó un segundo más en la habitación sin darle a Andrea su merecido, así que salió dando un portazo y se mantuvo en la puerta, mascullando con tanta fuerza que podían oírse chirriar los dientes.

-Lily, por favor, déjame sola.- le rogó a su amiga dejándose caer en la cama, dejando que toda su ira la abandonara- y no dejes que esa mujer vuelva a entrar.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que ha dicho?- preguntó con cautela.

-Sólo algunas cosas- Andrea se giró sobre su costado dándole la espalda a Lily y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Los gritos la volvían a abrumar, el olor a quemado y a muerte volvía a torturarle. Sophie volvía a su vida.- Ahora por favor, márchate.

Andrea había despertado y, tal y como había pedido, su hija entró en la habitación en cuanto llegó de la cafetería de estar con Remus y con los chicos. La cara del licántropo varió de la alegría al miedo y a la desesperación en cuestión de fracciones de segundos cuando Tonks dijo que Andrea había despertado. En ocasiones, y esa era una de ellas, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se sentían un poco fuera de lugar, así que se sentaron apartados del resto, comentando el hecho de que Remus parecía más perdido que en toda su vida y que se había marchado del hospital dejándoles allí, cuando se suponía que debía estar con Harry pegado como su sombra, pero por lo que había dicho un retrato Dumbledore estaba a punto de llegar.

Si podía decirse que todos estaban algo extraños, el caso de James era singular esa mañana. Lily, Sirius y él estaban sentados en el pasillo en silencio mientras Remus veían qué tal estaba su chica, a la que suponía mejor, debido a que la adulta ya había despertado.

-Cornamenta, o nos cuentas qué te pasa o te quedas quietecito- le saltó Sirius casi desesperado después de que James se levantase y se volviera a sentar por quinta vez. James no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó sobre el respaldar de la silla y se cruzó de brazos en silencio- Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Sí, sí, no me mires así que sé muy bien lo que te pasa por esa cabezota dura que tienes. Harry hizo lo que tenía que hacer y si tan mal te sientes contigo mismo, cuando despierte Andrea habla con ella, pero ya te digo que eres idiota.

-Yo también te quiero.

James se levantó de su asiento, miró a Sirius con algo que pretendía ser un "te odio por conocerme tan bien" y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Andrea.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Remus estaba sentado junto a la cama de su novia acariciándole la mano como si con eso fuese a conseguir algo, al oír a su amigo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara- Esto... Lunático... ¿Te importaría dejarme con ella un ratito?

Cuando Remus se marchó James se acercó casi con timidez al sitio donde su amigo había estado sentado. Miró cada rincón de la habitación y de repente se sintió un poco estúpido por estar allí, pero cuando iba a marcharse, su sentimiento de culpabilidad lo dejó anclado en el asiento.

-Hola Andrea ¿qué tal estás? Supongo que debes estar mejor porque la otra ya ha despertado. Yo... verás... es que quería hablar contigo. Ya sé que el listillo del perro que tenemos por amigo me ha dicho que lo haga cuando despiertes pero estoy seguro de que si hablara contigo estando despierta me dirías los mismo que dicen todos y no podría decirte lo que pienso de verdad.- Guardó silencio unos momentos y le pasó el dedo por las manos inmóviles – Siento mucho haberte dejado sola- la voz se le había roto, como si estuviera a punto de arrancar a llorar- ya, ya lo sé, no estabas sola. Sirius y Remus estaban contigo y había un montón de aurores y... sí está bien, ya lo sé, también estaba Harry y él es mucho más poderoso que yo- Le había costado un trabajo inmenso decir aquello y lo había hecho como si Andrea se lo estuviese reclamando, pero la chica no podía haber dicho ni una sola palabra en el estado en el que estaba.- Pero es que yo siento que si hubiese estado allí te podría haber protegido, ¿sabes? Soy muy bueno haciendo escudos protectores, todavía no he encontrado mi poder, pero a lo mejor hubiera salido en ese momento. Harry siempre dice que saldrá en un momento límite, pero es tan idiota que va y me saca de escena en el momento límite. Vale, vale, ya sé que todos pensáis que era lo correcto, pero es que yo no estoy hecho para quedarme aparte viendo como mis mejores amigos terminan en el hospital.

"Todo me ha superado desde el ataque, verte tan mal fue un shock increíble y ver a Remus tan derrotado... no sé, me impresionó mucho y luego... toda esa sensación de que me ocultáis algo, sobretodo Lily. No sé, supongo que me ha pillado de sorpresa. Al final le voy a tener que dar la razón al idiota de mi hijo cuando dice que soy un niño mal criado que no sabe nada de la guerra. ¡Ver para creer! ¿Quien me iba a decir a mí que iba a terminar dándole la razón a Harry? Pero... con todo esto... lo que yo te quería decir es que... que lo siento mucho, que siento haberte fallado. Llevo todo el curso entrenándome para algo que todavía no sé qué es y cuando tenía la obligación de proteger a alguien que me importa no he podido. Yo sé que si estuvieras despierta me lanzarías una de esas miradas que ponen el vello de punta y me mandarías un poco lejos por estúpido, pero es que necesitaba decírtelo.

"Tienes que despertar. Remus no es capaz de respirar sin ti, no lo había visto tan mal en la vida y Lily... bueno ella se hace la fuerte, ya sabes cómo es, pero te echa mucho de menos. Últimamente está rara, ya te lo he dicho y tengo la sensación de que necesita hablar contigo. Antes ha estado en la habitación de tu versión adulta. Ella dice que tenéis la misma esencia aunque no es por preocuparte, pero yo he notado cosas muy raras relacionadas con tu futuro. Claro que las del mío tienen todavía peor pinta. Pero mejor no te digo nada, ya tendrás tiempo de descubrirlo cuando despiertes.

Le pasó la mano por la cara, sonriendo amargamente, como si quisiera hacerla despertar sólo con el deseo de volver a verla de pie, besando a Remus, riendo con ellos o abrazando a Lily después de decirle un par de cosas bien dichas. Pasó un rato allí en silencio, recordando algunas cosas que había vivido con Andrea desde que se conocían, especialmente el hecho de que fue ella la que convenció a Lily de que ya no era un imbécil.

Sophie se había metido en la cama de su madre y estaba tumbada junto a ella abrazada a su cintura mientras Andrea le acariciaba el cabello. En la mesita había una bandeja con comida que no había sido capaz de tocar, acariciaba el pelo de la niña mirando a un punto inexistente sin hacerle realmente caso de todo lo que le iba diciendo.

-... y ahora vivimos en una casa enorme que es el cuartel de no sé qué orden y todos hacen magia. ¡Está genial, mamá! Yo quiero que me compres una varita- Andrea no le hacía ningún caso- Mamá ¿me estás escuchando?

-Perdona, ¿qué decías?

-Que quiero una varita para hacer magia.

-No.- contestó rotundamente y antes de que Sophie pudiera abrir la boca siguió hablando- Además hay que ser bruja para poder tener una varita y que yo sepa en casa no se hace magia.

-Pero yo pensaba que tú...- empezó Sophie decepcionada- Remus me ha dicho que erais amigos y que ibais al mismo colegio así que creí que tú también eras bruja.

-Remus no debería haberte contado nada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo sobresaltarse a Andrea, pero al ver a Dumbledore entrar felizmente como si viniera a una fiesta de cumpleaños se tensó.

-¡Buenas tardes, Andrea! ¡Buenas tardes, Sophie! ¿Contenta de ver ya a tu madre despierta?

-Hola, profesor Dumbledore- exclamó la niña bajándose de la cama de su madre- Sí, estoy muy contenta.

-¿También le conoces a él?- le preguntó Andrea casi furiosa.

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho. A él, y a Hermione, a Tonks, a Lily, a James, a Sirius, a Remus y a su hermano Lunático ¡Qué nombre más raro! ¿verdad? Y a Ron, a Ginny, a Harry... mmm... ¡Ah sí! Y a Nicole – al decir el último nombre hizo una mueca de asco en la cara que llamó la atención de su madre pero estaba más concentrada en lo que le tenía que decir a Dumbledore que en su hija.

-Eso está muy bien.- le dijo con desgana- Ahora, Andy, cariño ¿por qué no nos dejas solos?

-Te he traído esto, Sophie. No sé si te gustarán, pero apuesto a que nunca lo has probado- Dumbledore le tendió una bolsa con un surtido de lo más vendido en Honydukes que hizo que a la niña se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas.

-Profesor, ¿usted cree que yo podría entrar en ese colegio suyo? Es que el mío no me gusta mucho.

-Es más que probable que...

-¡Que no!- terminó Andrea, le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Dumbledore y otra a su hija que inmediatamente salió de la habitación con su bolsa de golosinas.

-A ti también te he traído algo de Honydukes. –le dijo Dumbledore mientras Andrea se levantaba de la cama con algo de dificultad, todavía estaba algo débil- Según recuerdo, tu dulce favorito era chocolate ¿no es así?

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?-le preguntó con frialdad- Me despierto en San Mungo después de dieciséis años escondida de la magia y ¿tú sólo me traes chocolate?

-Perdona mis modales ¿qué tal te encuentras?- Dumbledore parecía no haberse percatado de nada de lo que le había dicho Andrea, ni del tono que había utilizado. Se había dedicado a mirarla con interés mientras tomaba asiento tranquilamente como quien se dispone a ver un buen espectáculo.

-¿Cómo me encuentro? ¡¡Furiosa!! Así es como me encuentro ¿Con qué derecho me has traído aquí? Yo no quiero nada de este mundo ¡¡Nada!! Y encima traéis a mi hija y como si no tuviera bastante, me despierto con Lily a mi lado y una auror apuntándome con la varita ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En primer lugar, yo no te he traído, fue Remus quien lo hizo, y no, no lo hizo bajo mis órdenes como estás pensando. De hecho se lo he estado pidiendo desde hace meses y nunca había aceptado, según él, no sabía dónde encontrarte.- la mirada de Andrea no se relajó ni siquiera con la mención de Remus- Estás en San Mungo porque tu vida corría peligro...

-¿Desde cuando te ha preocupado mi vida?

-Eso no es justo, Andrea, y lo sabes. Me he preocupado por tu vida más de lo que te imaginas. -Andrea giró la cara incapaz de mantener la profunda mirada azul del director- Tu hija está aquí porque Remus no podía dejarla sola en tu casa después de haberte visto como lo ha hecho. Lily, como ya te ha dicho ella, está aquí de paseo temporal junto a ti misma y el resto de tus amigos y respecto a la auror, Tonks se llama- le explicó con una sonrisa que Andrea despreció con un gesto de la cara- hacía su trabajo, de hecho da gracias de que no fuera otra quien hubiera estado de guardia.

-Está bien- aceptó Andrea- Me marcharé, cogeré a la niña y nos iremos ahora mismo. No quiero saber nada ni de ti ni de tu mundo ni de nada que tenga que ver con la magia.

-Creo que has olvidado que la magia te hizo muy feliz durante mucho tiempo.

-Cuatro años de fiel servicio a Lord Voldemort son capaces de hacerte olvidar cualquier resquicio de felicidad que la magia pudiera haberme dado.

-Andrea no puedes marcharte. Sophie nos ha contado que te atacaron hace unas semanas y sé de buena tinta que no fue ningún miembro del ministerio así que sólo me queda como opción que te atacara algún mortífago sediento de venganza.

La mujer se paró de repente en sus idas y venidas por la habitación intentando recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía en ella para salir de allí cuanto antes. Dumbledore había descubierto que estaba en peligro y ahora librarse de él sería mucho más difícil.

-Fue Bellatrix. –terminó confesando casi rendida- No sé cómo me encontró pero lo hizo. Se burló de mí y me torturó, lenta y dolorosamente- tenía los ojos fijos, sin mirar a ningún sitio, recordando lo que le había ocurrido- Me dio por muerta y dejó que me retorciera en mi agonía; supongo que es una forma de pagar por todo lo que hice.

-Tenías una razón para hacerlo.

-El fin no siempre justifica los medios. Dejé que la magia negra me consumiera, dejé que el poder me atrapara hasta casi consumirme y me convertí en todo aquello que siempre había odiado.

-Y fuiste capaz de no sucumbir. En todos los años de guerra que llevo vividos, de todas las personas que han trabajado conmigo para hacerle frente a Voldemort, tú has sido la más útil de todas.- Andrea estaba temblando de ira y de dolor mientras que Dumbledore hablaba- No fue justo acudir a una niña de dieciocho años y pedirle que se convirtiera en mortífaga para ayudarme a acabar con aquella guerra, que dejara su vida y sus amigos y se dedicara a seguir unos ideales que nunca había tenido. Llegaste más lejos de lo que yo nunca había planeado. A costa casi de tu salud física y mental te convertiste en la preferida de Voldemort, ésa con la que se sentía identificado. Tanto te admiraba que fuiste tú quien investigó para él la descendencia de los herederos, cómo sacarle partido a su sangre y... cómo acabar con ella. Fue muy duro para ti, pero no puedes negarme que si no llega a ser por ti, muchas más personas hubieran muerto

-¿Más de las que yo maté?- la voz se le había roto y temblaba con más fuerza intentando evitar las lágrimas.- Todavía los oigo gritar después de un cruciatus, todavía huelo a muerte en mis pesadillas. No puedes pedirme nada más. ¡Me gané el derecho a tener una vida tranquila!

Dumbledore la dejó gritar y desahogarse, era como si hubiera esperado cada reacción, cada comentario y la dejara mover su pieza antes de hacer la siguiente jugada.

-Es cierto que no tengo derecho a pedirte más de lo que ya te he pedido, pero también es cierto que volvemos a estar en guerra. Que la gente muere a diario y que alguien que te importa está en el punto de mira.

-No quiero saber nada- Andrea se tapó la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza- No me pidas que vuelva. No puedo volver a ser Sophie. En primer lugar, nadie se creería que sigo siéndole fiel. Bellatrix me dijo que él la había enviado, no es sólo ella y sus envidias; él mismo me quiere muerta después de haberle traicionado. Además, YO no soportaría volver a ser Sophie.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso. Sólo te pido que te quedes, que me ayudes, que ayudes al hijo de Lily.

Andrea se sentó en la cama con la referencia a Harry como si eso hubiera sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Guardó silencio y después de un rato volvió a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

-No puedo hacerlo. La magia...

-Saca lo peor de ti- interrumpió Dumbledore- Remus me lo dijo; pero te conozco. Fuiste capaz de resistirte a tu lado oscuro cuando más fuerte era. Fuiste capaz de seguir manteniendo la cordura después de cada ataque, de cada misión casi inhumana. Seguiste siendo fiel a ti misma y a mí, a pesar de que te había quitado lo más importante de tu vida, aunque... permíteme felicitaros a Remus y a ti, porque me engañasteis magníficamente bien durante años.

-He sido una persona normal durante muchos años- siguió ella derrotada como si no le hubiera oído- en todos los años que he estado sin magia. Mi mente me ha dado tortura suficiente como para redimir todos mis errores, pero he sido capaz de seguir siendo Andrea. No podría haberlo hecho de haber tenido magia a mi alrededor. Me consume.

-Entiendo tu postura y la respeto- Andrea levantó la cabeza sorprendida, se había esperado una lucha más encarnizada con Dumbledore- pero no puedo permitir que te marches.

Un extraño presentimiento hizo que el estómago de Andrea se evaporara casi dolorosamente. Miró a Dumbledore sorprendida y volvió a ponerse de pie, respirando agitadamente, negando con la cabeza.

-¡¡Piensas entregarme al ministerio!!. Por eso estaba esa auror aquí. Vas a dejar que me lleven a Azkaban después de todo lo que hice.

-Andrea, me ofende profundamente que pienses algo así de mí.

-¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTOY RODEADA DE AURORES?- gritó a la defensiva alejándose de Dumbledore.

-Hubo un ataque hace unos días y te vieron, en realidad vieron a la Andrea que ha venido del pasado, ellos pensaban que eras tú, no puedo contarle al ministerio que los Potter y Markins han venido del pasado. Querría cambiar toda la historia y eso no es posible, así que piensan que la joven que vieron eras tú.

-Lo vas a hacer, lo sé, no me lo puedo creer.- murmuró nerviosa.

-Los aurores que están aquí, la medimaga que te ve, son miembros de la Orden del Fénix, no he permitido la entrada a nadie del ministerio a esta parte del hospital. No-voy-a- entregarte.

-Esa Tonks quiso matarme ¿por qué?

-Porque eres Sophie Markins, nadie sabe la verdad, nadie excepto Remus.

-Sácame de aquí. Mantén todo como hasta ahora, pero sácame de aquí.

-No puedo. Por tu propia seguridad, el ministerio está de nuevo buscándote. Les dije que escapaste pero ellos se ha puesto de nuevo en marcha, por supuesto nadie de la Orden ha dicho nada, pero si dejo que te marches volverán a encontrarte, si no es el ministerio será Voldemort.

-Él piensa que estoy muerta.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Dime ¿cuánto tardará en descubrir que sigues viva? Andrea, tú y tu hija corréis un grave peligro y lo sabes. No puedes volver a tu casa, a tu vida. Tienes dos opciones, o dejarme que te esconda o morir.

-No me importa morir. Tengo mucho por lo que pagar.

-Pero Sophie no.

Un silencio duro los cubrió durante unos minutos en los que Andrea le miró fijamente, como si le odiara por tener la razón.

-Tú no lo entiendes, no es sólo la magia, es todo este mundo. No puedo pasar por lo mismo y además...

-Remus y tú sois suficientemente adultos como para afrontar esto como personas civilizadas-le interrumpió Dumbledore leyéndole el pensamiento.

-No voy a aceptar. Dejaré que me escondas lo suficiente hasta que pueda rehacer mi vida, pero nada más. No haré magia, no quiero saber nada de la guerra, ni de porqué me necesitas. Nada. ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo. Te esconderás en el cuartel general de la orden; contaré a los miembros quién eres en realidad y lo que hiciste. Allí estarás a salvo, pero el Ministerio no me creerá... tu actuación fue demasiado real como para que piensen que todo estaba planeado.

-Es que mi actuación, como tú dices, le costó la vida a mucha gente. Yo dirigía el grupo más belicoso, el más duro.

-Tú lo has dicho, Andrea. Lo dirigías, era tu vida o la de aquella gente y en la mayoría de los casos las maldiciones no salieron de tu varita. Si dejaras de torturarte te darías cuenta que diste más de lo que quitaste.

Dumbledore se puso de pie. La primera batalla había terminado y él estaba satisfecho con los resultados. Al menos la había convencido para quedarse y una vez que estuviera en grimmauld place podría jugar sus cartas.

Andrea se sentó en la cama, abatida, de repente su expresión cambió; mostró un gesto sorprendido y se llevó una mano al pecho totalmente extrañada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el director preocupado.

-Sí- le respondió ausente- es... es extraño... ha sido una sensación buena, como si hubiera mejorado mucho en poco tiempo. ¿le han dado alguna poción a la otra Andrea?

-No lo creo. Los medimagos no pasarían hasta dentro de un buen rato. Además creo que era James quien estaba ahora con ella.

-¿James?- preguntó extrañada y sobresaltada Andrea- ¿estás seguro? No puede ser... ¿seguro que es James?

-Sí, creo que sí- Dumbledore no sabía qué le pasaba a Andrea por la cabeza pero después de cuatro años de tenerla bajo sus órdenes directas infiltrada en el círculo más íntimo de Voldemort había aprendido a confiar en sus reacciones- Espera, que lo pregunto.

Dumbledore salió unos segundos a la puerta y volvió con una respuesta afirmativa. James seguía dentro de la habitación de Andrea y ella no había despertado aún.

-¿Le has dicho a James quién es? ¿sabe que es el heredero de Gryffindor?

-Sí y Harry también lo sabe.

Andrea no se acostumbraba a pensar en Harry, la última vez que lo había visto tenía un año y ahora debía tener diecisiete. No era capaz de hacerse a la idea de que ya era un hombre.

-Pero no puede ser... ese no era su poder- murmuró Andrea- no es el que le tocaba tener. Yo siempre pensé...

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Dumbledore algo descolocado.

-Godric Gryffindor tenía la capacidad de aliviar a los enfermos, no curarles, sólo aliviar su dolor, pero James... no sé... yo pensé que debía desarrollar otro poder.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro que no! Ni si quiera he hablado con él, no sé qué ha hecho, pero... es tan extraño.

-¿ves?- Andrea le miró extrañada- Es para esto para lo que te necesito. Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor y el único con poder para matar a Voldemort. Necesita tu ayuda. Nadie en el mundo sabe más que tú de este tema.

Andrea le miró otra vez con el gesto cansado, como si ya no fuera capaz de seguir discutiendo con él y volvió a meterse en la cama, con calma, ignorando que el director estuviera allí.

-Búscate a otra.

Dumbledore se marchó de allí sin pronunciar una palabra, cerró la puerta despacio y dejó que sus palabras calaran en Andrea lentamente. Ya llegaría el momento de sacar la estrategia final.


	34. Hoy que no estás

**CAPITULO 34: HOY QUE NO ESTÁS.**

Los dos días siguientes al despertar de la Andrea adulta y de que se descubriera el poder de James los chicos obligaban a James a pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, pero no había vuelto a repetirse la situación. Andrea adulta, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Sophie, los chicos habían entrado para conocerla pero el shock de ver a James, Lily y Sirius juntos había sido muy fuerte; tanto que a penas había sido capaz de cruzar con ellos dos palabras. Se había sentido avergonzada; no había sido capaz de salvar a James y Lily y todavía no había asimilado la verdad que Dumbledore le había contado sobre Sirius. Por su parte Remus joven no había sido capaz de entrar, seguía teniendo la misma sensación de no haber cumplido con su promesa y prefería pasar la mayor parte de tiempo posible acariciando a su Andrea, a la que estaba seguro de que era suya.

Remus y Harry no habían aparecido por el hospital desde el día que despertó. El primero estaba totalmente descontrolado, cada día la influencia de la luna lo debilitaba más pero se afanaba en mantenerse ocupado. Nicole ya no dormía en Grimmauld Place, pero pasaban algún tiempo juntos y Harry había preferido quedarse con Remus el resto del tiempo, aprovechando el tiempo que les daban. Por otro lado, Dumbledore le había pedido que no viera a Andrea hasta que no llegara a Grimmauld Place, según él sería más productivo, aunque Harry no encontraba muy bien la utilidad que podía tener aquello.

El día que le iban a dar el alta a las dos Andreas, Grimmauld Place era un hervidero de nervios. Los chicos no sabía donde meterse, estaban eufóricos pero el exceso de energía los hacía ir de aquí para allá, chocándose unos con otros sin hacer nada productivo. A algunos como a Sirius y Ron les había dado por comer y se había perdido en la cocina en busca de algún manjar, lo cual no estaba siendo nada difícil, porque tanto uno como otro se conformaban con engullir cualquier cosa no nociva. Hermione, Ginny, Lily y Remus eran los menos inquietos, aunque las uñas de Remus habían desaparecido por completo de sus manos y ahora miraba a las chicas como si estuviese atento a su conversación, aunque ellas sabía que eso no era así.

Remus adulto consultaba unos pergaminos con Tonks y Nicole; intentaba llenarse la cabeza de cosas para no pensar en lo que se avecinaba, pero ver a Sophie pasearse por el salón hablando con unos y con otros no servía de gran ayuda. Nicole había intentado llamar su atención con un par de caricias, pero él en seguida volvía al trabajo y se centraban en la situación de los mortífagos en aquel momento.

James estaba tirado en el suelo, con los pies puestos en la pared y jugando con su varita. A veces, para distracción de Sophie hacía salir algo de ella como si fuera el mago de un local muggle, para que les sirviera de distracción a ambos, cosa que Harry no conseguía. Se había pasado toda la mañana leyendo periódicos, hablando con miembros de la orden que iban y venían para saber qué estaba ocurriendo fuera y ahora tenía demasiada energía acumulada como para sentarse a esperar.

-Harry ¿por qué no te buscas una ocupación y dejas de dar vueltas por la habitación?- Le comentó Nicole levantando la cabeza del pergamino, la quinta vez que Harry examinaba una mancha de la pared que ya se sabía de memoria.

-Lo haría, pero es que tengo demasiadas horas de relax encima últimamente. ¿quién lo iba a decir? Pero necesito un entrenamiento urgente.

-Todos dicen que has progresado mucho- Nicole le sonrió perversamente, ella le había entrenado y habían luchado hasta la saciedad, pero Harry no había conseguido derrotarla con facilidad- Habrá que ver si es verdad.

-¿Me estás retando?- Harry adoptó una pose chulesca, sabía que todo era una broma pero le apetecía mantenerse distraído. El resto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y les atendió- Porque si me estás retando, ve reservando una cama en el hospital, pequeña.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con tu padre- Remus sonrió lleno de orgullo al ver a Harry seguir aquel juego.

-¿A que sí?- James se había puesto de pie de un salto y ahora estaba junto a Harry con una pose muy parecida y mirando a su hijo con algo que parecía ser orgullo.

-Está bien, jovencito.- Sentenció Nicole- Un duelo, tú y yo.

-No quiero ser un abusón- volvió a chulear Harry con una sonrisa- ¿Tú y ella contra mí, James?- propuso a su padre haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se uniera.

-Mejor tú y yo contra ella- James apoyó su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de Harry y cruzó las piernas, pareciendo aún más prepotente, pero todos sabían que era una broma.- Vamos a enseñarles a esta Orden de pacotilla quienes somos los Potter.

El más sorprendido de aquella reacción cordial de James fue el propio Harry que le miró casi asustado, pero completamente feliz. James se estaba comportando como, al menos, un colega; y eso empezaba a ser una costumbre en los últimos días.

-Sabes que sería injusto.- Hablaban en voz baja, como si fuera una confidencia, aunque suficiente para que todos la oyeran- No tendría tiempo ni de sacar la varita.

-No te pases, chaval, que sabes que te he dado más de una paliza.

-Eso era antes.- contestó Harry- El tiempo no pasa en valde. Ejem ejem.- la insinuación de que se estaba haciendo vieja no era más que una forma de picarla, porque teniendo en cuenta que Nicole tenía veinticinco años, no era un argumento muy válido, pero al menos se estaban distrayendo.

-Menos hablar y más acción- intervino James- Búscate un compañero y vamos a hacer algo que mi varita ya me está pidiendo movimiento.

-Vamos, cariño- Nicole le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Remus que permanecía sentado viendo el espectáculo- demostremos a estos niñatos cómo se lucha.

-Te ayudaría- Remus le dio un leve beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad- pero mañana es luna llena y estoy muy cansado. - Realmente Remus tenía muy mala cara, más de lo normal a juicio de cualquiera que prestara algo de atención, aunque no todo era debido a la luna.

-Es cierto, cariño.- aceptó Nicole acariciándole el rostro demacrado- Es que soy malísima para las fechas y siempre se me olvida cuándo hay luna llena.

-¡Pues no es tan difícil!- saltó Remus joven desde su sillón algo apartado en un tono perfectamente audible para todos- Andy se lleva acordando desde que tiene once años, no creo que haya que ser muy lista.

-Yo voy contigo, Nic- Tonks interrumpió el silencio espeso que había creado el comentario de Remus y que había dejado al adulto algo descolocado ante su novia- Se van a enterar estos dos de quienes somos.

Remus y Harry tenían preparada una enorme habitación en el último piso para entrenar durante el verano, así que los duelistas y Remus adulto se marcharon allí para comenzar su entretenimiento. El resto había preferido ir a la cocina a acompañar a Ron y Sirius para comer algo.

-Varitas fuera, chicas- vaciló James jugando con la suya entre los dedos- y no seáis buenas con nosotros. No lo necesitamos.- Las dos chicas los miraron con superioridad mientras Harry intentaba adoptar una posición parecida a la de su padre entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Muy subiditos os veo yo.- Tonks intentó ponerse a la misma altura que ellos pero James tenía muchos años de experiencia chuleando y se la notaba algo sobreactuada.- ¡Venga ya! ¿preparados?

El cruce de hechizos y maldiciones empezó con rapidez. Remus, que se había negado a perderse el espectáculo, tenía que mantenerse completamente alerta por si algún hechizo perdido iba a parar a donde estaba él. Observaba a James y Harry moverse con tal integración que parecía mentira que se llevaran tan mal. Sintió una punzada cuando vio a James ayudar a Harry a levantarse del suelo creando alrededor ellos un gran escudo dorado con la mano libre. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su amigo y de la cantidad de momentos que se había perdido junto a Harry y que ahora él estaba disfrutando.

Harry y James estaban completamente ausentes a la añoranza de Remus, seguían concentrados evitando los hechizos de las dos aurores, cada vez más enfurecidas, porque les estaban prestando más resistencia que los mortífagos con los que habitualmente solían luchar. Aunque Tonks y Nicole hacían un gran equipo después de tantos años luchando juntas, los Potter las estaban manteniendo a raya. Nicole, que conocía muy bien el estilo de Harry se había centrado más en él, y estaba quedando alucinada del enorme progreso que su alumno había hecho en cuestión de poco menos de un año. Tonks empezaba a cansarse de los perfectos escudos que los chicos hacían y que rechazaban todos sus ataques.

-¡Vamos Tonks! ¿sólo eres capaz de eso?- James estaba empleándose a fondo con Tonks, porque estaba demostrando que era realmente una buena bruja, pero no podía evitar sacar su parte prepotente.

-Te voy a cerrar esa bocaza, James.

Después del comentario de James, Tonks se esforzó aún más en lograr algo con el chico. Era ya una cuestión personal, había estudiado dos años en la academia de aurores bajo el nombre de James Potter como uno de los mejores alumnos de aquella academia y ahora tenía la oportunidad de batirse con él frente a frente, pero había tenido la esperanza de que con diecisiete años no fuese un hueso tan duro de roer.

-¿Y ahora qué, pequeño?- Tonks había conseguido quitarle la varita a James que ahora se veía indefenso. Ella le enseñaba su varita haciéndole ver que era su fin y Harry estaba demasiado entretenido con Nicole como para ayudarle.- ¿Te rindes?

Como respuesta James desapareció de su vista, Remus y Tonks se sobresaltaron y miraron el hueco casi asustados, pero un nuevo crack anunció que James estaba junto a Harry, unos tres metros más lejos de donde había desaparecido.

-Luego te la devuelvo- con una sonrisa traviesa James le quitó a su hijo la varita del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, donde se pasaba inútilmente la mayor parte del tiempo. Harry giró un momento sobresaltado y el despiste le valió para que un hechizo le rozara el brazo dejándole una fea herida.- Lo siento.- murmuró antes de volver a desaparecerse.

James, con la varita de Harry, no tenía la misma efectividad que tenía con la suya, pero a pesar de ello siguió plantándole cara a Tonks en un duelo que se estaba alargando más de lo que ellos habían planeado. Con tanto movimiento Harry y James habían acabado de nuevo luchando hombro con hombro y no parecían estar ni la mitad de cansados que lo estaban las chicas. Dumbledore parecía llevar razón cuando decía que cuando los dos herederos de Gryffindor luchaban juntos sus poderes aumentaban con creces.

Nicole se había cansado de que su alumno se volviera contra ella y dirigió su varita al suelo y una llama de fuego salió de ella creando alrededor de los chicos un círculo llameante de más altura que ellos.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó James intentando mantener a raya las llamas. En el exterior los tres adultos tenían la varita preparada para actuar en cualquier momento, pero querían darle una lección de humildad a los Potter.- ¿probamos con un escudo?

-No sé- el calor le estaba agobiando ya y se quitaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano.- Probaré con uno fuerte- En una fracción de segundo en la que Harry se había concentrado para crear un escudo potente una lengua de fuego había chasqueado demasiado cerca de ellos- ¡Mierda de fuego! – gritó moviendo las manos- ¡Apágate!

El grito desesperado de Harry y que para él no significaba más que la demostración de su enfado, había surtido un efecto que dejó sorprendidos a todos y principalmente a él. El fuego había desaparecido, no había ni rastro, sólo una mancha negra en el parqué y un olor a humo en toda la habitación. Miró a James intentando encontrar alguna explicación, pero no recibió como respuesta más que a su padre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que ya me he cansado de este juego- al ver a sus dos oponentes de nuevo en guardia a pesar de la sorpresa, decidió que ya no quería seguir con aquello. Se sopló los dedos, como si hubiera hecho una gran proeza y movió las manos con una rapidez asombrosa haciendo desaparecer las varitas de las mujeres- Se siente chicas, pero se acabó.- con un nuevo movimiento igual de rápido las dejó petrificadas y en el suelo mientras él y James salían del círculo humeante pintado en el suelo.

-Un gran espectáculo- felicitó Remus con doble intención a Harry cuando éste se le acercó, mientras James iba despertando a las chicas- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-No tengo ni idea.- confesó- Supongo que habrá sido lo de estar luchando junto a James en vez de contra él.

-¡Vamos chicas confesad!- James estaba ayudando a levantarse a Nicole y a Tonks- ¿quiénes son los mejores? ¡¡Menuda paliza!!- se rió- Vosotras... mmm... – las observó un poco por encima- con dos, tres... ¡¡siete heridas!! Y nosotros ni un rasguño.

-Habla por ti, gracioso- masculló Harry, mirando a James de forma significativa y señalando su hombro sangrante- Como a ti no te ha distraído nadie.- James puso la cara de corderito que nunca fallaba con Lily y que al parecer era otra cosa que su hijo había heredado de ella.

-Iré a traerte algo para eso- terminó diciendo Remus después de unos segundos observándoles.

-Te acompaño y así busco también algo para nosotras- Nicole salió de la habitación abrazada a Remus por la espalda, parecía que ese día estaba más efusiva con él que cualquier otro, pero Harry pensó que eso se debía a la muy cercana llegada de Andrea.

Tonks les había dejado solos en la sala de entrenamiento. Ahora que no tenían que demostrar lo grandes magos que eran, James y Harry se habían dado el lujo de sentarse en el suelo y descansar. Harry se estaba observando la herida a través del rasgón de su camiseta.

-Me gustaba esta camiseta- se lamentó mientras seguía hurgándose la herida- ¡Auch!

-¿Te duele?

-No es un cruciatus, pero sí duele bastante.

-Lo dices como si los recibieras a diario.-Harry movió la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su padre, por un momento lo veía preocupado, maduro, como si no fuera el mismo que llevaba con él todo el curso.

-No los recibo a diario, pero sí que los he recibido más de una y más de dos veces- James lo miró con interés, era imposible que alguien tan parecido a él, con la misma edad hubiera vivido una guerra mucho más de cerca de lo que él lo había hecho- Y es una experiencia que no te recomiendo.

Guardaron un silencio incómodo durante unos instantes que se hicieron largos, Harry volvió a su tarea de observar la carne abierta de su brazo y James empezó a jugar con su varita como si fuera una peonza.

-Te ayudaría si supiera cómo. Se supone que tengo ese poder, pero no sé utilizarlo.- James no había levantado la cabeza mientras hablaba y Harry lo miró con una sonrisa que se acercaba a la satisfacción.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste con Andrea? Dumbledore dice que aliviaste su dolor.

-No sé qué hice. Sólo quería que estuviera bien, sabía que la necesitábamos, pero no fue nada especial; fue algo así como a lo que tú has hecho con el fuego.

-Ya entiendo, quizá los dos deberíamos practicar, entonces.

-¿Para qué?- saltó James algo más alto del tono que estaban teniendo- Mis poderes son una mierda. Ya te has visto, tú repartes hechizos a diestro y siniestro sin varita y con una potencia increíble y yo... ¡¡Yo alivio el dolor!! Casi prefería controlar a los animales.- Se dejó caer en la pared derrotado, no estaba enfadado con Harry por tener mejores poderes, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de envidia- Tú vales para luchar y yo para curar. ¡¡No es justo!!

-Tú eres muy bueno luchando, desde que empezamos a entrenar a ahora has mejorado muchísimo y lo sabes. Quizá tu poder sea un poco inútil durante una batalla, pero seguro que le servirá a alguien después. De hecho, a mí no me vendría nada mal que supieras usarlo ahora.

-Sí, pero no sé.

-Pues practica conmigo- Harry se arrodilló justo delante de James y le mostró el brazo herido- concéntrate y desea que me cure, aunque para eso...- Harry vaciló un momento, se le había ocurrido algo. Su padre tenía un buen momento y quería aprovecharlo, exprimirlo un poco para ver si daba su brazo a torcer- para eso sería mejor que no me odiaras.

-Yo no te odio- contestó él rápidamente y Harry sonrió interiormente satisfecho con el éxito de la jugada. James incapaz de comerse su orgullo no le dejó regodearse ni unos segundos- Sólo es que no me caes bien.

Harry se decepcionó un poco, pero de nuevo su contradictorio padre volvió a sorprenderle y le tomó el brazo herido. Lo acarició un poco sin acercarse a la herida, parecía muy concentrado, con muchas ganas, pero el resultado estaba siendo nulo. De hecho, la presión en el brazo estaba haciendo que doliera un poco más.

-¿Se te ha curado?- James abrió los ojos esperanzado pero se encontró con el mismo panorama.

-Andrea dijo que tu poder no era curar, sólo aliviar el dolor de los enfermos y no, no me has aliviado ni un poco.

James bufó desesperado y sin darse cuenta rozó la herida con fuerza provocando el correspondiente quejido de Harry. Una sensación cálida cubrió toda la zona dañada en ese preciso instante y notó cómo el dolor disminuía significativamente. Seguía ensangrentada y abierta pero era como si le hubieran dado un sedante.

-Ahora sí que ha funcionado. – le confirmó con una sonrisa a James- Sigue preocupándote por mí hasta que llegue Remus con la poción.

A la caída de la tarde la antigua mansión Black perdió todo su movimiento; por mandato de Dumbledore ningún miembro de la Orden podía aparecer por la casa excepto Remus Lupin, pero éste había desistido de ese honor por voluntad propia. Harry empezaba a sentir una enorme curiosidad por conocer a la mujer, mucho más después de que Dumbledore le dijera que procurara aparecer en el salón, después de que todos la hubieran saludado. Eso tenía toda la pinta de ser una estrategia del anciano pero no había querido contarle en qué consistía. Si Remus adulto había salido sin ni siquiera molestarse en buscar una buena excusa, el joven cruzaba el salón de lado a lado mordiéndose las uñas hasta quedarse sin ellas. Tenía mala cara, dado que al día siguiente sufriría una nueva transformación, pero después de estar acostumbrado a hacerlo sin poción matalobos el lujo que el futuro le estaba ofreciendo hacía que su enfermedad no le importara mucho.

Andrea se había negado a llegar a Grimmauld Place por cualquier medio que implicara el uso de la magia. Había vuelto a tener una discusión con Dumbledore y éste había aceptado porque sabía que su acuerdo no era aún lo suficientemente sólido como para contradecirla. El metro los dejaba cerca del cuartel general; Dumbledore había intentado parecer lo más muggle posible pero su larga melena y su barba llamaban mucho la atención, aunque en el metro de Londres nadie solía asombrarse por un personaje peculiar. No hablaron en todo el camino, a veces la joven miraba de reojo a su versión adulta intentando encontrar las diferencias con ella. En apariencia no encontraba ninguna excepto las que podían dar veinte años de tiempo, sin embargo por su juvenil mente, junto a la ansiosa idea de estar viva y poder volver a estar con Remus, fluía continuamente la pregunta de qué habría ocurrido en su vida para que una mortífaga quisiera matarla y ella misma se negara a usar la magia de una forma tan rotunda.

El ruido de la puerta principal llamó la atención de todo el salón que salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. Harry, siguiendo las directrices de Dumbledore se quedó más retrasado y Ginny hizo lo mismo para hacerle compañía a su novio. La pequeña Sophie se abalanzó al cuello de su madre y la estrujó como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer en la vida, mientras tanto, el resto iba pasando uno por uno dándole a Andrea un beso de bienvenida. Remus había dejado paso a sus amigos para reservarse él el último momento. Estrechó a Andrea entre sus brazos levantándola unos centímetros del suelo a pesar de la debilidad que sentía esos días, no se dijeron nada en absoluto, ni un simple "hola", sólo se miraron y sonrieron tan sinceramente que todos los que les estaban mirando se conmovieron.

Sophie había soltado a su madre en el mismo instante en que Remus había empezado a acariciar con sumo cuidado la cara de Andrea y para la adulta aquella imagen estaba siendo como el reloj de un hipnotizador, quería dejar de mirar, quería que aquello desapareciera, sentía como si su estómago se hubiese convertido de repente en aceite hirviendo pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de los dos chicos.

-Buenas tardes, Andrea- Era el saludo más neutral que a Harry se le había ocurrido, algo como un "encantado de conocerte" habría delatado que ella no había estado presente en su vida y eso les haría sospechar a todos aún más.

La voz de Harry despertó a Andrea de su hipnosis, giró la cabeza para ver quién le había saludado y se encontró de frente con un fantasma. El suelo se había evaporado y su cerebro empezaba a sentir que necesitaba oxígeno. Harry y Ginny estaban delante de ella saludándole, pero la imagen que tuvo fue la de James y Lily. Su cerebro le decía que era Harry, sólo podía ser él, y eso es la que la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa, ya había visto a James, había pasado el mal trago en el hospital, había asumido que sus tres mejores amigos muertos ahora tenían diecisiete años y le hablaban como si nada, pero había estado prevenida para ello; sin embargo ver a Harry tan absolutamente parecido a James la había pillado de sorpresa. Era él, el pequeño bebé que había sostenido con un año de edad durante a penas unos minutos, se había convertido en un hombre alto y fuerte que le recordaba a James. Su equilibrio le falló, la sobrecarga de noticias la saturó y estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¿Estás bien?- Remus había alargado uno de los brazos con los que rodeaba a la joven Andrea para evitar que la adulta se cayera, pero para ella hubiera sido preferible que la dejara caer. El vértigo que había sentido al ver a Harry de forma tan inesperada se había acrecentado muchísimo al contacto de Remus, el mismo tacto suave de sus manos que creía haber olvidado. En el brazo donde él la había sujetado le estaba recorriendo una extraña sensación electrizante y sin saber ni cómo ni porqué una serie de imágenes en las que ellos eran protagonistas le venían a la cabeza, con la particularidad de que no recordaba haber vivido ninguna de ellas. Lo miró fijamente y lo vio preocupado por ella, con esos ojos color miel que todavía a veces se le venían a la cabeza para sacarla de sus peores pesadillas.

Hermione había hecho aparecer una silla al ver que Dumbledore no pensaba mover ni un dedo para mejorar aquella situación. Era como si quisiese que Andrea viviese el momento de la forma más chocante posible, pero la fortaleza de la mujer hizo sonreír al anciano en una mezcla de sorpresa y de orgullo. No había llegado a casi sentarse cuando se puso de pie de nuevo quitándose de encima a Remus y Harry, precisamente los culpables de que ella se estuviera sintiendo así; respiró hondo y adoptó una pose altiva, casi poderosa. Sophie se había abrazado a su cintura, asustada por la recaída de su madre e ignorante de la causa que la había provocado. En cierto modo le sorprendía ver así a su madre, en muy pocas ocasiones Andrea había recuperado su parte oscura durante su nueva vida muggle, pero ahora a la niña eso no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-Buenas tardes... Harry- Andrea le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a su mejor amiga, pero lo hacía con fuerza, como si le estuviera desafiando, aunque en realidad era más un desafío a sí misma y al propio Dumbledore, al que conocía tremendamente bien y del que estaba segura habría disfrutado con la escena.- Es un placer verte de nuevo tan joven, Remus.- abandonó la conexión visual con Harry para tenerla con Remus, eso sí le estaba costando poner en marcha todas sus dotes interpretativas, porque a pesar de que sabía que ese no era su Remus, el que la había rescatado de su casa hacía pocos días volviéndola a llamar "Andy", le estaba provocando las mismas sensaciones contradictorias.

Remus la miró sorprendido, tenía a Andy abrazada a él con una expresión dulce y enamoradiza y al mismo tiempo podía ver a la otra parte de su chica, la dura y fría, que ahora le miraba como si fuera un mueble nuevo en la sala.

-Ahora que ya nos hemos saludado todos- al decir la frase miró significativamente a Harry y a Dumbledore que le sonrió como un niño pequeño- creo que me iré a la habitación en la que me voy a alojar, si es que alguien me dice dónde está.

Harry era el anfitrión, el que había preparado la habitación, que por petición de Remus estaba lo más lejos posible de la del hombre lobo; pero las palabras heladas de Andrea le incitaban más a llevarla a la puerta de la calle que a la cómoda habitación que le había preparado.

-Sígueme, Sirius no está en Londres estos días, así que digamos que yo soy algo así como el señor de la casa.- le contestó él con el mismo tono seco que había hablado ella.

Andrea cerró los ojos asintiendo a la mentira de Harry, Dumbledore le había contado el triste destino de Sirius y todo lo relacionado con su encarcelamiento, la traición de Petigrew y su muerte a manos de Voldemort. A pesar de haber estado tan cerca de Voldemort, él nunca le había confiado nada relacionado con el doble juego de Colagusano, para evitar cualquier tentación, así que creyó como todos la versión de que había sido Sirius el traidor.

Cuando Harry volvió de dejar a Andrea y a Sophie en la habitación, en el salón había un ambiente enrarecido, como si a todos les hubiese decepcionado encontrarse con esa clase de Andrea. Dumbledore se levantó al ver entrar a Harry y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Paciencia- musitó – Funcionará.

Harry le miró un poco extrañado, no le había contado nada sobre Andrea, no sabía nada de porqué Bellatrix la había intentado matar, de porqué también lo había hecho Nicole. Nada de lo que esperaba de ella o de lo que lo había contado y sobretodo no sabía nada de lo que él pintaba en aquella historia.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Andrea abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Dumbledore, sin decirle ni una palabra. Se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama y observó a Sophie investigar por los cajones vacíos de la cómoda antigua.

-Te recordaba mucho más amable con tus amigos.-empezó el director en un tono amistoso.

-Yo no tenía amigos ¿recuerdas? Ellos querían...- se paró en seco antes de decir "matarme" y miró a su hija- Andy, cariño, ¿por qué no te vas un rato al salón con los demás? Dumbledore y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo- se quejó la niña, aunque visto el carácter de su madre ese día mejor era no contradecirla mucho. Con un resoplido se dirigió a la puerta, pero al pasar junto a Dumbledore le tiró un poco de la manga para que se agachara- ¿Ha considerado usted mi propuesta de entrar a su colegio?

-¡¡Andy!!- gritó Andrea que la había oído. Dumbledore sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la niña que se dio por satisfecha.- No irá a Hogwarts.- sentenció en cuanto la niña había cerrado la puerta- No voy a permitir que entre en este mundo.

-Ella lleva en este mundo desde el día que nació. Tú sabes muy bien que es una bruja, estoy seguro de que ha debido dar alguna señal en todos estos años.- Andrea contrajo los músculos de la cara- Tú sabes que el libro de inscripciones de Hogwarts nunca miente. En nada.- Andrea se puso de pie tan rápido como si alguien le hubiese puesto una chincheta en el asiento- Puede que su padre fuera un muggle, pero es hija de una bruja, nieta de un mago, en tu familia hay demasiada magia.

-No le digas nada

-¿De qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que te estoy pidiendo!!. – Andrea se dio la vuelta y se masajeó la frente como si quisiera quitarse el tema de la cabeza- No creo que hayas venido para hablarme de Sophie.

-Es cierto. He venido porque supongo que tanto tú como Sophie necesitaréis algunas cosas de vuestra casa.

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

-Es más que probable que sea bastante tiempo. El suficiente como para que seas tú quien hable con ese tal Mark y como para que encargues a alguien que te traiga lo que necesites de tu casa. Estoy seguro de que a Remus no le importará ir.

-¡No!-la voz había salido más alta de lo que ella hubiera preferido- Remus no puede ir a mi casa, si Mark lo ve allí tendrían más de dos palabras.

-¿Mark es tu marido?

-No, pero sabe toda mi historia con Remus, desde un punto de vista absolutamente muggle obviamente pero no le cae especialmente bien.- Dumbledore asintió en silencio- Creo que será conveniente que le llame cuanto antes y le cuente algo- se sentó en la cama pensando en qué le diría; empezaba a agotarse de aquella situación y acababa de empezar- ya veré lo que hago para recoger algunas cosas que me puedan hacer falta.

-Deberías traer tu varita- tentó Dumbledore.

-He dicho cosas que me vayan a hacer falta y eso precisamente no me hará falta.

-Quizá como medio de defensa, estamos en una guerra y no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Andrea hundió la cabeza entre sus manos e intentó evadirse de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Dumbledore siguió detrás de ella, de pie y verla tan derrotada después de ser quien era le hizo sentir lástima por ella. La había puesto a prueba ese día y sabía que la cosa no acababa allí, sabía que le haría daño pero había toda una guerra en juego.

-¿Te importaría dejarme sola?

A la mañana siguiente la cocina era un ir y venir de tostadas volando entre las cabezas, de botes de mantequilla y mermelada flotando de un lado para otro y de voces más graves que de costumbre después de horas de sueño. Remus estaba muy pálido, esa noche tendría que convertirse en hombre lobo, pero se había propuesto no separarse más de tres centímetros de Andrea, que aunque convaleciente presentaba mucho mejor aspecto que él. Como había demasiada gente en la mesa, Remus se había sentado en el mármol de la cocina y tenía a Andrea entre sus rodillas, alimentándola como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras ella intentaba, sin resultado, evadirse de tantos cuidados. En la mesa de la cocina estaban sentados todos los chicos, con Harry presidiéndola. En el otro lado estaba Andrea adulta que desde que había entrado no había pronunciado una palabra y se mantenía con la mirada fijada en el plato como si así pudiera sacar de su cabeza toda la magia que había a su alrededor, a la derecha de la mujer estaba Sophie, que como cada mañana observaba anonadada los botes volar sobre ella y la sartén preparando sola las tortitas.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Remus esta mañana?- preguntó Harry al darse cuenta de que el hombre no había llegado aún a desayunar.

-No vino anoche a dormir- apuntó Ginny mirando a Andrea de reojo.

-Dudo mucho que aparezca en todo el día- siguió Hermione- Y con Nicole seguro que no está.

-Pero esta noche es luna llena.

Para sorpresa de todos, había sido Andrea adulta la que había hecho esa apreciación; por primera vez había levantado la cabeza del plato y parecía muy preocupada, sin embargo al ver que todos habían fijado en ella la mirada volvió a bajar la cabeza como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Algunas cosas no cambian nunca- comentó Remus abrazando aún más a la Andrea que estaba entre sus piernas- Al menos tú sigues recordando cuándo hay luna llena, no como la rubia esa.-Su novia le miró extrañada, pero Lily no le dio tiempo a responder

-¡Remus! No creo que sea momento para ese tipo de comentarios. Andrea ya se enterará de todo en otro momento.

-¿Remus? ¿Andrea?- Sophie se había levantado y miraba a uno y a otro chico muy extrañada- ¡A ver que yo me aclare!- la niña se puso delante de Andrea y Remus jóvenes- ¿Te llamas igual que tu hermano? ¿Y tú igual que mi madre? Puede que yo no haya visto magia en mi vida pero os aseguro que he visto más pelis de las que vosotros podéis imaginar y esto no me cuadra.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Ésa es tu madre?- la joven no salía de su asombro, mientras que la adulta había encerrado la cara entre sus manos esperando cómo afrontar esa noticia- Tú no dijiste que era su hija- le recriminó a Remus.

-Andy, cariño...

-¡Alto ahí!- Sophie había levantado las manos para que todo el mundo guardara silencio- ¿Vosotros pensáis que yo soy idiota?

-Andy siéntate y cállate- la joven Andrea miró a su versión adulta totalmente extrañada de que le hubiese dado aquella orden y el resto hizo lo mismo, lo que no habían notado es que era con la niña con quien estaba hablando.

-No voy a sentarme hasta que me cuentes porqué una persona que se llama como tú y se parece a ti está ahí sentada con su novio que casualmente se parece mucho a Remus y se llama como él ¡Y fíjate!- satirizó- la llama como te llamaba él en el pasado.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Porque él me lo dijo ¡y no me cambies de tema!

-¡No me hables así!- le gritó Andrea ahora bastante enfadada, mucho más de lo que acostumbraba cuando tenía una discusión con su hija- ¿quieres saberlo? Pues muy bien ¡¡Esta chica soy yo!! ¿qué te parece?

-No me trates de tonta, mamá.

-No lo estoy haciendo ¿no querías la verdad? Pues ahí la tienes. Han venido del pasado. Soy yo con diecisiete años y ése es Remus y al parecer mucho más cariñoso conmigo de lo normal a esa edad, pero sí es Remus. El mismo que tú conoces.- Sophie abrió la boca asombrada mirando a uno y otro; empezó a reírse completamente sorprendida.

-¡¡Me encanta la magia!! ¡¡Esto es genial!! Lo mejor- a cada alabo que Sophie le hacía a la magia su madre contraía un nuevo músculo de la cara, se estaba enfadando a niveles que llevaba años sin alcanzar y lo peor es que empezaba a no controlarlo.- Pero si Remus me dijo que nunca fuisteis novios.

-¡¡Y así es!!- rugió su madre- ¡¡Jamás!!

-Pues ya ves que sí- le desafió la joven.

Andrea la miró con odio y se volvió a concentrar en su plato pinchando los huevos revueltos con tanta fuerza que el tenedor chirriaba al contacto con el plato. La cocina se había llenado de una extraña tensión amarga que estaba afectando a todos, que se intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Sirius- me he dejado la varita en la habitación. Hermy ¿me la traes?

-Piérdete, Sirius. – le contestó Hermione simplemente. Sirius se giró hacia James pero no bastó que abriera la boca porque su amigo ya le estaba negando con la cabeza.

-¿Andrea?¿Remus?

-Estamos convalecientes, Sirius. No seas perro y ve tú.

-No puedes pedirme que no sea perro.- contestó él con doble intención haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Harry, tú no dejarías a tu padrino sin varita ¿verdad?-Harry afirmó con la cabeza- ¡¡Sophie!! Mi niña bonita.

-No lo mires, Sophie- bromeó Ron. Siguiéndole el juego a Sirius, le tapó los ojos a la niña- No lo mires a los ojos que es peor que una serpiente.

-¿Eres capaz de convertirte en serpiente?- preguntó ella esperanzada.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó él casi ofendido y Sophie puso cara de decepción, había pensado que la magia lo podía todo- Pero en perro sí.- Sirius, para deleite la niña adoptó su forma animaga allí mismo. Un enorme perro lanudo estaba sentado en la silla donde había estado Sirius. Mientras que Sophie cruzaba de nuevo la mesa para acariciarle con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, su madre estaba empezando a maldecir en voz baja, respirando cada vez más rápido.

-Sirius no te conviertas en perro en la mesa- le riñó Remus y Sirius volvió a su forma original.

-¿Irás a por mi varita ahora, pequeña?- ella afirmó con la cabeza rápidamente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer- Bueno, espera, Kreacher lo hará.

El elfo doméstico acababa de entrar en la cocina sin mirar a nadie murmurando cosas no entendibles. Cuando Sirius lo vio, encontró la solución a su problema.

-Kreacher, ve a mi habitación y trae mi varita- el elfo ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para atender a Sirius, él ya no era su amo- ¡¡Kreacher!! ¿no me has oído? Que me fugara de esta casa no significa que no me sigas obedeciendo.- Sirius parecía muy extrañado con la actitud pasota del elfo, él sabía que Kreacher le debería lealtad siempre- Por mucho que nos joda a ti y a mí, yo sigo siendo un Black y tú eres mi elfo doméstico.- Sirius empezaba a impacientarse.

-¡¡Kreacher!!- intervino Harry- ¿no has oído a Sirius? ¿Acaso has olvidado que tienes que obedecerle? Él también es tu amo- Los chicos llegados del pasado entendieron que Harry estaba explicando que el joven Sirius era tan amo suyo como el adulto que estaba fuera, pero en realidad Harry le acababa de ceder a Sirius la copropiedad del elfo.- Es que está un poco viejo- le explicó a Sirius mientras Kreacher volvía a salir para coger la varita de Sirius, todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

Una vez que habían terminado de desayunar, Harry movió sus manos y todo desapareció de la mesa. Los platos se iban lavando en el fregadero y apilándose ordenadamente.

-¡¡Me encanta!!- se escuchó a Sophie una vez más- Harry ¿tú no necesitas varita?- Harry negó con la cabeza- ¿tú tampoco, mamá? Nunca te he visto una.

-Yo no uso magia y tú ve quitándote pájaros de la cabeza porque tampoco la vas a usar.

-¡¡Pero yo quiero ser bruja!! ¿Eso cómo se aprende?- le preguntó a Ron que estaba sentado a su lado.

-He dicho que no- interrumpió Andrea antes de que Ron hablara- No habrá más magia en nuestra familia ¿te ha quedado claro? Yo no uso la magia, no tengo varita ni la quiero.- acabó gritando muy enfadada

-¿Ah no?- vaciló la Andrea joven en el mismo tono de voz- ¿Y esto qué es, entonces?- Andrea le tiró su varita, la misma que la adulta seguía conservando escondida en una caja en el último rincón de su casa en Elgin. Al recibirla sintió como si la invadiera una oleada mareante y de la varita salieron algunas chispas azules, las mismas que habían salido el día que la compró en Olivander's.- Y ahora, si eres capaz, sigue diciendo que tú no eres una bruja.- le retó manteniendo fija la mirada en ella.

-¡¿Qué sabrás tú de mi vida?! No eres aún nada más que una niñata que no tiene ni idea de lo que YO he vivido.

Las dos mujeres que en realidad eran la misma persona se miraron casi con odio, como si fueran desconocidas retándose a un duelo hasta que Kreacher volvió con la varita de Sirius.

El elfo se arrastró por la cocina hasta ponerse junto a Sirius al que le entregó la varita, cuando se giró se topó con el duelo que se traían las dos Andreas que seguían lanzándose miradas de odio de vez en cuando. Como si fuera un imán, la adulta no había sido capaz de despegarse de la varita, sentía lo mismo que cuando vio la escena de Remus y ella misma besándose, quería que desapareciera de su mano y se esfumara la energía que sentía dentro pero no podía separarse de ella.

-¡¡Señorita Markins!!- gritó Kreacher con una voz aguda y se tiró a los pies de Andrea adulta besándole los zapatos.-¡¡Oh, la gran Sophie Markins ha vuelto!! ¡¡Es un honor para Kreacher que esté por fin en esta casa llena de sangre sucia!! La ama de Kreacher estaría tan contenta de verla – los chicos empezaron a intercambiar miradas de asombro. Sirius llegó incluso a hacer un gesto que indicaba que a su elfo se le había ido completamente la cabeza.

-Lárgate, déjame en paz.-la voz de Andrea surgió fría y arrogante.

-Mi madre no se llama Sophie- gritó la niña intentando separar al elfo de los pies de su madre.- Te confundes. Se llama Andrea Mackenzie.- si los chicos se habían sorprendido con el comportamiento de Kreacher, Andrea se sorprendió aún más con ese apellido que su adulta tenía. Miró a Remus reprochándole que no le hubiera contado nada de su futuro, pero Kreacher no la dejó empezar a hablarle.

-Sophie, márchate de aquí- Era escasísimas las veces que Andrea llamaba a su hija por su verdadero nombre y la niña sabía que en esas ocasiones siempre era mucho mejor hacerle caso, así que sin pronunciar una palabras y mordiéndose la lengua para no hacerlo salió de la cocina.

-La más grande. La más leal al Señor Oscuro. Kreacher le sirvió un día ¿se acuerda? ¿sí? ¿se acuerda?

-He dicho que me dejes en paz. ¡¡Cállate!!

Andrea se puso de pie y le gritaba a Kreacher fuera de sí, aferrando la varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le había puesto blancos.

-Kreacher recuerda los tiempos en que la señorita Markins mataba a los sangre sucia y el señor oscuro estaba en el poder. Kreacher lo recuerda. Kreacher adoraba a la señorita Markins. ¿Ha sido capturada por esos idiotas de la orden? Kreacher la ayudará, no se preocupe.

Los ojos de Andrea se oscurecieron mucho más de lo que ya estaban normalmente, su pecho subía y bajaba a velocidades poco saludables. Las palabras de Kreacher seguían resonando en su cabeza _mataba a los sangre sucia. La más leal al Señor Oscuro._ Junto a las palabras del elfo, los gritos de las personas que había torturado volvían a ella, la sensación de poder, la arrogancia, el odio y la maldad que la había consumido durante años. _Mataba a los sangre sucia. La más leal al Señor Oscuro._

_-_Avada Kedavra.

Las palabras salieron de su boca como si las hubiera dicho otra persona, como si las hubiese dicho Sophie, ésa que la había representado su vida llena de muerte durante años, ésa que sólo Remus había sido capaz de controlar, pero Remus no estaba en ese momento y ella estaba demasiado débil para vencerla. El rayo verde iluminó la cocina sacando a Andrea de su extraño trance, cuando volvió a ser realmente conciente de lo que acababa de hacer miró sus manos y vio su varita en ellas. La magia volvía a su vida, a consumirla trayéndole una nueva muerte. Dejó caer la varita resbalando entre sus dedos y salió de la cocina derrotada.

El restó estaba tan absolutamente conmocionado que no era capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra; en cuestión de segundos habían visto a Andrea comportarse como una persona normal, había oído que había sido la más fiel seguidora de Voldemort y la habían visto matar a Kreacher a sangre fría. Demasiada información para procesar en tan poco tiempo.


	35. Al olvido invito yo

**CAPÍTULO 35: AL OLVIDO INVITO YO.**

La muerte de Kreacher los dejó a todos fuera de juego, no era exactamente que lamentasen la muerte del elfo sino más bien las circunstancias en las que había muerto. La reacción de Andrea había sido la última que esperaban y les había pillado de sorpresa. La joven había pasado todo el día en estado de shock balbuceando de vez en cuando frases como "es imposible" o "yo no soy así". El resto lo había pasado consolándola a ella o preguntándose a sí mismo qué había ocurrido para que acabara así.

Después de pasar la media noche la luna llena relucía en el cielo con una luz especialmente brillante. Los oscuros pasillos de Grimmauld Place estaban en apariencia desiertos después de que sus habitantes se fueran a la cama esperando que el siguiente día trajera explicaciones a lo ocurrido. En la habitación de Andrea adulta la luz todavía estaba encendida, ella estaba sentada en el alféizar interior de la ventana con las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho observando ensimismada el cielo en el que a penas algunas estrellas era capaces de atravesar la espesa contaminación londinense. Durante su juventud aquella enorme luna blanca siempre había supuesto un obstáculo a su relación, había aprendido a odiarla tanto como la odiaba Remus, pero ahora era una conexión a él, le gustara o no, había recordado cada luna llena en los últimos trece años y la había observado con añoranza, como se observa la foto que recoge los buenos tiempos.

No podía dormir pensando en lo que había hecho esa mañana, se torturaba imaginando que todo pudiera volver. Sabía que ella no podía controlar sola lo que la magia le hacía, demasiado tiempo rodeada de magia negra, controlándola hasta hacerla formar parte de ella. Durante la guerra había luchado contra ese dominio por sus amigos, por Harry pero sobretodo por la ayuda que tenía de Remus que cada vez que le veía a escondidas le recordaba que a pesar de su cambio de apariencia, a pesar de haber cometido atroces delitos, seguía siendo su niña, su Andy y que eso no podría cambiar nunca.

La puerta se entreabrió pero ella no se percató, seguía concentrada en mirar a través de la ventana. Si hubiera mirado a qué se debía el movimiento de la puerta podría haber visto un lobo castaño entrar sigilosamente. Remus había dicho a Andrea que pasaría la transformación con Sirius y James y a ellos les había dicho que lo haría con Andrea, de manera que se había reservado la noche a sí mismo, a sus pensamientos y a su curiosidad. No había tenido tiempo de ver de la mujer poco más que la muerte de Kreacher y su rechazo a la magia y eso le estaba consumiendo, quería ver cómo pasaba la noche y fuera lo que fuera en lo que Andrea se hubiera convertido sabía que no podía ser una asesina. Ningún asesino pasaba la noche lamentándose como ella lo estaba haciendo después de matar solamente a un elfo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHH!!!

El grito de Andrea al ver a Remus allí cruzó toda la mansión sobresaltando en primer lugar al joven lobo que estaba con ella en la habitación. No había adoptado ninguna postura agresiva pero Andrea se había bajado de la ventana y ahora estaba metida en el último rincón de su dormitorio intentando poner un silla entre ella y el lobo.

-Remus, márchate, márchate.- le pedía nerviosa. Andrea no sabía nada de la poción matalobos y lo único que podía ver era a un hombre lobo frente a ella. Por mucho que éste fuera Remus ella sabía mejor que nadie que un hombre lobo durante la luna llena no se reconoce ni a sí mismo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un nuevo lobo del mismo tono castaño aunque con el pelo más veteado por tonalidades canosas. Se acercó al otro Remus que seguía plantado frente a Andrea sin saber muy bien qué hacer y le gruñó a forma de reprimenda, como contestación sólo obtuvo otro gruñido disconforme. Andrea estaba alucinando, no podía creer en su mala suerte, si no tenía bastante con uno ahora tenía a los dos y encima enfadados entre sí.

-Sirius, James, por favor- estaba desesperada y ya no sabía a quién acudir. Ninguno de los dos lobos parecía quererla atacar pero sabía que eran imprevisibles.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- la joven Andrea llegó corriendo y con la varita en la mano.

-¡Vete de aquí! – le gritó la adulta- Avisa a James y a Sirius. Son los únicos que pueden controlarlos.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- Andrea se había despertado de golpe y estaba algo confusa- Remus, cariño, ven aquí- Andrea se acercó al lobo más joven y le acarició como si fuera un perro bien educado- ¿No veis que se está asustando? Tranquilízate- le dijo ahora a Andrea con la voz más fría- ya no son peligrosos, mantienen su racionalidad con una poción.

Andrea estaba saliendo del pequeño refugio que se había hecho con la silla cuando Sirius transformado en perro entró a tropel en la habitación y se puso en posición de ataque entre Andrea y los dos lobos.

-Sirius, déjalo ya. Aquí la señorita "no quiero magia en mi vida" simplemente se ha asustado al verles.- la adulta no pudo contestar al comentario sarcástico de Andrea porque en ese momento entraban en la habitación los demás con la varita preparada, pero casi sólo con eso, porque parecía que el concepto pijama entre los Potter era "ese gran desconocido".

-¡Falsa alarma, chicos!- Sirius había vuelto a su forma humana e intentaba sacar a todos de la habitación- ¿estás bien?- Andrea afirmó con un gesto casi avergonzada de haber montado aquel espectáculo después de lo ocurrido en el desayuno.

Andrea joven salió con Remus a su lado y después de que Sophie le diera un beso a su madre salió también de la habitación dejando allí al lobo adulto con Andrea.

-Parece que encontraste la manera de controlarlo- Remus no se movió ni un centímetro mientras ella volvía a la ventana a su posición original- Ojalá hubieras estado aquí esta mañana, seguramente no habría terminado matando a Kreacher.

Remus se tensó con la noticia, había llegado a penas unos minutos antes de transformarse con la precisa idea de no encontrarse con nadie así que no había averiguado lo ocurrido. Sin embargo volvió a ver en el rostro de Andrea el dolor que le suponía dejarse llevar por toda la maldad que le traía la magia. A pesar de que sabía que siempre la había ayudado a salir de ese pozo ahora se sentía incapaz de acercarse a ella, de rozarla. Sabía que no podía hablar pero es que le era imposible el más mínimo signo de cariño o de apoyo sin necesitarlo él después así que se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación dejando a Andrea nuevamente sumida en los pensamientos que la estaban consumiendo.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia de que se convocaba una reunión urgente de la orden del fénix sorprendió a Andrea, pero sobretodo por el hecho de que ella misma estaba "obligatoriamente invitada" a asistir. Hubiera discutido con el director en cuanto se lo echara a la cara, de no ser porque todavía se sentía profundamente avergonzada por lo ocurrido con Kreacher, así que decidió asistir a esa reunión para ver qué tramaba Dumbledore. Desde su habitación, en la que se mantuvo encerrada hasta la llegada de la tarde pudo escuchar mucho ajetreo, gente que iba y venía, algunas voces le sonaban como brumas llegadas del pasado y otra sin embargo le resultaban completamente nuevas.

Después de al menos una hora empujándose a sí misma para salir de la habitación y bajar al salón donde sería la reunión, se convenció de que era su obligación y salió de allí por primera vez en dos días. Era temprano y el ruido de la gente venía de la planta baja, así que decidió esperar antes de encontrarse con quién sabe más temprano de lo debido. Sabía que si volvía a su habitación no saldría de allí de manera que prefirió esperar en la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire, algo se había colocado en su garganta y le había oprimido el pecho sin dejarla respirar. Delante de sus narices tenía una estampa que bien podía haber sido sacada de su propia cabeza. Remus estaba sentado en un sillón enorme, con aspecto cansado después de la transformación de la noche anterior y sobre sus rodillas una chica joven, rubia y con un look muy similar al que ella llevaba durante la guerra le estaba curando una herida de la frente con sumo cuidado mientras le decía algo entre susurros y sonrisas cómplices. Se hubiera marchado de allí de no ser porque sus piernas no obedecían a su cerebro y esa pérdida de tiempo le costó que Nicole y Remus se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

-¡Es esa maldita zorra!- Nicole se levantó rápidamente del regazo de Remus y miró a Andrea con absoluto asco.

-Andrea Mackenzie, si no te importa- contestó ella reponiéndose a la visión que acababa de tener-¿Tu novia?- le preguntó a Remus casi con soberbia a lo que él sólo pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente

-¿Andrea Mackenzie? ¡¡Y una mierda!!- exclamó Nicole fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre conmigo?- Andrea había entrado en aquella habitación buscando precisamente evitar cualquier situación como aquella así que eso la estaba alterando un poco.

-¿No lo sabes?-Nicole se irguió un poco y la miró de arriba abajo con repugnancia- Habrás cambiado tu aspecto. Podrás seguir engañando a Remus incluso a Dumbledore pero yo sé quién eres y lo que hiciste y no se me va a olvidar. Acabaré contigo.

-Nicole, no sigas por ahí, por favor- intervino Remus.- ya hemos hablado de esto

-Déjala –Andrea se había acercado a Nicole y la miraba con superioridad, como si ella hubiera conocido cosas que Nicole nunca sabría; se sentía tan segura de sí misma como no se había sentido en años y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: La magia volvía a ella-¿auror, verdad? ¿piensas que por serlo ya eres una guerrera? ¿qué sabes tú de la guerra?

-He visto más muerte de la que me hubiera gustado.- le gritó ella- Y la peor de todas me la proporcionaste tú. ¡Eres una maldita asesina!

-Basta, estoy diciendo que dejéis esto- Volvió a intervenir Remus viendo que la situación entre las dos mujeres se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-¡Ah, era eso!- le vaciló Andrea ignorando a Remus, seguía mirando a Nicole como un insecto que no merecía la pena, una extraña forma de defender su propia integridad- ¿me viste matar a alguien? ¿a tu familia quizás?- Nicole se alteró y sacó la varita apuntando directamente a Andrea que no se inmutó lo más mínimo. Remus se acercó a su novia rápidamente para detenerla pero la mano de Andrea le paró.- Sí, fue a tu familia ¿verdad?. Pues escúchame bien, niñata engreída, era su vida o la mía ¿te enteras?. No eres la única que quiere salvar el mundo, pero ya aprenderás que no puedes.

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡Tu vida no vale nada! Ojalá hubiera sido la tuya y no la de ellos. No has sido otra cosa que una asquerosa asesina y una traidora. Matar a inocentes y vender a tus amigos no son funciones que cumpla un héroe.

Las palabras de Nicole calaron tan profundo en Andrea que con un rápido movimiento le retorció la muñeca y se hizo con su varita. Los ojos volvieron a oscurecerse como lo habían hecho en la cocina minutos antes de matar a Kreacher. Sintió el poder que le volvía a dar, tener una varita en la mano y se creció aún más.

-Bastarían tan sólo dos palabras para acabar contigo.- masculló mirando a Nicole directamente a los ojos.

-Baja la varita, por favor- Remus le puso la mano en el brazo alzado con el que apuntaba la varita, sabía que tenía que ser lo más tranquilo posible en aquella situación o lo lamentarían todos.

-Dos palabras y no tendría que ver tu cara de arrogante estúpida. –siguió Andrea sin hacer caso a Remus.- Dos palabras y no volvería a escucharte llamarme asesina.

-Cálmate- Remus se puso en medio de las dos mujeres intentando captar la atención de Andrea.

-Lárgate- Le ordenó de mal talante, pero esta vez fue Remus quien ignoró sus palabras. Le acarició la cara con suavidad e intentó ignorar el serpenteo que había notado en el estómago- ¡¡Te he dicho que te largues!!- le gritó de nuevo fuera de sí, mucho más por lo indefensa que se veía entre sus manos que porque se estuviera poniendo en su camino.

-Mírame- Remus le tomó la cara con ambas manos a apenas unos centímetros de la suya- Mírame, Andy. Vamos, Andy, tú sabes que no eres así. ¡Mírame!

Andrea cerró los ojos y respiró despertando como de un trance macabro. Volvía a llamarla Andy y simplemente el tono de su voz al hacerlo la estaba desestabilizando. Lo miró ausente durante un instante y bajó la mano en la que tenía la varita volviéndola a dejar caer entre los dedos. Ya había pasado todo pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse a los ojos, era la primera vez que estaba realmente juntos después de tantos años.

-No sé qué me ha pasado.- susurró ella.

Remus se acercó aún más hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas; tenía la mirada calmada que siempre había conseguido sacarle de todo el horror en el que ella se empeñaba en meterse. Con suavidad le pasó el pulgar por los labios haciendo que el labio inferior se quedar ligeramente pegado a su dedo mientras los acariciaba.

-No hace falta que te disculpes- le susurró él con media sonrisa.

Nicole no pudo soportar aquella escena ni un segundo más y se marchó de allí dando un portazo que los sacó de la concentración mutua que tenía. Al darse cuenta de lo increíblemente cerca que estaban ambos dieron un paso atrás y se movieron con nerviosismo durante el eterno minuto en que guardaron silencio.

-Deberías estar con tu novia ahora.- atinó a decir Andrea- No ha pasado un buen momento y se enfadará si sigues aquí.

-No le hagas caso, estaba muy nerviosa.- se disculpó él por ella intentando parecer más tranquilo de lo que estaba

-Ella ha dicho la verdad. Soy una asesina.

-Tú no eres una asesina y lo sabes.

-No quiero hablar de esto. Márchate por favor- Andrea cortó la conversación de la forma más seca posible y vio a Remus cruzar la habitación para marcharse. Antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta su muro de soberbia y fuerza se derrumbó y empezó a temblar de miedo y de rabia.- Gracias otra vez.- susurró en un tono casi inaudible pero que llegó a los oídos de Remus, que antes de cerrar la puerta sonrió melancólicamente.

A Andrea le costó más de media hora recomponerse nuevamente a los sentimientos y el comportamiento violento que la magia provocaba en ella. Para su sorpresa la magia había influido en ella con muchas más fuerza que lo hacía en el pasado y seguramente se debía al miedo que ella le tenía, al miedo que se tenía a sí misma. La puerta del salón ya estaba cerrada cuando ella bajó pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Se vistió de arrogancia, de una coraza de fría distancia entre ella y el mundo; esta vez no era la magia la que actuaba sobre sí sino un instinto de autoprotección. Sabía lo que se le avecinaba en esa habitación y no estaba dispuesta a mostrar debilidad. Cuando abrió la puerta el nerviosismo cundió entre los miembros de la orden que se levantaron rápidamente con las varitas en alza. Sólo Dumbledore, Remus y para sorpresa de la propia Andrea, Nicole, se mantuvieron sentados.

-Señores, señoras, por favor. –Dumbledore se puso de pie y llamó al orden con tranquilidad- La señorita Markins está aquí porque yo se lo he pedido y me gustaría que siguiera viva durante esta reunión. Hay algo que tengo que contaros sobre ella.

Andrea se quedó paralizada, por dentro el horror la estaba consumiendo pero no daba ni el más mínimo síntoma de ello. Su verdad iba a conocerse y no estaba segura de que lo quisiera. Quizá era mejor que todos la tomaran por una psicópata, una asesina sin escrúpulos; pero no sentía fuerzas para negarse a aquella declaración, así que una vez recuperada tomó asiento con altanería junto a Dumbledore, mirando a los ojos a cada una de las personas con las que se iba encontrando en su camino. Algunas le eran conocidas, otra ni siquiera le sonaba pero todas, excepto Remus que ni siquiera la estaba mirando, tenían en común un profundo odio hacia ella.

-Todos creéis conocer a esta mujer- empezó Dumbledore, todavía de pie, una vez que todos se había sentado- Para la gran mayoría de vosotros es sólo Sophie Markins, pero algunos un día la conocisteis como Andrea- Algunos miembros entre ellos Emmeline Vance y algunos otros de su edad asintieron sin apartar de sus rostros una mueca de asco- Pues bien, llamadla como queráis, pero os quisiera presentar a la mejor y más productiva espía a la que Voldemort ha tenido que enfrentarse.

Un cuchicheo de asombro rompió el instante de silencio que había seguido a las palabras de Dumbledore. Andrea no había perdido detalle de cada uno de los miembros de aquella mesa y le sorprendió ver que Nicole, esa mujer que tan asquerosamente le recordaba a su época de mortífaga se había quedado petrificada, como en estado de shock.

-Esto debe ser una broma ¿no?- Snape se había puesto de pie. Él había trabajado como espía en la primera guerra a favor de la orden y había visto todo desde dentro- Yo traté con ella, y puedo asegurar que era una auténtica mortífaga.

-Severus, que yo fuera capaz de llegar más lejos que tú no te da derecho a cuestionarme.- le escupió Andrea con desprecio. Nunca habían tenido una buena relación, ni siquiera como mortífagos. – Yo siempre supe que trabajabas para esta orden y aunque no lo sepas te salvé el culo en más veces de las que me hubiera gustado.

-Snape tiene razón.- Ojoloco había interrumpido a Snape antes de que le replicara a Andrea y ahora la examinaba con su ojo mágico como si con él fuera a encontrar la verdad- Estuvo a punto de matarme dos veces. No me creo que trabajara solo para ti, Dumbledore. Tú no luchaste contra ella, no la miraste a los ojos después de haber matado a alguien.- Andrea no fue capaz de soltar ningún comentario sarcástico después de esa intervención, simplemente se mantuvo mirando al frente con la cabeza alta.

-Eran órdenes mías.- sentenció Dumbledore y un nuevo murmullo le interrumpió- No el que cometiera esos asesinatos, pero sí que se convirtiera en una mortífaga. Andrea llegó mucho más lejos de lo que yo hubiera pensado jamás y para ello tuvo que matar, torturar y convencer al mundo y casi a sí misma que era una mortífaga. Si alguien duda de mí está en todo su derecho pero ésta es la verdad y no quiero que nadie de esta Orden la persiga como si fuera una mortífaga cualquiera.

-¿Trabajaba para usted cuando cometía sus asesinatos?- Nicole salió de su trance y miró a Dumbledore como si hubiera encontrado en él el punto de ira que llevaba buscando años- ¿Eran sus órdenes que matara a mi familia?

-Nicole, por supuesto que esas no eran mis órdenes, pero si haces memoria te darás cuenta de que no fue la varita de Andrea la que mató a tus padres y a tus hermanos.

-¡¡Pero los mandó ella!!- gritó desesperada poniéndose de pie y encarando a Dumbledore- Ella se quedó ahí impasible mirando satisfecha su buen trabajo.

-También fue ella quien mandó que se marcharan sin matarte incluso después de haberte visto- Andrea se dio cuenta de qué caso en concreto había sido el de Nicole. La había visto y a pesar de que la sensación de poder y maldad la tenían presa, como siempre ocurría cada vez que salía a una misión para Voldemort, su parte humana, la que mantenía gracias a las caricias de Remus le hizo ignorar a aquella niña rubia que la miraba asustada. – Andrea siempre fue conciente de que era su vida o la de aquellos a quien Voldemort le mandaba matar, pero su labor como espía supera con creces las muertes que pudiera haber provocado.

-Eso no es cierto- Esta vez fue Andrea que se había puesto de pie, los miraba a todos con fuerza, casi con desafío- Nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer vale más que la vida de una sola persona que matara. Sus voces me siguen persiguiendo y sus espíritus me torturan pero no les culpo. Es cierto, yo fui una asesina y no me enorgullezco de ello. Quizá tomé la opción más maquiavélica, quizá sea cierto que el fin no justifica los medios pero es la decisión que tomamos. Si actué como lo hice es porque tenía una meta a la que llegar y la alcancé, pero lo hice a un precio muy alto. La magia negra y todo lo que conllevaba estar tan cerca de Voldemort hizo que la magia, en general, acabara consumiéndome, pero nunca fui más seguidor de Voldemort que cualquiera de vosotros.

-¿Crees que vamos a pensar que eres la hija pródiga que vuelve?- le espetó Nicole que estaba completamente fuera de sí, se había llevado la peor decepción de toda su vida. Dumbledore, el mago al que más lealtad juraba, había sido la causa remota de la muerte de sus padres y ahora le pedía que no matara a Andrea.- No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan asesina como siempre ¿o me lo vas a negar?

-Nicole, por favor.- interrumpió Dumbledore.

-¡Déjame acabar!- por primera vez en toda su vida le había hablado a Dumbledore sin ningún respeto- ¿Qué hay de Kreacher, Sophie? Lo mataste sin pensártelo sólo porque te había recordado quién eras y ¿qué hay de mí?- ahora miró a Dumbledore- Tu querida espía ha estado a punto de matarme hace un rato si no fuera porque Remus se metió en medio. ¿Ahora también trabajaba para ti?

-¡Nicole!- pero Nicole ignoró completamente a Dumbledore y salió una vez más dando un portazo.- No sé qué habrá ocurrido antes pero...

-Un momento, por favor- Andrea con un tono mucho más bajo que el que estaba usando Dumbledore consiguió captar completamente la atención de todos- Esa mujer, Nicole o como se llame, tiene razón; maté al elfo doméstico y he estado a punto de hacerlo con ella, pero ya he dicho que tuve que pagar un precio muy alto por mi trabajo en la primera guerra. Ahora la magia me consume, me vuelve irascible y violenta y no la puedo controlar, por eso la he dejado a un margen- Cuando lo dijo miró fijamente a Dumbledore para dejarle claro que seguía en sus trece.

-Eso no es cierto- por primera vez en toda la reunión, Remus se puso de pie y habló- Tú controlaste la magia negra cuando más se había arraigado en ti. Sabes que puedes volver a hacerlo.

Los dos se quedaron conectados, mirándose como si estuvieran solos en la habitación, ignorando el hecho de que al menos treinta personas estuvieran pendientes de sus movimientos.

-Deberías estar con tu novia. Otra vez.- Él había captado el mensaje de "sal de mi vida" que ella le mandaba y salió de allí sin pensárselo dos veces.

Andrea se repuso a la extraña sensación que la mantenía unida a él como si fuese el leño que podría salvarla de la tempestad en que se había vuelto a convertir su vida y le repitió la misma frase que le había dicho antes. Guardó un silencio casi doloroso mientras veía a Remus hacerle caso. Estaba saliendo de la habitación para estar con su novia, con una que ya no era ella, pero intentó recomponerse convenciéndose a sí misma que realmente no quería volver a tenerle, que el pasado debía quedar atrás. Volvió a la realidad en la que tenía a toda la orden del Fénix pendiente de ella, nada convencida de que lucharon en el mismo bando, pero no le importó, volvió a adoptar toda la frialdad que podía haber perdido en su cruce de miradas con Remus y habló.

-Ya sabéis quien soy y a unos u otros os aseguro que he velado por vuestras vidas más veces de lo que imagináis. Ahora sólo quiero volver a mi mundo muggle sin tener que preocuparme de que alguno de vosotros intentará acabar conmigo.

Para ella aquella reunión ya había terminado, no tenía nada más que decir ni nada más que escuchar, así que sin dar tiempo a que un nuevo debate en torno a ella se abriera se marchó de allí y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación donde se tumbó en la cama esperando que todo acabase pronto.

-¡Nic! Nicole, vamos, espérame.- Remus había salido de Grimmauld Place corriendo detrás de Nicole que andaba por la calle totalmente desesperada.

-Tú lo sabías. Sabías quién era.- le replicó ella sin dejar de andar a toda velocidad hacia el coche y sin girarse para mirarle.

-¡Claro que lo sabía!- Remus la alcanzó respirando con dificultad dado su estado físico después de la transformación, la tomó del brazo y la giró para que le mirara- Nosotros estábamos juntos en ese momento, no puedes echármelo en cara. Paga si quieres conmigo tu frustración, pero no me culpes.

-¡Y no lo hago! Es sólo que me siento tan confundida.-Nicole se tapó los ojos con una mano en signo de rendición. Remus la miró con cariño, como si fuera una niña desesperada y de repente volvió a sentirse como lo había hecho con Andrea en la primera guerra, como el fuerte, pero él estaba demasiado confundido como para afrontar de nuevo ese papel. A pesar de ello la abrazó tímidamente para reconfortarla.- Dumbledore estaba detrás de todo esto. Yo... yo no puedo seguir trabajando para él después de saber que él y tu amiguita tienen la culpa de que muriera mi familia.

-Sabes que no es así.- le intentó calmar él cogiéndola de la barbilla y haciendo que le volviera a mirar- Fue Voldemort quien dio la orden y la hubiera ejecutado cualquiera de sus mortífagos. Si no hubiera sido Andrea quien lideraba el grupo tú no estarías aquí ahora.

-Y tendrías el campo libre para volver con ella ¿no es así?- le saltó con la falta de coherencia que sólo da la desesperación.- He visto la escenita de antes y sé lo que hay entre vosotros.- Remus cerró los ojos intentando buscar a aquella situación una coherencia que ni él mismo tenía, pero dejó a un lado las extrañas sensaciones que había sentido ese día con Andrea y le hizo caso a su cerebro.

-Yo estoy contigo ahora; es lo que decidí y lo hice porque quiero que estemos juntos. Además... Andrea se irá pronto. Ella tiene una vida y una familia.– era una mala excusa, pero era la única que él mismo se repetía en la cabeza para seguir adelante- Respecto a Dumbledore, no puedes culparle de esto.

-No puedo seguir luchando para él.-le dijo con rotundidad- No puedo seguir en la orden sabiendo que ella trabajaba para él. Sabiendo que él la protege. Simplemente no puedo.

-Escúchame- ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas y él realmente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para consolarla- Esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para ti pero Dumbledore no tiene la culpa de que tu familia muriera, si tú necesitas culparle a él o a Andrea, lo entiendo, es normal, pero no puedes dejar la Orden ahora. Algún día te darás cuenta de que Dumbledore, equivocado o no, actuó lo mejor que supo. Si no quieres luchar para él, sigue dentro por mí. Lucha conmigo simplemente, pero no nos dejes.

Nicole le miró durante unos segundos examinando su expresión. Le quería hasta la locura y por muy desilusionada que estuviese, por muy incapaz que se sintiese de luchar para Dumbledore, no podía ignorar la mirada de Remus.

-Sabes que lucharé contigo siempre, dentro o fuera de la orden, pero... no sé, tengo que pensar, aclararme un poco. Si lo hago será sólo por ti.- Remus le sonrió y la besó en los labios levemente- Ya puedo volver a ver a Dumbledore como lo hacía ni puedo dejar de odiar a Markins de la noche a la mañana. Si un día me provoca acabaré con ella aunque eso me cueste nuestra relación.

-Ella se irá muy pronto de nuestras vidas y volverá a ser sólo un fantasma. - le aseguró – No te obsesiones, cariño. A veces hay que saber dejar las cosas atrás.- Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente más por inercia que porque lo pensara, le dio un beso y se metió en el coche- ¿Te veo esta noche?

-Déjame esta noche para pensar.- le contestó ella forzando una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el motor- Nos vemos mañana.

La reunión se había alargado al menos una hora después de que Andrea se marchara. Dumbledore había tenido que enfrentarse a todos defendiendo su postura y convenciéndoles de que no estaba bajo ningún imperius que le hacía defenderla. Finalmente su autoridad moral sobre todos y el hecho de que muy excepcionalmente cuestionaban sus decisiones, la Orden del Fénix acabó aceptando que Andrea había sido una aliada y se comprometieron tanto a no matarla como a evitar que el ministerio lo hiciera.

El día de explicaciones no había acabado para Dumbledore. Ahora era el turno de sus amigos, de los que como adultos habían creído que era una mortífaga e incluso la habían intentado matar en varias ocasiones. Ahora necesitaban alguna explicación, aunque fuera una versión adulterada de la realidad, para que abandonasen el tema y no investigasen por su cuenta. Harry ya le había contado que todos menos James sabían que sus padres habían sido asesinados y si se esmeraban un poco no tardarían en descubrir toda la verdad, así que para evitar cualquier hipótesis que pudiera terminar haciéndoles daño decidió contarles por qué Andrea se había comportado como lo había hecho.

Antes de nada mantuvo una corta conversación con la mujer para pedirle explicaciones por lo de Kreacher y Nicole, aunque no había querido ser muy duro con ella porque sabía cual había sido la causa. Para ella recordarle ahora quién había sido no era más que una tortura que aceleraba el miedo que tenía de volver a convertirse en lo mismo si metía de nuevo la magia en su vida.

En la cocina estaban todos los chicos excepto Sophie, a quien habían decidido dejar al margen de todo. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina esperando lo que Dumbledore tuviera que contarles. Había optado por una versión edulcorada de la historia omitiendo que Andrea había sido una temida asesina.

-Nadie excepto Remus y yo sabíamos la verdad. Para el resto Andrea era una mortífaga y por eso visteis a los aurores intentar capturarla, pero traicionó a Voldemort y la descubrieron y es por eso que te atacaron en Hogsmeade- le dijo a Andrea.

-Mató a Kreacher sin escrúpulos.- dijo la propia Andrea- Tuve que convertirme en algo más que una espía.

-Te cuesta controlar lo que la magia negra dejó en ti, por eso ocurrió pero no hay nada de maldad en ti- Dumbledore le sonrió- Ni ahora, ni nunca.- el director estaba viendo que iba a tener que enfrentarse a una nueva bandada de preguntas así que decidió terminar con aquello cuanto antes- Ahora, por favor, tengo que hablar con Harry a solas, así que si no os importa os pediría que os marcharais.

Los chicos se marcharon y Harry se quedó allí sentado junto al director. Llevaba ya algún tiempo esperando esa conversación y después de que les explicase lo de Andrea sólo le quedaba que le contara qué quería de él.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Harry?- Dumbledore se puso cómodo en su asiento y sintió como al relajarse por primera vez en ese día el peso que había soportado cayese con aún más fuerza sobre sus hombros.

-Hubieran sido mejores si Andrea no hubiera estado en el hospital, pero al menos he avanzado algo con mi padre. Nuestros poderes crecen. – Harry le hacía el resumen de la semana sin poder evitar mirar al anciano con suspicacia.- Pero usted quería contarme algo ¿no es así?

-Harry, las cosas cada día están peor con Voldemort, ya viste que se dignó a atacar Hogsmeade cuando en la primera guerra a penas había cometido algunos asesinatos allí. El ministerio no da abasto y nosotros no somos capaces de controlar a sus mortífagos, cada vez son más y lo peor es que no encuentro la manera de acabar con él.- Era una auténtica declaración de sinceridad pero sabía que con Harry después de lo de Sirius y de haberle ocultado su origen lo mejor era apartar las mentiras.

-Soy yo quien debe acabar con él y ya le he dicho que mis poderes han crecido muchísimo con mi padre.

-No es suficiente.- Dumbledore se pasó las manos por la cara- Necesitamos a Andrea, ella es quien tiene que entrenar tus poderes y los de James. Ella es la única que sabe cómo puedes acabar con Voldemort.- guardó silencio unos segundos dando un margen para el siguiente paso- pero ella quiere huir, ya te he dicho que la magia la consume y ella le tiene miedo. Andrea fue una mortífaga- Harry asintió con la cabeza, se lo acababa de contar- pero no una cualquiera, se ganó la confianza de Voldemort a base de crueldad y muerte.- Harry se quedó un poco sin palabras y abrió ligeramente la boca- pero preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros, no sería bueno para ellos pensar que su amiga será una asesina.

-Está bien, no se preocupe- Harry había vuelto a recuperarse y ahora afrontaba la situación con la madurez que siempre desprendía cuando se trataba de Voldemort- pero es que no entiendo qué quiere que haga yo para que ella se quede. Hable con Remus, a lo mejor él puede convencerla.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

-Si hay una persona por la que Andrea se quedara, ésa eres tú. De hecho, creo que si fuera por Remus saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás. El amor tiene estas cosas- bromeó antes de volver a la seriedad

-Es que no entiendo por qué yo.

-Eres el hijo de su mejor amiga y ella... siempre se sintió muy culpable por la muerte de tus padres. Harry te pedí que no vieras a Andrea hasta que no llegara a casa para causarle mayor impacto, sé que le habrá dolido más y sé que cuando le pidas que te ayude lo pasará muy mal, pero, si te soy sincero, ella es tu última esperanza. Sin su ayuda no saldrías vivo de un enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

-Pensaba que no me iba a dejar enfrentarme a Voldemort- Harry sabía muy bien por dónde iba, el anciano siempre se había negado a que Harry se enfrentara a Voldemort y su entrenamiento era para algún momento futuro, ahora le estaba hablando como si ese momento estuviese muy cerca.

-Por mucho que me pese, tendrás que hacerlo llegado el momento y para nuestra desgracia, ese momento se acerca peligrosamente- Harry respiró hondo para hacer desaparecer la pequeña punzada que se le había cogido en el estómago y se repuso enseguida.

-¿Qué quiere que haga para convencer a Andrea?- le preguntó con firmeza.

-Ella es muy lista, aprendió a conocer las intenciones de la gente casi por el tono de su voz, así que tienes que ser casual, si se lo pides directamente ella sabrá lo que buscas y se negará.- Harry asintió- Harry, los dos sabemos que has aprendido a ser un gran manipulador y como apunte técnico te diré que si usaras la legimencia con ella, dudo que encontraras las grandes barreras que es capaz de proporcionarse. Puede que sea aprovecharse, pero está en un mal momento y quizá sea éste el único del que dispongamos.

-¿Tan importante es?

-Tu vida depende de que ella acepte.

La tarde anterior al día en que los chicos volvería a Hogwarts, Andrea estaba sentada en el salón con su hija. La niña tenía el pelo mojado y su madre le estaba cepillando la larga melena. A penas habían hablado en los últimos días, Andrea estaba más irascible y Sophie seguía empeñada en convertirse en bruja, así que se habían distanciado un poco.

-Tienes la merienda en la mesa de la cocina.- le dijo suavemente una vez que había acabado con el pelo.

-Mamá- Andrea que había empezado a leer un libro, lo bajó y miró a su hija- ¿papá también era mago?

Andrea tenía dos opciones, o volver a enfadarse con su hija o intentar hacerle ver por qué ella odiaba tanto la magia, y por mucho que le pesara mantener con su hija una conversación sobre magia, no quería alejarse más de ella.

-Ven aquí- le señaló un sitio junto a ella en el sofá- Tu padre no era un mago, cariño, él nunca fue capaz de entender la magia; le daba miedo igual que a mí ahora.- Era la primera persona con la que Andrea se estaba descubriendo, con la que se estaba mostrando sin barreras y Sophie pareció entenderlo porque le sonrió con cariño.

-Pero tú nunca tienes miedo. Además la magia es guay ¿no lo has visto? Incluso a ti te gustaba, pero ahora... ahora no sé porqué te enfadas cada vez que te saco el tema. Yo quiero ser una bruja, como tú y quiero que tú vuelvas a usar una varita y que me enseñes a usarla a mí.

-Andy, mi vida, una no aprende a ser bruja, puede que lo seas o puede que no, pero yo preferiría que no entraras en este mundo. Tú no lo entiendes, pero están en guerra- Sophie abrió los ojos en una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa- Por eso hay tanto movimiento, por eso me atacaron y he estado este tiempo en el hospital. Yo no quiero que tú pases por esto- le acarició un poco la mejilla y enredó sus dedos en los rizos que empezaban a formarse.- Yo sé lo que es estar en guerra, fueron años durísimo por eso ahora no quiero la magia. Perdí mucho, muchísimo en ella y no quiero que tu sepas lo que es el dolor de la pérdida. La magia no sólo es guay, como tu dices, también es capaz de matar a personas, de hacerles daño.

-Pero si yo soy una bruja como tú, éste sería mi mundo ¿no?- le preguntó con inocencia, no quería volver a discutir con ella – Tú te has negado a volver a él, pero... a mí me gusta.

-Cariño, tú eres lo único que me queda en el mundo. Un día lo tuve todo ¿sabes? Tenía unos amigos maravillosos, un chico que me quería muchísimo y una familia encantadora pero la magia se lo llevó todo. Mató a mis amigos, a mi familia, a toda, poco a poco y se llevó a ese chico estupendo. Tú fuiste lo único que me hizo seguir y no quiero que entres en un mundo en guerra ni que pases por lo mismo que pasé yo.

Sophie estaba emocionada, se puso de pie justo delante de su madre y le hizo una caricia parecida a la que ella le había hecho un momento antes. Le sonrió con tanta dulzura que Andrea sintió que no podía permitir que la magia se llevara la inocencia de su hija.

-Tú dices que la magia te lo quitó y yo te digo que te lo dio. Esos amigos son magos, todos, y ese chico... ¿Remus, verdad? También es mago, si no hubieras sido bruja no los habrías conocido y respecto a nuestra familia, yo no sé nada, pero supongo que los abuelos y la tía Alex también eran magos ¿no?

-Tu abuela no, pero tú has sacado toda su cabezonería. Anda ven aquí- Andrea atrajo a su hija hacía sí para darle un abrazo. Lo necesitaba mucho más que la niña para poder soportar todo lo que tenía alrededor, pero no la dejaron disfrutar de él.

Sirius había entrado corriendo en la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo con la cara descompuesta.

-¡¡Ha habido un ataque!!- gritó cuando recuperó el aliento, pero todavía con la mano puesta en el costado- ¡¡Los mortífagos han atacado Downing Street!! Todavía no saben si el primer ministro ha muerto o no.

Andrea se puso de pie rápidamente separándose de Sophie, a la que miró con una severa expresión de "¿ves lo que te dije?".

-Andy, vete a tu cuarto.- La niña intentó protestar pero antes de que el sonido saliera de su boca, Andrea la había fulminado con una mirada que no admitía respuesta y ella se marchó- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Han muerto un montón de muggles y la orden está allí al completo. Harry está como loco por marcharse allí, eso está a apenas media hora de aquí.

-¿Ha llegado alguien de la orden para informar?- preguntó Andrea saliendo la habitación con Sirius.

-Sí, pero se ha ido en seguida. No sé quién es pero estaba muy nervioso. Macgonagall está en el salón organizando y ha hablado con ella pero por lo que he oído ha caído alguno de los nuestros.

-¿Quién?- Andra le cogió fuertemente del brazo para pararlo en mitad de las escaleras. El miedo se había apoderado de la expresión de su cara y Sirius supo que estaba tremendamente preocupada por Remus.- ¿No han dicho ningún nombre?

-Tranquila. Remus es un merodeador.- Sirius le guiñó un ojo y empezó a bajar las escaleras más deprisa para evitar que Andrea le viera a él también muy preocupado.

Todavía pasaron dos horas de desesperación en las que Ron estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a Harry para que no se marchara de allí. Finalmente llegó un chico joven al que Harry a penas conocía de vista; entró directamente al salón donde estaba la profesora Macgonagall y se marchó en seguida. Los chicos no tardaron una milésima de segundo en entrar al salón y preguntar a la profesora qué había ocurrido.

-Han muerto treinta muggles, gente importante del gobierno de Inglaterra, pero el primer ministro está a salvo.- la profesora Macgonagall parecía estar muy cansada y tenía unas grandes bolsas bajo los ojos- De los nuestros... bueno llegamos muy tarde y por suerte la mayoría están solamente heridos, ya han sido llevados a San Mungo, pero...- miró a los chicos que parecían estar desesperados. En un segundo plano, Andrea miraba a la profesora como si su integridad mental dependiera de sus palabras- ha muerto Emmeline Vance.

Fue un golpe duro, todos la conocían, para unos era la chica de sexto que era muy amiga de Alex, la hermana de Andrea, para otros era un miembro de la Orden con la que llevaban tratando ya mucho tiempo. Andrea no mostró nada, cruzó una mirada con la profesora Macgonagall que se había sentado derrotada y se marchó de la habitación, huyendo de nuevo del horror de la guerra.

Todos se habían acostado cuando Harry bajó a la cocina para despejar un poco la mente. No podía dormir y sabía que Ginny se preocuparía si él empezaba a dar vueltas en la cama así que con la excusa de que tenía hambre bajó las escaleras esperando encontrar una solución al tema que Dumbledore le había planteado. Le hubiera gustado hablar con Remus y que éste le aconsejara por donde atacar pero se le veía demasiado difuso últimamente y aún no había vuelto del hospital aunque sabía que había salido ileso de ese ataque.

-Hola, cariño, ¿no puedes dormir?- Lily estaba en la cocina con un vaso de leche en una mano y un pedazo de pastel en la otra.

-No, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- le dijo a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

-Quería un vaso de leche y a tu padre le pirra la tarta de queso, así que se aprovecha de mí.

-Perdón, no sabía que estuvierais aquí- Andrea adulta había abierto la puerta y se había topado de frente con una escena maternal que no le hubiera gustado ver- Sólo quería un vaso de agua.

-Tranquila, yo ya me iba.- Lily le sonrió como lo hacía con la joven y Andrea pensó que no era justo que Lily se hubiera ido y ella siguiera viva- Buenas noches, cielo.- Le dio un beso a Harry y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Mamá!- Lily se volvió un poco sorprendida porque Harry casi nunca la llamaba así, pero le había gustado el detalle; a la que no le había hecho tanta gracia era a Andrea que al oír a Harry había dejado caer el vaso que tenía en la mano montando un escándalo ante el cual Harry sonrió interiormente, el primer paso había funcionado- Nunca he probado una de tus tartas y a mí también me encanta la de queso.

Lily dejó las cosas en la mesa y sacó su varita, en cuestión de segundos algunos ingredientes volaban por la cocina y se mezclaban para dejar sobre la mesa un enorme pastel de queso con mermelada de fresa. Volvió a besar a Harry en la frente y se marchó dando las buenas noches a Andrea que estaba poco menos que en estado de shock. Harry empezó a comerse la tarta con parsimonia, observando de espaldas a Andrea que estaba recogiendo los restos de cristales, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para conseguir su objetivo.

-Dumbledore nos ha contado lo que hiciste en la primera guerra.- Andrea se giró bruscamente- Bueno, la verdad sólo me la ha contado a mí, al resto le ha dado una versión light.

-Si vas a decirme que soy una asesina o cualquier cosa por el estilo, ahórratelo. No tengo cuerpo para escucharlo hoy una vez más.- Andrea se sentó derrotada a la mesa enfrente de Harry- ¿Me das un pedazo? Lily siempre fue muy buena cocinera.

-Yo sólo he probado esta tarta, pero sí, la verdad es que es muy buena.- Por un instante se miraron fijamente y Harry echó mano de su capacidad con la legimencia. Tal y como le había dicho Dumbledore no había barreras, ni si quiera se había percatado de que había entrado en su mente. Vio a la mujer con el pelo corto y pintado de rubio con un bebé en brazos que se parecía muchísimo a él. – me alegro que Dumbledore me contara tu pasado. Desde que conocí a tu versión joven me preguntaba porqué no habías aparecido en mi vida, como Sirius o Remus. Ahora entiendo que mi madre no te dejara acercarte a mí. Ella pensaba que eras una mortífaga ¿verdad?

Andrea respiró hondo y fijó la vista en el pedazo de tarta que Harry le había dado. Jugó un momento con su tenedor, haciendo dibujos en la mermelada, como si estuviese teniendo una regresión.

-No podía decirle la verdad a Lily- sonrió con melancolía sin mirar todavía a Harry- ella nunca hubiera levantado la varita contra mí si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo, pero... una vez, cuando tú no tenías ni si quiera un año, fui a tu casa. Voldemort me había dicho el contenido de la profecía y cuales eran sus intenciones, así que no pude resistirme a contárselo personalmente a Lily.- Harry observaba con atención cada uno de los gestos de la mujer, que parecía estar tremendamente agotada- No me mató de milagro, era muy buena ¿sabes?- Harry le sonrió- tuve que contarle toda la verdad atada a una silla. Podía haberme matado en cualquier momento pero algo en su interior le decía que me escuchara. Me dejó que te cogiera un rato en brazos, ésa fue la primera y la última vez que te vi. Eras un niño precioso- los ojos de Andrea empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas- Tu madre me pidió que cuidara de ti cuando ella no estuviera. Me dijo que sabía que iba a morir, pero que tú te salvarías y que serías un gran hombre. No sé cómo lo supo, pero me dijo que tenía que ayudarte.- Andrea se puso de pie incapaz de continuar sin ponerse a llorar, se dio la vuelta y llevó el vaso y el plato al fregadero.

-Remus me ha dicho que mis padres debieron tener flashes de este viaje al futuro cuando yo nací, algo como lo que a ti te ocurrió el otro día al tocar al Remus joven.- Andrea se giró de nuevo para mirarle, pensaba que no se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero Harry le sonrió casi con superioridad haciendo que se pareciera aún más a James.

Quizá era todo lo que había aguantado ese día, o quizá que Harry le recordara tanto a James o incluso traer de nuevo aquella petición que le hizo Lily, pero no pudo más y empezó a llorar, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas y Harry pensó que Dumbledore llevaba razón cuando le había dicho que sería muy duro para ella.

-Siento mucho no haber cumplido con la promesa que le hice a tu madre, siento no haber cuidado de ti cuando me necesitabas. Intenté llevarte conmigo cuando ellos murieron, pero Dumbledore me dijo que conmigo corrías más peligro que con tu tía, que su sangre te protegería y yo... yo me rendí hace mucho tiempo.

-Ey, ya,- Harry le acarició el brazo para reconfortarla- no importa, no es que con mis tíos me fuera muy bien, pero luego aparecieron Sirius y Remus y ellos han sido como unos padres y bueno, ahora nos conocemos ¿no? Ya volveremos a vernos cuando esto termine- Andrea le sonrió por su comprensión, pero no esperaba el segundo golpe- Si es que consigo sobrevivir. Si lo hago prometo ir a verte a Elgin.

Harry se dirigió de nuevo a su tarta como si no hubiese dicho nada más que que hacía una buena noche, sabía que había dado en el clavo y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que ella moviera su pieza.

-¿Por qué no ibas a sobrevivir?- había casi miedo en su voz- Tienes los poderes más fuertes de Gryffindor, ¿cuál es el otro?- Harry la miró asombrado- Tu otro poder, si tienes el poder más agresivo de Gryffindor es imposible que sólo tengas ése ¿cuál es el otro?

-Sólo tengo ése, hago magia sin varita y punto y eso, para mi desgracia, no es suficiente para acabar con Voldemort. No sabes lo fuerte que está ahora. Yo me entreno, pero sé que no seré capaz de acabar con él. No sé cómo hacerlo.- Harry se estaba haciendo la víctima, en el fondo él pensaba que podía acabar con Voldemort sin ayuda de Andrea pero Dumbledore le había dicho que no, y prefería andarse con cuidado.

-¿Y si sabes que no podrás por qué entrenas?-Harry tuvo la sensación de que Andrea le había descubierto, el tono de su pregunta tenía una doble intención así que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

-Por mis amigos, por Ginny, no voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño. Tú sabías que Voldemort terminaría descubriéndote después de que me pusiera en su punto de mira, sabías que antes o después te terminarías delatando porque estaba tocando a tus amigos, a mí, pero seguiste dentro. Yo no sé cómo acabar con él, ni como encontrar ese otro poder que tú dices que tengo, pero no me voy a rendir. Si tengo hacerlo sólo lo haré, no me importa morir.

Harry empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa dejando a Andrea pensar en sus palabras. Había llegado a calarle incluso a él mismo, casi había sentido miedo al pronunciarlas, porque lo cierto era que sí le importaba morir. Se iba a marchar, al ver que ella no reaccionaba pero la voz de Andrea le detuvo.

-¿Crees que tu madre se refería a esto?- Harry la miró y no habló, invitándola a continuar- ¿Crees que ella quería que te ayudara ahora, que te ayudara a acabar con Voldemort?

-No tengo ni idea.- le contestó él sinceramente- Pero dudo mucho que mi madre quisiera que muriera con diecisiete años. Tengo la sensación de que tú sabes todo lo que yo necesito saber, pero tienes demasiado miedo a dejar que tu vida vuelva a ti. –Andrea escondió la cara tras sus manos- Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas; ya he visto lo que la magia hace en ti, pero si no lo haces sentirás toda la vida que le has fallado a mi madre.- Harry abrió la puerta de la cocina para marcharse.

-¡Harry! Me voy a arrepentir de esto toda mi vida, pero... te diré todo lo que sé, sacaré ese poder que tienes. Me quedaré en Londres hasta que lo logres, pero... pero la magia...

-No tienes porque usarla.- Andrea le sonrió en agradecimiento- Muchas gracias, Andy.

Esta vez sí se fue de la cocina. Había usado aquel nombre a posta y había acertado de lleno, era una forma de recordarle a Remus, lo único que había mantenido de su vida de Andrea cuando era una mortífaga. Harry había conseguido su objetivo, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

N/A: Si tuviera que explicar mi retraso, faltaría tiempo para hacerlo, pero si tuviera que explicar cuantísimo lo siento nunca encontraría palabras suficientes, así que sólo os pido algo de confianza y de paciencia y sobretodo os agradezco a todos y a cada uno de vosotros lo importantes que sois para mí y esperar como lo estáis haciendo.

Espero que tres capítulos sean compensa suficiente a tantos reviews, los cuales, aunque no pueda contestarlos, he leído.

Un beso muy muy fuerte


	36. Olvidé que prometí olvidarte

**CAPÍTULO 36:**** OLVIDÉ QUE PROMETÍ OLVIDARTE.**

El último ataque de Voldemort a la residencia del primer ministro inglés, había dejado al mundo muggle totalmente conmocionado. El ministerio de magia no había ganado para hechizos desmemorizantes pero había conseguido devolver una relativa calma en tiempo record. La mejor excusa la encontraron en un ataque contra los dirigentes ingleses de un grupo de radicales que buscaban la caída del gobierno del momento, pero para los magos y brujas, que sabían toda la verdad, un ataque contra el dirigente de los muggles sólo les hacía pensar que el suyo podía ser el siguiente y si eso era así, sabían que Voldemort tardaría muy poco tiempo en hacerse con todo el poder.

Los chicos habían vuelto a Hogwarts mediante un traslador que les había dejado justo en el despacho de Dumbledore. Se habían levantado temprano y a penas habían tenido tiempo para despedirse de Andrea y Sophie, que había intentado colarse en el grupo para visitar de una vez ese colegio que se le presentaba como algo mucho más emocionante que lo que ella tenía que hacer. En cuanto los chicos se fueron y antes de cruzarse con Remus por lo pasillos, Andrea se deslizó por la puerta de la calle, dejando a su hija con un entretenido desayuno, sabedora de que si se encontraba con Remus éste no la dejaría salir sola y no le apetecía nada tener que cruzar con él una nueva palabra en ese momento. Tenía que llamar a Mark y contarle algo para que no se preocupara, darle algunas direcciones para el trabajo de los futuros meses y mandarle para que hablara con la dirección del colegio de Sophie. El tono de su voz le dijo que no lo había convencido con sus excusas, que a penas se había creído que ella estuviese en Francia por placer cuando había rehuido ese país hasta en su nombramiento, pero no dijo nada, como siempre. Mark nunca la cuestionaba y era eso lo que lo había mantenido a su lado tanto tiempo.

-¿Piensas volver?- le dijo con la voz casi apagada a través del teléfono de la esquina.

-Supongo, pero si no vuelvo, no me busques, ni a mí ni a Sophie. Ella estará bien. –había casi un tono de ángel anunciador en su voz, como si estuviera profetizando una catástrofe, pero no se inmutó- No vayas por casa, quizá mande a alguien para que recoja nuestras cosas.

-Pero no puedes dejarlo todo y marcharte así como así, ¿qué hay del trabajo y del colegio de Sophie?

-No te preocupes por eso, yo... ya tengo un trabajo, algo así como una especie de clases particulares a un chico... importante y tú sabrás apañártelas solo. Sophie... está a punto de ser reclamada por una de las mejores escuelas del país, aunque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia que vaya.

-Te noto distinta, a pesar de lo segura que pareces... yo creo que estás muy perdida.

-Mark, por mucho que lo has intentado nunca has llegado a conocerme.- Andrea sonrió con amargura- De hecho, por suerte o por desgracia, me he encontrado y... ahora tengo mucha prisa. No vayas por casa, por favor.

Andrea no le dio tiempo a rechistar, volvió a casa arrastrando los pies sabiendo que todo lo que le había dicho a Mark era una triste verdad. Por mucho que ella se negara, las cartas de Hogwarts terminarían llegando a las manos de Sophie, lo levaba en la sangre, pero eso no era lo que más le pesaba. Se había encontrado, con ella y con su pasado, y eso le asustaba muchísimo, casi tanto como enfrentarse a Remus. S_i no vuelvo, no me busques. _Algo le decía que no volvería, que Andrea Mackenzie había dejado de existir el día que Remus la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la llevó a San Mungo, pero aquel sentimiento de pérdida, aquel mal presagio llegaba más lejos.

Entró en la mansión esperando encontrarse con su hija en la cocina pero al llegar a la puerta escuchó la voz de Remus y prefirió no entrar. Ascendió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo para no cruzarse con él, lo único que esperaba es que el encuentro se demorase lo máximo posible.

El colegio de Hogwarts estaba totalmente vacío. El tren aún no había llegado a Hogsmeade cuando los chicos soltaron su traslador en el despacho del director que les dio instrucciones para no mencionar su salida a Grimmauld Place después del ataque. Dumbledore había hecho lo imposible para que la foto de Andrea Markins quedara lo más alejada de los diarios, pero no pudo evitar que la historia de que la temida Sophie Markins volvía a estar en busca y captura llenara cada día El Profeta y demás revistas sensacionalistas, contando en la mayoría de ocasiones una serie de barbaridades sobre su actual paradero, solo comparables a las que habían contado sobre Sirius.

En general, todos estaban cansados, habían dormido poco, por no decir nada en el caso de Harry o de Andrea; así que decidieron dejar a un lado la posibilidad de tener el castillo para ellos solos y se fueron a la sala común a apoderarse del mayor número de cojines que había, dispuestos a pasar la mañana allí, sin hacer absolutamente nada, ni si quiera Hermione parecía tener ganas de empezar a darle caña a los EXTASIS a pesar de que llevaba todo el curso diciendo que decidirían sus vidas.

Llegar a Hogwarts era como entrar en una burbuja que te aislaba del exterior, la pesadez con la que se habían levantado después de lo del ataque a Downing Street y la historia de Andrea, parecía que se disipaba detrás de los gruesos muros del castillo. James se había pasado la hora que llevaban allí tirados hablando entre murmullos y risas cómplices con Lily hasta que de buenas a primeras se había levantado y había salido de allí con ella subida al hombro como si fuera un saco, gritando y riendo. Harry los había observado todo el rato, sin perderse un detalle de cada gesto de su cara, de cada mirada que no podía calificarse de otra forma que de enamorada y había negado con la cabeza cuando los había visto subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, ojalá y él pudiera desconectar como lo estaban haciendo los demás. Remus medio dormitaba con la cabeza en el regazo de Andrea, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza totalmente ajena a él, mucho más centrada en la conversación sobre literatura que estaba teniendo con Hermione y Ginny. Harry se dedicaba a observarles, sonrió al ver que parecían felices y lo hizo aún más cuando un ronquido de Ron llamó la atención de las chicas haciendo que pararan en su conversación. El único que parecía preocupado de todo el grupo era Sirius, que se había pasado todo el rato mirando por la ventana a cada segundo. Había destrozado un pergamino viejo que había encontrado sobre una mesa, a base de retorcerlo de puros nervios y subía y bajaba los primeros peldaños de la escalera para no mirar por la ventana.

-Sirius ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro, claro, estupendamente- contestó nervioso- ¿y tú?- Harry no fue capaz de hablar para no reírse en la misma cara de su padrino, cuando éste, totalmente ajeno al hecho de que Ron dormía en el sofá, se había sentado encima de él despertándolo sobresaltado.

-¡Oh, Sirius!- se quejó Ron- ¡Quita tu culo de mi estómago!- Ron intentó seguir durmiendo pero se ve que no pudo, porque le lanzó a Sirius una mirada envenenada y se sentó correctamente en el sofá.

-¿Sabes Sirius?- Hermione abandonó su conversación con las chicas y miró a Sirius sosteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa- No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que ir y decírselo.- Hermione había sonado con todo el retintín que el sarcasmo podía dar de sí y antes de volver a su conversación, ya terminada, le dedicó al chico una mirada de superioridad.

-Punto uno, listilla,- Sirius levantaba el dedo amenazador y pretendía parecer seguro pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente- ese consejo no es tuyo, es mío y punto dos... mmm... no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Sirius se recostó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido para evitar mirar a todos los demás que estaban aguantando las ganas de tirarse al suelo y echarse al reír.

-Digo yo que si no sabes de qué te está hablando, ¿cómo sabes a qué se refiere el consejo?

-Tú, cierra hocico de lobo feroz y sigue durmiendo que dicen las malas lenguas por ahí que cuando duermes tienes cara de angelito. Además ¿por qué no me dejáis un rato tranquilo?

Sirius se dio la vuelta con mal talante dejando a todos riendo a mandíbula partida. Se sentía furioso, casi avergonzado, pero no encontraba argumentos para defenderse porque en el fondo sabía que todos llevaban razón.

-Espera, a ver si me acuerdo.- empezó Ron intentando recuperarse de la risa- ¡Ah sí! Tú solo vas, pones sonrisa encantadora y miras así- Ron intentó poner la mirada de conquistas que solía poner Sirius y que una vez le había puesto para que él conquistase a Hermione- y le dices algo así como ¿dónde te has metido toda mi vida? Y caen a tus pies

-Esa frase también es mía- farfulló Sirius apretando los dientes- y no sé a quién tengo que decírselo.- puso cara de estar pensando y de sacar sus encantos de conquistador irremediable pero no le estaba funcionando- Quizá pruebe con una chiquita de hufflepuff que vi antes de que nos fuéramos de vacaciones.

Harry entre carcajada y carcajada se puso de pie y abrazó a Sirius por los hombros, Sirius le miró y por un momento sintió que había sido James el que había asistido a su rescate como solía hacer y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Verás Sirius, de ahijado a padrino, todos sabemos lo ligón que eres y que a ti las chicas no te importan y bla bla bla, PERO- la subida de tono sobresaltó a Sirius que se había deleitado en las palabras de Harry sobre sus capacidades amatorias- también sabemos que te encanta Patricia y que llevas más de una hora esperando a que cruce las puertas del colegio, así que ¿por qué no te haces un favor y subes, te arreglas un poquito y vas a hablar con ella cuando llegue?

-Mira Harry, de padrino a ahijado chismoso- Sirius se deshizo del brazo de Harry con un tono molesto- Patricia es sólo una amiga y ya me estoy hartando de que todos queráis que haya algo más. Escuchadme bien todos, y tú el primero,- Señaló a Remus que estaba mirándole con cara de "no me creo una palabra de lo que me digas" – No estoy enamorado de esa chica.

-¡¡Nadie está hablando de amor!!- el grito de Remus llegaron entre carcajadas a Sirius cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la sala común de un golpe para salir de aquella cacería en la que se había metido.

Sirius deambuló por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, dándole patadas a pequeñas piedrecitas que se iba encontrando y con las que parecía tener una guerra sin cuartel. Abrió la puerta de roble no sin algo de esfuerzo y agradeció el golpe de aire tibio que anunciaba una primavera tranquila. Se iba convenciendo de que todo lo que le habían dicho en la sala era mentira, de que él no estaba mirando por la ventana para ver a Patricia, se intentó convencer de que ni si quiera la veía guapa, pero este último intento fue inútil. Al verse incapaz de no encontrar en ella algo que no le gustara, decidió buscar en el resto algo que le gustara. Era cierto lo que había dicho de una chica de Hufflepuff, se había fijado en ella y se había extrañado al no verse a sí mismo luciéndose delante de la muchacha, pero... se dio un golpe en la cabeza como un idiota y cayó en porqué no lo había hecho "estaba hablando con Patricia". No podía negar que le gustaba, que había tenido extrañas sensaciones siempre que ella estaba cerca, que incluso había llegado a sentirse celoso cuando ella estaba con el imbécil ese besucón, pero de ahí a que él quisiera salir con ella había como mínimo un abismo, o al menos eso se repetía continuamente.

Los carruajes llegaron de Hogsmeade un rato después de que Sirius se acomodara junto al lago y tirara medio centenar de piedras para entretenerse. La vio bajar, hablando con una amiga y se quedó paralizado, no había sido ella la que le había hecho quedarse así sino el cosquilleo que había sentido en el estómago cuando ella había sonreído. Se preocupó como si le acabasen de comunicar una enfermedad incurable. Tenía pensado acercarse cuando la viera, había dado un paso hacia el carruaje cuando ella había bajado pero el cosquilleo en el estómago del que todo el mundo hablaba lo había dejado fijo en aquella posición junto al lago. Se obligó a darse la vuelta y a seguir con su entretenida misión de lanzar piedras al lago con la esperanza de que ella no le viera y le diera un día de tregua para aclararse y para hablar con James sobre aquello.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!- la primera vez que la había oído pronunciar ese nombre que no le pertenecía casi no se había dado cuenta, llevaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie lo empleara, pero a la segunda vez ya no hubo vuelta atrás- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Patricia se acercó risueña y sin vergüenzas a darle un beso y él respondió al beso que le acababa de dar en la mejilla, estaba vez sin problemas de coordinación, pero con bastante más nerviosismo del que le hubiera gustado. Sin tener una buena explicación para ello los dos esbozaron una sonrisa casi tímida y estuvieron un momento observándose en silencio, mirándose con complicidad, quizá recordando su último encuentro antes de que ella se marchase a casa.

-Mis vacaciones bien ¿y las tuyas?- le preguntó Sirius intentando recomponerse lo máximo posible.

-Bien, con la familia y con algunos amigos que no veía desde el verano.- Patricia estaba en la misma misión que Sirius: meterse en una conversación insulsa que le permitiese recuperarse.- Me enteré de lo del ataque en Hogsmeade, menos mal que os pasó nada. Decían que había vuelto una tal Sophie Markins.- Sirius no sabía dónde meterse viendo por dónde iba la conversación- No será familia de tu amiga Andrea ¿Verdad? Porque mi padre cuando leyó el nombre en el periódico se quedó blanco como la pared.

-No, no es familia de Andrea, no tiene nada que ver con ella- mintió - Y lo del ataque... estábamos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, sólo eso, pero no pasó nada. - Sirius se miró los zapatos encontrando en ellos algo muy interesante, porque le estaba sentando fatal mentirle a Patricia, él que había sido siempre el rey de las mentiras ahora se veía casi al descubierto con ella y se sentía mal.- ¿Te acompaño a tu sala común?

Pasaron el camino hasta la torre ravenclaw hablando y riendo, rozaban las manos con más frecuencia de la exigida cuando andaban uno junto a otro y de vez en cuando se encontraban riendo y mirándose fijamente, sin ser capaces de continuar con la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

-Pues ya hemos llegado- Sirius se había parado delante de la armadura que custodiaba la entrada a la torre ravenclaw. Se conocía todas las entradas de las casas como la suya propia y en muchas ocasiones llegaba a saberse incluso las contraseñas.- Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también.- Patricia había clavado su mirada en los ojos de Sirius con tanta intensidad que rozaba el descaro y para sorpresa del propio Sirius, se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo- ¿Me seguirás dando clases?

-Sí, sí, claro, cuando quieras.

Patricia se acercó peligrosamente a Sirius, no había casi nadie en el pasillo para observarles, ella se aupó un poco acercándose más a la cara del chico mientras que él se había quedado bloqueado. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y no supo reaccionar de otra forma, con un movimiento sutil de cabeza dejó claro que no quería que ocurriera. Patricia se quedó paralizada, totalmente avergonzada e incapaz de mirarle de nuevo a la cara.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Ya quedaremos para dar clases.

-No, lo he pensado mejor, creo que me las apañaré sola en transformaciones. Muchas gracias.- le respondió cortante y sin mirarle.

Patricia se coló por el agujero de la armadura cuando un chico de su casa salía, mientras que Sirius, por su parte, se quedó allí unos instantes mirando a la armadura y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por idiota, pero incapaz de dar un paso para alejarse de allí.

Sirius no apareció en la cena y tampoco fue a dormir a la torre Gryffindor, sabía que si se encontraba con sus amigos le iban a preguntar y no le apetecía nada someterse al tercer grado en algo para lo que no tenía respuestas. Acabó durmiendo en una habitación del séptimo piso en la que había hecho antes muchas más cosas que dormir y cuando los primeros rayos empezaron a clarear la estancia se levantó con la idea de hacer lo que llevaba toda la noche planeando. Cualquier mente en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que Sirius iba a buscar a Patricia y darle una explicación, pero Sirius no estaba precisamente en su sano juicio, así que echó a correr a la torre Gryffindor para buscar a James. Él le diría lo que tenía que hacer, James estaba enamorado y le diría que lo que él sentía no era nada más que un capricho, que no se preocupara y todo solucionado, volvería a ser el de siempre y olvidaría a Patricia en cuanto se le cruzase una chica con un buen tipo.

Hubiera apostado que iba a tener que enfrentarse a la furia de Lily por despertarles tan temprano y que James le mandaría a la mierda antes que atender a sus súplicas de amigo desesperado, pero para su sorpresa, cuando iba a entrar en la sala común se chocó con James que salía de ella.

-¿Y tú dónde has estado toda la noche, pillín?- le preguntó con maldad.

-¿Y tú dónde vas tan temprano?

-A la biblioteca. Anda, cuéntale a tu amigo cómo fue. Si cuando no vi a Patricia en la cena ya sabía yo que algo habrías conseguido.

-¿No fue a la cena?- preguntó extrañado, pero movió la cabeza rápidamente para sacarlo de su pensamiento- ¡Alto ahí! ¿Vas a la biblioteca? ¿A qué?

-A... a... a sacar un libro que me hace falta.

-Pues aborta misión, porque yo tengo un problema gravísimo y me lo tienes que solucionar- Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros para dirigirlo en dirección contraria a donde estaba la biblioteca- Además ¿quién se cree que tú necesites un libro? Pero si nosotros no hemos pisado la biblioteca fuera de exámenes nada más que para ligar.

-Está bien- se rindió James- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora? No me digas que tuviste un gatillazo.

-¿Pero tú con quién te crees que estás hablando?- le preguntó totalmente ofendido-Aunque... creo que esto es peor.

-Me estás asustando.

Llegaron a la escalera y se sentaron allí, no había nadie por los pasillos a esas horas tan tempranas, así que no había problema de que nadie les escuchase y pusiese en tela de juicio las capacidades de Sirius.

-Seamos sinceros- empezó Sirius intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a James, que lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco- A mí me gusta Patricia...

-¡¡¡Menuda novedad!!!- se rió James- Creo que has sido el último en darte cuenta.

-Si vas a empezar con eso me voy.- Sirius se puso de pie e hizo el intento de irse, pero James, aguantando las ganas de reírse lo volvió a sentar tirando de él.

-Venga, cuéntame lo que te pasa, ¡qué susceptible estás!

-Patricia intentó besarme ayer.

-¿Intentó?- James parecía no creerse lo que estaba oyendo-¿Eso significa que tú no la seguiste?- Sirius negó con la cabeza - ¡Eres gilipollas!

-Y yo que pensaba que tú me ayudarías.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es que no te entiendo. Desde que tienes doce años no se te ha escapado una tía que te gustara, bueno menos Ginny, pero esa no cuenta- se apresuró a decir cuando Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina- y ahora me dices que te gusta Patricia pero que le quitas la cara cuando ella te va a besar, lo siento, tío, pero sólo me queda decirte que eres gilipollas.- Sirius volvió a ponerse de pie- vale, vale, vale, siéntate. ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza cuando se acercó para besarte?

-Que era la tía más guapa que había visto en mi vida.

-Oh, oh.- se lamentó James.

-Oh, oh ¿Qué? – le preguntó asustado- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, nada. Mira Sirius, o me cuentas lo que piensas de verdad de ella o no puedo ayudarte.-Sirius le miró mal por no haberle contestado a la pregunta, pero quería su ayuda.

-Pues es guapa y lista, independiente y hasta ayer había pasado de mí. Sólo éramos amigos. Y eso me gustaba.- Apoyó la cabeza en las manos en un gesto casi depresivo- Me gustaba hablar con ella y pasar con ella la tarde. No sé, como amigos. No es que no la viese atractiva, pero prefería estar hablando con ella que besándola.

-Es peor de lo que me pensaba.- murmuró James mirándole con aprensión- ¿Cómo se te ocurre engancharte tanto con una tía que es 20 años más joven que tú? Te recuerdo que antes o después vamos a volver a nuestro tiempo ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te la vas a llevar a ella?

-No me estás ayudando.

-Sirius, ¡¡por Merlín!! ¿no lo ves? Esa chica no sólo te gusta, te estás... te estás...

-¡¡No lo digas!! No se te ocurra decir eso.- clamó Sirius desesperado- Se suponía que tú me ibas a decir que ella no me importaba nada, que éramos amigos y que yo estaba echo un lío, pero no me puedes decir eso.

-Canuto, céntrate.- James lo cogió por los hombros e hizo que le mirara- Somos amigos, hermanos diría yo y tú sabes que yo no permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño- Sirius se tranquilizó un poco y afirmó con la cabeza- Por mucho que te cueste admitirlo, Patricia te importa más que cualquier otra chica que hubieras conocido y eso es malo ¿entiendes? Muy malo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque has tenido que hacer un viaje al futuro para... para conocerla- reaccionó antes de decir la palabra maldita- Y cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo, ella no estará y entonces lo pasarás mal. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Tienes razón, Dumbledore nos devolverá pronto a nuestro tiempo.

-Exacto.

-Y ella no existe en 1976.- seguía diciendo Sirius como en un trance.

-Muy bien, lo has entendido.

-Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me quede para estar con ella.

-Eso es- James cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y reaccionó- No, no, no, no. Eso no. Tienes que olvidarla, Sirius. Que yo te conozco, que eres como yo, mucho ligue y mucha tontería pero cuando se te cruza la chica adecuada se acabó todo. Fíjate en mí- James estaba haciendo lo indecible para que Sirius no se metiera más aún en el pozo- Siempre lo has dicho, desde que estoy con Lily ya no soy el mismo. A ti también te va a pasar.

-Pero tú eres feliz con Lily.- repuso Sirius que no entendía porqué su amigo no quería que estuviera con Patricia.

-Pero es que Lily pertenece a mi mundo, ella va a estar conmigo toda la vida y Patricia... no vas a volver a verla y lo pasarás mal.- Sirius perdió la sonrisa que había tenido desde que se había dado cuenta de que quería estar con ella- Canuto, tío, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo no quiero verte mal. Tienes que olvidarte de ella o lo pasarás fatal.

Sirius se tiró al cuello de James y le abrazó hasta casi ahogarlo. James no entendió muy bien a qué venía, pero le correspondió con la misma fuerza.

-Eres el mejor.- le dijo después de soltarle- pero... por primera vez en la vida creo que no te voy a hacer caso. – James chasqueó la lengua en señal de desacuerdo- Si mi chica pertenece a otro mundo, pues tendré que aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos den para estar con ella, al fin y al cabo luego lo olvidaré y no podré pasarlo mal ¿no?

-No tienes remedio.- suspiró James.

-Yo también te quiero. Anda, vamos a desayunar, que tengo que ver a Patricia y hablar con ella.

Sirius consiguió llevarse a la rastra a James que iba murmurando cosas como "eres un inoportuno" o "sólo se te ocurre a ti", pero Sirius estaba feliz; le había perdido el miedo a admitirlo y quería encontrarse con Patricia para acabar lo que ella había empezado.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Harry y los demás abandonaran Grimmauld Place; en ese tiempo Remus y Andrea habían sido capaces de hacer malabarismos con tal de no encontrarse en la escalera o en la cocina, pero la cosa ya empezaba a ponerse mal. Tanto uno como otro paseaban por la casa con una mezcla de miedo y ambición de encontrarse, como si lo necesitaran pero al mismo tiempo lo temieran. En aquella batalla, de todas formas, el mejor parado era Remus, que podía salir de allí sin ningún problema y que procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Nicole, como si de esa forma pudiera sacarse el extraño come-come que tenía en el estómago desde que había rozado los labios de Andrea. Había logrado convencer a Nicole de que se quedara en la orden, quizá más por él que por tenerla cerca pero aunque pudiera resultar increíblemente egoísta sabía que la única razón por la que no se dejaba llevar por su nostalgia y sus sentimientos hacia Andrea, era estar con Nicole.

Ese día Nicole tenía guardia y Remus volvió a Grimmauld Place para la hora de la cena, pasó por el salón, donde Sophie, obligada por su madre estaba haciendo algunas tareas, para no perder el ritmo y después de charlar un rato con ella y de ayudarla en un par de cuentas que la traían loca se fue a la cocina a preparar la cenar. Esperaba que Andrea estuviera leyendo en su habitación, tal y como le había dicho la niña, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina la vio sentada a la mesa, pelando unas patatas con tan poca concentración que había más carne en las peladuras que en las patata que sostenía en la mano. Remus respiró hondo y quiso darse la vuelta, ella ni si quiera había levantado la cabeza, así que no había compromiso pero no quería seguir jugando al ratón y al gato, al fin y al cabo vivirían bajo el mismo techo y ya era hora de afrontar las cosas de cara.

-Buenas noches ¿qué tal?- la voz sonó un poco aguda, como si tuviera algo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con normalidad, pero entró en la cocina y con su varita empezó a organizar el fregadero.

-Bien, aquí haciendo la cena ¿y tú?- el cuchillo tembló en la mano de Andrea con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caérsele.- No sabía que vendrías a cenar.

-Es que Nicole tiene guardia esta noche.

-Ahhh.

La cocina se llenó de un silencio denso y cargado que sólo se rompía con el tintineo de los platos que Remus había decidido fregar finalmente a mano para distraerse de la tensión que estaba acumulando. Ninguno de los dos levantaba la cabeza de sus quehaceres aunque de vez en cuando parecía abrir la boca para decir algo; pero al final, las palabras no encontraban el camino y seguían en silencio.

Andrea había abandonado la pose lánguida y casi melancólica en la que la había encontrado Remus al entrar y ahora atacaba a las patatas como si fuera capaz de ponerles cara. Ya no le temblaba la mano, pero sí el labio, que de vez en cuando tenía que morderse para no explotar. _Cómo se atreve a hablarme de ella como si fuéramos amigas."Hoy Nicole tiene guardia" ¡¡Y a mí que me importa dónde esté la imbécil esa!!_ Por suerte para ella, Remus no la estaba mirando, porque a cada comentario que reproducía su cerebro, Andrea iba haciendo gestos con la cara, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y el sarcasmo y por qué no, la soberbia, pudieron con ella.

-Es muy mona la niña ésa ¿no?

Remus se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo al notar el retintín de la voz de Andrea. Sabía que con el rencor que almacenaban los dos nada bueno saldría de allí y ella sólo había dado el primer paso.

-¿Qué niña? ¿Tu hija?- Remus remarcó el hecho de que era Andrea la que había creado una familia sin él, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que se estaba refiriendo a Nicole.

-No tonto, Sophie no.- Andrea le dedicó una sonrisa falsa y mordaz- Mmmm ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Nicole, ¿No es muy jovencita?

Remus se masajeó las sienes en busca de paz y tranquilidad, él había tardado años en rehacer su vida cuando ella lo había hecho en un tris. A él le había costado muchísimo cerrar la puerta que lo conducía a ella y empezar una relación con Nicole y justo cuando lo conseguía ella aparecía de la nada y le echaba en cara que estuviera con otra mujer.

-Sí, es muy joven, pero si a ella no le importa y a mí tampoco, no veo por qué te tiene que importar a ti.

-No, si a mí no me importa.- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia y le miró fijamente intentando buscar algo en su cabeza, por un momento se sintió tentada de usar la legimencia pero llevaba años sin hacerlo y nunca había sido capaz de entrar en la intimidad de Remus de esa manera- Era solo una apreciación objetiva, por hablar de algo.

-No sabía que quisieras hablar conmigo- le recriminó él en el mismo tono que ella estaba usando, se sentía enfadado, casi ofendido de que fuese precisamente ella, que le había roto el corazón, quien le estuviese reclamando- Si tanto interés tienes, hablemos.

Cuando Remus tomó asiento a su lado, Andrea se levantó con solemnidad, mirándole con esa arrogancia que siempre sacaba para refugiarse del mundo. Empezó a lavar las patatas con calma mientras Remus, a su espalda resoplaba con cansancio. Ella sabía que la conocía, que se había enfrentado a esa parte fría y dura que le caracterizaba en los peores momentos y que siempre había sabido capearlo como un buen temporal.

-Esa novia tuya... me recuerda a alguien. ¿sabes?- Sonrió un poco como el jugador que tiene la mano ganadora y recuperó un semblante de falsa inocencia antes de darse la vuelta para encarar la respuesta de Remus.

-No me andes con juegos, Andrea- Remus se puso de pie dejando caer la silla con un estruendo, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de oírlo. Sólo eran capaces de repetir ese nombre que jamás había sonado entre ellos. Andrea tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima quebrara su magnífica máscara de soberbia. En los más de veinticinco años que se conocían jamás había sido capaz de llamarla Andrea, ni si quiera cuando más enfadado podía haber estado, siempre había sido su Andy y eso era lo que la había mantenido a flote. Ahora él marcaba esa distancia invisible pero más real que los años que habían estado sin verse. Para Remus la reacción no estaba siendo mejor, la había llamado Andrea sin pensarlo, como una vez lo había hecho con el nombre de Andy, pero ese muro que de repente había surgido entre ellos le había dolido igual que a ella, aunque algo, en lo más profundo de su corazón se alegraba de devolverle ese dolor, quizá era la parte mala que todos tenemos o quizá un despecho acumulado durante años, pero sentía que no había tenido suficiente- Sabes perfectamente a quién te recuerda Nicole, así que no me vengas con tonterías. Te recuerda a ti misma cuando eras Sophie...

-Quizá estás con ella por eso – le interrumpió ella con saña.

-Quizás, pero el caso es que estoy con ella.- ya era el segundo puñal que le clavaba en un rato y ya empezaba a notarse en su apariencia de _femme fatale_.

-Sí, es cierto, pero no sé si te conviene.- a pesar de que era conciente de que él la estaba hiriendo no abandonaba su tono sarcástico y sus palabras duras- Ella es mucho más arrogante que yo, va por ahí creyendo que es capaz de matarme.

-No te creas, en arrogancia os dais la mano. En eso también me recuerda a ti. Ella cree que puede matar a la asesina de sus padres y tú te paseabas por ahí creyendo que nos salvarías a todos de la guerra.- Ésa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, podía aguantar que la llamara Andrea, que le restregase por la cara que estaba con otra mujer, pero que fuera él quien la acusara de heroicismo y de asesina era algo que no podía soporta. Los ojos le brillaron por las lágrimas aunque no fue capaz de derramar ni una sola y en su rostro se reflejó el dolor y la decepción hasta tal punto que Remus se dio cuenta de que había traspasado la línea del despecho para llegar a la maldad. Se calló un momento y la miró con súplica como si quisiera pedirle perdón por haberlo hecho, en ese momento le recordó a la mujer que le había vuelto siempre loco, a la mujer fría con el mundo y dulce con él.- Pero también me recuerda a la mujer que más quería del mundo, a ésa que se aparecía en mi habitación y se metía en mi cama para dormir a mi lado con la única esperanza de que la salvara de la horrible realidad que la rodeaba.

Volvieron a callarse y por unos segundos a ambos les pareció ver en el otro la misma mirada que tenían años atrás cuando se adentraban en largos silencios que nunca resultaban incómodos. Sonrieron casi tímidamente y ambos volvieron a sus tareas por un rato en el que la tensión ya se había disipado.

-¿La quieres?- Andrea se había rendido, ya no había mordacidad ni fiereza en su voz y buscaba en aquella pregunta que él le dijera que sí, que la quería locamente para cerrar de una vez esa puerta, pero esa respuesta no llegó.

-¿Quieres tú a tu marido?-Andrea lo miró asombrada incapaz de ver exactamente de donde había sacado esa idea.- O tu novio o lo que quiera que sea el Mark ése.- ella sonrió divertida de que él le mostrara los mismos celos que ella había mostrado.

-Mark es mi socio, sólo mi socio. Yo nunca me he casado, y si lo dices por el apellido, me lo cambié por razones que no ahora vienen al caso.

-Bueno pues al padre de Sophie. ¿Le querías?-insistió.

-Te sorprendería saber quién es.- ahí había tocado un punto sensible- Quizá si hubieras vuelto alguna vez, te habría contado quién era y te habría dicho que abandonó a su hija antes de nacer, pero tú nunca volviste- Andrea se dirigió a la puerta, no quería seguir hablando de aquello.

-¡¡Andy!! Espera, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora sí soy Andy?- Andrea se dio la vuelta y tomó asiento en la mesa donde ya estaba Remus. No había perdido la oportunidad de reclamarle ese cambio de nombre, que aunque pudiera parecer una soberana tontería, para ella había sido lo único que siempre la había salvado.

-Siento haberte llamado Andrea y siento haberte recordado lo que hiciste.- Remus la miró con algo de insistencia, esperando su turno para disculparse, pero ella parecía estar pensándoselo- Mira, esto es una locura. Los dos nos echamos cosas en cara que pasaron hace más de diez años y queramos o no ambos tenemos que vivir en esta casa. Sería mejor que hiciéramos las paces ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, yo... yo no debía haberte hablado de Nicole ni de la relación que tenéis- se callaron un momento, incapaces de continuar- ¿Sabes? Esto parece terapia de pare... de grupo- bromeó Andrea- tanto pedirnos perdón y tal, no sé, es curioso, nunca lo habíamos hecho.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que ayudarás a Harry.- cambió de tema Remus.- Me alegro.

-Se lo debía a Lily, le prometí que cuidaría de él. ¿Tú crees que debería haber vuelto a por él cuando era un niño?

-No te tortures. Harry pertenece a la magia como la magia pertenece a él, tú mejor que nadie sabes que es él quien tiene que acabar con Voldemort y estando contigo... quién sabe si le hubieras dejado entrar en este mundo.- Ella hizo un gesto casi divertido de "me has pillado"- Además hubiera sido peligroso para los dos, a ti te buscaban todos y a él Voldemort se la tiene jurada. No habríais hecho buena pareja.

-He pensado mucho en él.- Estuvo a punto de decir "y en ti", pero era mejor no entrar en terreno pantanoso.

-Harry es un gran chico, es la mezcla perfecta de James y de Lily.- comentó Remus como un padre orgulloso.

-Es mucho más manipulador que ellos.- dijo sin maldad- Sabe muy bien lo que decir y en qué momento hacerlo, lo han entrenado bien.

-Lo entrenó...- Remus estuvo a punto de decir "Nicole", sin pensárselo, pero su cerebro reaccionó a tiempo- Sí, lo han entrenado bien, pero de todas formas es que él nunca ha tenido la vida de James, sus tíos lo trataron muy mal y cuando encontró a Sirius... bueno, casi no tuvieron tiempo para estar juntos.

-Pero ahora te tiene a ti.- en un acto inconsciente le dio una palmadita en la mano, pero ambos la retiraron rápidamente, como si fuera una gran tentación que estaban evitando por todos los medios.

-Y a ti también ¿no?- Andrea sonrió un poco, con ternura.- Esto... quizá deberíamos ir a tu casa y coger algunas cosas ¿no crees?- Remus tanteó ese terreno después de que ambos hubieran guardado un rato de silencio.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que sí, no tenemos nada de ropa y Sophie necesita sus libros y... bueno el otro día llamé a Mark por teléfono para decirle que no apareciese por casa- Remus levantó la ceja ante esa información. -Es que me escapé de casa- bromeó ella como si fuera una adolescente.

-Mejor no me lo cuentes. Ya iremos un día de estos. Esto...- Remus vaciló unos momentos- Dumbledore me ha dicho que... que te acompañe a Hogwarts cuando vayas a ver a Harry.

-Está bien- se rindió ella, que no estaba dispuesta a entrar en otra guerra- ¿a qué hora sale el tren a Hogsmeade?

-¿Tren? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No pienso usar ningún medio mágico para llegar allí, le dije a Harry que le ayudaría pero que no usaría la magia. Ya sabes lo que me pasa.

-Primero, estás loca si piensas que vamos a ir hasta Hogwarts en tren y segundo, te afecta tanto la magia porque estás muerta de miedo, tú sabes que la puedes controlar. Siempre la hemos podido controlar cuando estamos juntos.

-Pero ya no lo estamos.- volvían a discutir, pero esta vez sin gritos ni malas intenciones, era una discusión civilizada en la que cada uno intentaba imponer su punto de vista- Y, o voy en tren a Hogwarts, o no voy.

-Andy, por favor, no me puedes llevar a Hogwarts en tren, ¡ni a Elgin! Está lejísimos. – intentó empezar con la parte fácil, aunque Andrea se estaba negando en rotundo. La conversación le parecía de lo más tonta, pero le apetecía tenerla, jugar como si fueran otra vez unos críos sin que fuera de esas paredes estuviera batallándose una guerra. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, con su ruego casi infantil, pasó a temas más serios- Andy, ya en serio, tú no eres una cobarde y aunque no estemos juntos, yo... yo te voy a ayudar a controlarlo.

-Voy a ir en tren a Hogwart.- sentenció ella, haciendo como que no le había oído, pero sonriendo interiormente por sus buenas intenciones.

-Cabezota.

-Vago.- Ambos sonrieron ante aquella discusión casi estúpida, pero que les estaba devolviendo el buen ambiente que siempre había entre ellos. Podían no ser pareja, pero siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y eso era algo que gustaba recuperar.

-Me ha encantado hablar contigo- confesó Remus arrancándole a Andrea una enorme sonrisa.

-A mí también y ahora si no te importa, ¿puedes decirle a Sophie que se vaya duchando mientras termino la cena?

-Claro que sí.

Cuando Remus salió de la cocina, Andrea se dejó caer en la mesa, resoplando como alguien a quien le ha faltado el oxígeno durante mucho tiempo. Le había gustado recuperar a su amigo de la infancia, pero iba a ser toda una tortura tenerlo al alcance de la mano.


	37. Podría haberte dicho que me importas

**CAPÍTULO 37:**** PODRÍA HABERTE DICHO QUE ME IMPORTAS.**

Sirius había bajado el día que habló con James al comedor para buscar a Patricia y hablar con ella, pero no la encontró. Tampoco la vio en la cena, ni al día siguiente, sus amigas aparecían solas en el comedor y ella no iba hasta que no se aseguraba de que Sirius lo había abandonado. Ginny le había dicho que en clase estaba como siempre, habladora y simpática y que no daba síntomas de haber entrado en ningún tipo de depresión como Sirius, catastrófico como nadie, había imaginado después de dos días sin verla por los pasillos. A veces Remus o Ron le decían que se acababan de cruzar con ella en alguna parte del castillo, pero para cuando él llegaba ella ya no estaba allí; James era el único que no colaboraba con él para que hablara con Patricia y le repetía continuamente que si ella no quería verle era lo mejor para los dos.

El domingo Sirius se había levantado tarde, había bajado a desayunar sin la más mínima esperanza de ver a Patricia ese día y entró en el comedor desaliñado, con barba de cuatro días. Se sentía un estúpido por no haberla besado, no es que estuviera entrando en una depresión de amor ni nada por el estilo, pero se repetía continuamente que era un capullo, que había ofendido a una amiga que encima le importaba más que cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera estado. Entró sin mirar a otro sitio que no fuera el suelo y cuando se chocó con alguien a penas murmuró un "lo siento" hasta que se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había chocado era Patricia y entonces despertó del trance y echó a correr detrás de ella, que se dirigía a la puerta con paso rápido.

-¡Patricia, espera!

-Tengo prisa, Anthony- tiró del brazo que él le había agarrado y volvió a andar para salir de allí.

-Tenemos que hablar, yo… siento mucho lo del otro día.

-Olvídalo ¿quieres? El otro día no pasó nada. Ahora tengo mucha prisa.

-Vamos, nena, escúchame- intentó poner una sonrisa interesante pero Patricia parecía inmune a sus encantos, como siempre había parecido- Tú sabes que sí pasó algo.

-Tengo prisa. Otro día hablamos ¿vale?

Patricia fue tajante, así que Sirius, derrotado, la dejó que se marchara y volvió a entrar en el salón, dándole una patada a una de las sillas que se había interpuesto en su camino.

-Maltratar el material de la escuela es una causa para perder cinco puntos.

-No me jodas, Hermione- farfulló Sirius de vuelta a su desayuno- No tengo el día para tonterías.

-Hemos visto lo que ha pasado con Patricia.- Hermione y Ron que habían entrado en el comedor después de la rápida conversación de Sirius y Patricia se sentaron a su lado y se pusieron a desayunar- Deberías darle tiempo.- Sirius la miró como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una tontería- Se siente ofendida, pero se le pasará.

-Parece que te has vuelto una experta en el amor.

-Reconozco que por una vez tu enorme bocaza sirvió para algo y Ron y yo llevamos más tiempo que tú con Patricia…

-Con la que todavía no has empezado- puntualizó Ron devorando un croissant.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

-Pero de todas formas- continuó Hermione como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido- por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy una chica y de eso sí que entiendo bastante más que tú, por muy Don Juan que quieras ser.

Al día siguiente los Potter tendrían su primer encuentro con Andrea, lo cual les venía muy bien porque empezaban a cansarse de luchar el uno con el otro hasta que Harry se aburría y daba el duelo por terminado, con el consiguiente enfado de su padre. James últimamente estaba raro, y no había mejor ejemplo que el que se pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo libre solo, a veces leía un libro de la biblioteca y otras se escabullía sin dar explicaciones para volver cuando ya se habían ido todos a la cama. Lily no tenía ni idea de lo que le podía pasar y se preocupaba cada vez porque él la rehuía y se alejaba de ella, incluso la había asaltado el fantasma de los celos y había exprimido a Remus y a Sirius a preguntas hasta que ellos habían confesado estar igual de preocupados. Harry también lo había notado, pero había preferido no preguntar teniendo en cuenta que James y él no tenían precisamente una relación ideal, y si Sirius o Remus no habían sido capaces de averiguarlo, él no iba a ser más que ellos.

Andrea y Remus llegaron a Hogsmeade después de comer, en tren, tal y como ella había dicho. Sophie se había quedado en la mansión Black con la señora Weasley, la cual después de la reunión de la orden del fénix parecía haber perdido su profundo odio hacia Andrea. Remus le había comprado algo de ropa y unas gafas enormes último modelo que hacían un buen trabajo ocultando el rostro de Andrea. Era mucho más seguro coger un traslador hasta el despacho de Dumbledore pero le estuvo repitiendo un "no" rotundo hasta el último instante. El camino del tren se hizo largo y pesaroso, demasiadas horas en un lugar que les traía demasiados recuerdos. Andrea pasó la mayor parte del camino en silencio, mirando por la ventana un paisaje que durante su adolescencia le había resultado muy familiar. No se atrevió casi a abrir la boca, alguna conversación ligera e insustancial, pero nada que se metiera a fondo en sus pensamientos, que en ese momento vagaban entre la locura y la melancolía.

Desde el día que habían aclarado sus diferencias no habían hablado mucho y Remus seguía pasando la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa, ya fuese con Nicole o trabajando para la Orden del Fénix, así que su relación se reducía a una convivencia cordial que ahora se había visto obligada a pasar cinco horas en el mismo vagón de un tren. En Hogsmeade la apariencia de Andrea pasó completamente inadvertida, todos los habitantes podían estar prevenidos contra una furia rubia a la que la rumorología había catalogado de monstruo perverso capaz de asesinar con sólo mirar, así que caminaron hasta Honydukes para atravesar el pasadizo que les condujera al castillo sin que nadie pudiera verles. El torbellino de emociones no les dejó pensar más que en la cantidad de veces que lo habían recorrido para montarse alguna fiestecilla al "estilo merodeador", no eran recuerdos de pareja, de ellos, era esa extraña sensación de añoranza que da volver al sitio en el que una vez, hacía mucho, habían sido felices.

-No conocía este pasadizo- Una vez que habían atravesado la bruja tuerta Remus la había conducido por otro pasadizo en el mismo pasillo, era angosto y oscuro y olía a humedad- ¿A dónde va?

-A un aula en el quinto piso, James y Harry nos esperan allí. No debe verte nadie en el colegio.- respondió él sin darse la vuelta.

-¿No te parece extraño volver al colegio? Después de tantos años… no sé, para mí es muy raro.

-Yo ya estuve aquí como profesor- esta vez sí se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Andrea a subir un peldaño muy alto. Al darse la mano cruzaron sus miradas por un momento y volvieron a su conversación obviando el nerviosismo que habían sentido- Pero sí, tienes razón, a mí también se me hizo muy extraño.

El aula del quinto piso estaba vacía, no había más muebles que una mesa y algunas sillas. Se acomodaron en ellas y el silencio volvió a ellos, era un silencio incómodo que sólo se rompía con los repiqueteos que Andrea daba en la mesa con nerviosismo, tendría a James y a Harry delante, otra vez a Harry, y tendría que ayudarle. Había ensayado cada una de las palabras que tenía que decirle, había repasado sus conocimientos en la cabeza y se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de los años no había tenido que recurrir a sus notas, unas notas que guardaba en el último rincón de su casa de Elgin, junto a su varita, "igual de inservibles" pensó.

-¿Qué palabras de "NO QUIERO ENTRENAR HOY" son las que no entiendes?- James entró como un rayo dando un fuerte empujón a la puerta.

-¡Pero es que Andrea viene hoy!- le gritó Harry igualmente – Y bastante trabajo me costó convencerla.

Remus y Andrea intercambiaron una mirada, pero se mantuvieron al margen de la lucha de los dos Potter.

-Me importa poco lo que te costara convencerla ¿te enteras?- James le dio una patada al suelo a falta de más mobiliario que golpear. Aún no se había percatado de la presencia de los dos adultos- Quiero estar solo. Creo que tu maravillosa inteligencia te dará como para entender eso ¿no?

-No se trata de lo que TÚ quieras sino de lo que YO tengo que hacer ¡¡y tu obligación es ayudarme!! ¡¡Tengo que acabar con Voldemort!! A ver si con tu maravillosa inteligencia eres capaz de entenderlo.

Harry le había gritado fuera de sus casillas. Era cierto que James estaba últimamente muy extraño, pero él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su posibilidad de acabar con Voldemort sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades de adolescente caprichoso. Al escuchar los gritos de Harry, James se dio la vuelta enfurecido, con los puños apretados; tan enfadado estaba que Harry incluso se sorprendió. Ya le había dicho mil veces que como heredero de Gryffindor su misión era acabar con Voldemort pero ahora parecía afectarle mucho más, parecía rabioso, pero por muy extraño que fuera, parecía rabioso consigo mismo.

-Un gran espectáculo el vuestro.- exclamó Andrea con una frialdad pasmante, como si la mujer casi quebradiza que Remus había conducido por los pasillos oscuros del castillo hubiera sido otra- La próxima vez me gustaría que añadierais un toque musical, para animar el ambiente.

La distancia en sus palabras no era más que una forma de poner distancia en la sensación que le producía tener a James y Harry juntos, tan iguales, chocando como dos trenes en marcha, con los mismos gestos, la misma furia, y la misma cara de sorprendidos al escuchar sus palabras.

-No sabíamos que estabais aquí- murmuró James en un tono que podía calificarse de avergonzado- Hola, Remus, ¿qué tal?

-Mejor que tú.- James tuvo que apartar la cara ante la mirada inquisitiva que ya había visto en el Remus joven durante toda la semana.- ¿Y tú qué tal esta semana?- Le removió el pelo a Harry cuando éste se acercó para darle un beso.

-Bien hasta que el cabezota éste se ha propuesto fastidiarme el día.

-¿Por qué no me olvidas?

-¿Por qué no os calláis los dos?-les espetó Andrea con dureza- No me he pasado cinco horas en un tren para escuchar cómo peleáis.

-Yo voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore.- se dirigió a la puerta después de un saludo con la mano a los chicos - Andy – se volvió antes de cruzar la puerta- Luego vengo a recogerte, recuerda que el tren sale a las nueve.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa suave y se sentó junto a James que en ese momento estaba en la mesa jugueteando con la varita, ausente, aunque al menos ahora no estaba enfadado.

-¿Estás bien?- James no reaccionó hasta que Andrea le hizo una caricia en el brazo y ni si quiera entonces fue capaz de darle una respuesta oral, se dedicó a mover la cabeza- Pues entonces vamos a empezar. ¡Harry por favor!- le señaló la silla para que se sentara a su lado.- Y tú guarda la varita, no la necesitarás.

Los dos se miraron un poco extrañados, pero ambos hicieron caso, James guardó su varita y Harry se sentó junto a Andrea. Ambos se esperaban una nueva forma de entrenar, algo que les provocara sus poderes, que los agrandara pero no sentarse alrededor de una mesa a escucharla hablar.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? Ya sabéis que tú eres el heredero de Gryffindor- James carraspeó al ver que Andrea se estaba refiriendo a Harry- Verás James, el hecho es que a tiempo actual él es el heredero…

-Porque yo soy el último, no tengo hijos ni nada- interrumpió Harry rápidamente, empeñado en que James no se enterara de nada- Era eso ¿no?- Andrea se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, mientras que James miró a Harry casi con cara de asco.

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca y dejas a Andrea que hable?- Harry resopló para contestarle a su padre pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Andrea empezó a hablar.

-El caso es que Harry es el heredero más poderoso, aunque por supuesto necesita de tu ayuda.- Andrea se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, había empezado a nublarse a pesar de que durante toda la semana el tiempo había sido inmejorable- Por eso, sea lo que sea lo que terminéis haciendo tenéis que hacerlo juntos.

-¡Olvídalo!- saltó Harry- busca otro medio, lo que quieras pero James no hará nada.

-¿Y tú de qué vas?- le gritó James- A lo mejor soy yo el que no quiero que tú hagas nada.

-¡¡Callaos los dos!! Harry puede que lo consigas solo, eres un gran mago por lo que me han contado y el heredero más poderoso de todos los que ha habido, porque ninguno tuvo el poder que tú tienes, pero con James tienes más posibilidades.

-James no saldrá de este castillo para luchar con nadie.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño! Te recuerdo que aquí el padre soy yo y quien tiene que protegerte soy yo.- James estaba fuera de sí, mucho más enfadado de lo que la situación requería. Harry lo miró asombrado, acababa de actuar como un padre y eso le estaba descolocando, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Vuestra lucha es muy loable- dijo Andrea dando un golpe en la mesa para romper la conexión visual que se había creado entre los dos- Me parece encantador que os queráis proteger el uno al otro, pero el hecho es que tendréis que luchar juntos- Su ironía la estaba salvando del apuro, porque cuando había visto a James gritarle que era su padre había estado a punto de desmayarse. Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con su amigo esa paternidad, se había tenido que dedicar a ser una espectadora en la lejanía y escuchar de boca de Remus lo que ocurría en esa casa y ahora lo tenía enfrente llamándose a sí mismo padre.

-Dumbledore me dijo que él nunca lucharía- protestó Harry más calmado.

-Para su desgracia y la de otros, Dumbledore no siempre puede cumplir con aquello que le gustaría.- esta vez no había ni rudeza ni ironía en sus palabras, era como un lamento, como si esa desgracia hubiera sido la suya también- Si quieres tener más posibilidades delante de Voldemort tendréis que hacerlo juntos y ahora si no os importa, dejad que siga hablando sin interrupciones.- Los dos chicos guardaron un silencio que ella interpretó como que le haría caso.- Está bien, sigamos. Voldemort es el último heredero de Slytherin, y como Harry también es el más poderoso, pero a diferencia de vosotros él lleva muchos años explotando sus poderes y sus posibilidades. Hace muchos años, antes incluso de que empezara la primera guerra, Voldemort se hizo un gran experto en magia negra, domina esa magia tanto como ella le domina a él y en medio de esos estudios descubrió que podía hacerse algo así como inmortal.

-¡¡¿¿Voldemort es inmortal??!!- exclamó James entre asombrado y asustado.

-No exactamente, pero… ya ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte y salir victorioso.

-Siempre me intrigó esa parte- le animó Harry, que estaba absorto en el relato.

-Voldemort descubrió que mediante la magia negra podía hacer residir en él toda la magia de los herederos de Slytherin, es algo difícil de explicar, porque no es que esté poseído por el espíritu de Salazar ni por el de ninguno de sus herederos. Es su magia la que reside en él y esa magia sí es inmortal en él, le sobrevive y a partir de ahí es capaz de conservarse y luego volver a la vida con una poción. Los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir pero al parecer él dio con ellos.- Andrea guardó unos instantes de silencio y respiró hondo como si le estuviera costando seguir- Hueso del padre, carne del vasallo y…

-Y sangre del enemigo- terminó Harry con la voz rota y acariciándose el brazo derecho a la altura del codo donde la cicatriz de la herida que le hizo Colagusano en el cementerio le recordaba que en cierto modo él había contribuido a ese regreso.- resucitarás al que odias- murmuró en un tono casi inaudible.

James estaba atónito pero no dijo ni palabra, se dedicó a observar a su hijo con aprensión, casi con lástima y luego apretó los labios para controlarse. Andrea, que había tenido una reacción parecida cuando Harry le había cortado la frase hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y respiró para continuar.

-Consultó conmigo aquella poción hace muchos años y le mentí diciendo que quizá no funcionara. Ojalá me hubiera hecho caso.- se lamentó- Ahora ya da igual, el caso es que nadie puede resucitarse, si Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo es porque una parte de él nunca había muerto y esa parte es la que consiguió mediante la asimilación de todos sus predecesores.

-Pero si Voldemort pudo hacerlo- interrumpió James- Harry también puede tomar la magia de todos sus antecesores y así no morir.

-No es tan fácil.- le explicó Andrea, mientras que Harry escudriñaba a su padre como si sospechara de él por algo- Voldemort lo hizo gracias a la magia negra y yo no quiero que Harry se acerque a esa magia más de lo necesario.

-¿Hay alguna forma de acabar con él?- preguntó Harry tajantemente.

-Existe un hechizo capaz de sacar de Voldemort esa magia y almacenarla en algún objeto, algo mágicamente muy poderoso o… o en otro cuerpo. En un cuerpo que no pertenezca a la familia Slytherin la magia se consumirá cuando ese cuerpo se consuma, que será en pocos minutos. Para combatirlo hay que usar magia muy antigua; Voldemort la ignoró porque pensó que no había magia más potente que la magia negra, pero se equivocaba. Invocando esa magia antigua es posible acabar con él.

-¿Y tú conoces ese hechizo?- Andrea asintió en silencio- ¿funcionará?

-Supongo… espero que sí. Yo… trabajé mucho para perfeccionarlo.

-¿Tú hiciste ese hechizo?-preguntó James asombrado- ¿Y por qué no lo empleaste?

Andrea guardó un silencio denso durante un minuto que se hizo eterno. Los dos chicos la observaban expectantes, pero ella parecía haberse sumergido en un viaje de recuerdos y pesadillas.

-¿No se lo contaste a Dumbledore?- insistió Harry.

-Ese hechizo no lo puede usar cualquiera, ni si quiera Dumbledore tiene magia suficiente para hacerlo sin morir en el intento. De hecho, Harry, si tú lo hicieras solo puede que tampoco lo consiguieras, eres el que más posibilidades tiene de todos nosotros, pero debéis hacerlo juntos si queréis aseguraros de seguir vivos. – Harry no dijo nada pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su padre- Ni si quiera sé si funcionará, si os estoy arriesgando inútilmente… pero no tenemos otra salida. Si se lo hubiera dicho a Dumbledore, él habría intentado acabar con Voldemort y sólo hubiera supuesto su muerte y entonces Voldemort no habría tenido nadie que le hiciera frente.

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo?- le preguntó Harry con seriedad, más que dispuesto a arriesgar lo que hiciera falta para acabar con aquello.

-Dame papel y boli.

-¿El qué?- preguntó James más desconcertado que en cualquier momento de aquella tarde.

-Tendrás que conformarte con pluma y pergamino- le dijo Harry sacándolos de su mochila.

Andrea escribió rápidamente, una vez que se acostumbró a la pluma, sin tener que pararse a pensar. Habían pasado unos diecisiete años desde que había escrito aquel hechizo pero lo recordaba como si lo hubiera hecho el día de antes. Cuando acabó de escribirlo se lo extendió a los chicos que se agolparon para leerlo.

-¿También te inventaste el idioma?- gruñó James.

-Es latín- le explicó Andrea.

-Pero el inglés no viene del latín.

-Ni la magia surgió en Inglaterra. Hace cientos de años el latín era el sistema de comunicación entre países, es la mejor manera de invocar la magia antigua.

-¿Cómo se lee esto?

-Heredis magice tuum vitam regit, ego vetium magii voco, magii quod in temporium origine natus est ut cum te transigere. In meum veni. Suum corporem discede et in meum veni. (_La magia del heredero gobierna tu vida, yo llamo a la magia de los antiguos, a la magia que nació en el principio de los tiempos para que acabe contigo. Ven a mí. Abandona su cuerpo y ven a mí_) - recitó Andrea sin tener que consultar el pergamino.

-Esto será más difícil que controlar nuestros poderes.- murmuró James.

-Pues tendréis que controlarlos antes de recitarlo.- le saltó Andrea quitándoles el pergamino- Ya sabéis cuál es la meta, ahora necesitáis las armas. Si no sois capaces de controlar al máximo vuestros poderes no conseguiréis nada.

-Pues no será porque mi poder sea precisamente ofensivo- se quejó James.

-Yo sigo sin creerme que sólo tengas ese poder- A James se le iluminaron los ojos con la idea de poder tener un poder que le gustara.- Ya conseguiremos sacarlo a flote.

-¿Sin magia?- tentó Harry.

-Recuerda nuestro trato.

-Si yo lo respeto, sólo que me parece difícil que consigas algo de nosotros contándonos simplemente una historia.

-Harry, que te veo venir- le advirtió ella.

-Me malinterpretas- se excusó él- No te estoy convenciendo de nada.- mintió con maestría- Era pura curiosidad, porque lo considero bastante difícil.

-Mejor ve a buscar a Remus, deben de ser… ¡¡Oh, Dios mío!! ¡¡Son las ocho y media!! No nos dará tiempo a coger el tren. ¡¡Corre ve a buscarle!!

Harry salió corriendo mientras Andrea se lamentaba por su despiste, se dio la vuelta casi enfadada consigo misma y se encontró con James, otra vez lánguido y decaído mirando por la ventana.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te ocurre?- le dijo con voz dulce apoyándose en el otro lado de la ventana.- Se te ve a kilómetros que no estás bien. Nos conocemos.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

-Sea lo que sea no deberías pagarlo con Harry, él… no se lo merece. Es un gran chico.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes si hace una semana que le conoces?- le espetó James escabulléndose de su mirada.- No soy tonto ¿sabes? A pesar de que todos pensáis que lo soy, sé más cosas de las que me contáis.

-James, si sabes tanto como dices, entonces sabrás que no es Harry con quien debes descargarte. Con él menos que con nadie.

-No es con él con quien estoy enfadado- murmuró- es conmigo.

James iba a confesarse allí mismo, a contar cuál era la causa de su enfado si Andrea le hubiera preguntado, pero en ese instante Harry abrió la puerta seguido de Remus. Los dos llegaban sin resuello y tuvieron que doblarse un poco sobre sí mismo para recuperarlo.

-Lo… siento… no me di… cuenta de la hora- consiguió articular Remus.

-¿Estás bien?-Andrea se dobló un poco para ponerse a su altura y mirarle a la cara, parecía divertida- La edad no perdona ¿eh?

-¡Qué graciosa te has vuelto con los años!- saltó él, una vez recuperado, cargado de sarcasmo divertido – Dumbledore me entretuvo y no me di cuenta.

-Yo tampoco- se lamentó Andrea- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Era el último tren.

-¿Se puede?- Lily estaba en la puerta, detrás de ella estaba el resto que venían a buscar a James y Harry para bajar a cenar. Por un momento cruzó con James una mirada triste que la llenó de vacío, pero no hizo nada al respecto, sólo se acercó a él y le besó como si haciendo lo que hacían siempre todo fuese a solucionarse.

Todos excepto Sirius, que no se había unido al grupo, entraron en el aula y saludaron a Remus y Andrea. De hecho ninguno de los jóvenes saludó a su homólogo con la más mínima efusividad, es más Andrea joven se limitó a un gesto con la cabeza y una mirada casi rabiosa a la adulta, que ésta intentó ignorar por todos los medios.

-¿No se suponía que os ibais a ir en el tren de las nueve?- preguntó Ron mirando a los dos adultos.

-Se nos hizo tarde.

-Pues coger un traslador o los polvos floo.- propuso Ginny- A no ser que queráis pasar la noche en Hogsmeade.

-Por mí bien, pero no tengo ni un knut- le contestó Andrea evitando mirar a Remus- Además tú… habrás quedado esta noche ¿no?

La joven Andrea bufó en desacuerdo y miró a la adulta con ira mal contenida. ¿Cómo era posible que aceptase con aquella parsimonia que él estuviera con otra mujer? El joven Remus, que sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, la abrazó por la cintura y le susurró algo en el oído que la hizo sonreír.

-Yo no he quedado con nadie esta noche.- Remus se forzó a dejar de mirarse a sí mismo juguetear con Andrea y aparentar la mayor compostura posible- pero de todas formas creo que deberíamos estar allí esta noche.

-Hasta un niño es capaz de coger un traslador.- dijo Andrea joven con todo el cinismo del mundo- Papá se sentiría muy avergonzado si viera en lo que me has convertido.

En un gesto rápido la adulta le levantó la mano y la detuvo temblando de rabia justo antes de cruzarle la cara. Su padre había sido mago, le había enseñado a querer la magia como él la quería y por suerte había muerto antes de verla convertida en una asesina sangrienta. Por eso la mención de que ella pudiera decepcionarle le dolía como si la estuvieran matando.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?- le gritó todavía con la mano en alza.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- casi para su sorpresa la joven le había respondido con la misma frialdad que ella tenía y que había terminado reprochando a sus años de mortífaga, ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era así, de que había sido parte de ella antes incluso de meterse en la magia negra- Odias la magia hasta puntos insospechados, has dejado de ser yo y has dejado de quererle a él.

La adulta sintió que todos la estaban mirando, que esperaban su respuesta y no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Remus, allí plantado esperando de ella aquella explicación que nunca se había atrevido a pedirle.

-Te sorprendería saber lo equivocada que estás.- no había sido una respuesta premeditada, de esas que sabía cuándo decir para desorientar a los demás de lo que sentía, había sido lo más sincero que había dicho en mucho tiempo y pudo notar como a apenas un par de metros de ella Remus se tensaba, ahora sí venía la parte de desorientación- Hay cosas que han cambiado pero en el fondo sigo siendo la misma.

A la joven no le convenció mucho aquello, lo que había cambiado era lo que sentía por Remus y eso era precisamente lo que más le dolía. Salió de la habitación hecha una furia y Remus la acompañó. La adulta pasó la mirada por todos los que estaban en la habitación y que ahora la observaban como si se acabara de descubrir, se fijó en Harry y sin saber por qué algo le dijo que tal y como le había dicho a Mark, había encontrado su sitio después de mucho tiempo.

-Quizá sea mejor que hagas un traslador y nos marchemos cuanto antes.-le dijo a Remus sin mirarle. Éste se quedó sorprendido de que alguien hubiese podido convencerla de usar un medio mágico para transportarse así que sin decir una palabra transformó un tintero en traslador y tras despedirse de los chicos salieron de allí.

-¿Qué tal ha estado la clase?- le preguntó Ginny a Harry dándole un beso- Tiene pinta de ser muy dura.

-No ha estado mal, sólo hemos estado hablando.- le dijo él devolviéndole el beso.

-¿Bajamos a cenar?- propuso Hermione que ya se dirigía a la puerta con Ron de la mano.

Lily hizo el amago de darle la mano a James para salir de allí, pero éste se la quitó y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana.

-Yo no tengo hambre- murmuró James sin mirar a nadie- Bajad vosotros.

Lily sintiéndose más impotente que nunca en su vida salió de la habitación al borde de la desesperación. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de romper algo, de hacer cualquier cosa que hiciese a James reaccionar y que le contara lo que le ocurría.

-Tienes que hablar con él- le rogó a Harry cuando éste cruzó la puerta- Por favor, cariño, tienes que hablar con tu padre. Yo estoy desesperada, no sé lo que le ocurre y James no había aguantado tanto tiempo sin contarme algo.

-No me hará caso-le repuso Harry- ¡¡Él nunca me lo contaría!! Podemos acabar a tortas. Tú sabes que no puedo.- Lily le puso cara de suplica y Harry empezó a sentir que no aguantaría mucho sin claudicar- Vamos, mamá- esta vez el "mamá" le salió sin pensarlo, sin trucos- Si ni si quiera se lo ha contado a Sirius.

-Pero tú no eres Sirius- Se acercó y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla- Por favor.

Harry no pudo resistirse a los ruegos de su madre y le prometió que hablaría con él aunque no le aseguraba nada. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró de nuevo en el aula donde James seguía concentrado en la ventana. Harry se acercó hasta él y miró hacia donde él estaba mirando. Sirius estaba sentado cerca del lago con un bate en la mano haciendo aparecer cosas para luego lanzarlas como si estuviera jugando al baseball.

-Es sorprendente que estéis los dos tristes en la misma semana ¿no?.

-Cuando está mal siempre hace lo mismo- contestó James sin mirarle- Hubiera sido un buen golpeador si tuviese más disciplina.- Harry sonrió con añoranza ante la idea de que Sirius hubiera jugado al quidditch con él.

-Últimamente estás muy mal. Todos lo hemos notado. Yo sé que no somos precisamente amigos, pero también me preocupo y…

-¿Sirius es tu padrino de verdad?- interrumpió James como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho Harry. Seguía concentrado mirando por la ventana a Sirius.

-Claro que sí. Ya os lo dije.

-Has dicho tantas mentiras que ya no sé qué creerme de ti- le recriminó dándose la vuelta para mirarle.- ¿Qué tal te llevas con él ahora?

-Bien, muy bien- a Harry le había costado mentir sobre Sirius, aunque lo hubiera superado era una de esas heridas que siempre duelen en determinados momentos- Sirius es una mezcla de hermano mayor y de padre. Él nunca ha tenido hijos así que me quiere como si fuera suyo.- se estaba empezando a emocionar al recordar cómo había sido su relación con su padrino- No pudisteis hacer mejor elección.

-¿Y me puedes contar cómo te llevas tan bien con Sirius cuando él está encerrado en Azkabán?- la pregunta fue directa y casi cínica, tal y como estaba siendo la expresión de James.- ¡Más mentiras, Harry! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que puedo confiar en ti si te has pasado todo este tiempo mintiéndome?

-Sirius no está en Azkabán- le respondió él dolido.

-Ya estoy harto ¿sabes? Deja de tratarme como si fuera imbécil- a Harry le sorprendió la madurez con la que James estaba afrontando aquello, sin voces, ni rabietas infantiles.

-Sirius se escapó de Azkabán hace cuatro años. Se enteró que estaba en peligro y vino a ayudarme.

-Nadie escapa de Azkabán.

-¡¡Sirius lo hizo!! Él volvería de la muerte si se pudiera sólo para ayudarme.- Ahora fue Harry quien gritó, quien fue incapaz de controlar al niño que tenía dentro. El tema de Sirius le tocada demasiado como para fingir que podía con todo y James pareció entenderlo porque no hizo ningún comentario. Se dedicó a darse la vuelta y volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Lo sabéis todos ¿verdad?- murmuró haciendo que el cristal se empañase conforme él hablaba- De ti lo hubiera entendido, siempre con esa obsesión de ocultarnos lo que va a ocurrir, pero Lily… y Sirius… no me puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Lo leí. Leí que mi hermano me vendió a mí y a mi familia a Voldemort. Leí que no fui capaz de defenderte ni tampoco a Lily- Los ojos se le estaban empañando pero no era tristeza sino rabia de que no fuese capaz de salvar a su familia- Lei que Voldemort te quiere muerto desde entonces, que eres un héroe para todos, pero yo no puedo verlo porque estoy muerto.- a Harry le estaba doliendo todo aquello de forma inimaginable, él más que nadie lamentaba que no pudiera estar a su lado- Lo que no puedo creerme es que quieras tanto a Sirius después de lo ocurrido. O no lo hizo o eres un cínico.

-Él no lo hizo. Jamás lo hubiera hecho, ni tampoco mató a Peter... todo fue una especie de trampa que le tendieron y de la que no pudo salir. Para Sirius no hubo cosa peor en el mundo que ver nuestra casa después del ataque. Incluso ahora lo pasó muy mal cuando supo que él te había traicionado, no era capaz de creérselo de sí mismo.

-¿Quién fue?

-Eso sí que no te lo puede decir. Por mucho que me duela todo tiene que volver a ocurrir tal y como lo ha hecho.- James asintió con la cabeza, era increíble que estuviese reaccionando de aquella forma.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No se lo he contado a ninguno. Sirius, Andrea y Remus lo descubrieron hace poco ellos solos. La semana esa que estuvieron tan raros ¿te acuerdas? Y mamá… esto… Lily lo averiguó al poco de saber que era mi madre, pero no dijo nada.

-Es una chica sorprendente – murmuró James casi con orgullo. – Pero es que no te imaginas lo que es ponerte a leer un libro y que te diga que tu vida se acaba con veintidós años, saber que todo el mundo te lo ha estado ocultando y descubrir que has sido un cobarde que no fue capaz de de proteger a su familia.

-Podrán decir mil cosas de ti, desde que eres un gilipollas engreído hasta que eres el mejor amigo del mundo, pero jamás te llamarían cobarde. Saliste ileso de muchos enfrentamientos con Voldemort, eres algo así como un mito entre los aurores y aquella noche… no tuviste otra opción, pero si te sirve de consuelo ni si quiera Voldemort te considera un cobarde-James le miró extrañado porque él supiera aquello- un tonto sí, pero sólo porque decidiste enfrentarte a él para darle a mamá una oportunidad de escapar conmigo.

Harry tuvo que darse la vuelta y respirar profundamente varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas le cayeran. Le dolía recordar aquel episodio de su vida, pero mucho más hacerlo bajo la mirada de su padre que en ese momento, y aunque solo fuese por aquella vez en toda su vida lo estaba viendo lleno de orgullo.

-A lo mejor si me lo hubieras dicho no hubiera sido tan gilipollas contigo.- Harry se volvió y le miró con una sonrisa de incredulidad en los labios que hizo sonreír también a James- Tienes razón, hubiera sido igual de celoso y de estúpido, pero me habría ahorrado muchos comentarios.

-Quería conocer a mi padre, en todas sus facetas y si eres un capullo pues qué le vamos a hacer.

-Ey chaval no te pases un pelo- bromeó James.

-No deberías aislarte así ¿Sabes?- Harry volvió a recuperar el talante serio- Lily está muy preocupada por ti, ha llegado a pensar que estabas con otra chica hasta que le dije que el que yo no estuviera sintiendo que perdía la existencia era un punto a tener en cuenta.- James sonrió recordando lo mal que se había puesto su hijo cuando él se había ofuscado en dejar a Lily por celos- Habla con ella.

-Lo haré, pero sigo un poco enfadado con ellos, con todos.

-Cabezonería Potter.- James le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza a Harry y éste sintió que por primera vez en su vida tenía una familia, aunque no fuese exactamente lo que él hubiese querido tener.

Al cabo de un rato estaban en el comedor cenando con los demás, excepto con Sirius que debía seguir con su tarea de romper cosas junto al lago. James no besó a Lily cuando llegó, ni se mostró simpático con el resto, pero al menos abandonó su pose lánguida y depresiva, lo cual ya era un paso.


	38. Entra en mis secretos

**CAPÍTULO 38:**** ENTRA EN MIS SECRETOS.**

Esa noche James no pudo dormir, escuchó la profunda respiración de Remus y a Sirius llegar bien entrada la madrugada para darse una ducha larga. Pensó una y otra vez los reproches que quería decirles y cuando se los supo de memoria intentó dormir, pero seguían rondándole la cabeza. Se acordaba de las veces que Lily o Remus habían salido inexplicablemente en defensa de Harry, de lo estúpido que debía parecer diciendo que "ya tendrían tiempo". Por un momento sintió que se arrepentía de haberse comportado tan mal con Harry, pero es que realmente le caía mal, estaba celoso de él o se sentía intimidado, pero el resultado es que no era capaz de estar cerca de él sin enfadarse. Después se arrepintió de que su hijo huérfano le cayera mal, pero tampoco podía hacer nada contra eso, simplemente había ocurrido así y él no había tenido la culpa. Sin darse cuenta había madurado más de lo que él podía imaginar, aunque tenía la sensación de que la pelea de ese día con Harry no sería la última que tuviera.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar en cuanto vio la primera claridad en la ventana y se esfumó a clase antes de que el resto llegara. Así estuvo todo el día, escabulléndose de unos y de otros, sabía lo que quería decirle pero en el fondo le costaba ponerse delante de ellos y decirles "me habéis fallado". Después de comer se había encerrado en su habitación, prolongando cuanto pudiera la conversación con sus amigos y con Lily, pero Harry ya les había contado lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y querían zanjar cuanto antes el tema con James. En cierto modo se sentían culpables, habían querido decírselo, o quizá no, pero era una forma de ahorrarle un mal trago, posiblemente una sobreprotección innecesaria, de esas que tanto odiaba Harry, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora sólo les quedaba enfrentarse a él. Los peor parados y ellos lo sabían serían Lily y Sirius.

Escuchó un "alohomorra" al otro lado de la puerta pero ni se inmutó, tumbado en su cama, con las manos cruzadas en la nuca y mirando el techo de su cama adoselada. Era una posición absolutamente chulesca, pero en cierto modo era como quería ser en ese momento, nada de sentirse culpable como lo había hecho con Harry, ni enfadado.

-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Lily desde la puerta todavía con la varita en la mano.

-Eso debías haberlo preguntado antes de forzar mi cerradura ¿no crees?- le contestó él sin cambiar de postura.

Lily intercambió una mirada con Andrea que estaba a su lado y las dos chicas entraron seguidas de Remus y Sirius, que se dejó caer en su cama como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas. Por un lado sabía que tenía que hablar con James, estar ahí porque le necesitaba, pero no tenía el cuerpo para soportar muchos reproches después de las evasivas, ya cansinas, de Patricia.

-¿Tienes algo que decirnos?- le tanteó Remus, apoyándose en uno de los doseles.

-¿A parte de que tengo un hijo que es un chivato?

-Es que estábamos muy preocupados.- Lily se sentó junto a él y le acarició un mechó del pelo pero James movió la cabeza para evitar su caricia.

-Ya sé que os preocupáis mucho por mí, quizá debería daros las gracias por esa preocupación tan incondicional- se puso de pie y acompañó su fantástica ironía de movimientos exagerados.

-James no hemos venido aquí a aguantar tus chorradas, dinos lo que tengas que decirnos y quédate tranquilo- La respuesta seca y borde de Sirius llamó la atención de todos, pero sobretodo de James. Su amigo no se había movido ni un centímetro de la postura que había adoptado al dejarse caer en la cama y su voz sonaba cansina, casi como si estuviera allí por obligación.

-Nadie te ha pedido que vinieras.- le contestó James en el mismo tono- Ya sabes dónde está la puerta si quieres largarte.

-James, por favor…- intentó interceder Lily que conocía la cabezonería de su novio.

-¿Qué?- le interrumpió él- ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Se supone que aquí el ofendido y el enfadado soy yo…

-No tienes motivos para estarlo- le respondió Sirius levantándose- No tienes ni idea de cómo lo hemos pasado nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí tener que pensar que te había traicionado? ¿Que te había vendido, y a Harry? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que fue seguir viéndoos cada día y pensar que dentro de unos años nos ibais a dejar!- James no se apiadó lo más mínimo por sus amigos, él seguía en su mundo, en el que le habían tomado por imbécil- ¿Y para Lily? ¿Sabes lo que ha sido para ella?- Lily agachó la cabeza, lo había pasado peor que cualquiera de ellos pero lo había llevado estoicamente, sin pedir ayuda ni contárselo a nadie- Ella lo ha llevado sola, te ha visto enfrentarte a su hijo diciendo que no eras su padre y no ha dicho ni palabra. ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para recriminarnos nada?

James guardó ahora silencio y miró de reojo a Lily que seguía sin levantar la cabeza, quizás porque no quería que James se hubiera enterado nunca de cómo había estado. Se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras de Sirius, quizás las hubiera esperado de Remus, en un tono más afable, desde luego, pero nunca de Sirius. Sin embargo algo le dijo que sólo un amigo como él le podía decir todo eso a la cara, enfrentarse a él con esa entrega y defender a Lily como lo estaba haciendo, pero seguía ofendido; si tan amigo era no entendía cómo se lo había ocultado tanto tiempo.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que es saber que tus amigos se están riendo de ti? ¿Que te toman por idiota?

-Nadie se ha reído de ti- le aclaró Remus- fue una decisión difícil para todos no decírtelo, pero era la mejor opción, sobretodo para Harry.

-Él nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos, que todo debía ser como había ocurrido y tú… bueno, James, tú eres muy impulsivo y no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar. – le explicó Andrea.

-Pensabais que actuaría como un niño malcriado, que no sería capaz de afrontar esto como un hombre ¿verdad? Todos habéis podido hacerlo pero el idiota de James seguro que no.

-¡¡Sólo queríamos protegerte!!- le gritó Lily harta ya de aquella situación- No queríamos que pasases por lo que has pasado esta semana. ¡¡Es muy duro ver a tu hijo y saber que no te conoce!!

-Yo no necesito que tú me protejas- masticó las palabras como si el comentario de Lily hubiera sido el más doloroso y quizá lo había sido, porque de todo aquello lo que más le había afectado era saber que no haber sido capaz de protegerles. – No necesito que ninguno me proteja.

James pasó con fuerza junto a Remus para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de que la alcanzara, ésta se había cerrado delante de sus narices. Se dio la vuelta irritado y vio a Lily con la varita en la mano señalando a la puerta.

-Llevas evitándonos una semana, querías echarnos en cara que te habíamos tratado como a un niño tonto, de acuerdo, pero no te vas a ir sin acabar este tema.- Lily le miraba con fiereza, amenazante, y James se sorprendió de ver esa faceta suya que tan pocas veces salía a la luz- Tengo tanto derecho a protegerte como tú a mí y si no quiero que sufras pensando que tu vida se acabará en cinco años, me callaré y punto, si no te gusta te aguantas, pero tú sabes muy bien que habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros.- James abrió la boca para rechistar pero Lily no le dejó hablar- Enfádate si quieres, grítanos si tu conciencia te lo permite, pero no salgas de aquí y vuelvas a ignorarnos como si hubiésemos hecho algo malo. A nadie más que a nosotros nos ha dolido saber la verdad y a nadie más que a mí le ha dolido no poder compartirlo contigo.

James no dijo nada durante al menos cinco minutos que se hicieron inacabables para los demás. Se dedicó a sentarse en la cama y a examinarse las manos mientras su mente daba vueltas a toda velocidad.

-Nunca me ocultéis nada- acabó diciendo- Apuntadlo y llevadlo siempre en el bolsillo para que el obliviate de Dumbledore no os haga olvidarlo, haced lo que os dé la gana pero jamás volváis a ocultarme algo así.- el resto guardó silencio mientras James, en un tono lento y monótono hablaba mirando al suelo- Quizá tuvierais buenas intenciones pero no lo voy a tolerar otra vez.- silencio otra vez. Se levantó despacio, como si le costara trabajo y abrazó a Lily por la cintura dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro, respiró su aroma y le susurró- Siento haberte dejado sola en esto y alejarme de ti esta semana, pero no vuelvas a pensar que estoy con otra- Lily lo miró sorprendida de que él tuviera esa información y James sonrió- Tengo un hijo muy chivato- le dio un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz y la besó en los labios muy muy despacio.

-Yo también siento no haberte dicho nada, pero…- James no la dejó terminar, le puso un dedo en los labios para que no siguiera; ya no le interesaba nada de lo que le pudiera decir para justificarse, sabía que las personas que había en esa habitación le querían como si fueran su familia y que nunca harían nada contra él.

-¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan borde conmigo?- le espetó a Sirius en broma.

-Desde que tú no me ayudas a ligarme a la tía que me gusta.-le contestó él en el mismo tono, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tú nunca me has necesitado en ese terreno.- Sirius se encogió de hombros y puso cara de interesante, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer ningún comentario ingenioso, porque al igual que él había hecho el día que le había dicho la verdad sobre lo que sentía por Patricia, James le abrazó con fuerza- Sólo un amigo como tú dice las cosas como tú lo has hecho.

-¡Uish que tierno! – bromeó Remus – al final me voy a poner celoso.

James le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le pasó el brazo por lo alto.

-Siempre pensé que eras el sensato del grupo. Tú podías habérmelo dicho ¿no?

-James no empieces que íbamos muy bien.

Salieron de la habitación riéndose y decidieron pasar la tarde disfrutando de la primavera en los terrenos del colegio, en vez de estudiar que era lo que deberían estar haciendo teniendo tan cerca los exámenes, pero no había ganas de meterse en la biblioteca.

Después de comer, mientras James se había escaqueado y el resto había ido a hablar con él. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione habían salido a tomar un rato el sol en el patio del castillo. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una columna de piedra y Ginny, medio dormida, sentada entre sus piernas, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Ron, había sido menos sutil y se había tirado en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a Harry, y por mucho que dijera después se estaba dando un buena siesta.

-Si me sigues tocando el pelo me voy a quedar durmiendo- murmuró Ginny dejándose caer más en el pecho de Harry.

-No sería la primera vez.

-Ya pero es que me tengo que ir a la biblioteca- Harry, con la mano que tenía libre la abrazó más fuerte para evitar que pudiera marcharse- Vamos, cariño, que tengo deberes.

-Luego te los hace Hermione.- le dijo él con voz pastosa besándola en los labios.

-A mí no me metáis en vuestras cosas que siempre salgo perdiendo- se quejó Hermione.- Además, Harry, deja que se vaya que tiene que entregar un trabajo para Snape.

-Ya has oído a la prefecta- bromeó Harry- A la biblioteca, pero que sepa usted, señorita, que esta noche tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo.

-Si pones una mano encima de mi inocente hermana te la corto.

-¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?- se quejó Harry.- ¡Además! Como si fuera a ser la primera vez que duerme en nuestro cuarto.

-¡¡No quiero oírlo!!- Ron, todavía tirado en el suelo, se tapó las orejas con las manos y empezó a negar con la cabeza- ¿Ves cariño? ¡¡Me traumatizan!! Esta noche no podré quedarme en mi habitación con estos depravados ¿Me haces un hueco en la tuya?- se lamentó haciéndole pucheros a Hermione.

-¡Qué morro tienes!

Ginny se levantó entre risas y después de darle un beso a Harry se marchó a la biblioteca para dedicarse a su trabajo de pociones, mientras los otros tres seguían descansando al sol.

-No nos has contado nada de tu clase con Andrea.- dijo Hermione después de un rato de silencio.

-No hay mucho que contar.- Harry seguía apoyado en la columna con los ojos cerrados mientras un sol extremadamente relajante le daba en la cara.

-Si dice que no hay mucho que contar es que pasó algo importante.- opinó Ron incorporándose y sentándose correctamente junto a Hermione, que asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Harry! Que nos conocemos. ¿Qué hicisteis?

-Nada importante, sólo nos estuvo hablando de lo que hizo Voldemort para evitar la muerte.- contestó él sin cambiar de postura.

-¡¡¿Sólo eso?!!- gritó Hermione gateando hasta ponerse juntos frente a Harry que la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca- Cuéntamelo ya, ¿vamos a qué esperas?

-¿Sabes que a veces das mucho miedo?- ella hizo un gesto de impaciencia para animarle a hablar- Está bien, mediante magia negra Voldemort ha invocado, por decirlo de algún modo, toda la magia de Slytherin y sus herederos, mientras la conserve no podrá morir.

-Y tú eres quien se la vas a quitar ¿no?- dijo Ron detrás de Hermione con una seriedad inusitada en él.

-No me queda otra opción.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?- Harry asintió- Es muy peligroso ¿verdad?- Harry volvió a asentir.- Iré contigo.- sentenció en un tono que no admitía réplica, pero la réplica se oyó.

-¡De eso nada!- era Hermione quien había gritado poniéndose de pie- ¡Iremos!- puntualizó.

-A ver cómo os lo digo para que no os ofendáis- Harry imitó estar pensando durante unos segundo- No vendréis ninguno de los dos, iré yo solo. No voy a dejar que venga ni si quiera mi padre.

-A ver cómo te lo digo yo, para que te enteres- le imitó Ron- me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras, hemos estado contigo en todos tus líos desde primero y no vamos a dejarte sólo ¿claro? Donde tú vas, vamos nosotros.

-Está bien- claudicó con poca convicción Harry, era mejor dejarles creer lo que ellos quisieran.

-¿Ginny lo sabe?- preguntó Hermione

-No, no, no. Ni se lo digáis. No quiero que se preocupe ni que le entren ganas de venir conmigo. Nada, vosotros como si no lo supierais.

-Si te pasa algo ese día, más vale que también me pase a mí, porque si mi hermana se entera que no le dije nada me matará con sus propias manos.

Después de dejar claros los puntos básicos de ese tema, volvieron a su posición de lagartos puestos al sol. Dejaron pasar la tarde entre conversaciones absurdas, alguna anécdota idiota de los últimos siete años o algún plan de futuro, para el que Harry siempre se reservaba un perfecto silencio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban los tres a solas, como siempre y por muchas cosas que tuvieran que estudiar ese día, prefirieron aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Por mucho que los tres lo ocultaran en su mente quedaba el fantasma de que aquella podía ser la última oportunidad que tuvieran.

Tres días después del primer encuentro de Andrea con los Potter, Remus y ella habían planeado ir a Elgin para recoger las cosas que les pudieran hacer falta durante el tiempo que estuvieran allí. Habían tenido ya algunos encuentros amistosos, una cena juntos con Sophie, alguna charla a última hora pero siempre evitando cualquier tema peliagudo que pudiera recordarles que una vez se quisieron muchísimo. Remus pasó esas tres noches en Grimmauld Place y Andrea estuvo tentada de preguntarle si no había quedado con Nicole, pero prefirió no hacerlo, todavía recordaba cómo habían terminado la última vez que ella había sacado el tema Nicole.

La Señora Weasley no podía pasarse la mañana en Grimmauld Place, había dicho que estaba muy ocupada en su casa pero que no le importaba cuidar de la niña en la Madriguera mientras ellos estaban fuera, así que con la idea de que esa mañana usaría por primera vez la red de polvos floo con Remus, Sophie no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama imaginando cómo seria la casa de los Weasley y la sensación de desaparecer entre un montón de llamas.

-Como no te quedes quieta y desayunes de una vez no vas a ir a ningún sitio.- le riñó Andrea mientras le ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-Sí, sí, sí- repitió ella al borde de la histeria ignorándola completamente porque siguió dando vueltas alrededor de un divertidísimo Remus- Pero eso no duele ¿verdad? Y no nos perderemos ni nada ¡Ay qué ilusión!

-Vamos, Sophie, haz caso a tu madre o al final te dejará aquí encerrada.

Sophie se sentó a comer pero no fue capaz de ingerir nada. Andrea la miraba y negaba con la cabeza sabedora del problema que le vendría con esa niña el día que le acabase llegando la carta de Hogwarts; Remus, por su parte, tenía que hacer esfuerzos para aguantar la carcajada por el comportamiento nervioso de la pequeña.

-Pórtate bien y haz caso a la Señora Weasley- Andrea estaba delante de la chimenea con Sophie, arreglándole el pelo- No quiero que me dé ninguna queja y no empieces a flipar por toda la casa.- la niña iba asintiendo con la cabeza pero Andrea estaba segura de que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de casa?- la niña la ignoró, más concentrada en mirar por la chimenea que en las palabras de su madre- ¡SOPHIE ALEXANDRA MACKENZIE!

-Ahhhhh- gritó la niña sobresaltada- ¡Qué susto! Si ni si quiera sabía que te sabías mi nombre completo.

-Muy graciosa, ¿Qué te traigo de casa?

-Los libros de mi estantería, la ropa de verano… mmm… mi diario, todo lo que se te ocurra y una varita.- Esbozó una enorme sonrisa de niña buena con la que esperaba conseguir su último deseo, pero su madre no estaba por la labor.

-Mejor nos ahorramos la varita y le sumamos los libros del colegio- Sophie puso cara de odiar esa palabra - Y tú procura no llegar de la Madriguera con ideas de "quiero ser una superbruja" porque ya te he dicho que no.

Se avecinaba un nuevo temporal entre madre e hija, así que Remus, que había permanecido todo el tiempo como un espectador ajeno a su conversación, se metió entre ellas y le quitó a la niña de las manos. Prefería que Andrea no estuviera enfadada aquel día porque tenía que pedirle algo muy importante.

-Bueno, enana, escúchame bien- Sophie le miró expectante- Cierra la boca o se te llenará de ceniza y no se te ocurra soltarme la mano por nada, si te pierdo tu madre me corta la cabeza.- ella sonrió nerviosa.- ¿Estás lista?

-Sí. Me has dicho que no duele ¿verdad?

-No, no duele, tranquila.- Se volvió a Andrea que estaba a su lado- En seguida vuelvo a por ti.- Andrea le dedicó una sonrisa casi tonta, se había quedado mirándoles a los dos mientras hablaban y cuando él se había dirigido a ella no había sido capaz de reaccionar de otra forma.

-¡Sé buena!- le gritó mientras el hombre y la niña desaparecían entre las llamas verdes.

Al cabo de diez minutos Remus apareció de nuevo en la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa muggle. Andrea lo observó durante los instantes en los que él estaba demasiado ocupado en limpiarse como para mirarla y pensó que los años le habían sentado muy bien, pero inmediatamente se forzó a sí misma a pensar en otra cosa y quitarse de la cabeza posibilidades estúpidas que ni si quiera quería que se cumplieran.

Después de tomar un traslador, aparecieron justo en el comedor de la casa de Andrea en Elgin. Las cosas seguían tal y como ella las había dejado el último día, aunque con una espesa capa de polvo, soltó el traslador como si le picara y se colocó bien el pelo. Remus estaba paralizado, la última vez que había entrado en esa casa no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que significaba en su vida, había ido directo a recoger a Andrea y llevarla a San Mungo, pero ahora que tenía tiempo para fijarse sintió cómo un remolino de sensaciones contradictorias se agolpaba en su estómago hasta hacerle palidecer. Andrea le observó y se imaginó lo que estaba pensando, a ella le había costado muchísimo seguir viviendo entre aquellas paredes sin verlo al entrar en la cocina o sin escucharle entrar en casa inesperadamente.

-Yo… voy a subir a por las cosas- dijo Andrea tímidamente, casi con miedo de interrumpir sus pensamientos- Todo siguen estando en el mismo sitio, tú… bueno tú ya sabes donde está. ¡Como en tu casa!

Andrea salió sin mirarle escaleras arriba y cuando llegó se paró allí a respirar profundamente para recuperarse. Había sido una situación tensa, el primer instante de nuevo en aquella casa que podía decirse habían compartido juntos. Tenía razón cuando le había dicho que todo seguía igual, no sabía por qué pero no había cambiado nada de lugar a excepción de algunas fotos y algunos objetos de decoración que pasaban de moda. Se metió en su cuarto rápidamente y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada. Tenía que controlarse, aclararse y comportarse como si no ocurriese nada entre ellos. "Han pasado trece años y él no volvió nunca". Respiró nuevamente "Y tiene una nueva relación" Otra respiración. "Y tú no quieres volver con él, sois amigos y ya es mucho". Se armó de valor y se puso de pie.

Remus se había quedado en el salón intentando reponerse de la primera impresión. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y empezó a mirar el mueble, tenía muchos cacharritos adornándolo, pero no quedaba ninguno de los que había cuando él vivía allí. Esos los había traído la mayoría él y entendía que no quedara nada de él en la vida de Andrea. Miró las fotos, la mayoría de Sophie, de bebé, dando los primeros pasos, en algunos cumpleaños o en Halloween y recordó porqué había salido de aquella casa la última vez que había ido a buscar a Andrea. Escuchó pasos en la escalera y se giró para encontrarse a Andrea apoyada en la barandilla, con la mitad del cuerpo saliendo para poder verle; ella había recuperado su estabilidad, o al menos eso parecía. Remus sonrió al verla en aquella posición, como hacía siempre y tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo había dado marcha atrás.

-¿Podrías ayudarme, si no te importa?- propuso ella. Remus subió las escaleras detrás de ella y la sensación de flash back se hizo más intensa, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando entró en el dormitorio de Andrea- ¿Me alcanzas esas maletas?-Su voz casual estuvo a punto de resquebrajarse cuando le vio casi petrificado observando la habitación- ¡Remus! ¿Me das las maletas de ahí, por favor?

Remus le alcanzó las maletas que estaban encima del armario y se forzó a sí mismo para recuperar la entereza. Ella se concentró en coger alguna ropa del armario y guardarla con poco cuidado, abrió cajones evitando mirarle para impedir una asociación entre sus recuerdos en esa habitación y el momento actual. Remus por su parte, se paseó por el dormitorio mirando aquí y allí, de vez en cuando le alcanzaba lo que ella le pedía, pero se centró más en curiosear las fotos que Andrea tenía allí. Se fijó en una de ellas que jamás podía haber imaginado que encontraría en casa de Andrea. Mientras ella estaba rebuscando entre los desordenados cajones, tomó la foto y la observó. Andrea y su hermana Alex sonreían a la cámara como si fueran buenas amigas. Se fijó en que no era una foto de infancia, que en todo caso hubiera sido mágica; en esta foto muggle las dos parecían tener unos veinticinco años más o menos, se parecían bastante aunque Andrea no había sido capaz de perder la frialdad en su rostro.

-No sabía que te habías reconciliado con tu hermana- dijo Remus mostrándole la foto. Alex y Andrea habían estado enfrentadas durante toda la guerra en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Alex, auror de auténtica vocación, se había llegado a enfrentar a su hermana y herirla gravemente en una batalla.

-Poco tiempo después de que… de que tú te marcharas a Francia, pensé que había llegado el momento de hablar con ella. No sé porqué pero algo me dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Me sentía… mal- terminó diciendo en lugar de "sola" que era su auténtico sentimiento- así que busqué su apoyo.

-¿Y qué hizo ella?

-Primero, intentar matarme, pero ya contaba con eso; yo llevaba mi varita y la obligué a escucharme, le conté todo lo que había hecho, lo que había sentido, le hablé de mis pesadillas, de nosotros, de que tú te habías ido.- Remus le apartó la mirada un momento, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho- Le costó creerme, al principio pensó que era una estratagema pero terminó confiando en mí. No me preguntes por qué pero lo hizo, supongo que en el fondo sabía que yo no podía haberme vuelto malvada de la noche a la mañana.

-Me enteré de que había muerto.

-La asesinaron- le corrigió ella con sequedad.- Sobrevivió a la guerra, me partí la cabeza haciendo que ella se mantuviera a salvo durante todo ese tiempo y después la matan unos traficantes de pociones.- Le quitó la foto a Remus y la miró como si hiciera años que no lo hacía, sonrió levemente y apretó los labios para evitar llorar- Le dije que no lo hiciera, que no fuera a esa misión, que tenía muchas cosas que perder, pero no me hizo caso.

-¿Estás bien?- le acarició un poco el brazo y ella levantó la cabeza de la foto asintiendo- Vine a verte el día que me enteré, acababa de llegar de Francia y fue un golpe muy duro. Yo… sabía que había desaparecido de tu vida durante tres años pero quería estar contigo en ese momento.

-No viniste.- Andrea se dio media vuelta y colocó la foto en su sitio con delicadeza- Te esperé cada día después de la muerte de mi hermana y tú no viniste. No te puedes imaginar lo sola que me sentí, así que no me hagas creer ahora que apareciste por aquí porque yo sé que no lo hiciste.-Se había enfadado, ese era un tema que le tocaba bastante y quizá la mayor razón que tenía para reprocharle a Remus algo- Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. Me hubiera importado poco que hubiesen pasado tres años o cinco, pero… pero nunca te eché tanto de menos como en aquel tiempo.

-¿Ah sí?- le replicó él casi con sarcasmo- Pues para tu buena información vine a verte y te vi, con un hombre a tu lado y una niña en los brazos. Si tan sola te sentías y tanto me echabas de menos ¿Cómo era que habías rehecho tu vida?- Andrea se tapó la cara sorprendida, casi sumida en un estado de shock- Vine para quedarme ¿sabes? Habían descubierto la poción matalobos y ya no había nada que me alejara de ti. Pensaba dejarlo todo por ti y te descubrí rodeada de tu familia, así que solo me quedó marcharme.

Andrea se dejó caer en la cama, sentada mirando a un punto inexistente, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y los ojos muy abiertos. Ella nunca imaginó que él hubiera vuelto y mucho menos que la hubiese visto con Sophie. Remus al no obtener respuesta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Habían vuelto a echarse cosas en cara, habían vuelto a recriminarse y tenía la sensación de que eso no acabaría nunca.

-¡Espera, Remus!- él se dio la vuelta y vio a Andrea señalando la cama para que se sentara a su lado- El hombre al que viste debía ser Mark y la única relación que Mark y yo tenemos es una empresa de publicidad y una buena amistad.

-Ya no tiene importancia, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-No, el otro día te dije que si hubieras vuelto te habría dicho quien era el padre de Sophie y que él la había abandonado antes de nacer. Ahora que sé que volviste supongo que tengo que contártelo.

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta- se levantó para marcharse pero ella se lo impidió.

-¿Te acuerdas de Robert Stevenson?- Remus la miró sorprendido, incapaz de creerse aquello.

-¡¡¿Te acostaste con el marido de tu hermana?!!

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ella.- Ese imbécil me caía fatal, todavía no sé cómo mi hermana le aguantó tanto tiempo. Era un muggle retrógrada que no la dejaba ser bruja con tranquilidad.

-Me estoy perdiendo.

-Verás, Remus, ese hombre es el padre de Sophie, pero es que… yo no soy su madre- Remus abrió la boca casi tanto como los ojos por la sorpresa- Mi hermana Alex tuvo a Sophie unos seis meses antes de que la mataran, su marido las había abandonado cuando ella estaba embarazada y me había pedido que si le ocurría algo cuidara a su hija como si fuera mía.

-No es verdad. No puede ser. – Movía la cabeza con incredulidad, había perdido la oportunidad de retomar su relación, de pasar con ella diez años. Se había machacado pensando que ella había rehecho su vida y que él no era capaz y ahora ella tiraba todo por tierra diciendo que Sophie no era su hija.

-Yo nunca me he casado, ni por su puesto he tenido hijos. Me hice a la idea hace mucho tiempo de que no podría porque la única persona con la que quería ser madre no podía tener hijos, así que Sophie… ella fue como un regalo en medio de la desesperación.- se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, habían captado perfectamente lo que había supuesto para el otro esa nueva información y para Remus sus últimas palabras estaban sonando como una mezcla de música celestial y lamento de melancolía.

-Voy a tomar el aire un rato.

Remus volvió casi dos horas después de haber salido de la habitación de Andrea. Había vagado por el barrio pensando en la mala pasada que le había jugado la vida, en el tiempo desaprovechado y en las circunstancias actuales. Había dejado pasar su oportunidad, el tiempo que podían haber estado juntos y había tomado la decisión de empezar una nueva vida con Nicole, así que, después de mucho tiempo pensándolo y repensándolo, se obligó a aceptar que su historia con Andrea había acabado, quizá por un avatar desafortunado del destino, pero el caso es que había acabado y ahora estaba con Nicole. Volvió para encontrarse a Andrea en la habitación de Sophie guardando las cosas que la niña le había dicho, se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y la observó moverse por la habitación.

-¿Sophie lo sabe?- Andrea dio un respingo al oírle hablar y se volvió todavía algo sorprendida- Lo siento. ¿Sabe que no eres su madre?- Ella negó en silencio- Deberías decírselo, tú sabes que la carta de Hogwarts acabará llegándole y ahí verá que el apellido que tú le pusiste para protegerla no es el suyo.

-Lo sé, pero es muy difícil. No me atrevo a decírselo.

-La Andrea que yo conocía era mucho más valiente.- los dos se callaron en un silencio tenso- ¿Has terminado ya?

-Sólo me queda cerrar esta maleta.- la cerró y la cogió para marcharse a su habitación donde tenía el resto de cosas. Al pasar por su lado, Remus le quitó la maleta y la siguió.

-¿Has cogido los libros y tus apuntes para ayudar a Harry?- empezó tanteando.

-No creo que me hagan falta.

-Por si acaso- ella se encogió de hombros dando lugar a la posibilidad- ¿Y tu varita?- preguntó casi con miedo.

-No, ésa se queda aquí.

-Vamos Andy, por si acaso. Estamos en guerra y puede que tengas que defenderte o defender a Sophie. ¿Cómo crees que pararás un hechizo si no llevas encima tu varita?

-No puedo hacerlo, de verdad- le rogó ella- Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo, cuando cojo una varita me siento poderosa… ¡mala! No me lo pidas, por favor.

Remus le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle a la cara, tal y como había hecho cuando había intentado atacar a Nicole. La miró fijamente a los ojos y como siempre ocurría ella se vio a través de los ojos de él, se vio como siempre había sido, una chica alegre y simpática, algo dura a veces, pero con un gran corazón.

-La magia puede salvarte la vida y te prometo que me quedaré a tu lado para ayudarte a superar cualquier cosa que ella produzca en ti. No dejé que te perdieras en medio de la magia negra y no voy a dejar que te pierdas ahora.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Remus. Tú y yo ya no somos los mismos, ni sentimos las mismas cosas.

-Pero eso no significa que no pueda ayudarte. – ella vaciló- Llévala contigo, no la uses si no quieres hasta que te sientas preparada, pero llévala contigo siempre, por favor, por tu seguridad.

-¿Siempre has sido tan insistente?- le preguntó ella ya rendida, él sólo sonrió sabiendo que había conseguido su propósito- ¡Está bien! Ayúdame a mover esa mesita.

Andrea se dirigió a una de las mesitas de noche que en apariencia debía pesar poco, pero cuando hizo el primer intento de moverla, Remus observó que ella ponía todo su afán y no conseguía avanzar ni un centímetro, así que sacó la varita y se dispuso a apuntar al mueble, pero se lo pensó mejor.

-Muévela tú.- le ofreció su propia varita a Andrea que le miró como si acabara de perder el juicio- Sabes que lo único que te hace sentir tan mal es el miedo que tienes a ti misma, a volver a convertirte en lo que fuiste. Hasta que no superes tu miedo no podrás ser tú.

-No lo entiendes.

-¡Claro que lo entiendo!- exclamó él- Te asusta que la magia vuelva a consumirte, tienes miedo de no tener algo a lo que aferrarte como tuviste durante la guerra, pero te estás engañando a ti misma, porque sabes que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo y que además me sigues teniendo para ayudarte.

Como única respuesta, Andrea se afanó nuevamente en mover a mano el pesado mueble, pero Remus negando con la cabeza por lo testaruda que era la cogió de una mano y la atrajo hacia donde él estaba. Le puso la varita en la mano y cerró la suya por encima de la de ella.

-Verás como no es difícil.- mantuvo la mano allí durante unos minutos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿Sientes ese poder? ¿Te sientes malvada?- ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Se le había formado un enorme nudo en la garganta al tener a Remus tan cerca, apretándole la mano. Él sin soltarle la mano, se puso a su espalda y sin ser muy conciente de lo que hacía colocó la otra mano libre en la cintura de Andrea que, también en un acto reflejo, la aferró y entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre- ¿Ves como tienes miedo?- le susurró muy cerca del oído- Estás temblando.

"Pero no es miedo" pensó Andrea, todavía incapaz de hablar.

-Ahora apuntamos- movió su mano y con ella la mano de Andrea y la varita hacia el mueble- y dices el hechizo.- Andrea no dijo ni palabra- Vamos, Andy, sé valiente, es sólo un hechizo tonto.

-Locomotor mesita.- murmuró en un tono a penas audible, pero la pesada mesita de noche empezó a moverse hacia un lado dejando ver debajo de ella la puerta de una caja fuerte.

Durante unos momentos los dos ignoraron que la mesita se había movido y que ya no tenía sentido seguir en la postura que estaban, pero no se movieron, siguieron notando el contacto de sus manos y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos así abrazados.

-Gracias- murmuró Andrea liberándose de aquella situación- Supongo que llevabas razón cuando dijiste que sólo tenía miedo, pero… no creo que vuelva a la magia.

-Nunca digas nunca.

Andrea se había agachado para poner la combinación de la caja fuerte y después de unas vueltas a la rueda sonó un clic y la pesada puerta de acero se abrió. No era una caja fuerte muy grande y dentro no había ni joyas ni dinero, sólo un montón de pergaminos escritos y una caja de madera oscura tallada igual que la que Remus tenía en su habitación. Sacó las cosas de allí y las puso sobre la cama, después de volverse para cerrar la caja fuerte se encontró a Remus con la caja en las manos. Él le hizo un gesto como pidiendo permiso, aunque sabía que lo tenía y ella asintió.

-Ahora hazlo con tu propia varita.- Ella negó con la cabeza y él se la ofreció por segunda vez- Sé tú misma, no tengas más miedos.

La mujer colocó de nuevo la mesita en su sitio, sin sentir nada a parte de un cosquilleo que se manifestó en unas chispas azules iguales que las que habían surgido en Grimmauld Place cuando su versión joven le había tirado la varita. Después de tenerlo todo en orden, le quitó a Remus la caja y metió la varita en ella. Estaba llena de fotos mágicas, algunas del colegio, otras de su época de mortífaga con Remus, le miró de reojo y vio que la estaba observando, así que intentó no ponerse nerviosa.

-Nunca te di las gracias por regalarme la flor.- Dentro de la caja estaba la flor de azahar de porcelana que Remus le había regalado a la joven Andrea para su cumpleaños. Después de su regreso al pasado, había olvidado de dónde la había sacado pero siempre le había tenido un cariño muy especial.

-Tampoco sabías que te la había regalado yo. Yo lo recordé cuando estuve en el hospital con la otra Andy.

-Yo en Grimmauld Place, con el otro Remus.

Los dos se sonrieron y los dos presintieron que por mucho que sus cerebros le dijeran, si seguían allí, en aquel marco tan propicio para los recuerdos, las cosas podrían complicarse mucho, así que al mismo tiempo se separaron haciendo como que arreglaban algo del equipaje.

-¿Haces tú el traslador?- le tanteó Remus.

-No tientes a la suerte.

En vista de que Andrea ya había hecho suficiente magia por aquel día, Remus hizo un traslador y ambos volvieron a Grimmauld Place, con un montón de ropa y demasiados recuerdos, algo que sólo ponía obstáculos a su nueva relación de amistad, pero que ninguno de los dos era capaz de evitar.

N/A: Decir más de lo que ya he dicho es tontería, podría pediros perdon miles de veces o daros millones de explicaciones pero todo quedaría sin sentido, porque lo cierto es que no tengo tiempo para nada, y cuando digo para nada os sorprendería la cantidad de cosas cotidianas que tengo que dejar en el tintero, así que con lo único que puedo compensaros es con esto. Estos capítulos son de la parte que más me gusta, así que espero que a vosotros también os gusten.

Un beso muy fuerte


	39. Hoy llueve, hoy duele

**CAPÍTULO 39****: HOY LLUEVE, HOY DUELE.**

La vuelta a la normalidad de James benefició a todos en general, Harry se llevaba mejor con él desde su última conversación y de vez en cuando se reían como buenos amigos, como si nunca se hubieran llevado a matar. Para Sirius tener al James de siempre otra vez fue todo un avance; Patricia seguía ignorándole y evitándole así que él intentaba disuadirse de todo pasando el mayor tiempo posible con James y con Remus, se iba a los entrenamientos del equipo, charlaba con Ron y Harry e incluso un par de veces se fue a la biblioteca con Hermione a estudiar, aunque todos pensaron que era sólo una excusa para ver a Patricia aunque sólo fuera de lejos. Se acercaba el fin de semana y el hecho de que Patricia pasara de él y James le insistiera en que la olvidara le hizo, al menos en apariencia, fijarse en otras chicas. No era capaz de verlas ni la mitad de guapas que a ella y aunque hablaba un rato y las dejaba insinuarse siguiéndoles el juego al final no quedaba con ninguna.

El viernes entre juego y juego, acabó acompañando a una ravenclaw de quinto a su sala común. Era una chica pequeñita y rubia que parecía a punto de quebrarse cada vez que se reía, pero Sirius, o más bien su subconsciente, le mantuvo la conversación hasta llegar a la armadura que custodiaba la puerta a la casa de las águilas. Quizá por educación o quizá porque se moría por ver a Patricia salir por aquel agujero siguió hablando allí durante un rato; la chica era simpática y divertida y no podía decir que era fea, pero él hubiera preferido estar hablando de cualquier cosa con Patricia. Como si hubiese pedido su deseo de cumpleaños, Patricia salió del agujero de la armadura hablando con un amigo de algo que debía ser muy divertido a juzgar por sus risas. Para Sirius aquello fue como el encender de una mecha, nunca había sentido tantos celos en su vida así que prestó más atención a la chica con la que hablaba y se rió con más fuerza de sus bromas. Ella no le había visto, pero le escuchó, hubiera reconocido su voz en cualquier parte y las risas que se traía con su amigo se apagaron de golpe. No le quedó más remedio que pasar por su lado y cuando lo hizo, quizás los celos o quizás el despecho le hicieron mirar a Sirius y su acompañante como si fueran dos bichejos asquerosos.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Sirius al darse cuenta- Me miras mal pero al menos me miras.- Ella como única respuesta dio un giro de cabeza que hizo que le ondeara la melena castaña para enfrascarse de nuevo en la conversación con el chico. Sirius con un pequeño gesto se disculpó con su nueva amiga y cogió a Patricia del brazo- ¿Piensas escucharme ahora?

-Olvídame.

Sirius resopló de desesperación, la miró a ella y después miró al chico, que la estaba esperando y sin previo aviso cargó con Patricia sobre su hombro al tiempo que ella pataleaba y le gritaba para que le soltara. El ravenclaw con el que ella estaba sacó la varita inmediatamente pero Sirius ya tenía la suya en una mano y con la otra agarraba a una inquieta Patricia.

-Te recomiendo que no te acerques a mí. Esta personajilla y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie a decirle una palabra se dio la vuelta, con Patricia todavía pataleando y gritando sobre su hombro, y se marchó de allí para meterse en la primera aula vacía que encontró. Cuando entró dejó a Patricia con poco cuidado sobre una mesa y esperó el golpe.

-¡¡¿¿Quién te has creído que eres para hacerme esto??!!- gritó Patricia fuera de sus casillas apretando los puño tan fuerte que se estaba clavando sus propias uñas.

-Un tío que lleva desde que empezamos las clases intentando hablar contigo.

-¿Y no te has dado cuenta de que te he estado evitando todo ese tiempo?- le saltó ella con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-Pues sí me he dado cuenta- le respondió él en el mismo tono imitando las muecas que ella le hacía- precisamente por eso he tenido que hacer lo que he hecho.

-Se llama secuestro.

-¡No seas exagerada!-Sirius se había alterado, no entendía cómo podía ser tan orgullosa y tan cabezota cuando él lo único que quería era decirle que se moría por besarla, pero en ese momento se lo estaba replanteando- ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que te largues! – Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillo y la miró con desilusión, nadie le había rechazado de esa manera, y mucho menos sólo por orgullo, así que se rindió- No entiendo cómo he podido pensar que podíamos salir juntos.

Patricia se quedó parada mirándole, pero el que le dijera eso sólo aumentaba su enfado. Le conocía, sabía que era capaz de decir misa en hebreo si con eso podía conseguir a una chica y ella acababa de verle tontear con otra, no debía estar muy colgado con ella cuando estaba con otra y además si como él decía, quería que salieran juntos, no comprendía porqué no le había aceptado el beso.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo pude querer besarte. ¡¡No eres más que un chulo arrogante!! ¡¡Un creído que piensa que se puede llevar a cualquiera a la cama solo con un par de palabritas!!

-¡¡No se te ocurra juzgarme!!- le gritó él, enfadado nuevamente. La agarró por los dos brazos y la zarandeó un poco- Si sólo quisiera llevarte a la cama te hubiera seguido aquel beso, si solo quisiera acostarme contigo no te habría seguido como un maldito perro faldero durante todos estos días sólo para decirte que lo sentía, ¡¡no supe reaccionar porque me vuelves loco!!

Patricia, que había estado forcejeando con Sirius desde que la había agarrado, se quedó paralizada, mirándole fijamente incapaz de decidir si creerse o no lo que estaba diciéndole.

-No juegues conmigo-Era un ruego, había perdido toda la furia y todo el sarcasmo pero Sirius se rindió, al ver que ni sus palabras más sinceras la hacían cambiar de opinión, le soltó los brazos para dejar que se marchara pero ella siguió allí- Te acabo de ver tonteando con otra. No estoy dispuesta a ser una más.

-Sólo la acompañé para verte, pero ya se ve que mi fama me precede. Creía que tú me conocías, pero se ve que no.- Sopló decepcionado y se quitó de delante de ella, que se había quedado anclada a apenas unos centímetros de él.- Yo no estoy hecho para esto, así que nada, ya nos veremos por ahí.

Se dirigió a la puerta despacio con una mezcla de decepción y confusión. Por una vez en su vida era sincero con sus sentimientos y la chica no se fiaba de él. Se maldijo por idiota, tenía que haberle hecho caso a James y alejar a Patricia de su vida y así no hubiera tenido que sentir, por primera vez, el dolor del verdadero rechazo.

-¡Anthony!- Sirius ignoró el grito de Patricia y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir por ella, Patricia le había agarrado del brazo y le había hecho girar con fuerza. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni a quitarle la cara, ni a resistirse, simplemente le besó con rabia, con pasión, con tanta fuerza que casi se estaban haciendo daño.

Sirius se había quedado aprisionado entre el cuerpo de ella y la pared y no había tardado nada en seguirle el beso. No podían parar, se abrazaron más y más, se acariciaron el pelo y se besaron hasta perder la conciencia del tiempo. Era un beso esperado, casi codiciado durante mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos tenía un carácter romanticista acérrimo como para preferir una caricia dulce y unas palabras cursis. Al cabo de un rato dejaron de besarse y se quedaron abrazados mirándose con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad te vuelvo loco?- Patricia le puso cara de niña buena y media sonrisa cómplice- ¿De verdad has venido hasta aquí sólo para verme?- Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verla jugar así y asintió con la cabeza- ¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo?-Patricia se había acercado para besarle pero estaba esperando su respuesta.

-Lo cierto es que sólo pretendía liarme contigo un par de veces y luego darte la patada.- bromeó él, a lo que Patricia en un ensayo de enfado simulado, intentó separarse de él, pero antes de que pudiera haber hecho el más mínimo movimiento Sirius la apretó contra él y la volvió a besar con la misma pasión que lo habían hecho antes, hasta que se les olvidó por qué habían estado tanto tiempo sin hablarse o por qué acababan de discutir.

En Grimmauld Place Andrea y Remus habían hecho un esfuerzo por olvidar lo que se habían dicho en Elgin. Después de aquella información las cosas eran diferentes, ella siempre había pensado que la había abandonado, que no había estado cuando más le necesitaba y que había antepuesto la magia a lo que sentía por ella. Por su parte, Remus se había pasado diez años pensando que ella le había olvidado pronto y que había rehecho su vida con otro hombre, uno que podía darle una familia normal, no como él. A pesar de todo ello y de la tensión que tuvieron en algunos momentos, todo seguía igual, Remus seguía con Nicole y Andrea seguía convencida de que cuando todo aquello acabara saldría de la magia y de la vida de Remus.

A Sophie no le habían dicho nada de su verdaderos padres; ella había llegado pletórica de la Madriguera contándole a su madre y a Remus cada una de las cosas que había visto, cuántos gnomos había lanzado del jardín o las comidas nuevas que había probado. Para su propia sorpresa su madre no le dijo nada, aceptó sus historias con una sonrisa nostálgica y se quedó con ella y con Remus hablando hasta tarde. Esa semana Remus había tenido que trabajar fuera para la Orden y a penas había aparecido por casa. Llegó el viernes por la mañana y Sophie parecía que lo había estado esperando como agua de mayo porque en cuanto entró por la puerta no se separó de él ni un instante. Le contó lo que había hecho esa semana que había sido bastante interesante gracias a una visita sorpresa de los gemelos Weasley y a un rato que pasó con Tonks, que la deleitó con sus habilidades metamórfagas.

A la caída de la tarde, Remus había empezado a ducharse y a arreglarse para salir así que Sophie se fue al salón con su madre donde empezaron a jugar con una miniatura de un campo de quidditch. A Sophie le había costado algo de trabajo cogerle el truco a las normas y al uso de aquellas pequeñas escobas, pero en cuanto lo había hecho se había convertido en una campeona sin rival. Andrea y Sophie estaban medio tiradas en el suelo dándole órdenes a las escobas con tanta efusividad que las dos estaban gritando como locas, el partido estaba muy igualado y cualquier fallo podía hacer desequilibrar la balanza así que se mantenían muy concentradas, pero su concentración se rompió en cuanto Remus abrió la puerta del salón. Iba muy elegante con un traje de chaqueta muggle color gris, no llevaba corbata pero eso sólo le daba un toque más informal. Se había quedado un instante observando a las dos chicas jugar como niñas, pero ellas no le habían dejado más tiempo porque se habían vuelto a mirarle y se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al cruzar su mirada con Andrea que parecía muy asombrada de verle tan guapo, pero Sophie cortó la conexión rápidamente.

-¡¡Guau!! ¡¡Qué guapísimo estás!!- los pequeños muñequitos del campo de quidditch empezaron a dar vueltas sin ton ni son al no recibir mandatos de ninguna de las dos jugadoras, que seguían más concentradas en la apariencia de Remus que en otra cosa- Si es que todas las tontas tienen suerte.- murmuró la niña pensando en Nicole.

-¡Andy!- le riñó su madre- No seas grosera.

-Bueno chicas ¿Quién va ganando?- intervino Remus mientras madre e hija intercambiaban miradas furibundas, ya sabía que Sophie (ni Andrea) soportaban a Nicole, así que tampoco valía la pena darle importancia.

-¡Yo! Pero sólo por diez puntos.- Exclamó Sophie poniéndose de pie- Vamos, Remus, juega conmigo. Vamos a darle una paliza a mi madre. – Empezó a empujar a Remus para que se acercara al campo de quidditch y Remus lo hacía sin prestar ninguna oposición; cada día estaba más encantado con aquella niña y mucho más desde que había descubierto que no era hija de Andrea.

-¡Hecho! – exclamó el hombre quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose en el suelo- Yo cojo a los cazadores y tú a los demás.

-Remus no seas crío – le reprendió Andrea- ¿No ves que te vas a manchar y estás muy… elegante? – Remus le sonrió al ver que no había sido capaz de decirle que estaba guapo, pero con un gesto le restó importancia.

-¡No pasa nada! Lo que te ocurre es que tienes miedo de peder.

Empezó a darles órdenes a sus cazadores y Andrea hizo lo mismo con sus jugadores. Mientras tanto, Sophie, totalmente emocionada con su nueva adquisición, se apoyó sobre la espalda de Remus abrazándole por el cuello y dando instrucciones a los jugadores que le correspondía. Al cabo de cinco minutos los tres volvían a estar concentrados en el partido, gritando e insultando a los muñequitos cuando no les hacían caso. El buscador de Remus y Sophie estaba a punto de encontrar la snitch después de veinte minutos de partido, Remus ya se había remangado la camisa y estaba un poco despeinado, pero los tres se reían cuando alguno reclamaba una falta inexistente o fallaba un tiro.

-¡Vamos cógela, cógela!- empezó a gritar Sophie- ¡Ya es tuya!

-¡Síííííííí! ¡Hemos ganadoooo!- Remus se tiró al suelo en cuanto el buscador había cogido la snitch y notó el pesó de Sophie sobre él gritando emocionada como si acabase de ganar la copa de quidditch.

-¡¡Tramposos!!- Andrea se había abrazado a sus piernas y los observaba con odio fingido, pero en el fondo estaba sintiendo en el estómago una sensación extraña, como si estuviese viviendo en un sueño y aquella fuese su familia feliz, pero de todos los sueños se acaba despertando.

-¡Ejem, ejem!

Nicole había interrumpido los gritos de alegría y estaba en la puerta con la cara contorsionada, intentando fingir una sonrisa cortés, pero se notaba claramente que aquella escena la estaba matando. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes rojo a media pierna y un bolso pequeño en la mano. Nada comparable a su habitual vestimenta de vaqueros y camisetas. Sophie había levantado la cabeza y la había mirado con una mueca de asco, pero se había quitado de encima de Remus que ahora se intentaba poner bien la camisa y el pelo. Andrea la había mirado y se había quedado asombrada de lo guapísima que podía llegar a estar; por suerte Nicole no la había visto mirarla con esa sorpresa porque hubiera sido perder puntos delante de ella. Con disimulo se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que no estaba arreglada, llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta vieja y el pelo desarreglado; y lo que más le pesaba: trece años más.

-Os veo mañana.- murmuró Remus después de darle a Nicole un beso en la mejilla.

Remus salió de allí con Nicole agarrada por la cintura. Parecía estar algo cortado, como si no le hubiera gustado ni que Nicole le viera jugando con Sophie y Andrea, ni que Andrea les viese juntos antes de su cena romántica. Cuando cerró la puerta Sophie se acercó a su madre, que se había quedado clavada en la misma postura mirando la puerta cerrada.

-Si tú llevarás ese vestido estarías más guapa. – Andrea reaccionó con las palabras de Sophie e intentó recomponerse ofreciendo una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser auténtica.- No sé cómo puedes dejar que la estúpida ésa se lo lleve.

-Andy, la estúpida ésa es su novia. Él lo ha decidido así y yo… yo no siento nada por Remus- Sophie puso cara de "cuéntaselo a otra", pero su madre no la vio- Él y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Pero si es que no le pega nada.- se quejó la niña- Él es muy simpático y guapo y ella… puaj… si es que me dan arcadas sólo de pensarlo.

-Ya te he dicho que no seas grosera.- la voz le salió cansada y poco convincente mientras recogía el campo de quidditch.

-¡Vamos mamá! Pero si tú tampoco la tragas.- saltó Sophie- Él era tu novio y ahora se pasea con esa… esa… rubia; no me digas que no te importa.

-No te metas donde no te llaman.- le respondió secamente. Sophie, enfadada por el corte de su madre se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y esperó a que ella terminara de recoger. Andrea que se había dejado llevar por su mal humor, se sentó junto a la niña y le acarició un poco el pelo- Te cae muy bien Remus ¿verdad?- la niña asintió todavía sin dar su brazo a torcer- ¿mejor que Mark?

-Son diferentes- estaba vez sí miró a su madre extrañada por la pregunta- Yo quiero mucho a Mark, pero Remus… no sé ¡Me gusta!- Andrea movió la cabeza afirmativamente, como si esa hubiera sido la misma respuesta que ella hubiera dado, pero volvió a centrarse.

-Andy, cariño, si a mí me pasara algo… ¿con quién preferirías quedarte? ¿Con Remus o con Mark?

-Punto uno- saltó la niña casi ofendida- A ti no te va a pasar nada y punto dos… no sé. Mark siempre ha sido como el padre que no tuve, pero Remus también se porta muy bien conmigo y nos llevamos mejor que Mark y yo. Además yo quiero ser bruja y Mark no me dejaría, pero…- estaba totalmente confusa con aquello- sería como hacerle un feo a Mark ¿no? ¡¡Aish no sé!! Además ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Estás enferma o algo?

-No por nada- intentó salir Andrea teniendo que recurrir a su arte para mentir- Era sólo por preguntar.

Al otro lado de la puerta del salón Nicole no estaba mucho más contenta por lo que había visto. Había llegado exultante, preciosa y con ganas de pasar una velada romántica con su novio y se lo había encontrado jugando con su ex y con su hija como si fueran una familia, así que los celos no hicieron otra cosa que crearle un profundo sentimiento de inseguridad, muy parecido al que había nacido en Andrea.

-Muy bonita la escena de ahí dentro- terminó estallando con ironía cuando llegaron al vestíbulo.

-¿Te he dicho que esta noche estás preciosa?- Remus, como si no hubiera oído una palabra, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó para besarla despacio.

-No me cambies de tema.

-Vamos, Nic, no empieces con los celos.- le rogó él- Sólo estaba jugando con la niña. – ella meneó la cabeza indecisa- Me gusta tu vestido.- le susurró en el oído haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Cuál es el plan de esta noche?- Nicole se había rendido y ahora se dejaba acariciar por Remus al tiempo que ella le pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

-Tengo dos entradas para el teatro, una reserva en un restaurante italiano y el resto… ya lo planearemos.- Nicole le sonrió y le besó para felicitarle por el plan que le tenía preparado.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te quiero?

-Alguna vez- Como cada vez que ella se lo decía, de repente se tensaba la situación, esperando un "yo también" que nunca llegaba, así que tal y como hacía siempre, Remus le dio un beso para dar por zanjado el tema- Será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos al teatro.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y Nicole dejó que él cerrara. Remus miró un instante dentro, inseguro, y después miró a Nicole. Podía tener dos planes esa noche, uno en casa con una cría de diez años y una mujer que había regresado a su vida para ponerla bocabajo o una velada inolvidable con Nicole; como siempre su cerebro le forzó a tomar la opción que consideraba correcta, quizá fuera la mejor o quizá la más egoísta, pero cerró la puerta y se giró para montarse con Nicole en el coche dispuesto a no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado ni en Elgin, ni en Grimmaul Place.

El sábado lo habían dejado para el quidditch, estaban a un solo partido de alzar la copa de quidditch y tal y como avanzaba el tiempo la primavera se presentaba despejada y calurosa, de manera que en cuanto pasaban más de media hora volando a pleno sol todo el equipo estaba al borde de la deshidratación. A pesar de todo, los siete componentes del equipo eran buenísimos tanto a nivel individual como en conjunto, especialmente bajo la dirección de lo que ahora parecía un gran tándem padre-hijo. El domingo estaba reservado en la agenda Potter para la siguiente visita de Andrea que había prometido ir más a menudo a partir de entonces para sacar el máximo partido de los poderes de Harry y buscar ese supuesto poder oculto de James, que estaba encantado con aquella idea. Era relativamente temprano y la gente o estaba desayunando o seguía durmiendo, de manera que los pasillos estaban casi vacíos cuando James y Harry se dirigían a la clase del quinto piso para su cita con Andrea. En el segundo piso había un pasadizo que les ahorraba la mitad del camino así que se metieron por ahí, pero para su desgracia, al final del pasillo venía Malfoy con una slytherin de sexto que tenía la misma cara de asco que él. James y Harry se miraron e hicieron la misma mueca. Malfoy había pasado un año tranquilo, casi no les había dado problemas pero cada vez que lo tenían cerca siempre hacía que cualquiera de los dos se saliera de sus casillas.

Cuando Malfoy se cruzó con los Potter, le dio una palmetada en el trasero a la chica con la que iba para que se fuera sin él y se quedó parado en medio del pasillo. James y Harry no se habían dado cuenta del gesto, se habían dedicado a devolverle la mirada de odio profundo al slytherin y seguir con su conversación sobre quidditch como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¡Ey Potter!- James y Harry se miraron de reojo y suspiraron antes de pararse en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le preguntó Harry con voz cansina- ¿No ves que es muy temprano para escuchar tu voz de rata afónica?

Malfoy avanzó hasta ellos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, cuando llegó hasta la altura de los chicos se paró delante de Harry y lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuera algo repulsivo. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la cara volvió a sonreír con soberbia y altanería.

-No me refería a ti, estaba llamando a este Potter- cuando Malfoy señaló a James, tanto padre como hijo se quedaron sorprendidos por un momento, pero Harry reaccionó a tiempo e intentó parecer lo más casual posible.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Malfoy.

-No me hagas reír, Cararrajada. ¿No te alegra tener un padre? Al fin y al cabo debe ser una sensación nueva para ti ¿no?

Harry estuvo a escasos microsegundos de partirle la boca de un puñetazo, pero antes de que él lo hiciera James lo había cogido por la solapas de la túnica y lo había estrellado contra la pared.

-Si te acercas a nosotros otra vez te mato.- James masticaba las palabras con la cara tan cerca de la de cara de Malfoy que podía haberle contado las pestañas- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Darme la sorpresa, gilipollas? Lo sé todo y ahora lárgate.- de un empujón lo lanzó a mitad del pasillo, pero Malfoy no perdía su sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡¡Qué bonito!! El padre defendiendo al hijo, a lo mejor esta vez eres capaz de defenderlo, James- siseó con maldad- la última vez llegaste tarde.

Harry se lanzó ahora a por él con los ojos inyectados en sangre, estaba fuera de sí, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle James le había agarrado de la túnica para pararle. Harry, que no se pensaba quedar con las ganas, movió la mano con fuerza y una potentísima ráfaga de viento hizo que Malfoy se estrellara contra la pared con un fuerte estruendo que no pudo oírse porque fuera, donde a penas unos minutos antes había hecho un día perfecto, había empezado una tormenta eléctrica y un trueno estalló al mismo tiempo que Malfoy chocaba con la pared.

Malfoy se levantó con dificultad y se palpó la cabeza, donde estaba sangrando un poco y miró a Harry casi con miedo, aunque intentó aparentar que ya esperaba algo así de él. Para sorpresa de los Potter, Malfoy volvió a sonreír satisfecho, como si hubiera logrado su propósito.

-Muchas gracias, Potter.

-No me tientes a seguir.

-Por cierto- Malfoy volvió a llamar la atención de los Potter cuando éstos ya se habían dado la vuelta para seguir su camino- Seguro que el licántropo se alegró de que vuestra amiga Andrea saliera de la maldición de mi tía.- Tanto James como Harry se volvieron una vez más con los puños apretados- Una lástima que sea sólo por un tiempo. ¿También sabías que mi tía la mató hace poco?- Se había dirigido a James con una falsa inocencia y eso había colmado la paciencia de los dos chicos. Cuando se habían propuesto un ataque conjunto, uno de esos de los que cualquiera hubiera temido, MacGonagall apareció por el pasillo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- miró a los tres chicos e ignoró deliberadamente el triste aspecto que presentaba Malfoy- Creo que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer ¿no?- James y Harry asintieron sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy- Pues vamos, lárguense.

En el aula del quinto piso Andrea, Remus y Sophie estaban sacudiéndose la ceniza de los polvos floo. En la chimenea todavía ondeaban las llamas verdes cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y unos extraños rayos lo iluminaban todo sin previo aviso. Andrea se acercó rápidamente a la ventana para observar el extraño fenómeno, el viento empezaba a soplar con una fuerza desatada y las nubes negras amenazaban con caer, pero lo peor era la cantidad de rayos y truenos que hacían retumbar cada piedra del castillo. Sophie se sobrecogió con el último, más fuerte que cualquiera de los que hubiera oído y se refugió debajo del brazo de Remus que también miraba a la ventana muy extrañado. Justo cuando Andrea iba a preguntar por el extraño fenómeno la puerta se abrió y Harry y James entraron con la misma furia desenfrenada con la que rugían las nubes.

-Argggggg- Harry rugió como un león y descargó su rabia lanzando una silla contra la pared con una nueva ráfaga de aire, bajo la mirada atónita de los demás- Ese gilipollas engreído, cerdo, asqueroso, ¡¡Cómo le odio!!

-¿De quién habla?- preguntó Remus a James, que parecía algo más calmado, aunque también enfadado.

-Malfoy.

-Voldemort- corrigió Harry estrellando una nueva silla.

Remus, en un arrebato de preocupación, abandonó a Sophie y se lanzó hacia Harry para examinarle por si tenía alguna herida o le había ocurrido algo con Voldemort. Andrea sin embargo se mantenía en la ventana mirando a Harry y al cielo alternativamente con gesto pensativo.

-¡¡No me ha hecho nada!! – le gritó a Remus quitándoselo de encima- Pero ese cerdo no ha tenido bastante con amargarme la vida que sigue intentándolo cada día. Sabe quién soy, Malfoy no se ha sorprendido de mis poderes así que Voldemort tiene que saber que soy el heredero de Gryffindor ¡¡Y lo peor!! Sabe que James está aquí, los ha reconocido a todos y ahora puede intentar cualquier cosa.

-¡¡Harry!!- Remus le cogió por los hombros y le centró un poco- Ya contábamos con eso después del ataque en Hogsmeade. Toda la Orden se mantiene alerta desde entonces. Tranquilízate.

Harry se sentó en la única silla que había dejado con las cuatro patas y empezó a respirar para calmarse. Remus se mantuvo a su lado, como si estuviese saliendo de una enfermedad hasta que recuperó el ritmo normal de respiración y James y Sophie se acercaron entonces para ver qué le ocurría, sin embargo, Andrea seguía pegada a la ventana, interesadísima en lo que ocurría fuera. Al mismo tiempo que Harry iba tranquilizándose los truenos dejaban de sonar con fuerza y aunque el cielo seguía oscuro parecía que la tormenta se había alejado. Cuando vio que el tiempo había mejorado se acercó a Harry todavía con gesto pensativo y lo miró durante un rato.

-¿Estás mejor?- le cogió por la barbilla e hizo que le mirara, al primer golpe Harry se sorprendió, nunca se hubiera imaginado a Andrea haciéndole un gesto de cariño, pero encontró en su expresión más interés que preocupación- No imaginas lo grande que eres, Harry.

-¿Quién es ese Voldemort?- preguntó Sophie rompiendo silencio que había surgido después de las palabras de su madre- ¿Y por qué es Harry tan grande?

-Mejor nos vamos.- dijo Remus antes de que la niña siguiera preguntando. Iba a pasar el día en Hogsmeade con Sophie y le iba a enseñar lo que era un pueblo absolutamente mágico- Vendremos después de comer. Vamos, Sophie, vas a probar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry siguió pagando su frustración con una mancha de la mesa. Vio a Andrea hablando con James un poco apartados pero no mostró el más mínimo interés en saber de qué estaban hablando, siguió pensando en Voldemort y en su mala manía de aparecer en su vida de una u otra manera para fastidiarla cuando mejor estaba. Andrea se acercó a la mesa y levantó a Harry para ocupar su silla.

-Venga Harry, deja de pensar, ahora tienes que estar a lo que hay y Voldemort no puede haceros nada en este momento.- le había hablado con mucha más dulzura que antes y le había hecho una caricia en el pelo para animarle pero Harry seguía centrado en lo que le preocupaba.

-Piensa que estás muerta. Dice que Bellatrix te mató.

-Mejor ¿no?- le sonrió para restarle importancia- Si cree que estoy muerta no intentará matarme y ahora ¡Vamos a empezar! Quiero que os esforcéis al máximo, quiero ver de qué sois capaces. Poneos al límite y no tengáis consideraciones el uno con el otro.

A ninguno de los dos le hizo mucha gracia el plan. James se había mantenido alejado, en el sitio en el que había estado hablando con Andrea y ahora observaba a Harry pensativo. Para Harry un duelo con su padre no tenía mucho interés porque llevaban haciéndolo desde que descubrieron que eran los herederos y todavía no había perdido ni uno solo. Sin embargo pensó que quizá aquella fuera la mejor manera de sacar el poder de James a la luz. Seguía sumido en sus cavilaciones cuando el primer hechizo de James se estrelló en su pecho y le hizo salir despedido hasta caer cerca de los pies de Andrea, que lo miró indiferentemente y siguió leyendo sus papeles como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- le gritó a James poniéndose de pie.- ¡Espérate a que me prepare!

-¡Oh, sí, claro! Seguro que Voldemort también te pide permiso antes de lanzarte una maldición- James se paseó por delante de él y descargó una mordacidad que llevaba bastante tiempo sin usar con él- ¿No se supone que tú eres el fuerte de los dos? ¡Demuéstramelo!

Harry movió sus manos y un rayo azul se dirigió a James pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle hizo aparecer un enorme escudo protector en el que rebotó el hechizo. Para desgracia de Harry que ya se estaba enfadando mucho, James empezó a reírse con desdén, con la misma soberbia que había usado Malfoy.

-¿Así piensas salvarnos a todos? ¡Menudo héroe de pacotilla!

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? – le gritó Harry. Miró a Andrea para ver si eso tenía algo que ver con ella pero la mujer seguía metida en sus pergaminos. En cuanto Harry se volvió a encarar a su padre, Andrea le miró aprensivamente y después miró por la ventana por donde la tormenta volvía a descargar con fuerza. Empezó a pasar pergaminos, pero no leía ninguno, se mantenía atenta a lo que ocurría entre los dos chicos aunque simulaba no hacerlo.- ¡Me estoy cansando de ti, James! ¿A qué viene este numerito?

-Es fácil, tú te empeñas en desplazarme como si fuera un inútil. Sólo te estoy demostrando que el inútil eres tú. Vas por ahí alardeando de algo que no has conseguido por ti mismo- Cuanto más le gritaba James más se enfadaba él y más tronaba el cielo- Eres un buen mago porque llevas mi sangre, sólo porque eres el heredero de Gryffindor ¡No porque tú seas bueno!

-¡Cállate!- Harry estaba temblando de furia y sin que él se diera cuenta entre sus manos empezaba a arremolinarse un viento fuerte que hacía que sus ropas ondearan y los pergaminos de Andrea se cayeran de la mesa.- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso! No sabes a lo que me he tenido que enfrentar.

-¡Venga ya! No seas creído- James seguía metido en aquel papel de chulo arrogante pero empezaba a mirar a Harry casi con miedo, se estaba enfadando mucho y nunca había sido capaz de crear un mini tornado entre sus manos- Sólo eres un tío con suerte. Saliste de todo porque Lily murió por ti. Ella te protegió con su vida y tú ahora sales con un "déjame que me prepare".

El suelo empezó a temblar con la misma fuerza que el cuerpo de Harry y fuera las nubes descargaron en una inmensa manta de agua que no dejaba ver a un metro de distancia. Harry gritó de rabia y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar había mandado el torbellino de viento que tenía entre sus manos contra James que se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡¡Basta!!- gritó Andrea cogiendo a Harry del brazo antes de que volviera a atacar a James- ¡¡Harry párate!!- el chico estaba desquiciado, había acumulado todo el odio que sentía por Voldemort, la rabia de Malfoy y el dolor que le acababa de producir James con sus palabras- ¡Mírame! Harry párate, está inconsciente.- le cogió la cara entre las manos y centró su mirada hasta que vio que se estaba empezando a calmar. Su respiración todavía era agitada y tenía los puños apretados pero había recuperado el control.

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo, abatido, no fue capaz de acercarse a James que sangraba inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación. Ignorando sus propios miedos, Andrea le quitó a James su varita y le hizo con ella un vendaje en la cabeza, después empezó a golpearle la cara para que despertara, hasta que poco a poco James empezó a abrir los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- murmuró mirando a un lado y otro.

-Lo conseguiste. Muchas gracias.- Andrea le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó con cuidado hasta la silla. Harry seguía en el suelo, casi inmóvil, mirando por la ventana cómo seguía lloviendo en un día que se había vuelto completamente negro.- Harry- Andrea se arrodilló junto a Harry y le acarició la cara para llamar su atención- ¿Estás bien?

-Déjame en paz. ¿A qué ha venido todo esto?

-James no hablaba en serio.

-No le disculpes- Harry se puso de pie y se separó de los dos- Claro que lo hacía, siempre lo ha hecho. ¡¡Lo que me sorprende es que después de lo que averiguaste el otro día sigas empeñado en joderme la vida!!

-Harry, Andrea tiene razón- James se puso de pie con dificulta y se apoyó en la mesa para acercarse a Harry- ella me pidió que te hiriera, que te enfadara. Yo no pensaba nada de lo que te he dicho, de verdad.

Harry sopló de incredulidad y se tapó la cara asombrado, era incapaz de cerrar la boca y miraba a James y a Andrea como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Andrea intentó acercarse a él pero con un gesto brusco se quitó de su camino.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto?- le reclamó a Andrea- ¿Crees que esto es el concepto que tenía mi madre de "ayuda"? Si lo que pretendes es hacerme daño, lárgate de vuelta a Escocia. Escóndete como has estado haciendo este tiempo y olvídate de que te pedí ayuda. Ya tengo bastante con mis enemigos como para encima traer más gente que me haga daño.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Andrea clavada en el sitio, pero reaccionó antes de que él la cruzara. De una pequeña carrera le alcanzó e hizo que volviera a entrar en el aula.

-Te juro que me estaba doliendo más a mí que a ti.-Tenía la voz rota de verdadero dolor, pero Harry no parecía apiadarse de ella- Sólo James era capaz de herirte tanto y de enfadarte tanto como para sacar tus poderes a la luz. Harry esto va a ser un entrenamiento duro, a veces sufrirás dolor físico y otras te tocaré aquí- le dijo señalando el corazón- pero es la única forma que tengo de ayudarte- Harry hizo el amago de irse.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- ahora fue James quien quiso hacerle entrar en razón- Mira lo que has sido capaz de hacer. Has controlado el viento a tus anchas. Mira ahí fuera, Harry, si te enfadas truena y si algo te duele, llueve. ¡¡¡Has hecho temblar la tierra!!! Ya sabes porqué conseguiste apagar el otro día el fuego.

-Controlas los elementos, Harry.- le explicó Andrea- James te ha hecho estallar para comprobarlo. Ahora sólo tienes que aprender a utilizarlos.

Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado y se giró despacio para mirar a uno y a otro. No podía creerse lo que le habían hecho. James había llegado a sus puntos más sensibles y había jugado con ellos y él no había sido capaz de verlo, se había dejado llevar por sus pasiones, justo lo que había aprendido a evitar con Nicole el año anterior. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que seguía lloviendo, aunque con menos fuerza, se miró las manos como si ellas fueran las culpables de lo que había ocurrido y respiró profundo antes de encarar de nuevo la situación.

-Está bien, ya habéis encontrado lo que queríais. – les habló con frialdad, para de esa manera evitar que vieran lo herido que había quedado – Haz que lo controle.- le exigió a Andrea.

-Hoy no más, Harry. Será mejor que lleves a James a la enfermería. Mañana volveré y seguiremos ahondando en ese poder.

-¿Y James? ¿No era él el que tenía otro poder?

-Y sigo estando segura de que lo tiene. Ya lo buscaremos. Lo que no me imaginaba es que tú tuvieses los dos poderes más agresivos de Gryffindor. Te repito que no tienes idea de lo grande que eres.

-Después de lo de hoy, no estoy para halagos- se acercó a James y le examinó un poco, negó con la cabeza incapaz de creerse lo que le había dicho- ¿Duele?

-Harry, de verdad que no lo pensaba, yo…

-Déjalo- le cortó él- Es mejor que la Señora Pomfrey te vea eso.

Harry ayudó a James a salir de allí después de quedar con Andrea para el día siguiente. La mujer se quedó allí sentada torturándose por haberle hecho sufrir de aquella manera, aunque sabía que era la única que tenía para hacerle reaccionar. Media hora después Remus y Sophie salían de la chimenea mojados y llenos de ceniza pero muy contentos con la excursión. Sophie, como siempre llegó contando cada cosa que había visto y hecho y enseñándole a su madre la enorme bolsa de dulces de Honydukes que Remus le había comprado.


	40. El alma al aire

**CAPÍTULO 40:**** EL ALMA AL AIRE.**

Andrea no fue al día siguiente y Harry lo agradeció, mandó una lechuza diciendo que le era imposible dar la clase ese día pero que estaría en Hogwarts el martes por la tarde. Ese día había entrenamiento de quidditch pero Harry le pidió a James que le sustituyera, ya que al fin y al cabo su cita con Andrea ese día sólo le afectaba a él. James había estado especialmente atento después de lo ocurrido el domingo, era como si realmente lamentase lo ocurrido, como si le hubiese dolido a él también lo que había dicho, así que no dudó en aceptar la responsabilidad de capitán en funciones y de discutir amistosamente la jornada de entrenamiento, aceptando para sorpresa de todos, las directrices que Harry le había dado.

A pesar de que no estaba enfadado ni con James ni con Andrea por cómo habían hurgado en sus sentimientos con tanta frialdad, Harry se sentía abatido. Odiaba que llegaran a esa parte de él que nadie conocía, en cierto modo era demostrar una debilidad que no podía permitirse, de manera que el lunes por la tarde lo pasó en su habitación, tirado en la cama intentando dejar la mente en blanco. No tenía una buena razón lógica para sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que lo que había ocurrido había sido lo mejor para desarrollar su poder, para hacerle más fuerte, y que ninguno de los dos tenía malas intenciones, pero él se había visto al descubierto delante de dos personas a quienes tenía que demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse cara a cara con Voldemort.

Ginny entró en la habitación y se tumbó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Harry tampoco dijo nada y se limitó a hacerse un lado y a abrazarla con un brazo para que ella pudiera recostarse sobre él. Miraban el techo de la cama como si fuera algo muy interesante y se mantenían en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo en el que siempre se habían sentido a gusto.

-James no me ha querido contar lo que te ocurría.- terminó diciendo Ginny con voz muy dulce, después de un largo rato en silencio- No me gusta verte así, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Harry se tumbó de lado para estar cara a cara con Ginny y la besó en los labios antes de contestarle. Sonrió al ver que estaba ahí como siempre que la había necesitado y la estrechó con demasiada fuerza contra él, de repente le había invadido el miedo a perderla, a pensar que podía ocurrir algo y que nunca más volvieran a estar tumbados en la misma cama para transmitirse su apoyo y su cariño.

-Tengo un nuevo poder.

-¿Y eso es malo?- el tono de voz que él había utilizado no parecía dar lugar a una celebración, así que Ginny quedó algo confusa.

-Claro que no, lo cierto es que es muy bueno.- Harry le hablaba sin mirarle a la cara, estaba embelesado jugando con sus rizos y de vez en cuando le dedicaba a ella una sonrisa que parecía algo forzada- Tienes un novio que controla los elementos. No está nada mal, ¿verdad?

Ginny se quedó observando detenidamente cómo él seguía jugando con sus rizos metido en sus pensamientos. Había recurrido a la ironía y eso sólo significaba que estaba ocultándose para hacerse el fuerte.

-¿Por qué estás así entonces? Se supone que tienes que alegrarte de ser más fuerte ¿no?

-Si yo me alegro de tener más fuerza, pero es que… James y Andrea me la jugaron ayer. Me enfadaron y me hirieron para sacarme esos poderes y yo reaccioné tal y como ellos esperaban que lo hicieran.- Respiró hondo y se giró otra vez para quedarse boca arriba.- No he aprendido nada, Sirius murió precisamente porque yo era predecible, porque me podían los sentimientos y Voldemort lo sabía. Después de aquello tenía que haber aprendido la lección, sobretodo después del entrenamiento del año pasado con Nicole. Ahora me pasa esto y me descoloco.

-Mi vida, que tengas sentimientos no es algo malo, quizá te haya hecho daño en el pasado, pero es que si no los tuvieras, si no sintieras como sientes no sería tú.- Ahora fue Ginny la que empezó a jugar con el pelo de Harry mientras le hablaba- Lo que te ocurre es que tienes miedo de ser débil y no deberías. Mostrarte tal y como eres delante de James no es malo, es tu padre y si de verdad quieres esa relación que tanto has esperado debes ser tú. Para la gente que te queremos hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser un héroe, para ser Harry a secas.

-Pero es que ahora menos que nunca me puedo mostrar débil, si lo hago, nunca me permitirán enfrentarme a Voldemort.

A Ginny le temblaron las manos pero no había sido por oír el nombre de Voldemort sino por recordarle que tendría que enfrentarse a él. Día a día se empeñaba en vivir con Harry como si no estuviese señalado por nada para enfrentarse a un mago oscuro, como si fuese simplemente su novio, pero de vez en cuando él se lo recordaba haciéndole volver a una realidad que casi la consumía.

-Si no te dejan luchar con él es porque quieren protegerte. Igual que tú haces con nosotros o con James.- Harry le sonrió por una apreciación tan acertada.- No deberías estar triste por haber mostrado tu debilidad delante de James o porque Andrea demostrase conocerte. Se ve que le importas, ha dejado su vida por ayudarte y está viviendo en la misma casa que Remus para poder estar contigo. Quizá sean esfuerzos que merezcan la pena que tú le dejes entrar en tu vida.

Harry tardó un rato en asimilar las palabras de Ginny. No es que dudara de lo que Andrea sentía por él, porque estaba seguro de que le tenía mucho cariño, pero dejar entrar tras su máscara a otra persona más no era nada más que otra posibilidad de que se resquebrajara y entonces todo se perdería. Miró a Ginny que le estaba acariciando todavía y volvió a sentir una punzada por miedo a perderla pero se alegró de que en ese momento estuviera ahí para abrirle los ojos como siempre, para decirle en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza y que él se empeñaba en negar.

-¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en conocerme tan bien?- con un movimiento rápido la había tirado en la cama y se había tumbado encima de ella, sonriéndole como si fuera lo único hermoso de la tierra. Le acarició la cara plagada de pequeñas pequitas y la besó repetidamente mientras ella le sonreía por esa efusividad.

-Quizá sea por la misma razón por la que tú te empeñas en protegerme tanto.

-Yo lo hago porque te quiero- Harry se dejó caer sobre el pecho de ella y escuchó su corazón latir acompasadamente. Le daba seguridad, quizá era el único sitio en el que se sentía realmente seguro.

-Pues entonces será por eso también.

Se quedaron en aquella postura mucho tiempo, de nuevo en silencio, pero sin la necesidad de decir nada más. Sólo había pequeñas caricias, algún suspiro y mucha necesidad de tenerse, quizá porque empezaban a tener miedo de que llegara un momento en el que no pudieran hacerlo.

Como todo lo que ocurre en Hogwart la noticia de que Anthony Barker y Patricia Brown estaban saliendo juntos corrió como la pólvora encendida, aunque tampoco fue difícil porque Patricia y Sirius se habían mantenido literalmente pegados el uno al otro durante todo el fin de semana, unas veces, sólo paseaban, otras jugaban como críos cerca del lago y otras se besaban con desesperación, pero el caso es que parecía que se habían propuesto no dejar escapar ni un segundo para estar juntos. Sirius había olvidado el miedo que sentía a estar enamorado y empezaba a sentir que era el mejor sentimiento que había tenido en su vida; era incapaz de quitarse la sonrisa y se pasaba el día bromeando, más de lo normal, aunque había momentos en el día en que le daba la impresión de que aquello sólo era una función que en un momento dado llegaría a echar el telón.

El lunes había traído de nuevo las clases y ellos al estar en cursos diferentes no compartían ninguno y de hecho, los lunes ni si quiera se encontraban por los pasillos, así que tanto uno como otro se dedicaron a cultivar ese pequeño lazo que les mantenía unidos a su independencia charlando con sus amigos y divirtiéndose en solitario, aunque las clases y en el caso de Sirius, tener a Harry tan mustio durante todo el día no era la mejor opción. Por la tarde, sabía que sólo había un sitio en todo el castillo donde podría encontrar a Patricia, así que después de pasar un rato con Remus y James, que se había rendido y había terminado por alegrarse por la nueva relación de Sirius, éste fue a la biblioteca a buscar a su chica.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca la vio cargada de libros y pergaminos, con un moño mal recogido y una pluma en la boca yendo de uno de los pasillos a lo que se suponía era su mesa, que la tenía hecha un auténtico desorden. Sirius se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda y la abrazó por la cintura; eso y el beso que le dio en el cuello hicieron que Patricia se sorprendiera y dejase caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos.

-¿No te cansas nunca de estudiar?- se habían agachado para recoger las cosas y Patricia le dio un beso rápido mientras colocaba los libros sobre la mesa e intentaba colocarse el pelo más o menos bien- No te peines, que así estás más guapa- ella sonrió- Es como más salvaje.

-¡Qué tonto eres!- Se sentó en la silla y empezó a escribir en un pergamino. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era imposible aclararse entre tantos pergaminos, libros y mapas astrales, pero Patricia parecía estar en toda su salsa- Lo siento mucho, nene, pero estoy muy liada esta tarde, tengo un trabajo de astrología para mañana y no sé por qué pero no he hecho nada este fin de semana.

-¿Pretendes hacerme sentir culpable?- le saltó él con falsa modestia- Anda, ven aquí que te ayude. Con lo fácil que es esto de las estrellas.

Patricia lo miró asombrada cómo se sentaba junto a ella y acercaba el mapa en blanco que tenía delante. ¿Cómo era posible que para él todas las asignaturas fueran tan fáciles con lo poquísimo que estudiaba? Sirius cogió una pluma y empezó a apuntar los nombres de las estrellas del enorme mapa que tenía delante pronunciándolas en voz alta.

-Alphard, Regulus… Nynfadora… Bellatrix… Heka… mmm…

-¿Cómo sabes dónde están todas sin tener que consultarlo?- Patricia le miraba por encima del hombro asombrada de la rapidez con la que él colocaba el nombre de las estrellas en las diferentes constelaciones.

-Toda mi familia tiene nombre de estrellas, es una tradición.- contestó él sin pensarlo y con la cabeza todavía en el mapa.

-Anthony no es el nombre de ninguna estrella.- Sirius se dio cuenta de su desliz e intentó buscar una excusa rápida.

-Mi abuelo materno se llamaba así, mi madre se empeñó. ¡¡Estas cosas pasan!!- volvió al mapa una vez más después de ver que Patricia se lo había tragado- ¡y la mejor de todas!- Sirius se dispuso a escribir su propio nombre junto a su estrella homónima pero justo cuando iba a pronunciarlo en voz alta Patricia le interrumpió.

-Sirius.

-Veo que esa sí te la sabes bien- Sirius sonrió para evitar que ella notara lo que había sentido cuando había escuchado su nombre de sus labios. Sentía que por muy bonito que estuviera siendo todo aquello nunca sería real si ella seguía pensando que era un chico americano llamado Anthony Barker.

-Sí esa sí, en realidad, me sé bastantes más pero Sirius… es especial. La estrella Alpha de la constelación del Cannis Major- recitó como si estuviera en clase- La abrasadora. Terminarás pensando que estoy loca, pero antes incluso de dar astrología siempre me llamó la atención esa estrella. De pequeña y… bueno a veces también ahora- confesó algo avergonzada- creo que Sirius brilla sólo para mí.- Sirius cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque había bajado la cabeza un poco con vergüenza- Lo cual es una tontería porque Sirius es la estrella más brillante.

Sirius se levantó de la silla y la abrazó por la espalda haciendo fuerza para que se levantara, mientras él intentaba reponerse de que ella pasara su vida pensando que esa estrella brillaba para ella, quizá había algo que había sido capaz de superar las barreras del tiempo.

-No creo que sea una tontería. A lo mejor es cierto y brilla sólo para ti.- ella sonrió agradecida de que no se hubiera burlado y que encima le demostrase aquel cariño que quizá nunca hubiera esperado encontrar en él la primera vez que le conoció precisamente en aquella mesa de la biblioteca.

Patricia observó su trabajo ya terminado, mientras Sirius se esmeraba en besarle el cuello. Ella seguía leyendo las estrellas estremeciéndose de vez en cuando al notar uno de los besos de Sirius en algún lugar especialmente sensible.

-Me gusta este nombre- Patricia señaló una estrella en la constelación de Serpens- Alya, la serpiente ¿no hay nadie en tu familia que se llame así?

-No, pero a mí también me gusta. Si tenemos una niña la llamaremos así- bromeó Sirius haciéndola reír.

-Está bien y si es niño…- Patricia le siguió el juego entre risas mientras leía los nombres de las estrellas.

-Ésta- Sirius puso el dedo sobre una de las estrellas de la constelación Bootes- Ízar ¿te gusta?

-Mmmm Ízar, ¡no está mal! Está bien, ahora sólo nos falta la fecha de la boda.

-A mí en junio me viene bien.- Sirius habló con seriedad pero era obvio que todo estaba siendo una broma, así que Patricia volvió a reírse con ganas entre sus brazos.

-Dejémonos de bromas que tengo que seguir estudiando- le dio un beso e intentó volver a concentrarse en sus pergaminos pero Sirius no la dejó.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, ya no tienes excusa que te acabo de hacer todo el trabajo y como no salgas a que te dé el aire, estoy seguro de que sí te volverás loca.

Patricia no se hizo mucho de rogar y en seguida empezó a recoger los pergaminos, plumas y tinteros que había ido desperdigando por toda la mesa durante la tarde. Una vez que lo tenía todo en su mochila se abrazó a la cintura de Sirius y salió de allí dispuesta a pasar el resto de la tarde con él.

El martes por la tarde James se había ido al campo de quidditch temprano para organizar el entrenamiento, había estado hablando con Harry sobre ello antes y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad después de la charla con Ginny, así que Harry terminó dándole a James carta blanca para que hiciera lo que creyera oportuno y él se fue al aula del quinto piso donde había quedado con Andrea para ver de qué era capaz con sus nuevos poderes. Cuando entró en el aula no había nadie, así que se dedicó a arreglar las sillas que había roto el domingo en su ataque de furia y se sentó en una de ellas a jugar como siempre hacía con la llama de la vela. Pensó en por qué nunca le había quemado e intento hacer con ella a su antojo, sabía que para controlar sus poderes necesitaba mucha concentración, así que cerró los ojos y movió la mano alrededor de la llama, pero cuando los abrió no pudo saber si había habido algún cambio en la vela porque el ruido de la chimenea anunciando una llegada con los polvos floo lo descentró completamente.

-¿Dónde te has dejado hoy a Remus?- Andrea se sentó a su lado y le hizo una caricia en el pelo igual que la que siempre le hacía Remus.

-Esta noche hay luna llena y le he dado un descanso. Él quería venir, pero yo soy más cabezota.- Harry le sonrió un poco, había estado pensando en lo que Ginny le había dicho y quizá no fuera tan malo dejarla entrar en su vida- ¿Se te ha pasado el enfado?

-No estaba exactamente enfadado.- Harry se levantó y simuló hojear los pergaminos de Andrea, para evitar que ella llegara a él, se podía haber planteado la posibilidad pero no era una cosa fácil.

-No deberías esconderte de la gente que te quiere.- Andrea soltó el consejo con absoluta serenidad, la que da el haber tenido toda una vida para darse cuenta de cuál era la opción correcta. – Hazlo sólo con el enemigo, pero ten siempre algo que te mantenga unido a tus verdaderos sentimientos, si no quieres acabar loco.

Harry siguió un rato mirando los pergaminos, sonrió con una pizca de cinismo y terminó levantando la cara lentamente para mirar a Andrea.

-Mucho has debido cambiar en todos estos años porque la Andrea que yo conozco no deja a nadie entrar en ella. Y dudo mucho que la mortífaga lo hiciera.

-Eso no es cierto, yo siempre procuré mantener un lazo entre mi vida y la escena de ficción en la que me había metido. Tú, si quieres sobrevivir, haz lo mismo. Finge ante los demás, pero no nos mientas a los que te queremos.

-No sabía que tú te incluías en ese grupo.- le contestó sin maldad Harry.

-Dejé muchas cosas en este mundo, a Remus entre ellas, pero te aseguro que si de algo me arrepentí de verdad fue de hacerle caso a Dumbledore y dejarte con tus tíos después de que tus padres murieran.

-Ya no tiene importancia.- Harry había resoplado para intentar recomponerse a aquellas muestras de cariño a las que le había costado acostumbrarse- Yo no te guardo rencor y dudo mucho que mi madre lo hiciera, así que no te preocupes. Ahora quizá sea mejor que practicáramos ese nuevo poder.

Empezaron a esforzarse en desarrollar ese poder, empezando primero por el fuego. De los cuatro elementos era el más cambiante y quizá por ello el que más fácilmente podía seguir los deseos de Harry. La concentración no fue una buena opción en un principio, Harry por mucho que lo intentase tenía demasiadas ganas de conseguirlo y demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse como para sacar a la luz unos poderes que sólo habían aparecido en momentos puntuales, así que por iniciativa propia pidió a Andrea que le atacase con fuego.

-No creo que sea buena idea que use una varita, Harry, y mucho menos la tuya. Es demasiado poderosa.

-Para magos poderosos- Harry la sacó de la mochila y se la puso en las manos sin permitirle negarse. Igual que Remus había hecho unos días antes mantuvo las manos de Andrea encerradas entre las suyas hasta que ella se acostumbró- Busca algo a lo que aferrarte para no perderte ¿no era ese tu consejo? Ahora atácame.

Puede que le hubiera perdido el miedo a la magia o puede que realmente se hubiese aferrado a ese algo que la mantenía cuerda, pero Andrea consiguió mantenerse un largo rato con la varita de Harry en las manos, lanzándole llamaradas a los pies, a la túnica e incluso a la cara, pero Harry no conseguía controlarlo, se dedicaba a rechazarlo, sin ser capaz de usarlas a su voluntad. Intentó concentrarse, escuchar las palabras de Andrea que le decían que toda su fuerza estaba en él, que sólo tenía que dejarlo salir y después de dos horas cansadas consiguió apagar una de aquellas llamaradas sólo encerrándola entre sus manos.

-Sea lo que sea lo que hayas hecho, sigue haciéndolo.- le ordenó con firmeza Andrea, que cuando se metía en su trabajo parecía cambiar de personalidad otra vez para adquirir una furia que no mostraba cuando aparecía la Andrea dulce.

Harry siguió concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, veía el resultado como solía hacer cuando lanzaba un hechizo y el resultado se cumplía. Una de las veces cogió entre las manos una bola de fuego que acababa de salir de su propia varita y la observó centellear sin que le hiciera el más mínimo daño, movió la mano ágilmente y devolvió la llama hacia Andrea que tuvo que defenderse con rapidez. Harry empezó a reírse al ver la sorpresa que la mujer se había llevado, había estado preparado para hacerla desaparecer en cuanto pudiese hacerle la más mínima quemadura pero ella había sido muy rápida.

-Parece que empiezo a controlarlo.

-Sí, claro que sí, en un aula vacía, conmigo delante y sin nada que desvíe tu atención. Confíate y estás muerto.

No había acabado la frase cuando con la mirada cargada de ira le lanzó a Harry una nueva llamarada que impactó en su pecho haciendo prender sus ropas. Dio un traspiés y cayó al suelo, entre sorprendido y asustado, su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora sí sentía el calor. Le costó reponerse a la sorpresa para poder apagar aquel fuego y cuando lo hizo vio su varita apuntándole a apenas veinte centímetros de su cara. Andrea había dejado de ser la mujer fría pero amable que hacía un rato le había dicho que le quería, ahora sus facciones eran duras y su mirada parecía un témpano negro.

-Nunca te relajes y mucho menos delante mía. No sabes lo que la magia puede hacerme, así que no tientes a tu suerte- Harry seguía clavado en el suelo escuchando las palabras de Andrea en un tono duro y amenazante- Hoy has tenido suerte, mañana quizá no tanta.

Andrea no había perdido el control de sí misma en ningún momento. Sabía que jamás podría perderlo si su víctima iba a ser Harry pero no estaba dispuesta a darle ese margen al chico. Tenía tendencia a sentirse demasiado seguro y ella no iba a darle alas en ningún momento. Se dio la vuelta sin ayudarle a levantarse y volvió a ponerse en guardia. Le había demostrado a Harry que era un oponente, uno difícil por mucho que ella quisiera negar sus capacidades como bruja y lo peor de todo es que aquello sólo había sido el principio.

-Podías haberme quemado.-Harry se estaba observando la túnica todavía humeante y chamuscada.

-Pensé que ya empezabas a controlarlo.- le saltó ella con sarcasmo- Podemos ser grandes amigos, Harry, pero jamás confíes en mí si estamos enfrentándonos.

Harry no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto la magia la había gobernado en ese momento pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, no era digna de fiar con una varita en las manos y la lección había sido buena. Como siempre su excesiva confianza. "Mi arrogancia" acabó aceptando antes de volver a ponerse delante de Andrea esperando un nuevo ataque.

-El fuego puede ser un gran aliado pero si eres capaz de hacer en mayores proporciones lo que le hiciste el otro día a James, te convertirás en una máquina casi infalible en una batalla. Ya practicaremos con el fuego, pero ahora quiero ver un tornado entre tus manos.

-No estoy enfadado.

-No me importa.- le respondió ella con sequedad acercándose a él.- Tus sentimientos ya no importan, te he dicho que los guardes para tus amigos, para quien te quiera, ahora estas luchando por tu vida. No hay sentimientos que valgan.

-¿Sabes que te contradices mucho?- Harry empezaba a cansarse de esa dureza en un entrenamiento. Con James el duro era él, Nicole le había cogido en el peor momento de su vida y sabía que no podía tratarle con excesivo desdén, pero Andrea parecía haberse transformado.

-Es posible, pero no me importa si con eso soy capaz de salvarte la vida.- Harry se resignó y bufó descontento, pero ella no se amilanó- quiero-ver-un- tornado. ¡¡¡Ya!!!

Ahora sí estaba enfadado, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer aquella demostración de poder que había tenido con Malfoy y con James. Intentó calmarse porque sabía que hacerlo enfadado era una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que controlarlo, no dejarse controlar. Se concentró, con las manos abiertas como había hecho con James, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente pensando en el resultado, al igual que antes había hecho con el fuego o con la magia sin varita, pero el viento no se movía. Estaba sintiendo una especie de energía recorrer todo su cuerpo aunque no era nada que pudiera compararse con lo ocurrido el domingo. Cuando empezaba a estar más concentrado la puerta se abrió de repente chocando contra el muro de piedra.

-¡¡Tienes que volver!!- La profesora Macgonagall había entrado en la habitación con una mano en el pecho y esforzándose por respirar. Harry y Andrea se acercaron a ella rápidamente para ayudarla y la llevaron a sentarse en una silla. Harry hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció pero la mujer lo rechazó- Tienes que volver al cuartel general.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Andrea la agarró por los brazos y perdió cualquier atisbo de frialdad que hubiese representado con Harry- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tres ciudades están siendo atacadas. Y…- Macgonagall seguía luchando por respirar- Remus están en el cuartel, no quiere ir al hospital.

-¡¡Este hombre es imbécil!!- clamó Harry dándole una patada a la mesa- ¿Por qué no me hará nunca caso? ¡¡Y esta noche hay luna llena!!

-Vale, tranquilidad- Andrea se levantó y cogió a Harry de un brazo para que se calmara- Ya te avisaré para decirte cuando vuelvo, tú sigue practicando y no te preocupes por Remus.

-Me voy contigo. Hay que convencerle de que vaya a San Mungo.

-Usted no irá a ningún sitio, señor Potter.- la profesora Macgonagall se había recuperado y se había puesto de pie mostrando la misma fuerza de siempre.

-Quédate aquí-le pidió Andrea con más suavidad- te mandaré una lechuza en cuanto llegue. Seguro que no es grave.

-Si mañana no he tenido noticias tuyas me planto en casa.- amenazó Harry antes de que Andrea se colara por la chimenea gritando la dirección del cuartel general.

Remus estaba sentado en su cama, sin camisa y con una fea herida debajo del brazo izquierdo. A su lado estaba Sophie, observándole asustada y asistiéndole en todo lo que le pedía. Andrea subió las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos y gritando hasta que encontró a su hija en el pasillo indicándole dónde estaba el hombre.

-¿Estás bien?- Andrea se arrodilló junto a Remus de la que venía en una carrera, examinó minuciosamente la herida y le miró a la cara, donde se estaba reflejando un fuerte dolor- Nos vamos al hospital. ¡Vamos levántate!- Intentó levantarlo pero Remus no hizo el más mínimo movimiento por abandonar su sitio en la cama.

-Sophie, tráeme el maletín que hay en el baño, por favor.- le indicó a la niña con tranquilidad- Y no, no vamos a ir a ningún hospital. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de heridos que hay.

-¿Y tú qué?- le saltó ella alterada, se había puesto muy nerviosa desde el mismo momento que Macgonagall le había dicho que estaba herido y ver su estado no había mejorado la situación.

-Te aseguro que he estado mucho peor. Es sólo un rasguño- pero antes de que acabara de decir la frase se contrajo de dolor. Tenía un apósito en la herida y estaba sangrando bastante cuando Sophie llegó con un maletín lleno de pociones y vendas.

-Pero tú te transformas esta noche, necesitas un médico.

-No hace falta que me recuerdes que será luna llena, bastante dolor estoy sintiendo ya y ni si quiera son las siete.- con una mano abrió el maletín y se sirvió de una compresa limpia para curar la herida.- Olvídalo, Andy, no voy a ir a ningún sitio.

-Trae aquí- Andrea le quitó de las manos la poción que tenía y la compresa y empezó a palpar la herida con sumo cuidado para evitar hacerle más daño del que ya estaba sufriendo- No es una herida muy profunda, pero puede empeorar con la luna.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- Remus y Andrea intercambiaron una mirada ante la pregunta de la niña y se quedaron callados un rato sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-Te dije que estábamos en guerra. – terminó diciéndole Andrea duramente- Este es el mundo al que tú quieres pertenecer y ahora, márchate por favor.

Sophie no dijo ni palabra, se había quedado conmocionada con aquello. Sabía que estaban en guerra y cada día veía llegar a unos y a otros o tener reuniones en el salón, todos hablaban de ataques pero a ella le sonaba como si fuera una película, ahora lo había visto de frente y no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

-Has sido un poco dura con ella.- Andrea no levantó la cabeza de la herida mientras el hombre le regañaba- Es muy inocente todavía.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a un ataque precisamente hoy? – le recriminó ella mientras buscaba una nueva poción ignorando lo que él le había dicho de Sophie.- Sabes que tus reflejos son peores cuando hay luna llena.

-Han sido atacadas tres ciudades a la vez. Voldemort tiene muchos aliados y nosotros somos pocos. Sabe que si nos separa puede vencernos ¡Auch!

-Perdón. Pero ¿no ves que no puedes arriesgarte de esa forma?

-Nicole mandó su patronus aquí para avisar del nuevo ataque en Ely, ella se dirigía a Oxford cuando se enteró y avisó a la orden.

-No debería habértelo dicho. Si te conoce sabe que irías aunque fuese convertido en lobo.- Andrea tiró las vendas sucias con más fuerza de la necesaria al pensar que la culpable de que Remus se hubiera ido a luchar había sido precisamente de su novia.

-Ella no sabe que hoy hay luna llena. Siempre se le olvida.

Andrea le miró sorprendida pero antes de soltar una fresca se volvió a concentrar en el vendaje. Ni si quiera se había fijado en que Remus estaba con el torso desnudo a cinco centímetros de su cara, ni de que estaba tocando su cuerpo, se había centrado en curarle pero ahora que las vendas ya estaban colocadas, los dedos le temblaron un poco al notar el palpitar de su corazón cuando le ayudaba a recostarse.

-No es una fecha que deba olvidar una mujer que sale con un licántropo.- Se sentó en una butaca que había cerca de la cama y empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa e incómoda- ¿Quieres que avise a Nicole para que pase la noche contigo?

Remus se incorporó lo máximo que le dejaba la herida y la miró con los ojos abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa escondida en los labios. Sabía lo que le debía haber costado hacer esa pregunta con lo mal que se llevaban las dos mujeres, pero también sabía que lo había hecho para que él estuviera lo mejor posible.

-Nicole está trabajando y ella no sabe que me han herido, sólo avisé a Dumbledore para que vinieras- Andrea le miró y por un instante se quedaron conectados, pero ella se volvió para mirar por la ventana- No me gustaría pasar la transformación solo, en este estado.

-¡Claro! Sí… esto… sí- dijo ella incoherentemente- Yo me quedaré contigo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana donde el sol ya empezaba a irse, jugó nerviosa con la cortina sin dignarse a mirarle. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de ponerse tan nerviosa tan sólo porque él le pidiera que pasara con él una luna llena, pero es que sería la primera en su vida, al menos en una vida que recordara claramente, que lo haría y eso significaba entrar en una parte de él que siempre le había estado cerrada herméticamente.

-¿Me puedes dar la poción que hay en ese armario?

Ella asintió sin mirarle y abrió el armario para coger una copa donde humeaba una poción oscura. Olía mal y apostaba cualquier cosa a que debía saber igual, pero ese mísero líquido podía haber significado un antes y un después en su vida, de no ser porque el cosmos jugó en su contra. Ayudó a Remus a levantarse un poco y esta vez sí fue consciente de que le estaba tocando, era un taco que creía haber olvidado pero que de repente evocaba como si lo hubiese palpado por última vez apenas unas horas antes. Le retiró un mechón del pelo, ahora un poco más largo que de costumbre, para que no se mojara con la poción y él la miró con la misma ternura que lo había hecho siempre.

-Cuando me transforme tendrás que volver a ponerme el vendaje para que no sangre, pero no te preocupes, no intentaré morderte.

Pasaron casi todo el rato hasta que oscureció en silencio. Remus se había quedado amodorrado, quizá por la pérdida de sangre y Andrea no encontraba palabras para decir en aquella situación. Estaba nerviosa, preocupada y al mismo tiempo expectante. Cuando había estado con el Remus joven había recordado de manera borrosa el tacto de su pelo animal o el golpe de su hocico, pero nada que no pudiera asimilarse con el recuerdo de un sueño, ahora sería auténticamente real. Tan sumida estaba en todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza que olvidó mandar la carta a Harry, pero es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza que estaba sentada junto a la cama de Remus herido y a punto de transformarse en lobo.

Cuando el día empezó a caer la tenue claridad de la luna iluminó de blanco la habitación antes de que Andrea encendiera las velas de los candelabros. Para cualquiera hubiera sido una escena bonita, pero ésta no iba a serlo; sin pronunciar más queja que algún gruñido ahogado Remus empezó a retorcerse de dolor al tiempo que su cuerpo iba cambiando de forma, las orejas se hacían puntiagudas, la cara se alargaba y los brazos y piernas se hacían más cortos. Andrea observó el espectáculo sobrecogiéndose ante el dolor que estaba sufriendo el hombre y ante la perspectiva de que siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. Sintió un alivio casi físico cuando Remus dejó de retorcerse y se quedó tumbado en la cama con esa forma de lobo que ya había visto en la anterior luna llena, empezó a lamerse la herida, de nuevo sangrante, y Andrea salió de su momento de ensoñación para volver a curarle. Tocó su pelo suave y castaño por primera vez en su vida y le pareció que el recuerdo olvidado de una noche con él en la casa de los gritos, cubierto de brumas y nieblas, se hacía más presente.

Se había sentado en la cama para vendar a Remus y una vez que había terminado se levantó para volver a su butaca, pero Remus no se lo permitió, mordió levemente la manga de su camisa para que se quedara con él. Era cierto que no quería pasar esa noche solo y quizá también que quería pasarla con ella. Una concesión en medio de una vida que jugó con ellos negándoselo todo. Remus le acarició el brazo con el hocico justo en el lugar donde él sabía que estaba la marca tenebrosa debajo de su manga, inmediatamente ella recogió el brazo y le acarició con la otra mano. Al cabo de un rato Andrea terminó sentándose en el sillón con un libro en las manos mientras dejaba a Remus dormitar, de vez en cuando se quejaba de dolor, pero la herida no parecía ir a peor, había sido un corte muy limpio. El silencio y el sopor de la habitación los fue llevando a ambos a un sueño profundo, de manera que Andrea acabó, sentada pero con la cabeza apoyada en la cama durmiendo plácidamente hasta que notó el hocico de Remus dándole en la nariz. Era casi de día y pronto empezaría a transformarse, no habría despertado a Andrea de no ser porque necesitaba que cambiase su vendaje y se lo estuvo pensando un buen rato apoyado sobre las patas delanteras observándola dormir, pero sería peor para su herida romper el vendaje con el cambio.

Andrea se despertó algo contrariada, no sabía dónde estaba y lo que menos esperaba era un lobo a dos centímetros de su cara, así que se sobresaltó, pero pronto empezó a recordarlo todo e hizo su tarea, cuidando de que la herida no sangrara mucho. Observó estoicamente cómo la claridad solar hacía cambiar a Remus una vez más y cómo sufría con ello, grabó en su mente cada sonido, cada imagen y cada sensación para no olvidarla. Había llegado fuera de tiempo, cuando ya no era la persona con la que compartía todo, pero ese momento precisamente quería conservarlo para siempre.

-¿Estás bien?- Andrea volvió a sentarse en la cama, provista de pociones cicatrizantes para curar no solo la herida del ataque sino las pequeñas heridas, mucho menos graves que había dejado la luna llena.

-Agua.- articuló con dificultad.

Andrea le ofreció el agua y le ayudó a beber hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente hidratado para volver a hablar. Cuando vació la copa tenía a Andrea escasos centímetros de su cara, mirándole sin ninguna intención más que la de ayudarle en aquel momento y por primera vez desde que volvió a verla sintió verdaderas ganas de besarla, aunque lo sustituyó por una sonrisa cortés.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

No habían cambiado su postura tan cercana cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándolos.

-¿Os parece bonito? Yo al borde de la locura y vosotros aquí…

-Lo siento, lo siento- Andrea se levantó de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- De verdad que se me olvidó.

Harry quitó su cara de preocupación después de echarle un vistazo a Remus y ver que a parte de su rostro demacrado y el vendaje que le cubría el pecho estaba más o menos bien y por lo que acababa de ver, estaba bien en todos los sentidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Harry se inclinó para darle un beso a Remus ignorando su tono seco. Siempre hacía lo mismo y ya estaba acostumbrado- No deberías haber venido.

-No empieces con lo de siempre que ya me conozco el sermón. Estamos en paz, yo te desobedezco para venir a verte y tú pasas de mí cuando te digo que te cuides.- Harry le examinó con aire casual las heridas de cerca para comprobar que realmente no tenía nada.

-Yo voy a ir a ver a Andy- dijo Andrea dirigiéndose a la puerta- Creo que ayer estuve un poco dura con ella.

Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se sentó con la espalda en el cabecero, al lado de Remus, que todavía mantenía una cara de enfado forzado aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que se preocupara tanto por él.

-¿Qué tal la clase de ayer con Andrea?

-¿Siempre es tan borde?- Remus sonrió y asintió en silencio imaginándose la que podían haber montado los dos- Fue bien, ya controlo el fuego, aunque tengo que practicar más.- Se callaron un rato cada uno metido en sus pensamientos- Me cae bien, se ve que lo ha pasado mal.

-Mucho- no hizo falta saber de quién hablaban porque los dos lo sabía, pero Remus sin saber por qué veía en sus palabras algo más que lo que le estaba diciendo y la sonrisa perversa de Harry se lo confirmó- ¿Qué?

-Nada- le contestó él inocentemente pero su sonrisa se amplió- Bueno sí ¿Qué tal con ella?

-No hay nada, Harry. – Remus le habló con seriedad, sin seguirle a él la broma en la que se había metido para sacarle a Remus información- Estoy con Nicole ¿recuerdas?

-Sí y me alegra que estés con ella. Nicole es genial, pero no me gustaría que le hicieras daño.- Ya había dejado su tono jocoso y se ponía serio, como si fuera él el adulto, como siempre ocurría en esos temas- Si quieres a Nicole más que a Andrea, sigue con ella, pero si es al revés, no juegues con Nicole. No se lo merece.

Remus no dijo nada y Harry prefirió dar el tema por zanjado. Se mantuvo sentado a su lado mirando al frente, pensando en si no se había metido de más en la vida del que casi consideraba su padre.

-¿Tú estás bien?- terminó diciendo Remus al cabo de un rato.- Con James y demás.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya te dije que se había enterado de la verdad y lo que te contase Andrea del domingo… Ya está olvidado. Tranquilo.

A Remus le hubiera gustado insistir para sacar la auténtica verdad, pero Nicole entró corriendo en la habitación y se acercó a Remus alterada y preocupadísima intentando ver qué heridas tenía.

-Yo me voy a clase.- Harry se puso de pie – Me alegro de verte Nicole y no te preocupes por éste. Tiene pensado matarnos a todos del susto antes de morirse él.- ella le sonrió forzadamente antes de volver a su búsqueda de heridas en el cuerpo de su novio.

Harry bajó al salón para irse de nuevo a Hogwarts por la red de polvos floo. Le había costado pelearse con Macgonagall pero la mujer sabía que no había manera de discutir con él, hiciera lo que hiciera por retenerle, acabaría en Grimmauld Place aunque fuera en escoba, así que no le quedó más remedio. En la mansión Black, Nicole se quedó con Remus todo el día, lamentándose por no haber recordado que era luna llena y que él acabara herido. Sophie entró un rato para ver a Remus pero aguantó poco en la misma habitación que la chica así que se volvió con su madre, que ni si quiera se había dignado a aparecer por el pasillo ahora que Nicole estaba allí.


	41. Me desperté soñando

**CAPÍTULO 41:**** ME DESPERTÉ SOÑANDO.**

A Harry la salida para ver a Remus en Grimmauld Place le costó perderse el desayuno y llegar a clase de pociones tarde y con un hambre voraz. Intentó entrar en clase con el mayor disimulo posible para evitar que Snape se diera cuenta de su tardanza pero no lo consiguió. Snape estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y escuchar la puerta y unos pasos furtivos sólo le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa perversa de satisfacción.

-Veinte puntos menos, Potter- había un tono de felicidad en su voz como si hacerlo le produjese un gran placer- Y la próxima vez déme el gustazo de no verle la cara.

Harry no le contestó, se sentó junto a Ron en la zona en la que todos sus amigos estaban concentrados alrededor de los calderos y le hizo una mueca a Ron para indicarle que pasaba de Snape. Estaba de buen humor, le daba igual perder veinte puntos porque luego los recuperaría en cualquier otra asignatura, así que lo único que le contaba esa mañana es que se había marchado del colegio con la preocupación de que Remus estaba herido y lo había encontrado muy bien tanto de salud como de compañía.

-¿Qué tal Remus?- le susurró Andrea sin mirarle, para que Snape no se diera cuenta.

-Muy bien, lo estabas cuidando cuando llegué-Andrea levantó la cabeza sorprendida del caldero haciendo sonreír a todos los que estaban pendientes de ella- Pero ahora lo he dejado con Nicole.

La sonrisa se le cayó de golpe y adoptó la misma cara de asco que Sophie solía poner cuando se le nombraba a Nicole, así que todos volvieron a su tarea de conseguir una poción muy líquida y transparente, aunque lo cierto era que para la mayoría de ellos el concepto de "muy líquida" no estaba quedando nada claro. Snape se estaba paseando entre las mesas, dando indicaciones a los pocos alumnos de Slytherin que quedaban en su clase y bramando al resto por cualquier error minúsculo.

-Perfecto, Malfoy, está muy bien.- comentó en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos- Diez puntos para Slytherin por su poción.

Draco sonrió con superioridad y como siempre hacía miró a donde estaba el grupo de Gryffindor para restregarles su capacidad para las pociones.

-Gilipollas- murmuró James cortando en trocitos una lengua de iguana disecada- ¡Es que no lo soporto!

-Tranquilo- le susurró Harry con una cara excesivamente maliciosa- Se va a enterar ése.

Andrea le había dicho que tenía que practicar su poder con el fuego y Harry no pudo encontrar mejor situación para practicar que aquella. Se concentró levemente, puesto que ya lo controlaba bastante, e hizo que el fuego sobre el que estaba el caldero de Malfoy aumentara su potencia haciendo que la poción se estropeara a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos que estaba haciendo el chico. Los Gryffindor tuvieron que hacer lo imposible para no desternillarse de risa al verle la cara a Malfoy luchando contra un fuego descontrolado.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace, señor Malfoy?- Snape se había percatado de lo que le estaba pasando a la poción de Malfoy que cada vez estaba más espesa y bullía con más fuerza- ¡Baje ese fuego!

Los chicos seguían aguantando la risa en sus sitios, intentando mantener la compostura pero estaban al borde del colapso. James se volvió para hacerle un gesto a su hijo de aprobación con las manos antes de volverse a esconder tras el cuello de su túnica para que no se le notara tanto.

-Espera a ver esto.

Harry movió su mano intentando esconderse tras la espalda de su padre para que nadie se diera cuenta excepto ellos y una de las llamas se movió hacia Snape incendiándole la túnica. A partir de ahí el espectáculo fue grotesco, Snape se sacudía la túnica con las manos para intentar apagar las llamas, todos gritaban o reían ahora sin tapujos y el profesor empezaba a alterarse. Fue corriendo hasta su mesa a coger la varita para intentar apagarlo, pero Harry volvía a mover las manos y reavivaba el fuego. No quería quemarle vivo, pero cambiar de túnica no le vendría nada mal.

-¡¡Fuera!! Fuera todo el mundo- gritó Snape desquiciado y sus alumnos no tardaron ni dos minutos en hacerle caso y dejar el aula vacía.

Para desgracia de todos, pero especialmente de Harry que se moría de hambre, la siguiente clase estaba a punto de empezar, así que sin poder quitarse la carcajada y relatando una y otra vez la cara de Snape apagando las llamas se fueron al aula de encantamientos para su clase con Flitwick.

Antes de la comida todos se habían buscado planes. Ginny tenía un examen al día siguiente y pensaba pasar todo el día en la biblioteca; Ron ni si quiera había empezado el trabajo de transformaciones que tenían al día siguiente, y aunque él no estaba dispuesto a saltarse la comida para hacerlo, Hermione lo arrastró a la sala común para dejarle allí hasta que terminara. Sirius había quedado con Patricia para pasar un rato juntos y el resto excepto Harry, que había salido en desbandada hacia el comedor, se había retrasado un poco hablando con el profesor Flitwick sobre un trabajo que tenían que hacer.

Harry estaba sentado solo en la esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, deleitándose en una pizza como si ese fuese el mayor de los placeres del universo. Como nota mental se apunto no volver a saltarse un desayuno, pero ahora no importaba, se había atrincherado rodeado de los mejores platos de la mesa y pensaba darse el gustazo con el último trozo de su pizza favorita.

-Hola cariño- Lily había pasado por su espalda y le había dado un beso en la cabeza antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, chaval?- James le había dado un golpecito en el hombro y había tomado asiento al otro lado de Harry- ¡Ostia! Pizza- justo cuando Harry se disponía a darle un bocado al último trozo de pizza que le quedaba James se la había arrebatado de las manos y se la estaba comiendo tan felizmente.

-Eso era mi pizza favorita- se lamentó él.

-¿Y con quien compartirla mejor que con tu padre?- bromeó James con la boca llena.

A Harry le hizo ilusión ese comentario, allí estaba sentado entre su padre y su madre, sin mentiras ni broncas. Era lo más parecido a una familia normal que podrían llegar a ser alguna vez y se sintió completamente feliz. Ese parecía ser un buen día.

A la caída de la tarde Grimmauld Place comenzó a ser un hervidero de personas que entraban y salían, cuchicheando y portando mapas que extendían en la mesa del salón para luego volver a salir a la carrera. Remus había resistido una hora sin bajar al salón para enterarse de lo que ocurría, pero después de ese tiempo ya estaba desesperado, así que se levantó con las protestas de Andrea de fondo y bajó las escaleras para ir al salón donde en ese momento había cinco personas. A penas podía andar por sí mismo, la herida del costado y los efectos de la luna llena anterior lo habían dejado muy mal, pero su voluntad era mayor y sabía que en las circunstancias en las que estaban no podían permitirse el lujo de mantener a alguien entre algodones.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Andrea, a la que le interesaba poco o nada lo que estuviera tramando la Orden ayudó a Remus a sentarse y se volvió para salir pero Remus, sin mirarla le agarró de la mano para que se quedara.

-Hay tres ataques, parece que están como locos.- Shacklebot tenía un mapa del Reino Unido extendido en la mesa- En Warwick hay un ejército de trescientos mortífagos, están arrasando y casi no podemos pararles. En Norwich hay gigantes, no queda nada en pie, los aurores del ministerio están allí, pero casi no tenemos para hacerles frente.- Andrea seguía allí con su mano presa bajo la mano de Remus en la mesa que bebía las palabras del auror, a ella todo le llegaba como un eco, recordando lo que había sido programar esos ataques masivos. Una época dura y un descanso, esa era la política de Voldemort y ahora era uno de los momentos más duros.- Lo peor está aquí, Birmingham, nos falta demasiada gente para hacerles frente, se han instalado en un complejo enorme donde hay un colegio interno y un hospital muy cerca.- La idea de que cientos de niños y enfermos estuvieran en peligro sobrecogió a todos los que estaban en la habitación, pero Shacklebot parecía estar escondiéndose algo.- Allí están los dementores y los hombres lobo.

-Pero hoy no hay luna llena.- una chica joven que se había incorporado ese año a la Orden del Fénix parecía estar muy asustada pero había determinación en su mirada.

-No importa.- le explicó Remus- Fue anoche y el efecto todavía es muy cercano, si muerden a un niño no los convertirán en licántropos pero… les joderán toda la vida.

Remus soltó la manó de Andrea y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Andrea se había quedado estática, casi conmocionada, pero terminó reaccionando y repitió su operación de salir de allí, sin embargo antes de que cruzara la puerta las palabras de Remus la hicieron detenerse.

-Yo voy a Birmingham- Con mucho esfuerzo se volvió a poner de pie intentando aparentar que no sufría ninguna dolencia, pero cuando levantó la cara se encontró con la mirada sorprendida y desafiante de Andrea.

El resto de miembros de la Orden se percató del sobresalto de Andrea y de cómo estaba mirando a Remus, así que después de un momento de desconcierto empezaron a recoger las cosas para marcharse.

-Markins, por favor, ¿puedes informar al resto de personas que vayan llegando?- le pidió Shacklebott amablemente antes de salir, pero ella no dijo ni una palabra, seguía mirando a Remus fijamente, como la madre que mira a un niño que acaba de hacer una trastada gorda.

-Tranquilo, Kinsgley, Andrea se encargará de informar a quien venga- Remus habló con firmeza, sin apartar la mirada de Andrea, no iba a permitir que lo cuidase como a un niño mientras el resto se arriesgaba y mucho menos en una situación como la que estaba Birmingham

Andrea y Remus se quedaron solos en la habitación, en medio de un silencio desafiante, sin llegar a entender cómo el otro podía actuar como lo estaba haciendo. Remus se dirigió a la puerta que estaba custodiando Andrea y pasó por su lado, ignorando tanto su mirada inquisitiva como los dolores que estaba sufriendo. Le costaba andar y respirar al mismo tiempo, pero hizo todo lo posible por parecer lo más recuperado posible.

-No puedo creerme que te arriesgues de esa manera ¿Desde cuándo eres tan loco?

-¿Y tú? Te recuerdo que arriesgaste tu vida y tu cordura para sacarnos de la guerra y ahora te dedicas a esconderte como un animalillo indefenso.- Remus se había vuelto con brusquedad para encararla y sus palabras parecían haber causado efecto en la mujer porque mostró un deje ofendido- Yo no puedo permitir que los dementores y los licántropos acaben con cientos de niños. Quizá tú perdieras tu conciencia por el camino pero yo sigo necesitándola tranquila para dormir por las noches.

No esperó ninguna respuesta de Andrea porque sabía que no la tendría, de manera que con esfuerzo camuflado empezó a subir los escalones uno a uno, apoyando siempre la misma pierna. Ella se quedó parada en el vestíbulo, observándole subir con dificultad e imaginando qué ocurriría si saliera esa noche otra vez a luchar.

-Yo iré.- Remus se dio la vuelta despacio desde lo alto de la escalera y la observó plantada con decisión, mirándole, sabía que lo hacía por él y no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto quería permitirlo.- Tú estás muy débil y todos los licántropos te quieren muerto por traidor. Yo te sustituiré.

Remus guardó silencio mientras ella subía las escaleras pisando con paso fuerte y empezando a mostrar esa máscara imperturbable que la protegía, en esta ocasión era miedo, pero ya lo había decidido.

-No vas a ir. Habrá aurores y seguramente algún mortífago. Si vas te descubrirán y estarás muerta antes de lo que piensas.- ella le sonrió, pero había dejado de ser una sonrisa dulce o amigable. Era distante, fría y dura, todo en lo que se convertía para dejar el mundo fuera.

-Puede que lleve más de quince años sin luchar, pero sabes perfectamente que he salido viva en muchas batallas, los aurores no me preocupan. Te recuerdo que he sido la única en acabar la carrera en un año, así que sé cómo se mueven- Remus hizo un gesto con la cabeza de negación, empezaba a mostrar su arrogancia y eso sólo significaba que o la ataba o acabaría en la batalla – Y por los mortífagos… de esos no hablamos.

Pasó por el lado de Remus con altanería, mostrándole una seguridad que ella misma no sentía, pero él la cogió del brazo y le hizo mirarle a la cara. Estaba tan cerca y tan preocupado que sintió que todo su personaje se resquebrajaba y se quedaba al desnudo.

-Ven conmigo- sin soltarla del brazo y sin que ella opusiera ninguna resistencia la llevó a su habitación y empezó a buscar algo en el primer cajón. Era una daga con la hoja de un metal brillante y blanquecino, en la empuñadura tenía un fénix gravado en la madera negra- Es plata. Todos los miembros de la orden tenemos uno.

-Yo no pertenezco a ninguna Orden. Siempre he trabajado sola. No lo quiero.

-No te lo estoy ofreciendo. ¿Quieres sustituirme? ¿Quieres enfrentarte a los licántropos? Pues bienvenida al otro bando, nosotros nos enfrentamos a ellos con esto.- Andrea cogió la daga que le estaba ofreciendo y la abrochó en su cinturón después de escuchar la dureza con la que le había hablado.- Mata a todos los que puedas.

Andrea levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente. Nunca había luchado a su lado y había evitado luchar en contra de manera que no conocía su parte guerrera, para ella siempre era el hombre dulce que la esperaba en su casa para pasar una velada tranquila. Sintió que en aquellas facciones duras había algo más atractivo y cuando él le puso la mano en el brazo, notó un cosquilleo en el estómago muy parecido al que sentía cuando tenía quince años.

-Remus, mañana…- ella resopló rendida, había perdido de repente toda su fuerza y lo que le iba a pedir le hacía todavía sentirse peor- mañana no salgas de casa, por favor. Necesito que te quedes…

-¿Dónde vas?- la cortó él- ¿Quieres que me quede con Sophie?

-No, con la niña no, voy a necesitar que te quedes con otra Sophie.

Remus se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo y de lo duro que iba a ser para ella enfrentarse a sí misma esa noche. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó como no lo había hecho en muchos años, la estrechó por la cintura y le pasó la mano por la espalda, era como una forma de decirle que estaba ahí, que estaría siempre. Se separó un poco, sin soltarla de la cintura mientras con la otra mano le quitaba el pelo de la cara.

-No te preocupes por eso.- ella le sonrió sin fuerzas para seguir fingiendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el primero después de tantos años. Los dos se mantuvieron ahí, pegados cara con cara, alargando ese momento que se les había resistido durante tanto tiempo- Vuelve- le susurró antes de separarse de ella.

-Si no…

-Volverás- le cortó él antes de que ella expresara en palabras el miedo que sentía- Siempre lo has hecho.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y asintió levemente pero no mostraba ninguna convicción. Siempre era demasiado tiempo y de lo que estaba por venir no había nada seguro. Seguida de Remus, se fue a su cuarto a buscar la varita dentro de la caja de madera tallada, había ignorado la advertencia de Remus de llevarla siempre consigo, pero se sentía más segura con aquella arma escondida. No sintió ningún poder extraño, ni ninguna sensación maligna cuando la empuñó, ya no tenía miedo.

-No le digas nada a Andy.

Y sin más comentario que una despedida silenciosa en una mirada que decía mucho más de lo que ellos podían llegar a expresar Andrea desapareció con un fuerte crack después de llevar diez años sin ser capaz de hacerlo.

La noche ya estaba tornando el horizonte de colores rosados cuando Andrea apareció en Birmingham en medio de una lucha encarnizada, se quedó unos segundos respirando el fragor de la batalla y todo fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si la varita que ahora llevaba en la mano hubiera sido una prolongación de su cuerpo toda la vida. Se hizo un nudo con dos mechones del pelo para quitárselo de la cara y se remangó la manga derecha dejando, como siempre hacía el brazo izquierdo, y su horrible marca, escondidos.

Sabía que no tenía aliados en esa contienda, que tendría que defenderse de unos y de otros y cumplir con la petición de Remus. Podía escuchar gritos a su alrededor y un frío indescriptible se aferraba a sus huesos hasta casi paralizarla, los dementores debían estar cerca y ella tenía demasiados lamentos en su cabeza como para oírlos nuevamente, tendría que estar atenta. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ni de lo que estaba diciendo había lanzado una maldición contra un hombre que estaba atacando a una mujer herida en medio de una calle en la que la sangre empezaba a correr como un río. No se oyó a sí misma gritar la maldición asesina contra un joven mortífago que quería atacarla. Esas palabras habían salido tantas veces de sus labios que ya no tenían significado. Poco le importaba que el ministerio aún no las hubiera permitido, al fin y al cabo, ella era para todos los del ministerio una asesina sin piedad; uno más en su cuenta no pesaría, pero sí le estaba pesando. Sin advertirlo estaba volviéndose a dejar llevar por todo lo que significaba luchar, pensaba que estaba manteniendo el control, que no se estaba dejando llevar por la magia negra exclusivamente porque no le temblaban las manos, pero su mente se estaba ofuscando; sólo veía el siguiente objetivo, solo pensaba en el siguiente movimiento o en la próxima táctica.

Con giros hábiles y movimientos que creía haber olvidado llegó al epicentro del enfrentamiento. Los niños corrían atemorizados, gritaban con voces agudas y desquiciadas que no hicieron más que aumentar el furor de Andrea. Ese olor a sangre, a muerte, los gritos y los hechizos volando a su alrededor, era como si hubiera nacido para estar allí, como si no existiera más vida que la de tener una varita en la mano y poder arrebatarle la vida a otra persona. Una niña que no tendría más de tres años se estrelló contra sus piernas y arrancó a llorar incapaz de seguir moviéndose; Andrea se sobresaltó en medio de su duelo con un licántropo que usaba varita y le lanzó la daga que Remus le había dado directa al corazón; antes de agacharse ante la niña, la había vuelto a invocar con la varita y brillaba en sus manos bajo la luz de la luna casi llena, cada vez más alta en el cielo. Durante unos segundos no era capaz de ver nada más que un bulto que había chocado con ella, pero la niña no podía parar de llorar y sus ojos azules por un momento le recordaron a Sophie, haciéndola reaccionar, la abrazó y se interpuso en medio del camino entre ella y un dementor justo antes de que éste se abalanzara sobre la niña.

Los gritos de su cabeza la paralizaron, las suplicas de las que después fueron sus víctimas, el dolor desgarrador de sus propios cruciatus, sabía que todo era efecto del dementor, el frío intenso que estaba sintiendo se lo decía pero no era capaz de salir de aquello, sólo oía gritos y llantos. Fue precisamente un llanto, el de la niña que estaba aprisionada entre sus brazos el que le hizo reaccionar, se sobrepuso a sí misma y gritó un fortísimo "expecto patronus" que la iluminó tanto a ella como a la niña que seguía gimoteando. Una enorme águila plateada voló bajo hasta atravesar al dementor, empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de la niña y de Andrea dejándoles un halo protector de una muy condensada materia blanquecina.

-Márchate de aquí y escóndete- le ordenó a la niña sin ápice de ternura- El águila te seguirá hasta que estés a salvo.

La niña no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cara llena de lágrimas y echó a correr hacia un edificio cercano. El águila batió sus alas por encima de la pequeña y Andrea la observó protegerla tal y como su padre, un ravenclaw hasta la médula, había hecho con ella toda la vida. El momento fue interrumpido por el abrazo sucio y agresivo por la espalda de un hombre lobo que forcejeó con ella para morderle el brazo, pero antes de que hubiera podido acercar sus dientes al hombro de Andrea, ésta le había clavado la daga en el costado. El licántropo gritó de dolor dejando el olor nauseabundo de su aliento en la nariz de Andrea que lo miró con repulsión antes de volverse a luchar con el siguiente.

De su mente se había disipado otra vez cualquier pensamiento humano, no oía ni veía nada más que aquello que estuviera delante de sus ojos, no prestó atención a la cara de los mortífagos, pero tampoco le importaba que la reconocieran y acabó con aquellos que se le ponían en medio del camino. Cada muerte significaba fuerza, cada grito sólo era poder para su re-estrenada alma de guerrera. Clavaba la daga hasta el final mirando a los ojos a su oponente, deleitándose con su sufrimiento y le sonreía mientras se retorcía de dolor cayendo a sus pies. Tenía la ropa llena de sangre pero no le importaba, era un adorno más en el renacer de una parte de su alma que había acallado durante muchos años y que ahora salía como una explosión.

Escuchó gritar a un anciano que tenía encima a una licántropa intentando morderle. Andrea se giró hacia ellos y como siempre, sin pensar en sus movimientos, agarró a la mujer loba del pelo tirando hacia atrás para dejar toda la garganta al descubierto. Le pasó la daga despacio, deleitándose en el tacto de la hoja brillante al sajar la carne de la mujer que no fue capaz de emitir más que un gruñido de desconcierto.

-¡A tu espalda!

Alguien le había gritado advirtiéndole de la presencia de una nueva amenaza detrás de ella. Un "avada kedavra" cruzó el aire estrellándose contra el pecho de una mujer que lucía en su brazo izquierdo la misma marca que ella llevaba en el suyo. Con la lucha la manga se le había roto y ahora era ella misma la que mostraba la marca tenebrosa. El hombre que le había advertido momentos antes de que corría peligro se dio cuenta de ello y pasó su mirada asombrada de la marca a la cara de la mujer. No podía creer que una mortífaga les hubiera estado ayudando contra los hombres lobo, que hubiera luchado con tanta fuerza contra los que se suponía eran sus aliados, pero lo peor de todo es que en medio de su conmoción, la reconoció.

-¡¡Markins!! ¡¡Markins está aquí!!

Andrea vio que había llamado la atención de otros hombres y mujeres que luchaban a su alrededor y no les dio tiempo a apuntarles con su varita, con un nuevo crack desapareció de entre ellos para volver a materializarse en el otro extremo del campo de batalla. Intentó seguir como antes pero la voz empezaba a correrse entre el bando de los aurores. Quiso huir, salvarse y volver como le había pedido Remus, pero su otra petición y su sed de muerte podían más con ella. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de una nueva víctima y después de un duro duelo con un hombre lobo corpulento acabó clavándole la daga en el corazón, repitiendo una ceremonia que empezaba a satisfacerle increíblemente.

Sintió una mano masculina aferrarle del brazo y sacarle de su placer, pero no le importó; con la misma fuerza y un acérrimo sadismo en la mirada se fijó en su agresor y le colocó la daga en la garganta, dispuesta a disfrutar de un nuevo sufrimiento.

-¿Estás loca? ¡¡Lárgate de aquí!!- Kingsley Shacklebott le agarró la mano de la daga y la separó de su cuello antes de seguir hablándole- Te han reconocido, si sigues aquí estás muerta.

Le costó reconocer los sonidos y transformarlos en palabras hasta que adquirieron significado en su cabeza. El hombre seguía aferrándola con fuerza, más por su propia seguridad que por la de ella, hasta que la expresión de Andrea empezó a abandonar su toque de psicopatía y volvió a la normalidad.

-Vuelve al cuartel. No pueden cogerte. ¡¡Vamos!!

Fue cuestión de segundos, escuchaba de fondo el griterío y en medio de aquello su nombre resonaba, pero ella quería seguir, quería volver a matar, a sentirse fuerte y entonces por primera vez en toda la noche fue consciente de que había vuelto a dejarse llevar por la magia. Ahora sólo había un destino posible.

Apareció con un crack en una habitación oscura de Grimmauld Place y por fin todo el fragor y el griterío en el que se había metido había desaparecido. Sólo se oía la respiración de Remus que estaba tumbado en la cama en apariencia dormido. Andrea le observó a unos dos metros de distancia e intentó llevar su respiración al mismo ritmo que la suya, olvidar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y volver a ser ella misma. Siempre funcionaba con él, en los peores momentos, cuando más perdida había estado siempre se había escapado para pasar la noche con él, para dormir a su lado y que el mundo se detuviera. Ahora sabía que era la única opción que tenía para no perderse, pero las cosas habían cambiado y no estaba segura de hasta qué punto Remus aceptaría que ella se metiera en su cama.

Él había oído el crack que anunciaba la llegada de Andrea, no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en qué estaría ocurriendo y en cierto modo esperando que ella volviera a recurrir a él. Si lo hacía, sólo podía significar una cosa, le seguía queriendo hasta tal punto que sólo él mantenía su cordura. No se movió cuando ella apareció, ni abrió los ojos cuando se sintió observado en la oscuridad, no quería presionarla, sólo dejar que siguiera su instinto y por lo pronto su instinto o su corazón la habían vuelto a llevar a su cama.

Andrea había dudado de su decisión y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, en silencio, de puntillas para no despertarle, tomó el pomo de la puerta y su cerebro le dijo que se marchara, que lo suyo había acabado y él ya no podía ayudarla, pero algo reprodujo sus palabras _No dejé que te perdieras en medio de la magia negra y no voy a dejar que te pierdas ahora_. Se miró la ropa llena de sangre y suciedad y se la quitó despacio y en silencio, cogió de la silla la camisa del pijama que Remus nunca usaba para dormir y se la puso. Le temblaron las manos al tirar de la sábana que tapaba a Remus pero consiguió moverlas y colarse dentro. Se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo caliente, parecía que él le hubiera guardado un sitio en la cama, y consciente o inconscientemente lo había hecho.

Remus no se movió cuando sintió su cuerpo pegado al suyo, cuando notó su calor y el temblor de sus manos buscando una postura cómoda entre las almohadas y su pecho. Sonrió en la oscuridad cuando ella se mantuvo quieta, apoyada en su pecho, como siempre había hecho en el pasado. Sintió deseos de abrazarla, de apretarse aún más contra ella y decirle que no pasaría nada, que él seguía ahí para ella, pero no lo hizo. Se dejó llevar por su respiración y por el tacto de su piel hasta que ella parecía haberse calmado totalmente. Para Andrea, dormir con él era una terapia de choque, era mantenerse atada a lo único que toda la vida la había visto como lo más precioso del mundo. Los gritos habían sido sustituidos por su respiración lenta y acompasada y el olor de la sangre por el olor de su cuerpo, ese que tanto echaba de menos y que ahora la estaba reconfortando como una taza de chocolate caliente en medio del invierno. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de paz y de cariño que la envolvía, por la calidez de su cuerpo y por el sube y baja del pecho sobre el que estaba recostada, hasta entrar en un sueño en el que la pesadillas no se atrevían a entrar.

El sueño les había vencido y en medio de la subconciencia sus cuerpos se había movido hasta adaptarse el uno al otro como dos pedazos rotos de un mismo jarrón. Andrea seguía durmiendo sobre su pecho, pero ahora le abrazaba con una mano y tenía su pierna enredada en la de él. Remus por su parte había terminado abrazándola a ella con un brazo, manteniéndola así totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. La mañana hizo que Remus se despertara, resistiéndose a abrir los ojos por si lo que estaba sintiendo era un sueño. Notaba el cuerpo de Andrea dormir sobre su pecho desnudo, totalmente inerte y entregado. No pensó ni por un momento que pudiera ser Nicole, de hecho, no pensó ni un instante en la mujer, sólo sabía que volvía a tener a Andrea en su cama, abrazada a él. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior para asegurarse de que no había sido un sueño, y no lo era. Cuando los abrió Andrea seguía allí, iluminada ahora por la luz del sol y ajena al hecho de que él la estuviera observando. Acarició la mano manchada de sangre que reposaba en su pecho y con la otra empezó a pasar los dedos entre los rizos. ¡Cómo había echado de menos esa sensación! Ella se movió un poco, pero no se despertó, sólo había pasado la cabeza del pecho a la almohada dejando por suerte o por desgracia su cara durmiente demasiado cerca de la de Remus. Él la observó tan calmada y tan dulce, como la niña que conocía años atrás y se giró no sin algo de dificultad por la herida del costado hasta quedar frente a ella. La totalidad de sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y tan cerca que era difícil enfocar con claridad, pero Andrea seguía durmiendo como el niño que descansa en el pecho de su madre, con la misma tranquilidad y sosiego, como si nada en el mundo pudiera dañarle mientras siguiera allí.

Remus siguió así un buen rato, simplemente admirándola y acariciando su pelo. Tenía la cara sucia y el pelo enredado y manchado de sangre, pero no importaba, porque se habían conocido tan a fondo que la apariencia ya sólo era un adorno. Le besó la frente, como si así pudiera protegerla de todo lo que la atormentaba y ella empezó a retorcerse levemente, como un gato que ronronea satisfecho. Remus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa enorme. Todavía le costó un rato abrir los ojos pero cuando lo hizo se quedó mirándole con la misma sonrisa que él tenía, acurrucada a él como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si siempre se hubiese despertado así, pero reaccionó. Cambió su expresión de satisfacción absoluta por una sorpresa casi vergonzosa, le empujó levemente para separarle de ella y se intentó levantar de la cama, pero Remus la agarró del brazo.

-¿Dónde vas?- aquella reacción le divertía, le hubiera gustado más que siguiera abrazada a él porque ahora que se había levantado sentía un vacío que no era sólo producto de haberse alejado de una fuente de calor.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad. – Andrea seguía sentada en la cama pero más alejada de él que antes, se tapaba la cara con la mano que tenía libre y negaba realmente avergonzada de aquella situación- Yo no quería… pero es que…

-No pasa nada.

-Ayer me puse muy mal- siguió ella ignorándole por completo- Bueno… antes… para mí dormir contigo…

-¡¡Andy!! ¡¡Para ya!!- Andrea se calló de golpe y le miró como una niña indefensa. Él se colocó mejor en la cama antes de seguir hablando- No me importa que duermas conmigo, es más no me importaría que volvieras a hacerlo esta noche.

Se le cayó el mundo de repente. Ahí estaba él, tomándola de la mano y pidiéndole que volviera. La mente se quedó en blanco y el miedo reaccionó por ella, sin pensarlo, sin sentirlo. Empezó a negar con la cabeza como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla y a Remus le cambió la cara. No sabía por qué le había dicho aquellas palabras, pero ahora que ella se negaba era como si le cayera un balde de agua fría.

-No me hagas esto.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, donde en el suelo estaba su ropa tirada de cualquier manera- No, no, no, no. Después de tanto tiempo no.- parecía estar hablándose a sí misma más que a él, que se había quedado mudo.

Siguió negando con la cabeza mientras recogía su ropa del suelo. Remus se estaba poniendo de pie apoyándose en una silla que tenía enfrente. Les separaban unos dos metros, pero Andrea, agachada en ese momento y casi petrificada lo vio más fuerte, más grande y más seguro que nunca y volvió a asustarse, como si toda la máscara que se había hecho durante años contra la magia, contra el dolor y sobretodo contra él, se fuera a romper tan solo con una nueva palabra dulce.

-Andy, yo…

La puerta se había abierto y Remus no había sido capaz de seguir con lo que estaba a punto de decir, junto a Andrea que se había quedado paralizada agachada recogiendo su ropa estaba Nicole, parecía muy cansada después de toda la noche trabajando pero en ese preciso instante, las bolsas de sus ojos sólo eran un adorno para la decepción y el dolor que estaban mostrando. Andrea se puso de pie rápidamente e intentó ocultar que sólo llevaba puesto la camisa del pijama de Remus, pero fue imposible, ella la estaba escudriñando con el mismo odio de siempre, pero ahora más afilado, más hiriente. Andrea se sintió culpable del dolor que le había provocado y que tanto se estaba notando en medio de aquel odio.

-Eres una zorra.- escupió con asco Nicole mirándola como si fuera lo más sucio que había visto en su vida- Me lo quitaste todo y no has parado hasta quitármelo a él.

-Nicole- Remus intentó intermediar en aquello porque sabía que Andrea se estaba sintiendo muy culpable, sin serlo, ahí el único que no se había acordado de ella había sido él.

-¡Tú cállate!- le gritó- ¡¡Eres un cabrón!! un gilipollas que se cree que podía jugar conmigo.

Remus aguantó el chaparrón porque sabía que lo merecía, se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo pero ella con un tirón fuerte se soltó de él.

-Andy, márchate, por favor. – le pidió con cordialidad y Andrea no tardó ni medio segundo en hacerle caso. Se coló por el hueco de la puerta que Nicole había dejado abierto, no sin antes soportar una nueva mirada de desprecio.- No ha pasado nada esta noche.

-¿Te piensas que soy imbécil? Estáis los dos medio desnudos, su ropa estaba aquí y la cama está deshecha. No hace falta ser un genio.- Nicole le habló con sarcasmo dirigiéndole a él las mismas miradas de desprecio que antes había tenido con Andrea.

-Nicole que te estás equivocando- Remus intentó ponerle la mano en el brazo pero ella volvió a repetir la misma operación, aún más enfadada.

-¡¡Que no me toques!! Hay miles,¡¡miles!! de mujeres en el mundo y tenías que acostarte precisamente con ella.

-¡Nic!- le gritó alterado para que ella se callara- No me he acostado con Andrea, no ha pasado nada. Ni un miserable beso. Sólo hemos dormido juntos.

-Ohhh disculpe usted- le saltó con sarcasmo- Si sólo es eso entonces nada, esta gilipollas se come su orgullo y sigue fingiendo que su novio está enamorado de ella en vez de de una asesina sin escrúpulos.

Remus se calló un momento, las palabras de Nicole habían sido una verdad hiriente y costaba asimilarlas. Se había convencido de que la quería y realmente la quería, pero no hasta el punto que había querido toda su vida a Andrea, ahora ella se lo ponía enfrente de sus narices y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su confusión se reflejó en su rostro y no fue más que una nueva causa de decepción para Nicole que ya no sabía qué hacer, podía gritarle, pegarle, llorar desconsoladamente o volverse loca, pero no era capaz de acertar con la elección en ese momento.

-Tu cara lo dice todo- se había derrumbado, en lo más profundo de su corazón había esperado con ansia que él le rogara perdón, que le confesara que la quería más que a Andrea, pero no era así- He sido una imbécil pensando que te habías olvidado de ella y que me querías.

-Nicole, por favor, yo claro que te quiero.- Nicole había empezado a llorar, unas lágrimas silenciosas e inevitables que se desbordaban por decepción y rabia y que aumentaba con esa lástima que él parecía sentir- Quizá no te he querido como tú a mí y quizá haya sido un egoísta, pero lo he intentado, te juro que he intentado quererte como la quiero a ella, no te imaginas la de veces que me he tenido que plantear una u otra relación y he seguido apostando por ti, pero mi cerebro no manda siempre y de verdad que lo siento.

Hizo un nuevo intento por tener un acercamiento físico, pero Nicole, con la cara escondida detrás de sus manos y llorando ahora más desconsoladamente volvió a retirarse evitando su compasión. Se sentía utilizada, pisoteada y avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos hacia un hombre que estaba claro quería a otra. La había traicionado y decepcionado como hombre y como persona jugando con ella en su misma cara. Se preguntó desde cuándo llevarían ese juego y si habrían hablado de lo tonta que ella había sido confiando en él. Y el orgullo empezó a poderle, a reconstruirla levemente y a decirle que no podía mostrarse débil delante de quien la había humillado.

-Se acabó. Todo esto. No quiero verte jamás, no quiero que me hables, ni que me mires, si algún día te cruzas conmigo por la calle cámbiate de acera.

-Te estás precipitando.

-¡Que no me hables!- le gritó apretando los puños- Se acabó la orden, todos me habéis ido decepcionando uno a uno y siempre relacionado con esa zorra.- Remus intentó hablar pero ella levantó la mano amenazante y él encontró mucho más conveniente seguir callado – Si tanto la quieres, cuida sus espaldas porque la próxima vez que me la encuentre no pienso vacilar, la mataré porque eso es precisamente lo que he esperado toda mi vida y tú no has hecho más que aumentar mi deseo de acabar con ella.

Nicole no dio pie a respuesta alguna, salió dando un portazo e intentando mantener el tipo hasta llegar al coche para derrumbarse, para volver a sentirse más sola y más abandonada que nunca.

N/A: Hola!!! Sí, sí, sí, esto es lo de siempre, que tardo mucho y q lo siento, pero es que aunque lo repita hasta la saciedad es la verdad. Yo tengo una vida ocupadilla y he de confesar que se me olvida a veces que tengo una responsabilidad con vosotros porque siempre estais ahí y me dejais unos reviews que me dejan con la boca abierta porque yo no creo que me merezca que me digais esas cosas, así que ahora que he encontrado un ratito, aquí tenéis, tres capítulos y espero poder subir pronto alguno mas

Un beso muy fuerte para todos


	42. Jugando a no quererte

**CAPÍTULO 42:**** JUGANDO A NO QUERERTE.**

La ruptura entre Nicole y Remus sólo había servido para que ella abandonase la Orden del Fénix y para que Andrea se dedicase a huir sistemáticamente de cualquier encuentro con Remus. Durante los días que siguieron se acabaron las conversaciones amistosas, las cenas juntos o los juegos con Sophie. Andrea se atrincheraba en su habitación y sólo salía cuando él estaba fuera de casa. Había veces en las que se alegraba de que aquella relación hubiera terminado, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones se sentía culpable. Ella había acudido a su cama con la única intención de recuperar su humanidad, porque sabía que sólo él era capaz de mantenerla unida a su parte buena. Quizá en sus sueños se había imaginado precisamente las palabras que él le dijo, que volvería a dormir con ella cada noche, que su relación con Nicole acabase y que ellos volviesen a tener lo que un día habían dejado, pero su manía de racionalizarlo todo la obligaba a dejar a un lado sus anhelos y a pensar con la cabeza. Por un lado, ella quería huir de ahí en el mismo momento en que Harry no la necesitara y teniendo en cuenta lo que había estado planeando en las últimas semanas lo mejor era no reiniciar nada con Remus, no quería que sufriese otra vez y no quería tener que despedirse de él para siempre.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Nicole se había marchado y Remus había intentado hablar con Andrea sin ningún éxito. Sabía que su declaración le había pillado de sorpresa y mucho más con la aparición de Nicole en ese momento, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella. No había contado con la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera recuperar su relación, había olvidado que un día él se había ido porque ella le había pedido que abandonara la magia para seguir juntos, no había pensado en nada en ese momento excepto en la sensación de haberse despertado con ella entre sus brazos. Ahora tenían que hablar, recuperar al menos la cordialidad y el trato que habían tenido hasta ese momento. Quizá ella tendría razón y lo mejor era olvidar que podían volver a estar juntos, pero perderse el uno al otro para siempre no era más que otra injusticia que les podía presentar la vida.

Esa mañana había salido y había vuelto antes de lo previsto. En el salón estaba Andrea leyendo un libro y no se percató de su llegada hasta que lo tuvo justo al lado del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

-¿Y Sophie?- Andrea se sobresaltó al oírle, cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-Sophie está en su habitación y yo… yo tengo la comida en el fuego, no quiero que se queme.

Se escabulló como pudo, con una sonrisa cortés pero antes de que se hubiese alejado lo suficiente Remus la había agarrado del brazo impidiendo que se marchara. Cerró los ojos antes de darse la vuelta, sabía que aquel momento llegaría pero no quería que fuese justo entonces.

-Acabo de venir de la cocina y no hay nada en el fuego. ¿A qué estamos jugando?

-Yo a nada ¿y tú?- le contestó ella con nerviosismo.

-Andy, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, así que haz el favor de sentarte ahí y dejar de rehuirme como si tuviéramos quince años.

Por un momento ella se mantuvo orgullosa, erguida, mientras él le señalaba el sillón del que acababa de levantarse, pero sabía que tenía razón y que antes o después tenía que afrontar aquella conversación. Además no le interesaba acabar mal con Remus porque tenía varias cosas que pedirle.

-¿Por qué me huyes?- Remus había cogido una silla y la había colocado justo frente a ella.

-¿Por qué dejaste a tu novia?

-Yo no la dejé, me dejó ella a mí.-Esa había sido la verdad pero él sabía qué quería Andrea con aquella pregunta. Respiró hondo y jugó unos instantes con su dedo índice pensando cómo expresar lo que tenía que decir- Pero… si ella no lo hubiera hecho, lo habría terminado haciendo yo. Andy, el otro día te dije en serio que dormiría contigo no esta noche, sino todas. ¿Quieres que lo admita? ¡Está bien!-exclamó sin esperar una respuesta de ella que estaba observándole sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento- Te quiero, no he dejado nunca de quererte. ¿Te vale?

-No.- fue una respuesta dura, seca y rotunda que dejó a Remus descolocado, se había sincerado como sólo podía hacerlo con ella y esperaba al menos un poco de cortesía- No quiero que me quieras, ¡¡por eso huyo de ti!!- Andrea intentaba mostrarse fuerte pero las manos habían empezado a temblarle y un molesto nudo se había alojado en su garganta impidiéndola respirar con normalidad- Cuando esto acabe volveré a mi vida, a Elgin, y tú ya no estás en ella.

-¿A tu vida?- Remus se estaba enfadando y muy pocas veces lo hacía pero cuando así era su sarcasmo y su cinismo le delataban- ¿A qué vida? Sólo vives un engaño, te pasas el tiempo fingiendo, finges que eres madre de una niña que no es tu hija…

-¡¡No te pases!!- le gritó ella poniéndose de pie pero él la ignoró.

-La semana que viene cumple once años. ¿Qué piensas que hará ella cuando reciba la carta de Hogwarts y descubra que la has estado engañando?

-A lo mejor no la recibe nunca- le desafió ella.

-¡No puedes interceptar las cartas de Hogwarts toda la vida!

-¡¡Ponme a prueba!! Ya he conseguido tres y puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-Claro que sí- Remus también se puso de pie, pero sin arrebatos, como hacía Andrea, lo hizo lentamente sin apartar la mirada de ella- Lo que sea por mantener tu mentira, por seguir fingiendo que no eres una bruja cuando la magia fluye en ti con tanta fuerza que la necesitas para ser tú misma, la que realmente eres y no la que te has imaginado en tu cabeza. Finges que no necesitas a nadie más que a un pobre hombre que se ha enamorado de ti y al que no puedes corresponder ¡¡¡PORQUE ME SIGUES QUERIENDO!!!

El silencio se hizo pesado después de los gritos de Remus. Andrea lo miraba fijamente intentando mantener el tipo, asimilar todo lo que había dicho e intentar saber hasta qué punto tenía razón. La respuesta llegó clara y rápida: tenía razón en todo. Su vida era una continua mentira y lo único que había de verdad en ella es que seguía queriéndole como lo había hecho toda la vida, pero una única verdad en un mundo de mentiras no merecía la pena.

Remus había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y se recriminaba haber perdido el control de aquella manera así que se dio media vuelta, casi derrotado y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse de allí.

-Tienes toda la razón.- la voz ahogada y rota de Andrea le hizo detenerse en la puerta antes de abrirla- No tengo una hija ni soy una muggle y es cierto que sigo enamorada de ti, pero da igual. Cuando esto acabe, volveré a mi vida.-repitió con firmeza- No voy a seguir huyendo de ti, pero espero que no vuelvas a repetirme lo que sentimos. Llámalo fingir, pero es la única forma que tengo de seguir viva.

-¡¡Esto es absurdo!!- Remus no se dio la vuelta, siguió agarrado al pomo de la puerta, con la cabeza gacha, pensando si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mejor o no- Intentar ser amigos después de todo lo que nos ha pasado es imposible.- Andrea se había quedado descolocada cuando él se dio la vuelta y vio una determinación que llevaba muchos años sin ver y por la que hubiera dado mil vidas por no volver a tener en frente. Remus tenía la misma cara que el día que se había marchado a Francia y eso sólo significaba malas noticias- Yo… me voy a ir a mi casa hasta que tú vuelvas a tu vida.

-¡¡No!!- la negativa le salió del alma, sin pensarlo, era ese no que le quería haber dicho cuando se había ido a Francia, ése que se había repetido durante trece años, que se había recriminado hasta la saciedad y que ahora salía sin ni siquiera pensarlo- No puedes irte…- Andrea estaba intentando recuperar la compostura; si se iba era precisamente porque no podían seguir como si no pasara nada cuando realmente seguían queriéndose, así que intentó aparentar la mayor tranquilidad, aunque no encontraba excusas en su cabeza que realmente le sirvieran- Dumbledore te dijo que cuidaras de nosotras.

Remus sonrió sin ganas, había sido una excusa realmente mala, por un momento había pensado que había cambiado de idea, pero no era así.

-Tú sabes cuidar de ti.

-Pero…- Andrea estaba luchando casi contra su propio orgullo para decir lo que quería- yo…- resopló- yo te necesito.

-Y yo necesito estar solo.- No hacía falta nada más, Andrea sacó esa coraza de orgullo y arrogancia y asintió en silencio, aceptando sus condiciones- Ya nos veremos por aquí.

Remus cerró con un portazo de frustración, sin decir una palabra. No sabía si enfadarse consigo mismo, con ella, o simplemente gritar para desfogarse, pero el caso es que una vez más volvían a estar separados, quizá más que nunca.

El lunes tenía que ir a ver a Harry y James por la tarde para la siguiente clase, el poder de Harry estaba casi controlado y Andrea ya había maquinado la forma perfecta de sacar, si es que lo tenía, el otro poder de James. Sophie y ella habían pasado dos días en Grimmaul Place prácticamente solas y aunque estaban acostumbradas a vivir toda la vida sin nadie más, se les había hecho tremendamente extraño, especialmente a Sophie, que había echado de menos jugar con Remus antes de irse a la cama o simplemente verle pasear por casa o contarle alguna historia de magia que su madre no le dejaba escuchar. Andrea se había mantenido ocupada, leyendo y releyendo unos pergaminos que ya se sabía de memoria pero con los que intentaba sacarse de la cabeza la maldita conversación con Remus que se le repetía una y otra vez como se le había repetido la última que tuvieron antes de separarse para siempre.

Había hablado, por llamarlo de alguna manera, con Tonks para que hiciera el favor de quedarse con Sophie mientras ella iba a Hogwarts aquella tarde y la chica, que había aumentado su recelo hacia Andrea desde que su amiga Nicole había tenido que salir de la casa en el estado que lo había hecho, había aceptado más por la niña que por la madre. A pesar de tenerlo todo preparado para ir al colegio después de comer, Andrea tuvo que salir corriendo hacia allí cuando la cabeza de Dumbledore se materializó en la chimenea exigiéndole que fuera a su despacho lo antes posible.

-¿Qué querías con tanta prisa?- Andrea estaba en el despacho del director sacudiéndose la ceniza bajo la atenta mirada de los antiguos directores- He tenido que dejar a Sophie con el primero que ha llegado y era Snape.- Dumbledore la miraba con pasividad ignorando su molestia por haber dejado a la niña precisamente con Snape- Yo no respondo de lo que ella le haga.

Dumbledore ni si quiera sonrió con la broma de Andrea y ella viendo que él no tenía un buen día tomó asiento sin pedir permiso. Se acomodó en la silla, en una posición en la que casi se había cansado de estar durante los años de la guerra cuando tenía que hablar con él y le miró expectante.

-Quiero que me expliques algunas cosas.- Dumbledore ni si quiera le saludó, ni hizo el más mínimo gesto amistoso, parecía tenso y sus arrugas se habían acrecentado en las últimas semanas, como si soportase un gran peso.

-Tú dirás- La única respuesta de Dumbledore fue una mirada dura y un montón de periódicos delante de Andrea, que se dedicó a ojearlos como si fueran prensa del corazón- Nunca me gustó este corte de pelo. ¿Tú crees que si les mando una foto más favorecedora la pondrían?

En la portada de los periódicos y revistas que Dumbledore le había colocado delante de las narices estaba la foto de Andrea con un pelo cortísimo y rubio muy parecido al que llevaba Nicole y que ella tanto odiaba porque le recordaba a sus años como mortífaga. Sin embargo, no mostró ni arrepentimiento ni miedo, sólo había desdén en sus palabras y una imagen de "todo me da igual".

-Andrea, ¡No me juegues!- Dumbledore se puso de pie y le quitó de las manos los periódicos que ella miraba con desinterés- "Vuelve Sophie Markins" "Markins vista en Birmingham" "Un nuevo ataque con Markins de protagonista"- El director iba poniendo sobre la mesa con fuerza los periódicos a medida que iba leyendo sus titulares.

-¿Es que esos periodistas no conocen el término "objetividad"?

-¡¡Esto es algo muy serio!!- le gritó Dumbledore- ¿Por qué fuiste a esa batalla? Esa no es tu misión en esta guerra.

Esa fue la única cosa de todas las que le había dicho que hizo que Andrea reaccionara y se pusiera rápidamente de pie, enfadada, mirándole con seriedad, intentando demostrarle mucho más de lo que ya le había demostrado.

-Primero- empezó con tono amenazante- yo no tengo misión alguna en esta guerra. ¿Entendido? Sólo ayudo al hijo de mi mejor amiga a salir vivo de su destino. Y el otro día fui a Birmingham porque necesitabais gente. Mucha gente.

-Tú sola no puedes cambiar el mundo.- le recriminó él.

-¡¡Pues no era eso lo que pensabas cuando me animabas a seguir con Voldemort!!- Andrea había golpeado la mesa con las dos manos haciendo caer algunos papeles. Alrededor los antiguos directores se habían agrupado en algunos cuadros y cuchicheaban sobre el comportamiento de Andrea, sin embargo, Dumbledore no se había inmutado, la miraba con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que siguiera hablando- No pretendía cambiar el mundo en aquella batalla- siguió ella mucho más tranquila- Pero al menos conseguí que Remus no se presentara allí.

-Te han descubierto- Dumbledore sabía que la mejor forma de hablar con Andrea era evitar que ella pudiese desatar su mal genio, así que intentó racionalizar la situación, especialmente después de haber descubierto la verdadera causa de que ella se presentara en Birmingham- Los aurores han dado contigo y te estarán esperando y los mortífagos saben que sigues viva ¿Qué pretendes, que te maten?

-Aún no- murmuró ella creando una tensión casi cortante- Pero no te preocupes por los aurores- Andrea intentó esbozar una sonrisa que acertaba a ser maléfica, como si disfrutase con aquello, como si se estuviese dejando llevar por esa parte de ella que se satisfacía matando- Y por los mortífagos… Digamos que no me importaría encontrarme con una vieja amiga. Tiene algunas cuentas que pagarme.

-Te has vuelto loca. Harry te necesita.

-Pero ese no es el problema ¿verdad?- comentó ella mordazmente mientras se observaba las uñas con desinterés- El problema es que TÚ necesitas a Harry sabiendo lo que YO sé.

-¡¡No se te ocurra dudar de mí!!- bramó Dumbledore adoptando una postura tremendamente amenazante- Quiero a ese chico como si fuese de mi familia; me paso las noches sin dormir preocupándome por su seguridad como antes lo hacía contigo.- Dumbledore se dejó caer sobre su enorme sillón y de repente pareció haber envejecido lustros- Ojalá pudiera ocupar yo alguno de vuestros puestos.

Andrea se dio cuenta de que había pasado los límites y que había dudado precisamente de quien siempre había buscado lo mejor para todos, pero algo en lo más profundo de ella siempre le guardaría rencor por haberse presentado un día en su casa y haberle hecho la terrible proposición de convertirse en mortífaga.

-Yo aprendí a sobrevivir y a ser útil y Harry… él hará lo mismo. De hecho, quizá sea el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

-No, eso no.- contestó Dumbledore nervioso.

-¿Y si yo me encargo de que llegue vivo al último momento?

-¿Podrías asegurarme que saldrá vivo de ese último momento?- Dumbledore no esperaba respuesta a esa pregunta, ya sabía que no había nada que pudiera asegurar que Harry seguiría con vida después de enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Lo cierto es que estoy en ello. Es difícil asegurarlo pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible y te necesitaré para conseguirlo- Dumbledore se quedó sorprendido, dentro de sus planes nunca habían contado con él, pero no le importaba- Ya te diré cuál es tu misión en esta guerra. Ahora necesito carta blanca.

-No lo sé, Andrea.- Dumbledore se pasó las manos por la cara esperando encontrar algo que le diera la solución, ser siempre el oráculo le estaba empezando a desgastar en exceso- Es muy peligroso.

-Es mucho más fuerte de lo que podíamos imaginar. – a pesar de lo que ella le aseguraba, el director siguió dudando de la viabilidad de sus planes y negó con la cabeza- Yo estaré a su lado para protegerle.

-¿También podrías protegerlo de ti?

-¡¡Jamás perdería el control con Harry!!-Gritó ella muy irritada, casi ofendida- Yo nunca le haría daño.- Dumbledore al ver lo alterada que se había puesto con su duda, se levantó e hizo que ella se sentara poniéndole las manos en los hombros y tranquilizándola- Además… estoy segura de que Remus no le dejará solo tampoco.

-Remus nos matará si hacemos esto.- Andrea esbozó una media sonrisa asintiendo ante la apreciación. Realmente Remus se enfadaría mucho con su idea, pero había que arriesgar para ganar.

-¿Tú me apoyarías?- Dumbledore volvió a dudar unos minutos, en el fondo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero tenía mucho miedo por Harry.

-¿Tenemos otra salida?- Andrea le negó en silencio- Entonces yo también estaré.

-No podemos permitirnos que te pase algo.

-No, Andrea- le corrigió él mirándola con cariño- lo que no podemos permitirnos es que os pase algo a vosotros dos.

La conversación se había acabado y aunque Andrea quería marcharse a casa con Sophie, tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore tenía más cosas que decirle. El director había vuelto a su asiento y se había sumido en uno de sus largos y reflexivos silencios y ella, ya algo incómoda por la situación, empezó a curiosear los trastos nuevos que tenía por el despacho. A veces cogía uno de ellos y observaba su funcionamiento intentando buscarle una utilidad que raramente llegaba.

-Tengo entendido que Remus se ha marchado de Grimmauld Place…- El estruendo que hizo al caerse el extraño artilugio que Andrea tenía en ese momento en las manos interrumpió a Dumbledore, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ligera al verla recoger los pedazos de cristal con manos temblorosas- Tranquila, deja eso, total tengo muchos y eso que Harry se ofreció voluntariamente a hacerme limpieza hace un par de años.- Andrea controló sus respiraciones y se sentó de nuevo en la silla delante del director intentado parecer lo más casual posible.- A lo mejor tú puedes contarme por qué he perdido un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y Remus se ha marchado de esa casa en cuestión de a penas unos días.

-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ellos.

-Pero es que tengo la intuición de tú tienes mucho que ver en todo esto.

-Albus, quizá tú también tengas mucho que ver en que la chiquita esa haya dejado tu fantástica Orden. Te recuerdo que eras tú quien dirigía los pasos de la asesina de su familia, que casualmente fui yo, a la cual le has pedido que encubra. Y sí, lo admito, tengo mucho que ver, - aceptó casi con chulería- pero yo no tengo culpa de que su vida y la mía estén tan unidas ¿acaso no hay más hombres en el mundo que mi… "pareja" de toda la vida?- Dumbledore miraba interesado su disertación sobre las casualidades de la vida que Andrea parecía estar soltando en un discurso pasional- Y Remus se ha ido porque sí, eso es algo de lo que no te tengo que dar explicaciones, si quieres saber más, pregúntale a él.

-Él no me ha querido contestar.

-Pues no quieras saber más de lo que te corresponde.- Andrea se levantó dedicándole una mirada fría y se dio media vuelta para coger un puñado de polvos para la chimenea.

-Andrea- la mujer se dio la vuelta- Visto que no vas a cumplir con mis advertencias, quizá podrías entrar en la Orden.

-Yo jamás he pertenecido a ninguna Orden.- le contestó duramente.

-De todas formas, ten esto.- Dumbledore le ofreció una daga con la hoja de plata idéntica a la que Remus le había prestado a excepción del fénix en la empuñadura- La próxima vez, Remus necesitará la suya.

Esa tarde Andrea volvió para dar una nueva clase con James y Harry, pero ella no estaba muy concentrada y los Potter tampoco; esa semana su principal objetivo no estaba relacionado con ningún heredero, ni con poderes especiales, ellos sólo querían ganar el partido contra Hufflepuff y llevarse la copa de quidditch para Gryffindor, así que Andrea, harta de la situación, terminó marchándose antes.

La emoción por el partido se palpaba en cada esquina del colegio, los profesores se desgañitaban por encima de los murmullos de los alumnos que se pasaban el día haciendo cábalas para ver cómo podía quedar finalmente la clasificación. Ravenclaw había conseguido ganar a Slytherin de manera casi milagrosa en un partido emocionantísimo en el que Patricia estuvo a punto de caerse de su palco de comentarista; aunque tuvo la suerte de que Sirius estuviera allí para agarrarla antes de que cayera al vacío. Si Hufflepuff conseguía ahora ganar a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw se proclamaría campeón del torneo de quidditch, lo que suponía además del grandioso enfrentamiento que había en el colegio, un estupendo pique entre Sirius y Patricia que casi no habían quedado esa semana porque cada vez que lo hacían terminaban discutiendo por el partido. Gryffindor se había quedado solo esa semana. Por un lado, Hufflepuff, que no tenía nada que ganar excepto el orgullo de conseguir vencer a los campeones de los últimos años; obviamente nadie esperaba el apoyo de Slytherin, pero Ravenclaw siempre había sido un buen aliado y ahora el aliado estaba con Hufflepuff para conseguir sus propios intereses.

La mañana del partido el equipo de Gryffindor bajó como siempre junto a desayunar. Harry entró en el gran comedor serio y concentrado y a su lado James tenía una postura muy similar, los dos habían aprendido a soportar mucha presión y a llevar sobre sus hombros más responsabilidad que el resto y eso se reflejaba en madurez aunque por mucho que hubiese madurado James, Harry siempre parecería mayor. Junto a los siete componentes de Gryffindor, se habían sentado a desayunar Sirius, Remus, Andrea, Lily y Hermione que iban ataviados con banderines, bufandas y gorros rojos y escarlata para animar a su equipo.

Los Gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir a su equipo cuando se levantó, mientras que el resto de casas hacía lo mismo con los Hufflepuff, que no habían levantado tanta expectación en décadas. Todos estaban concentrados de camino al campo de quidditch, aunque se permitían alguna conversación distendida. Sirius iba con Andrea y Remus, mientras veía de lejos a Patricia llevar un banderín de Hufflepuff. Harry iba andando abrazado a la cintura de Ginny que se iba riendo de lo que él le iba contando al oído y Lily iba dándole ánimos a James.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- Harry se había dado cuenta de que Ron y Hermione caminaban delante de ellos, solos y sin mirarse.

-Discutieron ayer- le dijo Ginny, poniendo cara de "otra vez"- Una tontería increíble, algo de que habían quedado y Ron desquedó o algo así, ¡cualquiera se aclara con éstos!

-¡Ey, Ron!- Ron se detuvo para esperar a que llegara Harry, más que concentrado parecía serio y de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada esquiva a Hermione que seguía su camino orgullosa- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, muy bien.- intentó acompañar su mentira con una sonrisa pero no sirvió de mucho.- Tranquilo.

-¿Volverás a ser nuestro rey?- intentó bromearle Ginny, pero su hermano no hizo ni el más mínimo amago de reírse.

-El rey de los tontos- terminó murmurando.

-Oye, Ron- Harry empezaba a preocuparse, sabía que la relación de sus amigos no peligraba con esa tontería pero su oportunidad de ganar el partido con Ron en ese estado, sí, y mucho- ¿por qué no haces las paces con Hermione antes de partido?

-Porque es una cabezota orgullosa que no me ha hecho ni puñetero caso cuando le he pedido perdón.

Ron no dejó que su amigo siguiera preguntándole y se marchó de allí con la escoba al hombro y paso rápido. Harry intercambió una mirada preocupada con James que no se había perdido detalle y cuando éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza no dudó en seguir la dirección que le marcaba y detener a Hermione en su camino hacia las gradas.

-¿Por qué no perdonas a Ron?- le preguntó Harry directamente dejando a su amiga sorprendida por la intrusión.

-Harry, nosotros somos muy buenos amigos, así que no te ofendas con lo que te voy a decir, pero esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Ron te ha pedido perdón y ya sabes lo despistado que es. Si perdemos el partido por su culpa pesará sobre tu conciencia toda la vida así que más te vale arreglar esto antes de que Krum dé el pitido inicial.

Harry la dejó con su conciencia, sabía que no perdonaba a Ron por pura cabezonería y que apelando a su interés en ganar el partido podría conseguir algo de ella. De camino al vestuario se encontró con Andrea, Remus y Lily que le desearon suerte, aunque la mejor, como siempre, fue su madre, que se desvivió en hacerle mimos y caricias y darle un montón de besos al mismo tiempo que le pedía que se cuidara mucho allí arriba. Realmente aquella Lily era como la que debería haber sido y como siempre, Harry perdió por un momento la noción de donde estaba hasta que Remus le dio un golpecito en la espalda para desearle suerte.

James estaba fuera del vestuario, ya con la túnica puesta, estaba apoyado en la pared jugando con la escoba, pasándola de una mano a la otra más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en lo que sus manos hacían.

-Vamos dentro, James. Quiero deciros algo antes de empezar el partido.- Harry hablaba conforme pasaba junto a James pero éste le cogió de la manga de la túnica y le paró. Le miró fijamente y Harry empezó a sentirse mal, totalmente descolocado por aquella reacción de James.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Sí, claro.

-Fuiste tú quien me envió esta escoba para que pudiera jugar en el equipo ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió en un respiro, por un momento se le había pasado cualquier cosa por la cabeza al ver a James tan raro- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si me portaba tan mal contigo?

-Necesitaba un cazador.- bromeó él, pero James no sonrió.- Mira, James, ahora tienes que estar centrado para todo lo que nos viene, el partido, los entrenamientos con Andrea. Olvídate de cómo me trataras o de que estés muerto. Dumbledore tardará poco en encontrar la forma de devolverte a tu tiempo.

James no había acabado de superar eso de que estuviera muerto desde hacía tanto tiempo ni que hubiese tratado tan mal a su único hijo, pero Harry se lo estaba poniendo fácil, así que le sonrió un poco y con un "gracias" entró delante de él en el vestuario.

Después de la charla agresiva de Harry en la que les exigió ganar a toda costa sin preocuparse en exceso ni por su integridad ni por la de sus compañeros de equipo, los siete jugadores de Gryffindor salieron por el túnel de vestuarios con su escoba al hombro y un importante espíritu ganador, todos excepto Ron, que iba el último con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies.

-Espero que tengas más ánimo para parar la quaffle.- Hermione estaba apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Ron levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero no se ilusionó lo más mínimo.

-Si has venido para hundirme, te encuentras con el trabajo hecho.

-He venido para desearte buena suerte- Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios- Procura ganar este partido o no habrá quien aguante a Harry y a James.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?- A Ron se le había iluminado la cara, ahora la tenía abrazada, con escoba incluida, y la observaba.- ¿O es que Harry te ha pedido que me perdones?

-¡Chico listo!- Ron se olía la intervención de su amigo, así que soltó a Hermione y se dirigió a la fila que su equipo había hecho antes de salir al campo-¡Quieto! Harry ha hablado conmigo pero… bueno… yo tampoco estaba muy enfadada contigo- Ron puso cara de incredulidad, si realmente no estaba muy enfadada, no quería saber lo que haría cuando lo estuviera- es que… bueno quería hacerme de rogar, para que me hicieras mimitos.

Ron se quedó un rato mirando la cara de niña buena que Hermione le estaba poniendo y dudó entre gritarle por habérselo hecho pasar mal o abrazarla. Al final, en vista de que Harry, desde el principio de la fila le estaba metiéndole prisa, se decantó por el abrazo.

-No se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto.

-No te lo garantizo-Hermione le sacó la lengua pícaramente y Ron se rindió simplemente- Buena suerte.

Ron se despidió de ella con un beso rápido y salió corriendo hacia la fila de gryffindor con energías renovadas, ahora sí que estaba dispuesto a no dejarle pasar ni media a los tejones.

-¿Preparados todos?- preguntó Harry en voz alta pasando la pierna por encima de su escoba. Un "sí" general le sirvió como respuesta y el resto del equipo le imitó.

-Suerte- le susurró James que estaba detrás de él.

-Igualmente.

-Ten mucho cuidado- Harry le miró por encima del hombro con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, y James al ver que estaba actuando demasiado de padre intentó corregirse, aunque sin mucho éxito- Pero no seas nenaza.

-Yo soy un Potter ¿y tú?

Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar salió volando en seguida a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su escoba, los demás le imitaron y dieron una vuelta al campo, todos en fila, para recibir la ovación de sus seguidores que se desgañitaron por encima de los abucheos del resto de casas que inimaginablemente se habían unido contra Gryffindor, cada una con sus razones.

En la grada preparada para comentar los partidos, Patricia y Sirius parecían llevar a extremos desmesurados sus aficiones deportivas. Sirius, además de haberse pintado la cara de rojo y amarillo, había ido recogiendo bufandas, banderines, pines y demás elementos de apoyo a Gryffindor que lo hacían parecerse más a un vendedor ambulante que a un comentarista deportivo. Patricia por su parte, no había querido perder la oportunidad de abandonar su supuesta objetividad periodística y llevaba una gorra azul, que combinaba, no exactamente bien, con una bufanda amarilla, para demostrar su apoyo a Hufflepuff y se había pegado por la camiseta pegatinas tanto de uno como de otro equipo.

-¡¡Buenos días a todos!!- exclamó Sirius, asomado al balcón del palco, dándole la espalda a su novia- Hoy se jugará el apasionante partido que decidirá la victoria de Gryffindor…

-¡¡O de Ravenclaw!!- interrumpió Patricia intentando sonar por encima de él- en caso de que los tejones batan al equipo capitaneado por Potter.- Sirius la miró con ira mal contenida y ella le devolvió el gesto- Cosa que no será muy difícil.- le murmuró para que sólo se enterara él- Esta noche la fiesta será en la torre Ravenclaw.

-Calla, cerebrito, que vosotros no tenéis ni idea de lo que es hacer una fiesta en condiciones.- Patricia abrió la boca para gritarle pero Sirius se le adelantó- ¡¡Aquí sale el equipo de Gryffindor!! ¡¡Vamos chicos, traedme la copa a casa!!

El equipo de Hufflepuff salió entre los ánimos que Patricia y el resto del colegio a excepción de los gryffindor les estaban dando. En su vida se habían visto con tanta expectación y la presión del momento empezó siéndoles muy desfavorecedora. En escasos diez minutos Gryffindor ya ganaba por 30 a 0 y estaba dominando la situación con mucha facilidad.

-¡¡Sí, señor!! Ése es mi chico- Sirius estaba a punto de caerse por el palco en la última jugada que James estaba llevando a cabo con Ginny y que acabó en un nuevo tanto- ¡Síííí! ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije- le gritó a Patricia- Nadie puede con un Potter.

-Ha marcado Evans, ignorante.- Patricia estaba enfadada con el resultado así que le contestó seca y tajante- Menos mal que es tu mejor amigo.

-Sí, ya,- Sirius vaciló unos instantes por haber metido la pata como lo había hecho- yo me refería al equipo ¡Sí, eso! Potter lo entrena.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Patricia ignorándole completamente- Hufflepuff ha recuperado la quaffle, se acerca rápidamente a los aros defendidos por Weasley y ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Gol para Hufflepuff. ¡¡Vamos a por la remontada!!

-¿Les importaría ser un poco más objetivos?- la voz de Macgonagall impidió que se enzarzaran en una nueva discusión- Se supone que están aquí para comentar el partido, no para enfrentar aún más a los alumnos.

-¿Pero a que usted está de acuerdo conmigo?- le preguntó Sirius con descaro antes de volver a concentrarse en los acontecimientos del partido.

Gryffindor seguía dominando la situación sin graves problemas. Los Hufflepuff estaban siendo unos dignos adversarios, jugando limpio y plantándoles cara en la medida de sus posibilidades pero el equipo de Gryffindor estaba muy compenetrado y Seamus, Ginny y James no dejaban de merodear por los aros de los Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, a pesar de la presión que estaban haciendo, de los goles que marcaran y de lo mucho que resistieran, nada acabaría hasta que Harry hiciera su trabajo.

Harry estaba sobrevolando el campo, le llegaban lejanos los rugidos de las gradas y las disputas entre Sirius y Patricia que de vez en cuando le sacaban una sonrisa, el partido estaba tranquilo y se había dado algún gustazo de quedarse observándolo. James volaba a toda velocidad con la quaffle en una mano, se la pasó sin ni siquiera necesidad de mirar a Ginny que volaba unos metros por encima de él y acabó marcando un nuevo tanto. A Harry le hubiera gustado alegrarse pero un extraño sentimiento le envolvió, quizá pronto no volviera a ver a James. Sabía perfectamente que James tenía que volver y no paraba de repetírselo en su cabeza, pero inconscientemente se había acostumbrado a verle a él y al resto cada día, a recibir los besos de su madre, incluso se había acostumbrado a discutir con James, cosa que seguía haciendo bastante a menudo, aunque sin las hostilidades que tenían antes. Un aleteo brillante le sacó de sus inoportunos pensamientos haciéndole volver a lo que realmente importaba en aquel momento: ganar la copa de quidditch.

Había vuelto a perderla pero intentó localizar por todos los medios al buscador de Hufflepuff para ver si él la había encontrado y por suerte, seguía buscándola por el otro lado del campo. Harry empezó a sobrevolar el campo hasta que volvió a encontrarse con un nuevo reflejo dorado, salió volando a toda velocidad hacia las gradas, donde había visto brillar a la snitch.

-¡¡Potter ha visto la snitch!!- el grito de Sirius desde un palco cercano hacia donde se dirigía Harry alertó a todos de que el final del partido se aventuraba cercano- El buscador de Hufflepuff está muy lejos y su escoba no tiene ni punto de comparación con la saeta de fuego de Potter.- Patricia se había acercado a él tensa como una tabla esperando, muy a su pesar por la persona de Harry, que acabara chocándose o cayéndose de la escoba antes de coger la preciada pelotita- Nadie le ha hecho un regalo como ese- vaciló Sirius, volviendo a olvidar su secreto.

-¡Anda y calla! Ni que se lo hubieras hecho tú. Potter parece haber cogido la snitch- gritó ahora Patricia aunque sin ninguna efusividad. Harry había detenido su escoba en seco y por unas décimas de segundo todo el estadio había contenido la respiración.

-¡¡La tiene!! ¡¡Potter la tiene!!- gritó Sirius- Sí, sí, sí, sí. ¡¡Gryffindor gana la copa de quidditch por tercer año consecutivo!!

De la alegría del momento, agarró la cara de Patricia con las dos manos y la besó. Ella no reaccionó negativamente, pero no mostraba ni por asomo la misma felicidad que su novio. En el campo, Harry ya había descendido y había tenido el tiempo exacto de bajar de su escoba antes de sentir el peso de su equipo sobre los hombros. No podía respirar y le estaban haciendo daño en todas las partes de su cuerpo pero estaba tan feliz que no le importaba. Había vuelto a ser campeón de quidditch y esta vez compartía el premio nada menos que con su padre.

Tardó más de diez minutos en conseguir quitarse todo aquel peso de encima y los más reticentes fueron James y Ginny que a cada dos palabras que le decía le plantaba un beso en los labios. Ponerse de pie no le sirvió para mucho a Harry porque antes de que se diera cuenta de su verticalidad tenía a Sirius enganchado a su cuello y a todos sus compañeros de casa alrededor, ocupando el campo y felicitando al resto de miembros del equipo.

Dumbledore le entregó la enorme copa, pero antes de levantarla miró a su padre, que estaba justo a su lado y no hizo falta que le dijera ni una palabra. Cada uno cogió un asa y levantó la copa bien alto, para enseñársela a todos, la misma sonrisa de satisfacción iluminaba sus rostros, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con la que había esbozado Lily a escasos metros de ellos, al verles tan unidos. Harry miró a su alrededor, había mucha gente, unos felicitándole, otros simplemente gritando palabras ininteligibles pero en ese momento lo único que sabía es que estaba compartiendo uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida con su padre y eso era algo que no podía decir muy a menudo.

Les costó llegar al vestuario entre tanta gente que quería felicitarles en persona y que saltaban alrededor de ellos, sin embargo al final consiguieron entrar y cerrar la puerta. Estaban solos en el vestuario, felices con la última copa de quidditch que la mayoría de ellos podía llegar a levantar algún día y la fiesta comenzó solo para ellos. Ron y Ginny empujaron a Harry a las duchas y lo dejaron chorreando y uno a uno fueron metiéndose gritando y saltando hasta acabar totalmente mojados. Los ruidos de fueran se dispersaron, ahora la fiesta empezaría en la torre Gryffindor y James tenía una sonrisa demasiado pícara como para decir que no sabía lo que Sirius y Remus tenían preparado.

Los componentes del equipo empezaron a ducharse, esta vez sin ropa, cada uno en sus habitáculos reservados y Harry se dejó caer en uno de los bancos para relajarse, se sentía feliz, eufórico y totalmente satisfecho de aquel día.

-Lo conseguimos- James se sentó a su lado y también se apoyó en la pared, en una postura casi idéntica a la que tenía Harry- Enhorabuena, capitán.

-Ha sido cosa de todos. Tu ayuda ha sido importante este año.- Harry se calló unos momentos escuchando sólo el ruido del agua cayendo en las duchas de sus compañeros.- Me ha gustado mucho jugar contigo.

James esbozó una sonrisa que intentó disimular, pero Harry no se dio cuenta porque había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para archivar ese momento, quizá sería un buen recuerdo cuando tuviera delante un dementor. James se buscó en los bolsillos de la túnica escarlata y se puso de pie.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras esto. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños.- James le extendió la mano donde una snitch, su snitch; la que había robado veinte años atrás reposaba con las alas relajadas.

-No es mi cumpleaños.- Acertó a contestar Harry visiblemente emocionado.

-¡Qué más da! Total, yo no he estado en ninguno.- el humor negro no era el fuerte de James y Harry ni si quiera se imaginó que estaba bromeando, así que al ver que cabía la posibilidad de que el ambiente se entristeciera, le puso la snitch en la mano y volvió a sentarse- En navidad no lo aceptaste porque no era un regalo de corazón, ahora me gustaría que te lo quedaras. Como recuerdo.

-Muchísimas gracias. No te imaginas lo que significa para mí, pero…- James se sorprendió, no esperaba que Harry fuera a rechazarla- no puedo permitir que tú te quedes sin tu juguete favorito.

Harry se puso de pie y buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño souvenir que había cogido en el partido. La snitch aleteaba todavía incansable entre sus dedos y James empezó a reírse cuando la vio.

-Esto debe ser genético.- bromeó- Muchas gracias.

Después del intercambio de pelotitas que podía parecer una soberana estupidez pero que para ellos tenía un significado muy especial, el ambiente se tensó un poco, era como si en ese preciso instante tocase darse un abrazo, pero ninguno estaba muy seguro de que fuese buena idea. Por suerte, Ron salió de la ducha, con la toalla liada a la cintura cantando un "somos campeones" muy desafinado.


	43. Piensa en mí

**CAPÍTULO 43:**** PIENSA EN MÍ.**

La fiesta por la victoria en el partido se había alargado hasta que los primeros rayos de sol habían iluminado la sala común y para sorpresa de casi todos, la profesora Macgonagall no había ido a decirles que se callaran o que se fueran a la cama. El mérito había sido de Sirius que con una de sus sonrisas cautivadoras le había ofrecido un refresco a la profesora que contenía una fuerte poción para dormir y que la había dejado descansando como un angelito toda la noche, permitiéndoles a ellos bailar, gritar y beber todo lo que les dio la gana. Al día siguiente, por suerte domingo, muy pocos alumnos de gryffindor aparecieron por el castillo, se habían despertado bien entrada la tarde y el cansancio, y en algunos casos la resaca, no les permitió bajar ni si quiera al comedor.

Harry se había pasado el día de cama en cama, de la suya, había ido a parar al cuarto de los merodeadores, donde todos pasaron el día allí, sin hablar mucho e intentando recuperar las energías que habían perdido a lo largo de la noche. Por suerte para Harry y para James, el lunes por la mañanas las energías volvían a sus niveles de normalidad porque esa semana, con la cosa de que se habían acabado los entrenamientos de quidditch, Andrea había anunciado que pasaría todas las tardes en el colegio, lo que significaba que ellos tendrían que quedarse hasta la madrugada estudiando para los exámenes.

El lunes Harry y James pasaron la tarde perfeccionando los poderes de Harry; Andrea estaba asombrada con la rapidez con la que era capaz de aprender algo y ejecutarlo a su antojo sin tener que recurrir a ninguna manipulación de su ánimo, pero más asombrados habían quedado ellos cuando Andrea sacó de su manga, siempre larga, la varita. No era la primera vez que la usaba delante de ellos, pero nunca la suya propia, la última vez que lo había hecho Kreacher había terminado muerto y no sabían si después de aquella tarde ellos engrosarían la lista.

-Si ponéis esas caras de acojonados delante de unos mortífagos, no aguantaréis ni medio minuto.

-¿Desde cuándo usas la magia?- consiguió preguntar James después de un rato en silencio- Se supone que tú… bueno, eres peligrosa ¿no?

Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro recriminándole su último comentario, pero James no parecía entender porqué lo había hecho, se encogió de hombros e intentó explicarle sin palabras a Harry que eso era precisamente lo que todos pensaban.

-James, yo no sería peligrosa con vosotros. A no ser que quiera serlo.- El tono frío y amenazante en que lo había dicho les había helado la sangre, tenía la misma cara de odio y furia distante que había tenido en Grimmauld Place antes de matar a Kreacher.- Hoy tendrás las cosas difíciles, Harry, pero antes necesito tu capa de invisibilidad.

-Está en mi habitación- respondió el con firmeza procurando que no se notara que se le habían erizado todos los pelos del cuerpo.

-Yo tengo aquí la mía- Andrea y Harry miraron a James sorprendidos de que la tuviera en su mochila- Mejor no preguntéis.

Unos minutos después James y Harry pasaban tres veces por delante de la puerta del cuarto de los menesteres y entraban acompañados de Andrea que se cubría con la capa de invisibilidad. La sala se convirtió en una calle llena de objetos, algunas veces muggles, como coches o contenedores de basura y otras veces mágicas que lanzaban hechizos a diestro y siniestro, teniendo como objetivo siempre a alguno de los Potter. La finalidad de cambiar de escenario aquel día era encontrar un lugar donde Harry pudiera desarrollar sus poderes con más libertad y con más trabas, cosa que cada vez estaba más difícil en el aula en la que solían entrenar.

Tal y como le había advertido, Harry tuvo las cosas muy difíciles luchando contra un James muy entrenado y contra Andrea, que parecía irle la vida en acribillarle a maldiciones. Él tuvo que protegerse, atacar y por exigencias de Andrea, utilizar los elementos como única arma, lo que supuso al acabar la tarde, además de un gran cansancio, un control sobre ellos que no había tenido hasta ese momento.

-Bueno Harry, parece que lo hemos conseguido; aunque yo que tú no me confiaría mucho- Andrea se estaba curando una herida del brazo con uno de los muchos frascos que había traído de casa- Tú serás el siguiente.

-Eso espero- James se había tomado ya dos pociones revitalizantes pero ni por esas era capaz de levantarse del suelo donde los tres estaban sentados.- No me importaría meterle un rayo por el culo a un par de slytherins que yo me sé.

-Si yo estoy en lo cierto, tú no controlas los elementos, pero tampoco te diré lo que haces- le cortó antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido para preguntarle precisamente eso.

-Bueno yo me marcho. Tengo cosas interesantes que hacer con una pelirroja- James se puso de pie con dificultad, le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y estaba agotadísimo- Si no rindo tendrás que vértelas tú con ella.- le amenazó a Andrea.

-James, por favor, no me cuentes tu vida sexual.-le rogó Harry ahora totalmente tirado en el suelo.- James recogió su capa para marcharse de allí pero Harry moviendo tan solo el dedo índice se la quitó de las manos- ¿Cómo piensas que va a salir Andrea de aquí sin esa capa?

-Esto es un complot en mi contra ¿verdad?

-¡Lárgate!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo

Andrea y Harry se quedaron en la misma posición en la que estaban, con los ojos cerrados e intentando encontrar algo de tranquilidad y recuperarse de la paliza que se habían dado. Andrea alargó un poco la mano y empezó a acariciarle los mechones mojados por el sudor a Harry que se sorprendió un poco por la muestra de cariño, pero no la evitó, la miró acariciarle con los ojos todavía cerrados y con una profunda expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Cuéntame algo de tu vida.

-No hay mucho que contar que no haya salido ya en los periódicos. –le contestó Harry casualmente, después de haber asimilado que Andrea, la que le hacía la vida imposible cuando le entrenaba se estuviera interesando por él- Vivo con Remus, salgo con Ginny, soy el último heredero de Gryffindor y controlo los elementos. No está nada mal ¿verdad?- bromeó - ¡Y todo con diecisiete años!

-Yo hablaba en serio ¿Cómo fue tu vida con tus tíos?

-Eso es algo que ha quedado atrás- Harry había adoptado ahora un tono más serio- No fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Ahora llevo casi dos años sin verlos, yo me alegro, ellos se alegran…

-Pero tus años en el colegio tampoco han sido fáciles.

-No, claro que no, en primero un Voldemort en el cuerpo de Quirrel, en segundo un basilisco y el diario…

-Nunca pensé que ese diario llegaría a tus manos-Harry la miró sorprendido ella le hizo una sonrisa que más parecía la de una niña traviesa- No me mires así, yo sabía muchas cosas de Voldemort. Por eso estoy aquí ¿no?

-Si solo estuvieras para eso, ya te habrías ido.- Harry se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en la pared, tal y como ella estaba haciendo. Andrea le sonrió casi agradecida por el detalle de haber captado que él era importante aunque ella hubiese desaparecido de su vida- Sigo con mi historia. En tercero fueron los dementores, pero conocía a Remus y a Sirius y eso lo salvó todo y después regresó él, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con el torneo de los tres magos. No sabes lo asqueroso que fue verle regresar, salir de aquel caldero…

-¿Sólo entonces te enfrentaste a mortífagos?

-Esa vez casi no me enfrenté a ninguno. Voldemort quería matarme personalmente, pero en el departamento de misterios sí que… Bueno es que allí fue donde…

-Déjalo. Ya lo sé.- Andrea le apretó la mano que él había tenido sobre sus rodilla y por un momento ella pareció aún más afectada que él- Yo le he echado mucho de menos ¿Sabes que compartimos piso cuando estudiábamos en la academia de aurores?

-No, no lo sabía- como siempre que había algo que le pusiese triste Harry lo camuflaba con un sonrisa que no siempre funcionaba. Andrea se percató de que aquello podía acabar mal así que siguió con su tema.

-¿Algún enfrentamiento más con mortífagos?

-Sólo el día que te atacaron en Hogsmeade y… bueno al principio de curso con algunos aprendices, pero no fue nada serio. Creo que el año pasado fue el único tranquilo de mi vida, Nicole me tuvo tan ocupado y tan protegido que no pude hacer nada "ilegal".

-¿Nicole… la nov…?

-La exnovia de Remus, sí ésa misma. Y ahora eres tú quien no debe poner esa cara. Yo sé muchas cosas de Remus- Harry sonrió al haberle pagado con la misma frase que ella le había dicho momentos antes.

Andrea estaba interesada de corazón en que él se sentara con ella y le contara cómo había sido su vida, le hubiera gustado poder tener aquella conversación en Grimmauld Place o paseando tranquilamente sin nada que temer, pero a parte de su interés en Harry, tenía cosas en la cabeza que nada tenían que ver con los sentimientos. Durante unos minutos los dos se sumieron en un silencio profundo. Andrea pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza los inconvenientes de su plan y al mismo tiempo las ventajas que podría provocarles en aquella guerra, pero Harry no era un arma que pudiera comprarse en el mercado negro, era el hijo de sus mejores amigos y una persona por la que ella estaría dispuesta a dar la vida.

-Harry, yo creo que el entrenamiento ya se te ha quedado corto, tus poderes van más allá de enfrentarte a mí o a James en un aula vacía o incluso aquí. Si quieres hacerte más fuerte, necesitas otros retos- Harry asintió en silencio, ésa siempre había sido su opinión, pero no veía cómo podría encontrar esos retos sin escaparse en busca de aventurillas ilegales, como había venido haciendo hasta ahora- ¿tú te ves capacitado para volver a enfrentarte a los mortífagos?- A Harry la pregunta le pilló de sorpresa, se quedó callado mirándola, intentando sopesar cuál era la verdadera razón y si no se trataba de un nuevo truco- Quiero que nos ayudes en la guerra- a Harry se le subieron tanto las cejas que se le perdieron detrás del flequillo desordenado, intentó abrir la boca pero se dio cuenta de que no podía articular palabras. Era la primera vez que le proponían participar en aquella guerra de una forma tan directa, sin sobreprotecciones ni mentiras

-Yo… bueno… sí, supongo que sí- titubeó- quiero decir, claro que sí. Ya me has visto, los dos juntos no podéis vencerme y no he tenido que esforzarme al máximo, pero es que no me lo esperaba. ¿Dumbledore sabe esto?

-Sí que lo sabe y está de acuerdo aunque muy a su pesar. Harry, esto no va a ser fácil, y vas a tener que obedecerme en todo momento ¿entendido?- él asintió- no quiero que tengas miedo, yo… yo cuidaré de ti.

A Andrea le hubiera gustado demostrar más seguridad y no porque dudase de que dado el momento ella no fuese a estar allí para protegerlo, sino de que iban a estar en medio de una batalla y ella no era la misma en ese tipo de circunstancias, aunque quizá aquello sería lo mejor para la seguridad de Harry.

-Yo no tengo miedo- contestó con más sequedad de la que le hubiera gustado- Es sólo que no me esperaba que de la noche a la mañana dejaseis de tratarme como un niño de cristal. Dime cuándo es la próxima batalla y allí estaré.

-Va en serio, Harry, si me desobedeces, si te arriesgas más de lo necesario, vuelves a convertirte en el niño de cristal ¿me has entendido?

Esa misma noche mientras Sophie y Andrea estaban cenando solas y en silencio en Grimmauld Place, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix empezaron a invadir el salón, entre cuchicheos rápidos y órdenes nerviosas. Andrea pidió a su hija que subiera a la habitación y se dirigió, como el resto de personas que iban llegando, al salón. Ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, donde se habían desplegado algunos mapas y donde cada uno intentaba exponer sus conocimientos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Andrea se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados como si entrar supusiese formar parte de algo que no pertenecía a ella. Pasó la vista por los rostros, cansados y preocupados de los miembros de la Orden, en su mayoría demasiado jóvenes o demasiado mayores para el trabajo que realizaban y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Remus, junto a Ojoloco Moody estudiar, ajeno a todo, uno de los mapas. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que se había marchado y dio gracias de estar apoyada en la puerta porque por un momento sintió que se le aflojaban todos los músculos del cuerpo y que no iba a ser capaz de permanecer allí.

-Eres bienvenida a esta mesa.- La voz de Dumbledore la sacó de su concentración en los movimientos de Remus y la devolvió a la realidad- Quizá quieras ayudarnos.

-Estoy bien aquí.- la negativa de Andrea fue bien acogida entre los miembros de la Orden, que no acababan de confiar en ella. Instintivamente, sintió que Remus la estaba mirando pero cuando giró la cabeza él había vuelto a concentrarse en sus mapas.

-Hace una hora que dos grupos de mortífagos están intentando atacar Gringotts- empezó Dumbledore por encima de los murmullos de la gente, que cesaron de inmediato- Han secuestrado a los duendes y les están obligando a abrir las cámaras. Ahora mismo está allí el departamento de aurores, pero los mortífagos están atacando a la población y el callejón Diagón se está convirtiendo en un auténtico campo de batalla.

-Deberíamos cercar el banco- un chico joven extendió un mapa y empezó a señalar en él con la varita las zonas en las que estaban los mortífagos y los aurores en tiempo real. A juzgar por sus apariencias y por la seguridad de su voz debía ser un experto en la materia porque todos le escucharon con atención- Si creamos un cerco alrededor de ellos podremos contener un ataque a la población y encerrarlos contra el Banco.

-¿Quién capitanea los grupos de mortífagos?- Andrea no había cambiado de postura y ni si quiera se había dignado a observar en la lejanía el plan del joven miembro de la Orden. Su pregunta llamó la atención de todos que observaron cómo se quedaba allí plantada como si aquella guerra no fuera con ella.

-Los Lestrange.- Fue Remus quien contestó a la pregunta, quedándose conectados por unos segundos en medio de un salón lleno de gente, pero que en ese instante estaba vacío.

-¿Puedo?-Dumbledore le dio permiso para dar su opinión tan sólo con un gesto de la mano. Andrea se acercó a la mesa y con un leve empujón poco cortés quitó al chico que acababa de hablar para colocarse cerca del mapa- Lo mejor es centrarnos en el grupo de Bellatrix, dejaremos que los aurores contengan a Rodolphus mientras nosotros desintegramos el comando de Bellatrix, si logramos acabar con ellos primero nos haremos con Gringotts.- Los demás la escuchaban atentamente pero en sus rostros podía verse el escepticismo y casi la desconfianza- Los mortífagos que estén bajo el mando de Bellatrix serán los más fieros y los más sangrientos, ella misma los elige y os aseguro que es muy difícil conseguir estar ahí, pero también es cierto que son los más anárquicos. Sólo quieren matar y no aceptan órdenes de nadie mientras están luchando.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa opción- protestó el chico colocándose bien las gafas en un gesto de enfado nervioso. Andrea le miró como si fuera un insecto en el parabrisas de su coche y el chico al ver eso intentó erguirse con solemnidad- Yo soy especialista en tácticas de ataque mágicas, titulado por el Ministerio.

-Mira, niñato, antes de que tú te hubieras puesto el sombrero seleccionador yo capitaneaba el bando ganador en la primera guerra, así que no me vengas con títulos de pacotilla porque no sabes nada de luchar.

-Ese es el problema, Markins,- exclamó otra chica demasiado joven como para haberse enfrentado a Andrea- que el bando ganador en la primera guerra era el de Voldemort.

-Ese es un asunto que ya quedó zanjado- La voz grave y autoritaria de Dumbledore acalló las protestas que empezaron a alzarse después de la acusación a Andrea, la cual las estaba soportando estoicamente.- Andrea, por favor, ¿te importaría continuar?

-Gracias. Si los que estamos aquí rodeamos la zona en la que se está moviendo el grupo de Bellatrix podremos acabar con ellos pronto, como ya he dicho son muy anárquicos, pero habrá que tener mucho cuidado porque les da igual todo. Mientras tanto, los aurores tienen que resistir defendiendo el banco del ataque del grupo de Rodolphus. Si lo consiguen en cuanto hayamos desintegrado al de Bellatrix nos uniremos a ellos. Es sencillo. Sólo hay que evitar caer en su trampa, ellos saben que somos pocos y que si nos dividen, nos vencerán. ¿No te enseñaron eso en tu curso de tácticas de ataque?- le preguntó con mordacidad al chico que aún permanecía a su lado pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Dumbledore evitó un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ahora por favor, hay un banco que defender.

La Orden empezó a marcharse del salón, pero Andrea no se movió de allí, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore porque todavía quedaba pendiente el asunto de Harry, por primera vez sintió el verdadero miedo que todo aquello le provocaba, ya no era teoría, era una lucha real y no estaba segura de querer arriesgarlo. El director se le acercó y no hizo falta que le dijera nada, en su intercambio de miradas quedó claro que los dos sentían el mismo miedo.

-¿Lo harás?

-Creo que preferiría dejarlo para la siguiente vez.- Andrea lo dijo dudando, casi esperando que Dumbledore le llevara la contraria para así tener algo que la obligara a cumplir con aquella carga, pero para su desgracia vio cómo el rostro del director se relajaba como si le hubiera dejado respirar después de un estrangulamiento.

-Sí, yo creo que será lo mejor.- los dos se sonrieron sabiéndose cómplices de un miedo común- Ahora tengo que marcharme al colegio. Buena suerte.

El director se marchó y Andrea se quedó allí, apoyada en respaldar de una de las sillas intentando encontrar la concentración suficiente para no flaquear aquella noche, porque esa vez Remus no estaría allí para salvarla de sí misma.

-Por un momento, me ha parecido verte como la asesina que siempre fuiste. – la voz siseante de Snape en su espalda no hizo más que acrecentar el vacío que había empezado a sentir precisamente por esa razón, porque se había vuelto a ver a sí misma dando órdenes en medio de una guerra. Intentó buscar palabras para callarle, pero no las encontró porque todo su ser le repetía que él tenía razón.

-¿Por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te tiras del Big Ben?

-Lupin- Andrea y Snape se giraron igualmente sorprendidos para ver a Remus mirar a Snape con desprecio- Siempre defendiendo a tu damisela ¿no es cierto?

-Lárgate- fue la única respuesta que le dio Remus y hasta que Snape se hubo ido mantuvo con él un cruce de miradas rencorosas- Me ha parecido entender que vas a venir al callejón Diagón.

-Sí, así es.- le contestó ella sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-No lo hagas- su voz se había vuelto más suave y más que una orden parecía un ruego desesperado- No te arriesgues de esa forma. Todos te quieren muerta, pero Bellatrix muy especialmente. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Yo… te agradezco mucho la preocupación- irremediablemente se quedó tan dominada con sus ojos que le fue imposible dejar de mirarle y sólo le quedó sonreír agradecida- pero… cuantos más elimine hoy, menos se enfrentarán a él.

-¿A Harry?- Andrea asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza y Remus se resignó; en el fondo, él luchaba por lo mismo y cada mortífago que capturaba sabía que era un obstáculo menos para Harry.- Ten mucho cuidado.- Ella le sonrió antes de dirigirse a la puerta por donde ya salían los últimos miembros de la Orden. -¡Andy! ¿Qué tal has estado estos días?

-Bien, pero Sophie te echa de menos- Era cierto que la niña le estaba echando mucho de menos, pero mucho más que era ella quien esperaba verle entrar cada vez que escuchaba la puerta o un crack anunciando una aparición- ¿y tú?

-Bien, también. Esto… no te separes de mí en Gringotts.

Andrea tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos para que no se diera cuenta de que le estaban temblando como hojas secas. Sintió que en ese momento se hubiera abrazado a él para que la librase de todos sus miedos, pero no lo hizo, lo único de lo que fue capaz fue de salir de allí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sophie se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de su madre observando cómo ella se preparaba sin darse cuenta de que su hija estaba allí. Andrea se colocó un cinto de cuero atado en la pierna donde puso la daga que le había dado Dumbledore, esa vez no habría licántropos pero plata o no una daga podía ser muy útil si se quedaba sin varita. Sophie abrió mucho los ojos, pero fue incapaz de decir nada cuando vio la hoja brillar y la resolución de su madre para guardársela, como si ésa no fuera la mujer estricta pero cariñosa que siempre había tenido cerca. Andrea se colocó la varita en las cintas también de cuero que llevaba en la mano izquierda, se acarició la marca tenebrosa, brillante, y pensó de forma reconfortante que al menos esa vez estaba en el bando correcto.

-¿A dónde vas?- Andrea se sobre saltó e intentó nerviosamente esconder la varita y la daga, pero fue inútil.

-Vete a la cama, Andy, yo tengo que irme ahora, pero estaré aquí muy pronto.

-Vas a luchar.- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación tajante y decepcionada. Toda la vida pensando que las guerras no eran la solución y ahora su propia madre participaba en una.

-Cariño, tengo que hacerlo.- Andrea se puso a la altura de Sophie y le acarició la cara con suavidad- Tú no lo entiendes pero la gente a la que nos enfrentamos es muy peligrosa y puede acabar con todos, magos o no. No te preocupes por mí, yo siempre vuelvo.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! Esto es un mundo en guerra ¿y ahora me dices que no me preocupe? La gente se muere en las guerras, mamá.

-No es la primera vez que participo en una y ya te he dicho que hoy voy a volver.

Sophie había dejado de escucharla, se había quedado hipnotizada con la daga que colgaba sobre la pierna de Andrea imaginando qué era lo que su madre podía hacer con aquello cuando nunca la había visto capaz de matar ni una mosca. Sin mirarla, le preguntó:

-¿Has matado alguna vez a alguien?

Andrea tardó demasiado tiempo en contestar la pregunta y la mente de una niña de once años que se había criado en un mundo en el que la guerra era algo que contaban en televisión y que siempre estaba mal visto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentir rechazo. Dio un paso atrás encogiéndose sobre sí misma y evitando que Andrea pudiera tocarla. Cuando fue capaz de hablar, la niña ya había salido corriendo por el pasillo y ella tenía una batalla que luchar, así que recopilando toda su sangre fría cerró los ojos y desapareció.

El callejón Diagón era un auténtico campo de batalla, cuando los miembros de la orden del Fénix aparecieron allí, la mitad de los comercios cercanos al banco estaban incendiados y la mayoría de la gente corría desquiciada de un lado a otro huyendo de maldiciones y hechizos que volaban por todas partes. La única iluminación provenía de las llamas de los edificios que estaban creando una espesa humareda que se mezclaba con la niebla londinense. Las órdenes estaban dadas y cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El comando de Bellatrix dominaba sin piedad en ese momento el flanco derecho del banco arrasando con todo lo que encontraran a su paso sin importarles que fueran cosas o personas, en los rostros de los mortífagos sólo se veía un odio psicópata que disfrutaba con cada una de las muertes que cargaba en su cuenta.

Los aurores se concentraron en la puerta y en el lado izquierdo del edificio, lo que supuso una ayuda en la maltrecha división en la que estaba luchando hasta que la orden del Fénix había llegado. Las cosas no se presentaban nada fáciles y casi no les había dado tiempo a tomar tierra cuando ya estaban gritando maldiciones o construyendo escudos para protegerse. Andrea no había sacado la varita de su brazo izquierdo cuando notó un tiró en el hombro.

-Quédate cerca.

Fueron las únicas palabras que Remus consiguió decir antes de enfrentarse a una banshee que amenazaba con destrozarle con uno de sus temidos alaridos. La mujer de aspecto horrendo, con el cabello desaliñado, el rostro cadavérico y los ojos muy rojos no había tenido tiempo de abrir la boca cuando cayó petrificada, fruto del hechizo de Remus, pero no hubo tiempo para relajarse, los mortífagos se acercaron y la auténtica batalla comenzó. Andrea volvió a sentir que todo aquello la engrandecía, que su poder aumentaba por encima de los gritos y el olor a muerte y dejó de pensar, consumida por su propio orgullo y poder. Ignorando una vez más la prohibición del Ministerio de usar las maldiciones imperdonables, Andrea acababa con cada mortífago que intentaba plantarle cara, a veces ni si quiera se fijaba en sus caras pero otras, veía en ellos el deseo de venganza, la intención de entregarle a su señor la cabeza de la traidora, incluso en algunas ocasiones los reconoció como antiguos aliados y eso sólo sirvió para aumentar su deseo de matarles; de acabar con ellos para acabar de aquella forma con su pasado, para matar la parte de sí misma que odiaba con tanta fuerza como les odiaba a ellos.

La Orden del Fénix cada vez tenía más acorralados a los mortífagos, algunos de ellos yacían en ese momento en el suelo malheridos, junto a los propios autores de sus lesiones que habían caído a manos de cualquier otro. Remus estaba luchando en ese momento con un mortífago al que no acertaba a reconocer con la máscara pero que le estaba prestando mucha resistencia, hacía tiempo que un grupo como aquel no hacía una operación de tamaña envergadura y tal y como había dicho Andrea, el grupo de Bellatrix no parecía tener piedad. Remus dio un paso atrás y tropezó con el cuerpo inerte de un hombre que mostraba en su rostro los restos de la maldición asesina. En su caída había perdido la varita y se había quedado a merced de su atacante.

-Avada…

Antes de que pudiera acabar con la maldición el mortífago tenía una daga clavada en la garganta, con tremendos esfuerzos por respirar cayó de rodillas e intentó arrancarse el arma del cuello pero se había quedado atrancada entre los huesos de la traquea. Remus miró atrás para ver de dónde había venido su salvación y encontró a Andrea andado directa hacia ellos, con la mirada fija en el mortífago. Pasó junto a Remus sin mirarle, pisoteando el cuerpo inerte del hombre muerto, como si no le importase lo más mínimo; había cinismo en sus ojos, soberbia y una arrogancia que rozaba límites peligrosos. Remus la observó asombrado, jamás se había enfrentado a ella y por suerte o por desgracia no había tenido que verla en aquel estado, tan perdida; ahora entendía porqué se aferraba a él como lo había hecho, por qué le había rogado que le necesitaba. Buscó instintivamente su varita y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de ella.

Andrea se puso delante del mortífago, aún enmascarado, y se regocijó relamiéndose de gusto, no porque fuera una muerte en defensa de Remus, perdía el interés y mucho más siendo quien era aquel mortífago. Cuando le arrancó la máscara todavía luchaba por capturar un poco de oxígeno y lo único que pudo verse fue una melena platina escondiéndole la cara. Andrea le tiró del pelo para quedarse cara a cara y unos ojos grises desorbitados la miraron con orgullo y odio a pesar de la situación en la que estaba.

-Encantada de volver a verte, Malfoy.- le susurró en el oído antes de sacar con fuerza su daga de la garganta del hombre que no tardó ni unos segundos en caer muerto.

Remus observó el cuerpo de Malfoy ensangrentado e inmóvil sobre la acera dejando un reguero rojizo que le pasó cerca de los pies. Andrea no se había quedado allí, ya no había nada más que hacer en aquel escenario y se había desplazado hacia la izquierda donde los últimos mortífagos prestaban una dura resistencia. Remus reaccionó cuando la vio luchar de nuevo, como si no acabase de hacer nada e intentó quitarse de la cabeza la sangre fría con la que había actuado.

Los últimos en caer del grupo de Bellatrix fueron un par de jóvenes arriesgados que habían estado a punto de matarse antes de dejarse capturar. Sabían que no habían podido dar con Bellatrix porque antes de que hubiese acabado se había retirado para ayudar al grupo de su marido; era como si hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta cuál había sido la estrategia que la Orden había seguido, lo que tenía mucho que ver con que probablemente, si ella se hubiera visto en la misma situación, habría hecho lo mismo. Tal y como se había acordado, la Orden, una vez acabado el primer trabajo, se unió a los aurores para acabar con el resto de mortífagos que estaban ya todos dentro del banco intentando deshacerse de una vez de los aurores para llevarse las bolsas de galeones que ya habían conseguido robar de las cámaras.

Los efectivos se habían multiplicado y los aurores agradecieron la llegada de más ayuda, pero la cosa no se iba a presentar nada fácil, las maldiciones seguían volando a un lado y a otro y costaba distinguir en un sitio tan pequeño quiénes eran de un bando y quiénes eran de otro. Por suerte para Andrea los aurores estaban tan ocupados salvando el banco que no se habían fijado en su presencia, y antes de que alguno de los mortífagos pudiera gritar su nombre ella se encargaba de callarlo, en el mejor de los casos con un "silencio", pero en la mayoría ninguno había corrido mejor suerte que Malfoy. En ese momento, Andrea estaba luchando con un mortífago que no había podido reconocer, pero que le estaba plantando cara, había conseguido alcanzarla en dos ocasiones haciéndole algunas heridas superficiales en los brazos y eso sólo había conseguido aumentar su odio y en cada maldición que el mortífago esquivaba lanzaba un grito desgarrador con el que intentaba descargar su impotencia. Aquello se había convertido en una cuestión personal y Andrea no pensaba dejarle escapar con la satisfacción de que siendo un novato había hecho frente a la famosa Markins; cegada por la furia y la soberbia consiguió encontrar un punto débil en el muchacho para acabar con su vida con la rapidez que se pronunciaba la maldición asesina, pero su tensión no se acababa ahí, quería más, quería volver a sentir que podía dominarlo todo, infundir el miedo que siempre había traído su nombre. Dio un paso atrás y sintió una nueva víctima, se giró con la varita en alto, dispuesta a acabar con él antes de que pudiera reaccionar, pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella.

Remus había sentido también chocar con alguien por la espalda y se giró con tiempo suficiente para reconocer a Andrea, aunque algo le dijo que ésa no era ella, su mirada era completamente diferente y sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido aún más. Ella estaba en ese momento delante de él con la varita a escasos centímetros de su cara y parecía dispuesta a pronunciar nuevamente la maldición asesina, pero Andrea se había quedado paralizada, como si de repente hubiera despertado de una hipnosis y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor fuera una alucinación. La respiración se le aceleró como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un infarto y empezó a temblar convulsivamente hasta que la varita se le cayó de las manos. No era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Remus, que por primera vez en su vida no la había mirado con cariño, sino con miedo. La idea de que había estado a punto de matarle, de que se había dejado llevar, la sumió en un estado de conmoción tal que no fue capaz de hacer ningún movimiento excepto los temblores que la estaba dominando.

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Remus se había lanzado sobre ella abrazándola para protegerla de una maldición que había estado a punto de alcanzarla; con el impulso ambos habían perdido el equilibrio y habían quedado tirados en el suelo. Remus había caído sobre ella y se había quedado en aquella postura como si de esa forma pudiese protegerla de todo lo que la estaba trastornando, como si rodeándola con su esencia pudiera ofrecerle el remanso de paz que siempre había sido para ella. Había visto el miedo en sus ojos, el miedo a ella misma, a lo que era capaz de hacer y cambió su propio miedo por compasión y por instinto de protección.

-Lo… no sé qué pasó… lo siento…

Alrededor de ellos se estaban matando, estaban luchando por no perder una pieza más en aquella horrible partida en la que estaban obligados a vivir, pero Remus le acarició la cara suavemente, una y otra vez, hasta que ella se rindió como un gato que se acostumbra al tacto de su dueño.

-No deberías hacer esto. He estado a punto de matarte.

-Pero no lo has hecho.

-Remus, esto es tan horrible…

Remus le puso las dos manos a ambos lados de la cara e hizo un amago de sonrisa que a ella le valió de poco. Había conseguido sacarla del extraño mundo paralelo al que la magia negra la llevaba, pero eso no significaba que pudiera arrancarle el sentimiento de culpa.

-Piensa en mí.

Las palabras que tanto le había repetido antes de meterse en el papel de Sophie Markins, a las que se había aferrado tantas y tantas veces para no sucumbir volvieron a resonar como una dulce melodía que la tranquilizaba como una nana a un recién nacido. Vio sus labios tan cerca que sintió la necesidad de que la besara, de que le repitiera una vez más ese "piensa en mí" con su voz tranquila y protectora

-¡Qué escena más conmovedora!

Al ver a Nicole apuntando con su varita a Andrea, los dos intentaron reaccionar pero Nicole le había pisado la muñeca a Andrea con tanta fuerza que a penas podía pensar en otra cosa que en el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Más que con odio sus ojos les estaban mirando con asco y antes de ordenar a Remus que se levantara se permitió el lujo de lanzarle una mirada de repulsión y rencor.

-Nic, por favor, este no es el momento.

-Una vez te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra ¿ya se te ha olvidado?- Nicole ni si quiera miró a Remus, estaba concentrada en ese momento en Andrea y en cualquier movimiento con el que pudiera sorprenderla- Lárgate de aquí, esto no es asunto tuyo.-Remus no se movió e intentó replicarle pero Nicole no le dejó- Tú, coge tu varita y ponte en guardia; no quiero matarte como si fueras un perro.

Andrea hizo lo que le había dicho y se soltó de Remus con un tiró rabioso cuando éste intentó detenerla. Las dos mujeres se habían puesto frente a frente, como una vez habían estado, y como ésa vez, Remus se metió en medio para intentar poner paz entre ellas.

-Si no quieres que te mate a ti también, lárgate de aquí ¿o es que ahora necesita protección?

-Es a ti a quien está protegiendo.- le contestó Andrea hablándole por encima del hombro de Remus, que seguía haciendo intentos vanos por parar aquello. A pesar de que había hablado con determinación parecía haber perdido el delirio inhumano que antes la había gobernado, como si ahora fuese más ella, tan dura y tan fría como había sido toda la vida, pero sin dejarse gobernar por nada- Podría matarte si quisiera, ya te dije que me bastarían dos palabras para no tener que volver a escucharte.

-Andy, por favor, pon tú cordura en esto.

Andrea le miró a los ojos sin ningún tipo de expresión, sabía que lo único que evitaba en ese momento que Nicole la atacase era que su cuerpo estaba entre el suyo y el de la auror. Sin cambiar el gesto miró por encima del hombro y alzó la varita tan rápido que Remus no pudo pararla.

-Avada Kedavra.

El rostro de Remus se desencajó sorprendido y decepcionado, con miedo a darse la vuelta para no encontrarse una imagen que ya se había materializado en su mente en cuanto las palabras de Andrea habían salido de su boca. Ella no se había inmutado, seguía allí parada, mirándo por encima de su hombro a donde un instante antes debía haber estado Nicole. Andrea se fijó en él después de haber estado un larguísimo minuto concentrada en aquel punto en su espalda y sólo pudo encontrarse con la decepción y la desilusión que se había apoderado de él. Andrea se lo quitó de en medio con un leve empujón al que él no se resistió, demasiado abatido como para prestar resistencia.

-Es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida. Tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez que quieras matarme.

Remus levantó la cabeza sorprendido por las palabras de Andrea, pero su asombro fue aún mayor cuando vio a Nicole de pie y perfectamente sana, aunque conmocionada, apretar su varita con fuerza mientras Andrea se alejaba de ella dejándola con aquella deuda que ella le había impuesto. Detrás de Nicole yacía el cuerpo de un mortífago que aún aferraba la varita en la mano y que debía ser la amenaza de la que Andrea decía haberla salvado. Cuando se acercó a Nicole para comprobar que estaba realmente bien, ésta no le dejó que la tocara, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, dio un paso atrás y le miró con rencor y casi con vergüenza. Remus al ver que lo tenía todo perdido con ella salió corriendo detrás de Andrea, que se alejaba del grupo central que estaba luchando en ese momento.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- la agarró del brazó en medio de la carrera y tuvo que evitar el golpe que ella intentó darle confundiéndole con un atacante.

-Déjame en paz, Remus. Tengo asuntos que tratar.

A apenas diez metros Bellatrix estaba luchando en ese momento con dos aurores muy fornidos que no le estaban suponiendo una auténtica amenaza a juzgar por sus risas de burla cuando esquivaba algún hechizo.

-Déjala. No busques más problemas, Andy, estamos a punto de acabar aquí. Vete a casa.

-Ésa pagará todo lo que ha hecho.- intentó zafarse de las manos de Remus, pero él no estaba dispuesto a verla enfrentarse a Bellatrix, por muy de acuerdo que estuviera en que tenía muchas cosas que pagar.

-Por favor, no luches con ella. Hazlo por mí.

Él la había salvado de aquello, siempre lo hacía; y lo mínimo con lo que podía compensarle era no buscando más problemas, pero su cuenta con Bellatrix seguía pendiente y no iba a perdonarla. Chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de allí chocando con Remus, no le gustaba hacerle caso, pero sabía que se lo debía.

La batalla ya estaba ganada; lo aurores y los miembros de la orden estaban recuperando el dinero y terminando de capturar a los mortífagos que no habían huido ni muerto. Andrea se alejó de allí, ahora que la batalla había terminado había más posibilidades de que se fijaran en ella, pero tampoco quería volver a casa, no aún, era como si necesitara mantenerse todavía ahí, como si tuviera miedo de volver a casa y que Sophie volviera a mirarla como lo había hecho, como también lo había hecho Remus, aunque con la diferencia de que él siempre acababa entendiéndola y Sophie era sólo una niña.

-Serías un regalo perfecto ¿sabes?- Andrea sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda con demasiada fuerza inmovilizándola. Sintió el aliento de Rodolphus Lestrange en su cuello siseándole aquellas palabras y se tensó como una roca, intentó buscar su varita pero se le había caído cuando el hombre la había agarrado, tampoco pudo llegar hasta su daga y por primera vez en aquella noche empezó a sentir miedo de algo que no era ella misma. – No sé quién preferiría más matarte lentamente, si Bella o el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Acaso tú no eres capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sigues viviendo a las faldas de tu mujercita?- sabía que estaba en situación de desventaja y que a pesar de sus intentos por escaparse no podía, pero no iba a suplicarle, simplemente no podía.- Si eres un hombre suéltame y lucha conmigo.

Lestrange bajó una de sus manos por la pierna de Andrea hasta quitarle la daga que tenía guardada en su funda de cuero y la soltó, pero antes de empujarla para ponerla frente a él le clavó la daga en un costado. Andrea gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas; sabía que su única salida en aquellas condiciones era huir, recogió su varita del suelo y desapareció de allí con tremendo esfuerzo para aparecerse en su habitación en Grimmauld Place.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no volver a gritar al arrancarse la daga del costado. Se metió la mano dentro de la camisa y la sacó totalmente ensangrentada, pero no podía ir a San Mungo, ni quería avisar a nadie de aquello. Extrañamente ese dolor insoportable era gratificante, como si sufriéndolo compensara todo el que ella había provocado. Con pasos torpes consiguió llegar al baño, dejando todo el suelo de madera lleno de sangre y allí empezó a curarse. Las pociones cicatrizantes dolían y no estaban haciendo el efecto suficiente, aunque al menos consiguió que la hemorragia remitiese y pudo vendarse.


	44. Voy a estar contigo

**CAPÍTULO 44:**** VOY A ESTAR CONTIGO.**

El colegio se había despertado sin la más mínima idea de lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido en el callejón Diagón. Ya estaban acostumbrados a que su única fuente de información fuese el periódico de la mañana o el boca a boca que se propagaba rápidamente, pero esa mañana los chicos de Gryffindor bajaban a desayunar sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido. Iban por el pasillo del segundo piso charlando tranquilamente de las clases que tendrían y de cosas sin mucho sentido, aunque Harry iba ausente a todo, agarrado de la mano de Ginny pero sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera su última conversación con Andrea y en cómo se lo contaría a sus amigos, especialmente a Ginny.

-¡¡Maldita hija de puta!!- los gritos sacaron a Harry de su ensoñación y se giró para ver a Draco empujar a Andrea contra la pared. Había sido tan rápido que nadie se había percatado de lo que iba a ocurrir y ahora Andrea estaba forcejeando sin tener la más mínima idea de porqué se veía en esa situación.

En cuanto hubieron reaccionado Remus y Sirius que eran los que estaban más cerca se apresuraron en separarlos, pero Draco estaba completamente desquiciado, tenía la mirada perdida y desprendía odio por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

-¡Voy a matarte, cabrona! Te acordarás de mí.

-Si la tocas, el muerto serás tú.- Remus había sacado esa agresividad protectora que solía tener tan escondida y que salía sólo cuando alguien que quería era atacado.

-Suéltame, licántropo asqueroso.-No vio venir el puñetazo que Sirius le había dado por insultar a Remus, pasaba que pudiera perder los nervios por algo que aún no sabía o que intentase atacar a Andrea, pero no estaba dispuesto a que ningún niño bonito viniese a insultar a su amigo.

-Soltadle- Andrea se había colocado bien la ropa y había sacado su varita- He dicho que lo soltéis- miró intensamente a Remus y a Sirius que habían ignorado su orden.- ¿Quieres matarme? Pues si eres tan valiente, enfréntate a mí como un hombre.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea, intentó decirle algo, pero ella se había puesto muy seria y miraba a Draco con frialdad. Sirius hizo caso a Andrea y quitó a Remus de allí, que aunque reticente, acabó poniéndose junto a su novia. En el pasillo no había nadie más que ellos, agolpados detrás de Andrea y pensándose mucho si dejarla actuar sola o no, y Malfoy, que extrañamente había dejado a un lado a sus mastodónticos amigos y había ido solo.

-Está bien, zorra. Solos tú y yo. Te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho.

Por un momento nadie se movió, contuvieron la respiración en vista del duelo inminente. Tanto uno como otro parecían decididos a no dejarse ganar, pero la duda de todos era por qué Malfoy quería atacar precisamente a Andrea, si hubiera sido a Harry habría sido comprensible dentro de las dudas del porqué, pero hasta ese momento nunca había tenido ningún altercado con ella.

-¡A la mierda!- Remus se olvidó de cualquier cosa que Andrea pudiera haberle dicho, de la regla de oro que tenían de respetar siempre al que tuviera que enfrentarse a un duelo, no estaba dispuesto a ver cómo nadie la atacaba mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados viendo el espectáculo. Empujó a Draco contra la pared del pasillo y evitó que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento con la mano con la que sostenía la varita.- Te lo dije antes, tócala y estás muerto.

-¿Qué se siente al tirarse a una asesina, licántropo?- Malfoy había sido siempre soberbio por naturaleza pero en ese momento se estaba superando incluso a sí mismo, miró a Remus con asco y escupió la palabra asesina con saña. La sorpresa que recorrió a todo el grupo al escucharle, Andrea incluida, no afectó a Remus, que cegado en ese momento sólo apretó más la mano con la que aprisionaba el cuello de Malfoy- La zorra de tu novia mató ayer a mi padre.

Con la mano que tenía libre sacó el periódico del bolsillo y se lo puso a Remus en la cara, éste al ver que el titular decía "Lucius Malfoy muerto ayer en Gringotts" se olvidó de Draco y cogió en seguida el periódico. Andrea se había quedado completamente paralizada con la noticia, obviamente sabía que no había sido ella, sino esa versión adulta de sí misma que no le caía nada bien, pero no importaba, era casi peor, ver una película de tu propio futuro en el que te digan que te has convertido en una asesina.

Malfoy sólo quería una cosa esa mañana, tenía que haber ido al despacho de Snape donde seguramente le hubieran dado la noticia, pero tenía planes para el desayuno y se había saltado la llamada del profesor, a cambio había tenido que enterarse de la muerte de su padre por el diario El Profeta y por una carta de su tía Bellatrix en la que le decía que la asesina había sido Markins. Después de eso su única meta había sido encontrarla y hacerle pagar lo que había hecho, así que vio su oportunidad en el momento de confusión, apuntó a Andrea, que a diferencia de los demás se había quedado paralizada, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que dijera aquel periódico, pero antes de que hubiera pronunciado el hechizo, Harry, que no se había confiado porque conocía bastante bien al que había sido toda la vida su Némesis en el colegio, movió la mano y la varita de Malfoy salió volando, él se estrelló contra la pared y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Harry hizo aparecer una barrera de fuego a su alrededor, dejándolo atrapado entre el fuego y la pared.

-Pero mira que estás mono ahí atrapadito. – se rió con sarcasmo- si tienes calor podría buscarte un abanico.

-Potter, sácame de aquí. Juro por mi padre que acabaré contigo y con la… la… ¡¡auch!! – en su intento de señalar a Andrea se había quemado con el fuego, lo que había aumentado su odio y ahora temblaba de ira- os mataré a los dos. Lo juro.

Harry asintió la cabeza como se le da la razón a los niños y le quitó el periódico a Remus. Empezó a ojearlo, leyendo en voz alta algunos trozos conforme iba buscando algo de interés.

-Anoche hubo un ataque masivo en Gringotts.- Al leerlo se quedó parado un momento, si había habido un ataque ¿por qué nadie le había avisado? Estaba seguro que una sobreprotección tenía que estar detrás de todo aquello y ya empezaba a estar harto, sobretodo después de que Andrea le dijera que no le trataría como a un niño- Lucius Malfoy encontrado muerto con una herida en la garganta… varios aurores muertos… dinero recuperado… ¡¡Aquí no dice nada de que haya sido Andrea!!

-Me lo ha dicho Bellatrix.

-Perdona por poner a tu tía en duda, pero no es una persona que se merezca mi confianza- le respondió Harry con insolencia- A fin de cuentas no deja de ser una asesina un poco desquiciada.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- la voz de Snape resonó en el pasillo vacío justo antes de que Malfoy saltara en defensa de su tía- Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

-Harry, ¿Tienes tú algo que ver en esto?- Dumbledore venía con el profesor Snape y se había quedado asombrado viendo lo que Harry había hecho, pero su tono amable no encontró una respuesta similar.

-Es posible.- contestó simplemente Harry con descaro. Ginny le apretó la mano para que controlase su carácter delante del director, pero él estaba enfadado con él, con él y con Andrea por haberle ocultado que había un ataque y haberle dejado de nuevo entre algodones.

El director ignoró la contestación de Harry, se fijó en el fuego que Snape estaba intentando apagar, sin mucho éxito debido a que cada vez que movía su varita Harry hacía algo para que su fuego se reavivase. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y con un ligero movimiento de su varita una enorme nube negra empezó a descargar agua sobre el fuego.

-¿Sabe profesor? No debería hacer usted eso- Harry pasó la mano por delante de la lluvia y la cárcel de fuego de Malfoy se convirtió en una prisión de hielo que dejó al director y a todos los demás completamente asombrado- Este… gilipollas ha intentado atacar a Andrea.

-Mató a mi padre.

-Malfoy, por favor, y usted, Potter, no sea atrevido y saque ahora mismo al señor Malfoy de ahí- rugió Snape, pero Harry no le hizo ningún caso.- Profesor Dumbledore, este niño insolente está poniendo en tela de juicio nuestra autoridad en este colegio.

-¿Pero de qué autoridad hablas?- se mofó James.- Tú no tienes autoridad ni para cuidar una mofeta.

-No te pases.

-No, no te pases tú.- le contestó enfadado- ningún tío con tanta grasa en el pelo llama insolente a mi … a Harry.

-¡¡Silencio!!- la voz de Dumbledore sonó de forma atronadora y nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra más. Sólo Harry parecía algo ajeno a su autoridad y miraba a su padre con una sonrisa encubierta, había estado a punto de llamarle hijo y eso era toda una proeza en él. Con un movimiento de su varita, Dumbledore liberó a Malfoy, sin que Harry volviera a presentarle oposición- Tú- señaló a Harry- te quiero esta tarde en mi despacho y no se te ocurra llevarme la contraria, los demás bajen a desayunar o llegarán tarde a clase y usted señor Malfoy, vaya con el profesor Snape, pero tenga muy claro algo: la señorita Markins no ha matado a nadie, no ha salido de este colegio y en todo caso usted no tiene derecho a atacarla o podría ser expulsado.

-No me va a expulsar ningún viejo arrugado que piensa que puede acabar con el señor Oscuro. Mañana yo no estaré en este colegio de mierda.

El camino al comedor fue silencioso y mucho más el desayuno. Harry parecía querer estudiarse el diario y examinaba cada hecho que relataba sumiéndose cada vez más en un enfado que le estaba haciendo ya tener un pequeño tic en la cara. No comió nada e ignoró completamente cualquier gesto de Ginny, que al darse cuenta de que no había manera de calmarle, aun sin saber el porqué, prefirió dejarlo para que se le pasara. Al otro lado de la mesa, Andrea estaba sentada entre Remus y Lily y tampoco ella hacía caso de las llamadas de atención cariñosas que ellos podían hacerle, se había sumido en un estado de shock, en el que sólo podía repetirse una y otra vez la cara de odio de Malfoy diciendo que ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su padre. Otra vez se repitió en su cabeza la expresión de aquella adulta que decía ser ella matando a Kreacher sin piedad. Podía ser cierto que la magia negra la consumiera, pero se negaba a creer que su futuro sería el de una asesina.

Harry tiró el periódico conforme iba andando por el pasillo, sin percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor excepto de las palabras que quería decirle a Andrea en cuanto la viera, por haberle dejado al margen, como si ya no tuviera suficientes cavilaciones ahora se sumaba una más, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas muy claras. Le dio un beso mecánico a Ginny que podría haber jurado no haberlo hecho porque a penas era consciente de sus movimientos y cuando fue a entrar en clase de encantamientos se chocó con Andrea, que estaba apoyada en la pared, con Remus a su lado intentando hacerla volver con poco éxito.

-¿Estás bien?- a Harry se le pasó el enfado de repente, podía ver la desilusión en su rostro, pero sobre todo el miedo – Andrea, ¿estás bien?

-Está así desde que Malfoy dijo lo de su padre- le explicó Remus, derrotado, al ver que ella no contestaba.

-Andrea, escúchame, te conozco, no a ti, sino a tu versión adulta, he tratado contigo cada tarde en el último mes y te aseguro que si lo hizo, que si cogió una varita y se fue a luchar es porque no quedaba otro remedio. Lucius Malfoy no era ningún ángel, y ella debió tener una buena razón para hacerlo.

-No hay razones para matar a otra persona.- contestó con la voz ronca después de un momento de reflexión.

-Te sorprendería saber lo que una guerra puede cambiar a una persona. Tú no eres la única que mata mortífagos. Aprenderás que es tu vida o la de la gente a la que quieres.

Ésa era una lección que Harry había terminado aprendiendo a base de golpes y que se repetía cuando más oscuras veía las cosas. Tenía que llegar al final del laberinto, algo así como había ocurrido en el torneo de los tres magos, y el premio volvería a ser encontrarse con Voldemort cara a cara, pero esta vez, no saldría huyendo, aunque eso le costase la vida.

Harry entró en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando Andrea ya estaba allí. El director estaba examinando unos papeles y Andrea miraba por la ventana, algo más erguida de lo normal debido a la herida que le habían producido la noche anterior. Tanto uno como otro ignoraron el portazo de Harry y el hecho de que se sentara sin ni si quiera saludar y con poco decoro en una de las sillas que ya se había acostumbrado a ocupar.

-Deberías mostrar más respeto- le regañó Andrea, sentándose con extremado cuidado en la butaca de al lado. Dumbledore, levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, porque precisamente ella no era la más respetuosa de las brujas con él.

-Buenas tardes, profesor. Buenas tardes, Andrea- soltó con retintín.

-En vista de que no estás de humor voy a ir al grano- el director se colocó bien las gafas con parsimonia y dejó su pluma perfectamente colocada en el tintero, lo que desesperó a Andrea y Harry que no eran tan dados para el orden.- Has sido un inconsciente utilizando tus poderes a la ligera esta mañana, no puedes mostrarte tan abiertamente delante de la gente, especialmente del señor Malfoy que irá directo a contárselo a Bellatrix. Sobretodo ahora que ha abandonado el colegio.

-Eso es una gran noticia.- respondió Harry como si lo único que le hubiera dicho es que Malfoy se marchaba- pero no iba a permitir que hiciera nada a Andrea.- Andrea, sentada a su lado, lo miró sorprendida- No a ti, sino a la que está en mi clase, una pena que ella tenga que pagar los platos de lo que tú haces. Claro que no lamento, en absoluto, que matases a Malfoy, tenía cuentas pendientes con él.

-Estás siendo un insolente ¿lo sabes?- le reclamó Andrea con frialdad.

-¿Y qué? Me lo puedo permitir. ¿no? Los niños suelen ser insolentes y como vosotros pensáis que yo soy un crío, pues me comporto como eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – la subida de tono hizo que la herida del costado le doliera más y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que no lo notaran- Yo, precisamente, no te he tratado nunca como un niño. Aunque debería empezar a hacerlo.

-Si no fueras como los demás, que pretenden siempre protegerme como si fuera de cristal, anoche me habrías avisado para ir a Gringotts y no habría muerto tanta gente.

-No era necesario que fueras- intervino Dumbledore- El ataque no tuvo la magnitud suficiente como para arriesgarnos a mostrarte.

-Yo no soy ningún arma de última generación- le contestó fríamente y por primera vez en esa tarde pareció un completo adulto. Se le habían bajado los humos y aunque absolutamente distante, siguió hablando más calmado- No podéis tratarme como si fuera un arma secreta, yo sé que tengo poder suficiente como para ayudar en esta guerra, y además necesito luchar de verdad. ¿no es así, Andrea?

-Sí, así es, pero tendrás que entender que para nosotros no es fácil, Harry. No eres un arma de guerra, eres una persona que, por desgracia para nosotros, nos importa demasiado. Deberías estar agradecido de que nos duela ponerte en peligro.

Harry volvió a sentarse, en silencio, reflexionando sobre esas palabras y lo que en el fondo significaban para él. La gente se había pasado la vida preocupándose por él, poniéndose en el camino de su destino para salvarle del mismo sin dejar que él se enfrentara cara a cara y ahora esas palabras sólo le recordaban dos cosas, el sacrificio de sus padres y el de Sirius; así que lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que no estaba dispuesto a aumentar la lista.

-Entiendo vuestra postura, no la comparto, pero puedo entenderla. Ahora entended vosotros la mía. Ya no soy un niño y he demostrado que tengo mucho poder, mi destino es enfrentarme a Voldemort y no quiero que nadie más se vuelva a poner en medio para salvarme. No quiero protecciones, ni sacrificios.

A Dumbledore le costó asentir, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía toda la razón y todo el derecho a enfadarse, pero Andrea no dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento que pudiese dar a entender su consentimiento en aquella condición. Ella tenía muy claro cuál sería el final de la historia y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el sacrificio de sus mejores amigos fuera en vano, aunque eso supusiese su propia muerte.

-Si me perdonáis, me gustaría mucho pasar la tarde con Sophie. Es su cumpleaños y desde ayer no se digna a mirarme.- Andrea se puso de pie para marcharse por la chimenea, pero Dumbledore no la dejó.

-Es un bonito propósito pero a James le encantaría descubrir su poder, así que si no te importa, en época de guerra las obligaciones son lo primero.

Inconscientemente Andrea se tocó el costado donde tenía la herida. Su excusa, además de ser una completa verdad, estaba encaminada a darle tiempo a su herida para curar sin que nadie se percatara de ella, pero si ahora se negaba, Dumbledore podría olerse que algo estaba ocurriendo, así que tanto ella como Harry se despidieron y se marcharon por un pasadizo hasta la sala donde habitualmente entrenaban. Para descubrir el poder de James no haría falta la sala de los menesteres.

Mientras Harry tenía su pequeña charla con Dumbledore y Andrea, Sirius tenía una cita con Patricia. Había quedado con ella en el lago para sacarla un poco de su incesante hábito de estudiar y de camino hasta allí se dio cuenta de que quizá pronto ni si quiera recordaría sentir aquello que estaba sintiendo. Sus oscuros pensamientos se evaporaron en cuanto la vieron, descalza en la orilla del lago, mojándose los pies y salpicando. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la abrazó por la espalda repentinamente. Del susto, Patricia estuvo a punto de caer en el agua, pero al final él consiguió mantener el equilibrio por los dos.

-Estás guapa cuando te asustas.

-Gracias, pero no vuelvas a intentarlo.- Patricia se sentó en el suelo para ponerse los zapatos y Sirius se arrodilló a su lado, empezó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello que la hacían reír y estremecerse un poco, hasta que los dos se olvidaron de los zapatos y quedaron tumbados en el suelo besándose.- Vienes con fuerza- bromeó Patricia una de las veces que pararon.- Pero tenemos mucho público.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que a esas alturas de la primavera eran muchos los alumnos que salían a pasear por los terrenos y mucho más cerca del lago donde la temperatura era más fresca, así que se levantó y ayudó a Patricia a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué es eso?- junto a la mochila de Patricia había un balón de fútbol que para Sirius bien podía ser una quaffle pintada de blanco.

-Es de Mary, mi compañera de habitación, es un balón de fútbol- le explicó ella- Es como el quidditch para los muggles.- Sirius puso cara de interesarle- se juega con los pies, sólo con los pies, y hay que meter la pelota entre tres palos.

-¿Sin escobas?

-Claro, se hace así.- Patricia empezó a correr con la pelota entre los pies, alrededor de Sirius, tentándole para que se la quitara, pero ella llevaba mucho tiempo jugando al fútbol con sus hermanos o con sus amigos como para que vinieran un novato a desbancarla. – Oh, vamos, Anthony, intenta quitármela.

-Tú dame una escoba y un bate y te haré maravillas, pero sólo con los pies. ¡Qué juego más estúpido!

-¿No te atreves?- la duda sobre su osadía levantó su interés y en seguida empezó a picarse con aquel juego, así que pasaron un rato corriendo el uno detrás del otro con los ojos fijos en el balón. – Esto es mucho más cansado que el quidditch.- se quejó al cabo de un rato, sin aliento.

-Está bien, si metes la pelota entre aquellos dos árboles ganas y si lo hago yo, pues gano yo.

A Patricia no le costó mucho ganar a un desentrenado Sirius, así que en cuanto consiguió marcar el tanto, empezó a gritarle "Gooool, goooool"

-Me has ganado, ¡Premio para la señorita!- los dos estaban sudados, pero eso tenía más morbo, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso mientras ella se seguía jactando de su victoria- ¿Qué premio quieres?

-Y si…- una mirada peligrosa cruzó su cara- tú y yo nos vamos de aquí a un sitio más tranquilo y acabamos lo que llevamos dejando pendiente mucho tiempo.

La primera reacción de Sirius fue esbozar una sonrisa tonta, pensando en cómo podían acabar, pero algo le dijo que no quería hacerlo, inexplicablemente era incapaz de acostarse con Patricia incluso aunque ella se lo estuviese poniendo en bandeja.

-Es que dentro de un rato tengo un compromiso, una fiestecilla, y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea una cosa rápida.

Sirius podía ser como regla general un auténtico dejado para las cosas románticas y Patricia, acostumbraba a representar el antirromanticismo pero eso no significaba que en esas contadas ocasiones en las que Sirius apelara a los sentimientos ella no se estremeciese.

-¿Y yo no puedo ir a esa fiesta?

-Lo siento, pero no. Ojalá pudieras.

-¿Sabes? a veces creo que hay una parte de tu vida a la que no me dejas entrar

-Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos- le contestó él forzando una sonrisa, porque si había algo que le doliera de todo aquello era estar mintiéndole a ella y a él mismo sobre aquello. Ella estaba saliendo con Anthony Barker, un chico recién llegado de Estados Unidos, lo cual no tenía ni punto de comparación con su verdadera historia.

-Yo no.- fueron dos palabras pero a Sirius le supusieron una puñalada. Ella estaba siendo sincera con él y él sólo le compensaba con una identidad ficticia y una historia increíble.

-Demos un paseo.

El paseo empezó siendo tenso y silencioso pero pronto dejaron a un lado el tema de los secretos y empezaron a hablar de unas cosas y otras. Sus pasos les llevaron cerca del sauce boxeador que movía sus ramas agresivamente cada vez que algún pájaro se les acercaba.

-Pues nuestra ruta turística nos trae hasta el sauce boxeador- bromeó Patricia imitando ser una guía- Es un árbol con una gran historia, Hogwarts tiene muchas leyendas urbanas, pero ésta en concreto me la tiene que explicar Potter un día de estos, ahora que tenemos algo más de confianza.

-A ver, cuéntame esa leyenda tan interesante.

-Hace cuatro años, Potter y sus amigos consiguieron saltear las ramas del árbol y colarse por un pasadizo secreto hasta la casa de los gritos.- Sirius no tenía ni idea de esa historia y su interés en ella aumentó muchísimo- Al parecer, Sirius Black se escondía ahí- La cara de Sirius palideció de golpe y la respiración se le cortó, por fin llegaba a algo de su futuro- Ese año me acuerdo que había dementores por todo el colegio buscándole, incluso consiguió entrar en el colegio y atacar a la Señora Gorda. Y en junio, sin comerlo ni beberlo, esos tres dieron con él, pero logró escapar de nuevo.

-Ese Sirius Black… es un asesino ¿no?- la historia de Harry sobre su inocencia le había acabado convenciendo pero prefería que alguien se la confirmase.

-Eso pensaban todos. Cuando escapó fue un horror, me acuerdo que mi padre estaba muy asustado. Fue algo parecido a lo que está ocurriendo ahora con Markins. Pero al final resultó ser inocente. Yo…- Patricia enrojeció un poco, como cada vez que le hablaba de esas extrañas sensaciones que tenía- yo siempre tuve la sensación de que era inocente. No sé, tenía una cara de loco increíble, pero yo veía pena en sus ojos y… sentía que… ¡no sé, es una tontería!

-¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que si ese Sirius Black pudiera conocerte, se enamoraría de ti como un idiota.

-Pues no tendrías nada de qué preocuparte, porque sería más de veinte años mayor que yo y además… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El suelo acababa de temblar bajo sus pies, como si hubiese un terremoto, pero enseguida había parado. Sirius empezó a mirar por todas partes, para ver qué había ocurrido y nadie de los que estaban a su alrededor se había percatado. El suelo volvió a moverse otra vez, pero la gente seguía sin darse cuenta, de hecho, sólo se movía la pequeña parcela de terreno que había bajo sus pies. Harto de mirar por todas partes, Sirius pensó que aquello podía ser obra de Harry y como no lo vio a su alrededor miró a las ventanas de la torre que estaba más cerca. Allí estaban Harry y James asomados y riéndose de él por su desconcierto.

-¡¡Llegas tarde, Canuto!!- le gritó James- Deja de pelar la pava y cumple con tus amigos.

-Más vale que me vaya antes de que Harry monte un terremoto.

-¿Potter ha hecho esto?

-Todos tenemos secretos- Le dio un beso en los labios antes de que pudiera decir nada y echó a correr- Te veo mañana.

Harry y James se habían asomado a llamar a Sirius porque en la sala donde entrenaban ya estaban todos los chicos y Andrea. Para sorpresa de esta última, justo cuando estaba a punto de delatarse a sí misma al negarse sin mucho fundamento a luchar con ellos habían entrado en la habitación Lily, Hermione y Ginny, cargadas de bolsas con globos, chucherías y hasta una piñata. Remus llevaba una enorme tarta de chocolate, y aunque intentaba, al igual que su novia, mostrar interés en aquella fiesta sorpresa para Sophie, algo en sus rostros les delataba, como si celebrar aquello fuese celebrar que no estaban juntos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- exclamó Andrea muy sorprendida mientras Lily le ponía un gorrito- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Es el cumpleaños de Sophie ¿no?- intervino Harry de mucho mejor humor, ayudando a Ginny con la decoración- Pues no íbamos a dejar a la pobre sin fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Pero es que Sophie no está aquí.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Ahora sólo falta Sirius.

Después de que Harry hiciese su pequeño truquito para llamar la atención de Sirius desde la altura de la torre, éste llegó a los diez minutos corriendo y casi sin oxígeno. Entró como si fuese el payaso de la fiesta, haciendo bromas y riéndose por cosas sin sentido, pero tanta efusividad no engañaron ni a James ni a Remus, que intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

Cuando la pancarta con un enorme "Felicidades Sophie" estuvo colgada, la chimenea se iluminó con unas potentes llamas verdes que dieron paso a Remus y a la niña. Sophie agradeció a todos aquella fiesta sorpresa y no paró de repartir abrazos cada vez que recibía un nuevo regalo, sin embargo, cuando llegó el turno de saludar a su madre, la niña se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella como si tuviese la peste. En ese momento el desplante dolió más que la herida del costado y sólo sirvió para que Andrea se retrajese aún más. Observó a sus amigos comer sándwiches y hablar felices mientras ella se repetía el futuro que les deparaba a cada uno, se vio a sí misma con veinte años menos abrazarse a Remus y besarle y cayó en la cuenta de cómo había cambiado su vida, cómo una decisión podía darle la vuelta a las cosas, alejarla de todos.

-No te agradecí que me salvaras la vida.- Remus se apoyó en la pared junto a Andrea, tal y como estaba ella colocada.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- le contestó ella sin mirarle. Todavía recordaba ese "piensa en mí" acariciándole el oído y trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sophie? No ha querido contarme por qué está así contigo.

-Son cosas de niños.

La conexión de la noche anterior se había convertido en un silencio tenso e incómodo, así que Remus, en cuanto vio que Harry se quedaba solo al otro lado de la habitación soltó su vaso de zumo de calabaza y dejó allí a Andrea metida en sus pensamientos.

-Ey, Remus – antes de que hubiera podido saludar a Harry, Sirius se había enganchado a su hombros- ¿Tú podrías decirme por qué mi versión adulta no está aquí? Es que esto ya empieza a mosquear.

-Pues porque tú te pasas la vida viajando de un sitio a otro.- intervino Harry con soltura antes de que Remus se viera en un aprieto. – Es lo que tiene trabajar para la orden en el extranjero.

Sirius sopesó un rato la excusa que acababan de ponerle y que era la misma que le ponían siempre así que terminó por creérsela. Cogió un sándwich y se fue a hablar con Hermione y Ron.

-¿Qué tal? No pareces muy contento- apreció Harry al ver la cara de Remus.

-No tiene importancia. Últimamente se me está juntando todo.

-¡Hola Harry!- Sophie se abrazó a Remus por la cintura – ¿Tú podrías hacerme un favor? Es que como se supone que la casa en la que estoy viviendo es también tuya, pues a lo mejor si tú le dices a Remus que se venga a vivir con nosotras otra vez, él te hace caso.

-¡¡Sophie!!- le riñó Remus, que no quería que Harry se enterase de ese detalle.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has ido de casa? ¿A cuento de qué?

-Este no es el momento, Harry, y tú, jovencita, podrías mantenerte callada.- Sophie puso cara de inocente, como si aquello hubiera sido un simple accidente, pero la sonrisa que esbozó al alejarse de allí la delató- Harry, ahora tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para sumarle esto.

-¿Es por Andrea?

-¿Tú qué crees? Vivir con ella es una locura, de repente no me habla, que se mete en mi cama, y yo estoy muy mayor para estas cosas. Bastante preocupación tengo con la guerra y con que ella ahora también participe en todo esto.

Remus estaba realmente preocupado y sus ojos le delataban, era como si cargase con un enorme peso, y hablaba de ello con amargura, casi con cansancio, lo que hizo a Harry sentirse culpable por lo que tenía que contarle. Sabía que cuando no había llegado encarándole para echarle la bronca por meterse en la batalla era porque ni Andrea ni Dumbledore se lo habían contado, así que ahora él dudaba si hacerlo o no, pero hacía mucho que no tenía secretos con él.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás y por Andrea no tienes que preocuparte, es una luchadora nata.

-Ese es el problema. Ella se empeña en enfrentarse sola y no es capaz, nunca fue capaz.

-Pero no puedes evitar que las personas luchen por quienes les importan.- Remus le conocía demasiado bien como para no esperarse una segunda parte después de aquella declaración de principios, así que lo miró suspicazmente.- No te enfades ¿Vale? No querrás arruinarle el cumpleaños a Sophie ¿Verdad?

-Habla.

-Andrea y Dumbledore me han pedido que luche con ellos. De hecho, anoche tenían que haberme avisado, pero no lo hicieron.

-No lo harás – sentenció Remus dirigiéndose a la esquina donde Andrea seguía sola, pero Harry le agarró del brazo antes.

-No soy un niño, Remus.- y por el tono de su voz estaba claro que no lo era- Hace un rato he discutido con ella y Dumbledore precisamente por esa razón. No quiero enfadarme también contigo. Si quieres hacer algo al respecto, lucha conmigo y si después de verme sigues pensando que necesito protección, entonces hablaremos.

-Cuéntale a tus padres lo que piensas hacer, a ver qué opinan ellos.- le desafió Remus, pero Harry estaba muy decidido.

-Para mi desgracia, he vivido toda mi vida sin tener que escuchar su opinión. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo te digo que la próxima vez que luches, yo estaré allí. Si no quieres verme, quédate en tu casa y escóndete de la realidad, como estás haciendo con Andrea.

Aquello hubiera acabado en una fuerte discusión entre los dos de no ser porque Lily encendió las velas de la tarta y todos empezaron a cantarle "el cumpleaños feliz" a Sophie. La niña sopló sus velas y se hizo fotos con todos excepto con su madre, que tampoco hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse ya que la conocía demasiado bien. Harry aprovechando la ocasión se escabulló de Remus y se puso cerca de Ginny, que estaba repartiendo la tarta.

Andrea, la joven, se acercó a Remus con un trozo de tarta. Al principio, metido todavía en su discusión con Harry no se percató de que se había acercado, pero cuando lo hizo tuvo una extraña sensación de dejavü, como si con ella cerca su vida tuviese más recuerdos, no podía ver nada en claro, como había ocurrido con la flor que le regaló, pero se llenaba de sensaciones que antes no había tenido.

-Tienes mal aspecto.

-Tú tampoco pareces estar muy contenta.

-Mírame- Remus le hizo caso, pero ella estaba señalando a la adulta- Sola en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi propia hija, lejos de ti y habiéndome convertido en una asesina que rechaza la magia porque la consume. No es para estar muy feliz ¿no crees?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. No te conviertes en ningún monstruo con el paso de los años. En el fondo sigues siendo la misma, pero has aprendido a esconderte.- Remus se había quedado fijo mirando a Andrea, a la que ahora se le acercaba su versión joven con un trozo de tarta, como ella acababa de hacer con él.

-Tengo una hija de un hombre que me abandonó, y ni si quiera ella me habla, no te tengo a ti y anoche maté a Malfoy. Si eso es seguir siendo la misma, es que nunca me has conocido lo suficiente.- le reprochó ella.

-Nadie en el mundo te conoce mejor que yo y tú lo sabes. Y si anoche mató a Malfoy es porque él estaba a punto de matarme a mí.- Andrea se sonrojó de sorpresa y vergüenza al mismo tiempo- Ya te he dicho que sigues siendo la misma.

Al otro lado de la habitación, como si hubieran cambiado los papeles, Remus joven estaba intentado entablar conversación con Andrea, que ahora además de preocupada y cansada estaba lívida del dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

-Muchas gracias por la tarta, pero no me apetece.

-No te encuentras bien ¿verdad?- ella forzó una sonrisa, se le había olvidado la inocencia y la ternura que tenía cuando era joven.

-No, pero no es nada para preocuparse.

-Yo…- Remus dudó un rato en seguir o no hablando, se miró a sí mismo hablando con la que en ese momento era su novia y sintió algo de rabia- hace tiempo que quería decirte que lo siento.- Andrea se extrañó muchísimo de que le dijera eso- Es que… yo te prometí que no te dejaría nunca y fíjate. Siento mucho no haber cumplido mi promesa.

En el estado en el que estaba, lo que menos necesitaba Andrea es que Remus le demostrase aquella sensibilidad y que le recordase que se habían separado. Sintió ganas de llorar, estaba demasiado sensible, pero logró contenerse. Con la sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado en días le acarició la cara con suavidad y volvió a sentir la conocida sensación electrizante que le trajo recuerdos de sentimientos, de frases sueltas al oído.

-No tienes que sentir nada. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que nos está pasando ahora. La vida nos ha tratado muy mal y ahora soy yo la que tiene miedo.

Remus le apretó la mano contra su cara y tuvo la sensación de que era la misma persona que le había besado hacía un rato, con la que dormía noche sí y noche no, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era así. Quizá por casualidad, acabó fijándose en una pequeña pulsera que Andrea llevaba y que raras veces se le veía con su constante manga larga.

-Sigues llevando la pulsera. – el adorno se había convertido en una parte tan de ella a lo largo de los años que ni si quiera se había percatado de lo que le estaba diciendo hasta que él se la señaló.

-Sí, siempre la he llevado, pero no consigo saber de dónde la saqué.- le contestó Andrea acariciándola con una extraña dulzura, como si significase mucho para ella aunque no supiese el qué.

-Yo te la regalé. Para navidad. Lo curioso es que tus palabras en aquel momento fueron algo así como "quiero que salgas de mi vida"- si le había sorprendido el hecho de que él fuese el artífice del regalo, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando supo su reacción.- El caso es que nosotros supimos solucionarlo, enfrentar nuestros propios miedos y ahora ella lleva la pulsera y nosotros estamos juntos.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Que tú ya tienes la pulsera, sólo te falta superar tus miedos.

Remus se fue de allí dejándola sola para reflexionar. Habían empezado a romper la piñata y a recoger los regalos que caían de ella. Andrea sintió que un nuevo peso se sumaba a su haber y que si el día seguía así acabaría explotando, pero para su desgracia, la cosa no iba a acabar allí. La puerta del aula se abrió y la profesora Macgonagall entró con solemnidad. Todos se sorprendieron de que ella estuviese allí, pero la más sorprendida de todas fue Sophie cuando la profesora le entregó una carta. Andrea hizo lo posible por llegar a la carta antes que su hija, pero su herida no le dejó.

-Señora, creo que se ha equivocado.- le dijo Sophie a Macgonagall- Aquí dice Sophie Alexandra Stevenson y mi apellido es Mackenzie, bueno en todo caso sería Markins como mi madre.

-El libro de Hogwarts nunca miente.

-No tenías derecho a hacer esto- exclamó Andrea al borde de la histeria. Se acababa de desatar la caja de los truenos.

Sophie abrió la carta y leyó rápidamente que había sido aceptada en el colegio y que tendría que empezar las clases el día uno de septiembre, lo que la hizo saltar de alegría, porque por fin podía decir con total seguridad que era una bruja, pero seguía estando el detalle de ese cambio de nombre.

-Mamá, cuéntame qué está pasando.

-Vámonos a casa.- ordenó Andrea tirando de ella, pero ella se escapó y se alejó, enfrentádola desde la distancia.

-Estoy harta de mentiras, harta de ti y de la mierda de vida que has tenido y que no me quieres contar. Si quieres que vuelva a casa, más te vale que me cuentes la verdad- le gritó.

-Sophie, por favor, hazle caso a tu madre- intentó interceder Remus, pero ni si quiera a él le hizo caso. El resto estaba alucinando, se agolparon todos en una parte de la habitación como si fueran extraños en una vida ajena.- Andy, por favor, sé sensata- le dijo ahora a Andrea- no lo empeores más.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- se rindió Andrea al ver que no tenía apoyo de nadie- la verdad es que te he criado como si fueras mi hija, que te he querido como si hubiese sido yo la que te dio a luz, pero no lo hice- Sophie abrió la boca tanto que casi se le desencajó la mandíbula, pero detrás de ella, los demás habían tenido una reacción parecida, especialmente la Andrea joven, que entendió en ese momento toda su conversación con Remus.

-Eres una mentirosa- le gritó Sophie llorando.

-Tu madre era mi hermana pequeña, esa que tú llamas tía Alex, y fue a ella a quien abandonó tu padre, no a mí.- siguió Andrea, que ahora que había empezado no quería dejarse nada dentro.- Era una gran mujer y una gran bruja, pero se arriesgó cuando no tuvo que hacerlo y murió trabajando.

Andrea se acercó a la niña con cuidado, le costó agacharse a su altura pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo al verla llorar tan desconsoladamente y mirándola como si la hubiese traicionado, no tenía ni punto de comparación con el que le provocaba la herida. Como había hecho el día anterior, Sophie dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella.

-Me has engañado toda la vida. Me has hecho pensar que eras mi madre cuando lo único que eres, es un impostora. ¡¡No me toques!!- le gritó cuando ella volvió a intentar acariciarla- No quiero verte más en la vida, quiero que te alejes de mí, sólo eres una asesina que se cree que puede ser mi madre sólo con decir que lo es.

Sophie salió corriendo hacia la chimenea y se metió en ella con un puñado de polvos floo. Andrea no supo reaccionar, se quedó ida en medio de la habitación mirando al sitio en el que había estado la niña y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, no se había desmayado, simplemente había perdido las fuerzas para seguir de pie, se había rendido ante todo, porque lo único que le faltaba por escuchar era la voz de la que siempre había considerado su hija, llamarla asesina con aquel desprecio. El resto se acercó rápidamente a ayudarla, pero Remus sabía que la mejor forma de ayudarla en aquel momento era correr detrás de Sophie, así que cogió un puñado de polvos floo y se metió en la chimenea como la niña acababa de hacer.

Encontró a Sophie llorando sin consuelo mientras guardaba desordenadamente algunas ropas en su maleta. Abría y cerraba los cajones a tirones provocando grandes estruendos cuando alguno se le caía al suelo. Remus se quedó un rato en la puerta observándola, se dio cuenta de que tenía un carácter muy parecido al de Andrea, estallaba como un castillo de fuegos artificiales, aparentando no necesitar nada y que nada en el mundo le importaba, pero reclamando al mismo tiempo a gritos una simple caricia.

-¿Vas a algunas parte?

-Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? Por eso te caigo tan bien, porque sabes que no soy hija de ella.

Remus se sentó en la cama con parsimonia, ignorando la acusación. Iba sacando la ropa y doblándola cuidadosamente al mismo tiempo que ella la metía a presión.

-Yo me enteré de la verdad hace muy poco, pero tú me gustas simplemente porque eres tú. Yo conocí a tu madre, era una gran mujer y la mejor decisión que tomó en toda su vida fue pedirle a Andrea que te cuidara.

-¡Oh, sí! En casa con la asesina- saltó ella con sarcasmo.

-¿Eso es tu madre para ti?

-¡¡Esa no es mi madre!!- gritó arrancando a llorar con más desesperación al ver que no podía abrir uno de los cajones.

-Pues hasta hace un rato lo era y enfadada con ella o no, es la persona que más quieres en el mundo.- Sophie no supo qué contestar a eso- Lo pasó muy mal sólo para encontrar una salida a una guerra que no tenía sentido. Tú no lo entiendes porque has vivido en un mundo en paz y para ti la guerra es sólo una pesadilla, pero Andrea y yo la hemos vivido en primera persona y sabemos lo que puede doler.- Sophie se calmó un poco, aunque de vez en cuando hipaba todavía- ¿Crees que es la única persona que ha tenido que matar? Todos hemos tenido que hacerlo y si no hubiera sido por ella, yo ayer hubiera muerto.- la niña levantó la cabeza sorprendida- Por sangre sólo es tu tía, pero ha sido la única madre que has conocido, la que te ha cuidado siempre, la que te enseñó a andar, a hablar, a leer. La primera vez que nos vimos estabas dispuesta a matarme tú misma si le hacía daño. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado?- Sophie no contestó- Lo está pasando muy mal y te necesita. No te imaginas cuánto te necesita.

-Me mintió.

-¿Y una mentira borra once años tratándote como a su hija?

De la rabia por saber que tenía razón Sophie tiró la maleta de encima de la cama desperdigando toda la ropa por la habitación. Remus se levantó sin decirle nada, sabía que al menos la haría reflexionar y no tendría que preocuparse de salir a buscarla por todo Londres.

En Hogwarts Andrea había conseguido salir de su estado después de diez minutos de shock absoluto, se libró de las manos de la profesora Macgonagall que se sentía culpable de la situación, y de las de Harry, que se había empeñado en acompañarla a casa, pero finalmente consiguió marcharse sola que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Entró en su habitación y se derrumbó, rompió a llorar desesperadamente como había necesitado durante mucho tiempo, se dio el lujo de sentirse débil, de rendirse. Lloraba con tal agonía que los temblores hacían más agudo el dolor de la herida, pero no lo notaba, sólo podía pensar en el desprecio que acababa de hacerle Sophie y en lo terriblemente sola que se había sentido.

Remus había salido de la habitación de Sophie con la intención de volver a Hogwarts a buscar a Andrea pero cuando pasó junto a su habitación escuchó sus sollozos desgarrados. Entró sin pensárselo, ignorando cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle o su tormentosa relación, simplemente se le partió el alma al oírla. Se acercó a la cama donde Andrea estaba encogida sobre sí misma como un desecho que busca en su posición original una guía a seguir para salir de la oscuridad. Notó a Remus sentarse a su lado pero no hizo nada, simplemente se calló, intentó controlar su llanto que la convulsionaba y hacía que le faltase el oxígeno. Cuando Remus intentó acariciarla ella se cerró aún más en sí misma para evitar que la tocara, como un animal herido que tiene miedo incluso de quien pretender ayudarle, pero Remus era paciente y la conocía muy bien, no se dejó amedrentar por ese primer rechazo y volvió a intentarlo, sin palabras, tan solo con la suavidad y la ternura que siempre los había mantenido unidos

Cuando Remus por fin pudo acariciarle el pelo sin que ella le opusiese resistencia, fue como si a partir de ahí ella pudiese liberarse y arrancó a llorar con más dolor y más desesperación que lo había hecho antes, pero dándole aún la espalda, como si se estuviese pensando si aceptar por completo la mano que le estaba tendiendo o no. Remus ya no sabía qué hacer, cada vez su caricias eran más profundas y ella se rendía más pero necesitaba estrecharla, decirle que no llorara más porque él estaba ahí, como siempre le había ocurrido, verla mal era mucho peor que estar mal él mismo y se reprochaba no encontrar palabras que la consolasen. Con Sophie había sido mucho más fácil, pero Andrea era tan complicada y tan imprevisible. Como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Andrea se giró sobre sí misma y le miró, era un ruego en toda regla, un "sálvame" sin palabras, avergonzada de estar tan débil y al mismo tiempo tan necesitada de él, de que la calmase tan sólo con una palabra dulce.

-Abrázame, por favor.

Remus no se lo pensó, la levantó como si fuese un niño que acababa de tener una pesadilla y la estrechó contar él con fuerza, con desesperación por sacarla de aquello, por que no sufriera más.

-Andy, mi niña, deja de llorar, por favor.- sus palabras no sirvieron para que ella dejara de llorar, siguió haciéndolo con la cabeza escondida en su cuello, absorbiendo su esencia como si eso fuese la panacea.- Sophie estaba muy nerviosa, pero te quiere mucho, ya verás como mañana se arreglará todo.

-No debí engañarla- Andrea levantó la cabeza y se quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara, todavía abrazada a él por los hombros- todo ha sido mi culpa…

-Ya, no lo pienses más- Remus le puso un dedo en los labios para que no siguiera hablando y extrañamente no sintió deseo de besarla, solo quería protegerla, como si fuese de cristal.- Ahora será mejor que duermas un poco.

Al intentar acostarla puso precisamente la mano en la herida; Andrea, que al estar ahora más tranquila tenía más conciencia de su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente, delatándose sin posibilidad de escape. Intentó hacer que no había ocurrido nada y se mantuvo acostada, pero Remus ya lo había notado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-¿Qué te pasa ahí?- Andrea se tocó instintivamente en la herida y Remus le levantó la camisa ignorando la oposición que ella le estaba presentando- ¡¡Estás herida!! ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Vamos ahora mismo al hospital.

-No.- le frenó ella en seco- no vamos a ningún sitio. Rodolphus me lo hizo ayer y no te lo he dicho porque no deberías haberte enterado- En cualquier otra situación aquellas palabras hubieran sido tajantes y frías, pero en esos momentos Andrea estaba tan derrumbada que no era capaz ni de sacar fuerzas para imponerse.

-¡Ese hijo de…!- se mordió los dedos de rabia y le dio un golpe al dosel de la cama para descargar la ira que estaba sintiendo, pero en cuanto volvió a mirar la venda manchada de sangre por el ajetreo del día, su ira desapareció y se tornó en absoluta preocupación- Déjame que te cure- ella lo rehusó con un gesto cortés de cabeza, como si acabase de ofrecerle un té- Andy, no voy a dejarte sola otra vez. Nunca más. Me da igual lo que me digas, lo que me pidas o lo que me rechaces, voy a estar contigo otra vez en todo.

Con una declaración así, Andrea no fue capaz de negarse, se relajó tumbada sobre la cama y dejó que Remus curara su herida con mimo, ella había logrado que no le afectase a ningún órgano curándose la noche anterior, pero seguía abierta y dolía muchísimo. Remus la arropó cuando terminó y la dejó dormir con tan solo un beso en la frente. Al menos volvía a ser la niña de su vida.

N/A:: Hola a todos!!! Como os va?? A mí en mi línea, estudiando, cansadilla, pero muy bien. Espero que os esté gustando, ya veis que Remus y Andrea parece que se acercan un poco jejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de todo. Un beso enorme.


	45. Sangre de mi sangre

**CAPÍTULO 45:**** SANGRE DE MI SANGRE.**

La fiesta sorpresa de Sophie había terminado siendo una sorpresa para todos, especialmente para Andrea y Remus que habían visto que su futuro juntos no estaba tan destrozado como les había parecido en un principio. Ver caer a Andrea tan debilitada después de la reacción de Sophie les había hecho sacar esa imagen de mujer desalmada que tenían de ella y sentir por primera vez en toda aquella historia, pena por ella. Para Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry aquello era sorprendente, pero al fin y al cabo era una historia ajena, algo que les ocurría a otros, Harry cada día se sentía más involucrado con Andrea pero no podía vivir aquello como lo estaban haciendo los merodeadores y las chicas.

A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de los merodeadores no se oía absolutamente nada, el sol brillante de la primavera tardía se colaba por los doseles de las camas pero no amenazaba con despertarles porque el que más y el que menos, allí no había dormido nadie. Lily y Andrea, como de costumbre, habían dormido con James y Remus y Sirius lo sabía, por eso cuando se hartó de estar acostado, después de darle toda la noche vueltas a un asunto que le estaban carcomiendo, empezó a pasearse por la habitación con la esperanza de que al escucharle sus amigos se levantaran y le ayudaran, pero sus cuatro amigos parecían haber conseguido entrar en un profundo sueño cuando la mañana había llegado y ahora no le oían, suspirar con más fuerza de lo normal, así que cansado de aquel juego les abrió los doseles dejando al descubierto a las dos pareja.

Al golpe de luz, Andrea se retorció entre los brazos de Remus, que sí estaba despierto y que miraba a Sirius, en silencio, con gesto severo, por haber entrado así en su intimidad a pesar de que siempre que lo hacía se ganaba una bronca. Antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca, Remus le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, se deslizó entre los brazos de Andrea con sumo cuidado, y muy despacio la tapó más de lo que estaba para que Sirius no la viera casi desnuda, la besó suavemente, como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella y tapó los doseles con suma calma, para desesperación de Sirius, que tanta tranquilidad le estaban sacando de sus casillas.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurró algo irritado.

-Tengo un problema, pero yo también quería su opinión.- se lamentó señalando la cama donde dormía Andrea, sin ninguna consideración en su tono de voz porque lo que realmente quería es que sus amigos se despertase.

-¿Qué está pasando?- al otro lado de la habitación James se estaba desperezando, despertado por Sirius.- ¿Qué hora es? Todavía falta un rato para las clases.

-Sirius tiene problemas.- dijo Remus con voz cansada.

James le miró extrañado intentando averiguar lo que le ocurría, mientras Sirius, cruzado de brazos con gesto aburrido le instaba a que se levantara, así que James despertó a Lily zarandeándola con cuidado.

-Ay, James, ahora no, que casi no he dormido.

-Venga, Lily, que es Sirius. Tiene problemas amorosos.

-¡¡Yo no he dicho qué tipo de problemas son!!- se quejó él en voz demasiado alta terminando de despertar a Lily y a Andrea que asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de la cama.

-¿Por fin ha decidido contarlo?- Andrea abrió los doseles y se sentó en la cama liada en las sábanas- ya podías haber elegido otra hora, que casi no he dormido.

-¿Tú tampoco?- preguntó Lily casualmente sentándose también en la cama e ignorando la cara de alucinado que tenía Sirius en ese momento.

-A ver que yo me entere, ¿todos vosotros sabéis que tengo problemas con Patricia? ¿¿Cómo??

James se levantó de la cama y cruzó con Remus una mirada cómplice. Cada uno de los chicos se puso a un lado de Sirius que les miró algo asustado, de repente parecían los oráculos de la sabiduría y eso no le gustaba nada.

-Sabemos que te ocurre algo, siempre se sabe. Eres un libro abierto.- empezó Remus.

-Pero a ninguno de los que estamos aquí se nos da bien la adivinación así que como mucho puedo llegar a suponer que tienes problemas… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿sexuales?

-Eeeeeee, echa el freno.- saltó ofendido- yo no tengo problemas de ese tipo. Yo… ¿pero cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- Sirius estaba al borde del enfado mientras el resto se partía de risa, al fin y al cabo, consciente o inconscientemente siempre acababa sacando lo mejor de ellos.- Mis problemas son… ¿psicológicos?

-Cuéntanos qué te ocurre de una vez.

-Está bien. – Sirius se acercó a la ventana y les dio la espalda a todos, más para evitar cualquier burla que por melancolía- Patricia me ha insinuado ya varias veces… bueno pues que… que nos acostemos y yo no soy capaz.

-Lo que yo decía- saltó James triunfante, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de Sirius y una colleja de Lily.

-Sirius ¿Eres tú el que no es capaz o es Anthony Barker?- le preguntó Remus, que ya se esperaba la respuesta. En otra cosa no sería experto pero en mentiras Remus se consideraba un maestro y sabía que lo que más dolía de todo era vivir una con la persona a la que se quería.

Sirius se quedó pensativo, no había pensado exactamente en esa posibilidad pero al parecer sus amigos sí, porque de la forma que le miraban, debían estar esperando un "tenéis razón".

-Es posible pero no entiendo por qué, quiero decir, yo nunca he tenido problemas de ese tipo. A mí me da igual que me llamen como quieran siempre que yo pase un buen rato.

Lily y Andrea se dejaron caer sobre la cama rendidas ante el egocentrismo de Sirius, al menos siempre había sido sincero, lo cual era un punto a su favor, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a añadir sentimientos a la relación con una chica y en ese campo no estaba muy puesto.

-Canuto, que conste que lo que te voy a decir no significa que le debas contar la verdad a Patricia.- empezó cauteloso James que le conocía demasiado bien- pero Remus tiene razón, es Sirius Black el que está enamorado de esa chica, por desgracia, tengo que decir; pero el caso es que no habrá comparación entre lo que has tenido con otras tías y lo que puedas tener con ella. En el fondo tú lo sabes, y me atrevería a decir que incluso es lo que quieres, por eso no quieres que sea una mentira.

Si Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta por el discurso de James, los demás no se quedaron atrás, Lily se había levantado despacio de la cama conforme lo estaba oyendo, completamente asombrada de que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de él, pero a pesar de la sorpresa colectiva James se quedó tan normal, como si acabara de pronosticar el tiempo para ese día, aunque mirando a Sirius significativamente, él mejor que nadie podía entender a su amigo porque había pasado por lo mismo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Cornamenta? Ser padre te está sentando mal. ¿Desde cuándo eres el maduro del grupo?- James levantó una ceja en señal de enfado y Sirius le sonrió – Creo que tenéis razón, lo mejor es que le cuente a Patricia la verdad.

-¡¡Yo no he dicho eso!!

-Venga Sirius, tú eres el rey de las mentiras, seguro que encuentras la forma de sobrellevarlo- sugirió Andrea, que tampoco veía bien que se lo contara- ¿Sabes lo difícil que puede ser para ella saber que antes o después tú te acabarás yendo?

-Para ti también es difícil saber que no tenéis un futuro juntos y sin embargo estáis aprovechando el tiempo al máximo.

-Sirius.- Remus se acercó a él con seriedad, ignorando la brusquedad con la que había puesto de manifiesto la verdad de su relación y que había dejado a Andrea descuadrada- no puedes comparar y tú lo sabes. Desde el principio sabías a lo que te enfrentabas, no intentes buscar en nuestro consejo la excusa para decirle la verdad. No es buena idea.

Sirius los miró a todos y en sus gestos reflejaban claramente la misma idea. Al menos había logrado encontrar la causa de todo, sabía que lo único que quería era tener una relación normal y corriente con Patricia, no podía engañarla aunque eso fuese tan extraño en él que ni si quiera él mismo se diera cuenta; pero no había encontrado la respuesta correcta en sus amigos, al menos la que él quería escuchar y ahora se sentía aún más confuso. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada, sin portazo ni quejas.

Después de comer Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione dieron un paseo por los terrenos, era difícil quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido, especialmente para Harry que se había hecho la imagen de que Andrea era inquebrantable, tan fría en su vida como lo era en los entrenamientos, a pesar de las pequeñas muestras de cariño que tenía con él. Lo más complicado de todo era mantener una conversación sin ninguno de la otra mitad de su grupo cerca, no querían hablar de aquello con Lily o con la propia Andrea delante; era como cuestionarles, analizar sus vidas a pesar de que no lo eran, así que el tema surgió en cuanto se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

-Yo creo que Andrea no ha debido tener un día peor en toda su vida.- apreció Ron dejándose caer sobre el regazo de Hermione, como hacía siempre- ¿Visteis su cara? Parecía enferma.

-Quizá la hirieron en la batalla de antes de anoche o quizá le pese la conciencia por matar a Malfoy.- Hermione tenía el periódico en las manos y leía por encima las noticias que se daban de la guerra, el balance final de la última batalla y como siempre una sección dedicada a Andrea y sus "proezas".

-No creo que haya sentido su pérdida.- Ginny que estaba sentada junto a Harry, le miró esperando un comentario al respecto en aquella conversación, pero Harry estaba algo abstraído.- Harry ¿tú qué opinas?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué?

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Hermione, que llevaba a su lado demasiados años como para pasar por alto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry afirmó con la cabeza pero no convenció a ninguno- Aquí dice que pronto capturarán a Andrea, esperan que se presente en el siguiente ataque, aunque no sé yo… ahora tiene mucho lío.- Harry seguía metido en su mundo y Hermione, aunque estaba comentando la noticia no le quitaba ojo de encima- ¡¡Basta ya, Harry!! ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry se sobresaltó un poco y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos y de Ginny. Tenía que contar que había aceptado participar activamente para la orden del Fénix y que muy probablemente en breve tendría que luchar en vivo y en directo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería que se apuntasen, cosa que estaba seguro que harían y no quería ver la cara que le pondría Ginny, sobretodo porque tendría que contarle que al ser el heredero de Gryffindor estaba marcado doblemente para acabar con Voldemort, cosa que le había ocultado desde que se había enterado de la verdad.

-Tiene que ver con Voldemort ¿verdad?- se aventuró Ginny decidida- ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?

-No está exactamente relacionado con Voldemort.- empezó tímidamente- pero… será mejor que os mantengáis al margen.

Harry se puso de pie para marcharse, era la primera vez que los dejaba a todos al margen, que no les contaba sus miedos. Ginny no hizo el más mínimo gesto por detenerle, después de su último enfado por el destino de Harry, se había convencido de que quererle a él era correr con el riesgo de que algún día podría no estar, su destino formaba tanta parte de él como podía serlo la magia, pero esa determinación no debía ser de familia, porque Ron se puso de pie con gesto serio y le detuvo. No hizo falta que se dijeran nada porque Harry entendió perfectamente que Ron no iba a permitir que le dejara al margen, de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que ver con el niño inseguro que se había encontrado en el tren siete años atrás.

-¿Hay otra profecía? ¿otra historia de herederos? No puede haber otra cosa más que te señale como el elegido para salvarnos, así que más te vale que cuentes conmigo para esto.

-¿Herederos?- preguntó Ginny confusa, ella se había perdido la pequeña conversación sobre su destino como heredero de Gryffindor.- ¿Hay algo que te marque como elegido por ser el heredero de Gryffindor?

-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas?- le dijo Ron impaciente- todo el rollo ese de heredero de gryffindor mata a heredero de slytherin bla, bla, bla. Nos lo contó hace siglos.

-No, no lo hizo- contestó ella tajantemente taladrando a Harry con la mirada que en ese momento hubiera querido matar a Ron de no ser porque prefería salir de allí.

Ron ignoró el enfado de su hermana y se concentró en detener a Harry, de los tres parecía el único que no se había resignado a dejar a Harry seguir sólo su camino y tiró de él para que se parara, casi decepcionado de que ahora ya no confiara en él.

-Ron, si te cuento lo que vas a hacer, vendrás conmigo y no puedes.

-Te dije que iría contigo hasta el final.

-Esto no es el final ¿no lo entiendes? Es sólo el principio.- gritó Harry irritado- Cuando leas la siguiente batalla en el periódico, quizá la primera plana lleve mi nombre, pero tú… y vosotras, os quedaréis aquí, ¡seguros!. ¿Quieres ayudarme, Ron? No te arriesgues ni las arriesgues a ellas.

Esta vez Harry se marchó de allí sin que nadie le opusiese mayor resistencia. Ron había entendido de golpe que ya no podía acompañarle a sus aventuras porque sus aventuras no eran juegos, Harry sólo estaba intentando protegerle, no es que se hiciese el héroe, es que simplemente si ellos estaban a su lado, Harry no podría defenderse a sí mismo porque estaría más pendiente de defenderles a ellos.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho leyendo un libro con un cuenco de bombones a su lado, por toda la mesa había montones de papeles de las chocolatinas que se había comido; las abría sin dejar de leer, como si nada pudiera desconcentrarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver la chimenea incendiarse en unas radiantes llamas verdes y esperó con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad quién aparecería en medio de ellas. Andrea se sacudió las cenizas mirando hacia atrás como si estuviera escondiéndose de alguien y se sentó en la silla que había frente a la mesa del director sin decir ni palabras más que un leve saludo con la mano. Tenía mala cara, la piel seguía pálida y sus ojeras se habían vuelto algo rojizas.

-Hoy no tenías entrenamiento ¿verdad?.- Dumbledore había permanecido callado unos instantes, observándola sentada delante de él sin decir una palabra, demacrada e intranquila. Andrea no era una persona que fuese a hacerle a él precisamente una visita cortés, así que podía esperar de aquello cualquier cosa menos una buena noticia.- Si no me equivoco estás aquí en contra de la voluntad de Remus.

-No te equivocas. Digamos que me he escapado de casa, pero es que necesitaba salir de allí.- apoyó los codos en la mesa y se restregó la cara con cansancio- Remus me sobreprotege y yo no estoy hecha para eso después de tantos años.

-¿Has venido a contarme sólo eso?

Andrea se sentó correctamente, no sin un pequeño quejido al notar el respaldar de la silla cerca de la herida. Había ido decidida a contarle todo lo que tenía planeado, a decirle cual era su papel en aquella guerra, pero ahora se le hacía difícil y no era capaz de saber porqué. Contarlo significaba darle realidad y por muy convencida que estuviese de cumplir con su cometido, el destino había vuelto a jugar con ella para hacerle dar el paso cuando toda su vida dejaba de ser una mentira.

-Hace algún tiempo te dije que todos jugaríamos un papel importante en esta guerra.- Andrea deslizó lentamente una hoja de papel por la mesa hasta llegar a las manos de Dumbledore- Yo no puedo hacerlo en casa ni tengo tu toque para las pociones.

Dumbledore leyó detenidamente la larga lista de ingredientes y las instrucciones que habían sido escritas de puño y letra de Andrea. Se colocó bien sus gafas de media luna como si éstas fueran las causantes de lo que estaba viendo y se las quitó para restregarse los ojos, agotado, después miró a Andrea que había permanecido allí como una alumna que espera el veredicto del profesor después de leer su examen.

-Esto es un mito ¿lo sabes?- Andrea no dijo nada- Nadie ha hecho nunca esta poción, ni se ha atrevido a usarla ni a probarla. Puede ser muy peligrosa y no veo la razón para hacerla.

-Encontré esa poción hace muchos años y he intentado perfeccionarla al máximo.

-¡Pero nunca la has probado!

-Harry es el único con poder para no utilizar su cuerpo como instrumento, pero no sabemos cuánto puede debilitarle, jamás podremos probarlo hasta el momento y puede que sea demasiado tarde.

Dumbledore se acarició la barba inquieto, cambió de posición varias veces, pero incluso en aquellas muestras de lo que en cualquier otro hubiera sido histeria, podía mostrar confianza y seguridad y eso era lo que Andrea estaba esperando de él.

-Si no funciona…

-Sé lo que puede ocurrirme si no funcionara; pero procuraré dejarlo todo arreglado para ese momento.

El director se levantó y miró por la ventana a sus alumnos que en esa tarde soleada estaban disfrutando de su descanso en los terrenos del colegio. Parecían muy ajenos a lo que ocurría fuera, pero pronto tendrían que volver a sus casas y la realidad caería sobre ellos como una losa. Andrea tenía razón en una cosa: no sabían si Harry podría tener éxito solo enfrentándose a Voldemort y al último Slytherin al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien. Haré la poción; pero con la condición de que sea yo de quien te sirvas.

-Eso es imposible.- replicó ella, de repente había sentido una mezcla de alivio y de pesadumbre al saber que la ayudaría- No sé si yo sería capaz de soportarlo, bastante riesgo es ya como para sumar otro y además… será mejor que tú estés en plenas condiciones. Por si acaso.

-Remus no tiene ni idea de esto ¿no es así?- Dumbledore se acercó a ella como nunca lo hacía, con un aprecio que le tenía y un extraño sentimiento de culpa de verla allí condenándose y sufriendo- No sabes cuánto siento haberte metido en todo esto.

Andrea bajó la cabeza en lo que estaba siendo por primera vez desde su reencuentro una señal de respeto. Quizá era que empezaba a ser conciente de lo que todo su plan iba a suponer, o quizá que su vida en esos momentos le había devuelto la sensibilidad.

-Tienes razón, Remus no sabe nada- dijo poniéndose de pie e intentando ignorar el último comentario del director- Si lo supiera jamás lo aceptaría, pero él también jugará un papel importante en esta guerra.

-Sabes que tiene que hacerlo voluntariamente ¿verdad?

-Lo hará- contestó ella tajantemente, aunque aún no sabía cómo.

-Te recuerdo que una vez se lo pediste y se negó.

-Eso no es cierto. Aceptó… pero lo hizo tarde.-Dumbledore se quedó un poco descolocado, quizá ése debía ser otro capítulo que se había perdido en la historia de ellos dos- Muchas gracias por hacerlo, ahora debería volver a casa.

-¿Qué tal con Sophie?-Andrea no contestó, prefirió ni siquiera mirarle porque él y su colegio tenían también parte de culpa en lo que había ocurrido entre ellas.

-Mal.

Andrea se coló de nuevo por la chimenea y el director volvió a su libro, pero no podía concentrarse en él, sentía que la hoja de papel que Andrea acababa de entregarle le ardía en su mesa, culpándole de algo de lo que en realidad sólo él se culpaba, así que la guardó en un cajón, cerró el libro y se marchó del despacho.

Harry se había saltado las clases de herbología y se había ido solo a entrenar a la sala de los menesteres. No quería ver de nuevo a Ron y Hermione y tener que sacarles de su vida como nunca había hecho, así que descargó su energía contra aquella máquina lanza hechizos que una vez le dejó k.o. pero que en ese momento era casi un juego de niños. Esa tarde no tendrían entrenamiento, Andrea aún no se había recuperado del todo y les había dado el día libre, así que a la vista de no tener ni quidditch ni entrenamiento, la única salida a su frustración era aquella sala, en la que permaneció durante horas hasta que se aburrió.

En la sala común Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban allí estudiando, o al menos haciendo como los que lo hacían, del resto no había ni rastro; así que Harry saludó rápido subió a ducharse. Estuvo casi una hora debajo de la ducha pero cuando bajó, sus amigos y Ginny seguían allí, aunque ahora estaban sentados en el sofá intentando relajarse.

-Puedes sentarte, nadie te va a pedir más explicaciones- le dijo Ron cuando le vio dudando sobre acercarse o no.- Eres mayorcito para que te obliguemos a hacer nada.

Harry se sentó junto a Ginny que estaba jugando con Crookshanks y que no le prestó el menor interés cuando se puso a su lado. Para Harry aquella libertad que Ron le ofrecía era casi peor que obligarle a contarles toda la verdad y a prometerles que les dejaría acompañarles. El silencio que se hizo entre ellos después de que se sentara se tornó para él más espeso y cargante que cualquier clase de Snape en la que no llevara los deberes hechos.

-¿Prometéis no acompañarme?- ninguno respondió pero Harry se lo tomó como un sí, más por la necesidad que tenía de contárselo que por la confianza en que no lo harían- Voy a participar en la guerra.- las palabras cayeron como un piano desde un quinto piso, con fuerza y dejando un ruido atronador en los oídos de quienes lo habían escuchado. Ginny dejó inmediatamente de jugar con el gato y cerró los ojos vencida, aunque no le dijo nada, ni si quiera le miró- Andrea y Remus estarán conmigo y apostaría todo lo que tengo a que Dumbledore no me dejará solo, pero tenéis que entender que es mi obligación, que de mí puede depender la inclinación de la balanza.- Harry estaba esperando que alguno hablara, que le dijeran algo aunque fuese un "¿eres imbécil?" para que así pudiese dejar de dar explicaciones, pero nadie dijo nada- No quiero que intentéis venir conmigo porque sólo podríais desconcentrarme, estaría más pendiente de vosotros que de lo que tengo que hacer.

-Es tu decisión.- terminó diciendo Hermione para alivio de Harry- Este año te has hecho más fuerte y nosotros no, si tu crees que tu destino es seguir solo…- Harry se sorprendió de aquello y miró a Ron esperando ver en él un gesto de desacuerdo pero aquello debía ser una decisión pactada porque Ron parecía estar de acuerdo en lo que Hermione estaba diciendo.

-Gracias, me alegro que lo entendáis.- Harry miró a Ginny y su rostro no parecía mostrar nada más que no fuera decepción- ¿estás enfadada?- Ginny no contestó- Gin, te estoy hablando ¿estás enfadada?

Ginny miró a Hermione y a su hermano y sin tener que decir una palabra se levantaron y se fueron a hablar con Neville y Seamus.

-No estoy enfadada- acabó contestando sin mirarle, concentrada en la chimenea apagada- ya has oído a Hermione, es tu destino y esas cosas que tú dices que tanto odias pero por las que sientes una extraña atracción.

-¿Prefieres que deje que Voldemort arrase con todo? Tengo poder suficiente para no dejar que lo haga ¿y tú quieres que me quede sentado contigo leyendo en el periódico cuánta gente ha muerto?

-No, yo sólo prefiero que no me mientas.- Ginny le clavó una mirada severa y determinante.- Acepto que tengas que marcharte a luchar, acepto que a día de hoy tengas el poder suficiente para desestabilizar la guerra, pero no acepto que me mantengas al margen como a una niña tonta. No me contaste lo que conllevaba ser heredero, me has estado tratando todo este tiempo como si fuera una ignorante, como si no me diera cuenta de que cuanto más poder tuvieras más te acercabas a Voldemort. Acepto estar saliendo con Harry Potter, pero no que Harry me mienta.

Ginny se puso de pie, no estaba exactamente enfadada, sólo dolida y sobretodo asustada, pero no podía decirle eso Harry, porque él le había ocultado la verdad precisamente para no asustarla. Se fue con unos compañeros de clase que estaban intentando darle vida a un reloj de cuco con consecuencias desastrosas y Harry tuvo el intento de seguirla pero notó el brazo de alguien sobre sus hombros obligándole a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal se le da a mi ahijado el póker? – En medio de su pequeña discusión los chicos habían entrado y se habían acomodado en los sofás, Remus había hecho aparecer una mesa baja con tapete verde y Sirius estaba ahora barajando como un maestro- Dime que has sido mi mejor discípulo.- La cara de cansancio de Harry quedó por un momento eclipsada por la reacción ante la idea de que él pudiera enseñarle algo, aunque fuese algo tan insignificante como un juego de cartas.

-No tengo ganas de jugar, Sirius.- le contestó apesadumbrado.

-¡Oh, vamos Harry!- James se sentó a su lado con Lily sobre sus rodillas, no parecían contentos, como si hubiesen pasado la tarde intentando escapar de algo- Vamos a bajarle los humos al perrito.

-¡¡Ron, Hermione, Ginny!! ¿os apuntáis? – Andrea se había remangado y se había sentado enfrente de ellos, lanzándole a Sirius miradas asesinas.

-Ni lo sueñes, Markins- le dijo Sirius con voz de mafioso- no conseguirás quitarme el primer puesto.

Ron se apoderó de una silla y se sentó junto a Remus mientras que Hermione se quedaba con la gente de sexto para vigilar que no hicieran nada ilegal con aquel reloj.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?

-Llevan toda la vida picados al póker- explicó Remus mirando a su novia y a su amigo como si fueran los niños que empezaron su lucha de cartas siete años atrás- Es que a James y a mí no se nos da tan bien como a ellos dos.

-Ey, a mí sí se me da bien- se quejó James, pero la mirada incrédula de Sirius le hizo rectificar- Bueno, se me da bien sólo a medias, es que no sé mentir- Lily carraspeó sonoramente- vale, sé mentir pero no con un puñado de cartas en las manos. Creo que es lo único muggle que sabe hacer Sirius.

-Chicos yo no tengo la tarde para cartas.

-Ni nosotros tampoco- le susurró Lily al oído- por eso precisamente lo hacemos.

Harry captó rápidamente el mensaje de su madre, así que recogió el montón de cinco cartas que Sirius acababa de ponerle delante. Nunca había visto a Sirius tan concentrado en algo y cuando miró a Andrea, tuvo la sensación, por un momento, de que era la adulta la que estaba jugando con ellos. El primero en caer fue Ron, no tenía mucha práctica con el juego y se quedó pronto sin nada que apostar; Remus demostró que tenía más horas de juego encima pero también cayó pronto, de manera que quedaron Andrea, Sirius, Harry y James. Lily todavía estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y de vez en cuando le decía algo al oído. Lily llevaba todo el rato diciéndole las cartas de James a Harry sin que el primero se diera cuenta, de manera que siempre le barría y en esta última mano lo dejó sin nada. Por desgracia James pilló a Lily.

-Ey, se supone que me quieres- protestó- ¿Tú no has oído hablar de los bienes gananciales?

-Vamos, James, él es sangre de mi sangre y a ti… bueno a ti te quiero mucho, pero te encontré en la calle.

La broma de Lily meses atrás hubiera sido el detonante de una bronca descomunal pero en esa ocasión James empezó a reírse y se acomodó entre Harry y Sirius, dejando a Lily al otro lado de Harry.

-Demuéstrale a estos dos lo que es un Potter.

-Más vale que no lo haga- vaciló Andrea- No me has ganado en toda tu vida.- James fingió haberse ofendido y agarró a Harry del brazo como si éste fuera su última esperanza.

-Machácala.

En ese momento empezó realmente la partida para Harry, el resto había estado pasando el rato, pero ahora tenía a su padre y a su madre a cada lado, bromeando con él como si siempre hubieran estado ahí y se le fue de la cabeza cualquier cosa relacionada con Voldemort, con la guerra o con Ginny. James estaba como un niño pequeño cuando Andrea empezó a caer, sus apuestas eran cada vez más cautas porque cada vez tenía menos que apostar y el hecho de que James estuviera poniéndola nerviosa no ayudaba mucho. Sirius y Harry estaban centrados en el juego, ignorando que James se levantara cada vez que Harry ganaba una mano o intentara verle las cartas a Sirius.

-Se supone que una vez que pierdes tú vas conmigo- le dijo Sirius la enésima vez que tuvo que esconder sus cartas para que no se las mirara.

-Ya, pero es que éste es sangre de mi sangre y a ti… ¿cómo era? ¡Ah! A ti te encontré en la calle.

Incluso Sirius se rió con aquello, pero Harry reía de manera diferente, no lo encontró divertido, sino más bien emotivo y eso le descolocó un poco de la partida, cuando volvió a mirar sus cartas no era capaz de verles mucho sentido a pesar de que eran buenas. Le tocaba apostar y él ni si quiera era capaz de ver que tenía una escalera, hasta que Lily le susurró algo en el oído.

-Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que le conocieras, ahora, dedícate al póker.

Con esa mano, Harry se hizo con todo lo que le quedaba a Andrea, que tuvo que abandonar soportando las burlas de James y de Sirius.

-Ahora es el gran momento.- James se había puesto de rodilla en el sofá y le estaba haciendo un mal masaje a Harry en los hombros como si estuviese a punto de saltar a un ring- tú concéntrate, no te pongas nervioso y a ver esa cara de póker- James le agarró la cara de asustado y sonrió con satisfacción- Vale no es muy buena, pero tienes que ganarle.

-James, por Merlín, siéntate.- le riñó Lily.

-Sí, por favor, pa… - de repente fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, Harry frenó en seco al ver la cara de asombro del propio James, pero no lo había hecho pensando, simplemente le estaba saliendo y no era buena idea- Venga James, déjalo ya.

James se sentó como un niño bueno en el sofá, en cuestión de segundos tan sólo una sílaba le había quitado la energía sobreacumulada. Ahora la tensión entre padrino y ahijado podía mascarse. La gente había empezado a subirse a las habitaciones y Hermione y Ginny habían vuelto para ver el duelo final. Harry barajó en silencio, mirando fijamente a Sirius como si se estuviese jugando con él todas sus pertenencias.

-Un momento- se paró Harry- ¿vamos a seguir apostando macarrones? Quiero decir… si gano ¿qué hago? ¿Me cocino una ensalada de pasta?

-Si ganas, cosa que dudo- matizó Sirius- ganarás el prestigio de desbancar a Sirius Black, pero si lo prefieres podemos canjear macarrones por galeones. Dile a mi versión adulta que te pague la deuda, aunque más bien creo que me volveré al pasado con más dinero del que vine.

-¿Tú tienes para pagar todo esto?- preguntó James incrédulo.

-Eso y más- suspiró Ron, dejando a James con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, bueno, volvamos al juego.- saltó Sirius antes de que James pudiera reaccionar.- yo voy.

La partida siguió en riguroso silencio al menos quince minutos más, hasta que ambos habían puesto en el centro de la mesa su último macarrón. Sirius enseñó las cartas con deleite, tenía un póker de reyes y los colocó todos, uno a uno, encima de la mesa riéndose, al ver muy cerca su victoria.

-¡¡Mierda!!- exclamó Harry- el mío es de damas.- Harry dejó caer derrotado las cuatro cartas iguales encima de la mesa y Sirius saltó victorioso arrastrando para sí sus ganancias- Un momento.- saltó con inocencia mal fingida- ¿tú crees que esto puede valer?- Harry le enseñó su última carta a James que enseguida la cogió y empezó a juguetear con ella por la mesa como si fuese un muñequito de plomo.

-¡¡Anda, mirad lo que nos hemos encontrado!!- se mofó- ¿qué es?

-Oh sí, es un jóker- siguió Harry con la broma. Los dos eran dignos de ver medio tirados por la mesa jugando con el naipe entre macarrones y la cara de anonadado de Sirius- Y eso significa…

-Que el niño Potter ha hecho un repóker y que el perrito pierde.

Todos estaban disfrutando con aquello, todos excepto Sirius que no podía apartar los ojos del payaso que aparecía en la carta como si fuese la causa de todos sus males. Aunque a todos les hubiese parecido extraño habían logrado encontrar un remanso de tranquilidad en medio de un día duro, pero las cosas buenas no duran eternamente.

La ventana de la sala común estaba abierta y por ella se coló una inmensa águila plateada que sobrevoló en círculos toda la sala vacía, tirando los papeles de las mesas y las cartas, hasta que se colocó encima de la mesa pequeña que Remus había conjurado para jugar y empezó a batir las alas delante de Harry, que perdió la sonrisa en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron alucinado.

-Eso es mi patronus.- explicó Andrea en una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto- pero no he sido yo quien lo ha conjurado.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Ya sabían lo que aquello significaba y guardaron silencio cuando Harry se levantó para marcharse.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó James extrañado cuando Harry fue a acercarse a una Ginny que en cuestión de segundos se había encerrado en sí misma.

-Tengo que irme.

-¡¡¡Dime donde vas!!!- James había levantado la voz más por la preocupación que de repente le había sobrevenido, que por la molestia de que no le contara a donde iba.

-No es asunto tuyo, tengo que irme y punto- Harry estaba intentando despedirse de Ginny y la insistencia de su padre sólo le estaba poniendo más nervioso, no era fácil ir por primera vez a una batalla sabiendo a lo que iba, cuanto menos tener que escuchar a James irritado.

Lily, por su parte, no necesitó más explicaciones, ató los cabos rápidamente y se levantó sin decir una palabra, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y subió las escaleras dejando a James aún más desconcertado.

-Harry James Potter, - bramó James que empezaba a enfadarse mucho - no vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas qué quería Andrea.

-Lo siento, James, pero no estás en posición de castigarme sin salir. Ahora si no te importa tengo que hablar con Ginny.

Antes de que James pudiera protestar de nuevo Ron se había acercado a él y le había callado. - Harry tiene que hacer cosas que no quiere, James, no lo empeores.- las palabras de Ron sorprendieron sobretodo a Harry, que se volvió para agradecer con una sonrisa la frase a su amigo.

-¿Vas a Luchar?-le preguntó James más tranquilo, pero con decisión. Harry hizo un levísimo movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza - No vas a ir solo.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.- le contestó con firmeza.

Una vez más, Ron no le dejó saltar a aquella orden, pero esta vez Remus le ayudó, entre los dos consiguieron sentar a James y hablar con él para que dejara de atosigar a Harry, pero jamás lo habían visto tan preocupado.

-Gin, no es el momento para nos enfademos.- Harry se sentó junto a Ginny en el sofá algo apartado en el que ella estaba y le cogió la mano. Si eso le hubiese ocurrido tiempo atrás hubiese acabado dando voces y diciendo cosas de las que después no se sentiría orgulloso, pero ahora veía la guerra demasiado cerca, tanto que sentía que tendría que pagar aquella aventura con su propia vida; las peleas con Ginny o con sus amigos ya no tenían importancia comparado con lo que podía esperarle en cuanto saliese del castillo.- Tenía que habértelo contado, pero no merece la pena que te pongas así. Ahora no.

Ella no le contestó, no tenía palabras para hacerlo, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, que en medio de aquella guerra que le señalaba con el punto de mira, una pelea de novios no tenía sentido. Se dejó abrazar por Harry y cuando lo hizo tuvo la sensación de que era una especie de despedida, como si pretendiese aferrarse a ese momento por si después no pudiera tenerlo. Sintió sus labios besarle tan solo con un roce y se le olvidó cualquier cosa por la que se hubiera podido enfadar con él.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Mentirte?

-No, despedirte de mí.


	46. El mundo se quedó parado

**CAPÍTULO 46**** EL MUNDO SE QUEDÓ PARADO.**

Harry apareció en la chimenea del salón de Grimmauld Place. Desde la sala donde entrenaban había conexión directa con el cuartel general, así que el viaje fue fácil y rápido, aunque todo hubiera sido mucho mejor si no hubiese tenido que cargar con la ansiedad que se había apoderado de él ante la idea de su primera batalla. En su casa, la reunión habían empezado sin él, el relampagueo de las llamas verdes llamó la atención de todas las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa con caras preocupadas y gestos nerviosos, Harry se fijó en apenas unos segundos en que todos los que estaban allí sentían la misma ansiedad que él y no podían decir que era su primera vez.

-Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, Harry.- le saludó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los que estaban allí. Andrea estaba sentada al lado de él y le saludó tan solo con un leve gesto de cabeza, más distante de lo que habría estado cualquiera de los demás que estaban a la mesa. Remus, por su parte, se levantó con un alto nivel de furia contenida y cogió unos mapas de la estantería sin ni siquiera mirarle.- Llegas un poco tarde.

-James quería venir.- explicó de forma escueta sentándose en una silla libre. Se sintió intimidado ante aquellas miradas y cuchicheos, como si fuese un extraño que no debía estar ahí.

-Está bien, continuemos por donde íbamos. Paul, ¿te importaría?

El tal Paul miró a Dumbledore extrañado y luego volvió a mirar a Harry al que no le había quitado un ojo de encima desde que había llegado. El joven tendría unos veinticinco años y tenía desplegado delante de él un mapa de algo que parecía un edificio.

-Disculpe profesor, pero le importaría explicarnos qué hace Potter aquí.- Harry levantó la cabeza ofendido, él había llegado casi cohibido por la situación, intentando pasar desapercibido y no quería que nadie le pusiese en tela de juicio, de repente aquel hombre se le antojó un engreído y un estúpido por cuestionarle.

-Luchará a nuestro lado ¿algo más?- los cuchicheos se levantaron entre los miembros de la mesa y Remus dejó caer pesadamente uno de los libros que había cogido haciendo que el ruido llamase la atención de los demás y se callasen.

-¡¡Pero si es un crío!!

Harry fue a saltar para defenderse de ese comentario, pero alguien lo hizo por él. Le hubiera gustado que fuese Remus, lo que habría supuesto que él no lo consideraba un crío, pero sabía perfectamente que Remus nunca aceptaría de buen grado que él luchase, sin embargo Ojoloco Moody se acercó al joven arrastrando su pierna de madera y clavando sus dos ojos de manera atemorizadora en él.

-Ese crío, como tú le llamas, ha mirado a Voldemort a la cara más veces de lo que tú lo harás en tu vida y está ahí para contarlo, así que procura pensar lo que dices antes de abrir esa boca la próxima vez.

"¡¡Sí!!" pensó Harry asombrado de Moody lo viese así "yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor y he luchado contra Voldemort. Con mucha suerte, todo hay que decirlo, pero lo he hecho".

-Ahora que todo está aclarado- Harry salió de esa conversación mental consigo mismo cuando oyó a Dumbledore hablar de nuevo, ya no se sentía tan intimidado, él quería estar allí y sabía que era fuerte, quizá mucho más fuerte que todos los presentes así que no habría ningún problema.- continúa.

-Entraremos por grupos. El efecto sorpresa será nuestro aliado…- Paul siguió contando cuál sería la estrategia a seguir para asaltar el edificio donde se encontraban alojados parte de los mortífagos, por primera vez en aquella guerra iniciarían ellos el ataque, y aunque no fuese un punto de crucial importancia al menos serviría para mermar la moral del bando contrario y dar una buena noticia a "El Profeta".- Bien, entonces- concluyó el joven- los grupos serán de unas diez personas.

Andrea se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, captando la atención de todos, incluido Harry que parecía estar en su primer día de clase en un sitio nuevo, sin saber muy bien dónde ponerse ni lo que hacer. Andrea le hizo una señal para que saliera y él simuló no entenderla muy bien, no quería que lo sacasen de allí porque estaba seguro de que Andrea le intentaría convencer de algo que lo mantuviera a salvo.

-Harry, a la cocina, tú luchas conmigo.- le ordenó con severidad.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Markins, ahora tú luchas con nosotros.- le hizo ver una mujer en un tono muy mordaz.

-¡¡Yo no quiero un trato especial!!- protestó Harry por primera vez, aquello ya empezaba a resultarle familiar y no lo quería- Yo lucharé como cualquiera, no soy ningún crío.

-Tú te callas.- le ordenó Remus tajantemente, tanto que Harry se sorprendió de que lo hiciera con aquella fiereza y no supo qué contestarle.

-¿Tú te pondrías en medio de un avada kedavra que fuera directo a Harry?- Andrea había ignorado las palabras de Harry y de Remus, y seguía metida en su duelo personal con aquella mujer, que como el resto de la orden seguía teniendo sus dudas con respecto a ella. La mujer se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta que la había pillado de sorpresa pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-Si fuera mi deber, sí.

-Pues YO no lo hago por deber, por eso él lucha conmigo.- Harry se quedó desconcertado unos minutos, por un lado se sorprendió de que Andrea hiciese aquella declaración, pero por otro se molestó porque estaba cansado de tener gente a su alrededor dispuesta a morir por él. Para cualquiera eso hubiera sido una buena noticia, pero él ya había tenido que sufrir bastantes sacrificios como para soportar uno más.

-A la cocina.- Era Remus quien estaba en la puerta, abriéndola con una mano y señalando el camino con la otra. Harry no lo había visto tan borde en su vida y no podía significar nada bueno- Los dos.

Andrea y Harry salieron del salón sin decir nada dispuestos a no montar un espectáculo familiar delante del resto de miembros de la Orden. Remus les siguió dando un portazo y adelantándoles con paso firme. Andrea y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cuando escucharon el golpe de la silla dentro de la cocina, respiraron hondo y entraron para aguantar el chaparrón.

-Remus ya hemos hablado esto.- empezó Harry que estaba viendo que aquella escenita podía retrasar el ataque de la orden. Remus ni siquiera le miró, estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina mirando fijamente algún punto de ella- No quiero que me trates como un crío, ¿vale? Es mi obligación.

-Y la mía cuidar de ti. Ahora, siéntate.- no subió ni un barítono de su habitual tono de voz, pero sí fue mucho más frío- Y tú también.- le dijo Andrea. – Primero, no voy a animarte a luchar, pero tampoco a impedírtelo, tú sabes todo el sacrificio que ha supuesto que sigas vivo hoy y espero que seas suficientemente responsable para darte cuenta de que se ha perdido mucho en el camino como para que te arriesgues tontamente.- Harry hubiera preferido que le gritara que tenía tajantemente prohibido luchar antes de que le diese aquella charla de responsabilidad y sacrificio- Así que escúchame bien, no te alejarás de mí más de dos metros, no buscarás a ningún mortífago por mucho odio que sientas por él, no desobedecerás mis órdenes y sobretodo no te arriesgarás. ¿Entendido?

-Hay un pequeño problema. Todo eso que tengo que hacer contigo, también tengo que hacerlo con Andrea, así que o estáis los dos en el mismo sitio y me dais las mismas órdenes o no podré cumplir con los dos.

-No hay problema- le contestó Remus forzando una sonrisa a la altura de la cordialidad fingida con la que Harry le había hablado- porque Andrea no va a estar en esta batalla.

-Eeeee ¡Quietecito!- saltó Andrea- ¿Quién te has creído que eres para decir lo que tengo que hacer?- Remus le miró de tal manera que Andrea bajó su rebeldía en cuestión de segundos, jamás le había visto tan extrañamente autoritario- Remus, no puedes impedirme que vaya.

-No irás a ninguna parte hasta que no te recuperes.

-Si yo no voy, Harry no va a ningún sitio.

-¡¡Entonces todo solucionado!!- exclamó poniéndose de pie- los dos os quedáis aquí viendo una peli y todos tan amigos.

-Remus, no tienes opción- le dijo Harry en un perfecto tono amistoso- si quieres protegernos, ven con nosotros.

-Si haces algo fuera de lo normal…- Remus no sabía con qué amenazarle, estaba desesperado por convencerle de que se mantuviera a salvo- mm… estarás castigado hasta los veinte.

-Remus soy mayor de edad- le contestó él intentando no sonreír de verle tan paternal.

-¿Y a mí qué? Ahora ve a ver a Dumbledore.- Harry salió de la cocina sin rechistar. Ahora era el turno de ir a la desesperada por convencer a Andrea y a Remus sólo le quedaba una baza: chantaje emocional.- Andy, no lo hagas, por favor, hazlo por mí.- Remus empezó a acariciarle la cara con el dorso de la mano y lo que estaba siendo un chantaje se convirtió de repente en una autotortura porque sintió una enormes ganas de besarla allí mismo ignorando que fuera pudiese estar fraguándose una batalla.

-No puedo- le contestó ella con un nudo en la garganta ¿por qué se ponía tan meloso justo en ese momento?- y deja de intentar chantajearme, voy a luchar.- Remus se separó de ella y se cruzó de brazos al verse al descubierto pero ella le sonrió y se le acercó al oído- ¿sabes que estás muy guapo cuando te pones autoritario?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar a aquello salió de allí como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada fuera, como si fuesen los dos críos que empezaron a cambiar su amistad por algo más cuando tenían quince años, pero la orden al completo estaba en el vestíbulo esperando para aparecerse en el lugar del ataque.

-Profesor, le daremos un informe completo en cuanto hayamos terminado.- comentó una joven dispuesta.

-No te preocupes, Sarah, yo estaré allí, así que no necesitaré un informe.- le contestó el director, creando un silencio sepulcral entre todos los presentes.

-No podemos permitir eso, profesor- protestó otro joven- sería perjudicial para la moral de nuestro bando y le indicaría al enemigo que estamos debilitados.

-John, eso ha sido un gran discurso, - saltó el profesor con una sonrisa que no podía calificarse ni como amistosa ni como forzada- pero le aseguro que el que yo esté allí será una ayuda. Tengo mis años, pero sigo siendo el mismo, además las circunstancias requieren mi presencia.

-Si lo dice por mí, ya he dicho que no quiero tratos especiales. Soy el heredero de Gryffindor y tengo más poder que todos los que están aquí.

-Primera lección antes de una batalla- Andrea le agarró del brazo y le habló entre dientes de manera que el resto no pudiera enterarse- nunca subestimes al enemigo, ni a tus aliados.

-Harry, además de eso, eres nuestra última esperanza y no estoy dispuesto a quedarme en casa esperando de brazos cruzados, ahora por favor, abandona esa arrogancia tan Potter y acata las órdenes como el resto.

Harry miró a Dumbledore con algo de rencor por haberle llamado arrogante y quizá por ponerle a la altura del resto. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y siempre odiase esa particular popularidad que tenía, ser tratado como uno más cuando sus poderes podían equipararse a los de Voldemort, era algo que hería su orgullo.

Los grupos empezaron a desaparecer del vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place para tomar posiciones en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Manchester donde la Orden tenía certeza de que se entrenaban las nuevas adquisiciones de Voldemort. No sería un gran golpe porque extrañamente podrían encontrar a alguno de los pesos pesados del grupo pero sería el primer ataque directo en aquella guerra. Siempre se habían tenido que conformar con estar a la retaguardia, esperando el golpe de los mortífagos para defenderse dentro de sus posibilidades, pero ahora iban a ser ellos los primeros en dar el paso y eso sería un gran golpe psicológico para Voldemort.

Harry se apareció en una calle oscura en la que sólo se oí el goteo de una tubería rota y el ruido de alguna lata al moverse, quizá porque las ratas se habían apoderado de aquella zona desértica y abandonada que parecía haber sido una vez una fábrica de zapatos. No fue muy conciente de lo que hacía, sólo que un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando Andrea le dijo que les tocaba a ellos, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado, a cada lado estaban Andrea y Remus que parecían extremadamente tensos y nerviosos, delante Dumbledore, mucho más calmado en apariencia, escudriñaba cada centímetro que les rodeaba con su varita en alza. Harry observó que en su grupo estaban las personas de mayor confianza de Dumbledore y supo en seguida cuál era la razón. Él era la razón y quería que eso no fuese así la próxima vez. Les demostraría a todos que no necesitaba aquella protección, así que respiró hondo y se obligó a hacer desaparecer el come-come que sentía en el estómago.

Los grupos se dividieron entre las diferentes plantas y rincones de la vieja fábrica, era un lugar enorme y no sabían exactamente dónde se encontrarían a los nuevos mortífagos. El grupo de Harry tenía que avanzar hasta la última planta. Por el camino no se encontraron con nada y Harry pensó que le mandaban allí precisamente para sacarle de cualquier peligro; Andrea y Remus no se separaban de él ni medio metro, a pesar de que apenas le miraban porque estaban concentrados en cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir alrededor. Para Harry escuchar voces supuso una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo, no quería llegar hasta allí y marcharse sin luchar, pero por otro lado sentía reparos ante su primera batalla buscada. Andrea le sacó de su estado de concentración, agarrándole del brazo cuando iba a dar la vuelta a una esquina donde se veía más iluminación y las voces se escuchaban más cercanas.

-No te arriesgues- Harry puso gesto cansado, era la diezmilésima vez que se lo decía- pero quiero verte luchar, quiero ver de qué eres capaz ¿me has entendido?

-¡¡Andy!!- le riñó Remus, pero al ver que los dos le miraban con un "cállate" tajante, resopló malhumorado y se dio la vuelta.

-Tengo la sensación de que podrías acabar con esto en cinco minutos- Harry abrió la boca pero esta vez no para protestar, sino de pura sorpresa- pero ya te he dicho que quiero verte luchar, cuando yo te diga acabas.

-¿Cómo?

-Sigue tu instinto.

El resto entró primero, era obvio, pensó Harry y tampoco podía pedirles más. Tomó aire antes de entrar y de repente todo cambió, era como un entrenamiento más, miraba a un lado y a otro defendiéndose y mandando hechizos, ya no sentía nada en el estómago ni tenía nada en la cabeza excepto su siguiente hechizo, sentía a Remus muy cerca, le oía gritar maldiciones y defenderse pero no se separaba de él ni un metro, detrás de ellos estaba Andrea, más porque cada vez que intentaba acercarse al epicentro de la pelea Remus se lo impedía que por voluntad propia. Harry se tiró al suelo una de las veces que le atacaron y en los pocos segundo que estuvo en aquella posición se fijó en Dumbledore que luchaba al otro lado de la enorme habitación, le pareció increíble que una persona tan afable luchara de aquella manera, pero tampoco tenía mucho más tiempo para pensar en nada. Le hizo caso a Andrea, siguió luchando como un entrenamiento más utilizando sus poderes lo máximo que podía aunque sin abusar de ellos porque la causa no lo merecía. Escuchó un "ahora, Harry" que le pareció venir de otro planeta, fuera de su concentración. Y siguió su instinto, se escabulló de Remus seguido de Andrea que estaba preparada para cualquier reacción de Harry y ambos terminaron luchando junto a Dumbledore.

-¡¡Profesor, ordene que se retiren!!-gritó Harry por encima de los intercambios de maldiciones y los gritos. Dumbledore le miró sorprendido y serio, como si acabara de decir una locura pero Harry tenía una determinación que nunca le había visto y Andrea, a su lado, le apoyó afirmando al director en silencio. No sabía lo que Harry tenía pensado, pero quería ver a dónde le llevaba ese instinto.

El profesor Dumbledore dio la orden y a pesar de la sorpresa entre todos, especialmente entre los mortífagos, le obedecieron y retrocedieron. Harry se quedó junto al director y movió sus manos creando una corriente de viento que los arremolinó a todos en el centro. Los mortífagos, desconcertados y desorientados, se levantaban y volvían a caer sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar una columna de fuego les rodeaba y amenazaba con alcanzarles.

-¡¡Desarmadles y aturdidles!!- gritó el director segundos después de reaccionar ante lo que su alumno había sido capaz de hacer con tan sólo un leve movimiento de sus manos.

Una vez que habían obedecido al director, los miembros de la orden intentaron calmar las llamas con un hechizo congelador pero fue una tarea inútil. Harry había sido capaz de controlar tan bien ese elemento que mientras él estuviera sólo podría seguir sus deseos, así que cuando vio que todo estaba seguro sopló levemente, más por un adorno teatrero que por su eficacia y las llamas se evaporaron dejando tan sólo una hilera de hollín negro en el suelo.

Andrea le sonrió orgullosa cuando se topó con él. Había hecho justo lo que ella esperaba, no era necesario que desplegase aquella fuerza, pero la verdadera razón de sacar a Harry a luchar era entrenarle, ponerle a prueba y ver que era capaz de seguir siendo igual de bueno que en el castillo donde se sabía seguro. Remus por su parte, no estaba tan orgulloso, de hecho, su rostro no podía reflejar otra cosa que sorpresa, como el resto de miembros de la orden. Él jamás le había visto controlar los elementos, la única vez que había podido verle luchar había sido en Hogsmeade y en el departamento de misterios y su capacidad había crecido tanto que comprendió lo que Harry le había dicho en el cumpleaños de Sophie "_si después de verme sigues pensando que necesito protección, entonces hablaremos". _Efectivamente, Harry no necesitaba de su protección, acababa de demostrarle que ni si quiera Dumbledore podría tener el poder que él tenía y que había aprendido a luchar muy bien.

-Te alejaste de mí- le dijo Remus en cuanto se acercó, aunque no había un verdadero reproche en el tono de su voz.

-Andrea me seguía. Ya te dije que no puedo obedeceros a los dos.

Bajaron las escaleras más relajados, arriba su grupo, capturaba a los mortífagos aturdidos. Harry se sentía como si acabara de hacer puenting, había descargado toda la adrenalina que llevaba acumulada y su primer golpe había resultado con éxito, sentía que por primera vez era útil realmente, no era un nombre en el que muchos tenían una esperanza, estaba haciendo algo para parar aquella guerra y eso le hizo sonreír.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento?- le preguntó Remus poniéndose a su altura. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros porque no se sentía capaz de darle la verdadera razón de su alegría- Hoy me he dado cuenta que no me necesitas, pero cuídate la siguiente vez.

Harry sonrió aún más y miró a Andrea que se había parado a su lado mientras Remus seguía bajando las escaleras. Extrañamente ese día parecía estar feliz, como si todo empezase a estar en el lugar que debía, le guiñó un ojo a Harry con complicidad y con un gesto de cabeza le invitó a que fuese detrás de Remus, que al contrario que ella, parecía haberse dado cuenta que todo empezaba a cambiar.

-Ey, Remus- Harry llegó por detrás y se abrazó al cuello, andando al mismo ritmo que él- ¿quién te ha dicho que ya no te necesito?- Remus hizo un gesto poco fructuoso para quitárselo de encima, como si no quisiese hablar de ello- no seas tonto ¿vale? Eres como mi padre, ¡¡claro que te necesito!!

Después de unirse al resto de grupos y comprobar que con sus más y con sus menos habían logrado capturar a un número muy alto antes de que escaparan, cada uno tuvo que marcharse a casa. Remus había vuelto a lo que ya podía llamarse su casa después de todo el lío que Andrea había tenido con Sophie y de verla herida, sentía que había vuelto a necesitarle y que de una u otra forma era más suya, así que tenía poco sentido mantenerse en su antigua casa, pensando qué podría pasar al día siguiente.

Los tres aparecieron con un fuerte crack y al tocar el suelo Andrea perdió un poco el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos de Harry, él no sabía que estaba herida y le extrañó mucho que le hubiera ocurrido algo así, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, ella había subido las escaleras para asegurarse que Sophie seguía durmiendo.

Remus y Harry entraron en la cocina y se dejaron caer pesadamente en las sillas, estaba a punto de amanecer, así que Remus sirvió un chocolate caliente salido de su varita. Se le había pasado el enfado con Harry y con Andrea por luchar, Harry se lo había ganado con ese "eres como mi padre" y Andrea… bueno jamás había conseguido enfadarse realmente con ella.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Parecía enferma.- preguntó Harry medio tumbado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Se hirió en la última batalla, por eso no ha ido a entrenar.- Andrea entró en ese momento y se sentó junto a Remus, al hacerlo respiró hondo y se palpó el costado herido. Cuando se sentó fue como si no pudiera evitarlo, simplemente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus tal como lo hacía cuando eran unos críos- ¿estás bien?- ella sonrió tímidamente, como casi nunca lo hacía, intentando camuflar tras esa sonrisa un dolor que no quería demostrar. Remus le colocó uno de los rizos detrás de la oreja y no hizo falta que le dijera ni una palabra más porque sabía lo que le ocurría.- ¿chocolate?

-Sabes que sí- Cuando Remus se levantó a coger una taza, Andrea ocupó su asiento junto a Harry y le hizo una caricia en el pelo- ¿qué tal tu primera misión?

-No ha estado mal.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- Andrea miró para ver dónde estaba Remus y le vio entrando en la alacena, seguramente para coger algunas galletas- Eres un gran luchador y hoy… me he sentido muy orgullosa de ti.- Sin saber exactamente por qué, el hecho de que Andrea estuviera orgullosa de él le alegraba y le hacía tener una sensación extraña. Aquella mujer había llegado a su vida hacía muy poco pero se estaba convirtiendo en parte de ella, como si fuese parte de su familia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- ella asintió con la cabeza- Tú casi no me conoces y hoy has dicho que estarías dispuesta a morir por mí. ¿Por qué?

-Yo debería haber sido tu madrina, -le contestó Andrea después de pensarlo unos minutos, se le dibujó una sonrisa melancólica y por unos instantes perdió la focalización de su mirada- Lily siempre lo quiso y el día que la avisé de lo que podría ocurrir me pidió que te cuidara, como ella lo habría hecho. Supongo que estoy en deuda con ella.

-A ti no te gusta este mundo, y ya nos has sacado los poderes, quizá podrías volver. Mi madre te pidió que me ayudaras y tu deuda con ella está más que saldada.

-Harry, tú casi no me conoces y sin embargo estás dispuesto a librarme de esto. Aunque no lo creas eres para mí más importante de lo que piensas, ya no es sólo una cuestión de deudas con Lily.-Andrea se calló un momento y le acarició la mano que tenía encima de la mesa, sus planes compensarían todo- Además, ya no sé a qué mundo pertenezco y ni si quiera sé si voy a poder volver a ningún sitio.

-¿Galletas?-Remus apareció por detrás y puso encima de la mesa una caja de galletas surtidas rompiendo la conexión que se había creado entre Harry y Andrea.

Harry llegó a Hogwarts con el tiempo justo para ir a clase de encantamientos a ver a Ginny y decirle que seguía entero y no entrar tarde a su clase con Macgonagal, que le perdonó sus despistes en clase porque sabía dónde había pasado la noche. En cuanto sonó la campana Lily se aseguró de que Harry no tuviera ningún rasguño mientras los demás le preguntaban por lo ocurrido, todos excepto James que había encontrado un gran divertimento en el periódico de la mañana. Después de esa clase tenían herbología, así que Harry tuvo que soportar el interrogatorio de Hermione y de Sirius todo el camino hasta los invernaderos. Delante de él, James iba andando solo con los puños apretados y más tenso de lo habitual.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Harry en voz baja a Lily, porque sabía que su padre no se estaba perdiendo detalle de la conversación.

-Está enfadado, se ha pasado toda la noche despierto.- Harry sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, le importaba poco que James estuviera enfadado con él, antes o después se le pasaría, pero se había pasado toda la noche preocupado por él. El problema era que él no había salido de fiesta como cualquier adolescente sino que su padre tenía que espera a verle entrar con todas sus extremidades.

-Esto… ¡¡James!!-

-Olvídame- le gritó sin pararse.

-Andrea me ha dicho que esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento, dice que hoy sacará tus poderes sea como sea.- Harry sabía que le esperaba una buena con su padre pero al menos tenía la ilusión de que la referencia a sus poderes le suavizase.

-¿Y a mí qué? No voy a ir.- dobló el periódico y lo metió debajo de su brazo con mucha fuerza antes de seguir andando hacia el invernadero.

-¡¡James!! Espera -Harry dio una carrerita hasta ponerse a su altura

-Déjame en paz. Estoy enfadado y cansado, no tengo ganas de escucharte.- Harry gruñó antes de volver a hablarle a James. Él también estaba cansado.

-Te he dicho que te esperes- lo agarró del brazo e hizo que se detuviera- Si estás enfadado por lo de anoche, lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que te arriesgues. Esta tarde hay entrenamiento.- acabó sentenciando.

-Andrea dijo que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a Voldemort juntos y tú me sacas de esto cuando sabes que odio que me protejas.- le farfulló sin dar gritos para evitar que todos se enteraran.- ¡ah! Y no voy a ir a entrenar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es una tontería. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que una vez que tenga mi poder tenga que ver cómo soy capaz de hacer algo que ningún mago puede y quedarme aquí de todas formas esperando a que maten a mi hijo sin que yo pueda hacer nada? Pues no, gracias.

-No lo entiendes. En primer lugar anoche no me enfrente a Voldemort y digáis lo que digáis Andrea y tú, voy a seguir haciendo lo imposible para que te quedes esperando, aunque lo cierto es que no tengo mucha intención de dejar que me maten. Pero escúchame bien, tu vida vale más que la mía.- le contestó Harry con seriedad después de asimilar lo que James inconscientemente le acababa de decir.

-Eso será para ti.- James le fulminó con la mirada y le pegó con el periódico en el pecho. Harry lo desplegó y vio cómo en la portada se contaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque sin ninguna referencia a su presencia allí- A eso fuiste anoche, ¿no? Pues la próxima misión lárgate a escondidas, porque si yo te veo no irás solo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- le desafió Harry que ya empezaba enfadarse mucho- No me pongas a prueba.

-¡¡No, Harry!! No me pongas TÚ a prueba.- y antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle apretó el paso con los puños apretados y se colocó en el último rincón del invernadero para evitar enfrentarse de nuevo a su hijo.

A la hora a la que había quedado con Andrea, Harry fue a la sala de entrenamientos. No había visto a James en toda la tarde, en parte porque él se había encargado de esconderse y en parte porque se había dado una buena siesta para compensar la noche de insomnio. Andrea ya estaba allí cuando él llegó, se había sentado a la mesa y jugaba con una botellita que contenía un líquido verde y con su varita como si fuera una peonza.

-¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!!-ironizó Harry sentándose al lado de ella- ¿Qué es eso?

-Buenas tardes, Harry ¿Y James?- preguntó ella ignorando su pregunta.

-No sé si vendrá, está muy enfadado porque ayer no vino.

-Si es que sois tal para cual. Ya llevabais mucho tiempo sin discutir.

-Sí, mucho, ya casi lo echaba de menos- bromeó -¿Qué es eso?- insistió Harry señalando la poción.

-Esta poción elimina el dolor que puedas sentir pero te deja casi inutilizado para luchar.- Harry la miró sospechosamente ¿Para qué la querría?- Cuando venga James, quiero que te la tomes.

-Será mejor que hoy tenga mis habilidades de lucha totalmente activas- Harry empujó la botellita de nuevo hacia Andrea, como si picara- James está muy enfadado.

-No será James quien te ataque. Lo haré yo y a menos que quieras saber lo que duele uno de mis cruciatus más te vale que te lo tomes en cuanto llegue.

-¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?- Andrea le miró con una ceja alzada- Es que tengo una pequeña duda ¿¿Por qué??

-Porque hoy saldrá a la luz el poder de James.

-¿Sabes? Debí ser muy malo en otra vida porque siempre me toca pringar a mí. Que hay que sacar mis poderes, sufro yo; que hay que sacar los de James, también sufro yo ¿Me has visto cara de tonto?- Harry no estaba enfadado, más bien algo confuso y se lo estaba tomando medio a broma.

-Te aseguro que hoy James lo pasará peor que tú. A no ser claro que se te olvide tomar este pequeño frasco.

Harry cogió la poción y la observó con desconfianza. Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato en el que esperaron la llegada de James, pero parecía estar demasiado enfadado como para aparecer ese día, sin embargo la puerta se abrió de repente y Harry estuvo a punto de tirar la botellita con el sobresalto, en cuestión de segundos y antes de que James abriera la boca, Harry ingirió todo el contenido que sabía a una mezcla de hierbas y queso revenido.

-¡¡Que conste que vengo sólo por pura curiosidad!! ¡¡Sigo enfadado!!- exclamó como saludo.- Ya era hora de que me prestaras un poquito de atención. ¿Cuál es mi poder?

-No estoy segura, pero espero que hoy lo demuestres.- explicó Andrea poniéndose de pie- dame tu varita. Te pondré en una situación límite y tendrás que salir de ella.

James le dio su varita con algo de reticencia y sintió que de repente se quedaba indefenso ante la expectativa de algo desconocido y a juzgar por la cara de Andrea, peligroso.

-Harry acaba de tomarse una poción que le quita sus poderes- mintió Andrea- durante unas horas no será capaz de usar su magia.- Harry se encogió de hombros como única explicación cuando su padre le miró inquisitivamente- así que… ¡¡Crucio!!

Harry sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, pero no era dolor, sus músculos se tensaban igual que lo habían hecho en otros cruciatus pero no sentía cómo le ardían los huesos, sin embargo interpretó sus papel a la perfección, empezó a gritar como si la vida le fuera en ello y al fin y al cabo había sufrido varias veces las consecuencias de la maldición imperdonable como para no saber cómo actuar.

-¡¡Para!!- gritó James desesperado- ¿¿Te has vuelto loca??

-Si quieres pararlo, páralo tú.- le contestó con frialdad antes de volver a lanzar un nuevo hechizo sobre Harry que lo elevó a un metro del suelo haciendo que sus espasmos fueran aún más dramáticos.

James empezó a dar vueltas a un lado y a otro intentando buscar algo en su cabeza, en sus manos, en sus instintos... que sacara a Harry de aquel sufrimiento, pero lo único que podía repetirse una y otra vez era un "párate". Se tapó la cara desesperado y volvió a gritarle a Andrea, lo hizo tantas veces que no era consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, se cogía los pelos a puñados, andaba arriba y abajo y agitaba las manos desesperado sin ningún resultado.

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- se desgañitó y de repente los gritos de Harry pararon y de la varita de Andrea no salió nada, no había rayo y por no haber no había ni siquiera movimiento. El golpe de Harry contra el suelo al no tener nada que lo mantuviera suspendido fue lo único que sacó a James de su sorpresa, que antes de fijarse en el hecho de que Andrea permanecía de pie, congelada en medio de la habitación. Quería asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada a su hijo- ¿Estás bien? Por Merlín, se ha vuelto loca. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Harry estaba agotado, realmente no había sentido nada de dolor pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba flojo, como si acabara de levantarse y se le ocurrió que aquella poción podía equipararse a las anestesias muggles. Sonrió cuando James lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, arrodillado junto a él, más preocupado de lo que jamás lo hubiera visto en su vida y empezó a tener una sensación reconfortante en todo el cuerpo, incluso el dolor de cabeza que llevaba martilleándole todo el día se estaba disipando.

-James, tranquilízate, estoy bien, no me ha dolido nada el cruciatus. La poción era para eliminar el dolor.- James le soltó inmediatamente y se levantó algo enfadado, todavía demasiado concentrado en Harry y él como para fijarse en Andrea. Harry le imitó y se levantó pesadamente, le cogió una mano y se la puso en la cabeza- No te pares, hombre, que me duele la cabeza. Usa tus poderes.

-¿Me ves cara de aspirina?- le saltó el mordazmente.- ¡¡sigo enfadado contigo!!

-¡Qué cabezón!- se lamentó Harry- Y no te veo cara de aspirina, te veo cara de heredero de gryffindor que alivia el dolor y…- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle a Andrea totalmente petrificada- detiene el tiempo. Ya has descubierto tu poder, ahora más te vale saber cómo funciona si quieres que vuelva a la normalidad.

-No me lo puedo creer- exclamó asombrado mirando a Andrea.

James sintió que se mareaba un poco, examinó a Andrea que parecía una estatua con la varita alzada y tuvo que sentarse para recuperarse del shock. Jamás hubiera pensado que podría detener el tiempo, ese poder era mucho más útil que el de aliviar el dolor, así que una sonrisilla se le esbozó en la cara en medio de sus pensamientos.

-James, ¿te importaría concentrarte en devolver a Andrea a la normalidad?

-¿A ti por qué no te afecta?- Harry se encogió de hombros, ¡¡menudas preguntas!!- ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que hacer para devolverla a la normalidad?

-Concéntrate, inténtalo, no sé, cualquier cosa excepto sentarte ahí.

El proceso a la inversa no fue mucho más fácil. James lo intentó, se concentró, gritó cosas como "muévete", agitó las manos pero los resultados fueron inútiles. Harry le iba dando consejos, cosas que le servían a él para controlar los elementos o que había utilizado en sus inicios en la magia sin varita, pero tampoco estaba funcionando.

-James, tranquilízate ¿quieres? Estas muy alterado y así no vamos a conseguir nada.

James volvió a concentrarse, respiró hondo y dejó la mente en blanco; el resto vino solo, hizo un movimiento con la mano que habría jurado no haber hecho y Andrea volvió a la normalidad, aunque algo desorientada al ver que Harry no estaba donde debía y que parecía que ella se hubiera perdido un capítulo en la historia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Creo que paré el tiempo, o a ti sólo, no sé.- explicó James confuso.

-¡¡Lo sabía!!- exclamó Andrea triunfante- Sabía que no sólo aliviarías el dolor. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- James se encogió de hombros, no lo tenía muy claro- bueno no importa, ya lo perfeccionaremos. ¿Contento?

-Bueno… si tenemos en cuenta que para conseguirlo me has hecho pensar que te habías vuelto loca y estabas torturando a Harry… pues no sé muy bien qué pensar.

-Al menos se te ha pasado el enfado.- murmuró Harry aguantando una sonrisa.- Además ahora estamos en paz, tú me puteaste a mí para sacarme mi poder. Algún día tendría que vengarme.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿A Harry le ha afectado?- James negó.- Mucho mejor, esto será perfecto. Justo lo que necesitábamos.- Andrea estaba encantada, había descubierto que tenía razón y el poder de James podía ser más útil que el anterior. -Bueno chicos, yo os veo mañana.- se despidió Andrea- Buenas noches.

James le hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta, por un momento Harry pensó que no se le había pasado el enfado y que su pequeña broma sólo había servido para recordárselo, pero James le esperó en la puerta.

-¿Vienes o qué?- Harry se acercó a él y notó la mano de su padre en la cabeza, alzó la vista intentando ver qué le estaba haciendo pero empezó a sentir otra vez cómo se calmaba el dolor- Al menos usaré el poder que ya controlo.

-Se te ha pasado el cabreo- canturreó Harry de camino a la sala común.

-Cállate o te dejo con jaqueca.

Harry no dijo ni una palabra más hasta llegar a la sala común pero tampoco fue capaz de quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Las cosas parecían haberse puesto a su favor, le permitían luchar, James conocía su nuevo poder y no estaba enfadado, así que se permitió el lujo de pasar el resto de la noche cenando con su amigos y olvidándose del hecho de que en poco más de un mes se acabaría hogwarts para siempre y tendría los exámenes.


	47. Sigamos siendo cómplices

**CAPÍTULO 47:**** SIGAMOS SIENDO CÓMPLICES.**

Andrea había dormido como un lirón esa noche, después de haber pasado la anterior en vela y muchas otras preguntándose si llevaría razón al pensar que James tenía otro poder, esa noche no le dio tiempo ni a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, seguía teniendo problemas en la cabeza, demasiados, pero todo empezaba a encajar y el final se acercaba. Se estaba desperezando cuando Remus entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la que junto al zumo de naranja y las tostadas había un par de pociones.

-Buenos días, dormilona.- Andrea se escondió debajo de las sabanas como si fuese una niña a la que su madre iba a despertar para ir al colegio- Vamos, Andy, que tienes que curarte la herida.

-Ya está curada.

-No, no lo está.- se sentó en la cama y le quitó las sabanas de la cara. Se había levantado juguetona y eso era raro, era como si volviese a ser la misma de antes.- Come algo y déjame curarte.

Andrea se tomó el zumo y picoteó algo de lo que había traído. Sabía que su herida estaba casi curada y ella misma podría haberse echado todas esas pociones como había hecho otras muchas veces, pero le gustaba que Remus estuviese pendiente de ella, que la acariciase con mimo. Se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia de una forma peligrosa, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Cuando se tomó el desayuno, se levantó un poco la camisa del pijama; de todas las veces que lo había hecho en los últimos días en ninguna ocasión había tenido ni una mínima connotación sexual. Podía ver a Remus concentrarse preocupado en no hacerle daño, le rozaba sólo en la medida en que curarla lo requería, nada.

-Estate quieta.

-Me haces cosquillas.- la herida había mejorado tanto que ahora casi no le dolía.- Además tienes las manos heladas.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó él levantando la cara. Los dos estaban sonriendo pero en cuanto se vieron a cinco centímetros el uno del otro, la sonrisa se les cayó. Si en todas las veces que había estado curándola no se le había pasado por la imaginación en ninguna de ellas tocarla más allá de lo que suponía ponerle una venda, verla esa mañana tan risueña y tan cerca, le estaba volviendo loco. Pasó de los ojos a los labios y los encontró más apetitosos que en su vida. A Andrea le ocurrió lo mismo, le miraba fijamente, expectante y se acercó a él un poco más, lo justo para dejarle dar el siguiente paso. Se sonrieron y…

-¿¿Estáis jugando a los médicos??-Sophie estaba en la puerta, con la misma cara de mal genio que había llevado desde el día de su cumpleaños. Había pasado por delante de la habitación de camino a la suya y les había visto a punto de besarse, así que encontró la manera perfecta de fastidiar, pero algo le quitó el gesto de soberbia de la cara.

Andrea se había separado de Remus instintivamente, pero seguía teniendo la herida al descubierto, y aunque ya estaba muy mejorada, toda la piel de alrededor seguía amoratada. Sophie se quedó helada mirando el cuerpo de su madre y se sintió culpable por haberle fastidiado el momento. De repente ella dejaba de ser la agresora, para convertirse en una víctima y veía que podía perderla en aquella guerra en la que estaban metidos. Seguía enfadada por haberle mentido, pero en el fondo de ella no podía negar que la quería, que era la única madre que había tenido y que no le deseaba nada malo.

-Pásame esa poción, por favor.- Remus se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Sophie y aunque en un primer momento hubiese sentido deseos de matarla por haberles interrumpido, encontró la manera perfecta de acercarla a su madre. Andrea se percató de sus intenciones, llevaba días haciendo aquello sin ayuda y recurrir a Sophie después de la reacción de la niña era un juego con trasfondo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó sin mirarla a la cara, todavía muy fría, dándole a Remus lo que le había pedido.

-Me hirieron la semana pasada.- Sophie levantó la cara sorprendida, no sabía nada de la última excursión de su madre así que la única batalla que le quedaba era la que había tenido el día antes de su cumpleaños, cuando ella la había rehuído.- Pero ya estoy mejor ¡Auch!- Andrea miró a Remus entre sorprendida y enfadada por haberle hecho daño mientras le ponía la poción, el resto de días casi no lo había notado y ahora, con la intención de darle un toque dramático al asunto, lo hacía con más fuerza.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Ahora menos…

-¡Menos mal que me di cuenta el día de tu cumpleaños!- interrumpió Remus como si nada- Tenía una herida horrible y podía haber terminado muy mal.- Sophie se sobrecogió aún más.-Bueno pues yo ya he terminado, tengo que marcharme pero vendré a la hora de comer.- Se puso de pie, recogió las cosas del desayuno y le dio un beso en la frente a Sophie y otro a Andrea que le supo a muy poco después de la interrupción de la niña.

-¿Quién te lo hizo?- preguntó Sophie tímida. Algo le decía que debía pensarse su enfado con su madre. Llevaba días queriéndole preguntar mil cosas, pero su orgullo no le dejaba y ahora al verla vulnerable había sentido el miedo de perderla.

-No tiene importancia. Estas cosas pasan en guerra.- Ella se levantó y empezó a hacer la cama para entretenerse en algo, tenía miedo de volver a alejarla. La necesitaba, necesitaba incluso discutir con ella con ese maldito genio que había sacado. La echaba de menos y no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Siento haberte llamado asesina.- dijo Sophie de carrerilla, sabía que cuando estaba enfadada siempre decía las cosas que más dolían pero luego se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, aunque normalmente no encontraba el valor suficiente para pedir perdón.- Yo… no tengo derecho a juzgarte y si tuviste que matar a alguien, sería para defenderte.

Andrea se sentó en la cama y resopló nerviosa. No sabía cómo decirle que quizá no siempre había sido por su propia defensa, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no podía seguir jugando a las mentiras con ella.

-Cariño… verás… siéntate.- Sophie se sentó en la otra esquina de la cama y la miró con reservas- tú todavía no entiendes muy bien lo que está ocurriendo en este mundo, por qué es la guerra y por qué nosotros estamos tan metidos, pero poco a poco lo irás entendiendo. Al fin y al cabo en septiembre tendrás que ir a Hogwarts.- Sophie sonrió un poco pero bajó la cabeza porque sabía que no era un plato de buen gusto para Andrea- pero hace dieciséis años acabó la primera guerra y en ella yo… yo trabajé como espía.- Sophie abrió la boca asombradísima pero no fue capaz de decir nada- por eso llevo esta marca y por eso me llaman Sophie Markins y… bueno oirás a mucha gente decir que fui una asesina, pero… fue un papel; yo… simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo entiendo. Pero es que me pilló de sorpresa, fueron muchas mentiras juntas y yo creía que tú no eras así.

-Yo nunca debí haberte mentido respecto a la magia, pero no quería volver a este mundo porque es algo muy duro para mí. Tampoco debí haberte mentido respecto a lo de tu madre, pero… es difícil encontrar el momento. Tú llegaste a mi vida cuando tenías seis meses y lo hiciste en el peor momento, cuando más sola me sentía, así que fuiste mi salvación. Lo único por lo que merecía la pena levantarme cada mañana.- A Sophie, empezaron a aguársele los ojos al oír las palabras de su madre- Te veía crecer y cada día me decía a mí misma que tenía que contártelo, pero nunca veía el momento, tú eras mi niña y no quería compartirte con nadie. Pero no tenía derecho a ocultarte algo así.

-¿Qué pasó con mis padres? La verdad.

-La historia de tu padre es cierta. Robert Stevenson, un gilipollas redomado que despreciaba la magia y que acabó abandonando a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada. Por suerte para él, nunca he vuelto a verle.- Sophie sonrió un poco, esa historia sí se la sabía y al parecer era verdad- Tu madre… Alex era una persona increíble, fuimos íntimas amigas hasta que yo me convertí en espía y entonces ella quiso matarme, pero no te asombres, era su trabajo, era auror y muy buena por cierto.

-¿Esos son los policías mágicos?

-Sí más o menos. ¿Sabes? Yo también saqué esa carrera, pero mi destino fue otro.- Andrea le sonrió con amargura y se sentó algo más cerca de ella, había logrado no llorar en todo su relato y la estaba sintiendo cada vez más cerca.- Tu madre sobrevivió a la guerra y siguió trabajando como auror; en ese entonces ella me odiaba, pensaba que era una asesina, como tú hasta hoy.- Sophie bajó la cabeza avergonzada- pero cuando Remus se marchó fui a hablar con ella y le conté la verdad. Todo volvió a ser como siempre entre nosotras hasta que naciste tú y ella me pidió que te cuidara si le ocurría algo. Su trabajo era peligroso así que quería tener todo arreglado.- Andrea empezó a acariciarlo los rizos a Sophie, que ahora se había sentado aún más cerca de ella- y un día no volvió; yo te estaba cuidando. Ella tenía que ir a una misión para detener a unos traficantes de pociones y no volvió. El mundo mágico me perseguía así que cuando lo leí en el periódico recogí tus cosas y te llevé a mi casa en Elgin; lo arreglé todo para que tú fueras mi hija en el mundo muggle, con la esperanza de que nunca volvieras a la magia.

-¿Ella me quería?

-Más que a nada en el mundo.- le contestó abrazándola con un brazo.

-¿Entonces por qué se arriesgó tanto?

-Escúchame- Andrea la puso de pie delante de ella y la agarró de los hombros- A veces la vida nos impone obligaciones a las que no nos podemos negar. El trabajo de tu madre era peligroso, pero ella se aseguró de que tú estuvieras bien si le ocurriese algo.

-Y tú harás lo mismo ¿verdad?-Sophie la abrazó y rompió a llorar en su hombro, desahogándose de todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días. Se había sentido sola, culpable, enfadada y confusa y ahora sólo quería recuperar a su madre. A la que había tenido siempre y que había estado a su lado.

-Cariño, yo no sé lo que va a ocurrir mañana, pero… antes que nada me aseguraría que tú estuvieras bien.

Estuvieron un rato, abrazadas, acariciándose y Sophie siguió llorando. Se habían echado de menos mutuamente y se habían encontrado en la verdad después de mucho tiempo.

-Mamá.- Andrea no pudo evitar abrazarla aún más fuerte cuando la escuchó llamarla así- Quiero que hables con Dumbledore y con quien sea para que me quiten el nombre del Robert ese.- Andrea le sonrió, le estaba hablando con determinación- No quiero tener nada que ver con él. Así que diles que yo no soy Sophie Stevenson.

-Está bien, pero yo… ahora no puedo hablar con nadie del ministerio para registrarte como Sophie Mackenzie, porque el ministerio me sigue buscando por mortífaga. Ellos no saben la verdad.

-¡Ah! Bueno pues… ya irás cuando descubran la verdad, pero… ese tampoco es mi nombre. Se acabaron las mentiras ¿recuerdas? Yo quiero el apellido de mi madre, el tuyo.

-Cariño, no es bueno llamarse Sophie Markins, está muy vinculado a lo que yo hice.

-Me da igual. Es mi nombre y yo… yo estoy orgullosa de ti.- Si Andrea había conseguido aguantar las lágrimas en toda la conversación, aquello fue superior a ella misma y comenzó a llorar- Si hubiera sido algo malo Dumbledore y Remus no cuidarían de ti.

Esa tarde Remus y Andrea tenían una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore. Los tres habían pasado la comida especialmente felices, se habían reído de buena gana por primera vez desde hacía bastante tiempo y Sophie había contado a Remus su decisión de llamarse Sophie Markins, lo que tampoco le hizo mucha gracia, más por las consecuencias que podía acarrear en su vida que por lo que podía significar el nombre para él. Por su parte, Andrea y él no hicieron ningún intento de seguir su conversación por donde la habían dejado, había sido un arrebato del momento y ninguno de los dos hizo la más mínima referencia a él, sólo actuaban como hacía muchísimos años que no lo hacían, como buenos amigos y eso les estaba resultando reconfortante.

El profesor llegó a la hora del té y tuvo que responder a todas las preguntas de Sophie acerca del colegio, las casas y las asignaturas hasta que Andrea se hartó y la mandó a su habitación, así que los tres tomaron sus tazas y la bandeja de pastas y se fueron al salón donde estarían más cómodos.

-No tienes buena cara- apreció Andrea- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

El director dudó unos minutos antes de contestar. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para saborear su pasta de limón y dar un sorbo al té con parsimonia. Remus y ella estaban al borde del infarto, mirándoles expectantes, y a punto de zarandearle para que hablara.

-Lo cierto es que no sé si son buenas noticias o no.- Eso era lo único que faltaba para acabar de preocupar a los otros dos, que se mantenían sentados en el borde de la silla sin probar una gota del té- Ayer encontré la forma de devolveros a vuestro tiempo sin peligro de extraviaros.

Remus y Andrea intercambiaron una mirada de decepción. Eso era algo que no se esperaban, podrían haber apostado por un ataque, por alguna mala noticia relacionada con Harry, pero ¿devolverles a su tiempo? Lo extraño era que eso era algo con lo que vivían, sabían que antes o después se marcharían, tendrían que decirles adiós a Lily, a James y a Sirius, que al fin y al cabo eran lo que faltaban, pero a pesar de que sabían que era algo que estaba ahí, no se lo esperaban, se habían acostumbrado a ellos y no querían tener que despedirse.

-¿Tan pronto?- fue Remus quien puso palabras a su decepción- no sé, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Pronto?- se sorprendió el director- Llevo casi un año buscando la fórmula para llevarles a su tiempo. Ha sido algo muy difícil. No podía arriesgarme a que aparecieran descolocados.

-Ya, pero no puedes llevártelos aún.- Remus miró a Andrea con algo de compasión, pensaba que ella simplemente no quería decirles adiós, pero ella llegaba más allá y Dumbledore lo sabía.

-Ese es el problema y por eso quería hablar con vosotros. No pueden quedarse aquí toda la vida, lo que significa que tiene que ser pronto. Eso… o lo hacemos solos.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

-Las posibilidades de Harry contra Voldemort serán mucho mayores si James está allí.- Remus se quedó parado con la boca abierta incapaz de encontrar algo que decir a la explicación de Andrea- Es capaz de detener el tiempo y por lo que vi ayer, a Harry no le afecta, eso supondría la mayor baza a su favor.

-Pero no sabemos si arriesgarnos a llevar a James- explicó Dumbledore como contrapunto- Si le ocurriera algo… bueno ¡para qué pensarlo!

-Harry no lo aceptará.

-Harry sabe que las cosas no siempre serán como él quiere. Antes o después tendrá que aceptarlo igual que tú has aceptado que él luche.

-Yo no lo he aceptado.- saltó Remus- Es sólo que… bueno que más bien tiene que protegerme a mí. Sé que es muy fuerte.

-Y James también.- observó Dumbledore- Y estoy seguro de que si lo consultáramos con él aceptaría encantado; pero volvemos a lo mismo ¿Lo arriesgamos o no?

-Yo voto por que sí.- opinó Andrea.

-¿Y el otro plan?- Remus se quedó aún más asombrado, él no había oído hablar de ningún otro plan.

-Ése es paralelo.- Andrea se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, no quería que Remus la pusiese en un aprieto ni descubriese nada de lo que tenía en mente.- Harry dispondrá de unos minutos, a penas es nada, no sabemos cómo estará en ese momento, si podrá atacar. ¡¡Nada!! Es algo que no puede planearse. Detener el tiempo sería lo que cualquiera rogaría en ese tipo de situaciones y James se lo puede dar.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de no entender vuestros secretos.- saltó Remus algo enfadado.

-Es sencillo.- empezó a hablar Dumbledore y Andrea estuvo a punto de caerse ante la expectativa de que él le contara la verdad- Harry tendrá que deshacerse de la magia de la herencia de Slytherin y a partir de ahí dispone sólo de unos minutos para matar a Voldemort.- Andrea respiró tranquila al escuchar la mentira de Dumbledore, tomó asiento y se bebió su té, ya demasiado frío, de un tirón.

-Si es así, lo mejor será que James esté allí para ayudarle, pero habrá que protegerle al máximo.

Los tres volvieron a su merienda, cogiendo alguna pasta por pura inercia, pero jugaban con ella entre las manos, pensando cada uno en sus cosas. Andrea la estaba deshaciendo en trocitos que caían en su taza vacía. Tenía la vista fija en la jarra de la leche como si su interior pudiera darle las soluciones a todo lo que se avecinaba. De repente todo se le venía encima, las noticias de Dumbledore, sin que se diera cuenta habían precipitado todo en su cabeza. Sabía que la lucha final llegaría pronto, pero ahora la veía ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina y se había asustado. Por primera vez toda su determinación se convertía miedo. Respiró profundamente, obligándose a quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, a ignorar que su posibilidad de redención llegaba cuando su vida había logrado encaminarse, y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer.

-James no ha luchado nunca.- comentó mientras volvía a coger otra pasta para seguir desgranándola.- Eso es algo a tener en cuenta.

-¿Estás proponiendo que también lo llevemos a una batalla?- Remus no podía creerse lo que oía.- Creo que con tenerte a ti y a Harry ya tengo suficiente.

-Remus, no te ofendas- le dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad- pero no se trata de lo que tú puedas preocuparte, sino del interés de todos.

Remus apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tapó la cara desesperado. Sabía que el director tenía razón, que no podían tomarse decisiones teniendo en cuenta su sentido de la protección, pero era tan difícil aceptar a alguien más que le importaba en aquella guerra.

-Creo que eso es arriesgar demasiado.- acabó diciendo.

-Quizá algo sencillo, como con Harry el otro día.- tanteó Andrea- más que nada para que no le pille de sorpresa ¿Y si no sabe reaccionar?

-Estás hablando de James- murmuró Remus con melancolía- Eso es que nunca le has visto luchar.

-Te recuerdo que intentó matarme. Varias veces.-Remus asintió con una sonrisilla como si le estuviese contando una rivalidad de colegio.

-Pero en aquel entonces era auror y luchaba por su familia.

-Y ahora también.- le contestó Andrea.- No te imaginas cómo estaba ayer viendo a Harry sufrir, fue su instinto el que detuvo el tiempo, sus ganas de sacar a Harry de aquello.

-Quizá Andrea tenga razón, algo sencillo.

-No hay nada sencillo en esta guerra.- Remus se puso de pie y estrelló su servilleta contra la mesa en un gesto de frustración- Pero si los dos estáis de acuerdo… adelante. ¡Eso sí! Con Harry habláis vosotros.

Sirius había hecho un asalto al armario de Harry, se había pasado dos horas cambiándose de modelito, mientras que James, Remus, Ron y el propio Harry actuaban de jueces. Junto a la cama el baúl abierto presentaba el mayor desorden que había conocido en los último siete años y eso que no podía decirse que Harry fuese el culmen de la organización. Sirius había quedado esa noche con Patricia para salir en Hogsmeade, había ignorado a Hermione repitiéndole una y mil veces que podía ser peligroso, así que se disponía a pasar una velada fiestera con su chica en la que esperaba encontrar el momento exacto para decirle la verdad.

-Sirius, si te pruebas una camisa más te juro que te tiro por la torre de astronomía.- le amenazó James tumbado en la cama de Ron, harto de ver a su amigo pasearse con toda la ropa de Harry.

-Eso es envidia.- Sirius salió del baño con el pelo mojado y el peine en la mano.- Se te nota que estás loco por salir de fiesta.

Después de muchas vueltas y de aguantar las bromas de sus amigos, Sirius acabó con una camisa blanca y vaqueros; cogió la capa de invisibilidad de James y fue a buscar a Patricia a la entrada de la torre ravenclaw. Se sentó en el suelo, con la capa por encima, hasta que la chica salió y cuando lo hizo no pudo percatarse de que él estaba allí, pero él sí. Patricia se había decidido por una minifalda negra y un escote que estaba dejando a Sirius sin fuerzas para levantarse. Se quedó un rato con la boca abierta hasta que pudo reaccionar.

-¡Guau!- exclamó levantándose aún con la capa de invisibilidad, lo que hizo que Patricia se sobresaltara- Estás alucinante.- Sirius se quitó la capa y la besó- Y mucho más alta.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal. ¿Eso es una capa de invisibilidad?

-Sí, es de James, la necesitamos para salir de Hogwarts.

-Todavía me estoy preguntando cómo.

-¿No querías entrar en mis secretos? Pues bienvenida a mi mundo.

Sirius la cubrió con la capa y cruzaron el castillo en silencio hasta llegar al sauce boxeador. Hubiera usado el túnel de la bruja tuerta pero a esas horas de la noche Honydukes estaría cerrado y sería una tontería, así que salieron a los terrenos donde hacía una noche estupenda de mayo y los cruzaron con mucho cuidado, hasta que Patricia se cansó de que los tacones se le clavaran en el césped y siguió su camino con ellos en la mano. Al llegar al sauce boxeador, Sirius salió de la capa y lo detuvo presionando uno de los nudos cerca de la entrada. Patricia le miró asombrada pero pensó que quizá Harry le había contado aquello así que no preguntó, se dedicó a darle un golpecito en el trasero cuando él fue a recogerla para cruzar el pasadizo.

-¿Sabes? Me estoy pensando lo de la discoteca.- le susurró Patricia mientras pasaba por el angosto pasadizo abrazada a su cintura- ¿Esto no llevaba a…?

-A la casa de los gritos.

-¿A ti se te va la cabeza?- exclamó deteniéndose en seco- No pretenderás que entre en esa casa ¿Verdad?

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cobardica?

-Te recuerdo que aquí el único gryffindor que hay eres tú. Tú déjame a mí con mis libros y mis miedos y si quieres demostrar algo, ¡¡ala!! Sigue solo.- Sirius empezó a reírse y la abrazó en su camino de vuelta al colegio.

-Yo cuidaré de ti.- Patricia se dejó abrazar hasta que entre beso y beso él la acabó convenciendo de seguir, aunque no estaba muy segura de aquella excursión- No hay nada en la casa de los gritos. Todo es una mentira.

-¿Qué sabrás tú si llevas aquí dos días?

-Te sorprendería sabe cuándo fue la primera vez que crucé este pasillo.

Sirius quería contárselo pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, así que se decantó por seguir. La condujo por la casa, como si estuviese en la suya propia hasta salir de nuevo a una cálida noche llena de estrellas en Hogsmeade. La discoteca a la que Sirius había prometido llevarla no estaba lejos, la había descubierto en sus paseos con James y Remus en la luna llena y se había lamentado por que no estuviera ahí en su tiempo, así que quería probarla. No les costó trabajo entrar, al fin y al cabo aunque Patricia no fuera mayor de edad, vestida como iba lo aparentaba y alucinó cuando llegó dentro, con la música a todo volumen y focos de luz pasando de un lado a otro. Había bastante gente, aunque Sirius hubiera apostado a que en tiempos más pacíficos su aforo era mucho mayor.

Llegaron a la barra y pidieron dos whiskys de fuego que Sirius pagó con el dinero que Harry le había dado, a condición de que en cuanto viera a su adulto se lo pidiera. Estuvieron bailando un rato en medio de la pista, concentrándose más en ellos mismos y en lo provocativos que se estaban poniendo mutuamente que en cualquier cosa que estuviera sonando, pero la última canción que puso el DJ era muy conocida y todos empezaron a bailar y catar con más efusividad, todos excepto Sirius, que no la había oído en su vida.

-¿No has oído nunca esto en Estados Unidos?- le gritó Patricia por encima de la música sin dejar de brincar. Sirius negó con la cabeza- ¡¡Yanquis!!

-Es que yo no soy de América- gritó Sirius decidido a decirle la verdad.

-¿¿Qué??

-Que yo…- Patricia le hizo un gesto con las manos de que no se estaba enterando de nada, así que Sirius la agarró del brazo y la arrastró por la pista- Vamos fuera. Tenemos que hablar.

-¡Oh, Anthony! Eres un aguafiestas, me encanta esa canción.- se lamentó ella saliendo por la puerta de la discoteca y mostrándole la mano al portero para que le pusieran el sello y así entrar más tarde, pero Sirius se la quitó. Después de lo que le contara no iban a entrar otra vez- ¿Te has puesto así porque os he llamado yanquis?

Sirius siguió andando con paso ligero por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, cruzó la verja de la casa de los gritos con Patricia detrás quejándose porque iba muy deprisa y porque la había sacado demasiado pronto de la diversión.

-Yo no quiero volver a Hogwarts.- terminó diciendo cuando Sirius por fin se paró cerca de la entrada de la casa- Cuéntame ahora mismo lo que está pasando.

-Yo no soy de Estados Unidos.- le dijo muy serio después de un rato. Patricia alucinó en todos los colores, ¿qué importaba eso?, así que le cogió de la mano y tiró de él de nuevo en dirección a la discoteca.

-Anthony, está bien, no eres yanqui, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, volvamos a bailar un ratito. – pero Sirius no se movió.

-Nací en Londres- ella le miró con cara de aburrida- en 1959.

La cara de Patricia se desencajó, de la sorpresa le soltó la mano y le miró fijamente. Él estaba muy serio y se había sentado en el césped, preocupado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes treinta y ocho años? Pues te conservas muy bien. Si es una broma, no le veo la gracia.

-No es ninguna broma.- Patricia al ver que no se reía se sentó a su lado intentando enseñar lo menos posible con el material del que disponía- Nací en 1959, y James, Lily, Andrea y Remus.

-¿Quiénes son Lily y Remus?- a Patricia le estaba costando mucho asimilar todo aquello, no le veía ni pies ni cabeza, pero si encima le metía nombres nuevos la cosa se complicaba aún más.

-Lily es Lily Evans, aunque a ti te suena más como Potter, ahora es la novia de James pero se casarán y tendrán a Harry- Patricia abrió la boca aún más incapaz de verle sentido a todo aquello- Remus es Remus Lupin, sí, el mismo, tu antiguo profesor de defensa- explicó antes de que ella preguntara- Y Andrea… bueno eso es una historia muy complicada que tampoco viene al caso. Tuvimos un pequeño incidente con un hechizo y acabamos viajando veinte años hacia el futuro. Por eso llegamos aquí.

-Tú piensa que yo soy imbécil.

-Nena, tienes que creerme. Este era el secreto que tenía que contarte.

Patricia resopló nerviosa y confundida se tumbó en el suelo ignorando ahora que su falda pudiera enseñar la mayor parte de su pierna. Se pasó las manos por la cara varias veces y miró a Sirius intentando encontrar en él algo que le dijera que le estaba gastando una broma.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres tú?- Sirius se dejó caer junto a ella y la miró indeciso, como si no supiera si contárselo o no, pero ahora que había empezado lo mejor era no parar.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que en mi familia todos teníamos nombres de estrellas?- Patricia no contestó, pero Sirius siguió, señaló en el cielo, acercando su cara a la de ella para que pudiera ver bien hacia dónde indicaba- Aquella es la mía.

Patricia se tapó la boca, habría reconocido aquella estrella en cualquier parte. Era su estrella, a la que le pedía deseos cuando era pequeña, la que buscaba siempre que miraba al cielo, la que había brillado para ella desde que tenía uso de razón. No podía ser él, no podía serlo simplemente porque eso significaba que desaparecería, que no habría rastro de él después de que le devolvieran a su tiempo. Si realmente era Sirius, estaba muerto.

-Es mentira.- negó ella incorporándose- Tú sabes lo mucho que significa esa estrella para mí. Sabes todas las coincidencias de mi vida con Sirius Black, no puedes decirme que eres tú. – Se apoyó en sus rodillas y se pasó las manos por el pelo, nerviosa- te conté que esa estrella era especial para mí. Te dije que nací el mismo día que Sirius Black entró en la cárcel y que siempre había visto en él un halo de inocencia. Si estás jugando a hacerme daño, lo estás consiguiendo.

-Nena- Sirius la abrazó por los hombros- Te juro que no quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quería decirte la verdad, decirte quien soy porque mi conciencia no me dejaba seguir con esta relación engañándote. James dice que es porque me estoy enamorando de ti, pero es que no podía seguir escucharte llamarme Anthony. Yo soy Sirius y tú eres la primera persona que me ha conocido bien de verdad, joder nena, pero si hasta te he dicho que te quiero. Eso no lo había hecho yo en la vida.

Patricia se puso de rodillas delante de él y le intentó encontrar en los rasgos de su cara algo que le dijese que era el hombre que se había hartado de ver en los carteles de "se busca", que era el asesino del que ella siempre se había compadecido y lo encontró, algo en esa mirada, en esos ojos grises que la miraban rogándole que le creyera.

-No puede ser verdad.- Sirius empezó a darle pequeños besos por la mano con la que le había acariciado- Si de verdad eres tú, te irás. ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? No es una relación a distancia, estamos hablando de que en tu tiempo yo ni si quiera he nacido.

-Ya lo pensaremos otro día ¿vale? Hoy has descubierto demasiadas cosas. – ella le asintió con la cabeza- Ahora… bésame

Patricia no se lo pensó, le dio un beso en los labios muy suave, mucho más de lo que ambos acostumbraban a ser. Sirius se dejó caer en el suelo con ella encima, que seguía besándole como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Sirius- volvió a darle un beso corto – Suena bien, me gusta más que Anthony.

-Tú sí que me gustas a mí.

Sirius perdió su mano entre la poca tela de la falda de Patricia mientras que con la otra acariciaba toda su espalda como si hubiese estado deseando aquel momento toda su vida. No iba a ser la primera vez para ninguno de los dos y tampoco se la iban a pasar diciéndose cuánto se querían, se sonrieron con complicidad y supieron que se habían acabado las barreras, los compartimentos vedados y que esa noche no sólo descubrirían la verdadera identidad de Sirius.

Sirius apareció a la mañana siguiente con los zapatos en la mano cuando todos sus amigos se disponían a bajar a desayunar. Había pasado una noche increíble y por desgracia Patricia se había empeñado en ir a clase, porque si no hubiese pasado también una mañana increíble. Se anotó mentalmente que tenía que decirle a James que tenía razón y que lo quisiera o no, todo era diferente, pero cuando él bajó a desayunar después de darse una ducha James no estaba y tampoco Harry así que se sentó junto a Remus con un hambre voraz bajo la mirada de Remus que estaba loco por que le contara lo ocurrido.

Dumbledore había hecho llamar a James y a Harry a su despacho de manera que los dos cogieron unos cuantos bollos y se los fueron comiendo por el camino hacia el despacho del director. Al menos se librarían de la primera clase con Snape y Harry pensó que fuese lo que fuese lo que le esperaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, merecía la pena; pero se equivocó.

El director estaba de pie junto a la mesa hablando con Andrea. Remus, tal y como había dicho, se había negado a volver a ser él quien cargase con la obligación de contarle a Harry algo que no quería escuchar. Harry los vio girarse demasiado serios, mucho más de lo que era habitual y sintió que estaría mucho mejor en una clase con Snape, incluso con un Snape muy enfadado. Miró a James, que a juzgar por su expresión debía estar pensando lo mismo, y ambos se sentaron donde el director les estaba indicando.

-Buenos días a los dos- los dos Potter hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, estaban demasiado a la defensiva como para hablar- os he llamado porque tengo algo muy importante que comunicaros y cuando digo comunicaros no quiero decir consultaros, es decir, siendo franco, vuestra opinión en este tema queda a un lado.- Harry abrió la boca para hablar, si lo iban a dejar al margen es porque sabían que estaba en contra de fuera lo que fuera lo que iban a decir- Un momento, Harry, aún no he terminado.- le cortó el director- Hemos decidido que a partir de ahora James irá a todas las misiones a las que tú tengas que ir, Harry.

-¡¡Sí!!- James acompañó a su grito victorioso con unos movimientos lúdicos antes los que Andrea tuvo que esconderse para no reirse allí mismo. Harry por su parte, no dijo ni palabra, se levantó con parsimonia y miró al director de forma desafiante.

-Él no va a ir.- Harry pronunció las palabras muy despacio, apoyado con las dos manos en el escritorio, miró a Andrea de la misma manera que estaba mirando a Dumbledore y siguió hablando- Me da igual que no os importe mi opinión, porque a mí tampoco me importa la vuestra; así que digáis lo que digáis, James no va a luchar.

-Harry deberías callarte.- le dijo James seriamente.

-No, tú deberías callarte, esto es un asunto entre ellos y yo.

-Conmigo como protagonista así que no me trates como a un crío.

-¡¡Silencio los dos!!- Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio la sensación de ser mucho más alto de lo habitual, le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se paseó por delante de James y Harry que se habían puesto de pie- Esto es una guerra y en las guerras unos mandan y otros obedecen ¡¡He dicho silencio!!- repitió elevando la voz tan sólo unos tonos cuando Harry fue a replicar- Has tenido conmigo insolencias que ni la mismísima ministra se atrevería a tener- le dijo a Harry- y ya me he cansado de esto. Yo tomo las decisiones que creo oportunas y que son lo mejor para todos; puede que a veces me equivoque, de hecho, me he equivocado en contadas ocasiones, pero ni si quiera el Winzengamot me pone en duda, Harry, así tú tampoco lo vas a hacer.

Harry estaba furioso, se puso completamente tenso y apretó los puños con tal de no saltar con una nueva bordería. Sabía que tenía razón, que le había faltado el respeto al director en muchas más ocasiones que cualquier otro mago y que él nunca se las había tenido en cuenta, pero en esta ocasión estaba en juego nada más y nada menos que James y eso era algo que no podía arriesgar.

-Harry- ahora fue Andrea quien intervino, su tono era severo pero a pesar de ello no parecía tan enfadada con el director- En la primera reunión que tuvimos te dije que los dos juntos tendríais que acabar con Voldemort y ahora que hemos descubierto el poder de James, con mucha más razón.

-Tú no lo entiendes…

-Claro que lo entiendo. Yo tengo el mismo miedo a arriesgarle, a que algo le ocurra y la historia se cambie, pero es que tú no quieres ver que él es muy fuerte- James miró a Andrea y sonrió, se había mantenido al margen de aquello observando asombrado la furia de Dumbledore y la reacción de Harry- usa contigo las mismas palabras que tú usas con Remus y tú le das la misma explicación: quieres protegerle, pero no puedes.

-Esta no es su obligación, es la mía.

-Todos hemos aceptado ponerte en peligro en contra de nuestras propias convicciones. – volvió a intervenir Dumbledore que no había recuperado su tono afable- Lo hemos hecho por un fin mayor, ahora tú, tú que eres con quien más responsabilidad carga en esta guerra, tienes que aprender esa lección.

Harry miró al director casi con odio, le temblaba todo el cuerpo por ponerle en aquella situación, por haberle puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y por no poder gritarle para desahogarse, miró a James y lo encontró asombrado, incluso extrañado por lo último que había escuchado. Acababa de descubrir que era quien más responsabilidades tenía en aquella guerra y no alcanzaba a saber por qué.

-Poniéndole en peligro, arriesgáis mi vida y la de millones de persona. – masculló con ira mal contenida sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Estando juntos ambos sois más fuertes.- le explicó Andrea por millonésima vez- El peligro que James corre luchando contigo es mucho menor que el que pueda correr yo o Dumbledore.

-Pero es que la historia no depende de vuestra vida.

-Harry, ya basta.- James llevaba un largo rato sin ser capaz de articular una palabra, bebiendo de uno y de otro intentando encontrar sentido real a lo que ocurría fuera con su hijo- Tú tomaste la decisión de luchar en contra de la opinión de cualquiera de nosotros. No te importó nada lo que yo te dijera, lo que te pidiera Ron e incluso, no te importó nada dejar a tu novia toda la noche despierta esperando a que entraras por la puerta.-Andrea y Dumbledore se miraron entre sí, porque James no parecía ser el mismo que había entrado por la puerta bromeando con Harry, se había vuelto serio, adulto.- Sé que no me va a pasar nada porque tú estarás allí, así que ahora deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre y dame la oportunidad de hacer lo que no pude la noche que me mataron.

Harry se sentó en la silla y metió la cabeza entre las manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Resopló varias veces, pensando en todo lo que acababan de decirle y recordó con algo de pena su clase de pociones, lo que le resultó aún más patético.

-Escúchame bien, no te alejarás de mí más de dos metros, no buscarás a ningún mortífago ni a nadie- Andrea se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que Harry estuviese repitiendo las mismas palabras que Remus le había dicho- no desobedecerás mis órdenes- Dumbledore carraspeó- bueno, las de Dumbledore y sobretodo no te arriesgarás. ¿Entendido?

-Sí papá.

-Perfecto entonces.- exclamó Dumbledore- Ahora que lo hemos dejado TODO claro, podéis volver a vuestras clases.

Harry salió del despacho con un portazo y no consintió hablar a James en todo el día. Había aceptado por obligación, como casi todo lo que hacía en esa guerra y había comprendido mejor que nunca lo que sentían sus amigos cuando él tenía que marcharse a luchar, así que prefirió pasar la tarde con ellos y con Ginny, compensándoles así de alguna manera haberles sacado de esa parte de su vida.


	48. He sido tan feliz contigo

**CAPÍTULO 48**** HE SIDO TAN FELIZ CONTIGO.**

Remus quiso pasar el día paseando por Londres con Andrea y Sophie para celebrar su reconciliación, así que cuando se levantaron y vieron un estupendo día soleado, prepararon unos sándwiches y se marcharon de paseo turístico. Andrea llevaba las gafas que Remus le había comprado la primera vez que fue a Hogwarts y entre ellas y su aspecto tan distinto al que solía llevar en la primera guerra era imposible que la reconocieran. En los días que habían pasado desde que casi se habían besado ninguno de los dos había dicho ni hecho nada al respecto, dejaban que las cosas fluyeran sin presiones, poniendo en su lugar lo que tenía que haberse situado muchos años atrás, pero lo pasaban bien, los tres reían como llevaban años sin hacerlo y pasaban las horas en casa jugando o contando historias como si hubiesen estado así toda la vida.

Remus, Andrea y Sophie entraron en Grimmauld Place corriendo para refugiarse de la lluvia, iban calados hasta los huesos, pero parecían estar divirtiéndose después de toda la tarde en la ciudad. Después de comer el tiempo había cambiado como sólo cambia en Inglaterra y unas nubes negras habían ensombrecido su maravillosa excursión, así que tuvieron que volver a la carrera. Sophie llevaba un par de bolsas con ropa nueva y una enorme de chucherías que le había terminado sacando a Remus a pesar de la oposición de su madre. Andrea y Remus tampoco se habían quedado cortos y no habían resistido la tentación de comprarse algo de ropa, como si la vida fuese simplemente eso, sin nada que preocuparse, sin ninguna guerra a su alrededor. Subieron las escaleras rápido, sin dejar de hablar de alguna anécdota que les hubiera ocurrido en su día fuera.

-Corre a ducharte si no quieres pillar un pulmonía- Le dijo Andrea a Sophie quitándole el paquete de golosinas que la niña ya llevaba por la mitad y comiéndose algunas. La niña se quejó pero Andrea estaba demasiado contenta ese día como para empezar alguna bronca con ella así que le sonrió con superioridad y cariño por haberle quitado las chucherías y le señaló la puerta de su habitación para que fuera a bañarse- Vamos, a la ducha, que ahora te haremos la cena.

La niña sabía que tenía que cambiarse de ropa antes de enfriarse así que no prestó más resistencia y se marchó a su habitación dejando a Remus y a Andrea solos en el pasillo. Se habían pasado todo el día con miradas tiernas, sonrisas cómplices y roces fugaces que significaban mucho más de lo que ambos querían aparentar. Puede que sólo fuera el buen ambiente que habían disfrutado ese día, comprando por todo Londres, comiendo en Hide Park o visitando monumentos como una auténtica familia feliz, o puede que fuese ese intento de beso hacía casi una semana, pero el caso es que les había costado mucho más refrenar sus muestras de cariño que cualquier día normal.

-Tú también deberías darte una ducha.- Remus se había colocado a su espalda y ahora le había puesto la mano a la altura de la cintura. Andrea ni se sorprendió ni se molestó, extrañamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día era como si hubiera debido ocurrir toda la vida. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma sin que Remus separara la mano de su cintura y se quedó muy cerca del hombre.

-Sí creo que ahora me daré un bañito- estaba hablando por inercia, porque se habían perdido en la mirada del otro conectados a escasos diez centímetros. Las gotas de lluvia adornaban todavía la cara de Remus, al que los mechones le caían desordenados - Tienes toda la cara llena de agua- Andrea le pasó su mano para empapar las gotas, pero había una intención oculta, incluso para ella, en aquellos movimientos dulces.

Remus tomó la mano de Andrea con la mano que tenía libre y la apretó contra su propia cara. Cerró los ojos mientras notaba el tacto de sus dedos, no había resistencia en ella, no se había tensado ni parecía querer huir. Empezó a besarle la palma de la mano todavía con los ojos cerrados con besos pequeños y suaves, respirando su olor y almacenando en la memoria el tacto de su piel. Con su mano tapándole la boca abrió los ojos para ver la reacción de ella, le estaba sonriendo, y él sólo la miró con picardía antes de volver a su tarea de besarla y acercarla más a él con la mano que tenía en la cintura. Siguió dándole besos repartidos por el brazo y se paró expresamente a darle uno en la marca tenebrosa que adornaba su brazo, inmediatamente y por instinto ella lo recogió pero Remus ya sabía cómo reaccionaría y la había agarrado fuerte, volvió a besarla en la misma marca hasta que ella se relajó otra vez y le dejó hacerlo, siempre la había querido incluso cuando lucía aquella marca con orgullo, no tenía nada que ocultarle.

Él ya estaba en su hombro, lo que significaba que se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello. Andrea ya se había entregado completamente, le había abrazado por el cuello y sus cuerpos mojados por la lluvia estaban completamente pegados cuando él le rozó los labios por primera vez. Aquello no podía haberse catalogado como beso, era una primera toma de contacto, un estímulo al recuerdo. Habían cerrado los ojos y todavía no habían pronunciado una sola palabra, seguían dejando hablar a sus cuerpos que se compenetraban a la perfección, se acariciaron la nariz con la del otro antes de volver a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad, aunque aún con mucha calma, muy despacio, saboreándose tan solo con el roce de los labios, pero habían dejado sus cerebros atrás, habían decidido abandonar su racionalidad y darle el control a sus cuerpos, unos cuerpos que se habían deseado toda la vida y que se conocían mucho mejor que ellos mismos. El beso se hizo más profundo, más apasionado, sus manos paseaban sin descanso por el pelo y la espalda del otro casi con furia, con desesperación. La respiración se volvió más agitada y sus lenguas se entrecruzaban analizando cada rincón.

Sin saber en qué momento, habían empezado a andar, sin separarse, hacia el cuarto de Remus; con ella abrazada jugando con su pelo y besándole el cuello intentó abrir la puerta a tientas, cuando lo consiguió la cogió de la cintura y la aupó haciendo que ella acabara con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de él, concentrada en seguir besándole. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama donde se dejaron caer sin dejar de besarse y de tocarse con absoluta desesperación, sin pensar en nada de lo que estaban haciendo ni de lo que podía ocurrir después.

Les sobraba la ropa, que mojada como estaba se pegaba a sus cuerpos sirviéndoles de obstáculo en unas caricias cada vez más ansiosas. Era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si se hubieran tocado por última vez en aquellas circunstancias el día anterior en vez de hacía casi catorce años. Andrea, acostada sobre el colchón empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a tirar de ella para quitársela, iba besándole el pecho lleno de cicatrices a cada tirón que daba, eran besos llenos de avidez, de deseo mal contenido e incontrolable. Él la dejó hacer, dejó que en ese momento llevara las riendas que hasta entonces había dirigido él, intentó no tocarla mientras ella saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel al tiempo que se deshacía de la ropa, pero el intento fue en vano, porque en cuanto ella le había conseguido arrancar los vaqueros pegados por el agua, la abrazó con fuerza pasándole las manos por toda la espalda y empezó a desnudarla con rapidez hasta que la dejó sin nada encima.

-Siempre has estado preciosa cuando estás desnuda.

Remus se había quedado quieto contemplándola desnuda tumbada en la cama y ella no era capaz de decirle nada que pudiera expresar realmente lo que estaba sintiendo. No había palabras para aquel momento que describiese con fidelidad el impulso que sentía de abrazarse a él con fuerza y no separarse jamás, el miedo a que desapareciera de su vida otra vez, no había palabras que calmases la extrañísima sensación que tenía en la boca del estómago cuando él la miraba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Un "te quiero" no lo hubiese descrito suficientemente, nada lo hubiera hecho excepto ella y su cuerpo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y sonriendo como sólo se puede sonreír en ese tipo de situaciones. Le besó con calma, olvidando su deseo, quería sólo sentir el roce de sus labios, decirle que ella sentía lo mismo. Se acariciaron la cara con la del otro, con los ojos cerrados, en movimientos que podían parecer torpes pero que habían sido toda la vida los primeros pasos de un ritual más que conocido, pero algo les interrumpió.

-¡¡Remus!!- la voz de Sophie se oyó al otro lado de la puerta que estaba aporreando- Remus, ¿sabes dónde está mi madre?

Remus se dejó caer derrotado por la interrupción sobre el hombro de Andrea que se estaba tapando la boca para que Sophie no la oyera reírse. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a que les fastidiara el plan. Se cruzaron una mirada cómplice y Remus empezó a levantarse de la cama, la besó en los labios y se lió en la sábana. Entreabrió la puerta lo justo para ver a Sophie que se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo aparecer liado tan solo con una sábana. Era una niña inteligente, de mente ágil y su cerebro sumó rápidamente dos más dos, así que sólo le quedó sonreírse.

-¿Has visto a mi madre?- ya había una doble intención en el tono de la niña.

-Tu madre está… ocupada- terminó diciendo después de buscar un momento la palabra adecuada que era "desnuda encima de mi cama" pero no era plan de decirle eso a una niña.- Así que baja a la cocina, hazte un sándwich y no subas hasta dentro de un rato largo ¿de acuerdo?

-Totalmente de acuerdo- Sophie empezó a reírse otra vez y se despidió de Remus con un movimiento pícaro de la mano, pero antes de que Remus cerrara la puerta ella le llamó la atención.- ¡Ah! Dile a mi madre que ya era hora.

-¡¡Lárgate ya de aquí!!

Cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar a Andrea que estaba sentada en la cama, desnuda, y abrazada a sus rodillas mirándole con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se acercó a la cama con una sonrisa parecida y se sentó en ella acercando a Andrea con un abrazo, que le pasó las piernas por la cintura.

-Esa niña es un diablillo.- Remus le acarició los labios con los dedos haciendo que tuviera que mordérselos.

-Sí, sí que lo es y tú… eres todo un padrazo.- Andrea le dio un beso en los labios que no pudo quitarle la sonrisa de orgullo que él había esbozado casi tontamente.

-¿Pero sabes lo mejor?- Remus la acercó aún más a él- Que lo sería toda la vida, si tú me lo pidieras.

Andrea sintió un profundo nerviosismo que intentó disimular hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, eso era precisamente una de las cosas que tenía que pedirle, el problema es que no cumpliría con aquellas funciones de la manera en la que él estaba planeando.

-Ya lo sé.- le susurró dulcemente acariciándole la cara.

Remus la abrazó más fuerte y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de rozar toda su piel al mismo tiempo

-No me dejes nunca.- era un ruego desgarrador, mucho más en el tono dulce y suave en el que se lo había dicho al oído y Andrea se tensó un poco bajo su cuerpo, por suerte, en la posición en la que estaban él no podía ver cómo se le había ensombrecido el rostro al oír aquella petición. Nunca era demasiado tiempo para prometer algo.

Abandonaron de nuevo el lenguaje de las palabras y se dejaron llevar por caricias, por miradas y gemidos que decían todo lo que era necesario en ese momento. Se exploraron cada centímetro del cuerpo intentando recuperar una esencia que se había quedado almacenada en un segundo plano de la memoria pero que ahora volvía con la misma fuerza. Recuperaron juegos que habían compartido sólo entre ellos, con los que habían aprendido a desenvolverse en el mundo del sexo, disfrutaron como sólo podían hacerse disfrutar ellos, porque cada uno se esmeraba en encontrar en el otro ese punto o esa debilidad que un día se habían arrancado. Se llenaron de sonrisas, de besos, de caricias dulces pero apasionadas. Entre juegos y caricias el ya excitado ambiente se fue calentando más, sus cuerpos no podían seguir esperando, no podían seguir negando lo que llevaban deseando desde la primera caricia en el pasillo, así que sin dejar de besarse repetidamente y sin perder una conexión visual que sin saber muy bien cómo les estaba haciendo más fuertes, Remus empezó a penetrarla con una parsimonia casi desesperante pero que les estaba encantando, era como intentar mantener ese momento que se les había resistido demasiados años y saborearlo segundo a segundo. Se sonrieron ante la primera impresión placentera y a partir de ahí, sus sonrisas sólo eran rotas por gemidos ahogados, no querían hacer ni siquiera ruido para no romper aquel momento, pero una vez más sus cuerpos les vencieron y una vez pasados los primeros momentos, el deseo de tenerse les devoró hasta casi consumirlos, se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que los dedos se quedaban marcados en su piel y sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, más rítmicos hasta que todo acabó. Acabó como siempre lo hacían, dejándose llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones que recorría cada nervio de su piel, agotados y casi exhaustos, pero unidos. Andrea se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Remus, notándole todavía dentro de ella, escuchándole el corazón para sentirse en casa, para saber que entre sus brazos no había más mundo que el que ellos modelaban.

Ya era de noche cuando dejaron aquella postura, no pensaban salir de allí por nada del mundo, no iban a dejar esa cama ni a separarse. Se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro, entre susurros de frases con poco sentido para el mundo excepto para ellos, pero sorprendentemente no hubo ningún "te quiero". Se dejaron vencer por el sueño, abrazados el uno al otro dormidos, para volver a despertarse una vez más juntos, sin nadie que les interrumpiese.

La mañana les pilló en una posición muy parecido a la primera noche que habían dormido juntos en Grimmauld Place, con la diferencia de que esta vez estaban desnudos. Remus se despertó primero y ronroneó como un gato abrazándose más al cuerpo cálido de Andrea que dormía profundamente apoyada en su pecho. Algo aburrido de estar solo, empezó a hacerle cosquilla en la nariz con su propio pelo, ella, durmiendo todavía, hacía muecas divertidas con la cara y se quejaba con sonidos guturales, que a Remus le resultaban encantadores. Andrea empezó a despertarse, desperezándose entre los brazos de Remus y rascándose la nariz después de las cosquillas con las que él la había despertado.

-Buenos días.- le susurró él dándole un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Genial,-se recostó aún más sobre su cuerpo y empezó a acariciarle el pecho- pero… ahora tengo hambre.- Remus sonrió y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Quédate aquí, voy a traer el desayuno.- Remus tuvo que escurrirse entre los brazos de Andrea que se había dejado caer inerte sobre él y no le dejaba separarse de ella.

Cuando él se hubo marchado, Andrea se abrazó a la almohada, desperezándose aún, olía a él y eso le hizo sonreír. Había dormido en su cama, habían vuelto a acostarse y todo seguía siendo igual de perfecto. No quiso pensar en nada de lo que pasaría mañana, sólo estaba esa mañana que apuntaba a ser muy soleada, en su cama y con él preparándole el desayuno. Después de un rato, se lió en la sábana y empezó a curiosear por la habitación. Había pasado muy poco tiempo en ella porque siempre había querido mantener una barrera entre Remus y ella, pero aquella barrera había desaparecido en apenas unos segundos que todavía no llegaba a ubicar exactamente a lo largo del día anterior. En el espejo había pegado un dibujo de un lobo que Sophie le había hecho, Andrea lo observó y lo acarició suavemente, se dio cuenta de que su burbuja perfecta empezaba a romperse y prefirió dejarlo a un lado y fijarse en el escritorio donde encontró una caja de madera exactamente igual a la que ella tenía, entre los papeles, demasiado ordenados para su gusto, que Remus tenía. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada con un hechizo, el mismo que Remus le había hecho el día que empezó a salir con Nicole, pero Andrea sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué escondía él en esa caja que como muchas otras cosas en la vida habían compartido. Cogió la varita de Remus que estaba en el mismo escritorio y la abrió haciendo sonar un ligero clic. Con una mano se estaba agarrando la sábana para no pasearse desnuda por la habitación y con la otra abrió la tapa, por un momento sintió un cosquilleo de culpabilidad por estar entrando sin permiso en su vida, pero le pudo la curiosidad y esa curiosidad la dejó paralizada. Sólo fue capaz de ver la pareja de anillos de compromiso engarzados en una cadena que Remus había guardado ahí después de años llevándolos encima. La mano le tembló al cogerlo y no fue capaz de ver ni si quiera que era su foto la que estaba debajo de aquellos anillos. Los celos la nublaron como sólo ellos son capaces de hacer, se sintió una imbécil por haberle creído, por haber pensado que siempre la había querido y que no había sido capaz de mantener un compromiso serio con otra mujer.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero Andrea no se dio la vuelta, con cuidado dejó los anillos sobre el escritorio y sin mirar a Remus empezó a recoger su ropa del suelo por donde había quedado desperdigada la noche anterior. Remus no se había percatado de esa hostilidad, así que dejó la bandeja con un abundante desayuno en la mesita de noche y se fue a donde estaba ella. La abrazó por la espalda, pero ella no le permitió acercarse mucho, con un movimiento brusco se separó de él y siguió con su tarea de recoger la ropa. Cuando la tenía toda se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, no estaba dispuesta a desnudarse delante de él después de lo que había descubierto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Remus la había agarrado del brazo y la miraba confuso. No entendía a qué venía aquel cambio tan repentino. Ella no contestó pero el subconsciente la traicionó y miró fugazmente al escritorio. Remus miró a donde ella lo acababa de hacer y vio su caja abierta y los anillos encima de la mesa- ¿Por eso estás así?

-¿A ti qué te parece?- exclamó ella, a la que no le había sentado nada bien el tono casi jocoso en el que él le había preguntado- Podrías haberme dicho que te habías casado, al menos te hubiera dado el pésame.- siguió con mordacidad. Remus se quedó descolocado un momento, no había captado muy bien lo del pésame- Uno guarda así los anillos cuando ha perdido a su pareja.

Remus se mordió el labio para no reírse, sabía que no era nada bueno hacerlo o ella se enfadaría tremendamente. Se armó de paciencia y cogió los anillos, después se acercó a ella y forcejeó para cogerle la mano.

-Es cierto que perdí a mi pareja, y pensé que la había perdido para siempre, pero yo no me he casado con nadie, es más, ni si quiera llegué a pedírselo. – Remus levantó un poco la mano que le había cogido a Andrea y ella se resistió intentando deshacerse de él, pero no pudo- Si te hubieras fijado, te habrías dado cuenta que lleva tu nombre inscrito dentro y que es de tu talla.- El cuerpo de Andrea se relajó tanto de golpe que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Yo… lo siento…- era incapaz de articular una frase con sentido y ni si quiera era capaz de pensarla. Su cerebro se había quedado bloqueado con la información y se mantenía en pie fundamentalmente por el hecho de que Remus seguía aferrado a su mano.

Sin sacar el anillo de la cadena, Remus empezó a colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular. En el sitio donde debía haberlo puesto hace muchos años, pero ella le quitó la mano rápidamente. Había recuperado la cordura, y quizá para su desgracia, también la racionalidad.

-No, no lo hagas.- escondió la mano donde Remus le había intentado poner el anillo en la espalda y se alejó de él dando un paso atrás- Yo… no… - resopló desesperada intentando armarse de valor para decir la frase entera- no puedo casarme contigo.

Sabía que había sido un golpe duro, pero estaba convencida, no podía, era imposible en aquellas circunstancias, no volvería a decirle adiós ni a dejarle con una boda a medias. Volvió a dirigirse al baño para cambiarse, pero sobretodo para no seguir viéndole la cara de decepción que él tenía.

-Andy- ella se paró y se dio la vuelta- ¿Tú me quieres?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Porque llevas catorce años sin decírmelo.- Remus no la miraba, jugaba con los anillos entre sus dedos.

-Yo… bueno, tú ya lo sabes.

Remus se acercó a ella otra vez y colocó su cara a la misma altura que la de ella. Parecía decepcionado, casi triste y Andrea se sorprendió de ver aquellos sentimientos en sus ojos.

-Dime que me quieres.- fue casi un susurro, pero había determinación en el tono de su voz- Dímelo con la misma sinceridad que has gemido entre mis brazos esta noche, con la misma pasión que has pronunciado mi nombre.- Andrea no dijo nada. Se quedó paralizada, mirándole y sintiendo que un agujero se le abría en el estómago con cada segundo que él le clavaba aquella mirada tan inquisitiva. Él se cansó de ese silencio, de su pasividad y su reticencia a recuperar su relación, así que se dio media vuelta y la dejó allí- Yo estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, pero necesito algo a cambio.

Había sido un ultimátum en el que había puesto la esperanza de una reacción, pero Andrea no dijo nada, se quedó callada durante un minuto que se hizo eterno. Pensó en lo que de verdad quería y en lo que podía ofrecer y llegó a la conclusión de que no sería justo pedir a cambio de nada.

-Dame un minuto para que me vista.

Sin darle tiempo a que le dijera lo más mínimo se metió en el baño. Tardó más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para cambiarse de ropa. Tenía que pensar, sopesar todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza y todas las que le sobrevenían. Acababa de decirle que lo daría todo por ella y, la margen de todo, eso era algo que estaba esperando. Abrió la puerta del baño con prudencia y vio a Remus sentado en la cama, de espaldas a ella jugando con los anillos. Estaba pensativo, pero sobretodo parecía decepcionado. Ella le observó unos momentos y la conclusión llegó a su cabeza. Gateó por la cama hasta abrazarle por el cuello, le pasó las manos por el pecho y empezó a besarle el cuello con besos pequeños y seguidos.

-Sabes que te quiero- le susurró al oído- te amo tanto que si no estoy contigo no soy yo. Te quiero con la misma sinceridad y la misma pasión que la primera vez que me besaste y…- Remus había girado la cabeza y la había besado en los labios impidiéndole continuar- lo seguiré haciendo siempre.- él tiró de ella hasta sentarla sobre sus rodillas y empezó a besarla.

-¿Eso significa que te casarás conmigo?-Andrea sonrió a modo de disculpa, eso no era lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Remus cariño, yo… volvería a dormir contigo esta noche y todas las noches después de ésta, pero… esto- le quitó la cadena con los anillos de las manos y se la pasó por el cuello- mejor guárdalo tú por los dos. De verdad que no puedo aceptarlo.

Remus no se había quedado muy contento con aquella respuesta pero después de recapacitar un instante se dio cuenta de que eso era mucho más de lo que ya tenía. Había vuelto a oírla decir que le quería, había aceptado tener una relación como la que siempre habían tenido, sin nombres, sin compromisos y quizá incluso con miedos, pero no era el momento de ponerle faltas; simplemente estaban juntos.

-¿Tú cuidarías de Sophie como lo estás haciendo con Harry?- Andrea estaba seria, no había podido escabullirse de su abrazo y seguía sentada sobre sus rodillas, mirándola demasiado de cerca como para poder fingir nada, pero tenía que preguntarle.

-¡¡Claro que sí!! Tú misma has dicho que soy un padrazo- bromeó él que no había captado el tono tocado de Andrea- Los dos cuidaremos de ella.

Se puso de pie y Andrea tuvo que hacer lo mismo para dejarle servir el desayuno, ella se sentó e intentó buscar en su cabeza la forma de seguir con aquella conversación sin romper la magia que tenían.

-No me has entendido. Quiero decir que si cuidarás de ella cuando yo no esté.

La taza de café que Remus tenía en la mano se cayó rompiéndose en pedazos y dejando en el suelo un pequeño charco de café. Él no se inmutó lo más mínimo por lo que había ocurrido con la taza y miró a Andrea fijamente, intentando escudriñar sus pensamientos y llegar exactamente a dónde ella no quería que él llegara.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-Nada. – saltó ella a la defensiva recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana y evitando así tener que mirarle- Estamos en guerra, sólo me preocupo por ella.

-Andy, no me mientas. ¿Qué tramas? No puedes arriesgarte a morir justo ahora.

-Tengo muchas cosas por las que pagar- murmuró ella sin levantar la cabeza, pero Remus la oyó y la cogió del brazo levantándola para que le mirase.

-Tienes muchas más por las que vivir.

Ella no contestó, siguió recogiendo los restos de la taza y limpió un poco el café derramado. Se levantó y siguió sirviendo el desayuno como si no hubieran hecho referencia a ningún tema escabroso, lo peor era que todavía le quedaba otro tema pendiente. Desayunaron en silencio, mecánicamente, casi sin mirarse, cada uno pensando en qué podía salir de todo aquello.

-Voy a despertar a Sophie.- Dejó la bandeja otra vez en la mesita y le dio un beso en la frente.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Andrea abrió la puerta y se paró, pensando en si hacer lo que tenía pensado o no, respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta intentando aparentar completa normalidad.

-Remus, antes me dijiste que lo darías todo por mí- él asintió un poco escéptico- ¿Darías tu magia por mí?

Remus se lo pensó un momento, pero se relajó, había esperado cualquier cosa pero descubrió que lo único que ella le pedía era lo mismo que le había pedido hace años y esa era una decisión más que tomada.

-Lo daría todo, ya te lo he dicho, te daría mi magia, pero no me pidas que me separe de Harry y él pertenece a este mundo.

-No, claro. No te estoy pidiendo eso. Has dicho que me darías tu magia si yo te lo pidiera ¿verdad?-él volvió a asentir. No le dio tiempo a más sospechas, simplemente le cerró la puerta y se marchó para despertar a Sophie. La mitad de sus planes ya estaban solucionados.

James no había tenido que entrenarse tan duro en toda su vida. Harry se había propuesto asegurarse al máximo que estaba preparado para cualquier imprevisto en la batalla y lo había hecho luchar durante horas cada día dentro de un círculo de máquinas lanza rayos sin utilizar su poder para detener el tiempo. Las tardes se pasaban entre maldiciones y piruetas, escudos protectores y ganas de matar a su único hijo, hasta que llegaba Andrea y entonces su duro entrenamiento con Harry se hacía aún más penoso, porque tenía que detener el tiempo, volverlo a poner en marcha, hacer que sólo se detuvieran unas cosas y otras siguieran moviéndose, incluso había tenido que congelar a Andrea y descongelar su cabeza. Todo eso que podía parecer emocionantísimo a James se le había hecho toda una odisea. Habían estado cuatro días entrenando sin parar, quedándose hasta las tantas de la madrugada haciendo ensayos y trabajos, pero había tenido la suerte de que a Lily siempre se le "olvidaban" sus deberes encima de la mesa de la sala común y él podía copiar la gran mayoría.

Habían sido unos días largos y cansados en los que había tenido que enfrentarse al hecho de contarle a Lily que él también iría a luchar. Sorprendentemente ella no le dijo nada, se limitó a meter un peso más en su mochila y a mirarle durante largo rato en silencio, como si estuviese intentando conocer al hombre en el que se convertiría. Le pidió que se cuidara y que cuidara de Harry, pero sobretodo le pidió que no permitiese que su orgullo pusiese en peligro su vida, porque tenían que volver al pasado para tener un pequeño y morir antes de verle decir sus primeras palabras.

Ni Sirius ni Remus se habían enterado de nada sobre James. Él se había negado a contárselo porque les conocía lo suficiente como para esperar que fueran con él al fin del mundo, así que era mucho mejor para todos dejarles al margen, además Sirius andaba últimamente distinto con Patricia, ella tenía rachas, a veces se la veía feliz y otras tremendamente melancólica y Sirius ya no sabía qué hacer con ella, así que intentaba pasar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo y eso que aún no sabía que su permanencia allí empezaba a ver su fin.

Esa mañana en clase de transformaciones, Macgonagall había decidido hacer una ronda de preguntas para ponerles a prueba. Los EXTASIS estaban muy cerca y no quería que sus alumnos fracasaran, así que iba pasando uno a uno con alguna pregunta teórica o práctica en un sin fin de vueltas por la clase que la estaban haciendo la más aburrida de todo el curso. Al final del aula James, Sirius y Harry estaban tirados sobre sus mesas, contestando en voz baja y con tono aburrido cada una de las preguntas que la profesora estaba haciendo. Ellos se sabían todo eso y mucho más de esa asignatura, Harry no había llegado a convertirse en animago pero había tenido que estudiar muchas clases extra de transformaciones con Nicole y aquella clase se estaba haciendo más monótona que una lección de historia de la magia.

-Si de ésta no me duermo creo que podré soportar cualquier cosa- se exasperó Sirius bostezando sin ningún disimulo.

-Es lo peor.

-Señor Potter ¿acaso no le interesa mi clase?

Harry estuvo a punto de decir un "no" rotundo, pero el gesto severo de la profesora Macgonagall no invitaba a muchas bromas, así que se limitó a colocarse bien en la silla y poner cara de atención. Sirius y James, en vista de que eran los siguientes en la lista de broncas, imitaron a Harry, pero en cuanto la profesora se dio la vuelta, los tres volvieron a su posición original en la mesa.

-Yo no aguanto más.- suspiró James.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Irte?- a James se le cruzó una mirada peligrosa que hizo que Sirius se irguieran instantáneamente, como si estuviese esperando que le deleitase con un nuevo plan.

-No sería mala idea.- James levantó un poco las manos y movió los dedos como si estuviese intentando quitarse un calambre pero inmediatamente toda la clase quedó paralizada.

-¡¡Te adoro!!- gritó Harry en voz alta, poniéndose de pie. Se asomó por encima de un petrificado Sirius y le faltó darle un beso a su padre por haberle librado de aquello- ¡Ojalá hubieras estado en las clases de historia! ¿Dónde te has metido toda mi vida?- Harry se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo inoportuno de la pregunta- Haz como si no lo hubieras oído.

-Sí mucho mejor. ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

-Mataría por un pastel de melaza.- a James se le hizo la boca agua tan solo con nombrarlo, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Los vamos a dejar aquí?- Harry señaló al resto de sus amigos, Sirius miraba expectante al hueco donde había estado James y los demás, sentados en la fila de delante, tomaban apuntes o miraban a la profesora.

-A Sirius no- movió la mano en dirección a Sirius y este se sorprendió a si mismo buscando la respuesta a su pregunta en el hueco vacío en el que antes había estado James- A los demás sí, castigados por estar atentos en clase.

-¿Has detenido el tiempo en todo el mundo?- preguntó Sirius casi asustado de camino a las cocinas por los pasillos vacíos.

-¡No hombre! Sólo en clase. Como Dumbledore se entere me mata, pero es que ya no podía más.

Volvieron a clase cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara. La profesora Macgonagal miró entrañada su reloj que le indicaba que aún quedaba media hora más de clase y le dio unos golpecitos esperanzada en que no se rompiera, lo que les valió a James, a Harry y a Sirius tener que salir de clase riéndose a mandíbula partido. Al resto no les había gustado que escaparan de clase sin decirles nada y les tocó escuchar a Hermione contarle a James una y mil veces las desventajas de detener el tiempo a su antojo, pero no les importaba, se lo habían pasado bien en las cocinas.

Por la tarde, el entrenamiento con Andrea fue más de lo mismo, aunque esa tarde ella parecía diferente. Estaba más sonriente y no quiso explicarles el porqué, se dedicó simplemente a ser igualmente dura en lo que a entrenar se refería, pero en cuanto lo dejaron, bromeó con ellos y se sentó un rato para charlar. Ellos habían quedado con el resto para que fueran a recogerles y cuando lo hicieron todos saludaron a Andrea excepto ella misma, que como siempre le seguía guardado rencor. Andrea estuvo un rato charlando con ellos pero cuando iba a marcharse las llamas de la chimenea se incendiaron y Remus salió de allí con Sophie de la mano.

-¿Qué estáis hac…?

-Mamá, mamá… Remus me ha prometido que me va a enseñar el castillo.- Sophie salió corriendo alteradísima y se enganchó a su madre, que intentó mirar a Remus severamente, pero después de lo de esa mañana le fue imposible.

-No te enfadas ¿verdad?- Remus sabía que era muy probable que se enfadara, pero hizo como que no, se acercó a ella, le arrancó a Sophie y la besó en los labios.

Lo que ocurrió después fue como si James hubiese detenido el tiempo. Todos, excepto Sophie que se estaba riendo con la mano tapándole la boca, les miraron sorprendidísimos, como si lo que acababan de ver fuera un espejismo. Andrea y Remus, que ahora tenía a Sophie abrazada a su cintura, les miraron aguantando una sonrisa. Sabían que era algo que les iba a sorprender, de hecho, incluso Andrea adulta se había sorprendido un poco con el saludo de Remus, pero ahora era divertido verles a todos así.

-¿Alguien ha traído una capa de invisibilidad?- James y Harry negaron con la cabeza- ¡Chicos! ¿os importaría reaccionar?

-¿Estáis juntos?

-¿Ahora me hablas?- fue la respuesta algo mordaz que Andrea se dio a sí misma.

-Haya paz- medió Remus adulto- A ver, traed vuestras capas de invisibilidad y sí, estamos juntos. ¿Contentos?

-Ya era hora. ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? - Harry le dio un golpecito en la cara a Remus antes de dirigirse a la puerta para recoger su capa- James, ¿vienes?

-No, espera, tengo una idea mejor.-James se sopló las manos como si acabara de disparar una pistola en medio del antiguo oeste- Tengo que practicar. Os voy a hacer una ruta turística por Hogwarts, pero calma yo voy congelando los pasillos antes de que ellos pasen.

Sophie empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, se subió a la espalda de Remus, que llevaba a Andrea de la mano, como si de repente se hubieran convertido en la familia perfecta. Sophie iba preguntándole mil cosas, mientras veía a James congelar en medio del pasillo a cualquiera que pasara por allí, pero se cayó cuando el otro Remus se acercó a ellos.

-Has mantenido mi promesa. Tarde pero lo has hecho.- Remus le sonrió y con un gesto de la cabeza le señaló a Andrea joven para que se fuera con ella.

-Tarde, pero lo he hecho.- le susurró a Andrea mientras la ponía delante de él para abrazarla por la espalda. Sophie les miró y se bajó de un salto para irse con Ron y Hermione que iban paseando algo más adelantados.

James dio su ruta turística sin ningún inconveniente, entre todos le explicaron a Sophie más cosas de las que su madre hubiera querido que supiera, pero inexplicablemente la niña tenía maneras de buena merodeadora.

James y Harry tenían que ducharse, así que en cuanto Remus, Andrea y Sophie se fueron, corrieron a la torre para darse un baño. Lily fue con ellos, porque tenía que leerse aún algo para su próxima clase de encantamientos, pero el resto prefirió seguir paseando un poco antes de encerrarse en la sala común. Harry bajó de ducharse y se encontró a Lily sola sentada en una esquina del sofá leyendo. Se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó un poco junto a ella hasta que acabó tumbándose en su regazo recibiendo sus mimos. No se habían dicho nada más que un "hola", pero en cuanto Harry había visto a su madre le apeteció enormemente recibir sus caricias y ella no se iba a hacer de rogar. Andrea le había dicho que habían encontrado la forma de llevarles al pasado y ahora todo se precipitaba, quería aprovechar al máximo aquel tiempo, quería recibir todo el cariño de Lily y bromear todo lo que pudiera con James.

A veces, cuando pasaba alguien por allí cerca miraba a Harry como si se hubiera equivocado de pelirroja, porque estaba tumbando, con la cabeza en las piernas de su madre, mientras ella hablaba con él y le hacía caricias. El resto entró antes de que James bajara de ducharse. Se sentaron en los sillones de alrededor, pero Harry no se movió de allí nada más que para darle un beso a Ginny, que sonrió al verle en aquella postura, le había contado lo de su próximo regreso y se alegró de que, aunque fuese con mucho retraso, Harry pudiese decir que sabía lo que era el cariño de una madre.

James bajó las escaleras y sólo pudo ver que Lily estaba sentada en el sofá, se acercó por detrás y empezó a masajearle los hombros hasta que se fijó que un tío estaba tirado encima de ella. Al principio no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, pero en cuanto reconoció a Harry, lo que en meses anteriores hubiera supuesto un descomunal enfado por su parte, en ese momento sólo fue una carcajada.

-Verás chaval- empezó a hablarle como si fuera a contarle un secreto- ¿ves aquella chiquita tan mona que te está mirando?- le señaló a Ginny- pues me ha dicho un pajarito que si vas te va a dar un besito.- Harry empezó a reírse- Y ésta- siguió James- es mía.

Harry se puso de pie despacio como si le estuviese costando trabajo, mientras los demás miraban la escena divertidos. Le dio un beso a su madre mirando a James, como si se estuviera recochineando y James no pudo evitar quitar su cara de falso enfado y sonreír. En cuanto Harry se levantó, él ocupó su sitio.

-Me voy, pero que sepas, que me quiere a mí más que a ti.

Harry tuvo que recurrir a una pequeña ráfaga de viento para evitar que un cojín le diera en la cara por su último comentario. Se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Ginny y sonrió al ver la escena como un espectador, era increíble que estuviese teniendo una familia.

N/A: Hola a todos!!! Feliz 2008!! Y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir en estas ocasiones, parece mentira que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo y yo todavía sin terminar el fic, soy un desastre!!! Pero espero compensar la espera con estos capis que espero que os gusten mucho.

Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, sois fantásticos.


	49. Los niños de la guerra

**CAPÍTULO 49****: LOS NIÑOS DE LA GUERRA.**

Harry y James estaban esperando en la sala de entrenamientos que Andrea llegara; estaban medio tirados en las sillas, sin hablar, pero esta vez no era un silencio incómodo provocado por algún enfado, era que simplemente estaban cansados. Últimamente entrenaban demasiado y a pesar de que estudiar estudiar, no estudiaban mucho, sí tenían que entregar sus trabajos al día y eso suponía muchas horas extras. Las llamas de la chimenea se iluminaron, pero a diferencia de la figura de Andrea, los chicos pudieron ver su cabeza buscándoles por la habitación.

-Venid a Grimmauld Place.- ordenó sin saludar y volvió a desaparecer.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí confusos y sorprendidos y sin decir nada obedecieron a Andrea. Harry se esperaba mayor movimiento en su casa, la orden de Andrea le había producido un cosquilleo en el estómago, el presagio de alguna dura batalla, pero en Grimmauld Place no había nadie excepto sus habitantes habituales. Sophie estaba sentada en la mesa merendando y mirando la tele que Harry se había empeñado en comprar cuando llegó a esa casa. Cuando les oyó llegar dejó todo de lado y se fue a saludarles, especialmente a James que siempre le enseñaba algún truco para cuando llegara a Hogwarts, pero estaba vez James no estaba para trucos, la llamada de Andrea lo había preocupado mucho y ahora la observaba hablar con Remus en un rincón preguntándose si realmente fue una buena opción meterse en aquella guerra.

-¡Ah, hola, chicos!- Remus tenía muy mal aspecto, esa noche habría luna llena y su piel estaba muy pálida ante las pocas horas que le quedaban para transformarse. Les saludó sin mucha efusividad y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran, justo antes de meterse de nuevo en su conversación con Andrea.

-Hola, sentémonos- Andrea se dirigió al sofá sin darle a los chicos tiempo de preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo- Andy, cariño, ¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación?-Sophie la miró como si le estuviera pidiendo que tirara la gran muralla china con un martillo de plástico.- A tu cuarto.

Sophie resopló para no salir de bronca con su madre, últimamente las cosas estaban tan bien que no quería estropearlas pero su genio era innato y controlarlo le costaba muchísimo, así que agachó la cabeza, apretó los puños y salió del salón sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Harry sin sentarse.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Perdón, llegamos tarde.- un chico joven que Harry había visto en su última operación con la Orden entró acompañado de otras dos chicas. Parecían haber llegado corriendo hasta allí y tuvieron que recuperar el resuello antes de seguir hablando.- Dumbledore acaba de avisarnos. Dice que no hay más operativos libres. Tendremos que arreglárnoslas nosotros o retrasarlo.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- James no sabía por dónde le venían las cosas, intentaba encontrar en Harry alguna respuesta pero éste le miraba con la misma cara de perplejidad.- ¿Alguien podría explicarnos qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a matar licántropos.- Harry y James se quedaron sin capacidad de movimiento con las palabras de Remus. Escucharle precisamente a él hablar con ese desprecio y tan gratuitamente de matar a otros como él, era cuanto menos sorprendente, pero el resto no parecía haberse sorprendido. Abrieron un armario en el cual James siempre había pensado que se guardaba la porcelana y en vez de eso se encontró con una colección de dagas, varitas y otras armas, perfectamente ordenadas.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada, ya lo hemos hablado.- le dijo Andrea a Remus en un susurro poco cariñoso- Estás tan débil como ellos.- Remus fue a contestar, pero sabía que tenía razón y acababan de volver los tres jóvenes aurores con las armas que las pusieron encima de la mesa, así que no quiso seguir discutiendo con ellos delante.

-Andrea, aclara esto.- sentenció Harry observando las enormes dagas de plata que acababan de colocar encima de la mesa.

-Esta noche habrá luna llena y hemos descubierto un nido de hombres lobo. Antes de la transformación estarán muy débiles y es el momento ideal para atacarles. La mayoría de ellos no son magos así que no habrá muchos problemas. Sólo tenéis que tener cuidado de que no os muerdan.

Andrea les estaba hablando como si fueran a darle de comer a los monos del zoo, les puso en la mano a cada uno una de las armas y fue a otro armario para coger la suya propia, la única que no tenía grabado un fénix en la empuñadura.

-¿Pero hay que matarlos con esto?- James no quería parecer asustado, pero estaba muy sorprendido y la idea de clavarle un cuchillo a alguien no entraba en sus planes.

-Si no lo hacéis, esta noche esos… esas criaturas, podrán morder a cualquiera, destrozarles la vida y aumentar su ejército. -Remus se había puesto de pie, aunque había tenido que disimular un gesto de dolor al hacerlo. Él estaba decidido, no había cosa en el mundo que más detestara que a los licántropos del bando de Voldemort, los que se habían rendido a sus promesas, los que se habían dejado llevar por el mal amparándose en que la magia los discriminaba o que alguien alguna vez les había convertido en unos monstruos. Para él la solución no estaba en pagar con gente inocente su desgracia y les odiaba por ello.- No toman la poción precisamente para ser más peligrosos. Ellos no tendrán piedad con nadie y vosotros tampoco debéis tenerla con ellos.

Las palabras determinantes de Remus les calaron, a Harry le sorprendieron profundamente porque nunca había sido capaz de ver tanto rencor en él, ni si quiera cuando hablaba de Peter. Agarró su daga con fuerza y se la ató en el cinturón, James lo observó y le imitó sin decir nada. Si ellos habían decidido entrar en la guerra tendrían que jugar con sus reglas.

-Está bien, vámonos.- ordenó Andrea. Se apartó un poco del grupo con Remus de la mano y le dijo algo al oído. Hablaban muy bajo aunque no hacía falta escucharles para saber de qué iba su conversación. Al final, Remus aceptó pesadamente con la cabeza y le dio un beso rápido antes de salir del salón.

Los seis se aparecieron silenciosamente en la azotea de un edificio abandonado de Dover, Harry echó un vistazo rápido y vio que los edificios de al lado parecían igual de viejos y con las mismas posibilidades de caerse que en el que ellos estaban, pero no parecían abandonados. Había gente por la calle, niños jugando a darle patadas a una lata y algún coche abandonado con los cristales rotos. Era una zona marginal en la que se escuchaban gritos ordinarios desde las ventanas. Ninguno de los adultos se estaba fijando en el ambiente que les rodeaba, era como si no les importara nada excepto su misión. Andrea cogió a Harry del brazo para hacer que le siguiera y éste obligó a James a ir delante de él, aún no aceptaba que se metiera en ese tipo de situaciones y no iba a permitir quitarle el ojo de encima.

Bajaron por la escalera de incendios uno detrás de otro en silencio, tenían la varita sacada para usarla en cualquier momento. La chica que iba delante hizo un gesto para que se pararan y señaló en silencio que habían llegado a la planta adecuada, a Harry y James no les dio tiempo a escuchar el cristal de la ventana romperse y los gritos de las maldiciones y hechizos que lanzaron los aurores en cuanto entraron. Andrea les siguió y Harry volvió a sentir que su mente se quedaba en blanco, aquello era un entrenamiento más, no perdía detalle de James y parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él, porque su expresión precavida había cambiado por completo y usaba la varita como si lo que tuviera delante fuese su máquina lanzahechizos. Los hombres lobo estaban muy mermados, tal y como habían previsto, a penas unos pocos eran magos y el resto o intentaba huir o lanzaba ataques a la desesperada intentando morder a quien le atacase.

Andrea a penas había utilizado su varita, en aquel tipo de situaciones el puñal era más gratificante. No les daba tiempo a reaccionar cuando les había rebanado el cuello o había clavado su arma en el corazón. Harry la observó y su mente se nubló, ya no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, cual era la guía a seguir en aquello y el despiste le valió para que un licántropo se abalanzara sobre él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Harry forcejeó para quitárselo de encima, pero le tenía las manos atrapadas y estaba a punto de morderle. De repente sintió el peso de su cuerpo caer inerte sobre él y vio a James arrancando de su espalda la daga que acababa de clavarle, se lo quitó de encima y agarró la mano que James le ofrecía. No le dijo nada, sólo se miraron a los ojos y Harry pudo ver en ellos una mezcla de determinación, miedo y tristeza, lo que le hizo caer aún más en la confusión en la que su cabeza se estaba sumiendo.

Harry sacó su daga del cinturón, la observó brillar y la empuñó como si aquello fuese todo lo que tenía que hacer en la vida, como si su única misión allí fuese usarla. En medio de su confusión, de su oscuridad, de lo perdido que se sentía sólo pudo ver a Andrea matando sin piedad a aquellos hombres con la voz de fondo de Remus hablando con odio sobre ellos, pidiéndoles que les mataran. Era un bien para todos, tenía que acabar con ellos, no darles la oportunidad de convertir la vida de una persona en un infierno y lo hizo, sin saber a quien ni cómo ni en qué momento lo había decidido, clavó su daga en el pecho de uno de ellos y sintió en crujido al cruzar el tórax, escuchó el último hálito de vida de aquella criatura, pero siguió hundiendo hasta el fondo la daga hasta que la sangre empezó a brotar roja y brillante, manchándole todas las manos. Arrancó con rabia la daga y el golpe seco al dar contra el suelo resonó en su cabeza por encima de los gritos y de las maldiciones, sacándole de la pesadilla en la que había entrado. Se miró las manos totalmente manchadas de sangre sosteniendo el arma y volvió a la realidad, a su realidad, a aquella en que tenía las cosas claras y en la que no era capaz de matar a nadie.

-¡¡Para el tiempo!!- gritó desesperado- ¡¡Páralos a todos!!

James estaba atando en ese momento a un licántropo que había congelado. Le miró confundido y movió la mano para detenerles a todos. Observó a Harry caminar a trompicones hasta la pared y se dejó caer en ella hasta sentarse en el suelo sin dejar de observarse las manos bañadas de sangre. James se acercó corriendo a él y se arrodilló delante. Él le entendía perfectamente porque había hecho lo mismo, pero lo había aceptado. Le observó algo extrañado y se sorprendió de ver que a pesar de lo mucho que se parecían sus morales eran diferentes.

-Necesito agua- balbuceó Harry señalando sus manos.

-Harry, tú controlas el agua- James le habló con una dulzura más propia de Lily que de él y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, pero Harry le ignoró, le mostró sus manos pidiéndole sin palabras esa agua que le limpiara.- Está bien. ¡¡Aguamenti!!

El chorro de agua empezó a limpiar la sangre de las manos de Harry que caía como un río rojizo por el suelo. Él se frotaba con extremada fuerza, como si fuese incapaz de quitar una suciedad que realmente estaba saliendo con facilidad. James le observó, le miró a la cara y pudo ver que luchaba contra sí mismo por no llorar, que en el esfuerzo de limpiarse aquella sangre intentaba borrar de su cabeza lo que acababa de hacer.

-Harry, ya, para.- Intentó detenerle pero no podía, Harry seguía restregándose las manos con fuerza- Ya están limpias. ¡¡Párate!!- James le agarró las manos y se las separó. Una vez que parecía que no iba a volver a intentarlo se sentó a su lado- Sé lo que te pasa, pero no debes ponerte así. Yo he hecho lo mismo.

-Tú lo has hecho para salvarme.- Harry no le miró, echó la cabeza para atrás y la apoyó en la pared.- Yo lo he hecho a sangre fría.

-Podía haberle congelado y mi primer instinto fue clavarle el puñal.- se lamentó James, él se sentía igual de mal pero las circunstancias no eran las mismas.- Harry, yo no sé lo que toda esta gente espera de ti, pero sí sé que sea lo que sea es demasiado para alguien de diecisiete años.-Harry chasqueó la lengua, no quería hablar de aquello, no quería que nadie le pusiese delante de sus ojos que tanto él mismo como los que le rodeaban le llevaban a una vida que no quería.- Nos han traído aquí para matar a todos los que podamos, ya has oído a Remus y a Andrea, es lo que esperaban de nosotros.

-He quitado una vida, puede que fuera una mala persona, pero yo le he matado. No hay excusas para eso.

-Es posible, pero esto es una guerra, los dos decidimos meternos en ella porque algo me dice que, herederos o no, algo te marca a ti para ser protagonista. Te exigen que respondas como un hombre, siendo realmente poco más que un crío. Te piden que asumas responsabilidades que al mismísimo Dumbledore le pesarían y tú lo haces sin decir nada. Estás sometido a mucha presión y eso puede volver loco a cualquiera, pero tú has sabido reaccionar y eso te hace grande.

Harry se tapó la cara y se restregó con las manos, estuvo así un largo rato, respirando hondo, analizando las palabras de James, lo que había ocurrido y se dio cuenta de que quizá su padre tuviera razón. Lo importante es que no se había cegado, que no se había dejado llevar y que en el peor momento había sabido encontrar la guía, la línea que le marcaba a él y sólo a él lo que debía y no debía a hacer. James no se había movido de su lado y Harry se lo agradeció. Le había hablado como jamás pensó que podía hacerlo, había en él madurez y resignación y una mezcla de ira contra el mundo que le había tocado vivir a su hijo. Harry se permitió un momento de nostalgia, de sentirle cerca en esos últimos momentos que quedaban, de sentirle más padre que nunca.

-¿Sabes papá?- era la primera vez que le llamaba así y le había salido sin ser consciente de que lo había hecho, la última vez se había corregido a tiempo pero en este momento ni si quiera se había oído a sí mismo. Seguía con la cara tapada, metido en su mundo, pero James sí le había oído y una sensación rara le sobrevino, como si de repente se sintiera más padre, más maduro, como si una simple palabra pudiera unirles más. No le molestó, ni le sorprendió como la última vez, sólo sonrió y se puso de pie- Nunca pensé que fuera a tener una conversación como ésta contigo.- Harry le tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo para levantarse.

-Ni yo pensaba que iba a tener a alguien que me llamara papá.- Harry se sorprendió y buscó en su memoria el momento en el que lo había hecho, se sintió un poco ridículo por haberle llamado así precisamente en aquella situación, pero James no parecía habérselo tomado mal- voy a descongelar a Andrea y los demás.

Harry se fijó por primera vez que todo a su alrededor estaba paralizado. Los aurores que les había acompañado llevaban en una mano su varita y en la otra la daga cubierta de sangre, uno de ellos la tenía en ese momento clavada en el pecho de un licántropo. El ministerio no permitía el uso de maldiciones imperdonables pero sí veía bien que se clavase un puñal de plata en el cuerpo de un licántropo. Harry miró a Andrea y vio que ella ni si quiera llevaba varita, en ese momento tenía a una mujer agarrada con la daga pasándole por el cuello.

-Déjales así. Atemos a todos y que se los lleven a Azkabán cuando hayamos terminado.

Los dos chicos empezaron a atar de arriba abajo a todos los licántropos que habían dejado vivos, había bastantes, más de los que ellos habían pensado y ninguno de los dos tenía mucha fuerza para hacer nada, así que la labor estaba transcurriendo lenta.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Andrea empezó a moverse muy despacio, primero los dedos, las manos… como si realmente estuviese descongelándose. Se vio a sí misma agarrando a la mujer loba con la daga a medio clavar en su garganta y se dispuso a acabar el trabajo, ahora mucho más facilitado porque estaba detenida, pero Harry la había visto y a pesar de la sorpresa porque se había repuesto a los poderes de James, atrajo la daga hasta su mano y la tiró al suelo.

-Hoy ya no muere nadie más. – Sentenció con una fuerza que no había tenido hasta ese momento- Ayúdanos a atadles.

-Yo no hago prisioneros.- le retó.

-No, Andrea, la parte de ti que más odias es la que no hace prisioneros.- Harry se había acercado a ella y le había encarado. Ella palideció con esas palabras porque las reconocía como verdad, no había llegado a perder el control pero seguía disfrutando de aquello, le estaba permitido matarlos, es más, era lo que se esperaba de ellos, así que no había lugar para preguntarse si matarles era fruto de su deber o de la magia negra.- Te has equivocado de lección. Si lo que pretendías era enseñarme a matar, te has equivocado de persona.

Andrea no tuvo argumentos para contestarle, sacó su varita y les imitó, atando de pies y manos a todos los que la rodeaban. No dijo una palabra, sólo pensó en la lección que le había dado. No le había llevado allí con la intención de enseñarle a ser cruel, simplemente contaba con aquello como algo más que ocurría en la guerra sin cuestionarse si estaba bien o no.

-Yo tengo una pequeña duda.- James había dado un plazo prudencial después de que Harry hablara para solucionar su duda, pero ya no iba a aguantar más. Los dos le miraron esperando a que hablara, como si no se pudieran imaginar qué le pasaba por la cabeza- ¿Por qué tú no estás paralizada?

Después de lo que Harry había dicho, a ambos se les había pasado esa cuestión, pero al volver a plantearla Harry miró a Andrea con curiosidad, a la espera de una explicación.

-La magia jamás es infalible. Hay formas de combatirlo todo, incluso los poderes de Gryffindor. Yo cuento con que en cualquier momento que os interese hagáis conmigo lo que hicisteis en clase de Macgonagall, soy consciente de que puedes parar el tiempo así que me da la posibilidad de recuperarme. – James se sintió algo defraudado, como si con aquello su poder se debilitara- Cuanto más poderoso es el mago antes puede salir del trance, pero para hacerlo tendría que saber que puedes congelarle. Ellos no lo saben y se quedarán así hasta que los devuelvas a la normalidad.- Harry y James asintieron despacio, asimilando lo que les acababa de decir.- Y quitad esa cara, no os lo conté porque no estaba segura de que fuese a funcionar.

-Esto ya está.- dijo Harry acabando de atar al último- Será mejor que los descongeles y volvamos a casa.- James hizo lo que le dijo Harry y negaron cualquier explicación a los tres aurores asombrados que había visto cómo de una batalla contra licántropos habían pasado a tenerlos a todos atados dispuestos a llevarlos al ministerio.

-Lleváoslos a todos al ministerio. Hoy ya no muere nadie más- dijo mirando a Harry, que sonrió interiormente- pero sedadles porque en pocas horas se convertirán en lobos hambrientos.

Cuando los aurores se habían llevado hasta el último licántropo, ellos tres se fueron a Grimmauld Place. En el salón, Remus se estaba tomando la poción charlando con Sophie y contándole cómo se podía convertir una persona en licántropo y cómo en animago, lo que a ella le llamó especialmente la atención. Remus se levantó cuando los oyó llegar y exigió un informe pormenorizado pero Andrea le dio un beso en la mejilla y tal y como le miró él supo que no era el momento de preguntar.

-James por favor, vuelve al castillo.- le pidió Andrea cortésmente, pero algo distante- Tú, ven conmigo.

Harry y James se miraron, después de lo de aquella tarde no sabían qué podía pasar, pero James no dijo nada, se despidió de Remus y Sophie y se metió en la chimenea para volver al colegio. Harry tampoco dijo una palabra, siguió a Andrea hasta la habitación de al lado y esperó que ella hablara.

-Esta tarde me has dado una lección.- Andrea le miró a los ojos, como si el hecho de que él le diera una lección fuera algo que pudiera debilitarla y quería demostrar que no era así. – Nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de otra persona, pero esas en concreto no merecen nada mejor que la muerte. Yo he visto cosas que tú no has imaginado, por eso soy como soy.

-Yo no te estaba juzgando, cada uno hace lo que cree conveniente, pero yo no soy capaz y no puedes obligarme.

-Pues entonces deja que sea yo quien te dé ahora la lección. Falta poco para que te enfrentes a Voldemort y por muy duro que sea, tendrás que tener las agallas suficientes para acabar con él.

Harry se mantuvo callado durante un rato, analizándose a sí mismo, pensando en sus palabras, en la lección que Andrea quería darle.

-Desde que tenía once años ese nombre me ha perseguido como una maldición. La primera vez que entré en la magia me señalaban como "el niño que sobrevivió" pero realmente lo estaban haciendo como el que tiene la obligación de volver a salvarles.- Andrea sintió compasión por él pero no quería demostrárselo, no quería debilitarle más- Año tras año han surgido cosas que me han acercado más a ese momento del que tú hablas: la profecía, mi herencia… Son siete años preparándome para acabar con él, así que tranquila porque mi mano no temblará en el último momento, pero estamos hablando de Voldemort, él no es una persona, es el mal reencarnado. Es su vida o la del resto del mundo.

-¿Me vas a decir que no sientes deseos de venganza? Él te quitó a tus padres y te marcó como a su enemigo.

-Creo que mi madre se vengó suficientemente haciendo que precisamente lo que más desprecia, lo que más odia, fuese lo que le llevó a su caída.

-¿Y Bellatrix?- Andrea dejó caer la pregunta cuando Harry se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

-No le deseo la muerte, con la muerte se acaba el sufrimiento y yo quiero que sufra, que pague por haberme quitado a Sirius. ¿Venganza? Sí es posible, pero la prefiero en la cárcel antes que muerta.

-Pues yo no.

-Pues entonces mátala tú.

Harry no estaba enfadado, se marchó de allí sin aspavientos ni portazos y se despidió de Remus y de Sophie antes de marcharse de nuevo al colegio.

Sirius y Patricia pasaron la tarde ajenos completamente a lo que Harry y James estaban pasando. Desde su salida a Hogsmeade pasaban más tiempo juntos, no se habían convertido en una pareja melosa, pero intentaban aprovechar lo mucho o lo poco que les quedara. Sirius no descuidaba a sus amigos y de hecho Patricia estaba cada vez más integrada con ellos, cosa que no le costaba mucho trabajo, porque al igual que Sirius, había salido un poco descarada.

Patricia había insistido en pasar primero por la biblioteca, tenía unos libros que consultar para su clase de pociones y no quería fallar en el ensayo que tenía que hacerle a Snape porque desde que estaba saliendo con Sirius había pasado de ser la mejor de la clase a ponerla a prueba a cada minuto, por suerte nada se le daba mejor que pociones y siempre salía bien parada provocando en Snape una tensión que cada día le gustaba más. Ahora que Sirius no tenía secretos con ella le había contado todo, su vida en el pasado, su relación con sus padres y con los de James, cómo habían llegado a ese tiempo, cómo se habían enterado de todo lo que les ocurría a los Potter, pero nada que le indicara a Patricia que sabía que había muerto.

Después de la biblioteca subieron a una habitación vacía del séptimo piso. Patricia descubrió lo útil que podía llegar a ser el mapa del merodeador y que no había nadie como ellos que conociesen mejor el castillo. Habían descubierto que la mejor forma capturar a la otra persona sin pensar que podía no estar al día siguiente era el sexo, aprovechaban el tiempo al máximo intentando conocerse como nadie lo había hecho, cada rincón, cada sensación, cada sonrisa y lo estaban logrando. En esos momentos no había posibles adioses, ni pensamientos martilleando las sienes, ni conciencia preguntándose si debía o no contar que moría al poco de ser libre.

-Te echaré de menos ¿sabes?- Sirius estaba vestido, sentado en el suelo mirando por una ventana que estaba casi a dos metros del suelo de aquella habitación redonda. Patricia se había sentado entre sus piernas y se había dejado caer en su pecho, mirando el mismo cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

-Yo también.

-Pero yo… quiero decir que a mí me van a borrar la memoria, no voy a recordar nada de esto, pero Harry dice que te echaré de menos, que siempre tengo la sensación de haber perdido algo y que ese algo eres tú.- Patricia sonrió y apretó más los brazos que la agarraban por la cintura- He estado pensando una cosa, pero no sé qué te parecerá. Remus, el adulto, tiene sensaciones y recuerdos cuando está con Andrea y yo he pensado que si mi yo adulto y tú os encontrarais cuando yo volviera a mi tiempo a lo mejor él también lo recordaba y si a ti no te importa la diferencia de edad…

Patricia se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, pero no pudo, le cayó una lágrima por la cara con la idea de que él estaba muerto, que jamás podría encontrarle para hacerle tener esos recuerdos. A diferencia de cualquier chica de su clase, Patricia jamás había soñado con encontrar a alguien del que enamorarse, le gustaba ser libre, salir con quien quisiera y no dar explicaciones, pero había llegado Sirius, tan igual a ella, y no había podido evitarlo. Muchas veces se maldecía por haberse enamorado de alguien de otro tiempo, pero eso era cuando no estaba con él. Le encantaba en todos los sentido, en cómo se reía con él, en sus bromas, en sus besos, en esa forma de no decirle nunca boberías romanticonas pero hacerla sentir especial con el más mínimo detalle.

-No crees que sea buena idea ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que sería muy extraño.- le contestó ella intentando calmar su llanto- Tú y él no sois la misma persona, él ha pasado doce años en Azkabán, ha visto morir a sus mejores amigos y ha vivido la guerra de primera mano. Eso cambia a cualquiera. No creo que funcionase.

-Sí, tienes razón. La gente cambia, pero a lo mejor podías hacerme una visita, sólo para que pudiera recordarte.

Patricia no pudo reprimir un suspiro entrecortado, tenía toda la cara mojada porque no quería secarse para que Sirius no se diera cuenta, pero ese suspiro la delató, Sirius la giró para mirarla a la cara y se sintió confuso e impotente. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar; siempre la había visto fuerte, divertida y ahora parecía una niña pequeña a punto de quebrarse entre sus brazos. Cuando vio que ya no había forma de evitar que la descubriera empezó a llorar con más fuerza, con el corazón sobrecogido mojándole la camisa mientras Sirius la acariciaba sin encontrar algo que decirle.

-Vamos, nena, no llores más, por favor.- Patricia intentó recuperarse y dejó que el le limpiara la cara, le sonrió cuando le vio tan confuso y comportándose de de esa forma tan tierna que casi nunca sacaba- Mejor no pensemos en estas cosas ¿vale? Yo sentiré que te he perdido, tú me recordarás por los dos y Sirius…- le señaló a la ventana donde las estrellas empezaban a brillar en un cielo casi oscuro- Sirius siempre brillará para ti.

-No me gustas cuando te pones cursi- bromeó ella poniéndose de pie, sabía que Sirius había quedado con Remus para merodear por el bosque pero después de verla así no iba a ser él quien dijese de irse.

-Pues si no te gusto, tendré que buscarme a otra. ¡La vida es dura, pequeña!- Sirius se puso de pie alardeando de cuerpo y mirando a Patricia como si no le interesase nada, pero al cabo de pocos segundos los dos acabaron riéndose.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Ah no?

-No, porque Sirius siempre brillará para mí- Patricia le sacó la lengua y empezó a reírse de camino a la puerta, pero en un momento le tenía abrazado a ella por la espalda dándole besos y haciéndole cosquillas mientras bajaban los escalones de la torre.

James esperó a que Harry llegara de Grimmauld Place y los dos se fueron en silencio a la sala común. Faltaba poco para que empezara a oscurecer y Remus ya estaba esperando a que llegaran James o Sirius para ir al bosque. Le habían hecho prometer que esa luna llena abandonaría a Andrea y la pasaría con ellos porque ya tenían mono de animagia, así que cuando les vio entrar, le dio un último trago a la poción matalobos y empujó a James de nuevo hacia el agujero.

-Espera, Lunático, tranquilo, aún falta un rato ¿Y Sirius?

-Con Patricia, venga vamos ya, que pronto oscurecerá.- apremió Remus empujándole de nuevo, pero James no se movió, miró a Harry que se había sentado en el sofá derrotado y que a penas prestaba atención a las caricias de Ginny.

-Ey, Harry- James dejó a Remus un momento en su estado de nervios y se sentó con Harry en el sofá- ¿Te apetece salir un rato por el bosque?

-No, muchas gracias. – Ginny, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí, algo muy raro debía pasarle a Harry para no aceptar aquella proposición.- No me apetece hacer nada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lily que ese "no me apetece hacer nada" no le había sonado muy bien.

-Sí, tranquilos, es sólo que estoy cansado.

-Arriba- ordenó James poniéndose de pie- será mejor que te dé el aire- Harry fue a protestar, pero James le tiró de la mano para levantarle- ¿Te vienes con nosotros, Ron?

Harry se dejó arrastrar por James y Ron, que había aceptado encantado, y que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a su amigo. De vez en cuando le interrogaba para entender por qué después de un simple entrenamiento había vuelto tan decaído, pero Harry no iba a contar nada, no iban a entrar en esa parte de él. No quería que sintiesen lástima por él, que intentasen consolarle con palabras que no iban a tener ningún sentido, así que con un par de sonrisas amables y con la divina intervención de Sirius que llegó corriendo por el pasillo de Ravenclaw llegaron a los linderos del bosque donde pensaban pasar toda la noche.

-Esta noche tenéis peor cara que yo.- comentó Remus sentado en el suelo, observando a sus amigos a la luz de un hechizo lumus.- Sirius, hasta tú tienes mal aspecto.

-Cosas de la vida, pero no te eches flores, chaval. Incluso mal, sigo siendo más guapo que tú.- bromeó Sirius, que estaba sentado en el árbol de al lado.

La hora de la transformación se acercó y Remus empezó a sentir cada vez más dolor hasta que acabó convertido en un lobo castaño que necesitó unos minutos para recuperarse. Como si hubiese sido lo que estaban esperando James y Sirius se transformaron automáticamente en sus formas animagas. Así todo era más fácil, no había conversación con Patricia, ni matanza de hombres lobo, sólo estaban ellos, como siempre, sin preocupaciones, en su bosque y dispuestos a pasar la noche como animales.

Harry observó a Sirius saltar alrededor de Remus que se estaba poniendo de pie con dificultad, le costaba un poco adaptarse a su nueva forma y superar el dolor de la transformación, pero en cuanto lo hizo le siguió la broma a Sirius y empezaron a pelearse entre gruñidos falsos y mordiscos al aire. James se acercó a ellos y le mordió a Sirius la cola tirando para que se alejara, cuando éste se revolvió para protestar por su jugarreta, le enseñó los cuernos en algo que parecía ser una amenaza y los dos se estuvieron quietos. Harry y Ron se miraron y empezaron a reírse, Ron nunca les había visto merodear y para Harry las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez. Empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque, andando despacio entre las ramas. Para los tres merodeadores las cosas eran más fáciles, ellos eran animales y se conocían el bosque muy bien, pero para Harry y Ron, la cosa estaba más difícil, así que se quedaron un poco retrasados.

-Estás así porque ves muy cerca el adiós, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron, sin mirar a Harry mientras andaban. Harry le miró de soslayo y sopesó si contarle la verdadera razón de su estado, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no era algo que pudiera explicarse con palabras.

-Sí, supongo que sí, les echaré de menos.

-No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad que has tenido tú. Al menos has podido pasar un tiempo con ellos.

Harry no pudo contestar, ambos se dieron la vuelta al sentir el crujir de una rama listos para atacar a lo que fuese que se hubiera puesto detrás de ellos, pero se relajaron al ver que sólo era James intentando apresurarles. Les miró con sus ojos redondos aún más negros en la oscuridad y se transformó a su forma habitual, bajando la varita de Ron y la mano de Harry.

-Juro solemnemente no volver a asustaros.- bromeó pasándoles a cada uno un brazo por los hombros e invitándoles a caminar- Sois rápidos de reflejos.

-¿Dónde se ha metido estos?- Harry abrió la mano y un haz de luz potente como el de un foco iluminó toda la parte que tenían delante, pero no había ni rastro de Remus y Sirius.- Creo que se han perdido.

-¿En este bosque?- se sorprendió James- Eso sí sería algo curioso. De hecho os habíais perdido vosotros, yo he venido a buscaros.

Encontraron en seguida a Sirius y Remus que se habían metido entre los árboles para adentrarse a una parte del bosque que ellos jamás habían visto. Al cabo de dos horas estaban cansados, a veces era Sirius el que se volvía a su forma humana para estar con Ron y Harry y otras lo hacía James, pero al cabo de ese tiempo los cinco acabaron tumbados en un llano de césped frondoso, descansando de un día, que para unos más que para otros había sido muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry maldijo a todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza cuando sonó el despertador, hacía media hora que se había metido en la cama después de que Remus volviera a la normalidad, y en ese momento la encontraba más cómoda que en toda su vida. En la cama de al lado, Ron no parecía tener muchas intenciones de levantarse porque le había dado un manotazo al reloj y había seguido roncando, pero el resto de compañeros sí se habían levantado y a Harry le pesó la conciencia por no hacer lo mismo, así que se armó de valor y se puso de pie dispuesto a darse una ducha de agua helada que le sacase de su mundo de sueños. Cuando salió Seamus, Dean y Neville ya se habían ido y Ron seguía durmiendo, así que se puso a su lado y empezó a hacer como le salpicara de agua con las manos, a pesar de tenerlas secas, grandes gotas de agua congelada mojaban la cara pero éste no se levantaba, así que Harry decidió tomar medidas drásticas y justo encima de la cama de Ron se levantó una ventisca de nieve y aire que le tuvo todo el día de mala leche.

Por la tarde, como siempre, Harry y James tenían entrenamiento con Andrea, pero estaban demasiado cansados para un entrenamiento y mucho más para una salida a cualquier misión de la orden. Estaban medio tumbados en la mesa, adormilados, incluso James se había quedado frito un par de veces, aunque siempre acababa despertándose. Cuando lo dos estaban a punto de dormirse, Andrea entró y se sentó junto a ellos. Los observó y dudó por un momento si espabilarles o no, pero su compasión no tuvo cabida en aquello y los zamarreó sin piedad para despertarles. Los dos Potter se hubieran esperado una bronca por quedarse durmiendo pero Andrea empezó a reírse, era un nuevo día, un nuevo ciclo lunar y un nuevo final, fuera lo que fuera lo que pasara cada día iba quedándose atrás y ya no tenía cabida en su momento presente.

-¿Qué tal la luna llena? ¿De paseíto por el bosque?- Harry no pudo contestar con palabras, porque cuando iba a hacerlo tuvo un tremendo bostezo- Ya veo que sí. Bueno, en primer lugar quiero deciros que me parece fatal que os presentéis así a un entrenamiento- les dijo con rudeza y ellos no fueron capaces de reclamar nada - sin embargo, habéis tenido suerte, porque hoy el entrenamiento será distinto. Vais a tener que estudiar.

Si se les había creado una mínima ilusión con el cambio de entrenamiento la referencia a estudiar la destrozó todo, especialmente para Harry que durante muchos meses tuvo que conformarse con que sus clases especiales fuesen esencialmente teóricas.

-¿Recordáis nuestro primer encuentro aquí? Os dije que había creado un hechizo para invocar la magia de Slytherin. Si no sois capaces de dominarlo, no podréis acabar con Voldemort. No es sólo saberlo, es algo más.- Andrea sacó de su bolso papel y boli para los dos chicos, a Harry le llamó la atención escribir con eso después de tanto tiempo pero para James fue una pequeña odisea que acabó con la letra de un párvulo- Tomad nota y no lo olvidéis nunca. _Heredis magice tuum vitam regit, ego vetium magii voco, magii quod in temporium origine natus est ut cum te transigere. __In meum veni. Suum corporem discede et in meum veni._ – Andrea dictó despacio cada palabra, corrigiendo la ortografía y vocalizando con claridad. Ellos iban haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar aquello que poco tenía que ver con el inglés en la medida en la que copiaban, pero se les hacía más fácil un duelo incluso con el sueño que tenían que aquella prueba de memoria.- A lo mejor el significado os ayuda a memorizarlo, aunque vuestros conocimientos del latín son bastante pobres.

-Nulos es la palabra- especificó Harry intentando encontrarle sentido a aquello.

-La magia del heredero gobierna tu vida, yo llamo a la magia de los antiguos, a la magia que nació en el principio de los tiempos para que acabe contigo. Ven a mí. Abandona su cuerpo y ven a mí.-Andrea fue señalando las palabras a medida que las iba traduciendo y se sorprendieron del desorden (a su entender) que debían llevar los latinos. - ¿Ha quedado claro?

-¿Y con esto qué hacemos?- preguntó James.

-Tenéis que asumirlo, sentir las palabras, no vale con aprendérselo de memoria, por eso quiero que aprendáis su traducción tanto como en latín.

-Vale, lo estudiamos y lo asumimos- resumió Harry- ¿Y después? ¿Se lo recitamos a Voldemort como si estuviéramos a la luz de la luna?

-Me escucháis muy poco. Os dije que sólo los herederos de los fundadores tienen capacidad para almacenar la magia de otro heredero en un objeto, no en cualquier objeto, claro está. De manera que tendréis que encontrar el objeto mágico en el que podáis guardar el poder de Slytherin cuando estéis delante de Voldemort.

-¿Y tú no sabes cuál es ese objeto?- tanteó James.

-No. Sólo sé que debe ser algo mágico, algo poderoso. Algunos pensaron que ese objeto nacía del propio heredero, otros que era creado y tenía una vinculación especial con él y otros, que pertenecía al fundador. No hay nada seguro en ese tema, pero siempre está claro que el heredero encontrará la manera de dar con él cuando lo necesite. Vosotros sois dos, quizá sea algo que os una.

-¿El quidditch vale?

-No lo creo.

-¿Y si no lo encontramos?- preguntó Harry- ¿No hay otra manera?

El rostro de Andrea se ensombreció, no sabía si contárselo porque se arriesgaba a que olvidaran el objeto y Harry se arriesgara inútilmente. Ella haría todo lo posible para que en el último momento él sólo tuviera que matar a Voldemort, pero el futuro es impredecible y una batalla aún más, así que se restregó la cara, se lo pensó varias veces y empezó a hablar.

-Hay otra manera, pero es mucho más peligrosa y vosotros no tenéis necesidad de usarla. De hecho, James, tendrás que prometer que jamás, jamás, recurrirás a esta forma.

-¿Y Harry?

-Si él lo hace sería una catástrofe, pero no tan grave.- los dos la miraron esperando que siguiera hablando y por un momento se pensó levantarse y salir de allí pero no lo hizo- Como ya he dicho, un heredero puede almacenar el poder de un linaje en un objeto mágico poderoso, pero cualquier otra persona no. Si no se tuviera ese objeto sería posible almacenarlo en el propio cuerpo, pero esa magia se consumiría rápidamente en un cuerpo que no tuviera sangre de Slytherin. – Ninguno de los dos estaba encontrando el fallo en ese relato- El problema es que consumiría el alma del cuerpo receptor a la misma velocidad. Si se mantiene en un cuerpo unos minutos, Slytherin y la persona morirán. Por eso James no puede hacerlo; sería mejor para todos que tú, Harry, tampoco lo hiciera, porque Voldemort seguirá vivo, tan fuerte como el gran mago que es, y tendrás que matarle.

-¿Entonces cualquier persona que conozca este hechizo podría invocar la magia de Slytherin?

-Cualquier persona no. Sólo un heredero tiene magia suficiente en su cuerpo para hacerlo. Moriría igualmente si la metiera en su cuerpo en vez de en un objeto, pero al menos lo conseguiría, una persona normal no tiene de por sí tanta magia, por eso no podría.

Después de aquello, aquel entrenamiento que auguraba ser aburrido se hizo más intenso, tenían que aprenderse aquel hechizo y encontrar la manera de hacerse con ese objeto, algo que les uniera, que los identificase como herederos, pero no lo conseguían. Andrea les dijo que sería más que probable que algo les mostrara el camino llegado el momento, pero ellos no querían confiar en la suerte y no entendían por qué ella estaba tan pasiva con ese tema; su único tema estaba siendo la forma de matar a Voldemort después de aquello. Era como si no fuera importante que Harry y James capturaran la magia de slytherin.


	50. Te dejaré una ilusión

**CAPÍTULO 50:**** TE DEJARÉ UNA ILUSIÓN.**

Habían pasado unos días desde la luna llena y el ambiente en la guerra estaba alarmantemente tranquilo, pero la Orden del Fénix había decidido no lanzar nuevos ataques, tenían que sanar a sus heridos y recuperar algo de paz en unas vidas que se habían vuelto demasiado caóticas.

Como cada día en las últimas semanas, la mañana pilló a Andrea durmiendo en la habitación de Remus, era raro que fuese ella quien despertase primero pero esta vez lo había hecho, estaba recostada sobre su pecho y podía notar el sube y baja de una respiración tranquila, como si no tuviese preocupaciones. Empezó a hacer círculos concéntricos sobre su pecho y la sonrisa con la que despertaba cada mañana se oscureció un poco con sus pensamientos. El cosmos, el destino o simplemente la casualidad había jugado en su contra, les había separado durante años y le había dado una felicidad a medias, una pantomima de una vida que no era la suya. Ahora, cuando veía el final tan cerca, todo se volvía perfecto, tenía a sus amigos, los que había muerto, y no la odiaban y tenía a Remus, ése que creció con ella, que aprendió con ella y que la salvó de su perdición tantas veces que a menudo pensaba que vivía gracias a él. Se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo durmiente de Remus intentando captar aún más su esencia, sentirse a salvo de todo lo que la rodeaba y se le cruzó la idea de que estaba siendo muy injusta. Tenía que haberse controlado, haberse negado a acariciarle la cara llena de lluvia, tenía que haber luchado contra sus impulsos porque ahora todo sería mucho más duro para él, volvería para irse y él no lo sabía. Se sentía incapaz de contarle sus planes porque sabía que jamás los aceptaría y sólo serviría para robarles una vez más un momento de felicidad, aunque sólo fuese un último momento.

Siguió jugando a hacerle caricias en el pecho y se encontró con los anillos de compromiso que ahora siempre llevaba colgados en el cuello, donde ella los había colocado el día que volvieron a estar juntos. Pensó en el día que se marchó, en lo mucho que le odió y le amó al mismo tiempo durante esos años, en lo mucho que le echó de menos y pensó en el día que Alex murió. Habría dado todo su mundo por que volviera a abrazarla como sólo él podía hacerlo. Se lamentó por el día que volvió y ella no le vio, "si se hubiera acercado", no habría necesitado explicaciones porque se habría abrazado a él como si fuese la única vía de acceso para salvarla, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Las cosas con él dolían menos, pesaban mucho menos.

Se deslizó el anillo en el dedo en el que él había intentado ponérselo. Le hubiera hecho tanta ilusión llevarlo, había soñado tantas veces casarse con él y formar una familia, aunque fuese sin hijos, no le importaba si estaba con él; pero su mente le había dicho que no era el momento, que si aceptaba sufriría más, que el adiós sería más duro, pero lo quería tanto. Observó su mano con el anilló y sonrió, se permitió el lujo incluso de fantasear con cómo habría sido y su sonrisa se volvió más melancólica.

-Te lo pediría otra vez, si tú quisieras.

Andrea no se había dado cuenta de que Remus había despertado, ni de que la había estado observando sonreír ante la idea de llevar aquel anillo, pero en cuanto oyó sus palabras intentó quitárselo con poco éxito. Los nervios y las prisas no le dejaban sacarlo y sus intentos de hacerlo por la fuerza sólo estaban empeorando las cosas. Remus la observó con paciencia y algo de decepción en los ojos, por un momento había pensado que podía haber aceptado. Le quitó la mano con la que estaba intentando quitar el anillo y lo sacó despacio, muy despacio, como si estuviese haciéndolo contra su voluntad.

-Se supone que yo quiero ponértelo, no quitártelo.

-Lo siento, he sido una tonta.- Andrea se levantó de la cama avergonzada. Se rascó la cabeza intentando encontrar una excusa, pero no había ninguna válida.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estamos en guerra ¿te parece poco? Ni si quiera deberíamos haber vuelto. – Remus se ofendió con el comentario y ella se dio cuenta.- No me has entendido, yo… yo te quiero mucho y estaría contigo toda mi vida y lo sabes, pero todo sería más doloroso si nos casáramos. El ministerio me quiere muerta, Voldemort me quiere muerta. No es fácil tener dos enemigos tan fuertes.- Sus razones eran buenas, pero no eran las verdaderas y le dolía mentirle.

-¿Crees que si murieses siendo mi esposa me dolería más que si murieses ahora?- ella asintió levemente. Remus se levantó de la cama y la abrazó como si hubiese entendido de golpe el porqué de su negativa- Piensa lo que sientes ahora mismo- se dieron un momento abrazados y en ese silencio todo parecía volverse más fácil- Si nos casamos mañana, ¿me querrías más?

-No puedo quererte más de lo que te quiero.

-Pues yo a ti tampoco. Sería igual de doloroso, si te pasara algo, mi alma se partiría en pedazos fueras o no mi esposa ¿lo entiendes?

-Pero…

-Andy, ninguno de los dos sabemos lo que nos va a ocurrir- Andrea le sonrió forzadamente, ella sí lo sabía- pero una boda no cambiará las cosas entre tú y yo. A ti te hace ilusión y a mí también, ¡no te imaginas cuánta!- Andrea se tapó la boca con la mano porque le había empezado a temblar el labio, sentía ganas de abrazarle, de llorar, se sentía confusa, debatiéndose entre lo que ellos querían y lo que le parecía correcto.- Además, tenemos a James, a Lily y a Sirius. ¿No te apetece hacer como que no ha ocurrido nada, que seguimos llevando esa vida feliz con la que acabamos el colegio?

Andrea había empezado a llorar irremediablemente, sus palabras estaban siendo como una hipnosis y ahora no encontraba nada para negarse. Le apetecía tantísimo casarse con él, ver a su lado a Lily, como ella debía haber estado cuando se casó con James; fingir por un momento que su vida era perfecta, que nunca había servido en las filas de Voldemort y que no se había separado de Remus. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Remus y le abrazó, se agarró a él con fuerza y él le acarició el pelo, un gesto que se había repetido desde que eran unos niños. Cuando se calmó un poco le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le sacó la cadena, Remus la observaba en silencio, henchido de alegría, ella sacó los anillos y los observó en la palma de su mano. Se daría el lujo de cumplir un sueño antes de acabar con todo. Cogió el más grande y las manos le temblaron al ponérselo a Remus, los dos observaron cómo iba deslizándose por el dedo hasta llegar a la base y Remus le dio un beso en la frente cuando ella fue a colocarse el suyo; se lo quitó de las manos y fue él quien lo hizo, con mucha más decisión que lo había hecho ella, como si hubiera estado ensayando para ese momento los últimos once años.

-Tendrá que ser pronto.- susurró Andrea.

-¿Esta tarde?- bromeó él besándola.

-No, tan pronto no.

-Avisaré a Dumbledore luego, él nos casará encantado y se lo tengo que decir a Harry…

-Quiero que se él quien me lleve.

-¡¡Claro que sí!! Ya verás, seguro que le encanta la idea.

Andrea estaba preparando el desayuno con el inconveniente de que Remus la tenía abrazada por la cintura y a cada cosa que hacía le cogía la mano donde ahora llevaba su anillo de compromiso y la observaba, de manera que hacer tortitas a la manera muggle se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil. No es que se quejara de que lo hiciera, le encantaba sentir esa emoción, algo que la sacara de sus pensamientos, quizá fuera injusta pero al fin y al cabo las cosas no serían tan diferentes si la boda no se celebrase, así que al menos llegaría al final con su ilusión cumplida.

Sophie entró sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia, seguían jugando a besarse y cocinar, aunque realmente cocinar estaban cocinando poco. La niña sonrió al escuchar a su madre reír como nunca lo había hecho cuando Remus le besó el cuello, pero prefirió no seguir viendo el espectáculo.

-Os recuerdo que soy menor.

La interrupción valió para que se separaran y, ahora sí, se dedicasen por completo a preparar el desayuno. Esa mañana parecían adolescentes, y Sophie estuvo a punto de reñirles un par de veces para que dejaran de juguetear en la mesa, pero algo llamó su atención y comprendió lo que les ocurría, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-Cariño, tengo… bueno, tenemos algo importante que contarte.- empezó Andrea algo nerviosa, estaba segura que a Sophie le gustaba Remus casi tanto como a ella, pero quizá no viera bien que su madre se casara.- Verás, no quiero que pienses que esto va a significar…

-Mamá, dilo ya.- le cortó ella que estaba al borde de la risa.- Como tardes tanto en decírmelo como vosotros habéis tardado en decidiros, creo que serán mis nietos quienes lleven vuestros anillos.- los dos se quedaron sin palabras, sorprendidos de la perspicacia de la niña- ¿De qué os sorprendéis? Lleváis dos anillos iguales y os he dicho mil veces que yo tengo mucha tele encima.

-¿Entonces no te importa?- le preguntó Remus.

-Sí, y mucho- Sophie intentó parecer seria, pero le estaba costando mantener su broma- pero ¿vosotros sois tontos? ¡¿Cómo me va a importar?! ¡¡Me encanta la idea!! – les dio un abrazo muy efusivo a cada uno y volvió a ponerse seria- ¡Eso sí! Ya sé que soy un poco mayor para esto, pero los anillos los llevo yo.

-Los magos no nos ponemos anillos cuando nos casamos- le explicó Andrea y Remus le miró algo sorprendido, era la primera vez que se incluía a ella misma en el mundo de la magia- Usamos una especie de cinta, como un pañuelo. Ya verás.

El día anterior, ajeno a lo que le ocurriría esa mañana, Remus le había prometido a Sophie enseñarle los libros de primero que Harry guardaba allí, para que se hiciera una idea de las asignaturas que tenía que estudiar. Los tres estaban en el desván, una habitación oscura y polvorienta que dejaba ver gracias a los encantamientos de Andrea y Remus; habían hecho aparecer una mesa y desperdigados por ella sin orden estaban todos los libros y trabajos de Harry. Los había guardado, como lo guardaba todo, con prisas y sin cuidado así que ahora intentar seguir unas pautas para dar con los libros adecuados era una empresa inútil.

Después de un rato, Remus encontró en el fondo de una estantería llena de cosas de Harry lo que estaba buscando, cargó con los libros hasta la mesa donde las dos chicas ya estaban examinando otros ejemplares. Sophie esbozaba de vez en cuando una mueca entre confusión y asco al encontrarse con alguna ilustración poco agraciada, pero a pesar de todo mostraba un interés que nadie le había visto con los libros del colegio. Su madre, sin embargo, pasaba las hojas como por inercia, sonriendo de forma melancólica cuando encontraba algún encantamiento que le había costado especial trabajo, algo en los libros de pociones que le traía a la cabeza alguna anécdota. Todo era tan perfecto cuando estaba en el colegio y echaba tanto de menos sentir lo que sentía entonces.

Remus dejó los libros de primero sobre la mesa y empezó a enseñárselos a Sophie, sin embargo Andrea seguía metida en su mundo, evocando imágenes que pensaba que había olvidado, recordando cosas que nunca había vuelto a utilizar, como trasportada a otra época.

-¿Por qué tiene Harry aquí todos sus libros?- preguntó Sophie cuando ya había examinado la mitad de los volúmenes de primero.

-Pues porque Harry vive aquí desde hace dos años, ésta es su casa.- Remus estaba pendiente de explicarle con paciencia infinita todo lo que preguntaba sobre los libros, pero no dejaba de mirar a Andrea que seguía metida en su viaje en el tiempo, sonriendo de vez en cuando con las hojas de los libros.

-¿Y por qué no vive con James y Lily? Son sus padres ¿no?- Andrea ni si quiera había oído la pregunta, Remus la había buscado con la mirada esperando que le diera una respuesta sin palabras de qué contestarle, pero él ya había aprendido que lo mejor era no tener mentiras con ella.

-Los padres de Harry murieron cuando él tenía un año.- La sonrisa curiosa de Sophie se cayó de inmediato, era como si se hubiera arrepentido de preguntar, como le ocurría siempre que descubría algo que no le gustaba.- A Harry lo criaron sus tíos.

-Como a mí.- fue lo único que supo responder.

-Sí, pero la diferencia es que a Harry lo trataban muy mal. Sus tíos le odian y en cuanto pudo se marchó de allí, por eso vive ahora conmigo.

Andrea había dejado ya sus libros de lado y estaba atenta a lo que contaba Remus y a la reacción de Sophie, que de repente, parecía estar aún más agradecida de que Andrea la hubiera criado como a su propia hija. Después de aquello, los tres estuvieron un rato en silencio, hojeando nuevos libros, pero esta vez Sophie no tenía preguntas curiosas sobre ilustraciones extrañas o nombres que le sonaban más a cuento infantil que a libro de texto.

-Remus- Sophie se puso a su lado y jugó con sus manos nerviosa, él la miró esperando que siguiera hablando. Era como si hubiese ensayado un discurso y esperaba decirlo sin olvidarse de nada- Si Harry no tiene padres y vive contigo, es como si tú fueses su padre ¿no?

-Eso dice él.- le contestó con una sonrisa, le extrañaba que estuviera tan nerviosa para una pregunta así, al otro lado de la mesa Andrea la observaba expectante, como si hubiera descubierto las intenciones de su hija.

-Y tú no puedes tener hijos ¿verdad?

-No, bueno sí, pero serían licántropos y yo no permitiría eso.- explicó aún más confuso.

-Pues es que… yo había pensado… que como tú no puedes tener hijos… y además te vas a casar con mi madre… pero no es porque te vayas a casar con ella ¿eh?- explicó nerviosa- es que… bueno como yo no tengo padre y tú no puedes tener hijos, a lo mejor… mmm… si tú quieres… podrías adoptarme.- Andrea se tapó la boca conmovida por la declaración que acababa de hacer su hija, pero fue la única que se movió porque tanto la niña como Remus se quedaron estáticos, mirándose a los ojos.- Claro, si no quieres no pasa nada.- comentó decepcionada sacando a Remus de su shock.

-No, no, no. No es que no quiera, claro que quiero, es que no me lo esperaba.- le acarició uno de los rizos que le caían por el hombro y le sonrió- Me encantaría ser tu padre, pero no porque me vaya a casar con tu madre. Ya te dije que tú me gustas por ser tú.

Sophie le sorprendió dándole un enorme abrazo que le estaba haciendo daño en el cuello, pero no le importaba. Esa mañana le habían dado dos sorpresas y de la noche a la mañana tenía una familia con la que nunca había soñado, apretó a Sophie contra él y miró a Andrea por encima del hombro, estaba a punto de llorar pero le sonreía. Ella le había pedido que la cuidara como si fuera su propia hija, le había preguntado a Sophie si se quedaría con él y ellos solos, sin su influencia, se habían buscado el uno al otro, ya no era un favor. No dejaría a su hija con un extraño, ella lo había declarado su padre y no conocía mejor persona en el mundo a la que encomendar criar a su hija. Con ella, él siempre podría verla, siempre se había asombrado de que Sophie se pareciera más a ella que a su propia madre. Jugarretas de la genética que ahora podían tener un significado. Sophie era la persona más importante de su vida y se parecía tanto a ella que era posible que Remus siempre encontrara en la niña a la persona que amó. Al final de su vida, todo empezaba a encajar con una facilidad con la que nunca lo había hecho, quizá era una compensación por lo mal que se había portado jugando con sus destinos. Los observó como en un trance y pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado seguir con ellos, pero las palabras de su hija la sacaron de ese estado y la devolvieron a la realidad.

-Papá. Suena muy raro ¿verdad?- Sophie trataba de acostumbrarse a decir una palabra que nunca había necesitado pronunciar para llamar a nadie.- Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no había tenido a nadie que me lo dijera.- los dos se sonrieron y Remus empezó a cerrar los libros- Vamos a recoger esto.

Desde la salida para acabar con los hombres lobo la semana estaba siendo muy tranquila. Andrea sólo se empeñaba en que se supieran con auténtica convicción aquel hechizo y en buscar algo donde encerrar la magia de slytherin, pero nada de misiones con la orden, ni salidas aunque fueran sencillas. Harry empezaba a pensar que después de lo ocurrido con los licántropos Andrea no quería volver a sacarlo del colegio, pensaba que le veía como un niño incapaz de acabar con sus enemigos, pero tampoco encontraba en el diario nada que le dijese que fuera estaba ocurriendo algo de lo que él no tomara parte.

Esa tarde Andrea llegó resplandeciente, entró por la chimenea intentando quitarse la sonrisa de la cara pero era imposible, esta simplemente radiante y tanto James como Harry se percataron, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar por riesgo a que fuera una cuestión indiscreta que sus mentes juveniles achacaban a algún comportamiento de Remus. A pesar de su entrada, y de sus pensamientos felices, en cuanto empezó a preparar con los chicos diferentes ataque que podrían encontrarse en el momento del enfrentamiento con Voldemort todo desapareció de su cabeza y se concentró como siempre hacía en lo que tenían que hacer.

Al cabo de dos horas, los tres estaban sudorosos y cansados, en esta ocasión no podían utilizar sus poderes de herederos, porque Andrea no quería que se centraran exclusivamente en ellos, por si algo inesperado ocurría en el último momento. Las únicas personas que conocían ese hechizo eran ellos tres pero se fiaba tan poco de Voldemort que no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse lo más mínimo, así que la sesión fue intensa en hechizos, maldiciones y escudos de defensa y ahora los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando una poción revitalizante e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ninguna referencia al estado anímico con el que Andrea había llegado, y tampoco se habían fijado en que llevara puesto el anillo de compromiso que Remus le había colocado esa mañana, ahora estaban medio tirados en la mesa, dando gracias porque el entrenamiento se hubiera terminado, pero Andrea sabía que tenía que decírselo, especialmente a Harry, que esperaba que fuera su padrino.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar a que les dieran permiso entraron todos los chicos. Como casi siempre habían quedado con James y Harry para recogerles después de entrenar y despejarse un poco de sus horas estudiando, así que ahora que les veía allí a todos, Andrea se vio aún más en la obligación de contárselo. Tenía la sensación de que era una adolescente contándole a sus padres que iba a salir con un chico por primera vez y no entendía muy bien porqué se sentía así.

-Remus no ha hablado con vosotros ¿verdad?- Andrea se levantó y habló por encima del barullo que habían formado con sus charlas, señaló a Sirius y James y los dos movieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo preguntándose qué sería lo que tenía que contarles- Es que Remus quería pediros… que fueseis sus testigos.

-¿Testigos para qué?- preguntó inocentemente Sirius.

-Remus y yo vamos a casarnos- de repente un silencio espeso les calló a todos de golpe, se quedaron completamente asombrados y por unos instantes fueron incapaces de reaccionar, especialmente Andrea y Remus que les parecía haber caído en medio de una película ¿Se iban a casar? Era tan extraño, no sabían cómo sentirse ¿eran ellos mismos u otras personas? - La semana que viene.- aclaró esperando tener alguna respuesta.

-¿¿Y a qué espera para contármelo??- acabó exclamando Harry poniéndose de pie en un intento de enfado mal fingido. Andrea le sonrió y dejó que la abrazara para felicitarla, nunca lo había hecho y se sintió bien recibiendo el abrazo de Harry, era como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde el día que lo vio pero no se sintiese merecedora de aquello.- ¡¡Enhorabuena!!

-¡Sí, enhorabuena!- la felicitó James – ¿Y Sirius y yo somos los testigos? ¡¡Es genial!!

Los demás pasaron para felicitarla con algún pequeño abrazo o con una sonrisa que ella agradecía de la misma manera. Lo más extraño fue verse a sí misma y a Remus, que estaban tan estupefactos que ni si quiera se acercaron para felicitarla. Esa misma mañana acababa de despertarse con él, había sido protagonista y ahora verles ahí se hacía extraño, pero Sirius la salvó.

-¿El testigo seré yo o el adulto?- Andrea buscó en su cabeza una excusa a marchas forzadas y se decantó por la que usaban siempre.

-Todo ha sido muy precipitado y tú no puedes venir; Remus ha hablado contigo esta mañana y ha dicho que espera que tú le sustituyas porque para él es imposible. Está muy metido en su misión en… Italia y no podría escaparse sin desbaratar todo un año de trabajo.

-¡¡Vaya sí que soy importante!!-Sirius estaba tan maravillado con la relevancia de sus actuaciones que no se percató de la mirada que cruzaron Andrea y Harry. Realmente mentía muy bien, pensó él- Será perfecto, James y yo los testigos, montaremos un pedazo de despedida.

-Y Lily- especificó ella buscándola con la mirada- bueno si tú aceptas ser mi dama de honor, claro.

-¿Estás de broma?- a Lily le faltaba gritar, estaba loca de contenta, sin saber muy bien si celebrarlo con la adulta o con la que era su amiga- Sí, sí que acepto. ¡¡Aish!! Va a ser tan bonito.

Harry la observaba sonriendo, pero algo en la mirada delataba su decepción. Se alegraba de que Remus pudiera casarse con la mujer que siempre había querido y que tuviera la oportunidad de tener como testigos a sus mejores amigos, pero le habían dejado al margen y en el fondo, eso le molestaba un poco.

-Harry, yo quería pedirte algo- Andrea le hizo una caricia en la cara y se conmovió por ese reflejo celoso que desprendía- a mí, me haría mucha ilusión que tú fueras mi padrino y me llevaras al altar.

Se le iluminó la cara como a un niño que le dan un regalo después de habérselo escondido, abrazó a Andrea por la cintura elevándola unos centímetros y esta vez no fue un abrazo de felicitación o de alegría, había cariño. De verdad le hacía ilusión formar parte de aquella ceremonia y lo que le sorprendió es que no sólo le hacía ilusión por Remus.

Sirius y James no dejaron a Andrea marcharse sin brindar con ellos, así que hicieron aparecer botellas de cava que acabó casi todo derramado por el suelo en un triste intento de abrir la botella por parte de Sirius.

-Ey, Andrea ¿Puedo llevar a mi novia a la boda?- Andrea se había quedado un poco descolocada, la palabra novia era lo último que esperaba escuchar de Sirius. Sabía que estaba irreconocible con un chica, pero de ahí a escucharle llamarla novia, había un abismo, ella había vivido con él y sabía el concepto de amor que tenía.

-No sé, Sirius, no es que no quiera que ella vaya, es que… bueno no creo que sea buena idea que se entere de todo esto, además a mí me siguen buscando ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah! Tú no te preocupes por eso, ella lo sabe todo, bueno lo tuyo no, pero es de confianza, de verdad que si se lo explico no contará nada.- Sirius empezó a poner esa horrible expresión que siempre la convencía de todo, así que Andrea chasqueó la lengua en señal de rendición y le sonrió.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que pedirle permiso a Dumbledore.

Andrea sabía que tenía que volver a casa, pero cada vez que intentaba despedirse alguno de los chicos se le acercaba y hablaba con ella, todos lo hicieron excepto Andrea y Remus, que seguían sintiéndose extrañamente ajenos y protagonistas al mismo tiempo. En una ocasión, Andrea se paró a observarles, y se dio cuenta de que se comportaban igual que ellos lo habían hecho esa mañana, dejando a un lado las preocupaciones y pensando sólo en que acababan de decidir que se casarían. La joven Andrea se percató de que la observaba y la miró, no hicieron falta palabras porque sabían lo que querían decirse, era su misma alma hablándose a través del tiempo, agradeciéndose volver a ser la que había sido, la que debía ser siempre, alegrándose de encontrar el rumbo perdido. Se sonrieron tímidamente, como si ambas guardaran un secreto que nadie más sabía y cada una volvió a su conversación a cada extremo de la habitación.

Cuando ya iba a irse, Remus se acercó, ella estaba sola recogiendo de un rincón sus cosas y no se percató de que había llegado hasta que olió su aroma, en los últimos días lo había aspirado tanto que se hacía inconfundible. Cuando recogió su bolsa del suelo y se giró estuvo a punto de besarle, era él, esa mirada dulce y esa sonrisa, quizá más inocente que la que tenía ahora pero seguía siendo él.

-Me alegro de que superarais resolver vuestros problemas.- Andrea le sonrió.

-Cumpliste tu promesa, quizá este viaje era lo que necesitábamos. Según tengo entendido tú fuiste la cabeza en la broma a Snape, lo que os trajo aquí- Remus asintió con una sonrisa, le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde aquello- así que podría decirse que tú eres la causa de que yo haya vuelto, y te lo agradezco mucho.

Remus le cogió la mano y observó el anillo, se imaginó por todo lo que tendrían que pasar antes de eso, pero no había imaginación suficiente para aquello, era tan raro vivir aquella situación, saber que acabaría casándose con ella, que pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado, pero no era él.

-Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido hasta ahora,- le dijo sin apartar la mirada del anillo- y supongo que si nos vamos a casar será porque no encontraré otra como tú.- Andrea se sonrojó como una adolescente, no se acostumbraría en la vida a escucharle decir aquellas cosas – Será increíble envejecer contigo.

Sus palabras provocaron un profundo sentimiento de culpa que se alojó en su estómago como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma a tirones, pero él debió notarlo porque le hizo una suave caricia en la cara y supo porqué había aceptado esa mañana a pesar de todo, siguió buscando con la cara el contacto de su mano, como un gato que quiere que le continúen acariciando. Cuando abrió los ojos volvió a sentir deseos de besarle, pero no era a él a quien tenía que dar esos besos, así que se acercó a su mejilla, la dejó un largo rato ahí y la besó.

-Gracias, por todo, por quererme, por haberme salvado, por haberme devuelto a este mundo. Nuestra vida será difícil, no te imaginas cuánto, pero siempre estaremos ahí, no lo olvides nunca.

Andrea se alejó de allí despacio, como si no quisiera hacerlo, con su bolsa en el hombro y evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta se acercó a James, que era quien estaba solo en ese momento y le susurró:

-Id a las diez a casa.

Tal como les había pedido Andrea y teniendo que escabullirse de sus amigos que no sabían nada de las salidas de James, llegaron al salón de Grimmauld Place donde en ese momento sólo estaban Andrea y Remus llenando una bolsa de algo que parecía estacas y cruces. Harry no tardó nada en abalanzarse sobre Remus, que estaba de espaldas en ese momento y encaramarse a su espalda:

-¡¡Enhorabuena!! Ya me han dado la buena noticia, pero vamos que tú no me cuentas nada.

-Anda, bájate de ahí, que ya no eres un crío y pesas.- Harry le hizo caso y le dio un abrazo en condiciones- Ya me ha dicho Andrea que serás el padrino y para tu información te he intentado avisar esta tarde, pero no llevabas el espejo encima.

-No es muy útil en la habitación de Ginny.- Harry empezó a mirar dentro de la bolsa haciéndose el loco, pero tenía una sonrisilla pícara excesivamente parecida a la de James.

-No nos cuentes tu vida sexual- espetó James quitándolo de en medio para felicitar también a Remus- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Vamos a preparar la despedida de soltero?

-No- sentenció Andrea guardando una ballesta en la bolsa- y no sería yo quien te permitiera, precisamente a ti, preparar nuestra despedida.

-Me ofendes con tu desconfianza- James sacó una estaca fina y alargada y la examinó- ¿El menú de la boda son pinchos morunos?

-¡Qué gracioso vienes hoy!- Remus le arrancó la estaca y volvió a guardarla en la bolsa- Hemos encontrado un nido de vampiros, como la cosa está tranquila últimamente, Dumbledore nos ha dicho que salgamos de excursión.

James y Harry se estaban abasteciendo de armas cuando la chimenea se iluminó y dejó paso a Dumbledore. No parecía una visita cortés y por su aspecto no creyeron que fuera a acompañarles sólo para atacar a los vampiros. Su mirada era determinante y a pesar de que respiraba agitadamente desprendía seguridad y fuerza. Remus y Andrea se miraron entre ellos y esperaron lo peor y lo peor llegó:

-Es Edimburgo… la están destrozando. Se ha congregado el mayor ejército hasta el momento, gigantes, banshees, mortífagos, vampiros, hombres lobo. Es una auténtica masacre. Acaban de avisarme, hay que reunir a la orden.

El director no había terminado de hablar cuando los patronus de Andrea y de Remus cruzaron la habitación, la enorme águila de Andrea salió disparada por la ventana seguida de un lobo resplandeciente. James y Harry se quedaron unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, pero en cuanto el fénix de Dumbledore sobrevoló sus cabezas para seguir a los anteriores reaccionaron y ambos conjuraron su propio patronus. Harry ya había visto el de su padre, un ciervo igual que el suyo, pero James no había visto el de Harry y por unos instantes fue incapaz de oír lo que estaban gritando a su alrededor los miembros de la orden que se iban apareciendo en medio del salón. Fijó su vista en la ventana por la que estaban saltando ahora dos ciervos iguales.

-¿Ese es tu patronus?- consiguió articular sin mirar a Harry, que no supo contestar una pregunta tan obvia- Pero… es que… yo no sabía que… ¡¡Soy yo!!

-Hay una batalla en Edimburgo- Harry intentaba centrarse, tenía que luchar y no podía permitirse el lujo de disfrutar de las reacciones de su padre. James le miró asintió con decisión, llevaba razón, aquel no era el momento, pero le había sorprendido tanto. Cuando se dio la vuelta para acercarse a la mesa donde se estaban dando las instrucciones, Harry le detuvo un momento, quizá se mereciera lo que estaba a punto de decirle- Papá- James se dio la vuelta y le sonrió por la forma en que le había llamado- Una vez te lamentaste de no haber podido protegerme, deberías saber que ese patronus salvó mi vida y la de Sirius.

No podía haber nada en el mundo que le pudiera haber hecho sentir mejor que aquella frase, se sintió orgulloso de haber protegido a su hijo y a su hermano incluso después de muerto, quizá ese patronus no fuera él mismo, pero era su esencia, él era la razón de que el patronus de Harry tuviera forma de ciervo y eso sólo podía significar que a pesar de no haber estado en su vida, tenía que haber sido una pieza importante en ella.

Habían sabido dónde atacar, Edimburgo podía ser una ciudad enorme pero como todas, tenía un punto neurálgico, su inicio, y no había nada más representativo en la ciudad que la "Old town", presidida por el magnífico castillo que fue testigo de las luchas contra los normandos, las invasiones del siglo XVII y las batallas contra los ingleses, batallas que se reflejaban en sus cuadros ahora ardiendo. Había sobrevivido a siglos de guerras e invasiones, al cruel clima escocés y ahora sucumbía sin remedio ante las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort. Los fuertes muros de granito habían sido destrozados por dos inmensos gigantes que ahora utilizaban los restos para estrellarlos contra los edificios de los alrededores de la Royal Mile, atestada hacía pocas horas de personas que pretendían pasar una noche tranquila en los incontables bares y negocios que llenaban la avenida, era un escenario en el que la gente corría ahora despavorida huyendo de los gritos de las banshees y de los dientes de los vampiros.

El ataque a Edimburgo suponía una llamada de advertencia a Londres, una profunda herida en la moral de las personas que habían empezado a tener de nuevo fe en la posibilidad de ganar aquella guerra, ahora el despliegue era inmensurable. Cuando la Orden del Fénix llegó a la ciudad, los aurores de Inglaterra y Escocia no daban abasto a la gran cantidad de criaturas que había concentradas, el suelo estaba bañado de cuerpos destrozados que yacían inertes bajo montañas de restos de escombros. Los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad habían caído dejando un amasijo de hierros y roca que suponían un obstáculo más a saltear en aquella cruenta batalla.

Harry y James habían sido colocados como siempre en el grupo de mayor confianza de Dumbledore, que también les había acompañado y tenían como misión acabar con los dos gigantes antes de unirse al resto para hacer algo por no perder aquella ciudad. Los hechizos eran inútiles contra los gigantes, que pisoteaban a sus anchas todo lo que se encontraban por el camino sin advertir si eran cosas o personas y si éstas eran de un bando u otro. Harry intentaba no mirar a ningún sitio y centrarse tan solo en su objetivo pero James no había optado por la misma opción y ahora observaba al borde de una crisis depresiva el horror y la destrucción que le rodeaba.

-No hay hechizos que les afecten- le gritó Andrea mientras intentaba quitarse de en medio un grupo de mortífagos que tenían como misión asegurarse de que nadie se acercara a los gigantes- ¡Hay que matarles!- Andrea le miró recordando su última conversación, pero en esta ocasión no había opciones. Harry la miró y para sorpresa de la mujer tenía una determinación que nunca le había visto, asintió y buscó a James que luchaba junto a Remus y Dumbledore a su izquierda.

Una vez que se aseguró que su padre estaba protegido levantó los brazos al cielo y las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer tras una gruesa capa de nubes oscuras que chocaban produciendo profundos estruendos. El cielo se convirtió en una fuente de electricidad por la que circulaban rayos ramificados iluminando las calles que habían quedado a oscuras después del derrumbamiento de varios edificios. Justo cuando uno de los gigantes iba a lanzar una de las torres incendiadas del Castillo de Edimburgo sobre la población que corría despavorida, Harry bajó los brazos y dos lenguas electrificadas cayeron del cielo para atravesar a los dos gigantes desde la cabeza a los pies. El humo salía por todos los orificios de sus cuerpos y se tambalearon antes de caer sobre el castillo incendiado dejando para el recuerdo lo que había sido el símbolo de una ciudad.

Harry salió de su concentración cuando las dos bestias se estrellaron contra el suelo y se fijó en que a su alrededor todo se había quedado paralizado, pero no había sido obra de James, todos le miraban, tanto de un bando como de otro asombrados por el despliegue de poder que acababa de efectuar y en medio de esa confusión miró a su padre de reojo y ambos supieron lo qué había que hacer, lanzaron hechizos a ambos lados y en cuestión de segundos todo volvía a la normalidad, los gritos de las maldiciones, los rayos y los alaridos de dolor tras un cruciatus o una amputación.

Dumbledore y Moody guiaron a su grupo entre los escombros para colocarse en la zona norte de la batalla donde los mortífagos torturaban a los muggles y luchaban contra los aurores que intentaban acabar con ellos. Tuvieron que saltear hierros, escombros y cadáveres y cuando llegaron, el grupo de aurores estaba tan deteriorado que nadie se fijo en la presencia de Andrea, ver allí a Dumbledore y a Harry supuso un alivio y al mismo tiempo una nueva preocupación, pero esa preocupación desapareció en el momento en que Harry empezó a luchar, estaba sudoroso y aún más despeinado de lo habitual y en sus ojos había una especie de fuego que le colocaba en aquel marco bélico como un elemento fundamental del mismo; a su lado James luchaba junto a Moody contra un mortífago que a juzgar por el ímpetu que ponía en atacar a James debía haberle reconocido.

Dumbledore se movía con agilidad entre lo que parecían seguir siendo sus alumnos a juzgar por el respeto que tenían de atacarle y Andrea y Remus había quedado aislados por un grupo de mortífagos que les atacaban al borde de un profundo socavón que se había abierto en el suelo. Harry lanzaba bolas de fuego y hechizos de manera alternativa y sin fijarse muy bien en la persona a quien atacaba. Luchando contra dos mortífagos que le atacaban entre carcajadas empezó a subir lo que había sido un edificio, sintiéndose algo acorralado, se escurrió con los ladrillos sueltos y tuvo que crear un escudo protector para salir de la situación. En medio de la confusión que creaba su despliegue de poder se alejó de aquella zona para ayudar a un grupo de aurores que se las estaba viendo muy mal contra un grupo de mortífagos que casi les triplicaba en número.

Vio a Bellatrix que estaba luchando con Nicole y que en ese momento la había desarmado y la tenía tumbada en el suelo intentando defenderse con poco éxito. Corrió hacia las dos mujeres para ayudar a su amiga pero supo que no le daría tiempo, Bellatrix blandía su varita dispuesta a matar a Nicole, pero una potente ráfaga de viento lanzó a la mortífaga varios metros por el aire hasta estrellarse contra una casa casi derruida.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry le dio a Nicole su varita que acababa de recoger del suelo y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le contestó sin prestar atención a lo que le había preguntado, él sólo se encogió de hombros, porque en ese momento él mismo se hacía aquella pregunta- Me alegro de verte.

-Cuídate.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Bellatrix, una chispa de venganza se le encendió y perdió incluso la noción de dónde estaba. Había olvidado que James estaba allí y que tenía que mantenerse junto a Andrea y Remus. Ver a la mortífaga a punto de matar a Nicole había reavivado antiguos pensamientos y había llegado el momento de enseñarle que ya no era el crío con el que se había topado en el departamento de misterios.

Bellatrix ya se había levantado y se había dado cuenta de quién había sido el autor de aquel ataque. Draco le había contado de lo que había sido capaz con él y Voldemort había ampliado esas explicaciones, de manera que no hubo lugar para el desconcierto. Una sonrisa maléfica hizo que su rostro pareciera aún más cadavérico cuando Harry se acercó a ella.

-¿El niño Potter busca venganza?- se jactó saltando cerca de él- No tuviste bastante con la lección del ministerio o es que la puta de Markins te ha enseñado algo nuevo.

-Te sorprendería ver de lo que soy capaz.

Efectivamente Harry ya no era un niño, habían pasado dos años pero su cuerpo era casi el de un hombre y su expresión era mucho más madura que la de la mayoría de los que luchaban en aquella batalla. Se dieron un margen para reconocerse, como dos enemigos que han esperado mucho tiempo para encontrarse y quieren saborear el momento. A Bellatrix le sorprendió ver odio en sus ojos, pero no el que había visto el día que murió Sirius, no era un berrinche, era algo asentado, premeditado con lo que parecía estar disfrutando y en el fondo, Harry estaba disfrutando de demostrarle a aquella mujer, que le había arrebatado a Sirius, que ahora era él quien manejaba el asunto.

-Dejémonos de juegos.- siseó ella escurriéndose alrededor de Harry. Le lanzó una maldición que se evaporó al chocar contra la capa dorada que se había creado alrededor de Harry justo antes de que ella abriera la boca.

-¿Sorprendida? Pues espera a ver esto- Harry movió la mano hacia Bellatrix y la mujer tuvo que esquivar unas punzantes lanzas de hielo que salían de sus manos- Pero ¿sabes? Voy a jugar limpio contigo. Reservaré mis poderes de heredero para matar a tu señor.

-¡Niño ignorante!- bramó Bellatrix enfurecida- Nadie ¡NADIE! Puede matar al Señor Oscuro.

Harry se agachó para evitar la maldición que acababa de lanzarle pero ésta le alcanzó en el hombro. Más que la quemazón que empezaba a sentir le dolió la risa estridente de la mujer que había vuelto a levantar la varita para atacar a Harry, pero éste reaccionó rápidamente y desapareció para volver a hacerlo detrás de la mujer.

-¿Sabes? Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Harry dirigió ambas manos a la mujer en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta y varios rayos salieron de sus manos como si cada uno de sus dedos fuera una varita. Bellatrix se retorció en el suelo gritando de dolor ante el gigantesco cruciatus que estaba recibiendo. Harry lo mantuvo ahí durante un largo rato, recreando en su mente la imagen del departamento de misterios, la caída de Sirius a través de aquel velo y la risa de la mujer que tantas veces le había despertado en medio de la noche.

-Soy un buen alumno ¿no crees?- vaciló Harry abandonando su tortura por unos minutos. Bellatrix intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado por el dolor que el esfuerzo era sobrehumano- ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Tienes que desearlo, Potter, tienes que desear realmente causar dolor, disfrutarlo.

-Disfrutaré viéndote morir a manos de mi señor.- balbució Bellatrix entre toses- Estaré en primera fila como tú lo estuviste en la muerte de mi querido primo.

Harry se agachó y se acercó mucho a la cara de la mujer, la agarró del pelo y apretó los dientes, algo en su interior deseaba matarla, acallar aquella voz, pero se contuvo, midió su odio para dosificarlo, para disfrutar más con aquello.

-No me provoques. Ahora realmente deseo causarte dolor y no te imaginas cómo lo estoy disfrutando.

-No más de lo que yo disfruté torturando a tu madre.-Bellatrix sonrió aún más al ver cómo se contorsionaba el rostro de Harry que apretó con más fuerza el tirón del pelo- o a tu amiguita Markins, creí que había muerto, pero no te preocupes porque lo haré al final, díselo al licántropo.- Harry soltó con fuerza la cabeza y se puso de pie dispuesto a atacarla de nuevo- pero nada de eso puede compararse a lo que disfruté viendo caer a tu asqueroso padrino por el velo de la muerte. – eso fue el colmo para Harry y una nueva oleada de maldiciones cruciatas salió de sus manos- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras Harry luchaba con Bellatrix, a unos veinte metros más alejados el resto seguía enzarzado en su lucha particular, pero la participación de Dumbledore y la ayuda de James estaba logrando acabar con la mayoría de los mortífagos. Andrea se había percatado de la huida de Harry pero atrapada por un grupo de mortífagos no pudo correr tras él, sin embargo en cuanto Kingsley se unió a Remus y a ella, olvidó a aquellos hombres y corrió tras Harry. Le divisó a lo lejos luchando con Bellatrix y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, al menos aquel día se cobraría su venganza, corría sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor deleitándose en los alaridos de dolor de la mortífaga que ahora los oía por encima del clamor de la batalla, pero nunca llegó a alcanzarles. Saltó entre los escombros evitando clavarse las enormes barras de hierro que sobresalían por todas partes y cuando intentó seguir corriendo un hechizo la derribó.

-Me alegra volver a verte.- Nicole se cruzó de brazos mirando a Andrea con asco. Ésta se levantó y dudó por unos instantes si seguir corriendo o quedarse allí, pero algo le dijo que tendría que acabar con aquello antes o después y que si salía corriendo para enfrentarse a Bellatrix, Nicole la perseguiría.

-No quiero hacerte daño, bonita, así que ¿por qué no sigues jugando con tu pandilla de ineptos a salvar el mundo y a mí me dejas saldar cuentas pendientes?

-Muy amable por tu parte- le contestó ella con una sonrisa de falsa gratitud- pero hoy seré yo quien salde cuentas.

Andrea tuvo escasos segundos para rodar por el suelo y evitar una maldición de Nicole que no tardó nada en lanzar un nuevo ataque. Por su parte, Andrea empezaba a enfurecerse y aunque ya no se dejase vencer por la magia negra su agresividad era innata y aquella mujer no le proporcionaba ninguna simpatía.

-¡Imbécil! Luchas contra mí en vez de matar enemigos ¿qué clase de auror eres?- Andrea le lanzó un hechizo que le alcanzó en una pierna, haciéndola cojear.

-Tú eres mi enemiga. Hace años que juré matarte y por fin lo haré esta noche.

Andrea resopló casi aburrida, era una rival digna que le estaba prestando oposición pero después de tanto tiempo luchando con Harry y con James, Nicole se hacía un oponente accesible. Justo cuando fue a atacarla, se giró sobre si misma y acabó en la espalda de la auror inmovilizándola con un brazo.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no me lastimes la cara ¿quieres?- Andrea le estaba hablando al oído como si fuera una amiga con la que estaba jugando- Me caso la semana que viene ¿ves?- la visión retorcida del anillo de compromiso enfureció aún más a Nicole que con un fuerte empujón se libró de Andrea, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Intentó librarse del hechizo de desarme pero tirada en el suelo, con ladrillos y hierros rodeándola se hizo muy difícil, así que Nicole acabó mandando lejos su varita.

-Creo que será un entierro en vez de una boda. ¡Avada…!

-¡Expeliarmus!

El potente hechizo de Remus evitó la muerte de Andrea y lanzó a Nicole unos metros hacia atrás. Remus le dio a Andrea su varita y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero la imagen que vio cuando fue a hacerlo le dejó paralizado. En frente de él, a unos metros, el cuerpo de Nicole se mantenía sobre un trozo derruido de muro debido a una barra de hierro que la atravesaba hasta salir ensangrentado por su estómago. Olvidándose de Andrea, Remus salió corriendo hacia la que hasta hacía poco era su novia. Se sentía culpable, confuso y aterrorizado.

-Nic, Nic, mírame- El rostro de Nicole estaba totalmente blanco y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre. A penas podía respirar y a cada mínimo movimiento parecía estar a punto de vomitar sangre.- Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no. Nic, Nicole.- Remus le hacía pequeñas caricias en la cara, intentando centrar en él su atención, pero ella sólo miraba al frente sin que realmente pudiera ver nada en concreto.

-Remus, cariño- Remus se sorprendió de que le llamara así después de todo lo ocurrido pero se dio cuenta de que en la situación en la que estaba su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o quizá era la última oportunidad que le prestaban de llevarse un recuerdo feliz- Te veo muy mal.

-No hables ¿Sí? Ya verás, te vamos a sacar de ésta, tienes que salir de ésta.- el ruego era más para él que para ella, aún no podía creer que un hechizo tan inocente como el que había utilizado, precisamente para no herirla, hubiera acabado en esa situación.

-Tengo frío.- Intentó llevarse las manos a la herida, pero Remus se las cogió antes de que fuera conciente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se estaba muriendo, pero le permitiría agonizar sin miedo, se quitó la camisa que era lo único que llevaba y se la echó por encima que en seguida se cubrió de la sangre que nacía del orificio de su estómago.- Me estoy muriendo ¿verdad?

-Shhhh, no digas nada, por favor.

-Te quiero.- Nicole intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero una nueva oleada de dolor le sobrevino y contorsionó su rostro. Remus miró hacia atrás donde a apenas unos metros, Andrea observaba la escena incapaz de saber cómo actuar después de aquello. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Remus y no hizo falta que le preguntara nada, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se giró para buscar a Harry.

-Nic, mi niña, yo también te quiero, siempre te he querido más que a nada en el mundo. – ella sonrió satisfecha y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Remus como si intentara quedarse durmiendo. Remus bajó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios, lo justo para darse cuenta de que se había muerto en ese mismo instante.

Harry no dio tiempo a Andrea a llegar hasta Bellatrix, la había dejado tirada en el suelo casi sin fuerzas para seguir hablando, se había fijado en la escena de Remus y Nicole y ahora corría desesperado hacia ellos. Chocó con Andrea y ésta se quedó clavada en medio de la calle, la batalla seguía viva aunque las cosas parecían más fáciles. No sentía ni siquiera deseos de matar a Bellatrix; no era exactamente pena por la muerte de Nicole, pero le dolía por lo que estaba pasando Remus y por lo que pasaría Harry.

Cuando llegó a Nicole, Remus la estaba descolgando la barra que la atravesaba, le ayudó a hacerlo incapaz de creerse que estaba manteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de una persona a la que había considerado su amiga.

-No me lo puedo creer- se lamentó- ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

-Ha sido un accidente- murmuró Remus incapaz de mirarle y Harry entendió quién había participado en ese accidente.- No se ha dado cuenta de nada, su mente estaba muy confusa.

Harry no encontró palabras para consolarle, no le culpaba, en absoluto; pero se sentía tan triste que no se veía capaz de decirle nada con sentido.

-Harry, vamos levántate, tenemos que seguir.- Andrea estaba de pie, manteniendo las distancias, como si no se sintiera digna de entrar en aquella escena de dolor.

-¿Seguir? ¿Es que no lo ves? – Exclamó sorprendido- ¡¡Está muerta!!

-Si lloras a los muertos, serás uno de ellos.

Harry buscó en Remus algo de cordura a aquella frialdad, pero sólo encontró un asentimiento. Seguían en guerra y en una batalla, los caídos debían ser precisamente eso. El hombre se levantó, le tapó la cara a Nicole con su camisa con sumo cuidado e hizo levantarse a Harry, que en ese momento estaba asombrado de la frialdad con la que asumían la muerte.

Nunca podría haber relatado cómo siguió después de aquello, no sabía muy bien qué hechizo pronunciaba ni a quién atacaba, sólo que después de un tiempo, que se le hizo eterno, los enemigos empezaron a desaparecer y sólo quedaron cuerpos caídos en el suelo, humo mezclándose con la neblina de la mañana y un horrendo olor a muerte. Harry se dejó caer en el suelo, observando el mar de cuerpos que yacían a su alrededor, sintió a James sentarse a su lado y ponerle la mano en el hombro para librarle de un dolor que ni siquiera sentía. La herida que Bellatrix le había hecho no dolía nada comparada con el recuerdo de la muerte.

-Nicole ha muerto.

-Lo sé, se lo he oído a Dumbledore.- le contestó James sin mirarle- Moody y Kingsley también.

Harry giró la cabeza repentinamente, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sorprendido, había asumido la muerte como lo habían hecho Remus y Andrea, cada vez dolía menos y se entendía como algo normal en medio de aquella locura. No dijo nada, volvió a mirar al frente y se dio cuenta de que muchos de aquellos cuerpos no estaban muertos, eran heridos que gritaban de dolor y se lamentaban.

-Tenemos que irnos.- Remus les dio un toquecito en el hombro a cada uno para que se prepararan.

-¿Qué pasa con toda esa gente?- preguntó James señalando a la gran cantidad de heridos.

-Los medimagos llegarán pronto.

Harry se levantó y se acercó al grupo de miembros de la orden que estaban relatando a Dumbledore las bajas sufridas, pero James no hizo lo mismo, siguió en dirección contraria hasta colocarse en medio de lo que acababa de ser el campo de batalla. Salteó los cuerpos y miró horrorizado el sufrimiento que toda aquella gente estaba sintiendo.

-¿Dónde va James?- preguntó Andrea al ver que no se acercaba.

El resto se giró para ver a dónde iba y Harry estuvo a punto de salir tras él, pero le vio sentarse allí en medio, como si se dispusiese a meditar, cerró los ojos y una neblina dorada cubrió todo Old Town en apenas unos segundos. Los gritos de dolor se disiparon y la gente, que hasta ese momento, se revolvía nerviosa en el suelo, se calmó como si acabara de entrar en un sueño profundo.

N/A: Hola!!! Esta vez he tardado un poquito menos, pero son sólo dos capis. Espero que os gusten mucho porque como podréis comprobar se acerca el final. Ya falta muy poco. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, los leo todos y me encanta.

Un beso muy fuerte y que todo os siga iendo bien.


	51. Juro amarte hasta el final

**CAPÍTULO 51: JURO AMARTE HASTA EL FINAL.**

En todo el transcurso de la guerra los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían visto tocados por la muerte de manera individual; podía haber sido un tío, un padre o una hermana; pero nunca en los dos años de conflicto habían sufrido un golpe conjunto; nunca las manos de Voldemort habían alcanzado a alguien común a todos y ahora los alumnos guardaban un riguroso silencio en el gran comedor por la muerte de Nicole y Moody, era como si de repente Voldemort hubiese entrado en su templo sagrado, ese lugar que a base de gruesos muros y de ajetreados días les mantenía a salvo y ajenos a la guerra, pero ahora había entrado de lleno y les había pillado desprevenidos. El profesor Moody, a pesar de resultar un impostor, había dejado en todos ellos la sensación de que le habían conocido, pero las verdaderas lágrimas y el sobrecogimiento general nacían de la desgraciada muerte de la profesora Nicole Merry, que apenas un año antes les había preparado en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Nicole había sabido ganarse a la gran mayoría de sus alumnos con una mezcla de dulzura y dureza, dando a un castillo envejecido un toque juvenil. Ahora el gran comedor se teñía de negro y sus alumnos, recordaban con cariño alguno de los momentos que habían pasado con ella.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, sentados al final y muy juntos, como si quisieran aislarse de todo y de todos, estaban sentados Ron, Hemione, los merodeadores, Andrea y Lily. James tenía muy mal aspecto, la noche anterior le había dejado abatido y tenía unos cortes en la cara que habían dejado de sangrar gracias al hechizo que Sirius, sin hacer la más mínima pregunta le había hecho en cuanto lo había visto esa mañana. El resto removía su comida en silencio, sin expresar en voz alta sus miedos o su tristeza. Lily de vez en cuando respiraba con más fuerza y parecía estar convenciéndose a sí misma de que tenía que ser fuerte porque en cuanto empezaba a venirse abajo se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa o hacer algún comentario que distendiera el clima. Esa noche, todos se habían quedado despiertos esperando a Harry y a James. El hecho de que éste no estuviera en su cama en medio de la noche había alarmado a Sirius, que se había propuesto sorprender a Patricia. En sus intentos por buscarle había despertado a todos y finalmente, sin decir una palabra, se habían quedado esperando en la sala común la llegada de los dos Potter. No se enfadaron por que James participara en aquella guerra que día a día parecía más real, ni tampoco por que no se lo dijera. Lily, se había pasado la noche abrazada a sus rodillas sentada en un sillón mientras Andrea le hacía caricias en el pelo.

Las palabras de Dumbledore que a todos les llegaba como el ruido del mar cuando da contra las rocas, fueron al mismo tiempo reconfortantes y desgarradoras. El director no quiso mentir a sus alumnos respecto a la marcha de la guerra y les instó, como siempre, a permanecer unidos para no tener que verse de nuevo en una situación como esa.

Ni Harry ni Ginny pudieron escuchar esas palabras, ni pudieron sentir el ambiente enrarecido que había nacido entre sus amigos. Harry estaba en su habitación, buscando en su baúl algo que pudiera ponerse para ir a un entierro, mientras su novia, sentada en su cama, lo observaba con pesadumbre.

-Harry, cariño, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo? Dumbledore me dejaría ir, toda mi familia estará allí y yo creo que debería estar contigo.

-Absolutamente seguro. De hecho, ahora deberías estar desayunando con el resto.- Harry tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y un aspecto terriblemente cansado, se había pasando la noche luchando y esta vez no había sido una cosa fácil, había entrado en la guerra por la puerta grande, enfrentándose cara a cara a sus propios odios y a la mismísima muerte.- Puedo apañármelas solo para encontrar una camisa negra.

-Sabes que no estoy aquí para ayudarte a elegir una camisa.- le reprochó ella lo más calmadamente posible.

-Lo sé y lo siento.- Harry se sentó junto a Ginny y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que le besó la frente con dulzura.- Te agradezco mucho que estés aquí, pero se me había olvidado lo que era que la guerra tocase a uno de los míos. Anoche… nada, no importa.

Se levantó con una sonrisa que intentaba suavizar el ambiente y empezó a peinarse, Ginny no dijo ni una palabra, se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigió al baño donde estaba él mirándose al espejo. Sus ojos se clavaron en su nuca como un yugo de culpabilidad, pero ella no decía nada; Harry simplemente la observaba a través del espejo autoconvenciéndose de que era mejor mantenerla al margen, pero esa actitud serena y comprensiva le estaba torturando.

-Fue horrible.- Harry se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el lavabo- había muertos por todas partes y apenas podía diferenciarse quiénes eran de un bando y quiénes de otro. La ciudad estaba destrozada, se oían gritos…- Ginny le acarició la mano con la punta de los dedos y él la aferró como si fuera lo único que pudiera salvarle del infierno que estaba viviendo en su cabeza.- Nicole murió mientras yo me estaba enfrentando a Bellatrix, la ayudé a levantarse y me marché, quizá si no me hubiera ido…

-Harry, mi vida, no busques razones para culparte cuando no las hay. Tú no podías hacer nada.

-Murió en brazos de Remus, atravesada por un hierro. Fue una manera muy tonta de morir, ella no se merecía eso.

-Estoy segura de que se alegró de morir en sus brazos y eso sí que se lo merecía.- Los dos se callaron un rato, porque ambos coincidían en que al menos así habría muerto feliz. Ginny le pasó los dedos por el pelo en un intento de peinarle, se le quedó muy alborotado pero al menos parecía hecho a posta, así que Harry se dio por satisfecho, antes de que su novia se separara de él la besó en agradecimiento por ser su eterno consuelo.- Anoche todos nos dimos cuenta de que tu padre te acompaña.- no sabía cómo enfrentar ese tema y quizá hacerlo de la forma más directa sería lo mejor.

-¿Mi madre también?- Ginny asintió- ¿Se enfadaron?

-No, ninguno dijo nada, es como si no quisieran decirlo en voz alta, pero todos lo saben. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que llegaron.

-La guerra nos cambia a todos, incluso a ellos.

En Grimmauld Place el silencio podía mascarse. Los miembros de la Orden entraban en la cocina y se servían un café pero no decían ni una palabra, todos tenían aspecto de cansados y la mayoría de ellos estaban heridos pero ninguno había querido perderse el entierro de tres compañeros. Nicole hacía meses que no luchaba para la Orden pero seguía siendo una amiga y una compañera en la batalla y ahora lo único que podían repetirse era que ninguno de los tres volvería a acompañarles en el siguiente enfrentamiento. Habían sufrido muchas otras pérdidas, pero nunca habían tenido que enterrar a tres miembros de la Orden en un mismo día y de alguna manera les había conmocionado más.

Remus estaba sentado en la cama con la misma ropa ensangrentada y sucia que había llevado la noche anterior, tenía la cabeza escondida tras sus manos y oía el ruido del agua de la ducha como si fuese una martilleante tortura que rompía la repetición de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y que ahora estaba viviendo por millonésima vez en su cabeza.

Andrea salió de la ducha con una toalla en el pelo y otra tapándole el cuerpo, había pasado la noche sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, observando a Remus en aquella misma posición en la que ahora estaba, sin decirle ni una palabra, escudriñando su rostro marcado por el dolor y la culpabilidad y él también había permanecido callado, sin confiarle sus sentimientos, sus miedos, su dolor, porque no era necesario; ella había estado allí y le conocía demasiado como para reiterarse. Cuando se sentó a su lado y le acarició el brazo, él salió de la guerra que volvía a vivir en su mente, la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento. Agradecimiento por no haberle hablado en toda la noche y al mismo tiempo por haber estado allí, a su lado; por haber aceptado la licencia que la noche anterior se dio con Nicole para dejarla morir feliz a pesar de las diferencias que tenía con ella.

El grifo de la ducha permaneció abierto mucho más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, daba la impresión de que Remus quería que aquel agua extremadamente caliente que le caía sobre la cabeza se llevase con ella además de la sangre de la noche anterior, todo lo que en ella había ocurrido. Durante el rato que él estuvo en el baño, Andrea tuvo tiempo para recoger la habitación, arreglarse y despertar a Sophie, a quien le explicó con la mayor suavidad posible lo que había ocurrido. Una vez más el rostro de Sophie pareció madurar con un nuevo golpe, la muerte era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en un habitualidad en su vida y hasta ese momento siempre la había considerado como eso que le ocurre a las personas cuando se hacen mayores.

Andrea le pidió a Sophie que no bajara a desayunar, ella misma conjuró un desayuno y la envió de vuelta a su habitación para que no pudiese molestar en el duelo que se estaba formando abajo. Se estaba peinando cuando Remus salió del baño, mucho más limpio pero con la misma consternación en el rostro.

-Te he planchado la túnica nueva.- el tono de su voz denotaba un deje de nerviosismo mientras se pasaba el cepillo por el pelo aún mojado.

-Gracias.- susurró él antes de darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba arreglada- ¿vas a alguna parte hoy?

Andrea le miró a través del espejo sorprendida por la pregunta ¿a dónde iba a ir? Pues donde iban todos. Él sin embargo no parecía verlo tan claro, la observó esperando una respuesta, con la túnica en las manos.

-Voy al entierro, como todos.- por unos segundos Andrea esperó que él no dijese nada y siguiese con su tarea de vestirse, pero se mantuvo quieto, observándola, parecía haber esbozado una tímida sonrisa, como la que se le hace a un niño que dice algo inocente, pero después su rostro se hizo más firme.

-No puedes estar allí. Todo el departamento de aurores irá al entierro de Nicole, Moody y Kingsley y no me apetece casarme en Azkabán. Además no puede decirse que Nicole y tú fueseis amigas.

Ella se acercó a la cama, se sentó e hizo que él se sentara a su lado. Estaba tan calmada que ni si quiera parecía ella, era como si se hubiese vestido con una máscara de indiferencia al mundo que sólo le dejaba ver que tenía que estar a su lado para sacarle de aquello.

-Yo no la odiaba.- comentó mirándole a los ojos- Ella a mí sí, pero tenía grandes motivos para hacerlo. Yo envidiaba su juventud, que te tuviera, odiaba su aspecto porque me recordaba a mí misma, a lo peor de mí; pero nunca tuve nada personal contra ella. No me alegro de su muerte, pero lo único que de verdad siento de todo esto es tu dolor y que te sientas tan culpable.

Remus se levantó intentando evitar aquella mirada que le estaba descubriendo sus más íntimos pensamientos, que llegaba a su alma y se paseaba por ella como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido.

-Tú estabas allí, sabes que fue mi culpa.

-Fue un horrible accidente, ella quería matarme, lo habría hecho. Tú utilizaste el hechizo más tonto para evitar que me matara sin dañarla y tuvo mala suerte. Si no lo hubieras hecho, la muerta sería yo.- Remus dejó caer la cabeza contra el armario en señal de derrota, ése era el principal problema, la verdadera causa de su culpabilidad, en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de Nicole, se alegraba de que Andrea siguiese a su lado- Mi sitio está contigo, pasaré contigo ese mal trago aunque tenga que ir totalmente disfrazada.

Se giró despacio y la estrechó entre sus brazos de manera repentina, ella le respondió con la misma fuerza, pero él parecía querer fundirla con su cuerpo. Lo había estado esperando toda la noche, notar que estaba viva, ahí junto a él, dándole ese apoyo y demostrándole que ahora no era una de sus fantasías, que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo sólo para estrecharle la mano en un mal momento. Se derrumbó entre sus brazos y Andrea se creció, como siempre lo hacía cuando su cerebro daba la orden de ser fuerte, se mantuvo firme acariciándole los cabellos, sirviéndole de guía como él lo había hecho en los últimos meses.

-Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, quédate aquí. Me pasaría todo el tiempo pensando en si te han reconocido o no.- Tenía los ojos vidriosos y desprendía tanto ruego que Andrea sintió que realmente le ayudaba más permaneciendo escondida- Por favor.

Ella asintió levemente, pero no dejó de acariciarle el pelo. Ambos se dedicaron a observarse, hasta que en sus labios se esbozó una mínima sonrisa, se habían aislado del mundo y ahora sólo existía esa sensación de plenitud que el otro le daba.

-Remus… He estado pensando que si quieres que aplacemos la boda algún tiempo, yo lo entendería perfectamente.- él le sonrió más y le besó la frente, haciéndola sentir como una niña pequeña.

-Llevo toda la vida esperando esa boda; no habrá guerra en el mundo que me haga retrasarla. Y ahora voy a terminar de arreglarme, Dumbledore y Harry estarán al llegar.

Aquella mañana, Nicole no fue la única persona a la que se daba el último adiós. En cada rincón del cementerio pequeños grupos se afanaban entre sollozos y suspiros por resistir a una nueva caída, a una nueva despedida; pero de todos ellos el grupo más numeroso era el compuesto por todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix que aún podían mantenerse en pie y los aurores del ministerio que habían superado la batalla de la noche anterior.

Para Harry aquel era su primer entierro, no había tenido el cuerpo de Sirius para despedirse de él y era un crío cuando sus padres murieron. Ahora resistía con entereza a la derecha de Remus, que de vez en cuando le apretaba en el hombro para recordarle, que a pesar de lo mal que él se encontraba, estaba ahí para apoyarle.

Las palabras de unos y otros llegaban sin significado, ninguno de aquellas personas que simulaban ser guías espirituales en aquel mar de locos era capaz de explicar cómo sonreía Nicole, cómo se enfadaba cuando no se hacían las cosas como a ella le gustaban o la calidez que irradiaba cuando daba un abrazo. Ninguno de aquellos hombres fue capaz de describir los recuerdos que Harry tenía, las palabras halagadoras no valían para nada si no podían plasmar cómo consiguió sacarle de su peor momento, obligándole a seguir cada día, a refugiarse en sus amigos y a madurar. Miró a Remus y pensó que por su cabeza estaba pasando lo mismo, así que los dos cogieron unas flores del enorme montón que había preparado para que los asistentes las lanzasen sobre las tumbas, y sin terminar de oír los discursos preparados lanzaron una flor sobre cada uno de los féretros de los que habían sido parte de sus vidas y se desaparecieron.

Pasaron algunos días al entierro y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad con tranquilidad, a base de hacer a cada hora lo que habrían hecho cualquier otro día. Poco a poco también la tensión con James desapareció, éste no dijo nada al respecto y tampoco sus amigos le comentaron nada. Por su parte Lily parecía la más ajena a todo, era como si no se hubiese enterado de que cualquier noche su novio, del que dependían veinte años de futuro y el destino de dos guerras, podía salir junto a su hijo para no volver.

El despacho del director estaba muy iluminado en aquella mañana de junio, él se esmeraba en leer unos libros de aspecto antiguo mientras alrededor toda su cacharrería hacía un ruido monótono y suave. En frente de él, Andrea estaba sentada en su habitual butaca, medio tumbada y con las manos entrecruzadas encima del pecho. No miraba a ningún lugar en concreto, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad del momento. Dumbledore levantó la vista una par de veces y la observó. Desde que había llegado no había hecho otra cosa que saludar y sentarse allí como si fuese un banco del parque. Él sabía que tenía que meditar, que había muchas cosas que podían estar perturbándola, pero le ponía nervioso, especialmente porque a pesar de su aspecto relajado había cerrado su mente a cal y canto, como la gran experta en oclumencia en que se había tenido que convertir.

-Sabes que no me molesta que me visites, pero preferiría que al menos me dieras algo de conversación- Andrea tan solo le sonrió levemente- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, es sólo que necesitaba salir de casa- se enderezó en la silla y apoyó la cara en las manos como si fuera una niña que estaba esperando su castigo- Molly está como loca preparando la boda. Yo se lo agradezco mucho pero me está poniendo histérica con tantas flores, vestiditos y canapés ¡Tengo cosas peores en la cabeza!

-No pareces muy ilusionada- Dumbledore la miró con un toque de cariño, sabía que sí le hacía mucha ilusión después de todo lo que había pasado y sabía también qué era lo que le preocupaba.

-Todo lo contrario, estoy deseando que llegue ese día, pero yo sólo quiero casarme con Remus, el resto no me importa. Ni si quiera he buscado una túnica, me podré cualquier cosa que pille. Lo importante es que estemos todos bien.

-¿Temes algo?

-¿Tú qué crees? Los mortífagos llevan cinco días desaparecidos, nada, ni un secuestro, ni un ataque, ni si quiera un miserable robo.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó el director fingiendo inocencia.

-No te hagas el tonto, Albus. Sabes muy bien que eso significa problemas. Les hemos perdido el rastro, vampiros y hombres lobo han salido de sus guaridas y sabes que eso supone que habrá un gran ataque.

Dumbledore se quedó callado un rato, acariciándose la barba y sopesando las palabras de Andrea que parecía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Al final se puso de pie y colocó el libro que había estado leyendo en la estantería.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- acabó diciendo como si acabasen de plantearse el tiempo para el fin de semana.

-¡Oh, vamos, Albus! No me vengas con eso. Tú sabes que se está cociendo algo gordo, quizá el golpe definitivo, el ministerio por ejemplo y allí seguro que estará Voldemort. Será nuestra oportunidad.- Andrea respiró hondo y buscó los ojos del director, donde a pesar de su apariencia, podía verse una profunda preocupación- ¿Está todo preparado?

De repente, un silencio espeso y pesado cayó en el despacho. Andrea se esforzaba por mantenerse íntegra, aparentando, como siempre, una fría capa de indiferencia y fortaleza. El director, meditó unos momentos, parecía estar debatiéndose en una duda importante y al final, terminó subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, bajo la mirada atónita de su acompañante.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- le dijo desde la planta superior.

-Espero que pueda guardarse en un frasco.

-Lo siento, pero éste se guarda en una caja.- Dumbledore bajó las escaleras con una caja plana y alargada. Tenía la misma cara que si estuviese invitado a un cumpleaños, lo que sorprendió aún más a Andrea, teniendo en cuenta lo que ella le había pedido.

Andrea cogió la caja, que el director le puso en la mano, de la misma manera que si contuviera una bomba a punto de estallar, la ojeó un poco por encima y cerró los ojos al imaginarse lo que podía haber dentro. Efectivamente, Andrea dejó caer la tapadera para encontrarse con una túnica de gala en un tono naranja extremadamente claro. Dumbledore la miró como si estuviese observando a su propia hija unos pocos días antes de su boda y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Había tenido una relación tan estrecha con aquella mujer y se había hecho tan responsable de su vida que ahora no podía evitar verla con una mirada especial. Andrea se puso la túnica por encima y se observó. Le llegaba hasta los pies e incluso por detrás parecía que arrastraría un poco, los hombros se quedaban al aire pero la manga llegaba hasta la mitad del antebrazo, lo justo para que no se le viera la marca tenebrosa. Tenía un bordado en el mismo color que la tela en la parte del pecho que bajaba hasta la cintura y a partir de ahí la túnica se abría dejando una caída preciosa.

-No sabía que tuvieses tan buen gusto.- intentó bromear pero dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no era capaz de quitar los ojos de su nueva túnica, que no podía haber sido más perfecta.- Gracias, de todo corazón.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- el director le hizo una caricia y le quitó los rizos que le caían en la cara- Te conozco muy bien y sabía que no pensarías en algo tan irrelevante como esto. Te he quitado muchas cosas y es algo que pesará en la conciencia toda mi vida, al menos ahora sé que ese día serás feliz y estarás guapísima.

Andrea se abrazó a Dumbledore con fuerza y por mucho que intentaba controlarse para no llorar no podía hacerlo. No supo cuánto rato estuvo así y cuando fue capaz de dejar de llorar, intentó recomponerse y hacer como que aquello no había ocurrido. El director, a quien los ojos le brillaban especialmente, sonrío al ver que luchaba por seguir aparentando ser fuerte. Ella se sentó de nuevo en su silla y respiró profundamente hasta que se aseguró de que volvía a ser ella con esa máscara de dureza. Dumbledore, por su parte, hizo como que no había ocurrido y volvió a su sitio original.

-Te agradezco mucho el detalle, significa mucho para mí que lo hayas hecho precisamente tú.

-No tiene importancia.

-Y ahora…- suspiró profundamente- ¿tienes la poción?

Por un momento, parecía que Dumbledore iba a decirle que no, sin embargo acabó levantándose una vez más, con pesar. Sacó de uno de sus armarios una caja y después de murmurar unas palabras en voz baja, ésta se abrió con un clic. Dentro dos botellitas resplandecían de un color morado intenso, estaban metidas en una especie de raso que las protegía de cualquier golpe. El director sacó una y se permitió unos minutos observándola, en las últimas semanas había trabajado intensamente en aquella poción y había tenido mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión. En su soledad humeante se había convencido de que no podía permitir que Andrea hiciera aquello, especialmente ahora que por fin su vida empezaba a ser realmente una vida.

-Sabes que una vez que lo hagas, no habrá manera de devolvérsela ¿verdad?- Dumbledore seguía con la poción en la mano y habló sin mirar a Andrea. Ella sabía muy bien lo que suponía aquella poción, precisamente porque había sido ella quien la había sacado de los olvidos de la magia y se iba a arriesgar a usarla por primera vez. Simplemente asintió con los ojos cerrados- Sólo si tú mueres podrá volver a él.

-Así una parte de mí vivirá siempre en él y una parte de él morirá conmigo.- Andrea tenía los ojos clavados en el anillo que Remus le había puesto y le pasaba los dedos por encima acariciándolo. Se había transportado y había salido de aquel despacho, ahora estaba de nuevo con Remus en aquella habitación notando sus manos, sintiendo su aliento, oyendo su voz. No era justo, pero la vida nunca había sido justa con ellos.

-No puedo permitirlo. Muchos menos ahora que tienes una vida perfecta por delante.

-¡No tienes elección!-Andrea le miró a los ojos con fiereza, se puso de pie y extendió la mano para que le diera la poción.

-Yo tomaré esta poción. Estoy dispuesto a usarte a ti si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero seré yo quien asuma los riesgos- Contestó el director en el mismo tono- Dime el hechizo, Andrea.

-No te lo diré nunca. Si tomas esa poción y mueres ¿Qué será del resto? Mi vida no vale nada, no soy más que una asesina a la que todo el mundo desprecia, pero tu muerte nos debilitaría a todos, acabaría con nuestras esperanzas. Tú has guiado a toda la comunidad mágica en dos guerras. ¡No puedes morir!

-A todos nos llega la hora. Si no me lo dices tú, se lo sacaré a Harry. Él haría cualquier cosa para que tú no te arriesgaras a morir.

Andrea no pudo evitar una risa burlona. Miró al director quizá con demasiada soberbia y volvió a sentarse.

-Harry sabe lo que le ocurre a quien absorbe la magia de Slytherin. Es como James, moriría antes de permitir que cualquiera de las personas que quiere corra peligro. Jamás te lo diría.

Ante un argumento tan rotundo y tan cierto, el director también tomó asiento y le ofreció con resignación la botellita que tenía en la mano, pero dejó dentro de la caja la otra que había preparado.

-Está bien, tienes razón, pero no podrás hacer nada por que yo investigue por mi cuenta, así que me guardaré esto, por si acaso.- Ella se conformó con una leve sonrisa, no se esperaba otra cosa de él, pero el gesto le cambió rápidamente. El final estaba más cerca que nunca, en su mano derecha, y tenía que zanjar muchas cosas.

-Albus, quiero que me prometas dos cosas.- respiró profundamente e intentó parecer entera aunque lo que estaba a punto de decirle la quemaba por dentro- Una vez que yo haga todo esto, Harry y James no tendrán especiales problemas con Voldemort, así que tendrás que quedarte con Remus hasta que todo acabe- se restregó la cara con la mano libre y resopló en un vago intentó de no volver a llorar- No le dejes morir, no dejes que haga ninguna locura y cuida de él ¿vale?

-Por supuesto, pero…

-La segunda cosa que quiero que me prometas es que convertirás a mi hija en una gran bruja. Tendrá problemas con esa cabezonería que ha sacado, así que quédate a su lado como has hecho con Harry- El director asintió e intentó decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió- Pero sobretodo, prométeme que jamás, jamás, le pedirás lo que me pediste a mí.

Mientras Dumbledore y Andrea estaban hablando en el despacho, los chicos aprovechaban los días cálidos para relajarse. Tenían muchísimo que estudiar, pero esa mañana, hasta Hermione se había dado la licencia de bajar al lago con sus amigos y despejarse un poco.

Ginny, Andrea y Lily estaban dando un paseo por la orilla, dejando que se le mojaran los pies de vez en cuando y lanzando algún gritito cuando lo que las rozaba no era precisamente el agua. Junto al árbol de siempre los cinco chicos pasaban su conversación del quidditch a alguna anécdota merodeadora. Parecían relajados, medio tirados en el césped con la corbata en el bolsillo y riéndose a carcajadas, como si no tuvieran una despedida a la vuelta de la esquina. A unos metros de ellos, la escena era más curiosa, Patricia y Hermione hablaban animadamente sobre la forma más eficaz de hacer la poción del valor, pero llamaba la atención que a pesar de hablar a un nivel muy similar, obviando incluso la diferencia de curso, Hermione estaba perfectamente sentada en el suelo, con su uniforme impolutamente colocado, mientras que Patricia tenía la corbata tirada por el suelo y más botones desabrochados que abrochados. Eran como la cara y la cruz y aunque en un principio esos caracteres tan diferentes las habían llevado incluso a las amenazas, a esas alturas se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron las chicas y se dejaron caer junto a Hermione y Patricia, que tuvieron que variar su conversación sobre pociones a algo más interesante para las demás.

-Estoy deseando que llegue pasado mañana.- Suspiró Lily- ¡Va a ser tan emocionante!

-Sí, es cierto, aunque será un poco raro.- Andrea miró a Remus que en ese momento estaba unos metros más alejado riéndose a carcajadas de algo que acababa de contar Ron- Menos mal que Harry nos ha comprado las túnicas de gala porque no me parecía bien ir a mi propia boda hecha un adefesio.

-¿Te casas?- la sorpresa de Patricia dejó a las demás sin palabras, que se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien qué hacer en ese momento, ya que se suponía que Sirius se lo había contado todo.

-¿Sirius no te lo ha dicho?- terció Hermione.- Pero si le ha pedido permiso a Dumbledore y todo para que vengas.

-Que vaya a dónde. ¿Te casas en este tiempo o en el pasado?

-En el futuro.- murmuró Ginny, lo que dejó a Patricia aún más descolocada- No es ella la que se casa, es su versión adulta. El profesor Lupin y ella se casan pasado mañana en la mansión Black y se suponía que Sirius te tenía que haber contado un poco de qué iba la historia.

-¡¡A ver, el perrito!!- Andrea se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás para tener contacto visual con Sirius que al escuchar lo del perrito, dejó su representación teatral del momento y la miró- Ven aquí, que tienes ciertas cosas que explicarle a tu novia. ¡Vaya! No me acostumbro a pensar en que Sirius tiene una novia- pensó en voz alta cuando volvía a su posición original

Sirius llegó y con él vinieron el resto de los chicos, que se volvieron a tumbar en el césped buscando alguna caricia de sus respectivas pareja. Sirius se arrodilló a la espalda de Patricia y la abrazó, esperando que de esa manera la bronca, fuese cual fuese, se hiciera más leve.

-¿Tú pensabas contarme lo de la boda o es que no querías que fuera?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si fue idea mía invitarte.- Patricia se giró y lo miró incrédula- pero es que no es fácil encontrar el momento para explicártelo todo.

-No es tan difícil explicarle que está invitada a una boda.- vaciló Andrea, pero cuando Sirius la miró se calló de golpe.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué tu boda es secreta? Verás, nena, ¿Te acuerdas del día que te conté quiénes éramos?- ella asintió cautelosa- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que lo de Andrea era una larga historia?- Patricia repitió la operación- Bueno pues… no grites, ni te asustes, ni me eches la bronca porque yo no tengo culpa ¿vale?

-Habla de una vez, que me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Esta Andrea, dentro de unos años se convertirá en una especie de espía muy importante en la primera guerra, aunque bueno… nadie sabe eso, así que todos pensáis que es una mortífaga, la misma que ahora trae de cabeza a todo el departamento de Aurores.

-¿Eres Sophie Markins?- consiguió decir después de un rato con la boca abierta- No me lo puedo creer. Pero… pero…

-Ves como era difícil. Nena, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Dumbledore y Andrea me han dejado llevarte a la boda pero con la condición de que guardes el secreto. Es muy importante. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Patricia se pasó un rato pensando y resoplando, miraba a unos y otros y de repente le sobrevenía una sensación de vértigo parecida a la que sintió cuando supo que venían del pasado.

-¿Entonces no eres una asesina?- Andrea hizo un gesto negativo- Está bien, pero si alguien tiene algún secreto más que lo diga ahora, por favor.- Volvió a mirar uno por uno a todos los que estaban con ella, pero nadie dijo nada. Harry y James intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y sin decir una palabra los dos acordaron que su secreto era mejor guardárselo.- De acuerdo, pero que sepáis que si algún día necesito un psicólogo por esto, os pasaré la factura.

Andrea estaba en la puerta de lo que durante dieciséis años había sido su casa. En la ventana del vestíbulo colgaba ahora un enorme letrero que decía "se vende" y a través de las cristaleras del salón podían verse los muebles vacíos y las paredes desnudas. En su bolsillo estaba guardado todo lo que había sido su vida, una casa llena de recuerdos que ahora se cerraba de la misma forma que había dejado atrás su vida muggle. Junto a ella un hombre de mediana edad, algo canoso la observaba mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de la casa. Tenía aspecto confuso y al mismo tiempo sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

Mark había escuchado durante horas con extrema atención todo lo que Andrea había ido a contarle, empezando por un secreto que siempre le había negado y que le había llegado como un primer golpe noqueador al que después habían seguido muchos otros. Andrea se había dado el lujo de contarle toda su vida con el más mínimo detalle, como si quisiera alargar aquella charla más allá de lo que tenía previsto, le habló de los Potter, de su verdadera relación con Remus, de su época de mortífaga; no fue parca en sentimientos ni detalles, era como si estuviese recreando esa vida para ella, para ver de verdad lo que habían sido sus treinta y nueve años. Con cada episodio, Mark parecía más asombrado, pero en ningún momento fue capaz de abrir la boca, ni si quiera cuando le contó la historia de Sophie y el hecho de que ella también era una bruja.

Al día siguiente sería su boda y ella se había pasado la mañana contándole a su mejor amigo sus más íntimos secretos, incluso aquellos que no se atrevía a contar a Remus y ahora sólo le quedaba despedirse de él como se había despedido de toda su vida.

-Si alguna vez tienes algún problema o cuando necesites algo por la venta de la casa o simplemente quieras ver a Sophie, escribe una carta a esta dirección.- Andrea le tendió un pergamino doblado y sus dedos temblaron cuando Mark lo cogió- Es la casa de Remus y él te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

-¿Te das cuenta de que me estás pidiendo que me cruce de brazos mientras te marchas para siempre? No puedes venir aquí, soltarme esa bomba y pensar que no voy a hacer nada.

-Claro que lo harás, venderás esta casa y harás todo lo posible por que el dinero llegue a mi hija, seguirás tu vida y convertirás nuestro negocio en algo importante y cuando algún día pasees por aquí con Sophie, le recordarás los muchos momentos que hemos pasado juntos y lo importante que ella ha sido toda la vida para mí. Eso es lo único que harás.

Después de un fuerte abrazo, Andrea desapareció con un crack y llegó a la cocina de Grimmauld Place donde cucharones y ollas se afanaban por preparar la comida que se serviría después de la boda. Remus entró a la carrera, cargando con un montón de platos que acabaron rotos por el suelo cuando chocó contra Andrea, formando un tremendo estruendo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué susto! Reparo – los platos volvieron a su estado original y se apilaron encima de la mesa- Pensé que no te vería el pelo, últimamente desapareces mucho.

Podía haber sonado como un reproche, sin embargo Remus lo dijo con una gran dulzura. Le dio un beso en los labios y siguió con su tarea de colocar platos.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?-Sophie irrumpió en la habitación sin dar posibilidad a su madre de decir ni una palabra- ¡Ah, hola, mamá! ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no deberías desaparecer el día antes de tu boda?

-¡Sophie!- le riñó Remus- No seas impertinente, tu madre tendrá sus razones.

-Gracias y sí tengo mis razones. He ido a ver a Mark- la reacción fue diferente en sus dos interlocutores. Sophie dio un salto de alegría y se abalanzó sobre su madre para que siguiera hablando, mientras que Remus, a pesar de la mucha seguridad que sentía en su relación no puedo evitar esbozar una mueca de intriga picajosa- He ido a despedirme.- aclaró Andrea con una especie de sonrisa al ver cómo le había sentado la noticia a Remus.- He traído todas nuestras cosas y le he pedido que ponga la casa en venta.

-¿Te ha preguntado por mí?

-Claro que sí, me ha dicho que te dé muchísimos besos. Le he contado toda la verdad sobre nuestra magia y le he dicho que el año que viene irás a Hogwarts, pero quiere que vayas a visitarle en verano, aunque sólo sea unos días.

-Tú vendrás conmigo ¿no?- a Sophie no se le había escapado el hecho de que Andrea no se incluyese en aquellas excursiones a Escocia.- Podemos ir cuando me den vacaciones en el colegio.

-Bueno… yo no sé si podré.- de repente sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Sophie y de Remus y la urgente necesidad de salir de aquella habitación- Quizá esté ocupada, no sé, pero si puedo iré contigo.

-Oye, Sophie, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación y vas haciendo sitio para las cosas que ha traído mamá?

La niña salió a regañadientes de la cocina, pero al menos lo hizo, dejándole el sitio libre a Remus para que se sentara junto a Andrea. Durante unos segundos tan sólo la miró, esperó a que ella le dijese algo al respecto de sus sospechas, pero ella mantuvo silencio, intentando aparentar la mayor inocencia posible.

-¿Qué tal se ha tomado Mark lo de la magia?- acabó diciendo con tono amable.

-Sorprendido, como todo el mundo cuando lo sabe por primera vez, pero él siempre pensó que Sophie tenía algo especial, así que quizá en el fondo era algo que esperaba.- Se hizo un nuevo silencio, que a cada segundo era más incómodo, como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio y no supiesen cómo iba a acabar todo aquello.

-¿Y sólo habéis hablado de magia y de Sophie?

-¿Quieres saber si le he dicho que me voy a casar?- Andrea le hizo una caricia juguetona en la cara y sonrió, pero él no le contestó- Sí, claro que se lo he dicho.

-No me refería a eso, no sé, ¿le has hablado de la guerra?- las bromas se habían terminado y ella sentía que él sospechaba algo y quería que se lo contara.

-Sí, le he dicho que todos estamos en peligro, pero que esté tranquilo porque a Sophie no le ocurrirá nada- Remus cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, ella siempre se excluía a sí misma de una vida después de la guerra- Tú nunca le has caído muy bien, pero podíais intentar haceros amigos, haz que Sophie le visite y que no pierda el contacto con él.

-Empiezas a hablar otra vez como si tú no fueras a estar- le reprochó.

-Es sólo por si acaso. Le di tu dirección para que contacte cuando venda la casa y arregle las particiones de la empresa de publicidad.

-Si vas a vender tu parte del negocio ¿Cómo vas a ganarte la vida?- En principio fue una pregunta inocente, pero el silencio de Andrea la delató y el rostro de Remus se ensombreció, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y se levantó para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no encontró fuerzas- Simplemente, no piensas vivir ¿verdad?- ella siguió callada sin mirarle.- Entiendo. No es un buen regalo de boda ¿sabes?

-No es eso, cariño, es que la muerte es algo con lo que hay que contar.

-Pero es que tú sólo cuentas con tu muerte, nunca te planteas la mía, ni si quiera la de Harry que es quien está en mayor peligro. ¡Planeas algo; lo noto!

Andrea se acercó a él, apenas les separaban unos pasos, pero en ese intervalo se armó de valor y de entereza. Le acarició la cara e intentó esbozar algo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Lo único que tengo planeado es pasar lo mucho o lo poco que me quede de vida a tu lado; sólo he planeado nuestra boda y lo que te diré durante la ceremonia. El resto vendrá solo.

Le besó con suavidad aunque con mucha entrega y cuando se separó de él, empezó a supervisar las cazuelas con naturalidad, como si acabasen de elegir las flores que decorarían el salón. Remus la miró resignado y siguió colocando platos.

-Esta noche, los chicos han preparado algo en Hogwarts así que habrá que hacerles una visita.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda y los chicos, en Hogwarts, estaban más que revolucionados. Habían pasado gran parte de la noche de fiesta con Andrea y Remus, a los que no les habían dejado marcharse antes de las cinco de la mañana, pero ahora, mientras el resto de sus compañeros aprovechaba la mañana en la biblioteca o en los terrenos del colegio, todos ellos corrían de un lado para otro para arreglarse.

Ron había dejado a Harry solo en su habitación, poniéndose su túnica de gala y había ido a pedir ayuda a Hermione con el pelo, que al habérselo dejado algo más largo se había convertido en una fiera indomable. Ginny había pasado a ver si Harry necesitaba ayuda, pero él la había mandado de nuevo a su habitación al ver que iba perfectamente peinada y maquillada pero llevaba la ropa del entrenamiento, que era lo más cómodo que tenía. No entendiendo muy bien, que para una chica lo peor no es ponerse la ropa sino todo el ceremonial que incluye peluquería y maquillaje, Harry volvió a quedarse sólo en su habitación, plantado delante de un espejo que le daba indicaciones de dónde tenía que colocar cada mechón de su incontrolable melena. Estaba más nervioso que lo había estado en su vida, no era nada comparable a un examen, ni si quiera pudo sentir nervios cuando le pidió a Ginny que saliera con él porque no necesitó explicaciones, pero en ese momento era como si fuese él quien iba a casarse. Remus era su padre e imaginárselo casado por fin con la única persona de la que había estado realmente enamorado y que era al mismo tiempo alguien muy importante para él mismo, era algo que no podía explicar, simplemente podía andar de un lado para otro de la habitación, con la túnica puesta y el pelo lleno de una poción que James había hecho y que supuestamente era bastante eficaz.

-Hola cariño. Ginny me manda por si necesitas algo. ¿estás listo?- Lily entró en la habitación con total libertad al ver que Harry estaba metido en el baño.

-Sí, ahora mismo salgo.- asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se fijó en cómo iba vestida su madre con una túnica de un tono muy parecido al de sus ojos- Estás preciosa, ¿Te ha visto papá?- ella negó con la cabeza- Pues va a alucinar. Por cierto esa poción que me ha dado no vale para nada.- Harry había vuelto a su tarea de colocarse el pelo, pero el espejo seguía diciéndole que así no podría ser el padrino de nadie.

-Tu padre se olvidó de decirte que el secreto de esa poción son mis dedos. Anda, sal un momento que verás que pronto te arreglo.

Cuando Harry salió del baño, Lily se quedó petrificada, con aquella túnica estaba imponente, parecía varios años mayor y nunca lo había visto tan guapo como en ese momento. Se tapó la boca con las manos, totalmente sorprendida y sin saber por qué se emocionó tremendamente. Al principio a Harry le hizo gracia que su madre se emocionase tanto al verlo hecho un hombre pero luego empezó a preocuparse porque a cada momento que pasaba Lily parecía sumirse cada vez más en una espiral de desesperación.

-¿Estás bien? – le hizo una caricia en el pelo y le quitó las manos de la cara con mucho cuidado- Mamá, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí- mintió sin mucho éxito- es sólo que me ha impactado verte así.

Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, algo ausente, mientras que Harry la miraba con mucho interés. De todos ellos, la persona que había permanecido más entera y que había afrontado con mayor madurez su futuro había sido ella. Había aceptado sin rechistar su propia muerte y que su hijo tuviera que cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de una guerra, que se escabullese cada noche para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro y por último había terminado aceptando sin el más mínimo reproche que James participara también en aquella locura. Ahora parecía como ida, abstraída en un mundo particular en el que sus barreras, esas que ella ponía con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada comprensiva habían desaparecido.

-¿De verdad que estás bien?

Lily estuvo a punto de asentir de nuevo, pero se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente, como si hubiese estado reprimiendo ese llanto en incontables ocasiones y ahora saliese sin poder remediarlo. Tenía el corazón sobrecogido y parecía no poder parar. Harry se sentó a su lado totalmente desubicado; había visto llorar a Ginny, a Hermione y a ambas había sabido consolarlas con más o menos éxito, pero no sabía cómo consolar a su propia madre, era como si esa situación no debiera darse nunca. Él era el hijo, él había recibido sus mimos y había escuchado sus palabras de apoyo ¿Qué podría decirle?

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

-No, es sólo que…-intentó contener su llanto e hipó varias veces antes de seguir hablando- es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que nunca voy a recordar esto. Tú estás ahí tan guapo, que parece que eres tú el que se va a casar y yo… yo jamás voy a tener ese recuerdo. Lo único que voy a conservar antes de morir es la vida de mi hijo hasta un año y… no sé, soy una tonta, pero me ha dado mucha pena. Tú vas a vivir muchas cosas y yo no voy a estar en ninguna, vas a soportar muchas presiones y yo no voy a poder ayudarte. No he podido hacerlo y no podré estar en todos los momentos importantes que te quedan.

-Pero tú siempre te has tomado muy bien todo esto. Siempre has sido la más fuerte.

-Lo siento.- Lily se puso de pie e intentó retocarse un poco- Nunca debí haberte dicho esto. Perdóname.

-¡No seas tonta! Es que no me lo esperaba, pero no me importa que te desahogues conmigo.- Harry la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella miraba en el espejo el destrozo que había hecho en su maquillaje- Tú no lo recordarás, pero yo sí. Hasta este año lo único que sabía de ti era lo que me habían contado o lo que había visto en un pensadero o en mi cabeza cuando se acercaba un dementor. Ahora seré capaz de conservar tu olor, tus abrazos y tu cariño, no olvidaré tus consejos ni esa forma de sonreírme. Has sido la única madre que he conocido y aunque sé que, os marchéis cuando os marchéis, para mí será poco tiempo, no habrá nada en el mundo que pueda sustituirse por esto. Tú no lo sabrás, pero habrás hecho feliz a tu hijo para el resto de su vida.

En Grimmauld Place las cosas no estaban más tranquilas, aunque hasta el momento nadie había sufrido un derrumbamiento y lo único que se masticaba en el ambiente era un profundo estrés. Andrea había salido volando de la habitación en cuanto se habían despertado y con la ayuda de Sophie se había arreglado el pelo en una especie de semirrecogido en la parte superior de la cabeza dejando que todos los rizos cayeran libremente. Sophie en una clara intención de imitar a su madre en ese día en todo lo que fuera posible no sólo había elegido su túnica en el mismo color sino que había hecho que la señora Weasley le hiciera un peinado similar.

En el salón estaba toda la familia Weasley, a excepción de Ron y Ginny que llegarían con el resto y de Percy, que nunca había llegado a reconciliarse con la familia. Los demás estaban ayudando con la decoración, retocando algún detalle y en el caso de los gemelos, buscándole la espalda a su madre para comerse algún empanedado antes de que todo empezase.

En cuanto se aparecieron en el salón de Grimmauld Place, James y Sirius sólo fueron capaces de saludar vagamente antes de lanzarse hacia el dormitorio de su amigo para ver cómo le estaba yendo. Los demás fueron algo más corteses, pero Harry y Lily hicieron lo propio con Andrea en cuanto hubieron saludado, aunque Harry no pudo evitar entrar en la habitación del novio, que estaba tumbado en la cama con el pantalón del pijama aún puesto, para desearle buena suerte y para ver cómo andaba de ánimos. Al principio se asustó al verle sin arreglar, por un momento pensó que se había arrepentido, pero se alivió cuando le dijo que se estaba relajando y que no quería arrugar la túnica, así que dejó a su padre y padrino encargados de que no llegara tarde y se fue a buscar a su apadrinada.

Andrea debía estar tan nerviosa que cuando llamó a la puerta y Lily le dejó pasar, ya estaba vestida y paseando por la habitación de una punta a otra. Parecía estar recitando alguna cosa de memoria, con un ramo de rosas en las manos y con los ojos cerrados. Lily y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de asombro pero no abrieron la boca hasta que Andrea no dejó de recitar lo que resultó ser sus votos para la ceremonia.

Después de besos y abrazos y un par de gritos histéricos entre las chicas que Harry no alcanzó a entender muy bien, le dio a Lily dos paquetitos forrados con un lazo.

-Uno para la dama de honor más guapa del mundo.- le dio un beso a su madre en la cara que ahora volvía a estar perfectamente maquillada y sin resto de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Harry gracias a un encantamiento muy útil- y el otro ¿podrías dárselo a Sophie? ¡Ah! Y me ha dicho Sirius que con los nervios, se le ha olvidado pedirle a los demás que hagan que Patricia se sienta cómoda mientras él no está.

-¡Cómo si ella lo necesitase!- bromeó Lily antes de salir de la habitación.

-Bueno, y éste es mi regalo de bodas para la novia- un pequeño paquete igual que los que le había dado a Lily empezó a crecer considerablemente en las manos de Harry cuando se lo tendió a Andrea- Espero que te guste más que el que tienes.

-No tenías que haberte molestado.- consiguió decir después de superar la emoción de ver a Harry haciéndole un regalo de boda.- A mí me sobraba con que fueras mi padrino.

Andrea abrió el paquete y encontró un ramo de azahares engarzados entre sí hasta formar una compacta capa blanca y amarillenta, adornada con hojas de naranjo, que al abrirlo desprendió un olor al mismo tiempo dulce y cítrico.

-Aún son tus favoritas ¿no?

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Me encantan!-Andrea le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de hacerle daño en el cuello, pero a Harry no le importó. Le gustó ese abrazo, era algo familiar.

Media hora después, los invitados estaban sentados en sus asientos. La familia Weasley se había colocado en lo que debía ser la familia del novio y los chicos en los de la novia. Patricia estaba alucinada con todo aquello, era muy extraño estar sentada junto a dos jóvenes que estaban a punto de casarse delante de sus propias narices pero con veinte años más. Por su parte, Andrea y Remus no eran capaces de separar sus manos y aunque no decían nada, intercambiaban continuamente miradas cómplices y algún beso fugaz. Delante de ellos, bajo un arco hecho con luces flotantes estaba Dumbledore esperando la llegada de la novia para comenzar la ceremonia. A su lado Remus, cuchicheaba nervioso con James y Sirius que estaban más felices que el propio novio y no dejaban de darle palmaditas en la espalda o de zamarrearle en un ataque de nervios. Al otro lado estaba Lily, que les miraba ahora mucho más feliz que esa mañana, jugando con el ramillete que Harry le había regalado, muy parecido al de Andrea, aunque mucho más pequeño.

Como la mayoría de las novias, Andrea hizo esperar a Remus unos minutos en el altar. Al cabo de ese tiempo, los invitados se giraron para ver bajar a Sophie las escaleras, con una sonrisa enorme y mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a su madre. Detrás de ella, Andrea llegaba del brazo de Harry, ambos parecían nerviosos pero al mismo tiempo orgullosos y tremendamente contentos. Cuando llegaron al altar, Harry le guiñó un ojo a Remus y éste después de agradecerle la complicidad con una sonrisa se centró en Andrea, la miró maravillado como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida, como si en aquella habitación de repente no hubiera nadie excepto ellos y no pudo evitar darle un beso suave en los labios antes de que Dumbledore empezara a hablar.

Durante un rato se refirió a la importancia del amor en unos tiempos como los que ellos estaban viviendo, a la amistad que iba más allá de las líneas temporales, a la familia formada por lazos de afecto y no de sangre. Los presentes escuchaban su retórica, embebidos y sonrientes. La joven Andrea estrechaba con fuerza una de las manos de su novio mientras con la otra trataba de evitar que las lágrimas no salieran, cuando se miraba a sí misma más feliz de lo que ella jamás podía haber imaginado que nunca estaría. Los presentes intercambiaban miradas emocionadas, se sonreían pensando en lo que ellos habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ahí, incluso Sirius y James, sentados a la derecha de Remus le miraban con un toque de orgullo paternal, solemnes pero al mismo tiempo emocionados. En un momento de la disertación de Dumbledore, James buscó a Lily, que estaba al otro lado de Andrea y sonrió profundamente al verla absorta, mirando a su mejor amiga, con las manos entrelazadas con Harry, que también sonreía; fue extraño pero en ese momento sintió que tenía una familia y que pasase lo que pasase en cualquier momento del tiempo, Harry siempre sabría conservar en su mente esa sensación de familia.

-Es hora de vuestros juramentos.- anunció Dumbledore y le hizo una pequeña señal a Sophie que en seguida se acercó a sus padres y les ofreció unas cintas de unos diez centímetros de ancho.

La tradición decía que cada uno de los novios tenía que bordar aquella cinta con algo que representase el amor que sentía por la otra persona, pero en los últimos tiempos, nadie hacía esos bordados con sus propias manos y simplemente los encargaban a las tiendas especializadas.

Harry, como padrino, tuvo que colocarse junto a Dumbledore para el siguiente rito. Tenía que alzar su varita para entrelazar las cintas en las manos unidas de Andrea y Remus, aunque Harry tan solo tuvo que mover las manos y al movimiento de los dos trozos de tela se sumó una especie de polvo dorado, cortesía de Harry, que recibió el agradecimiento con una sonrisa.

-Habéis decidido unir vuestras vidas- comenzó Dumbledore- como ahora están unidas vuestras manos. Haced que el amor que sentís y la magia que vive en vosotros mantengan esa unión para el resto de vuestra vida.

Remus y Andrea separaron las manos y tomaron cada uno su cinta. Remus se la pasó a ella por los hombros y pudo ver cómo en la parte que quedaba en su cuello, junto al bordado de unas flores se leía "Andy" con letras cursivas.

-Hace muchos años te sentaste a mi lado y me demostraste que en el mundo hay buenas personas. Me sonreíste como nadie lo había hecho y desde entonces has sido capaz de provocar en mí sentimientos que nunca he podido explicar. Me dejaste ser tu amigo, me hiciste feliz dándome mi primer beso, permaneciendo a mi lado y amándome incluso a través del tiempo. Olvidaste mis miedos, ignoraste lo que yo no era capaz de ignorar y supiste llegar al fondo de mi alma. No hemos tenido una vida fácil, nuestro amor por unas o por otras razones siempre ha estado condenado a ser un secreto y ahora me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa. El mundo se detiene cada vez que me besas y sueño cada noche con que me permitas pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado. Juro cuidarte en cada momento, compensarte el resto de nuestra vida por no haber sido valiente y juro amarte de aquí al día que me muera.

En el mismo instante que Remus hizo su último juramento una lengua de fuego les rodeó por la cintura y los unió aún más. Para quienes nunca habían visto una boda mágica, y Harry estaba entre ellos, la sorpresa fue en un primer momento algo atemorizante, aunque al ver que ellos mismos no se sorprendían y seguían mirándose a los ojos como si estuvieran viéndose el alma a través de ellos, todo volvió a la normalidad y fue el turno de Andrea.

Visiblemente emocionada repitió la operación y pasó la cinta por el cuello de Remus, que al sentirla tan cerca tuvo la intensa tentación de volver a besarla, pero se sonrieron ausentes al resto y Andrea suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

-Me ha costado muchísimo encontrar palabras que sean capaces de describir con fidelidad lo que has significado en mi vida, aunque no hay palabras en ningún idioma que puedan aproximarse a describir lo mucho que te amo y lo agradecida que te estoy por haber pertenecido a mi vida, por no haberme abandonado cuando el mundo me dio la espalda, por salvarme de mí misma, por amarme a pesar de los años y por seguir mirándome como lo haces ahora. Has sido la única persona en el mundo que ha entrado en mi alma y la ha acariciado hasta hacerme sonreír y yo… jamás he sido capaz de encontrar una razón que me haga merecer lo que sientes por mí. No he podido dejar de amarte ni un minuto de mi vida, quizá aquel primer día el destino me invitó a dejarte llamarme Andy, porque eso es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida. Tu amor será el mayor regalo que tendré en este mundo y llegará más allá de la muerte, por eso juro cuidarte en cada momento, juro ser para ti la luz en la oscuridad que tú has sido siempre para mí y juro amarte de aquí al día que me muera y más lejos aún.

Una segunda lengua de fuego los rodeó y acercó aún más. Los presentes no fueron capaces de reaccionar cuando la pareja se besó y los dos círculos de fuego estallaron y bañaron de un polvo dorado toda la sala. Las palabras de uno y otro habían calado en todos y les habían dejado claro que el amor que ellos pensaban que se tenían iba mucho más allá de lo que era describible.

N/A: Hola a todos!! El final está muy muy cerca así que a partir de ahora voy a subir los capis de uno en uno para que podáis saborear mejor el suspense. Espero que os guste mucho y muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews.

Un beso muy fuerte para todos


	52. Ese último momento

**CAPÍTULO 52:**** ESE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO.**

La calma siguió siendo la protagonista en los días siguientes a la boda de Remus y Andrea y a aquellas alturas, ella no era la única nerviosa por el absentismo de Voldemort. En Hogwarts la gran preocupación de todos los alumnos eran los inminentes exámenes. Harry se veía obligado a pasar gran parte de su día en la biblioteca repasando cosas que ya tenía más que sabidas, de manera que casi todo el tiempo lo empleaba en ayudar a Ron o a Ginny o en tirarse sobre la mesa pensando en qué estaría pasando en el mundo para que Voldemort estuviese tan parado. Los EXTASIS estaban siendo para todos los alumnos de séptimo la peor tortura que alguna mente retorcida podía haber imaginado. A diario, los jefes de las casas les acribillaban con salidas profesionales y panfletos, mientras que en la mente de la mayoría la única salida que veían era la guerra que se estaba desarrollando de muros para afuera. Harry tenía la suerte de no tener que estudiar, pero aún así el ambiente era estresante.

Dumbledore cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en el colegio, en la mayoría de las comidas su silla estaba vacía y se empeñaba en encontrar lo que Harry y Andrea le negaban. Sabía que Voldemort planeaba algo, le conocía demasiado bien como para obviar aquella tregua. No era necesario ver a Andrea sacando mapas o bombardeándole a preguntas en cuanto le veía. Tenía trabajando a toda la Orden del Fénix en busca de alguna señal, de algo que les diese una pista de lo que podía ocurrir, pero lo único de lo que disponía era de unos cada vez más calurosos días de junio y de una paz que empezaba a incomodar a aquellos que no confiaban en su buena suerte.

La semana de exámenes llegó como cualquier otro año. En cierto modo, Harry había aprendido a olvidarse de los problemas mientras el sol brillaba. Aprovechaba cada instante en compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo, aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo que podía pasar con sus padres. El primer día de los EXTASIS y TIMOS el colegio se llenó de miembros del ministerio con calvas relucientes y carteras bajo el brazo. Ninguno de ellos tenía cara de buenos amigos y Harry no encontró a ninguno de los que le había examinado en los TIMOS, lo cual no supo clasificar como una buena o una mala noticia. El primero de los exámenes era teoría de encantamientos; en la puerta del examen Lily tenía a su alrededor un número considerable de alumnos de diferentes casa que atendían con la boca semiabierta las explicaciones que daba sobre los fundamentos de los encantamientos evanescentes, mientras que el resto repasaba sin mucho interés (a excepción de Hermione) unos apuntes que Harry les había pasado.

-Todavía no entiendo muy bien por qué tenemos que hacer estos exámenes- Los chicos habían acabado su examen de encantamientos y ahora se aprovisionaban a la hora de la comida para coger fuerzas antes del examen de transformaciones. Sirius se había dejado caer sobre el hombro de Patricia, que había ido a comer con ellos a la mesa Gryffindor y entre patata y patata hacía como que pasaba unos folios en los que había más dibujos de su propia cosecha que los que estrictamente exigía la clase de transformaciones- En primer lugar, estoy seguro que ninguno de esos vejestorios es capaz de convertirse en animago ni nada que se le aproxime y en segundo lugar, ni si quiera nos acordaremos de las preguntas que nos han puesto el día que tengamos que repetir los EXTASIS en nuestro tiempo.

-¿Sabes qué deberías hacer, Canuto? – se metió James – Deberías acercarte a uno de esos y decirles, "Buenas tardes, señor vejestorio, mi nombre es Sirius Black, ya ven, me he colado a través del tiempo y soy animago ilegal desde los quince años, así que les rogaría, muy amablemente, que no me hicieran este examen". – James abandonó la pantomima que había hecho reír a todos, incluido Sirius y volvió a sentarse.- Creo que conseguirías algo más que un aprobado con una declaración como esa.

El examen teórico de transformaciones transcurría de una manera casi soporífera, los chicos se concentraban con más o menos éxito en las preguntas mientras que por las ventanas entraban unos rayos de sol extrañamente calientes para aquellas latitudes. Harry no se pensaba mucho las preguntas, la mayoría de ellas se las sabía y las que no las pasaba porque sabía que eran las mínimas; James y Sirius tenían una actitud parecida, incluso se daban el lujo de bromear entre ellos, pero los demás no estaban pasando una velada tan relajada. El sufrimiento podía verse especialmente en Ron, que se estrujaba los sesos por dar con la respuesta adecuada.

Harry estaba a punto de acabar su examen cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. En un principio la mayoría de los presentes pensaron que el enorme patronus en forma de águila que había irrumpido en el gran comedor era producto del fallo de algún alumno que intentaba practicar, pero en cuanto el ave plateada empezó a batir las alas sin control, todos empezaron a preocuparse. Harry y James se levantaron inmediatamente e intercambiaron una mirada de profunda preocupación. Los examinadores hicieron esfuerzos por acabar con el águila; sin embargo, la profesora Macgonagall se puso de pie y ordenó silencio a todos los alumnos que, nerviosos, habían empezado a cuchichear y a alejarse del centro de la habitación.

Antes de que la profesora pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, James y Harry atravesaban el gran comedor a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, los demás los miraban estupefactos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella cadena de sucesos. Los chicos sabían muy bien lo que significaba aquel patronus, Andrea no los sacaría en mitad de un examen por un ataque sencillo y teniendo en cuenta el miedo que todos tenían al ataque definitivo aquello no podía ser otra cosa.

-Los prefectos de cada casa buscarán a los demás e irán inmediatamente al despacho de sus jefes. El resto se dirigirá a las salas comunes y no saldrá de allí hasta nueva orden ¿Ha quedado claro?- gritó la profesora Macgonagall con decisión por encima de los murmullos de la gente y del batir de alas del patronus de Andrea, que al haber conseguido su propósito salía por la ventana.- ¡Weasley, Granger!- la profesora se acercó a sus prefectos mientras los demás salían del comedor- Los prefectos de quinto estarán haciendo el examen de pociones en las mazmorras, buscadles y haced lo mismo con los de sexto. Os quiero en mi despacho lo antes posible y vosotros- los demás se habían agolpado alrededor de la profesora para ver lo que tenía que decirles a Hermione y Ron- Haced lo posible por mantener el orden en la torre Gryffindor, no quiero ninguna tontería.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, profesora?- Lily no dejaba de mirar a la puerta y parecía haberse tensado tanto como una cuerda a pesar de que Sirius se había puesto a su lado y la había abrazado desde el mismo momento que los Potter salían de su habitación.

-Algo muy grave.

La chimenea del despacho del director era un hervidero de personas que llegaban sin descanso e intentaban buscar un hueco entre los cachivaches del anciano y la gran cantidad de gente que se había agolpado allí. Cuando Harry y James entraron corriendo, Dumbledore estaba hablando entre susurros con Lupin. Los demás demostraban una profunda preocupación en sus rostros y hablaban agitadamente entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos Potter consiguió saber qué había ocurrido realmente. Andrea no estaba en el despacho, ni ella ni gran parte de la orden, lo que preocupó aún más a los chicos.

-Creo que estamos todos- algunos miraron a su alrededor y se fijaron en que ni la profesora Macgonagall ni Snape estaban allí, pero no dijeron nada.- Estamos en la peor situación de toda la guerra, así que seamos breves. El Ministerio está siendo atacado en este instante, algunos de nosotros ya están allí y el departamento de aurores al completo está haciendo lo posible por mantenerlos alejados, pero todos sabemos que si esta noche cae el ministerio de magia, será el final para todos.- de repente todos los presentes se quedaron petrificados, ni si quiera fueron capaces de respirar porque el miedo les congeló hasta los pulmones, pero el director les sonrió tímidamente- No dejaremos que eso ocurra, haremos todo lo posible por acabar con Voldemort esta noche.- la profunda mirada azul del director se clavó en Harry como un hierro ardiente y él sintió que un profundo agujero nacía en su estómago.

No podía definir si era miedo, nervios, ansiedad o incluso sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber encontrado el objeto mágico que Andrea tanto le había machado. Miró a James y pudo ver que por su cabeza estaba pasando lo mismo y al mismo instante ambos giraron la cabeza como si descubrirse en aquellos pensamientos fuese motivo de vergüenza. Harry buscó a Remus y vio que aunque le sonreía con cariño parecía mucho más asustado de lo que le había visto en toda su vida; pensó que quizá estaba nervioso por su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y que temía por su vida. Los demás no parecían tener menos miedo así que Harry prefirió evadirse de todo, incluso de las nuevas palabras de Dumbledore, y se dedicó a mirar aquel despacho. Quizá fuese la última vez que estuviese allí, quizá después de aquella noche no podría volver a hacer nada en su vida. Recordó el peso del sombrero seleccionador y sus ganas de pertenecer a Gryffindor a pesar de lo que aquel trapajo parlante le decía, vio el pensadero plagado de letras rúnicas y la espada de su antecesor, lo que le recordó al basilisco y de nuevo a Voldemort.

-Perdón por el retraso.- le interrumpió la profesora Macgonagall, que entraba a la carrera en el despacho seguida de Snape- El plan de emergencia ya está en marcha, profesor.- Ninguno de los presentes tenía la más remota idea de la existencia de un plan de emergencia, así que su incertidumbre se reflejó en sus rostros y en sus movimientos incómodos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Minerva?- Remus no había sacado la cabeza de detrás de unos planos del ministerio hasta que la profesora Macgonagall había hecho referencia a aquel misterioso plan.

-Tenemos que mantener a los alumnos a salvo.- explicó el director- Si esta noche Voldemort consigue el ministerio, Hogwarts será su siguiente parada.

-Pero es imposible entrar en el castillo.- exclamó una chica de rasgos asiáticos.- Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts o en sus terrenos.

A Harry le recordó a Hermione y a sus lecciones de Historia de Hogwarts y se lamentó de no haberse despedido de ella ni de los demás. Pensó un momento en Ginny y se la imaginó muy preocupada, sentada en la sala común sin querer entrar en ninguna conversación. Si aquella noche tenía que enfrentarse cara a cara a Voldemort en la lucha final, había dejado muchas cosas sin hacer. No le había dicho adiós a su madre, ni a Ron o a Hermione lo importantes que ellos habían sido en sus vidas, ni a Sirius lo mucho que le echaría de menos. Empezaba a sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos cuando las palabras de Dumbledore lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-Nada es imposible en la magia, Maggie, y aunque he de reconocer que he hecho grandes logros en la protección del castillo, siempre puede haber una ranura por la que entrar.- aquella idea los puso aún más nerviosos, todos los presentes habían crecido pensando en la indestructibilidad de Hogwarts y ahora caía una especie de mito- Podría asegurar que entrar en el castillo sin derribarlo es imposible, pero los terrenos presentan más vulnerabilidad y siempre es mejor precaver. Ahora, por favor, Lupin, Snape, Anniston y Lena haced vuestros equipos. Los de Markins y Tonks ya están en el ministerio. Minerva por favor, tú ve a San Mungo con Poppy y Pomona y organizad a los heridos. Harry, James, vosotros venid conmigo.

Era una lucha a plena luz del día; el sol amenazaría con irse en unas horas pero aún seguía bañando de luz las calles de Londres cuando la Orden del Fénix se apareció cerca del Ministerio de Magia. Los muggle corrían despavoridos huyendo de los haces de luz que salían de las varitas de mortífagos y aurores; las explosiones se oían por todas partes y los grandes edificios que rodeaban la entrada al ministerio de magia presentaban a esas alturas un estado lamentable. Sin embargo, a pesar de la enorme cantidad de heridos que ya había, la primera impresión de Harry al aparecerse allí fue que si aquello era el ataque definitivo tenía mucho que envidiarle a Edimburgo.

Apenas se habían materializado cuando James ya había tenido que congelar a un mortífago que intentaba atacarles. Harry aprovechó la tregua para localizar a Remus y a su equipo y para ver si Andrea seguía bien, pero no logró ni lo uno ni lo otro. A su alrededor había mucho humo y sólo podía oír esa masificación de sonidos a la que había terminado por acostumbrarse pero que tanto odiaba. A su lado, ni James ni Dumbledore perdían el tiempo ni se daban el lujo de buscar a nadie, y si lo hacían, al menos no se notaba, así que Harry se olvidó de todo y empezó a pelear. Al principio le costó meterse, como si volviera que entrenar después de mucho tiempo de descanso. Ahora Edimburgo se veía tan lejos que le costaba creer que él había estado allí, hasta que empezó a sentirse cómodo; sus hechizos salían sin pensarlos, se compenetraba con James a la perfección y en ningún momento tuvo que recurrir a los elementos para salir de un apuro.

-Vamos a entrar en el Ministerio.- se oyó gritar a Dumbledore. Harry y James corrieron inmediatamente hacia la entrada, seguidos de otros miembros de la orden. Dumbledore tardó unos minutos en alcanzarles y cuando lo hizo ya tenía organizada la defensa en el exterior, coordinada con el departamento de aurores, de manera que la gran parte de la Orden les siguió hasta el interior.- El grueso del ataque debe estar ahí abajo, Markins y Tonks están abajo con sus equipos, así que distribuiros de manera lógica; atacad los flancos y procurad que se dividan.- El restó asintió y entró sin mirar atrás pero cuando Harry iba a echar a correr para seguirles, Dumbledore le agarró del brazo.- Voldemort aparecerá esta noche. Lo sé. Cuando lo haga, no te separes de mí.

-Profesor… lo que mi padre y yo tenemos que hacer esta noche… bueno, que usted no puede intervenir. Yo se lo agradezco, pero…

Dumbledore asintió con algo de decepción; Harry rechazaba su ayuda simplemente por el hecho de que ya había asumido que nadie podría ayudarle en aquel momento, así que sólo le quedó resignarse.

-Espero que estéis preparados, porque no va a ser algo fácil.

-Tranquilo, profesor- intervino James en un vago intento de incluir una nota de humor- Ya controlamos el latín.

En el interior la batalla estaba siendo cruel. La gran parte de los pesos pesados de Voldemort luchaba encarnecidamente contra la Orden del Fénix, que hasta que el resto había entrado en el interior del Ministerio, se estaba viendo en una gran desventaja. Harry observó entre hechizo y hechizo cómo Andrea controlaba a duras penas el sector oeste; a ellos les tocaba luchar contra el equipo de Avery, pero hubiera dado todo su oro por enfrentarse en ese momento a Bellatrix y ver la cara con la que le miraba después de su enfrentamiento en Edimburgo; sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con un montón de mortífagos que extrañamente le estaban ignorando. De hecho, Harry se sentía tremendamente raro, era como si tuviera un mal presagio aunque visto lo que le esperaría cuando Voldemort llegase no le sorprendió nada; sin embargo le pareció muy raro que no hubiera banshees molestando a diestro y siniestro, ni licántropos sembrando el pánico entre los muggles; incluso, echó de menos a un gigante, pero la batalla no le dejaba pensar en claro; sólo podía concentrarse en aquella cantinela en latín que había repetido hasta la saciedad y en qué podría utilizar de todo lo que le rodeaba como instrumento para almacenar el espíritu de Slytherin.

Con James las cosas estaban siendo diferentes. Si el vacío que le estaban haciendo a Harry era algo palpable, contra James estaban llevando una política de acoso y derribo. Apenas tenía tiempo de reaccionar entre un ataque y otro y a menudo se veía obligado a congelar el tiempo de todos los que le rodeaban para escabullirse de allí, con el consecuente ataque entre ellos una vez que él se salía del círculo. Harry intentaba ayudarle en todo lo que podía, pero siempre encontraba a alguien que le entretenía para que no llegara hasta su padre. Estaba claro que Voldemort había dado la orden de cambiar toda la historia, no le importaba arriesgarse a un pasado que podía presentarse completamente diferente. Estaba tan obcecado con acabar con la saga de los Potter que la muerte de James se le antojaba completamente necesaria; pero no contaba con la fuerza del chico ni con sus recién estrenados poderes.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la profesora Macgonagall, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban en ese momento encerrados en su sala común. Los prefectos se habían encargado de comunicar la situación y ahora los miembros de la casa más valiente de la escuela se acurrucaban en los rincones de su sala común pensando en qué estaría pasando en Londres, en si sus padres estarían vivos a la mañana siguiente y sobretodo en si su vida pasaría a depender del arbitrio caprichoso de Voldemort.

Tal y como Harry había imaginado, sus amigos estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea apagada, sin pronunciar una palabra, sin mirarse. Ginny estaba algo más alejada del resto y miraba al suelo como si allí algo pudiese decirle que Harry seguía con vida en ese momento. Los demás no estaban mucho mejor, Lily miraba al infinito apoyada en el pecho de Sirius que de repente desprendía una tremenda seriedad y madurez. A su alrededor todo era silencio, un silencio espeso y molesto que se prolongó durante una hora eterna, hasta que cada vez más alumnos decidieron que era hora de irse a la cama.

En la sala común apenas quedaban algunos alumnos de sexto y séptimo; los prefectos tenían la orden de mantenerse despiertos para calmar los ánimos de los demás, aunque realmente ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de transmitir mucha calma en aquellos momentos. El silencio espeso que les cubría se rompió cuando una niña de primero bajó las escaleras de las chicas gritando y muerta de miedo. Todos saltaron como un resorte con el primer lamento, imaginando en una mente en estado de alerta que algo había ocurrido, pero en cuanto la vieron al pie de la escalera roja y bañada en lágrimas se relajaron ante un simple ataque de nervios.

Ginny se acercó a la pequeña y le secó las lágrimas; intentó averiguar qué ocurría pero no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra, así que la cogió de la mano para llevarla de nuevo a su habitación.

-Ya lo hago yo.- Hermione la detuvo con una caricia en el brazo que intentaba ofrecer todo aquello que no podía darle con palabras- Quédate aquí si quieres.

-Gracias, pero no tiene importancia.

La pequeña entró en su habitación y corrió hacia la ventana, señalando a través de ella. Aún no había recuperado el habla, el miedo no la dejaba pero sabía que había que hacer algo con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ginny, algo extrañada, se asomó a la ventana y por unos segundos se quedó tan paralizada y bloqueada como lo estaba en ese momento la niña. Su respiración se aceleró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza perdiendo los dedos entre los rizos como si estrujándose el cráneo aquella imagen fuese a desaparecer. Sin decirle nada a la pequeña que se había sumido aún más en un ataque de histeria, bajó corriendo las escaleras en busca de sus amigos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Ron se levantó en cuanto vio bajar a su hermana blanca como la cera.

-Nos atacan.

No encontró más palabras para decir, no podía creerse que aquello fuera verdad, estaban solos en el colegio y estaban siendo atacados por los ejércitos de Voldemort cuando se suponía que éstos estarían en Londres. El resto de personas que había en la sala común no reaccionaron, estaban igualmente paralizadas y todo se les antojaba como una mala película. Hermione fue la primera en moverse, corrió las gruesas cortinas rojas de las ventanas.

La imagen era grotesca. A un lado el bosque prohibido ardía en llamas que cada vez se acercaban más al lindero con los terrenos de Howarts, de los árboles criaturas de todas clases volaban para salvarse y aquellas que no podía entraban en los terrenos del colegio para encontrar un refugio. A lo lejos un enorme ejército de criaturas oscuras se acercaba, esperando la oportunidad para entrar.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Remus.

Los gritos empezaban a oírse en las habitaciones y los alumnos bajaban corriendo intentando explicar de manera ininteligible lo que habían visto a través de sus ventanas.

-Aquí dentro estaremos seguros ¿no?- Hermione no apartaba la mirada de la ventana e intentaba encontrar la seguridad en todo lo que había aprendido sobre Hogwarts en sus años de estudio, pero nada de ello tenía cabida con un ataque de aquella magnitud. – Hogwarts es impenetrable.

-¿Tú crees?- Sirius dudaba mucho de aquella premisa cuando él había sido un gran experto en salir y entrar de aquel castillo a sus anchas. La respuesta sarcástica provocó en Hermione una enorme duda que le recordó que precisamente él había burlado toda la seguridad del colegio en su tercer año.

Un tremendo golpe movió los cimientos del viejo castillo y paralizó a todos sus habitantes. En Gryffindor, el pánico de todos sus miembros, que ahora estaban de nuevo en la sala común, se multiplicó al sentir más cerca aquel ataque. Ron se dirigió al otro gran ventanal y como antes había hecho Hermione lo descubrió para poner de manifiesto el origen de aquel embate. Tres gigantes casi tan altos como la propia torre Gryffindor lanzaban rocas contra el castillo. A pesar de que tendría que haber sufrido una importante lesión después del primer encontronazo, las medidas de seguridad que se habían tomado para protegerlo estaban haciendo efecto, pero aquello no duraría eternamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- la voz chillona de un niño de segundo llamó la atención de todos que se habían quedado asombrados viendo el tamaño de aquellas bestias.

-Son inferi- susurró Hermione de manera que sólo Ron pudiera oírla.- Han traído un ejército de muertos.

Otro estruendo brutal interrumpió los pensamientos de Ron. Esta vez pudo escucharse como restos de la estructura del castillo rodaban por las paredes hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, que retumbó.

-Venid conmigo- Ron les hizo una señal a sus amigos y a los prefectos de quinto para que le siguieran al otro lado de la sala, algo más alejados de los gritos de pánico.- Pretenden echar abajo el castillo.

-Debe ser la única forma de entrar en él.- opinó Ginny.

-Hay que sacar de aquí a los más pequeños, no podemos arriesgarnos a que las torres se caigan. ¿Dónde podríamos llevarles?

-¿A las mazmorras?

-O a las cocinas

-Mejor a las cocinas- opinó Hermione- Los elfos son criaturas muy poderosas y podrían ayudarles si fuese necesario.

-Está bien.- Ron respiró profundamente, parecía estar asumiendo todo el peso de aquella situación y los demás lo estaban aceptando como algo natural. Ya no podía verse ni una nota de humor en su rostro o en sus palabras, era el mismo que llegaba con Harry hasta el final, pero en esta ocasión, sin Harry a su lado, era como si todo creciese- Remus y Sirius, aseguraos de que todas las entradas al castillo están completamente selladas. Vosotros dos- señaló a John y Lucy, los prefectos de quinto- avisad a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo deben bajar al gran comedor.

-¿Qué pasa con Slytherin?- preguntó Collin.

-Ellos viven en las mazmorras.- intervino Lily con firmeza- Tranquilo, no les pasará nada y para nosotros será mejor no arriesgarnos a soltar al hurón en la madriguera.

-Tiene razón. Collin, tú lleva a todos los alumnos de primero a quinto a las cocinas y avisa a los elfos de lo que ocurre. Busca a Dobby y dile que el amigo de Harry Potter le pide que haga que todos los elfos cuiden y protejan a los alumnos ¿entendido?

-Quinto bajará al gran comedor- afirmó con serenidad John.- No puedes encerrarnos como si fuéramos críos.

-Es que lo sois y no es momento para discutir esto.- le rebatió Ron.

-Tú estabas en quinto cuando saliste vivo del departamento de misterios.- le desafió Lucy.

-De acuerdo, que quinto también nos espere en el gran comedor. Hermione, por favor, haz algo para que ni un solo Slytherin abandone las mazmorras.

-¿Y nosotras?

-Organizad a la gente conforme vaya llegando. Yo subiré a la torre de astronomía a ver cómo está el tablero antes de la siguiente jugada.

-Ron, cariño, esto no es una partida de ajedrez.

-Tienes razón; es una guerra.- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Tened mucho cuidado.

La panorámica desde la torre de astronomía era aterradora, a un lado el fuego consumía el bosque a gran velocidad y al otro los tres enorme gigante intentaban destrozar la estructura del castillo para dejar paso al ejército de mortífagos y criaturas oscuras que Voldemort había congregado allí aquella noche. Ron pudo sentir un frío gélido que le caló hasta los huesos y le dejó paralizado; por encima de él, al menos cien dementores sobrevolaban el colegio; lo que le supuso un obstáculo más en su recién asumida misión de defender Hogwarts. Al menos algo le alivió, en el sector este del castillo, en la zona donde se acercaban los inferi, Ronan, Bane y el resto de centauros, incluido incluso el desterrado Firenze, formaban una línea defensiva alrededor del castillo y lanzaban flecha incendiadas contra los inferi, que huían del fuego.

Tenía que regresar al gran comedor para contar lo que estaba ocurriendo y poner en marcha su partida, agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y se dio un microsegundo para desear que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera cierto. Entró con decisión y delante de él los alumnos de nueve cursos se movían a las órdenes de las chicas que intentaban distribuirlos con algo de lógica. Tras Ron, Sirius y Remus entraron corriendo y le aseguraron con todas las entradas al castillo estaban selladas aunque en una de ellas, habías sido ellos mismo quienes habían tenido que cerrarlas para evitar que al menos quinientas serpientes de diferentes especies entraran.

-Escuchadme todos un momento- en cuanto Ron habló el resto guardó un silencio casi reverencial, como si agradecieran que alguien asumiera el mando en aquella debacle. Buscó a Hermione entre toda esa gente y ella le miró con admiración y con firmeza, confiaba en él como él mismo nunca lo había hecho, el resto parecía muy asustado pero entre sus amigos podía ver fuerza. Sirius había buscado a Patricia en cuanto había entrado y ahora estaban muy cerca de él escuchándole con serenidad- Esto no se presenta fácil; los profesores están en Londres defendiendo el ministerio y aunque Hogwarts está muy protegido habrá que hacer algo para mantener a todos esos fuera, así que no tengáis miedo porque sólo conseguirá confundiros. Si nos organizamos podremos esperar a que Dumbledore llegue. Quiero a todos los que sepan conjurar un patronus en las ventanas de todo el piso, estamos rodeados de demetores. A los de quinto de ravenclaw y hufflepuff en aquella zona, tenéis que conseguir apagar el fuego del bosque, los de Gryffindor, ayudad desde allí a los centauros a quemar a los inferi.- a pesar del miedo que sentían, los más pequeños de su "ejercito" se colocaron donde les habían indicado, junto a algunos de los alumnos que ya habían conjurado varios patronus.- A los mejores en transformaciones allí, hay que construir barreras que detengan a los mortífagos para que les cueste llegar- al menos diez alumnos entre los que estaba Sirius se colocaron en el frontal y empezaron su tarea- ¡Encantamientos! Debemos reducir esas rocas antes de que lleguen a los muros del castillo. – Lily iba a abandonar la ventana en la que se había apostillado junto a Andrea y desde la que estaba conjurando su patronus, pero Ron no se lo permitió- Quien sea capaz de conjurar un patronus que no abandone su posición, menos tú, - Sirius iba a volver a conjurar su perro plateado- encárgate de las transformaciones.

Ron se arrodillo junto a Hermione y Ginny, que estaban concentradas alejando a los dementores.

-Ron, sabes que no aguantaremos así mucho tiempo. Hay que avisar a Dumbledore.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo? Están luchando en Londres y habría que salir del castillo para aparecernos allí. Las líneas floo con el ministerio no pueden funcionar si les están atacando.

-¿Y un patronus?- sugirió Ginny- ellos se comunican así.

-Se necesita una especie de clave, no es tan sencillo como conjurarlo.- explicó Hermione, que entre frase y frase hacía surgir una sólida nutria de su varita para alejar a aquellas criaturas.

-Harry lo sabrá, él dará la alarma.- Lily se había colocado tras ellos y parecía muy convencida de lo que les estaba afirmando. Hermione fue a abrir la boca para preguntar cómo podía saber eso pero ella se adelantó- Simplemente lo sé, Harry vendrá.

En Londres las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más fáciles para la Orden del Fénix; la mayoría de los mortífagos contra los que estaban luchando desaparecían ante sus ojos y quedaban apenas los más jóvenes e inexpertos. Dentro del ministerio, el único que tenía más problemas era James, pero los demás estaban suficientemente libres como para evitar que nada le ocurriera. Andrea, Tonks, Remus, Snape y los otros dos jefes de equipo se acercaron a Dumbledore asombrados, intentando encontrar la lógica a un ataque tan anormal.

-Hay gato encerrado, Albus.- empezó Andrea- Nadie atacaría el ministerio con tan pocos efectivos. Voldemort sabe que el ministerio es la pieza clave en su guerra, y sus pesos pesados están huyendo. Luchamos contra novatos. Algo raro pasa.

-Markins tiene razón- opinó Anninston- Desde hace veinte minutos apenas quedan mortífagos clave y no hay rastro de ningún otro apoyo.

Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon el fuerte crepitar de las llamas detrás de ellos. Harry había encerrado a los cinco mortífagos que estaban atacando a su padre tras una columna de fuego, tal y como había hecho con Malfoy; lo que redujo aún más el número de contrincantes.

-Harry solo podría acabar con todo esto sin encontrar resistencia.- insistió Andrea.

-¡¡Profesor!! ¡¡Profesor!!- Harry corría hacia ellos visiblemente impresionado- Profesor, es Hogwarts.- los demás lo miraron extrañado. James llegaba tras él y lo observaba con la misma expresión; lo había visto mirar la columna de llamas como si en ella alguien estuviese quemándose vivo y después salir corriendo hacia Dumbledore.

-Harry, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó Remus preocupado- ¿Qué dices de Hogwarts?

-El bosque prohibido está ardiendo. Hogwarts está siendo atacado.- Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso y al oír aquello James entró en un estado parecido. Sus amigos, Lily y Ginny estaban allí y unos mil niños menores de edad se habían quedado encerrados en lo que se suponía era un lugar seguro.- Señor, el fuego me lo ha dicho, lo he visto, esto eso sólo una trampa para sacarnos del colegio, hay que volver.

-¿Estás seguro?- Dumbledore parecía aún más preocupado de lo que esa noche había estado en su despacho. Harry asintió con firmeza.

-Debemos movilizar a todos, pero no sabemos qué hay allí.- opinó Lena- y no podemos aparecernos dentro de Hogwarts.

-Hay tres gigantes, un ejército de inferi y otro de mortífagos y otras criaturas; el bosque está ardiendo y los dementores sobrevuelan el castillo. Yo os llevaré hasta el lago.

Ninguno supo muy bien qué quería decir Harry con aquel "yo os llevaré hasta el lago", especialmente Snape lo miró como un niño insolente que pretende alardear de lo que no es capaz; pero en cuanto Dumbledore ordenó que todos los aurores y la orden se reuniera dentro del ministerio, ninguno protestó lo más mínimo. Dumbledore tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que Harry pretendía, pero confiaba en él y en sus inmensos poderes.

Cuando la planta baja del ministerio estaba llena de aurores, Harry se subió en la fuente de la hermandad mágica; le hizo un gesto a James para que se pusiera más cerca de él y se concentró. Los demás le observaban y se miraban entre ellos como si se hubiese vuelto loco, algunos hacían el amago de cuchichear pero no encontraban nada que decir. Los chorros de la fuente, algo deteriorada por el ataque, empezaron a lanzar agua por todo el atrio del ministerio empapando a todos los presentes y provocando las quejas de algunos que a pesar de lo asombrados que estaban por el nuevo despliegue de poder de Harry, les parecía que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo si, como decían, estaban atacando Hogwarts.

Harry seguía concentrado, quería darse la mayor prisa posible porque estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos pero aquello requería tiempo. No lo había hecho nunca con personas y mucho menos con tantísimas personas a la vez, pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Al cabo de unos minutos el agua los cubrió a todos pero ninguno estaba mojado ni sentía ahogarse y antes de que se hubiesen dado cuenta aparecían en la orilla del lago de Hogwarts ante la cruenta imagen que se les presentaba. Banshees y vampiros arremetían contra la gran puerta de roble y las ventanas, a través de las cuales podían verse a los alumnos intentando luchar contra ellos. Los gigantes habían destrozado ya la mitad del castillo y muchos mortífagos intentaban entra entre las ruinas al interior, pero a cada paso se encontraban con enormes muros unas veces de roca y otras de hielo que construían los alumnos, encabezados por Sirius.

En el ministerio sólo quedaban los dos Potter, Harry se había asegurado de no transportar a su padre junto al resto.

-Nosotros nos apareceremos dentro del colegio.- le acercó a él tirando de la manga, pero James no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer- tranquilo he estado practicando.

-Harry, no deberías malgastar tanta energía esta noche.

Pero Harry no le respondió, se cubrió en una columna de viento que silbaba a su alrededor y que les dejó en medio del gran comedor. Al principio todos estaban descolocados con aquella intrusión tan extraña, e incluso Remus estuvo a punto de atacarles antes de reconocerles. Lo primero que hizo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo fue divisar a Ginny entre toda aquella gente que trabajaba de manera ordenada, y aunque podía verse el miedo en sus ojos, también había la determinación del que lucha por salvar su vida.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó a Ron en cuanto éste se le acercó.

-Slytherin encerrado en las mazmorras y los demás en las cocinas, los elfos les protegerán. ¿Y Dumbledore?

-Fuera. Acabamos de llegar. Esta noche será la noche. Haz que todos los que quieran esconderse vayan a las cocinas y los demás quedaos aquí. – Sabía perfectamente que por mucho que les dijera, ninguno de ellos abandonaría aquella noche.- La Orden no tardará en entrar.

Mientras Ron hacía lo que Harry había dicho, éste, James y Remus corrieron hacia la parte del castillo que estaba derruida y donde mayor ataque estaba habiendo. Sirius conjuraban obstáculos por todas partes y el resto de alumnos que le acompañaban hacían lo propio aunque no estaban dando abasto. Los maleficios de los mortífagos cada vez estaban más cerca y ellos cada vez estaban más cansados. En varias ocasiones tuvieron que retroceder, cediendo terreno a los enemigos. En la última de aquellas veces mientras corrían hacia atrás, Sirius tropezó y cayó de espaldas; alguien le dio la mano para que se levantara y él la cogió sin ni siquiera fijarse en quién lo hacía.

-Buenas noches, querido primo.

A Sirius le costó reconocer a su prima Bellatrix en aquel rostro demacrado y aquellos ojos hundidos por el peso de Azkabán.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú estés aquí?- respondió él con desprecio y se puso en guardia antes de que ella pudiese hacer algún movimiento.

A través de los escombros del castillo y de los muros de contención que los alumnos habían construido iban entrando mortífagos y aurores. Parte de la Orden del Fénix atacaba con destreza a los mortífagos y cuando Sirius los vio se sintió algo más seguro. Remus estaba allí y muy cerca Andrea daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro y lanzaba maldiciones sin descanso.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix estaba allí, ésta ya estaba luchando con Sirius que se defendía con uñas y dientes. Harry, James y Remus no tardaron en acudir en ayuda de su amigo, pero más les hubiera valido no hacerlo.

-¡Vaya! Él niño Potter al rescate y trae compañía.- se burló Bellatrix como si Harry nunca le hubiera dado la lección que le dio en Edimburgo- ¿Sabes, primito? Tu querido ahijado vio en primera fila cómo te mataba y ahora quiere volver a verlo.

-¡¡Cállate zorra!!- exclamó Harry fuera de control mientras que los tres merodeadores perdían el color de la cara.

-¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? ¡Qué pena! Fue todo un placer verte morir como un ingenuo.

-El placer lo sentiré yo cuando te mate.

Andrea apareció justo detrás y apretaba su varita contra la espalda de Bellatrix que al escuchar su voz sonrió con sadismo. Llegó justo en el momento en el que Harry, llevado por la ira, estaba a punto de atacar a Bellatrix de tal manera que Edimburgo quedaría como un mero entrenamiento. Ella al percatarse de la presencia de Andrea, se olvidó de que Sirius estaba allí, incluso ignoró el hecho de que Harry y James estaban delante de sus narices y que aquella era la misión de esa noche. Odiaba a Andrea desde el mismo momento que Voldemort estampó en ella la marca tenebrosa; había ocupado el lugar que le correspondía por derecho de sangre. Era una sangre sucia que compartía con su Señor los secretos que ella se había ganado.

-¡Sirius, Remus! Volved al gran comedor- ordenó Andrea sin quitar los ojos de su oponente- James y Harry ocupaos de los gigantes.

-Pero…- protestó Harry.

-Eres un niño muy desob…

-¡¡Cierra el pico!!- antes de que Bella pudiera acaba la frase Harry la había estrellado contra la pared con el simple movimiento de su mano.

-Me dijiste que lo hiciera yo- Andrea le agarró del brazo con fuera e hizo que le mirara, Harry tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y respiraba agitadamente- Tú misión esta noche es otra, hay que acabar con esos gigantes y yo, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver con ella.

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del castillo seguido de James que todavía no había salido de su asombro. Por el camino se chocaron con muchos mortífagos que quisieron detenerles pero Harry y su frustración por ver cómo su secreto con Sirius había sido destrozado precisamente por Bellatrix se los quitaba de en medio casi sin esfuerzo.

-Tenía ganas de volver a verte- siseó Bellatrix cuando llegó hasta Andrea cojeando levemente después del golpe que le había propinado Harry.

-No será una buena última imagen- vaciló Andrea, que antes de que la mortífaga pudiera reaccionar le había mandado una maldición de magia negra que impactó en su brazo.

Andrea empezó a sentirse bien con aquello, quería venganza, quería verla sufrir entre sus manos, quería apretar los dedos alrededor de su cuello hasta que el aire dejara de pasar por él. Sus ojos se tornaron aún más oscuros y dejó de escuchar todo lo que había a su alrededor, ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasara allí esa noche, sólo sabía que tenía a Bellatrix enfrente después de mucho tiempo de espera.

Bellatrix se recuperó con rapidez, acostumbrada como estaba al sufrimiento y la lucha y con agilidad devolvió el ataque a Andrea, que no tuvo tiempo para protegerse. Las dos mujeres, tremendamente similares en poder, en técnica y en odio hacia la otra se batían en una lucha equilibrada que las estaba llenado de heridas y las debilitaba cada vez más, pero ninguna de ellas parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer y a cada caída se levantaba, con más o menos esfuerzo, para devolverle el golpe a su oponente.

Tras un largo tiempo de lucha igualada, Andrea había perdido su varita y había caído al suelo. Bellatrix yacía unos metros más alejada en condiciones similares, sangrando por la cara y por diferentes partes del cuerpo. Con algo de dificultad, las dos mujeres volvieron a levantarse; Andrea se acercó a ella con altanería, mirándola con la misma superioridad que Bellatrix la miraba a ella, sin importarles que sus vidas dependieran de los caprichos de la otra. Justo cuando Bellatrix iba a blandir su varita para acabar con Andrea, ésta sacó la daga que siempre llevaba y se la lanzó. La mortífaga emitió un penetrante grito de dolor cuando sintió la daga atravesando la mano en la que unos segundos antes había estado su varita; apretó los dientes intentando camuflar el dolor y se irguió para plantarle cara a su enemiga.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más siento de todo esto?- Andrea se puso a escasos centímetros de la cara de Bellatrix y agarró con fuerza la daga aún incrustada en la mano, dejándola de esa forma inmovilizada. La respuesta de Bellatrix a aquella pregunta retórica fue un fortísimo golpe con el revés de su mano libre que le cruzó a Andrea la cara. Ésta al sentir el golpe que le había herido más el orgullo que cualquier otra cosa, arrancó sin piedad la daga que sujetaba y se la clavó en el estómago haciéndola caer de rodilla. -Lo que más siento de todo esto es que no puedas ver morir a Voldemort esta noche.

-¡¡No pronuncies su nombre!!- balbuceó con ira.

-Pobre imbécil. La más leal, la más pura de todos sus seguidores ¿y en quién acabó confiando tu señor? ¡En mí! una sangre sucia que le traicionó y jugó con todos vosotros.- Andrea se regodeó en sus palabras, sonriendo diabólicamente con el sufrimiento en la cara de Bellatrix.

Le agarró del pelo y tiró de él hacia atrás obligando a Bellatrix a mirarle a la cara. Sin quitar la mirada de los ojos grises de la mortífaga, arrancó una vez más la daga de su cuerpo y la acercó a la garganta.

-No sabes lo dulce que es la venganza.- le siseó en el oído- Pagarás el daño que me has hecho. Te mereces el mayor de los dolores por haberte llevado a Sirius, que siempre fue mil veces mejor que tú.- Bellatrix intentaba incluso en sus circunstancias defenderse, pero a cada palabra que intentaba decir, sólo conseguía que borbotones de sangre salieran por su boca.- ¿Sabes? Harry no te quería muerta, prefería verte sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, pero éste es un placer del que ni siquiera él podrá librarme.

Con regocijo y recreándose en cada centímetro que recorría la punta de su daga, Andrea le rebanó todo el cuello de punta a punta. Notó cómo le salpicaba la sangre y cómo el peso inerte de la mortífaga acababa pesando sobre ella, que sintió una liberación al saber que al fin había muerto. No era simple venganza, no era sólo una revancha por la tortura que le proporcionó hacía unos meses, ni por la muerte de Sirius; su liberación no venía ni siquiera por saber que le había devuelto el mismo daño que le había hecho a Harry. Era ella. Había matado a una parte de ella misma, a alguien a quien había terminado pareciéndose tanto que la odiaba por ello y ahora estaba muerta.

A Harry no le costó nada acabar con los tres gigantes; estaba terriblemente iracundo y sentía la necesidad de destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor así que la tormenta que conjuró para que atravesara a las tres criaturas como lo había hecho en Edimburgo se alargó más tiempo del que él voluntariamente quiso. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo cada vez más negro y los estruendos sustituían los gritos de las maldiciones y los lamentos.

James se había recuperado del shock en el que había entrado después de saber lo que le había ocurrido a Sirius y en cierto modo se había despertado en él un recelo que había marcado su relación con Harry durante mucho tiempo. Lo observaba concentrarse para conjurar la tormenta, sin permitir que nadie le pudiera hacer el más mínimo daño, pero teniendo que controlar el ardor que le estaba carcomiendo y por el que le hubiese cogido de la camisa y le hubiese zamarreado hasta quedarse a gusto.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- concentrado en su recién recuperado recelo hacia Harry, James había acabado por despistarse y si no hubiera sido por el empujón de Harry, una maldición le habría dado de lleno- ¿¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando??

-¿Y tú qué crees?- le devolvió James en el mismo tono irritado, mientras los dos corrían de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo donde seguían sus amigos- ¿Te guardas alguna otra mentira? ¡No sé! A lo mejor tienes más hermanos y yo no lo sé.

Harry se paró en seco en su carrera y se dio media vuelta encarando a James con gesto desafiante. Tardó unos segundo en contestarle, como si estuviera rumiando lo que pensaba decirle.

-Pues como no sea un hermano muerto nacido de unos padres muertos, no sé qué otra cosa puede ser.- El gesto prepotente de James se borró de su cara y reflejó culpabilidad. Había vuelto a ser el imbécil que había machacado a su hijo durante muchos meses sin reparar en lo que él sentía- No es el momento para esto.

Harry volvió hacia el castillo y James le siguió sin decir una palabra. Había vuelto a pasarse con Harry y ese momento había sido el peor para ellos. Hogwarts estaba cayendo, Voldemort no tardaría en llegar y ellos no tenían nada donde conservar el espíritu de Slytherin.

En su carrera Harry y James tuvieron que saltear una batalla equilibrada, muchos de sus compañeros estaban en el suelo, unos heridos o otros desgraciadamente muertos. La orden del Fénix y los aurores hacían cuanto podían por mantener a los ejércitos de Voldemort pero eran muy numerosos y ellos estaban cada vez más abatidos. La único que les llevaba a seguir era el impulso de salvar Hogwarts, de dejar ese espacio que había supuesto para todos un lugar de tranquilidad y seguridad. Harry frenó cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo Andrea; ignorando todo su alrededor clavó la mirada en ella y en Bellatrix que estaba arrodillada mientras Andrea le arrancaba la daga del estómago, parecía estar regodeándose en algo que le estuviera diciendo y Harry sintió deseos de estar allí, de poder burlarse de ella, de decirle al oído cuánto la odiaba en aquellos últimos momentos de su vida. Andrea pasó el cuchillo por la garganta y el peso de la mortífaga cayó sobre ella. No sabía explicar muy bien cómo, en medio de aquel caos, de aquella confusión de sentimientos y de todo lo que se vivía a su alrededor sintió un profundo alivio, como si alguien le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

Sintió la mano de James empujándole hacia abajo para sacarlo de la trayectoria de una maldición. James no podía entender lo que suponía para él ver aquella imagen; no hubiera sido capaz de matarla por mucho odio que sintiera por ella, incluso en cierto modo no estaba muy de acuerdo en que fuesen las manos de Andrea las que acabasen con su vida, pero se sentía aliviado, como si ahora pudiera luchar con un lastre menos, como si enfrentarse a Voldemort aquella noche fuese algo más fácil.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor se encontraron a sus amigos arrinconados contra una pared que estaba a punto de caerse. Había banshees sobrevolando la habitación y un grupo de hombres lobo que al parecer habían sido tratados con pociones para adoptar una extraña figura a mitad de camino de la transformación, intentaban sumar a Lily a la lista de los alumnos que ya habían mordido. Ginny y Sirius hacían lo posible para evitarlo pero les estaba costando mucho, así que la maniobra de distracción de Harry pasó por hacer que esos hombres lobo se incendiaran, lo que permitió a los demás escapar del derrumbamiento.

-¿Estáis bien?- Lily se abrazó a James en cuanto lo tuvo cerca; se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, como en los de todos los demás.

-Vosotros ¿Cómo estáis?- Harry inspeccionaba con un ojo a sus amigos y a su novia, mientras que con el otro no perdía detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo cerca.

-Estamos bien- Hermione intentó sonar convincente pero la mano ensangrentada a la altura de su hombro decía todo lo contrario. Harry la miró y se sintió culpable. Le buscaban a él, todos le querían a él y él lo único que podía hacer era poner en peligro a todos aquellos que querían ayudarle.

-Harry, Voldemort vendrá pronto.- le susurró Ron al oído- Tendréis que estar preparados.- Harry miró a James que en ese momento hablaba seriamente con Sirius y Remus. Aún faltaba lo más importante de aquella lucha, no sabían dónde meterían el espíritu de Slytherin.

Harry hizo como que ignoraba a Ron y empezó a organizar a la poca gente que quedaba para enfrentarse a la nueva oleada de criaturas malignas que se acercaba. En su interior había empezado a gestarse una idea que hasta ese momento no le había pasado por la cabeza. Llegado el momento, si no tenían el objeto mágico, él tendría que servir de recipiente y que James se encargara de matar a Voldemort, independientemente de lo que aquella dichosa profecía dijera.

La lucha empezó pronto y aunque Harry intentaba concentrarse en eso que no había encontrado hasta el momento, eso que les uniera como herederos, las maldiciones y los golpes se lo sacaban de la cabeza. Con Harry y James allí todo era más fácil para los demás. El grupo de Andrea se acercó por la derecha para ayudarle y Harry vio a Remus dar órdenes a su izquierda.

James se acercó a Harry, noqueando por el camino a unas banshees y dejando congelado a un mortífago que estaba a punto de atacar a Ginny. Sentía la misma preocupación que su hijo y ahora que sin saber muy bien por qué veía el final muy cerca, quería encontrar cuanto antes la solución. Andrea al verles luchar juntos se acercó también a ellos. Tenía que darles las últimas directrices.

-Cuando Voldemort llegue, buscad la forma de acabad con un gran mago, usad toda vuestra magia, pero no hagáis ninguna locura. Estará débil y eso os lo facilitará pero no olvidéis quién es.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- James no era capaz de entender por qué Voldemort iba a estar debilitado pero Harry lo entendió todo a la primera, ella había pensado lo mismo, pero estaba seguro de que no tendría poder suficiente para hacerlo. Ella no era una heredera, así que no correría peligro.

-Estamos en ello.- cortó Harry-

Andrea no volvió con su equipo sino que corrió en dirección contraria, atravesando todo el campo de batalla hasta donde Remus estaba luchando. Antes de llegar, se desvió hacia donde estaba Dumbledore. Cinco mortífagos intentaban acabar con él con poco éxito, era como si se estuviese entreteniendo con ellos en una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras porque los mortífagos tampoco se veían con fuerzas para acabar con él.

-¡No olvides tus promesas!- Dumbledore se giró para mirar a Andrea creando a su alrededor un campo de protección – Está cerca- sus ojos se clavaron en los del anciano como si nada estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor.- Todo estará bien, pero ahora, tendrás que cuidar de él.

Se volvió y echó a correr de nuevo hacia donde estaba Remus, pero escuchó un fuerte crack detrás de ella y se paró para ponerse en guardia por si no era uno de los suyos. Para su desgracia, el mismísimo Voldemort la había atrapado por la espalda. A su alrededor se creó un silencio pesado durante unos segundos, pero como si hubiese sido un revitalizante, el ejército oscuro atacó con más fuerza, sin dar tregua, especialmente a quienes más posibilidades tenían de atacarle en ese momento, para que pudieran hacer otra cosa que no fuera defenderse.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- siseó mientras la agarraba con tanta fuerza que las uñas afiladas se le clavaban en los brazos.

-¿Y tú a mí?- Andrea estaba dolorida, herida y debilitada, pero a pesar de ello no quería abandonar su pose soberbia y dura y mucho menos delante de él.

-¿Pensaste que podrías engañar al Señor Oscuro, al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

-No lo pensaba.- Andrea giró la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Voldemort. Hacía años que no lo veía y su aspecto había cambiado mucho, ahora era aún más Slytherin y eso al mismo tiempo la alegró y le hizo sentir un hormigueo de nerviosismo, pero clavó su mirada en los ojos rojos de aquella criatura que hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un hombre y cerró su mente- Por si no lo recuerdas, lo hice. Te engañé y te ves así por eso.

Voldemort la estrelló contra el suelo y antes de que pudiera moverse lanzó un tremendísimo cruciatus que la retorció en el suelo gritando de dolor.

-¿Has olvidado de lo que soy capaz?- Andrea intentó levantarse pero apenas podía moverse- Te enseñé que no hay nada más allá de mí, que esas ñoñerías a las que has vuelto sólo te debilitan. Mírate, no eres más que una sucia perra que no es capaz de levantarse.

Andrea hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Apretó la mandíbula e ignoró su dolor mientras Voldemort la observaba divertido.

-Más allá de ti está Harry- le desafió- y eso te asusta. Y esas ñoñerías de las que hablas sólo me hacen más fuerte. Te recuerdo que fue el amor de Lily lo que acabó contigo.

De nuevo, el rayo de un cruciatus salió de la varita de Voldemort, pero esta vez fue a estrellarse contra la barrera de protección que Harry y James habían creado entre ellos. Andrea, al sentir detrás a Harry intentó no desfallecer pero rápidamente Remus la sacó de allí y la apartó del peligro. De fondo se escuchaban las risas estridentes de Voldemort al verse rodeado de James, Harry y Dumbledore. Para él aquello más que el final parecía solo una prueba más de su grandeza, pero Remus lo ignoró. Ignoró el odio que sentía por él, su deber como jefe de equipo y se concentró en Andrea que tosía malherida.

Con esfuerzo, Andrea metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón e hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, ignorando las negativas de Remus.

-Dijiste que lo darías todo por mí- empezó Andrea con voz ahogada.- Lo recuerdas- Remus asintió descolocado- Me dijiste que darías hasta tu magia.

-Cuando esto acabe te prometo…

-Esto acabará hoy, todo acabará hoy, pero tú y yo no. Juro ser para ti la luz en la oscuridad que tú has sido siempre para mí y juro amarte de aquí al día que me muera y más lejos aún.- Remus se quedó atónito al escuchar en aquel extraño momento los votos que Andrea había hecho en su boda, no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la vio tomarse una poción morada y ni siquiera cuando le besó apasionadamente. Sólo sintió que su alma se le escapaba por la boca y que todo se nublaba.

Andrea acababa de absorber la magia de Remus, ahora sería capaz de pronunciar aquel hechizo y acabar con el espíritu de Slytherin. Lo vio tirado en el suelo y rogó porque fuera un efecto pasajero. Antes de que pudiese dar un paso, tal y como le había prometido, Dumbledore abandonó la lucha con Voldemort y se acercó a Remus. No era el momento para él por mucho que le pesara, aquel final debía llevarse a cabo por quienes él había conducido de la mano, pero en el último acto él se quedaba fuera.

-Heredis magice tuum vitam regit, ego vetium magii voco, magii quod in temporium origine natus est ut cum te transigere. In meum veni. Suum corporem discede et in meum veni. (_La magia del heredero gobierna tu vida, yo llamo a la magia de los antiguos, a la magia que nació en el principio de los tiempos para que acabe contigo. Ven a mí. Abandona su cuerpo y ven a mí_)- la primera vez que lo recitó las palabras salieron debilitadas, pero se hicieron cada vez más fuertes a medida que las repetía.

Andrea dejó de oír a su alrededor. Estaba a la espalda de Voldemort, a apenas unos metros de él, invocando su espíritu y en su cabeza lo único que podía repetir una y otra vez era aquel hechizo.

-Heredis magice tuum vitam regit, ego vetium magii voco, magii quod in temporium origine natus est ut cum te transigere. In meum veni. Suum corporem discede et in meum veni.

No vio a Voldemort retorcerse, ni le oyó gritar, sólo sentía un intenso dolor a la altura del estómago que la quemaba por dentro. No podría explicar cómo pero sintió que el espíritu de Slytherin empezaba a entrar en su cuerpo y que el final de su alma estaba cerca. Había llegado la hora de morir.


	53. Ese último momento segunda parte

Harry tuvo que luchar contra el terrible dolor que sintió en su cabeza cuando la cicatriz de su frente se abrió. James y él estaban luchando contra Voldemort cuando Dumbledore salió corriendo de allí. No se fijaron hacia donde fue ni tampoco se preguntaron por qué. Tenían delante a Voldemort, que aunque se jactó de la huída de Dumbledore llamándole viejo cobarde sintió un gran alivio al verse tan solo frente a los dos Potter. Tenía tan sólo que acabar con James y todo habría acabado, pero algo raro le estaba ocurriendo.

Harry no oía nada más allá de ellos tres, se concentraba al máximo por que Voldemort no pudiera hacerle nada y ni pudiera atacar a James, pero las palabras de Andrea recitando el hechizo que había repetido hasta la saciedad llegaban a sus oídos ajenas a todo aquello, lejanas, como si fuesen el relato de una película antigua. James sintió lo mismo y ambos se miraron asombrados. Sin perder la concentración los dos buscaron dónde podía estar Andrea y fue fácil hacerlo. De frente a ellos, parada de pie como una aparecida, sangrando por diferentes partes y tan concentrada que parecía estar hablando en sueños. Voldemort empezó a retorcerse y a gritar y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, fuese como fuese había conseguido aquella magia.

-¡¡Para el tiempo!! ¡¡Páralo o morirá!!

Sin saber muy bien porqué, James detuvo el tiempo con tanta fuerza que incluso fuera del castillo la lucha se detuvo. Era como si en aquel último momento sus poderes se hubieran multiplicado. Los dos se miraron sin entender muy bien lo que les estaba ocurriendo, Harry también se sentía más poderoso, más fuerte y el verso de un hechizo que no había oído en su vida se le vino a la cabeza.

-Sangre sobre sangre te invocamos- susurró.

-Padre e hijo en el último instante- terminó James igualmente atónito por haber pensado en aquella frase sin sentido en aquel último momento.

-Debe ser la forma de encontrar el objeto mágico.

Tanto James como Harry tenían las manos ensangrentadas, pero buscaron en sus castigados cuerpos una herida sangrante. Para Harry fue fácil; tenía la cicatriz abierta y un chorro de sangre le caía por la cara. James se había herido en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

-Sangre sobre sangre te invocamos…- Harry le tendió la mano.

-…padre e hijo en el último instante.

Entre sus manos apareció envuelta en una luz brillante la espada de Gryffindor y tanto Harry como James pudieron escuchar el sonido suave y cálido de un fénix. Apenas pasaron unos segundos desde que se empezó a oír el canto del fénix hasta que éste fue sustituido por el grito de Voldemort. Todos seguían paralizados excepto él. Tal y como había dicho Andrea, la magia nunca era infalible.

-¡¡Tenemos que ser rápidos!!-gritó Harry que sabía lo que le esperaba a Andrea- Heredis magice tuum vitam regit, ego vetium magii voco, magii quod in temporium origine natus est ut cum te transigere. In meum veni. Suum corporem discede et in meum veni.- James se unió al cántico e hicieron falta muchas menos repeticiones para conseguir resultados.

Voldemort siguió retorciéndose tal y como estaba haciendo cuando el espíritu de Slytherin empezó a entrar en el cuerpo de Andrea, pero esta vez la espada de Gryffindor brillaba con un rojo luminoso entre las manos de los dos Potter. Cuando la espada dejó de brilla de aquella manera, Voldemort estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero no parecía que fuese a morir. Harry dejó caer la espada y supo que en ese momento entraba en juego la profecía; que ahora, heredero o no, era su turno para acabar con aquel ser monstruoso que había arruinado tantísimas vidas.

Cuando levantó la cabeza sus ojos habían perdido el color rojizo tan similar al de una serpiente; seguía teniendo la piel escamosa pero había algo en él que le hacía parecer menos sobrehumano.

-Chicos listos- murmuró con desagrado- podéis acabar con mi herencia pero a mí no será tan fácil matarme.

Realmente no era nada fácil enfrentarse a Voldemort, incluso aunque este no tuviera los poderes de Slytherin. Harry y James intentaban usar su magia de herederos, atacarlo por diferentes partes al mismo tiempo, pero incluso así demostraba que era un mago extraordinario. Harry sumó a su número de heridas una más de especial importancia que se le abrió en la espalda cuando tuvo que sufrir el peor cruciatus que había recibido en su vida; peor incluso que los que el mismo Voldemort le había propinado la noche de su regreso.

A su alrededor la gran parte de los mortífagos estaba recuperando la movilidad y James se dio cuenta de que si no volvía a activar el curso del tiempo aquello acabaría en una masacre ya que apenas algunos miembros de la orden del fénix conocían su poder. Para cubrir el despiste de James mientras que devolvía a todos la movilidad, tuvo que bajar su propia guardia y eso le costó que Voldemort le derribara.

-¿Quieres morir de pie como el idiota de tu padre?- Voldemort sabía que Harry no necesitaba varita para canalizar su magia y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar; justo en el momento que le vio mover la mano gritó- AVADA KEDAVRA.

El rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el pecho de Harry que no había podido reaccionar. En lugar de ello, James se había interpuesto en la trayectoria, tapando a Harry con su cuerpo. No lo había pensado, ni si quiera se lo había propuesto ni había calibrado las horribles consecuencias de su actuación, simplemente lo hizo y por suerte para todos, alrededor de ellos se creo el potentísimo escudo dorado que ya les había protegido en otras ocasiones haciendo rebotar la maldición.

Voldemort tardó en reaccionar. Por primera vez veía un escudo capaz de repeler la maldición asesina. A su asombro volvió a unirse la incomprensión; la misma que le había visitado la noche que vio a Lily morir por su hijo ¿cómo podía el ser humano llegar a ser tan imbécil? ¿morir por salvar a otro? Harry y James aprovecharon esa incertidumbre para incorporarse y lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero la primera maldición de James fue fallida y devolvió a Voldemort a la concentración.

-¿Querías morir como la estúpida de la pelirroja? ¡¡Sois unos idiotas!!- Voldemort lanzó una nueva maldición a Harry y ésta rebotó en su hombro sin que él convocase ningún escudo.

Harry tardó un rato en reaccionar, por un momento pensó que había sido su herencia Gryffindor la que le había llevado a no sentir dolor, pero tuvo que seguir luchando porque a pesar de que Voldemort se había sorprendido también un poco, no tardó en volver a atacar a James, así que Harry enseguida se lanzó a un nuevo ataque. Para evitar que volviera atacar a James, Harry dio un empujó a Voldemort y le lanzó un hechizo. Voldemort se lamentaba de la herida que le había surgido en el brazo en el mismo lugar donde Harry le había tocado, y sin embargo apenas se lamentaba del impacto del hechizo.

-No me lo puedo creer- murmuró Harry, cuando vio aquella situación. Miró a James e intentó unir en su cabeza todos los lazos. Había repelido el ataque de Voldemort después de que James le salvara la vida y ahora Voldemort no podía tocarle. El sacrificio que James estaba dispuesto a hacer le había devuelto la protección que Lily le había ofrecido la noche que murió -Parece que has caído en el mismo error.- Voldemort también se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a vivir la misma situación que provocó su caída dieciséis años atrás.- Se acabó tu juego Tom. Hoy vas a morir.

Harry se acercó a Voldemort despacio, mirándole a la cara con decisión. Él parecía haberse rendido, en cierto modo podía verse miedo en sus ojos, miedo a la muerte. Ahora que no tenía con él al espíritu de Slytherin su fin le llegaría como a cualquier otro hombre.

-No creas que será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Antes de que Voldemort pudiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento, Harry acortó las pequeñas distancias que le quedaban acercándolo hacia él hasta que pudo sujetarle las manos. La cabeza le dolió más que nunca en su vida pero no por ello dejó de sujetar las esqueléticas muñecas de su adversario. Voldemort gruñó como un animal herido y a pesar de sus esfuerzos cayó de rodillas mientras veía como sus brazos se abrasaban al roce de la piel de Harry igual que le había ocurrido a Quirrel años atrás.

-Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura.- Harry encontró en la primera lección de Dumbledore las palabras ideales para decirle a Voldemort en su adiós- Una lástima que un mago como tú nunca lo comprendiera. Tú me marcaste como tu enemigo. Nunca debiste haberlo hecho. AVADA KEDAVRA.

Harry soltó los brazos de Voldemort y un inmenso rayo verde atravesó su pecho haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Aquello fue como el pitido final en un partido. La lucha de todos los que les rodeaban se detuvo y la mayoría del ejército de Voldemort intentó huir mientras que los aurores corrían tras ellos. Harry se quedó mirando la figura inerte y demacrada de Voldemort, totalmente ido, sin pensar en nada; tan sólo sintiendo ahora con más fuerza que en toda la noche el dolor de sus heridas. No sintió a su padre sujetándole del brazo para alejarlo de allí y tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo Dumbledore corría hacia él. El mundo se había detenido y lo único que podía pensar era que todo se había acabado.

-Lo has conseguido, Harry. Nos has salvado a todos.- las palabras de Dubledore a los pies de Voldemort le trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Miró al anciano director, todavía con algo de ausencia en sus ojos e hizo un amago de sonreír.- Debes ir al hospital.

Harry no contestó, dio una ojeada a su alrededor y se preguntó porqué él tendría que ir al hospital en lugar todas aquellas personas que se lamentaban de sus heridas o de las pérdidas sufridas en la más cruenta batalla de toda la guerra. Muy cerca de donde él estaba aún se encontraba el cuerpo de Andrea, yacía en la misma postura en la que había caído invocando el espíritu de Slytherin. A unos metros de ella Harry vio a Remus también tirado en el suelo. No supo qué hacer. De repente su vida le presentaba un camino sin guerra, sin profecías y sin Voldemort pero a cambio de todo aquello perdía a su familia.

-Harry, Remus vivirá- le susurró Dumbledore al ver su gesto. Harry no le miró, sólo se fijó en el cuerpo de Andrea, esperando la siguiente noticia- Andrea… siempre dijo que tenía mucho por lo que pagar. Ahora está en paz.

A Harry se le derrumbó su mundo. Andrea había significado para él más de lo que él mismo pensaba. Casi sin fuerzas se agachó para recoger la espada de Gryffindor. Ese objeto mágico que había tenido al alcance de su mano todo el tiempo y en el que ni siquiera había pensado. Arrastrándola por el suelo dio unos pasos hasta llegar a Andrea. Sus amigos, con más o menos heridas, se habían concentrado a su alrededor pero no eran capaces de decir ni una palabra. Harry se sentó en el suelo y acarició suavemente la cara de Andrea. Tras unos minutos así, con la expresión perdida colocó la espada en la mano de Andrea. No sabía porqué lo hacía, quizá un tributo a su sacrificio, quizá para decirle que al final lo había conseguido o quizá tan sólo para decirle adiós. Cuando lo hizo, no fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Simplemente cayó desmayado junto al cuerpo de Andrea.

N/A: Hola a todos!! Bueno, para aquellos que ya hayáis acabado las Reliquias de la Muerte y echáis de menos leer algo sobre Harry aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Por supuesto, no tiene comparación, pero servirá para aplacar el mono jejeje.

Por fin la batalla final y por fin se acabó el terror de Voldemort, pero no ha sido el único que ha caído… Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusta este capítulo porque ya tenéis pocas oportunidades para elegir otro jejeje. Sólo quedan dos capítulos. ¡Me parece mentira!

El capítulo era muy largo y he tenido que ponerlo en dos documentos, pero es que no podía quitar nada de lo que había escrito.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestros ánimos y sobretodo por seguir ahí. Un beso enorme para todos


	54. Luchando por tenerte hasta el final

CAPÍTULO 53:

**CAPÍTULO 53: LUCHANDO POR TENERTE HASTA EL FINAL.**

Las victorias en las guerras nunca son verdaderas victorias, pero eso es algo difícil de asimilar en un momento de optimismo. Después de tres años de sufrimiento incesante y de más de veinte de miedos y odios, de bando bueno y bando malo, todo parecía haber terminado. Tal y como había ocurrido la noche que murieron los Potter, aquélla en la que las calles se vistieron de un rumor de paz para acabar en una avalancha de alegría, Londres, como tan solo un representante del mundo mágico, volvía a vestirse de fiesta; salía a la calle sin importarle que estaba llena de muggles, de turistas asombrados al ver tal cantidad de gente vestida fuera de los parámetros de la moda, hablando de cosas extrañas, del fin de una guerra que a ellos no les sonaba.

No obstante, una guerra nunca deja de ser una guerra y ésos que podían llamarse vencedores se debatían entre la alegría de las calles que anhelaban paz y los llantos en casa, velando a los muertos, recordando a los niños que habían caído en Hogwarts, a los hombres y mujeres que habían luchado día tras día por llegar a ese momento y que ahora no estaban. La batalla final había sido una victoria, por fin podían decir a ciencia cierta que Voldemort había muerto. La primera página de El Profeta llevaba la foto de su cuerpo yaciente, con esa expresión en el rostro que sólo da la maldición asesina, sobre la cual se leía en titulares "Potter: el niño que sobrevivió; el hombre que nos salvó".

De repente, Harry se había convertido en un héroe, mucho más de lo que podía haberlo sido en sus mejores años. Ediciones y ediciones de El Profeta salían cada día con noticias varias sobre los acontecimientos de aquella noche en Hogwarts. Algunos contaban que allí, junto a Harry, estaba el mismísimo James Potter, que había resucitado para ayudar a su hijo. Otras veces, decían que Harry estaba crítico en el hospital, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a aquello; pero las noticias más contradictorias eran las relacionadas con Andrea. Dumbledore había obligado al ministerio, apenas horas después de la batalla, a publicar en todos los periódicos la verdadera historia de Andrea en un intento por limpiar su nombre, pero años de fama la precedían y pocos fueron los que se atrevieron a creer una historia tan inverosímil. En algunos periódicos se la calificaba de heroína en la sombra, de mano derecha de Dumbledore que había ayudado con su propia vida a derrocar a Voldemort, otros, sin embargo, decían que eso solo era un cuento, un intento por limpiar su destrozada imagen como más tarde harían con otros mortífagos.

Pero la realidad, por mucho que los periodistas se empeñen en contarla, no está en las hojas de diarios y revistas, sólo está en los hechos, y esta vez, los hechos estaban ocurriendo en San Mungo. Si Londres era un caos sumido en la alegría de sus habitantes mágicos, el hospital lo era también pero entre los suyos no podía verse ni una simple sonrisa. Los enfermos menos graves habían cedido sus habitaciones para los heridos de la batalla de Hogwarts, que se apilaban en los pasillos entre lamentos y charcos de sangre entre los que corrían los medimagos para atender a tal número de pacientes, que muchos de ellos llevaban ya casi dos días sin dormir.

Harry compartía habitación con una chica de Hufflepuff con la que había hablado un par de veces en toda su vida, antes de ella un chico de Ravenclaw y otro de Gryffindor ya habían muerto en aquella cama. Junto a su cama, permanecía de manera constante Ginny, había terminado la batalla con tantas heridas que los medimagos estuvieron a punto de bañarla en poción cicatrizante, pero por suerte no fue nada grave y pasaba el tiempo en el hospital sólo como visitante. A Ginny siempre la acompañaba alguno de los chicos, unas veces era su hermano que se paseaba por los pasillos andando a saltitos porque tenía una pierna herida, otras veces era Hermione, que había salido mejor parada que su novio y tan solo tenía un brazo roto. Los merodeadores, unos ingresados a consecuencia de sus heridas y otros simplemente residentes del hospital acompañando a sus amigos, vagaban por los pasillos sin importarles que alguien pudiera reconocerles, sin sonreír ante la idea de que Voldemort no volvería a molestar a sus seres queridos; no había bromas ni risas, tan sólo se miraban entre ellos y apoyaban a Remus como si en cualquier momento pudiera resquebrajarse entre sus brazos.

En Grimmauld Place, Sophie discutía con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino para conseguir que alguien le dijese algo. Sólo sabía que la guerra había terminado y que entre la Orden del Fénix había mucho estrés por algo que solían cuchichear pero que ella no había llegado a oír nunca. Había gritado, pataleado y llorado, incluso había intentado hablar racionalmente con quien se hubiese parado dos minutos delante de ella, pero no había obtenido nada. Tres días sin saber nada de su madre ni de Remus, sin salir de la casa y sin tener la más mínima noticia de la realidad, así que cuando Dumbledore hizo aparición, no se lo pensó; se fue hacia él, se interpuso de forma maleducada entre el profesor y el grupo de jóvenes con los que hablaba y empezó a gritar y a exigir que la llevaran inmediatamente con su madre. Al principio Dumbledore se negó, la situación era muy complicada y en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para sentarse con Sophie a contarle la situación, tenía que volver a San Mungo.

No obstante, el enfado de Sophie creció tanto, que ante la mirada atónita de Dumbledore y sus acompañantes, la niña empezó a desaparecer y aparecer como un estudiante de sexto que va a sus primeras clases de desaparición. La magia no canalizada de Sophie unida a su tremenda ira podía ser una combinación explosiva que pusiese en peligro su propia vida. Así que con una voz autoritaria y firme, casi enfadada, que Sophie jamás le había oído, Dumbledore le ordenó que se preparara para ir al hospital.

Quizá lo hiciera intencionadamente para darle una lección o quizá lo hacía para mostrarle un porqué al sacrificio de su madre, pero lo cierto es que Dumbledore y Sophie aparecieron en la planta baja del hospital. Una caótica marea de personas desesperadas que se empotraban contra el mostrador de recepción los empujó y sacaron a Sophie del shock que suponía una aparición. Familiares de enfermos y personas desaparecidas buscaban con anhelo una respuesta a su desazón y a su pena. Dumbledore salió de allí tirando de la mano de Sophie y llegó a la escalera; al final del pasillo de la planta que debía estar dedicaba a "Daños por artefactos mágicos" según señalaba el cartel, estaba llena de camillas y de heridos entre los cuales la gente corría con cara de cansada.

Sophie siguió subiendo piso a piso todo el hospital hasta la última planta, cada peldaño se hacía más difícil. Las imágenes que veían le estaban revolviendo el estómago y sentía que quería volver a casa y meterse en la cama un par de días. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así, ni oído alaridos tan cargados de dolor como lo estaba haciendo, pero aguantaba. Apretó los dientes e intentó mostrar algo de entereza cuando Dumbledore se giró para decirle que ya habían llegado. La niña respiró fuerte y se tensó; a pesar de las circunstancias. Dumbledore tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa porque aquella reacción era exactamente la misma que hacía Andrea.

-Entraremos a ver a Harry primero.

En la habitación de Harry estaban todos los chicos, en la cama, que habían terminado llamando "la cama maldita" estaban sentados los jóvenes Remus y Andrea, ella le miraba el estado un herida que tenía en el hombro y que había mejorado mucho desde el día anterior. Ginny hablaba con Ron y Hermione al otro lado de la habitación y Lily estaba curando el pecho de James, al que le gustaba quejarse cuando ella estaba cerca. En la ventana sin correr las cortinas y sin tener el más mínimo interés ni si quiera por moverse estaba Sirius. Desde la batalla y el pequeño descubrimiento de su muerte había cambiado, no había sonreído, no hablaba con nadie en absoluto y había perdido algo de brillo en sus ojos. Lo peor de todo era que había dejado marchar a Patricia, que había recibido el alta dos día atrás, sin ni siquiera preguntarle que tal había salido de la batalla. En su cama, Harry estaba acostado bocabajo porque tenía una feísima herida en la espalda. Desde que se había derrumbando junto al cuerpo de Andrea tras matar a Voldemort, no había vuelto a reaccionar, seguía sumido en aquel extraño estado de coma, a pesar de lo cual los medimagos no parecían estar preocupados.

-¿Está muy mal?- preguntó Sophie después de saludarlos a todos, excepto a Sirius, que cuando ella se había acercado había emitido un gruñido muy parecido al que solía hacer Canuto.- Esa herida no tiene buen aspecto.

-No te preocupes, cariño.- le respondió Ginny que lo peor que presentaba a aquellas alturas era una triste cara de cansancio.- Sorprendentemente los medimagos dice que simplemente duerme y que cuando haya descansado lo suficiente se despertará.

Los medimagos habían dicho que su esfuerzo había sido muy intenso y su nivel de magia se había visto muy afectado. Había sufrido una enorme presión en los últimos meses, se había enfrentado nada menos que a Voldemort y eso requería mucha energía y había logrado convocar el espíritu de generaciones de Slytherin sin desfallecer; lo cual nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacer, así que ahora simplemente necesitaba descansar.

-¡Vaya, qué bien!- exclamó Sophie- La próxima vez que mi madre me haga madrugar le contare una excusa como esa.

La referencia a Andrea hizo saltar las alarmas entre todos ellos que inmediatamente se tensaron y eludieron la mirada de la niña, que muy suspicaz habia advertido que algo ocurría pero no podía imaginar hasta qué punto. Los chicos miraron a Dumbledore buscando una respuesta, pero este no dijo nada, permaneció sereno, algo cansado y envejecido como en los últimos meses pero sin aparentes signos de angustia. Sophie no sabía nada de lo que le había ocurrido a su madre, había insistido en saber, en tener una respuesta y en que la llevaran de inmediato a verla, pero en su mente de niña criada en un mundo pacífico lo menos que se le podía ocurrir es que su madre había sufrido un grave desenlace y cuando recibiese la noticia el golpe sería muy fuerte.

-Tú y yo deberíamos marcharnos ya.- Dumbledore rompió en cierto modo aquella tensión cogiendo a Sophie por el hombro y empujándola hacia la puerta. A pesar de su apariencia, casi fría, Dumbledore sabía que sobre él recaían muchos pesos y uno de ellos era el de aquella niña. Enfrentarla con la realidad no sería nada fácil y quizá tendría que terminar afrontando una promesa que había hecho a su madre. – Sophie, hay algo que debes saber.

A Sophie aquellas palabras no le parecieron muy esperanzadoras. Se había imaginado mil cosas estando tantos días encerrada en Grimmauld Place pero siempre se había dicho a sí misma que si las noticias fueran muy muy malas ya se las habrían dicho. Un triste consuelo para alguien que realmente nunca había sufrido un verdadero dolor. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta situada al final del pasillo, no había nadie alrededor como ocurría en todas las demás, ni siquiera vio el ajetreo de los medimagos que había encontrado en todas las plantas por las que había pasado hasta llegar allí.

-Entremos aquí.

La habitación tenía una luz tenue. A diferencia de los pasillos del hospital estaba silenciosa, como si hubiesen pasado a otra dimensión, una dimensión mucho más triste y desasosegada en la que el aire que se respiraba le resultaba pesado, lento de inhalar como si estuviera carente de vida. Sophie entró con cuidado, algo le decía que no debía entrar allí, que lo que había allí dentro no le iba a gustar, pero Dumbledore sujetaba la puerta y ella dio el paso definitivo. La primera imagen le creó un vacío en el estómago, como si de repente le pesara toneladas y se le hubiera bajado a los pies; en la cama del fondo el cuerpo de Remus yacía peligrosamente relajado, estaba amarillento y rígido y la sensación que tuvo Sophie al verlo es que ése realmente no era él, como si hubieran hecho una réplica en cera y la hubiera colocado allí para gastarle una broma de mal gusto. A su lado sobre una mesita había un pequeño gramófono que emitía una música lenta y acompasada, a pesar de que no era precisamente rítmica a Sophie le gustó como sonaba, le hizo sentir bien y en casa.

Si lo que había visto le había causado un gran pesar, el mayor dolor aún estaba por venir, en la cama de al lado, su madre presentaba un aspecto aún peor, demacrada, herida, despeinada y con un aspecto tan horrible que más bien parecía estar muerta. Al igual que Remus parecía amarillenta, pero estaba más pálida y unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos cerrados hacían que su apariencia fuera más desoladora, tenía varios vendajes que emitían un olor extraño, una mezcla de sangre y algún ungüento que ella nunca habría calificado de medicinal. A su lado, también había un gramófono, pero la música de éste era aún más lenta y más triste, como si no fuese capaz de crear las notas. Era como si se le estuvieran acabando las pilas y aquel cacharro luchara por emitir unas últimas notas.

-¿están…?- la voz le salió como si fuera de otra persona, las lágrimas habían empezado a correrle por las mejillas sin saber en qué momento se había puesto a llorar, sentía un puñado en el corazón, una pena que jamás había sentido y que quería arrancarse lo antes posible.

-Esa es una respuesta algo complicada. ¿Oyes esa música?- Dumbledore no esperó a que ella contestara, se limitó a dar sus explicaciones a una distancia prudencial, como si fuera el narrador de aquella macabra historia y supiera que debía dejar un espacio- Es su vitalidad, si se callara significaría que están muertos, así que podría decirse que ninguno de los dos lo está.

-Pero…- ella se volvió exigiendo una explicación, algo que su cabeza fuese capaz de asimilar, alguna esperanza, la más nimia que pudiera, para que la ayudara a superar aquella oleada de dolor.

-La situación de Remus es extraña, aunque la de tu madre lo es aún más. Remus ha perdido su magia, algo insólito en un mago. Es necesario una poción complicada que no sé si enorgullecerme por haber hecho, sólo una razón muy poderosa puede llevar a alguien a quitar la magia a otro mago.- Sophie le miró expectante, no le gustaba cuando aquel anciano se andaba por las ramas- Tu madre se la quitó.- El golpe fue duro de asimilar, no entendía cómo su madre podría haber sido capaz de quitarle a Remus su magia y dejarle en aquel estado, aunque algo en el fondo de su cabeza le recordó lo mucho que su madre había odiado la magia.- Sus razones son difíciles de explicar y aún más de que tú las entiendas- prosiguió Dumbledore- pero por supuesto no tienen nada que ver con un capricho; tu madre necesitó hacer eso para después hacer un gesto heroico. El caso es que a pesar de que el hecho de privar a un mago de su magia no tiene porqué significar su muerte, la situación de Remus parece particular, su alma debía estar ligada a su magia, o al menos eso supongo yo, porque aquí nadie sabe muy bien lo que le ocurre. Yo, como los medimagos que los atienden, me muevo en el campo de las suposiciones y todos hemos convenido en suponer que para Remus se mago era esencial, algo que era el mismo y no una parte de él, así que arrancarle su magia fue como arrancarle una parte de él.

-¿Y se pondrá bien?

-Seguramente, sólo necesita acostumbrarse a no tener esa magia. De hecho yo diría que en cuestión de pocos días debía estar mejor, leí algo en un libro en mis tiempos de juventud, pero como de eso hace ya tanto, no podríamos estar del todo seguros. Claro que despertaría sin magia y eso sería algo duro de asimilar para él.- La cara de Sophie se entristeció, ella había descubierto su magia sin tener la oportunidad de realizarla y pensó en lo mucho que le dolería perderla.- Podría recuperarla, pero eso… eso significaría malas noticias. – Dudó un poco en aquella explicación, no estaba seguro de querer dar aquella información a la pequeña, pero había preferido ponerla frente a la realidad y asumir con ella el dolor que ello le provocara. Miró a Andrea y Sophie no necesitó preguntar porqué, entendió perfectamente que Remus sólo recuperaría su magia si su madre terminase de morir.

-¿Y mi madre?

-Como ya te he dicho, la situación de tu madre es aún más compleja. Lo cierto es, y perdona que sea tan duro, es que debía estar muerta. – Sophie abrió los ojos con asombro y las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza. Le embriagó una sensación de soledad, había perdido a su madre, su padre la había abandonado y cuando tenía una familia perfecta, ésta se desmoronaba- Tu madre hizo un hechizo muy antiguo y muy difícil con el que pretendía algo así como matar a Voldemort y acabar con la guerra, deberías sentirte muy orgullosa de ella porque al igual que durante toda su vida, hizo un gran sacrificio altruista; pero lo cierto es que eso tenía que acabar con su vida, ella pensaba que moriría inmediatamente y así la magia de Remus volvería a él sin causarle ningún mal, pero sus planes le salieron mal, porque no contaba con que había gente que la quiere tanto que no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso. No sé si lo entenderás, pero tu madre metió dentro de sí misma una magia muy oscura y muy peligrosa que se debía comer su alma. El problema es que es la primera persona que lo ha intentado y no sabemos nada de sus consecuencias. No sabemos si podrá salir de ésta.

Dumbledore se sentó con pesadez en la silla que había a su lado, se había convertido en un abuelo casi sin advertirlo. Limpió las lágrimas de Sophie con cariño y la abrazó con la esperanza de que aquello le reportara algún alivio, pero no había nada en aquel momento que pudiera mitigar el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras que Dumbledore y Sophie tenían que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad que presentaba la situación de Andrea, alguien vagaba por aquel hospital, ignorando cuanto pasaba a su alrededor, sumido en un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios que no era capaz de ver más allá de la nube de humo negro que se había situado en su cabeza. Sirius había vuelto a la habitación en la que dormían mientras se recuperaban; salió de la habitación de Harry en la que todos estaban sin decir nada, como hacía desde el ataque. No hablaba ni sonreía, ni si quiera era él.

Se dejó caer en una silla haciendo un ruido sordo y bufando con cansancio. Estaba tremendamente enfadado con el mundo, le apetecía romperlo todo, salir de allí, gritar, correr, lo que fuera con tal de sacarse aquella presión que tenía en el pecho. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo Patricia se había mantenido callada tanto tiempo, por qué no le había contado lo que ocurría, por qué nadie le había dicho que su prima, su asquerosa prima, a la que había odiado desde que aprendieron a andar, había terminado matándole y mientras tanto, él haciendo el ridículo pensando que hacía un papel importante en la guerra. Se sentía confuso y perdido, había basado sus meses en aquel tiempo en la certeza de que tendría una vida, sería útil y ayudaría a luchar contra Voldemort y contra todo aquello en lo que su familia siempre había creído y él había rechazado.

-Es curioso- La voz llena de sorna de James no le alteró lo más mínimo. James estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con aire chulesco y los brazos cruzados, a su lado Remus se mantenía firme aunque mantenía una expresión algo más suave. Sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarlos, Sirius cogió la silla y le dio la vuelta, quedando de espalda a sus amigos- Creo recordar que hace algunos meses tú te enteraste que yo había muerto y no dijiste nada durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí- respondió Sirius enfadado- y si la memoria no me falla tu te comportaste como un imbécil y no hablaste ni con Lily. ¿no es cierto?- La contestación fue dura y fría, pero tampoco se volvió a mirarlos.

James había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle que con tanto sarcasmo le estaba recordando su amigo, así que se quedó sin cartas en la manga.

-Sirius- terció Remus- Tú y yo aguantamos muchos meses guardando un secreto que nos estaba comiendo. Acordamos no contarle nada a James porque sabíamos que eso sólo podría empeorar las cosas. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste?- Sirius no contestó- Nosotros no teníamos ni idea de que tú habías muerto, ha sido la última carta que Harry se ha guardado. ¿Por qué te enfadas con nosotros? Esto tampoco ha sido una noticia que nos haya gustado a ninguno.

-¡Claro como tú estas vivo!

-Canuto, yo estoy tumbado en una cama esperando que la última persona importante de mi juventud muera para devolverme la magia.- no había rencor en sus palabras, tan sólo esa serenidad racional que arroja las verdades como si fueran rocas pesadas.

Sirius volvió a darle la vuelta al sillón y miró a sus amigos. Seguía muy enfadado, sentía un profundo ardor en el estómago pero se ablandó al mirar a Remus. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, intentó mantenerse en sus trece.

-No estoy enfadado con vosotros. Estoy enfadado y punto. ¿No tengo derecho?

-Tienes derecho a lo que quieras- le volvió a contestar Remus mientras James bufaba haciendo un aspaviento de desesperación- imagínate lo que ha tenido que ser para ella todo este tiempo. Saber que no estás, no es sólo que te vas a ir, sino que ya no estás.

-¡Me da igual cómo lo pasara!- se puso de pie y le dio una patada a la silla lleno de rabia- ¡debería habérmelo contado! He hecho el imbécil hablando con ella como si mi vida siguiera con normalidad, no quiero volver a saber nada de ella.

-Cada día me sorprende más lo enormemente gilipollas que puedes llegar a ser.- James retiró a Remus de su camino con más fuerza de la que se merecía, y se encaró con Sirius gritándole a la cara.- Eres un egocentrista que no ve más allá de su ombligo. Yo me comporté como un imbécil cuando supe que había muerto porque me sentía culpable, porque no había sido capaz de salvar a mi familia ¿y tú? Tú sólo piensas en que en este tiempo has hecho el ridículo.

Se hizo un silencio pesado entre los tres. Sirius y James se miraban a los ojos fijamente y ambos tenían los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

-La guerra ha terminado, - Remus volvió a coger el relevo en aquel pequeño juego de poli bueno poli malo, separando un poco a los dos amigos para que se relajara la tensión entre ellos- en cuanto las cosas se tranquilicen, Dumbledore no va a tardar nada en devolvernos a nuestro tiempo y tú te vas a ir dejando aquí a la única mujer que te ha importado en toda tu vida.

-Se me va a olvidar cuando llegue.- respondió con desaire colocándose el pelo con un gesto chulesco.

-¿Y ella? Ella va a recordar cada minuto que haya pasado contigo.- le recordó James aún un poco alterado- ¿Crees que no se siente mal por esto? ¿Crees que las últimas palabras que se merecía de ti fue aquel grosero "no deberías abrazar a un muerto"? Sirius, tú no eres una mala persona y a ella la quieres muchísimo.

-No se merece lo que le has hecho.

Sirius no dijo nada, volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos reflexionando sobre lo que sus amigos intentaban explicarle. Se sentía herido, traicionado y enfadado, pero quizá lo peor de todo es que se sentía triste, lo más triste que se había sentido en toda su vida. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, rendido, a lo que sus amigos quisieran decirle, sin ganas de plantarle cara a nada.

James se acercó a él, se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura y le habló bajo, al oído, como si no quisiera que nadie más se enterara del descubrimiento que le iba a hacer a Sirius. En su voz aún podía notarse el enfado por la reacción egoísta de su amigo pero conocía a Sirius demasiado bien como para en lo más profundo de sí, no comprenderlo.

-La excusa puede ser buena, pero no convence. Si te mueres de miedo por decirle adiós, a lo mejor deberías pensar que una despedida será siempre menos dolorosa que un abandono. Tú mismo, Canuto.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Sirius enfrentándose con su propia realidad. Ahora se preguntaba si James tenía razón, si todo aquello, todas aquellas sensaciones confusas e irritantes estaban más relacionadas con su miedo a decir adiós a Patricia que con su enfado por haberse enterado de su muerte.

-Dudo mucho que podamos abrir en septiembre – La profesora Macgonagall miraba con aprensión los restos de Hogwarts desde la puerta flanqueada por dos cerdos alados.- La torre Ravenclaw ha quedado reducida a un montón de piedras y el resto de la estructura está tan dañada que tardaríamos años en poder abrir de nuevo.

-No lo creo- respondió Dumbledore con seguridad. Al lado de su jefa de estudios observaba todo el panorama con una mezcla de dolor y de esperanza- el bosque prohibido estaba arrasado y aún salía humo de algunas zonas, el calamar gigante yacía al borde del lago y el castillo… el castillo era una ruina absoluta, pero algo le decía que todo saldría bien.- han mandado muchos magos y brujas del ministerio y según me comentó Filius ha llegado un gran número de voluntarios para ayudar con la reconstrucción. La pena será que se perderán muchos pasillos secretos, yo no los conocía todos aunque… creo que James y Sirius podrían ser de gran ayuda.- esbozó una media sonrisa como si quisiera poner algo de humor en aquella debacle que tenía ante sus ojos.

Macgonagall no pareció muy convencida con aquello, siguieron caminando juntos por los terrenos del colegio en dirección al castillo. El día de antes habían retirado los cientos de cadáveres que habían sacado del castillo, muchos de ellos eran alumnos y otros muchos aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix que había luchado para defender aquel castillo. También en un grupo más apartado colocaron los cuerpos de los mortífagos que ninguno de sus familiares se atrevió a recuperar por lo que tuvo que ser el Ministerio quien los sacara de allí.

-Albus Dumbledore.- ambos profesores se giraron al escuchar la voz profunda y pausada de Ronan, uno de los centauros del bosque prohibido- La magia del bosque fluye perdida sin guía que la encauce.

-Encantado de verte, Ronan- Dumbledore hizo una pequeño saludo con la cabeza- quería agradecerte a ti y a tu pueblo el trabajo que hicisteis defendiendo el castillo, siempre pensé que los centauros no entrarían en una guerra de magos.

-No defendimos el castillo, Dumbledore, ni entramos en una guerra de magos. Defendimos nuestro hogar y es lo que ahora hacemos.- el centauro miró el cielo que estaba soleado pero él parecía estar viendo las estrellas más allá de la claridad del sol- las estrellas anunciaron que era la hora de empuñar los arcos.

-Disculpe- intervino la profesora Macgonagall mirando al cielo y al centauro con algo de escepticismo- ¿Dónde vivirán ahora que el bosque prohibido ha sido devastado?

Ronan analizó durante unos segundos silenciosos a la profesora, la miró con algo de arrogancia que hizo que ella se irguiera aún más de lo que solía estar, después miró el bosque, donde los árboles ahora estaban negros y humeantes y la hierba se había convertido en ceniza.

- La magia del bosque fluye perdida.

-Sí, eso ya lo había dicho.- masculló la profesora.

-El bosque encontrará su camino, ¿no es cierto?- se aventuró Dumbledore mirando también el bosque que parecía muerto. Ronan asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Los tres se acercaron al límite del bosque y ahora que estaban más cerca podía verse con claridad que allí, en aquello que parecía muerto, había una gran vitalidad. Cientos de pequeñas criaturas volaban de un lado a otro emitiendo un pequeño chirrido que resultaba agradable. Allá donde las hadas pasaban el suelo parecía menos muerto. Otras criaturas ayudaban también en zonas más profundas del bosque a sacar las ramas muertas y todo aquello que podía dificultar la tarea de revivir el bosque. Los browtuckles se afanaban en los troncos de los árboles eliminando el hollín negro de su corteza y haciendo que cada vez adquirieran más vida.

Una de las hadas se alejó de su tarea y se acercó tintineando hasta donde estaba Ronan con Dumbledore y Macgonagall. Después de un breve saludo con la mano empezó a hablar en un idioma basado en tintineo y resplandores. Dumbledore asentía al mismo tiempo que Ronan, pero Macgonagall parecía algo perdida.

-¿Ves Minerva? Hay que tener un poco de fe- empezó Dumbledore después de despedirse de la pequeña hada- la reina de las hadas acaba de comunicarnos que todas las criaturas mágicas del bosque están haciendo todo lo que está en su mano para reconstruirlo y que aunque lo cierto es que no será un bosque viejo e intrincado, para cuando llegue el nuevo curso escolar podremos disfrutar de un nuevo bosque joven y vigoroso, aunque me temo que igualmente peligroso.

-Y prohibido- sentenció Ronan con la esperanza de que sus territorios no fueran ocupados por hordas de alumnos interesados en el bosque.

-Y prohibido, por supuesto.

Al pie del castillo las piedras que un día habían sido parte de la estructura volaban a de nuevo a su posición original a manos de un puñado de magos y brujas sudorosos que se afanaban en su reparación, algunas zonas parecían menos dañadas y otras habían conseguido restaurarlas. Los cristales del gran comedor habían estallado y a través de los huecos se veía lo que había sido el campo de batalla más cruento de Hogwarts, pero dentro, el profesorado del colegio ayudado de un gran número de alumnos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla se afanaban en volver a darle su esplendor.

-Sí, creo que este curso Hogwarts estará preparado. Deberíamos enviar las cartas a los alumnos- afirmó Macgonagall llena de orgullo observando a todos los que habían pasado por sus manos en unas o en otras épocas trabajando duro. Había gente de las cuatro casas, incluida Slytherin, que entre hechizos protectores, transformaciones y conjuros estaban devolviendo a Hogwarts su antigua imagen- Aunque creo que si queremos que el techo del gran comedor vuelva a ser lo que era, debería hacer el trabajo usted mismo.

Ambos sonrieron y entraron al castillo a ayudar con su reconstrucción. Una nueva era se presentaba ante ellos y fuese como fuese, sólo podía ser mejor.

San Mungo poco a poco recuperaba la calma, a veces era porque sus pacientes morían ante la impotencia de los medimagos pero también muchas otras veces era porque aquéllos se recuperaban y recibían el alta, pero a pesar de los avances, las habitaciones de Andrea y Remus y la de Harry no habían cambiado. En la primera la misma música seguía sonando y Harry seguía durmiendo apaciblemente ajeno a las visitas de sus amigos y a los intentos de los periodistas de colarse en su habitación.

-¡He dicho que no! Si dan un paso más les maldeciré de por vida ¡No me ponga a prueba!

Harry oyó las palabras de Ginny lejanas y confusas. Intentó abrir los ojos pero se le cerraron otra vez, demasiado cansados como para mantenerse abiertos. Lo intentó una vez más y esta vez consiguió mantenerlos entre cerrados; percibió una luz muy brillante por la ventana y los gritos de Ginny y de otras personas al otro lado de la puerta cada vez los oía más cercanos.

En la cama del lado estaba Hermione sentada mirando por encima del periódico, aburrida pero atenta, la pelea que su amiga se traía de nuevo con los periodistas. Harry quiso decir algo, pero seguía demasiado cansado para hacerlo, nadie se había percatado de que había despertado y antes de volver a caer en un sueño profundo sólo le dio tiempo a leer los titulares de El Profeta.

_San Mungo se niega a revelar el estado de Harry Potter._

_Cinco días de silencio sobre el héroe que acabó con quien-no-puede-ser-nombrado._

"_Sigue viva, es lo único que diré" Nos contó un medimago sobre el estado de Andrea Markins_.

Cuando volvió a despertar la luz que percibía no era tan brillante. Repitió la lucha consigo mismo por abrir los ojos e intentó mover los dedos pero los notaba pesados e hinchados, y había perdido toda su fuerza. Notó que había mucha gente en la habitación y las voces cada vez las notaba más altas. Intentó hablar, escuchaba a Ginny a su lado hablar con Andrea, pero tenía la sensación de que la lengua se le había pegado al paladar, así que hizo un pequeño ruido gutural, pero casi antes de que hubiese salido de su garganta toda la habitación estaba pendiente de él.

-¿Harry?- Ginny se tiró a su cuello abrazándole de alegría- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Al fin has despertado.

-¿Qué tal, colega? Has dormido bien.- Harry intentaba hablar pero seguía con la boca tan seca y los músculos tan entumecidos que no podía hacer nada más que mover los párpados.

-¡Agua!- exclamó Lily acercándole un vaso que Ginny le dio con mucho cuidado – Bienvenido a la vigilia, cariño. Has dormido cinco días.

Harry bebió dos vasos más de agua y movió poco a poco los dedos de las manos hasta que volvió a sentir algo de fuerza en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Se sentía exactamente como si hubiera dormido cinco días sin parar. Le dolía un poco la espalda, se moría por ir al servicio y hubiera sido capaz de comerse a todos sus visitantes si se los hubiesen puesto asados.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó intentando examinar a todos sus amigos, algunos ya tenían sus heridas curadas y para otros eran simples arañazos que no tardarían en desaparecer. Remus entró con Sirius que aunque seguía un poco mustio y enfadado se había alegrado de que Harry volviera a despertar.- ¿Dónde está Remus?- era obvio que preguntaba por el adulto y todos esperaron que Ginny contestara a eso- ¿y Andrea? Creo que he leído que sigue viva.

-Sí eso es cierto- Ante la expectativa de dar una buena noticia todos se prestaron dispuestos, sin embargo, fue a Ginny a la que le tocó continuar con lo de Remus- Remus sigue sin despertar, al parecer ha perdido su magia y aunque creen que sólo es cuestión de tiempo… sigue sin reaccionar.

-Se recuperará- James le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa- Aunque se haya convertido en un abuelillo no deja de ser un merodeador.

-¡Ey! Me conservo bien para mi edad- protestó el joven Remus provocando la sonrisa de todos.

Harry siguió el día taciturno, escuchando de sus amigos y de sus padres las últimas noticias, cómo había terminado todo, el traslado a San Mungo, el estado de Andrea y Remus, mortífagos, la Orden… cuando hubieron terminado todos ellos estaban muy cansados pero Harry no parecía tener sueño. Le apetecía caminar, estirarse un poco y visitar a Remus y Andrea.

Delante de su habitación había una mujer y un hombre sentados, durmiendo, con aspecto desaliñado y una cámara cada uno en el regazo. Un pitido salió de la cámara en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta y ambos salieron rápidamente del sueño, cámara en mano dispuestos a cualquier exclusiva. Y la consiguieron. Un montón de flashes envolvieron a Harry que se sintió algo desorientado, llevaba el pijama del hospital, el pelo más despeinado que en toda su vida y un color de cara blancucino.

-¡¡Potter ha despertado!!

Los periodistas salieron corriendo intentando adelantarse los unos a los otros para ser los primeros en dar la primicia. Harry se quedó un poco desubicado pero salió de allí rápido para colarse en la habitación de Andrea y Remus que también estaba custodiada por un puñado de periodistas. La impresión que se llevó fue la misma que tuvo Sophie al entrar allí, ambos parecían muertos, amarillentos y con pocas señales de cualquier esperanza. La música de los dos gramófonos creaba una melodía armónica y bien combinada a pesar de que la de Remus sonaba con más fuerza y más ritmo.

Harry se sentó despacio en la cama de Remus y le puso la mano en su hombro como si así pudiera despertarlo, decirle que había salido de aquella y que él también lo conseguiría. Se quedó un rato pensando en su vida, en la que se le presentaba por delante sin la sombra de Voldemort acechándole. No habían pensado en la posibilidad de salir con vida del enfrentamiento final con Voldemort, a pesar de que a veces su imaginación le conducía por un futuro hermoso en el que compartía su vida con Ginny, comía los domingos con Remus y tenía un trabajo normal.

-Ahora somos una familia- susurró en parte para sí en parte para Remus- No puedes echarlo todo a perder después del trabajo que te ha costado conseguir lo que tienes. Además vivir sin magia no será tan malo. Los muggles lo hacen y lo importante es que despiertes.

Después de un rato en silencio sentado en la cama de Remus, Harry se levantó despacio y se acercó a Andrea. Su aspecto era mucho peor que el de él y la música de su gramófono triste y lenta, incluso en ocasiones, tenía la sensación de que no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Le mesó un poco el pelo con cariño. Apenas había tenido gestos de cariño con ella desde que la conoció, aunque la verdad es que ella tampoco era muy dada a esas cosas. Se fijó en sus facciones, duras, tristes y cansadas de la vida y sintió una profunda pena por ella; por la vida que le había tocado vivir, por los enormes sufrimientos a los que se había tenido que enfrentar y las cosas a las que había renunciado.

-No debiste invocar el espíritu de Slytherin- era una especie de reproche a ella y a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que la espada era el objeto en el que tenía que meter el espíritu. Como si la voz de Andrea resonara en su cabeza pudo escucharla decir "tenía mucho por lo que pagar" y sonrió con sarcasmo- Habías vuelto a ser tú, a tener la vida que perdiste. Tienes a Remus y a Sophie y me tienes a mí. Ni si quiera tienes que seguir escondiéndote.

Continuó en silencio, meditando en lo que había ocurrido, en la paradoja de sus vidas, ahora que se encontraban que por fin se tenían el uno al otro, lo hacían inconscientes en la cama de un hospital. Había pasado mucho tiempo en aquella habitación y ya empezaba a tener hambre, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pero el sonido de la habitación cambió, pudo oír claramente como la música que empapaba el ambiente se aligeraba y aumentaba de volumen.

-¿Andy?

En menos de dos pasos Harry estaba de nuevo junto a la cama de Remus que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque su apariencia era muy semejante a la que había tenido cinco minutos antes. Abrió y cerró varias veces los ojos antes de volver a preguntar por Andrea, tenía la mirada perdida y la voz rota.

-¿Remus? ¿Remus me oyes?

Antes de que pudiera contestar una medimaga entró corriendo en la habitación como si algo le hubiese avisado del cambio de estado de Remus. Enfocó con su varita los ojos de Remus y escuchó con atención la música que salía del gramófono, después colocó su oreja en el pecho a la altura del corazón y sonrió.

-Lo ha conseguido. Ha salido de ésta.- Harry sintió que se le aflojaban la piernas y que una sonrisa estúpida se colocaba en su cara, emitió un suspiro de alivio y miró a Remus esperando que éste le hubiera reconocido y volviera a la normalidad- Le costará un poco centrarse.

Remus estuvo un largo rato desorientado, seguía despierto pero le costaba hablar y no enfocaba cuando miraba a la gente. Durante aquel rato pasaron por la habitación todos los chicos y varios medimagos que les dieron esperanzas. Entrada la noche llegaron algunos miembros de la orden del Fénix y profesores de Hogwarts pero Remus seguía sin recuperarse del todo.

El cielo estaba empezando a clarear y Harry seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, no había dormido en toda la noche pendiente de cada gesto de Remus pero por mucho que había intentado empezar alguna conversación con él seguía algo ido.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Harry se había adormecido un poco escuchando la música que salía del gramófono de Andrea. Remus estaba sentado en su cama, mirando a su esposa con aprensión. - ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Bueno… - se planteó inventarse una historia hasta que Remus se recuperara del todo por si acaso la mala noticia le hiciera recaer, pero no pudo mentirle- Es difícil de saber.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Fue Voldemort?

-Sí y no.- Harry chasqueó la lengua a disgusto, no quería mantener aquella conversación con Remus justo en ese momento, pero por otro lado entendía perfectamente que él quisiera respuestas.- Andrea le pidió a Dumbledore que hiciera una poción con la que quitarte tu magia para así tener el poder suficiente para absorber el espíritu de Voldemort. Ella sabía que moriría al poco tiempo de que Slytherin entrara en su cuerpo y así, tu magia volvería a ti, pero su plan le salió mal. James detuvo el tiempo y entre los dos volvimos a invocar a Slytherin, lo encerramos en la espada de Gryffindor y matamos a Voldemort. Ahora ella está viva, pero su alma debió sufrir mucho al recibir a Slytherin.- Remus le miró esperando que le diera algo de esperanzas, una buena noticia, algo a lo que aferrarse- No hay buenas noticias, Remus, ella tiene tu magia y la única forma de que la recupere es… bueno, ya te lo imaginas.

-¿Tú estás bien?- Harry asintió- ¿Y los demás?- repitió la operación- ¿Y Sophie? ¿La has visto?

-No, yo estaba durmiendo cuando Dumbledore la trajo, pero al parecer, está muy triste, seguro que Dumbledore la trae pronto para que te vea.

-¿Te importaría dejarme solo un rato? Estaré bien.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Remus y Harry despertaran del extraño estado catatónico en el que se habían sumido y ahora todos habían vuelto a Grimmauld Place, aunque el ambiente no se parecía en nada a momentos anteriores en los que habían tenido que compartir aquella casa. Dumbledore les había dicho que la destrucción de Hogwarts y todo el lío que había en el Ministerio retrasarían unos días su vuelta al pasado pero que no se acomodaran mucho en Grimmauld Place porque pronto tendría que devolverlos a su tiempo, así que entre la congoja por el estado de Andrea y la expectativa de una despedida triste, los días pasaban apagados y vacíos de palabras.

Harry intentaba aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible con James, Lily y Sirius. A veces se quedaba tumbado encima de la cama que había sido de Sirius y pensaba en cómo volvería a ser su vida sin ellos y muy posiblemente ahora también sin Andrea, pero procuraba quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza para pasar ese tiempo con sus padres. Ya llegaría el momento de la despedida.

Ni la salida del hospital, ni el anuncio de una pronta marcha habían hecho cambiar de idea a Sirius. Parecía haber recuperado su relación habitual con James y Remus, e incluso parecía haber perdonado a Harry, pero nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a Patricia. Una tarde una lechuza pequeña entró por la ventana y dejó un pesado sobre en el regazo de Sirius. Éste ni le dio una galleta a la lechuza ni le hizo el menor caso a la carta que todos sabían que era de Patricia, no obstante, cuando volvieron a la sala de estar después de cenar, allí no estaba ni la carta ni Sirius que no salió de su habitación hasta la hora de comer del día siguiente, con cara de no haber dormido ni cinco minutos en toda la noche.

Por su parte, Remus casi no abandonaba el hospital, permanecía sentado junto a la cama de Andrea escuchando la música de su alma y apretándole la mano, hablándole como cuando estaba viva. A veces llevaba con él a Sophie y ella hacía lo mismo. Le llevó la carta de Hogwarts con muchísima ilusión, había conseguido que Dumbledore cambiara su apellido Stevensons por el de Markins y le leyó unas cinco veces la lista de instrumentos necesarios para empezar su nuevo curso, pero Andrea seguía sin variar su estado, ni una mínima nota diferente en aquella música pausada, ni un parpadeo, ni un rastro de vida.

Un par de días después de aquello, Remus volvía a estar, como siempre, sentado junto a la cama de Andrea. Ann Becket volvía a hacerse cargo de la salud de Andrea como lo había hecho en su vuelta al mundo de la magia. Cada pocas horas controlaba sus constantes vitales, le daba una poción para mantener los niveles de nutrientes y se iba. En ocasiones se quedaba mirando Remus, veía en su rostro la misma pena y la misma desolación que veía en otros familiares y amigos después de aquella fatídica batalla, pero el caso de Remus le intrigaba especialmente.

-¿Es amiga tuya?- le preguntó un día antes de irse.

-Es mi mujer- le contestó con un sonrisa llena de tristeza- llevamos muy poco tiempo casados y no te haces una idea del trabajo que nos ha costado conseguirlo.

-Entonces… tú la conoces bien ¿no?- él asintió- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ella o es sólo una forma de lavar su imagen?

-¿Cambiaría eso el tratamiento?

-Yo soy una profesional- replicó algo ofendida- por supuesto que no cambiaría nada, pero… sentía curiosidad.

No esperó una respuesta y abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero Remus le contestó.

-Sí, es cierto. Ha sido siempre un topo, pero cuando te metes en algo así, tu vida depende de que seas capaz de meterte en el papel.

Como cada noche, Remus volvía a casa, controlaba que Sophie cenara y se acostara temprano e intentaba reconfortarla con palabras que ni él mismo se creía. Ahora tenía responsabilidades de padre y eso siempre estaría por encima de su necesidad de pasar cada minuto con Andrea. Los chicos solían esperar a Remus en la sala de estar, a veces jugaban al ajedrez mágico o a los globestones o simplemente charlaban hasta que Remus llegaba y les contaba el estado de Andrea aquel día, a pesar de que nunca traía novedades.

Aquella noche el metro estaba especialmente lleno, había tenido que hacer todo el camino de pie, apretujado entre un montón de chicos con el pelo pintado de azul. Desde que había perdido su magia había tenido que acostumbrarse a marchas forzadas a hacer las cosas más insignificantes sin recurrir a su varita. Entró en casa, subió a hablar con Sophie y después entró en el salón sin decir una palabra. Estaba derrotado, cansado y triste. Se dejó caer en una silla cerca enfrente de Andrea joven y sin querer, se quedó observándola mientras le miraba esperando una respuesta, casi no había cambiado o al menos así lo veía él y tuvo que taparse los ojos con la mano para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Harry se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, los demás guardaban silencio esperando lo peor. A Remus le costó un par de minutos recuperarse y miró a Harry agradecido.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Tentó el propio Remus, que en su versión del pasado se había tensado junto a Andrea y le estaba apretando la mano tan fuerte que los nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

-No, todo sigue igual; pero es que estoy algo cansado.

-Deberías dormir un poco.- le dijo Harry con cariño.

Remus asintió y se levantó con pesadez. Se despidió de todos con un gesto de la mano y cuando fue a salir estuvo a punto de tropezarse con los restos de ajedrez mágico que Remus y Ron habían dejado en el suelo después de una larga y dura partida. Junto a los restos de peones y caballos vio algo que le resultó familiar, su propia varita, aunque con muchas menos ralladuras que la que él mismo había tenido que guardar en un cajón de su armario, totalmente inútil.

-Deberías tener cuidado con esto- se la extendió a Remus joven que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de la pérdida.- Llegará un momento en el que la eches de menos.

Justo en el momento en el que Remus iba a coger su varita, de ella empezaron a salir chispas de colores. El adulto perdió el poco color de cara que tenía y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse, una sensación extraña le estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel y sentía que las piernas no aguantarían su peso.

-¿Estás bien?- todos se acercaron rápidamente para ayudarle, le acercaron una silla para que se sentaran y se miraron entre sí preocupados- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi magia.-Un gran mazazo cayó sobre todos que se miraron entre sí tremendamente preocupados. Todos sabían lo que significaba que Remus hubiera recuperado su magia.- No, no, no. ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Andrea!

Se levantó rápido pero sintió un ligero mareo. Se sentía descolocado, quería hacer de todo pero no podía hacer nada. Andrea no podía haber muerto.

-Remus, vamos al hospital.- Harry le cogió del brazo con cariño e intentó que enfocara la mirada. Los demás se apartaron con respeto y Lily se sentó en el sofá y se escondió tras sus manos para llorar.

Harry se desapareció con Remus, él mismo podría haberlo hecho con su magia recién estrenada pero en el estado en el que estaba prefirió no tentar a la suerte. En la habitación de Andrea el crack sonó con mucha fuerza, casi con eco. Había un profundo silencio, el gramófono después de tantos días tocando aquella música triste y apagada había cesado al final. Junto a Andrea estaba Ann Becket, su medimaga, que al oír la llegada de Remus y Harry se volvió con gesto serio.

-Lo siento- había tenido que dar aquella mala noticia demasiadas veces en el último año – No ha sufrido nada, simplemente se fue.

Las lágrimas de Harry empezar a rodar por su mejillas, en silencio, sin mover un músculo, sólo mirando a Andrea por encima de la medimaga que seguía allí con gesto compungido mirando a los dos hombres a los que les consumía la tristeza. Harry se dejó caer en la silla y apretó las manos perdiéndolas entre el pelo, sentía dolor, un dolor que se repetía de nuevo por la pérdida y la muerte, pero también sentía ira; porque Voldemort había sido capaz de quitarle a un ser querido incluso después de acabar con él.

Remus no reaccionó igual, quitó a la medimaga de un empujón y se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Andrea destrozado con los ojos inundados de lágrima.

-¡No puedes morirte!- el grito fue desgarrador, como un lamento roto y destrozado- ¡No puedes dejarme!- Remus se tapaba la cara y la miraba, intentaba acercarse a ella y se separaba, estaba perdido, descolocado, hundido.- ¡No te vayas! ¿me oyes?- cogió el cuerpo de Andrea por los hombros y lo zamarreó con fuerza, casi con ira. Estaba enfadado con el mundo, con ella y con él mismo- ¡No ahora! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Por favor, por favor!- Había vuelto a dejar el cuerpo sobre la cama pero a cada cosa que decía le daba un golpe en el pecho, exigiéndole que volviera, que no le dejara solo- ¡Vuelve! ¡Tienes que volver! ¡No te mueras, por favor!

El sonido de una inhalación profunda calló los gritos de Remus, el cuerpo de Andrea se arqueó y el aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos, tenía la respiración agitada y no podía hablar, pero todo daba igual ahora que la música volvía a sonar en aquel gramófono con fuerza y con ritmo. Esta vez fue la medimaga la que retiró a Remus para examinar a Andrea y determinar bajo su total asombro que estaba viva.

Remus se sentó junto a Harry que sonreía y se quitaba las lágrimas de la cara, pero Remus empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, tenía el corazón sobrecogido y sentía que el peso de diez toneladas había desaparecido de sus hombros. Entre suspiros volvió a mirar a Andrea que aunque tenía mal aspecto parecía querer sonreírle entre los movimientos y observaciones minuciosas que le estaba haciendo la medimaga. Al fin y al cabo la vida podía presentarse esperanzadora.

N/A: Hola!! Cuanto lo siento!! Pensé que había subido el capítulo y ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo había hecho, menuda cabeza tengo!! Bueno espero que os guste mucho porque es el penúltimo. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras opiniones y vuestros ánimos, de verdad que me encanta leer todo lo que escribís aunque no pueda contestaros.

Un beso fuerte


	55. Conserva mi recuerdo

CAPÍTULO UNO

**CAPITULO 54:**** CONSERVA MI RECUERDO.**

La buena y muy sorprendente noticia de que Andrea había despertado trajo al hospital a muchos miembros de la Orden que habían luchado con ella y que sabían quién y cómo era en realidad. Los chicos también habían pasado por allí acompañados de Sophie que en cuanto entró se tiró en la cama de su madre y no consistió separarse de ella hasta que se marcharon un par de horas después. La visita más inesperada había sido la del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, un hombre de mediana edad con el que ella había estudiado, y que después de decirle que el Ministerio había reconocido públicamente su inocencia y que su departamento ya no la perseguiría, le ofreció su antiguo puesto entre los aurores, cosa que ella rechazó sin pensárselo y sin ofrecerle ni una simple sonrisa cordial.

-Lo más probable es que el hecho de que tu magia saliera de ella, le ayudó a estabilizarse, era demasiado poder para lo débil que estaba.- le dijo Dumbledore a Remus mientras Andrea se preparaba para marcharse de allí.

-En mi opinión, él me salvó- puntualizó ella.-No lo digo por los golpes que han dejado mi pecho lleno de moratones sino porque pasé algo por alto cuando tomé su magia.- Los dos hombres la miraron interesados- Yo creo que para Remus su magia ha sido siempre tan importante que su ser estaba ligado a ella, así que tomar su magia significó tomar parte de él. Digamos que tuve un poco de alma extra. Además juré que le querría incluso después de mi muerte. En el fondo no quería irme y me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Después de tanto tiempo, dejar el hospital y volver a Grimmauld Place era todo un alivio. La puerta se abrió con un puñado de confeti y pitidos de los chicos que la recibían con una fiesta improvisada en un intento de demostrarle que se alegraban de que estuviera viva. Sophie repartió gorritos para todos y la imagen de Dumbledore con aquel gorrito de cumpleaños provocó la risa de todos incluido el propio director.

La fiesta pasó divertida para todos, incluso para Sirius, que se dignó a gastar un par de bromas de bienvenida a Andrea. Hablaron de forma distendida, sin preocupaciones, riendo a cada poco como hacía mucho que no hacía ninguno de ellos. Algunos miembros de la Orden se fueron uniendo al festín y con ellos la familia Weasley que encabezada por Molly traía para Andrea algunos dulces caseros.

Harry se descubrió a sí mismo solo en un rincón, Ron acababa de ir a coger un par de cervezas de mantequilla y desde su posición podía verse perfectamente el ajetreo del salón. Sus padres hablaban con Andrea y Remus adultos y se profesaban gestos de cariño, al otro lado era Sirius quien hablaba con los otros Remus y Andrea y con Ginny. Todos parecían disfrutar de aquello, como si aquella fuera su vida, lo que debía ser siempre y Harry se sintió feliz, feliz por haberlo conseguido. Tenía a su familia: a los Weasley, a Dumbledore, a sus padres, a Sirius; no podía creerse su buena suerte.

La tarde fue pasando hasta oscurecerse cada vez más y aunque el ambiente seguía festivo dentro de Grimmauld Place cada vez eran menos los que iban quedando hasta que sólo sus ocupantes habituales terminaron tirados por sofás y sillas, demasiado cansados para seguir con la parranda. Dumbledore también se había quedado y aunque durante toda la tarde había estado jovial y alegre ahora parecía muy serio, casi tanto como lo había estado en los días más duros de la guerra.

-Tengo malas noticias. No he querido decíroslo antes porque quería que aprovecharais este buen rato, pero… ha llegado el momento. No podemos retrasar más vuestro regreso al pasado.

-¡No!- exclamó Ron- ¿No se pueden quedar unos días más?

-No, Ron, me temo que mañana tendréis que despediros.

Remus, Andrea, James y Lily no se movieron, se miraron entre sí con gesto sorprendido y preocupado pero no dijeron una palabra. Sirius, por su parte, se levantó y desapareció corriendo de la habitación.

Harry tuvo algo menos de prisa, una vez que había asimilado que sus padres se irían en cuestión de horas, se levantó del sofá algo confuso y se fue sin decir nada a nadie. Media hora después Ginny, Ron y Hermione entraban en su habitación para encontrárselo, una vez más, tirado sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Podemos pasar?- sin esperar respuesta entraron y se colocaron por la habitación a una distancia prudencial- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-No estoy seguro.- los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas y dejaron que Harry continuara- Hace una hora era el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía a mi familia, a mis amigos, una vida por delante y de repente ¡zas! ¿Cómo voy a sacarlos de mi vida de la noche a la mañana?

-Bueno, no van a desaparecer del todo- le intentó animar Hermione- tú vas a recordar cada momento de este año y eso ya es mucho más de lo que tenías.

-Sí, pero mucho menos de lo que tengo.

Harry se sentó en la cama con pesadumbre y miró a sus amigos con cariño por intentar animarle. Ginny se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Recordáis el día que llegaron?

-Todo el mundo confundía a James contigo- respondió Ron.

-Sí, y Sirius se empeñó en ligar conmigo.- agregó Ginny.

-Ya había olvidado ese pequeño percance con mi padrino.

-Yo recuerdo especialmente la broma de Snape- los ojos de Hermione brillaron con algo de malicia y los cuatro empezaron a reírse con ganas.

-Se hará raro no tenerles aquí, pero bueno, supongo que Hermione tiene razón. Apenas tenía recuerdos de mis padres y ahora tengo muchísimos, con mi padre la mayoría son peleas pero también tengo momentos buenos.

-El quidditch.

-Sí- se quedó unos segundos mirando a un punto fijo y asintiendo con la cabeza, después añadió en voz baja- y su cuerpo interponiéndose entre la maldición asesina y mi muerte.

Poco después llegaron los demás (excepto Sirius) y siguieron un rato recordando batallitas y riéndose de cosas que creían que habían olvidado hasta que se fueron a dormir.

Sirius dormía en la que había sido la habitación de su hermano, o al menos pasaba allí las noches porque dormir, dormía poco. Aquella noche había tomado una decisión y había llegado el momento de llevarla a cabo. Se vistió en silencio y salió con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. De puntillas entró en la habitación de James, que dormía bocabajo tan sólo con unos boxer abrazado a Lily.

-¡Cornamenta!- susurró, pero no hubo reacción- ¡ey, James!- Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro

James abrió un ojo y vio la figura borrosa de Sirius zarandeándolo para despertarle. Sin pensárselo, movió ligeramente la mano y Sirius quedó petrificado. James intentó volver a dormir, pero le pudo la conciencia y con gran esfuerzo salió de la cama bostezando tanto que su mandíbula estuvo a punto de desencajarse. Sirius volvió a su estado normal y se sorprendió mucho al ver que su amigo ya no estaba en la cama sino a su lado, apoyado en la pared a punto de volver a quedarse durmiendo.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me congeles.

-Son la cuatro de la mañana, da gracias de que aún no sigas así. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

-He quedado- James lo miró con cara de "y a mí qué"- Y no voy a volver. Me quedo en este tiempo.

La cara de James era un poema, entre el sueño que tenía y las noticias absurdas de Sirius no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Estás sonámbulo o simplemente te has vuelto gilipollas?

-Mira… lo he pensado mucho y…

-Ven conmigo.- James cogió de la oreja a su amigo y le arrastró fuera de la habitación donde Lily ya había dado signos de empezar a despertarse. Sin mucho decoro y sin llamar a la puerta entraron con la misma estampa en la posición de Harry que estaba acostado en la cama en la misma y exacta posición en la que Sirius había encontrado a James.

-¡Ostias! Sois tal para cual. ¡Auch! Suéltame ya.

James meneó a Harry hasta que éste se despertó con bastante mala leche, intentó echarlos pero al ver que no se iban optó por levantarse y salir de la habitación para no despertar a Ginny.

-¿Os habéis vuelto majaras? No es que no quiera aprovechar las horas que me quedan con vosotros, pero es que son ¡las cuatro de la madrugada!

-Cuéntaselo.

-Olvídame.

-He dicho que se lo cuentes.- James hizo el amago de volver a tirarle de la oreja y Sirius se rindió- vale, vale, no voy a volver al pasado. Me voy a quedar aquí.

-¿Tú te has vuelto gilipollas?

-Si es que cuando yo digo que sois tal para cual- refunfuñó Sirius- y no, simplemente piénsalo. Vuelvo, hago de nuevo los EXTASIS que no me apetece nada, vivo un par de añitos de guerra, me meten trece años en Azkabán, salgo y muero. No es una vida muy deseable ¿sabes? Y aquí… pues tengo cosas que merecen la pena.

-Cosas con las que no te hablas ¿recuerdas?- apuntilló James.

-¿Y adónde te crees que voy a las cuatro de la mañana? ¿A daros un besito de buenas noches?

-Mira, Sirius, tienes que volver, si tú no vuelves, todo cambia y yo acabo muerto. Tú me salvaste hace cuatro años ¿recuerdas?

-Y si vuelvo el muerto soy yo.- contestó encabezonado.

-Tienes que volver y punto. Así que o te marchas por las buenas o te mando yo de una patada en el culo ¿te ha quedado claro? Todo este mundo depende de que tú vuelvas, quizá si no lo haces, la guerra no habría terminado en la forma que lo ha hecho, hay muchos acontecimientos relacionados contigo y si eres un poco responsable sabrás aceptar que tu muerte, como la de mis padres, ha podido tener tanto valor como tu vida.

Sirius no dijo ni una palabra, con un fuerte crack despareció allí mismo dejando a los dos Potters algo enfadados y confusos.

La noche era oscura y plagada de estrellas en el parque del barrio residencial de Peterborough donde Sirius se apareció, caminaba nervioso con las manos metidas en los bolsillos buscando entre las sombras a la persona con la que había quedado aquella noche. Las palabras de Harry rondaban en su cabeza y se mezclaban con las que se había propuesto decirle a Patricia.

Allí estaba, sentada en una rueda enganchada a dos cadenas que funcionaba como columpio, no se balanceaba, sólo miraba sus pies con aire ausente.

-Hola- ella le contestó con una sonrisa apagada- ¿tú vives aquí?

-En aquella calle.

-¿Te han dicho algo tus padres por la hora que es?- Sirius no había esperado que ella se tirara a su brazos después de cómo la había tratado pero tampoco esperaba aquella reacción tan fría.

-Creen que estoy en la cama.

-Bueno… yo… te mandé la carta porque tenía que decirte dos cosas- Patricia se levantó del columpio y lo miró de frente. Iba en chándal y no se había preocupado ni si quiera en peinarse pero a Sirius le pareció que en aquel momento estaba más guapa que nunca.- Lo primero, quería pedirte perdón.

-Es un buen comienzo.

-Me ha costado mucho asimilar mi muerte y tuve la sensación de que durante todo este tiempo me has dejado hacer el tonto haciéndome creer que seguía vivo, además…

-¡No es fácil decir una cosa así!- interrumpió ella algo enfadada- Además sólo habría cambiado las cosas para peor, tú te habrías obsesionado y seguramente habrías tenido esa misma reacción y yo no tengo la culpa.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo he confiado en ti como en nadie en mi vida. Ni si quiera en James he confiado tanto y me sentí… raro, como traicionado. Además se me juntó todo, yo sabía que el fin de la guerra significaba mi vuelta a casa y, como dice James, tenía miedo de despedirme de ti.

-Parece mentira que seas un Gryffindor.- bromeó ella con una sonrisa- Los dos sabíamos que algún día tendríamos que despedirnos.

-Dumbledore ha dicho que mañana tenemos que volver al pasado.- la cara de Patricia se alargó de golpe, esperaba haber tenido algo de más tiempo para asimilarlo, pero ahora entendía la urgencia de su cita- Yo, la verdad, traía buenas noticias.

-¿Y ya no?

-Creo que después de un tirón de orejas y una charlita de Harry… ya no son tan buenas ¡Es convincente cuando quiere!- Patricia no se rió, se le habían quitado las ganas de bromear- Pensaba quedarme, he salido de mi casa diciendo que no iba a volver al pasado.

-No puedes hacer eso, todo cambiaría.

-Eso mismo dice Harry, pero aquí te tengo a ti. No he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti y sé perfectamente que me pasaré el resto de mi vida añorándote. En el pasado sólo me espera el dolor, la cárcel y la muerte y aquí podríamos tener una vida para los dos.

-No digas esas cosas, por favor.- Patricia había empezado a parpadear rápido esperando que las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar se quedaran quietecitas en sus ojos, pero le estaba costando.- Tú volverás a tu verdadera vida y no recordarás nada de esto, sólo una pequeña sensación de vacío. No sabrás la vida que te espera y estoy segura de que disfrutarás cada momento al máximo. Tú y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Yo creo que sí- Sirius extendió la mano para acercarla, se moría por abrazarla y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.- Creo que tú eres el sentido de mi viaje al futuro.- Patricia le sonrió con cariño, se moría por abrazarle y sentir que nada podría separarles nunca, ni si quiera el tiempo- Anda, ven aquí-la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con más fuerza que nunca y se dejó perderse en el olor de su pelo que le encantaba- Sé que no te gustan las cursilerías, ni a mí tampoco, pero tengo que decirte esto- ella le sonrió divertida- ¿la ves? – Sirius miró al cielo señalando su estrella homónima, ella asintió- Sirius siempre brillará para ti, sólo para ti.

Patricia se abrazó a él y hundió la cara en el pecho, llorando desconsoladamente; ella recordaría cada instante, cada beso, cada palabra con él. Sintió que el corazón se aceleraba y que le costaba respirar, pero las caricias de Sirius la tranquilizaban como si solamente su tacto pudiera rozar su alma.

-Escúchame- Sirius, haciendo un intento por mantenerse fuerte le cogió la cara con ambas manos- Quiero que seas feliz, que te construyas una vida y que sonrías cada día. Quiero que estudies transformaciones, eso está bien, me gustas más cuando sonríes y quiero… quiero te enamores de un hombre que te haga feliz, pero a ser posible que sea dentro de mucho tiempo ¿vale?

-Vale- había dejado de llorar pero seguía teniendo los ojos muy irritados y el corazón en la garganta- Te diría que no me olvides, pero va a ser complicado.

-Haré lo que pueda. Tú no cambies nunca.- volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y de nuevo se planteó si realmente no sería mejor quedarse a su lado, pero algo en el fondo le decía que tenía que volver y que cuanto antes lo hiciera mucho mejor para todos- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, ya empieza a clarear y tus padres se despertarán pronto.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

En el salón de Grimmauld Place James y Harry se habían quedado durmiendo sentados en el sofá, apoyados cada uno en un brazo. Sirius entró sin hacer mucho ruido pero con el estado de ánimo que llevaba olvidó evitar el paragüero y montó un estropicio que despertó a los Potter.

-El enamorado ha vuelto.- saltó con sorna Harry mientras Sirius se afanaba en recoger el paragüero.

-Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, pero tampoco quiero hablar de ello.

Sirius subió y se cruzó en la escalera con Ron y Hermione que bajaban ya a desayunar. Poco a poco todos los chicos fueron despertando y sumándose al desayuno en la cocina, el último que harían todos juntos. Como si hubieran hecho un pacto entre ellos, no hubo ni una cara triste en el desayuno, ni si quiera Sirius que bajó más tarde, se mostró ausente o silencioso.

La mañana estaba pasando tranquila y amena, pero a las doce llegaría Dumbledore para llevarlos a Hogwarts ahora que la parte donde ellos debían volver estaba restaurada, así que los cinco chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones para ponerse los uniformes. Tendrían que dejar en aquel tiempo las cosas que habían ido acumulando durante aquellos once meses y lo peor tendrían que dejar a personas muy importantes para ellos que simplemente desaparecerían de su memoria.

Sophie quiso ser la primera en decirles adiós a los chicos. Se abrazó a cada uno de ellos como lo que eran: sus primeros amigos en aquel mundo mágico que se presentaba ante ella como una nueva aventura. Escuchó con atención los consejos de Lily sobre cómo encajar el primer día de clase, recordó con James cada uno de los trucos de Hogwarts que éste le había enseñado y Sirius le explicó cómo conocer las contraseñas de cada casa y la forma para entrar en las cocinas. No supo muy bien si decirle adiós a Remus y Andrea, pero en el fondo para ella eran diferentes personas, no se parecían mucho a los adultos que ella tenía como padres, pero también se abrazó a ellos como si le hubiesen dado la familia que siempre había estado esperando.

Para Andrea y Remus las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Se habían pasado la noche despiertos, hablando entre susurros de James, Lily y Sirius. Cada uno había recordado para el otro las cosas más significantes de su pasado con ellos, habían evocado con cariño diferentes anécdotas durante ese año. La evolución de James, el amor de Sirius, la maternidad de Lily, cosas que Andrea nunca había podido vivir con ellos.

-¿Se puede?- cuando Remus y Andrea entraron en la habitación de sus respectivas versiones de juventud los encontraron besándose con una dulzura y un cariño que les dejó asombrados, como si ellos mismos no se hubieran dado cuenta de hasta qué punto podían llegar a quererse- Perdón. Veníamos a despedirnos.

-Es raro despedirse de uno mismo.- bromeó Remus separándose de Andrea y acercándose a los adultos.

-Realmente no somos los mismos- Andrea pensó en voz alta mirándose a sí misma y lamentándose de lo que le ocurriría en los años siguientes.

-No me mires así. Al final todo saldrá bien. He visto mi propia boda, mi nombre en los periódicos llamándome heroína y a una hija preciosa que me quiere muchísimo. No me importa lo que venga, al final todo encaja.

Andrea se sonrió a sí misma con los ojos aguados. Se emocionó de su propia inocencia y de su optimismo. Hizo a la joven un pequeño gesto en la cara y se dirigió a Remus, al que de verdad quería despedir. No le dio tiempo a decirle ni una palabra, le abrazó con fuerza como si él hubiese sido el detonante de todo y un millar de sensaciones de recuerdos que nunca había vivido la invadieron como si algo en su pasado quedase más claro cuando estaba con él.

-Gracias. A los dos. Me enseñasteis quién era cuando yo misma me había olvidado, me recordasteis lo que de verdad importaba en mi vida: la magia y el amor. Y… no sé, tendría muchas cosas que deciros pero hoy es un día largo para nosotros y los pensamientos se me agolpan así que no sé que más decir.

Remus también abrazó a Andrea con mucha fuerza y al igual que ya le había ocurrido a su mujer un río de sensaciones le recorrió cada centímetro y sonrió.

-Yo también quería daros las gracias. A ti por asomarte aquella noche al espejo y decirme que me esperarías siempre, por recordarme lo mucho que significabas para mí y a ti por enfadarte conmigo, por recriminarme haber abandonado y no luchar por ella. Por suerte, os terminamos haciendo caso.

-Sed felices- les dijo Andrea joven abrazándose a su novio- A nosotros nos queda poco tiempo de pareja formal así que os damos el testigo. No lo soltéis nunca.

Andrea y Remus salieron de allí para despedirse ahora de James y Lily. Aquello sería mucho más difícil, mucho peor para Andrea que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de decirles adiós, que se había sentido culpable toda su vida de no haber podido hacer nada desde su posición privilegia por proteger a los que más quería.

-No me gustan las despedidas- Fue lo primero que dijo Lily cuando les vio entrar, tenía los ojos llorosos como si se estuviera preparando para lo que le esperaba ese día.

Remus se acercó a James que estaba asomado a la ventana mirando tras ella con gesto triste. Le puso la mano en el hombro y sintió que quería esconderlo para que nadie pudiera llevárselo otra vez de su vida. Le había echado tanto de menos que ahora que volvía a estar no sabía cómo podría superarlo de nuevo.

-¿Seguirás cuidando de Harry?- Fue James quien rompió el hielo, seguía mirando por la ventana, como si no fuese capaz de girarse para decirle adiós al último merodeador vivo- Tenías razón, es un gran chico.

-No te preocupes por eso, Harry es mi familia, como tú.

Remus no aguantó más y lo trajo hacia sí abrazándole con fuerza, quería recordar eso, su fuerza, su peso, todo. Como si así pudiera mantenerlo con vida por más tiempo. Luchó contra sí mismo por no llorar.

-Ha sido un honor ser tu amigo, James. Has influido en nuestras vidas más de lo que tú puedes imaginar y te echaré de menos. Otra vez.

Andrea también abrazó a James con mucha fuerza, sentía que antes que despedirse de Lily quería hacer cualquier cosa que retrasase ese momento. James le devolvió el abrazo como si supiese que ella lo necesitase más que los demás y le sonrió al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento. Siento no haber podido estar para ayudaros y siento no haber descubierto al traidor a pesar de que yo era la que más posibilidades tenía. Me habría gustado estar en tu vida hasta el final y cuidar de Harry pero…

-Vamos Andrea, no digas tonterías, te he visto cuidar de él y de mí todo este año. He visto cómo has superado todos tus miedos para ayudarnos, así que no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón.

Lily mientras tanto se acercó a Remus y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su brazo.

-Ya te dije cuando te vi lo que quería decirte. Has cuidado de mi hijo como si fueras su padre. Es lo más bonito que podías haber hecho por nosotros.

Remus la abrazó fuerte pero vio a Andrea esperando para decirle adiós a la que había sido su mejor amiga y los chicos prefirieron dejarla sola. Remus fue a la habitación de Sirius y James subió con prisas al desván como si quisiera salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Llevo toda la noche pensando cómo despedirme de ti, pero no puedo. Quería pedirte perdón pero sé que vas a decirme lo mismo que James. También quería darte las gracias, tú aún no has vivido ese momento pero para mí fue muy importante que confiaras en mí cuando nadie lo hacía, que vieras más allá de la imagen que te daba y me encomendaras a tu hijo. No pude cuidarlo cuando era un niño, pero haré lo que pueda de ahora en adelante.

Lily no tenía palabras, había empezado a llorar como apenas lo había hecho en todo aquel tiempo. Se abrazó a Andrea como siempre lo hacía, sabiendo que ella era la fuerte de las dos, la que la sacaría del último lugar en el que se hubiera escondido.

-Si sigues aquí vamos a terminar las dos muy mal.-bromeó Lily intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Tienes razón y todavía me queda despedirme de Sirius

Cuando Andrea entró en la habitación de Sirius, Remus y él se estaban abrazando con fuerza. Vio a Remus estrujarlo como le hubiese gustado hacerlo para que no cayera por el velo de la muerte y no fue capaz de interrumpirles.

-Te echaré de menos. Prométeme que te cuidarás.

-Ahora entiendo tu reacción del día que nos vimos en el despacho de Dumbledore.- Sirius se sentó en la cama, llevaba un día muy malo.- Me dijiste que no hiciera el loco, te referías al día que morí ¿verdad?- Remus resopló luchando contra sí mismo y sus sentimientos, le asintió de manera pesada y Sirius, para su sorpresa sonrió de forma parecida a como lo hizo la noche que murió- ¿Cómo fue? Aún no me he atrevido a preguntarte.

-En el departamento de Misterios está el velo de la muerte- a Remus le costó arrancarse, se sentó pesadamente en una silla junto a la cama- es una puerta directa entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Harry había ido allí engañado porque creía que tú estabas en peligro así que en cuanto te enteraste, no escuchaste a nadie y saliste corriendo hacia allí. Yo iba contigo, luchaste con tu prima y en cuestión de segundos caías a través de aquel velo de una forma elegante, sonriendo.- Sirius se sorprendió- Tú eres un luchador y llevabas mucho tiempo encerrado.

Andrea al ver que aquello estaba siendo demasiado para Remus se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a Sirius. Le gustaba hacer eso cuando vivían juntos. Se llevaban un paquete de galletas de chocolate y las devoraban mientras se contaban miles de cosas.

-Me ha gustado verte enamorado- Andrea le acarició la mano y la apretó- creo que es lo único que me quedaba ver de ti. Me gustaría decirte cuánto te he echado de menos pero no creo que alcances a comprenderlo, Sirius. Me gustaba llegar a casa y verte, que me despertaras a las tantas de la madrugada para contarme una batallita. Fui muy feliz contigo y me dolió tener que dejarte y traicionarte.- Sirius la miró con sorpresa- La primera vez que te enfrentaste a mí, sólo había decepción en tus ojos. Eso me dolió mucho más que la herida que me hiciste. Lo que quiero decir es que he sentido mucho perderte y me ha encantado volver a tener la oportunidad de tenerte en mi vida.

Andrea había empezado a llorar así que Sirius la abrazó hasta que se calmó un poco. Después de aquello, Remus y ella se marcharon y dejaron a Sirius tirado en la cama solo, estaba siendo un día de pérdidas y despedidas y él hasta aquel momento no había sufrido nunca una pérdida que lamentara.

Harry se hizo de rogar, merodeó por la casa hasta que vio que el momento estaba peligrosamente cerca y que si no empezaba a decir adiós quizá no podría hacerlo nunca. Empezó su ronda de despedidas en la habitación de Remus y Andrea, habían almacenado en una caja apuntes, recortes, regalos y demás recuerdos que seguramente Remus y Andrea adultos estarían encantados de conservar, sin embargo, cuando Harry entró en la habitación, pudo ver cómo Andrea sacaba disimuladamente de la caja la pequeña flor de azahar que Remus le había regalado por su dieciocho cumpleaños y la guardaba en el bolsillo.

-No sé si decir que os echaré de menos- empezó Harry- es difícil teniendo vuestras versiones adultas en la habitación de al lado, pero ha sido todo un placer conoceros a ambos antes de que todo os cambiara.

-Para nosotros también ha sido estupendo conocerte, Harry- le dijo Remus dándole un abracito- es una lástima no recordarte, pero viendo lo importante que eres para mi versión adulta, creo que nos espera una gran vida juntos.

-Yo… podría decirte muchas cosas, pedirte perdón por lo que voy a hacer, pero supongo que eso es algo que ya ha hecho la otra Andrea, así que espero que ahora que ha terminado todo, también podamos tener una vida juntos.

Harry también la abrazó y le dijo: Tú me has ayudado a conocerte de verdad o a conocer a la otra Andrea en eso que ella no quiere que nadie conozca. Espero que estos años pasen pronto para ti y puedas encontrar la felicidad con nosotros.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron entraron para despedirse de los chicos, con ellos iba Sophie que no quería perderse aquella oportunidad. Harry, sin embargo, prefirió marcharse, era el turno de despedirse de Sirius, algo de lo que nunca había tenido oportunidad.

-¿Estás mejor?- Sirius estaba también metiendo algunas cosas en una caja, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con Patricia, fotos, cartas, recuerdos al fin y al cabo.

-No mucho mejor, pero hago lo que puedo, falta poco para que se me olvide.- Harry cerró la puerta al entrar y se acercó un poco a su padrino.

-Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón, sé que ha sido algo muy difícil para ti, pero…

-Sí, sí, es lo correcto- le cortó con voz cansina- ¿me harás un favor? Dale estas cosas a Patricia cuando me vaya, dile que ésta no la ha leído, la he escrito esta mañana.

-Claro no te preocupes.

-Y cuida de ella ¿vale? No le pierdas mucho el hilo y dile a Ginny que le eche un ojo en el colegio y que le ayude con transformaciones, se le da muy mal.

-Sirius- el chico reaccionó después de haberse sumido en sus sentimientos y miró a Harry- yo venía a decirte adiós.- las palabras le salieron entrecortadas, como si tuviera un enorme nudo en la garganta que no le dejara hablar.

-¿Sabes? Me ha gustado conocerte, supongo que me volveré a alegrar cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, pero puede que yo no sea el mismo.

-El día que moriste, yo me quedé destrozado; eras la única familia que tenía, lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido en mi vida y no dejaste que te dijera adiós. Fue muy duro asumir que no recibiría ninguna carta tuya o que no te volvería a oír hablarme como si lo estuvieras haciendo con James. – Sirius se frotó los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas que estaban apareciendo pero Harry ni si quiera se molestó, sentía que nunca había llorado lo suficiente su muerte, que había rehecho su vida porque eso era lo que él quería- De todos vosotros, ha sido a ti al que más he echado de menos, no conocía a mis padres así que no había nada que añorar. Bueno lo que quiero decir es que aunque tú vayas a olvidar esto, necesito decirte lo que no le dije al otro Sirius antes de que se marchara. Fuiste la mejor noticia que me habían dado en mi vida, fuiste mi padre y te quiero mucho.

Sirius no le dejó que siguiera hablando, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si realmente hubiera sido su hijo, como si ya hubiera vivido aquellas sensaciones a las que él se refería. Ya estaba lo suficientemente triste como para que Harry le dijera esas cosas, así que acabó llorando como lo estaba haciendo su ahijado.

Les costó un rato reponerse y lo hicieron dándose unas palmaditas en la espalda como si quisieran decirse que ninguno de los dos hablaría de aquel pequeño incidente tan sensible. Sirius siguió recogiendo sus cosas y mirando aquella casa a la que acabaría regresando incluso después de jurar que nunca lo haría. Las cosas que tiene la vida.

A Harry le quedaba el peor trago, lo más duro que había hecho en su vida y que tendría que hacer según pensaba en ese momento. Cada paso al dormitorio de sus padres se le hacía un abismo, un calvario que no quería padecer, un final al que no deseaba llegar. Lily estaba sentada en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Aún no había terminado de recuperarse de la despedida de Andrea y sabía que el único que le quedaba por decirle adiós era Harry. Escuchó la puerta y supo que era él, que había llegado la hora de despedirse.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Por ahí, siempre se escabulle cuando algo le perturba.- Lily empezó a llorar sin ni siquiera haber tenido que oírle decir más que aquella pregunta. Algo tan mundano y corriente como eso, pero ella jamás lo oiría.

-Se hace muy difícil deciros adiós.- Harry se sentó junto a Lily en la cama y la miró, llorando de una forma parecida a como lo hizo en la boda de Remus y Andrea cuando de golpe asumió que ella no estaría en la vida de Harry- No sé muy bien que decir. Todo este año ha sido algo increíble en mi vida. De repente llegasteis, os colasteis en mi vida y me disteis el lujo de conoceros y tú… tú has sido conmigo desde el primer día la madre que debías ser, así que… ¿qué podría decirte?

Harry se apretó los ojos para intentar no llorar pero le estaba costando muchísimo, desde que había entrado en aquella habitación sentía la absoluta necesidad de llorar como un bebé y aferrarse a su madre para que no volviera a irse. Podía haberse convertido en un hombre para toda la comunidad mágica, incluso él mismo podía haber asumido su madurez, pero ahí estaba su madre a punto de decirle adiós y él no quería que se fuera.

-Siento mucho la vida que has tenido- Lily intentó recuperarse pero tampoco podía parar de llorar- siento no verte crecer, no abrazarte, ni llevarte al colegio. Me habría gustado estar contigo en cada uno de los momentos que has vivido y en todos los que te quedan por vivir.

Harry se abrazó a ella como si la vida le fuese en ese abrazo, como lo que era, la última oportunidad de tener a su madre de carne y hueso, sintiendo su calor y su cariño.

-Ojalá no tuvieras que irte. Te voy a echar tanto de menos, es como si con este año te hubiera tenido toda mi vida y ahora… ahora no sé muy bien cómo voy a vivir sin ti. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, cariño, y yo a ti.

Después de un rato abrazados Lily se levantó y empezó a buscar algo en un cajón. Al poco tiempo volvió y colocó un paquete liado con papel de regalo en el regazo de Harry que seguía con los ojos llorosos.

-Tú padre dice que te lo dé yo, a él no le gustan mucho las despedidas así que supongo que quería escaquearse.

-¿Qué es?

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Será dentro de poco y bueno sólo pudimos hacerte un regalo en tu primer año, así que no queríamos irnos sin comprarte algo.

-No era necesario.- sonrió Harry abriendo el paquete con algo de ansiedad. Dentro había una cinta parecida a la que Remus y Andrea habían usado en su boda, pero esta tenía bordados lirios y un par de ciervos saltando.

-Algún día te casarás y obviamente ni tu padre ni yo podremos estar así que se nos ocurrió que podría ser un buen regalo, así en tu boda también nos tendrás presentes de alguna manera.- A Harry le volvieron a caer lágrimas por las mejillas, así que Lily se acercó a el y se las secó como si apenas tuviera dos años- Adiós cariño. Estoy muy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más, salió de allí casi a la carrera intentando buscar el aire que le faltaba, la cordura que estaba perdiendo. Aún le quedaba despedirse de James y sentía que no podría hacerlo si no se recuperaba un poco del golpe de Sirius y Lily. Respiró hondo y enfiló hacia el desván donde sabía que nunca había nadie y donde podría poner sus ideas claras antes de hablar con James. Abrió la puerta con prisas y se coló como si alguien le persiguiese.

-¡Mierda!- la expresión salió de James y Harry al mismo tiempo. Padre e hijo con la misma cara de ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Pero no dijeron nada más, asumieron que había llegado el momento de ser valientes y decirse adiós.

Harry intentó distraerse entre las cientos de miles de cosas que sin saber muy bien cómo había terminado acumulando en aquel desván mientras que James, sentado en a la mesa estaba rodeado de pergaminos rajados y arrugados como si llevara horas intentando escribir algo que no le salía.

-Veo que tu madre ya te ha dado nuestro regalo ¿te gusta?- Harry sonrió antes de darse la vuelta por la forma tan natural con la que James había hablado de "su madre" y no de Lily- Lo elegí yo.

-Muchas gracias, me ha gustado mucho y tened por seguro que lo utilizaré, aunque no puedo decir cuando.- ambos sonrieron- Mamá me ha dicho que no te ibas a atrever a dármelo.

James se sintió cazado, como al niño que pillan haciendo una travesura, pero intentó aparentar y buscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica de Hogwarts y sacó un viejo pergamino algo arrugado.

-No, es que yo tenía que darte esto y le dejé a Lily el otro regalo que sé que le hace más ilusión- Harry lo miró con suspicacia pero no lo puso en duda- Ya no te servirá de mucho y lo cierto es que Hogwarts ha cambiado un poco, pero al fin y al cabo es tuyo y quizá haya alguna generación a la que se lo puedas pasar.

Harry cogió el mapa del merodeador y lo mantuvo en sus manos observándolo como si aquello fuera un amigo más al que debía decir adiós, gracias a él se había librado de muchos castigos y lo más importante, había descubierto la verdad sobre Peter y Sirius; pero ahora, tal como decía James ya no serviría de nada.

-Por lo que ha dicho Dumbledore habrá que hacer algunos retoques, pero estoy seguro de que siempre habrá alguien que agradecerá el trabajo de los merodeadores.- Harry se sentó junto a James mientras intentaba echar un vistazo por los pergaminos que le rodeaban, pero antes de que pudiera ver una palabra James los habían recogido todos- ¿Qué escribes?

-Nada- contestó rápidamente, pero en vista de que Harry insistiría, terminó confesando- No sabía cómo despedirme de ti así que tenía la esperanza de poder escaquearme con una carta, no soy muy bueno expresando cosas.- Harry se sintió ofendido y al mismo tiempo conmovido por el miedo de su padre a decirle adiós, al fin y al cabo él sentía algo parecido.

-Preferiría que te despidieras de mí en persona.

-Es que tengo mucho que decirte y al mismo tiempo no me sale nada. Creo que debería pedirte perdón por cómo te he tratado todo este tiempo, he sido un mal padre y me arrepiento mucho. De verdad que me gustaría que hubiéramos sido buenos amigos, para compensar… para compensarlo todo.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, tú eres como eres y no sabías nada de lo que te ocurrirá en el futuro. No voy a decirte que disfrutara con tus desprecios pero te he conocido con todas tus cosas malas pero también con todas las buenas y eso es mucho más de lo que he tenido en mi vida, así que no hay nada que lamentar.

-Bien, pues entonces… - James se puso de pie pesarosamente, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que debía hacer- adiós.

Harry se sorprendió de aquella miserable despedida, había esperado mucho más de aquel encuentro y ahora James huía, se dirigía a la puerta con tan sólo un adiós.

-Papá- Harry se acercó a él hasta ponerse a su altura, le hizo girarse y por primera vez vio en James lágrimas de tristeza que amenazaban con salir- no te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida.

James no pudo más, le abrazó tan fuerte que en un primer momento Harry se sorprendió y no supo reaccionar pero en seguida le devolvió el abrazó con la misma intensidad, queriendo decirle todo lo que no había podido en aquellos años, lo mucho que le había echado de menos el día que montó por primera vez en escoba, lo que sentía cada vez que veía una familia feliz y miles de momentos que había pasado en los que él no había estado.

-Lo siento- empezó James con la cara totalmente empapada de lágrimas- siento haber muerto y desaparecer de tu vida. Siento no haber podido verte crecer hasta convertirte en el hombre que eres y que me ha demostrado que es mil veces mejor que yo.- Harry intentó hablar pero la emoción no le dejó, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sólo podía mirar a su padre abrirle el corazón- Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de cómo has sabido afrontar una vida que no se ha presentado fácil, de haber sabido conservar el encanto de tu madre. No puedo explicar muy bien todo lo que siento, pero supongo que algún día tú tendrás un hijo y sabrás lo que yo siento ahora.

A Harry le costó recuperarse y poder hablar pero de repente, todo aquello que había querido decirle a su padre durante dieciocho años se había esfumado de su cabeza. Sería la última vez que lo tendría delante y no encontraba nada que decir.

-Tenerte en mi vida ha sido una de las cosas que me ha hecho tener los sentimientos más contradictorios que jamás había sentido, pero en todo momento fuiste mi padre, incluso cuando deseaba golpearte o tirarte de la escoba, pero siempre fuiste James Potter y siempre te he querido igual, siempre has sido una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, influyendo sin estar y este año mucho más estando, así que no sientas no haber estado en mi vida, porque lo has estado, en cada cosa que he hecho y en cada cosa que haré. Además quería decirte que yo también estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ti porque has sabido defender a tu familia siempre, tanto vivo como muerto.

No tuvieron mucho más tiempo para hablar pero tampoco tenían más cosas que decirse, la voz de Sirius sonó desde abajo llamando a James que tenía que ir a Hogwarts donde Dumbledore les esperaría para devolverlos a su tiempo. Harry no quiso estar en aquel momento, no quería verles desaparecer entre las llamas verdes para no regresar nunca más, así que se quedó en aquel desván polvoriento y oscuro, recordando, sumido en sus pensamientos y en su tristeza.

El uno de septiembre llegó casi sin apreciarlo, Harry había celebrado su cumpleaños y aunque se esforzaba por poner una sonrisa todos sabían que le faltaba algo. De hecho todos echaban mucho de menos a los chicos, pero la vida seguía y aquel estaba siendo un verano estupendo, con la única excepción de que Hermione, Harry y Ron tuvieron que pasar algún tiempo hincando los codos para enfrentarse a los EXTASIS que les quedaban en septiembre. La noticia del ministerio no había caído muy bien entre los chicos que tenían la esperanza de haberse librado de aquellos exámenes aunque Hermione pareció disfrutar con que su vida académica en Hogwarts se alargara un poco más y así entre momentos buenos, recuerdos tristes y ratos en familia, Harry, Ron y Hermione y Ginny llegaron juntos a King Cross en el coche que la primera conducía al más puro estilo muggle.

Remus y Andrea llegaron con Sophie diez minutos después cargando con el baúl de la chica y un hurón del que se había enamorado en cuanto entró en el Callejón Diagón, lo que no sabían sus padres era que dentro del baúl también iba bien cargada de productos Weasley que habían sabido recuperarse de la crisis que había traído la guerra contra Voldemort. Atravesar el muro que le llevaría al andén nueve y tres cuartos fue una experiencia más para la sobreexitada Sophie, que no paraba de hablar y andar para un lado y otro, preguntando a todos cosas que quería saber del tren, del colegio y sobretodo de la ceremonia de selección.

Harry vio a Patricia entre la gente de Ravenclaw y se acercó con Ginny para cumplir el último cometido de Sirius. La chica sonrió al verles pero parecía triste como si aún no hubiese podido superar la marcha de Sirius.

-Me dio esto para ti- Harry le extendió una pequeña caja, que ambos sabían que debía aumentar tras un pequeño encantamiento- y también me dijo que esta carta no la habías leído.

-Gracias- la voz le salió rota después de ver la letra de Sirius estampada en el sobre- debo irme, me alegro mucho de verte otra vez, Harry. Espero que no perdamos el contacto. A ti te veo pronto, Ginny.

Harry le cogió la mano antes de que se marchara y ella se giró.

-Yo también le echo de menos. Pero el tiempo lo cura de todo, de verdad. Te lo digo yo que es la segunda vez que lo pierdo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Oye, si quieres podríamos estudiar juntas, charlar de vez en cuando. Este año me han dejado sola los graduados y creo que tú necesitas ayuda en transformaciones ¿no?

-Eso esta hecho. Hablamos luego ¿vale?

Sophie subió al tren con Ginny, pero mientras la primera estaba loca por dejar a sus padres y encontrar un sitio para su nueva vida, Ginny no se separaba de Harry ni dos centímetros diciéndose frase que sólo ellos podían oír y mirándose como si allí no hubiese nada más, pero el tren pitó con fuerza y todos supieron que o subía a aquel tren o tendría problemas así que Ginny acompañó a Sophie a buscar un sitio entre los vagones de los chicos de primero mientras ella iba en busca de sus compañeros de curso.

Por su parte, Ron, Hermione y Harry salieron de King Cross con Andrea y Remus que parecían algo tristes después de haber despedido a su pequeña. Los chicos tenían que estar dos horas más tarde en Hogwarts para hacer el examen y habían conseguido convencer a Hermione de que ese día no estudiaran y se tomaran una cerveza de mantequilla en Las tres escobas antes de ir al colegio. Andrea y Remus desistieron de la oferta y prefirieron volver a su nueva casa cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, a apenas unos minutos de la madriguera.

En Hogsmeade todo estaba igual que antes de la guerra, la gente abarrotaba las calles y el ambiente era estupendo, aunque a Harry le habría gustado pasar más desapercibido. Llegaron a Hogwarts poco antes del comienzo de los exámenes y empezaron a tomar asiento en el gran comedor, donde las hileras de sillas se habían colocado para tal fin. Muchos asientos estaban vacíos y los chicos, al entrar, se lamentaron de que apenas unos meses antes en aquel lugar que ahora parecía el de siempre se hubiera librado la última batalla en la que muchos de sus compañeros fallecieron. Otros muchos llegaban mutilados pero con una expresión de orgullo en sus rostros, casi contentos de volver a aquel lugar en el que habían conseguido vencer al peor mago de todos los tiempos.

Mientras repetían el examen de Transformaciones, que habían tenido que dejar a medias por la irrupción del patronus de Andrea, Harry recordó aquel momento que parecía haberle ocurrido en otra vida y se fijó en el número de asientos vacíos. Miró la silla en la que debía haberse sentado James y delante de él Sirius, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ya, ni ellos ni el resto de compañeros que tampoco volverían.

Terminaron los exámenes que les quedaban mucho antes de lo que hubieran podido imaginar y todos se miraron entre sí, contentos y al mismo tiempo con algo de melancolía pues sabían que aquella vez sería la última que estarían juntos en Hogwarts, pero aquel sentimiento común fue roto de repente por la entrada de la ministra seguida de varios funcionarios del ministerio que cargaban con montones de cajas y las apilaban junto a la mujer que en ese momento hablaba animadamente con Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes a todos- empezó la ministra con solemnidad- desde el ministerio me gustaría comunicaros lo orgullosos que nos sentimos por vuestra disposición a defender Hogwarts que ha sido el hogar de todos nosotros en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Por eso, a muchos de los que estáis aquí, se les hará entrega de la Orden de Merlín. Al resto de alumnos merecedores de este título, se les hará entrega durante el banquete de bienvenida.

Los murmullos de sorpresa y alegría cruzaron el gran comedor. Ron, sentado detrás de Harry, le zarandeó por los hombros como si acabasen de ganar la copa de Quidditch pero Harry no se inmutó, miró de nuevo los lugares en los que debía estar la gente que se había ido, aquellos para los que la Orden de Merlín sólo sería algo con lo que compensar el dolor de sus familias.

Mientras la ministra nombraba a los galardonados, éstos iban subiendo a recoger una pequeña medalla en la que estaba inscrito, su nombre y la razón del otorgamiento. De los chicos, Hermione fue la primera en recogerlo, _Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase, por su valerosa actuación en la defensa de Hogwarts_. Volvió a sentarse como si hubiese conseguido la máxima nota en un examen de Pociones y la observó orgullosa, Harry le sonrió porque sabía que para ella aquello era importante. Muchos de los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor recogieron también medallas en las que se les otorgaban la Orden de Merlín de segunda o de tercera clase pero cuando la Ministra acabó el listado, no había nombrado a Harry. Todos cuchicheaban entre sí y miraban a Harry como su fuera un bicho raro.

-Harry James Potter- Harry se levantó mirando al suelo, habría preferido salir en dirección a la puerta que hacia aquella mujer que le esperaba sonriendo- Orden de Melín Primera clase por enfrentarse a la muerte y liberar a la comunidad mágica de una insufrible guerra. Enhorabuena chico.- La ministra le colocó la insignia en su camiseta y le ofreció una caja. Con un gesto le invitó a abrirla y pudo ver tres nuevas insignias, una igual que la suya, de primera clase para James, y las otras dos de segunda clase para Lily y Sirius, en las tres rezaba "_A título póstumo. Por una valentía que cruza el tiempo_".- A Remus y Andrea se las daré personalmente- le susurró con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Pásate por mi despacho antes de marcharte.- le comentó Dumbledore al pasar junto a él- La contraseña es caramelos de toffe.

Harry no volvió a abrir la caja ni siquiera cuando Ron y Hermione se lo pidieron. Soportó estoicamente las alabanzas y felicitaciones de todos sus compañeros en la entrada del castillo mientras dentro preparaban el gran comedor para la llegada de los alumnos que no tardarían mucho en estar en Hogsmeade. Cuando todos los alumnos de séptimo, excepto Ron y Hermione se habían marchado, Harry les enseñó las insignias de sus padres y Sirius y ellos se emocionaron casi tanto como lo había hecho Harry ahora que las observaba con detenimiento.

-Deberías ir a ver a Dumbledore.- le apremió Hermione- pronto llegarán todos los alumnos y él tiene que estar en la cena.

Harry estuvo a punto de perderse de camino al despacho. Intentó atajar por un pasadizo que al parecer ahora llevaba a la otra punta del castillo, así que en vista de que llegaba tarde y estaba sólo prefirió hacer trampas y emplear el viento para trasladarse hasta la puerta del despacho del director.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su sitio habitual en un despacho que parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto. En su mesa, delante de él reposaba su pensadero en el que estaba introduciendo en ese momento un nuevo recuerdo. Harry entró con cuidado y se sentó, dejando que dejara tranquilamente sus pensamientos como ya le había visto hacer en muchas ocasiones.

-Enhorabuena por tu Orden de Merlín, ya veo que te la has quitado del pecho.- Harry asintió con la cabeza- Nunca te ha gustado mucho alardear, algo sorprendente para quien ha hecho lo que tú has hecho.

-¿Querías decirme algo? Ron y Hermione me esperan para volver a casa.

-Quería enseñarte algo, es una especie de encargo, un mensaje- Harry le miró suspicazmente pero al ver que el profesor se ponía de pie y le indicaba con un gesto que se pusiera a su lado, lo hizo sin rechistar.

Ya había sentido otras veces esa sensación de caer entre la niebla sin saber muy bien si tenía o no los pies en el suelo. El aterrizaje fue suave, estaba en un lugar que nunca había visto, una especie de sótano iluminado de forma mágica. Se fijó en la decoración en la que proliferaban los globos, serpentinas y una piñata de payasos y se sintió perdido, sin entender muy bien porqué Dumbledore había querido que viese aquel recuerdo.

De repente todo cobró sentido. De la escalera empezaba a bajar gente, en cabeza Sirius con a penas veintidós años iba hablando con Remus de forma animada mientras cargaba un paquete enorme. Ambos mostraban una sonrisa ilusionada aunque en ese momento Remus llevaba la mano vendada y mostraba en la cara algunas heridas con mal aspecto. Tras ellos Lily cargaba un bebé de un año al que iba haciendo carantoñas mientras se reía y en último lugar, cuando los demás ya habían puesto música y atacado los aperitivos bajaron Dumbledore y James. Ambos parecían algo preocupados, hablando seriamente en voz baja, pero dadas las alturas de aquella guerra a Harry no le sorprendió en absoluto. No obstante, su enorme curiosidad le pudo y le llevo a escuchar aquella conversación.

-Algún día se convertirá en un gran chico.- dijo James mirando a Harry en la distancia que ahora estaba subido a los hombros de Sirius mientras éste le hacía chocar con todos los globos de la habitación- Lo sé, será responsable y maduro y tendrá la sensibilidad de su madre.

Harry se sorprendió de que James estuviera diciendo aquello. En un primer momento creyó que era una predicción de padre orgulloso, pero luego recordó que Remus le había dicho que cuando él nació James también debió tener flashes de su viaje al pasado.

-Vamos James, claro que será un buen chico. Será como tú.- le respondió Dumbledore en tono jovial, algo descolocado por la melancolía con la que James hablaba.

-No, como yo no. Tendrá una paciencia infinita.- James sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo- Será como si me mirara a un espejo pero con los ojos de Lily.

-¿No crees que eso es mucho suponer?

-No son suposiciones. Lo sé.

-Tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo.- Dumbledore le observó con detenimiento intentando encontrar en James algo que le dijera qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-Tú siempre nos has ocultado cosas. En concreto, creo que me ocultas algo desde nuestro último año. ¿no?

-James, ¿tienes algún recuerdo que me quieras comentar?

-Prométeme que ayudarás a Lily a convertirlo en un gran hombre.

-Tú harás eso. Verás a tu hijo convertirse en un gran hombre y todos veremos el fin de esta guerra que nos va a terminar volviendo locos.

-Lo cierto es que sí- James volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos- El fin de esta guerra lo veré, eso lo veré en primera fila junto a Harry pero me perderé otras muchas cosas.

-Me tienes desconcertado.

-Cuando crezca dile que lo quiero con todo mi corazón, que nunca he estado más orgulloso de algo que haya hecho en mi vida que he estado este año y dile que quiera mucho a su pelirroja.

-¿A Lily?

-Él lo entenderá cuando se lo digas.

El sótano volvió a llenarse de humo y en pocos segundos Harry volvía a estar en el despacho de Dumbledore donde él le esperaba con una mezcla de impaciencia e incertidumbre en el rostro. A Harry le costó reponerse de aquello, tuvo que sentarse un rato y meditar sobre las palabras de James, muy parecidas a las que le había dicho la últimas vez que las había visto pero ahora en aquel escenario, donde podía volver a ver a Lily y a Sirius todo volvía a hacerse más difícil.

Pensó un rato en aquella posición y llegó a la conclusión de que aquel día James le había dicho a Dumbledore que vería a Harry acabar con Voldemort y que sabía cosas del futuro de Harry, lo que significaba que Dumbledore sabía, como siempre, mucho más de lo que decía.

-¿Desde cuando sabías cómo devolverlos al pasado?- Harry miró a Dumbledore con decisión y él hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír- Lo sabías, sabías que vendrían del pasado. Por eso nunca me habías enseñado este recuerdo hasta ahora.

-Sí tienes toda la razón. Después de aquello empecé a atar cabos y supe que en tu séptimo año James vendría y juntos acabaríais con Voldemort, por eso podría haberlos devuelto a casa al día siguiente, pero no lo hice.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido con aquella confesión. A Dumbledore no le importaba lo más mínimo haber jugado a las marionetas con todos ellos, haber puesto en peligro a su padre y toda la línea temporal con la única finalidad de acabar con aquella guerra.

-Te voy a decir algo- Harry se puso de pie con calma, a pesar de todo, no estaba enfadado, no sentía nada. Se había sorprendido tanto que aquello le estaba resbalando- Y te lo voy a decir no como un alumno, que ya no lo soy, sino como un amigo que es lo que me considero. La gente ha luchado a tu lado por lealtad a ti y a lo que tú defendías y yo el primero de todos ellos. Has puesto en peligro la vida de mis padres y todo el pasado. Destrozaste la vida de Andrea e hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos para traerla. Y has tenido suerte porque todo ha salido bien, pero has jugado con tus amigos, con gente que te quiere y te respeta y nos has tratado a todos como personajes de un teatrillo.

-Todo ha sido por un buen fin.- le reprochó Dumbledore.

-Los fines no son buenos, si los medios no lo son. Tú me has dado muchas lecciones; deja que yo te dé ésta.- Harry se fue hacia la puerta sin ninguna contestación por parte del profesor.- Por cierto, Andrea y Remus te invitan a comer el domingo en su casa.

Ron y Hermione le estaban esperando sentados en la gran escalinata de mármol mientras cientos de alumnos pasaban delante de ellos para entrar en el gran comedor. Algunos les saludaban e intentaban pararse a charlar con ellos, pero el profesor Snape había llegado a poner orden y Ginny sólo pudo hacer un pequeño gesto con el que preguntaba por Harry.

Cuando Hary llegó, ya habían entrado todos y sólo quedaban los alumnos de primero que pronto aparecieron con caras asustadizas mirando a su alrededor como si en cualquier momento algo fuese a saltar y a comérselos vivos.

-¿Qué quería Dumbledore?- le preguntó Ron

-Luego os lo cuento. ¿Dónde creéis que caerá Sophie?

Los tres chicos se asomaron disimuladamente a la puerta desde donde pudieron ver que Dumbledore ya había llegado a su asiento y que un chico estaba sentado con el rostro pálido para someterse a la selección.

-¡Sophie Markins!- pronunció la profesora Macgonagall en voz alta lo que hizo saltar las alarmas entre los alumnos que levantaban las cabezas para ver quién era la hija de aquella famosa mortífaga-heroína.

Tras unos momentos bajo aquel sombrero, el andrajoso trapo gritó: "Ravenclaw" y Sophie se dirigió contenta a la mesa de las águilas donde al menos la cara conocida y sonriente de Patricia le estaba esperando.

-Bueno, chicos, es hora de abandonar definitivamente Hogwarts.- exclamó Harry pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de cada uno de sus amigos.

-Se hará raro no volver.- dijo Ron.

-Es que ha sido nuestro hogar mucho tiempo.- añadió Hermione.

-Sí, pero ya no. Ahora la vida sigue fuera de este castillo.

Y los tres salieron sonrientes de lo que había sido su casa durante muchos años para enfrentarse a la nueva vida que se les presentaba.

FIN

Nota de la autora:

Parecía que jamás llegaría el día en el que esta historia pudiera tener un final y ese era un pensamiento que me gustaba, porque James vs Harry ha estado conmigo tres años. En 2004 subía los dos primeros capítulos de una historia que en ese momento no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que ha llegado a ser, pensando que quizás pudiera gustarle a la gente, pero nunca hasta el punto que os ha gustado.

Es difícil poner el punto final en algo que ha significado tanto en mi vida. Me acompañó en cada paseo hasta la facultad en una ciudad que me era extraña y me sirvió de conducto para conocer a personas increíbles, personas que por suerte han seguido en mi vida. Me enseñó que puedo escribir, comunicar y aprendí a hacerlo con cada capítulo con cada noche en vela pensando en un diálogo especialmente importante.

Pero esta historia no habría significado nada si vosotros, anónimos y desconocidos, no hubieseis estado ahí, animando y apoyando como si fuéramos amigos, unidos a través de las palabras que de alguna u otra forma hemos hecho parte de nuestras vidas, así que gracias en este adiós, una despedida amarga porque echaré de menos a James mucho más de lo que lo hará Harry.

No quiero ponerme más melancólica así que sólo deciros que suelo estar en el foro de merodeando hogwart y si alguien tiene ganas puede pasarse por allí, además está a punto de inaugurarse una nueva página: pluma de merodeador, donde podréis seguir practicando el fantástico "vicio" de los fics.

Espero volver a escribir algún día y quizá todos, incluida yo, podamos sorprendernos pronto, pero lo dudo mucho, así que mejor digo hasta luego.

Un beso muy fuerte a todos y muchas gracias.


End file.
